El vals de los monstruos
by El-Ninja-Samurai
Summary: Era como bailar un mareante vals con un monton de peligrosos monstruos. Si te aprendias los pasos a la perfeccion y rapidamente, sobrevivirias. Si no, seguramente te devorarian vivo.
1. Superviviente

-¡Al abordaje!- Con voz ronca y sedienta de accion inminente, uno de los tripulantes del barco pirata grito, mas con burla y gracia que con seriedad al pronunciar semejante amenaza manida.

Como respuesta, el resto de sus compañeros, rufianes y apasionados delincuentes en su enorme mayoria, estallaron euforicos, consistiendo una amalgama de aullidos de emocion, gritos jubilosos y demas vociferaciones que hacian temblar hasta a los espiritus malignos que poblaban el mar. Asomados los restantes que quedaban en el enorme barco por su barandilla, que los que faltaban en el se encontraban justo frente a sus narices, cortando gargantas, saqueando riquezas y creando el caos en general en el elegante buque cuya fortuna habia sido la peor de todas, temblaban incluso los piratas de la emocion ante la idea de participar en la destruccion.

Los gritos roncos y temibles de ellos se mezclaban con los de panico, las suplicas y los de guerra de las victimas desdichadas que se habian cruzado en su camino maritimo, lanzandose algunos de aquellos adinerados estirados a la desesperada para proteger el oro o a las damas contra sus delictivos contrincantes. Curtidos como andaban los abordadores de barcos en semejantes acciones, pan suyo de cada dia que los hacia incluso profesionales en el arte de la ocupacion y saqueo violentos, evidentemente la victoria de la batalla estaba cantada desde el principio, gritando salvajes y riendose a carcajadas jocosas.

Los que aun se mantenian en el barco pirata, agarrados a la barandilla, que no eran pocos precisamente y consistirian, apurando, un minimo de doscientos, contemplaban la escena macabra y terrorifica de batalla como el mejor de los espectaculos, deseando participar cuanto antes y pareciendo que incluso se lanzarian por la borda en cualquier momento debido a la impaciencia.

Algunos con cuchillos, otros con armas de fuego o bien objetos caseros que servian de lo mismo como improvisacion, otros incluso con los puños desnudos, espadas, cañones, bayonetas... Cualquier cosa servia si eras un pirata.

Los ricachones estirados del buque lujoso, que de bonito le quedaba ya poco por el exceso de destruccion, nada podian hacer contra semejantes hombres de mar, que sabian demasiado del arte de la guerra y muy poco de la compasion. Las damas, con sus vestidos pomposos y aparotosos gritaban chillonas, corriendo de aqui para alla histericamente al verse perdidas y dominadas por el panico.

La escena comenzo a volverse mas emocionante a cada segundo, y los piratas que ocupaban todavia su barco, agarrados a la barandilla, parecia que incluso terminarian por enfermarse dolorosamente si no entraban al saqueo y destruccion de un momento a otro.

El capitan pirata, sentado comodamente en su enorme silla, imponente, aterrador pero sereno, se limito a observar las imagenes que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos, prefiriendo mirar a participar. En sus años mozos de juventud, andaria a la gresca al igual que sus muchachos, que gritaban de jubilo y aullaban sin cesar, pero ahora no le emocionaba como antaño y mucho menos lo dejaba temblando de impaciencia. Incluso le enternecia observar a sus polluelos seguir sus pasos que tanta nostalgia le traian, no pudiendo evitar soltar alguna de sus profundas y caracteristicas carcajadas en los mejores momentos del saqueo.

Emocionado, uno de los piratas que ocupaban la barandilla parecio no poder soportarlo mas, agarrando su machete dispuesto a cortar cuellos para, de un salto, subirse a la madera y aventurarse a lanzarse a la batalla cuanto antes. A punto estuvieron muchos de seguirle, pero rapido la idea se les fue de la cabeza en cuanto fueron detenidos eficazmente.

-¡Esperad!- Lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz se hiciera camino entre tanto jaleo y gritos, tanta gente y delincuente, el comandante de la segunda division, que era la que aun se mantenia en el barco junto con algunos rezagados de otras, grito la orden igual de cercano a la barandilla que el resto. -¡Esperad!- Repitio, mas largo y con mas potencia, conteniendo el mismo las ganas arrebatadoras de lanzarse a la batalla, pendiente de que el barco asaltado y sumido en el caos anduviera lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Comandante! ¡A bavor!- Uno de sus hombres fieles llamo rapido su atencion, provocando que el comandante en cuestion mirara atento hacia la direccion indicada.

-¡Todavia no!- Autoritario, figura de respeto y obediencia como era para sus subordinados dentro de la enorme tripulacion, el joven comandante observo con negacion como aun no era el momento idoneo, pero faltaba poco. Ver como sus hombres se precipitaban por la borda presos de la emocion y la violencia, pudiendo caer algunos al mar o incluso morir de un golpe, no era una imagen que quisiera contemplar. -¡Esperad! ¡Solo un poco mas!- Y el mismo ya lo estaba degustando, pudiendo oler el humo del fuego y la polvora, escuchar los gritos de guerra y terror y el tintineo del oro y las joyas robadas. Esta vez, seria un gran botin.

En tension total, contemplando como se acercaban tortuosamente despacio al buque asaltado, cuya guerra en cubierta continuaba igual de salvaje que al principio, los tripulantes rezagados incluido su comandante contuvieron el aliento, sumiendose en un silencio breve pero intenso mientras notaban, con la sangre palpitando en las sienes, como ambos navios andaban a punto de rozarse.

Era una escena incluso artistica.

-¡Ahora!- El comandante grito mas jubiloso que autoritario, provocando una ovacion general con los tan repetidos aullidos y amenazas de turno, las bromas jocosas y las carcajadas roncas. Los piratas que quedaban en su barco dejaron de estarlo, saltando temerarios al buque en una salvaje estampida de los peores rufianes que nadie pudiera encontrarse en su camino, empujandose, codeandose y riendose entre ellos, uniendose veloz e igual de animado su comandante, que entre tanta marabunta salvaje y de batalla se transformo en uno mas.

Llegaron ruidosos para unirse rapido a sus compañeros, ocasionando aun mas panico de los señoritos y mas chillidos de las damas, desesperados al comprobar que, definitivamente, no habria escapatoria ni salvacion posible.

Patearon, dispararon, propinaron puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, arrancaron de sus dueños todo aquello minimamente valioso, apropiandose incluso de algunas vestimentas cosidas a mano con decorados de hilo de oro o joyas preciosas.

A los piratas se les hizo demasiado corto, a los pobres señoritos y señoritas, demasiado largo.

Tiraron por la borda a los cobardes si tenian suerte y no les cortaban la garganta, despreciando su falta de valor como hombres de mar curtidos que eran. A los valientes y a los dignos que sobrevivian, los dejaron en un bote para que marcharan a la deriva y los salvara la diosa fortuna si lo veia conveniente, creyentes del destino como eran desde siempre los piratas. A las damas, por otro lado, las dejaron ir descubriendo ante el genero femenino su escasa compasion, no sin antes despojarlas de cualquier cosa de valor. Algunas, sin embargo, señoritas cansadas de tanta pomposidad y buenas maneras, calleron presa repentina del embrujo y se dejaron gustosas agasajar o cortejar vulgarmente por aquellos brutos barbaros del mar. Incluso los piratas mas sucios tenian sus codigos morales, y para con las muchachas habia normas mas que claras y algo rectas, que al fin y al cabo despreciable se considera desde tiempos inmemoriales a aquel rufian que se pase de atrevido. Y ellos no iban a ser menos. Igualmente, en momentos concretos y en otros saqueos alguna que otra desdichada habia caido presa de la mala fortuna, haciendo los oficiales de la tripulacion pirata superiores la vista gorda a menudo. Sin embargo, eso era en momentos concretos y otros saqueos, concentrandose ahora todos en el que andaban viviendo en ese preciso instante.

Al final, solo quedaron el capitan y el tesorero, decidiendo dejar libre al primero por su valor y dignidad, su orgullo de viejo marinero que incluso gente como ellos sabia admirar, para tirar al suelo al segundo que no podia contener los temblores de terror.

-¿Donde esta el resto?- El comandante de la segunda division, secundado por las sonrisas amenazantes de los tripulantes y las carcajadas divertidas de muchos de sus compañeros de cargo, se acerco hasta el pobre hombre tartamudeante que, sudando a mares y pareciendo que moriria de miedo, dejo escapar un chillido agudo de asqueroso señorito malcriado.

-¡Puño de fuego! ¡Puño de fuego Ace!- El tesorero grito histericamente, igual a si la vision de Portgas D. Ace fuera la aparicion de un espectro demoniaco.

-Si, pero... - Divertido incluso, que estas cosas eran dignas de disfrutarse, el joven Ace se acerco un poco mas, acunclillandose frente al bienvestido señor que, con el susto, se arrastro de rodillas en el suelo hacia atras para alejarse. -¿Donde esta el resto? ¿Donde esta el resto del oro?- Amplio su sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaron de emocion, dejandole notar que lo estaba pasando bien, contrastando su expresion amenazante con las pecas infantiles que pobablan sus mejillas.

-¿E-el o-oro?- Tartamudeando cosa mala, el tipo temblo con mas violencia que antes, llevandose las manos frente a la cabeza en un arrebato repentino. -¡No me mates! ¡P-por favor! ¡N-no me mates!- Ante su reaccion sorpresiva de panico, el resto de los piratas gritaron una carcajada general, escapandosele incluso al propio Ace una risa divertida.

-Vamos ¿Donde esta?- Adopto una actitud de colegueo, inclinandose un poco mas hacia el otro para saborear la sensacion del miedo infundido a los tipos como el, estirados sin orgullo pero mucho dinero. -Este barco parece muy caro... - Ace abrio los brazos teatralmente un momento, analizando la cubierta seguidamente para provocar un asentimiento general de sus compañeros sonrientes. -Estoy seguro de que teneis una habitacion con los ingresos del viaje, o una caja fuerte ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ah!- Grito el desdichado entrado en panico, dando un respingo violento que casi lo parte en dos. -¡Si! ¡Si que lo hay!- El tesorero estirado y lloroso asintio freneticamente, deseando salvar la vida a la desesperada. -¡Hay una caja fuerte!- Su voz chillona arranco mas carcajadas e incluso quejas enfurecidas de aquellos con oido sensible.

-¡Que bien!- Celebrandolo divertido, el joven comandante se froto las manos con entusiasmo, adorador del dinero como todo buen pirata que se precie. -¿Y donde esta?-

-¡En el segundo piso de abajo! ¡Bajo la cubierta!- El otro no tardo en contestar ni un segundo, temblando todavia de pavor y nervios al verse solo ante el peligro. -¡La llave! ¡Aqui esta la llave!- Controlando malamente sus impulsos de terror, el tesorero se llevo una mano sudorosa y escurridiza al cuello, arrancandose a si mismo la cadena oculta y de oro con la llave nombrada colgando de ella. Se la tendio al joven Ace, cubriendose con el brazo libre como si este fuera una serpiente agresiva que, de un momento a otro, se lanzara sorpresivamente sobre su cuello con una picadura mortal.

-Gracias.- Pasandolo en grande, el comandante de la segunda division agarro la llavecilla que le ofrecia aquel hombre agazapado y su mano temblorosa, provocando con la accion un nuevo grito ahogado de terror y un respingo violento. El joven y peligroso muchacho se puso en pie, altivo, orgulloso como era por propia naturaleza, lanzando el conseguido elemento metalico hacia atras para que alguno de sus subordinados los cogiera al vuelo. -¡Ya lo habeis oido, muchachos!- Autoritario pero divertido, se giro sobre sus pies un momento, comprobando animado como aquel que habia agarrado la llave y varios compañeros mas asentian convencidos y emocionados ante la idea de aumentar el botin. -¡A la gresca que no tenemos todo el dia!- Y obedientes, que no iba a ser necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces, un grupo considerable de sus hombres corrio eficaz a la busqueda del tesoro real y verdadero que el buque portaba.

-¡N-no me mates!- Nuevamente, el tesorero suplico lloroso, cubriendose a si mismo con sus manos huesudas y sudorosas.

-Mira... - El joven muchacho suspiro, comenzando a hartarse de sus temblores y lloriqueos de cobardica herido, llevandose las manos a las caderas tan chulo y arrogante como pudiera ser. -Voy a darte dos opciones.- Atento, el pobre hombre estirado presto atencion, con los ojos como platos desesperado por salvar su vida. El resto de la manada pirata volvio a reir jocosamente. -Puedes morir como un valiente... o puedes... - Pero no le dio tiempo a continuar.

-¡No!- Histerico y lanzando las pocas formas que le quedaban por la borda, el tesorero, unico en el barco ya excluyendo a la marabunta de piratas, se tiro hasta sus pies, abrazando los tobillos de Ace fuerte para lloriquearle con suplica. -¡No quiero morir! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No quiero morir!- La carcajada general fue aun mas fuerte que las anteriores, uniendosele incluso algun que otro abucheo divertido.

-¡Agh, maldita sea!- El joven comandante comprobo ligeramente perdido como el otro no soltaba sus piernas, analizandole con mala cara como quien contempla a un insecto en medio del camino. -¡No hagas esto! ¡Esto si que no!- Zarandeo un poco uno de sus pies, comprobando con resignacion que el otro no se soltaba y negaba con la cabeza, apretando aun mas fuerte. -¡Sueltame, vamos!- Ace no iba a andarse con chiquitas durante mas tiempo, propinando una patada fuerte que, finalmente, logro el cometido liberador, lanzando al otro dolorosamente hacia atras debido al impacto directo con su mandibula. -Joder... - Entre dientes, Ace chasqueo la lengua, viendo como el otro se mesaba lloriqueante la zona herida y ahora dolorida de su cara, que comenzaba a inflamarse rapido.

-¿Que hacemos con el?- Uno de sus subordinados, alguien mas mayor que el pero que lo contemplaba con profundo respeto, esperando sus ordenes, señalo mediante el cañon de su arma predilecta al desdichado tesorero. -¿Lo matamos?- Parecia deseando hacerlo, provocando que con su mirada amenazante unida a la pistola, el pobre hombre estirado gritara de desesperacion y terror.

-¡Por la borda!- Otro de los piratas vocifero, sediento de mas violencia y de muerte para con aquellos que consideraran sin orgullo ni honor.

-No, no merece la pena.- Despreciativo y mesandose la barbilla con reflexion, Ace analizo al lloroso y ahora ovillado señorito. -Es el peor cobarde que he visto nunca.- Bufo incluso, negando con la cabeza decepcionado para, altivo y suficiente, comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del buque.

-¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!- El tesorero desdichado llego a sonreirle y todo, arrodillandose aun mas sobre el suelo en una reverencia cargada de lagrimas y salvacion.

-No me lo agradezcas ¡En serio!- Y mas divertido que antes, el joven comandante le dio la espalda, dejando ver a todos los presentes su enorme tatuaje delator que cubria gran parte de la piel de la zona, fuente de su orgullo y alegria. -¡Muchachos! ¡Haced lo que os de la gana!- Una nueva ovacion de jubilo se extendio entre los integrantes de la segunda division, provocando que Ace se sintiera mas poderoso y animado que nunca antes de largarse de la cubierta.

-¿Eh?- Confuso, temeroso y con las lagrimas en sus ojos, que todavia le dolia como mil demonios la patada sobre la mandibula, el estirado y bienvestido tesorero le dirigio una miradita desconcertada. -¡No! ¡Por favor!- Sin embargo, en cuanto se giro y comprobo la actitud que habian tomado los presentes que quedaban, sus esperanzas de salvacion se fueron por la borda, camino que seguramente tomaria el mismo en breves momentos.

Ace escucho indiferente y acostumbrado los gritos de jubilo nuevamente, acompañados de otro chillon de autentico panico.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Desgraciadamente, quitando el botin de la caja fuerte que tan temeroso habia indicado el tesorero, al que Ace daba por muerto ya desde hacia bastante, no encontraron mucho mas de valor.

Casi todo lo minimamente brillante, lo vendible y robable ya se lo habian apropiado los muy condenados, revisando el buque antes tan bonito y plagado, destrozado y sin un alma excuyendo a los piratas ocupadores ahora, de arriba a abajo no fueran a dejarse nada.

El joven comandante Ace, los suyos y los demas compañeros que compartian cargo similar, con sus subordinados de turno tambien colaborando obedientes, se encontraban pululando todavia de un lado a otro, internandose por cada recobeco, cada salita o camarote a ver si, por algun casual del destino, encontraban cualquier cosa que pudiera aumentar el botin.

Suspirando cansado y ligeramente decepcionado, que esperaba aun mas de lo que en realidad habia, Ace bajo las escaleras para llegar hasta el piso mas bajo y oculto del buque. Llego al pasillo de madera descuidada y barata, que los constructores de barcos se preocupan mas por las apariencias y, por tanto, las zonas no visibles suelen ser las mas sucias y horrendas, para toparse con uno de sus cercanos compañeros, cuyos secuaces pululaban eficaces y veloces de un rincon a otro buscando como sabuesos.

-¿Nada mas en el piso de arriba?- Cuestionativo, el comandante de la primera division observo a su camarada recien llegado tras descender las escaleras, pareciendo igual de decepcionado que el joven.

-No, nada mas.- El joven Ace suspiro, encogiendose de hombros para caminar a traves del pasillo y alcanzar facilmente al otro. -¿Y aqui? ¿Habeis dado con algo mejor?-

-Estoy en ello... - Tan sereno y serio como siempre, Marco chasqueo la lengua, viendose por fin con el muchacho flanqueando su costado para, tranquilo, comenzar a andar hacia el frente. -Pero dudo mucho que encontremos algo mas.- Mientras tanto sus subordinados trajinaban por ahi, provocando ruidos de rotura o cristales desgarrados en las habitaciones que poco importaron a los comandantes.

-Sinceramente, esperaba un botin colosal... - El comandante de la segunda division respiro hondo, llevandose las manos grandes hasta los bolsillos para continuar el camino. -Pero no ha sido nada del otro mundo.- Era mucho dinero, y Ace lo sabia, pero habia visto tantos botines enormes y riquezas impresionantes en su vida de pirata, que ya poco le llamaba la atencion en cuanto a oro, joyas y piedras preciosas.

-No seas tan ambicioso.- Didactico, que habia adoptado un pequeño complejo de hermano mayor tras tantos años de relaciones familiares en el Moby Dick, Marco le reprendio levemente. -El dinero nos va a venir muy bien. Ultimamente, andabamos bastante escasos, la verdad... Y somos muchas bocas que alimentar.- El sonido de sus pasos sobre la madera se hizo paso entre el pasillo oscuro malamente iluminado, chirriando algunas de las tablas por la falta de mantenimiento.

-Lo se, lo se.- A Ace no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño, mucho menos que lo reprendieran. Pero habia personas, personas como Marco o Padre, que tenian su derecho y Ace respetaba semejante cosa. Si conocia a alguien con suficiente mente y actitud digna de ser valorada, eran ellos dos y algunos del resto de comandantes. -Pero uno puede soñar ¿No?- Su sonrisilla de picaro le arranco al otro un suspirito divertido, que termino por asentir con la cabeza ante la siempre despreocupacion de su compañero. Ace iba a continuar con la conversacion economica, pero rapido, la cabeza se le fue por otros senderos.

El sonido chirriante y retumbante de las tablas de madera del suelo, en cierta zona, parecio cambiar drasticamente, resultandole a sus oidos como hueco y sordo. Repentinamente desconcertado, Ace se detuvo en seco, analizando inquisitivo aquella zona del suelo bajo sus pies.

-Eh, Marco.- Curioso, Marco se detuvo ante la mencion de su nombre, contemplando a su amigo y compañero que, en pie, miraba atento a las tablas del suelo. -Escucha esto.- Ace pateo suavemente el lugar indicado, comprobando una vez mas que, definitivamente, se escuchaba distinto. -Suena... Distinto ¿Eh?- Ace abrio los ojos un poco mas, sonriendo emocionado ante la idea de descubrir algun recobeco secreto y oculto. Si andaba tan bien guardado, debia ser algo realmente bueno.

-Si... Suena hueco.- Marco, tan curioso como su joven compañero, camino hasta el, escuchando el ruido nuevamente en cuanto Ace volvio a patearlo con indicacion. -Parece que nos andaban ocultando algo.- Sonrio el comandante de la primera division, llevandose una mano al menton reflexivamente. Ace no era un muchacho paciente, demostrandolo una vez mas cuando, sin esperar una palabra nueva, golpeo mas fuerte mediante el talon a las tablas de madera, que crujieron quejumbrosas. Repitio la accion de manera constante, provocando que entre la fuerza de las piernas y la consistencia de sus botas, la madera comenzara a ceder y resquebrajarse, abriendo facil y eficazmente un agujero considerable. Si, estaba hueco.

-Aqui hay algo... Parece un pequeño almacen.- Dijo el comandante de la segunda division con analisis. Estaba demasiado oscuro, inclinandose ambos piratas hacia el borde del recien abierto escondrijo para, extrañados y curiosos, analizar la estancia precaria en penumbra sin poder divisar nada correctamente. Ace no quiso esperar mucho mas, eliminando con un par de pisotones los bordes peligrosos de madera astillada, abriendo el agujero de entrada improvisada. Echandole una ultima miradita a su compañero, que elevo las cejas un par de veces con gracia, Ace se aventuro a la oscuridad, saltando al interior del secreto y descubierto recobeco ansioso por comprobar que tanto trataban de ocultar.

En cuanto callo fuertemente sobre la superficie de madera, que debia ser el rinconcito mas pequeño y bajo del buque, Ace tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz con asco. Rapido, Marco no se hizo de rogar, dejandose caer de manera igual de despreocupada y agil que su compañero.

-Agh... apesta, joder.- Quejumbroso, Ace cerro los ojos con fuerza, notando un intenso e insoportable olor a podredumbre que, combinado con la inaguantable humedad del ambiente cargado, se hacia realmente terrible. La oscuridad no les dejaba ver nada mas que bultos y figuras vagas, siendo tan solo conscientes de las diminutas dimensiones del lugar escondido y como este debia andar abarrotado de la desconocida mercancia.

-¿Que diablos hay aqui?- Marco encogio la expresion por el hedor desagradable un momento, conteniendo una arcada para patear sin mucho cuidado uno de los bultos junto a el, esperando a que se le acostumbrara la vista. -¿Carne?-

-Pues debe estar mas que podrida. Entre la falta de refrigeracion y la humedad... - Ace se descubrio la nariz con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, escuchando incluso el aleteo de un insecto para, cansado de adivinar figuras en la penumbra, encender una mano en llamas que les consintiera algo de luz. -Esto... esto no es carne... - Incredulo, el joven comandante no pudo evitar una expresion de desagrado y desconcierto total, divisando ahora el contenido de la pequeña estancia. -¿Cadaveres?- Ace no era demasiado impresionable en cuanto a los asuntos macabros, que muchas cosas habia hecho y visto ya, pero habia que reconocer que la escena de una cantidad mas que considerable de cuerpos muertos presos de la podredumbre espeluznaba a cualquiera.

-Si... son cadaveres, no hay duda.- Marco era mas sereno por naturaleza, analizando cada cuerpo tirado y malamente cubierto de ropas andrajosas y mantas insalubres, contemplando y revisando la variedad. Habia de todo: mujeres, niños, ancianos, hombres que debieron ser fuertes, señores mayores y algun que otro que andaba en la adolescencia. Cada uno de ellos, mas que muertos ya, no presentaba unas condiciones precisamente optimas, mostrandoles que no debian haber fallecido en circunstancias sencillas ni honorables.

-Pero ¿Que diablos hacen aqui todos estos fiambres?- Ace no salia aun de su asombro, llevandose una mano a la cara para espantar un moscardon que revoloteaba por ahi, atraido por la podredumbre, y cubrirse de nuevo la nariz y la boca tras la accion. -Parece una maldita pelicula de terror... - Por su parte, Marco se inclino cautelosamente sobre el cuerpo mas cercano, chasqueando la lengua y provocando que Ace le prestara toda su atencion.

-Contrabando... - Firme y conciso, casi con lastima, Marco nego con la cabeza un par de veces, volviendo a su posicon tranquila y erguida. -Contrabando de esclavos.-

-Muy bien pero... - El comandante de la segunda division observo la escena una vez mas, pasando la mirada por cada muerto y recobeco de la infima, maloliente y humeda estancia secreta. - ... siguen estando muertos.- Ace ya habia visto el contrabando de esclavos, resultando una de las imagenes mas desagradables que recordaba. Sin embargo, solian estar vivos, al menos unos pocos, resultando que si la cosa andaba a la contraria, no habria beneficios.

-Si, estan muertos. Y mucho, ademas... - Marco se llevo una mano al menton, revisando los cuerpos por tercera vez para, analitico, observar la marca a fuego en las partes visibles de algunos de ellos. -No creo que haya sido por enfermedad. Ni de hambre o sed, porque no les hubiera dado tiempo... -

-Siempre mueren primero los niños y los ancianos... pero no todos.- El otro camino un par de pasos cautelosos hacia el frente, inmunizandose poco a poco contra el hedor mientras esquivaba algun que otro brazo o pierna muerta.

-Seguramente, el barco se golpearia con algo... - Marco suspiro hasta con lastima, pasandose una mano a traves de la nuca rapada con resignacion. -Como estan en la zona mas baja, se llevaron la peor parte del impacto... Los que no murieron en el momento quedaron demasiado heridos y... - Se cubrio la nariz de nuevo, agitando despues la mano frente al rostro para disipar parte del olor desagradable. - ... aqui tienes el resultado.-

El joven Ace se encogio de hombros, no pudiendo todavia apartar la mirada de los cuerpos tirados y andrajosos, observando las heridas y contusiones del supuesto impacto. Realmente, aquella respuesta de Marco era la mas creible y posible.

-Avisare a Thatch.- Sono conciso y claro, como era siempre el primer comandante, dispuesto y decidido a salir de ahi para lograr su cometido. -Tiene mas estomago para estas cosas.- Eso era cierto. Thatch, el siempre amigable, risueño y divertido Thach provenia del lugar mas delictivo y horrible de la tierra, resultando en realidad un tipo de estomago duro como una piedra que soportaba y contemplaba la escena mas macabra con una sonrisa. Ace le habia escuchado, incluso, hacer bromas y comentarios burlescos en plena batalla mientras o bien alguien era apuñalado o degollado, o bien el mismo era el que andaba apuñalando o degollando. Era un tipo curioso, pero conseguia hacer buenas migas con todo el mundo.

-Daros prisa ¿Quieres?- Resignado a su mala fortuna, el joven muchacho tuvo que contener una nueva arcada, dirigiendole a su compañero una miradita fugaz de desagrado. -Este sitio da asco.- Como unica respuesta, recibio un asentimiento eficaz y seguro del otro que, agilmente, se agarro al borde de la recientemente creada a patadas entrada, saltando como un gato y dejando Ace, solo ante semejante escena y hedor, en un corto abandono.

Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de no respirar hondo despues para no contaminar la nariz sensible con semejante aroma insoportable, agarrando con un pie asqueado la manta mohosa mas cercana que acompañaba a uno de los cadaveres. Alejo la tela andrajosa lo suficiente para evitar accidentes no deseados, provocando rapidamente un fuego eficaz y pequeño que estallo a traves de la prenda, incendiandose e iluminando la estancia un poco mas que su mano en llamas, la cual pudo ser apagada.

Entonces escucho un susurrito, algo suave e imperceptible que, de haber estado Marco alli, no hubiera sido oido por ser aplacado bien por la conversacion, bien incluso por la propia respiracion del otro. Tan leve y silencioso fue aquel murmullito, que a Ace le costo incluso creer que era cierto, posicionandose en completa alerta y dejando a sus oidos volverse lo mas agudos que pudieran. El murmullito diminuto se transformo en un sonido igual de sigiloso de deslizamiento, y Ace ya lo tenia claro: Habia alguien vivo aparte de el en aquel maloliente y cadaverico recobeco.

A la busqueda del superviviente, el joven comandante recorrio cauteloso la corta estancia, que nunca se sabe bien lo que uno puede encontrarse, irguiendose todo lo alto que era para revisar cada esquina y rincon que permaneciera oscuro. Le parecio, casi seguro, que habia un pequeño bultito que se movia tembloroso, a diferencia del resto de los muertos, siendo el muchacho pirata un gran observador. Espero un par de segundos, en silencio, sabiendo que quien fuera que andaba por ahi deslizandose podia verlo, comprobando convencido de si mismo que, aquel bultito recientemente descubierto, se movia minimamente por su propia respiracion agitada.

Finalmente, los pasos de Ace esquivaron los cuerpos fallecidos, llegando en poco tiempo por lo corto del lugar hacia aquella esquina donde la figurita temblorosa permanecia en silencio y quietud, tratando esta de que fuera total.

Sin embargo, no pudo engañarlo ni pasar desapercibida, acercandose finalmente al lugar oscuro, escasamente iluminado por su precaria fogata, para acunclillarse justo delante. Era una persona, no habia duda, y la dicha se ovillo aun mas en cuanto tuvo al joven Ace en frente de su cuerpo pequeño y fragil. Escondida en la esquina, arrinconada, la persona en cuestion produjo un llantito ahogado de miedo algo agudo, ocultandose de su vision contra la pared como si esto puediera salvarlo del intruso.

Definitivamente, habia un superviviente.

Ace, que no era un muchacho paciente, simplemente agarro los hombros de aquella cosita temblorosa de respiracion agitada, que en cuanto fue tocada, dio un respingo y parecio quejarse vagamente de dolor, haciendole el pirata joven caso omiso para, analitico y algo incredulo, notar la fragilidad del cuerpo y sus dimensiones pequeñas. Con firmeza pero no demasiada fuerza, que parecia que le estaba doliendo y ademas suficiente habria tenido ya en aquel recobeco secreto y maloliente que mas parecia un cementerio, Ace giro su cuerpo con facilidad para mirarle la cara.

Era una muchacha.

La chiquilla, respirando dificultosamente por el miedo y los tormentos vividos, le dirigio una mirada temerosa, quitandole Ace las manos de encima en cuanto logro el cometido revisionador. No dijo una palabra, la pobre, solo ahogo algun quejidito no queriendo que su presencia se hiciera aun mas notable, comprobando Ace con la luz ambarina del fuego sus facciones suaves de nariz graciosa y pequeña, labios finos y bonitos ojos enormes. Sucia, rasguñada, herida y mugrienta, aquellos ojos de la pobre muchacha, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar llamarle la atencion, topandose con sorpresa con que cada uno de ellos poseia un color distinto. Uno parecia de un verde intenso, que con la tonalidad de las llamas no lo distinguia demasiado bien. El otro, por su parte, se le hizo de un azul aguamarina que le recordo, inevitablemente, a la misma tonalidad del mar que tanto habia recorrido. La chiquita dio otro respingo pequeño y dolorido, con la mirada dispar recien descubierta esquiva hacia todas direcciones del suelo, como buscando ayuda de los muertos, que no iban a levantarse. Las pestañas tupidas, que debieron ser azabaches antes de que fueran presa en aquel recobeco, andaban tan llenas de polvo como la cabellera, de la que Ace no pudo distinguir color debido a las suciedad.

Pareciendo incluso que lo unico que queria era fundirse con el suelo y las paredes, la muchachita fragil se abrazo a si misma, mesandose uno de sus hombros, de aspecto enfermo, con dolor y angustia. Ace pudo no solo ver la marca a fuego que indicaba su condicion de esclavitud, si no tambien que debia estar dislocado.

Instintivamente, como quien trata con un animalito herido y asustado que se dara a la fuga en cualquier momento, el comandante de la segunda division elevo una mano tranquila para llevarla hasta alli. Sin embargo, la chiquita no parecio de acuerdo, precisamente, dando un nuevo respingo para ovillarse con mas firmeza y miedo.

-Shh... tranquila.- Hablo bajo, muy bajo, adoptando una posicion tranquilizadora para mover ligeramente las manos de manera serena, buscando colaboracion. Ella, sin embargo, se limito a quedarse como estaba, en tension total y no relajandose ni un tanto, pero tampoco encogiendose mas sobre si misma. Eficaz y veloz, que estas cosas habia que hacerlas rapido, Ace llevo las manos hasta el hombro herido para, sin miramientos, colocarlo en la posicion que deberia tener con un crujido doloroso que la hizo dar un gritito quejumbroso. Dañada y asustada, algo traumada por semejante lugar y viaje, la muchacha se limito a empezar a llorar en silencio, encogiendose mas para mesarse con miedo pero alivio ahora el hombro recientemente colocado. En cuanto pudo escuchar los pasos sobre el suelo que el mismo habia destrozado, sabiendo que se acercaban por fin sus compañeros, Ace dirigio una miradita incredula al hueco que habian utilizado de entrada. -¡Eh! ¡Una esta viva!- La noticia a gritos debio despertar la curiosidad total de los otros dos que, repentinamente, aceleraron el ritmo para llegar hasta alli cuanto antes.

-¿Que dices?- Incredula, la voz de Marco se hizo presente en aquel secreto almacen humano, asomandose el susodicho a traves del hueco creado a patadas.

-¿No decias que andaban todos fiambre?- La identidad de Thatch no se hizo esperar demasiado, tampoco, el cual no se asomo pero si sono curioso y hasta acusador, divertido sin embargo. Como siempre.

-¡Esta viva!- Ace, realmente, si no fuera porque la tenia delante, temblando y llorando en silencio, se lo creeria tan poco como ellos. -¡Es una chiquita!-

-¡Oh! ¿Una chiquita?- El interes del comandante de la cuarta division crecio notablemente, asomandose tambien con una sonrisa picara, dispuesto a curiosearlo todo. -¿Esta buena?-

Ace decidio ignorar la pregunta olimpicamente, no teniendo tiempo de contestar a aquello y mucho menos pudiendo comprobarlo cuando la muchacha andaba con semejantes pintas y estado pesimo. Sin esperar permiso ni un segundo mas, que queria largarse de aquel lugar mortuorio cuanto antes, Ace la agarro con facilidad para cargar con ella, notando que la desdichadita no oponia ni siquiera resistencia. Debia andar medio ida, ya fuera por el mareo del olor, el golpe, la vision continua de los muertos o el ambiente cargante, pero la conclusion fue que se agarro a su cuello para no caerse como una desesperada, permitiendo que la elevara facilmente sobre el suelo con un brazo fuerte bajo las rodillas y, el otro, tras la espalda.

-Ayudame a subirla.- La cargo hasta aquel hueco, pisoteando el fuego cercano de la manta en llamas con un pie, apagandolo tan rapido como lo habia comenzado.

-Pobrecita... - Bajo y con lastima, que Marco tenia demasiado corazon para estas cosas a pesar de que tratara, por todos los medios, de fingir lo contrario, el primer comandante colo medio cuerpo a traves de la entrada improvisada, recibiendo la mercancia temblorosa y femenina con facilidad.

En cuanto tuvo los brazos libres, Ace se agarro al borde de madera astillada con un salto, impulsandose agilmente hasta el exterior para encontrarse con ambos compañeros de cargo.

-¿Que hacemos con ella?- Thatch, curioso, contemplo a la muchacha ahora en los brazos de Marco, igual de agarrada y desesperada como habia hecho con el segundo comandante, acercandose un par de pasos para revisarla. -Parece medio muerta.- Se encogio de hombros, chasqueando la lengua conclusivo. Marco, protector, no pudo evitarlo, apretandola mas fuerte para apartarla ligeramente del cuarto comandante, que le saco la lengua burlon.

-La has encontrado tu.- Finalmente, el primer comandante, serio e indicador, le dirigio una mirada concisa a su joven compañero, que no sabia muy bien que debia hacer ni tenia demasiadas ganas de meterse en problemas de tipo semejante. Se encogio de hombros, retirandose los cargos con despreocupacion. Sin embargo, la mirada autoritaria e incluso decepcionada de Marco le arranco un bufido exhasperado.

-Agh... - El joven comandante chasqueo la lengua, agarrando a la jovencita que fue soltada por el otro en cuanto su compañero volvio a tenerla en sus brazos, comenzando este a caminar hacia el frente de bastante mal humor. -Maldita sea... - Sinceramente, una de las ilusiones principales de Ace no era complicarse la vida mas de lo que ya estaba.

Marco y Thatch observaron atentamente como su amigo y compañero les daba la espalda, cargando con la muchachita, que parecia ausente, mientras pisaba fuerte el suelo de madera chirriante.

En cuanto se cruzo, para su alivio y suerte, con uno de sus subordinados pertenecientes a la segunda division, Ace le hizo detenerse.

-Llevala con el medico.- Sin mas, se la tendio al otro, que no pudo mas que aceptar la mercancia desconcertado, observando incredulamente a la chiquilla sucia y herida con los ojos como platos. Dudoso, levanto la cabeza por fin, comprobando para su horror que su comandante se largaba mediante grandes zancadas, desapareciendo escaleras arriba para dirigirse a la cubierta soleada y desordenada tras el saqueo.

Desde su posicion, Thatch no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Marco, incluso decepcionado, un suspirito.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Yeah! Maddy a vuelto! _

_Me encanta escribir, a quien no? No tengo paciencia y no podia esperar para empezar esta historia, que me lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza demasiado tiempo ju!_

_Como habreis comprobado aquellos que leyeran mi historia anterior, esta no es precisamente divertida ni feliz como la otra, no no! Aqui somos malos, despiadados, oscuros y cuanto mas crueles, mejor! Yeih XD (Tampoco creais que me voy a pasar de sadica o algo similar eh? XD)_

_Advierto, no espereis a un Ace perfecto (Si, yo tambien estoy enamoradisima de el *-*), buenisimo de la muerte, super honorable y dulce como la miel, xke no lo vais a encontrar. Ace es un pirata ¿No? y como tal, es malvado, despiadado, se la traen al pairo la mitad de las cosas que no tengan que ver con el mismo o sus compañeros de tripulacion (O su hermano, en todo caso) y todas esas cosas tipicas de los delincuentes marinos. _

_Espero que ninguna se sienta ofendida por ello, pero el Ace de esta historia sera mas que imperfecto (Pero tiene su corazoncito ¡Eh!)_

_Un besito gigante, y espero que disfruteis de esta amarga historia que tendra sus momentos bonitos, no os preocupeis! =D_


	2. Unos ojos esquivos pero bonitos

Celebrativos, que habia sido un exito el saqueo y abordaje de aquel buque lujoso de ricachones, los tripulantes del barco principal, del Moby Dick primero y mas enorme, le mostraron al imponente capitan los trofeos conseguidos entre risas, burlas y codazos complices.

La carcajada profunda de su capitan, tan caracteristica ella, resono por todos los rincones del navio, provocando un silencio general y sonriente de sus impulsivos y violentos polluelos.

-Parece que os ha ido bien.- El enorme y viejo, pero no por ello menos peligroso, Edward Newgate, mejor conocido como Barba Blanca, sonrio orgulloso a sus muchachos.

-¡Mejor que bien, padre!- Un piratilla de bajo rango fue el primero en hablar, gritando animadamente para ser, rapidamente, secundado por toda la tropa con gritos y risas animadas.

Nuevamente, Barba Blanca dejo escapar una carcajada retumbante, llevandose tranquilamente aquel barril enorme que utilizaba como vaso a los labios. Una de las jovenes y bonitas enfermeras dio un pasito preocupado hasta el hombre mayor, deteniendose en seco rapidamente en cuanto fue presa de la mirada de advertencia de su paciente, que poco caso las hacia. Temerosa y habiendoselo pensado mejor, la enfermera regreso a su posicion calmada y silenciosa.

-Marco ¿Cuanto tenemos?- El viejo capitan pregunto a su mas fiel y cercano hombre, el segundo de abordo, logrando que este se acercara un par de pasos hasta el imponente señor.

-Lo suficiente para vivir holgadamente, al menos, tres meses, padre.- Levemente orgulloso, que se le notaba en la mirada y la posicion erguida, el comandante de la primera division sonrio a la figura de admiracion por excelencia mientras algun que otro descarado le daba palmaditas condescendientes en la espalda. Aquel dia, el Moby Dick parecia especialmente animado. -Sin contar con los gastos innecesarios... - Giro la cabeza con amenaza hacia el resto de los tripulantes, chasqueando la lengua con pesar y decepcion para, nuevamente, regresar la atencion sobre su enorme Padre. - ... y ridiculos de algun que otro anormal, claro.-

-¡Brindo por eso!- Divertido de observar a sus muchachos, que tan jovenes se le hacian en su mayoria, Barba Blanca elevo su barril un momento, regresandolo nuevamente hasta su boca para dar un enorme y colosal trago al contenido alcoholico. -Celebremoslo.- Como gran pirata, abandonar cualquier excusa para armar un escandalo consistia una autentica aberracion, arrancando una ovacion general que hizo crecer la animacion con todo su ruidoso esplendor.

-¡Que corra el ron!- Otro de lo tripulantes dio un salto animado para chocar sus pies en el aire celebrativo, comenzando todos sus compañeros a pulular nerviosos de un lado a otro, decididos a descargar la adrenalina del saqueo reciente en una fiesta que, seguramente, se alargaria hasta buena parte de la noche.

-El ron robado de los ricachones, diras.- Thatch, tan animado y asiduo a los festejos como siempre, rio jocoso, dispuesto a mandar traer el mismo el nombrado alcohol saqueado. -O cava... - Pomposo y en actuada elegancia, el cuarto comandante elevo una mano a la altura de su barbilla, en un gesto exagerado de gran señor. -¿Sidra?- Repentinamente confuso, Thatch le dirigio una mirada de socorro al compañero mas cercano. -¿Que coño beben los ricos?-

-Champagne ¿No?- El aludido se encogio de hombros, igual de perdido que su comandante en los asuntos alcoholicos de los adinerados.

-¡A la mierda!- No iba a andarse con rodeos, dando un pisoton firme y animado contra el suelo para, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevarse unas manos chulescas a las caderas. -¡Que corra el ron, el champagne, la sidra, el cava y hasta el alcohol de quemar!- Absolutamente todos los presentes debieron estar de acuerdo con el comandante, pues prontamente estallaron en nuevos gritos, risas y carcajadas, correteando de aqui para alla en busqueda del nombrado liquido embriagador.

-¿Que mas cosas interesantes habeis traido?- El capitan volvio a hablar, siendo ignorado por la mitad de sus muchachos, que pululaban por todas partes y tenian la atencion puesta en otras cosas mas festivas.

-Dinero, joyas... - Ace, que habia estado contemplandolo todo divertidamente entre bastidores, finalmente se hizo notar, encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisilla satisfecha. -Objetos de valor, cosas vendibles... - Pensativo, el joven pirata trato de enumerar lo posible que su cabeza levemente despistada le permitiera, comenzando incluso a contar con sus dedos mientras dirigia la vista al cielo.

-Oh, tambien algo de ropa... ropa cara, ya sabes padre.- En su ayuda, Marco completo como mejor pudo la lista, provocando un asentimiento tanto del segundo comandante como del querido capitan.

-Y una muchacha.- Jocoso, Thatch no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban tan facilmente. Por su parte, Ace dio un leve respingo, dirigiendole a su maldito compañero una mirada reprochadora y de odio, que ya se sabia el los problemas que terminaria trayendole su dichoso descubrimiento.

-¿Una muchacha?- El enorme y respetado Barba Blanca se inclino desde su silla, observando a sus tres comandantes con curiosidad pintada en el rostro viejo.

-Bueno... Si.- Ante el silencio del resto, roto por los gritos de jubilo y las copas, que comenzaban a ser llenadas y chocadas rapidamente, Marco se encogio de hombros. -Una esclava.- El capitan, ligeramente perdido y desconcertado, que aquel buque asaltado no parecia de los que portaban mercancia humana, elevo una ceja blanca con escepticismo. -Habia una especie de almacen oculto o algo asi. Contrabando de esclavos, padre.- Marco continuo la explicacion, dispuesto a arreglar aquella expresion duvitativa que se habia adueñado de su capitan. -Toda la mercancia estaba muerta... Menos una chiquita.-

-Entiendo.- Como quien escucha la caida de la bolsa, Barba Blanca asintio, atento y pensativo.

-Pero ¿No es la esclavitud ilegal?- Un curioso tripulante de bajo rango que andaba cotilleando la conversacion salio de repente con aquello, provocando varias risas burlonas y miradas de fingida incredulidad.

-Y la pirateria tambien ¡Y aqui estamos!- Con toda su indiferencia, el comandante de la segunda division se encogio de hombros, aguantandose una carcajada ante semejante cuestion evidente.

-Me estaba preguntando, padre... - Pero Thatch no iba a perder la oportunidad de crear lio y alboroto, acercandose a su padre y capitan un par de pasos para conseguir toda su atencion. -¿Que hacemos con ella?-

-Deberiamos venderla ¿No?- Antes de darle tiempo a contestar al realmente preguntado, uno de los subordinados del cuarto comandante salio a dar su opinion. -Que se quede aqui unos dias, coja buen aspecto y despues, la vendemos. Es una buena inversion.- La mitad de los presentes asintio, y los restantes parecieron pensarlo detenidamente, buscando alternativas o defectos a aquel plan.

-Las chicas jovenes tienen buen precio, sobre todo si son bonitas.- Otro tripulante de bajo rango secundo la mocion, provocando, sin embargo, que una mirada despreciativa y asqueada del primer comandante se clavara en todos ellos. Nadie parecio notarlo, excepto Ace. Pero el ya se conocia la historia no significando eso, sin embargo, que su opinion al respecto cambiara o bien lo soltara a gritos. Decidio callarse, que aquellas eran cosas de Marco y no suyas y el, como buen compañero, no se metia en donde no le llamaban.

-Podriamos quedarnosla, tambien. Puede servirnos de ayuda. Que trabaje, digo.- Un nuevo curioso hablo, teniendo su copa correspondiente y cargada firmemente sujeta entra las manos.

-¿Quien la encontro?- En el momento que su capitan, padre y figura de total autoridad y admiracion pregunto aquello, Ace supo que definitivamente, acabaria complicandose la vida sin sentido ni deseo de ello.

-El comandante Ace, padre.- Uno de sus propios subordinados lo delato con todas sus buenas intenciones, provocando que el nombrado comandante le dirigiera una miradita rapida de reproche.

-¡Oh, cierto! Fue el pequeño Ace.- La voz burlona y satisfecha de Thatch le llego directa al cerebro, y Ace no pudo evitar respirar hondo para calmarse y no acabar a puñetazos con el.

-Entonces... - Barba Blanca, tan sereno y calmado como siempre, que nada le impresionaba ya, se inclino hacia su joven y mas reciente comandante. Y este, por mas que no quisiera, no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder a su mirada. -Es tuya. Tu decides.-

-A mi me da lo mismo.- El aludido se encogio de hombros, que no queria el meterse en problemas de propiedades complicadas y ventas ilegales. -Por mi, como si os la comeis.- Tras aquellas palabras desagradables, Ace le dirigio a su comandante compañero y al delator subordinado una miradita amenazante, entrecerrando los ojos con todo su mal humor.

-¡Pero es tuya!- Por desgracia, no iba a salir del aprieto con facilidad, acercandose incredulo otro de los tripulantes hasta el. -Ya sabes como son las normas del Moby Dick.- Si, Ace lo sabia. Pero si podia, por una vez, saltarselas, mejor.

-Si, ya lo se. Quien lo encuentra, se lo queda.- Chasqueo la lengua, cruzandose de brazos con orgullo y firmeza. -Pero... - Sin embargo y para su desgracia, fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡Pues entonces!- Compañero y disfrutando de lo lindo con sus apuros, Thatch se lanzo hasta el, pasandole un brazo alrededor de los hombros fuertes. -Tu la encuentras, tu te la quedas.-

-Yo no la quiero.- Ace comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, deseando librarse de aquel embrollo y ponerse a beber como un cosaco, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. -¿Para que leches quiero yo una chiquita diminuta y miedosa?- Altivo, se cruzo de brazos, dirigiendole a su padre una miradilla fugaz de socorro.

-¿Y por que, entonces, la sacaste de alli?- La voz de Marco, siempre tan didactica e infundidora de respeto le hizo girar la cabeza hasta el, topandose con su imagen cruzada de brazos.

Se hizo un leve silencio, y todos los ojos se posaron sobre el joven segundo comandante, inquisitivos, curiosos y analiticos. Observado malamente, sintiendose incomodo y exhasperado, Ace abrio la boca dispuesto a contestar algo desagradable.

-¡Ace!- Un llamado que creyo salvador se hizo hueco entre tanto pirata asalvajado por la celebracion y tanta tension ante la posible respuesta, haciendo que Ace se girara sobre si mismo con alivio. Sin embargo, casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando descubrio, desgraciadamente, que no era una solucion a ninguno de sus problemas, precisamente. -Se ha despertado.- El medico del barco le hablo animadamente, inconsciente de que Ace no parecia precisamente contento. Al parecer, todos habian dado por hecho su propiedad sin requerir su opinion, acatando las normativas del Moby Dick a rajatabla. -Estaba algo deshidratada y mal alimentada pero, por lo demas, la chiquilla esta sanita como un roble.-

El viejo y adorado capitan dejo escapar una carcajada resonante ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, tan divertida que se le hacia al experto lobo de mar.

-Parece que no vas a librarte esta vez, Ace.- Su padre y verdadera autoridad le hizo tener que morderse la lengua para no contestar una barbaridad, comprobando con molestia que, al final, tendria que hacerse cargo de su descubrimiento femenino quisiera o no.

Con un gruñido malamente contenido, aguantando las ganas poderosas de dar un pisoton al suelo, el joven Ace siguio al doctor animado para dar con la esclava recogida de entre los muertos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Sin esperar si quiera a llamar, que andaba de un humor de perros, escuchando el sonido festivo de gritos y ovaciones animadas de la cubierta, el muchacho pirata abrio la puerta de la enfermeria con firmeza, deseando unirse cuanto antes a la celebracion.

Se topo de lleno con la imagen de una de las enfermeras guapas con su uniforme correspondiente que, asustada por la sorpresa repentina, dio un respingo para mirar al recien llegado con los ojos claros abiertos de par en par.

La joven esclava, libre de suciedad por fin, sentada en la camilla y cubierta eficazmente por una enorme sabana colgando de sus hombros, que debian haberle quitado la ropa andrajosa y maloliente, dio un salto aun mayor que la otra, dirigiendole una miradita entre asustada y resignada de su suerte con aquellos ojos dispares, mas llamativos ahora que estaba limpia y en mejores condiciones. Ace no pudo evitar, siendo un hombre, que uno no es de piedra, fijarse en que la chavala era poseedora de una preciosa carita, pareciendole sin embargo que andaba demasiado delgada todavia como para estar completamente saludable. Los rasguños ya no tenian aspecto enfermo e infeccioso, curados por el medico, mientras que el hombro que el mismo habia tenido que colocar parecia amoratado pero, seguramente, ya indoloro. Tenia el pelo castaño, de aspecto suave y brillante, mas alla de los hombros y ligeramente rebelde por naturaleza, pudiendo Ace al fin comprobar cual era el aspecto real de su cabello sin el polvo y la mugre de por medio.

Igualmente, mucho no podia adivinar de ella bajo aquella enorme manta, quitando su carita bonita y sus ojos enormes de diferente color.

Sin compasion, que no estaba ahora mismo su humor en el estado mas optimo, Ace recorrio la habitacion medicinal en un par de rapidas zancadas, cogiendo a la muchachita de su muñeca delgada para tirar de ella y que se pusiera en pie. La enfermera le dirigio una miradita mala de reproche, pero Ace la ignoro porque, realmente, poco le importaba su opinion al respecto, haciendo que la chiquita se levantara obediente y ajustara como mejor podia el agarre sobre aquella manta que tapaba su desnudez.

Igual de firme y rapido como habia llegado, Ace tironeo de ella e hizo que lo siguiera, teniendo la pobre casi que correr tras el debido a sus piernas mas cortas y debiles en aquel instante preciso.

-Maldita sea... - Quejumbroso y de mal humor, Ace chasqueo la lengua, tironeando de la niña que, con algun traspies, trataba de que su caminata pareciera lo mas eficaz que fuera posible. Tenia miedo, Ace pudo notarlo porque estaba temblorosa y no se atrevia ni a mirarle a la cara, no queriendo la chiquita buscarse mas problemas con su nuevo captor. -Debi haberte dejado donde estabas.- Como fuente de sus problemas, Ace se giro un segundo sin parar de caminar ni deshacer el agarre, provocando que, asustada e incluso culpable, la niña bajara la cabeza aun mas. El joven comandante suspiro, resignado y veloz, atravesando los recobecos y pasillos del barco mientras muchos otros de los habitantes del lugar, entre copa y copa, miraban la imagen divertidos e incluso producian algun silbidito debido a la escasa ropa de la bonita muchacha. Ella parecio estremecerse, pero Ace no estaba de humor para consolar a nadie, mucho menos a una esclava temblorosa fuente de sus problemas actuales y causante, absoluta, de que no andara el haciendo las mismas animaladas que sus compañeros. -¿Como te llamas?- Sin dejar de caminar y dignarse, si quiera, a girarse, Ace cuestiono.

-Ifára, señor.- A su voz suave, temblorosa, como de pajarito herido le costo llegar a su destino por tanto jaleo, consiguiendo finalmente viajar hasta los oidos del joven comandante.

-Bueno, es bonito.- Ace era un hombre de soluciones simples, encogiendose de hombros para continuar guiandola, firme y veloz, a traves del barco. -¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Lo sabes?- Algunos esclavos, nacidos en esas mismas condiciones en las que vivirian hasta su muerte, no tenian demasiada idea de la fecha de su nacimiento, sabiendo tan solo vagamente la edad aproximada.

-D-diecinueve.- La joven Ifára contesto obediente con aquella voz quebradita y suave, siguiendo a su nuevo dueño mientras sostenia, como si pudiera protegerla de todos sus males, aquella manta enorme que la cubria con eficacia.

-Entonces, lo sabes.- Luego, Ace recordo que le habian dicho recientemente que las chicas jovenes y bonitas, justo como Ifára, se vendian bien. No era una idea del todo deseschable, pero ya se le ocurriria que hacer con ella. No le agradaban los lios de esclavos y posesiones humanas, que los mercaderes y tipicos compradores asqueaban hasta a los piratas mas temidos.

Con movimientos bastante fuertes, que andaba molesto, el joven Ace llego hasta su camarote, abriendo la puerta de manera similar a como lo habia hecho con la de la enfermeria para, sin demasiado cuidado pero tampoco una intensidad excesiva, tirar de ella hacia el interior. Cerro tras de si, dejando a la niña en pie y tensa, cabizbaja y temblorosa, dandole la espalda a la madera. Dando rienda suelta a todo su mal humor, que ya no cargaba con nadie, el joven comandante de la segunda division se dirigio hasta su armario, austero y bastante escaso de prendas y variedad, abriendolo ruidosamente para comenzar a rebuscar sin miramientos.

-Vamos a buscarte algo que ponerte.- Como era de soluciones faciles y rapidas, Ace no andaba dispuesto a tener que perder el tiempo justamente en ese momento, buscando con la vista lo mas pequeño que tuviera para lanzar sin compasion las prendas desechadas sobre la cama. -Te estara enorme, pero ya solucionaremos ese problema.- Basicamente era como hablar solo, que Ifára no se atrevia ni a abrir la boca, la pobre, cabizbaja y nerviosita en el sitio donde la habian dejado. Finalmente, Ace decidio que los unicos pantalones largos que tenia le irian bien por primera vez, sacandolos del armario junto con una sudadera de un rojo fuerte que pocas veces se habia puesto, la verdad, y un cinturon para que no se le andaran cayendo. -Ten, ponte esto.- Obediente, la niña corrio hasta el para no acentuar el notable enfado del otro, cogiendo la ropa prestada con delicadeza pero eficacia.

Sin embargo, temerosa y todavia no recuperada del shock de los muertos y el cambio repentino de ambiente, Ifára no se movio.

-¿Que pasa?- Lo dijo desconcertado, teniendo ahora mismo la cabeza mas en las nubes y en terminar con aquel lio, que no deberia el andar por ahi vistiendo muchachas si no mas bien emborrachandose como un salvaje con sus compañeros. Los ojos dispares y bonitos de Ifára se clavaron en los suyos un segundo con miedo y duda, y rapido se desviaron hasta sus pies como si aquel atrevimiento tuviera como final el peor de los destinos. -Oh... - Ace, por fin, cayo en la cuenta del problema, suspirando con resignacion para darse la vuelta sobre sus propios pies. -Esta bien. No mirare.- Pero era un tanto ridiculo que una esclava andara con vergüenzas de ese tipo que, al fin y al cabo, no solo se las usa para trabajar en la mayoria de los casos. -¿Sabes? He visto suficientes mujeres desnudas en mi vida. No creo que vaya a saltar sobre una muchachita flaca y canija como tu.- Definitivamente, Ace estaba de mal humor, cruzandose de brazos y manteniendo su posicion girada a pesar de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Escucho el murmullito de la manta y la ropa deslizandose sobre la piel con velocidad, esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara.

En poco tiempo, sintio unos deditos delicados y largos rozandole el hombro con temor, haciendole girarse nuevamente para, asustada de cualquier cosa, toparse con una Ifára ya vestida que dio un respingo que casi la hace tropezar. Incluso burlon, Ace se limito a elevar una de sus cejas con expresion orgullosa y superior.

-¿E-esta... enfadado conmigo, señor?- La muchachita bajo la vista de nuevo, con su mirada esquiva y temerosa clavandose en todas los puntos posibles del suelo, evitando por todos los medios que se topara con el hombre que tenia en frente.

-¿Que?- Al joven pirata la pregunta le piyo levemente desprevenido, dudando un segundo largo de lo que acababa de cuestionarle con aquella vocecilla suave y tintineante. Debio ser que apelo a su compasion un poquito, porque Ace suspiro y razono que, al fin y al cabo, ella no tenia la culpa del todo. -No... no lo estoy.- Chasqueo la lengua con algo de resignacion, provocando que la esclava Ifára se relajara un tanto, pero sin deshacer aquella posicion cabizbaja y tensa. -Y no me llames señor, niña. No me gusta.- Notandose que estaba siendo demasiado blando, y los piratas no debian ser blandos, Ace la esquivo sin miramientos, abriendo de nuevo la puerta de su camarote para, con una seña, indicar que ella se moviera obediente y lo siguiera de nuevo. -Me llamo Ace. Asi que, llamame Ace.-

-Vale, Ace.- Ifára lo alcanzo rapido, que no tenia la gana de disgustarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sabedora la pobre de los problemas que desplantes semejantes podrian traer.

Saliendo de nuevo al pasillo concurrido, el joven comandante de la segunda division comenzo a caminar, seguido por la muchachita temblorosa cuya cabecilla seguia igual de baja que al principio, dirigiendo, sin embargo, miraditas curiosas y rapidas a los rincones y tripulantes del enorme navio. La pobre chiquilla casi tuvo que correr, incluso, acelerando Ace la marcha en cuanto vio que la cosa terminaria pronto y que no era necesario tirar de nadie. Como una bala, se detuvo frente a otra puerta, algo mas grande y pesada que las anteriores de tan ligera madera, siendo esta doble y de color blanco. Ifára, que tampoco tenia muchas mas opciones, se detuvo tambien, posicionandose a la espera junto a el.

-Escucha.- Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, con autentica prisa y ningun miramiento, Ace agarro a la muchacha de la barbilla de manera suave, pero firme, haciendo que la chiquita no tuviera mas remedio que mirarle a los ojos temerosamente. -Portate bien, se obediente y no me causes problemas.- Como respuesta silenciosa, Ifára se limito a asentir como mejor pudo debido al agarre de la mano fuerte. -Si lo haces, nos llevaremos bien. Si no, te tirare por la borda ¿Queda claro?- E Ifára, que veia que el otro no se andaba con juegos, volvio a asentir mas rapido que antes, tragando saliva dificultosamente. -Pareces una chica lista, asi que supongo que haras lo que mas te conviene.- El joven Ace deshizo su agarre a igual velocidad que como lo habia comenzado, colocando una mano tras su espalda para empujarla suavemente hacia delante, abriendo la puerta en el proceso.

-¡Joan-Marie!- Animado pero con tanta prisa como al principio, Ace entro guiando a la muchacha que, curiosa, inspeccionaba los artilugios y muebles de la nueva estancia. Llego a la evidente conclusion de que era la cocina, resultandole bastante grande y mas acogedora que lo poquito que habia visto todavia del navio colosal, no pudiendo evitar elevar la cabecita graciosamente para analizar cada baldosa, cacharro o electrodomestico. -¡Mira lo que te traigo!-

-¡Muy buenas tardes, chico guapo!- Una mujer de dimensiones bastante considerables, regordeta y de mejillas enrojecidas que, eficaz y en su salsa, trajinaba de un lado a otro por la estancia, se detuvo de sus labores, dandole la bienvenida al conocido recien llegado. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos claros, de aspecto cansado pero amable, repararon en Ifára, la tal Joan-Marie no pudo contener una expresion confusa. -¡Uy! ¿Quien es?- Ifára dio un nuevo botecito, bajando la cabeza veloz para retorcerse las manos en su regazo, incomoda y asustada.

-Una esclava. La encontre en el saqueo de esta mañana... - Suspirando incluso por su mala suerte, Ace palmeo el hombro de la tensa jovencita, que se limito a permanecer en silencio. -Asi que, supongo que ahora es mia.- Pero Joan-Marie no tuvo la reaccion que Ifára esperaba.

-¡Oh, pobrecita niña!- Amable y aplastante, la gran mujer acogio las manos de la niña, tirando de ella y arrancandola del agarre de Ace para darle un abrazo de oso que casi la deja sin aliento. -Seguro que estas tan asustada... - Joan-Marie acaricio su cabeza maternalmente, separandola de si misma con facilidad debido a la considerable diferencia de dimensiones, manteniendo todavia sus manos sobre sus antebrazos. -¿Te da miedo este animal?- Una miradita fugaz y reprochadora se clavo sobre Ace, que andaba acostumbrado a aquella mujer y su confianza de hacia demasiado tiempo.

-Oye, Joan-Marie, no la pongas encima en mi contra, mujer.- Pero al joven Ace le divertia la compañia de la señora Joan-Marie, dura pero amable mujer donde las hubiera.

-¡Ey! es muy guapa.- Joan-Marie analizo el rostro de la muchachita que, avergonzada ligeramente y no queriendo llamar la atencion bajo ningun concepto, evito su mirada para clavar los ojos dispares, como no, hasta sus pies. -¿A quien se la has robado?- Con graciosa picardia la mujer rellena le guiño un ojo, teniendo aun a la pequeña chiquita presa del agarre de sus manos.

-A nadie, en realidad.- El comandante de la segunda division se encogio de hombros, guardandose las manos fuertes en los bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada de Joan-Marie. -Estaba oculta en un recobeco bajo el suelo con un monton de cadaveres.- Pero a la pobre mujer no le resulto una pildora tan facil de tragar.

-¡Ah!- Joan-Marie dio un respingo que bien podia competir con los de Ifára, llevandose una mano de uñas pintadas y estridentes hasta la boca para, con horror, taparla en una expresion de pavor total. -¡Pero pobre niña! ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Bajo el suelo? ¡¿Con un monton de cadaveres?- Repitio las peores partes de aquella descripcion, volviendo a abrazar a la muchacha con fuerza que, no acostumbrada a semejantes demostraciones, no supo si corresponderla o quedarse como estaba, tiesa como un palito.

-Si, si... oye... - Las prisas le regresaron al joven comandante, que estaba dispuesto a despedirse durante un tiempo de ambas mujeres y largarse a hacer el salvaje. -Dale algo que hacer ¿Quieres? Yo me tengo que ir... -

-¿Que?- Joan-Marie le dedico una mirada desconcertada, volviendo a separar a la fragil Ifára de si misma para prestarle toda su atencion al muchacho pirata. -¿Me la dejas a mi?- Y es que Joan-Marie podia ser muy amable, pero una cosa era ser buena, y otra muy distinta dejar que los demas le cargaran con sus obligaciones.

-Pues si. Ahora no tengo... tiempo.- Mentira, pero Ace queria largarse a lo suyo. -Ademas, no se me ocurre nada que pueda hacer por mi, de momento.- Ace asintio pensativo, revisando a la muchacha cabizbaja en busqueda de algo en lo que poder dedicarla. -Esta mejor aqui, en la cocina contigo, que no por la cubierta o los camarotes.-

-Eso es muy cierto.- El asentimiento de Joan-Marie parecio casi una sentencia, dejando libre por fin a la muchacha, que se mantuvo obediente a su lado. -Estas mejor conmigo que con esos sucios y malvados piratas... - Aquellas palabras le arrancaron una sonrisita divertida a la muchachita y Ace, inevitablemente, llego a la conclusion de que para suerte o desgracia de ella, era muy bonita.

-Tu tambien eres un pirata.- Joan-Marie era muy divertida y el joven comandante no solia despreciar la oportunidad de bromear con ella.

-¡De eso nada!- El orgullo y dignidad de aquella enorme mujer salio a flote con toda su furia, elevando un dedo hacia el cielo incluso con enfado por semejante ofensa. -¡Yo soy cocinera! ¡Cocinera, muchacho! ¡Y ademas, la mejor cocinera de Grand Line!-

-Si, si... eso ya me lo se.- Bueno, era suficiente, acentuandole las prisas el haber escuchado una carcajada general proveniente de la cubierta. -Ahora si, me voy.- Ace ya iba a largarse rapido como el viento, deteniendose en seco sin embargo un segundo para, autoritario pero mas amable tras la visita a Joan-Marie, que solia ponerlo de buen humor, señalar a la chiquilla. -Portate bien.- Como respuesta veloz, Ifára asintio. -Y tu... - El dedo indicador de Ace se deslizo ahora hasta la enorme Joan-Marie, suavizando su expresion a una incluso de suplica. -... no me la mimes mucho.-

-Vale, vale... - Joan-Marie agito una mano en el aire con indiferencia, suspirando arrogante y cansada. -Ahora, largate.-

Y con una risilla divertida, Ace se esfumo de la cocina.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Al final, la celebracion estridente y pirata se habia extendido, como ya andaban oliendose, hasta la madrugada.

La cosa empezo como siempre, con el alcohol de copa en copa y de garganta en garganta, para subir rapido hasta la cabeza, provocando que el ambiente se volviera a medida que el tiempo y la embriaguez avanzaba cada vez mas alocado y sin sentido. Incluido el capitan, que no iba a perderse en la vida semejante oportunidad de beber sin control y hasta que la vision se nublara, todos fueron activos participes de la fiesta, jugando a las cartas para apostar cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, reirse sin parar unos a costa de otros o bien, incluso, acabar a puñetazos y a los golpes sin ton ni son y por las mismas tonterias de siempre.

Thatch termino, extrañamente para todos por lo bien que parecian llevarse siempre, batallando con Marshall D. Teach, aquel subordinado mayor de Ace que tanto tiempo llevaba en el barco, dandose una verdadera paliza a manos desnudas que trato de ser detenida. Sin embargo, rapido acabo convirtiendose en una especie de batalla campal de bandos, que unos apoyaban a Thacth y otros a Teach. Suerte para el cuarto comandante que siempre conto con tantisimos amigos.

Por su parte, Marco acabo con tal exceso que termino vomitando por la borda, ayudado por algun que otro camarada compasivo mientras hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba... Que Marco cuando bebia, extrañamente, solia volverse un gran conversador.

En cuanto a Ace... Bueno, Ace habia bebido demasiado, como todos, pero por suerte no termino a los golpes con nadie, mucho menos echo los estomagos al mar, revoloteando de aqui para alla y de grupo en grupo tan activo como era de por si, mas aun si se sobrepasaba con las copas. A la madrugada comenzo a sentirse realmente cansado, mareado y somnoliento, llegando a caer fulminantemente dormido sobre su jarra para, debido al impacto de su cabeza, derramarla y estar a punto de reventarse el cristal sobre la frente. Sus compañeros primero se rieron de el, evidentemente, despertandolo despues mediante zarandeos fuertes y alguna bofetada, que Ace borracho era imposible de levantar de manera delicada o incluso moralmente correcta.

Asi, dolorido por el golpe y realmente bebido, Ace se habia despertado tan rapido como cayo dormido, comprobando su alrededor y como aquella fiesta comenzaba a volverse deprimente tras el subidon del alcohol y su posterior bajon, del que andaba ya sufriendo el los estragos al igual que casi toda la numerosa tripulacion. Finalmente, se puso en pie, despidiendose de los que se cruzaran en su camino que anduvieran lo suficientemente sobrios para ser conscientes de la realidad, caminando torpe y pesado hasta su camarote. Sufrio algun tropiezo ruidoso, pero trato de andar lo mas silencioso que pudiera, no queriendo despertar a aquellos que, antes que el, habian decidido largarse a dormir la mona.

Casi dejandose caer contra la puerta, Ace llevo una mano hasta el picaporte, costandole acertar el lugar donde estaba situado debido a la oscuridad y la mala vision. Abrio la puerta tratando de que no hiciera demasiado ruido, no lograndolo del todo y consiguiendo, al menos, un chirrido no demasiado estridente. El joven y ebrio comandante se deslizo a su comodo camarote, que mas bonito que nunca jamas le resultaba ahora por la esperanza de dormir, cerrando la puerta velozmente para, suspirando, apoyar las manos en el marco de madera junto con su cabeza.

Si no se movia rapido de ahi, terminaria de nuevo cayendo dormido como un enfermo, resultandole esta vez el golpe mucho mas doloroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba en pie y frente a una puerta.

Costandole una barbaridad, el joven Ace se dio la vuelta dificultosamente, apoyando nuevamente la espalda contra la firme madera para evitar caerse con el movimiento de giro.

-¡Ah!- El susto repentino fue tal, que el muchacho no pudo contener un grito por la sorpresa no esperada, llevandose una mano al pecho en cuanto comprobo la identidad del ocupante en la oscuridad de la habitacion. La joven Ifára se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con el cabello rebelde mas revuelto todavia y carita de tanto susto como la suya momentos antes. -¡Dios! Que susto... - Casi le habia dado un infarto, notando el corazon desvocado relajandose poco a poco debido a que todavia mantenia la mano en el mismo lugar. -¿Que haces aqui?- Su voz sono realmente borracha incluso para el mismo, deslizando la mano de su pecho hasta su cara para colocarla sobre su frente y arrastrarla hacia abajo, buscando espabilarse. -Bueno, claro... tampoco tienes otro sitio en el que estar.- Ifára no parecia saber que contestarle, o no se atrevia a ello, haciendo que Ace decidiera darse las respuestas a si mismo. -¿Sabes? Eres preciosa.- La señalo un par de veces con los peores reflejos de su vida, apoyado sobre la puerta y viendo como ella, realmente desconcertada, simplemente le miraba desde su posicion. -Tienes suerte.- Ace no sabia a que venia semejante cosa y halago, pero le dio lo mismo, diciendoselo porque, al fin y al cabo, era verdad. Luego razono que Ifára era una esclava, y quiza el ser tan bonita como ella no era, precisamente, algo afortunado. -O no tienes suerte... No se.- Torpe, Ace iba a caminar, pero decidio que era mejor esperar un rato a que se le calmara el mareo. Entonces analizo el pelo revuelto, el que estuviera sentada en el suelo y la carita bonita, de expresion bastante cansada y desconcertada. -¿Estabas durmiendo en el suelo?- Entre incredulo e impresionado por el descubrimiento, Ace abrio mucho los ojos un momento, suspirando ruidosamente despues.

-N-no me importa... - Con su voz de pajarito, Ifára le quito hierro al sunto, pareciendo que le costaba menos mirar al otro a la cara entre tanta oscuridad y tan tremenda borrachera.

-No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo, canija.- Arrastro las palabras debido a su estado, chasqueando la lengua pesaroso para cerrar los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que la vision demasiado constante le daba dolor de cabeza. -¡Vamos! ¡Tampoco soy tan malo!- Por su parte, la pobre muchachita no se atrevia a hacer nada, manteniendose en su lugar y contemplandole cada vez mas confusa. -Vete a la cama.-

-¿Y-y tu?- Casi con miedo, tartamudeando todavia temerosamente, Ifára pregunto, no entendiendo demasiado bien que nadie le cediera la cama a alguien de su condicion.

-¿Yo?- Llevo una mano torpe y sin reflejos hasta su sombrero, que permanecia en su cabeza desde no recordaba exactamente cuando, bajandolo del ala para cubrirse gran parte del rostro. -Yo me duermo en cualquier parte... - Una carcajada corta y seca escapo de los labios de Ace, que se cruzo de brazos con su inseparable sombrero plantado en la cara. -Hasta en el suelo, si me apuras... Y ahora que estoy borracho, todavia mas.- Ace era pleno consciente de su estado ebrio, evidentemente, no dandole sin embargo demasiada importancia al hecho. -Ahora, vete a la cama.- Ifára, que no podia salir de su asombro, la pobre, se quedo quietecita y estatica en el mismo sitio. Con un gruñidito molesto el joven comandante volvio a levantarse su sombrero un tanto, mirando sus ojos bonitos y dispares con los suyos, bastante adormilados. -¿A que esperas?- Su mano se movio rapida y torpe en una accion indicadora que la hizo dar un respingo, levantandose veloz y obediente del suelo para caminar, todavia insegura, hacia la cama en cuestion. -Chica lista... ¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos bonitos... - Debia ser que andaba de confidencias, porque Ace no parecia estar dispuesto a callarse cada cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. -Me gustan... Y una mirada muy dulce... si.- Finalmente, Ace dejo caer el sombrero sobre los ojos de nuevo, comenzando a deslizarse a traves de la puerta para, suavemente, dejarse caer sentado hasta el suelo del camarote.

En menos de diez segundos, Ace se quedo dormido.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Ando realmente histerica con esta historia, en serio, se me van a salir los ojos porque aprovecho cada momentito posible para escribirla y, en realidad, me cuesta parar una barbaridad! _

_La tenia en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, y ando estudiando y escribiendo, estudiando y escribiendo... Por eso lo de que se me van a salir los ojos XD (O no, pero acabare al final con una miopia de caballo ajajaja)_

_Por cierto, no seais muy duros con el pobre Ace, de momento, dadle tiempo que cambie su forma de pensar y ver las cosas eh? (Pero si, por el momento es un autentico animal, y lo seguira siendo un poco mas hasta que pase el tiempo suficiente, pero no mucho tiempo eh?)_

_Un besazo enorme con sabor a limon y mucho amoooooooor!_

_Maddy_


	3. A las buenas chicas

En cuanto el sol fuerte de la mañana entro en el camarote, no pudo contener un gruñido.

La luz clara por las horas, proveniente de la ventana grande y alta, se colo sin compasion a traves de los escasos recobecos de su sombrero, haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para paliar el dolor repentino. Gruño de nuevo, y mas fuerte, retorciendose un poco en el sitio con respaldo de la misma dureza que la superficie donde andaba tirado. La cabeza le dio un par de vueltas dolorosamente, la boca andaba seca y pidiendole a gritos algo de hidratacion asi como, cada musculo de su cuerpo, parecia que rechinaba quejumbroso por el exceso.

Pronto, el joven comandante de la segunda division, Portgas D. Ace, cayo en la cuenta de que era preso de una respetable resaca.

Arrastrandose no muy cuidadosamente, el muchacho pirata se ayudo de la pared para ponerse en pie no sin esfuerzo, levantandose el sombrero una vez lo consiguio para recibir, directa sobre los ojos, la luz aquella mañanera que se le clavo en las retinas como una aguja. Le costo un par de pestañeos fuertes el acostumbrarse al sol que se colaba a traves del vidrio de la ventana, estirandose como un gato perezoso al comprobar con gusto que habia conseguido levantarse lo suficientemente temprano y por si solo, dispuesto ahora a comenzar con sus tareas matutinas a bordo del Moby Dick.

Un bultito ovillado descansaba sobre su cama, acogido bajo las sabanas protectoras y cubierto casi al completo, notando el joven Ace su respiracion acompasada debido al sueño profundo por el movimiento suave. Con un suspirito bajo, camino silenciosamente hasta el comodo colchon donde Ifára debia andar todavia dormida como un lironcito, resultandole aun dificil de asumir que ahora tenia a aquella muchachilla esclava bajo su tutela y responsabilidad. Ace, como comandante, estaba acostumbrado a mandar y ser lider, teniendo incluso el don por naturaleza que ya antes de eso habia sido incluso capitan. Pero no era lo mismo lidiar con un puñado de animales salvajes de mar, que con cositas delicadas y dulces como Ifára. Igualmente, los hombres bajo su mando hacian, realmente, lo que les venia en gana, pero la chiquita ni se atrevia ni tenia el destino de su parte para eso, que al fin y al cabo era una esclava y las propiedades no toman decisiones por si mismas.

Con la mirada cansada y retirandose el sombrero para, sin mucho cuidado, basicamente lanzarlo sobre la comoda, el joven Ace se inclino un poco frente a la cama, dispuesto a analizar algo mas a la ocupante en cuestion.

Como habia imaginado, la chiquita debia andar todavia por el quinto sueño, tapada hasta la barbilla con toda su eficacia y echa un ovillito bajo las mantas, pareciendole tan asustada como cuando la encontro, sucia, herida y llorosa, de entre todos aquellos muertos como compañeros de escondrijo. Los rasguños que ocupaban las mejillas y parte del puente de su bonita nariz andaban mejor que ayer, menos inflamados y mas asperos, que comenzaba a formarse una costra fina y esperanzadora sobre ellos. No le quedaria cicatriz y, en poco tiempo, la piel fina y delicada volveria a ser tan suave y agradable como debia haberlo sido antes del golpe. Un tiempo en el barco, comiendo como era debido y llevando una vida lo mas saludable posible harian el resto, dejandola menos flacucha y debil y mas redondita y luminosa.

La muchachilla solto un suspiro pequeño y casi imperceptible, ovillandose todavia mas en busca del calor de las sabanas que la cubrian casi entera.

Se le hizo fragil y cansada, y el segundo comandante decidio que por ser blando por una vez, mientras nadie estuviera de espectador, no pasaria nada. Asi que, el joven llego a la conlusion de que debia ducharse primero (Que apestaba a alcohol todavia), asearse, alistarse en general y dejarla dormir un poco mas, que seguramente precisara del descanso en mayor medida que el.

Ace era rapido para ese tipo de cosas, que por no hacer ni llevar, ni las camisas se cerraba, terminando la tarea en un periquete para salir del cuarto de baño bastante mas animado. El agua de la ducha habia conseguido su funcion principal, espabilarlo, y la resaca, aunque ligeramente persistente, se habia ido en su mayoria por el desagüe junto con el resto.

-Ey... - Susurro primero, pegado a la cama para despertarla, que tampoco considero correcto el dejarla alli toda la mañana sin hacer nada. -Vamos, despierta.- Viendo que con una vocecilla no iba a lograrlo, Ace llevo una de sus manos hasta el hombro de la chiquita, zarandeandola un par de veces con cuidado. La verdad que le daba pena tener que despertarla a lo bruto, viendolo innecesario pero si sonando lo suficientemente firme para que fuera considerada una orden y no una peticion. Ademas, por lo que habia visto de ella, como le diera por echarle un grito seguro que le provocaba un infarto. -¿A que esperas, niña?- Ifára se removio un poquito, produciendo algun ruidillo suave dificil de escuchar. -Tienes cosas que hacer. No seas perezosa.- Los bonitos ojos de la muchacha le dieron los buenos dias al fin, abriendose despacio y poco a poco para, al igual que habia tenido que hacer el, pestañear fuerte un par de veces por recibir la luz de lleno. -Arriba.- No necesito decirle ni una palabra despertadora mas, incorporandose la niña sentada como un resorte en cuanto comprobo su identidad, tensa como una ramita y con mirada culpable. Ace no pudo hacer mas que suspirar. -Buenos dias.- La educacion ante todo.

-Buenos dias.- Con su voz suave y temerosa, Ifára correspondio al saludo mañanero, llevandose las manos hacia el regazo para mirarselas atentamente y evitar, asi, contemplar los ojos del otro.

-¿Te dijo algo Joan-Marie?- Alistado ya y preparado para largarse y comenzar la jornada laboral en cuanto fuera posible, Ace se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, mirando a la niña todavia sentada sobre la cama.

-Que volviera... al dia... siguiente.- Con aquel miedo persistente, la muchachita asintio, dirigiendole una miradita fugaz que pronto fue desviada.

-¿Y a que esperas?- La chiquilla no se hizo esperar mas en cuanto escucho aquella pregunta ironica, dando un respingo para levantarse de la cama como una centella. -Quieta, quieta... - Suspiro resignado el joven comandante, haciendole una seña de detencion con la mano que ella obedecio a la perfeccion, permaneciendo en pie y estatica junto al colchon. -Coge algo de ropa de mi armario y duchate. Luego, te vas con Joan-Marie. Recuerdas como ir hasta alli ¿Verdad?- Espero la respuesta, e Ifára asintio silenciosa y atenta. -Muy bien. Yo me marcho.- El joven Ace ya iba a darse la vuelta, pero la mirada curiosa de la chiquilla se lo impidio un segundo. -Tambien tengo cosas que hacer.- Tras esto, se encogio de hombros, caminando activamente hasta la puerta para, sin despedidas de por medio, llevar la mano hacia el picaporte algo viejo y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Ifára, levemente confusa y desorientada todavia, se permitio unos segundos de ausente reflexion.

Veloz, dio un respinguito y, obediente, se puso a la tarea.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Llegas tarde, Ifára.- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Joan-Marie le dedico en cuanto la vio cruzar a traves de la puerta, autoritaria siempre en su cocina como era a pesar de su amabilidad. Joan-Marie era una mujer de caracter curtido, Ifára podia notarlo perfectamente, provocando con aquellas palabras que, eficaz y cabizbaja, recorriera la estancia veloz hasta llegar a su lado. -Hay que ver... - Suspiro la gran mujer entre decepcionada y enternecida, pasandole a la chiquita un par de cacharros para que los llevara hasta la pila cercana. -Crei que serias mas obediente, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de llegar.- Pero Ifára, chica fiel y agradecida, no iba a decir que su tardanza era debida a que Ace no la habia despertado temprano, limitandose a abrir el grifo de la cocina para dejar parte de los cacharros en remojo y facilitar una limpieza posterior.

-Lo siento.- La disculpa le arranco un chasquidito de la lengua divertido a la otra que, a pesar del regaño, demostro que no andaba enfadada.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Joan-Marie le cuestiono, abriendo facilmente y sin necesidad de ponerse de puntillas ni subirse a ningun taburete el mueble mas alto de su cocina.

-Me dormi, señora. Lo siento.- Rapida, regreso al lado de su anfitriona en aquella sala, ayudando veloz y eficaz a preparar las cosas correspondientes.

-Señorita.- Joan-Marie la corrigio rapido, ligeramente ofendida ante el termino indicativo de madurez.

-Lo siento, señorita.- Y obediente, conteniendo sin lograrlo del todo una sonrisita, Ifára respondio a la protesta como debia ser.

-Mucho mejor.- La mujer enorme se llevo una mano a la cadera para erguirse con orgullo, mostrandole una hilera de dientes perfectos y grandes a la chiquita. -Pero el desayuno no se prepara ni se sirve solo ¿Sabes?- Con su cazo como arma, Joan-Marie lo agito en el aire un par de veces con falsa amenaza, provocando que Ifára se apurara en la tarea. -Si vas a andar de dormilona, deberia dejar que Ace te tirara por la borda.- Pero la broma no tuvo el efecto benigno deseado, que hizo que la joven Ifára le dirigiera, durante un instante, una miradita de suplica y terror. -¡Niña!- Con escandalo incluso, Joan-Marie cambio su expresion a otra compasiva, viendo como la chiquita seguia con la labor ahora mas preocupada que nunca. -¡Nadie va a tirarte por la borda!- Sin embargo, aquella amenaza que el muchacho Ace le habia dedicado el dia anterior, cuando apenas si acababa de despertarse de la horrible desgracia del contrabando del que habia sido presa, se le habia grabado a Ifára en la cabeza tan a fuego como la marca de su hombro.

-¿Lo promete?- Ifára no tenia miedo de Joan-Marie, porque la veia amable, compasiva y buena. Pero del segundo comandante si, que al fin y al cabo, no solo se le hacia temible por tener la vida en sus manos, si no tambien porque era un pirata y ella nunca habia escuchado historias agradables de estos. Si a Ace le daba por acabar con ella, simplemente tendria que hacerlo y facilmente, ademas, e Ifára sabia que a nadie le importaria lo mas minimo y que si bien la tiraba realmente por la borda, bien la tiraba por una ventana, alli no habria pasado nada.

-¡Claro que lo prometo, chiquilla!- Sin embargo, Joan-Marie no debia estar de acuerdo con Ifára, asintiendo firme y veloz unas cuantas veces. -¿Como voy yo a dejar que lancen al mar a una muchacha tan bonita, eh?- Joan-Marie le arranco una risita cuando, maternal incluso, le revolvio el cabello ya de por si rebelde con gracia. -Y ahora ¡A trabajar!- Un mandato autoritario repentino fue suficiente, dando la joven Ifára un respingo para continuar eficazmente con su labor.

Sin embargo, no pudieron trabajar ni dos minutos cuando, descuidada y ruidosamente, aquella puerta pesada de la cocina se abrio de par en par, internandose el nuevo recien llegado en la estancia para dejar, altiva y superiormente, que se cerrara por su propio peso.

-Oh... vaya.- Joan-Marie, que siempre era tan amable, no pudo evitar cierto tono de sorpresa, incentivando la curiosidad despierta y constante de Ifára que, aunque silenciosa y cabizbaja, solia andar atenta a todo cuanto la rodeaba. -Muy buenos dias, Circe.- Pero a Ifára no se le hizo tan contenta como normalmente.

Por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, Ifára contemplo con fascinacion como una mujer joven cruzaba, con toda su gracia y poderio, la cocina ocupada antes solo por ellas dos. Su cabello largo hasta la estrecha cintura tan negro como el carbon, cargado de bonitas ondas de brillo natural volo suave al compas de sus pasos de gran diosa, dados por unas piernas que a Ifára se le hicieron larguisimas y fuertes, pero torneadas. Todavia en ropa de dormir, seguramente, la belleza de piel acaramelada llego con una gracia y altivez tal, que Ifára creyo si acaso era una reina, moviendo las caderas grandes y redondas al compas de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su rostro ovalado y de perfecta simetria, con ojos oscuros y avellanados y facciones arabigas desperto la fascinacion total de la otra, que se sintio tan chiquita y poca cosa a su lado, a pesar de que la recien llegada no debia ser mucho mayor que ella.

-Buenos dias.- Orgullosa y algo seca, pero sonriente, la nombrada como Circe se acerco hasta el frutero sin pedir permiso, agarrando una manzana de aspecto fresco.

-Bueno ¿Y a que has venido?- Por su parte, Joan-Marie cuestiono mas curiosa que antipatica, observando como la otra, con su caminar seguro y poderoso, se dirigia hacia la mesa mas cercana.

-Tenia hambre.- Era chula, orgullosa y de dificil dominio, Ifára pudo notarlo, todavia escondidita tras el enorme cuerpo de Joan-Marie. -Tardas demasiado.- Con una risa grave y elegante, la nueva inquilina de la cocina apoyo la espalda sobre la mesa con movimientos masculinos, dandole una mordida a su recien adquirida manzana. Fue en ese preciso instante que su mirada se cruzo con la dispar de Ifára, que andaba admirandola sigilosamente, provocando que la muchachita rapido girara la cabeza y regresara a sus labores. -Y ¿Esta quien es?- No sono muy amable, habiendo descubierto finalmente a la pequeña mujercita que trabajaba junto a Joan-Marie.

-Oh, es Ifára.- Con una sonrisilla, la enorme mujer giro la cabeza un momento para dirigirse a la otra mientras Ifára quiso, no supo muy bien porque, no llamar demasiado la atencion de Circe. -La trajo Ace ayer por la tarde, despues del saqueo.- Pero la despampanante joven no resulto tan contenta como Joan-Marie, levantandose superior de su sitio para, digna y altiva, llegar hasta la silenciosa y nerviosa Ifára velozmente. No iba a esperar mucho mas, deslizando una mano por la parte lateral de la cabeza de Ifára para, sin miramientos, agarrarla del cabello y girar su rostro hasta que pudiera mirarla directa a los ojos. Algo dentro de Ifára dijo que no se llevarian bien, y que a Circe no le agradaba demasiado a pesar de que ni minima palabra habian mediado todavia, analizandole la mujer morena inquisitiva con una sonrisilla desagradable.

-Asi que esta es la esclavita del comandante ¿Eh?- Dijo casi entre dientes, no soltando todavia el agarre doloroso y pegado a su cabeza hecho para demostrar tanto su superioridad como para poder verla la cara. Temerosa, Ifára esquivo su mirada hacia ningun punto en concreto, regresandola nuevamente para volver a desviarla y asi unas cuantas veces, nerviosa como estaba por la cercania amenazante y repentina.

-Vamos, Circe, no seas mala.- Reprendedora pero acostumbrada al caracter peligroso e indomable de Circe, Joan-Marie chasqueo la lengua, provocando que la aludida le dedicara una miradilla fugaz y despectiva. Finalmente, la belleza morena mastico con un chasquido, soltando descuidadamente a la joven Ifára para regresar a su mesa y su manzana. -¿A que es guapa?- Incluso con orgullo maternal, Joan-Marie cuestiono, dandole la espalda a la orgullosa y chulesca Circe por andar de vuelta a su trabajo sobre la encimera.

-Esta muy flaca.- Masticando su fruta recientemente adquirida, Circe reviso con desprecio a la muchacha. -Y tiene ojos de gato mestizo.- Superior, produjo un cabeceo digno, retirando la mirada oscura para dirigirla a ningun punto en concreto. -No me gustan.- Ifára estaba ya segura del todo de que no le habia causado una gran impresion, precisamente, laboriosa y eficaz mientras trataba de no llamar mas la atencion y tragarse la incomodidez de semejante descripcion.

-Podrias dejarle algo de ropa.- Pero Joan-Marie siempre se tomaba las cosas desde el lado mas optimista, revisando de reojo la ropa masculina que tan enorme le venia a Ifára. -Tambien le estara grande porque es chiquitina, pero mejor que la que lleva... - Rapidamente Circe interrumpio sus palabras.

-No voy a andar por ahi dejandole mi ropa a las esclavas.- Seca y con desprecio, Circe casi sono indignada e incredula de que a alguien se le ocurriera proponerle semejante cosa. -Ademas, si tanto la necesita, que venga Ace a pedirmelo. Es suya ¿No?- Otro mordisco fue dado sobre la manzana, que resono con un crujidito humedo.

-Deberias ser mas respetuosa. Al fin y al cabo, es tu comandante.- El regaño de Joan-Marie no tuvo demasiado efecto, bufando Circe con burla.

-Sigue siendo como todos.- Se encogio de hombros, acomodandose mejor sobre la mesa ocupada.

-¡Amor mio!- Una voz repentina y masculina, animada y jovial, se hizo eco en la estancia seguida del conocido sonido de la puerta cerrandose, provocando que la atencion de las tres mujeres fuera puesta en el lugar en cuestion. -¿Como esta la mujer de mis sueños, que no me deja dormir con el recuerdo de su belleza, esta mañana?- El comandante de la cuarta division abrio los brazos teatrero y como sufriente de amor, dirigiendose hacia Joan-Marie con toda su confianza.

-¡Agh! Joven picaro... - Pero no pudo contener una risita entre boba y agradecida, chasqueando la lengua mientras a Ifára, pegada a ella y oculta, se le escapaba una sonrisa cerrada y breve de diversion.

-No es picardia, mi preciosa mujerona.- Thatch recorrio la estancia en un par de zancadas veloces, cogiendo la mano de Joan-Marie con galanteria, casi tan grande como la suya propia. -Es sinceridad.- Finalmente, beso el dorso suave y fugazmente, provocando que la sonrisilla de Ifára se acentuara ante la escena.

-Claro, claro. Como si no nos conocieramos, Thatch.- Suspiro entre graciosa y cansada, negando con la cabeza decepcionadamente.

-¡Claro que es sinceridad, bella Joan-Marie!- El cuarto comandante se llevo una mano al pecho con total dolor e incredulidad, pareciendo realmente que andaba sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. -¡Pura y clara sinceridad! ¡Total verdad la que acabo de decirte!- Teatral, señalo al techo con mirada firme y convencida, arrancandole una risita no solo a la enorme y cortejada Joan-Marie, si no tambien a la oculta y pequeña Ifára. -¡Ah! ¿Que ha sido eso?- Pero a pesar de actuar confuso, Thatch ya habia divisado la presencia de otra personita tras el cuerpo grande de Joan-Marie, inclinandose hacia un lateral y poder, asi, identificar a la muchacha anonima todavia. -¡Dios Santo!- Se llevo una mano grande hacia la boca un segundo, revisando a la muchacha Ifára que no sabia si reirse o esconderse como un conejito. -P-pero... ¿Quien me lo iba a decir a mi?- El cuarto comandante continuo con su actuacion, esquivando a la enorme Joan-Marie para llegar hasta la muchachita y, galante, revolotear a su alrededor. Ifára tuvo que dejar las labores, aguantandose la sonrisa por tanta animacion e inquietud de aquel comandante activo. -¿Quien me iba a decir a mi que de debajo de los muertos y tanta mugre salen angeles como este?- Joan-Marie solto una carcajada corta y graciosa e Ifára, que no sabia que decir ni hacer, se limito a dejar salir una sonrisita cerrada y nerviosa. -¡Que increible descubrimiento!- A Thatch nadie le paraba los pies, cogiendo las manos de Ifára en plena pose de adulacion. -Dime quien es tu dueño que te compro inmediatamente, aunque tenga que vender hasta el ultimo rincon de mi camarote.- Evidentemente, Thatch sabia perfectamente quien era el supuesto dueño de Ifára, habiendo visto como este ultimo la sacaba de aquel agujero. Sin embargo, le gustaba jugar con las damas y, como tal, el cuarto comandante continuo a lo suyo. -¡Que digo del camarote! ¡Vendo el barco entero con mis compañeros dentro, y todo! ¡Lo juro!- Ifára no era tonta, y sabia que andaban jugando con ella, pero era imposible no sentirse adulada y divertida ante semejante situacion y palabreria galante.

-Anda, anda... No me la engatuses.- La voz de Joan-Marie provoco que la atencion del cuarto comandante se centrara de nuevo en ella, no soltando todavia las manos pequeñas de la joven. -No creas nunca una palabra de lo que este hombre te diga.- Con diversion, la enorme mujer señalo al ahora incredulo comandante, dedicandole a una atenta Ifára una mirada de graciosa advertencia.

-¡Pero mi amada Joan-Marie! ¿Como puedes decir eso?- Pareciendo completamente ofendido de nuevo, Thatch solto por fin las manitas de Ifára, dispuesto a revolotear ahora alrededor de la enorme mujer. -Yo soy un tipo decente ¡Honrado y decente!- Pero alguien no debia estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Los chacales del desierto son mas decentes que tu.- La voz ronca y elegante de Circe no se hizo esperar mas, llamando la antecion de los presentes con aquellas palabras ofensivas y altivas. Thatch, como respuesta, se limito a girarse sobre sus pies, dedicandole ahora toda su atencion a aquella belleza de facciones arabigas.

-Vaya... parece que la diosa Afrodita ha bajado a visitarnos.- Inmunizado a lo insultos femeninos de cualquier tipo, Thatch se acerco hasta una chulesca Circe apoyada sobre su mesa que, aun, continuaba mascando su manzana. -Digame, diosa Afrodita ¿Que le trae por este humilde barco pirata?-

-Tienen buenas manzanas.- Le siguio la broma, conociendose desde hace mucho y encogiendose de hombros para, divertida pero superior, mostrarle aquella fruta nombrada con un movimiento de su mano.

-Por un momento, pense que dirias mi nombre.- El cuarto comandante fue preso de la resignacion, negando con la cabeza decepcionadamente. -Pero sabia que era un sueño imposible de cumplir.- Una carcajada jocosa escapo de los labios carnosos de la hermosa Circe.

-Sabias bien.- Superior, elevo la cabeza en un movimiento digno que hizo ondear su frondosa melena, dandole un nuevo mordisco largo a su manzana a medio comer.

-¡Eres tan mala conmigo, Circe!- Lloriqueando quejumbroso, el comandante mujeriego fingio una terrible pesadumbre, suspirando triston y melancolico.

El juego, sin embargo, no siguio por mas tiempo, abriendose nuevamente aquella puerta doble de una manera mucho mas cuidadosa y lenta, sin embargo.

-Pero ¿Que diablos?- A Joan-Marie se le estaba acabando la paciencia, mirando al punto del sonido con expresion molesta y un bufido. -¿Acaso mi cocina se ha convertido en el punto de encuentro del barco?- Debia ser asi pues, importandole poco o nada la opinion de Joan-Marie al respecto, el comandante de la primera division se interno en la cocina con aquella aura de respeto sobrevolando a su alrededor.

-Buenos dias, Joan-Marie.- Ignorando el comentario desagradable, Marco suspiro cansadamente, atravesando la estancia directo a su destino. -¿Como te va la mañana?- Sin embargo, no iba a olvidar los comentarios de cortesia de turno, dirigiendose a la enorme mujer mientras rebuscaba con la mirada.

-No me quejo.- Se encogio de hombros, y Marco asintio, dando por fin con aquella chiquita temblorosa y fragil que habian recogido, el dia anterior tan solo, de un agujero plagado de muerte.

-Buenos dias... eh... - Pero Marco no se sabia su nombre, provocando que Ifára diera un botecito en cuanto noto que se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

-Ifára. Se llama Ifára.- Salvadora Joan-Marie que la veia perdida y asustada de todo y todos, decidio contestar por la muchacha.

-Buenos dias entonces, Ifára.- Cordial pero tan serio como era, Marco repitio aquel saludo de buenas formas mañaneras.

-Buenos dias, señor.- La muchachita contesto con la suavidad casi aniñada caracteristica de su voz, produciendo un cabeceo respetuoso y leve para con el otro. Marco, en cambio, se llevo una mano al menton reflexivamente durante un par de segundos, analizando a la muchacha que, algo incomoda, se dedico a esperar quietecita y callada.

-¿Sabes leer y escribir?- La pregunta del primer comandante la piyo algo de sorpresa, teniendo Ifára que, rapida para ser lo mas eficaz posible, revisar las palabras de la duda.

-Si, señor.- Una vez se recompuso asintio un par de veces, esperando curiosa el porque de aquella pregunta.

-Oh, bien.- El primer comandante le sonrio sereno, haciendo despues una seña indicadora con la cabeza de seguimiento. -Ven conmigo.- Ya iban a ponerse en marcha hacia Ifára no sabia donde para hacer tampoco tenia idea de que, cuando Marco se detuvo en seco. -¿Has desayunado?- La respuesta silenciosa de la muchachita no se hizo esperar mas, negando con la cabeza un par de suaves veces. -Vaya... desayuna primero, entonces.-

-Tiene que ayudarme a servir la comida.- Joan-Marie, algo indignada y apurada de perder su ayudante en plena hora punta, interrumpio veloz la conversacion.

-Bueno, pues que haga lo que tenga que hacer.- Suspirando resignado el primer comandante se encogio de hombros, dandose la vuelta y dejando a una Ifára aun mas confusa y curiosa que al principio. -Cuando termines... - Mientras caminaba giro la cabeza, dirigiendole una ultima mirada a la chiquita que, aun quietecita, se dedico a observar. - ...me bucas ¿Vale?- Ella asintio, y el primer comandante se despidio veloz de todos los presentes elevando una mano al aire, no sin antes de salir agarrar tambien una de aquellas manzanas apetitosas sin pedir el permiso de Joan-Marie.

-Agh... aqui todos hacen lo que les da la gana.- Quejumbrosa, la enorme mujer de uñas pintadas y coloridas gruño, regresando a su tarea.

Y los demas no podrian estar mas de acuerdo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Eran... - Completamente reflexivo, Ace se llevo una mano grande al menton para mesarselo, contemplando con la mirada ligeramente perdida su recientemente terminado desayuno. -Dos puertas ¿No?- En espera de la respuesta, le dirigio una miradita rapida y dudosa al compañero pirata que tenia en frente, provocando un asentimiento del otro.

-Exacto, dos... dos puertas.- Sonriente por haber provocado toda aquella expectacion, que andaba su mesa del comedor abarrotado con un pequeño grupo en la misma situacion pensativa que el segundo comandante, el pirata barbudo y algo mayor respondio.

-Y un angel y un demonio.- Otro de los piratas que formaban aquel equipo pequeño del desayuno elevo dos dedos huesudos por su delgadez natural frente a la cara del pensativo Ace, bufando despues con completa frustracion. -Llevamos un buen rato dandole vueltas y nada.- Molesto incluso, gruño exhasperado, dirigiendole al pirata barbudo y satisfecho una miradita de reproche. -¡Vamos, tio! Dinos la respuesta.-

-De eso nada, caballeros.- Altivo e intelectual como era en realidad, el pirata de frondosa barba castaña y algo canosa nego con la cabeza, apoyando mas comodamente la espalda sobre su silla correspondiente. -¿De que serviria que os diera la respuesta? ¿Donde estaria, entonces, lo interesante de la cuestion?-

-¡A la mierda la cuestion!- Estallo otro de los presentes, cansado de darle vueltas a aquello sin lograr salir del laberinto mental e impaciente por conocer el resultado. -Dinos la puñetera respuesta, que me has estropeado el desayuno.- Pero el pirata barbudo solo volvio a reir.

-Dos puertas... - Por su parte, Ace continuaba en las mismas, no encontrando por mas que buscara la solucion posible al problema que le habian planteado nada mas llegar a la mesa.

-¿Alguna respuesta?- Aquel intelectual de barba castaña y abundante se inclino un poquito hacia el llegado mas recientemente, provocando que el segundo comandante chasqueara la lengua.

-No... nada. No se me dan bien estas cosas.- Se cruzo de brazos, entre indignado y pensador, dirgiendo la vista perdidamente al plato de nuevo para rebuscar entre los recobecos de su mente.

-No puede ser tan dificil.- Otro de los compañeros de mesa bufo, prestandole atencion repentina a todos los presentes y elementos de la sala con total frenesi. -¡Eh! ¡Espera!- Grito de repente con una sonrisa y una elevacion indicadora de su mano, provocando que el resto le mirara, algunos divertidos y otros desconcertados.

-¿Que haces?- Aquel huesudo y flaco pirata cuestiono confuso, provocando que el otro contestara sin girarse si quiera a encararlo.

-A lo mejor acierta, y todo.- Se rio jocoso, no pareciendo muy convencido de sus propias palabras. -Sera divertido. ¡Ey! ¡Chiquita!- El pirata volvio a llamar gracioso y efusivo, provocando que el segundo y joven comandante elevara los ojos al techo un momento por la repentina idea de su compañero. -¿Como se llama?- Nervioso y apurado, que se le iba sin percatarse, el pirata que gritaba se giro hacia el muchacho un momento.

-Ifára.- Respondio Ace, encogiendose de hombros y no entendiendo muy bien cual era el proposito de traer a la chiquilla hasta aqui.

-¡Ifára!- En cuanto escucho su nombre a gritos divertidos, la muchachita joven se detuvo de su tarea, que andaba pululando de un lado a otro del comedor recogiendo y poniendo platos, vasos y demas. -¡Chiquita, ven aqui!- Ella se quedo estatica un momento, topandose con la imagen de un pequeño grupo de piratas que, unos sonrientes otros resignados, esperaban en su sitio. Suspirando, Ace se giro en su silla, dirigiendole a la niña una mirada tranquilizadora para, serenamente, indicar que se acercara con una mano. Rapida y obediente, que no era lo mismo recibir ordenes de desconcidos que de su dueño oficial, Ifára se acerco con pasitos rapidos hasta la mesa ocupada, revisando a todos y cada uno de ellos con su miradita evasiva y confusa.

-Ven, sientate.- El joven Ace le paso una mano tras la cintura en cuanto la tuvo cerca, haciendo que facilmente se acomodara en la silla junto a el. Impaciente y confusa, Ifára permanecio en silencio, viendo como el pequeño grupo de piratas se inclinaban hacia un tipo algo mayor de barba castaña y canosa. -Escucha esto.- Comenzando a contagiarse de la animacion y la diversion de los demas, el comandante de la segunda division le dirigio a la niña una mirada rapida de indicacion con una sonrisa, apoyandose cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa para, nuevamente, darle toda su atencion a aquel pirata barbudo. E Ifára, la pobre, no pudo mas que hacer lo mismo que ellos.

-Bien... - Aquel tipo de barba castaña sonrio satisfecho de ser escuchado por alguien nuevo, dirigiendose claramente a la chiquilla recien llegada a la mesa. -Imagina, por un momento, que has muerto.- Ifára, todavia confusa, asintio. -Tienes delante de ti dos puertas, dos puertas exactamente iguales.- Con indicacion, el barbudo señor elevo dos dedos frente a la muchachita, produciendo ahora el mismo un cabeceo afirmativo. -Una te conducira al cielo, pero la otra lo hara al infierno. Tras tu espalda, tienes a dos tipos tan iguales entre ellos como las puertas lo son entre si. Uno es un angel y el otro un demonio y, evidentemente, tu no tienes manera de saber cual es cual.- Se trataba de un acertijo, Ifára comenzo a saberlo superada la confusion inicial, comenzando a acumular en su cabeza cada dato que le estaban proporcionando. -El angel siempre dice la verdad y el demonio siempre miente, y la unica forma que tienes de saber cual es la puerta que te llevara al paraiso... - Intelectual y altivo, el barbudo pirata elevo una mano nuevamente, mostrandole a Ifára su dedo indice. -Es hacerle una pregunta a uno de tus dos acompañantes. Solo una pregunta, una sola a alguno de los dos, no puedes hacer mas.- El resto del grupo, tan atentos de nuevo a la adivinanza como lo estaba ahora Ifára, asintieron casi a la vez. -Pues bien, pequeña ¿Cual es la pregunta que tienes que hacer para descubrir la puerta correcta?-

Todas las miradas, incluida la de Ace, se clavaron sobre Ifára, esperando curiosos una respuesta rapida que no llego a tal velocidad. Pensativa de pronto, la chiquilla trato de evadirse de la incomodidad de ser tan fijamente observada, llevandose una manita al menton para, con miradilla perdida como la del comandante hacia unos escasos momentos, plantearse la cuestion en su cabeza unas cuantas veces mas. Penso que era sencillo, y logico, respirando hondo para armarse de valor y superar el temor y el apuro de ser fuente total de atencion de tanto hombreton y rufian.

-Le preguntaria a cualquiera de los dos que puerta me indicaria el otro si le pregunto por la del cielo.- Ifára miro un segundito corto a aquel que le habia planteado la adivinanza que, sorprendido, se echo hacia atras en su silla. El resto, por su parte, aun no asimilaron del todo la solucion. -El demonio siempre miente, asi que si le pregunto eso a el me señalara la del infierno... Y el angel, como siempre dice la verdad, si le pregunto a el me indicara tambien la del infierno... En todo caso, la puerta señalada siempre sera la del infierno, consistiendo la otra la del paraiso... - Incomoda de pronto por su atrevimiento y palabreria segura, Ifára bajo la cabeza, revisando veloz e incomoda a todos los presentes, que comenzaban a parecer cada vez mas incredulos. -¿V-verdad?-

-¡Exacto!- El pirata barbudo parecio recomponerse mas rapido que los demas de su conmocion, dando una palmada triunfal al aire para, victorioso en lugar de la niña, propinar un golpe feliz a la mesa de madera. -¡Maldita sea, eso es! ¡Es mas lista que todos vosotros, cabezas de serrin!- Algunos rieron todavia sorprendidos, otros no podian creerlo por el momento, arrancandole a Ifára las palabras aduladoras de aquel que habia dictado el acertijo una de sus sonrisitas cerradas y nerviosas. Por su parte, el joven Ace todavia andaba recomponiendose, mirando a la niña con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y las cejas elevadas por la sorpresa. -Niña, niña.- El llamado nervioso del barbudo señor le provoco un saltito, regresando Ifára la atencion nuevamente sobre este. -Ifára te llamabas ¿No?-

-Si, señor.- E Ifára respondio, inclinadita sobre la mesa como todos los demas ahora.

-Vale, Ifára, escucha este... - Mas emocionado que nadie en el mundo, el pirata de barba castaña se giro nervioso en su silla, alcanzando de la mesa de al lado tres tazas blancas de vieja porcelana y un puñado de terrones de azucar. Con movimientos nerviosos por la fascinacion de compartir su intelecto y gusto por los acertijos con alguien, dispuesto a comprobar la eficacia mental de Ifára, el señor de barba canosa dispuso las tazas frente a todos y los terrones a un lado, deseando comenzar una nueva adivinanza. -¿Como colocas diez terrones de azucar en tres tazas vacias... - Señalando cada una de las tazas, los movimientos y palabras del pirata fueron atentamente seguidos por todos los presentes. - ... de manera que en cada taza halla un numero impar de terrones?- Y frotandose las manos, el hombre de barba cana y castaña espero, dirigiendo sobre Ifára una miradita brillante de ilusion.

Ifára volvio a respirar hondo, conteniendo el temor y comenzando a pasarlo incluso bien, inclinandose un poquito mas sobre la mesa para, insegura y nerviosa, coger la primera taza. Pensativa, que tampoco era un genio la pobre y necesitaba reflexionarlo bien, ademas de que ahora parecian haber puesto todos grandes expectativas sobre su persona, Ifára finalmente se acerco el puñado de terrones de azucar y el resto de las tazas. En la primera taza, introdujo un terron, y ya iba alguno a decir algo cuando el propio Ace elevo una mano indicadora, haciendole callar mientras observaba fijamente las acciones de la muchacha. En la segunda taza, Ifára introdujo cuatro y, por fin y ya mas segura de la respuesta, en la tercera metio cinco terrones de azucar. Anonadados, los piratas contemplaron como Ifára, tan poquito espabilada que parecia al principio, cogia la taza primera cargada con un terron y la ponia sobre la segunda, terminando la accion como si hubiera creado una bonita obra de arte.

-Ya esta.- Sonrio dulcemente contenta y animada, observando su creacion y respuesta al acertijo que le habian propuesto.

-¡Si!- Celebro el pirata barbudo, provocando que todos los presentes lo miraran estupefactos. -¡Exacto, niña! ¡Muy bien!- Parecia que no cabia en si de gozo, lanzandose sobre la mesa para alcanzar una de las manitas de Ifára, que fue estrechada y sacudida nerviosamente unas cuantas veces. -¡Que muchacha tan lista!-

-Bien hecho.- Con orgullo sorpresivo, el joven Ace le paso un brazo fuerte alrededor de los hombros fragiles, acercandola contra si mismo en un movimiento repentino que la piyo por sorpresa, dejandose llevar en tension tras dar un respingo. El segundo comandante ignoro su reaccion primera, haciendo lo que le daba la gana, como siempre, para darle un apretoncito cariñoso sobre los hombros pequeños con una sonrisa. -No sabia que fueras tan lista, canija.- E Ifára, que no iba a hacerle un feo desplante, mucho menos desechar la oportunidad de estar mas comoda y a gusto en su compañia, que al fin y al cabo no sabia cuanto tiempo tendria que permanecer en el Moby Dick, se limito a corresponder su sonrisa con otra mas timida y a dirigirle una miradita rapida y evasiva.

-¡Y guapa, ademas!- Otro de los piratas respondio con animacion, pareciendo que andaban realmente divertidos con la presencia femenina de Ifára en la mesa. -¡Lista y preciosa! ¡Menuda ganga has encontrado, Ace!- Como respuesta, Ace no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reirse, manteniendo todavia a la chiquita bajo el agarre suave.

-Si, parece que si.- Realmente, andaba sorprendido, pero contento. El que la chiquita hubiera hecho acto de presencia en la mesa no solo endulzaba el desayuno con su aura tranquila si no que, ademas, habia arrancado la animacion y fascinacion tanto de el mismo como del resto de sus compañeros cercanos. -Desayuna con nosotros.- Sus palabras consiguieron mas risas, afirmaciones y asentimientos de los presentes, que parecian mas que de acuerdo con aquello. Evidentemente, Ace no espero la respuesta, que Ifára iba a quedarse alli si el asi lo queria. -¿Has desayunado ya?-

-Todavia no.- Su vocecita de pajarito sono algo mas tranquila y segura que de costumbre por tanta actitud amistosa, encontrandose sin embargo levemente incomoda por la cantidad de gente, acostumbrada como debia estar a que no la tomaran en cuenta.

-Todavia, todavia... - Ace chasqueo la lengua con divertida molestia, buscando con la mirada la figura grande de Joan-Marie. -Pues yo quiero que desayunes ahora, conmigo.- Era extraño pero, pasado el mal humor del dia anterior, que el joven comandante no habia estado dispuesto en su momento a complicarse la vida, Ifára comenzaba a agradarle, viendo su silenciosa y pequeña presencia como algo que hacia del ambiente una cosa mucho mas llevadera y dulce. El fuerte contraste que hacia la chiquita con aquel mundo lleno de rufianes, maleantes, mujeronas de la mar, zorras y asesinos ladrones era brusco, mucho, pero interesante y divertido. -¿Que te apetece comer? ¿Te gustan las tostadas?- Le dedico una mirada fugaz y curiosa, esperando su respuesta mientras todavia, de reojo, contemplaba los alrededores para dar con Joan-Marie.

-Si, muchas gracias.- A Ifára le gustaban las tostadas, pero aunque no lo hicieran hubiera igualmente respondido lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, era de agradecerse y merecedor de sorpresa que la trataran bien, a pesar de que el joven Ace continuara haciendo con ella cuanto le viniera en gana. Andaba, de todas formas, un poco descolocada, pues el comandante no le habia causado en un principio una impresion precisamente buena, mas bien terrorifica y de malvado tipo del mar. Ahora sin embargo la tenia acogida bajo su abrazo y sonreia sin parar, luciendola con orgullo delante de sus compañeros y queriendo disfrutar de su compañia. Era extraño y desconcertante pero, evidentemente, ella no diria palabra.

-¿Si? A mi tambien.- El muchacho asintio, dando un bote sorpresivo en cuanto reconocio la figura de considerables proporciones femeninas. -¡Eh! ¡Joan-Marie!- A gritos, que en el Moby Dick las cosas se decian cuanto mas brusco mejor, Ace llamo la atencion de la mujer que, desde su posicion alejada en el enorme comedor, se giro eficaz hasta que sus ojos claros dieran con el joven comandante. -¡Traenos unas cuantas tostadas, por favor!-

-¡¿Para ti?- La voz ruidosa de mujerona que tenia Joan-Marie atraveso la estancia desde la otra punta, no pareciendole a nadie sin embargo algo grotesco o digno de atencion. -¡Entonces, tendre que traer una tonelada!- Ace rio con gracia y a gusto, conociendo el mismo su estomago que, a menudo, parecia no tener fondo.

-¡Traenos las tostadas y listo, Joan-Marie!- A nadie, tampoco, parecio llamarle la atencion el hecho de que Ifára se encontrara sentada junto al joven Ace, pegadita a el debido al agarre suave del brazo sobre sus hombros ya que, al fin y al cabo, de todo se habia visto en el Moby Dick y en el mundo, en general.

-¡Vale, vale!- El refunfuño de la mujer enorme sirvio de afirmacion al hecho de que cumpliria con aquel cometido, abriendose paso por todos los rincones del abarrotado comedor para ir por el pedido.

-Si no te das prisa cuando traigan el desayuno, niña... - Aquel pirata huesudo y delgado se dirigio a la pequeña Ifára, que no pudo hacer mas que escuchar atenta y contagiandose de la diversion. - ... Ace devorara tu parte, la mia, la del vecino, la mesa, los platos y, si le apuras, a ti incluida.- Rieron todos jocosos y burlones tras aquellas palabras, asintiendo divertidos entre codazos dedicados los unos a los otros, incluyendose el mismo Ace en el juego.

-¡Oh, que divertido!- El segundo comandante lo dijo ironico pero entrando en la broma, provocandole una de sus sonrisitas timidas a la muchacha. -No te preocupes... - Un zarandeo suave de sus hombros le hizo girar la cabeza, teniendo que mirar al joven pirata, que le dedico una expresion indicadora de que andaba divirtiendose de lo lindo. -Ninguno vamos a comerte.-

-¡Pero si a todas las mujeres del proximo puerto!- Se aventuro veloz uno de los piratas, provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas complices, guiños picaros y nuevos codazos entre si. Ifára nunca habia estado inmersa de lleno y comodamente en una reunion de hombres salvajes y descarados, resultandole bastante mas divertida la compañia de aquellos delincuentes del mar que andar por la cocina. -Eh, Ifára ¿Alguna vez has estado en alguna reunion de tripulaciones pirata?-

-No, señor.- Ifára, evidentemente, nunca habia si quiera estado con piratas hasta estos dias, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

-¡Oh, te gustara!- Asintio el lobo de mar, sonriendo radiante tanto a ella como al resto. -Si hay suerte, pronto tendremos una. Es raro que no nos hallamos cruzado con algunos colegas todavia.- Los demas asintieron, algunos con las mismas ganas que el primero, otros menos convencidos.

-No tientes a la suerte.- El segundo comandante, que no soltaba todavia a la chiquita, le dirigio una miradita entre recelosa y de advertencia a aquel que habia hablado, manteniendo sin embargo la sonrisa. -Quizas no sean "colegas" y tengamos que hundir el barco.- Pero la idea aquella les emocionaba a todos tanto como la de una reunion amistosa. A todos menos a Ifára, obviamente, que lo ultimo que le faltaba era verse inmersa en plena batalla pirata.

-¡Aguafiestas! ¡Seguro que, la proxima, sera una buena juerga!- Aquel lobo de mar continuo con su animacion, contagiandosela a la gran mayoria de los presentes. -Lo pasaras bien, niña... - Repentinamente, el pirata miro al joven segundo comandante, dudoso. -Porque la dejaras estar ¿Verdad?- Una expresion no demasiado convencida por parte de Ace fue puesta sobre Ifára, siendo el objeto clave de la conversacion pero no participando apenas en ella.

-Ya veremos.- Finalmente, chasqueo la lengua, regresando la atencion sobre su compañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Que inflexible!- Sin embargo, a nadie le escandalizaron ni molestaron aquellas ultimas palabras, continuando todos con su plena actitud festiva y animada. -Igualmente, si no la dejas me la llevo yo en secreto y listo.- Una nueva explosion de carcajadas y bromas secundo la mocion.

-¡Jah!- Rio burlon y suficiente, altivo, el segundo comandante, demostrando todo su orgullo natural. -¿Te crees que voy a dejar que me robes sin mas?-

-¡Tus tostadas, chico guapo!- Cantarina y eficaz, que casi parecia haber salido de la nada, Joan-Marie planto en todo el medio de la mesa una fuente mas que considerable de las pedidas tostadas, interrumpiendo la conversacion.

-¡Me muero de hambre!- No iban a dejar a la desdichada comida ni reposar un segundo, lanzandose al ataque rapidamente uno de los piratas cercanos sin miramientos. Aquello, evidentemente, desperto una especie de batalla campal por la comida, comenzando incluso algunos a patearse bajo la mesa y empujarse sobre ella para lograr el mejor pedazo, pero sin abandonar aquellas sonrisas complices de compañerismo. El segundo comandante la solto finalmente para unirse a la fiesta sin pensarlo ni dos veces. Ifára no podia meterse en aprieto similar a ese, que no valia para peleas y mucho menos andaba de atrevida como para robar el desayuno de ninguno de los presentes. Ya creia, la pobre, que acabaria quedandose sin desayunar, cuando todavia medio batallando, el joven Ace le tendio un par de tostadas recien salidas de la bandeja, cada vez mas vacia.

-Toma... - Dijo sin prestarle mucha atencion, que la comida era demasiado importante como para desecharla a un lado. -Para la proxima... - El joven comandante empujo la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros, agarrando otra tostada para hacerse dificultosamente con ella. - ... si no te das prisa, te quedas sin comer.-

-Gracias.- Cogiendo su recien proporcionado desayuno, Ifára agradecio, consiguiendo un cabeceo afirmativo del otro que, sin mucha delicadeza, se lanzo a la batalla campal por el alimento. Era entre aterrador y divertido, con cierta dosis de interes, viendo la escena violenta que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos curiosa mientras, notandose mas comoda ahora que nadie le prestaba atencion, disponerse a desayunar tranquila con espectaculo incluido.

Aunque claro, el problema que estaba temiendo Ifára era que, en caso de que a Ace le diera de nuevo el arrebato porque se sentara a desayunar con la tripulacion, como diablos iba ella a lograr nada que llevarse a la boca, pensando que mucha suerte seria que dicho joven le solucionara la tarea dos veces.

Al final, en la bandeja, por no quedar, no quedaron ni las migajas, habiendo desaparecido todo su contenido a una velocidad impresionante tras rellenar el estomago de tanto hombre de evidente buen comer. Apenas si habia la pobre empezado a desayunar, y ellos ya habian devorado su parte, no sabiendo Ifára si debia apurarse o seguir con la misma velocidad. Se decanto por la primera opcion, que no era de su agrado molestar o llamar la atencion, terminando con la segunda tostada dificultosamente, pero logrando el cometido sin que nadie se percatara demasiado. Entonces, Ifára recordo las palabras de Marco, el primer comandante, y se vio inmersa en un debate interno.

-Ace... - No podia levantarse de la mesa sin mas, porque no era correcto en su caso, dirigiendose al muchacho cercano.

-¿Si?- Entre curioso y satisfecho tras el atracon, el joven Ace le dedico una miradilla interesada.

-¿Puedo... puedo irme?- Sono temerosa, que no queria parecer despectiva ni con ganas de largarse, cosa que tampoco tenia, la verdad. Aquella mesa era divertida.

-Claro... - No le dio tiempo a Ifára ni a levantarse todavia cuando el joven segundo comandante se lo impidio. - ... pero ¿Tan pronto?- Realmente, estaba disfrutando de su compañia silenciosa, que conseguia del ambiente algo menos bruto y mas suave, a pesar de que ella apenas hiciera nada por llamar la atencion.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- Complaciente y bien educada en su condicion de esclava, Ifára volvio a sentarse del todo sobre su silla, esperando una respuesta a la que obedecer.

-Si, pero... - Antes de que Ace pudiera terminar, otro de los piratas lo interrumpio sin compasion.

-¡Quedate!- Entre risas, los demas secundaron sus palabras, asintiendo y volviendo a crear todo el alboroto posible. El joven comandante chasqueo la lengua con resignacion, regresando nuevamente la atencion sobre la muchachita.

-Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.- Ya iba a dejarla marchar cuando, de nuevo, otro de sus compañeros se lo impidio.

-¿Y que mas da? Es tuya ¿No? ¡Dile que se quede!- Triston y poniendo un exagerado puchero infantil, aquel pirata huesudo pidio.

-Vamos, dejadla tranquila.- Ace no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa divertida ante la actitud de sus compañeros, no dando sin embargo su brazo a torcer. -Canija, puedes irte.- Libre por fin de marcharse, Ifára se levanto de su silla, deslizandose silenciosa a traves de todos aquellos maleantes bajo la atenta mirada del segundo comandante y sus compartidores del desayuno. Con un suspiro largo, el joven Ace se quedo mas tranquilo cuando comprobo que salia del comedor sin percances, girandose despacio y con una sonrisita serena de nuevo hacia la mesa.

-Eh, Ace.- Aquel pirata de barba castaña adorador de los acertijos llamo su atencion, inclinandose sobre la mesa un tanto. -Traetela mas veces, es agradable.- Asintio aquel señor barbudo convencido, y los demas parecieron de acuerdo.

-Si, es adorable.- Otro de los compañeros sonrio animado, habiendose sentido todos mejor tras la presencia dulcemente femenina de la niña, a la que no andaban acostumbrados ninguno de los presentes.

-Y muy obediente.- Dijo otro con admiracion hacia el segundo comandante.

-Es una buena chica.- Mucho mas no supo decir Ace, que tampoco la conocia tanto. Sin embargo, habia sufrido de un pequeño cambio en cuanto a la opinion sobre Ifára, pasando de la indiferencia e incluso la molestia sin sentido, al agrado y ¿Para que negarlo? Algo de afecto. Le enternecia, porque parecia perdida y delicada entre tanto animalejo, incluyendose a si mismo, divirtiendole incluso el hecho de que diera tanto respingo y botecito asustado. Con el tiempo, penso, ya se le pasarian, pero por lo pronto era hasta gracioso verlo.

Quizas no hubiera sido un descubrimiento tan malo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Tan silenciosa como un ratoncito, Ifára se deslizo en la habitacion que le habia indicado Joan-Marie.

No pudo evitarlo y, curiosa, comenzo a analizar cada rincon de la recien descubierta estancia para, incluso con la boca abierta como una boba, quedarse un ratito en su sitio y poder cotillear un poco. Librerias enormes le dieron la bienvenida, asi como un par de escritorios de buena madera, cuidados y brillantes por el barniz, papeleo por todas partes, documentos cargando las nombradas estanterias, abarrotado como estaba el lugar de todo aquel material infinito tanto de escritura como de lectura.

Trago saliva, impresionada todavia, que no habia visto cosa semejante en su vida, revisando el techo alto y lejano de madera con espectacion total.

-Pasa, no te quedes ahi.- La voz del primer comandante la hizo dar un enorme respingo, sintiendose como una tremenda maleducada por haberse quedado ahi, plantada en la puerta, sin llamar ni avisar. Sin embargo, Marco no parecio molesto, regresando a su tarea junto a uno de los escritorios, analizando un papel ligeramente amarillento.

-Lo siento.- Piyada in fraganti, Ifára se disculpo como mejor sabia.

-No importa. Ven.- No se dio la vuelta, indicandole con un gesto de la mano que se dirigiera hasta alli. Rapida y obediente, la muchacha recorrio la gran estancia, no sin antes pararse un segundo para revisarla nuevamente boquiabierta, dando un ultimo respingo de sorpresa y casi corriendo hasta llegar junto al otro. -¿Quieres saber que es todo esto?- Adivinador pero amable, tan sereno como siempre, el primer comandante le dirigio una miradilla divertida en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

-Por favor, señor.- Ifára y su curiosidad, que nunca la abandonaria.

-Digamos que es... - No parecia saber muy bien que responder, elevando la cabeza un tanto para revisar el tambien la habitacion altisima pero algo estrecha. - ... nuestro cuaderno de bitacora.- Entonces Ifára llego a la conclusion irrefutable de que, aquel navio, debia haber recorrido mas mundo que ella y todos sus antepasados juntos. -Evidentemente, no es un cuaderno, pero aqui estan registrados todos los viajes y lugares que hemos visitado... - Marco mostro una sonrisa nostalgica, regresando la vista hacia el papel en sus manos. -Aqui hay cosas escritas incluso desde antes que yo llegara.-

-Entonces, debe ser mucho tiempo... - Lo dijo sin pensar, dandose cuenta rapido de su error.

-¡Ey! todavia soy joven, mujer.- El primer comandante no se molesto por su comentario repentino, riendo incluso ante semejantes palabras. -Pero si... es mucho tiempo.- Fascinada todavia por la sala, la joven Ifára no pudo evitar revisarla de nuevo. -Venga, ayudame a clasificar esto por fechas ¿Quieres?- Sin darla tiempo a curiosear mas, Marco le señalo un reboltijo de papeleo, tan amarillento como el que sostenia entre las manos, que reposaba sobre el escritorio, entendiendo ahora Ifára a que habia venido esa pregunta de si sabia leer y escribir.

Aquello era una tentacion demasiado fuerte para la curiosidad de la muchacha que, no siendo muy eficaz esta vez, comenzo a realizar la tarea bastante despacio, leyendo y releyendo cada letra de aquella informacion increible de lugares lejanos e incluso, algunos, subrrealistas. Era fascinante, como soñar despierta y viajar tambien, pensando si acaso ella alguna vez tendria la oportunidad de ver cosas semejantes y pisar suelos desconcidos. Rapido, le dio miedo, porque ella no era de envalentonarse a tierras virgenes ni de luchar con fieras, pensando que andaria mejor buscando la comodidad y paz antes que tanta aventura. Pero, igualmente, no era lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo, resultandole de lo mas interesante la primera opcion, curiosa como seria siempre. Al primer comandante no parecio importarle la velocidad de Ifára, limitandose a hacer su trabajo y dejarla a su aire, que parecia que hasta la muchacha lo andaba disfrutando.

Sin embargo, pasado un tiempo breve, tuvo que romper aquel mutismo.

-Y bueno... - Se encogio Marco de hombros, fingiendo una indiferencia total como si fuera a charlar sobre el tiempo. -¿Te esta tratando bien?- Fue una pregunta algo sorpresiva.

-Si, señor.- Ifára asintio veloz y robotica, como si se lo supiera de memoria, no andando dispuesta a dar informacion sobre aquel en cuyas manos se encontraba su vida ahora mismo.

-Ya veo... - Pero no parecio muy convencido, mirando de reojo como ella continuaba su labor. -¿Te da miedo?-

-¿Perdone?- Levemente confusa entre semejante cuestion peliaguda y que andaba vagando por los escritos de los papeles, Ifára pregunto, deteniendose finalmente con algunas hojas amarillas todavia entre las manos.

-Ace ¿Te da miedo?- Y como si tal cosa, Marco si continuo con el trabajo, dejando a la pobre Ifára descolocada y no sabiendo que decir exactamente. Lo suyo seria decir la verdad, pero las cosas no eran tan simples y sencillas, que no esta bien que los buenos esclavos contesten y hablen sobre lo que no les conviene. Perdida, Ifára se quedo en un silencio delator, tragando saliva con pesadez para, culpable, abrir la boca y responder una falsa negativa que no pudo salir. -Puedes decirmelo. Ni le voy a ir con el cuento, ni me voy a poner en su contra... - Marco no le dio lugar a treguas ni evasivas, continuando con aquel planteamiento mientras, a diferencia de Ifára, seguia con lo suyo. - ... es demasiado amigo mio para eso.-

-Parece un poco... - Por fin, se atrevio a contestar, temiendo igualmente si acaso aquella conversacion le traeria una mala fortuna. - ... frio.- Sonaba mejor que lo que andaba pensando, resultandole, de todas formas, completamente desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta que el dia anterior habia sido un desagradable total y, hoy en el desayuno, alguien divertido y hasta amable.

-Frio... - Dijo el primer comandante pensativo, razonando la respuesta de la muchacha. -Si, puede ser... - Marco suspiro con resignacion, no levantando la vista de su papel en ningun momento. -Pero no deberias tenerle miedo, no es tan malo como se lo hace.- Ace no era un santo, precisamente, y Marco lo sabia pero, como ni el mismo ni ninguno de los tripulantes del barco lo eran, razono rapido que no era quien para juzgarle de malvado. Tampoco es que lo fuera. Simplemente, como todos ellos, era un rufian violento y despreocupado del mar. Vale, eso no sonaba muy bien, pensando que no se le ocurriera decirle a la pobre chiquilla semejante descripcion sobre ninguno de los piratas del Moby Dick jamas.

-Dijo que me tiraria por la borda.- Ya que habia empezado, Ifára no iba a callarse del todo, adoptando una expresion mas enfurruñada que asustada, incluso. Aquella amenaza no se le habia olvidado a la pobre, viendolo como un hecho mas que posible y Marco, ademas, se le hacia mucho mas agradable y bueno que el segundo comandante.

-¿En serio?- Una carcajada divertida y corta proveniente del otro le hizo dar un botecito, mirandole ahora con algo de estupefaccion. -No creo que te tire por la borda.- Le habia hecho mas gracia que escandalo, Ifára pudo notarlo perfectamente, no saliendo todavia de su asombro. -Es cierto que el chico es un poco... distante, al principio.- ¿Distante? Amenazar a las muchachitas con tirarlas por la borda no era ser solo distante, precisamente, no queriendo tampoco Marco decir una mala palabra sobre su compañero. -Pero es que esta acostumbrado a andar solo. Ha tenido una vida dificil... - Aunque claro, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no era una excusa demasiado factible para una esclava, que a saber lo que habria vivido. -Dale tiempo y se volvera agradable.-

-Si, señor.- Ifára no estaba nada convencida, limitando a asentir como un borreguito y listo.

-En serio, has tenido suerte.- Iba a asentir convencido, pero se contuvo. -Bueno, o lo que sea que pueda tener una persona condenada a la esclavitud.- Entonces, Ifára noto que aquel tema a Marco no le gustaba, o al menos no le era tan indiferente o evidente como al resto, que parecian la mar de tranquilos y acostumbrados a ello. Incluso la propia Ifára lo veia como algo que le habia tocado en la vida, como si Dios fuera señalando a cada uno de los recien nacidos y los fuera dividiendo en dos categorias insalvables: Este, sera esclavo; este otro, libre. -¿Sabes?- Su voz la saco de sus propios pensamientos, dando uno de sus respingos. -Deberias irte, empieza a hacerse tarde y Joan-Marie me va a matar.-

-¿Me voy?- Cuestiono Ifára que, a pesar de que habia transcurrido un buen rato, apenas si habia trabajado suficiente y prestado su ayuda.

-Si, vete tranquila.- Sin embargo, a Marco este hecho debia darle igual, revisando sin parar sus papeles, inmerso en su mundo de escritos y fechas. -Hasta otra, Ifára.-

-H-hasta luego, señor.- Y sumamente confusa pero obediente, Ifára atraveso la estancia abarrotada de documentos para, sin atreverse a mediar pregunta mas, abrir la puerta y desaparecer de alli tan silenciosa como habia venido.

No pudo evitar, sin embargo, que se le quedara una pequeña mueca desconcertada en cuanto se vio en soledad.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Ooooooh yeah! _

_Regrese muajaja ¿Que hay? XD _

_Poco tengo hoy k decir o.o ah! si, un dato curioso... sabiais que estuve complicandome la cabeza tras escuchar el "acertijo de las dos puertas", y justo a la noche siguiente lo vi en una pelicula? Alucine! Eso es el karma o algo... que miedo D=! XD Por cierto, x si hay algun interesado, la pelicula se llamaba "La habitacion de Fermant" o algo asi ^^ y me comentaron que tb aparecia en "Laberinto"... debe ser que es un acertijo mas famoso de lo que pense O.O!_

_Oh! Y agradecer especialmente a __**fan de ace **__sus comentarios y atencion a mis historias, que siempre anda ahi para animarme y recordarme que cuentan conmigo ò.ó yeah! Quiero decirte que, ahora que me queda poco para terminar los estudios (Un dia o dos si!) dedicare tiempo a leer tus historias con mucho gusto y regresarte tremendo cariño =)!_

_Un besazo gigante y lleno de amor para cada uno que lea estas palabrejas!_

_Maddy_


	4. Prioridades

-¡Ey, Marco!- En cuanto le vio por el pasillo, el joven Ace se lanzo a gritar su nombre, provocando que el primer comandante se detuviera en seco. -Ayudame con esto, por favor.- Observo rascandose la nuca el mueble pesado, sabiendo que podria cargarlo perfectamente el mismo. Sin embargo, mucho mas facil seria la tarea con cuatro manos fuertes tirando en lugar de dos, ademas que a Ace le agradaba la compañia serena y didactica de su amigo y superior al mando. El primer comandante le miro curiosamente, acercandose hasta el tranquilamente pero sin borrar de su cara aquella expresion de duda.

-¿Y esto?- Marco se acerco hasta su compañero y el mueble en cuestion, cruzandose de brazos con aspecto receloso y reflexivo.

-Es un sofa.- Chico de respuestas simples como era, el joven comandante de la segunda division se encogio de hombros, dandole un leve puntapie al sofa verdoso y algo viejo, pero de aspecto comodo, como si quisiera comprobar su resistencia. -Era de Thatch, pero me lo ha... - Regalado no era la palabra, pero tampoco le habia obligado a pagarlo. - ... prestado.- Si, eso era mas correcto.

-Que es un sofa ya lo veo.- El primer comandante parecio incluso molesto de semejante respuesta evidente, analizando el mueble comodo como si fuera un objeto de dudosa inofensividad. -Pero ¿Para que lo quieres?-

-Necesito otro sitio donde dormir.- Y sin esperar una palabra mas, el joven Ace se inclino junto a uno de los laterales del sofa, colando las manos debajo para elevarlo a medias. -¿Me echas una mano?- Marco reacciono, aun reacio ante semejante contestacion, imitando las acciones del otro pero en el lado contrario.

-¿Otro sitio?- Seguia confuso, levantando el mueble finalmente entre ambos para, un poco torpes por la enorme y aparatosa mercancia, comenzar a caminar con el cuerpo de perfil y el rostro de frente a traves del pasillo.

-Si, bueno... - Algunos de los compañeros de tripulacion del gigantesco navio se cruzaron con ellos, dedicandoles miraditas curiosas e incluso divertidas por semejante cargamento, cuyo destino y utilidad era desconocida para el resto. -La chica duerme conmigo, asi que necesito otro sitio.- Dijo Ace para, despues, producir un pequeño reajuste del sofa verde que provoco que el primer comandante tuviera que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Es para Ifára?- Interesandose algo mas en la conversacion y destino del mueble comodo, Marco cuestiono con curiosidad.

-Oh, no, no... - Pero Ace nego con la cabeza, continuando con la vista pegada al frente para evitar choques de ningun tipo o accidentes no deseados. -Es para mi. Ella se ha apropiado de mi cama.- Lo dijo incluso con gracia, continuando ambos el camino torpe hasta el camarote, vacio en aquel momento de la tarde, de Ace.

-De tu cama.- Las palabras con una sonrisita entre dientes y para si mismo de Marco no llegaron del todo a oidos del segundo comandante, que giro la cabeza un segundo.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Sono perdido y levemente confuso, demostrandole que realmente no habia escuchado sus ultimas palabras.

-Que va.- Y Marco se encogio de hombros, secretamente satisfecho.

-¿Sabes? Es una muchachita muy lista.- El joven Ace seguia a lo suyo, no dandole la misma importancia ni sentido que el otro compañero a sus propias palabras. -Quizas me sea mas util de lo que pense.- Ya iba Marco a decirle si acaso entonces se pensaria lo de tirarla por la borda para picarlo un poco, cuando recordo que debia contenerse para no causarle problemas a cierta personita y continuar siendo poseedor de la confianza de la misma.

-No me digas... - Dijo Marco levemente burlon, tratando aun asi de que su compañero no lo notara demasiado. -Me ha estado ayudando hoy.-

-¿Si?- Ace le dirigio una miradilla interesada a su compañero, cargando ambos con aquel sofa de dimensiones considerables a traves del barco. -¿Que tal se ha portado?-

-Oh, bien... muy bien.- Aunque Ifára no habia trabajado tampoco como una descosida, habiendo sido el objetivo de Marco el mantener aquella corta pero reveladora conversacion.

-Me alegro por eso. - Ace comenzaba a sentirse orgulloso de su tembloroso descubrimiento, que tantas buenas sorpresas le andaba dando en apenas un dia, bajando dificultosamente ahora ambos las escaleras de madera que chirriaron quejumbrosas.

-Si... oye... - Debido a la inclinacion de la bajada el primer comandante se encontraba en la parte mas alta, teniendo que mirar a su compañero desde arriba y aumentando asi, sin quererlo, aquella aura de respeto que tanto parecian notar los demas. -¿Sabes que sabe leer y escribir?-

-¿Y?- Semejante pregunta si se le hacia desconcertante al muchacho, que habia dado aquel conocimiento en cuanto a la muchacha por hecho.

-Pues que lo hace con fluidez, que tiene educacion y cultura, seguramente, y... - Pero el otro, rapido, lo interrumpio.

-Vale, pero ¿Y eso que?- Ace, a veces, no era muy espabilado, o al menos no tanto como el primer comandate, mas maduro y reflexivo.

-No creo que haya nacido esclava.- Tras aquellas palabras, el joven segundo comandante abrio la puerta de su camarote mediante su pie dado que tenia las manos ocupadas, notandose cada vez mas desconcertado.

-Quizas no haya nacido esclava... - Dejaron el mueble pesado sobre el suelo de madera de la habitacion, comenzando ahora a arrastrarlo un poco hasta dar con un lugar apropiado. - ... pero ahora lo es.- Y sin mas, Ace se encogio de hombros. El primer comandate no parecio nada contento con semejante contestacion indiferente, abriendo la boca un segundo con tremendas ganas de decir algo bastante duro cuando, reflexivo como siempre era, se lo penso mejor.

-Supongo que si.- Finalmente, Marco se resigno, suspirando pesaroso en cuanto dejaron, por fin, el cargamento en el sitio que Ace decidio como mejor.

-Marco... - Se sacudio las manos tras la tarea aparatosa, dedicandole a su nuevo mueble una miradita fugaz para, despues, dedicarle a Marco otra entre apenada e incomoda. -Yo lo siento, pero no me gusta hablar contigo de estas cosas. - La expresion significativa del joven Ace, que sabia perfectamente a que se referia al igual que el otro, que conocia el problema aun mejor y mas cercanamente, fue suficiente para finalizar con el tema de conversacion.

-Lo entiendo... - Y es que mas no podia decir, tratando de apelar hacia su propia empatia lo mas que pudiera, encogiendose de hombros serenamente. -Solo... - Chasqueo la lengua, decidido a salir del camarote y dedicarse a sus cosas. - ... trata de ser amable.- Sin mas, Marco se dio a la marcha, dirigiendose al pasillo bajo la mirada de un Ace mas que sorprendido.

-¡Pero si soy amable!- Entre estupefacto e inseguro, el joven segundo comandante lo siguio un tanto, viendo como el otro ni se daba la vuelta a encararlo.

-Mentira.- Fue incluso una broma, girandose un leve segundo mientras no detenia su camino a traves de aquel pasillo que acababan de recorrer cargando con el sofa. -Eres un cerdo despiadado del mar, como todos nosotros.- Y notando que no iba a lograr mucho mas, el joven Ace dejo de seguirlo, plantado en medio del pasillo con la misma expresion de idiota.

-Soy amable.- Pero no sono muy seguro de si mismo, observando como el otro desaparecia en la primera esquina. Algunos de los compañeros que pululaban por ahi le dirigieron miraditas burlonas y divertidas, dejandole claro que, aunque no habian escuchado la conversacion completa, si parecian en desacuerdo con sus ultimas palabras.

Confuso e inseguro, Ace regreso a sus tareas de comandancia mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Habia sido un dia cualquiera.

Ni nuevos saqueos, ni descubrimientos, ni siquiera un minimo visionado de tierra donde poder encayar y visitar algun pueblo o ciudad interesante. Un dia aburrido, comun, mediocre pero agradable, como cada minuto que pasaba en el Moby Dick, navio que adoraba cada vez mas.

La noche le sorprendio bastante rapido, no percatandose demasiado del paso del tiempo debido a la rutina clasica de revisiones, recuentos sin sentido que nadie se tomaba demasiado en serio y charletas, algunas brutas y otras mas profundas, con sus subordinados y camaradas. Al final, el joven Ace se dirigio hasta su camarote con nuevo sofa incluido, sin sentirse ni demasiado completo ni demasiado cansado. Simplemente, se sentia normal, aburrido, comun... de igual manera que habia sido aquel dia a bordo del colosal navio.

Sin embargo, no pudo borrarse las palabras de Marco del todo, presentes en su cabeza como un fantasma pesado y zumbante que lo habia sorprendido durante la jornada cuando menos lo esperaba o necesitaba.

Su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando se topo con la puerta de su camarote entre abierta, llegando a la conclusion irrefutable de que, aquello, era signo evidente de que la muchachita habia llegado antes que el. Como era curioso y le divertian estas cosas, empujo silencioso la nombrada puerta, dispuesto a comprobar que andaria haciendo la chiquilla y por que apenas escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente del interior. Penso que quiza andaria dormida, pero su sorpresa aumento un tanto cuando, pasando desapercibido, Ace se topo con una escenita algo particular.

Ifára se encontraba en una esquina del camarote, dandole la espalda a la puerta mientras, agachada en el piso de madera y pareciendole mas diminuta que nunca, parecia batallar suavemente con algo que correteaba por el suelo. Mas curioso todavia, el joven comandante espero a divisar a que venia semejante accion, contemplando divertido que se trataba, nada mas y nada menos, de la captura de un raton. La esclava Ifára consiguio, con buenos reflejos, agarrar eficaz pero suavemente la cola finita del animal, elevandolo un poco primero para observarlo a la luz. El roedorcillo, tremendamente pequeño y grisaceo, que le hizo pensar a Ace que debia tratarse de un raton joven si acaso no era aun una cria, estiro las patitas con miedo en cuanto se vio preso, no retorciendose sin embargo ni moviendose mas alla de aquel acto reflejo. Ifára, sin embargo, no resulto ser una cazadora ni depredadora como el animalito temia, llevandolo tras observarlo un ratito hasta su otra mano para, protectora pero firme, atraparlo inofensivamente entre sus dedos largos y delgados. Como si aquello fuera un autentico tesoro, Ifára se levanto por fin, todavia contemplando sus manos en cuyo interior se encontraba esa nerviosa bolita de pelo. Y Ace, tan sigiloso como habia entrado, decidio acercarse hasta el rincon donde ella permanecia, no dandole tiempo ni a darse la vuelta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, piso mas fuerte el suelo para que el ruido de las botas llamara su atencion, provocando que, sorprendida y tan asustadiza como siempre, la joven esclava diera un respingo y se girara sobre si misma, topandose con su imagen y llevandose, en un acto reflejo, aquel ratoncito encerrado mas cerca de su pecho.

-¡No le hagas daño!- Aterrada incluso ante la idea, Ifára le rogo con suplica en la mirada y apuro en la voz, consiguiendo que el otro, tan cerca ahora, elevara las cejas con autentica sorpresa. -T-te lo ruego.- La muchacha no tenia lugar en el que esconderse o alejarse, arrinconandose mas ella misma contra la esquina del camarote. -Solo es un ratoncito.- Entonces Ace penso algo dolido en, si acaso de verdad, a ella le parecia tan malo.

-No voy a hacerle daño.- Por una parte le hizo incluso gracia su reaccion protectora, arrancandole una sonrisa divertida que la desconcerto aun mas, todavia apresando al roedor bajo su agarre y cercania. -Quieres salvarlo ¿No?- Espero sabedor de la respuesta, viendo como, finalmente, tras unos segundos de sufriente reflexion ella asentia. -Eso esta muy bien pero... - El muchacho pirata relajo su postura un tanto y trato de sonar mas tranquilizador, buscando que ella dejara de mirar con aquella aprension al pequeño ser que respiraba entre sus dedos. - ... hay un problema respecto a eso.-

-¿Cual?- Confusa, Ifára elevo la cabeza para dedicarle su mirada temerosa y bicolor, esperando su explicacion. Ace no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

-Veras... - El joven se alejo un poco de ella y su posicion arrinconada, dirigiendose a la ventana cercana y alta para abrirla un poquito. - ... no puedes liberarlo por aqui, porque acabaria ahogandose.- E Ifára contemplo su pequeño tesoro entre los dedos bonitos, asintiendo finalmente mas para si misma que para el otro. -Estamos en un barco, asi que sacarlo al exterior lo mataria.- Observo con gracia como ella se mordia el labio, atenta al animalito apresado. -Al pasillo tampoco puedes llevarlo, porque no creo que se encuentre con otros tan... - Dijo, pensando un segundo la palabra correcta mientras ella permanecia atenta. - ... compasivos.- Eso sonaba bien.

-Y... ¿Que hago?- Confusa y temerosa del destino del roedor pequeño, Ifára le dirigio otra de sus miraditas.

-Dejalo en el suelo.- Lo dijo amable e indicador, señalando el suelo nombrado con una pequeña sonrisa pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chiquilla.

-¿No te importa?- Incluso recelosa de semejante respuesta de permitir al ratoncillo vivir a su anchas por el camarote, Ifára cuestiono, apegandose un poco a aquel ser apresado de nuevo.

-A mi no.- Era una escena de lo mas enternecedora ¿Para que negarlo? Ace se encogio de hombros con gracia. -¿Te da miedo?- Aunque era evidente que no, pero lo dijo por acto reflejo, recordando que, normalmente, a las mujeres y muchachas no solian agradarle los ratones y similares.

-No.- Nego Ifára tanto con su voz suave como con la cabeza.

-Entonces, dejalo en el suelo.- Tras aquellas palabras, Ifára lo miro insegura durante un par de segundos, pareciendo que precisaba de reflexionar la decision profundamente. Sin embargo, debio ser por el tono de voz, las palabras o la expresion tranquilizadora que, la joven esclava, al final decidio confiar un poquito, agachandose nuevamente en aquel rincon para, preocupada todavia, soltar al animalito. El raton diminuto salio a la fuga precipitada en cuanto se vio liberado, desapareciendo bajo la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fuga de la que Ifára, nuevamente en pie, no se perdio ni un segundo.

Una vez se recompuso de aquella escena recientemente contemplada, Ifára se relajo un momento, para despues volver a quedarse tensa y cabizbaja al notar que el joven comandante continuaba alli, bajo el mismo techo. Por su parte, Ace se limito a suspirar, entre cansado y resignado.

-¿Has cenado?- Fue mas por curiosidad o relajar el ambiente que por interes, dirgiendose hacia su recientemente adquirido sofa para, sin mucho cuidado de si mismo, dejarse caer sentado.

-Si.- Dijo ella obediente y temerosa, como siempre.

-Bien... - El muchacho pirata dirigio la mirada directa a sus propios pies, comenzando a quitarse las botas pesadas que eran sus compañeras de tantas idas y venidas. -¿Has visto el sofa?- Era evidente que si, puesto que el mismo andaba sentado sobre el y ella, ademas, habia llegado antes. Sin embargo, aunque el joven comandante no se entendia, fue por pura intencion de comenzar algun tipo de conversacion.

-Si.- Volvio a responder Ifára de manera similar.

-¿Que te parece?- Curioso, Ace analizo el nombrado mueble en el que andaba acomodado en aquel instante, revisando nuevamente su color y aspecto.

-Es bonito.- Se aventuro, por fin, Ifára a decir algo mas.

-Bueno... esta algo viejo.- Y Ace palmeo ruidosamente indicador el reposabrazos, dando constancia de aquella antigüedad. -Pero me servira.-

-¿Es para ti?- Aquello si que debio piyarla por sorpresa, ya que la muchacha levanto la cabeza un momento para, con los ojos enormes algo abiertos, mirarle con confusion y desconcierto total.

-Claro ¿Para quien si no?- Con un encogimiento de hombros, el muchacho se acomodo mejor, tumbandose en el sofa para cruzarse de brazos relajadamente. -Te has adueñado de mi cama... - Aunque era el mismo quien se la habia cedido, pero bueno. - ... asi que necesito otro sitio donde dormir.-

-Lo siento.- Culpable y temerosa, todavia en aquel rinconcito, Ifára se excuso.

-No pasa nada.- Evidentemente, Ace no iba a hacerla cargar con un hecho del que ella no era culpable, estirandose perezosamente despues para notar el sueño comenzando a hacer meya sobre si mismo. -Oye, canija... Marco me ha dicho... - Y a Ifára casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho aquello, temiendo que el otro, traidor, hubiera revelado parte de aquella conversacion que creyo secreta. - ... que sabes leer y escribir fluido.- Ifára nunca habia sentido alivio semejante.

-Bueno... - Antes de que pudiera acabar su contestacion ambigua, el otro la interrumpio.

-No seas modesta.- El joven Ace, con la mirada clavada en el techo, tumbado sobre su nuevo sofa, chasqueo la lengua. -Es cierto ¿Verdad?-

-Si, lo es.- E Ifára tuvo que admitir sus conocimientos amplios en cuanto a lectura y escritura.

-Tu... - Trago saliva, inseguro pero ocultandolo a las mil maravillas, no sabiendo porque exactamente el tema que iba a tratar se le hacia espinoso y confuso. - ... no has nacido esclava ¿A que no?- No la miro, pero ella si lo hizo, resultandose realmente sorprendida por semejante pregunta.

-No.- Tan concisa y de corta respuesta como debia ser, Ifára contesto suave y sigilosa.

-Ya... - Bueno, Ace ya se lo estaba esperando, no entendiendo si aquello complicaria mas las cosas o no. -¿Cuanto... cuanto tiempo... - Habia que reconocer que era una pregunta dificil, pensando bien y detenidamente las palabras que iban a salir de su boca. - ... cuanto tiempo llevas... asi?- Ifára comprendio rapido que querian decirle, tratando de recordar el tiempo transcurrido en su vida de joven esclava.

-No lo se.- Pero fue sincera, no pudiendo encontrar una cifra exacta. -Unos diez o nueve años.- Era mucho tiempo y el joven Ace miro el lado positivo, llegando a la conclusion de que ya andaria acostumbrada e inmunizada a aquella condicion sin libertad ni autoridad sobre si misma. O quiza...

-Ifára.- Dijo en cuanto vio que su cabeza comenzaba a liarse y sumirse en una especie de debate confuso, provocando que ella diera un respinguito atento.

-¿Si, Ace?- Y tan obediente como siempre, Ifára espero la peticion que, seguramente, vendria tras aquella pronunciacion de su nombre propio.

-Vete a dormir.- La orden clara, suave pero firme, fue suficiente para que ella se aventurara veloz y complaciente hasta el colchon, retirando cuidadosa las mantas para internarse entre ellas, protegida y acogida por fin bajo el calor y lo comodo del lugar de descanso. Como era su costumbre se ovillo un poquito, tapandose hasta lo maximo posible para dejarse caer, suavemente, presa de un sueño profundo y reparador que necesitaba.

Extrañamente, a Ace le costo dormirse aquella noche.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Desde el incidente del ratoncito intruso, Ace se sumio en un larguisimo periodo interno de confusion y curiosidad total, desgracia que le duraria mas de lo que nunca hubiera esperado en su vida. Claro que el, eso ultimo, todavia no lo sabia.

¿Por que una esclava, una persona que vive obligada a servir a los demas, que debia, mas que posiblemente, haber sufrido todo tipo de situaciones desagradables, se preocupaba por la vida de un pequeño ser insignificante? Deberia andar llena de odio, de ganas de sobrevivir aunque fuera a costa de otros o al menos indiferencia, no de instintos protectores para con los mas pequeños y debiles. Aquello lo desconcertaba enormemente, porque no lo entendia del todo, pero le llamaba la antecion y lo colmaba de interes.

Tuvo que pasar mas de una semana para que Ace se diera cuenta de que le gustaba mirarla.

Solo eso, mirarla.

Mirarla de reojo mientras hacia sus labores de aqui para alla por el navio; mientras pululaba silenciosamente por el abarrotado y concurrido comedor, ya fuera por la mañana, el mediodia o la noche. Mirarla mientras trajinaba de ayudante en la cocina, poniendo el la mala excusa de que iba a visitar a Joan-Marie en busqueda de algo que habia tenido que pensar antes de entrar; o mirarla mientras dormia, que esa era la situacion mas sencilla pero mas comprometida si era descubierto, tambien. Mirar las expresiones bonitas que hacia cuando alguien le gastaba una broma graciosa, o bien mirar sus sonrisillas cerradas y dulces cuando alguno le dedicaba un cumplido amable. Mirar, tambien, sus respingos asustados por cualquier sonido sorpresivo, o mirar como asentia eficaz y rapida a cualquier mandato u orden que le dieran.

Le gustaba mirar sus manos pequeñas pero elegantes, de dedos largos y delgados, en movimiento cuando llevaba a cabo alguna tarea. Tambien le gustaba mirar sus ojos esquivos sin que se diera cuenta, de lejos, que eran tan enormes, brillantes y bonitos, cada uno con un color mas llamatvo que el anterior. El brillo de su pelo cuando se aventuraba a la cubierta, o por la luz que se colaba a traves de alguna ventana, reflejandose el sol en el cabello rebelde y castaño. Mirar como los rasguños y heridas de su carita comenzaban a cerrarse y desaparecer, dejando al descubierto una piel tersa, de aspecto suave y levemente morena. Mirar su caminar sigiloso de pasitos cortos, pero eficaces, y como comenzaba a coger una graciosa confianza con Joan-Marie que, secreta y extrañamente, empezaba a envidiar. Mirarla hablar con Marco, con quien parecia comoda y tranquila, risueña a veces, confusa otras. Mirar como se ovillaba en la cama mientras dormia, que tan serena y dulce se le hacia, convirtiendolo poco a poco en una extraña costumbre que adopto el mismo antes de poder pegar ojo...

En definitiva, le gustaba mirarla.

Pero no fue hasta pasada mas de una semana que el joven Ace se percato de semejante aficion vigilante, sorprendiendose un dia en el comedor a si mismo cuando, teniendo las risas y burlas de sus compañeros como banda sonora, uno de ellos tuvo incluso que golpearle el hombro para que despertara de su ensoñacion. Entonces, Ace se dio cuenta de que dicho entumecimiento mental se debia a que su atencion andaba en la chiquilla y todos sus pasos, sus acciones y expresiones, no entendiendose a si mismo pero habiendolo hecho sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. El dia siguiente, trato de evitarlo y controlarse, pero en cuanto dejaba de andar pendiente, en el momento que se relajaba y las defensas flaqueaban, regresaba el problema y Ace volvia a descubrirse a si mismo mirandola hacer cualquier cosa, o bien buscandola para, evidentemente, poder llevar a cabo la misma accion.

Era algo instintivo. Ace no sabia porque lo hacia exactamente, ni tampoco si eso era una buena o una mala cosa, solo sabia que era agradable, calmante y que lo dejaba tranquilo. Que lo serenaba, le hacia sentirse bien y, en definitiva, le gustaba.

Al final, dejo de considerarlo un deseo problematico, que al fin y al cabo, por mirar no pasaba nada, viendo que era una cosa contra la que no podia batallar por mas que luchara y que no hacia mal a nadie. Alguna vez, ella lo descubrio, cosa sencilla teniendo en cuenta que, si andaban en la misma habitacion o lugar cercano, el no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero no parecio tomarle importancia ni que la molestara. Igualmente, si lo hacia, no dijo una palabra en su presencia sobre ello.

Ace llego a la conclusion en poco tiempo pero tras mucha vigilancia, de que Ifára era una buena chica. Una buena chica y no en el sentido pirata o delictivo, que ahi, entre ellos cualquiera es un "tipo legal" o "un buen tio", si no una buena chica de verdad.

Que tenia buen corazon y, por tanto, por mirarla no pasaba nada.

Como muchos de los ultimos dias, el joven Ace se dirigio a la cocina, lugar al que andaba sospechosamente asiduo ahora, pensandose la excusa de turno por el camino. Sin embargo, empezaba a acostumbrarse y a ni siquiera tomarselo en serio, dejando a su faceta mas impulsiva agarrar el control ya que, al fin y al cabo, esta siempre solia ganarle la partida a la racional. Asi que, en mitad de la mañana, habiendo terminado ya de desayunar hacia un par de horas y perdido, por tanto, la vision de la muchacha, Ace se dijo que le apetecia beber algo de agua, entrando en la cocina acogedora y de grandes dimensiones para conseguir paliar aquella sed repentina y extraña que le habia dado de pronto.

-¡Hola, chico guapo!- Dijo animadamente Joan-Marie en cuanto le vio cruzar la puerta, saludandole sonriente y agradable como siempre.

-Buenos dias, Joan-Marie.- Estaba un poco nervioso, como cada vez ultimamente que se aventuraba a la cocina, temiendo por instinto el que sus intenciones verdaderas fueran descubiertas. Sin embargo, aquello pronto se le pasaba y, como siempre, Ace terminaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Fugazmente, el segundo comandante busco la figura pequeña y delgada de Ifára, dando con ella escondida tras la enorme mujerona, para su desgracia.

-Y ¿Que te trae por aqui?- Era la pregunta que siempre le estaba haciendo estos dias Joan-Marie con su enorme sonrisa.

-Oh, tengo algo de sed... - Desde su posicion, con la mujer grande en medio, Ace no podia mirar a Ifára, decidiendo aventurarse chulescamente en la estancia para dar con la mesa cercana. -Solo quiero un vaso de agua.- El joven Ace se acomodo en una de las sillas blancas con indiferencia, teniendo ahora a la chiquita, fuente de toda su atencion, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder llevar su accion de mirarla de reojo a cabo.

Joan-Marie, que andaba trajinando entre los cacharros de su cocina, parecio tratar de decir algo, pero se lo impidieron abrupta y sorpresivamente.

-¿Tienes que venir hasta aqui para conseguir un vaso de agua?- La voz conocida y elegante de Circe le hizo dar un pequeño bote sobre la silla, razonando desde cuando diablos estaba ella en la misma estancia. Con el despiste de la muchacha y el haber ido directo a cumplir sus deseos, el joven pirata ni se habia percatado de su presencia imponente y orgullosa, dirgiendo rapido la vista sobre la hermosa Circe. Andaba cerca, junto a la pila llena de platos del desayuno, apoyada en la encimera tan chula y altiva como solo ella podia ser.

-Buenos dias, Circe.- Ignorando la cuestion, Ace decidio salirse por la tangente, chasqueando la lengua con molestia debido a aquella pregunta desagradable de su subordinada. Prontamente puso su atencion secreta sobre Ifára que, obediente ayudante de Joan-Marie, habia cogido uno de los vasos de vidrio para llenarlo de agua, esclava complaciente como era.

Cuando Ifára, nerviosita e incomoda, llego hasta la pila, Circe le dirigio una mirada de desprecio y superioridad que a Ace, no supo exactamente porque, no le gusto demasiado. La chiquita cumplio rapida con su tarea, que tampoco parecia agradarla la cercania de la otra, dirigiendose hasta la mesa ocupada para dejar aquel objeto de cristal ahora cargado frente a el.

-Gracias.- Le dijo con una expresion sincera y tranquilizadora, arrancandole a ella una sonrisita cerrada y bonita. Ultimamente, parecia mas comoda y relajada en su presencia. Eso estaba bien, asi que el joven comandante no iba a hacerla un desprecio, llevandose el vaso de agua recien traido hacia la boca.

-¿Le das las gracias a una esclava?- Pero Circe no debia pensar lo mismo que el, saltando con aquella pregunta con curiosidad e incluso burla.

-Pues si.- Como duro y buen comandante, Ace no iba a permitir que ningun subordinado cuestionara sus acciones y decisiones, mucho menos de aquella manera superior y chulesca. -¿Cual es el problema?- Por su parte, Ifára decidio no meterse en mas apuros, que suficiente tenia ella con lo suyo, regresando rapida al lado de Joan-Marie que, preocupada, contemplaba la escena que acababa de desarrollarse entre aquellos dos.

-Se volvera desobediente.- Circe, despectiva, volvio a dirigir sobre la pequeña y nerviosa Ifára otra miradita desagradable, revisandola de pies a cabeza con notable disgusto. -No te hace ningun favor. Es su mision en la vida.- No eran las palabras lo que le estaba molestando, si no el tono de su voz, las miradas aquellas y la actitud. Ace no sabia cual era la razon autentica de su enfado, pero estaba ahi, y el no iba a consentir que nadie se saliera con la suya directamente frente a sus narices.

-Ifára... - Pero Joan-Marie si debia saber mas que el mismo, observando con preocupacion en los ojos a ambos combatientes que, firmes y a cada cual mas orgulloso que el anterior, llevaban a cabo ahora un combate de miradas peligrosas y mantenidas que no parecia presagiar nada bueno. - ... lleva esto a... - Rebusco a tientas entre los trastos de la encimera, haciendo que la chiquita diera un respingo sorpresivo ya que, al igual que su anfitriona, habia permanecido atenta a aquella posible e inminente discusion. - ... llevalo al comedor.- Dijo Joan-Marie tendiendole un par de platos limpios que de nada iban a servir ya, que la hora del desayuno habia terminado hacia mucho y la del almuerzo no andaba lo suficientemente cercana. Pero Ifára todavia no se movio, pasando sus ojos bicolores primero hacia los platos, y luego hacia los otros dos, no atreviendose a reaccionar todavia. -¡Ifára!- El nuevo y alto llamado de Joan-Marie que, firme, golpeo la encimera con una mano para despertarla de su embotamiento la hizo responder un tanto. -Obedece, niña.- E Ifára, que no iba a negarse a acatar una orden, acogio los platos entre las manos pequeñas, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con pasitos cortos pero rapidos sin perder, la pobre, la preocupacion. Con un sonidito bajo y recatado, desaparecio de la cocina, quedandose tan solo bajo su techo una Joan-Marie que no sabia que hacer para calmar los animos, y un Ace y una Circe como dos leones a punto para la batalla.

-Esa... - Finalmente, Circe se aventuro, que no iba ella a perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, acomodandose aun mas chula y altiva sobre la encimera. - ... gata mestiza tuya no me gusta.- Con una sonrisa suficiente, la hermosa y fuerte mujer concluyo su comentario.

-¿Y a mi que me importa?- No se levanto de su silla, ni perdio los estribos, cerrando sin embargo los puños sobre la mesa ante semejante falta de discreccion y recato de un subordinado. Circe siempre hacia cuanto le venia en gana, pero la segunda division no funcionaba asi. Una cosa era tomarse la libertad de decir o hacer ciertas acciones no deseadas o mal vistas en secretismo, y otra muy distinta, hacerlo en su cara. Mucho peor era atreverse a cuestionarle maleducada y desagradablemente delante de nadie. -No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- Decidio dejar el tema, que lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, regresando a su vaso de agua para ni siquiera dignarse a dirigirle la mirada.

-No me gustan sus ojos.- Por desgracia, Circe no iba a permitirselo.

-Te repito: ¿A mi que me importa?- El joven comandante chasqueo la lengua, conteniendo el enfado y la indignacion.

-Oh, nada... claro.- Dijo Circe con toda su ironia, comenzando a revisarle ahora a el de pies a cabeza, provocando que Ace apretara tanto su vaso entre las manos que a punto estuvo de hacerlo estallar. -Yo no soy tu gata mestiza.-

-¡Circe!- Firme y claro, molesto, el joven Ace se giro en su silla, dedicandole a la otra una mirada de advertencia para señalarla peligrosamente. -Te estas pasando.- Una cosa era admitirselo a si mismo, otra muy distinta, hacerlo delante de los demas. Los chicos malos como Ace no deben tener debilidades, mucho menos permitir que, en caso contrario, estas sean descubiertas y gritadas a los cuatro vientos.

-No es mi culpa que andes todo el dia revoloteando detras de esa esclava.- Circe parecio ofendida, no dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer ni a arrepentirse de nada, mirandole combativa directamente a los ojos. -¿Que clase de comandante descuida sus obligaciones por andar pendiente de una... - Pero no pudo terminar. Perdiendo la paciencia y los estribos, cosa facil de conseguir, Ace se levanto ruidosa y descuidadamente de su silla, comenzando a caminar hacia la voluptuosa mujer completamente furioso.

-Escuchame.- Amenazante, Ace la alcanzo facil en un par de zancadas, provocando que ella por puro instinto se apegara mas contra la encimera, viendose arrinconada por el otro y sus dimensiones mayores. -¡Yo no respondo ante ti!- La señalo con la ira escapandosele por cada poro de su piel, y Circe parecio amedrentada, notando las acciones de inminente violencia de su comandante. -¡Ni ante ti, ni ante nadie!- Sin embargo, la mujer trato de aguantar el tipo, manteniendo aquella mirada combativa y firme que no causo mas que un aumento del enfado. -¡Solo respondo ante Padre! ¡Solo ante Padre y no ante una mujerzuela de bajo rango que se cree la maldita diosa del mar y no es mas que una chiquilla despendolada con aires de gran señora!- Ante tal ofensa, Circe abrio la boca para contestar en su defensa, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ace le propino un ruidoso y fuerte golpe al mueble que reposaba justo sobre su cabeza, provocando un respingo de panico en ambas mujeres. -¡¿Queda claro?-

-Ace... - Pacificadora y preocupada, que nunca habia tenido la mala suerte de verlo tan fuera de control, Joan-Marie elevo una mano hacia el, retirandola rapidamente al notar que el joven no le prestaba ninguna atencion.

-¡¿Queda claro?- Repitio Ace de nuevo, dandole otro tremendo golpe al mueble que hizo que su puerta de madera se descolgara de una de sus esquinas.

-S-si... - Amedrentada, la hermosa y orgullosa Circe se cubrio con sus brazos en busca de proteccion, asintiendo temerosa finalmente ante tal despliegue de fuerza bruta y descontrol.

-¡Bien!- Con un bufido final, que tampoco era su deseo sobrepasarse del todo, Ace le dedico una ultima mirada de advertencia, dandose la vuelta para largarse de aquella maldita habitacion que tanta furia le habia despertado en un segundo.

Caminando mediante ruidosas y fuertes pisadas, ignorando la mirada entre amedrentada y molesta ahora de Circe, y la preocupada e incredula de Joan-Marie, el joven segundo comandante fue directo a la puerta. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse en mitad de la sala.

Con cara de estupefaccion se quedo cuando, tensa y con los ojos como platos, la esclava Ifára se topo de lleno con su persona, contemplandole con una expresion mas cercana al panico que a la sorpresa y detenida en seco, tiesa como un palo.

Algo dentro del joven Ace hizo un fuerte chasquido, mirandola incredulo mientras su respiracion todavia se mantenia rapida y profunda por el arrebato de colera repentino.

El comandante rompio veloz y frenetico el contacto visual, esquivandola firmemente y haciendo que ella diera un pasito lateral y rapido para evitarle, provocando que la frustracion creciera dentro de su ser. Se alejo de alli de la misma forma que habia caminado antes de toparse de golpe con la chiquita, pensando en porque diablos las divinidades le odiaban de aquella manera y su suerte se habia largado de vacaciones.

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo a gritos antes de desaparecer del todo, golpeando la puerta para desahogar las ganas de aniquilar y destrozar cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

Un silencio tenso, entre inquieto y asustado, se hizo prontamente hueco en la estancia en cuanto Ace desaparecio. Las tres mujeres permanecieron mudas, Circe tratando de recomponerse y recuperar el orgullo, Joan-Marie completamente incredula y boquiabierta, e Ifára muerta de miedo y presa de una desagradable estupefaccion.

-V-venga... - Joan-Marie, sin apartar aun los ojos de la puerta, trago saliva, respirando hondo para recuperar el control de su cocina. -Hay mucho que hacer... - Tartamudeo ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza nerviosamente para espabilarse. -¡Venga!- La palmada ruidosa y repentina sobre la encimera que aquella mujerona llevo a cabo hizo que Ifára diera un bote asustado, mirandola velozmente para comprobar que se estaban dirigiendo a ella. -¿A que esperas, niña?- Y aguantandose el llanto, que era de susto demasiado facil y aun a dia de hoy bastante impresionable, Ifára obedecio, acercandose temblorosa a una Joan-Marie casi igual de nerviosa que la muchacha. -T-ten, guarda esto.- Le dijo tendiendole un par de cacharros culinarios. Algo debio conmoverle de los ojos llorosos de Ifára pues, con convencimiento y la poca serenidad que le quedaba, Joan-Marie asintio afirmativa un par de veces. -Tu no tienes la culpa.-

-Claro que si.- En cuanto escucho las palabras acusadoras de Circe, Ifára detuvo su tarea un segundo con la mirada fija en la pared para, respirando hondo, evitar no echarse a llorar de rabia y continuar su labor. La tenia miedo, igual que a casi todas las personas del barco, ademas que no se consideraba con el valor suficiente como para dedicarle a aquella mujer cualquier tipo de palabra desagradable. Al menos, de momento.

-¡No, no la tiene!- Sorprendente le parecio, sin embargo, que Joan-Marie estallara en su defensa, girandose hacia Circe completamente firme. Suspirando pesadamente, que Joan-Marie tampoco debia ser de pelear si podia evitarlo, esta regreso sobre su encimera. -La culpa es tuya... - A pesar de que no habia tomado la decision mas violenta, Joan-Marie continuo dirigiendole miradas acusadoras a la otra que, dañada en el orgullo y furiosa, escuchaba con expresion molesta.

-¿Mia?- Incredula, Circe se llevo una mano al pecho un segundo, mirando despues completamente indignada a la enorme mujer para señalar furiosamente la puerta. -¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepa controlarse!-

-¡No! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa de eso pero... - Estallo Joan-Marie, dando un nuevo golpe sobre la encimera que casi le provoca un infarto a la pobre Ifára. - ... deberias ser mas racional y no tentar a la suerte!-

-¡Ace no me da miedo!- Ahi estaba, la herida total en el orgullo, esa que provoco que Circe, en completa actitud de combate, se inclinara hacia la enorme Joan-Marie.

-Pues hace un momento lo parecia.- Mas ancha que larga, la mujerona regreso superior a sus cosas con una Ifára silenciosa y temblorosa a su lado.

-¡Agh!- Y finalmente, Circe opto por largarse tambien, que aquella cocina a ella tampoco la habia puesto, precisamente, de buen humor. -Callate.- Con desprecio total escupio ese mandato, recorriendo rapida y a zancadas furiosas la cocina para, al igual que Ace habia hecho, desaparecer por la puerta dejando un aura de tension y molestia.

Ifára penso con desgracia que no habia empezado la mañana con buen pie.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Maldita sea!- Repitio el joven Ace su maldicion, sentado frente a un barril como mesa improvisada en plena cubierta para dar, furioso, otro golpe sobre el objeto de madera.

-Ey, ey... - El primer comandante, que le habia interceptado por el pasillo en cuanto lo diviso con esos humos, produjo un movimiento pacificador mediante sus manos grandes, buscando calmar la ira del otro. -Tranquilizate... -

-¡Sabes que no pego a las mujeres! ¡Lo sabes!- Sin embargo el joven Ace no parecia dispuesto ni capaz de ser tranquilizado, propinandole ahora una fuerte patada al barril que, de no ser por el agarre eficaz de Thatch, lo hubiera mandado por los aires. -Pero... - Luego lo penso detenidamente, y su frustracion crecio todavia mas cuando razono en su furia que no hubiera sido capaz, de todas formas, de ponerle una mano encima. -¡Zorra!- El segundo comandante no estaba en su mejor periodo ni momento, llevandose una mano furiosa sobre la frente para arrastrarla nervioso a traves del cabello.

-Oye, no te pases... - Aunque lo dijo calmado y casi con suplica, la mirada ofendida de Thatch, que se habia unido a ellos en medio del camino hacia cubierta, le hizo estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el y darle un puñetazo por defender a semejante mujer.

-Me pasare lo que me de la gana.- Hablando entre dientes, el joven comandante se inclino sobre el barril y, como el cuarto comandante no iba a ser menos, este hizo lo mismo con similar actitud de combate.

-Vale, vale... - Gracias al cielo que Marco era un pilar basico del grupo, colocando una mano fuerte sobre la frente de cada uno para, sin miramientos, empujarlos de nuevo a su posicion anterior. -No os peleis ahora entre vosotros, por favor.- Marco siempre seria figura de respeto y serenidad, consiguiendo que, finalmente, los otros dos abandonaran el intento, suspirando Thatch resignado mientras que Ace se cruzaba furiosamente de brazos.

-Yo no soy debil.- El joven Ace dijo aquello importandole poco o nada que sus compañeros y amigos preguntaran, sintiendose herido en su orgullo por haber sido, no solo descubierto vilmente, si no tambien puesto en evidencia delante de terceros. Para agrabar aun mas la situacion, Ifára, por su carita asustada, debia haber contemplado toda la escena de despliegue furioso y eso, a Ace, extrañamente era algo que le trastocaba del todo. No sabia que le enfadaba mas, si el haber sido humillado por aquella mujer que encima era su subordinada, o que la chiquita lo hubiera visto todo. -No lo soy.- Incluso como un niño molesto, el joven comandante chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza para si mismo.

-¡Claro que no eres debil!- Thatch decidio que no era el momento de ser un rival en potencia, si no un amigo, sonriendole amplia y convencidamente. -No lo eres ¡Para nada lo eres!- Sono incluso exagerado, abriendo los brazos al cielo para recibir una miradita todavia furiosa, pero con un brillo inseguro, por parte de Ace. -¿Verdad que no lo es, Marco?- Pregunto, dirigiendole rapido al primer comandante una expresion sonriente de socorro.

-Todo el mundo tiene debilidades.- Pero Marco no debia andar de acuerdo con Thatch, hablando tan serio y didactico como siempre para arrancarle a este una mueca de pavor. -Yo tengo debilidades, Jozu tiene debilidades, Circe tiene debilidades... Hasta Padre tiene debilidades.- Suspiro tras estas palabras, consiguiendo que Ace se relajara un tanto y comenzara a mirarlo con total aprension y ligera culpa. -Y Thatch tiene a las mujeres.-

-¡Oye!- Con una actitud quejumbrosa, el cuarto y aludido comandate le dirigio una expresion de reproche a Marco, el cual continuaba serio y tranquilo, convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Es cierto, siempre te pones de parte de esa... - Ace hablaba lo que le salia del interior, reprochador y con la colera palpitando en la garganta, consiguiendo que Thatch se pusiera de nuevo a la defensiva.

-¿Que ibas a decir?- Le interumpio el cuarto comandante abruptamente con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- Marco siempre salvador. El primer comandante propino un golpetazo a la mesa con firmeza y determinacion total, logrando el cometido deseado. Los otros dos, entre molestos y culpables por andar a las malas entre si, le dirigieron una miradita de reojo desagradable que no paso a mayores. -Es lo que nos faltaba... acabar ahora nosotros a golpes por lios de faldas. - Marco, resignado y notando que terminaria acabandosele la infinita paciencia de la que hacia gala, termino por suspirar, buscando algo de tranquilidad.

El sonido repentino de unas carcajadas roncas y jocosas les hizo dar un tremendo respingo, girandose los tres comandantes para comprobar que habia sido aquel estallido ruidoso venido de pronto. El segundo comandante y sus confidentes actuales observaron como, entre burlas y risas estruendosas, un grupo de los tripulantes llevaba a cabo una machita competicion de fuerza a base de violentos pulsos justo en el barril, funcionando tambien como mesa, de al lado.

Con un bufido, que todo le molestaba y crispaba los nervios ahora, Ace regreso a la conversacion, observando como los otros dos hacian algo similar pero de mucho mejor humor.

-El caso es que... - Entre dientes, el joven pirata continuo, abriendo la palma de su mano para golpearla contra la madera, indicador y tragandose la horrible ira a punto de estallar como mejor pudiera. - ... me ha dejado en evidencia.- No gritar era lo mas dificil que habia hecho en su vida, rogandole al cielo por encontrar forma alguna de canalizar semejante enfado violento. -¡Y soy su puñetero superior!- Sin embargo, no lo consiguio del todo, terminando por elevar la voz de una manera aspera que ponia los pelos de punta.

-Venga, ya sabes como es.- Como Thatch parecia preferir permanecer en silencio y mirando hacia otro punto con molestia, Marco decidio tomar las riendas de la conversacion el solo, buscando lograr la tranquilidad del otro.

-¡Me importa una mierda como sea!- Pero el comandante de la segunda division no andaba con intenciones de dejarse calmar ni convencer, golpeando de nuevo aquel barril con el puño que, al final, Marco temio que acabaria por estallar de tanto sufrimiento. -Por esa regla de tres yo... - Estupfactos y temiendose la peor de las desgracias posibles, los otros dos compañeros observaron como, sin mucho cuidado ni aviso previo, parte del contenido alcoholico de alguna jarra perdida caia sobre la espalda y nuca de Ace.

Se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, Marco rogandole al cielo porque Ace apelara a su parte mas razonable y serena, y Thatch haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas.

Por su parte, Ace se mordio el labio inferior, manteniendo una posicion estatica de tension muscular total para, con furia mal contenida, cerrar los puños sobre el barril, y volver a abrirlos. Esta accion se repitio un par de veces mas, quedando su pequeña mesa improvisada innundada en un mutismo nervioso de total inquietud, como la calma que precedia a la tormenta.

Ya habia Marco conseguido relajarse al momento que noto a su mas joven compañero respirar hondo, cuando alguien lo estropeo.

-¡Eh, disculpa, Ace!- Divertida, la voz de Squad llego hasta los oidos nada agradables ahora del aludido y accidentado pirata, provocando que este ni se girara todavia. Marco no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la frente con fuerza y perdicion total. -Estabamos echando un pulso, y esa mierda salio volando por el impacto.- Dijo Squad, inconsciente de la furia palpitante del otro. Al parecer, aquella jarra si provenia de la mesa contigua, habiendo salido disparada de alli para, desdichadamente, estrellar su contenido contra la persona menos indicada en aquel momento.

Ace arrastro la silla ruidosamente, apoyando las manos sobre el barril con fuerza para, finalmente, levantarse y partir todas las bocas que fueran necesarias. Sin embargo, rapido ante semejante reaccion de evidente violencia, el primer comandante se lanzo sobre el, agarrando sus hombros con firmeza en tension total y volviendole a sentar.

-Vamos, calmate.- Dijo entre autoritario y complice, viendo mas tranquilo como el muchacho a punto de saltar sobre el cuello de alguien asentia tensamente. Mientras tanto, Thatch no sabia exactamente que hacer, batallando internamente entre visionar la situacion que tan divertida se le hacia o ser un buen amigo.

-¡Tampoco hace falta ponerse asi!- Debia ser que Squad no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban, siendo el tambien otro rufian violento y orgulloso. -Solo ha sido un poco de jodida cerveza, exagerado.- Y el resto de aquella mesa rieron jocosos y completamente de acuerdo.

-Lo mato.- Dijo el segundo comandante sin necesidad, de momento, de elevar la voz, volviendo a producir la misma accion ruidosa de levantarse. No habia ni empezado a ponerse en pie, cuando la voz rasposa de Squad volvio a hacerse presente.

-¡¿Que has dicho?- Entre incredulo y combativo, Squad se levanto de su mesa, apoyando las manos sobre su barril correspondiente para, con una sonrisa burlona, inclinarse hacia la espalda de Ace. -¿A quien vas a matar tu, mujercita?- En el Moby Dick ninguno se andaba con chiquitas y, si habia que empezar una pelea por una misera jarra de cerveza, se empezaba.

-¡Lo mato!- Definitivamente, Ace se levanto como un resorte para tirar la silla en el camino, dandose la vuelta dispuesto a reventar bocas cuando, sin miramientos y viendo que las cosas comenzaban a descontrolarse, Thatch y Marco se lanzaron sobre el. -¡Lo mato a el y a todos!- El primer comandante sujeto sus hombros con fuerza, tirando el cuarto de sus antebrazos al ver que el muy maldito oponia una resistencia atroz a ser contenido de ninguna manera.

-¡Venga, sueltalo Marco!- Chulesco y altivo, Squad se llevo una mano al cinturon, haciendole con la otra una seña indicadora y burlesca de cercania. -¡Sueltalo que le vamos a dar bien por el culo!- Ante aquello, Ace se revolvio mas fuerte de lo que jamas habia hecho en su vida, sabiendo que podria haberse librado, facilmente, mediante sus poderes de la fruta del diablo. Sin embargo, las normas del Moby Dick impedian el uso de cualquiera de estas para batallar entre ellos, manteniendo a pesar de todo los tripulantes su propio codigo a rajatabla.

-¡Lo mato!- Y el joven Ace, en un arrebato total de colera y violencia, logro soltarse en un segundo de debilidad, lanzandose como un cosaco a aquella pelea que, prontamente, se convertiria en una batalla campal.

Asi funcionaban las cosas en el Moby Dick.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ifára, todavia, no habia superado el incidente ocurrido en la cocina.

Una y otra vez recordo en su cabeza como, entre asustada y estupefacta, habia visionado sin quererlo a aquel comandante arrinconar aterradoramente a Circe para, violentamente, golpear el mueble de manera peligrosa con mirada amenazante. No sabia que pensar del joven Ace, porque a veces se le hacia simpatico, otras distante, otras amable y, otras veces, terrorifico. Este ultimo adjetivo lo habia andado superando durante la ultima semana, llegando a la conclusion de que, quiza, hubiera pensado mal demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, apenas estaba ella tratando de cambiar su opinion, cuando se topo de lleno con la escena violenta de la que el habia sido el creador, no sabiendo ahora la pobre Ifára que demonios debia pensar.

Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza le decia que se alegrara, porque el parecia haber saltado en su defensa y Circe, que tanto le desagradaba y tantas cosas horribles le decia, se lo merecia.

Pero esa vocecita la analizo como su parte malvada, a la que no habia que escuchar demasiado porque no estaba bien regocijarse del sufrimiento ajeno por mucho que odiemos a la otra persona.

Quizas Circe se mereciera muchas cosas, pero Ifára decidio fijarse y admirar mas la reaccion de Joan-Marie, que habia sido valiente y la mas correcta, y parecia no haberle tenido ningun miedo a aquella hermosa pero terrible mujer morena. Se sintio mal consigo misma, porque ella no tenia valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Circe, tan sola y diminuta que se sentia en aquel enorme navio. Ademas, ella era una esclava chiquitaja y desnutrida que acababa de llegar hacia demasiado poco y que, de momento, no se atrevia a hacer mucho mas que acatar ordenes en robotismo y silencio total y permitir que se le escapara alguna sonrisita cuando la situacion parecia conveniente. Circe llevaba alli solo sabe Dios cuanto tiempo y, ella, solo llevaba algo mas de una semana y ni siquiera era un tripulante. Mucho menos, era un pirata.

No, Ifára era una esclava, la esclava, ya oficial incluso, de Portgas D. Ace... Del que no sabia si tener un miedo atroz o un sentimiento de seguridad.

En esas estaba la pobre Ifára, cargando algunos trastos por el pasillo del piso mas alto del Moby Dick, ese cuyas paredes dan con cubierta, pensando perdidamente en sus cosas cuando, sin aviso, la madera junto a ella revento.

Fue sorpresivo y, la pared cercana, justo en frente de sus narices y a apenas dos escasos metros de ella, simplemente estallo por algun impacto en exceso fuerte con un estruendo insoportable. A Ifára se le calleron los trastos del susto, observando como, lo que se temio como algun tipo de peso muerto u objeto, resulto ser una persona, estrellandose esta contra la pared contigua a la reventada que, al menos, no se rompio tambien.

Abrio los ojos como platos, pensando quien diablos podia soportar un golpe tan sumamente fuerte como para romper una pared de semejante manera, analizando para su sorpresa total que aquel proyectil humano no era otro mas que el mismo Ace.

Este, tirado contra la otra pared tras haber roto de espaldas la que daba con la cubierta, estaba consciente y furioso, ayudandose de la madera resistente para levantarse y, seguramente, volver a la carga, que debian andar en peleas y bullas. Ifára, no saliendo aun de su asombro total y horror, que ella no andaba acostumbrada a semejantes batallas, observo incredula que el comandante tenia la cara hecha un cromo, con la nariz sangrante, un ojo que comenzaba a amoratarse y el labio con similar aspecto que la primera.

Alguien grito su nombre buscando pelea, levantandose resistente y veloz el segundo comandante, recompuesto rapido de semejante golpe atroz, para volver a la carga, viendo Ifára que no sabia donde meterse al supuesto contrincante entrar por el agujero recien hecho. Un tipo alto, palido y de pelo largo, con aspecto peligroso y lo que le parecio una araña tatuada en la frente, hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo con su rostro en condiciones semejantes a las del joven Ace.

Ya iban a ponerse de nuevo a la gresca, cuando Ifára dio un respingo nervioso y repararon en su presencia.

Squad no le dio importancia mas alla de un segundo, girando de nuevo la cabeza hacia su contrincante para continuar la guerra que habian creado en un momento.

Sin embargo, Ace no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Con los ojos entre sorprendidos e incredulos, observo a la muchachita flaca y temblorosa que, incapaz de moverse todavia y con expresion de pavor, contemplaba la escena desde su posicion cercana. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y Ace, entonces, se convencio de que no podria continuar aquel conflicto violento. Con un bufido de frustracion total, el recientemente estampado y sangrante Ace cerro los puños con tension no canalinazada de suficiente manera.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo mas para si que para el resto a pesar del grito, propinandole un tremendo pisoton al suelo para, bajo la mirada estupefacta tanto de Squad como de Ifára, al igual que la de muchos curiosos que habian comenzado a aglomerarse alrededor, darse la vuelta furioso y comenzar a caminar direccion a su camarote.

-¡Ey! ¡Ace, espera!- Squad mas que enfadado, parecio preocupado, elevando una mano hacia el joven que se largaba como si no entendiera que el mismisimo Portgas D. Ace evitara terminar una batalla de ningun tipo.

Ace no dijo nada, empujando a gran parte del circulo de curiosos cuyos rostros parecian tan preocupados como el de Squad, largandose de alli tan furioso como habia llegado. Todos observaron su marcha extraña, que nunca habian visto cosa semejante, no sabiendo si tomarselo a broma o temer por el estado mental de su joven compañero.

Por su parte, pasados unos pocos segundos, Ifára no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Estupido Squad.- Escupio Ace con toda su mala sangre. -Debi haberle... Auch... - No pudo terminar su amenaza, quejandose un poquito cuando aquel paño mojado en desinfectante le rozo el labio partido.

-L-lo siento.- Ifára, entre asustada y confundida, pero obediente, se disculpo por el daño, regresando a su labor cuidadora en cuanto el otro se recupero del escozor reciente.

Sentando en su cama con la cara todavia sangrante y destrozada, Ace suspiro buscando calmarse, notando a la chiquita de rodillas tras su espalda que, subida en el mismo colchon, trataba de desinfectar las heridas sin hacerle daño.

-No pasa nada... - Y en cuanto dijo aquello, Ifára parecio calmarse, volviendo a acariciar sus magulladuras con aquel paño desinfectante. -Es solo que... - No se habia desahogado del todo, soltando un bufido de furia como final de su frase. Andaba inquieto, tenso y con ganas de pelea, resultando todo demasiado dificil si ella, temblorosa y asustadita, permanecia detras con su presencia silenciosa, pero dulce y calmante. -¿Sabes? Podria haberle ganado. - Dijo para mantener el orgullo tan herido como la cara, propinando un puñetazo a la palma de su mano que provoco que Ifára diera uno de sus respingos. La niña trago saliva, tratando de volver a la carga cuando Ace dio una patadita al colchon mediante uno de sus pies, ahora descalzos. -¡Deberia haberlo hecho!- Noto de nuevo la colera en la garganta, rogandole, suplicandole por que la dejara salir, provocando que cada musculo de su cuerpo se pusiera en tension total.

-Si te mueves tanto, no puedo.- La voz suave y mas miedosa que de costumbre, casi como el primer dia que la conocio, de Ifára le hizo relajarse, escuchando la peticion de ella para, buscando tranquilidad, recomponerse de un posible arrebato furioso.

-Lo siento.- Ante la disculpa, cosa que le extraño pero decidio no preguntar, la joven Ifára volvio a su labor, tratando ahora de limpiar aquella nariz herida y manchada de sangre que comenzaba a secarse. -Pero me cabrea ¿Sabes? Que se salga con la suya, digo.- El joven Ace se giro un poco para hablar con ella, observando dolido como la chiquita daba un respingo asustado para, con evidente miedo, bajar la cabeza. El suspiro, y decidio no darle demasiada importancia por el momento.

-P-parecia preocupado.- Como un pajarito, Ifára se atrevio a dar una pequeña opinion, evitando el contacto visual con el otro mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Si, bueno... - Suspiro de nuevo, notando aquella manita cuidadosa bajo el paño mojado en desinfectante. -No es normal dejar una pelea asi como asi.- E Ifára se pregunto a si misma si acaso andaban todos tan locos en aquel navio como para que semejante paliza mortal fuera algo comun y que, ademas, debia terminarse. Incomoda y en silencio, Ifára continuo su labor, permitiendole el muchacho aquel contacto sin ninguna resistencia. -Pero supongo que tu no entiendes de eso... - Ella no contesto, y Ace se giro otra vez para poder ver su cara bonita. Sin embargo, un nuevo respingo asustado se adueño de la muchacha, provocando que, molesto y frustado, el joven comandate herido chasqueara la lengua. -Deja, deja... - Dijo apartando la cara para indicarla que detuviera la accion desinfectante, cogiendo el mismo el paño de sus manos pequeñas con movimientos no demasiado agradables. -Ya lo hago yo.- Estaba de mal humor, demasiado, sintiendose mas culpable y aun mas frustrado cuando ella, cabizbaja y tensa, dejo que el otro llevara a cabo su antes labor de curacion. Sin embargo, Ace no hizo otra cosa mas que tirar el paño contra la cama, llevandose una mano a la cabeza para arrastrarla a traves de su pelo, entre confuso y extraño. -¿Sabes? Yo... yo no soy asi... - Pero era mentira, que Ace se conocia demasiado bien e Ifára, ademas, no parecia muy convencida a pesar de su mutismo y posicion cabizbaja. -Bueno, si soy asi pero... - No estaba acostumbrado a las confesiones emocionales, asi que andaba costandole una barbaridad, prefiriendo decir aquello que saliera solo e instintivamente. -No voy a... a hacer daño... a nadie.- Ifára levanto la mirada bicolor un segundo, produciendo finalmente aquel esperado contacto visual. -O si... ¡No lo se!- Era mas dificil de lo que pensaba, volviendo a soltar el joven Ace un bufido para calmarse y conseguir terminar lo que andaba pasandosele por la cabeza. -Pero... a ti no... no voy a hacerte daño.- Ace no entendia porque andaba el dandole explicaciones, que ni siquiera se las habian pedido, a una esclava flaca y temerosa. Sin embargo, penso que le apetecia hacerlo y que, ademas, ahora se sentia mucho mejor. Con miedo a no sabia que exactamente, espero en silencio una respuesta de ella, que se limitaba a mirarle entre confusa y, extrañamente, agradecida, aunque todavia no le resulto muy convencida de que sus palabras fueran sinceras.

-Gracias.- Dijo finalmente Ifára, consiguiendo una sonrisa tranquila y rapida de Ace.

-Se que lo que has visto... de mi no es muy... - El joven comandante trago saliva, sorprendiendose cuando noto que era el mismo quien evitaba el contacto visual directo. - ... esperanzador, pero... soy un buen tipo.- Ifára tampoco entendia porque su dueño supuesto andaba dandola explicaciones de ninguna clase, pero le agrado. Se sintio bien, y mas valorada, no pudiendo evitar un sonrisita cerrada y nerviosa. -O al menos, no soy tan malo.- Se mantuvieron en un silencio entre incomodo y revelador que duro bastante, Ace con la mirada clavada en la pared de enfrente, e Ifára con sus ojos fijos en la espalda del otro. Fue un momento extraño, pero a ella se le hizo agradable e incluso necesario.

Al final, el joven herido volvio a recoger aquel paño que habia tirado sobre la cama momentos antes, tendiendoselo a la muchachita en indicacion de que podia continuar con su tarea abandonada. En mutismo, ella obedecio suave, regresando a acariciar sus heridas con cuidado para no hacerle mas daño.

-Tu pelo huele a cerveza.- Dijo Ifára con una risita pequeña y divertida que, definitivamente, a el le encanto. Nunca la habia oido reir o, al menos, no tan claro y de cerca.

-¿Que?- Se sintio levemente confuso, teniendo que analizar las palabras que habia dicho debido al haberse sumergido, rapidamente, en sus pensamientos tras escuchar aquella carcajada dulce y tintineante. -Oh... si, cierto. Me tiraron una jarra.-

-¿Y por eso la pelea?- Ifára lo dijo tratando de sonar cuestionativa, pero al muchacho no se le escapo su tonito receloso e incredulo malamente escondido. Se sintio bien, porque ella, ahora de verdad, parecia mas comoda y menos tensa y asustada. Era, definitivamente, una sensacion agradable. Era mejor incluso que mirarla.

-Me han puesto perdido.- Dijo Ace con excusa divertida, encogiendose de hombros y sintiendo como, aquel mal humor apresado en la garganta que se moria por salir, comenzaba a desaparecer de una manera tan suave y delicada como la misma Ifára. -¿Sabes? Me parece que voy a ducharme.- Con un chasquido resignado de su lengua, el segundo comandante se comenzo a incorporar, haciendo que Ifára detuviera de nuevo su tarea y le mirara confusa. -Tienes razon.- Se puso en pie sobre el suelo, girando la cabeza para pegar la nariz contra la piel de su propio hombro y aspirar rapido una sola vez. -Apesto a cerveza.- Era confuso por que, por una parte, andaba deseando quedarse alli y dejar que ella curara sus heridas pero, por otra, la idea de andar oliendo desagradablemente a alcohol con la chiquita tan cerca se le hacia incomoda.

Y sin mas, Ace se dirigio hacia el cuarto de baño bajo la miradita esquiva y curiosa de Ifára.

_(Cambio de escena)_

No habia ni siquiera salido de la ducha, cuando un enorme estruendo resono a traves de todo el navio.

Un gigantesco temblor se adueño del vehiculo colosal y maritimo tras el ruido ensordecedor, perdiendo el joven Ace incluso el equilibrio en la ducha y estrellandose, peligrosa y violentamente, contra la pared de baldosas. Gracias al cielo que tenia buenos reflejos y consiguio evitar un impacto directo a su cabeza mediante el apoyo de sus manos sobre la porcelana, maldiciendo al agua por impedirle usar su fruta del diablo, con la que era mucho mas sencillo esquivar los golpes.

Apenas se habia recompuesto, y otro golpetazo, como de explosion, hizo que el gigantesco Moby Dick se tambaleara violentamente de nuevo.

Ace se escurrio sobre sus pies y se salvo gracias a que logro agarrarse a la cortina, estando esta a punto de reventarse por el esfuerzo de soportar todo su peso. En seguida, en cuanto el temblor ceso y fue sustituido por un fuerte vaiven, Ace se permitio unos segundos de reflexion, llegando a una conclusion irrefutable. Conocia ese estallido, conocia este tipo de temblores repentinos ¿Como no hacerlo? Que un pirata no reconociera el rugido de los cañones explotando y estrellandose contra el enemigo era un autentico delito imperdonable. No podia ser nada mas.

Se trataba, sin duda alguna, de un ataque enemigo.

Entonces, a Ace solo se le paso una unica cosa por la cabeza. De momento, tenia una prioridad.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, saliendo de la ducha para vestirse a la velocidad de la luz mientras escuchaba ahogadamente debido a las paredes, los pasos veloces, los gritos de furia y los preparativos para la defensa, seguido seguramente de una brutal ofensa, de sus compañeros de tripulacion.

Temblando de corage y nervios, que el instinto de pelea le estaba volviendo a salir seguido, extrañamente, de un miedo visceral que Ace no andaba acostumbrado a sentir, salio de alli abriendo la puerta ruidosamente y de par en par mientras el barullo que armaban el resto de tripulantes comenzaba a volverse ensordecedor. Fue poner un pie en la habitacion principal de su humilde camarote, y comenzar a rebuscar freneticamente con la mirada, topandose, finalmente, con la imagen de la chiquita.

Entonces aquel miedo visceral se alivio enormemente.

Ella que, sentadita en un rinconcito de la habitacion mantenia las rodillas firmemente pegadas al pecho mientras se cubria la cabeza con sus brazos debiles y flacos, parecia aun mas aterrada que aquel ratoncito liberado del que Ace no habia podido olvidarse.

Corriendo nervioso llego hasta la esclava Ifára, que andaba la pobre en estado de tension total, no habiendo sabido que diablos habia sido semejante estruendo seguido del correspondiente temblor de todo el barco.

-¡¿Estas bien?- Pregunto un Ace preso de los nervios y la preocupacion, agachandose velozmente junto a ella para comprobar su estado. Ifára solo dio un respingo, apretando mas sus piernas contra el pecho en actitud de defensa y miedo total. -¡Eh!- El grito la hizo por fin alzar la cabeza, no dandola tiempo el segundo comandante a abrir la boca si quiera. -¡¿Estas bien?- La cogio de los antebrazos, zarandeandola levemente para que reaccionara por fin.

-S-si.- Aunque Ifára no parecia andar la pobre emocionalmente bien ahora mismo, al menos no estaba herida de ninguna manera, provocando que Ace casi se desmayara de alivio.

Luego recordo que estaban sufriendo un ataque en aquel preciso instante.

-¡Levanta!- Sin mucho cuidado, que la cosa no andaba para galanterias, el joven segundo comandante colo las manos bajo sus brazos para levantarla sin permiso, pensando freneticamente donde diablos iba ahora a meter a la muchachita. E Ifára, la pobre, que andaba mas aterrada que sorprendida, simplemente se dejo manejar sin oponer resistencia.

Ni dos centimetros se levantaron del suelo, cuando Ace escucho el silbido de otra bala. Iba a producirse otro impacto inminente.

El estruendo volvio a ser brutal y perdieron el equilibrio, llevando el muchacho instintivamente una mano a la cabeza de Ia joven Ifára para, con fuerza, aplastarla contra su pecho.

Ace se estrello contra la pared cercana nuevamente, cayendo esta vez sentado sobre el suelo con ella agarradita como una desesperada a su cuerpo. A punto estuvo de arder en llamas como acto reflejo, pero afortunadamente recordo que andaba con cierta personita contra el y que, aquello, hubiera sido incluso peor que el impacto en si.

Otro silbido cortando el aire mas.

Ace la apreto contra si mismo para cubrirla tanto con brazos como con piernas.

Al silbido le siguio el estruendo y, tras este, otro nuevo zarandeo insoportable del barco. Gracias a la posicion ovillada con la chiquita encima, cubierta bajo el abrazo protector y eficaz que casi la cortaba la circulacion, Ace evito que se movieran demasiado, rogandole a todo su cuerpo que trabajara como nunca en su vida para evitar un golpe. Lo logro...

Entonces, solo quedo esperar un tiempo de precaucion.

Unos segundos tras aquel ultimo impacto, el joven comandante elevo la cabeza, cuya mandibula habia estado pegada sobre la de Ifára, para revisar los alrededores. Agudizo el oido en busqueda de un nuevo silbido amenazante, notandola tan apretada como si fuera a morirse alli mismo si le soltaba, llegandole tan solo el sonido de sus compañeros preparandose para el contraataque y la respiracion asustada de la chiquita.

Entonces, volvio a recordar que tenia unas obligaciones con las que cumplir como buen pirata y comandante.

Pero habia una prioridad.

-¡Vamos!- Nervioso y en tension total, Ace comenzo a incorporarse sin apenas darle tiempo de reaccion, provocando que una estupefacta y aterrada Ifára casi se cayera al suelo. Consiguio al menos mantener el equilibrio, aunque las piernas delgadas le temblaban y fallaban debilmente, notando la pobre que las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos dispares porque muy valiente, sinceramente, nunca habia sido. -¡Vamos, levanta!- Ace termino del todo el intento de la chiquita por incorporarse, agarrandola de la mano con fuerza para tironear eficaz y nervioso.

Casi la arrastro hacia la puerta mediante zancadas veloces y dificiles de seguir, que Ifára tenia las piernas mas cortas y mas debiles que nunca antes, no soltando aquel agarre opresor de su mano para, sin mucho cuidado, golpear la puerta con la otra y salir del camarote.

En cuanto pusieron los pies en el pasillo del barco, los sonidos de guerra y carreras de un lado a otro innundaron los oidos de la chiquilla, pero apenas pudo ver nada con detenimiento debido a que Ace, sin pararse en ningun momento, continuo su camino esquivando compañeros e ignorando llamados hacia su persona. Ella nunca habia visto y sufrido cosa semejante y se sentia como en otro mundo, no siendo consciente aun del todo de la realidad mientras, como un juguete, se dejaba arrastrar por el otro.

-¡Comandante!- Era el primero de su division que se acercaba lo suficiente, pareciendo tan nervioso y tenso como el mismo aludido. -¡Tenemos que... - Pero su superior no le dejo continuar.

-¡Llevatela!- Dijo el segundo comandante, dispuesto a largarse a la batalla y ponerla a salvo cuanto antes. Con movimientos veloces y tensos, empujo a Ifára hacia el otro, provocando que el pobre subordinado no tuviera mas remedio que agarrarla de los brazos con total estupefaccion. -¡Escondela por ahi!- Lo ultimo que a Ace le faltaba era que, en caso de una posible invasion, se la llevaran al ver la marca de su hombro como trofeo de guerra. El ya conocia el funcionamiento de las cosas en el mar peligroso y sabia que, a pesar de que terminarian echandolos a patadas en caso de que el enemigo consiguiera entrar, en un descuido facil les seria robarsela para despues regodearse a gusto.

-P-pero... - Su subordinado, con la niña que no acertaba a moverse agarrada, se dirigio a su comandante con expresion incredula y anonadada. -¡Comandante! ¡Tenemos que... -

-¡Tu no tienes que hacer nada!- Le grito furioso y nervioso, señalandole peligrosamene con advertencia. -¡Ocupate de ella!- A Ace le necesitaban, a aquel piratilla de bajo rango, solo le necesitaba el.

-S-si, comandante.- Inseguro y decepcionado por perderse la oportunidad de la guerra, asi como realmente estupefacto por semejante mandato, el pobre subordinado asintio tembloroso.

A Ace no le hizo falta una palabra mas para largarse de alli, sabiendo seguro y mas tranquilo en aquella cuestion que sus hombres eran buenos hombres, fieles lobos de mar que no desobedecerian ni traicionarian sus ordenes aunque fuera bajo amenaza de tortura. Corriendo como una centella, atraveso el navio entre gritos de los demas piratas, algunos de rabia, otros de jubilo, consiguendo llegar hasta cubierta para comprobar que diablos estaba sucediendo y quien era el desdichado que se atrevia a bombardear el buque del mismisimo Barba Blanca.

-¡¿Que es todo esto?- En cuanto arramplo en cubierta, el segundo comandante grito para hacerse oir entre tanta marabunta y aullido, logrando miradas sorprendidas, otras aliviadas de los que pertenecian a su propia division e incluso, algunas, reprochandole su tardanza. Observo atentamente como la superficie del navio se habia transformado en una autentica marea humana de tripulantes dispuestos a la guerra, comenzando ya a asomarse a las barandillas para, paladeando la polvora, la muerte y los golpes, mirar fijamente hacia el enemigo con las expresiones mas terrorificas que un pirata puede poseer.

-¡Nos atacan!- Escucho decirle a gritos a uno de sus subordinados, provocando que el joven comandante se pusiera en camino veloz para unirse a su division. El ruido era ensordecedor, los cañones andaban listos, los cuchillos ya silbaban en el aire por la impaciencia de sus portadores. Todo estaba preparado para hundir el navio rival.

-¡Uh! ¡Gran genio!- Thatch andaba cerca, pudiendo Ace oir una de sus sarcasticas bromas perfectamente tras aquella contestacion evidente de su subordinado. Con una sonrisa inevitable, el muchacho pirata se adentro en la marabunta amenazadora, posicionandose veloz lo mas cercano que pudiera a su aglomerada division para, sintiendo la adrenalina apoderandose de su sangre, asomarse el tambien a la barandilla. Pronto le hicieron hueco, contemplando al enemigo con expresion espectante e impaciente, sintiendo al guerrero del mar que llevaba dentro y que rogaba por salir.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito con furia pero deseos de lanzarse cuanto antes al barco contrario, subiendo un pie en la barandilla de madera y ayudandose con una mano para mantener el equilibrio. -¡¿Por que leches nos estan atacando los piratas del Olonés?- Confuso y con la ira rascandole las piernas, que rogaban por saltar, Ace contemplo la insignia del barco pirata atacante. -¡Crei que teniamos un pacto!- Ese era el trato. Ellos se mantenian pacificos, y el capitan Jean-Francisc "El Olonés" les permitia cruzar su territorio sin percances de por medio. Sin embargo, alguien no parecia de acuerdo con el plan en su etapa final.

-¡Lo teniamos!- Escucho gritar a Thatch quien, cercano frente a su propia division, amalgamada con la suya al igual que todas, se mantenia tambien sobre la barandilla con una sonrisa. -¡Pero parece que no les caemos tan en gracia como creiamos!- La carcajada jocosa del cuarto comandante era inconfundible, disolviendose rapido entre la del resto y sus aullidos de guerra.

-¡Comandante!- Uno de sus subordinados cercanos vocifero su cargo, haciendo que Ace tuviera que girarse un segundo. -¡Se estan acercando!- Era cierto. El muy maldito del Olonés creia tenerlas todas consigo, navegando cada vez mas cercano sin miramientos ni preocupaciones de ninguna clase.

-¡Arrogante del demonio!- A Ace aquello le enfurecio, queriendo abrasar, degollar y reducir a cenizas todo aquel maldito barco con cada tripulante dentro. Era el colmo de la arrogancia. Atreverse a atacar mediante grotescos cañonazos a la tripulacion mas fuerte del mundo no traia consecuencias agradables, sabiendo Ace seguro que cada uno de sus compañeros sentia exactamente lo mismo que el. -¡Nos ha traicionado!- Ya iba a saltar, que sentia al enemigo lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo facilmente, provocando que toda su division estallara de impaciencia y ansiedad ante la lucha cercana.

-¡Espera, maldita sea!- Sin embargo, la voz de Marco, que tanto respeto imponia entre la tripulacion pirata, le hizo desistir, sabiendo que en aquella circunstancia dejaba de ser amigo para transformarse en evidente superior. -¡Espera la puñetera orden!- Tragandose la colera infernal, los nervios y las ganas por volverse un animal salvaje y arramplar con todo, Ace tuvo que cesar su intento de batalla.

-¡Si yo te entiendo, Ace!- Thatch y su tono jocoso y burlon, que nunca le abandonaba. -¡Pero mami es demasiado cruel!-

-¡Vete al infierno, Thatch!- En situaciones como aquella, Marco no se andaba con rodeos. En pie a diferencia de los otros dos, mucho menos serenos y mucho mas impulsivos, el primer comandante esperaba serio y dispuesto a cualquier cosa pegado a la barandilla cargada de personas armadas, contemplando al enemigo y condenandolo a sufrir la peor de las desgracias.

-¡Tranquilos, muchachos!- Se giro el cuarto comandante, dirigiendose a su division. -¡Esta batalla esta ganada! ¡Son temerarios, incautos, estupidos y mucho mas feos!- Ante la broma todos estallaron en las risotadas de turno, provocando que Thatch regresara su atencion sobre el enemigo con satisfaccion total.

-¡Llevemonos la cabeza del Olonés!- Uno de los tripulantes vocifero con voz ronca de cruel pirata, provocando un estallido general de gritos de guerra, alzamientos de armas y aullidos presos de loca adrenalina.

-¡Su cabeza!- Al segundo grito pidiendo la nombrada cabeza del capitan rival, las divisiones comenzaron a descontrolarse poco a poco, empujandose entre ellos y arrinconandose aun mas contra la barandilla, contagiando e innundando el ambiente de aquella tension y ansiedad por la sangre.

Uno de los cañones del barco del Olonés estallo de nuevo, pudiendo Ace incluso oler la polvora humeante antes del impacto.

Esta vez, el choque fue mucho mas sufrido que el resto debido a encontrarse en el exterior, zarandeandose el barco con violencia extrema. Algunas de las tablas saltaron, astilladas, volando por los aires frente a las narices de los piratas de Barba Blanca e hiriendo a mas de uno de los nombrados.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Escucho el segundo comandante mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio a alguno de su division.

-¡Hundamos su maldito barco!- Un pirata justo a la espalda de Ace vocifero con rabia, elevando su cuchillo en el aire y provocando que el muchacho no pudiera evitar una sonrisa hasta divertida.

-¡Llevemonos su oro junto a su cabeza!- Ace penso satisfecho que sus muchachos parecian aun mas emocionados, valientes rufianes del mar dispuestos a cometer cualquier a atrocidad. En tension total, subido a la barandilla mientras el barco trataba de recomponerse del ultimo impacto, Ace no pudo evitar apretar el agarre de su mano sobre la madera con fuerza. Estaba nervioso, con la violencia trabada entre las manos y el cuerpo que, casi por si solo, parecia que le ardia a pesar de que no andaba cubierto de sus fieles llamaradas. Sonrio, con fuerza, instintivamente peligroso.

-¡Espero que tengan esclavas!- Un escalofrio desagradable y repentino recorrio la espalda amplia del segundo comandante cuando escucho aquellas palabras de uno de sus hombres, sorprendiendose de si mismo debido a haber oido antes atrocidades mucho mas nefastas al borde del Moby Dick sin inmutarse.

Entonces, toda la furia, aquella colera atrapada en su garganta, el cuerpo ardiendo por dentro y las piernas que picaban de impaciencia, estallaron.

-¡Maldita sea!- Sin mas, Ace se agarro a una soga cercana, reajustando el agarre al rededor de su muñeca con intencion inminente de saltar a cortar gargantas y reventar rostros. Ciego de ira por no sabia exactamente que motivo, el joven comandante se irguio sobre la barandilla abarrotada, manteniendo el equilibrio para lanzarse, cuanto antes y sin esperar un segundo mas, a la batalla brutal que andaba a punto de desarrollarse. Su division estallo de jubilo, demostrandole que lo seguirian hasta las puertas del infierno si era necesario. Ace considero aquello como una luz verde para comenzar.

-¡Portgas!- La voz de un Marco furioso y colerico le llego vaga y lejana debido a los gritos ensordecedores de sus muchachos, decidiendo el segundo comandante que la ignoraria. Ya no aguantaba mas. -¡Espera la puta orden!-

Ace tenso la soga resistente apresada bajo su agarre, coloco las piernas en posicion, y se dispuso a impulsarse al vacio.

Sin embargo, una voz le impidio continuar.

-¡Olonés!- El grito largo, vociferante, que haria temblar hasta al mismisimo diablo, provoco que absolutamente toda la tripulacion se sumiera en un silencio total y repentino, girando cada uno de los presentes la cabeza para contemplar a la mayor figura de respeto. El capitan, el padre, el rey de los mares estaba en pie, tras la marabunta humana en la que ahora consistian sus hijos, observando al enemigo con la expresion mas terrorifica del planeta. -¡Maldito traidor sin orgullo!- Seria imposible que el aludido no le escuchara. La profundidaz y potencia de la voz del mismisimo Barba Blanca era inimitable, haciendo estremecer a sus muchachos de admiracion, y a sus enemigos de terror.

Ace, al igual que todos sus compañeros, que ya no habia comandantes ni rangos en presencia de Padre, sintio la adrenalina atacando con mas fuerza, atento y estatico sin embargo ante semejante figura de respeto total.

El viejo y temible Barba Blanca golpeo el suelo de madera con su arma.

Todos, conteniendo el aliento, esperaron.

Y el viejo y temible Barba Blanca sonrio aterradoramente.

-¡Arrastremos ese barco hasta el fondo del mar!- Y, sin mas, el gigantesco e imponente capitan grito casi con tanto jubilo como sus polluelos tras aquellas palabras.

Ahora si habian recibido la puñetera orden.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ace ya se lo sabia de memoria y, aun asi, le encantaba.

Parecia que habia nacido para ello, arramplando salvajemente en aquel barco enemigo al igual que todos los demas. Al sonido de los cañones rapido lo sustituyo el de los alaridos de dolor, los gritos de guerra, las ordenes a voces que nunca eran del todo obedecidas y las risas terrorificas de los que, como el, lo disfrutaban en serio.

Sin embargo, Ace preferia normalmente permanecer en silencio, concentrado, para sentir asi el instinto de supervivencia en todo su esplendor, aquello mas primitivo del ser humano apresando su cerebro y todo su cuerpo. No habia nada mas peligroso que semejante posesion pero, a la vez, era fascinante. Era como volver a ser animal, a ser salvaje pero manteniendo la razon minimamente, escuchando las voces, los estallidos y golpes. Oliendo la sangre, la polvora, el sudor y el odio del contrincante. Viendo las expresiones amenazantes y firmes, las manos grandes que sotenian sus armas con fuerza. Sintiendo las heridas de sus subordinados tanto como las suyas propias, la fuerza de algun golpe bien dado directa al rostro... Para despues recuperarse a la velocidad de la luz y tomar terribles represalias contra aquel que se atreviera a tocarle tanto a el como a los suyos.

Con el capitan a su lado, la cosa fue mas rapida y sencilla, al igual que aun mas violenta y peligrosa que de costumbre. El viejo lobo de mar se habia tomado la situacion como personal, evidentemente, batallando junto a todos sus hijos y aniquilando a cualquier alma en pena que tuviera valor suficiente como para tocarles un solo pelo de sus bonitas cabezas.

Eran uno porque, en la familia de Barba Blanca, cuando hay que luchar, se lucha, y se lucha olvidandose del individualismo para centrarse, tan solo, en el instinto colectivo mas espartano y antiguo del mundo.

Ese era el secreto. La solucion a la pregunta de que, quitando el hecho de su fuerza mayor y el enorme poderio de cada tripulante, la victoria anduviera siempre junto a ellos. La victoria, gran adoradora de los colectivos, siempre refleja luz sobre aquellos quienes eligen la union en lugar de la suerte.

La batalla fue ganada desde el principio, a pesar de que el Olonés y los suyos parecieron no andar en sus cabales, lanzandose a la ofensa suicida durante demasiado tiempo. Al final, quedaron pocos, murieron muchos, otros cientos fueron vencidos con facilidad, para darse a la fuga vilmente el capitan y sus supervivientes.

Presos de la colera y la guerra, que arranca corazones o bien los inunda de violencia, los piratas de Barba Blanca trataron de impedir semejante huida cobarde, odiando la arrogancia del Olonés que se habia atrevido a declararles batalla para decantarse por largarse en el mejor momento.

Sin embargo, la cosa les salio a pedir de boca a los muy malditos, logrando el cometido veloz para desaparecer entre las aguas mediante botes y demas vehiculos de repuesto, provocando que la tripulacion ganadora estallara en gritos y ataques esquivados por los perdedores mas por pura suerte que habilidad.

La batalla habia concluido pero, sabian cada uno de ellos, no quedaria asi.

Porque nadie traicionaba a la familia de Barba Blanca y vivia para contarlo. Mas tarde o mas temprano, no quedaria una cabeza sobre su cuello.

Finalizada, por tanto, su lucha, el joven Ace junto al resto de la tripulacion regresaron al colosal navio, contentos al comprobar que no habia ninguna baja pero iracundos por la fuga. Enseguida, cada cual comenzo a hacer sus tareas pertinentes en casos similares, haciendo recuento de los daños, recuperando a los heridos o bien, simplemente, celebrandolo salvajemente mediante gritos, carcajadas y exclamaciones de triunfo.

Por su parte, a la cabeza del segundo comandante regreso aquella extraña prioridad que tan freneticamente le habia poseido al inicio del bombardeo, comenzando a atravesar el barco, lleno todo de barullo y movimiento, para dar con su preocupacion instintiva y constante en cuestion. Habia sido una batalla extraña a pesar de todo porque, aunque Ace habia dado cuanto tenia y se habia sumergido de lleno en aquel extasis primitivo, la prioridad maldita no desaparecio de su cabeza, resultandole tanto un problema como un incentivo.

Un problema cuando se noto distraido por ello, un incentivo cuando recordo que debia evitar, a toda costa, que el enemigo pusiera un solo pie en el barco.

Sin embargo, por el momento Ace decidio no continuar dandole vueltas, eliminando la distancia mediante veloces zancadas mientras el resto corrian a igual velocidad pero, desde luego, con objetivos muy distintos. Llego hasta el lugar donde recordaba haberla dejado, topandose de lleno y para su suerte con aquel subordinado a quien se la habia cedido bajo custodia.

-¿Donde esta?- Apenas si le presto atencion, en realidad, buscando Ace con la mirada la figurita de pequeñas proporciones femeninas.

-¡Ah, si!- Dijo su subordinado, quien se habia perdido la batalla, con un respingo fiel, decidiendo no hacer preguntas a su comandante al respecto sobre el porque de semejante reaccion de proteccion desesperada. -Por aqui.- Sin esperar mucho mas, aquel hombre se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar a prisa al ver que su comandante lo seguia con nerviosa rapidez.

Llegaron a una habitacion cercana, un camarote desconocio y de aspecto comun, que demasiados tripulantes habia a bordo del Moby Dick como para que Ace y el resto reconocieran el de cada uno de ellos. La puerta estaba abierta y, por tanto, el segundo comandante, cubierto de sangre tanto propia como del enemigo, rasguños y heridas de guerra, entro directo sin esperar indicacion alguna. Reviso los alrededores con nerviosismo y creciente preocupacion, que hasta que no lo comprobara por si mismo no se quedaria tranquilo, para toparse con nada. Entre molesto y confuso, le dirigio una miradita rapida a su subordinado que, tras el, se habia mantenido en la puerta del camarote.

-En el armario.- El tipo señalo el mueble en cuestion, respondiendo a la pregunta que los ojos de su comandante acababan de hacerle. Sin embargo, la reaccion no fue la que esperaba.

-¡¿La has metido en el armario?- Grito Ace entre incredulo y furioso, comenzando a acercarse a su subordinado de manera peligrosa. -¡¿Como se te ha ocurrido semejante estupidez?- Y es que Ace, debatiendose entre las ganas de comprobar su estado y golpear a su estupefacto subordinado, temio horriblemente que con el zarandeo y los cañonazos el armario hubiera resultado mas una amenaza que una salvacion.

-¡Dijiste que la escondiera por ahi!- El pobre hombre elevo sus manos en señal de defesa, contemplando la expresion iracunda de su superior. Dispuesto a continuar con aquella discusion, Ace abrio la boca, pero rapido recordo que tenia una prioridad que atender y comprobar. Con un bufido de molestia absoluta, se giro para continuar su camino, dirigiendose directo al mueble en cuestion.

Bajo la atenta y confusa mirada del otro, que no comprendia a que venia tanto jaleo por una misera y pequeña esclava, el joven pirata abrio la puerta del armario de par en par, analizando rapido el interior ahora iluminado por la propia luz del camarote.

La vision de su esclava Ifára le dio la bienvenida, encontrandosela en pie, cubierta con sus brazos en pleno estado de panico mientras se mantenia arrinconada contra la pared de aquel recobeco estrecho. Parecia ilesa, aunque temblaba incontrolablemente y resulto estar, todavia a pesar de que habia finalizado la batalla, llorando silenciosa y aterrada.

Cuando, por fin, pudo comprobar el estado de su prioridad instintiva, Ace creyo que se desmayaria de alivio.

Sin embargo, lo mas extraño y desconcertante de todo llego cuando, con un violento respingo en cuanto sintio la luz golpeandole bajo los brazos que usaba como defensa, Ifára se lanzo sobre el sin pensarlo ni un segundo. La chiquita le abrazo con fuerza, agarrandose a su cintura en un desesperado intento por buscar proteccion, habiendo estado sola, a oscuras, escuchando el estallido de los cañones y sintiendo entre aquellas paredes estrechas los zarandeos constantes del navio.

Ace supo que, en semejante circunstancia, la muchachita se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de cualquiera, sintiendola completamente temblorosa, tensa y aterrada a la vez que sus lagrimas andaban mojandole el pecho pintado con algunas manchas de sangre y polvo por las caidas. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, menos aun de manera repentina como aquella y mucho menos tan desesperadas por su persona, asi que le costo reaccionar, dejandose abrazar sin corresponder demasiado a su demanda de resguardo.

Entonces, mientras ella lloraba y temblaba tan sumamente cerca, al olor de la sangre lo sustituyo el del cabello de Ifára, al sonido de los cañones y los gritos, el de los sollozos ahogados de Ifára, y a la sensacion de los golpes sobre la piel, la del cuerpo calido y fragil de Ifára.

Ace lo reconocio como algo nuevo, pero agradable.

Suspiro, en calma por fin, notandola agarrarle todavia desesperada, presa la pobre de un ataque de nervios por el miedo y tanto movimiento, que no debia ser demasiado valiente. A esto debio sumarsele el hecho de que pareciera vivir continuamente en un estado de terror, penso Ace, cerrando los ojos un segundo con alivio y serenidad para, finalmente, corresponder al abrazo suavemente, contrastando con el tan desesperado y tembloroso de ella.

-No vale tanto dinero.- Dijo su subordinado, que habia permanecido como espectador de la escena de salvamento entre desconcertado y receloso. Por su parte, Ace se limito a dedicarle una miradita rapida de disgusto por romper la magia de aquella sensacion que tan sublime e hipnotizante se le habia hecho, decidiendo que preferia andar pendiente de la niña llorosa y traumatizada que se agarraba a el con fuerza, escondida en su pecho.

Para cerciorarse un tanto, no pudo evitar separarla un minimo segundo, acogiendo su carita lacrimosa bajo sus manos para revisar el rostro bonito. Sus ojos bicolores le miraron aterrados y suplicando ayuda, que no era ella amiga de la guerra como el, mientras los de Ace repasaron cada faccion y milimetro de piel de su carita.

Estaba bien.

Una vez separo sus manos, viendo que las piernas de Ifára parecian temblar tan fuertemente como todo su cuerpo, simplemente tironeo de su cintura, provocando que ella instintivamente se agarrara a su cuello para ayudarle con la tarea. El joven Ace la cogio en brazos como una niña, siendo su peso tan escaso por la delgadez aun enfermiza de la que era presa, notando como las piernas debiles y ahora torpes de ella se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura. Ifára, una vez se sintio a salvo del todo, simplemente se dejo manejar, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro para apretarse con fuerza.

Y, sin mas, Ace se dirigio directo hacia la puerta del camarote con su cargamento femenino, no sin antes dirigir sobre su subordinado una miradita despectiva.

-Idiota.- Le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo directo a su propia habitacion para dejarla alli, tranquila y protegida. El pobre insultado aun no salia de su asombro, no comprendiendo el semejante cosa, mucho menos por una niña esclava en la que ni un centavo se habian gastado. Ace, quiza en otra circunstancia, tampoco lo hubiera entendido. Ahora tampoco lo hacia, pero simplemente le salia solo y, chico impulsivo como era, no iba el a negarle nada a su parte mas instintiva.

No habia sin embargo atravesado el pasillo ni tres metros, cuando una voz le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Ace!- Ese no era un subordinado, era la voz de Marco, provocando que el muchacho no pudiera evitar recordar incluso con gracia como lo llamaba por el apellido siempre en momento de guerra. -Padre quiere hablar contigo.- Eran palabras mayores, asi que Ace no pudo continuar su camino sin mas.

-¿Ahora?- Sin girarse si quiera, notandola todavia temblando y estremeciendose al menor ruidito, el segundo comandante cuestiono levemente molesto.

-Si, ahora.- Pero el sonido imperante y claro, aunque levemente compasivo ante semejante escena emotiva, le dejo claro que no podria librarse esta vez.

Ace necesito un par de segundos de reflexion. No era un buen momento, Ifára todavia no habia dejado de llorar.

Pero se trataba de Padre.

-Dile que enseguida estoy con el.- Y sin mas, reajusto el agarre que mantenia sobre la niña, caminando veloz hacia su destino para, al menos, dejarla alli y no abandonada en semejante estado por los pasillos.

-¡¿Adonde vas?- Curioso y a gritos, la voz del primer comandante le volvio a llegar mientras andaba.

-¡A dejarla en mi camarote!- Dijo Ace, desapareciendo en la primera esquina.

Y Marco, suspirando, parecio incluso agradado con semejante respuesta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Me han dicho que estas algo descontrolado ultimamente.- Barba Blanca no parecia molesto por ello, mas bien preocupado, observando a su joven hijo sentado frente a el.

-Ya... - El joven Ace chasqueo la lengua con la miradilla perdida entre los tripulantes que, tras la lucha, pululaban por la cubierta haciendo sus tareas. Penso molesto en quien habia sido la sabandija que le habia ido con el soplo al capitan, llegando a la conclusion de que nunca tendria manera de saberlo. Padre no soltaria prenda y, evidentemente, el culpable del chivatazo tampoco.

-¿Por que?- Aquel aura imponente le hizo sentirse obligado a mirarle a los ojos, que si habia algo que Ace respetaba por encima de todo, era el propio respeto.

-No estoy descontrolado.- Dijo el segundo comandante en su defensa, orgulloso como seria hasta el fin de sus dias. Cruzado de piernas sobre el suelo, frente a la mirada serena pero autoritaria del gigantesco capitan, Ace no pudo evitar llevarse una mano hasta el puente de su nariz para mesarselo. Le dolia la cabeza de tanta confusion en muy poco tiempo. Tanto cambio brusco y contraste repentino no podia ser bueno para su salud. -Estoy como siempre.- Pero no se lo creia ni el mismo.

-¿Estar dispuesto a saltar a un barco enemigo sin esperar ni una orden es estar como siempre?- Padre no parecia contento, mucho menos animado, inclinandose imponente sobre su colosal asiento para dirigirle una mirada tan molesta como preocupada.

-Yo... no fue... - Iba a decir que la situacion no habia sido exactamente esa, pero rapido se contuvo. Nunca fue gran mentiroso, mucho menos podia serlo jamas con su adorado y admirado padre mirandole de aquella manera directa y adivinadora, que parecia poder leer en cada celula de su cuerpo. -No es tan sencillo, Padre.- Suspiro finalmente, encogiendose de hombros y deseando que lo dejaran en paz.

-Ace... - Por fin, el enorme capitan suspiro pesadamente, dirigiendose hacia su hijo en plena actitud de paternalismo didactico. -Siempre has sido un niño impulsivo... mucho, a veces demasiado. Pero respetuoso para con tus superiores... Y responsable de los tuyos.- Esa ultima frase no le gusto un pelo al regañado, que no pudo contener un fruncimiento de su ceño.

-Soy... - Pero su padre lo interrumpio.

-¡Lanzarse a la batalla temerariamente, sabiendo que van a seguirte tus hombres, no es ser responsable!- Estallo Barba Blanca con decepcion, sintiendose rapidamente mal en su interior por, quiza, andar siendo demasiado duro. Eran sus muchachos, sus hijos y, al fin y al cabo, el tambien habia sido joven. Ademas, Ace siempre seria un niño complicado, que tenia un pasado demasiado abrupto y una sangre demasiado problematica.

-Lo siento.- Se sintio culpable, molesto consigo mismo y mezquino. Solo alguien como Padre podria conseguir algo asi.

-Lo se.- Seguro de sus palabras, el imponente y temible capitan asintio, observando a lo lejos como sus pequeños piratillas correteaban de un lado a otro con fines de recomponer el barco dañado. -Pero podria haber tenido graves consecuencias. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Si, Padre.- Suspiro Ace, entre cansado y culpable.

-Son tus subordinados, tus seguidores, tus compañeros, algunos tus amigos... - El viejo capitan se inclino aun mas, dispuesto a enseñar a uno de sus hijos perdidos una leccion irrefutable e inamovible. -Pero, ante todo, son tus hermanos.-

-Soy un buen comandante.- Ace se habia visto obligado a decirlo, pensando con horror que su padre andara realmente decepcionado tanto con el como consigo mismo por haberle designado tal responsabilidad.

-No me malinterpretes, Ace... - Sincero y serio, el viejo capitan continuo ante la expresion melancolica e insegura de su joven hijo. -Eres un buen comandante. Se que eres un buen comandate.- Y el muchacho pirata, que tan niño y mocoso se sentia frente a su temible capitan, noto una tremenda sensacion de bienestar tras oir decir aquel reconocimiento. -Por eso me pregunto ¿Que te paso?- Al parecer, a pesar de aquel cumplido, Barba Blanca no andaba satisfecho del todo.

Realmente, ni el sabia la respuesta exacta, abriendo la boca un segundo para volver a cerrarla. Chasqueo la lengua, evitando nuevamente el contacto visual. No podia escapar de aquello y, teniendo a su padre justo frente a sus narices, contemplandole expectante en espera de una respuesta tranquilizadora, provoco que no tuviera mas remedio que confesar.

-Escuche... escuche algo.- Dijo Ace incluso con dolor, llevandose una mano fuerte a la frente para atravesarla despues por el cabello oscuro y despeinado. Definitivamente, era muy confuso, recordando aquel momento en que una simple frase, oida en otras visperas de batallas o incluso de peores maneras, le habia arrancado tal arrebato de colera impulsiva. -Algo que no... - Nuevamente, la voz del subordinado culpable con su tono lujurioso, refiriendose a la idea gustosa de que los enemigos poseyeran esclavas para tomarlas de la peor manera, provoco que la ira se atorara justo en su garganta. Gracias al cielo que la figura de Padre siempre controlaria cualquier impulso. -No se que me paso.- Era cierto, ni el lo sabia. -Pero me enfureci.- Se enfurecio y quiso pagarlo con el enemigo.

-Ya veo... - Padre no cuestiono ni pregunto por la frase maldita que habia provocado semejante arrebato en su joven comandante, decidiendo al parecer que ni habia necesidad ni era de su incumbencia. -Creo que... necesitas desaparecer de aqui un tiempo.- Aquello si que lo dejo medio muerto.

-¿Que?- Incredulo ante semejantes palabras de su padre, Ace abrio los ojos con desagradable sorpresa, deseando que sus oidos no funcionaran correctamente.

-Quiero que la segunda division vaya tras el Olonés.- Pero Padre no parecia estar bromeando ni haberse equivocado, sonando de pronto tan imperativo como antes preocupado.

-¿Que? ¡¿Por que?- Llego incluso el joven comandante a gritar, estando tentado hasta de levantarse de su sitio.

-¡Necesitas un jodido desahogo, o yo que se!- Nuevamente, el capitan estallo un tanto ante el regañado muchacho, habiendo tomado ya una decision. -Ordenar las cosas en tu cabeza.-

-¡Pero... - Sin embargo, su padre volvio a interrumpir sus quejas.

-Te vendra bien. Y alguien tiene que cumplir con nuestra costumbre.- Aquella costumbre casi milenaria de acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a tocar a uno solo de los miembros de su familia, incluido su hogar.

-¡Tardare meses!- Ace aun no lo habia asimilado del todo, poniendose en pie finalmente para, incredulo y estupefacto, dirigirse a su padre en pleno estado de tension.

-¡Tardaras lo que tengas que tardar, Ace! ¡Y no me cuestiones!- Sin embargo, Barba Blanca era un padre, uno casi tan tozudo y orgulloso como sus hijos.

-¡¿Me esta castigando?- Simplemente, no lo podia creer. Tampoco habia considerado su accion como digna de semejante represalia.

-¡No, Ace! ¡Te estoy dando un tiempo para que te calmes!- Barba Blanca tambien se puso en pie, imponiendo toda la autoridad de la que gozaba en aquel navio y gran parte del oceano.

-¡Padre!- Por ultima vez, su capitan y figura de total respeto le interrumpio.

-Es una orden.- Ante semejante imperativo del padre sereno, convencido y firme, Ace estuvo seguro de que no tendria escapatoria posible a tal orden, o castigo ejemplar. -Mañana os quiero a ti y a los tuyos fuera del barco.- Fin de la discusion.

-Si, Padre.- Y entre dientes, conteniendo la frustracion y las ganas de cuestionar cada una de las palabras de su capitan, el joven comandante asintio. Por su parte, Barba Blanca suspiro, pareciendo algo disgustado por haber perdido los estribos de vez en cuando durante la conversacion problematica.

-Puedes irte, Ace.- Dijo su capitan serenandose nuevamente, indicandole a su obstinado hijo que podia marcharse.

-Gracias, Padre.- Aunque no sabia que debia agradecerle en este momento. Comenzando a resignarse, el segundo comandante se levanto de su sitio, seguro de que no habria posibilidad alguna de esquivar la orden de aquella gigantesca figura de respeto. Con pasos pesados y lentos, que a la furia la andaba sustituyendo un tremendo sentimiento de cansancio, el joven Ace se dirigio directo hacia el interior del barco.

Habia sido un dia demasiado movido.

_(Cambio de escena)_

A medida que Ace se dirigia a su camarote, comenzo a recapacitar sobre la idea de largarse una temporada.

Quiza no fuera un plan tan pesimo como penso en un principio, en el cual su orgullo tremendo habia tomado parte en el juego ante el hecho de considerar aquello como un castigo. Como un ejemplo para el resto de sus hijos que, ademas de buenos chicos entre ellos, debian seguir sus lecciones.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba mas tranquilo y detenidamente, quizas estuviera bien. Necesitaba un descanso mental, ordenar las cosas en su cabeza, al igual que habia dicho su padre, y desahogarse notablemente con la batalla que mantendrian de nuevo contra el Olonés y sus supervivientes en cuanto los encontrara. Porque si, Ace estaba seguro de que daria con ellos y, asi, aniquilarian cada resto y pedazo del enemigo cobarde, siendo el problema mayor el tiempo que tardarian. El Olonés era buen navegante, mejor estratega que lo primero y, ademas, un tipo rastrero. Eso lo hacia de buena facilidad para el escondrijo, las fugas y tambien las emboscadas peligrosas, temiendo el segundo comandante este ultimo hecho debido a que, tanto el como los suyos, eran de una mayor impulsividad y solian funcionar por instinto.

Gracias al cielo que el instinto no le solia fallar nunca al joven pirata.

Rapido la noticia de su partida se habia extendido como la polvora, algun curioso de oido atento habria tomado parte anonima de la conversacion con su padre, provocando que durante el trayecto hacia su camarote varios compañeros le dirigieran miraditas extrañas. Algunas andaban compasivas, otras complices y, otras, tan resignadas como el mismo. Los de su propia division, que comenzaban a desaparecer dentro de sus camarotes para organizar y poner en orden las cosas antes de zarpar, se le hicieron incluso emocionados por la aventura venidera, que hacia mucho que no salian ellos solos a cumplir un encargo guerrero. Ace, como portador de una comandancia sobre sus hombros, ya habia viajado en soledad junto a sus secuaces a semejantes mandatos o simplemente en manera de negociador. Normalmente, en este ultimo caso, sabiendole impulsivo y de trato dificil, solia acompañarle otra division con su lider correspondiente.

Sin embargo, esta vez se lo habia tomado demasiado a pecho, sintiendose infantilmente reprendido y castigado, que sus hombres no sentian lo mismo y parecian, aparte de hasta animados con la idea, incluso indiferentes a ello. Habia que cumplir con una mision y, por suerte o desgracia, les habia tocado a ellos semejante obligacion inamovible para mantener el honor tanto de su tripulacion como de su padre.

El honor era demasiado importante como para ignorarlo. Era un asunto superior.

Chasqueando la lengua silenciosamente, el joven Ace abrio la puerta de su camarote para poner el tambien todos sus asuntos en orden, pensando que poco o nada necesitaba el llevarse que tan acostumbrado estaba a vivir de manera precaria.

La imagen calmante y suave de Ifára, sentadita sobre la cama con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho le hizo sentir bien, como siempre ultimamente, llegando a la conclusion de que no le apetecia tanto marcharse como normalmente. No se entendio a si mismo.

Quiza si necesitaba un descanso y poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza.

El viaje le vendria bien.

En cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose, Ifára dio un botecito, elevando la cabeza para curiosear la presencia del recien llegado a la estancia.

-Hola.- Le dijo Ace con una sonrisa rapida y cordial. Nada nuevo, simplemente, una expresion formal pero amable de saludo. Ifára no contesto, limitandose a sonreirle tambien de aquella manera cerrada y nerviosa, deshaciendo veloz su actitud para, aun no recompuesta del todo, abrazar sus piernas y apoyar la barbilla de nuevo sobre las rodillas. -¿Como estas?- Ella, ante la pregunta, se meso un poquito la pantorrilla, razonando la respuesta.

-Bien.- Contesto con su voz suave. Era mentira, Ace pudo notarlo, sabiendola ya seguro de susto demasiado facil. Pero estaba ilesa y se le pasaria pronto.

-¿Sabes?- El segundo comandante cerro la puerta finalmente, apoyando acto seguido la espalda contra la madera fresca para encararla resignadamente. -Voy a tener que marcharme... - E Ifára volvio a levantar la cabecilla, entre confusa y preocupada. Penso en llevarsela consigo, pero rapido cayo en la cuenta de que aquello no ayudaria a su estado mental actual, mucho menos podria la chiquilla debatirse a gusto entre tanto animal dispuesto para la batalla y la muerte. No era una buena idea. -Sera un tiempo... corto.- Aunque Ace no sabia lo que tardaria exactamente. Dependia de la suerte y la habilidad tanto de los suyos como de los contrarios. -No te preocupes, le dire a Marco que este pendiente.- Ante su expresion y silencio tenso, el joven pirata se vio obligado a dotarla de una proteccion, que no es buena noticia para una esclava el quedarse abandonada a su mala suerte y mercez de cualquiera. -El cuidara bien de ti.- De eso, tanto Ace como Ifára estaban seguros.

Finalmente, Ifára asintio mas tranquila, y Ace envidio secretamente a su amigo y compañero.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Timida y nerviosita, que aun todavia no se atrevia a tomarse la autoridad del otro a la ligera, Ifára pidio permiso para resolver sus dudas.

-Claro.- Y Ace probo a sonreirla tranquilizador, que aquellas muestras de respeto excesivo comenzaban a gustarle cada vez menos. Definitivamente, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño.

-¿A donde... - La chiquita apreto el abrazo sobre sus piernas un poquito mas fuerte, evitando el contacto visual para clavar la mirada sobre sus pies pequeños. -¿A donde vas a ir?-

-A matar al Olonés.- Dijo Ace seco, conciso y claro. Ante semejante respuesta sin anestesia, Ifára le dirigio una miradita rapida entre horrorizada y asustada con la idea, decidiendo pronto que poco podia ella hacer y limitandose a permanecer en silencio. Veloz, Ifára asintio resignada, regresando su atencion sobre los pies descalzos.

Ace decidio analizarla un par de segundos, accion que tanto le agradaba, revisando la piel fina y ligeramente morena, los ojos dulces y bicolores perdidos sobre la colcha ahora y las manitas pequeñas, pero elegantes, agarrando sus piernas delgadas. Le parecio presa de sus propios pensamientos y preocupada, deseando internamente que aquellos sentimientos fueran por su persona y su estado durante el viaje. No podia saberlo. Es mas, Ace incluso dudaba de que ocurriera esa ultima y bonita opcion, pero por soñar un poco no pasaba nada. Le hacia sentir bien.

Respiro hondo, separando la espalda de la puerta fresca para, con pasos tranquilos pero decididos, sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Rapida, Ifára le hizo sitio tensamente, nerviosa tanto con la cercania como por el lugar en el que habia decidido el otro acomodarse tambien.

Haciendo caso omiso de aquello, que como siempre andaba funcionando por instinto, el segundo comandante decidio analizarla mas de cerca que nunca e Ifára evito el cruce de sus miradas, pero le dejo hacer cuanto quisiera. Mas perdido en sus propios pensamientos que al principio, el joven Ace analizo ahora las mejillas, ligeramente hundidas por la delgadez, las pestañas azabache, espesas y rizadas, la nariz pequeña y graciosa y los labios que, antes resecos y finos, comenzaban a tomar forma redondeada debido a la hidratacion y los buenos cuidados. Pero sobretodo su mirada dulce, que parecia tan cargada de compasion, comprension y nostalgia, incluso ahora que andaba tensa.

Sin mas, que suficientes confianzas se habia tomado y podia tomarse, teniendo en cuenta que la estaba contemplando fijamente justo a su lado, Ace le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros pequeños y debiles con suavidad, notandola dar un leve respingo. Entonces, actuando por impulso y haciendo, como siempre, lo que le apetecia, el joven Ace acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de la mano grande, notando que la piel de su carita era tan suave como imagino mil veces. Ifára se tenso, nerviosa y no sabiendo que hacer ni como sentirse, tan perdida y confusa como el mismo. Estatica en su posicion, simplemente dejo que el otro mimara un poco la piel de su mejilla, contacto que, aunque inesperado y sorpresivo, si se le hizo agradable y llevadero.

Entonces Ace se acerco un poco mas, e Ifára tuvo que contener un respingo cuando sintio su respiracion calida sobre la mejilla libre.

-Canija... - Dijo suave y bajo, casi susurrando, provocando que Ifára se estremeciera un tanto no sabia si de miedo o agrado por aquella sensacion de calidez. -¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?- Era una peticion inocente, conteniendo Ace en realidad y no sabia porque motivo un deseo mucho mas peligroso y desvocado. Sin embargo, aunque sabia seguro que podria haberlo cumplido, su cabeza y todo su ser le dijeron que no. Que bastaba con aquello.

Ifára trago saliva, entre nerviosa y confusa.

-¿M-me pides permiso?- Eso si que era sorprendente, no atreviendose sin embargo a mirarlo ante tal despliegue de repentina suavidad en una persona que jamas creyo como paciente o capaz de un trato delicado. No estaba acostumbrada a ello, mucho menos andaba segura de como interpretarlo, limitandose a dejarse acariciar y a permitir la cercania otro.

Por su parte, Ace no pudo contener una risita contra su mejilla.

-Es de mala educacion responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.- Sin romper la caricia ni el abrazo, el comandante se apego un poquito mas, apretandola suave contra si mismo hasta un punto que considero como correcto y que no aumentara su miedo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Ifára, aun perdida y confusa, dejandose hacer.

-Y ahora ¿Puedo?- Y aunque sabia que podria hacerlo de todos modos, Ace espero una respuesta de su parte que llevar a cabo.

Ifára volvio a tragar saliva, reflexiva y tensa, nerviosa pero no incomoda, sin embargo, asintiendo finalmente como afirmacion a aquella pregunta.

Sin esperar mucho mas, Ace hizo lo propio, besando la piel de la muchacha con cuidado. Era calida, aun mas suave bajo los labios y se sentia en exceso agradable. Alargo el contacto un poco mas de lo necesario, porque era una sensacion superior, sublime, teniendo sin embargo cuidado de no resultarle a la chiquita como un peligroso depredador.

Se trataba de un contacto facil, un beso inocente que no le traeria malestar ni daño a la muchachita. Esto ultimo era algo que ya no queria provocarle bajo ningun concepto.

Ace regreso a la realidad en el peor momento, separando su rostro del de ella con desgana y poca velocidad.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo mas molesto que convencido, chasqueando despues la lengua resignadamente. -Hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos.- Ace no podia descuidar sus obligaciones por mucho que deseara hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida, ademas, retirando el abrazo tan lentamente como habia detenido el beso contra su mejilla.

Ifára, una vez se vio liberada, observo curiosa y perdida como el otro se levantaba de la cama, directo hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, no pregunto ni dijo una palabra al respecto.

Definitivamente, todo andaba demasiado desordenado, penso Ace, largandose del camarote antes de que ocurrieran cosas mas comprometidas o peligrosas.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, tuvo que marcharse.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Woooooooooooooooooooooooooh !_

_He terminado los estudios! Y hoy, a celebrarlo! Creo que pase la prueba y con buena nota, ademas *-*! Ya solo me queda esperar XD_

_Bueno, en cuanto al capitulo (No quiero tampoco contaros mi vida ajajaja) ha salido largo, lo se, pero era necesario para comenzar a colocar los bonitos pilares del romance complicado._

_Mi prosa es un poco laberintica y dificil de seguir me parece . lo siento si os mareo mucho, pero es que soy realmente descriptiva ¿No creeis? u-u en fin, mi estilo es mi estilo y, bueno o malo, es el que tengo JUAS!_

_Un besazo y si! Soy rapida con los capitulos eh? ajajajaja (Lo vivo cuando escribo ¿Que le voy a hacer?)_

_Con amor gigante y universal:_

_Maddy_


	5. Instinto de proteccion

Habian pasado cuatro meses.

Cuatro meses lejos del navio cargados de caminatas, busqueda, bullas peligrosas con bandas enemigas y, tambien, algo de diversion y descanso de vez en cuando.

Si no se habia recorrido la maldita mitad del Grand Line tras aquella alimaña escurridiza del Olonés, diria entonces que bajara el diablo alli mismo para llevarse su alma cuanto antes. Pero el joven segundo comandante, Portgas D. Ace, y sus asalvajados muchachos habian cumplido con el cometido, no sin sufrimiento y cruenta batalla de por medio, para regresar final y satisfechamente a casa.

Durante los cuatro meses, Ace sin embargo no habia podido, por mas licor que bebiera y mas contrincantes que destrozara, olvidarse de aquella muchachita flaca y diminuta que habia rescatado de un recobeco plagado de cadaveres podridos. Era como una sensacion constante de sufrir de hambre y sed. Al principio, creyo seguro de si mismo que se le pasaria, que con la lejania y el viaje largo asi como entretenido, aquella prioridad y desagradable sensacion se marcharia tan prontamente como habia llegado.

Por desgracia, no habia tenido suerte y, a Ace, el recuerdo de los escasos dias compartidos con aquella chiquita esclava y silenciosa no le abandonaron jamas durante cuatro largos e intensos meses. Aquella sensacion metaforica sedienta y hambrienta no se le pasaba, confuso como estaba el en problemas de tematica similar al que padecia.

Durante el viaje, como el muchacho joven y de buen ver que era, Ace habia compartido mas de un momento apasionado e intimo con alguna que otra chicuela o mujercita, sabiendose gran amigo de revolver las sabanas junto al sexo opuesto. Los resultados no fueron malos, para nada, que semejantes diversiones siempre traen alegria y buen humor a los hombres de la mar. Los primeros dias, con el calor y la suavidad de la piel desnuda de un cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo, la sensacion de hambre se aliviaba enormemente y, aunque la sed continuara molestando, habia que reconocer que era un hecho bastante esperanzador ademas de agradable. Le hacia sentirse bien y lo entretenia.

Sin embargo, debio ser que andaba medio loco porque, a los dos meses, se descubrio a si mismo torturandose con el recuerdo vivo de Ifára. Sintiendose un masoquista y ablandado comandante, Ace continuo con su lucha contra aquel hambre y sed mediante la misma medicina. Como minimo, le hizo el amor a una mujer por cada puerto, golpeandose de bruces con la realidad cuando descubrio, pasados dos meses, que continuaba hambriento antes, durante, y despues del acto de falso amor. Muchacho obstinado como seria hasta el fin de sus dias, Ace se dijo en su orgullo que a el nadie le vencia, ni siquiera en sueños y recuerdos, tratando de ignorar el desagradable sentimiento de hambruna y deshidratacion para volverse aun mas tozudo en su remedio, que no le daba ya ninguna solucion.

Entonces, un dia en que andaba enredado entre las cobijas de una cama en compañia de no sabia ni que mujer, Ace tuvo que admitir y comprender demasiadas cosas complicadas. Su analisis y sorpresa total empezaron cuando se noto, pasados varios minutos, mucho mas meloso y delicado que de costumbre. Pero el realmente ni importancia le dio, razonando por instinto que aquello estaba bien, que era de necesidad mayor ser un chico dulce y que ella se lo merecia. Que tenia que ser bueno, cuidadoso de no hacerla daño o asustarla y buscar la satisfaccion y placer del contrario por encima de todas las cosas. Entonces, justo en aquel momento en el que Ace habia transformado aquella danza antes frenetica y salvaje en algo lento y cuidadoso, la mujer bajo su cuerpo ronroneo entre sus brazos.

Y, aunque habia sonado suavecita como la seda, Ace no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y abrir los ojos de par en par.

Debido a la evasion mental y de la logica por razones mas que evidentes, Ace hasta aquel momento no se habia percatado de que andaba imaginandose a otra persona.

Fue un momento entre aterrador y esclarecedor.

Llego Ace, por tanto, a la conclusion irrefutable de que estaba loco por Ifára.

Estaba loco por una esclava y no de una manera comun en su persona pues, apenas habiendo convivido una semana con ella y ademas largandose cuatro meses de viaje, continuaba en su cabeza vagando y poseyendolo en cada momento de flaqueza.

No sabia si era una buena noticia o una horrible, pero de que habia ocupado la mayoria de sus pensamientos constantemente durante la caza del Olonés, no tenia duda alguna.

Estaba loco por su esclava... Y no era el hecho en si lo que lo asustaba, si no lo problematico que podria volverse. Y que lo estaba convirtiendo en un tipo con dos caras y el comenzaba a no saber cual era la verdadera.

Justo en aquel instante, la joven entre sus brazos suplico que continuara, y Ace tuvo que dejar de pensar en nada porque, evidentemente, no iba a abandonarla asi, que la pobre no tenia culpa de nada.

Sin embargo, pasado aquel momento de pasion y llegado el dia siguiente, Ace no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el instante en el que se detuvo en seco por el shock ni su descubrimiento posterior.

Poco a poco, lo asumio, y la sensacion de hambre continuo siendo tan intensa como al principio... pero la sed se volvio insoportable. Esta ultima era aun mas terrible pues, por mas que bebiera, por mas mujeres que conociera en su sentido mas intimo y por mas que tratara una y otra vez, la sed lacerante y hasta dolorosa parecia haberse apropiado de su cuerpo para siempre.

Y de aquella manera, el joven comandante de la segunda division habia vivido los cuatro meses de busca y captura, regresando al colosal Moby Dick entre sediento y resignado con sus muchachos celebrandolo triunfantes. Ignoraron, en un principio, los animos y gritos de bienvenida de sus compañeros, a los que tanto hacia que ni veian, dirigiendose directos hasta el camarote de su viejo padre para terminar finalmente con aquella mision que tan larga se les habia hecho. La cubierta acabo plagada de personajes a cada cual mas jubiloso por el triunfo evidente de su segunda division, orgullosos del logro como si ellos mismos hubieran, tambien, participado. Sin embargo, los abrazos, bienvenidas y palabras de emocion por verles de nuevo, llegarian despues y eso todos lo sabian.

Por su parte, Ace y los suyos llegaron directos hasta la puerta del camarote del imponente padre, que por las horas deberia andar todavia alli metido, llamando a la puerta conteniendo la celebracion interna para mostrarse lo mas respetuosos y leales que la situacion les permitiera.

Y de aquella manera, nada mas llegar, bajo la atenta mirada de su idolatrado capitan, uno de los muchachos de la segunda division dejo caer sobre la mesa del camarote principal el contenido pesado de una bolsa negra.

Resono la cabeza del Olonés en cuanto se choco con la madera, dando una leve vuelta el resto mortecino para enseñarle a Barba Blanca su rostro sin vida, sangrante y de color azulado debido al tiempo que llevaba alli, metido en la bolsa negra.

Ante imagen semejante a primera hora de la mañana, el viejo capitan pirata no pudo hacer mas que levantar una ceja molesta.

-Joder, Rovlowski... - Dijo Ace chasqueando la lengua, retirando la mirada con asco y desagrado de aquella cabeza de aspecto para nada fresco. -No tires esa cosa en la mesa.- Por su parte, el pobre Rovlowski, culpable de que lo que quedara del Olonés anduviera por la mesa del capitan, se limito a asentir veloz para solucionar la imagen desagradable.

-Es igual.- Con un movimiento de la mano, sin separar la mirada de la vidriosa e inerte de su rival vencido, Barba Blanca hizo detenerse a aquel tripulante de la segunda division.

-Hemos cumplido, Padre.- Ace lo dijo seria y firmemente, permitiendo a su lado mas formal y leal salir a la luz. Sus muchachos, orgullosos, asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. -El Olonés y los suyos han muerto.-

-Oh, si. Vivo no esta, desde luego.- El capitan parecia entre molesto por haber sido sorprendido con una cabeza muerta a primera hora, y satisfecho con su segunda division al cumplir el encargo, admirando todavia aquel pedazo del cadaver. -Lo habeis hecho bien... ¿Alguna... baja?- E incluso con miedo ante la idea de perder a alguno de sus hijos, el gigantesco capitan cuestiono, no sin apartar todavia la mirada de aquellas facciones muertas y sangrantes.

-Ninguna, Padre. Hemos sido afortunados.- Contesto Ace como era su cometido ya que, al fin y al cabo, era el lider de aquella manada.

-No. Habeis sido habiles.- Finalmente, Barba Blanca aparto los ojos de aquel otro decapitado, dedicandole a sus hijos una expresion de serio orgullo que les hizo sentirse como los guerreros mas fuertes y valerosos del planeta. -Me siento orgulloso de vosotros.- Dijo el viejo y adorado capitan, mirando a cada uno de sus hijos detenida y largamente para que supieran, cada cual de ellos, que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Gracias, padre.- Ace se sentia ahora mejor que nunca, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado arrancar aquella expresion y reconocimiento a su padre y capitan. El resto de compañeros parecian andar con la misma alegria pero en silencio, limitandose a agradecerle a su superior total mediante una expresion animada y orgullosa.

-Y ahora ¿A que esperais?- Dijo Barba Blanca con un chasquido de la lengua, irguiendose tan gigantesco como era. -¡Largo de mi camarote e id a la cubierta, con el resto de vuestros hermanos!- Mas no tuvo que decir, saliendo disparados cada miembro de la segunda division, comandante incluido, hacia la puerta para poder al fin ser recibidos correctamente por los amigos y compañeros que habian dejado atras durante cuatro largos meses. -¡Ah! Y Rovlowski... - El aludido tuvo que detenerse en seco, dandose la vuelta sobre sus pasos mientras el resto de ellos lo esquivaba, presos de unas enormes ganas de ver caras conocidas y celebrarlo como animales. -Llevate esta... - Chasqueo la lengua Barba Blanca, buscando como denominar a la cabeza en cuestion mientras la miraba curioso. - ... esta cosa de mi mesa.-

Y obediente, el pobre Rovlowski asintio.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Ace!- Dijo Marco en cuanto pudo hacerse un hueco entre la animada marea humana que recibia a sus heroes, abriendose paso a traves de la primera fila. -¿Como ha ido?- Con una sonrisa alegre pero serena, como siempre, el primer comandante logro llegar hasta su amigo y compañero, dandole un abrazo complice de colegas machitos cargado de palmadas sonoras en la espalda.

-¡Oh! ¡Bien, bien!- Ace se encontraba bastante emocionado con tanto barullo y gente en la cubierta, que debia andar cada pasajero del enorme navio celebrandolo en la zona exterior. -Ha sido un poco cansado, pero nos ha salido a pedir de boca.-

-¡Si, ya lo he oido!- Marco parecia tan alegre y satisfecho con el resultado del viaje como su amigo, asintiendo animado un par de veces. -Aunque habeis tardado mucho.-

-Era un tipo muy escurridizo ese Olonés.- Dijo el joven Ace encogiendose de hombros, arrancandole una carcajada corta al primer comandante. Sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho pirata comenzo a rebuscar con la mirada a traves de la gente la figurita inolvidable y flaca que lo habia estado torturando durante meses, llegando incluso a ponerse de puntillas con la esperanza de toparse con ella.

-¿Que buscas?- Pero Marco lo sabia, porque era un tipo demasiado astuto y observador como para ser engañado. Sin embargo, preguntar se le hizo mas correcto y divertido.

-¿Eh?- Por su parte, Ace se limito a cuestionar ligeramente perdido por mantener la atencion en otros asuntos, dirigiendo sobre su compañero una mirada confusa.

-La estas buscando ¿Verdad?- Y con una sonrisa suficiente, Marco le habia descubierto vilmente.

-¡Ah! No... yo no... - El joven segundo comandante trato de excusarse y negar la evidencia, decidiendo que una vez se lo habia asumido a si mismo, no pasaria nada por reconocerlo ante un amigo cercano y de verdad. -¿Donde esta?- Se limito a preguntar, comenzando a sentir aquella sed cruel con mas fuerza que nunca.

-Esta por aqui... la acabo de dejar atras.- Marco chasqueo la lengua con molestia por haber perdido a la aludida, comenzando el tambien a rebuscar con la mirada entre la marabunta de personas sonrientes.

-¿Como esta? ¿Esta bien?- Y es que Ace no podia esperar a verla para saberlo, notando aquella sed insoportable y la preocupacion sobrevolando su cerebro.

-¡Ah!- Repentinamente, Marco dio un respingo indicativo, elevando la mano entre la gente para señalar a un punto en concreto. -¡Mirala!-

Ace no la habia visto, pero igualmente comenzo a caminar hacia el frente, dispuesto a sumergirse en la marabunta ruidosa para dar con ella de una vez por todas.

-Por aqui, Ace... por aqui.- Con un suspirito divertido, el primer comandante cogio a su compañero de los hombros antes de que se diera a la fuga, moviendo su cuerpo para guiarlo hacia la direccion correcta.

-¡Gracias!- Agradecio el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siendo liberado de las manos de su amigo para dirigirse derecho hacia el lugar indicado. Por su parte, Marco le regalo un par de palmaditas condescendientes sobre la espalda mas, observando a su joven compañero desaparecer entre la inmensidad humana.

Ciertamente, resulto una tarea complicada, esquivando colegas abrazados o bien que bromeaban rudamente, empujando complice pero firme hombros ajenos, saludando veloz y con sonrisas fugaces a aquellos que lo detenian para felicitarlo o darle la bienvenida, analizando con la mirada cada rincon y recobeco de la cubierta donde pudiera divisar a la figura principal de sus pensamientos y sueños durante tanto tiempo.

Pronto observo en una escasa lejania, como una chiquilla de baja estatura se abria camino dificultosa pero velozmente, pidiendo perdon incluso cuando empujo con su hombro ligero a uno de los fornidos tripulantes. Como una niña que va a ver los juguetes de navidad, la muchacha en cuestion atraveso la marea animada y festiva hasta alcanzarlo, justo en el momento en el que Ace ya daba la revision en aquella zona por perdida

Sin mas, la jovencita llego hasta el, pareciendo que iba a abrazarlo pero conteniendose en el ultimo segundo. Se limito a quedarse en pie, notablemente nerviosa por el encuentro, dedicandole un bonita expresion con una sonrisita cerrada y dulce.

Y de no haber sido por dicha sonrisa conocida y los ojos bicolores, de brillo inconfundible, Ace no la hubiera reconocido.

Confuso y desconcertado, con expresion de total extrañeza, el joven Ace no pudo evitar cogerla de la cintura para elevarla sobre el suelo unos cuantos palmos, analizando a aquella joven que tan animada se habia acercado hasta el repentinamente.

Ifára habia cambiado. Y de manera impresionante. Parecia que, con la buena vida y la alimentacion correcta, la chiquilla habia cogido el peso que le faltaba de la forma mas correcta y eficaz de la tierra. Su complexion, aunque seguia siendo pequeña y delicada, resultaba que no era de una delgadez enfermiza, precisamente, habiendose convertido su cuerpo en una escultura suave de preciosas curvas femeninas y marcadas. La cintura seguia siendo estrecha, razono Ace ahora que la tenia acogida de aquella zona, revisandola detenida e impresionadamente, mientras que las caderas y las piernas habian dejado de ser huesudas para transformarse en otras de una redondez perfecta. Resultaba, tambien, que su cabello castaño supuestamente rebelde, no era tal, si no rizado en realidad, habiendose vuelto laceo en un principio por la deshidratacion y la notable falta de vitaminas. La melena de ahora, discola igualmente como su predecesora, ademas de mas larga y brillante era deliciosamente ondulada y ensortijada en ondas grandes y suaves que caian a traves de sus hombros y parte de su espalda estrecha. La piel era mas morena y saludable, sin contusiones, hematomas ni heridas, quitando aquella cicatriz a fuego de la parte superior del antebrazo bonito. Le llamaron la atencion irremediablemente sus ojos que, aunque estos eran la parte que menos habia cambiado, brillaban mas felices, animados y tranquilos que nunca. Y la boca pequeña, enmarcada ahora por unos labios llenitos e hidratados.

Pero, sin duda, aquello que mas cuestion y duda levanto sobre un estupefacto Ace, fue que su cara angulosa no era asi por naturaleza, si no redonda en realidad. Redonda como un quesito o como la luna llena, penso Ace a medida que empezaba a recomponerse del inesperado cambio brusco y tan enorme.

Ifára habia pasado de ser una muchacha bonita, a una pequeña diosa... Y la sed de Ace se calmo un tanto.

-¿Donde esta la chiquita flaca y temblorosa que rescate de un agujero?- Dijo Ace sonriendo completamente incredulo, consiguiendo como respuesta una risita conocida de ella para, nuevamente, dejarla en el suelo sin parar de revisarla una y otra vez. -Canija, ahora tienes carita de queso.- Analizo por centesima vez las mejillas redondas y rellenas, asi como cada faccion de su carita antes tan flaca y cuadriculada.

-No me diga eso, por favor.- Entre divertida y tristona, Ifára bajo la cabeza un segundo con vergüenza, resultandole a Ace mucho mas confiada que antes, sin embargo. -Me sentire gorda.-

-¿Que? ¡No, no!- No era el efecto que habia deseado crear, negando con la cabeza velozmente para comprobar como ella escuchaba atenta y animada. -Bueno, has engordado... - Eso era obvio, pero menuda la manera en que lo habia hecho. -Pero... vaya... - Aun no habia salido de su estupefaccion. Aquella muchacha era evidentemente Ifára, porque otra no podia ser, pero poco tenia que ver con la esclavita asustada y en constante tension que habia conocido cuatro meses antes. Sin duda, la habian tratado mejor que bien. -Vaya... estas... -

-¡Buenisima!- Con furia repentina, Ace se giro hacia el desdichado que habia decidido terminar su frase sin permiso, topandose de repente con una cara amiga. -¡¿Como estas, Ace?- Thatch casi que se lanzo sobre el, sonriendo tan burlon y divertido como siempre. Como buen amigote y complice, le paso un brazo descuidado alrededor de los hombros amplios, provocando que Ifára dejara escapar otra de aquellas risitas suaves tan suyas. -A que es la chica mas guapa que has visto nunca.- Con gracia y galanteria, el cuarto comandante guiño un ojo picaro a la niña, que no parecio muy incomoda por andar, seguramente, mas que acostumbrada a los cumplidos de aquel bromista mujeriego. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente fue la respuesta de Ace.

-Si, si lo es... - Dijo el segundo comandante con algo de ensoñacion no deseada, dedicando a la joven esclava una mirada sincera y serena que provoco que ella evitara aquel contacto visual con una sonrisita agradecida.

-Oh ¿Lo admites?- Entre sorprendido y malvado, Thatch apreto el agarre sobre sus hombros con mas fuerza, dispuesto a comenzar con alguna de sus molestas puestas en escena para dejarlo en evidencia. Sin embargo, se lo impidieron repentinamente.

-¡Thatch!- Una voz ronca y profunda, voz de persona entrada en la madurez, les hizo girar la cabeza hacia el foco del sonido. -¡Cuanto tiempo!- Dijo Marshall D. Teach con una sonrisa gigantesca y falta de algunos dientes, abriendose paso directo y veloz hacia el cuarto comandante.

-¡Teach!- Por su parte, Thatch correspondio igual de animado que quien le habia llamado, liberando a Ace finalmente para largarse a saludar a otro desaparecido compañero de la segunda division. -¡Vaya! ¡Creo que estas mas viejo que la ultima vez que te vi!-

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito picaro!- Siguiendo la broma, el gigantesco y sonriente Teach dejo escapar una de sus carcajadas estruendosas y caracteristicas, recibiendo al cuarto comandante con un golpe amistoso sobre la espalda amplia.-¡Tomemos algo, Thatch! ¡Eres un tipo divertido!-

-Si, soy adorable... - Dijo el cuarto comandante como resignado, encogiendose de hombros mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar entre la marabunta ruidosa. -¡Vamos a por esa copa!- Y sin mas, ambos hombres se alejaron de alli bajo un aura de total complicidad. O, al menos, de aparente complicidad.

Aparente porque Ifára no parecia pensar lo mismo, habiendo seguido cada uno de los pasos de Teach con miradita recelosa.

-¿Que pasa?- Y Ace, que no habia sido capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la preciosa esclava, cuestiono medio recompuesto todavia de su estupefaccion.

-Oh, nada.- Pero Ifára era rapida y estaba acostumbrada a fingir, dando un botecito nervioso para dedicarle nuevamente toda su atencion. -¿Como ha ido el viaje, señor?- Ace ya iba a contestar instintivamente tras escuchar su vocecita no tan quebrada como antes, cuando analizo cada palabra de la pregunta.

-¿Señor? ¿Me llamas señor?- Que Ace recordara, aquel asunto habia sido aclarado desde el primer dia, cuestionando confuso para sentir un pequeño pinchacito dolorido sobre el corazon.

-¿Le molesta?- Culpable y complaciente, que a pesar del tiempo y la confianza que parecia haber logrado Ifára seguia siendo una buena esclava, esta le pregunto para cumplir con sus deseos.

-No, pero... - Trago saliva sin que se notara, observando su ahora carita redonda con duda. - ... crei que te habia dicho que no me llamaras asi.-

-¡Ah!- Ella dio un botecito, llevandose las manos bonitas a la boca un momento con culpa y horror. -¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Digo, Ace! Es que me he acostumbrado y no lo recordaba.- Vaya, aquello si fue un pinchazo doloroso, chasqueando Ace la lengua con resignacion final. Al parecer, que el recordara cada segundo, palabra y movimiento de ella no significaba que la chiquita tuviera la misma capacidad. O le diera la misma importancia. -Lo siento, de verdad.-

-No importa.- Dijo el con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que culpa la muchacha no tenia de que hubiera andado con ella en la cabeza cada minuto del dia. -Pero no lo hagas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro, Ace. No lo hare.- Niña obediente, Ifára asintio firme, resultandole ahora que la veia tan confiada mucho mas graciosa y bonita. Seguia siendo algo timida y nerviosa, pero nada tenia que ver con aquella chiquitaja que vivia con el terror mas visceral atravesado entre las venas. -Lo siento mucho. Siento haber olvidado que no era de tu agrado.- Algo debio olerse Ifára de la expresion del otro de sonrisa melancolica y cargada de resignacion, pareciendo mas culpable que antes.

-Ah, vamos. No es para tanto.- Pero Ace lo ultimo que queria era hacerla sentir mal de ninguna manera, chasqueando la lengua en fingida molestia. -Querias saber como ha ido el viaje ¿Verdad?- Tampoco iba, evidentemente, a perderse una oportunidad de ser escuchado por ella, a la que tanto habia echado de menos lo quisiera el o no.

-Si, por favor.- Conteniendo gran parte de la ilusion, que las buenas esclavas siguen siendo recatadas a pesar de lo bien que las hayan tratado, Ifára sonrio espectante y animada.

-Pues ha ido bien. Conseguimos cumplir con el objetivo principal y, ademas, he podido visitar sitios que no habia visto todavia.- Esa era la parte bonita, que Ace no se iba a poner a narrarle a la impresionable y dulce Ifára los detalles escabrosos o sangrientos. Mucho menos durante el primer minuto que la veia tras cuatro meses sin parar de pensar en ella. -¡Oh!- Exclamo Ace con un ligero respingo en cuanto recordo algo de lo mas interesante, provocando que ella le prestara toda su curiosa atencion. -Y te he traido algo.- Enseguida, el joven segundo comandante retiro su inseparable mochila de sus hombros, dejandola sobre el suelo para comenzar a rebuscar en el interior.

-¿Para mi?- Completamente incredula, Ifára se llevo una mano al pecho con asombro, no pudiendo contener que sus ojos bicolores brillaran de ilusion.

-¡Claro, niña! ¿Para quien si no?- Esas fueron sus palabras de evidente respuesta, saboreando completamente los nervios e ilusion de la muchachita que esperaba emocionada por recibir un regalo. -Lo vi en... una isla de por ahi, en un mercadillo... - Dijo mientras buscaba entre trastos, topandose finalmente con la tela suave y agradable. - ... y me acorde de ti.- Eso era cierto. Ace, preso de su ensimismamiento constante, habia ojeado un dia unos puestos tenderos para toparse, sorprendentemente, con una bonita bufanda o pañuelo amplio, que el no conocia de esas cosas, que le recordo a la niña irremediablemente. El tejido entrelazado y ligeramente brillante era de un azul aguamarina y de un verde intenso, justo como sus ojos bonitos que no podia sacarse de la cabeza. En el momento que lo vio, penso en robarlo o algo parecido, que para eso era un pirata, pero rapido llego a la conclusion de que mas agradable le resultaba la idea de comprarlo para ella. -Toma.- Dijo por fin, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ofrecerle a la niña aquella prenda de resguardo de aspecto bonito y calido. Por su parte, Ifára parecia completamente anonadada, acogiendo entre las manos su nuevo pañuelo como si fuera el tesoro mas grande que habia visto jamas.

-¡Muchisimas gracias!- Dijo la muchachita con su nueva prenda entre las manos, comenzando a palpar la tela doblada con ilusion y admiracion total sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la susodicha. -No tenias que haberte molestado.- Pero ella, a pesar de sus palabras, parecia realmente mas feliz con la idea de que alguien la hubiera tenido minimamente en cuenta que con el objeto en si. -Parece caro.- Y lo era, Ace lo recordaba con disgusto, que estaba tejido a mano y con buena tela.

-Bah... no lo fue tanto.- Era mentira, pero ella parecio mas tranquila tras sus palabras. Ifára desdoblo por fin aquel pañuelo amplio con cuidado y manitas delicadas, admirando la suavidad y el brillo de la prenda nueva. -¿Te gusta?- Evidentemente, la chiquita parecia encantada con su regalo, llevandoselo junto al rostro para acariciar la mejilla contra el delicadamente.

-Es suave como un gatito.- Dijo ella con toda su gracia y dulzura natural, arrancandole una sonrisa satisfecha al joven pirata. -Muchas gracias.- Embelesada con el tacto del pañuelo, Ifára lo mantuvo alli mientras continuaba la conversacion.

-Te pega.- Admirando la escena tierna y tan bonita que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus narices, Ace no pudo evitar analizar que, efectivamente, los colores del tejido eran igual o muy similares a los de los ojos de la chiquita. -¿Sabes? Ahora no lo vas a usar mucho porque el clima es calido... pero pronto te servira.- Era por continuar hablando con ella, comprobando animado que la muchachita le prestaba toda su atencion sin soltar aquel pañuelo de fino brillo. -El tiempo en Grand Line es muy caprichoso... Ademas, asi... - Esto le iba a costar mucho mas que hablar del tiempo, pero el joven Ace ya habia asimilado sus sentimientos y gusto por la muchacha. -Si... me voy otra vez... bueno, cuando nos separemos... - Trago saliva disimuladamente, llevandose una mano hacia la nariz para rascarse el puente en una malamente fingida indiferencia. - ... sabras que cuido de ti.- Ella iba a sonreir pero, de pronto, su expresion se sumio en una enorme confusion.

-¿Separarnos?- Ifára cuestiono desconcertada, dando de pronto un respingo nervioso con total expresion de horror. -¿Me vas a vender?- Y casi se cae sobre el suelo fulminada presa de un desmayo, pareciendo que en cualquier momento se tiraria a sus pies para rogarle suplicante que no hiciera tal cosa.

-¿Que? ¡No!- De donde habria sacado Ifára semejante conclusion a Ace se le escapaba, no pudiendo sin embargo evitar sentirse bien cuando comprobo la desesperacion que su carita habia tomado ante la idea de enviarla lejos. -¡No voy a venderte!- Le hizo hasta gracia, regalandole una risa divertida a la niña que lo miraba cada vez mas aliviada. Aquella idea de la venta habia quedado desechada hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora mismo, ya podian ofrecerle todo el oro del mundo, que Ace no se la cederia a absolutamente nadie ni bajo pena de cruel tortura. -¿De donde has sacado cosa semejante?-

-C-crei que... - Insegura pero tremendamente tranquila, Ifára apreto un poquito mas aquel pañuelo entre las manos delicadas y pequeñas.

-Creiste mal, canija.- Le interrumpio el joven comandante, chasqueando la lengua. Ciertamente, aunque divertida su reaccion, habia sido un tanto decepcionante que ella creyera, en serio, que el seria capaz de arrancarla del barco asi, sin mas. Aunque claro, hacia cuatro meses y una semana quiza si hubiera podido hacerlo sin pestañear. -Y ahora, dime ¿Te han tratado bien?- La respuesta era evidente, que no habia mas que ver su aspecto maravilloso y saludable, pero el joven Ace preferia cambiar el tema de conversacion y escuchar de sus propios labios como andaba su estado de animo.

-Si, muy bien.- Ifára seguia siendo escueta y concisa en determinadas circunstancias, asintiendo sin embargo sonriente y convencida. -Han sido todos muy amables conmigo.-

-Me alegro.- Dijo Ace con una sonrisa tranquila, no pudiendo evitar analizar constantemente su belleza nueva, que tan repentina y sorprendente se le hacia todavia. -¿Donde esta Joan-Marie?- Ahora que lo pensaba, ni se habia acordado de aquella mujerona.

-Esta en la cocina preparando las cosas de vuestra llegada.- Por su parte, la esclava Ifára sonrio dulce como solo ella podia ser, volviendo a doblar entre las manos aquel pañuelo suave con delicadeza total. -¿Quieres ir a verla?-

-Desde luego, vamos.- A Ace no le hizo falta preguntar si iba a ser acompañado, recibiendo un animadito asentimiento de la niña tras sus palabras. Rapida y eficaz, que eso no habia cambiado, Ifára le dejo empezar a caminar primero por puro protocolo, siguiendole en cuanto lo tuvo en frente.

Asi y juntos, ambos desaparecieron de la cubierta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

En cuanto llegaron a aquella puerta doble, de imponente color blanco y madera maciza, el joven Ace llevo su mano fuerte hasta el pomo.

Entonces, empujo con facilidad para abrirse paso, apartandose caballeroso y permitiendo que ella se internara antes en la estancia. Desconcertada con el despliegue de educacion para con su persona, que no andaba acostumbrada a semejantes muestras de respeto, mucho menos se las habia esperado de el, a Ifára le costo reaccionar un par de segundos, analizando la situacion recelosa y confusa. Sin embargo, con diversion incluso Ace le indico mediante un movimiento de su mano libre que podia aventurarse a la cocina antes que el, provocando que ella, por fin, sonriera vergonzosamente y aceptara el educado gesto.

-Gracias.- Dijo suave como era siempre, internandose en la cocina grande animada y energica como debia haber andado toda la mañana. Enseguida, el segundo comandante fue tras ella satisfecho, curioseando y revisando la estancia culinaria que tanto, extrañamente, habia echado de menos. Sus ojos repararon entonces en la figura esbelta y delgada de una joven que no conocia, no pudiendo contener una mueca pequeña de desconfianza ya que, al fin y al cabo, el no tendia a la amabilidad con los desconocidos en su hogar por regla general. El cabello de un rubio cenizo de la joven caia en cascada por ser laceo y de largo hasta la cintura, peleando esta con algunos trastos sobre la encimera para facilitar el trabajo de la enorme Joan-Marie, a la que todavia no veia por ninguna parte. Ifára, en cambio, si parecia conocerla, animando su expresion en cuanto la diviso para dirigirse veloz a su lado.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Ace con curiosidad y desconcierto, provocando que tanto la una como la otra detuvieran sus acciones. La joven alta y desconocida se dio la vuelta con respeto, permitiendole ver su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus pies. No era muy agraciada, aunque tampoco podria considerarla como fea, llegando a la conclusion de que, simplemente, no destacaba ni por lo uno ni por lo otro. Quiza fuera, tambien, que al lado de una Ifára en total estado de belleza y salud cualquier mujer media quedaria eclipsada, que ademas de su bonito aspecto la chiquita irradiaba un aura calida y alegre que antes no poseia con tanta potencia.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Ifára rapida en cuanto contemplo la expresion analitica y desconcertada del joven comandante, sintiendose un poco maleducada por ni haber avisado. -Es Dadou. Circe se la envio como regalo a Joan-Marie por su cumpleaños.- Asi que, otra esclava en la cocina. Ace no entendia para que tanta necesidad de hacerse con otra nueva cuando ya tenian a la bonita y eficaz Ifára. Es mas, Circe era de su division, y no recordaba que hubiera enviado nada durante los cuatro meses. Aunque tampoco habia andado lo suficientemente pendiente, la verdad.

-Buenos dias, señor.- Dijo la tal Dadou respetuosa y educada, siendo sin embargo mucho mas confiada y comoda de lo que Ifára fue en un principio, cuando llego al gigantesco Moby Dick.

-¿Es amiga tuya?- Debia ser asi porque la chiquita habia sonreido nada mas verla, corriendo a su lado con animacion.

-Si, lo es.- Dijo Ifára con una expresion afable y convencedora, consiguiendo que su supuesta amiga y compañera de condicion sin libertad le dedicara una sonrisita complice de agradecimiento.

-Ah, eso esta bien.- Entonces, Ace se relajo, que buena idea y noticia se le hizo que Ifára pudiera lidiar con alguien que no fueran rufianes o mujeronas curtidas del mar. Congeniaba mas con aquella niña Dadou, seguramente.

-¿Te creias que tenias la exclusividad?- La voz amable, divertida, que le llego justo tras la espalda le hizo dar un respingo momentaneo, girandose veloz en cuanto reconocio la identidad de aquella que habia preguntado jocosa.

-¡Joan-Marie!- Dijo el segundo comandante con evidente animacion, topandose finalmente con la imagen inconfundible de la mujerona estrambotica pero tan bondadosa. -¡Vaya! ¡Que alegria verte!-

-¡Chico guapo!- Por su parte, Joan-Marie no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, atrapandolo rapida como el viento en un abrazo maternal y aplastante que lo piyo de completa sorpresa. Mientras era mortalmente apresado, el joven Ace pudo escuchar una risita conocida y malamente contenida de la muchachita Ifára, junto a otra cuya identidad analizo por descarte como de Dadou. -¿Como ha ido el viaje?- Finalmente lo libero, cuestionandole feliz y animada para sacarlo, tambien, de sus pensamientos.

-Bien. Genial.- Sonrio Ace, asintiendo alegre por semejante muestra de cariño repentina. -Ha sido un poco largo, pero ha salido a la perfeccion.-

-¿Conseguisteis enseñarles una leccion?- Joan-Marie podria ser muy amable pero, por mas que lo negara, tambien era una orgullosa pirata perteneciente a la tripulacion del temido Barba Blanca.

-Si, Joan-Marie... Si lo conseguimos.- Pero el joven Ace no queria ponerse a hablar de ello frente a Ifára, que su lado oscuro comenzaba a gustarle cada vez menos en su presencia suave y calmante. -Y bueno ¿Como que te la han regalado?- Con un cabeceo, señalo sintiendose animado a la presentada como Dadou que, en pie junto a su compañera y amiga, contemplaban la escena divertidas y silenciosas.

-Pues ya ves... Circe me la envio por mi cumpleaños... - Aquello parecia desconcertarla un tanto, que Circe no era dada a semejantes muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, se encogio de hombros, decidida a no despreciar nunca una ofrenda hecha con toda su buena voluntad. -Me ha venido muy bien, la verdad.- Dijo, dedicandoles una sonrisita a ambas jovenes. Repentinamente, Joan-Marie se mostro firme y autoritaria, llevandose las manos a las caderas con completa chuleria. -Niñas, no os quedeis ahi paradas ¿Que no veis que os andan esperando arriba? Las cosas no se sirven solas ¿Sabeis?- Y con aquel regaño, ambas mujercitas dieron un respingo casi a la vez, decididas a ponerse en marcha sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces.

-Vamos, Du.- Dijo Ifára susurrante y divertida antes de marcharse, acogiendo las muchachas entre las manos los trastos pertinentes para echar una mano eficaz a la anfitriona y dueña de aquella acogedora cocina, que tanto trabajo por delante tendria en el dia de hoy. Como despedida temporal, amable y feliz Ifára le dedico al joven Ace una miradita rapida con su bonita sonrisa cerrada y dulce, provocando que el otro no pudiera hacer mas que corresponderla mediante la suya. No queria que se marchara tan pronto, pero penso que tampoco era una buena opcion el acapararla sin sentido alguno, que ya andaba tranquilo con su estado comprobado, ademas que la veria, ahora, siempre que quisiera. Definitivamente, ya no tenia tanta sed.

Con un abrir y cerrar silencioso de la puerta, las jovenes chicas desaparecieron de la cocina dispuestas a cumplir con su tarea.

-Bueno... - Suspiro Joan-Marie, viendo divertida como el otro se mantenia con la mirada perdida clavada en el lugar por el que la chiquita acababa de partir. -¿Que te parece?- A Joan-Marie no se le escapaba una.

-Esta... - Ace penso que Ifára estaba de muchas maneras actualmente, razonando que habia cosas que seria de muy mala educacion pronunciar delante de una dama. - ... diferente.- Finalmente, sus ojos abandonaron aquella puerta blanca cerrada recientemente, dirigiendo su mirada sobre la enorme mujerona.

-Oh, si. Lo esta.- Joan-Marie asintio completamente de acuerdo, bufando un momentito con algo de molestia. -Aunque tambien esta algo contestona.-

-¿Contestona?- Desconcertado y curioso, el joven Ace cuestiono sobre aquella informacion.

-Si, bueno... tampoco mucho. Quiero decir, la chiquita se porta muy bien y todo el mundo la adora. - La ultima revelacion a Ace no le extraño en absoluto. -Pero esta algo... mimada.- Resignada finalmente, que tampoco parecia darle ninguna importancia, Joan-Marie se encogio de hombros. -Marco la ha dejado hacer cuanto le diera la gana.-

-¿Ah, si?- Realmente, le hizo gracia, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada ronca y divertida. -Asi que anda mimada... - Y poco o nada le importaba a el semejante cosa, que le hizo sentir hasta mas satisfecho con la estancia de la niña sin su supervision en aquel barco.

-Si, si... tu riete que asi nos pasa.- Suspiro Joan-Marie con un reproche ligero pero igual de animada y divertida. -Entre todos, la vais a convertir en una caprichosa y desobediente muchachita. Como es tan guapa, os pasais el dia babeando tras ella y dejandola hacer cuanto quiere... -

-Pero ¿Tan grave es el problema?- Ace tampoco queria que Ifára se convirtiera en una niña mimada, que le traeria problemas tanto a el como a ella.

-¿Que? ¡Oh, no!- Rapida, Joan-Marie nego con la cabeza, dispuesta a solucionar el lio que ella misma habia montado. -Era una broma. En realidad, sigue portandose muy bien, pero ahora es mas agradable y esta cogiendo confianza.- Aquella frase fue completamente aliviante, asintiendo el joven comandante con calma ante las buenas noticias. -La hemos tratado bien, supongo.- Se encogio de hombros la mujerona finalmente, resignada a ser incapaz de manejar a sus esclavas con mano firme o de hierro.

-Si, se nota... - Nuevamente, la mirada de Ace se perdio en aquella puerta blanca, razonando que realmente Ifára tenia un aspecto impresionante y parecia feliz.

-Se ha vuelto una chica preciosa en muy poco tiempo ¿Verdad?- La frase repentina le hizo girarse con sorpresa, teniendo que analizar las palabras dichas debido al haber andado preso de una ensoñacion. Sin embargo, Joan-Marie no le dio tiempo a contestar. -Y, aunque sigue siendo asustadiza y muy obediente, ya no es tan calladita como antes. Se ha vuelto muy simpatica... - Y a medida que hablaba, Joan-Marie parecia cada vez mas y mas preocupada, contrastando su expresion con sus palabras esperanzadoras. -Ten cuidado con eso.- Aquello si lo piyo por sorpresa.

-¿Por que?- Esceptico, Ace levanto una de sus cejas. Se suponia que aquellas cualidades dichas eran buena cosa, algo agradable y digno de celebrarse.

-Porque se ha vuelto una tentacion muy golosa ¿Entiendes?- Seria y concisa, Joan-Marie continuo. -Ahora, la chica llama la atencion demasiado como para que andes al descuido. Si no estas pendiente, podrian pasarle cosas... - Pero ante la expresion de furia contenida por solo imaginar determinadas escenas del otro, Joan-Marie decidio suavizar la palabra descriptiva. - ... cosas desagradables. O podrian tratar de robartela, tambien. Ahora debe costar mucho dinero.- Ace habia preferido no pensar en cosas semejantes, que lo ultimo que queria era andar de paranoico y dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera tan solo a mirarla. Evidentemente, no iba a hacer aquello ultimo, pero de ahi a ir de descuidado para con la niña, habia un trecho muy grande. Ace sabia como funcionaban las cosas en el mar peligroso demasiado bien como para tentar a la suerte. -¿Sabes? Si no fuera por Marco y por el respeto del que gozas aqui... seguramente, Ifára no estaria ni tan a salvo ni tan feliz.-

-Eso lo se.- Tuvo que evitar continuar imaginando cosas desagradables, que acabaria de mal humor y apenas habia puesto los pies de nuevo en el barco. -Pero a la canija no va a pasarle nada.- Orgulloso y autosuficiente, Ace se cruzo de brazos.

-Ah... ¿Y como piensas conseguir eso?- Joan-Marie debia andar dispuesta a picarle, porque no contuvo aquella pregunta cargada de gracia.

-Facil. A quien intente sobrepasarse...- Altivo y convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, Ace continuo con su respuesta mas que evidente para el, sabedor del daño que pueden hacer los hombres desesperados en el mar ante chiquilla tan bonita y graciosa. - ... le arranco las piernas. Y al que trate de robarmela, directamente lo matare.-

-Esa ha sido una respuesta tan terrorifica como segura.- Asintio Joan-Marie, mujer curtida entre piratas que ya no se escandalizaba con facilidad.

-Es lo que haria.- Indiferente, el joven comandante se encogio de hombros, seguro de que, realmente, aquello si no algo peor seria lo que le haria al desgraciado que tratara o si quiera pensara en hacerle algo semejante a su muchachita.

-Si, y eso es lo que mas miedo me da todo.- Dijo Joan-Marie entre en serio y con gracia, arrancandole al otro una sonrisa resignada consigo mismo. -Por cierto ¿Que era eso tan bonito que Ifára llevaba al cuello?- Definitivamente, a Joan-Marie no se le escapaba una.

-Oh... una bufanda... o un pañuelo amplio... - Ace trato de buscarle una definicion, dandose cuenta de que no valia como gran identificador de modas. -No lo se. No entiendo de esas cosas.- Finalmente, se encogio de hombros, no importandole tampoco el hecho de tener tan poca idea sobre el nombre de la prenda.

-Aja... - Dijo Joan-Marie como si nada le sorprendiera o llamara la atencion de aquello, dirigiendose directa hacia su encimera querida para continuar ella tambien su trabajo. -Pues es muy bonita... ¿De donde la habra sacado?- Aunque Joan-Marie ya sabia la respuesta.

-Se la traje yo. Pense que le vendria bien cuando el tiempo refresque.- Indiferente, Ace volvio a encogerse de hombros, no viendo debido a la posicion de la otra como a la mujerona se le escapaba una sonrisita graciosa y satisfecha.

Sin embargo, Joan-Marie no pudo decir nada mas, escuchando como la puerta volvia a abrirse cuidadosamente.

Ifára y la nombrada por la misma como Du entraron en la cocina tan risueñas y agradables como eran entre ellas, dirigiendose directas hacia la encimera junto a su enorme anfitriona para continuar con la tarea.

Viendose ya como un estorbo y que poco tenia que hacer alli y mucho en cubierta, Ace suspiro suavemente, analizando con aprecio la espalda estrecha y el nuevo cuerpo bonito de la chiquita que, eficaz y animada, comenzaba a trabajar al igual que su compañera. Penso con gracia que poca tarea debia quedarle ya a Joan-Marie, que habia tomado una jubilacion anticipada mediante la compra de una esclava y el alquiler, por decirlo de alguna manera, de la otra aunque hubieran sido gratuitas. No pudo evitar, igualmente, que sus ojos se centraran en aquel pañuelo amplio o bufanda que tan agradablemente habia recibido Ifára, deslizandose despues despacio a traves de las curvas tentadoras del cuerpo bonito.

Definitivamente, Ifára habia cambiado mucho. Demasiado y para bien, ademas.

-Bueno, señoritas.- Dijo finalmente, ignorando la manera repentina en la que, nuevamente, el hambre habia regresado con fuerza y comenzaba a hacerse paso sobre la sed. -Yo me marcho.-

-¿Tan pronto, chico guapo?- Joan-Marie detuvo su trabajo un segundo, dedicandole una miradita tristona que le arranco una carcajada.

-Si, chica guapa. Me estan esperando arriba.- Jocoso y divertido, Ace se llevo las manos hasta los bolsillos con toda su chuleria natural, dispuesto a largarse de la cocina cuanto antes y solucionar varias dudas freneticas que habian colmado prontamente su cabeza hambrienta.

-Auhn, esta bien. Espero que nos veamos luego.- Y, mientras se despedia, la gran mujer observo como Ifára le dedicaba al otro una miradilla de reojo curiosa.

-Claro, Joan-Marie.- Dijo Ace, abriendo la puerta de la cocina sin girarse para no aumentar su confusion. -Hasta luego, chicas.- Como una bala, el joven pirata desaparecio de la estancia, largandose seguramente hacia el barullo del que el seria el protagonista ya que, al fin y al cabo, habia sido lider de la mision cumplida gustosamente.

En el momento que se quedaron las tres mujeres en soledad, Dadou dejo escapar una risita complice y delatora.

-Sshh... calla.- Le ordeno Ifára susurrando entre apurada y avergonzada, tratando malamente que Joan-Marie no escuchara nada. Como si tal cosa, Dadou carraspeo, provocando que la joven Ifára la mirara con mas reproche que antes todavia, comprobando que su amiga no sabia disimular correctamente.

Por su parte, Joan-Marie se limito a elevar los ojos al cielo con resigancion total.

Esclavas o no, no eran mas que un par de jovencitas, como todas.

Y secretamente, Joan-Marie no pudo evitar envidiar de una manera sana su juventud.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Bueno... ¿Y que hago?- Demasiado sincero, que el alcohol andaba haciendo estragos en su sistema y confusion, Ace se inclino frente a Marco en plena actitud de secretismo. Llevaban ya, por lo menos, celebrando su propia bienvenida y la de sus hombres como toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Evidentemente, como buen festejo de rufianes la comida y la bebida no habian faltado, precisamente, encontrandose el propio Ace en un estado medio que no llegaba ni a la embriaguez, ni a la sobriedad. A diferencia del resto, el primer y el segundo comandante no habian bebido tanta cantidad de momento, que sabian seguro que la cosa se alargaria hasta solo Dios sabe cuando, queriendo mantenerse en un estado saludable que los hiciera disfrutar sin necesidad de desmayarse. Con el paso de las horas, el joven Ace se habia tragado la confusion y dudas castigadoras como mejor podia, riendo y charlando de un lado a otro activo y energico. Sin embargo, llego un punto en el que, entre el alcohol, que tanto ayuda a la confesion con amigos, y la duda aquella constante, le habia pedido a Marco amablemente mantener una charla esclarecedora. Como buen amigo, el primer comandante, en un estado similar a su compañero recien llegado, acepto la peticion, terminando por sentarse ambos en el rinconcito mas solitario que encontraron de la abarrotada y celebrativa cubierta mientras comenzaba a anochecer.

-¿Que haces de que?- Marco pregunto con duda y recelo, analizando a su amigo de arriba a abajo mientras sostenia su jarra recien cargada entre las manos.

-Marco... - Suplicando y algo molesto por la ausencia mental de su compañero, Ace se inclino un poco mas hacia el.

-Oh.- Por fin, el primer comandante cayo de nuevo en la cuenta del tema de conversacion, asintiendo un par de veces reflexivas. -¿Que quieres que te diga? Solo trata de ser amable.- Se encogio Marco de hombros, que tampoco entendia el tanto de esas cosas como para andar de consejero de nadie. -Y ser tu mismo y todas esas cosas... - Dijo quitandole toda la importancia del mundo al asunto, que ya se lo temia desde hace demasiado tiempo y recibio la noticia como algo evidente. Tranquilo, se llevo la jarra hacia los labios, dando un trago largo y profundo que le sento a las mil maravillas.

-Eso no me ayuda.- Con molestia y apuro en la voz, el segundo comandante agarro su propia jarra, abandonada junto a el desde el principio de la conversacion, cuando le habia contado la historia a su compañero.

-No creo que sea tan complicado... no se.- Se encogio Marco de hombros otra vez, tratando de comprender la confusion y problema del otro. -Ni que halla algun tipo de solucion universal o algo asi.- La mirada tan suplicante como decepcionada de Ace le hizo suspirar cansado. -Yo que se, Ace. A mi no se me dan bien estas cosas, soy tan bruto y simplon como tu.- Repentinamente, Marco dio un respingo, elevando un brazo con expresion indicadora hacia alguien que debia andar tras la espalda del joven Ace. Curioso y preocupado por que su compañero decidiera huir sin prestarle ayuda, el segundo comandante giro la cabeza, encontrandose con un Thatch en estado semejante al de sus amigos que, tras haber visto el saludo de Marco, se dirigia directo hasta alli.

-¿Thatch?- Pregunto lleno de recelo el joven Ace mientras el nombrado aun andaba acercandose, consiguiendo que el otro asintiera indiferente.

-Quieres consejo ¿No? ¿Quien mejor que el?- Como si aquello fuera completamente evidente, el primer comandante ignoro la expresion nada convencida del otro, regresando su jarra a hacia la boca para dar otro trago largo.

-Pero tu la conoces mas.- Dijo Ace con un susurro apurado, bajando la voz para no ser oido por el cada vez mas cercano Thatch.

-Si, la conozco mas. He estado con ella cuatro meses, pero... - Con conviccion total, el primer comandante dejo la jarra nuevamente en el suelo junto a el, mirando fijamente a los ojos confusos de su pobre compañero. - ... el problema esta en que a mi no me interesa de la misma manera, por lo que no me he fijado en ella de esa misma manera. Asi que, sigo sin poder ayudarte.- Ace abrio la boca para quejarse de algo, pero rapido tuvo que callarse cuando comprobo que el otro no le estaba prestando atencion. -¡Ey! ¡Thatch!- El cuarto comandante ya habia llegado con su sonrisa mas abierta que de costumbre por la bebida, teniendo las manos descansadamente ocultas en los bolsillos.

-Hola, muchachotes ¿Que pasa que me llamas con tantos animos?- Divertido de cualquier situacion, Thatch cuestiono al culpable de su presencia, dirigiendo sobre un Ace apurado y enfurruñado una miradita fugaz.

-Pues que le gusta Ifára y no sabe que hacer.- Sin anestesia, Marco lo solto de golpe, llegando incluso a señalarle con indicacion como si no fuera evidente de quien andaba hablando.

-¡Marco!- Le grito Ace reprochador y molesto, que no habia sido nada agradable el haber confesado sus secretos sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

Por su parte, Thatch se limito a observarle curioso, pero para nada sorprendido.

-¿Que?- El primer comandante se encogio de hombros, indiferente al momento incomodo que habia conseguido sobre su compañero. -Es la verdad y Thatch es tu amigo.-

-Si, pero... - Una cosa es que fuera la verdad y, otra muy distinta, que esta tuviera que ser gritada por ahi sin mas.

-¡Aja!- Thatch le interrumpio triunfal y repentino, irguiendose orgulloso y altivo todo lo alto que era. -Y buscas ayuda del mejor ¿Eh?- Aquel comentario provoco que Ace no supiera exactamente que decir, queriendo negarse por una parte y, por otra, rogar ayuda de su siempre mujeriego amigo.

-Si, busca ayuda.- Nada, que Marco se empeñaba en contestar por el.

Sin esperar un minuto mas, Thatch se sento junto a los otros dos, haciendole hueco tanto Ace como Marco irremediablemente.

-Veras... - Ya se habia resignado, el pobre, que ademas se le hacia tentador confesar sus problemas a sus buenos amigos para encontrar una solucion posible. -Yo... yo... - Pero nunca sirvio para este tipo de cosas, no sabiendo exactamente que decir.

-Dile lo que me has dicho a mi.- Le indico Marco, provocando que el joven Ace adoptara una expresion sorprendida.

-¡¿Todo?- Y, maldita sea, es que habia sido toda la historia.

-Supongo.- Sin embargo, a pesar de la ultima palabra afirmativa de Marco, Thatch los interrumpio veloz.

-¡Woh, woh, woh!- Dijo elevando las manos en indicacion de detencion, negando con la cabeza sonriente. -Para el carro, que no necesito tanta informacion.- Ace se sintio mucho mas aliviado ahora. -A ver... - El cuarto comandante se puso levemente serio, algo de lo mas sorprendente, dirigiendose hacia el sufriente Ace con expresion reflexiva. -Te gusta Ifára ¿No?-

-Si... - Tuvo Ace que admitir, que ya no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo y tratar de buscar una solucion.

-¡Jah! Normal, a mi tambien.- Pero la expresion que su compañero segundo le dirigio le hizo arreglar las cosas rapidamente antes de que trataran de asesinarlo. -Pero a mi me gustan todas las mujeres.- Asintio el cuarto comandante para darle total veracidad a sus palabras, consiguiendo el cometido de que el otro, aun levemente receloso, se relajara un tanto. -Y ¡Vaya! Sabia que serias un tipo celoso.-

-¡Thatch!- Le dijo Ace de mal humor, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Vale, vale... - El cuarto comandante chasqueo la lengua, negando con la cabeza. -Que humos... - Pero antes de que Ace pudiera decirle algo desagradable, Thatch continuo. -Entonces, te gusta.- Como respuesta primera, recibio un bufido molesto e impaciente del otro.

-Ya te he dicho que si.- Era algo incomodo y vergonzoso, sintiendose como un niño perdido en la tematica que trataban.

-Y ¿Cual es el problema?- Thatch se encogio de hombros seguro de si mismo, tratando de comprender cuan grave seria la situacion. -Es tu esclava. Tiratela y ya esta, no va a decirte que no.- Tampoco podria la chiquita negarse. Eso tanto Ace, como Marco y Thatch lo sabian, cosa que complicaba aun mas la situacion del segundo y perdido comandante. -Venga, que pareces nuevo, Ace. Si me dices que fueras un chiquillo casto, puro y virginal, todavia... - Sin embargo, Marco lo interrumpio.

-Mira que eres animal a veces ¿Eh?- Masticando con mal humor, el primer comandante le dirigio una miradita rapida y reprochadora a un confuso Thatch.

-¿Que? ¿Por que? A ella no le va a pasar nada y el se quedara tranquilo.- Thatch, a menudo, tambien era de soluciones faciles, viendo sus palabras como lo mas evidente del mundo.

-Pero es que yo... - Por fin, Ace entro en la conversacion de nuevo, sintiendose tan tentado como horrorizado ante la solucion que Thatch habia propuesto. Estaba hambriento y aquella sensacion no hizo mas que aumentar, habiendose la sed apartado a un plano mas satisfecho. - ... yo no quiero... bueno, no quiero hacer eso.- El buscaba otra cosa, no solucionarlo a lo simple y primitivo. Por su parte, Thatch se limito en un principio a abrir los ojos, alejandose ligeramente del incomodo Ace para comenzar a caer en la cuenta del problema verdadero.

-Oh... - Exclamo el cuarto comandante asombrado incluso, asintiendo poco a poco. -Es decir, que te gusta en serio.- Tragando saliva y evitando la mirada de los otros dos, Ace produjo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, llevandose su jarra a la boca para ahogar un poco las penas. -Haberlo dicho antes, pense que solo querias follartela.- Marco, que tambien andaba bebiendo, casi se atraganta.

-¡Es que mira que eres animal, en serio ¿Eh?- Le reprendio el primer comandante con molestia e indignacion, provocando que el otro le mirara divertido.

-¿Que dices? A las cosas por su nombre.- Dijo Thatch defendiendose burlonamente, tan expresivo como solo el podia ser. -Yo creia que hablabamos de follar... - Thatch se llevo el dorso de una mano hacia la palma de otra para chocarlo con sonora indicacion, provocando un bufido por parte de Marco. - ... y resulta que hablamos de hacer el amor.- Sin embargo, ante semejantes palabras dichas de aquella manera, Ace no pudo contener una carcajada. Thatch siempre le arrancaria la risa facil hasta en el momento mas incomodo y desesperado. -¿O no?- Le cuestiono repentinamente el cuarto comandante, notando a su compañero mas preso ahora del ambiente complice y masculino, perfecto para las confesiones de aquella clase.

-Supongo.- Se encogio de hombros con una sonrisilla divertida como residuo de la carcajada anterior, pensando que, definitivamente, se le hacia mas facil hablar con Thatch del tema femenino que con Marco, tan correcto y estirado.

-Muy bien... y para eso, evidentemente tienes que gustarle, que supongo sera tu problema.- Espero el cuarto comandante, comenzando a dejar salir su actitud mas didactica. Por su parte, el joven Ace volvio a asentir, llegando finalmente a la cumbre del problema. -Quieres gustarle a la preciosa Ifára, que se fije en ti de otra manera menos "amo y esclavo" y todo ese rollo... ¡Y no sabes como!-

-No, no se como.- Nego Ace con la cabeza, comenzando a inclinarse mas hacia el cuarto comandante.

-Muy bien... veras. Quitando todo eso de se tu mismo, se amable y blah, blah, blah... - Ante aquello, Marco le dirigio una miradita rapida y asesina al comandante didactico. -Que eso ya lo damos como obvio... - Ace asintio, prestando toda su atencion. -Necesitas saber unas cosillas basicas. Veras... las chicas como Ifára... - Para aumentar el dramatismo y la escucha, Thatch tambien se inclino, bajando el tono de voz a uno mas secreto y confidente. - ... lo han pasado mal, tienen poca confianza y, ademas, andan en peligro constante todo el tiempo, porque les puede pasar cualquier cosa a las pobres... Cualquier cosa. Imagina que a mi me diera el punto y quisiera, asi de pronto, llevarmela a la cama. Podria hacerlo tantas veces como quisiera y a nadie le importaria lo mas minimo... - Rapido, Ace lo interrumpio, sintiendo nuevamente aquella furia asesina en cuanto imagino ciertas escenas nada agradables.

-Ahorrate eso.- Le advirtio entre amenazante e indicador.

-Vale, vale... - Por su parte, Thatch asintio varias veces, dispuesto a continuar con su leccion. -Pero lo que quiero decirte, es que le hagas sentir tranquila ¿Sabes? Ofrecele proteccion, que a tu lado piense que no le pasara nada malo... Eso implica, tambien, que controles un poco tus... arrebatos.- Confuso, Ace elevo las cejas un momento. -¡Vamos, Ace! No va a fiarse de alguien que ande partiendo bocas sin ton ni son.-

-Eso lo se.- Era evidente, chasqueando despues la lengua el segundo comandante. -Ademas, no le gustan esas cosas, que recuerde.- Realmente, Ifára no le habia parecido nunca gran amiga de la violencia.

-Evidentemente no. No le gustan. No es una muchachita salvaje y desbocada que quiera aventuras... Quiere proteccion y estar a salvo ¿Entiendes? Dale eso, y se pegara a ti como un precioso y suave peluche.- Ace se llevo una mano al menton pensativamente, razonando las palabras de su compañero. -Lo que yo no puedo garantizarte, es que le llegues a interesar en serio. Podria pegarse a ti por pura comodidad e instinto de supervivencia.- Se encogio, finalmente, Thatch de hombros, resignado a la parte mala del problema.

-Eso no me importa.- Y aquellas palabras seguras despertaron la total estupefaccion en los otros dos que, incredulos en un principio, le observaron en espera de una explicacion.- Solo quiero... que me acepte y... sea feliz.- Porque Ace tampoco pedia milagros, sabiendo que seria imposible que alguien como Ifára, tan delicadita y suave, se fijara en una persona no solo asalvajada y peligrosa como el, si no tambien violenta y que no se porto en un principio, precisamente, como un caballero. -Si ella prefiriera irse con otro tipo, o con otro esclavo, que me da lo mismo... simplemente lo entenderia.-

-¿No tomarias represalias contra ella?- Thatch cuestiono, curioso y animado ante la logica de su compañero.

-No, no lo haria.- Dijo el joven Ace, convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Ya, pero al otro lo matarias.- Y es que a Marco le resultaba una solucion demasiado bonita conociendole como lo hacia desde demasiado tiempo.

-Obviamente.- Asintio Ace, y Thatch fue el unico que parecio comprenderle a la perfeccion, imitando su movimiento afirmativo. -Pero a ella, la dejaria tranquila.-

-¡Vaya, aunque celoso, eres un buen tio!- Le dijo Thatch con admiracion, palmeandole la espalda animadamente.

-Sois idiotas... los dos.- Pero Marco, a pesar de sus palabras, se resigno, que sus amigos eran como eran y ya andaba el mas que acostumbrado a barbaridades como aquella.

Ya iba Thatch a decir algo en su defensa, cuando dio un bote animado, girando la cabeza hacia alguien cercano con una sonrisa gigantesca y brillante.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Dijo felizmente, dispuesto a desplegar todo su arsenal de seduccion aprendida. -¡La diosa de los mares ha venido a visitarnos!- Dicho el comentario adulador de turno, tanto Marco como Ace supieron enseguida de quien se trataba.

-¿Que hay?- La hermosa y altiva Circe, tan recien llegada tras cuatro meses de largo viaje como su comandante, se cruzo de brazos masculina pero elegante.

-Buenas noches, Circe.- Le dijo Marco tan correcto como siempre tras comprobar el cielo, ya oscuro y plagadito de estrellas.

-Si, buenas noches.- Saludo Ace con un cabeceo, entre indiferente y formal.

-Y digame, diosa de los mares ¿A que debemos este tremendo honor?- Thatch no le quitaba la vista de encima a la morena de facciones arabigas, demostrandoles a sus amigos una vez mas que sentia tremenda debilidad por aquella mujer.

-He venido a ver a los dioses de los mares.- Sonrio con sus dientes perfectos y sus labios carnosos Circe, siguiendole el juego a su pretendiente constante.

-Vaya, gracias.- Ace andaba ahora de mejor humor, que los consejos del cuarto comandante le habian aclarado un poco. Por su parte, Marco, mas listo y espabilado que sus compañeros, se limito a permanecer en silencio con indiferencia.

-¡Oh, que gran adulacion la tuya!- Mas animado que nunca ademas de borracho, Thatch ensancho su sonrisa si es que era posible, admirando a aquella imponente mujer como si fuera la escultura mas perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Y dime, comandante... - Pero Circe no parecia sentir lo mismo que el pobre Thatch, dirigiendose chulesca a su superior con un cabeceo altivo. -¿Donde has dejado a tu gata mestiza?- Y la expresion de Ace se ensombrecio. La miradita de advertencia de Marco no se le escapo, por suerte, conteniendo los deseos de saltar con algo desagradable para limitarse a permanecer tenso en su sitio.

-Esta haciendo su trabajo.- Seco y molesto, Ace se llevo la jarra a hacia los labios, bebiendo largamente para dirigir la mirada hacia ningun punto en concreto.

-Sorprendente.- Dijo Circe con ironia, asintiendo un par de veces para aumentar el dramatismo de las palabras. -Di por seguro que estaria contigo. Al fin y al cabo... - Suspiro alto y cansadamente, provocando que Ace no pudiera evitar prestarle un minimo de atencion. - ... se me hace de lo mas extraño que no ande restregandose contra tu pierna como la gata en celo que es.- Y Marco chasqueo la lengua con resignacion total, sabiendo que la explosion seria inminente.

-¿Que has dicho?- Manteniendo la calma falsamente, Ace dejo su jarra con un golpe sordo sobre el suelo, dirigiendo a la mujer morena una mirada combativa que fue rapidamente correspondida por la otra.

-He dicho que es una gatita encelada y mestiza que corretea por todo el barco meneandose como una zorrita.- Y con una sonrisilla autosuficiente pero guerrera, Circe decidio decir cuanto se le antojara y de la peor manera posible.

Ace se levanto violentamente del suelo, dispuesto a caminar hasta aquella maldita mujerzuela para dejarle, de una vez por todas, las cosas claras.

Sin embargo, el sentir una mano tironeando ligeramente del bajo de su pantalon le hizo detenerse un segundo, bajando la cabeza para toparse con un Marco que, aun sentado, le dedicaba una miradita de advertancia y negacion ante las acciones impulsivas que estaba a punto de cometer.

El segundo comandante, sintiendo que le temblaban hasta las manos de colera, se mordio el labio inferior, sabiendo que su compañero y amigo siempre llevaba la razon y la serenidad a cualquier conflicto.

-Dejala... - Dijo Marco sin soltar su pantalon, analizando a una Circe que, chulesca y pareciendo animada con la idea de hacer estallar la furia del otro, esperaba impaciente su llegada. -Esta celosa. Dejala.- Y es que Marco no era tan facil de engañar.

-¿Yo?- Circe se llevo una mano al pecho con seriedad e indignacion, analizando ahora despectivamente al primer comandante. -¿Por que iba yo a andar celosa de una pequeña y cobarde esclava?-

Entonces Ace trato de volver a la carga, sintiendo que la furia le atoraba y obstruia cada poro de la piel. Sin embargo, Marco volvio a impedirselo, comenzando el ahora aquel combate de miradas con la mujer peligrosa.

-Ace, Ace... - Le dijo tranquilizador, notando aliviado que el otro se contenia. Al menos, de momento. -Calmate.-

Queria enseñarle una leccion, que dejara de hablar asi de la buena y dulce Ifára que mal no le hacia a nadie, sabiendola ya seguro celosa de su nueva belleza que comenzaba a quitarle el puesto a la siempre ganadora y luchadora Circe. Asi que, Ace hizo otro ademan de pelea detenido por su eficaz compañero, teniendo que tragarse la furia para, finalmente, morderse incluso la lengua.

-¡Agh!- Bufo con molestia y total frustracion, deshaciendo el agarre de precaucion sobre su pantalon mediante un movimiento no muy amable de su pierna. -Me largo de aqui.- Se llevo las manos hasta los bolsillos con violencia, dandose la vuelta malamente para marcharse de alli antes de soltarle barbaridades y dejarse llevar por algun arrebato colerico. Pisando fuerte y ruidosamente, sin girarse que no queria ni mirarla, Ace se largo del lugar de reunion de sus amigos para evitar problemas mayores y mas peligrosos... Bajo la atenta y molesta mirada de Circe.

Una vez lo supo demasiado lejos como para escuchar nada, Marco rompio el repentino silencio incomodo.

-Esto no es por Ifára.- Le dijo a la mujer morena con conviccion y seriedad, consiguiendo por fin toda la atencion de la otra. -Dejalo tranquilo.-

-¿A quien?- Thatch parecia confuso y perdido, clavando los ojos primero sobre un serio y sereno Marco, y luego sobre una tensa y descubierta Circe, siendo para su disgusto completamente ignorado.

-¿Que pasa si no quiero hacerlo?- Y es que Circe no se andaba con chiquitas, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse incluso al segundo de abordo del brutal Moby Dick.

-Entonces, terminare haciendo que te releguen de tu puesto a limpiar las letrinas durante toda tu vida a bordo de este barco.- Pero Marco tampoco se andaba con rodeos, tan sereno como amenazante. -Y sabes que puedo hacerlo. Padre siempre me escucha.- Como respuesta, recibio un silencio largo, pero no por ello menos combativo y obstiado. Mas racional que todos los presentes, el primer comandante termino por suspirar. -Dejalo tranquilo, Circe. A Ace nunca le has interesado mas alla de lo fisico, y nunca le interesaras de otra manera.- Le dijo finalmente, acogiendo su jarra entre las manos para propinarle otro trago considerable, mas calmado y comprensivo ahora.

-¿Ace?- Thatch volvio a cuestionar confuso, pareciendo levemente dolido y decepcionado. Sin embargo, Marco sabia seguro que no traicionaria a un amigo por ninguna mujer.

-Es suficiente con eso.- Circe no se daba por vencido, mostrando sin dudarlo aquella tremenda confianza en si misma. -No necesito ni pretendo que este enamorado de mi.-

-Claro que no es suficiente con eso, mujer. No seas tan presuntuosa.- Thatch analizo tras aquellas palabras del primer comandante, debatiendose internamente, que Marco parecia mas molesto que de costumbre, no sabiendo el pobre que bando elegir ni a quien defender tras el conflicto.

-No soy presuntuosa.- Circe no habia perdido los estribos, sonriendo a su rival actual con orgullo y altivez. -Conozco perfectamente mis capacidades.-

-Pues tus capacidades no le hacen efecto, Circe.- Dijo Marco firme y conciso, comenzando el tambien a sentirse enfadado. Por suerte, era dueño de un gran y profundo autocontrol. -Que se acostara contigo un dia que andabais borrachos como cubas no significa nada.- Y Marco metio el dedo directo en la herida.

-¿Se acostaron juntos?- Incredulo, que aquella informacion habia sido eficazmente oculatada para no herir su orgullo masculino de gran conquistador, Thatch dirigio sobre Marco una mirada anonadada.

-Si, se acostaron juntos... - Le dijo Marco, prestando finalmente atencion al cuarto comandante pero sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de Circe, cada vez mas dolida y molesta. -Pero no significo nada.-

-Eso no lo sabes.- Pero Circe no iba a dejarse vencer, que era de caracter obstinado y tozudo, cruzandose de brazos altiva y superior. -Ademas ¿Quien dice que tenga que significar nada?-

-Si solo te interesara por el sexo, no andarias de arpia tras Ifára.- Definitivamente, a Marco no le engañaria nunca, mucho menos se dejaria manipular, que andaba demasiado espabilado y preparado para las mujeres como Circe. -Ahora en serio, Circe. Por ti. Dejalo tranquilo.-

-¿Quien eres tu para decirme a mi lo que tengo que hacer?- Lo mas malditamente horrible de todo el asunto era que, Circe, le recordaba a Ace en demasiadas cosas. Era como una version femenina del segundo comandante, solo que mas perversa y cortada con mala sangre. Sin embargo, andaban hechos los dos bajo el mismo patron. Orgullosos hasta volverse peligrosos, obstinados, tozudos, violentos e impulsivos. La diferencia andaba en que Ace tenia un lado bonito... Y Marco cada dia dudaba mas que Circe fuera poseedora de la misma virtud.

-Tu superior a bordo de este maldito barco.- Dijo Marco finalmente, imponiendo todo su respeto y autoridad sin necesidad ni de levantarse del sitio. -Y como tal, te exijo que dejes a mi amigo vivir su vida tranquilo.- Masticando las palabras, que comenzaba a perder su infinita paciencia, el primer comandante observo a su contrincante sin flaquear ni un segundo.

Nuevamente, un silencio tenso y peligroso, tan solo roto por el sonido festivo de los demas tripulantes ajenos a la discusion, se hizo cargo de la escena.

Al final, Circe termino cediendo, respirando hondo para calmarse tan altiva e imponente como siempre seria.

-Dame tiempo.- Dijo con total seguridad, inclinandose un momento hacia el primer comandante para, chulesca, girarse con un movimiento acompasado de todo su cuerpo y caminar lejos de alli. Y mientras se marchaba, Marco sabia que ella andaba refiriendose a la captura de su compañero segundo, resultandole aquella idea no sabia porque exactamente como en exceso peligrosa. Circe no le daba buena espina, de ninguna clase, sabiendo su cercania sentimental de un riesgo atroz por puro instinto.

Una vez se interno entre la marabunta pirata y animada, Marco suspiro, tan inquieto como resignado.

Las cosas se acabarian complicando.

-Un momento... - Sin embargo, la voz de Thatch lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Giro el rostro, topandose con la expresion entre traicionada y dolida del cuarto comandante.

-¿Se acostaron juntos?- Dijo Thatch de una manera que analizo como preocupante, teniendo ahora el que encargarse de solucionar el problema.

Definitivamente, las cosas acabarian complicandose.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Bueno... - Dijo Dadou con gracia, rompiendo aquel silencio comodo y complice que se habia adueñado de ellas. -¿Y que?- La muchachita rubia cuestiono mirando a su amiga de reojo mientras ambas continuaban doblando y colocando las sabanas pertinentes en el cuarto de lavanderia.

-¿Que de que?- Contesto Ifára con algo de curiosidad como de indiferencia, no dandole demasiada importancia a semejante pregunta jocosa mientras seguia a su trabajo.

-Le gustas.- Dadou no iba a darle lugar a treguas ni escapadas a su compañera, rematando la cuestion con una sonrisa sabedora y suficiente.

-Sshh- Apurada y comenzando a preocuparse, que era de mantener secretos, Ifára le chisto fuerte y con urgencia, revisando los alrededores del cuarto solitario velozmente. -Calla, Du ¿Y si alguien te oye?- Lo ultimo que le faltaba a ella era meterse en lios por tema semejante.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Dadou chasqueo la lengua, que era mas simple y de campo que su amiga, continuando con el trabajo junto a la otra. -Aqui no hay nadie, Ifára.- Era cierto, pero Ifára se sabia algo paranoica, que suficientes apuros y problemas habia sufrido y vivido ya. Como respuesta, simplemente ladeo la cabeza, no sabiendo que decir ante aquella evidencia. -Pero le gustas.- Con gracia, Dadou pincho con un dedo acusador y divertido el costado de su compañera, que dio un respingo entre sonriente y enfurruñada. -Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Du, claro que lo se.- Y es que Ifára no era tonta, que andaba demasiado curiosa y observadora para no darse cuenta. Habria que estar ciega. Le dirigio de reojo una miradita fugaz a su amiga, que la respondio con expreison desconcertada. -Pero... no se si es... buena noticia.- Concisa y clara, Ifára continuo con su labor, tratando de evitar aquella conversacion.

-¿Como que no?- Sin embargo, Dadou no pensaba permitirle cumplir con su deseo de huir del tema. -¡Te conviene completamente!- Dadou parecia mas emocionada y feliz con la noticia que ella, agarrando su muñeca fina cariñosamente para tironear un poco y conseguir su mirada bicolor sobre ella. -Se que da un poco de miedo, pero... - Rapida, Ifára la interrumpio.

-No es por eso.- Dijo convencida, esquivando nuevamente el contacto visual directo con la otra. -Es bueno conmigo.- Al menos, actualmente si lo era. Ademas, Ifára todavia recordaba como, hacia cuatro meses, la protegio firme e inquebrantable en pleno bombardeo enemigo. Eso era algo que no podria olvidar absolutamente nadie. Le debia su seguridad.

-¿Entonces?- Dadou, que no entendia las dudas y problematica que su amiga tenia frente a aquello, se encogio de hombros en espera de una explicacion.

-No se, Du... - Realmente, Ifára no tenia muchos argumentos a su favor, chasqueando la lengua suavemente. -Es que... me resulta chocante o algo asi... - Nuevamente, la expresion de Dadou era de un total desconcierto e incomprension. -Quiero decir... es raro ¿No? Que un hombre libre, joven, que puede tenerlo todo... se fije en una esclava de manera mas... - No sabia como explicarlo, dedicando a su amiga una muequita confusa. -¿Intensa?-

-¡Ah! ¡Ifára!- Dadou bufo, doblando una de aquellas sabanas con mal humor. -No es tan extraño. Ya lo he visto antes.-

-Si, yo tambien.- Era cierto. No era una noticia nueva aquella circunstancia, pero muy distinto era ser espectadora, que participe directa de la cuestion. -Pero... no se.-

-¡No te entiendo, chica!- Exclamo Dadou, dedicandole una miradita reprochadora y de regaño a la otra. -Tienes mucha suerte, y la vas a desperdiciar. Nosotras no tenemos esa opcion, Ifára. Deberias agarrarte como una desesperada al unico foco de seguridad que tienes ahora mismo.- Didactica, que Dadou habia vivido toda su existencia como esclava y conocia mucho mas del tema, ademas que era de mejor adaptacion, dijo aquellas palabras completamente segura de ellas.

-Ese es el problema.- Por su parte, Ifára no veia las cosas tan claras y faciles, suspirando preocupada e inquieta. -Ahora mismo lo tengo... pero ¿Que pasara si me aferro a ello y, de repente, desaparece? Ya sabes como son estas cosas... al principio demostrara mucho afecto y, cuando se canse, me dejara sola de nuevo.- Y es que Ifára no iba a arriesgarse sin mas, que suficientes palos le habia dado la vida.

-¿Que mas te da? Disfrutalo mientras tanto.- Se encogio Dadou de hombros, envidiando sanamente la supuesta suerte de su compañera. -Incluso te ha traido la bufanda esa, o lo que sea.- Dadou tampoco debia ser gran conocedora de modas.

-Si... ¿A que es bonita?- Dijo Ifára con gracia y emocion, que nunca antes habia recibido presente semejante, mucho menos sin que esperaran nada a cambio.

-Esa no es la cuestion, Ifára... - Pero Dadou continuo con el tema tratado, dispuesta a enseñarle una leccion de supervivencia total a su amiga. -La cuestion es que se ha gastado dinero en ti sin que se lo pidas, ni siquiera pretendiendo nada a cambio.- De acuerdo con aquello, Ifára asintio insegura igualmente, reflexionando y grabandose las palabras de Dadou cuidadosamente. -Eso debe significar algo ¿No? Los dioses te envian señales, no cuestiones su voluntad o tendras problemas.- Chica supersticiosa como era, que a algo hay que aferrarse cuando te encuentras en situaciones desesperadas y sin escapatoria posible, Dadou decidio apelar a las divinidades.

-No estoy cuestionando a los dioses, ni a las animas, ni a nada semejante.- Ifára era mas de la idea de ni llegar a creerselo del todo ni ser totalmente indiferente a ello, sabiendo que en su circunstancia era mejor no arriesgarse en absolutamente ningun aspecto. -Simplemente, no lo veo tan sencillo. No quiero tener una vida tranquila un tiempo, para despues tener que adaptarme de nuevo a andar sola y a mercez de la buena suerte o la compasion de los señores.-

-Deberias aprovechar la oportunidad.- Agarrando su mano de nuevo, que Dadou parecia decirselo de corazon y en busqueda de lo mas conveniente para su amiga, tironeo de su muñeca nuevamente para lograr su atencion. -Sigo sin ver el problema.-

-No quiero acostumbrarme.- Ese era el problema. Ifára, que era menos curtida y mas blanda que su compañera, dejo la tarea para dedicarle una miradita de socorro y refugio a Dadou.

-¡Oh, Ifárita! ¡No me mires asi que sabes que me emocionas!- Dijo Dadou entre molesta y enternecida, chasqueando la lengua con un pisoton suave y enrabietado sobre el suelo. -Anda, ven aqui.- Extendio sus brazos con cariño de hermana mayor, provocando que la otra se lanzara al abrazo sin dudarlo. -Eres una llorona.- Pero no sono a acusacion verdadera, si no mas bien bromista mientras acogia a la otra entre sus brazos.

-No estoy llorando.- Dijo Ifára como defensa contra su pecho escaso pero firme de mujer delgada, sintiendose infantilmente humillada pero calidamente a salvo durante un ratito.

-Vale, vale. No estas llorando.- Dadou lo dijo condescendiente, incluso, acariciando la cabecilla de la otra con mimo y proteccion, que era mas fuerte y mejor superviviente que su amiga. -Ifára, ¿A ti te gusta?- A pesar de todo, Dadou no pensaba dejar el tema en el aire.

-No lo se... - Se encogio de hombros entre el abrazo de la otra, completamente indecisa y perdida a la deriva.

-Igualmente... - Finalmente, Dadou la separo de su cuerpo, no rompiendo del todo el contacto mediante un agarre de sus hombros mas pequeños. -Tiene que gustarte. Es tu dueño, asi que no te queda mas remedio.- Con maternalismo didactico incluso, Dadou decidio terminar la leccion de una forma verdadera y clara.

-Lo se... - Por su parte, Ifára se limito a asentir, estando segura unicamente de aquellas ultimas palabras.

-Entonces, no hay mas que hablar.- Dijo Dadou finalmente, liberando a su compañera preocupada. -Simplemente, deja que haga lo que le da la gana.- Continuando a lo suyo, la rubia alta se dio al trabajo, dedicando miradas rapidas a su aun quietecita compañera. -Si no se cansa, para ti perfecto. Si se cansa, adaptate porque sera lo que el destino te ha preparado.- Escuchando atenta, Ifára asintio como buena alumna. Rapida, se puso tambien a la tarea junto con la otra, continuando con aquella accion de doblar y guardar en un monton. -Solo estate pendiente ¡Y alerta! Asi interpretaras las señales correctamente y no tendras ese problema que tanto temes.- Dadou simplificaba y facilitaba las cosas, que veia una salida por muy pequeña que fuera a casi cualquier contratiempo. Al fin y al cabo, si habia sobrevivido era gracias a ello. -¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, tienes razon, Du.- Mas tranquila y segura, que la conversacion de enseñanza la habia aclarado varias cuestiones, Ifára asintio.

-Chica lista.- Dijo Dadou incluso orgullosa de su mas bajita amiga, acogiendo velozmente su menton con una mano cariñosa para romper el aura de tension y preocupacion. -¡Agh! ¡Malvada!- Apreto el agarre sobre sus mejillas con una sonrisa, arrancandole a la otra una expresion entre enfurruñada y divertida. -Eres tan guapa ¿Por que eres tan guapa? Seguro que querias dejarnos mal a todas las demas ¿Verdad? Dime cual es el secreto.-

-Vamos, sueltame.- Le dijo malamente debido al aprenton sobre sus mejillas, haciendo un suave y ligerito ademan de aparte con una sonrisita.

-¡Bah! Egoista.- Y fingiendo desprecio, Dadou solto su barbilla finalmente, provocando una risita de la otra.

Apenas les dio tiempo a continuar con su tarea ni dos minutos, cuando el barco se zarandeo levemente con un frenazo suave. Tanto la una como la otra dieron un respingo por lo repentino y no esperado de aquel movimiento del navio, mirandose primero entre asustadas y curiosas.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Cuestiono Ifára, mucho mas temerosa y de susto facil que su compañera curtida y de campo.

-No lo se... - Dadou se limito a encogerse de hombros con recelo, disuesta a analizar el problema y situacion.

-¿Nos hemos parado?- Volvio Ifára a preguntar, rogandole al cielo porque fuera simplemente aquello y no un problema mayor. Dadou no le respondio, dejando las sabanas dobladas por sus manos recientemente sobre el monton sin mucho cuidado. Valiente y mas madura, la alta rubia se dirigio veloz hasta la ventana, agarrandose al alfeizar para acercarse mejor y ver a traves del cristal optimamente. Por su parte, Ifára se mantuvo estatica y tensa en su posicion, esperando impaciente con ansiedad temerosa la respuesta y solucion de su amiga inspeccionadora.

-¡Tierra!- Dijo finalmente Dadou con un gritito animado, dando un salto feliz ante la imagen que estaba visionando. -¡Han encontrado una isla!-

-¡¿En serio?- Ifára no se iba a hacer esperar, que entre la curiosidad y la contagiosa alegria de la otra, se dejo invadir por un estado energico similar. -¿Una isla?- Llego veloz hasta su compañera asomada, haciendose un hueco junto a ella para admirar tambien el recien encontrado lugar. Era cierto. Ifára no podia ver mucho, pero la playa la saludo con toda su belleza y candor nocturno. Siempre le gusto la playa. Le recordaba a su casa. -¡Oh! La playa.- Dijo entre ilusionada y nostalgica, presa de una ensoñacion animada.

-¡Claro que "oh, la playa!- Burlona, Dadou rompio el encanto aquel en el que Ifára acababa de sumirse, pareciendo realmente impaciente por pisar tierra firme. -Es una isla ¿Que quieres que tenga la costa? ¿Melocotones?- Ifára se limito a permanecer en silencio, no considerando necesario responder a semejante pregunta evidente.

-¡Que bien! ¡Tierra firme!- Dijo Ifára con toda su emocion, pensando detenidamente cuando fue la ultima vez que puso los pies sobre algo que no flotara en el mar. No pudo hacer una cuenta exacta, pero segura estaba de que hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. -¡Vamos!- Curiosa como era y presa ahora de la ilusion, la joven Ifára le dirigio a su amiga una expresion sonriente de total animacion.

-¿Que?- Pero no pudo cuestionar Dadou mucho mas, viendo como su compañera se alejaba de la ventana velozmente. -¿Adonde vas?-

-¡A cubierta!- Ifára, eficaz y ansiosa por descubrirlo todo y analizar aquella tierra mejor, coloco las sabanas que habia estado doblando sobre su monton correspondiente. -¡Vamos a verlo!-

-Joan-Marie nos regañara si descuidamos el trabajo, Ifára.- Le dijo Dadou preocupada, deseando no obstante el lanzarse a la aventura curiosa tanto como su amiga.

-Oh, venga. No se dara cuenta.- Suplicante, Ifára contemplo a la otra, casi rogandole con la mirada que aceptara la proposicion al igual que comenzaba a contagiarle del todo los animos observadores. -¡Solo sera un momento! ¡Por favor!-

-Mierda, Ifára... - Dadou no era de educacion demasiado fina, chasqueando la lengua con molestia. -Vamos, anda, vamos antes de que te de un infarto.- Sin embargo, tan veloz como su compañera se alejo de la ventana, dirigiendose hasta una Ifára que no pudo contener un saltito feliz.

Y como dos balas, ambas muchachas desaparecieron de la sala.

_(Cambio de escena)_

"¡Tierra!" Habia gritado algun borracho estupefactamente en cuanto diviso la nombrada.

Fue terminar de pronunciar aquella palabra, y la ya de por si animada cubierta se sumio en el caos mas enorme y ruidoso, levantandose todos de sus asientos, otros abandonando partidas de cartas a medio empezar, dejando conversaciones en el aire o incluso tirando las copas de sus manos. Tan estupefactos e incredulos como aquel que habia avisado de su descubrimiento, cada pirata presente se lanzo a la barandilla del navio, no pudiendo creer todavia semejante descubrimiento esperanzador hasta que no lo vieran con sus propios ojos. Incluso el mismisimo Barba Blanca, que andaba de animacion y celebracion alcoholica al igual que sus muchachos, se dirigio directo hasta el borde de su colosal navio, haciendole velozmente sus borrachos y festivos hijos un hueco.

Ace no podia creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Acababa de llegar aquella misma mañana y, en medio de su propia celebracion, ademas, resultaba que encontraban un lugar donde poder plantar los pies y relajarse. Cuando vives demasiado tiempo flotando a la deriva en el mar salvaje, la vision de un pequeño y misero islote como el que estaba, ahora mismo, admirando, resulta la fuente absoluta de la felicidad y la emocion.

Y el resto de tripulantes debian compartir el mismo sentimiento, pues estallaron en jubilo e ilusion celebrativa en cuanto revisaron aquel pedacito desierto de tierra sin vida civilizada. Se trataba de una zona pequeña, salvaje y natural que no debia haber sido tocada por la mano destructiva del hombre o, al menos, no habia sido alterada. Gritaron y rieron incredulos de su suerte nocturna, revisando cada granito de arena de la costa con la mirada, deseosos y ansiosos por bajar a asalvajarse del todo en plena playa y tierra firme.

Fue justo en aquel instante cuando la mirada de Ace cayo en que, junto al gigantesco Moby Dick a punto de hundir el ancla, habia otro navio colosal. Estupefacto y no sabiendo todavia demasiado bien si serian buenas o malas noticias, o si acaso la presencia de terceros les afectaria, analizo el vehiculo maritimo desconcido, sacando rapido la conclusion de que por suerte o desgracia no se trataba de un buque de la marina. Apenas pudo el segundo comandante ni ver la bandera, cuando lo sacaron de sus dudas abruptamente.

-¡Newgate!- Grito una voz estruendosa y colosal desde el navio desconocido, provocando un silencio absoluto de cada tripulante del Moby Dick.

-¡¿Eh?- Dijo Barba Blanca al haber sido nombrado por su apellido con tal arrogancia y vozarron. Malhumorado y comenzando a prepararse para destruir navios y tripulantes junto a sus muchachos, el temible capitan se giro y contemplo a aquel supuesto nuevo enemigo.

-¡Viejo delincuente!- Ya iban todos los tripulantes del Moby Dick a lanzarse al ataque contra el desdichado que habia cometido el delito de referirse a su capitan de manera tan impertinente, cuando el propio Barba Blanca los detuvo.

-¡Yakup Al-Din!- El viejo Barba Blanca grito tan impresionado como repentinamente emocionado, pareciendo agradablemente sorprendido. -¡¿Que diablos haces aqui, rufian?- Ante la mencion de tan conocidisimo nombre, los muchachos del Moby Dick estallaron en murmullos de incredulidad, hablandose los unos a los otros para cerciorarse de la identidad real de aquel otro capitan.

-¡Hare cuanto me venga en gana, Newgate!- Un hombre de aura y edad tan imponente como el mismisimo Barba Blanca se irguio sobre la barandilla de su navio pirata, secundado por una bastisima tripulacion de numero similar al del primero. Su barba roja y canosa, larga casi hasta la altura del ombligo, ondeo rebelde en el aire, estando el cabello de su cabeza mas blanquecino cubierto con un turbante crudo y apretado. Las ropas arabigas, de aparente aspecto cuidado y elegante, eran la guinda de su presencia energica y peligrosa. -¡¿Como te trata la vida?- No eran enemigos, los piratas del Moby Dick ya lo sabian, habiendo oido desde la infancia cuentos e historias de la amistad y complicidad extraña que aquellos dos famosos capitanes mantuvieron en el pasado, antes de separar caminos.

-¡Mejor que a ti por lo que veo, Al-Din!- Barba Blanca parecia contento, razonaron sus hijos, dejando escapar una de sus profundas y resonantes carcajadas inconfundibles. -¡Estas mas viejo que nunca!-

-¡Que un deshecho decrepito como tu me diga semejante impertinencia es una aberracion!- Pero Al-Din no se noto molesto, siguiendo aquel juego de dura complicidad entre lideres de los mares. -¡Por lo que veo, andabais de celebracion!- Dijo el peligroso capitan de barba roja, analizando a la asalvajada tripulacion de su viejo amigo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero el ron se nos esta terminando!- Rio Barba Blanca, provocando que sus hijos le miraran entre divertidos y estupefactos todavia por tal encuentro de titanes.

-¡¿Oh, si? ¡Que gran desgracia! ¡Como caballero que soy, no puedo permitir que un viejo amigo celebre nada sin licor suficiente!- Galante, que tenia unas maneras exquisitas a pesar de su fama y peligrosidad, Al-Din hizo una pequeña reverencia respetuosa. -¡¿Nos permitirias unir festejos a cambio de nuestro alcohol?- Y la tripulacion de Yakup Al-Din estallo en gritos y aullidos animados al igual que habia hecho momentos antes la del capitan contrario en cuanto divisaron tierra.

-¡Faltaria mas!- Dispuesto a bajar hasta la playa cuanto antes, Barba Blanca rio felizmente, contagiando a todos sus polluelos de aquella animacion total.

Ace llego a la conclusion de que tenia la mejor suerte del mundo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Si una fiesta en el Moby Dick ya era salvaje de por si, a esta le unes otra tripulacion similar e igual de numerosa, mas cantidad de fuerte alcohol, una playa y un cielo nocturno, y el resultado se convertia en simplemente bestial.

Asentados en la playa, ambas bandas de salvajes piratas habian unido fuerzas celebrativas rapidamente, convirtiendose en hermanos en apenas dos horas los unos de los otros, que el licor y la diversion hacian maravillas. Asi, el estruendo y las risas inundaron la pequeña isla desierta rapidamente. A la oscuridad total le vencio la luz ambarina de las hogueras, y al piar de los pajaros tropicales, le sustituyeron los gritos de guerra de alguno que se pegaba con otro o los cantos alcoholizados de dos que andaban como mejor amigos aquella noche.

La tripualcion de Al-Din resulto mas hospitalaria y amigable que ninguna, aceptando rapido a los compañeros marinos a pesar de sus diferencias evidentes, que los primeros eran mucho mas arragaidos a las costumbres, la educacion de su patria oriental y desertica y las creencias religiosas. Sin embargo, seguian siendo rufianes piratas como el que mas, compartiendo su alcohol extranjero y mucho mas fuerte que el ron, para que negarlo, a la vez que mas dulce y facil de tragar.

De aquella manera, Ace, siendo un gran amigo de las fiestas y la animacion como era, se dejo llevar rapidamente por el ambiente, terminando por sentarse en uno de los bartulos y cajas que habian improvisado como sillas frente a una mesa plegable. Alrededor de esta ultima, se concentraron varios tripulantes de Al-Din en circunstancias similares al segundo comandante, rodeados por un circulo de algun que otro curiosillo que queria ver el resultado de la reunion alcoholica y animada.

-Vamos, vamos... - Dijo el joven Ace con suplica y emocion, besando su puño cerrado que contenia aquel par de dados que podrian bien hacerle ganar una buena cantidad de dinero, bien hacersela perder. Nunca fue gran amigo de los juegos de azar con apuestas de por medio, porque era un riesgo innecesario y se conocia demasiado bien. El problema que tenia era que, una vez empezaba, chico orgulloso como el que mas, no se detendria hasta ganar el ultimo centavo, consistiendo esta tarea casi imposible a no ser que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Sin embargo, entre el alcohol y la fortuna de la que parecia disfrutar aquel dia, Ace se aventuro a las apuestas de dados, siendo aceptado rapidamente por el circulo jugador en cuestion. -Venga, hacedme ganar.- Hablandole a aquel par de elementos de azar por pura costumbre y nerviosismo, Ace finalmente agito su mano, lanzandolos sobre la mesa ruidosamente.

Contuvo el aliento, inclinandose al igual que todos los presentes mientras el par de dados giraba tortuoso sobre la mesa plegable.

Un seis y un uno. Siete.

-¡Si!- Grito Ace con jubilo, cerrando un puño triunfal para elevarlo en el aire. Llega a salir un misero numero menos, y hubiera perdido aquella partida.

-Es un jugador afortunado.- Uno de los contrincantes pertenecientes a la tripulacion contraria asintio convencido de sus palabras, mirando al compañero mas cercano para decir aquello con su acento arabe y suave. Mientras tanto, Ace recogia de sobre la mesa lo apostado en aquella ronda, saboreando la victoria y la ganancia de algo mas de dinero para su bolsillo.

-Si, pero la fortuna es caprichosa.- Dijo otro de los tripulantes de Al-Din con similar acento, mesandose su barba oscura que cubria parte de la cara morena. -Apuesto... - Enseguida, jugador empedernido como buen pirata, aquel tipo se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su tunica, plantando sobre la mesa cuidadosamente unos cuantos billetes. -100 berries.-

-Pues yo lo subo a 200.- El otro tripulante de Al-Din no iba a hacerse esperar mas, colocando tambien su parte de dinero sobre la del otro. El circulo de curiosos comenzo a hacerse mas grande, contemplando que la cantidad apostada empezaba a aumentar asi como la rivalidad de los jugadores.

-300.- Dijo Ace sintiendo el espiritu de competicion y la adrenalina absorviendole por dentro, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y frotandose despues las manos velozmente con nerviosismo.

-Uh... empieza a ser mucho dinero.- Con expectacion, aquel tripulante de larga barba de Al-Din pronuncio, cogiendo los dados azarosos en su mano para comenzar el turno. -Digo que saldra... - Pensativo, se llevo una mano morena al menton, reflexionando la respuesta ampliamente. -Menor de siete.- Y tras aquello, agito los dados dentro de su mano cerrada, susurrandole alguna formula supersticiosa antes de atreverse a lanzarlos. Finalmente, se aventuro al riesgo apostador, rebotando aquellos dos elementos numericos sobre la mesa para dar un par de vueltas sobre si mismos.

Un cuatro y un cinco. Nueve.

-¡Agh!- Dijo el perdedor, chasqueando la lengua molesto pero no perdiendo las formas ni siquiera bajo los efectos del alcohol. -Nueve.- El dinero quedo sobre la mesa, tentador y esperando que algun alma caritativa se lo llevara con el.

-La diosa de la victoria no esta contigo esta noche, hermano.- Le dijo su compañero de tripulacion, satisfecho de poder ser el quien ganara los 300 berries.

-Eso parece.- Suspiro el perdedor, pasandole los dados al joven Ace.

-Me toca.- El segundo comandane, mas expresivo y nervioso que los otros dos, se mordio el labio inferior con ansiedad, acogiendo aquel par de dados en su puño para lanzarse a la partida de nuevo. -Sera siete o mayor.- Agito la mano, soplando un segundo sobre los dedos cerrados como costumbre, conteniendo el aliento para, sin esperar mas, lanzarlos sobre la mesa ruidosamente.

Un dos y un cuatro. Seis.

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo el joven comandate, propinando un pisoton molesto al suelo arenoso de la playa.

-¿Se acaba tu suerte, Puño de Fuego?- El que aun no habia jugado su partida cuestiono con sorna, alzando una mano abierta para que le pasaran el par de dados.

-Nah, dame tiempo.- Chasqueo la lengua el joven Ace, comenzando a notar como el sentimiento competitivo se hacia mas fuerte.

-Bien... digo que saldra... - El jugador actual agito su mano ya cargada con aquel par de cuadrados numerados, admirando el dinero sobre la mesa con esperanza. -Menor que siete.- Y sin darles tiempo casi a recomponerse, los lanzo sobre la mesa cuidadosamente.

Un cinco y un dos. Siete.

-¡Oh!- Dijo quejumbroso el recientemente lanzador de dados, tan desilusionado como los otros dos. -Parece que ninguno hemos sido sonreidos por la fortuna en esta ronda.-

-Aumento la apuesta.- Sin esperar ni un segundo mas, el compañero de tripulacion del primero rebusco de nuevo entre los bolsillos, sacando otro par de billetes. -Ahora son 450 berries.- Dijo, dejando el dinero sobre el resto, que comenzaba a amontonarse peligrosamente en el centro de la mesa plegable.

-550.- Su compañero, que debia ser tan competitivo como el mismo Ace, dejo otros cien en el mismo lugar.

-Venga.- Dijo Ace con una palmada al aire, que tampoco iba a ser menos. -650 berries.- Y sin mas, los dejo sobre la mesa, convencido de su propia suerte.

-¿Oh, si?- Sin embargo, aquel otro competitivo no parecio agradado ante semejante despliegue de seguridad, sacando de su manga amplia otra buena cantidad de dinero. -800 berries.- Triunfalmente los dejo sobre el monton, arrancando la espectacion y emocion total de los curiosos que se concentraban alrededor de la partida.

-900.- Dijo Ace mientras dejaba el dinero faltante en la mesa, comenzando a picarse rapidamente. Por eso no solia jugar, se dejaba llevar enseguida.

-1300 berries.- El que aun no habia entrado en aquella rivalidad no quiso hacerse esperar, contagiandose tambien de la tension y el comprobar quien se arriesgaba mas.

-2000 berries.- Su compañero de tripulacion comenzo a ponerse temerario, consiguiendo, como no, que los otros hicieran lo mismo.

-2500.- Dijo Ace, colocando ruidosa y firmemente el dinero sobre la mesa.

-3000 berries.- Aquel barbudo rebusco de nuevo, llevando a cabo la misma accion exacta que el segundo comandante.

Mierda. Ace no tenia tanto dinero como para subir la apuesta.

-Esperad un momento.- Dijo el joven comandante bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Sin mas, se levanto de la mesa, dispuesto a encontrar a Thatch o Marco para que le prestaran el dinero faltante. Que andara escaso de ello no significaba que Ace abandonara la partida. No iba a permitir que le ganaran, menos aun ahora que andaba metido de lleno en aquel extasis apostador y combativo. -¡Enseguida vuelvo!-

-¡Esta bien, hermano!- Y adivinadores de sus intenciones, los otros dos asintieron, observando atentos como el segundo comandante desaparecia entre la muchedumbre celebrativa.

Por eso no solia jugar.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Menuda nochecita... - Bufo Dadou malhumorada, rabiando tan solo de pensar el trabajo que tendrian por delante si la fiesta continuaba alargandose. Como respuesta, su compañera y amiga se limito a sonreir, rellenando una de las botellas de las decenas que aun quedaban mediante aquel barril cargado de licor extranjero. -Y tu ¿Por que estas tan contenta?- Dadou se giro un segundo, llevandose las manos a las caderas con indignacion para dedicar sobre su amiga una miradita incredula.

-No se... - Dijo Ifára encogiendose de hombros, pareciendo mas animada que de costumbre. -Me gustan estas cosas.- Y es que, aunque no estuvieran metidas de lleno en el ambiente celebrativo, mucho menos las tuviera en cuenta ningun festejado como esclavas que eran, el sonido de las risas y el jolgorio inundaba los oidos de Ifára agradablemente.

Un poco apartadas del resto, tanto ellas como el grupo educado y trabajador de morenos esclavos de Al-Din se encargaban de la tarea de abastecer y satisfacer las demandas alcoholicas de ambas tripulaciones. Alrededor de una fogata amplia que habian encendido entre todos tanto para resguardarse del frio como para conseguir luz suficiente, las dos muchachas no se relacionaron demasiado con el resto, que estaban acostumbradas a andar a lo suyo y suficiente trabajo tenia cada cual como para entablar amistades.

-Maldita sea, Ifára... - Se limito a decir Dadou entre dientes, comenzando de nuevo a ponerse manos a la obra con aquella labor de rellenar suficientes botellas para repartirlas despues entre los algo alejados piratas. -Estas cosas significan trabajo. Mucho trabajo para nosotras.- La joven rubia y delgada nego con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua con resignado disgusto.

-Si, pero... - Ifára sin embargo no se dejo convencer, tan alegre y agradada con el ambiente. - ... hay mucha gente. Eso esta bien.- A Ifára, aunque continuara siendo miedosa y temerosa de casi todos, le seguian gustando las personas y sus voces risueñas. -¡Y la playa!- Aquello ultimo lo dijo con aun mas felicidad.

-¿Y eso que?- Pregunto Dadou con incomprension, demostrandole a su amiga que andaba de bastante mal humor y que no era partidaria de la misma opinion.

-Me gusta el aroma del mar.- Ifára suspiro entre nostalgica y contenta, agachandose un momento para acoger entre las manos otro par de botellas, que resonaron con un tintineo cuando chocaron entre si suavemente.

-Eres imposible.- Por su parte, Dadou decidio no darle mas vueltas ni dudas a las contestaciones de su amiga, que Ifára era tan facil de contentar como de asustar. -Y a todo esto ¿Donde se ha metido Joan-Marie?- Dadou podria ser muy respetuosa delante de los señores, pero luego, cuando se encontraba en confianza y soledad entre el resto de esclavos, le importaban bastante poco las formas y correcciones.

-Oh, esta por ahi... - Dijo Ifára, indicando el barullo festivo que se desarrollaba indiferente a ellas con un cabeceo indicador. -Creo que estaba algo borracha la ultima vez que la vi.-

-¡Perfecto!- Ironica y aun mas molesta que antes, Dadou casi que gruño aquello, elevando las manos al cielo con cataclismo. -Como estamos nosotras para hacerlo todo, ella se va de jolgorio ¿No? Ademas... - Un dedo acusador aunque ella no fuera culpable señalo a Ifára con firmeza. - ... voy a tener que ser yo la que despues cargue con ella hasta su camarote si bebe demasiado.-

-Somos esclavas, Du.- Ifára se encogio de hombros con resignacion, continuando la tarea mientras mantenian aquella conversacion.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro y es lo que mas me jode.- Y es que Dadou, aunque hubiera vivido toda su existencia presa de la esclavitud, no parecia contenta con su condicion a pesar de haberla asumido hasta las mas profundas entrañas. -Que no me puedo quejar.-

-Joan-Marie es una buena mujer.- Ifára sabia que tampoco podia quejarse, pero con Joan-Marie siempre tuvo algo mas de valentia. Al fin y al cabo, su actitud incluso maternal daba confianza a aventurarse con algun atrevimiento de vez en cuando.

-¿Estas loca?- Sin embargo, Dadou no debia estar tan dispuesta a las quejas respetuosas como su compañera, que la contemplo con una expresion de escandalo al igual que si Ifára hubiera perdido la cabeza de pronto. -No te fies de semejante cosa, Ifarita.- La joven Ifára abrio la boca para contestar, pero rapido tuvo que desistir debido a la interrupcion de su amiga. -¿Sabes cuantos buenos señores y amos he visto transformarse de pronto por alguna impertinencia de su esclavo? Una vez, recuerdo, a un compañero mio de la casa donde trabajaba antes... - Dadou, para dar mas dramatismo a sus palabras, acogio el hombro fino de la otra, provocando que Ifára diera un respinguito y le prestara toda su aterrada atencion. - ... que se atrevio a decirle al señor que el trabajo estaba mal administrado ¿Sabes lo que le paso?- Tragando saliva nerviosamente, Ifára nego con la cabeza. -¡Le cortaron la lengua!- Y tras aquella brutal historia del esclavo impertinente, Ifára no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a su propia boca con horror. Lo peor de todo era que se lo creia, que suficientes cosas habia visto y vivido como para atreverse a negar semejante agresion. -Y lo siento... - Sin embargo, Dadou no andaba tan impresionada, dejando a la otra en su estado de shock para continuar trabajando. - ... pero no quiero que me arranquen la lengua.-

-Yo... - Solo imaginar la escena, provocaba que un escalofrio de panico atravesara toda su espalda bonita. -Yo tampoco.- Y sin recomponerse aun del todo, Ifára volvio a su trabajo y tarea.

-Al menos, hay muchos esclavos aqui.- Dijo Dadou, revisando el concurrido y laborioso grupo de morenos esclavos de la tripulacion de Al-Din para cerciorarse del esfuerzo que se ahorraban entre todos. -Ese Al-Din debe ser un tipo muy rico.- Ifára asintio, convencida de aquello ante el comprobar que, aquel capitan de barba roja, podia permitirse una numerosa cantidad de personas compradas. -¡Oh!- Repentinamente, la joven rubia dio un botecito entre animado y sorprendido, llevando rapido una mano al hombro fino de la otra para acaparar toda su atencion. -Fijate en eso.- Dijo Dadou mordiendose el labio inferior con gracia.

-¿En que?- Tan curiosa como era, Ifára dejo un segundo sus tareas, revisando el ambiente en busqueda de algo llamativo que habia levantado semejante reaccion.

-¿Acaso estas ciega?- Cuestiono Dadou con complicidad, agarrando sin dudarlo el menton de su amiga para guiar su cabeza. Dejandose manejar, que Ifára queria descubrirlo todo, sus ojos bicolores y grandes se toparon de lleno con los de otro muchacho, oscuros y brillantes. Se trataba de un joven que, algo alejado de ambas chicuelas, habia detenido tambien su trabajo para analizarlas atenta y largamente. Sus facciones agradables y bonitas de muchacho guapo la sorprendieron en un primer momento, que era mas dificil encontrar esclavos atractivos que esclavas agraciadas, analizando rapida e instintivamente su piel morena y curtida por el sol a la vez que su complexion delgada, pero alta y fibrosa.

-Ah... - Dijo finalmente Ifára una vez comprobo que lo que tanto habia llamado la atencion de su amiga no era mas que un joven, regresando a su tarea y tragandose ligeramente la decepcion. Habia esperado algo mejor. -Si, es guapo.-

-Es casi tan guapo como tu.- Con una risita boba, Dadou, sin dejar de revisar a aquel muchacho esclavo una y otra vez, pincho el costado de la otra mediante uno de sus dedos delgados para hacerla dar un saltito. -Y no te quita los ojos de encima.- Casi le hacia mas ilusion a ella que a la observada.

-¿Si?- Sin embargo, la joven Ifára seguia siendo una jovencita, no pudiendo evitar sentirse adulada ante semejante despliegue de atencion de un muchacho tan guapo como aquel. Con curiosidad, levanto la cabecilla un segundo, correspondiendo al contacto visual con el otro para, rapidamente una vez comprobo la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga, regresar a su posicion anterior.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Dadou con ilusion, llevando las manos hasta la cintura de su amiga para zarandearla un par de suaves veces. -Haz algo.-

-¿Que?- Aquello si que la piyo por sorpresa, cuestionando primero confusa para, despues, chasquear la lengua silenciosamente. -No. Mejor no.- Y es que lo ultimo que Ifára pretendia ahora era meterse en lios semejantes, que conocia los problemas y preocupaciones sin sentido que podrian traerle.

-¡Pero ¿Por que? ¡Es guapisimo y le gustas! ¡Te esta comiendo con los ojos!- Entre escandalizada y divertida, Dadou murmuro altamente para no ser demasiado escuchada, arrancandole a la otra una de sus risitas pero sin lograr el cometido. -No pasara nada... solo un par de palabras inocentes... -

-No me interesa.- Dijo finalmente la joven Ifára, negando con la cabeza suave con una sonrisa graciosa ante tal despliegue de animosidad. -Es muy guapo, pero no le conozco de nada.- Eso era cierto, e Ifára no andaba dispuesta a buscarse problemas tan solo por una carita bonita. Ademas, no le interesaba, realmente.

-¡Uy!- Dadou dio una palmadita feliz, todavia pendiente de aquel joven. -Eso se puede arreglar... - Ante semejantes palabras, la joven Ifára se detuvo en seco, admirando a su amiga incredula y horrorizada. -¡Eh!- Llamo Dadou a aquel muchacho guapo sin esperar el beneplacito de la realmente protagonista de la cuestion, provocando que Ifára negara con la cabeza nerviosa.

-¡No, Du! ¡No le llames!- Pero no pudo decir mucho mas.

-¡Si, tu! ¡Ven aqui!- Divertida y con toda la seduccion que le fue posible, Dadou comenzo a agitar una mano hacia el atractivo desconocido.

-Du... - Se limito a decir quejumbrosa y murmurante Ifára, comprobando con horror que el otro no se haria esperar mucho mas. Altivo y seguro de si mismo, que debia andar acostumbrado a las atenciones femeninas, el guapo y joven esclavo de Al-Din comenzo a caminar hacia ellas. Contemplo Ifára igual a la mas cruel de las torturas como el chico las alcanzaba facil y deprisa, que la distancia no era tan larga como ella hubiese querido y, en cuanto lo tuvo a su costado, que andaba mas interesado en Ifára que en la otra, la primera bajo la cabeza rapida para tratar de ignorar la situacion problematica.

-Hola, señorita.- Dijo aquel joven esclavo con garbo y educacion, dejando a ambas chicas admirar su acento arabigo y suave. Ifára trago saliva, que sabia que se estaban refiriendo a ella e ignorando a la otra, notando la presencia masculina cerca por mucho que tratara de evitarla. Sin embargo, Dadou no iba a consentir tal cosa, pinchando nuevamente con un dedo el costado curvilineo de la pobre Ifára. Acusadora, la joven agredida dio un respingo, dedicandole a la otra una miradita significativa que consiguio, tan solo, un bufido impaciente de Dadou. -Oh... ¿Ni siquiera me saludas?- Divertido y fingiendo un leve tono triste, el joven guapo se hizo notar nuevamente.

-Hola.- Dijo Ifára por fin, dedicandole una miradita de reojo al muchacho mientras, tratando de parecer lo mas indiferente que pudiera sin perder la amabilidad del todo, regresaba al trabajo. Si, era realmente guapo.

-Que voz tan suave y bonita.- Sabedor del juego de la seduccion, el joven esclavo se apego un poquito mas a la incomoda Ifára, no quitandole aquella mirada oscura y profunda de encima. -Tan bonita como tu, señorita.-

-Gracias.- Le dijo con una sonrisita agradecida, que un cumplido asi a cualquiera le hace un minimo de ilusion, recogiendose parte de su cabello rizado tras una de sus orejas nerviosamente.

-Yo me voy a llevar esto... - Dadou cogio las primeras tres botellas que se toparon en su camino, comenzando a largarse de alli a la velocidad del rayo sin que la otra pudiera, si quiera, atreverse a quejarse.

Con expresion de socorro y panico total, Ifára observo anonadada como su amiga le abandonaba vilmente con aquel chicuelo interesado enormemente en su persona. Era lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

-Soy Karim... - Dijo el otro sin mas, educado y cortes, provocando que la joven Ifára diera un respingo y saliera de sus pensamientos. -¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Casi le suplico, provocando que la pobre muchacha no pudiera evitar dejar salir su lado mas amable.

-Ifára.- Ella se limito a sonreirle cordial, que no queria darle esperanzas vanas pero tampoco ser desagradable, provocando que el otro se apegara un poquito mas.

-Encantado, Ifára.- Como respuesta a su despliegue de seduccion, el recientemente presentado como Karim tan solo recibio otra sonrisa amable pero levemente fria. -¿Sabes? Eres realmente preciosa... - Genial, penso Ifára con horror, sabiendo ya que definitivamente si acabaria metiendose en un lio sin buscarlo si quiera. - ... y pareces una chiquita verdaderamente maravillosa... -

-Gracias.- Se limito a decir Ifára de nuevo, que comenzaba a inmunizarse ante la gracia y cumplidos de aquel joven esclavo moreno.

-Pero no es solo tu belleza... - Rapido, que la veia un hueso duro de roer, el muchacho Karim comenzo a ayudarla en su tarea, dispuesto a deplegar todo su arsenal. -Son tus ojos que, ademas de poseer unos colores increibles... tienen algo... especial. Tienes una mirada preciosa, Ifára. Tan dulce... - Y se acerco demasiado, provocando que Ifára, rapida y de buenos reflejos, esquivara el contacto de su mano masculina sobre su mejilla llenita con un movimiento de la cabeza. -Auch.- Se quejo falsamente Karim, llevandose una mano al pecho con actitud dolorosa pero sin perder su sonrisa segura y serena. -Eres una muchacha malvada, Ifára.-

-No lo soy.- Por fin, ella se aventuro a abrir la boca, negando con la cabeza algo indignada un segundo.

-¡Oh! Entonces, si no lo eres... - Karim se apego de nuevo, consiguiendo que Ifára no pudiera hacer mas que abandonar sus labores para esperar sus palabras sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos mas de cinco segundos, que comenzaban a ponerle nerviosa. - ... no te importara consolar a este pobre desdichado.- Viendo que las defensas rotundas de la muchachita flaqueaban, ya fuera porque sus artimañas habian causado efecto o bien porque ella comenzaba a amedrentarse, el joven Karim acogio su barbilla pequeña mediante un agarre suave de su mano, acercando su rostro al de Ifára sin mas.

-¡Oh, no!- Dijo ella, deshaciendo veloz el agarre para, indignada y comenzando a asustarse, que estas cosas le daban pavor porque sabia los sufrimientos que podrian hacerle pasar a una esclava, tratar de alejarse. -Dejame, no quiero.-

-Pero ¿Por que no?- Karim cogio el antebrazo de Ifára con firmeza, pero sin apretar demasiado, provocando que la chiquita no pudiera darse a la fuga tan facilmente como penso. Ifára, presa del desconcierto y el nerviosismo, lo encaro un segundo, topandose con sus facciones bonitas de muchacho guapo completamente confusas.

-No quiero, ya te lo he dicho.- Comenzando a molestarse incluso, Ifára le dijo incomoda y tensa, rogando porque aquel muchacho fuera un buen chico y no le causara problemas o la hiciera daño. La joven Ifára ya habia sufrido bastantes desgracias y habia visto otras muchas, sabiendo que, como esclava, podrian hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie levantaria un dedo en su defensa, ya fuera el culpable un hombre libre o incluso otro esclavo.

-Si, ya me lo has dicho, pero ¿Por que no quieres?- Insistente y cercano, aunque no amenazante, Karim volvio a cuestionar sin deshacer el agarre, dejandole a Ifára mas claro aun que antes que no debia andar acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran que no.

-No... - Ifára no se atrevia a decirle a nadie una contestacion desagradable o demasiado dura, que tenia buen corazon, limitandose a encogerse de hombros resignadamente. -No eres mi tipo.-

-¡Claro que si!- Exclamo Karim con una sonrisa grande y brillante, repentinamente animado y orgulloso. -Yo soy el tipo de cualquiera, mujer.- Seguro de si mismo como el que mas, el joven esclavo se palmeo el pecho con su mano libre, que la otra andaba deteniendo la fuga inminente de la chiquita.

-¡Jah!- Ifára dejo escapar aquella ironica carcajada, comenzando a aventurarse a, al menos, encarar a aquel muchacho descarado. -Eres muy creido para ser un esclavo ¿Sabes?- Con gracia incluso, que aquello ultimo que dijo le habia resultado divertido, Ifára no pudo contener una risita.

-Y tu eres preciosa, Ifára.- Sin embargo, Karim no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya, pareciendo embelesado de pronto para, atractivo pero directo, inclinarse hacia su rostro bonito aun mas.

-Seguro que se lo dices a todas.- A Ifára no se le ocurrio contestacion y excusa mejor, evitando la cercania mediante un pasito pequeño de su cuerpo hacia atras. Como si no se conociera ella a los tipos como Karim.

-Ninguna es tan preciosa como tu.- El chico era buen seductor, habia que reconocerlo. Pero Ifára ni era una presa facil ni una chiquilla alocada, mucho menos temeraria, decidida ahora a salirse con la suya y lograr tranquilidad sin heridos de por medio.

-Dejame marchar y hacer mi trabajo, por favor.- Quejumbrosa y con suplica, Ifára tironeo caprichosa del agarre mantenido en su antebrazo.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Dijo Karim con dolor en la voz y romanticismo en los ojos, apegandose a la nerviosa e incomoda Ifára aun mas. -Ahora que te he conocido y visto de cerca, no puedo.- Ifára penso con desgracia porque diablos tenia ella tan mala suerte.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? Porque yo si.- Comenzaba a alterarse, que la cercania no deseada la estaba asustando y poniendo nerviosa.

-No podre hacer nada tras haber visto tu rostro y oido tu voz, Ifára.- Y Karim, que no se daba por vencido, ademas que no permitiria que ninguna presa femenina se le escapara tan facil y descaradamente, continuo con sus artimañas que no parecian hacer efecto sobre aquella muchacha tan preciosa. -Mi cabeza me torturara contigo constantemente.-

-Acabaran pegandote por desobediente.- Como ella era miedosa y temerosa, Ifára trato de apelar al terror del otro, tragando saliva deseosa de que la liberaran sin percances desagradables ni secuestros fugaces de por medio.

-No me importa.- Comenzaba a ponerse serio, orgulloso en demasia y acostumbrado a hacer con sus compañeras encandiladas cuanto le diera la gana, acercandose aun mas a la muchachita mediante un eficaz tiron del agarre contra si.

-No sabes lo que dices.- Le dijo Ifára, mas asustada y tensa a cada momento, que se veia presa y no sabia como salir de esta. Reviso los alrededores, comprobando desesperanzada que nadie prestaba demasiada atencion al juego de Karim, indiferentes con el destino de la muchachita. Dadou tampoco aparecia por ningun rincon, que Ifára sabia que ella no era culpable a pesar de sentirse traicionada ahora mismo. -Dejame ir, por favor. Me regañaran y... - Trato de apelar a su compasion, pero no consiguio nada mas que, aquel apreton bajo su antebrazo, se hiciera mas fuerte.

-Ninguna mujer me ha dicho que no.- Karim no sono molesto, ni si quiera alterado, pero si firme y seguro, oculta bajo aquella faceta de seduccion su lado amenazante.

-Para todo hay una primera vez.- Dijo Ifára, tironeando de aquel agarre sin conseguir soltarse, la pobre, que tenia poca fuerza y estaba asustandose cada vez mas.

-No si puedo evitarlo.- Karim comenzo a enfadarse, que definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a tomar cuanto quisiera y de la manera que se le antojara. En el submundo de los esclavos, mas oscuro y desdichado que el piso superior de los hombres libres, Karim era el rey, soberano y señor. Ifára ya lo habia visto antes, porque sabia que, incluso entre desgraciados sin libertad, cuando el numero lo permitia se daba una especie de jerarquia. Eso la hizo comprender que estaba perdida, porque nadie acudiria en ayuda de una esclava silenciosa sin importancia a pesar de que el agresor fuera, igualmente, tan esclavo como ella misma.

-Por favor, dejame ir.- A pesar de todo, Ifára no pudo evitar continuar suplicando, tratando de alejarse desesperada sin lograrlo. Tampoco podian llamar la atencion demasiado, que temia ella llevarse la peor parte en caso de una resolucion violenta del conflicto. Al fin y al cabo, si los castigaban, este seria sufrido por ambos, e Ifára, la pobre, no habia hecho nada malo y mucho menos queria ser dañada de ninguna manera. -A-ademas... ¿Sabes quien es mi dueño?- Con la voz temblorosa, que se veia perdida y sin salida, Ifára decidio lanzarse a la desesperada y apelar, en lugar de a la compasion, al instinto de supervivencia del otro.

-Si... - Dijo Karim entre esceptico e indiferente, haciendo del agarre algo mas fuerte y doloroso en lugar de lo contrario. Sin mas, la apego contra si, provocando que Ifára casi tropezara y cayera al suelo de no ser porque, para su suerte o desgracia, se estrello contra el pecho del otro. -¿Y que?-

-Si nos ve... ¡T-te matara!- Aunque Ifára no estaba, precisamente, segura de ello, que no sabia si debia confiar o sentir un miedo visceral de aquel que andaba utilizando, ahora mismo, como via de salvacion. -¡Nos matara a los dos!- Le dijo entre aterrada y cada vez mas histerica, viendose aprisionada y sin escape posible. Nadie parecio inmutarse de la cercania no deseada y, si lo hizo, simplemente la ignoro.

-No me asusta.- Le contesto Karim, seguro de si mismo e indiferente a sus ojos bicolores cada vez mas llorosos y asustados.

-No le conoces.- Dijo Ifára, notando una lagrimita rebelde y silenciosa escaparse sin permiso, que se le estaban agotando las cartas de escape. -¡Lo hara! Si nos ve te matara... - Pero Karim andaba curtido y aprendido en este tipo de ruegos y excusas, agarrandola de la barbilla sin mucho cuidado ni delicadeza. Ifára comenzo a llorar, silenciosa pero desesperada ¿Por que tenian que pasarle estas cosas a ella precisamente hoy, que nadie andaba pendiente? Si al menos supiera cercanos a la dura Joan-Marie, al protector Marco o a la curtida Dadou... O quizas, al menos, si supiera cercano a...

Pero Ifára no pudo pensar en ninguna esperanza vana mas, que la habian agarrado del menton con fuerza y la acercaban demasiado. Karim no se dejo ablandar, dispuesto, ademas, a concluir con lo que iba a comenzar ahora mismo. Seguramente, razono Ifára con horror, la arrastraria en breves momentos hasta algun lugar solitario y oscuro, que facil seria tenerla abandonada y a su mercez en una playa desierta con tan solo piratas borrachos y festivos, indiferentes a su desgracia y al submundo oscuro de los esclavos.

Se supo perdida pero, lo mas extraño de todo, fue que en el ultimo segundo por su cabeza paso un unico nombre al que pedir socorro.

Ifára le rogo a las divinidades que apareciera.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cuan colosal fue el panico de Dadou cuando comprobo que el haberse dado la fuga no habia sido una gran idea, precisamente.

Horrorizada se quedo tras haber servido las botellas pertinentes, decidiendo volver a aquel rinconcito de la playa ocupado por los esclavos, inmersos en su trabajo, para contemplar con sus propios ojos que habria sido de la bonita y dulce Ifára y aquel otro muchachito guapo.

Se topo, entonces, con la escena lejana de que ella andaba llorando asustada y que el, ni amable ni delicado, la tenia presa y dispuesto a hacer cuanto quisiera, que Dadou se conocia esa mirada entre violenta y lujuriosa de memoria. Penso en arramplar con todo y sacarla de alli, pero rapido la idea se le esfumo de la cabeza cuando razono, histerica y desesperada, que ella no tenia fuerza suficiente para batallar contra aquel muchacho esclavo y que, ademas, serian castigados los tres de la peor manera posible por estropearle la noche a alguno de los piratas.

Sin llamar la atencion de momento, que pensaba piyarlo con las manos en la masa por cerdo y por abusador de chiquillas desamparadas, Dadou le rogo a sus tan adorados dioses que tuvieran compasion de Ifára y le dieran tiempo suficiente para ser salvada sin desgracias de por medio, que era una buena niña y nunca habia hecho mal como para ser castigada de manera semejante.

Asi que, Dadou se dio a la carrera veloz, abandonando las tareas para centrarse, tan solo, en la busqueda de cierta persona a traves de la festiva marabunta. Evito por todos los medios estrellarse o tropezar con alguno, que lo ultimo que precisaba ahora era de meterse en embrollos con los hombres libres que la hicieran bien perder tiempo, bien tener que desistir de la tarea buscadora, corriendo como una loca entre hogueras, mesas de juego y tripulantes borrachos.

Desesperada al ver que no tenia tanto tiempo como para malgastarlo, Dadou estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar su nombre como una enferma, desechando la idea rapidamente en cuanto sus ojos se toparon, por fin, con la figura y persona que tan desesperadamente necesitaba su en peligro amiga ahora.

Alli estaba, en pie hablando con el primer comandante, un tipo que a Dadou siempre le habia caido bien a pesar de considerarlo aburrido y demasiado estirado. Parecian discutir sobre algo, pero rapido aunque a regañadientes, aquel tipo, Marco creia recordar, rebusco en sus bolsillos para prestarle a la figura de salvacion que por fin Dadou habia encontrado algo de dinero. Agradecido, el otro sonrio contento, guardandose los billetes de su compañero y amigo en un recobeco de su pantalon oscuro y levemente caido.

Dadou decidio que no tenia tiempo de seguir cotilleando, lanzandose a la carrera veloz para, basicamente, estar a punto de tirarse a sus pies. Sin mas, que no estaba la cosa como para andarse con rodeos, Dadou se agarro de su brazo con desesperacion total, provocando que el segundo comandante diera un respingo sorpresivo ante semejante contacto descuidado y no esperado. Por su parte, Marco permanecio en silencio, anonadado.

-¡Señor!- Grito la joven Dadou presa de la histeria, jadeando cansada debido al esfuerzo y comprobando como el otro le prestaba, ahora, toda su estupefacta atencion.

-¿Que diablos pasa?- Ace no se andaba con rodeos, mucho menos cuando le habian dado tremendo susto sin motivo aparente. Contemplo con mirada entre molesta y desconcertada a la joven esclava que se habia lanzado sin pensarlo ni dos veces contra su brazo, cerciorandose rapido que se trataba de aquella amiga que Ifára le habia presentado esa misma mañana. Entonces, se dijo que debia ser mas amable con ella.

-¡Por favor, señor!- La muchacha debia estar realmente nerviosa e histerica, agarrando su brazo fuerte con sus manos delgadas como si este pudiera salvarlo de cualquier cosa.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono Marco como espectador de la escena, mucho mas sereno y tranquilizador ademas de curioso.

-Ifára... - Dijo Dadou, y logro tan solo con la mencion del nombre la reaccion esperada.

-¿Ifára?- Ace pronto se giro para encararla, acogiendola de los hombros con firmeza pero sin llegar a hacerla daño. -¿Que pasa con Ifára?- El estomago del segundo comandante dio un vuelco peligroso, sintiendo un miedo enorme y visceral atravesandole las entrañas. Si su amiga habia acudido a el, desesperada e histerica diciendo su nombre, no podrian ser buenas noticias. -¡¿Que pasa con ella?- Poniendose realmente nervioso, el joven Ace no pudo evitar zarandearla sin mucho cuidado, haciendo finalmente a la otra recomponerse de la carrera.

-Habia un muchacho... - Pero ahora que le tenia delante, tan urgente y tenso, Dadou llego a la conclusion de que soltarlo sin anestesia seria una decision atroz, pensando que si acaso no seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad. - ...un joven esclavo interesado en Ifára y... cuando... cuando volvi... - Perdiendo la paciencia, Ace la zarandeo un par de veces mas.

-¡Cuando volviste ¿Que?- Ante la voz nerviosa y conocida de su amigo, Marco elevo una mano tranquilizadora, pero rapido se contuvo de tocarlo al pensar que, quiza, iba a ser mejor dejarlo hacer libremente por una vez. Dependia de la noticia.

-¡Yo lo vi! La tenia agarrada contra su voluntad y... vine a buscarle... - Sin darle tiempo ni a terminar la frase temblorosa, Ace la solto, dispuesto a largarse de alli en ayuda de la muchachita cuanto antes.

-¡¿Donde esta?- La ira comenzo a ocupar y nublar su juicio, uniendose a ella un miedo colosal que le hacia pensar en morirse alli mismo, o matar a todos los presentes ante la sola idea de que a Ifára un cualquiera se atreviera a tocarle un pelo de su preciosa cabeza. Ademas, obligada y descuidadamente. -¡Dime donde esta!-

-Alli... - Indico Dadou con su voz y un señalamiento tenso y tembloroso, que se recomponia de la escena, la carrera y el ver al segundo comandante en semejante actitud asesina y nerviosa. -Al fondo... con los esclavos... - Dispuesto a arrancar cabezas, Ace se lanzo a la carrera.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera, Ace!- Marco trato de detener a su amigo por puro instinto, que lo sabia de gran facilidad para perder los estribos. Sin embargo, pronto razono si acaso no seria lo mejor, observandole alejarse entre la marabunta y la celebracion mientras el, reflexivo y preocupado, se quedaba estatico en su sitio frente a una jadeante y nerviosa Dadou. -Has hecho bien.- Le dijo el primer comandante a la joven esclava, consiguiendo que esta asintiera un par de veces.

-Gracias, señor.- Agradecio Dadou, aun cansada y temblorosa.

Decidieron, por tanto, mantenerse alli y darle a Ace rienda suelta por una vez.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Estaba perdida, ya lo habia asimilado.

Al final, Ifára decidio que era mejor asumir su situacion, lo que pasaria despues y como el mundo continuaria girando, ignorante de su desgracia o indiferente a ella.

Sintio que el agarre de su mandibula se hacia mas fuerte y comenzaba a doler al igual que el del antebrazo, que ya se le hacia insoportable, cerrando los ojos la chiquilla con fuerza para evadirse de la realidad como mejor pudiera. Esa solia ser la tactica mas eficaz.

Sintio el aliento del otro sobre sus labios y, casi por instinto, que Ifára lo habia asumido, trato de resistirse con un movimiento de cabeza. El agarre sobre su mandibula se hizo aun mas fuerte y doloroso, llegando a sentir incluso como la carne interior de sus mejillas se clavaba contra los dientes, quejandose llorosa y bajo por el daño asi como la situacion indeseable. Ifára empujo el cuerpo ajeno y peligroso con su mano libre, pero no consiguio nada, notando como la mano grande de Karim estaba a punto de retorcerle el antebrazo si seguia resistiendose de cualquier manera.

Asi que, se limito a llorar en silencio, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sintiendo como dolia, rogandole a los dioses de los que tanto hablaba Dadou que la cosa fuera rapida y el grado de daño fisico no aumentara mucho mas durante una mas que posible y futura agresion.

-¡Eh!- Un grito cortante, alto y furioso interrumpio la escena peligrosa, provocando que Karim diera un respingo tenso y sorprendido, soltandola sin mas. Viendose repentinamente libre, que Ifára no habia estado la pobre como para prestarle mucha atencion a nada, se limito a abrir los ojos y llevarse una manita sobre la mandibula dolorida, contemplando como su agresor observaba ahora hacia un punto fijo con expresion de estupefacto panico. -¡¿Que crees que haces?- Entonces Ifára reconocio la voz, porque era la misma de aquel nombre ultimo que se le habia pasado por la cabeza como un rayito de esperanza, girando la cabeza impresionada e incredula hacia el mismo lugar que el asustado Karim.

El segundo comandante de los piratas de Barba Blanca, asi como su dueño oficial durante cuatro meses y algo mas de una semana, Portgas D. Ace, habia hecho por fin acto de presencia, analizando a un tenso y silencioso Karim como si fuera el insecto mas venenoso y repugnante de la tierra.

-Yo... - Escucho Ifára susurrar a Karim sin ser oido, todavia presa de una enorme incredulidad por semejante aparicion repentina y en el ultimo momento. Entonces, los ojos oscuros del joven y furioso Ace se clavaron sobre los dispares de ella, que andaban llorosos y gritando socorro desesperadamente.

-Ven.- Le dijo a Ifára tan firme como protector, tragandose la ira un momento para dirigirse a ella. -Ven aqui.- Ifára no iba a hacer que se lo repitieran dos veces, deseosa por estar a salvo y encontrar resguardo, alejandose aliviadamente de aquel desdichado esclavo a la velocidad de la luz. Sin que el otro se atreviera a detenerla, que se veia decapitado de un momento a otro, la chiquita asustada y llorosa recorrio la distancia que la separaba del segundo comandante con una carrera rapida, logrando llegar hasta el. Entonces, un sentimiento de completa seguridad la invadio desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello de su cabeza, notando como el joven Ace la cogia de la mano y, sin mas, la hacia colocarse tras el para evitar que el otro ni siquiera pudiera dirigirle una sola mirada mas. -¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto suave y sin soltarle la mano todavia, protegida tras su espalda amplia y notandola por el agarre tensa y asustada.

-S-si... - Contesto Ifára bajito y temerosa, asintiendo mientras se notaba aun algo abrumada por tanto momento dificil y aquel extraño sentimiento de seguridad que no habia esperado.

-¿Te ha hecho... - Ace trago saliva, sintiendo una furia animal y asesina, asi como un horrible malestar, de tan solo imaginar lo que andaba pensando. - ... algo?-

-No.- Nego Ifára, deseando tan solo salir de alli sin sufrir ningun percance violento mas.

-Porque no le ha dado tiempo.- Sin embargo, Ace no debia estar de acuerdo con ella, entrecerrando los ojos con amenaza para analizar a aquel desgraciado esclavo que se habia atrevido si quiera a tocarla.

-Yo... - Volvio a repetir Karim, viendose el ahora perdido y en peligro total. Una vez entraba un hombre libre en el submundo de los esclavos, la jerarquia estaba clara, porque no habia mas rey, soberano, ni señor que aquel que, a diferencia de ellos, gozaba de su derecho de ser persona en lugar de posesion. Ahora, Ace podia hacer cuanto quisiera, acabar con quien quisiera y destruir cuanto quisiera, teniendo quiza como unica consecuencia el pagar por las posibles perdidas. Y por su cara, Karim analizo que no le importaria desprenderse de algo de dinero.

-¡Tu!- Ace rompio el silencio con un señalamiento peligroso y amenazante sobre el joven esclavo, que no se atrevio a moverse no fuera a empeorar la situacion. -¡Maldito esclavo!- Escondida tras su espalda, Ifára no podia ver su expresion, pero si adivinarla con tan solo escuchar su voz y comprobar el panico de Karim.

-S-señor... - En su defensa, Karim hablo tembloroso, elevando las manos al frente como vana proteccion. -Ella me... me sedujo.- Debia ser la excusa que ya habia puesto antes, pues Karim espero con nervios que la bola colara facilmente. Incredula, Ifára no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas para asomarse a traves del hombro tenso de Ace, dedicandole al esclavo temerosa una expresion horrorizada. Ahora, solo faltaba que realmente las culpas y posteriores consecuencias tuviera que pagarlas ella.

-Mentira.- Sin embargo, Ace no era facil de engañar de manera tan burda y aprendida, mucho menos cuando apreciaba a Ifára de aquella manera poderosa e iba a ponerse de su parte pasara lo que pasara.

-¡P-pero, señor, yo... - Karim vio que no tenia esperanzas, negando con la cabeza tenso y perdido. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que guardar silencio cuando comprobo como, conteniendo el saltar sobre el y descuartizarlo salvajemente, Ace elevaba una mano indicadora de que se callara.

-Ahora... - Dijo el segundo comandante aparentemente tranquilo, pero evidentemente furioso tan solo por sus movimientos fuertes y la mirada peligrosa. - ... voy a matarte.- Y saboreando el terror en la cara de muchacho guapo de su futura victima, el joven comandante llevo una mano segura hasta la parte alta de su pierna, topandose rapido con aquel cuchillo inseparable que lo acompañaba a menudo. No iba a quemarlo, que no lo necesitaba ni lo merecia, tan solo le rebanaria la garganta como a un animal sacrificado. Que sintiera la muerte, su sangre derramandose sin parar a traves de su cuello, que le doliera, que se retorciera... Que supiera que habia cometido el peor error y delito del mundo.

Karim no supo si echar a correr o morirse alli, de un infarto, antes que el otro le alcanzara, sabiendo su destino sellado mientras contemplaba, horrorizado y no asumiendo la situacion del todo, como Ace habia sacado aquel arma blanca de su funda y parecia de lo mas capaz de aniquilarlo sin ningun esfuerzo ni remordimiento.

Sin embargo, justo cuando dio el primer paso, la manita que acababa de soltar agarro su muñeca, tironeando suave pero indicativa. Levemente confuso, Ace giro la cabeza, encontrandose con la miradita aun acuosa y suplicante de la chiquita.

-No lo hagas.- Le dijo Ifára con ruego, apretando un momento su muñeca con apuro, mirandole fija y largamente.

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono Ace, no entendiendo el significado de que ella, verdadera victima, no deseara una venganza.

-No lo hagas, por favor.- E Ifára se limito a repetir, mordiendose el labio inferior con urgencia y preocupacion total. Su mirada bicolor, vidriosa y brillante, atraveso el cerebro del joven Ace como una flecha al rojo vivo, descolocandolo internamente primero para, pasado un segundo, serenarlo inexplicablemente.

Finalmente, Ace suspiro, sabiendo que ya no podria hacerlo.

-Largate.- Dijo, girando nuevamente la cabeza para contemplar a aquel aterrado y guapo esclavo.

-¿Que?- El muchacho no debia poder creerlo, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco en completa tension.

-¡Que te largues antes de que te arranque la cabeza!- Ace estallo un tanto, provocando que el otro diera un bote de panico debido a la voz elevada repentinamente. -¡Vamos! ¡Fuera!- Y el chico esclavo de bonitas facciones, que no creia como podia tener tanta suerte, no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces, dandose a la fuga desesperada hacia algun lugar lo suficientemente lejos del joven comandante. -¡Si vuelvo a verte una maldita vez mas en toda la noche, te matare!- Le amenazo mientras desaparecia pisando la arena como la presa histerica que acababa de salvarse que era, tragandose el joven comandante las ganas asesinas respirando hondamente en busqueda de autocontrol.

Una vez aquel desdichado esclavo desaparecio en la oscuridad de la playa, alejandose de el lo mas que podia, Ace volvio a recordar que, todavia, podia sentir los dedos calidos de Ifára alrededor de su muñeca. Se giro sobre si mismo, dispuesto a encararla y pedirle explicaciones de algun tipo, que no entendia su decision y porque habia preferido dejarle marchar en lugar de enseñarle una leccion. Aunque fuera, una paliza, un dedo cortado o algo similar. Algo que le hiciera recordar durante el resto de su vida de esclavo lo que le ocurriria si trataba de hacer semejante cosa una sola vez mas. Sin embargo, como respuesta silenciosa de la niña solo recibio una sonrisita cerrada y dulce, agradecida, pareciendo completamente orgullosa y satisfecha con el.

Entonces, a Ace las ganas asesinas se le esfumaron, al igual que el deseo sin cumplir por enseñarle una leccion. A Ace se le esfumo hasta el instinto animal que llevaba dentro, que se arrebullo suave y calido en su estomago como una vulgar mascota.

Ifára parecia feliz, y orgullosa de el, cosa que se le hizo tremendamente suficiente y digna de celebrarse.

-Vamos, anda... vamos.- Suspiro resignado y sabiendose vencido, asumiendo la derrota con facilidad por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Adonde?- Cuestiono Ifára, recompuesta del incidente y tan curiosa como siempre.

-No pienso dejarte sola en lo que queda de noche.- Seguro de si mismo, el joven pirata bufo, no dispuesto ya a abandonarla por ahi bajo ningun concepto. -Escucha, si alguien vuelve a tratar algo semejante, dimelo. O no te dejes. Sea esclavo, sea libre, dimelo o no te dejes ¿Vale?- Suave pero firme, que sabia que Ifára era una esclava obediente y haria lo que el mandara, el joven Ace espero su respuesta evidente.

-Como quieras, Ace.- Respondio ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y notando un increible alivio adueñandose de todo su ser.

Y sin mas, el joven Ace le paso un brazo fuerte con suavidad a traves de los hombros estrechos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo la ropa, que tan tranquilizante y calmante comenzaba a hacersele.

Por su parte, Ifára se limito a dejarse llevar, no pareciendo para nada desagradada con la idea y, extrañamente, ni siquiera nerviosa o incomoda.

Asi y juntos, se internaron entre la marabunta ruidosa bajo la mirada, atenta y aun asustada, de algun que otro esclavo curioso que habia sido espectador de aquella escena.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Eh, hermano! Eso es trampa.- Dijo entre divertido y sorprendido aquel pirata barbudo de Al-Din, sentado sobre algun bartulo alrededor de la mesa plegable.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Ace estaba ahora de mejor humor, que a pesar de la escena de aquel esclavo atrevido dificil de tragar, una vez superada la ira se encontraba animado y feliz. Sobretodo ahora, que tenia a la joven Ifára junto a el, sonriendo silenciosa y nerviosita, pero graciosa. Sin mas, se dejo caer descuidado de si mismo sobre alguno de los trastos que andaban utilizando como sillas, agarrando la muñeca fina de Ifára sorpresivamente para, no esperando ni una respuesta de su parte, tironear de ella y hacerla sentarse sobre una de sus piernas. No pudo evitarlo, y ella, aunque un poco tensa al principio, se dejo hacer silenciosa y animada con el ambiente, notando como las manos grandes del segundo comandante sujetaban su cintura en un agarre mas parecido a una caricia que a lo anterior. Se sentia bien, extrañamente, y era agradable. Asi que Ifára, ante todo muchacha agradecida con el buen trato, se limito a sonreir y ser amable.

-Se suponia que la partida la jugabas tu.- Volvio a repetir aquel tripulante de Al-Din, sonriendo entre extrañado y divertido. Por su parte, aquel compañero tan competitivo como el mismo Ace solto una carcajada elegante, analizando la graciosa situacion de ver a aquella muchachita inmersa entre tanta reunion de lobos de mar de manera semejante.

-¡Oh! Y voy a jugarla yo.- Contesto Ace entre indignado y divertido, apegandose un poco mas el cuerpo suave y calido de la muchachita sentada sobre su pierna. Sintio su aroma sin poder evitarlo, que olia a dulce y a limpio, embriagandole tanto aquel olor natural como el calorcito agradable de su piel bajo la ropa. Entonces, el hambre regreso con fuerza, y el joven Ace tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para ignorar aquella sensacion y evitar una reaccion peligrosa. -Ella solo va a acompañarme.-

-Bueno, no hay ninguna norma que prohiba la presencia de esclavos.- Divertido con la escenita, que se lo andaba pasando en grande, aquel otro tripulante de Al-Din dijo con una sonrisa. -Menos aun de muchacha tan bonita.- Ante el cumplido suave y galante, Ifára sonrio agradecida pero silenciosa.

-La contare como amuleto, entonces.- El barbudo moreno solto una carcajada seca y masculina, mesandose la barbilla oculta por el cabello oscuro mientras observaba, de nuevo, aquel monton de dinero apostado que esperaba por un nuevo dueño.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamo Ace con una sonrisa, tan divertido con la idea como los otros dos. Instintivamente apreso la cintura de la niña con un brazo suave pero posesivo, inclinandose un tanto hacia la mesa para coger con su mano libre una de las botellas de fuerte licor. -Como amuleto esta bien.- Sin mas, se llevo aquel recipiente de cristal hacia los labios, propinandole un trago largo y profundo con facilidad. Por pura formalidad y costumbre, le ofrecio la botella a la chiquita que, obediente y no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, directamente correspondio sus deseos, acogiendola ahora ella entre las manos. Ifára se llevo la botella cargada hacia los labios llenitos mas cuidadosa que el joven comandante, dandole un trago rapido para, veloz, sentir que el contenido alcoholico y fuerte le abrasaba la garganta. -¡Ey!- Dijo Ace en cuanto vio su carita tras beber aquello, que Ifára parecia entre dolorida y asqueada todavia por sentir la fuerza del licor. -¿No estas acostumbrada a beber?- Ifára abrio la boca para coger algo de aliento tras el calor que sufria su garganta, negando con la cabeza como unica respuesta. -¡Vaya, lo siento!- Y divertido, el joven Ace dejo escapar una carcajada secundada por el resto de los presentes, retirandole aquella botella de las manos a la niña que, sin necesidad ni de que se lo pidieran, la cedio rapidamente.

-No bebas de esto, entonces.- Aquel tripulante barbudo de Al-Din le dijo a la muchachita, tan divertido con la escena como el propio Ace. -Es fuerte.- Y sin mas, el arabigo pirata propino a su propia botella un señor trago que hubiera hundido hasta al mas bebedor de los borrachos.

-Bueno... - Ace andaba animado, que la compañia y enorme cercania de la chiquita lo ponia de buen humor, agarrandola seguro pero sin apresarla. -¿Continuamos?- Deseoso por continuar con el juego azaroso de los dados, el segundo comandante se palmeo la rodilla libre con nerviosismo y emocion.

-¡Ah! ¿La vas a apostar?- Señalo con un cabeceo aquel competitivo tripulante de Al-Din a la chiquilla, pareciendo realmente tentado con la idea de ganarsela en una partida.

-¡Claro que no!- El joven Ace salio rapido en su defensa, apretandola un poquito mas fuerte. -Ella es solo para mi.- El joven comandante debia andar algo borracho, penso Ifára, razonando que cosas semejantes no diria delante de terceros sin mas. Sin embargo, no supo exactamente porque, a ella le hizo verdadera ilusion, sintiendose como alguien especial y valioso por primera vez en su vida.

-Vaya.- Chasqueo la lengua decepcionado el barbudo compañero del otro, internandose sin embargo en aquel juego y diversion. No eran una amenaza, Ifára pudo comprobarlo, analizando que parecian simpaticos y, realmente, agradados con el segundo comandante. Debian haber hecho buenas migas.

-Hermanos, ahora si continuemos.- Competitivo como era, el otro tripulante de Al-Din se froto las manos un par de segundos con extasis jugador, admirando la buena suma de dinero que habia terminado por formarse sobre la mesa. Acogio los dados que andaban esperando por su momento de gloria, provocando que todos los presentes se sumieran, de pronto, en un silencio tenso y expectante. -Digo que saldra... - El arabigo tripulante reflexiono unos segundos, llevandose el puño cerrado con aquel par de objetos numericos dentro hasta la boca. -Menor que siete.- Preso de la emocion, Ace no pudo evitar apretar un poquito mas fuerte y nervioso la cintura de Ifára, inclinandose sobre la mesa. Ifára, que no era muy dada a los juegos como aquel, noto como los dedos del otro le hacian unas suaves cosquillas por el nerviosismo, decidiendo no decir nada y disfrutar de la sensacion tierna. Finalmente, aquel pirata de Al-Din agito su mano con suavidad, lanzando los dados sobre la mesa sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

Un seis y otro seis. Doce.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se quejo el perdedor, chasqueando la lengua con todo su enfado contenido, que los tripulantes de Al-Din no eran partidarios de perder las formas jamas. Por su parte, tanto Ace como el otro compañero lo celebraron internamente, escapandoseles las sonrisillas al ver que aun podian llevarse el botin con ellos. Ya era mucho dinero.

Ifára no entendia a que venia tanta emocion y disfrute con las apuestas, menos aun cuando analizo las posibles jugadas, logica pero levemente perdida por no conocer las normas. Llego a la conclusion de que no habia manera exacta de predecir el numero que podria salir, asi que ella no comprendia porque jugarselas todas a la suerte y el azar. Sin embargo, Ace parecia que lo disfrutaba y lo vivia emocionado, decidiendo que ella no era quien como para romperle la ilusion y el extasis jugador.

-No es tu noche de gloria, hermano.- Dijo su compañero entre compasivo y satisfecho, abriendo la mano para que le pasaran aquel par de dados. -Siete o mayor.- Sin mas, que era de arriesgarse antes que reflexionar demasiado, aquel tripulante competitivo de Al-Din acogio los cuadrados numerados entre sus dedos, agitando la mano un par de veces para, veloz, lanzarlos sobre la mesa con un ruidito, dando un par de vueltas sobre la mesa plegable.

Un uno y un cinco. Seis.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo el nuevo perdedor, elevando las manos al cielo con cataclismo. -Diosa de la victoria ¿Que he hecho yo?- Bufo finalmente al no encontrar respuesta, llevandose los dedos hasta la frente para mesarsela molesto. Era mucho dinero. -Ten... - Le dijo finalmente al ansioso e impaciente segundo comandante, pasandole los dados con nerviosismo y preocupacion. Andaba rogando, seguramente, a su diosa victoria que no se pusiera del lado de los piratas de Barba Blanca, razono Ifára, deseando ella tambien que aquella diosa fuera una buena divinidad y no hiciera que el joven Ace cayera en desgracia.

-Vamos... Sera siete o mayor.- Dijo Ace suplicante a su puño, mucho mas efusivo y de caracter que los otros dos mientras acogia los dados con fuerza y total tension. Repentinamente, apreto a la joven Ifára aun mas contra si, provocando que esta diera un pequeño respingo de sorpresa al notarlo tan cerca de pronto. -Tu y tu bonita cara me vais a dar suerte.- El joven comandante, preso de la emocion, los nervios y el ambiente tenso, le dijo aquello a la chiquita sin apartar los ojos de la mesa plegable, pareciendo convencido del poder de su nuevo amuleto.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- Le pregunto Ifára, entre animada por el cumplido y asutada por el futuro. ¿Y si no salia bien? Ifára sentia, de pronto, una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, puestas todas las esperanzas en la fortuna y el poder del azar, del que ella no solia fiarse.

-Nada.- Contesto el joven pirata, preso de la tension, agitando la mano con los dados dentro un par de veces rapidas. -Solo sopla.- Ace llevo su puño cerrado hasta la boca de la muchachita, esperando impaciente a que cumpliera su mandato. Contagiandose levemente de aquel ambiente extraño caracteristico de los juegos de azar con apuestas de por medio, Ifára obedecio, soplando suave y divertida aquella mano que le habian ofrecido. -Bien.- Y sin mas, que andaba realmente instintivo aquella noche, el joven Ace le dio un beso rapido sobre el hombro descubierto a la muchacha, lanzando los dados a la mesa y apretando sus costados curvilineos con expectacion total.

Ifára se mordio el labio inferior, olvidando rapido la tematica del porque tanta muestra cariño para, igual de tensa y responsable, observar como los dados giraban sobre la superficie plegable de una forma que le resulto exageradamente lenta. Por instinto puro, tambien, se agarro a la rodilla de Ace donde andaba sentada con ambas manos, inclinandose hacia el frente al igual que su acompañante cercano, que la agarraba como si ella fuera el unico salvavidas existente en medio del oceano. Y los dados, como si quisieran hacerles sufrir la mas cruel de las torturas, dieron un par de bamboleos mas, deteniendose finalmente para mostrar el resultado de la suerte de ambos.

Conteniendo el aliento, todos los presentes se inclinaron aun mas, analizando los numeros que mostraban aquellos malvados dados.

Un cuatro y un tres. Siete.

Los otros dos se quejaron entre incredulos y molestos con su diosa de la victoria, pateando el suelo arenoso de la playa para desfogarse sobre el lo maximo posible. Algunos anduvieron de acuerdo y tambien gruñeron molestamente, pero otros tantos, espectadores de la partida, habian elegido el bando del segundo comandante, estallando felices incluso antes que el ganador.

-¡Si!- Lleno de jubilo y triunfo, Ace se levanto de su asiento, habiendose caido Ifára de bruces de no ser porque aun la mantenia firmemente agarradita. No podia creerse su buena suerte, que anadaba el dia completamente a su favor, recogiendo veloz e incredulo aquella considerable suma de dinero de sobre la mesa plegable bajo la mirada tristona de sus contrincantes y la curiosa de la chiquita, ahora en pie junto a el. -¡Canija!- Le dijo a ella repentinamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi parecia la representacion grafica de la alegria, no dandole tiempo ni de reaccionar a la pobre. Sin esperar respuesta, el joven comandante la agarro de la cintura nuevamente, elevandola sobre el suelo para darle, sin anestesia, un par de vueltas. Finalmente, con Ifára aun incredula de semejante reaccion veloz y mareante, la dejo sobre el suelo arenoso de la playa, pasandole un brazo a traves de los hombros estrechos para llevarsela mas cerca de si mismo y plantarle un beso rapido sobre la sien. Parecia realmente contento, penso Ifára y, extrañamente, eso la hizo feliz, pero de verdad. No en el sentido esclavo de que su mision era esa, conseguir la satisfaccion del dueño en cada campo posible, si no en el real. Como persona. Llego entonces a la conclusion de que debia apreciar al joven Ace mas de lo que penso en un principio, resultandole de pronto un tipo que, al menos con ella, era cariñoso y divertido. Y la protegia, ademas, pensando reflexiva que, quiza, Dadou tuviera mas razon de la que pensaba.

-¡Ha funcionado!- Dijo boquiabierto el tripulante barbudo, analizando la escena celebrativa tras la victoria de su contrincante. -¡Le ha dado suerte!- Y es que los piratas de Al-Din solian ser bastante supersticiosos.

-A lo mejor es una santa.- Respondio entre divertido por la expresion de su compañero y molesto por la perdida de tanto dinero el otro, encogiendose de hombros resignadamente.

-¡Te la compro!- Repentinamente, aquel pirata educado y de barba oscura señalo a la niña con un dedo indicador, dedicando al joven Ace una mirada entre suplicante y esperanzada.

-De eso nada.- Respondio el joven comandante con una risita superior, acercandola aun mas contra si mismo. -Es mi amuleto.- E Ifára, que comenzaba a sentirse comoda y agradada con las muestras de reconocimiento y cariño, simplemente se agarro al costado del otro con suavidad y una sonrisita cerrada.

-No insistire, entonces. No voy a jugarmela con alguien que tiene a los dioses de su parte esta noche.- El supersticioso tripulante de Al-Din se meso su barba oscura, suspirando resignado y melancolico por su dinero perdido, que descansaba ahora felizmente en los bolsillos del segundo comandante.

-Exacto, mi buen señor. Y, siento deciroslo... - Ace andaba que no cabia en si de gozo, llegando a la conclusion de que era una gran noche. - ... pero mi santa y yo nos retiramos invictos de la partida.-

-Te dara suerte.- Señalo aquel tipo competitivo, que habia asumido la derrota, serenamente a la muchachita apresada bajo el abrazo del otro, pareciendo tan animada ahora como su mismo dueño.

-¡Seguro!- Y sin mas, que ya les habia sacado a los pobres hasta el ultimo centavo, Ace sonrio convencido, asintiendo felizmente con la cabeza para darse la vuelta con la niña agarradita a el. -¡Espero jugar con vosotros en otra ocasion!-

-Nosotros no, hermano.- Contesto divertido uno de los perdedores, viendoles marchar entre celoso y resignado.

Ace no solia jugar, pero cuando caia en la tentacion, ganar significaba mejor trofeo que el dinero.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hello!_

_Aqui el capitulo de turno, larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo como todos los de sta historia, ultimamente... Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir aparte de que soy libre! Vacaciones, vacaciones, vacaciones ! _

_Aajajaja asi que, podre dedicarle mas tiempo al fic, espero. Por cierto, a alguno le sonara el pilar base de la tematica del fic de otra historia... pero es que era tan bonita que no pude evitar tomar prestada la esencia de esta ultima *-*! (No desvelo cual es para evitar las sorpresas del final, que no quiero reventaros nada)_

_En fin, soy una plagiadora (Pero leve eh? ¬¬ la mayoria es original, al igual que el fic anterior Jum! XD) _

_Un besito enorme y relleno de mermelada_

_Maddy_


	6. La buena cara

El susurro de las olas, suaves por la brisa marina nocturna, invadio el ambiente levemente oscuro e iluminado, tan solo, por la luz lunar y las hogueras del festejo, cada vez mas alejado de ellos ahora. A la banda sonora natural de la costa se le unio el ruido celebrativo de ambas tripulaciones, que continuaban dispuestas a darlo todo hasta el amanecer, resultando ahora incluso un murmullo apagado por el sonido del mar, mucho mas cercano y, por tanto, mas facil de escuchar.

Ace ya habia tenido suficiente, que debia ser de madrugada y no le apetecia acabar tan borracho como el resto de compañeros, terminando por alejarse del barullo estruendoso y apabuyante con Ifára de su lado para dirigirse, atravesando la playa tan bonita y suave aquella noche, hasta el colosal Moby Dick. Era curioso, porque la joven esclava parecia mas comoda que de costumbre, habiendose incluso quitado los zapatos para cargarlos en su mano bonita y sentir, asi, la arena humeda directamente bajo los pies descalzos.

-Pareces contenta.- Le dijo Ace, no pudiendo evitar la curiosidad y el admirarla un poquito, que Ifára estaba completamente animada de poder sentir el suelo arenoso contra la piel un par de pasos atras.

-Me gusta la playa.- Ifára por fin levanto los ojos de sobre sus pies, dirigiendolos sobre el para, rapida y en una carrerita corta, alcanzarle eficaz. -Me recuerda a mi casa.- Reconocio levemente nostalgica, dedicandole una miradita de reojo al mar amplio y oscuro.

-Ah... - Se limito el joven Ace a exclamar, embelesado con su imagen nocturna y melancolica pero decidiendo, no obstante, no ahondar demasiado en el tema espinoso. Al menos, de momento. -¿Sabes? Me has hecho ganar mucho dinero.- Como la veia silenciosa y meditabunda, el segundo comandante cayo en la cuenta de que preferia notarla mas animada, diciendole aquello entre orgulloso y divertido.

-¿Yo?- Curiosa, Ifára le dirigio una bonita mirada plagada de dudas, provocando que Ace no pudiera evitarlo y le ofreciera, caballeroso, uno de sus brazos. La chiquita no se hizo de rogar, aceptando el ofrecimiento para agarrarse suave pero eficiente.

-¡Claro! Me has dado suerte.- Convencido de ello, que por mucho que se lo negara era tan supersticioso para con la suerte como cualquier hombre de mar, Ace continuo caminando, sintiendo y admirando a la chiquita agarradita contra su piel. -Asi que, digamos que la mitad de ese dinero es tuyo... - Sorprendida del todo, Ifára le dirigio una mirada rapida de desconcierto, evitando veloz el contacto visual directo como era su costumbre. -Dime algo, lo que quieras, y yo te lo comprare.- Sonriente y alegre, el joven comandante espero la respuesta de la niña, que tan preciosa le parecia justo en aquel momento de soledad compartida y nocturna.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- Cuestiono ella, entre incredula e ilusionada.

-Si, cualquier cosa.- Asintio Ace, saboreando la incertidumbre y emocion repentina de Ifára. -Cualquier cosa que desees.- La bonita Ifára dio un botecito de pequeña animacion, llevandose repentinamente su mano, que sujetaba las sandalias, cerca del menton con actitud reflexiva. -Y bien ¿Que quieres?- Le cuestiono el joven pirata, disfrutando del momento y admirando cada una de sus expresiones, siempre tan dulces y tiernas.

-Chocolate.- Por fin, Ifára encontro la respuesta, tironeando ligeramente de su brazo para llamar la atencion del otro al completo.

-¿Chocolate?- Incredulo y desconcertado, el joven comandante elevo sus cejas con sorpresa, viendo como ella asentia un par de rapidas veces como respuesta afirmativa. -Te digo que te conseguire cualquier cosa, que cualquier cosa que desees te la comprare ¿Y me pides chocolate?- Era de lo mas extraño, pero divertido, admirando sin llegar a creerselo aun del todo la falta de ambicion de la chiquilla.

-Me gusta el chocolate.- Casi con suplica, Ifára se agarro a su brazo un poquito mas, arrebullandose junto a el un tanto para lograr ella tambien sus deseos.

-Esta bien... - Dijo Ace entre divertido y estupefacto, soltando finalmente una pequeña carcajada. -Entonces, la proxima vez que encontremos una isla con civilizacion, te conseguire chocolate.- Era de lo mas curioso, pero agradable, pareciendo que Ifára andaba ahora realmente contenta con la idea de conseguir, en un futuro cercano, su ansiado dulce.

-Gracias.- Ifára sonrio feliz y realmente agradecida, tan dulce y educada como siempre. Por su parte, Ace se limito a encogerse de hombros graciosamente, notandola suave contra el mientras caminaban tranquilos hacia el colosal navio, atravesando la playa murmurante. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Aquello lo pillo ligeramente desprevenido, que habia estado perdido en el ambiente sereno y calido que se habia arremolinado alrededor de la muchachita.

-Claro.- Contesto el una vez analizo las palabras de la pregunta de aquella voz suave y tintineante, mirandola en espera de sus palabras.

-¿Por que tiene una "s" tachada?- Curiosa como la que mas, Ifára señalo con un cabeceo pequeño el tatuaje de su antebrazo, pareciendo que aquella cuestion habia rondado por su cabecita desde el primer dia.

-Oh, eso... - Ace asintio, suspirando despues con suavidad y silencio para dedicar una miradita nostalgica y dolorida al horizonte. -Tenia un hermano.-

-¿Un hermano?- Ifára era demasiado curiosa, agarrandose a su brazo un poquito mas en espera de respuestas.

-Si, un hermano... Murio cuando eramos niños.- Ya no era tan doloroso, porque Ace andaba curtido y habia aprendido a superar las desgracias con facilidad. Sin embargo, Ifára parecia culpable por haber metido las narices en aquel problema. -Esa "s" es un simbolo suyo. Me recuerda a el, para que no le olvide.-

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella con culpa y preocupacion en la voz, consiguiendo que el la sonriera tranquilizante. -¿Era mas pequeño?- Debio ser la expresion del otro o el ambiente, pero Ifára no pudo evitar continuar investigando cosas sobre el pasado y vida del segundo comandante.

-No, no lo era... Era de mi edad.- Realmente, acordarse a su hermano fallecido ya no era doloroso, mas bien nostalgico e incluso calmante, que su imagen sonriente de niño picaro traia recuerdos agradables. -¡Oh! ¡Pero si tengo un hermano pequeño!- Ace, repentinamente animado, la miro con una sonrisa orgullosa y los ojos mas brillantes que de costumbre, logrando que Ifára se sintiera mucho mejor. -Es un poco... - Ace penso que la palabra tonto estaba fuera de lugar, que Ifára no le conocia y no queria causarle una mala impresion de su hermanito sin siquiera haberle visto la cara. - ... lento. Pero es un buen chico, muy divertido. Te caeria bien.-

-Asi que, tienes un hermanito pequeño.- Dijo Ifára como respuesta, continuando ambos el camino nocturno mientras dejaba que su carita bonita se sumiera en una extraña nostalgia dolorosa. -Yo tambien tenia un hermanito.- Vaya, eso si que fue una sorpresa.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono Ace animado, sonriendola alegre tras haber evocado tanto recuerdo feliz de la infancia que, aunque dura, siempre seria mas dulce y bonita que la vida adulta. -¿Y donde esta?-

-Murio.- Sin mas, Ifára contesto su pregunta, tragando saliva un poco pero recomponiendose rapido del recuerdo.

-Lo siento.- Ace se sintio mal, como si hubiera metido la pata o fuera el soberano culpable de aquella muerte pasada. En realidad, todos lo eran, el mundo lo era, al igual que habia ocurrido con su tambien fallecido hermano. Por eso Ace odiaba al mundo pero, sin embargo, ahora que tenia a la dulce Ifára tan cerquita y serena, penso que quizas el mundo no fuera tan cruel y despiadado. Igualmente, era contradictorio porque, para una personita agradable y buena, pero buena de verdad, que se cruzaba en su camino, esta era victima total del mundo cruel que la habia condenado a la esclavitud. Pero, a la vez, si ella no anduviera en esa misma condicion, el mundo no hubiera permitido que Ace la conociera, mucho menos que la tuviera bajo su completa responsabilidad. Era confuso, y extraño, porque Ace ya no sabia que pensar del mundo.

-Seguro que aun cuidas de tu hermanito... - Ifára, por su parte, no parecia acusadora ni dolida ya, tironeando un poco de su brazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos desconcertantes. - ... aunque nadie lo sepa ¿A que si?- Con una sonrisa segura, la joven esclava parecio descubrirlo repentinamente, haciendo que Ace se sintiera ligeramente incomodo.

-Bueno... - El era un tipo duro, un cruel delincuente y asesino del mar, un pirata fuerte y de piedra que no se dejaria amedrentar ni tambalear por absolutamente nadie. Pero Ifára, maldita sea, lo estaba reblandeciendo y parecia, cosa que lo hacia mas dificil, esperanzada con descubrir su lado amable y mejor cara, que le salia sola cuando andaba cerca de ella. Lo peor de todo era que el se dejaba y que, encima, no le importaba lo mas minimo. Ace no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse vencer sin oponer ninguna resistencia. -Si, algo asi.- Asintio finalmente. Que no estuviera acostumbrado no significaba que no andara mas que dispuesto a cederle la victoria a la niña.

E Ifára, pareciendo cada vez mas orgullosa de el, se limito a permanecer en silencio y dejar salir una sonrisita contenta y cerrada que a Ace le resulto lo mas bonito del mundo.

-Sabes... - Dijo Ace rompiendo el breve silencio, caminando despacio y tranquilamente hasta el ya muy cercano Moby Dick. -Yo no quiero a mucha gente... - Como se habia puesto serio de repente, Ifára no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. - ... pero, cuando lo hago, lo hago de verdad.- Era una confesion extraña, razonaron tanto Ace como Ifára, no estando dispuesto el primero a dejar las cosas asi, sin mas. -Cuando quiero a alguien, estare dispuesto a matar, a morir si es necesario, e incluso a marchar hasta las puertas del mismo infierno si tengo que traerlo de vuelta.-

-No digas eso.- Ifára trago saliva, tan temerosa y asustadiza como era.

-¿El que?- Ace habia sido mas sincero que nunca en su vida, analizando la expresion preocupada de la muchacha con desconcierto.

-Lo de descender al infierno... Te traera mala suerte.- Ella no era demasiado supersticiosa pero, a pesar de todo, no le gustaba jugarsela. Mas vale prevenir que curar.

-Vaya.- Divertido con semejante contestacion, Ace chasqueo la lengua, no pudiendo contener una pequeña y breve risa. -Creo que el diablo ya me conoce lo suficiente como para tenerle confianza.- Ifára parecia realmente sorprendida por que el se aventurara sin inmutarse a semejantes atrevimientos, produciendo de repente un apretoncito suave sobre su brazo para llamar su atencion.

-Ace... - Dijo ella, bajando la cabeza hasta sus pies para evitar el mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Dime.- Contesto el, notandola confusa y nerviosa por algo, llegando por fin hasta el Moby Dick para internarse en el de un momento a otro.

-¿Bajarias... - Ifára trago saliva, cogiendo aire para poder hacer la pregunta que deseaba pronunciar. - ... bajarias al infierno... por mi?- Y con miedo ante la respuesta, Ifára le dedico una miradita rapida y esquiva, mordiendose el labio inferior con ansiedad.

-Si.- Ace no necesito pensarlo demasiado, topandose de bruces con la realidad en cuanto la muchachita decidio plantearle cuestion semejante.

Como respuesta, Ifára elevo por fin la cabecilla, dedicandole su mas bonita sonrisa como agradecimiento total.

-Vamos, anda. Vamos.- Definitivamente, estaba vencido, sabia Ace, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del barco, que se habian detenido en seco cuando la muchachita decidio hacer su pregunta clave. Obediente, Ifára continuo la marcha, mas animada que al principio pero, extrañamente, no habiendo abandonado del todo sus dudas.

-Ace... - Repitio la niña de nuevo, queriendo llamar su atencion otra vez.

-¿Si?- Suspiro el segundo comandante, seguro de que vendria otra de sus preguntas. Subieron sin esfuerzo a traves de la rampa del navio pirata vacio ahora, estando sus tripulantes o bien de fiesta, o bien durmiendo la mona desperdigados por sus camarotes correspondientes.

-¿Me cortarias la lengua si fuera impertinente?- Con autentico pavor, Ifára se llevo la mano que sostenia sus sandalias hasta la boca como proteccion instintiva, recordando horrorizada la historia que Dadou le habia contado apenas unas horas antes.

-¿Perdon?- Aquello si que habia sido increiblemente sorprendente e inesperado, recibiendo la miradita brillante y nerviosa de la niña como confirmacion de las palabras pronunciadas. -¡No, Dios santo!- No sabia si echarse a reir o mantenerse igual de estupefacto, pensando con horror de donde diablos habia sacado la niña imagen semejante de el. -¡No voy a cortarte la lengua, canija! ¿De donde has sacado cosa semejante?- Incredulo y esperando una respuesta, Ace e Ifára llegaron a cubierta, mirando el segundo comandante a la chiquita con completo desconcierto.

-Du me conto que... en la casa en la que trabajaba antes, a un esclavo le hicieron eso.- Entre avergonzada por haber confesado su temor, al parecer, sin ningun fundamento, y temerosita, Ifára reconocio el origen de la historia. -A veces un dueño puede... parecer bueno. Pero luego, cuando esta descontento, no lo es... - Se aventuro a decir Ifára, sorprendiendose ella misma de su atrevimiento.

-Ya... - Ace chasqueo la lengua, entre molesto de nuevo con el mundo y comprensivo, que trataba por todos los medios de entenderla y conocer sus temores. Comenzaron a atravesar la cubierta solitaria y oscura, dirigiendose directos hacia el interior del imponente y silencioso ahora Moby Dick. -Pero Du tambien puede equivocarse ¿Verdad?- No iba el a defenserse, que preferia que ella se hiciera su propia idea. Seria mucho mas esclarecedor.

-Verdad.- Asintio Ifára entre insegura y satisfecha, caminando a su lado mientras el, sin esperar mucho mas, abria la puerta para toparse con el pasillo oscuro de paredes de buena madera.

-Pues entonces.- Serio, que no le habia gustado que ella temiera represalia tan horrible venida de el, Ace continuo andando, seguido por una Ifára todavia agarradita a su brazo.

-¿Te ha molestado?- Pregunto Ifára incomoda y culpable, ganandole de nuevo la partida sin ni siquiera saberlo.

-No.- Ace no era capaz de asentir ante semejante carita y vocecilla preocupada, que preferia hacer del asunto algo rapidamente olvidado y obviado. Era normal tener miedo, penso, aunque no le gusto lo mas minimo.

En silencio, siguieron su camino, resultando el ambiente extrañamente complice a pesar del momento incomodo y raro anterior. Rapido, Ifára se recompuso, que al fin y al cabo Ace le habia dicho que no le molestaba, y el joven por su parte decidio que no habia necesidad de excusarse de mejor manera. Entonces, con la falta de entretenimiento aparte y la ausencia de sonido, restando el de sus propios pasos, los sentidos del joven comandante se agudizaron sin permiso. Su piel sintio calida y deliciosamente las manos suaves y bonitas de Ifára, tan dulces, y su nariz capto el aroma que desprendia su cabello color chocolate y su cuerpo, tan delicado como demasiado tentador. El hambre regreso con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta el camarote, apresandole por dentro sin compasion y llegando a un punto incluso doloroso. Evito mirarla, que sabia las consecuencias que podria traerle, luchando contra si mismo y aquella lacerante sensacion de hambruna mientras ella lo seguia, ignorante de la situacion que el otro padecia.

Abrio la puerta de su camarote con un susurro levemente chirriante, resonando por todo el pasillo debido al silencio total y la soledad, dejandola pasar primero y luchando contra su instinto para que sus ojos no le dedicaran ni una sola mirada mas. Ni una sola hasta que se calmara, que llevaba arrastrando aquella insatisfaccion desde hacia mas de cuatro meses.

Respirando hondo discretamente, el joven comandante cerro la puerta del camarote, acentuando su problema el saberse completamente solo en la misma habitacion con ella, incentivado ademas la cuestion peligrosa debido a recapacitar sin quererlo en que nadie andaba presente o despierto. Es decir que, basicamente, estaban mas solos que nunca. Ifára estaba sola con el, y el estaba solo con Ifára.

La situacion no podia ser mas peligrosa.

Viendo que su cabeza se andaba desviando, Ace decidio evitar seguir prestandole atencion a la chiquita unos minutos para no acabar haciendo aquello contra lo que luchaba, escuchandola caminar silenciosa por ahi para, sin cuidado y tenso, dejarse caer sobre el sofa verde que Thatch le habia prestado hacia bastante tiempo.

Se llevo una mano hacia la cara con pesadumbre y frustracion, mesandose el puente de la nariz dolorosamente cuando sintio que la cabeza comenzaba a pincharle y el cuerpo le rogaba por satisfacer aquel hambre afilada y lacerante.

Solo necesitaba calmarse. No mirarla un par de minutos y la situacion se solucionaria.

-¿Estas bien?- Por desgracia, Ifára no le permitio la evasion total, cuestionando preocupada desde su sitio. Entonces, Ace levanto la cabeza y la miro, directo a los ojos dispares y brillantes, enormes, y toda aquella defensa se tambaleo peligrosamente hasta derrumbarse.

El hambre se hizo del todo insoportable, imposible de ignorar, y Ace penso en busqueda de excusarse que tampoco iba a hacerle nada malo.

-Si.- Le contesto serenandose un poco, notandose tenso y al borde del desmayo o la locura si no remediaba aquella hambruna dolorosa. -Ven... ven aqui.- Entre temeroso e inseguro, pero firme a pesar de todo, el joven comandante la llamo tanto con su voz como con un movimiento de la mano. Ifára, que debia andar notando algo nuevo, chica inteligente como la sabia, parecio reflexionarlo un par de segundos dudosos en completo silencio, analizando al otro con atencion. Finalmente, que sabia que no tenia el derecho a negarse, mucho menos andaba convencida de si realmente deseaba darse a la fuga, la muchachita dejo lo que estaba haciendo, caminando despacio pero eficaz hasta el.

Y una vez Ace habia vuelto a mirarla, ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

En cuanto la tuvo frente a el, sentado todavia en aquel sofa viejo pero que tan bien le sirvio de cama hacia cuatro meses, el joven Ace no pudo evitarlo, llevando las manos con cuidado hasta sus caderas. Con delicadeza, que no queria asustarla demasiado, acaricio despacio aquella zona redondita sobre su ropa, sintiendo un escalofrio agradable recorriendole la espalda ante la sensacion de su calor e imaginar lo agradable al tacto que debia ser aquella piel desnuda. Ifára parecio sorprendida, tensandose un poco al sentir sus manos fuertes acariciandola con cuidado, decidiendo tragar saliva nerviosa y mirar hacia otro lado.

Suspirando, que el hambre lo estaba matando pero era de necesidad mayor el mantenerse sereno, Ace dejo caer la cabeza contra ella, ocultando el rostro en su vientre plano pero blandito para, satisfechamente, aspirar un poco de su aroma impregnado en la tela.

-Hablame de ti.- Le dijo de repente, girando la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla, notando que queria saberlo todo de ella cuanto antes sin detener la caricia suave.

-¿D-de mi?- Con un susurrito, que Ifára parecia nerviosa y algo tensa pero, extrañamente, no incomoda, la chiquita cuestiono desconcertada y quieta.

-Si... ¿De donde eres?- Pregunto el otro, sintiendose preso de un embelesamiento absorvente, que se sabia sin salvacion en cuanto le puso las manos encima. El calor de su cuerpo contra la mejilla lo estaba adormeciendo, pero el contacto de sus manos contra sus caderas bonitas aumentaba aquel hambre lacerante considerablemente, espabilandolo.

-De una isla al sur de Grand Line... muy al sur... - Pero Ifára no pudo seguir hablando, sintiendo de repente que Ace habia separado su mejilla para colar una mano tranquila bajo su camiseta. Acaricio con las yemas de los dedos y mucho cuidado la piel de su vientre, aun mas suave y agradable de lo que pensaba, notandola estremecerse un poco y como aquella zona se erizaba agradecida por el contacto delicado. Ace llego a la conclusion de que era dulce, mucho, demasiado, levantando un poquito la tela para besar sin permiso la piel expuesta de su tripa bonita. Se sentia incluso mejor bajo los labios.

-Cuentame mas.- Le dijo contra la piel, abandonando un rato la atencion sobre su cuerpo para centrarse en ella y su carita. Ifára parecia mas confusa que asustada, a la vez que tensa y nerviosa, no sabiendo demasiado bien como debia tomarse sus caricias. Fuera como fuera, ella no se quejo.

-Era... - Trago saliva, notando nuevamente las manos cuidadosamente sobre la piel suave mientras la miraban con atencion, evitando ella el contacto visual directo. -Era un pueblo costero... un pueblo pequeño, sin importancia... el nombre no lo recuerdo.- Entonces Ace comprendio porque le gustaba tanto la playa. -M-mi padre... era el maestro... - Era dificil, seguramente, porque Ifára parecia nostalgica a la vez que distraida con el contacto suave, que le provocaba algun escalofrio agradable de vez en cuando. - ... mi madre trabajaba en la biblioteca... - La chiquita respiro hondo, no queriendo sin embargo volverse llamativa o emocional, que andaba en una situacion extraña y desconcertante, pero facil de adivinar y suponer. Tarde o temprano, Ifára sabia que terminaria pasando.

-Y tenias un hermanito.- Termino Ace con la descripcion de su familia, admirandola atentamente mientras mimaba su piel fragil y morena con cuidado.

-Si.- Asintio Ifára, tensa y algo llorosa por los recuerdos, que se estaba volviendo mas sensible a cada segundo. Facilmente contuvo el llanto en un momento, que se largo hacia el fondo, muy al fondo de su estomago, donde Ace pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, curtida en el arte de guardar las formas y evitar los arrebatos emocionales. Sin embargo, a la vez que parecia aliviarla, el contacto suave y el buen trato del otro la estaba sacando el lado mas emocional, que Ifára siempre fue sensiblona aunque tratara de ignorarlo.

-¿Que paso?- No dandola tiempo a un descanso mental, Ace cuestiono de nuevo, queriendo conocerlo todo mientras acariciaba su piel delicada.

-Yo... - Susurro Ifára, encogiendose de hombros nerviosa y teniendo que ordenar las palabras reflexivamente para que tuvieran sentido. -No se muy bien que paso... u-un dia estabamos en guerra, de repente... yo no sabia... que mi pueblo era partidario de la revolucion... tenia diez años, no lo sabia... - Realmente, los recuerdos eran confusos, porque Ifára era una niña y no habia entendido el motivo de semejante batalla y posterior destruccion masiva, mucho menos que su padre era seguidor fiel de aquel lider revolucionario y sus ideas de acabar con el sistema actual. Como habian sido un pueblito costero de personas cultivadas, pero sin importancia, los habitantes siempre pensaron que nadie sabria nada, mucho menos que el gobierno y la marina tomarian represalias. Pero el resultado fue bien distinto.

-No lo sabias.- Dijo Ace tranquilizador, sacandola de sus pensamientos tortuosos con rapidez.

-No, no lo sabia... - Era calmante, porque siempre se sintio instintivamente culpable a pesar de no existir motivo para ello, que ya se sabe que con las perdidas repentinas y dolorosas pasan ese tipo de cosas. - ... masacraron el pueblo... mi madre perdio una pierna... mi hermanito, mi padre y yo... estabamos ilesos... de milagro... - Ahora que lo estaba narrando, lo recordaba mejor, que se habia sumido con la caricia y el ambiente en una especie de trance entre sereno y desagradable. -Entonces... los soldados se llevaron a los supervivientes... qu-que encontraron... - Ahora venia la peor parte, Ace pudo notarlo, sabiendo tambien la importancia y necesidad que debia tener la chiquita por contarlo, que al fin y al cabo desahogarse era una curacion enorme para aquellos que han sufrido desgracias. - ... a mi madre la abandonaron a su suerte... porque estaba herida de gravedad y no serviria para nada... - Ifára trato de aguantar el llanto, cogiendo una bocanada rapida de aire para dejar escapar una misera lagrimita a la fuga. Y Ace, que aquello ultimo lo habia horrorizado hasta a el, se limito de momento a observarla y dedicar sobre sus caderas un apretoncito cariñoso y suave. -A nosotros tres, nos vendieron... nos llevaron hasta un campamento de esclavos... - Ace conocia como eran esos campamentos y la poca mercancia que sobrevivia. El que no se moria de hambre o sed, lo hacia por el trabajo, o bien lo asesinaban rapido por rebelarse o no ser lo suficientemente productivo. Ya se lo conocia, pero nunca le resulto de menor importancia, ajeno e indiferente a las barbaridades del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora no le resulto de la misma manera. -Nos marcaron, nos hicieron trabajar... a mi padre lo crucificaron por rebelde... - Ese tipo de pena de muerte tambien se la conocia, porque solia tomarse como castigo ejemplar para enseñar una leccion al resto de esclavos. -Al principio... gritaba mucho... pero pronto dejo de hacerlo... y murio.- Ifára parecio inmunizarse al dolor ahora que habia empezado a contarlo, llegando incluso a encogerse de hombros tensamente con resignacion. -Mi hermanito murio una semana despues, de hambre... Pero yo sobrevivi.- Y Ace le agradecia al cielo y todas las divinidades posibles milagro semejante.

-¿Que paso despues?- Le pregunto de nuevo, colando otra mano cariñosa bajo la tela que cubria su espalda para acariciar tambien aquella zona igual de cuidadoso y delicado.

-Me compraron... para trabajar en una casa. Gente rica... - Pero Ifára tambien habia sido, no solo pequeña, si no demasiado asustadiza y traumada con las vivencias como para ponerse a investigar, analizando que no recordaba exactamente a que se dedicaban sus dueños pasados.

-Nobles, supongo.- Respondio a las dudas el propio Ace, sintiendo como su piel suave parecia relajarse con las caricias tranquilizadoras y cariñosas.

-Si, creo que si... - Asintio Ifára, tragando saliva con ligereza y aun algo tensa. -Pase unos cuantos años trabajando en la casa... y luego volvieron a venderme... me vendieron por mucho dinero, creo recordar... - Tenia sentido, penso Ace, porque una Ifára adolescente y en pleno estado de salud debia valer una fortuna, que era tan increiblemente bonita y dulce, obediente y silenciosa. - ... a una casa de campo. Si, era una casa de campo. Alli pase un par de años, y no fueron malos tiempos... no me trataron mal... - Dijo Ifára de mejor humor ante aquellos ultimos y mas cercanos recuerdos, que apenas no habia pasado ni un año desde que se marcho de alli. -Entonces, un dia que andaba haciendo unos recados en el pueblo... me secuestraron.- O como quiera que se diga cuando coges sin permiso y obligadamente a un esclavo. -Me llevaron a un almacen con otros esclavos, y nos metieron en el recobeco de aquel buque... sin comida ni agua... para que les saliera el robo y contrabando lo mas barato posible... y me encontraste.- Y Ace comenzaba a pensar que, aquel ultimo logro salvador, habia sido lo mejor que habia hecho en su vida. Sin embargo, a pesar de la historia detallada, habia algo que aun lo dejaba dudoso.

-¿Por que estaban todos... bueno... - Ifára parecia muy sensible en aquel momento, resultandole el ser demasiado brusco una mala idea, que habia logrado un ambiente confiable y tranquilizador mediante la voz suave y las caricias cuidadosas. - ...todos... -

-¿Muertos?- Cuestiono Ifára, arrancandole una pequeña expresion de desconcierto al otro por semejante facilidad para decirlo.

-Si... muertos.- Respondio el joven Ace con un suspiro bajo e imperceptible, pensando que Ifára tenia la cabeza mas complicada de lo que parecia en un principio.

-Hubo un choque... y los que no murieron en el acto, murieron despues por las heridas.- Era exactamente lo que habia dicho Marco, el muy condenado, mucho mas analitico y astuto que el mismo. -Yo logre sobrevivir por pura suerte, aunque me lleve un buen golpe... - ¿Suerte? Ace no entendia como alguien con su vida pasada podia, si quiera, atreverse a mencionar la fortuna de ninguna manera. Ifára no habia tenido suerte, el habia tenido suerte de que saliera con vida de semejantes percances crueles y traumaticos. Pero ella, suerte, precisamente, no habia tenido nunca.

-Entonces, te encontre... - Y que bajara el diablo ahora mismo si aquello no era lo mejor que habia hecho nunca. Sin mas, Ace volvio a esconder el rostro sobre su vientre, ahora expuesto, notandose mas meloso y cariñoso que de costumbre. -Acariciame... - Fue mas una suplica que un mandato. Rapida y eficaz, como siempre, el joven comandante noto los dedos finos de Ifára atravesar su cabello con cuidado, razonando que aquella debia ser la sensacion mas agradable del mundo. La apreto un poquito mas contra si mismo, abrazandose a ella entre firme e inseguro, como si la chiquita no pudiera ser real y desapareciera de un momento a otro en cuanto se descuidara. Pero estaba ahi, no habia duda, que su mano pequeña y suave andaba acariciando su pelo despeinado con cuidado y buenas maneras. Una sensacion sublime. -Sabes, yo... - Nunca fue dado a las confesiones emocionales. Nunca. Pero ahora, era distinto, porque era Ifára y el, extrañamente, estaba dejando de ser tan el. O quiza siempre fue asi y ella lo estaba despertando. No lo sabia, pero igualmente estaba ocurriendo. -He sido horrible contigo... - Antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, Ace continuo, escondido en su tripa agradable y bonita. -He sido cruel, desconsiderado, malvado, egoista, maleducado y muy, muy frio... No me gusta ser asi.- Y mucho menos con ella, razono el joven con dolor, apretandola un poquito mas contra si mismo, abrazado a su cintura estrecha.

-No lo haces a proposito.- Ella, tan calmante, comprensiva, contesto a sus quejas sobre si mismo con cuidado y delizadeza.

Aquello si que lo dejo sorprendido.

Entre confuso y desconcertado, el joven Ace no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo, apoyando la barbilla sobre su piel para contemplarla.

-¿Por que eres tan buena?- Cuestiono incluso acusador, no pudiendo entender como una persona, una esclava, que tantos padecimientos habia sufrido a manos de terceros era capaz de continuar descubriendo el lado amable de cada ser viviente. -La vida ha sido mas puta contigo que con nadie... - A el, la solucion a semejante cuestion sobre la muchachita se le escapaba.

-Si... si la vida es puta... - Dijo Ifára entre insegura por pronunciar una palabra malsonante y convencida de sus palabras, acariciando todavia su cabello pero no atreviendose a mirarle a los ojos. -Entonces... hay que hacer algo para que deje de serlo tanto ¿No?- La chiquita se encogio de hombros, todavia algo tensa y confusa por la situacion en la que se encontraba, asi como la conversacion profunda. Ace lo entendia, pero no era capaz de compartirlo.

-Si la vida es puta... - Dijo Ace, mirandola seguro y convencido de sus palabras en igual manera. - ... yo le arrancare los ojos.- Ante semejante amenaza letal y terrorifica, Ifára se estremecio un poquito, tragando saliva pesadamente. Seguian impresionandola demasiadas cosas. -Lo siento.- Se disculpo Ace al ver su reaccion temerosa, que su intencion nunca habia sido asustarla mas.

-Ya he dicho que... que no lo haces a proposito.- Era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Con un suspirito bajo, el joven comandante volvio a esconder la cabeza sobre su piel, tan agradable y suave, sintiendose aliviado y sereno por dentro. Como siempre que la tenia cerca. Se permitio unos segundos de reflexion y ensoñacion, respirando sobre su vientre mientras, de nuevo, sus manos regresaban a acariciar los costados curvilineos y calidos de la chiquita. Su aroma lo embriago enorme y gratamente, sus dedos atravesando su cabello lo adormecieron, pero su calor y suavidad lo dejo mas hambriento. No podia calmarse, a la vez que andaba de lo mas tranquilo. Aquello iba a tener un desenlace de tematica evidente y Ace, apegado a los instintos e impulsos como era, no iba a evitarlo, que el destino es inamovible y ningun mortal es quien para cambiarlo.

-Canija... - Beso su piel otra vez, llamandola para nuevamente observarla atento. Era preciosa. Y maravillosa. Ifára era tan bonita por dentro como por fuera.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono ella, todavia nerviosa y con la vocecilla algo temblorosa por la intimidad y cercania del otro.

-¿Alguna vez... bueno... - Con esta pregunta, Ace iba a descubrirse a si mismo y sus intenciones evidentes, aunque razono que Ifára no era tan ingenua como para no haberselo esperado. - ... alguna vez has estado... con un hombre?- El sentido de la cuestion fue bastante claro.

-Oh... - Ifára dio un pequeño y leve respingo, tensandose algo mas cuando comprobo que sus sospechas estaban ya mas que aclaradas. - ... si... - Responder afirmativamente parecio hacersele complicado, aunque debia ser sincera, temiendo seguramente la reaccion de Ace ante la idea de que hubiera habido otros anteriormente.

-Ya veo... - Dijo el muchacho suave y tranquilo, que habia razonado como bastante evidente aquel si a su cuestion. Al fin y al cabo, Ifára era una esclava, una muy bonita que habia pasado por un par de dueños mas. Lo raro hubiera sido que anduviera completamente inocente en aspectos intimos semejantes. -¿Te hicieron daño?- Aquella ultima pregunta entre segura y preocupada si que la descoloco del todo.

Ifára no supo como responder en un principio, tragando saliva con pesadez y no pudiendo evitar, durante un momento breve pero revelador, dirigir sobre el otro una miradita fugaz y de completo desconcierto.

Razono entonces que aquella duda de Ace era sincera, rompiendo rapido el contacto visual para dirigir los ojos directos sobre la pared, solucion mas comoda y cobarde. Ifára nunca fue demasiado valiente.

-U-un poco... - Asi que se limito a responder, encogiendose de hombros y tratando de restarle toda la importancia posible al asunto, que era normal que ocurrieran esas cosas cuando padeces de condicion sin libertad.

Entonces, fue Ace quien tuvo que evitar el contacto visual, tragandose notablemente un bufido para apretar sus caderas algo mas fuerte, pero sin que doliera.

-¿T-te molesta que no... - Ante semejante reaccion evidentemente molesta del otro, Ifára trato de cuestionar con toda su preocupacion, siendo velozmente interrumpida por el joven comandante.

-Me molesta que te hicieran daño.- Tras aquella contestacion, Ifára no pudo explicarse porque, pero sintio como una sensacion calida de alivio y cariño la invadia por dentro deliciosamente. Por instinto, aumento la firmeza de la caricia sobre aquel cabello oscuro y revuelto, que comenzaba a hacerla sentir mejor el calor y cercania del cuerpo del otro. -¿Estas asustada?- Pregunto el joven Ace, viendo como sacaba a la chiquita de sus pensamientos. La notaba tensa, nerviosa y desconcertada, decidiendo directamente cuestionar si el motivo de ello era lo que se temia.

-Algo... - Ifára ya no iba a mentirle, que empezo a darle menos pavor y cada vez mas confianza. Se sentia segura, a pesar de todo, pero ella no tenia buenas experiencias con el sexo opuesto. Mucho menos, en semejante sentido de claramente inminente contacto intimo.

-Algo ¿Eh?- Se limito a repetir el, subiendo un poco las manos bajo su camiseta fina para acariciar la cintura fragil y estrecha. -¿Te doy miedo?- Y la respuesta posible le daba mas miedo a el que a ninguno.

-No.- "Ya no" hubiera sido una respuesta mas completa y sincera, pero innecesaria. Ifára nego con la cabeza un par de suaves veces, atreviendose, por fin, a mirarle a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisita amable y segura. La situacion le asustaba, pero no la compañia, que empezaba a agradarla y a inundarla de una tranquilizante sensacion de seguridad y proteccion.

Fue respuesta suficiente. Tomandose aquello como una gran noticia, ademas de como luz verde para dejarse de planteamientos y tanta palabreria, el segundo comandante dio un ultimo beso a aquella piel bonita de su vientre, levantandose del sofa y rompiendo la caricia de ella asi como las suyas. La chiquita dio un ligero paso hacia atras, permitiendole ponerse en pie para enfrentarlo sin demasiados temores ahora, que empezaba a comprender suficientes cosas y a sentir otras muchas, mas extrañas y desconcertantes, pero que razono como buenas. Entonces, Ifára llego a la conclusion de que Ace no era una mala persona, a pesar de que tratara de fingirlo con todas sus fuerzas, si no un muchacho que habia nacido en el lugar equivocado, o en la familia equivocada, o en la epoca equivocada en el ambiente equivocado... No lo sabia. Solo sabia que el mundo se habia equivocado, y que le habia enseñado a ser salvaje y despiadado cuando, en realidad, el lado mas calido y blando de su interior rogaba por salir silencioso, pero suplicante.

Comprendio, entonces, que era de vital importancia una llave necesaria para que aquel lado amable pudiera mostrarse a la superficie, aunque fuera en su sola compañia e intimidad.

Le miro a los ojos y lo vio solo, furioso con el mundo injusto, perdido e incomprendido, como un gato callejero que se ha criado en las calles y solo aprendio a luchar por comida, matar semejantes para sobrevivir, llevarse la mejor parte y cazar peligrosas ratas enfermas.

Ahora que lo habia visto por dentro, a traves de sus ojos, era imposible que le diera miedo.

-Sabes lo que voy a hacer ahora... - Dijo de pronto, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Ifára habia mantenido el contacto visual que tanto esquivo momentos antes, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra para notarlo cerca, muy cerca, que el se habia puesto en pie y ella tampoco habia hecho nada para alejarse.

-Aja.- Contesto ella, asintiendo tranquila y sabiendose, por primera vez, completamente necesaria para lograr un bien mayor.

-Si... si te molesta... - Con algo mas de dificultad, el joven Ace trago saliva, llevando no obstante las manos hasta el cuello fino de Ifára para acariciarlo. El contacto fue demasiado agradable, intimo y de intenciones evidentes, provocando por instinto que fuera el mismo Ace quien se acercara a ella aun mas. -Si algo de... de lo que haga te molesta... dimelo ¿Vale?- Inseguro, espero, notando la delicadeza de su cuello bajo las manos, el latir de su sangre caliente tan tranquilo y dulce ahora, su calor embriagante y calamante, su aroma delicioso y natural. Su mirada comprensiva, amable, cargada de buenos sentimientos y emociones agradables... Que se le clavaba en las retinas como un balsamo entre aliviante y doloroso que parecia, de pronto, poder adivinarlo todo.

-Vale.- Respondio por fin tras un breve silencio que al joven Ace se le habia hecho eterno, llegando hasta a sonreirle tranquila y puede que, incluso, feliz.

Entonces, Ifára escucho como el otro suspiraba bajo, pero tranquilo y menos culpable, sintiendo seguidamente que la caricia sobre su cuello se intensificaba con algo de ansiedad e impaciencia. Sin esperar mucho mas, que debia haber andado conteniendo los deseos peligrosos demasiado tiempo, el joven comandante aumento la cercania, la apego contra si mismo para, finalmente, besarla en los labios.

Fue un beso tranquilo y cariñoso. Al menos, en un principio, porque en cuanto Ace sintio su calor tan sumamente pegado a su propio cuerpo, el sabor de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios llenitos, no pudo evitar tensarse notablemente para poder tragarse las ganas de asaltarla como una maldita pantera. Sin embargo, las manitas suaves de Ifára se colocaron delicada e inseguramente sobre sus hombros, que no deberia ella andar acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño tan delicadas y consideradas, provocando que el joven Ace se serenara nada mas notar sus dedos cuidadosos y temerosos por atreverse a realizar tal contacto sin permiso.

Pero que se serenara no significaba que pretendiera abandonar la situacion tras un simple beso.

Ace intensifico el contacto y el abrazo, e Ifára ya estaba segura de lo que ocurriria de manera inminente, sobretodo cuando lo noto estremecerse y agarrar su cintura entre ansioso y con cuidado.

La unica cama del camarote estaba demasiado cerca y tentadora como para ignorarla, gritando silenciosa su invitacion de revolver las sabanas para dos unicos pasajeros.

Como testigo quedaria aquel sofa verde.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Suave como la seda y amansado cual gatito, Ace se desperto.

Apenas habia abierto los ojos cuando se percato, facilmente, que andaba acostado sobre un cuerpo calentito y mas pequeño que el suyo. Como siempre se le hizo dificil levantarse sin mas, al principio volvio a tratar de dormirse, notando la respiracion acompasada y tranquila de aquella personita que descansaba tambien bajo su peso. Sin embargo, la luz de la mañana, castigadora, que se colaba directa desde la ventana, provoco que desistiera y se limitara, al final, a permanecer donde estaba.

Fue en aquel instante que Ace se percato de que andaba acostado sobre Ifára.

Con la cabeza apoyada justo en el lugar donde el cuello termina y comienzan las claviculas, el joven comandante elevo un poco la mirada con cuidado, observando que ella, tan bonita y calida, todavia estaba dormida. Como no recordaba haber buscado a proposito semejante posicion aplastante, Ace razono entre culpable y divertido que debia haber caido fulminantemente dormido sobre ella en cuanto finalizo la tarea. Con mucho cuidado, que se le hacia hasta doloroso despertarla, el joven Ace rebusco la mejor manera de quitarse de encima sin ser notado, pensando que cargar con su peso no debia ser lo mas comodo, precisamente.

Apoyo las manos junto a sus costados y se elevo un poquito, consiguiendo que el colchon se hundiera un tanto y la chiquita se removiera un poco. Se mordio el labio con culpa, decidiendo que o llevaba a cabo ahora la accion evasiva o terminaria al final por despertarla, que entre el movimiento y la luz la cuestion comenzaba a hacerse mas que complicada. El hecho de tener la sabana encima cubriendole casi del todo tampoco ayudaba demasiado, decidiendose Ace al final por tentar a la suerte e impulsarse hacia el lateral desocupado de la cama.

Extraña y afortunadamente, logro su mision, dejandose caer silencioso y cuidadoso sobre el colchon con media sabana para si mismo, suspirando tranquilo al saberla liberada de su peso sin haberla despertado. Miro al techo neutro e impersonal del camarote, no pudiendo contener una sonrisita pequeña al razonar que hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentia tan bien y satisfecho. El hambre dolorosa habia desaparecido, al igual que aquella molesta sed, estirandose perezoso y animado bajo las sabanas con movimientos cuidados para no hacerse notar.

Entonces, Ace giro la cabeza sobre la almohada, encontrandose con su imagen serena y dormida. Penso que era el ser mas bonito del mundo, con aquellos ojos enormes cerrados y la expresion tranquila. Se le hizo cansada, pero en calma total, boca arriba con las manos descansando sobre la almohada y el cabello, cargado de aquellas ondas o rizos grandes color chocolate, revuelto por todas partes.

Asi, cansada pero tranquila, dormida y desnuda, era aun mas dulce y bonita si es que aquello era posible. Hacia demasiado tiempo que Ace no despertaba junto a alguna muchacha tras hacer el amor y sentia semejante sensacion entre el jubilo y la serenidad total. Con un suspirito satisfecho, regreso la mirada al techo neutro del camarote, decidiendo que por atrasarse aquel dia en comenzar sus tareas no pasaba nada, que su aroma delicioso y embriagador andaba flotando por toda la habitacion dulce y agradable.

Recordo, entonces, los momentos de la noche anterior antes de caer dormido, la manera en que ella se arqueo instintivamente felina cuando el hizo las cosas como debia hacerlas. Recordo sus ojos bonitos y siempre tan amables que brillaron aquella noche mas que nunca, su piel erizandose contra la suya como respuesta silenciosa y agradecida a las caricias cuidadosas. Ace habia sido un buen chico, respetuoso, delicado pero pasional, y habia logrado sentir como ella casi parecia deshacerse entre sus brazos gustosamente.

Simplemente, habia sido la mejor sensacion del mundo. Aquello era insuperable, no podria haber alcanzado momento tan sublime sin su compañia femenina tan serenante y cariñosa. Ifára era perfecta.

Como se sabia solo, que ella estaba dormidita como un liron y nadie andaba de espia, Ace elevo sus propias manos un segundo tras evocar los recuerdos agradables, analizando sus dedos y las palmas. Las giro un par de veces frente a sus ojos, pensando que eran grandes y algo duras, contrastando tanto con las de ella y su piel fragil y morena. Un poco asperas, que nunca habia recapacitado sobre semejante cuestion hasta ahora, dedicandole a la muchachita una mirada de reojo preocupado durante un instante.

Luego se dijo que, como no la habian hecho daño, sus manos estaban bien.

Regresando a su posicion anterior mas tranquilo, no pudo contenerse, girando la cabeza para que sus ojos pudieran revisarla cuanto quisieran sin necesidad de dar explicaciones o impedimentos de ninguna clase. Ace empezaba a saber lo que le estaba pasando, y el caso que ahora que la tenia bajo las mismas sabanas, en la misma cama y los dos igual de desnudos, le parecia hasta una noticia agradable. No le atraia, ni siquiera le gustaba.

Se habia enamorado como un idiota de Ifára.

Habiendose acostado con ella, la sensacion y obsesion por la muchachita no se habia desvanecido, si no que habia aumentado sin permiso ni consideracion. Pero, quiza, no era tan mala cosa y podria incluso hacer de su vida en el mar peligroso algo mucho mas bonito y alentador. Que ahora tendria alguien especial a quien echar de menos en un sentido de complicidad emocional. Alguien por quien preocuparse por puro capricho de hacerlo, con quien permitirse flaquear de vez en cuando. Pero sobre todo, alguien a quien querer de verdad. De verdad y en serio, que nunca ha sido lo mismo querer a un hermano, o a un compañero, a un padre o incluso a unos subordinados, que querer a una mujer.

Lo hacia sentir bien, asi que no habia porque tomarlo como un sentimiento peligroso.

Sin embargo, una cuestion peliaguda y de lo mas complicada ataco repentina la mente de Ace.

Ace nunca se habia planteado la esclavitud como un dilema moral. Siempre le fue indiferente en gran medida, que habia visto personas condenadas a semejantes padecimientos y servidumbre total por cientos de navios y lugares visitados. Ni llegaron nunca los desdichados esclavos a agradarle, ni tampoco fue capaz de odiarlos, porque solian importarle lo mismo que una mascota cualquiera. A alguno lo desprecio, considerandolos rastreros, cobardes y vengativos, que su situacion sin libertad no podria dejar siendo bueno a nadie y debia volver malo a muchos. Llego, incluso, a saberlo como un hecho natural. Una cuestion simple en aquel mundo injusto donde unos estaban hechos para dominar, y otros para ser dominados. Asi habia sido siempre, porque el ser humano debia funcionar de manera semejante, naciendo unos fuertes y otros debiles. Es decir, aunque sabia que por circunstancias de la vida y sus desgracias mañana mismo a el podrian tratar de condenarlo a ser esclavo, terminarian matandolo, Ace estaba seguro, porque su naturaleza andaba cortada para dominar, para ser fuerte y portar sobre los hombros el liderazgo. Sin embargo, siempre penso, a las personas como Ifára que son temerosas, blanditas, adaptables y fragiles, era facil doblegarlas y arrancarles la identidad, era una tarea simple y un hecho de lo mas sencillo el conseguir que cumplieran con tu absoluta voluntad. Hacerlo era hasta natural en el universo humano, donde unos nacen para dominar y otros para ser dominados.

Sin embargo, ahora que no podia evitar ver a Ifára con ojos distintos, que la consideraba incluso mejor que las personas mundanas, tan vulgares se le hacian los demas a su lado, Ace no sabia que pensar exactamente. Por una parte, razono si de verdad era ella debil y tan fragil en el sentido mental o emocional. Al fin y al cabo, despues de haber vivido lo que habia vivido, la pobre, la chiquita andaba en sus cabales y no habia perdido la cabeza. Es mas, Ifára no se habia vuelto rastrera ni vengativa, si no al contrario, y quiza fuera asustadiza por los traumas y sufrimientos vividos y no por propia naturaleza.

¿Estaba el hecho para mandar y ella para ser mandada por derecho de nacimiento, o era en realidad cuestion de una guerra injusta, de las circunstancias y la suerte?

Confuso y sumido en sus dolorosas preguntas sin conclusion, Ace volvio a girar la cabeza, topandose de lleno con su imagen dormida y maravillosa. Ifára se habia transformado para el en la salvadora del mundo, porque lo volvia algo agradable y le daba incluso esperanzas. Si existia alguien tan adorable como Ifára, debia por tanto tambien existir alguien mas con cualidades similares. El mundo no estaba solo cargado de monstruos, si no que habitaban a su lado algunos seres magnificos y desinteresados, mucho mas escasos que sus horribles compañeros de planeta, pero que al menos estaban ahi.

Y Ace razono que, aunque Ifára fuera unica, maravillosa, increible y perfecta desde sus ojos, debian haber en el mundo mas personitas igual de admirables y que se hicieran querer de la misma manera. Se pregunto, entonces, si acaso el hasta ahora habia tenido mala suerte y solo se habia topado con monstruos, al igual que Ifára. O que, quiza, el formara parte tambien del grupo de estos ultimos y no le hubiera importado nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Penso en liberarla algun dia cercano, pero se horrorizo ante la idea de que ella, seguramente, lo abandonara rapida como alma que lleva el diablo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie quiere permanecer junto a cualquiera de los hombres que te han esclavizado, aunque hubiera sido por poco tiempo. Ace se puso en su situacion, y el razono que se daria a la fuga inmediata ya fuera por pura venganza o por sentir un rechazo total para con el otro. En realidad, si el viviera en la situacion de Ifára, habria asesinado a demasiados dueños y señores como para seguir sirviendole a nadie como esclavo. Ace no se gustaba a si mismo, asi que ¿Como iba a gustarle a alguien como ella, que era todo lo contrario?

Se supo egoista, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla bajo ningun concepto. Al menos, no se arriesgaria tan pronto. Podia protegerla, y aunque aferrarse a aquel salvavidas era desesperado y arriesgado, Ace se dijo que no tenia muchas mas alternativas.

Debia ser todo lo realista posible...

Y bueno con ella y asi, ademas de tratarla como se merecia, quizas, si tenia mucha suerte, Ifára terminaria al menos por cogerle cariño. Ace se conformaba con eso porque no creia en los milagros.

Debia llevar hasta una hora vagando despierto por su mente, cuando alguien llamo ruidosamente a la puerta del camarote. Ace dio un respingo sobre el colchol, incorporandose sentado como un resorte entre horrorizado y confuso.

-¡Ifára!- Una voz cantarina y conocida atraveso la madera, pareciendo divertida pero firme. -¡Levantate, dormilona! ¡Has vuelto a retrasarte!- Ace no sabia que Ifára tendia a dormirse por las mañanas, mucho menos que era la mismisima Joan-Marie quien solia venir a buscarla.

-No... - Dijo bajo y para si mismo, quejandose con dolor cuando vio a la muchachita revolverse bajo las sabanas, produciendo un gruñidito suave de protesta. -Mierda.-

-¡Esta vez te estas pasando, niña!- Grito Joan-Marie autoritaria pero sin dejarse su toque amable de madre mandona, aporreando la puerta insistente y ruidosa. -¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que trabajar!- Volvio a canturrear la mujerona al otro lado de la puerta.

Ifára se quejo mas fuerte, dandose la vuelta sobre si misma para mirar, aun medio dormida y con los bonitos ojos entreabiertos, a un Ace apurado que no sabia que hacer.

-Oh, no... - Susurro el segundo comandante, observando con daño como aquello contra lo tanto habia luchado comenzaba a ocurrir. Urgente pero suave, se inclino sobre ella, dandole un beso rapido en la frente bonita que le hizo cerrar lo ojos bicolores de nuevo. -Sshh... duermete.- E Ifára, que ni siquiera habia llegado a despertarse del todo, no iba a hacerse de rogar, obedeciendo rapido para remolonear un poquito y regresar a tratar de dormirse.

No pudo ni aliviarse cuando oyo de nuevo a Joan-Marie tras la puerta, sin detener su llamado insufrible sobre ella.

-¡Ifára! ¡No tengo todo el dia para andar detras tuya, niña caprichosa!- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia, al parecer, a pesar de que aquella escena debia haberse repetido miles de veces durante la ausencia de Ace. Sin embargo, Ifára no solia tener a este mismo para instarla a dormir de nuevo, evidentemente.

-Joder... - Se quejo el joven comandante entre dientes, saliendo de la cama para buscar y colocarse rapido como una bala los pantalones cercanos, escuchando como Joan-Marie no dejaba de hacer un ruido infernal.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba que ya es por la mañana!- Canturreo de nuevo la enorme mujerona, dispuesta a dar con la faltante de ambas muchachas esclavas y ayudantes.

Bufando y dedicando sobre Ifára, que trataba de dormir y Ace no sabia como podria hacerlo, una miradita rapida de reojo preocupadamente, el joven segundo comandante llego hasta la puerta resonante en una carrera. Sin mas la abrio, que andaba Joan-Marie haciendo demasiado ruido cuando el habia luchado con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerla dormida, que tan cansadita se le habia hecho en cuanto la vio por la mañana.

-¡No! Dejala dormir.- Dijo Ace abriendo la puerta repentino pero cuidadoso de no hacer mas sonido molesto aun, topandose con la imagen de Joan-Marie completamente estupefacta. Durante un segundo, la gran mujer abrio los ojos como platos, analizando de pies a cabeza al muchacho que, con el cabello revuelto y agarrandose los pantalones para que no se cayeran, la contemplaba con expresion reprendedora.

-Vaya... crei que por las horas, tu ya te habrias ido... - La mujerona elevo las cejas un par de veces con sorpresa y descubrimiento, comenzando a percatarse de lo que habria ocurrido en aquel camarote la noche anterior.

-¿Que?- Ace entonces se analizo a si mismo y su precaria vestimenta escasa, asi como la cara de sueño evidente y el cabello despeinado y delator. Abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no encontro una excusa rapida, provocando que Joan-Marie le interrumpiera velozmente.

-¿Donde esta Ifára?- Pero era evidente que ya imaginaba donde y en que situacion, inclinandose levemente hacia un lateral para poder divisar algo del camarote tras la espalda del joven pirata.

-Esta cansada... - Se limito a decir el con apuro, tratando de ocultar no sabia demasiado bien por que la huella del delito cometido. Por desgracia, Joan-Marie no era precisamente de escasa estatura ni corpulencia, divisando rapido la imagen de la chiquita que, desnuda bajo las sabanas, le daba la espalda tratando de continuar presa del mundo de los sueños.

-Oh... - Fue una exclamacion larga y reveladora, regresando Joan-Marie a su posicion en cuanto logro comprobar lo que andaba sospechando. No sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar, el joven Ace se llevo una mano grande a la frente, mesandola con frustracion. -No me la habras agotado demasiado ¿Verdad?-

-No, no... - Murmuro Ace molesto, chasqueando la lengua despues y no acertando a saber si debia sentirse enfadado, avergonzado o indiferente al haber sido descubierto. -Esta bien.- El muchacho pirata razono que, como ya le habian piyado, esconderlo o tratar de aparentar normalidad no serviria de nada. Ademas que se le haria dificil e incomodo. -Solo esta algo cansada.-

-Estabas tardando mucho.- Por su parte, Joan-Marie se encogio de hombros, picara y adivinadora, no dispuesta a regalarle un descanso mental. -Crei que te habias acostado con ella hacia mucho tiempo.- Y aquello hirio horriblemente el orgullo y dignidad de Ace.

-¿Que?- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, pensando que tipo de persona creian que era. -No la he tocado.- Sin embargo, tras aquella defensa ya sin ningun sentido, la expresion esceptica y divertida de la mujerona le hizo reaccionar rapidamente. -Bueno... hasta anoche.-

-Ya... - Joan-Marie iba a decir algo mas, pero veloz como el viento, que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, Ace la interrumpio.

-Ademas, eso es personal mio... - Firme y molesto, que no queria que continuaran metiendo las narices en sus asuntos de manera tan descarada, el joven comandante entrecerro la puerta. - ...o nuestro.- Rectifico confuso, que no sabia porque dejar a Ifára fuera de aquel tema sin mas se le hacia doloroso y extraño.

-¡Pero... - Trato de quejarse Joan-Marie entre escandalizada y apurada al ver que el otro andaba deseando largarse y olvidarse de su persona cuanto antes.

-En un ratito te la mando ¿Vale?- Derrotado, que estaba aun algo atontado por el sueño ademas de seguro de que Joan-Marie no permitiria que la privaran de unas manos ayudantes, que se habia acostumbrado a trabajar menos, Ace suspiro mientras comenzaba a esconderse tras la puerta semi cerrada.

-Como quieras... lo que ella haga es decision tuya, a fin de cuentas.- La mujerona se resigno notablemente, encogiendose de hombros y logrando sobre el otro una expresion fugaz y dolorosa que paso desapercibida.

-Si, si... - Chasqueo la lengua el joven Ace, que aquellas cosas sobre la subordinacion total de la niña comenzaban a hacerle daño. -Buenos dias.- Y sin mas, conciso y claro, Ace le cerro la puerta en las narices, escuchando que Joan-Marie trataba de decir alguna ultima palabra mas. Sin embargo, debio desistir finalmente, pues el mismo la oyo al otro lado bufar frustrada y comenzar a caminar con aquel andar pesado y ruidoso.

Por fin, Ace pudo relajarse de nuevo.

Con alivio se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la madera fresca durante un momento para, confuso pero tranquilo, suspirar largamente. Recapacito que, el mismo, tampoco podia pasarse toda la mañana como un zangano sin hacer nada, por muchas ganas que tuviera de permanecer en la misma habitacion que una Ifára dormida y desnuda bajo las sabanas, dedicandole a la chiquita una mirada tristona sin poder evitarlo.

Ifára debia tener un sueño realmente pesado, quizas mas que el suyo propio, incluso, habiendo simplemente cambiado de posicion ahora boca abajo para continuar dormitando sobre el colchon.

Entre enternecido y molesto consigo mismo por lo que debia hacer, el joven Ace se dirigio hacia la cama ocupada, siendo todavia cuidadoso y delicado con el ruido, que despertarla abruptamente se le hacia terrible y en exceso dificil. Suspirando otra vez, se sento sobre el colchon a su lado, no pudiendo evitar tumbarse junto a su cuerpo calido en cuanto capto tan cercano su aroma embriagante y natural que comenzaba a saberse de memoria. Sin mas, el joven Ace colo una mano fuerte bajo su vientre desnudo pegado al colchon, consiguiendo un ruidito suave y protestante de la niña por el contacto inesperado que le arranco una sonrisa, pasando el brazo libre sobre su espalda. Acogida en aquel agarre la atrajo hasta si mismo, arrastrandola suavemente sobre la cama para llevarla hasta el. Facilmente le dio la vuelta y la apego contra su propio cuerpo, sabiendo seguro que ya debia haberse despertado por el movimiento obligado para abrazarla delicado y esconder un poco la nariz en su cabello chocolate. Olia demasiado bien y se le hacia dificil.

-Buenos dias.- Dijo Ifára por fin, adormilada todavia y pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo el abrazo que no la dejaba separarse ni un milimetro y como el otro aspiraba entre las ondas de su cabello, embelesado.

-Buenos dias.- Contesto Ace, no pudiendo evitar acariciar su espalda estrecha y desnuda con el mismo cuidado y suavidad que habia tenido la noche anterior. -¿Como estas?-

-Bien.- Concisa, que parecia aun algo perdida por el reciente despertar asi como las caricias que la andaban atontando de nuevo, Ifára se limito a contestar contra su cuello. Sentir su aliento calido asi como su cuerpo desnudo tan cercano contra la piel, su aroma adictivo, el calorcito agradable que desprendia por haber salido recientemente del sueño y la suavidad de su espalda bajo los dedos, provoco que Ace casi dejara escapar un ronroneo gatuno, escondiendo la nariz nuevamente en su cabello despeinado y castaño.

-Hueles muy bien.- Dijo Ace entre ausente y distraido, notando como aquellas sensaciones comenzaban a ocupar la mayor parte de su mente y cinco sentidos.

-Gracias.- Se limito a contestar Ifára, no acostumbrada a los despertares suaves como aquel, mucho menos tras haber compartido la cama con alguien. Normalmente, directamente la echaban o bien hacian como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Era confuso y, aunque lo analizo como agradable, Ifára no sabia muy bien como responder. Por tanto, se limito a dejarse hacer.

-Oye... - En cuanto Ace comprobo que si seguia asi acabaria por hacerle el amor de un momento a otro, cosa que le apetecia mas que nada en el mundo pero no tenia tiempo ya para andar de amante, dejo de olfatear y acariciar su espalda para permanecer abrazado, pero con la vista fija en el techo y las manos quietas, que andaban a punto de traspasar de nuevo el limite peligroso. -Tengo cosas que hacer... - Dijo molesto por ello, besando su cabecita rapido y seguro. -Y tu tambien. Es tarde.- Ifára permanecio en silencio, dejandose abrazar y mimar un poco mientras atendia a sus palabras. -Voy a ducharme.- Por su parte, el joven Ace suspiro fatigosamente tras aquella anunciacion, dandole un ultimo e instintivo beso a su frente bonita para acariciar su mejilla y poder observar, por fin, su carita despierta. -Vete espabilando mientras tanto ¿Vale?-

-Vale... - Ifára parecia levemente perdida en aquellos asuntos de protocolo mañanero tras haberse despertado desnuda en la misma cama que el comandante, asintiendo tranquila y mas comoda que de costumbre, sin embargo.

Fue suficiente, despidiendose por el momento el joven Ace con una sonrisa satisfecha para, luchando contra si mismo y las ganas por permanecer en la cama a su lado, levantarse del colchon y comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

En cuanto lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, Ifára se permitio unos segundos de reflexion profunda, dejandose caer boca arriba para contemplar el techo neutro e impersonal del camarote. Por puro instinto, agarro el borde de la sabana con los ojos inamovibles sobre aquella superficie lisa, llevandola hasta la mitad de su cara para cubrir, estupidamente porque nadie la andaba viento, una sonrisita.

Habian sido una noche y mañana extrañas, novedosas, pero bonitas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¿Te dijo todo eso?- Cuestiono Dadou incredula y pareciendo realmente sorprendida, pegada a la encimera junto a su amiga mientras trajinaban, como siempre, con los trastos y alimentos de la cocina acogedora.

Ifára habia llegado tarde, mucho, pero la excusa fue evidente y no hizo falta decir palabra, habiendo recibido al llegar tan solo una miradita entre complice y reprendedora de Joan-Marie. Pronto, la eficaz Ifára se habia puesto a sus labores, no pudiendo evitar sin embargo narrarle cada palabra y expresion que el joven segundo comandante habia pronunciado en su presencia la noche anterior a su querida Dadou en cuanto, laboriosa, Joan-Marie las habia abandonado un rato.

-Si... - Contesto finalmente Ifára, con la mirada atenta sobre la patata que andaba despojando de su piel y el oido en las palabras de su amiga.

-¡Oh, Ifarita! Que tierno ¿No?- Dadou sono realmente ilusionada, disfrutando de la situacion de su compañera incluso mas que la nombrada. -Crei que seria un animal salvaje... - Pero veloz, la joven Ifára la interrumpio.

-Es un buen hombre.- Dijo la chiquita entre molesta por aquello ultimo y convencida, queriendo salir en defensa del joven Ace cuando razono aquel juicio como injusto. Lo entendia, porque ella tambien habia pensado lo mismo en un principio, pero las apariencias engañaban y ahora no podia evitar tener una opinion bien distinta.

-Al menos, contigo si lo es.- Dadou se encogio de hombros, asintiendo finalmente convencida de sus propias y palabras y aliviada con la suerte de su amiga.

-Supongo.- Ifára no iba a ponerse a discutir aquello, porque no sabia la contestacion exacta. Sin embargo, si podia ser bueno con ella, significaba que podria llegar a ser bueno tambien con los demas ¿Verdad?

-Ifára... - Repentinamente, Dadou sono completamente secreta y complice, dedicando sobre su amiga mas pequeña y bajita una miradita de reojo. -¿Te ha follado?- Ifára dio un tremendo respingo sorpresivo.

-¡Du!- Exclamo Ifára escandalizada ante semejante pregunta personal y dicha de aquella manera vulgar, dirigiendo a su amiga una expresion de total reproche y vergüenza.

-¿Lo hizo?- Pero Dadou supo rapido la respuesta, que conocia a Ifára demasiado bien y esta se habia sumido en un tenso silencio delator. -¡Ah, lo hizo! Te ha follado.- Rio Dadou picara y divertida del apuro de la otra, agarrando su muñeca complice y urgente.

-No lo digas asi.- Ifára, descubierta y sabiendose, ademas, en confianza, chasqueo la lengua, dedicandole una miradita reprochadora a la otra. -Suena... suena bruto.- Nunca le gustaron las palabras malsonantes, ademas que definir su experiencia sexual agradable de anoche mediante semejante expresion se le hacia de lo mas incorrecto.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Dadou nerviosa por saber cada detalle, tironeando de la muñeca fina de Ifára para lograr toda su atencion. -Pero, dime ¿Como fue?- Ni tiempo le dio a contestar cuando Dadou decidio seguir cuestionando. -¿Te hizo daño?- Incluso preocupada, la joven rubia le dedico una miradita comprensiva y empatica directa sobre los ojos bicolores.

-Oh, no... - Cuando recordo los momentos vividos durante la noche junto al joven Ace, Ifára no pudo contener una sonrisilla, regresando a su patata a medio descubrir por pura vergüenza instintiva. -No me hizo daño... - Daño, precisamente, no era lo que Ifára habia sentido.

-¡Ahun!- Dadou dio un bote repentino y animado, apretando el agarre de su muñeca delgada un par de veces mas con emocion nerviosa de amiga ruidosa. -¡Que suerte tienes!- Exclamo celosa pero sonriente, soñando despierta con el dia en que la fortuna tambien comenzara a apegarse a ella. -Chica, creo que te quiere.- Sin mas ni anestesia, convencida y segura de sus palabras, Dadou asintio firmemente.

-Tambien me lo dijo... - Pero a Ifára aquella cuestion debia hacersele un poquito mas complicada y menos digna de ninguna risa, provocando la estupefaccion total de la otra.

-¿Que te quiere? ¿Te dijo que te quiere?- Eso, Ifára no se lo habia confesado.

-Bueno... si.- Confusa, Ifára se encogio de hombros, comenzando a sentirse ahora mas comoda tras haber comenzado el tema peliagudo. -Lo dijo mientras... mientras... - De reojo miro a la expectante Dadou, regresando los ojos dispares y bonitos directos a la patata de nuevo. -Mientras lo haciamos... ya sabes.- Aquello era cierto, pero tanto Ifára como Dadou sabian que los hombres, en aquel momento determinado, pueden decir muchas cosas sin sentido ni razon alguna.

-Entiendo... - Mas tranquila, Dadou asintio reflexiva, dedicandole a su compañera una expresion calmante. -Pero, sabes, creo que es cierto... Tiene sentido ¿No?-

-No lo se, Du... - Era muy complicado e Ifára no estaba dispuesta a hacer de su vida un lio aun mas espinoso, encogiendose de hombros resignadamente. -Ni siquiera lo recuerda.- Aquello era mas que probable, porque Ace en el momento de su confesion no habia estado, precisamente, mentalmente alerta.

-¿Y eso que?- Pero Dadou era de soluciones faciles y tendia a simplificarlo todo, propinando un capon indoloro pero reprendedor a la cabeza de su amiga. -Si lo ha dicho sin pensar, mas razon que me das.- Y como respuesta silenciosa, Ifára nuevamente se limito a encogerse de hombros. -¿Tu le quieres?-

-No.- La respuesta de Ifára fue rapida y hasta decepcionada consigo misma, negando con la cabeza un par de veces tristonas.

-¿No te gusta estar con el?- Pregunto Dadou escandalizada e incredula de semejante negacion anterior.

-Claro que si.- Pero Ifára respondio tan segura y rapida como antes, dedicandole a su compañera una miradita fugaz de firmeza. -El me gusta... me gusta mucho... pero no le quiero. De momento.- Ifára era de corazon dificil, porque la habian tratado mal y nunca supo lo que era convertirse en el objeto de adoracion de nadie.

-De momento ¿Eh?- A Dadou no se le escapaba una, que andaba escuchando las palabras de su amiga con la misma emocion que si ella las viviera.

-Si las cosas siguen asi, seguramente terminare haciendolo.- Sonrio Ifára mas para si misma que para su amiga, asintiendo animadita a sus esperanzadoras palabras. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, por primera vez desde que cumplio los diez años, penso Ifára con ilusion.

-Bueno, bien dicho.- Asintio Dadou, didactica y con toda su actitud de hermana mayor. -El amor no solo funciona a primera vista, tambien esta el que se debe trabajar.- Y Dadou, que habia visto de todo para su juventud, asintio firmemente, segura de si misma y sus creencias.

-Es un buen hombre.- Ifára ya estaba convencida de eso, queriendo que su compañera lo tuviera bien claro. -Solo necesita que lo quieran.- Habian sido palabras mas para ella misma que para nadie, sabiendo Ifára mejor que nunca que, realmente, el joven Ace podia ser un chico considerado y suave si la vida dejaba de propinarle golpes. Solo necesitaba tiempo, y cariño, aquella llave necesaria que mostrara su mejor cara y lado bueno, aquel que suplicaba por salir. Con que, al menos, le permitiera flotar al exterior en su sola presencia, era un gran paso. Ifára ya habia visto la parte mala, pero ahora solo divisaba la buena, que con ella no habia vuelto a mostrarse salvaje ni despiadado.

-Si tu lo dices... - La saco Dadou de sus pensamientos con indiferencia, que no era ella tan complicada ni dada a reflexion como Ifára. -Y bueno, ¿Como fue despues de hacerlo? ¿Te dijo algo bonito?- La curiosidad de Dadou todavia no habia sido satisfecha del todo.

-¡Uy! Que va... - Respondio Ifára entre desconcertada y divertida, provocando que su compañera la observara atentamente. -Se quedo dormido como un muerto asi, de repente.- Abrio las manos con demostracion, como si quisiera aumentar el dramatismo y sorpresa del momento.

-¿En serio?- Incredula pero divertida, Dadou volvio a preguntar, tratando de no imaginarse semejante escena.

-Si ¡Te lo prometo! No sabia que hacer, asi que lo deje dormir.- Ifára no pudo evitar soltar una de sus risitas tintineantes, arrancandole a Dadou otra carcajada similar, aunque mas ruidosa y ronca que la suya.

Ya iba a salir la simple y de campo Dadou con algun comentario vulgar pero gracioso, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrio, entrando Joan-Marie en su territorio tan autoritaria como amable.

Las chicas se habian sumido en un ambiente de risa algo tonta debido a la amistad y la conversacion anterior, provocando que Dadou se mordiera el labio inferior regresando veloz al trabajo e Ifára, con su patata en la encimera, tuviera que llevarse el dorso de la mano suave hasta la boca con un carraspeo.

-¿De que os reis tanto?- Pregunto la enorme mujerona entre divertida y recelosa, analizando a las muchachitas que tan dificilmente trataban de recuperar la seriedad.

-De nada, señorita Joan-Marie.- Se aventuro rapida a responder Ifára con una sonrisita cerrada, dedicandole a su compañera una miradita complice que paso desapercibida para la gran mujer.

-Anda, anda... - La mujerona del mar chasqueo la lengua, decidiendo que no era correcto tratar de meterse en asuntos de chicuelas, que ya andaba imaginando de que tema habian estado aquellas dos picaras hablando. Sin mas, se acerco hasta una distraida Ifára, provocando que esta le dirigiera una miradita confusa y preocupada. -Deja de marear a la patata y lleva algo de beber a los del tercer piso... - Culpable por haber sido descubierta en su distraccion, Ifára le dedico una mirada de despedida a su patata abandonada, asintiendo finalmente obediente. -Estan hablando de no se que ataque de la marina... yo que se.- Y tan tranquila, acostumbrada a amenazas semejantes, Joan-Marie se encogio de hombros. Sin embargo, Ifára era demasiado miedosa, como siempre, dando un enorme respingo para dedicarle a la mujerona una expresion de horror total. -¡Pero, niña!- Respondio Joan-Marie sorprendida ante la expresion aterrada de la muchachita, no sabiendo ya muy bien que hacer con ella y sus preocupaciones constantes. -¡Si no es nada! No va a pasar nada, niña. Solo es por... prevencion.- Aunque ni siquiera Joan-Marie andaba sabiendo a que se debia. Por su parte, Ifára trato de recomponerse un tanto, tragando saliva pesadamente para asentir desconfiada. -Y ahora ¡A trabajar!- Palmeo la mujerona la encimera, provocando que ambas chiquillas dieran un bote. -Haz lo que te he dicho, Ifára, que ya has vagueado bastante esta mañana.-

Y obediente pero todavia algo nerviosita, Ifára se puso a la tarea.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Oye... - Dijo aquel pirata barbudo amante de los acertijos con quien solia desayunar, inclinandose sobre su silla alegre pero confuso. -Que buen humor tienes hoy ¿No, Ace?-

-¿Mmh?- Respondio el minimamente con una sonrisita animada y la actitud algo dispersa, que habia andado toda la mañana tan de buen humor como preso de una ensoñacion total. -Oh, si. Estoy contento.- Se limito a revelar, encogiendose de hombros para acomodarse, nuevamente, sobre el respaldo de su silla, que no estaba dispuesto a dar mas informacion de la necesaria.

Reunidos aquellos tripulantes de mas alto rango en la enorme y vasta sala del tercer piso, esperaban todos sentados en cada silla o cualquier cosa que pudieran utilizar como similar al enorme e imponente capitan. Ace sabia para que les habian convocado, que era algo comun contra lo que solian prepararse, escuchando y divisando el jolgorio y las conversaciones a gritos por toda la habitacion antes de que llegara el respetado padre. Una vez entrara ahi, todo quedaria sumido en silencio y formalidad total, prestandole todos la maxima atencion y solo hablando para dar una opinion que mejorara la situacion. Normalmente, la animacion y compañia de tanto esperpento del mar se le haria indiferente o desagradable tan temprano, pero hoy sin embargo lo contentaba e incluso animaba mas, que andaba contagiandose de tanta broma y sonrisa bruta. La sala ruinosa del tercer piso, aquella que usaban como habitacion para reuniones como la que esperaban tan solo por el tamaño, que en cuanto a decoracion ni un mueble tenia y limpieza le faltaba, hizo que el sonido de la voz de cada compañero resonara aun mas fuerte.

Frente a el y algo alejados, Marco y Thatch esperaban al igual que los demas, el segundo hablando sin parar sobre solo Dios sabia que cosa y el primero, por su parte, limitandose a asentir molesto por tanta palabrareia a semejante hora de la siesta.

Ace no pudo evitarlo, que andaba de un humor radiante, la verdad, sonriendo como saludo a ambos amigos y compañeros. Marco le correspondio con otra sonrisa mas serena, pero amable. Sin embargo, Thatch se limito a observarle, serio y silencioso, estatico.

Aquello lo desconcerto. Thatch no parecia de buen humor y, eso, era lo mas extraño del mundo.

-¡Ey!- Una mano gigante se estampo sorpresivamente sobre la espalda del segundo comandante, impulsandole hacia el frente un par de veces sin llegar, por suerte, a tirarlo de la silla. -¡Buenos dias, comandante!- Dijo una voz ronca y feliz tras el, girando veloz la cabeza el joven Ace para toparse con la imagen risueña de Marshall D. Teach.

-Buenos dias, Teach.- Contesto Ace, sonriendo formal y animado. Le caia bien ya que, aunque no lo conociera demasiado, siempre le resulto un tipo agradable y de trato facil.

-¡Vaya!- Teach le analizo de pies a cabeza, tan ruidoso y estrambotico como siempre. -¡Que buen aspecto tienes hoy, comandante!- Y, tras aquella exclamacion, solto una de sus caracteristicas y unicas carcajadas jocosas.

-Gracias.- Ciertamente, estaba de muy buen humor. -Pero sientate, no te quedes ahi parado.- Le dijo animado y haciendo un pequeño alarde de buena educacion, indicando con su mano el asiento libre junto a el. Con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y falta de algunos dientes, el enorme y risueño Marshall D. Teach acepto la oferta rapidamente, acomodandose en el asiento señalado.

-¿Y a que se debe tan buen humor, comandante?- La pregunta repentina y algo alejada lo sorprendio un tanto, dando Ace un pequeño bote sobre la silla para toparse con la imagen de Thatch que, desde su asiento correspondiente, le observaba analitico y con una sonrisilla que no predecia nada bueno.

-No lo se.- Pero Ace no andaba dispuesto a estropearse el dia, encogiendose de hombros y razonando que, siendo su amigo, Thatch no podria pretender nada malo contra su persona. -Me habre despertado con buen pie.-

-¿Si? ¡Vaya, que gran noticia!- Dijo Thatch con ironia palpable y evidente, provocando que el primer comandante, posicionado a su lado, le dirigiera una miradita de advertencia. -Fijate que en mi caso ha sido lo contrario... - Ace se escamo un tanto, porque conocia al cuarto comandante demasiado bien.

-Lo lamento, entonces.- Se limito a decir, adoptando una expresion algo mas seria mientras, de pronto, todos parecian haberse sumido en un silencio gigantesco, atentos a la conversacion repentinamente tensa de ambos comandantes.

-¡No, por favor! No lo lamentes... - Respondio Thatch con su sonrisa peligrosa, dejandole claro que ahora vendria el comentario burlon de turno. -No vaya a ser que se te cambie la buena cara por esa de amargado perro que sueles traernos.- Sin embargo, antes de que Ace saltara con mas palabras desagradables, Marco decidio que era el momento de pasar a la accion.

-Thatch... ya basta.- Le dijo el primer comandante al aludido con una mirada firme y de advertencia, conociendo perfectamente el motivo de su repentino ataque verbal.

-Pero ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no es la verdad?- Dijo burlon el cuarto comandante, no dispuesto a abandonar aquella actitud molesta y directa contra el joven Ace.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- El segundo comandante cuestiono entre enfadado y confuso, que no entendia a que venia semejante problema con su siempre fiel amigo. Marco, aliviado enormemente de que el otro no saltara al juego, parecio dedicarle incluso una expresion de agradecimiento.

-No, Ace. Que te pasa a ti.- Thatch se inclino un poco sobre su asiento, abandonando la sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Iba a decir algo mas, pero la puerta de la sala se abrio cuidadosa, provocando que todos los presentes quedaran estaticos y silenciosos debido a la espera del capitan.

Sin embargo, la que aparecio a traves de ella fue la bonita esclava Ifára que, desconcertada por semejante ambiente de evidente tension, se limito a bajar la cabecilla un segundo mientras portaba las bebidas que Joan-Marie le habia encargado.

Entre decepcionados por la presencia de la chiquilla, que habian andado esperando al padre, y aliviados por su interrupcion que habia despistado a ambos contrincantes, los presentes se limitaron a dedicarla una mirada rapida de revision. Rapida menos la de Ace, que se clavo sobre ella sin poder evitarlo, no retirandole los ojos de encima ni un misero segundo.

Y asi, tensa e incomoda, que se sentia intrusa debido al ambiente peligroso y de silencio total, Ifára se interno en la sala con pasitos cortos.

-Ven.- Le dijo Ace en un susurro, sonriendola tan cariñoso y afable como habia sido con ella todo el dia y la noche anteriores. E Ifára, que era el unico aliado que parecia tener en aquella sala, no hizo que se lo repitieran dos veces, caminando hasta el segundo comandante velozmente. -Dejalas aqui.- El mismo Ace fue quien acogio el encargo de la niña entre las manos, posicionando en el suelo cercano aquellas bebidas pedidas hacia poco para restarle trabajo a la buena de Ifára. Por puro instinto, el joven pirata no pudo evitar coger su manita suave y agradable antes de que se fuera, dedicandole una sonrisa amable y significativa, complice, que fue velozmente correspondida por la chiquita. Atentos, los presentes observaron la escena, algunos divertidos, otros desconcertados, divisando como el siempre duro Ace no parecia querer soltar su mano. Por desgracia, Ifára tenia que marcharse, deslizando los dedos a traves del agarre con cuidado y sin perder la expresion agradada. -Hasta luego.- Dijo Ace con expresion amable, consiguiendo que ella, tensa e incomoda por el ambiente, pero agradecida con sus atenciones en publico, elevara una manita rapida como despedida.

E igual de silenciosa y veloz como habia entrado, Ifára se largo de la sala ocupada con un susurrito de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella.

Ace no pudo evitar admirar durante un par de segundos mas el lugar por donde acababa de desaparecer, recordando cada momento de la noche anterior y vivido junto a ella con una sonrisita boba.

Sin embargo, cuando desgraciadamente cayo en la cuenta de que andaba en presencia de demasiados ojos curiosos, el segundo comandante dio un respingo, regresando a su posicion anterior para carraspear con fuerza y fingir normalidad. Se topo con las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas adivinadoras y picaras, otras confusas y, otras, simplemente de lo mas divertidas.

Marco parecio tener que tragarse forzosamente una sonrisa, evitando el contacto visual con un descubierto Ace para, estiloso, cruzarse de piernas y analizar el rincon mas cercano de la sala.

Por su parte, Thatch le dirigia una mirada seria y de entrecejo fruncido.

Definitivamente, a su amigo le pasaba algo contra el.

-¿Que?- Se limito a decir Ace secamente, queriendo mantener la dignidad y dejandoles claro a todos los presentes que seguia siendo el mismo animal salvaje de siempre. Combativo, clavo la mirada sobre la del cuarto comandante, logrando que el otro afianzara aun mas su postura tensa y molesta.

-Nada.- Se encogio de hombros el cuarto comandante, no recuperando sin embargo su caracteristica e inmortal sonrisa. -Solo me preguntaba si acabarias tirandote a todas las mujeres de este barco.- Ahora, Ace empezaba a saber a que venia su ataque verbal repentino.

Abrio la boca, dispuesto a contestar, revisando primero con la mirada entre los presentes para cerciorarse de las identidades. Por desgracia, la imagen de una Circe altiva que, molesta y recelosa, analizaba al cuarto comandante varios asientos alejada de el, provoco que desistiera.

-Thatch, por el amor de Dios... - Vale que Ace tuviera un arrebato violento y digno de ser temido, pero un amigo era un amigo, y el no andaba dispuesto a humillarlo o bien acabar mal la discusion. Mucho menos, delante de tantos compañeros y de la mismisima Circe, evidente problema en cuestion. -Luego hablamos de... de eso.-

-Oh, no. Quiero hablarlo ahora.- Dijo Thatch, dolido y sintiendose terriblemente traicionado, que le habian estado ocultando secreto como aquel sin mas. Eso lo habia hecho aun mas dañino para su orgullo.

-Pero yo no.- Y es que empezaba a enfadarse, que lo estaban poniendo en evidencia cuando, encima, el trataba de luchar por el bienestar de su compañero.

-Cobarde.- Dijo el cuarto comandante entre dientes, sabiendo que aquella era la palabra prohibida.

-¿Como me has llamado?- Firme, con la furia recorriendole las entrañas, que Thatch le conocia demasiado bien y sabia como calentarlo, el segundo comandante se levanto de su asiento.

-Basta.- Se aventuro Marco antes de que la situacion se pusiera aun peor de lo que estaba, provocando que absolutamente todos los presentes le observaran atentos. -Estamos esperando a Padre, y vosotros a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro. Esto es una maldita reunion de trabajo, no una convencion de verduleras.- Y asi, sin necesidad ni de elevar la voz, el primer comandante con toda su autoridad logro el cometido, consiguiendo que ambos contrincantes tensos decidieran dejarlo para otro momento. La mencion de padre siempre funcionaba, Marco ya se lo sabia de memoria. Finalmente, pudo respirar algo mas tranquilo.

Nuevamente, la puerta se abrio, pero ruidosa y notable a diferencia de con la chiquita, dejandoles claro la identidad de aquel personaje que acababa de llegar.

Abandonando cada uno sus pensamientos pertinentes al igual que la batalla entre ambos comandantes, todos contemplaron presos de admiracion y respeto totales la figura del padre, el capitan, el viejo pirata, entrando en la sala de la tercera planta ocupada por sus hijos de mayor rango.

Barba Blanca queria a todos sus polluelos por igual, pero cuando se trataba de guerra, su tripulacion funcionaba como el mas jerarquico de los ejercitos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Tan desconcertada como confusa, que la curiosidad se la comia por dentro tras haber salido de aquella sala tensa, la joven Ifára entro en la cocina con una pequeña expresion ausente y preocupada. Algo no le gustaba.

-¿Que pasaba?- Cuestiono Joan-Marie en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta, habiendola mandado mas en mision de espia que de sirvienta.

-¿Eh?- Ifára andaba algo perdida, que cierta presencia tan cerca del joven Ace no le habia dado buena espina. -Ah... no lo se. El capitan no habia llegado todavia.-

-Vaya... - Con decepcion, Joan-Marie chasqueo la lengua, viendo que tendria que resignarse a quedarse con la incertidumbre hasta mas tarde. -Bueno... - Le resto importancia, agitando una mano en el aire con indiferencia. -Luego se lo puedes preguntar a Ace.-

-¿A Ace? ¿Yo?- Y es que a Ifára todavia le costaba hacerse a la idea, que era muy complicado desarragairse de las costumbres y el temor total al dueño asi, de repente.

-Evidentemente.- Dijo Joan-Marie segura, llevandose las manos hacia las caderas grandes con chuleria. -A ti te contara lo que sea.- Debia ser que todos estaban mas convencidos de los sentimientos del segundo comandante que la propia Ifára, pareciendo que la mujerona pretendia aprovecharse levemente de la cercania de ambos para andar de chismosa.

-¡Señorita Joan-Marie!- Ifára sono entre incredula y divertida, habiendo descubierto rapidamente las intenciones de su anfitriona. -No voy a hacerle de espia.- Con Joan-Marie era facil dejarse llevar por la confianza y atreverse a ser una chiquita algo mas valiente.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo la mujerona con falso y exagerado cataclismo, elevando sus manos de uñas estridentes al cielo como clamando por las divinidades. -¡Esta niña desobediente! ¡Despues de todo lo que he hecho por ti!- Pero como respuesta solo recibio una risita de Ifára, comenzando la muchacha a caminar para atravesar la cocina y llegar hasta la encimera, dispuesta a continuar el trabajo. -¡¿Y encima me ignoras?- Con escandalo incluso, que Ifára ya se sabia estas regañinas sin seriedad real de memoria, Joan-Marie se giro sobre sus propios pies, contemplando a la chiquita reprendedora.

-No deberia andar de chismosa, señorita Joan-Marie.- Rio la joven Ifára, dedicandole a su enorme anfitriona una expresion rapida de diversion.

-¿Sabes? Estas mimada.- Con caminar pesado tras sus palabras, fingiendo furia para ver si las defensas de Ifára flaqueaban, la gran mujer se acerco hasta ella, posicionandose a su lado para comenzar tambien con su propia labor. -Ese chico guapo te esta mimando.- E Ifára, que la conocia demasiado bien, le dirigio una sonrisita graciosa y condescendiente al saber que no lograria sacarla palabra. Al fin y al cabo, Ifára ademas de buena esclava era chica agradecida y, por lo menos, Ace merecia su lealtad. -¡Ah! ¡Que descarada!- Salto Joan-Marie incredula en cuanto vio la expresion de la muchachita, propinandole al suelo un pequeño pisoton que le añadiera dramatismo a la escenita. -Deberia darte una buena tunda, para que aprendieras.- Pero tanto Ifára como Joan-Marie sabian que aquella amenaza no poseia ninguna verdad, que la habia pronunciado miles de veces sin nunca llegar jamas a nada. -No te han pegado suficiente.- Asintio la mujerona como convencida de si misma, firme mientras comenzaba a despojar de su piel un par de patatas para el almuerzo.

-Señorita Joan-Marie, de verdad lo siento.- Ifára no podia aguantarse del todo la sonrisa, que aquella mujerona le sacaba la confianza y la seguridad. -Pero no pienso hacer de traidora. No esta bien.- Didactica incluso, la joven esclava termino su leccion, comenzando ella tambien a atacar alguna patata.

-Tenia que intentarlo.- Suspiro Joan-Marie derrotada, comprobando que la chiquita no parecia dispuesta a soltar prenda esta vez. Mañana temprano, se dijo, trataria de nuevo el sonsacarselo, cuando tuviera la guardia baja. -Al menos alguien... - Significativamente, la mujerona elevo las cejas un par veces, fingiendo andar completamente atenta a su labor. - ... puede confiar en ti.- Como respuesta a aquello, que Ifára habia adivinado rapido a quien se referian con aquel alguien, la niña se limito a sonreir.

-Por cierto... - Repentinamente, la joven esclava cayo en la cuenta de algo, dando un pequeño respingo para revisar veloz los alrededores de la sala acogedora. -¿Donde esta Du?- Cuestiono confusa, estando su amiga ausente desde que ella entro en la cocina.

-Se fue a cumplir con no se que encargo de Circe... - Joan-Marie se encogio de hombros, arrancando un asentimiento sobre la bonita muchacha. Ifára sabia que, aunque Joan-Marie fuera la dueña oficial de su compañera Dadou, la hermosa pero despiadada Circe siempre seria su compradora, debiendole la esclava rubia obediencia y respeto por pura correccion. -Se suponia que Dadou era mia.- Suspiro Joan-Marie sacandola de sus pensamientos, pareciendo entre molesta por el robo y preocupada, que conocia a Circe desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Ifára abrio la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero rapido se mordio la lengua por pura educacion. Estaba envalentonandose con los buenos tratos y el que comenzaran a tenerla en cuenta mas alla de la cocina, razonando la niña que Circe no le agradaba. No le agradaba en absoluto. Sabia que la despampanante morena le estaba cogiendo mania y, aunque no andaba segura del porque exacto, Ifára podia olerse algo, que no era precisamente tonta.

-Haces bien en morderte la lengua.- Pero Joan-Marie debio adivinar el problema de su expresion de disgusto, que compartia mucho tiempo con la chiquita bajo el mismo techo. -No te la juegues con Circe, pequeña.- Fue un consejo, no una amenaza, dirigiendo sobre la jovencita una miradita de preocupada advertencia. -Se que te tiene mania, pero no entres en sus provocaciones o saldras perdiendo.-

-¡Uy! ¿Quien ha dicho nada?- Cuestiono Ifára algo altiva, que su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza tambien salia a flote de vez en cuando.

-Si, ahora hazte la digna... - Tras sus palabras, Joan-Marie solto un bufido exasperado, sintiendose no obstante preocupada en su interior por un posible encuentro futuro entre ambas mujeres. Apreciaba a Ifára, la adoraba como la que mas, pero Circe era una compañera de tripulacion, una mas antigua y, aunque no la considero jamas como una amiga, Joan-Marie se encontraba justo en el medio del problema. -Escucha... la vida en este mar es como... - Pensativa de pronto, sintiendo su lado mas maternal salir a flote, la enorme mujerona comenzo con su leccion. -Es como bailar un vals.-

-¿Un vals?- Levemente perdida, Ifára cuestiono confusa, pero atenta y con actitud de alumna aplicada.

-Si, es como bailar un mareante vals con un monton de peligrosos monstruos... - Asintio convencida de sus palabras la gran mujer, cerciorandose satisfecha de que la muchachita la andaba escuchando. -Si te aprendes los pasos a la perfeccion y rapidamente, sobreviviras. Si no, seguramente te devoraran viva.- Y Joan-Marie comenzaba a temer de verdad que Circe acabara por devorar a la asustadiza y dulce Ifára. -Que nosotras, las mujeres, tengamos en realidad un mundo aparte, no significa que este sea menos peligroso ¿Entiendes?- Joan-Marie sabia que Ifára era una chica inteligente, y que captaria veloz la esencia real del mensaje metaforico.

-¿Cree que yo he aprendido a bailar?- Pregunto la joven esclava, insegura y ligeramente desconcertada por semejante leccion extraña, pero necesaria.

-¡Oh! ¡Por ahora, has demostrado ser una gran bailarina!- Joan-Marie sono incluso orgullosa, arrancando sobre la chiquita una sonrisita pequeña de satisfaccion consigo misma. -Pero ten cuidado de no tropezar y caerte ¿De acuerdo?- Y repentinamente seria, preocupada en lo mas hondo, Joan-Marie agarro la muñeca fina de Ifára, provocando que esta tuviera que detener el trabajo para mirarla a los ojos. -No tropieces y te caigas, Ifára.-

-No lo hare, señorita Joan-Marie.- Sono segura, y mucho mas tranquila que su anfitriona, notando sin embargo que algo muy dentro de su interior gritaba socorro y alerta, pero bajito y suave todavia.

-Espero que tu pareja de baile sea igual de cuidadoso.- Y dando la conversacion por finalizada, la enorme mujerona guardo silencio tras su sentencia ultima, consiguiendo que Ifára no pudiera hacer otra cosa mas que imitarla.

Y asi, levemente perdidas en sus propios pensamientos, ambas mujeres continuaron a sus labores.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El buen humor de Ace habia comenzado a esfumarse para dar paso a una terrible sensacion de pesadez.

Entre la reunion tratada con el correspondiente plan sin sentido alguno, como siempre, y la actitud extraña de Thatch, a Ace le habia invadido una enorme desesperacion. Era su amigo y, como tal, lo primero que queria era solucionar las cosas cuanto antes, que debia ser honorable y leal y confesar en su cara bajo riesgo de pelea o llevarse algun puñetazo que Ace, como buen compañero, estaba dispuesto a soportar. Al fin y al cabo, le entendia.

En cuanto Barba Blanca salio de la sala del tercer piso, abandonando asi la estancia aquel aura de formalidad y respeto total que lograba sobre sus hijos, los tripulantes comenzaron a hablar de nuevo a gritos y levantarse ruidosamente, no esperando ni un segundo para dispersarse por el barco a cumplir con sus tareas pertinentes o bien hacer cuanto les diera en gana. Ace trato de acercarse a Thatch, pero el cuarto comandante debia haber abandonado aquellas ganas antes tan enormes por mantener una discusion, limitandose a ignorar sus llamados con expresion indiferente y a deslizarse fuera de la habitacion. Con Circe paso algo similar, que Ace estaba atento a su amigo pero no podia escaparsele ni una, no ahora, curioseando de reojo un poco tambien como aquella imponente mujer parecia hecha una furia.

Sin embargo, el joven Ace tenia la importante mision pendiente de explicarle las cosas correctamente a su compañero y buen amigo, eligiendo seguirlo a el para intentar que se detuviera.

Trato de alcanzarlo, gritando incluso su nombre de vez en cuando y no consiguiendo ni una palabra, que si Thatch no echaba a correr para no ser cogido era mas bien por puro orgullo. Asi, altivo e indiferente, castigando al desesperado Ace que se sentia mas culpable y rastrero que nunca, considerandose ahora un amigo traidor, el cuarto comandante le hizo recorrerse medio barco tras el, dedicandole al final alguna que otra expresion de cansancio molesto por que Ace no abandonaba su tarea buscadora.

Al final, Thatch se interno entre algun grupito charlatan y animado de tripulantes de su propia division, y lo perdio de vista.

Ace no se dio por vencido tan facilmente, que de verdad necesitaba la cuestion de solucion veloz o las cosas entre ellos acabarian siendo mas espinosas, dedicandose a la tarea de buscarlo y dar con el de nuevo. Pregunto a compañeros, correteo de arriba a abajo por el enorme navio colosal, subiendo y bajando escaleras en espera de toparse por suerte o desgracia con el cuarto comandante.

A la desesperada se dijo que lo buscaria en cada rincon y habitacion, tozudo como el que mas, comenzando a tomarse su encuentro como una cuestion personal de valia y compañerismo extremo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la puerta blanca y grande, aquella doble, de la cocina. Atravesando el pasillo poco concurrido por las horas, que preferian andar por cubierta en alguna sombra o bien en lugares mas frescos, el joven segundo comandante se acerco dispuesto a entrar en la estancia de Joan-Marie, decidiendo que quizas, hombre mujeriego como era Thatch, este se encontraba por alli para paliar el malestar con algo de divertida seduccion.

Sin embargo, no pudo ni acercarse dos pasos mas cuando la puerta se abrio descuidada y ruidosamente.

De la cocina salio la preciosa y dulce Ifára, pareciendo realmente apurada y en completa actitud de darse a la fuga rapida, mirando hacia el interior de la estancia con expresion urgente de gacelilla perseguida para, basicamente, echar a correr hacia ningun punto en concreto.

Como no andaba pendiente del camino por las prisas repentinas y la ausencia de tiempo, en una zancadita nerviosa se estrello contra el joven Ace, dando la niña una tremendo respingo asustado en cuanto sintio la resistencia de un cuerpo ajeno mucho mas grande que el suyo. Ifára giro la cabeza con total nerviosismo, aliviandose un tanto cuando comprobo la indetidad de aquel contra el que se habia chocado.

-Ey, ey... - Le dijo Ace, analizando su actitud esquiva y preocupada, que la muchachita no dejaba de mirar hacia atras con total apuro. -¿Que pasa?-

-Oh, nada.- Evidentemente, nada no podia ser, pero Ifára no parecia dispuesta a darle ninguna informacion ni perder el tiempo, deseando darse de nuevo a la fuga veloz.

-Vamos... - Se sintio levemente dolido, comprobando que ella no soltaba prenda y trataba, incluso, de esquivarlo para continuar su camino. -¿Que ha pasado?- Agarro sus muñecas delgadas con suavidad, topandose para su sorpresa total con que la chiquita oponia una leve resistencia, dedicandole miradas fugaces y preocupadas a la puerta abierta de la cocina.

-Nada.- Contesto ella de nuevo nerviosa y tensa, tironeando incluso del agarre de sus muñecas sin lograr liberarse todavia. -Dejame ir, por favor.- Incluso suplicante, la chiquita rogo con expresion desesperada de pronto, consiguiendo que un Ace completamente desconcertado y confuso no pudiera hacer mas que soltarla.

-Vale, pero... - Sin embargo, el segundo comandante no pudo decirle nada mas, contemplando estupefacto como Ifára lo esquivaba descaradamente para, igual de rapida y asustada, darse a la fuga a traves del pasillo. -¿Ifára?- Pero la niña no debia ni siquiera haberle escuchado una palabra mas, caminando a la velocidad de la luz tratando de fingir normalidad para subir las escaleras cercanas, habiendo recorrido los escalones de dos en dos si sus piernas mas cortas por la altura escasa se lo hubieran permitido.

Desconcertado todavia, que habia sido una escena de lo mas confusa y preocupante, el joven Ace observo como la bonita Ifára desaparecia hacia un piso superior ¿Acaso habia hecho algo tan malo para ser castigado de manera semejante, huyendo de su persona todos aquellos a los que queria y apreciaba?

Tragandose un quejido molesto y doloroso, el joven comandante se retiro aquel sombrero naranja y chillon de la cabeza, mesandose el cabello con una mano fuerte y confundida. Sin mas espera, continuo el camino directo a la cocina, cuya puerta andaba abierta de par en par, escuchando nada mas que silencio proveniendo de ella aunque la luz estuviera encendida con la intencion, ahora, ya no solo de encontrar a Thatch, si no tambien descubrir que diablos habia ocurrido.

Llego rapido y con caminar eficaz, girandose en el lugar correcto para toparse, finalmente, con la imagen del interior de aquella cocina acogedora donde mandaba Joan-Marie.

Sin embargo, Ace no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, no sabiendo demasiado bien si debia entrar o no cuando sus ojos, sorprendidos y desconcertados, analizaron la escena frente a el.

Estatica en el medio de la enorme estancia iluminada, se mantenia en pie Joan-Marie con expresion anonadada y tension total, analizando al recien llegado como ausente de su presencia, tragando saliva con pesadez en cuanto le identifico. La joven y delgada esclava rubia, Dadou creia recordar que se llamaba, habia decidido mantenerse con la espalda pegada a la pared de un rincon, asustada e incredula, no habiendose percatado todavia de la presencia del segundo comandante. Pero lo mas desconcertante y escamoso de todo fue que Circe, tambien interna en la cocina donde la tension era palpable, se mantenia con las manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la encimera, pareciendo que andaba buscando controlarse y aguantandose la colera. A sus pies, esparcidos por un posible impacto, descansaban los restos de cristal de algun objeto roto.

Al lado de Circe, clavado en la superficie de la encimera, peligroso y firme, se encontraba un cuchillo de cocina cuyo lugar, evidentemente, no era aquel.

Ligeramente boquiabierto, Ace entro en la estancia.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Jadeando toavia por las prisas y tratando de aparentar normalidad y calma total sin lograrlo, Ifára se detuvo en cuanto se vio a salvo.

Habia subido, por lo menos, tres pisos seguidos en fuga y preocupacion constante, logrando encontrar un rinconcito de paz y leve soledad para, sin mas, dejarse caer contra la pared de madera. Como era una esclavucha a la que andaban acostumbrados a ver por los pasillos, por muy guapita que fuera, nadie le presto demasiada atencion, pudiendo Ifára descansar tranquila y sin molestias de por medio.

Incredula de si misma, no sabiendo si debia sentirse orgullosa o reprenderse, la bonita muchacha se llevo las manos pequeñas hacia la cara, cubriendosela todavia cansada y con la respiracion rapida.

Recordo, entonces, los momentos vividos hacia apenas unos minutos para analizarlos y descubrir que diablos habia pasado exactamente.

Estaban en la cocina, como siempre, haciendo sus tareas tranquilamente y charleteando sobre bobadas. Riendose ella de vez en cuando, porque Joan-Marie hablaba por dos, mientras esta le contaba el ultimo chismorreo del Moby Dick, que se enteraba tarde o temprano la mujerona de todo. Ifára era una gran guardiana de secretos, asi que confiar en ella era sencillo, que andaba curtida en el arte del sigilo y disimulo por mucho que ella, tambien, hablara bastante en cuanto se contagiaba de aquel ambiente de complicidad femenina. Si le confesaba secretos a alguien era a Dadou, porque confiaba en ella como la que mas ya que, ademas de amigas totales, esta ultima tambien era esclava y sabian mantener la boca cerrada mejor que nadie.

Asi que en esas estaban, charleteando Joan-Marie y ella en espera de la divertida y curtida Dadou, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrio un poco ruidosa, pero no fuerte ni estruendosa. Ifára dio un saltito, costumbre que no la abandonaba por muy comoda que se sintiera ahora en el navio enorme, mirando el lugar del ruido con la esperanza de toparse con Dadou. Sin embargo, cuan enorme fue su sorpresa cuando comprobo, entre disgustada y preocupada, como ademas de su amiga y compañera se internaba tambien en la cocina la siempre imponente y altiva Circe.

Razono Ifára por tanto que aquella reunion misteriosa del tercer piso deberia haber concluido, pues Circe andaba ya libre de ella, observando de reojo como la esclava rubia, con la cabeza gacha y actitud de respeto, recorria veloz la cocina para posicionarse junto a ella y continuar el trabajo en la cocina. Dadou parecia disgustada y algo tristona, decidiendo Ifára como buena amiga darle un codazo muy suavecito que pasara desapercibido para las otras mujeres. Sin embargo, Dadou ignoro el llamado.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo repentinamente Joan-Marie con su tipica amabilidad, mirando a la hermosa recien llegada. -Buenos dias, Circe.- Ifára, por su parte, decidio tragarse la curiosidad por saber que le ocurria a Dadou para, por el momento, hacerse notar lo menos posible, que ya sabia ella la mania que le tenia Circe a su persona.

-Buenos dias, Joan-Marie.- Contesto la mujer de bonitas facciones arabigas, internandose en la estancia con toda su presencia poderosa para, orgullosa y altiva como solo ella podia ser, caminar en unas zancadas largas hasta donde trajinaban ambas esclavas.

Ifára trago saliva, sabiendo que debia aguantar el tipo y morderse la lengua pasara lo que pasara. Por su parte, Circe se limito a apoyar la espalda sobre la encimera con chuleria masculina, pero elegante, analizando a la esclava Ifára descaradamente. Incomoda, la chiquita fingio no notarlo, continuando a lo suyo mientras era revisada despectivamente por una Circe de sonrisa superior, comprobando de reojo que Joan-Marie le dedicaba una expresion preocupada.

-Y dime, Circe... - Dijo la mujerona con una sonrisa amable, tratando de calmar la tension repentina y los animos de Circe, que parecia realmente dispuesta a la batalla en cualquier momento. -¿Que te trae por aqui?- No sono a recelo, ni siquiera dudoso, si no de lo mas divertido y simpatico, que Joan-Marie lo ultimo que queria era aumentar la evidente tension de Circe.

-Oh... - Dijo la hermosa morena con altivez y sin perder su sonrisa suficiente, no consiguiendo Joan-Marie la mision de que dejara de analizar a una Ifára incomoda desagradablemente. -Venia a comprobar si de verdad esta esclava esta tan malcriada como dicen.- Entonces, Ifára ya estuvo aun mas segura que la cosa era con ella, una cuestion personal, comenzando a descubrir a que se debia semejante mania evidente sin sentido aparente. La chiquita esclava trago saliva, aguantandose las ganas hasta de mirarla para no entrar en su juego, que podria salir perdiendo y malherida.

-Circe... - Dijo Joan-Marie su nombre en busqueda de llamar su atencion y evitar problemas, no logrando por desgracia el cometido.

Al ver que Ifára la andaba ignorando descaradamente, la sonrisita suficiente de la hermosa morena se borro un segundo, revisando a la muchachita como si fuera el ser mas despreciable de la tierra. Chasqueo la lengua, no dispuesta a dejarse vencer por nadie, mucho menos por aquella esclava insignificante a la que comenzaba a considerar como una rival en potencia. Eso, ademas, era lo que mas dolia en su orgullo, el tener que considerarla hasta una rival. Le mostraria donde estaba su sitio y cual era su lugar.

Con movimientos lentos pero indicativos, chulescos, Circe acogio el primer objeto rompible que encontro, resultando ser un vaso de cristal fino algo viejo pero que serviria. Lo analizo un par de segundos con fingida atencion, cerciorandose de que Ifára la andaba observando de reojo para aumentar los nervios y la tension.

Y, sin mas, la hermosa pero retorcida morena abrio sus dedos largos, dejando caer aquel vaso que se estrello ruidosamente contra el suelo casi acertando en los pies de Ifára. Por suerte, no le llego a caer encima, estallando el cristal fino en trozos y mas trozos peligrosamente cortantes, desperdigados ahora por la zona escasa que separaba a ambas mujeres.

-Uy... que torpe.- Dijo Circe evidentemente falsa, dedicando a una Ifára que ya no podia seguir ignorandola una expresion de superioridad sonriente. Todas las demas permanecieron en silencio, dos preocupadas e Ifára, que habia girado la cabeza para observar estupefacta a Circe, se mantuvo igualmente callada pero comenzando a entrar en el juego. -Agachate y recogelo.- Completamente anonadada, que era el colmo de la humillacion, la joven Ifára bajo la cabeza, analizando aquel vaso roto a proposito por la imponente morena. -¡Oh! Y ten cuidado de no cortarte las manos, mocosa. No querras tener tambien que limpiar la sangre ¿Verdad?- Era demasiado. Ifára habia sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones y sufrimientos peores, pero ahora andaba mas valiente que de costumbre, ademas que su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza comenzaba a salir a flote. Ella ya sabia a que venian las provocaciones de Circe, conocia, ya segura, la solucion a aquel rompecabezas sencillo, que solo podia ser una cosa tan simple como peligrosa. Celos. Circe estaba celosa de ella. No era por su belleza o caracter, que Ifára sabia que no tenia sentido competir pues la otra era suficientemente llamativa fisicamente, ademas de tener caracter poderoso, como para no envidiar a nadie. Era algo mas profundo. No podia ser otra cosa.

Saberse provocada descaradamente por aquel motivo evidente asi como insegura, que Ifára no era precisamente un ejemplo de autoconfianza, la chiquita no pudo evitar permanecer quieta, que habia decidido por puro orgullo de mujercita asustadiza no obedecer, por una vez, a lo que le habian exigido.

Y, aunque le costo un horror y un debate interno, Ifára le dedico una miradita esquiva pero firme de seguridad y molestia, dejandole claro a la otra que no iba a llevar a cabo semejante cometido humillante, mucho menos a sus pies porque a Circe le diera la gana.

Entonces, la hermosa morena respiro hondo con sorpresa desagradable, abriendo los ojos avellanados un poco mas para, tensa y aun silenciosa, erguirse mucho mas alta que su contrincante y analizarla de pies a cabeza con una mirada que a Ifára le gusto menos que ninguna.

Enseguida, Ifára adivino que la habia liado y ahora tocaba correr.

-¡Tu!- Dijo Circe con un grito colerico, señalandola peligrosamente para abalanzarse sobre ella cuanto antes. Ifára, por su parte, en cuanto habia analizado su expresion habia comenzado a tratar de darse a la carrera, que un atrevimiento no la hacia tan valiente y segura como para enfrentarse en combate con Circe, pirata y mujer peligrosa como la que mas. -¡Estupida niñata!- Por desgracia, Circe tenia buenos reflejos ademas de ser mucho mas fuerte por su cuerpo mayor, agarrando a una casi fugada Ifára de los hombros con dureza. Sin mas, furiosa y estallada de colera, una iracunda Circe la estampo contra la encimera ruidosamente, haciendo que rodaran algunos utensilios y que la dañada Ifára soltara un quejidito suave de dolor. Dadou ahogo un grito y Joan-Marie se llevo las manos a la boca, no acertando ninguna a saber todavia muy bien que hacer. -¡Escuchame, esclava maldita!- Le dijo a la apresada Ifára, aumentando el agarre doloroso de sus hombros para estrellarla de nuevo contra la encimera, apegandose veloz a ella la terrorifica Circe y causar asi mas miedo e impacto.

-¡S-sueltame!- Pero debia ser que Ifára andaba tambien de orgullosa, no atreviendose a mirarla a los ojos con expresion de dolor a pesar de su exigencia temblorosa, pero dicha, al menos.

-¡Tu no vales nada a mi lado ¿Entiendes?- Circe solto uno de sus hombros para agarrar su menton con la misma fuerza y daño, girando la cabeza de Ifára para obligarla a mirarla directamente a los ojos peligrosos. -¡Tu existencia es insignificante! ¡Vales lo mismo que esta maldita encimera!- Le grito Circe colerica, tratando de calmar ella misma su propia inseguridad, que no entendia como podia perder contra una esclavita temerosa y sin valor. Y debio ser que Ifára lo estaba descubriendo puesto que, a pesar de la expresion de dolor evidente por el agarre descuidado y fuerte, que se revolvio la pobre sin librarse de el, algo en su mirada bicolor, de nuevo, no le gusto a Circe en absoluto. No estaba de acuerdo con ella. -¡¿Me estas desafiando?- E Ifára, aunque hubiera podido contestar a aquella pregunta, que la piernas le temblaban y la barbilla y el hombro le dolian como mil demonios asi como la espalda por el impacto, tampoco sabia la respuesta. -¡Agh!- Grito Circe de pronto, descontrolandose impulsiva y rabiosa para, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a ninguna de las presentes, mucho menos a la apresada Ifára, soltar el hombro de esta y agarrar el cuchillo mas cercano. -Escuchame... - Le dijo entre dientes y amenazante, apresando mas fuerte el menton de una Ifára al borde del infarto en cuanto diviso el filo brillante de aquel enorme objeto cortante tan cerca de su rostro. -Si vuelves a mirarme asi... - Ifára estaba a punto de llorar, notando el frio del acero apegarse a su piel delicada con total amenaza. - ... te sacare esos ojos de gatita mestiza ¿Lo has entendido?- Y ahora que no gritaba y tenia un cuchillo entre las manos, a Ifára si que le daba miedo, segura de que Circe seria capaz de, realmente, arrancarle los ojos. -¿Lo has entendido, insignificante gatita mestiza?- Ahora, a Ifára lo unico que le importaba era la supervivencia, asintiendo nerviosa y frenetica a las palabras de la otra sin apartar los ojos dispares y brillantes por el llanto inminente del cuchillo amenazante. -Muy bien. Buena chica.- Dijo soltando su menton finalmente y apartando un par de centimetros aquel arma peligrosa. Evidentemente, Ifára no iba a quedarse ahi ni un segundo mas, que si en algo era experta y buena era en el arte de la fuga, esquivando veloz y con buenos reflejos el cuchillo para deslizarse como una bala a traves del cuerpo amenazante de la otra.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ifára se dio a la huida, escuchando como Circe clavaba el cuchillo sobre la encimera con rabia y gritaba una maldicion, decidiendo que no tenia tiempo ni ganas de quedarse alli a comprobar los animos de la peligrosa mujer morena.

Fue en aquel instante que Ifára habia abierto la puerta de la cocina de par en par en su fuga, estrellandose contra el cuerpo fuerte de Ace sin percatarse, si quiera.

Se dijo asi misma que no era justo meterlo de lleno en aquel mundo de mujeres sin mas, aunque el ciertamente fuera el trofeo, evitandolo descaradamente para darse a la fuga veloz temerosa de que a Circe le diera por seguirla y aniquilarla de una vez por todas.

Le dolio dejarlo asi. Pero no era justo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono Ace tras analizar la tensa y extraña escena de la estancia, que se conocia el ambiente de la violencia de memoria. Con mirada inquisitiva pero confusa, clavo los ojos justo en la espalda de una Circe que descansaba aguantandose la furia apoyada en la encimera, sabiendo seguro que el problema que fuera tendria que ver con ella.

-Nada.- Contesto Circe, respirando hondo y no girandose todavia para encararlo.

-Nada... - Repitio el joven comandante con molestia, preguntandose que diablos le pasaba a sus mujeres ultimamente con aquella respuesta falsa y sin sentido. -¿Que teneis todas hoy con el nada?- Frustrado, Ace se llevo una mano hasta el puente de su nariz, masajeandolo firmemente para calmar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. -¿Que has hecho, Circe?- Pregunto por fin analizando tanto a la tensa aludida, que la conocia demasiado bien, como a aquel cuchillo junto a ella, empezando a temer que realmente alguien hubiera salido herido de gravedad. Ifára estaba bien, al menos fisicamente, que acababa de cruzarse con ella y no la vio ni un rasguño. Pero sabia como era Circe.

Como respuesta por el momento, la hermosa Circe se limito a suspirar pesadamente, afianzando el agarre sobre la encimera y no dispuesta todavia a darse la vuelta.

Era su comandante, a fin de cuentas, ademas de un compañero de tripulacion desde hacia bastante tiempo, llevandose Ace una mano grande tras la nuca para mesarsela, comenzando a caminar hacia la oculta y tensa Circe. Funcionaban parecido, asi que fuera lo que fuera lo que habria ocurrido, Ace llego a la conclusion de que podria calmarla mejor que ninguno.

-Ven, Dadou... - Escucho susurrar a Joan-Marie mientras el llegaba hasta la hermosa morena, dandose veloces a la fuga de la sala en tension las otras dos mujeres para dejarlos en soledad. Tras sus pasos, la enorme mujerona cerro la puerta silenciosamente, creando el ambiente intimo para que los otros dos solucionaran sus problemas de una vez.

Ahora, estaban solos y con la puerta cerrada. Circe podria confesarle que diablos habia hecho. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave, sabiendose responsable de los suyos que Circe, por muy molesta que fuera a veces, era tambien su subordinada y la apreciaba como tal.

-Y bueno... ¿Que has hecho?- Cuestiono de nuevo con serenidad, posicionado cerca de ella pero a una distancia prudencial. -Se que eres una mujer fuerte y de caracter, ademas de impulsiva, asi que imagino que te habras metido en algun lio... ¿Cierto?- Como si no la conociera.

-No.- Dijo ella por fin, dandose la vuelta sobre si misma con expresion seria y convencida, pareciendo que aun andaba tratando de calmarse de un arrebato de colera anterior. -No me he metido en ningun lio, he hecho lo que tenia que hacer.- En busqueda de calma, pero firme, la orgullosa Circe acomodo la espalda sobre la encimera, encarando a su comandante finalmente.

-¿Ah, si?- Con escepticismo y adivinanza, que ya imaginaba algun lio con un tripulante de otra division, cosa que habia pasado antes debido al caracter peligroso de Circe, Ace elevo una de sus cejas. -¿Y que era eso que tenias que hacer?-

-Enseñarle a una estupida gata mestiza cual era su maldito lugar.- Contesto ella con toda su mala sangre y convencimiento. Vale, Ace supo entonces que, definitivamente, Ifára habia salido ilesa de milagro y no corria asustada de alguna situacion violenta ajena, si no de la misma Circe.

-¡Mierda, Circe!- Ace se estampo una mano contra la cara entre molesto y cansado, que ya no sabia que hacer. Estaba harto, y comenzaba a sentirse perdido en aquel asunto de rivalidad femenina que se le hacia tan sumamente extraño. En su costumbre, no estaba bien que los hombres se metieran en asuntos de mujeres, que ellas solucionaban las cosas a su manera y ellos a los golpes, al menos en su mundo. Pero Circe funcionaba mas como un hombre en el sentido violento, pero con el añadido de ser retorcida y de emociones impulsivas. Asi que, Ace no sabia que hacer. -¡Dejala tranquila!- Se limito a exclamar, mirando a la otra tan molesto como confuso.

-¿Que?- Circe parecio indignada y dolida, analizando al segundo comandante de pies a cabeza. -¡Por eso esta tan subidita! ¡Es tuya y no le has enseñado donde esta su maldito lugar!-

-¡Circe, no te metas donde no te han llamado!- Ace empezaba a perder la paciencia, que con Circe solia pasarle a menudo por su actitud superior y sus reacciones violentas. Preso del ambiente y la provocacion, el joven pirata se acerco un par de pasos hasta la mujer morena, cuya actitud altiva y combativa no flaqueo en ningun momento. -¡Es asunto mio! ¡Tu misma has dicho que es mia ¿Verdad? ¡Entonces, es asunto mio el enseñarla lo que me de la gana!- No iba a consentirle semejante cuestionamiento y, aunque le doliera ahora decir este tipo de cosas, el orgullo le pudo al sentimiento.

-¡Eres debil!- Grito ella, dando un golpe sonoro con la palma de su mano sobre la encimera en la que andaba apoyada. -¿No lo ves? Estas permitiendo que ella te vuelva debil.- Eso habia sido un golpe bajo.

-¡Que tenga debilidad por ella no significa que sea debil!- Admitio Ace sin recapacitarlo si quiera, acercandose hasta Circe aun mas en plena posicion de combate verbal. La señalo peligrosamente, consiguiendo que ella tan solo le mirara igual de firme y segura. -¡¿Tu que sabras? ¡No he pedido tu opinion, y no eres nadie como para decirme lo que debo o no debo permitir!-

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y ella si lo es?- Circe comenzaba tambien a perder el control de sus palabras, atacandole directamente donde sabia que mas le doleria.

-¡Ella sera para mi lo que a mi me de la gana!- Estaba furioso, preguntandose con colera quien diablos se creia ella que era para cuestionar sus decisiones o acciones. Ya se lo habia dejado claro hacia tiempo. El no respondia ante nadie mas que su padre. Ante nadie mas. -¡Maldita sea, Circe! ¡Dejala tranquila!- Enfadado como andaba, Ace la acorralo contra la encimera un tanto, golpeando el mismo la superficie dura con la palma de su mano ruidosamente. Pero ella no se inmuto, tan firme y combativa como al principio.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- Respondio de pronto, elevando aun mas la voz con disgusto, incluso. Ace abrio la boca para contestar algo furiosamente, pero ella le interrumpio veloz. -Dime... - Su actitud repentinamente seria, hasta dolida, que la cercania que tenian ahora provoco que Ace permaneciera en silencio por el desconcierto, consiguio descolocarlo el tiempo suficiente para que la otra terminara de hablar. -Te la has tirado ¿Verdad?- Eso si que fue sorprendente y repentino.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono confuso, analizando las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente. Por su parte, Circe respiro hondo, bajando la mirada con resignada frustracion. Para distraerse o algo similar, acogio con una mano de dedos largos el enganche de su sombrero naranja cuya cuerda colgaba abandonada sobre su pecho, jugueteando con el. El contacto repentinamente cercano y tranquilo desconcerto al segundo comandante aun mas. Entonces, recapacito, y por su mirada y actitud, Ace empezo a descubrir el porque de todo aquel embrollo y el odio por la pobre Ifára.

-Te la has tirado.- Se contesto a si misma Circe con total seguridad, provocando que el otro chasqueara la lengua. Esto si que era un problema mas serio, se dijo Ace, que Circe andaba implicada emocionalmente con el y no celosa de Ifára por su aspecto llamativo. Estaba celosa por su causa, no por la niña en si. Si hubiera sido otra mujer, hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo. Maldijo Ace a todas las divinidades posibles, que no era lo mismo dejarle las cosas claras a una mujer que es mala por serlo, que por sentimientos hacia uno mismo.

-Circe... - Se dijo que debia ser suave y explicarle las cosas lo mas delicadamente que alguien como el pudiera, quedandose con las ganas al ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-Se que lo has hecho.- Suspiro ella entre dolida y resignada, elevando finalmente la cabeza para clavar sus ojos avellanados directos a las retinas del joven Ace. -Pero quiero que me lo digas tu.-

-Escucha... - Ace trato de explicarse nuevamente, no logrando nada mas que aumentar la frustracion de la mujer que, impaciente, tironeo del agarre de su sombrero hacia si misma para encararlo aun mas cerca.

-Dimelo.- Ordeno ella entre furiosa y dañada en lo mas hondo, acorralada por el otro sobre la encimera.

-Si, lo he hecho.- No habia motivo para ocultarle nada, que ella parecia mas que segura de ello y Ace no queria negar evidencia semejante. -Pero ¿Como... - Iba a preguntar como podia ella saberlo tan convencida, provocando que Circe, calmada de pronto y sin soltar el enganche de su sombrero, le mirara fijamente.

-Os escucharon.- Dijo, y Ace no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un segundo con sorpresa. Que recordara, el mismo no solia ser un tipo ruidoso entre la sabanas, quizas algo mas lo habia sido Ifára inconscientemente, pero no tanto como para ser escuchada fuera del camarote. Ademas, era complicado que, teniendo en cuenta la borrachera de los tripulantes, nadie hubiera despertado por un murmullito proveniente de la habitacion contigua. Quizas, algun curioso habia pegado el oido, penso Ace, resultandole esta solucion como la mas probable. Igualmente, no le importo demasiado el haber sido descubierto o no. -Empezaste mirandola... luego la seguias por todas partes... luego le dabas las gracias... le pedias las cosas por favor... seguiste dandola toda tu atencion y un trato especial y, finalmente, hasta te la follas... - Suspiro Circe con pesadez, sacandole de sus reflexiones con aquella descripcion rapida y por encima de su relacion con Ifára.

-Circe, es asunto mio.- Lo dijo calmado y suave, pero firme, buscando dejarle las cosas claras sin hacerle daño, que no le gusto nunca pisotear los sentimientos de las mujeres. Habia que ser agradecidos, y Ace agradecia mas que nada el ser apreciado de manera semejante. Pero al igual que habia que ser agradecidos, tambien habia que ser realistas.

-Lo que me pregunto... - Ella continuo, agarrando su mano sorpresivamente con delicadeza. Ahora si que empezaba a complicarse, porque Ace no era de piedra y Circe tenia aquel aura salvaje y atrayente, ademas que andaba demasiado cerca. Instintivo como el que mas, Ace espero y se dejo hacer. - ...es por que a ella si volverias a hacerselo... - Circe guio su mano directa hasta su pierna bonita y esbelta, provocando que con el contacto el joven Ace recordara sin quererlo la noche de pasion asalvajada que vivieron hacia tiempo. Circe era como un animal, al igual que el mismo. Eso lo complicaba aun mas. - ... y a mi no.- La mano de Ace viajo guiada por la de Circe a traves del interior de su muslo para casi toparse con su tentadora entrepierna, sabedora la mujer de como conseguir despertar facilmente los instintos de un hombre, mas aun si era tan impulsivo como su comandante.

Era una sensacion agradable que invitaba a hacer muchas mas cosas, Ace lo sabia y lo agradecia con gusto pero, a la vez, una imagen y vocecita en su mente impidio que aquel contacto fuera tan tentador como hubiese sido hacia cuatro meses y algo mas de una semana.

Le costo despertarse, que el calor y suavidad de aquella zona, asi como el aroma a sal marina de Circe que le hacia recordar muchas cosas, estaban atontandole facilmente, conteniendo los impulsos de saltar sobre ella por instinto. Sin embargo, la parte razonable de Ace salio en su defensa, pequeña pero firme, diciendole que no merecia la pena jugarsela ahora que habia logrado, tras mucho trabajo, la confianza de la dulce Ifára.

-No... - Dijo tras un largo silencio el joven comandante, deslizando su mano para liberarla del agarre suave y la peligrosa cercania, que le tentaba la evidente invitacion sexual como al que mas. -No volveria a hacerlo.-

-Pero quieres hacerlo.- Contesto ella molesta por haber sido rechazada a la vez que segura de si misma.

-Circe, por favor... - Casi con suplica, incluso, Ace la miro a los ojos, temiendo el problema de una Circe que andara tras el provocandolo de semejante manera. -Puedes tener al hombre que quieras de este barco... - Y eso era cierto, los dos lo sabian. Podia tener al que quisiera excepto a el, al menos ahora, porque antes las cosas eran bien distintas. Quizas eso era lo que mas hacia que Circe se sintiera tan sumamente celosa. -Al que quieras.-

-Quiero a este.- Ella no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto, volviendo a agarrar el enganche de su sombrero con total indicacion y posesion.

-Olvidate de mi en ese aspecto.- Lo dijo calmante y firme, pero pacificador, retirando el mismo la mano de ella y deshaciendo el agarre con tranquilidad.

-Pero... - Circe, caprichosa, iba a replicar, sin embargo Ace la interrumpio rapidamente al ver que aquello no terminaria nunca si no lo finalizaba el mismo.

-Lo siento.- Y sin mas, que habia sido demasiado chocante semejante descubrimiento sentimental ademas del intento explicito de conseguir un encuentro tan salvaje como el que compartieron hacia tiempo, el joven Ace se disculpo tanto con palabras como con la mirada, dandose la vuelta para marcharse de alli.

Circe no hizo nada para detenerle, contemplando su espalda amplia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta tranquilo, sintiendose rechazada a la vez que esperanzada.

Ace habia necesitado resistirse y reflexionar para no lanzarse sobre ella.

Le conocia demasiado bien.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Apenas si habia abierto la puerta, cuando se topo de golpe con una figura mas que conocida.

-¡Thatch!- Exclamo Ace realmente apurado en cuanto diviso al cuarto comandante cruzando el pasillo, agradeciendo a las divinidades el encontrarselo por pura suerte al fin.

Thatch, pareciendo igual de cansado que el mismo Ace despues de tanta carrera y darse a la fuga castigadora, decidio finalmente detenerse a regañadientes, andando ahora mas calmado debido a haber tenido un buen tiempo de reflexion.

Suspiro con resignacion, diciendose internamente que Ace era su amigo, al fin y al cabo, y que no era justo huir de su persona sin permitirle ni una minima explicacion.

Con esperanza, el joven Ace pudo al fin sonreir levemente animado por su detencion y evidente permiso de comenzar una conversacion con el otro, abriendo la puerta de la cocina para salir de la sala veloz y cerrarla, igual de nervioso, tras su espalda.

Sin embargo, la expresion de Thatch se contrajo con molestia durante la accion, habiendo visto fugazmente por el hueco de la puerta cerrandose la imagen de una Circe solitaria ahora y apoyada en la encimera. Ace adivino la solucion al cambio repentino sobre su compañero, abriendo la boca para excusarse en cuanto temio que Thatch volviera a ignorarlo para darse a la fuga, de nuevo, por todo el maldito navio gigantesco.

Sin embargo, este no se movio, revisandole de pies a cabeza con actitud dolida y traicionada, interrumpiendo su intento de decir palabra.

-No es justo.- Dijo el cuarto comandante con expresion enfurruñada de niño caprichoso, acercandose a su compañero con pasos pesados y algo inseguros. -No es justo que te quedes con las dos.- Thatch hablaba en serio, Ace pudo notarlo perfectamente, llevandose una mano grande a la cara con frustracion cuando recapacito en que, tras la vision de Circe en la cocina, su amigo lo estaba malinterpretando todo aun mas.

-Thatch, yo no... - Pero el otro volvio a impedirle continuar.

-Sabes que ella me gusta. Siempre me ha gustado, la que mas.- Y es que no era aquel hecho en si lo que le dolia a Thatch, si no que su amigo le hubiera traicionado descaradamente. -Y tu eres mi amigo.- Dijo encogiendose de hombros con molestia pero deseando recibir una explicacion, dejandole claro al otro el porque de su indignacion evidente. -Se suponia que tu andabas con Ifára.-

-Y ando con Ifára.- Se excuso Ace, decidiendo defenderse un poco a pesar de razonar que seria mejor dejar que el otro se desahogara un tanto.

-Pero ahora estabas con Circe.- Dijo el cuarto comandante acusador, como un detective que pilla al asesino con las manos justo sobre un cadaver reciente. -Y no te confundas. No me jode que te veas con ella, me jode que ni siquiera me lo hayas mencionado ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso te doy lastima?- Thatch estaba molesto, mucho, sintiendose realmente humillado y pisoteado por uno de sus supuestos mejores amigos y compañeros inseparables.

-Thatch... en serio, yo no tengo nada con Circe.- Ace sabia que era dificil de creer debido al estado del otro y el haberse topado con la imagen de ella, solitaria en la cocina, y el saliendo de la misma sala. Sin embargo, espero que su amigo supiera tener la cabeza fria y la razon atenta. -Ni quiero tenerlo.- No, Ace ahora mismo solo tenia ojos y corazon para Ifára, pero admitirselo a si mismo era mucho mas sencillo que a terceros.

-Pero te acostaste con ella.- Thatch habia descubierto aquel secreto que Marco y el tanto se esforzaron en ocultar, mirando a su supuesto amigo traidor inquisitivamente.

-Si, joder, si... - Era cansino, y Ace estaba ahora de un humor pesimo tras tanto lio en demasiado poco tiempo. Se habia despertado feliz y de lo mas agusto, estropeandosele el dia complicada y rapidamente. Con cansancio, que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, Ace bufo, elevando las manos un segundo hacia el cielo. -Me acoste con ella, pero fue hace tiempo.-

-¿Y por que ni siquiera me lo mencionaste?- Cuestiono Thatch acusador, buscando con toda su esperanza el solucionar aquel embrollo, sin embargo, que apreciaba su amistad como el que mas.

-Porque no significo nada.- Se justifico el segundo comandante con la mirada mas sincera que tuviera, chasqueando la lengua pesadamente. -Fue una noche, habiamos bebido mucho ¡Y ni siquiera sabia por aquel entonces que ella te gustaba, por el amor de Dios!- Era cierto, entendiendo Ace porque el otro se sentia traicionado. -Escucha... no te lo dijimos nunca porque... no se, no queriamos herir tu orgullo.-

-Mi orgullo esta perfectamente.- Respondio Thatch un poco a la defensiva, que continuaba dolido pero mas tranquilo ahora que comenzaba a recibir la explicacion pertinente.

-Entonces ¿Por que te has puesto asi, eh?- Ace le conocia demasiado bien, ademas que no tenia sentido la actitud del cuarto comandante si realmente no se creyera humillado.

-¡Por que mis supuestos amigos me han estado ocultando semejante estupidez!- Estallo Thatch un tanto, bufando frustradamente. Ace le habia visto serio muy pocas veces, provocando que no supiera como terminaria aquella conversacion tensa. -¡Me la trae al pairo que tu te la hayas follado y yo no, Ace! ¡No soy una maldita damisela! ¡Estas cosas son asi, unos ganan y otros pierden! Lo que me jode, te repito, es que me lo hayas ocultado sin ton ni son.- Ese era el problema real, no sintiendose su compañero lo suficientemente celoso con el otro como para montarle el numerito. Thatch no se tomaba las relaciones con el sexo opuesto tan en serio como para eso.

-¿Es eso?- Cuestiono el segundo comandante, viendo que la situacion comenzaba a cobrar mayor sentido.

-¡Si, joder! ¡Es eso!- Thatch chasqueo la lengua ruidosamente, dando incluso un pequeño pisoton frustrado sobre el suelo de madera.

-Vale... - Suspiro el joven Ace, decidido a solucionar de una vez por todas aquel problema con su amigo molesto. -Entonces, lo siento. Siento habertelo ocultado. No pretendia humillarte.- Mas bien, Ace habia buscado lo contrario, comprobando que las cosas le habian salido al reves completamente. Siempre fue orgulloso, demasiado, pero disculparse con Thatch, compañero inseparable y complice de mil y una cuestiones y aventuras, le resulto mas necesario que mantenerse altivo y superior. No queria que las cosas terminaran peor, y se merecia una disculpa.

Durante un par de tensos segundos, Thatch analizo a su compañero, rebuscando cualquier resquicio de flaqueza en su expresion. Nervioso e incomodo, que le costaba a el mismo tragarse el orgullo una barbaridad tambien, el joven segundo comandante espero ansioso una respuesta de su compañero y amigo.

-Esta bien... - Finalmente, Thatch suspiro tranquilo, sabiendo el enorme esfuerzo que le costaba al otro aguantarse la actitud orgullosa de turno. Habia sido suficiente castigo. -Ahora, ya estamos en paz.- Sonrio el cuarto comandante, consiguiendo que el joven Ace casi terminara por desmayarse de alivio. Sereno ahora, que semejante conversacion y la posterior reconciliacion de la amistad habian logrado hacerle sentirse de nuevo animado, el segundo comandante se dejo caer un tanto para apoyar la espalda sobre la puerta cerrada. -Y bueno... entonces ¿No tienes nada con Circe?- No sono acusador ni molesto, si no tan picaro y divertido como siempre, acercandose a su amigo en actitud de complicidad masculina.

-No, no lo tengo.- Ace se encogio de hombros, sonriendo un tanto en cuanto observo el buen humor actual de Thatch. Al final, las cosas habian terminado bien.

-¡Oh!- Exclamo el cuarto comandante, soltando despues un par de carcajadas jocosas para, complice y malvado, pasarle un brazo fuerte a traves de los hombros amplios y separarlo de la puerta obligadamente. -Pero ella lo anda buscando desesperadamente.- Thatch tironeo del agarre descuidadamente, apresando a Ace un tanto para comenzar a caminar a traves del pasillo largo y solitario por las horas.

-Supongo... - Con dificultad por la fuerza opresora del brazo del otro y el andar obligado, pero divertido, Ace se encogio de hombros. - ... pero Circe no es quien me interesa.-

-Lo se, lo se... - Admitio Thatch con toda su gracia, suspirando fingidamente dramatico. -Es decir, que aun puedo conquistarla y arrebatartela justo frente a tus narices.-

-Claro, puedes intentarlo... - Contagiandose de aquella estupida rivalidad de machitos, Ace dejo escapar una carcajada seca y burlona, aflojando Thatch su agarre pero sin soltarle del todo mientras caminaban. -Pero dudo que lo consigas.- Como respuesta a aquello ultimo, Thatch le dedico una miradita curiosa, elevando una ceja recelosamente. -Soy realmente guapo.-

-Si... - Asintio Thatch burlonamente, apresandole nuevamente con fuerza bajo el agarre de su brazo. - ... y mezquino, agresivo, con un pronto terrible... - Enumero el cuarto comandante aquellos atributos malos y exagerados, provocando que un Ace bajo su brazo soltara un bufido. -¡Todo un caballero!-

-Eres muy gracioso... - Contesto el segundo comandante con ironia y molestia incluso infantil, no logrando librarse de la opresion.

-¡Desde luego que lo soy!- Thatch habia recuperado toda su gracia y personalidad burlona de costumbre, divirtiendose de lo lindo con la situacion sin parar de caminar. -Y dime, pequeño Ace ¿Te sirvieron mis consejos con la preciosa Ifára?- Cuestiono de pronto, apretando al otro aun mas contra si.

-Se podria decir que si... - Contesto el joven Ace dificultosamente por verse cada vez mas asfixiado por el brazo opresor de su compañero, que comenzaba a aplastarle a sabiendas.

-¡Jah! Se podria decir ¿Eh?- Pero Thatch conocia demasiado a su amigo, llevando un puño cerrado hasta la cabeza del otro para frotar los nudillos dolorosamente sobre su coronilla. Ace se revolvio quejumbroso, empujandole sin abandonar igualmente aquella actitud de compañerismo pero logrando, finalmente, sacarselo de encima. -Vamos, que te la has follado.-

-No lo digas asi... - Ace no sabia por que, pero semejante definicion vulgar a su experiencia agradable de la noche con Ifára no le gusto en absoluto, llevandose una mano tras la nuca para mesarsela ligeramente avergonzado. -Suena... suena bruto.- Y continuo caminando, no percatandose de la expresion de su compañero.

Levemente estupefacto, que Ace nunca habia sido demasiado sentimental, precisamente, el cuarto comandante se detuvo en seco, analizando la espalda del otro mientras andaba a traves del pasillo.

Finalmente, tuvo que tragarse una sonrisita adivinadora, dando un pequeño respingo para alcanzarlo velozmente en una carrera. Ace siempre seria como un libro abierto, por mas que tratara de ocultar todo lo referente a las emociones.

-Como quieras... - Le dijo Thatch poniendose a su lado como una bala, caminando ahora ambos a la misma velocidad y distancia. - ... pero ¿Como fue?- Picaro, el cuarto comandante le dio un codazo para llamar su atencion, no permitiendo al otro ignorar sus palabras.

-Agh... - Por su parte, Ace se limito a gruñir, no dispuesto a soltar prenda. Lo de Ifára no se contaba, se dijo, porque lo razono como diferente y mas personal que de costumbre. Podrian ser amigos, pero no le agrado en absoluto la idea de airear por ahi sus asuntos de alcoba con la muchacha. -¿Por que siempre terminamos hablando de mujeres?- Escapandose por la tangente descaradamente, el joven comandante cuestiono. -Parecemos un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.-

-Perdoneme usted, señor... no seremos adolescentes... - Thatch se lo estaba pasando en grande, soltando una carcajada jocosa y sabedora. -... pero las hormonas las tendremos revolucionadas de por vida. Aceptalo. - Asintio el cuarto comandante convencido de sus propias palabras. -Ademas ¿De que quieres hablar si no? Porque mira, chico, yo prefiero mil veces hablar de alguna preciosa muchacha que de la cara de feo de mis compañeros... - Ante semejante comentario, Ace no pudo contener una carcajada divertida. -O de Padre, en todo caso, que tampoco es precisamente la descripcion del erotismo.-

-Ten un poco mas de respeto, Thatch.- Trato el joven segundo comandante de reprenderle, no surtiendo el efecto deseado debido a que se le escapaba la sonrisa.

-Respeto, respeto... - Pero el otro no iba a dejarse vencer, repitiendo burlescamente aquella palabra. -El respeto no sirve para nada mas que ensombrecer la vida ¿Por que tomarselo todo tan en serio?- Se encogio de hombros, seguro de si mismo.

-Para no terminar siendo como tu.- Contesto Ace entrando en el juego, dirigiendose junto al otro directo a las escaleras que conducian a un piso superior.

-¡Como yo!- Thatch exclamo aquello fingiendo total escandalo, abriendo los ojos como platos un segundo para continuar rapidamente. -¡Yo soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra! ¿Quien no querria ser como yo?-

-Eres un bufon, Thatch.- Ace suspiro con gracia, comenzando a subir los escalones de madera, que chirriaron quejumbrosos bajo su peso.

-¡Pero un bufon feliz!- Exclamo alzando un dedo seguro hacia el cielo, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero segundo.

Y asi, como si jamas hubieran mantenido ninguna discusion ni problematica entre ellos, ambos comandantes desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El humor de Ace habia vuelto a mejorar.

Tras aquella conversacion y reconciliacion clara con su amigo Thatch, el joven Ace habia ido en su compañia hasta cubierta, pululado un poco de aqui para alla charleteando con mas tripulantes que, o bien zanganeaban a la sombra, o bien trabajaban de sol a sol, los pobres.

Ace decidio tambien vaguear un ratito, pero un tiempo corto, que queria aprovechar la situacion de haber reanudado la amistad con Thatch a la vez que, se dijo, no estaba bien descuidar sus propias obligaciones.

Una media hora despues, notando que el tiempo comenzaba a calentarse a medida que continuaban su ruta por el Grand Line, el joven segundo comandante se dirigia hacia su camarote con una actitud animada y tranquila. Pronto vendria el verano, o como diablos se llamara al tiempo atmosferico en aquel mar malvado imposible de predecir, razonando que debia andar acercandose una ola de calor. Seguramente, por experiencia, esta ultima seria fuerte, se dijo mientras atravesaba el pasillo del piso correspondiente algo adormilado por la temperatura elevada. Aun era soportable, al menos, incluso le gustaba de momento, esperando que el termostato no subiera hasta limites desagradables.

Suspirando silencioso y para si mismo, Ace abrio la puerta de su camarote.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse levemente en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ifára, no esperando encontrarse con su bonita imagen a semejante hora en su habitacion.

La muchachita, sentada sobre la cama con las rodillas flexionadas, parecia haber estado recapacitando algo complicado, dedicandole una miradita igual de sorprendida por el mismo motivo que el del otro.

-Vaya... - Dijo finalmente Ace, cerrando la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa agradada, que su presencia calmante y dulce siempre le gustaba hasta cuando no se la esperaba. -Parece que se ha colado una canija en mi camarote.- Divertido, que le apetecia jugar un rato, el joven pirata se apoyo sobre la puerta de madera, contemplando atento la reaccion de la joven Ifára. Esta se limito a dedicarle una sonrisita fugaz, regresando la mirada perdida a la nada con evidente evasion mental. No parecia muy contenta, se dijo Ace, decidiendo rapidamente que era necesario cambiar la actitud de broma por otra mas comprensiva. -¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono preocupado y esperando que ella decidiera depositar su confianza en el, consiguiendo que Ifára le mirara de nuevo.

-Nada.- Se limito a contestar ella falsamente, encogiendose de hombros para abrazarse las rodillas.

-Nada... - Chasqueo la lengua, sintiendose entre dolido y cansado de aquella respuesta. -¿Por que todas decis nada cuando os pregunto que os pasa? Es evidente que nada no es.- No lo entendia del todo, logrando que la muchachita evitara su mirada nuevamente, entre culpable y tozuda. Viendo su actitud, Ace decidio cambiar de tactica y tantear primero el terreno. -Y bueno... ¿Que haces aqui a esta hora?- Pregunto suave y preocupandose por no parecer acusador, solo curioso, acercandose un par de pasos hasta la cama ocupada.

-Tenia un ratito libre... Joan-Marie me ha dado un descanso.- Ella contesto tan dulce y amable como solo Ifára podia ser, adivinando Ace rapido que aquel recreo se debia al incidente vivido con Circe. Joan-Marie, siempre amable y comprensiva. Ace se dijo que la muchachita estaba en buenas manos.

-¿Si? Eso esta muy bien. Todo el mundo necesita descansar.- Era una respuesta superficial y mas bien formal que personal, asintiendo el mismo a sus palabras mientras seguia preguntandose si ella terminaria por contarle el problema que la andaba torturando.

-¿Y... y tu?- Cuestiono Ifára curiosa pero algo temerosa, pareciendo que aun no llegaba a confiarse del todo como para preguntar por los asuntos de Ace.

-Oh, tengo que... - Aunque no sabia muy bien como definirselo, pensando si acaso Ifára entenderia de esas cosas. - ... tengo que revisar unas cosas.-

-Ah... - Exclamo ella desganada, tan cabizbaja y pensativa de nuevo como cuando entro en la habitacion. Vale, Ace ya estaba harto de andarse por las ramas.

-¿Es por Circe?- El joven comandante cuestiono sin mas, analizando la reaccion de la muchachita para tratar de reconocer una respuesta. Ifára le miro, confusa y algo preocupada de nuevo. -Sabes... no se... - Se encogio de hombros, llegando a la conclusion de que otra cosa no podria ser la que la andaba carcomiendo por dentro. -Quizas... podriais tratar... - ¿Tratar de que? Se pregunto Ace, no sabiendo exactamente que decir en semejantes circunstancias ni el consejo mas adecuado. - ... tratar de ser amigas.- Pero la expresion de disgusto y desagrado evidente de la joven le hizo rapidamente saber que aquello seria imposible y que, ademas de miedo, la sensacion que Ifára sentia por Circe no era precisamente amistosa. -O no... - Dijo excusandose, logrando que Ifára pareciera mucho mas de acuerdo con aquella negacion que con el consejo anterior. -Igualmente, Circe tampoco es tan mala como aparenta... - Salio Ace en su suave defensa para paliar el disgusto de Ifára por la otra, consiguiendo sin embargo que, por una vez, la muchachita le interrumpiera.

-No es por Circe.- Ifára debia estar algo molesta de que el hubiera decidido hablar asi de la otra mujer, razonando Ace que lo ultimo que queria era que ella se pensara traicionada. No queria meterse en aquel asunto femenino si podia evitarlo, que suficiente tenia ya con saber el porque de los celos de Circe.

-Entonces... - Contesto Ace algo culpable y amedrentado, extrañamente, con su reaccion de enfado ocultado en gran medida, percatandose de que le daba miedo que ella se molestara con el. Era algo nuevo, se dijo Ace, pero lo sentia de aquella manera le gustase o no. -¿Por que es?- Y espero que ella, por favor, decidiera confesarle sus problemas.

-Yo... - Ifára esquivo su mirada de nuevo, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre una de sus rodillas para reflexionar un poco antes de decidirse a hablar. -No me gusta ese tipo... - Finalmente, confeso entre insegura y tristona.

-¿Ese tipo?- Vaya, asi que no tenia nada que ver con Circe. Ace, que no habia esperado para nada respuesta semejante, pregunto desconcertado. -¿Que tipo?-

-Ese... ese grande... - Pero debia ser que o no recordaba o no conocia el nombre, mesandose las pantorrillas con una leve expresion de enfurruñamiento caprichoso. -El de la barba... -

-¿Thatch?- Pregunto Ace incredulo, recordando que su compañero tenia una pequeña perilla y era bastante alto.

-Oh, no, no.- Rapida Ifára nego con la cabeza, no pareciendo querer que Ace malinterpretara sus palabras bajo ningun concepto. -El no, el es muy divertido.-

-¿Quien?- Cuestiono de nuevo el muchacho, confuso y tratando de adivinar la identidad de aquel tipo supuesto.

-Aquel mayor... el de tu division.- Ante la expresion pensativa del otro, Ifára decidio dar una informacion mayor. -El que estaba sentado antes junto a ti.-

-¿Teach?- Ace lo dijo entre esceptico y receloso, pensando que seguramente la niña no se refiriera a el.

-Si, ese. Teach... - Pero debia ser que si, puesto que en cuanto escucho su nombre, Ifára asintio con convencimiento y preocupacion. -No me gusta.-

-Pero ¿Por que?- Incredulo, Ace se acerco un poco mas a ella, pensando que podria tener la niña en contra de alguien tan risueño y cordial como Teach. -¿Te ha dicho algo?- Pregunto mas asustado que curioso, razonando con mala sangre si acaso tendria que ponerse a cortar cabezas de un momento a otro.

-No.- Pero a pesar de la negacion, Ifára parecia completamente segura de su opinion sobre aquel subordinado que llevaba en el Moby Dick muchisimo mas tiempo que el propio Ace. -En realidad, creo que nunca me ha dirigido la palabra... -

-Canija... - El otro chasqueo la lengua, viendo aquel juicio como injusto y pronunciando el apodo con el que se referia a Ifára con disgusto.

-Es que... - Ella salio rapida en su propia defensa, apretandose un poquito mas fuerte las rodillas bajo su abrazo con inseguridad. -No se... no es un buen hombre.- E Ifára volvio a mostrar aquella expresion enfurruñada al recordar a su subordinado.

-No deberias juzgarle sin haberle conocido, canija.- Ace camino hasta la cama, acomodandose en cunclillas junto al colchon para apoyar las manos y mirarla de cerca. -Es uno de mis hombres.- No sono acusador, ni autoritario, pero si levemente dolido, temiendo que la niña le hiciera elegir un bando.

-Lo se, pero... - Ella dio un respinguito, dedicandole una expresion entre convencida e inquieta. -No me gusta... ¿Por que un hombre que lleva mucho mas tiempo que tu en el barco permite que le des ordenes sin ninguna queja?- Entonces Ace supo que Ifára y su curiosidad peligrosa habian estado investigando en secreto.

-Porque no es un tipo ambicioso, Ifára... no le interesan esas cosas de la comandancia.- Trato Ace de hacerla recapacitar, afianzando el agarre de sus dedos sobre el colchon para intensificar el contacto visual. -Me lo dijo hace tiempo, cuando me nombraron comandante de la segunda division.-

-Eso es mentira.- Ifára estaba demasiado segura de su opinion, negando con la cabeza totalmente preocupada e incluso asustada. -Te dijo que no era ambicioso, pero su mirada me dice lo contrario.-

-Canija, no seas asi, por favor.- Le rogo Ace con dolor, no queriendo que ella hiciera ningun juicio injusto sobre uno de sus muchachos, de los que tan orgulloso se sentia.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- Ella, entre indignada y completamente preocupada, elevo la voz un tanto, buscando que Ace creyera sus palabras. -No ambiciona tu puesto... pero... pero mira... mira raro.- Dijo Ifára no encontrando una definicion posible, temiendo el haber sido su motivo demasiado vago e incluso que podria interpretarse como paranoico.

-¿Raro?- Cuestiono Ace, elevando una de sus cejas con escepticismo.

-Si... yo... - Pero a Ifára ahora le andaba costando explicarse mas aun que al principio, notandose sin pruebas evidentes. Sin embargo, estaba segura de lo que decia. -No os aprecia. A ninguno. Lo veo en sus ojos... - Ace abrio la boca para replicar algo, pero la muchachita volvio a impedirselo tensamente. -No es un buen hombre.-

-Basta, Ifára.- Ace contesto seco y conciso, dedicando sobre la muchachita una mirada entre molesta y suplicante. -Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. No seas mal pensada.- Y es que Ifára comprobo con temor como Ace era tozudo, ademas de orgulloso, no dispuesto a admitir que una persona en la que confiaba tranquilamente pudiera ser un tipo sospechoso.

-¡No soy mal pensada!- Se defendio ella con indignacion y buscando por todos los medios que Ace reflexionara sus palabras, temerosa de su seguridad por pura intuicion. -Es un mal hombre. Su mirada... - Pero, abruptamente, Ace la interrumpio.

-¡Basta!- Dijo seco y cortante el segundo comandante, levantandose de su posicion para mirarla fija y tensamente. -¡No es justo que hagas esto, niña! ¡No intentes ponerme en contra de mis hombres!- Ifára dio un respingo entre asustado y decepcionado por su actitud repentinamente ruidosa y demasiado firme, esquivando de nuevo su mirada para abrazarse mas fuerte.

Y cuando la noto asi, disgustada e incluso decepcionada, Ace no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal. En pie, se mordio el labio inferior, razonando que habia sido demasiado brusco con ella tan temprano, sabiendo que apenas andaba la pobre acostumbrandose a su cariño. Se dijo que Ifára no era uno de sus hombres, mucho menos un rudo lobo de mar, sabiendo Ace seguro que ella no tendria malas intenciones a pesar de creerla enormemente equivocada. Ace estaba acostumbrado a tratar con rufianes violentos y mujeronas curtidas, pero le costaba todavia saber como actuar con alguien de emociones inestables y dulces como Ifára. No queria hacerla daño.

-Lo siento... - Se disculpo por segunda vez en el mismo dia, suavizando la voz y las maneras lo mas que podia. Ella se limito a permanecer en su posicion, con las rodillas abrazadas ligeramente y expresion de dolido disgusto. -Oye... - Viendo que no lograba el cometido solo con pedir disculpas, que Ifára no tenia nada que ver con Thatch en absolutamente ningun aspecto, el joven segundo comandante se sento cuidadoso sobre la cama, manteniendose todavia a una distancia prudencial de la muchachita. -No queria decirte eso... se que no quieres ponerme en contra de nadie.- Claro que el lo sabia, analizando su reaccion como demasiado brusca e impulsiva. No lo habia recapacitado ni un segundo, habiendose dejado llevar por uno de sus arrebatos desagradables. -¿Estas enfadada?- Cuestiono incluso curioso por semejante evento nunca antes visto, inclinandose para poder ver su carita mejor, que ella evitaba el contacto visual. Ifára movio la cabeza un tanto con algo de inseguridad, no sabiendo exactamente que era correcto decir en aquella circunstancia.

-No.- Mintio la muchacha descaradamente, no concordando sus palabras con su actitud de molestia evidente.

-Pero si que lo estas.- Seguro, Ace contesto la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta, viendo como Ifára no lo ponia en duda una vez habia salido la realidad a la luz. -Canija, entiendeme... - Notandola flaquear en su molestia, que Ifára no estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse digna, el joven Ace se acerco un poco a su lado con cuidado y movimientos lentos. - ... se que lo haces con buenas intenciones, pero no puedes decirme algo asi, sin mas, y esperar que yo no salga en defensa de uno de los mios. - La muchachita, aunque todavia no le miraba, parecio pensarlo detenidamente, adoptando una expresion entre culpable y comprensiva. -No tienes pruebas, y yo si.- Finalmente, Ifára decidio dejar de hacerse la muchachita digna, dedicandole una miradita rapida algo curiosa. -Llevo conviviendo con el mucho tiempo.- Se explico Ace al notarla desconcertada por sus palabras anteriores, esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Quizas... - Dijo Ifára tragando saliva con pesadez, afianzando el abrazo de sus rodillas que actuaba como barrera emocional e instintiva contra Ace debido al enfado supuesto. -Quizas me equivoque.- Se encogio de hombros insegura, diciendose que a lo mejor se habia precipitado en su juicio. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza que siempre solia llevar razon le dijo que no, que su opinion era cierta, decidiendo Ifára tragarse el orgullo para no hacer daño al otro o estropear la relacion agradable.

-Quizas.- Ace se sintio mejor, que ella habia recapacitado y ya no parecia tan molesta.

-Pero... - Sin embargo, Ifára no habia terminado. -¿Y si te equivocas tu?- Cuestiono fingiendo una falsa indiferencia, haciendo que Ace se acercara un poquito mas. El saberla preocupada por su persona, aunque fuera un minimo, le hizo sentirse el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita calida.

-Entonces, asumire las consecuencias cuando llegue el momento.- Y dio aquel tema por finalizado, viendo como ella asentia suavemente y con las piernas, todavia, resguardadas bajo el abrazo. -Y ahora... ¿Todavia estas enfadada conmigo o dejaras que me acerque?- Con tranquilidad y buen humor espero, observando como la muchachita parecia pensarlo un par de segundos rapidos. Por fin, Ifára giro la cabeza, mirandole de nuevo para sonreirle bonita y agradable. Sin mas, Ace elimino la pequeña distancia que los separaba mientras la niña deshacia el abrazo protector que mantenia como barrera infraqueable, acomodando la espalda el joven comandante sobre su cuerpo calido sin esperar permiso ni palabra. Algo desconcertada en un principio, Ifára dejo que el otro se medio tumbara sobre ella, mirandole con expresion estupefacta y perdida ante la idea de no saber que hacer exactamente. Luego, recordo tras unos segundos que a Ace, el dia anterior, le habia acariciado el cabello revuelto y que eso parecio agradarle bastante. Ifára no supo el por que exactamente, pero la idea de hacerlo sentir bien se le hizo de lo mas tentadora, decidiendo finalmente posicionar sus dedos calidos sobre el hombro del otro para, con la mano libre, comenzar a atravesar su pelo oscuro con delicadeza. Ace se estremecio un segundo con agradecimiento, acomodandose mejor sobre ella y cerrando los ojos instintivamente. -Eso se siente muy bien... - Susurro el muchacho algo perdido, notando como el calorcito y comodidad agradables de su cuerpo unidos a la temperatura del ambiente, su aroma calmante asi como la caricia demasiado relajante lo estaban adormilando irremediablemente. Ser mimado por Ifára como un niño caprichoso era lo mejor que podria sentirse nunca, se dijo, notando como todo parecia desaparecer de su mente excepto la sensacion de su cuerpo como asiento y sus dedos serpenteando entre sus cabellos. Cada vez mas ausente y notando que en cualquier momento caeria dormido, Ace se dejo hacer con gusto.

-Ace... - Llamo ella de pronto, no deshaciendo la cercania ni la caricia.

-¿Mmh?- Y es que Ace ahora mismo no tenia ganas ni de abrir la boca, limitandose a hacer un ruidito cuestionativo y a elevar las cejas un momento.

-¿Sobre que trataba la reunion del tercer piso?- Ifára y su curiosidad, que no la abandonaria nunca.

-¿Te estas aprovechando de mis debilidades para husmear en mis asuntos?- Pregunto el sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, resultandole el asunto de lo mas divertido.

-L-lo siento.- Sin embargo, la risita que Ace dejo escapar hizo que Ifára se tranquilizara nuevamente.

-Dentro de poco encontraremos una isla civilizada... - Le dijo explicativo y ausente, no pudiendo evitar bostezar como un gato perezoso. -La marina siempre trata de seguir nuestros pasos asi que, a veces, nos topamos en el puerto de la isla donde vayamos a parar un par de buques armados.- Ifára se tenso un poquito, tragandose el temor ante la idea de otra futura batalla. -Normalmente, unas semanas antes nos reunimos para trazar un plan de contraataque, ya sabes... - Noto sus dedos algo nerviosos a traves de su pelo, elevando una mano vaga pero tranquilizadora para tantear a ciegas en busca de su cuello bonito. -No te preocupes.- Le dijo adivinador de sus miedos, mesando meloso aquella zona de piel suave con cariño y adormecimiento. -Solo es por prevencion. No suele pasar nada.- Y si se los encontraban, los aplastarian rapido, pero eso no seria muy agradable de oir para la impresionable Ifára, siempre tan enemiga de la violencia. Entonces, Ace recordo con todo el disgusto del mundo aquello por lo que habia ido a su camarote. -Eso me recuerda... - Dijo molesto y teniendo que contener un gruñido, notando la caricia y la cercania como demasiado relajante y deliciosa. Si seguia asi, terminaria dormido como un muerto. -Que tengo trabajo.- Y sin mas, que si se quedaba un solo segundo asi no seria capaz de alejarse otra vez, Ace se incorporo ligeramente, abriendo los ojos y quedandose sentado de espaldas a la muchachita. Atontado se llevo una mano a la cara, arrastrandola a traves de ella un tanto para espabilarse lo maximo posible.

Curiosa, Ifára observo por encima del hombro amplio del otro como este rebuscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando lo que debia ser un mapa de la zona y gran parte del mar que andaban recorriendo.

-¿Que es?- Cuestiono sin poder evitar apoyarse en los hombros de Ace, elevandose un tanto la chiquilla para ver mejor.

-¿Eh?- Andaba aun medio ido, teniendo que analizar las palabras dudosas de ella. -Oh, un mapa... es para ver posibles... estrategias. Si le toca a mi division, tendre que hacerme cargo de la mayor parte del ataque y la defensa.- Por decirlo de algun modo, porque Ace era mas dado a arremeter con todo que a ponerse a reflexionar antes y durante la batalla.

-¿Y que tienes pensado?- Curioseo ella de nuevo, notandose mas animada y entretenida con aquel mapa que el mismo Ace.

-Pues... - El joven Ace se llevo una mano al menton con actitud pensativa, analizando aquel pedazo de papel levemente arrugado por andar arrebullado en el bolsillo de su pantalon. -En caso de encontrarnos con la marina... entrar por aqui.- Llego Ace a la conclusion sin pensarlo mucho, señalando el camino con un indice indicador arrastrandose sobre el mapa. Siempre prefirio las decisiones faciles y simples.

-¿Por ahi?- Ifára, incluso escandalizada, produjo un apretoncito pequeño sobre los hombros fuertes del joven comandante, arrancandole al otro una expresion de ligera inseguridad. -¿Piensas entrar directamente?- Como un energumeno, penso Ifára en finalizar su frase, pero rapido decidio omitir aquella parte ofensiva.

-Eh... si.- Pero Ace ya no estaba tan convencido, que la niña parecia totalmente incredula de semejante plan de entrada. -¿No?- Se encogio de hombros, girando la cabeza un segundo para dedicarle a ella una mirada fugaz de duda.

-Bueno... - Ifára suspiro, no queriendo herir el orgullo del otro, que era el verdadero comandante, con una respuesta rotunda y seca. -Puedes hacerlo asi... pero tambien... - Suave y comprensiva, la chiquita colo un brazo aventurero sobre el hombro de Ace, señalando el mapa con indicacion total. Era como los juegos de estrategia, se dijo ella, resultandole totalmente logico y razonable. - ... tambien puedes entrar por aqui... asi, evitaras que, en caso de que este la marina, esta os vea nada mas llegar y podais preparar mejor el ataque y ellos no esten listos para la defensa... - Entre incredulo y atento, Ace asintio despacio, analizando con ojos rapidos el camino y zonas que el dedo de Ifára indicaba. -Quiza asi incluso podais evitar la batalla... - Maldita sea, era de lo mas logico y el ni siquiera lo habia visto, sintiendose rapidamente como un estupido. Ya iba a decir alguna afirmacion, cuando ella continuo. -Ademas, si hay batalla, en esta zona el viento estara a tu favor la mayor parte del dia.- Sintiendose fantasticamente, que a Ifára le encantaba desentrañar todo tipo de cosas, la muchachita sonrio satisfecha consigo misma, ajustando mejor el agarre suave sobre los hombros amplios de Ace.

-¿El viento?- Pregunto el no saliendo de su asombro, que nunca imagino que ella pudiera tener cabeza para este tipo de asuntos guerreros.

-Eres de fuego ¿No?- Ifára lo veia de lo mas evidente, provocando que el joven comandante tuviera que recapacitarlo un poco mas. Era logico, se dijo, no andando el normalmente pendiente de ese tipo de cosas que, en realidad, en plena batalla eran de lo mas importantes. El viento a su favor, consistiendo el fuego su arma, podria ocasionarle incluso la victoria, resultando el que estuviera en direccion contraria a su espalda como peligroso para los suyos y menos eficaz de lo que podria ser.

Ifára era mucho mas reflexiva e inteligente que el, al menos en asuntos logicos y de estrategia. Habia que aceptarlo.

-Esta bien.- Ace se recompuso un tanto de su total asombro anterior, chasqueando la lengua y cerrando aquel mapa. -Ya esta, te cedo el puesto de comandante.- Dijo con broma pero admiracion evidente, arrancandole a la muchachita una risita divertida y satisfecha consigo misma.

-No digas eso, era sencillo. Tu tambien podrias haberlo pensado.- Ifára, siempre tan buena y dulce.

-Espero no tenerte nunca como enemiga.- Dijo el joven Ace abriendo los ojos con fingido temor un momento, dedicandole una miradita rapida graciosa y de cariño.

-Nunca sere tu enemiga.- Ifára pronuncio aquello repentinamente. Quiza fue sin pensar, o incluso pudiera ser que no fuera realmente en serio, eso Ace no podia saberlo. Ace solo sabia que aquella frase, tan simple pero a la vez tan esperanzadora, se le clavo directa en el pecho como una flecha indolora a la vez que inamovible. Un arrebato suave y calido de cariño le inundo por dentro repentinamente, sintiendose de pronto el hombre mas valorado e importante de todo aquel mar peligroso.

No pudo evitarlo, girando la cabeza para toparse con su carita bonita, dedicandole Ifára una sonrisita nerviosa entre avergonzada y confusa por sus propias palabras. Llevo una mano grande y cuidadosa hasta su menton, acogiendolo con suavidad y acariciando sus mejillas despues con el dorso, admirando sus facciones que tan perfectas se le hacian como su mirada, siempre bondadosa, compasiva y comprensiva.

-Lo se.- Le dijo seguro de sus palabras, sabiendo que si podia enamorarse mas de Ifára, en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo como un estupido.

Y sin esperar respuesta la beso, tratando de que ella adivinara con el contacto todo el sentimiento posible que Ace andaba guardando dentro.

A Ace, de sus dos caras supuestas, comenzaba a agradarle mas la buena que la fria y malvada.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Oh! Siento si he tardado demasiado!_

_Espero que os guste este capitulo. La historia comienza a hacerse cada vez mas intrincada y emocional... La verdad que es todo un culebron y a veces me cuesta, o no me gusta demasiado porque lo veo muy pasteloso o intrincado, o intrincado-pasteloso (Definicion nueva que me acabo de inventar)_

_Igualmente, me esta agradando bastante el resultado, y espero conseguir que le cojais cariño a la buena de Ifára que se va a meter en mas de un lio, la pobre XDXDXD (Agh, no deberia haber dicho eso D= ajajaja)_

_Uuuh Ace empezo siendo muy malo verdad? Pero ahora se nos esta volviendo blandito y afelpado cual amoroso peluche... El amor, que al malo lo vuelve bueno, y al bueno lo puede volver muy malo (Toma frase profunda XD!)_

_En fin, me despido por hoy, y espero que disfruteis leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo esta historia de amor !_

_Un beso de sandia dulce dulce!_

_Maddy_


	7. Aquel mundo de mujeres

-Ifára... - Canturreo Ace con un susurrito divertido, inclinandose hacia el colchon para despertar a la muchachita que, andando por el quinto sueño, se limito a removerse.

Habia pasado un tiempo, aunque el joven Ace no sabia exactamente cuanto, habiendose percatado a medida que transcurrian los dias de lo agradable y satisfactoria que comenzaba a hacersele la convivencia cercana con la dulce Ifára. La relacion habia empezado a tomar un cariz de mayor confianza y costumbre, con habitos entre ellos casi incluso rutinarios, donde Ace habia luchado por lograr un estilo de vida en el que ella fuera lo mas feliz posible e Ifára empezaba a tomarse poco a poco mayores atrevimientos con el. Debia ser que la niña, conociendole de una manera cada vez mas profunda y sentimental, que al fin y al cabo Ace se esforzaba por dejarse querer, le veia ahora mas como hombre que como dueño o peligroso secuestrador. Eso, a Ace tambien le hacia feliz, porque la notaba cada dia mas comoda, contenta y animada. Aquel aura dulce y agradable, calido, que rodeaba a la chiquilla desde que tenia memoria de ella comenzaba a hacerse mas potente, contagiandole a el mismo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Aunque tampoco queria Ace evitarlo, ni mucho menos, que se estaba de lo mas a gusto y emocionado por verse, extraña y rapidamente, correspondido. Ace no se lo creia del todo, porque le costaba comprenderla por mas que se esforzara, decidiendo igualmente disfrutar de aquella actitud amable y graciosa que la muchachita le andaba regalando ultimamente y que le alegraba los dias y la vida en general. Nunca imagino que pudiera uno sentirse tan bien, habiendole resultado siempre las palabras de algun amigo enamorado como exageradas o, incluso, como si fuera algo que el nunca podria llegar a sentir realmente. No de aquella manera ni con semejante intensidad. Sin embargo, quien le iba a decir a Ace que terminaria siendo, el mismo, uno de los hombres mas cariñosos y melosos de cuantos habia conocido, descubriendo ademas no solo el lado mas bonito de Ifára, si no el suyo propio. Era mas agradable que andar cortando cuellos o de rufian constantemente. Ahora, Ace tenia sus momentos de colegueo con el resto de salvajes tripulantes, donde podia volver a ser tan animal e instintivo como siempre, y sus momentos dulces con Ifára en los que tenia que ser suave y mejor chico. A veces, era incluso pesado con ella, se dijo Ace en mas de una ocasion, pero a Ifára nunca parecio molestarle.

-Canija... - Se inclino Ace un poquito mas hacia Ifára, susurrando el apodo cariñoso que ya habia adoptado como permanente para lograr, nuevamente, nada mas que un pequeño gruñidito de la muchachita.

Debido al calor sofocante y cada vez mas pesado que se estaba apropiando del ambiente a medida que avanzaban los dias, las mantas y cobijas de la cama comoda habian pasado a mejor vida durante un tiempo, resistiendose tan solo a pemanecer alli la sabana como ultimo recurso cubriente. Ace espero un poco, conocedor de su sueño pesado, admirandola un tanto y lo mas que podia bajo aquella escasa luz nocturna y lunar que le daba un aspecto incluso subrreal. La muchachita andaba todavia con los ojos cerrados, habiendose tan solo movido de posicion para quedarse tumbada boca arriba, con los brazos acomodados a ambos lados de su cabeza, la sabana aburruñada hasta las caderas y la almohada tirada por ahi, relegada al total desagrado debido al calor.

Nuevamente, Ace no pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa.

-Ey... - Le volvio a decir susurrante pero mas firme, viendo que ella no parecia responder solo ante aquel murmullo del ahora cercano muchacho. -Despierta, Ifára... - Delicado y algo culpable por tener que despertarla, el joven Ace llevo una mano cuidadosa hasta la carita dormida de la chiquilla, mesando su mejilla llenita para que el contacto, al menos, la espabilara un tanto.

-¿Mmh?- No era una palabra, pero por fin pronunciaba algo mas que un gruñidito, escuchando Ace como ella parecia comenzar a alejarse del mundo de los sueños con enorme dificultad.

-Escuchame... - El joven comandante intensifico la caricia, escuchando hasta su respiracion suave y dulce facilmente debido al silencio total de la noche.

-¿Ace?- Finalmente, Ifára se desperto lo suficiente como para mencionar algun sonido coherente, abriendo los ojos bicolores y bonitos ligeramente y divisando la figura inconfundible del joven pirata. Ifára ya lo habria reconocido hasta siendo ciega, no resultando la escasa luz un impedimento. -¿Donde estabas? Desapareciste de pronto en mitad de la noche... - Contesto la niña adormilada y ausente, notandose a pesar de todo un pequeño deje de preocupacion y reproche en sus palabras.

-Eso es de lo que queria hablarte... - Entre susurros, el segundo comandante continuo, observando su bonita imagen tan atolondrada como despeinada. -Hemos encontrado una isla con civilizacion... - Por ese mismo motivo, Ace habia tenido que marcharse de pronto en mitad de la noche, que por mucho que le agradara estar con ella durmiendo cual liron en la misma cama, no andaba dispuesto a abandonar sus obligaciones sin mas. -Marco y yo vamos a ir con nuestras divisiones a ver que se cuece por alli, primero.- Era por pura formalidad, acostumbrados a andarse siempre con pies de plomo. Mas valia prevenir que curar. -He venido a decirtelo.- Luego, si no lo hacia, Ifára se pasaria toda la mañana curioseando y preguntando, preocupada o molesta con el, a cualquiera que pudiera darle un minimo de informacion.

-¿La marina?- Pregunto Ifára con sueño notable, estando a punto de incorporarse ante el temor reticente de una batalla proxima e inevitable.

-La marina no esta.- Contesto el joven Ace incluso divertido, posicionando una mano en su hombro estrecho para, de nuevo, instar a la chiquilla a tumbarse sobre el colchon con delicadeza. -Te dije que era por prevencion ¿Recuerdas?- Y mucho mas tranquila ahora, la adormecida Ifára se limito a asentir, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para acomodarse mejor sobre el colchon caliente debido a la temperatura elevada junto a la de su propio cuerpo bonito. Ace chasqueo la lengua ruidosamente al verse ignorado descaradamente por preferir el sueño a su compañia, decidiendo Ifára que podria ni dignarse a mirarlo si no habia de que preocuparse. La verdad que se le hacia divertido, e incluso mucho mas tentadora y preciosa que de costumbre en situacion de comodidad total semejante, que la niña parecia sentirse como si no hubiera nadie mas que ella en la habitacion. -¿Sabes?- Dijo Ace reconociendo rapidamente el arrebato de melosidad que comenzaba a inundarlo, inclinandose aun mas sobre el colchon para aumentar la cercania ya de por si peligrosa. -Me encantas asi... recien despierta.- Como respuesta a sus palabras, Ifára dejo escapar un suave sonidito de garganta, arrancando sobre el joven comandante una sonrisita picara y graciosa. -Estas tan suavecita, que podria hacerte cuantas cosas quiera sin que, apenas, te percataras... - Y es que Ace era bastante activo ademas de atrevido en cuanto a intimidad compartida se referia. Sus propias palabras le arrancaron un escalofrio de tentacion total recorriendole la espalda, que tenia una facilidad para la imaginacion casi tan peligrosa como los impulsos.

-Ace... - Susurro Ifára entre divertida y reprendedora en cuanto sintio una mano traviesa e inconfundible juguetear peligrosamente cerca de su escote, no moviendose la muchacha sin embargo mas por pereza que por agrado. -Hace mucho calor.-

-Oh, cierto... - Tuvo que morderse la lengua, ensanchando la sonrisilla maliciosa en cuanto escucho su queja. -¿Y que hay con eso?-

-Pues que tienes las manos ardiendo... - La muchachita hizo un amago de apartar aquella mano grande y atrevida con suavidad, abandonando el intento a medias. -Toda tu piel esta ardiendo, siempre. Es como tener un radiador humano.- Pero cuando el frio apretaba, bien que le agradaba su cercania.

-Sabes que no es culpa mia.- Se quejo como un niño caprichoso, no perdiendo sin embargo aquella actitud de jugueteo y evidentes intenciones. -Mi temperatura corporal suele ser bastante mas alta que la de los demas. Es cosa de la fruta del diablo, yo no lo controlo.- Era cierto, dandose Ace a si mismo luz verde para aumentar el contacto, apoyando la mano libre sobre el colchon y comenzando, suave y mimoso, a besar la piel calida del cuello delicado de Ifára. La muchachita produjo un sonidito de protesta sin abrir los ojos si quiera, notando aquella mano intrusa trasladandose hasta su cintura asi como los labios del otro, mordisqueando incluso de vez en cuando aquella zona sensible.

-Ace... - Volvio Ifára a reprocharle, removiendose un tanto bajo las caricias del otro con gracia pero firmeza.

-Oh, canija ¿Por que eres tan mala conmigo?- Decidido a jugar un poco mas y conseguir lo que queria, el joven y meloso comandante abandono su cuello, acercandose hasta el oido de Ifára para susurrarle quejumbroso. -He venido a verte para que no te preocuparas, y todo.-

-Te estan esperando.- Pero Ifára no daba su brazo a torcer, pareciendo inmune a sus mimos y ruegos, que ya se sabia ella sus tretas y artimañas de memoria. -Tu segunda division, la primera y el comandante de esta te estan esperando.-

-Que esperen.- Nada, que Ace tampoco se daba por vencido, arrodillandose junto a la cama ocupada para lograr un mejor acceso a la chiquita adormilada.

-¿No te da vergüenza? Haciendoles esperar ahi, por ninguna razon importante... - Contesto ella graciosa y comenzando a divertirse, dispuesta sin embargo a ganar aquella batalla. Al menos, de momento. -Eso es muy irresponsable... -

-Claro que hay una razon importante.- Fingiendo indignacion, el joven comandante susurro, consiguiendo un ligero elevamiento curioso de las cejas de la muchacha. -Eres muy, muy dulce.- Y mas meloso todavia si es que era posible, Ace acogio su carita llenita con una de sus manos, besando la mejilla suave con intenciones claras de hacer del contacto algo cada vez mas intimo.

-Eso no es ninguna razon. Se enfadaran contigo.- A Ifára se le escapo una risita, mas que acostumbrada ya a las batallas como aquella, que el calor hacia a veces de la cercania fisica de Ace algo sofocante por su temperatura elevada.

-Si se enfadan es porque me tienen envidia.- Contesto claro y convencido de sus palabras, agarrando su cintura sorpresiva y suavemente para, mucho mas fuerte como era para desgracia de Ifára, arrastrarla a traves del colchon con delicadeza y posicionarla mas cerca y accesible.

-Ace... - Chasqueo Ifára la lengua en cuanto se vio trasladada de sitio a otro lugar mas peligroso.

-¿Quien no desearia hacerle el amor cada noche a una muchacha tan bonita?- Pero Ace continuo a lo suyo, ignorando la queja y comenzando, descarado, a besar la piel bajo su mandibula pequeña.

-No lo vas a conseguir asi... - Contesto ella como represalia, estremeciendose sin poder evitarlo cuando sintio los besos suaves sobre la piel y las caricias, que comenzaban despacio y delicadamente por el momento.

-Eso tendremos que comprobarlo.- Nada, que Ace no se dejaba convencer por muchos argumentos que le dieran.

-Dejame dormir tranquila, Ace, por favor... - Ifára, a pesar de sus palabras de queja evidente, sono tan adormilada como dulce y divertida, viendo que el otro no parecia dispuesto a permitirle continuar su sueño sin mas.

-Es de locos... seria un desperdicio dejarte tranquila... - Un sonidito agradado que parecio mas un ronroneo escapo de los labios del joven Ace, apretando su cintura delicada cariñoso y demandante. -Oye... - Dijo de pronto fingiendo total sorpresa y acusacion, callendo en la cuenta de algo en cuanto sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la ausencia luz. -Esto es mio, del cajon de la comoda.- Incluso indignado, el joven comandante acogio las caderas de Ifára, refiriendose a la prenda de ropa interior que cubria su desnudez por aquella zona. -Crei que ya habias conseguido ropa propia hacia mucho.- Era cierto, pero Ace queria jugar un poquito y conseguir que ella, por fin, se dejara de hacer la interesante.

-Es solo para dormir.- Se limito Ifára a contestar, encogiendose de hombros con gracia evidente.

-Ya veo... - Analitico de pronto, el joven pirata chasqueo la lengua, llevandose una mano grande al menton en repentina actitud reflexiva para revisar a la bonita chiquilla de arriba a abajo. -¿Y la camisa tambien?- Y es que Ifára, con el calor, estaba empezando a apropiarse de su ropa de verano, al parecer.

-Si, tambien es solo para dormir.- La muchachita, por fin, abrio los ojos dispares y adormilados, dedicandole una sonrisita cerrada y divertida que no pudo contenerse.

-Aja, entiendo... - Ace asintio, y por su mirada Ifára supo que no se habia olvidado de su proposito, acercandose de nuevo a ella todo lo posible con evidentes ganas de intimar. -Pero ¿Que pasaria si... - Dijo con un susurrito y un tono de voz algo ronco que Ifára se sabia demasiado bien, comenzando a acariciar uno de sus costados curvilineos cuidadosa y significativamente. - ... si quisiera recuperar mi ropa?- Y la mirada conocidamente maliciosa que a Ifára se le clavo, directa, a las retinas provoco que comenzara a pensar si acaso no seria mucho mas agradable y relajante el doblegarse y dejarle hacer.

-Pues... - Contesto ella igual de susurrante, analizando el techo un segundo con divertida y actuada actitud reflexiva. - ... pasaria que me quedaria desnuda.- Y la mirada peligrosa de Ace se intensifico. -Si, eso pasaria.- Como si hubiera hecho un gran y asombroso descubrimiento, Ifára asintio.

-¿Ah, si?- Cuestiono Ace con malicia y gracia, apegandose a ella para juguetear mediante una caricia de sus dedos con el borde de su camisa, que tan bien le quedaba a la bonita Ifára. -Asi que, pasaria eso... - Ya iba a comenzar lo bueno, cuando ella se lo impidio.

-Si, eso pasaria. Y nada mas.- Ifára dijo aquello con total conviccion y evidente significado, adoptando una expresion de pequeño orgullo y retirando la mano atrevida del otro con suavidad.

-Argh... - Vale, Ace ya no sabia que mas hacer, limitandose a gruñir con gracia para, resignado ya, dejar caer la cabeza sobre su vientre comodo y abandonar las caricias. -Me doy por vencido.- Ifára respondio con una suave risita divertida. Ella habia ganado la batalla, como siempre que su contrincante era Ace, tan encandilado con su persona. -Bueno... - Suspiro el segundo comandante contra su cuerpo calido y suave, dispuesto a levantarse perezosamente. -Me tengo que ir.- Al fin y al cabo, como la misma Ifára habia dicho, le andaban esperando. Y sin mas, que no queria quedarse ya demasiado por la tentacion evidente, el joven comandante se incorporo, logrando sin percatarse que la niña adoptara una expresion entre urgente y sorprendida.

-¿Te vas ya?- Cuestiono ella repentinamente, apoyandose sobre sus codos para levantarse un tanto y dedicarle una miradita nerviosa.

-Claro... - En un principio, Ace ni se penso la respuesta, haciendo un pequeño amago de comenzar a caminar. Sin embargo, en cuanto analizo el tonito de voz asi como la mirada significativa de la muchacha, tuvo que detenerse en seco. -¿O acaso quieres me quede?- Ifára se sento sobre el colchon, contemplandole entre incomoda y apurada.

-Bueno... - Se encogio de hombros con una mal fingida indiferencia, evitando el contacto visual para juguetear con el borde de la sabana. Sabiendo cual era la respuesta real, el joven Ace espero un par de segundos, topandose con el silencio de ella. Finalmente, elevo las cejas con pequeña sorpresa, dandose la vuelta sobre sus pies para comenzar, de nuevo, a tratar de caminar. -E-espera... - Pero Ifára se lo impidio repentinamente, agarrando la mano del otro con significado que, aunque evidente, ella parecia tratar de ocultar sin ninguna explicacion logica. Era por pura costumbre, que aun a dia de hoy ciertas cosas se le hacian dificiles a la pobre.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono Ace con gracia, dandose la vuelta para encararla. Ifára se mordio el labio un momento, maldiciendo por dentro debido a que el otro la metiera en semejante apuro cuando sus deseos eran mas que evidentes.

-Quedate un ratito... - Por fin, Ifára confeso, dedicandole una miradita rapida de intenciones claras.

-Oh, sera un placer.- Contesto Ace dejando, de nuevo, a aquella sonrisa maliciosa inundar su rostro.

Si tenian que esperar, pues que esperasen todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Apoyando la espalda en la pared mas cercana, Marco se cruzo de brazos.

-Joder... - Chasqueo la lengua molesto uno de los subordinados de este ultimo, llevandose las manos a las caderas como una mujerona indignada. -¿Donde se habra metido?- Pregunto enfurruñado aquel pirata de bajo rango, rebuscando con la mirada entre la oscuridad nocturna la figura del desaparecido en cuestion.

En pie y perdiendo la paciencia, los tripulantes que conformaban la primera division y la segunda, con el comandante ausente esta ultima, permanecian algunos en pie otros acomodados por ahi, como el mismo Marco, en las afueras de aquella ciudad pequeñita y pueblerina de la isla en la que habian ido a parar.

El calor sofocante incluso en plena madrugada, hora en la que se encontraban, hacia de la tarea de esperar a nadie demasiado cansina y molesta, bufando de vez en cuando algun tripulante con frustrada indignacion total.

-Dijo que tenia que poner algo en orden... - Se limito a contestar otro de los subordinados del primer comandante, tirado sentado en el suelo y mirando a sus compañeros con expresion confusa, pero amable. -Quiza se le ha complicado.-

-Seguro... - Por su parte, Marco chasqueo la lengua ironico y molesto, que se conocia a su compañero y amigo demasiado bien. Varios de sus muchachos le dirigieron miraditas desconcertadas en busqueda de alguna explicacion, pero el primer comandante era un buen amigo ademas de un tipo de honor, no dispuesto a airear los asuntos personales de ningun colega.

-Pues debe habersele complicado jodidamente... - Continuo entonces aquel indignado perteneciente a la primera division, no dispuesto a suavizar su actitud molesta. -Se fue hace mas de media hora.- Y sin mas, bufo, cruzandose de brazos con movimientos fuertes y malhumorados.

-Lleva cuarenta minutos de retraso, exactamente.- Salto con indicacion y actitud de sabiondo el otro tripulante de la primera division, analizando su reloj de reojo para cerciorarse del tiempo.

-Con lo que es, seguro que se ha quedado dormido como un muerto por ahi... - El pirata enfadado y de bajo rango asintio con mal humor a sus propias palabras, convencido de ellas mientras mantenia la posicion firme y reprendedora.

-Lo dudo.- Dijo Marco bajo pero con volumen suficiente para ser oido, mirando hacia el algo lejano ahora Moby Dick en espera de ver aparecer de una vez por todas a su amigo. Marco no sabia si debia sentirse divertido por la razon evidente de su retraso, o enfadado.

-Entonces... - El subordinado del primer comandante, el que andaba con aquella indignacion, observo a su superior con expresion desconcertada, dispuesto a preguntar la razon de la ausencia temporal del joven compañero de la comandancia. Sin embargo, unas palabras felices lo interrumpieron.

-¡Eh!- Exclamo con una sonrisa repentina aquel tripulante tirado en el suelo, incorporandose en pie como un resorte. -¡Ahi esta!- Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el lugar que señalo el pirata de bajo rango, el cual agito una mano en el aire para llamar la atencion del desaparecido en cuestion.

Dificultosamente debido a la escasa luz de la noche, todos los tripulantes pertenecientes a ambas divisiones observaron la figura inconfundible de Portgas D. Ace que, corriendo un poco para no provocar mas molestia asi como por saber que su retraso comenzaba a ser excesivo, se abria paso entre la oscuridad desde el mismisimo Moby Dick. Todos esperaron en silencio, notando que el mal humor se les esfumaba un poco en cuanto comprobaron su identidad, no atreviendose igualmente casi ninguno a reprocharle nada a aquel joven comandante que, al fin y al cabo, era un superior ademas de un compañero.

-¡Disculpad!- Grito nada mas llegar, aminorando la marcha poco a poco debido a la carrera hasta lograr detenerse. -Tuve un... - El joven Ace permanecio en un silencio pensante y delator que le hizo ponerse aun mas apurado, decidiendo que tendria que ser rapido para excusarse correctamente. Por desgracia, nunca fue buen mentiroso. - ... pequeño contratiempo.- Y tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisita maliciosa y picara que luchaba por salir tras recordar aquel "contratiempo" agradable que habia buscado el mismo.

-Contratiempo... - Repitio Marco con miradita de reprendedor hermano mayor, arrancandole al segundo comandante un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Marco era demasiado astuto y le conocia demasiado bien como para ser engañado. -¡Venga!- Grito de pronto, dirigiendo una mirada firme y autoritaria a todos los presentes. -¡¿A que estais esperando?- Dejo notar aquel aura de respeto que se imponia sobre cualquiera de los tripulantes del navio y parte del enorme mar, provocando que los miembros de ambas divisiones, a excepcion de Ace, dieran un respingo y comenzaran a caminar hacia el pueblecillo humilde recientemente descubierto.

-¡Guau!- Exclamo el joven segundo comandante de muy buen humor, sonriendo ampliamente para posicionarse junto a su amigo, contemplando como el resto de piratas habian obedecido velozmente y ya se alejaban con eficacia. -Que tipo tan duro.- Con gracia y algo burlon, Ace palmeo la espalda amplia de Marco, el cual se limito a dirigirle una miradilla entre resignada y reprochadora todavia mientras empezaba tambien a caminar.

-Y tu uno muy irresponsable.- Suspiro por fin el primer comandante, decidiendo que de poco serviria echarle ninguna charla al muchacho, que siempre terminaria igualmente haciendo cuanto le venia en gana.

-Lo siento.- El joven Ace se disculpo de nuevo con una sonrisilla no demasiado culpable, precisamente, siguiendo los pasos de su amigo con animacion y verdadero buen humor. -Las cosas se me complicaron... un poco.- Pero tanto el mismo Ace como Marco conocian la razon real de su retraso innecesario.

-Seguro.- Por su parte, Marco dejo notar claramente que la bola no habia colado, llevandose las manos hasta los bolsillos con actitud de total dignidad. -Pero Ace... - Chasqueo la lengua de pronto, dedicandole a su compañero una miradita entre divertida y analitica, revisandole repentinamente de pies a cabeza. Con desconcierto ante semejante y repentina revision, el segundo comandante detuvo la marcha, correspondiendo la mirada del otro con una confusa. - ... la proxima vez, acuerdate de abrocharte el cinturon.- Y Marco volvio a darse la vuelta para continuar el camino.

Detenido todavia, el segundo joven comandante no pudo evitar mirar el supuesto cinturon, cerciorandose de que andaba desabrochado malamente. Adopto entonces una expresion entre dolorosa y graciosa, teniendo que contener una carcajada cuando comprobo que habia sido, evidentemente, mas que descubierto.

-Eh... de acuerdo.- Dijo sin mas, teniendo por tanto que abrocharse eficazmente el cinturon en cuestion para, una vez logrado el cometido, alcanzar al compañero en una carrerita corta.

Marco era su amigo, asi que poco le preocupaba a Ace que descubriera motivos de retraso como aquel.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Ah! ¡Ya era hora!- Exclamo Dadou con toda su alegria, dando incluso un pequeño saltito de animacion que resono suave sobre el suelo de madera de la cubierta. -Me muero de ganas por ver algo de civilizacion... - Repentinamente, bajo la voz un tanto para no ser escuchada por oidos sospechosos, revisando los alrededores para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los piratas las andaba prestando atencion. - ... y no solo a estos animales salvajes.- Como respuesta de la otra, recibio una risita graciosa. -Espero que Joan-Marie nos deje algo de tiempo libre.- Suspiro la delgada Dadou, volviendo a la tarea de preparar las cosas pertinentes para bajar a tierra por fin. Al igual que ambas muchachas, siempre medio aisladas del resto de la tripulacion pirata, los presentes llevaban a cabo trabajo semejante, notando poco a poco el calor sofocante y fuerte a medida que la mañana avanzaba.

-No creo que tengamos mucho que hacer ahi abajo.- Dijo Ifára con una sonrisita cerrada, igual de animada que su compañera ante la idea de descubrir lugares nuevos. En cunclillas sobre el suelo de la cubierta, la bonita Ifára andaba encargandose de sus propias cosas y algunas de Joan-Marie, que la sabia despistada y atolondrada en cuanto a asuntos semejantes. No se lo habian pedido, pero estaba acostumbrada a permanecer algo pendiente de los demas. Al recordar cosa como aquella, Ifára no pudo evitar pensar en la persona de la cual solia estar mas atenta, revisando levemente ansiosa los alrededores en busca de su imagen.

-Llegaran dentro de poco.- Adivinadora de los deseos de su amiga, Dadou le dedico una miradita divertida. -No tardaran nada en volver.-

-La primera division ya esta aqui.- Un leve enfurruñamiento caprichoso se adueño de la bonita cara de Ifára, reprochando por dentro el retraso del joven Ace, que encima de haberla despertado en mitad de la noche, ahora parecia no tenerla en cuenta ni pensar en ella. No era justo. Ifára siempre lo hacia.

-Ifára... - Dadou suspiro con algo de regaño, sabedora de su compañera como una madre debido a conocerla ya demasiado bien. -No seas caprichosa.- Le dijo llevandose las manos hasta las caderas con actitud didactica, analizando a la joven Ifára con expresion firme de hermana mayor.

-No soy caprichosa.- Ifára salio en su propia defensa, quejandose de la definicion que Dadou habia hecho sobre ella con reproche. -Es solo que... - Dijo sin terminar la frase, deteniendo su tarea un segundo para reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos. Vale, quiza si estuviera siendo algo caprichosa, decidiendo que Ace tampoco estaba haciendo nada malo tan solo por un retraso.

-Ya sabes como es. Se habra entretenido por ahi con cualquier tonteria.- Finalmente, Dadou la sonrio serenamente, consiguiendo un ambiente tranquilizador para con la otra muchacha.

-Si, seguramente.- Por su parte, Ifára razono que no tenia motivo para molestarse y que, exactamente, habia sido una niña caprichosa, asintiendo con una sonrisita feliz para continuar la labor igual de animada que la misma Dadou.

-Asi me gusta. Chica lista.- Dijo Dadou veloz y con un pequeño orgullo, encogiendose de hombros y estando dispuesta a comenzar con alguna de sus charletas animadas. -¡Uy! ¿Sabes de lo que me entere el otro dia?- La joven rubia dio un respingo, hablando a su amiga con autentico descubrimiento.

-¿De que?- Ifára sabia perfectamente que vendria algun cotilleo a continuacion, fingiendo mas interes del que realmente tenia, que andaba con la cabeza en otros asuntos por mas que luchara contra ello. Su intuicion parecia estar advirtiendola de algo desagradable, pero rapido se dijo una y otra vez que era una mal pensada y que no podria ocurrir ningun problema con el joven Ace.

-¿Recuerdas aquel tipo, el jovencito timido del otro dia?- Dadou continuo con algun chismorreo sin mucha importancia sobre alguien sin mucha importancia, tampoco, provocando que Ifára se limitara a asentir ligeramente ausente, presa de sus reflexiones extrañas y sospechas sin prueba aparente. -Pues resulta, me han confesado por ahi, que anda liado con aquella otra, la pelirroja esa que parece un tio... - Pero Ifára ya no la estaba escuchando, tratando de calmar el temor e inseguridad incipiente que comenzaba a hacerse hueco entre su pecho y cabeza. Su relacion con el joven Ace funcionaba perfectamente, era divertida, animada y el le daba cuanto Ifára necesitaba de una convivencia amorosa. Le daba tranquilidad, cariño, paz y seguridad, ademas que ya le habia confesado que la queria. Ifára no pedia nada mas. Tampoco precisaba de nada mas para ser feliz. -¿No es increible? ¡En la vida me lo hubiera esperado!- Continuo la pobre Dadou con toda su animacion, asintiendo nerviosa a sus propias palabras. Por su parte, Ifára andaba medio ausente, escuchando un pequeño revuelo en algun punto de la cubierta. Como, realmente, andaba pendiente de cualquier signo de la llegada del segundo comandante en lugar de en las palabras de su amiga Dadou, aquel ruido repentino de gentio y risotadas complices le fue sencillo de escuchar, dirigiendo una miradita rapida como analisis hasta el lugar en cuestion. No pudo evitar sonreir contenta en cuanto comprobo, finalmente, que Ace ya habia regresado de nuevo al colosal y actualmente animado Moby Dick, seguido de su igual de asalvajada division. Sin embargo, la bonita Ifára ahora solo tenia ojos para una persona, levantandose de su sitio con la intencion de revisarlo un poco mas antes de que el se acercara, o bien ella fuera en su encuentro.

-¿Ifára?- Reprochadora por como su preciosa amiga la andaba ignorando descaradamente, Dadou cuestiono. Pero Ifára no pudo evitar continuar igual de atenta a la imagen, levemente lejana todavia por andar en el extremo contrario del navio, del joven comandante, desvaneciendose la sonrisa de la niña velozmente en cuanto sus ojos bicolores se toparon con escena semejante. La hermosa Circe, tan altiva e imponente, atractiva y salvaje, como solo ella podia ser, se aventuro veloz al lado de un animado Ace, comenzando ambos a charletear sobre algo, que Ifára no podia escuchar por la lejania, con verdadera complicidad y diversion. -¿Me estas escuchando?- Le dijo Dadou de nuevo buscando una respuesta, no recibiendo ninguna por parte de la otra, que permanecia seria e insegura sin poder apartar la mirada bonita de aquellos dos. Confianzuda y cariñosa, Circe le agarro del brazo fuerte y a Ace no parecio molestarle en absoluto, caminando ambos a traves del barco y entre el gentio ocupado con verdaderos animos amistosos.

Quizas su relacion con Ace fuera perfecta. Quizas Ace le diera a Ifára cuanto necesitaba, pero ¿Le daba ella todo lo que Ace necesitaba? Es mas ¿Estaba Ifára, realmente, capacitada para aquella tarea? Circe era salvaje, instintiva, hermosa y de peligroso caracter. Era como el fuego, es decir, era como el mismo Ace. Pero ella...

Ifára no pudo evitar analizarse un segundito a si misma de pies a cabeza con total nerviosismo.

Ella era como un raton.

¿Desde cuando los ratones y el fuego podian llevarse bien?

Entonces, toda aquella inseguridad y miedo al abandono del otro se arremolino en el estomago, ahora apretado, de la pobre esclava Ifára, notando que la inundaba una desgradable sensacion, dificil de analizar por no haberla conocido nunca antes, que la mantenia en un estado extraño entre la tristeza, el enfado y el panico por perder a alguien demasiado importante en su vida ahora. Estaba celosa. Ifára estaba celosa de Circe.

Con movimientos secos y molestos, la joven y bonita esclava se agacho de nuevo, terminando la tarea sin cuidado y a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono Dadou en cuanto comprobo su estado extraño, que nunca la habia visto realmente enfadada.

-Nada.- Se limito Ifára a mentir descaradamente, aguantandose incluso las ganas de llorar de rabia. Siempre fue muy sensiblona aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-¡Oye!- La rubia y delgada Dadou parecio comenzar a preocuparse, que los ojos bonitos de Ifára estaban algo vidriosos y sus manos, entre inseguras y nerviosas, comenzaban a finalizar su cometido sin ninguna eficacia ni cuidado, como si quisiera terminar cuanto antes y desaparecer de alli. -¿Que te pasa, Ifarita?- Pero Ifára se levanto sin mas, decidida a largarse de cubierta para buscar relajacion o poner en orden sus pensamientos. O quiza huir como el ratoncillo que era para no tener que enfrentarse a sus miedos y temores.

Ya iba la pobre y ahora emocionalmente inestable Ifára a darse a la fuga, cuando unas manos grandes se posicionaron sobre sus hombros.

-Ey.- La voz inconfundible del joven Ace le llego hasta los oidos, teniendo la muchacha que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no ponerse a lloriquear rabiosa y tratar de calmarse. -Buenos dias, canija.- Pero el segundo comandante no debia haberse percatado ni un minimo del estado emocional de Ifára, dedicandole aquellas palabras de protocolo mañanero con el cariño y diversion de costumbre. Por su parte, Dadou se limito a continuar a lo suyo y hacer como si no estuviera alli, que ya le sonsacaria sus problemas a la otra cuando anduvieran en soledad.

-Buenos dias.- Contesto seca y molesta la joven Ifára, no dandose si quiera la vuelta todavia para encararlo.

-Oye... - Por desgracia para ella, Ace la conocia demasiado bien, ademas que Ifára siempre solia ser dulce y agradable, dedicando un apretoncito significativo y preocupado sobre sus hombros estrechos. -¿Que pasa?- Finalmente, Ifára no pudo contener las ganas de encararlo, girandose sobre sus propios pies y haciendo que al otro no le quedara mas remedio que deshacer el agarre cariñoso. Rapida porque era timida ademas de demasiado insegura, la joven esclava le dirigio una miradita bicolor entre decepcionada y realmente molesta, incluso hasta llorosa, analizo Ace con desconcierto total, mesandose la chiquilla con una mano nerviosa el brazo contrario.

-Has tardado mucho.- Se limito la joven Ifára a contestar con reproche, dirigiendo sobre una ahora entretenida Circe una miradita fugaz de desprecio que paso desapercibida para el otro por su velocidad.

-Si, bueno... - El segundo comandante se encontraba confuso ante semejante actitud desconocida en la dulce y calmada Ifára, llevandose una mano hasta la nuca para acariciarla con ligero apuro. -Me entretuve por ahi con algunas cosas.- Asintio ante sus propias palabras, provocando que la expresion dolida y tensa de Ifára se contrajera un segundo.

-Seguro.- Contesto ella con extraña acusacion, que Ace no sabia lo que habia hecho mal, dedicando otra miradita fugaz y disgustada a la altiva mujer, que pululaba por cubierta de un lado a otro. El problema era que, igual que Ifára era emocional para con la sensibilidad y el cariño hacia los demas, tambien lo era para los celos y el amor, resultando el coctel algo inestable y preocupante.

-Ifára... - Pero Ace nunca fue un chico que comprendiera a las muchachitas como ella con facilidad, agarrando las manos pequeñas de una tensa Ifára con significado. -¿Que ocurre?- Volvio a preguntar, notando que la chiquita parecia tratar de evitar su mirada y se mantenia todo lo digna que alguien como ella pudiera estar. Se dijo a si mismo que no debia ser por su causa, porque no encontraba haber hecho nada malo, buscando en sus ojos esquivos y dañados la respuesta para semejante acertijo. Sin embargo, no la encontro.

-Tengo que terminar algunas cosas.- Decidiendo que le era mas facil el darse a la fuga, ademas que andaba acostumbrada a ello, la joven esclava deslizo sus manos de entre los dedos de Ace, rompiendo el contacto para, sin mas, darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Pero... - Ace se encontraba completamente perdido y confuso, viendola marchar con pasitos veloces y cortos, huyendo y dandole la espalda descaradamente. -¡Luego te veo ¿Vale?- Se limito a decirle algo mas alto con la intencion de ser escuchado debido a la distancia que Ifára habia creado repentinamente, sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa pues a ella no le quedaria mas remedio, tambien, que bajar al pueblo recientemente descubierto con todos los demas. Sin embargo, Ace lo dijo por pura preocupacion e instinto, esperando una respuesta agradable y alguna de aquellas sonrisitas cerradas tan dulces y caractersiticas de Ifára.

Por desgracia, no llego nada de eso, viendola desaparecer de cubierta ligeramente estupefacto y mas que desconcertado.

Las mujeres estaban locas, se dijo internamente para despues soltar un suspirito cansado.

Nunca podria llegar a comprenderlas del todo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Casi echando humo por las orejas, Ifára abrio la puerta de la cocina con toda su molestia.

La madera resono un tanto con estruendo debido al movimiento descuidado, entrando la muchachita en la estancia con pasos largos y veloces de niña enfurruñada.

-¡Santo cielo!- Exclamo una desagradablemente sorprendida Joan-Marie con un respingo, analizando a la recien llegada con ojos incredulos y ligeramente mas abiertos de lo habitual. Ifára en cambio se limito a continuar su camino, ignorando a la otra al encontrarse presa de su torbellino emocional interno. Con movimientos de inminente rabieta o llantina repentina, la muchachita se posiciono al lado de la estupefacta mujerona, dejando ruidosa y descuidada sobre la encimera las cosas pertinentes de ambas para bajar a tierra firme. -¿Pero que diablos te pasa, niña?- Cuestiono la enorme mujer curtida entre escandalizada e incredula, analizando como la joven Ifára, siempre tan dulce y calmadita, parecia andar conteniendo una especie de arrebato nervioso de rabia malamente ahogada.

-Yo... - Ifára trato de buscar alguna excusa o explicacion racional, cerciorandose con frustracion que no era capaz de confesarle a Joan-Marie el motivo de su evidente enfado y dolor sentimental. Se limito, por tanto, a suspirar fuerte y exasperada, mirando fijamente la encimera para apoyar las manos pequeñas y elegantes sobre ella.

-No vuelvas a entrar asi en mi cocina.- Pero Joan-Marie decidio que continuar cuestionando el motivo seria una accion de lo mas contraproducente, decidiendo seguir con los pocos preparativos que le quedaban antes de aventurarse tambien al exterior. -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- Y tan autoritaria como era a menudo, que se sabia la lider y soberana de la cocina, la enorme mujerona elevo un dedo con actitud didactica.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Ifára sin muchas ganas, sabiendo que por mucha cariño que se tuvieran, Joan-Marie siempre seria la señora de aquella estancia, ademas de su anfitriona. Ifára, por mucha confianza que estuviera cogiendo y muy molesta que se sintiera, seguia siendo bastante fiel a su educacion y aquel respeto para con las personas libres. Ademas, apreciaba a Joan-Marie y no queria meterla en sus problemas.

-Esta bien. No importa.- La enorme mujerona, con un suspiro tranquilizador y animado, que conocia los arrebatos emocionales de las chicas jovenes, decidio abandonar el asunto de la puerta ruidosa y los humos de Ifára, tratando de recomponerse tras ver a alguien como ella en estado semejante. Parecia una niña enfurruñada y caprichosa al borde de la rabieta o el llanto triste y, en el fondo, a Joan-Marie le hizo hasta gracia. -Escucha... - Le dijo, dando un pequeño pasito lateral para elevar un brazo eficaz y acoger entre sus dedos un objeto que, debido al andar mirando la encimera todavia, Ifára ni observo. -Llevale esto a Circe.- Y el respingo que dio la chiquita casi le provoca a Joan-Marie, de nuevo, un infarto.

-¡¿A Circe?- Escandalizada del todo, la joven Ifára abrio los ojos bicolores y bonitos como dos platos, llevandose una mano hasta el pecho con total incredulidad. -¡¿Yo?- Cuestiono no queriendo ni pensar en tener que llevarle nada a aquella despampanante morena, cuyo odio comenzaba a ser del todo mutuo.

-¡Claro que tu!- Pero su actitud arranco un ligero enfado en Joan-Marie, que no iba a permitir desplantes semejantes a una esclavita por muy adorable y querida que se le hiciera. -¿Quien va a ser?-

-¡Pero si me odia!- Y era cierto, exclamando Ifára en busqueda del razonamiento de su enorme anfitriona.

-No te estoy pidiendo que entables una amistosa charla con ella.- Joan-Marie no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, descubriendolo Ifára rapidamente con total frustracion y horror. Resignandose, la jovencita se trago notablemente un bufido, extendiendo la mano para acoger aquel objeto que tendria, para su total desgracia, que llevar con aquella mujer malvada que trataba de robarle a su hombre. -¡Y no vayas de digna conmigo, jovencita!- La reprendio Joan-Marie como una madre autoritaria en cuanto comprobo su actitud, provocando que Ifára tuviera que morderse la lengua y relajar la postura.

-Perdon.- Pero no se sentia culpable, guardandose la indignacion como mejor pudo.

-Bien.- Parecia nuevamente animada y satisfecha, tendiendole finalmente aquel encargo a la chiquilla con indicacion total. -Llevalo a su camarote. Quiza ni te encuentres con ella.- Se encogio de hombros la enorme mujerona, acogiendo Ifára entre sus dedos el objeto en cuestion. En cuanto lo miro, la chiquita no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de nuevo con total incredulidad, reconociendo rapidamente aquel cuchillo de caza guardadito en su funda de piel algo desgastada. Ya iba Joan-Marie a preguntar a que venia semejante estupefaccion, cuando Ifára se le adelanto.

-Esto no es de Circe.- Ifára no podia creerselo, analizando aquel arma una y otra vez. -Esto es de Ace.- Dijo levantando la mirada por fin, zarandeando la manita ocupada un par de veces con indicacion mientras observaba a Joan-Marie dolorosamente.

-¿Ah, si?- Pero la mujerona no se sorprendio, encogiendose de hombros con indiferencia. -Puede ser, pero me lo presto ella. Lo necesite para despedazar aquel cordero que comimos el otro dia... Ese cuchillo es de caza, asi que corta que da gusto... - Dijo Joan-Marie llevandose una mano al menton ante a los recuerdos, indiferente a la expresion dolida de la chiquita frente a ella. -Ace se lo prestaria a Circe y, ella, me lo dejo a mi.-

-Pero... - Ifára iba a quejarse y preguntar cada detalle de aquel objeto prestado, siendo interrumpida rapidamente por la otra.

-Vamos, niña, vamos... Solo llevaselo y ya esta.- Joan-Marie le quito hierro al asunto, que no veia la cosa tan grave ni dramatica como la muchachita Ifára.

-¿A quien?- Cuestiono aunque sabia la respuesta, rogandole al cielo porque no fuera lo que pensaba.

-A Circe ¿Quien si no?- Joan-Marie comenzaba o bien a perder la paciencia, o bien a confundirse cada vez mas, encogiendose de hombros otra vez con total indicacion.

-¡Pero no es suyo!- Exclamo Ifára dando una patadita molesta sobre el suelo, notando como la sensacion de celos crecia notablemente a la vez que comenzaba a sentirse realmente incomprendida y temerosa.

-¿Y eso que? ¡Ella me lo presto! Asi que, llevaselo.- Joan-Marie señalo a la muchachita con un dedo autoritario de uña estridente, bufando despues ruidosamente en busca de calma. -Venga, niña. Ace se lo ha dejado, asi que ella se lo devolvera.- Aquello en lugar de mejorar la situacion, la empeoro aun mas.

-¡¿Por que ella?- A punto estuvo Ifára de comenzar a llorar rabiosa y dolida en lo mas hondo, dando otra patadita sobre el suelo de la cocina. -¡¿Por que tiene ella que devolverselo?- Es mas, penso Ifára ¿Por que Ace le tenia que prestar nada a Circe? Y mucho menos, algo como aquel cuchillo, que tan inseparable parecia hacersele siempre al joven pirata.

-¡Ifára!- Joan-Marie salio con toda su autoridad y mal humor, llevandose las manos hasta las caderas para imponer todo el respeto y obediencia posibles. -¡Dejate de bobadas y haz lo que te he dicho, chiquilla desobediente!-

-Pero yo... - Sin embargo, fue interrumpida de nuevo antes de poder protestar nada mas.

-¡Ifára, el asunto se ha terminado! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!- Y Joan-Marie señalo la puerta de la cocina con un dedo tenso e indicador, mirando a la muchacha con ojos molestos y completamente firmes. Ifára supo facilmente que ya era una cuestion de orgullo, habiendo cuestionado su autoridad y conseguido, para su desgracia, que no tuviera ya via de escape ni salida a semejante cometido de devolucion. Mordiendose el inferior llenito para contener alguna queja mas o bien las ganas de llorar o estallar de rabia, la joven Ifára no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer, acogiendo aquel cuchillo conocido con fuerza para, esquivando a la mujerona en el proceso, dirigirse directa hacia la puerta señalada.

Tan veloz como entro, la joven esclava salio de la estancia culinaria, cerrando tras de si lo mas suavemente que pudo para, una vez lejos de la mirada de Joan-Marie, bufar colerica y pisotear el suelo por tercera vez.

Llego Ifára a la conclusion de que cuanto antes fuera hasta el camarote de Circe, antes terminaria y saldria de alli, dirigiendose directa hasta la habitacion de aquella mujer que tanta inseguridad y problemas le estaba causando desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, esto ya le parecia el colmo, recorriendo los pasillos de madera del interior del Moby Dick para dar finalmente con el camarote. Se dijo que, si tenia suerte, seguramente Circe ni estuviera alli, topandose de bruces con la realidad cuando penso que, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de llegar de aquella inspeccion nocturna, seguramente la situacion seria bien distinta y ella se encontrara en su habitacion. Inspeccion nocturna, es decir, sola de noche con Ace...

Ifára tuvo que aguantarse otra vez el arrebato emocional.

Con pasos veloces, bajo las escaleras, no pudiendo evitar detenerse en seco cuando penso, ya mas detenidamente, si acaso realmente Circe estuviera en su camarote, cuya puerta cerrada ya podia divisar desde los escalones. Entonces, un escalofrio pequeño de temor recorrio la espalda de Ifára, haciendola sentir aun peor por descubrirse tan cobarde y temerosa incluso en situacion como aquella. Se suponia que la odiaba, que Circe era la otra, la que estaba tras su muchacho y la que habia empezado, desde el primer dia, a meterse con ella sin razon aparente, que a Ifára no le gustaban los problemas.

A pesar de ello, Ifára la tenia miedo ademas de antipatia total, porque se sabia un ratoncillo y Circe era el fuego. Y ya se sabe que no se debe jugar con fuego.

Tragando saliva y reprendiendose internamente por cobarde, la muchachita termino de bajar las escaleras con cautela, tratando de controlar el temblor odioso y leve que se habia adueñado de sus piernas. Atraveso en estado semejante el pasillo, deteniendose en seco y silenciosamente ante la puerta cerrada del camarote de Circe, no pudiendo evitar darse unos segundos de calma.

Elevo una manita hasta la madera, bajandola nuevamente con miedo e incertidumbre.

Respiro hondo, cogiendo aire y armandose de un valor escaso que no tenia.

Y, finalmente, Ifára llamo a la puerta con suavidad y rapidez, rogandole al cielo por que ella no estuviera alli y pudiera dejar aquel maldito cuchillo sobre la cama sin ser vista.

Por desgracia, aquel dia no debia ser el mejor de Ifára, abriendose el rectangulo de madera velozmente para mostrarle a una Circe que, sin pantalones y con la frondosa cabellera mojada debido a que tenia que andar recien salida de la ducha, inspecciono velozmente el pasillo en busqueda de aquel que habia llamado.

-Vaya... - Dijo Circe con total superioridad, analizando a la joven y tensa esclava con mirada de altivez. Ifára, por su parte, se limito a adoptar una expresion de disgusto evidente, esquivando la mirada de la otra por puro instinto. Viendola asi, tan sensual y salvaje, atractiva incluso mas que normalmente, recien salida de la ducha, Ifára no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante completamente, analizando encima su diferencia de altura mas que notable. -¿Has venido tambien a mendigar mi cariño mediante la compasion?- Le pregunto con gracia, provocando que Ifára tuviera que apretar los puños un tanto junto a sus costados.

-Joan-Marie me ha dicho que te traiga esto.- Ifára andaba deseando desaparecer y largarse de alli, tendiendole aquel cuchillo de caza cuyo dueño, ambas sabian, era el dispustado en cuestion. Sin mucho cuidado, Circe basicamente se lo arranco de las manos, cruzandose de brazos con aquel arma blanca bien agarradita ahora entre sus dedos delgados.

-Dale saludos a Joan-Marie de mi parte... - Dijo Circe, e Ifára asintio tensa y molesta, algo miedosa tambien, dispuesta a largarse de alli como alma que lleva el diablo. -Espera.- Para desgracia de Ifára, Circe no pensaba dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, apoyandose chulesca en el marco de la puerta abierta. Por su parte, la joven esclava parecio pensarselo, dedicandole una miradita fugaz de desagrado para, insegura, no saber si hacer caso del miedo, el enfado, las buenas formas o los celos. -Obedece.- El mandato de Circe que, comenzando a indignarse incluso, resono firme y autoritario entre las paredes del pasillo la hizo resignarse un tanto, decidiendo Ifára por puro instinto el obedecer. Repentinamente, la hermosa morena parecio suavizar la expresion, analizando a la joven Ifára un par de veces inquisitivas para, finalmente, mirarla directa a los ojos. -¿Sabes?- Sin darle tiempo ni a reaccionar, Circe deshizo el cruzamiento de brazos, acogiendo la cara llenita de Ifára entre sus manos para, sin mucho cuidado, acercarla hasta ella con superioridad total. -Eres adorable... - Pero sonaba mas bien rabiosa que convencida de sus propias palabras, provocando que Ifára le dedicara una miradita desconcertada totalmente y temerosa de otra reaccion violenta por parte de Circe. -¿Verdad? Seguro que eres buena, dulce, agradable, manejable, inocente... y cobarde, por cierto.- Chasqueo la lengua Circe, sonriendo maliciosa y autosuficiente despues mientras mantenia la cara de Ifára bajo el agarre de sus manos. -Supongo que a los hombres les gusta eso.- Con falsa resignacion, Circe se encogio de hombros, e Ifára ya supo a que venia aquella reaccion extraña de cercania. Circe queria amedrentarla aun mas y conseguir que aumentara su inseguridad. Queria demostrar la total superioridad que pensaba tener sobre ella. -Pero sabras tambien que a... - La hermosa morena de facciones arabigas miro al techo un segundo, buscando una palabra mejor que el nombre de aquel por el cual andaban ambas a la gresca. - ... que a los hombres de mar, tarde o temprano, las gatitas bonitas como tu les acaban cansando, porque no pueden darles lo que necesitan realmente. Tu no puedes dar riesgo, ni problemas, ni vivir el peligro, ni luchar hombro con hombro... - Y repentinamente, el agarre sobre sus mejillas llenitas se hizo mas fuerte, acercandola contra si misma Circe con violencia. -No puedes dar nada de eso, porque no lo tienes, gatita mestiza.- La expresion seria de Circe se transformo de pronto en una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, notando Ifára como sus palabras se le clavaban dolorosamente sobre el pecho, habiendo puesto la otra justo el dedo en la yaga. -¡Jah!- Rio Circe, jocosa. -Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes satisfacer a un hombre... - Aquello era aparte de una humillacion, un ataque directo a su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza, no pudiendo Ifára evitar mostrar una expresion de desprecio y molestia. -Dime, entonces ¿Que puede darle una insignificante y suavecita gata mestiza para mantenerlo a su lado? Nada. Se cansara pronto de ti.- Y Circe parecia completamente convencida de ello o, al menos, queria estarlo.

Ifára no lo soporto mas, que andaba demasiado inestable aquella mañana, deshaciendose del agarre sobre sus mejillas con un golpe del dorso de su propia mano pequeña. Se revolvio un poquito, saliendo de aquella opresion facilmente para, lo mas digna que pudiera, que se notaba aun mas insegura y dolida que antes incluso, dedicar sobre Circe la miradita mas firme y despreciativa que tuviera.

-Te dije la ultima vez que, si volvias a mirarme asi, te arrancaria los ojos.- Circe se habia molestado enormemente, aguantandose las ganas de gritar como un loca para infundir aun mas temor. Hablando entre dientes, señalo a la tensa y ofendida Ifára. Sin embargo, no ocurrio como Circe esperaba.

-¡Intentalo!- Le dijo la joven esclava con su voz suavecita de niña molesta, cerrando los puños junto a sus costados con firmeza. Le habia molestado, le habia hecho daño, mucho, no recapacitando Ifára las posibles consecuencias de sus actos como solia hacer normalmente.

-¡Maldita gata mestiza!- Sin embargo, Circe tampoco estaba ahora de buen humor, recuperandose de su asombro para, definitivamente, andar dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos bonitos a Ifára. Por su parte, la muchachita era de buenos reflejos ademas de una experta en fugas, olvidando el arrebato extraño de valor para, dando un respingo, darse la vuelta como una bala y comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras en cuanto comprobo que la otra se acercaba con mirada asesina. -¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Se te va la fuerza por la boca!- Le grito Circe colerica, corriendo tras ella un par metros. Evidentemente, Ifára no iba a obedecer esta vez, que era de vida o muerte, subiendo los peldaños casi de dos en dos sin girarse, aterrada, si quiera a mirar como de cerca andaba su perseguidora.

Veloz como un rayo y sigilosa como un ratoncito, Ifára desaparecio de aquel piso hacia el superior.

Y Circe, que andaba ahora con la colera en la garganta, decidio que no merecia la pena seguir a aquella esclavucha sin importancia ninguna en el mundo. Bufando frustrada a pesar de todo, que no habia canalizado el arrebato violento y se notaba tensa, la hermosa morena pateo el suelo con fuerza y ruido, analizando con odio durante un par de segundos las escaleras.

-Maldita sea... - Se limito a decir, cruzandose de brazos para regresar a su habitacion.

Y sin mas, cerro de un portazo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Desde que habia salido, practicamente, huyendo de el, Ifára le habia evitado todo lo posible.

Habian sido unas pocas horas, que andaban todos de aqui para alla para lograr el cometido de poner todo en orden antes de bajar a la ciudad descubierta. La visita mañanera seria ahora de puro ocio, estando todos con ganas de divertirse hasta la madrugada, incluso el mismo Ace, tras haberse cerciorado en la noche de que no ocurria nada sospechoso en aquella isla.

Ace sabia que Ifára tambien bajaria junto a todos los demas, resultandole la tarea algo sombria y confusa cuando comprobo, completamente desconcertado, que ella no habia ido en su encuentro ni busqueda. La rebusco entre la marabunta de tripulantes mientras bajaban la enorme rampa de madera que partia desde el colosal Moby Dick hasta tierra firme con la mirada, tratando de dar con su imagen entre tanto mastodonte marino y algunas mujeronas curtidas, que el genero femenino escaseaba por suerte o desgracia en cuanto a pirateria se tratara. Evidentemente, Ace no lo logro, que Ifára era chiquitita ademas que no parecia dispuesta a toparse con el, suspirando frustradamente para, a pesar de todo, continuar la labor de busqueda sin detener el camino, atravesando la rampa de madera junto a todos los demas.

-¿Que ocurre?- La voz conocida de Marco lo saco de sus pensamientos y atencion buscadora, dando un leve respingo el segundo comandante para girar la cabeza y encontrarse con la figura de su amigo justo a su lado.

-Oh... - Se limito Ace a exclamar algo sorprendido, tratando de resultar lo mas indiferente que pudiera. -No encuentro a Ifára.- Pero su intento no salio del todo bien, no pudiendo evitar volver a girar la cabeza para revisar, por quinta vez, la marabunta tras sus espaldas.

-Estara con Joan-Marie... o con esta otra muchachita... - Pero Marco no recordaba su nombre, llevandose una mano al menton en actitud pensativa mientras bajaban la gigantesca rampa de madera. -No recuerdo su nombre.- Se dio por vencido el primer comandante, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion. -Pero estara con cualquiera de las dos.-

-¿Y donde estan?- Cuestiono el joven Ace con un brillito de esperanza, que la actitud de la muchachita la ultima vez que la vio no habia hecho otra cosa que aumentar la ansiedad por encontrarla, queriendo comprobar si realmente andaba enfadada con el.

-Ni idea.- Pero Marco no pudo ayudarle, encogiendose nuevamente de hombros mientras, por fin, ponian los pies en tierra firme. Algunos curiosos habitantes de aquella isla se habian posicionado por la playa, no resultando ni demasiado alarmados ni asustados. Debian andar acostumbrados a las visitas de piratas, que por aquellos mares abundaban y solian detenerse facilmente en su ciudad.

-Vaya.- Se limito el joven Ace a decir con baja resignacion, chasqueando la lengua y caminando junto a Marco a traves de la costa para dar facilmente con aquella ciudad pueblerina. Quizas fueron ellos los que aminoraron la marcha, o quiza fueron el resto que la aceleraron, pero en menos de dos segundos la marabunta pirata los rodeo, encontrandose ahora ellos como parte de esta en lugar de encabezarla.

-Parecen de buen humor.- Marco parecio agradado con aquel comentario a pesar de su expresion de sonrisa serena y controlada, analizando los alrededores y como el resto de tripulantes se notaban, efectivamente, de lo mas contentos con la idea de pasar un rato agradable en algun lugar civilizado que no fuera un barco.

-Cierto.- Ace solto una carcajada levemente ronca y divertida, caminando mas animado junto a su amigo mientras miraba las expresiones felices de sus camaradas piratas. -Estas cosas siempre gustan... Pisar tierra firme es una bendicion cuando navegas constantemente.-

-Sobre todo si hay bares en dicha tierra firme.- Marco sonrio con gracia a su propia broma, siendo a pesar de tanta seriedad el mismo gran amigo de las fiestas y juergas.

-Oh, si... ese es un gran aliciente.- Le siguio Ace el juego al primer comandante, riendo con gusto ante semejante idea mientras, por fin, comenzaban todos a internarse en aquella ciudad pequeña, cuyas calles se llenaron de gente en cuanto los numerosos piratas llegaron. Los habitantes les analizaron un tanto, algunos de reojo y otros mas descarados, bien con indiferencia, bien con diversion, incluso. Los niños rapidamente se arremolinaron de lo mas curiosos junto a la marabunta pirata, manteniendose a una distancia prudencial por pura timidez de la infancia mientras les contemplaban con los ojos brillantes de emocion. A Ace le gustaban los niños, extrañamente por su caracter brusco y estilo de vida salvaje, considerandolos como divertidos e intocables. Le agradaban porque, aunque quiza al crecer se convirtieran tambien en monstruos, todavia no podian serlo, siendo criaturas inocentes que solo piensan, realmente, en jugar e imaginar aventuras futuras. Como el mismo de pequeño, se dijo Ace, mirando de reojo las caritas esperanzadas e ilusionadas al ver semejante famosa tripulacion pirata, que el tambien habia querido desde la mas tierna infancia ser un fiero capitan de los mares.

Seguro que a Ifára tambien le gustaban, penso Ace sin poder evitarlo, revisando de nuevo los alrededores en busca de la chicuela desaparecida.

-¡Comandante!- Sin embargo, una voz femenina y algo ronca, pero elegante, lo saco de sus reflexiones y analisis, girandose veloz hasta la causante del llamado en cuestion. La siempre tan hermosa y escultural Circe se acerco hasta el con su caminar algo masculino, pero estiloso, deteniendose Ace a su espera y causando, igualmente, que Marco hiciera lo mismo junto a el. -Vengo a devolverte esto.- En cuanto se posiciono frente a Ace, la bonita morena le tendio su querido cuchillo que tantos momentos peligrosos habia vivido a su lado, sonriendole amistosa pero siempre tan altiva.

-Bien, bien ¿Te ha servido?- Dijo Ace con otra sonrisa, mucho mas agradado con la actitud de Circe desde que habian, aquella noche de inspeccion, mantenido una pequeña charla sobre las reacciones de ella. Circe le dijo que pretendia ser su compañera y colega, una mas de la tripulacion, cosa que a Ace le parecio perfecto puesto que, de un modo u otro, la apreciaba como a cualquiera de los suyos. Realmente, Ace estaba seguro de que Circe no era tan mala y retorcida como trataba de aparentar.

-Evidentemente.- Contesto la mujer con toda su gracia, asintiendo convencida con suficiencia. Ace no pudo contener una risa jocosa, que siempre le gusto juguetear con las mujeres incluso por propia naturaleza. Era una cosa inocente que no traeria consecuencias.

-Espero que no te hayas cortado o tenido algun accidente, mujercita.- Se burlo divertido el segundo comandante, sabiendo perfectamente como picar a una joven tan orgullosa como Circe.

-¿Pero con quien te crees que estas hablando?- Contagiandose facilmente del tonteo inconsciente del otro, Circe le dedico una mirada entre altiva y graciosa, dandole un golpe inofensivo sobre el hombro amplio. -Apuesto a que se manejar un arma mejor que tu, comandante.-

-Uh... No me atrevere a decir lo contrario.- Fingio Ace un repentino temor inexistente, no pudiendo evitar sonreir divertido. -No quiero ser humillado delante de mi division.- Pero igual que sabia picarla, tambien sabia elogiarla, logrando el cometido de conseguir una expresion satisfecha en la cara atractiva de Circe.

-Agh... callate.- Finalmente, la hermosa morena chasqueo la lengua, tratando de mantener el porte digno cuando se sintio adulada por el otro. Como respuesta Ace se encogio de hombros, cogiendo por fin aquel arma a la que tenia tanto cariño. -Muchas gracias.- Le dijo repentinamente bajo la salvaje Circe, dirigiendo su mano hasta su antebrazo fuerte para darle un apretoncito cariñoso.

El segundo comandante abrio la boca, dispuesto a contestar y seguir un poco mas con el juego, que no lo hacia a proposito, callando rapidamente en cuanto sintio el golpe de la palma de una mano sobre su espalda. Ace giro la cabeza, observando que el culpable de dicho contacto habia sido Marco que, con expresion extrañamente resignada y seria, señalo un punto cercano con un pulgar indicador para que el joven pirata mirara hacia alli.

La bonita Ifára estaba cerca entre la marabunta, cruzando Ace la mirada con aquella tan fantastica de ella. En cuanto noto que la habian descubierto de mirona, la chiquilla dio un botecito instintivo, tratando de aparentar total indiferencia para continuar caminando con pequeña dignidad.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Ace sin ni siquiera volver a mirar a Circe como despedida, largandose cual bala a la carrera para dar con la chiquita Ifára. La mujer morena quedo desagradablemente sorprendida un tanto cuando lo vio correr de pronto en encuentro de la otra, recibiendo como unica respuesta una miradita triunfal y significativa del primer comandante.

Por su parte, Ace olvido la atencion sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Ifára, internandose entre el gentio pirata para, facilmente debido a su buena forma fisica, dar con ella a pesar de que la muchachita parecia haber acelerado la marcha en cuanto fue descubierta mirandole.

-Oye... - Le dijo el joven Ace cuando logro posicionarse junto a ella, pasandole un brazo sin esperar permiso a traves de los hombros estrechos. -¿Como esta la chica mas bonita de todo Grand Line?- Divertido, el segundo comandante la apreto un poquito contra si, consiguiendo tan solo que ella evitara el contacto visual descaradamente y se tensara un tanto, pareciendo que andaba conteniendo algun tipo de respuesta desagradable.

-No lo se... - Ifára trago saliva con pesadez, irguiendo la cabeza con su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza para continuar andando junto al otro, que no habia deshecho el agarre sobre sus hombros. -¿Por que no se lo preguntas a ella?- Molesta y enfurruñada, Ifára cuestiono, consiguiendo que la confusion y frustracion del joven Ace creciera.

-Pero si lo estoy haciendo, mujer.- Dijo el muchacho observando que, definitivamente, Ifára estaba molesta con el por motivo desconocido, soltando sus hombros bonitos para acelarar la marcha y comenzar a caminar, de espaldas, frente a ella. -Tu eres la chica mas bonita de todo Grand Line.- La adulo un poco, consiguiendo que Ifára se encogiera de hombros para continuar caminando con el otro, tratando de no dar un traspies por la posicion, haciendo lo mismo frente a ella.

-Pues no lo parece.- Se limito Ifára a decir con molestia de muchacha dolida, cruzandose de brazos digna. Ace nunca la habia visto asi, y tuvo que contener las ganas de contarle que estaba realmente graciosa con semejante actitud. Sin embargo, prefirio enterarse del motivo y arreglarlo rapido en lugar de estropearlo aun mas. -Seguro que hay otras que te parecen mas bonitas.- Con significado, esperando que Ace comprendienra rapido el tonito que habia puesto para mencionar la palabra "otras", Ifára le espeto dolida pero todo lo digna que pudiera.

-Canija, no digas eso.- Ace extendio los brazos con expresion convencedora, viendo como ella no parecia andar dispuesta a atender a razones. Se detuvo para mantener una conversacion que solucionara aquel embrollo, e Ifára continuo su camino y trato de esquivarlo. Sin embargo, el joven comandante se lo impidio con uno de sus brazos, acogiendola suave pero eficaz para evitar que, nuevamente, la chiquita se diera a la fuga. -Por favor ¿Que he hecho para que te pongas asi?- Le cuestiono con ojos suplicantes, haciendo que la joven Ifára no tuviera mas remedio que mirarle a la cara y comenzar a flaquear. Parecio pensarselo un poquito, mordiendose el labio inferior para evitar el contacto visual de nuevo un segundo con dificultad.

-Tu... - Se limito Ifára a decir, no pudiendo evitar dirigirle una mirada fugaz a alguna figura cercana. Como ahora si que andaba pendiente de todo, el joven Ace siguio el recorrido de sus ojos bicolores, topandose con la espalda de una orgullosa y despampanante Circe que caminaba algo adelantada a ellos dos, que se habian detenido.

-Vale... - Ace, entonces, comenzo a comprender el motivo de su molestia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza un segundo y tratando de ser lo mas comprensivo que pudiera. -Creo que entiendo.- O al menos, eso esperaba, que no sabia por donde terminaria Ifára, muchacha sentimental, saliendo como respuesta.

-No, no lo entiendes.- Los ojos bonitos de Ifára se volvieron ligeramente vidriosos, dando incluso la chiquita una patadita sobre el suelo arenoso del pueblo como solia ser su costumbre cuando andaba enfadada. -Dices que me quieres... pero luego te vas con ella.- Le dijo sin anestesia, consiguiendo que Ace la contemplara bastante impresionado. -Eres un... - Pero no se le ocurria algo lo suficientemente claro, mordiendose de nuevo el labio llenito para cerrar los puños a sus costados y dirigir la mirada llorosa a sus pies. -Eres un mentiroso.-

-¿Yo?- Incredulo, Ace se llevo una mano al pecho, viendo como ella se cruzaba dolida de brazos sin mirarle. -Pero niña... cuando te digo eso, te digo la verdad.- Y nadie lo sabia mejor que el mismo, acercandose a ella para acoger sus hombros tensos entre las manos grandes. -Te lo juro. Te digo la verdad.-

-Entonces ¿Por que te vas con ella?- Ifára no andaba dispuesta todavia a dar su brazo a torcer, consiguiendo que el otro soltara un bufido frustrado.

-¿Estas celosa de Circe?- La respuesta era clara, pero Ace se sabia bastante simple en asuntos como aquellos, ademas que le hacia ilusion la idea y queria oirlo de los propios labios de Ifára. La muchachita parecio incomoda, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza inseguro para, finalmente, dar otra patadita al suelo mas pequeña y suave que la anterior, sin embargo.

-¡Si!- Admitio la muchacha por fin, llevando las manos hasta sus caderas con algo de vergüenza. La confesion hizo que Ace casi sintiera volar, teniendo que contener en gran medida las ganas de celebrarlo a gritos o lanzarse sobre ella. Ifára estaba celosa. Estaba celosa y eso solo podia significar una cosa: los sentimientos de Ace, si es que acaso no eran correspondidos del todo, al menos comenzaban a serlo.

-Canija... - El joven comandante no pudo evitar, de todas maneras, dejar que una sonrisa de lo mas animada y feliz inundara su rostro, sintiendose el hombre mas afortunado del planeta.

-No es gracioso.- Pero Ifára queria continuar con aquel problema, hablandole ofendida por su reaccion contenta. -¿Por que ella tiene que tomarse esas confianzas contigo?-

-Escucha... - El joven Ace se acerco un poquito mas con tranquilidad y actitud de cariño, logrando que la muchachita flaqueara un tanto en su firmeza y le mirara, esperando una razon o explicacion. -Circe solo es una compañera. No significa nada mas para mi.- Debio ser que Ifára no solo andaba deseando creerselo, si no que tambien la mirada sincera de Ace comenzo a convencerla, suavizando su expresion dolida y enrabietada por otra mucho mas insegura.

-¿Lo prometes?- Le dijo Ifára, mesandose un brazo mediante una de sus manos pequeñas.

-Lo prometo.- Lo dijo todo lo sincero y seguro que pudiera, inclinandose hacia ella un tanto para agarrar sus manos finas entre las suyas, mucho mas grandes y asperas.

-Vale... - Ya esta, Ifára se habia dado por vencida y satisfecha, llegando incluso a mirarle, por fin, con una de aquellas sonrisitas dulces y cerradas tan suyas.

-Siento si te he molestado.- Le dijo el joven Ace con total disculpa, estando cada vez mas domesticado por la chiquita sin que el ni siquiera se percatara. -¡Pero te lo compensare!- Repentinamente animado y contento, el muchacho cambio su actitud a otra mucho mas energica, soltando las manitas de Ifára para pasar sobre sus hombros un brazo sorpresivo y cariñoso. -No voy a separarme de ti en todo el dia.- Ifára se limito a dejar escapar una de sus bonitas risas, agarrandose al costado de Ace para corresponder su abrazo y asi caminar juntos.

Ace se sintio un buen chico, y el humor de Ifára comenzo a mejorar notablemente.

_(Cambio de escena)_

En apenas dos escasas horas, la temida y numerosa tripulacion del mas que famoso Barba Blanca se habia adueñado del primer bar o taberna amplio y espacioso que encontraron.

Habian en poco tiempo, basicamente, acabado con los escasos clientes del local, que o bien huyeron despavoridos para evitar problemas, o bien prefirieron largarse a otro lugar mas tranquilo y silecioso, que andaba la estancia grande repentinamente abarrotada y con un ruido estruendoso. Los unicos que permanecieron bajo el mismo techo que los ocupantes del Moby Dick fueron otra tripulacion pirata sin demasiada importancia ni renombre, cuyos miembros no superarian, ni siquiera, la decena. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ace no sabia si eran piratas o simples bandidos que, por causas de la vida y sus desgracias, navegaban como los primeros, pero poco le importaba a el ni a ninguno de sus camaradas a que se dedicaran aquellos escasos tipos o si tenian que compartir el lugar.

Pronto, el bar o taberna espaciosa se convirtio en una fiesta caotica y frenetica, animada, donde ambas tripulaciones pirata se habian fundido, cosa facil teniendo en cuenta la enorme diferencia de numero de miembros, en una unica masa alegre y celebrativa. Que algo como esto ocurriera era sencillo pues, si eres un lobo de mar, en un bar o taberna no solo pudes beber como un animal, si no que ademas tienes al alcance desayuno, merienda y cena. Es decir, que puedes hacer vida.

Quiza era hasta triste, pero poco les interesaba ver los destinos turisticos de la ciudad, ciertamente, y mucho mas visitar los bares y locales similares en la zona.

Debian llevar ya mas de cuatro horas haciendo el salvaje en aquella taberna o bar, encontrandose Ace acomodado en una mesa abarrotada de lo mas agusto y pasandolo en grande.

-¡Venga, otra ronda!- Grito Thatch ya medio borracho, como todos, que ya se sabe que los piratas son de buen beber, dando un golpetazo con su jarra vacia sobre la mesa.

-Thatch quiere matarnos de un coma etilico a las 6 de la tarde.- Marco elevo las cejas un par de veces, provocando algunas risas complices y divertidas de los presentes.

-¿Que?- Por su parte, el cuarto comandante se puso en pie, dispuesto a traer aquella otra ronda no sin antes defenderse dignamente. -¡Pero mi buen Marco, si tu eres el que mas bebe de todos!- Las risas aumentaron su volumen notablemente, completamente de acuerdo con el cuarto comandante.

-Claro que no. Yo, al menos, tengo un minimo de autocontrol.- Completamente indignado y seguro de si mismo, Marco se acomodo mejor sobre el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa ocupada y abarrotada.

-¡Jah! ¡Mentira!- Por fin, Ace entro en el juego, que no iba a permitir a sus amigos andar de bromas sin el mismo de por medio, tambien. -La mayoria de las veces acabas vomitando, incluso ¿Que tipo de autocontrol es ese?- Burlesco, el joven comandante se inclino hacia el aludido, posicionado en un sitio cercano.

-Silencio.- Al pobre Marco no se le ocurria nada mejor para salir en su defensa ante semejante acusacion verdadera, limitandose a ordenar aquello con mirada autoritaria. -Soy el primer comandante y por ello yo... - Pero lo interrumpieron antes de que pudiera comenzar a mencionar sobre su rango superior, as en la manga que solia sacar Marco cuando no encontraba via de escape.

-Por eso tu deberias dar ejemplo, querido Marco.- Chasqueo Thatch la lengua con fingida y enorme decepcion, llegando incluso a palmear ruidosa y condescendientemente la espalda de un serio Marco.

-Cierto, los comandantes deberiamos dar ejemplo ¡Que decepcion, Marco!- Le dijo Ace metiendo el dedo directo en la yaga, observando el resto de presentes la escena entre risitas y expresiones divertidas.

-Ya... - Por fin, Marco volvio a salir en su defensa, fingiendo una total serenidad y tranquilidad, como siempre. -¿Y me lo dice el chaval agresivo e impulsivo o el tarado golfo del tupe?- Thatch y Ace recibieron el golpe de palabras con expresion dolorosa, observando Marco triunfal como las carcajadas del resto habian aumentado estruendosamente. -Grandes ejemplos, si señor.-

-Tocado y hundido, por ahora. Al menos, mi tupe si es ejemplo de estilo... - Dijo Thatch con un suspirito resignado, encogiendose de hombros y dispuesto a marchar hacia la barra a por aquella ronda. Ante adulacion como aquella a su tupe, Ace tuvo que morderse la lengua, tragandose tanto Marco como el mismo una risotada burlona. -Bueno ¡Tomemos otra ronda!- Y sin mas, tan feliz como siempre, Thatch se largo entre la gente a por mas copas y jarras de contenido alcoholico.

-Creo que mañana me hare un corte de pelo como ese.- Dijo Ace con fingida seriedad y convencimiento, asintiendo lentamente mientras observaba el lugar por donde habia desaparecido el cuarto comandante.

-Si lo haces, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi. No querria que la gente me viera contigo. - Siguiendo la broma, Marco chasqueo la lengua, cruzandose altivo de brazos. -Con un chalado con tupe es suficiente, y tengo una reputacion que mantener.-

-Tu pelo tampoco es un gran ejemplo de estilo.- Espeto Ace con toda su gracia.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que algo asi me lo diga una persona que, muy posiblemente, desconozca la existencia de los peines.- Nuevamente triunfante, Marco dejo que se deslizara a traves de su boca una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, irguiendose sentado todo lo que podia.

-¡Oh, pero que gracioso eres!- Exclamo Ace ironico y entrecerrando los ojos, dispuesto a continuar con aquella batalla verbal de colegueo. Sin embargo, la vision de una querida persona se lo impidio, callando de pronto para, veloz, recomponerse de la imagen y ponerse a sonreir. -¡Canija!- Grito un tanto para ser oido con facilidad, deteniendo la muchacha su camino a traves del bar o taberna abarrotada para dedicar su atencion sobre aquel que la habia llamado. -¡Ven con nosotros!- Ante semejante arrebato animado del segundo comandante, las risotadas de turno no se hicieron esperar, importandole a Ace poco o nada debido a estar ya acostumbrado a la gracia que les hacia a sus compañeros su relacion con aquella esclava bonita y silenciosa.

Por su parte, Ifára no se hizo de rogar, dando un pequeño respinguito para dirigirse directa hasta el joven pirata.

-¿Que ocurre?- Cuestiono ella un tanto desconcertada, que por mucho que Ace le hubiera dicho que no pensaba separarse de ella en todo el dia, muy en serio no se lo habia tomado.

-Nada.- A Ace le importo un bledo si acaso Ifára tenia algo que hacer, que ya sabia el que podria librarla de cualquier trabajo si queria ya que, al fin y al cabo, continuaba siendo su dueño oficialmente aunque no se portara como tal.

-Que es idiota.- Contesto Marco a la pregunta antes de que el segundo comandante pudiera continuar hablando, recibiendo una miradita fugaz de reproche del ofendido.

-Solo... - Sin embargo, Ace razono que le interesaba mas Ifára que batallar con Marco, dedicandole a la chiquita en pie junto a el toda su atencion de nuevo. - ... solo sientate con nosotros.- El joven comandante no espero respuesta, que ya andaba medio borracho al igual que todos sus amigos y compañeros presentes, pasando un brazo fuerte tras la cintura de la chiquita y atraerle hasta el. Con eficacia y no dandole a la pobre ni tiempo de reaccion, Ace la sento sobre sus rodillas, logrando que ella tuviera ya una especie de sitio en la mesa al no quedar ni una silla libre. Ademas, Ace llego a la conclusion de que, asi, se estaba mejor. Cariñoso la acogio un poquito entre sus manos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro estrecho y consiguiendo, otra vez, algunas risitas graciosas de los festivos presentes. -¿Quieres beber conmigo, canija?- Le cuestiono suave y de lo mas animado, observando de reojo como Thatch comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la marabunta cargando con una buena cantidad de jarras llenas.

-Bueno... - Ifára se lo penso un tanto, que no estaba acostumbrada en absoluto a beber alcohol, decidiendo en pocos segundos que, por una vez, tampoco ocurriria nada. Ademas, estaba con Ace, se dijo, asi que no podria pasarle nada malo, mucho menos pensaba ella sobrepasarse con la bebida. -Vale.- Finalmente, Ifára asintio un par de veces, girando la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisita dulce y divertida.

-¡Oh, vaya!- La voz jocosa de Thatch se hizo presente, comenzando el cuarto comandante a colocar las bebidas pertinentes sobre la mesa abarrotada. -Parece que el paisaje ha mejorado notablemente.- Y terminada la tarea, le guiño un ojo complice y picaro a la joven esclava, logrando una risita recatada y tierna de ella, que delante de tanta gente todavia no estaba dispuesta a hacerse notar demasiado.

-Es muy bonita.- Dijo, de pronto, una voz masculina que el joven Ace no reconocio, dirigiendo veloz la mirada hasta el punto de donde habian provenido aquellas palabras. Se topo, entonces, con el capitan de esa pequeñisima tripulacion de piratas o bandidos, que no podian distinguirse muy bien, sentado a la mesa frente a ellos, el cual le dedico a Ifára una revision veloz para detenerse, unos segundos, en la marca de su hombro que denotaba su condicion de esclava.

-Si... lo es.- Contesto el segundo comandante, afianzando el abrazo sobre la niña con actitud posesiva y de proteccion. Habia algo que no le gustaba. Quizas era la mirada o el tono de voz, pero a Ace no le habia gustado en absoluto. Thatch podia decir cuanto le diera la gana, porque no era una amenaza ni nunca lo seria, pero, aquel tipo desconocido, hizo que Ace comenzara a escamarse.

-Realmente preciosa... - Con una sonrisa cordial, aquel capitan de aspecto fino a pesar de lo precario de su barco y tripulacion acogio su jarra con una mano grande decorada con varios anillos ostentosos, llevandola directa hasta los labios finos que completaban el rostro de facciones macizas y algo toscas. -¿Es tuya?- Pregunto de pronto, haciendo que Ace comenzara a ponerse serio y a apretarla mas contra si. Por su parte, Ifára se limito a permanecer en silencio y evadirse de la escena un tanto, que tampoco le habia dado buena espina la expresion y palabras del otro.

-Si, es mia.- Contesto el joven Ace, diciendose a si mismo que, quiza, estaba siendo demasiado celoso y paranoico. Pero la experiencia y el instinto le estaba gritando lo contrario.

-¡Oh! Grandioso... - Aquel lider de facciones macizas lo celebro serenamente, asintiendo un par de pensativas veces despues. -¿Y trabaja bien? ¿Es obediente?-

-Eso no me importa demasiado.- Ace se encogio de hombros, acogiendola un tanto mas contra el.

-Claro, claro... con lo preciosa que es, lo entiendo perfectamente.- Pero Ace sabia que poca gente lo entendia perfectamente, que al fin y al cabo el mismo no se hubiera imaginado sintiendo cosas semejantes por una esclavita guapa, pero sin importancia. Sin embargo, aqui estaba ahora mismo, con ella sentadita sobre las rodillas, agarrandola fuerte pero cuidadoso y tratando de mantener la calma ante las miradas que el otro le dirigia a la chiquita. No le gustaban lo mas minimo. La contemplaba como quien tiene frente a si mismo un bonito buffet libre, y Ace tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para consentirlo. -¿Cuanto cuesta?- Pregunto de repente aquel capitan sin nombre en los mares, esperando con actitud negociadora la respuesta del joven comandante.

-No esta en venta.- Claro y conciso, Ace contesto aquello con toda su conviccion, decidiendo que era hora de terminar de una vez la conversacion. Haciendo alarde de una minima educacion, le dedico una sonrisa falsa y veloz al otro, acogiendo la jarra llena que Thatch le habia traido entre los dedos para, mas tranquilo, llevarla hasta su boca y propinarle un buen trago. -No bebas deprisa... - Ignorando a los presentes, que se habian puesto algo tensos debido a la conversacion que habia desagradado mas que notablemente al joven Ace, que lo conocian demasiado bien, este mismo se dirigio a la chiquita sobre sus rodillas, tendiendole aquella jarra de contenido alcoholico. -Si lo haces, se te subira a la cabeza.- Le aconsejo a Ifára, que cogio aquel recipiente ofrecido algo dudosa. El ambiente comenzo a relajarse de nuevo, y pronto las risas y charletas de la mesa abarratoda regresaron, decidiendo Ace olvidarse completamente de aquel intento por comprarle a su bonita y dulce Ifára. La chiquita, levemente preocupada pero tratando que no se notara, analizo el contenido liquido de la jarra, razonando que olia fuertemente a alcohol ademas que dudaba que, si quiera, le fuera a gustar su sabor. Ahora se lo estaba pensando mejor.

-No bebas si no quieres.- La voz de Marco la saco de sus pensamientos, provocando que la joven Ifára diera un ligero respingo sobre las rodillas de Ace y le dedicara al primer comandante una miradita rapida de complicidad.

-No me importa.- Contesto Ifára con toda la amabilidad que le fue posible, llegando a la conclusion de que lo ultimo que queria era hacerle un feo al pobre Ace en publico. Ya era de agradecer que mantuviera su relacion con ella frente a cualquiera sin importarle, penso Ifára, que raro no seria que se avergonzara o bien quisiera tenerlo en secreto. Sin embargo, Ace la estaba introduciendo en su mundo personal y propio sin dudarlo, teniendo Ifára que tragar saliva tensamente para analizar de nuevo aquella jarra.

-¿Y quien eres tu para decirle nada, eh?- Burlon y divertido, Ace le dedico a Marco una miradita reprochadora.

-La unica persona con un minimo juicio de toda la puñetera tripulacion.- Se dio el primer comandante por vencido a pesar de todo, suspirando pesadamente para continuar a lo suyo, charleteando con un par de compañeros.

-Ahora en serio, mi niña... - Le susurro a Ifára repentinamente Ace, adoptando una expresion preocupada y compasiva. -Si no quieres, no bebas.-

-¡Oh, no, no!- Pero la chiquita nego con la cabeza, decidiendo que estaba tomandose aquel asunto demasiado en serio. -Lo hare.- Y sin mas, Ifára se llevo la jarra hasta los labios llenitos, dando un par de tragos bastante largos y veloces.

-¡Ey, ey!- Exclamo el joven Ace entre divertido y preocupado, retirandole el mismo aquella jarra, menos llena ahora, de sus manos pequeñas. La muchachita contrajo la expresion con dolor, notando como el liquido fuerte le abrasaba la garganta a su paso.

-Uagh... - No pudo contener el quejidito de disgusto, la pobre, arrancando sobre Ace una risotada. -¿Que era eso?- Cuestiono Ifára para despues señalar con un cabeceo la jarra ahora en manos del segundo comandante.

-Ron. - Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro, andando el mas que acostumbrado a beber alcohol y no habiendole dado mucha importancia cuando probo la nueva ronda que habia traido Thatch. -Al menos, eso creo... - Revisando un tanto el liquido del recipiente en cuestion, el joven Ace pronuncio aquellas palabras indecisas.

-Pero ¿Sin nada mas?- Incredula, la joven Ifára abrio los ojos bicolores un tanto, notando un mareo ligero debido al haber propinado semejantes tragos a un licor fuerte. Ella esperaba cerveza o algo mas suave, pero no ron a palo seco, o lo que diablos fuera aquello.

-¡Claro que sin nada mas, canija!- Exclamo Ace de lo mas divertido, dejando la jarra sobre la mesa de nuevo. El mismo andaba ya bastante sumergido en los efectos del alcohol. Como si Ifára no se lo conociera...

-¡Si bebes con nosotros, beberas como los hombres!- Estallo en risas uno de los tripulantes del Moby Dick, provocando carcajadas por doquier debido a la risa facil provocada por las copas y el ambiente.

-¡Pero ella no es un hombre!- Dijo otro pirata de bajo rango algo mayor, contagiandose de la broma y el ambiente festivo.

-¡Bueno, pues aprende a serlo!- Contesto el primero que habia hablado, explotando todos en risas jocosas y divertidas tan solo con imaginar idea semejante.

-¡Que desperdicio!- Thatch aparecio de repente, que andaba pululando de mesa en mesa para unirse a cada bullicio alegre que encontrara. -Para algo bonito que tenemos en el barco... - Chasqueo la lengua fingiendo una total decepcion, negando despues con la cabeza como si el resto de presentes no supiera apreciar lo bueno.

-¡Oye!- Una piratilla de la tripulacion perteneciente al Moby Dick que pasaba, por pura casualidad, por alli se quejo ruidosamente, dedicandole al cuarto comandante una miradilla de reproche.

-Tu no eres bonita, si no preciosa, querida.- Thatch siempre sabria como tratar a las damas, logrando que aquella joven curtida del mar sonriera satisfecha para continuar su camino. Ace no pudo contener una carcajada de lo mas divertida. -Pero tu siempre seras mi favorita.- Termino igualmente el cuarto comandante la frase con galanteria, inclinandose hasta Ifára en actitud de secretismo y consiguiendo que ella, divertida y acostumbrada a aquel hombre mujeriego, se limitara a reir un poco.

-Thatch, eres un hombre muy descarado.- Le dijo Ifára graciosa, que con Thatch era facil sentirse comoda ademas que, debido al alcohol, la muchachita se notaba mas suelta y divertida que de costumbre. No tenia demasiada tolerancia para beber.

-¡Pero mi querida niña!- Estallo el cuarto comandante jugando a estar indignado y dolido, llevandose una mano hasta el pecho con daño teatralmente. -¿Como me dices algo asi? ¿Sabes el daño que me hacen tus desprecios, dulce y preciosa Ifára?-

-Creo que eres el hombre mas mujeriego que he conocido.- Rio Ifára con dulzura sentada sobre las rodillas de Ace, provocando que este le dedicara una miradita entre confusa y divertida debido a su soltura en publico, que no solia mostrarse a menudo.

-¡Desde luego que lo soy!- Sin embargo, el efecto que produjeron las palabras de la joven Ifára no fue el que cualquiera hubiera esperado, irguiendose el cuarto comandante cuan alto era para mostrarse totalmente orgulloso. -¡¿Para que conformarse en admirar tan solo a una mujer cuando puedes apreciarlas a todas? ¡Por que si, me gustan todas las mujeres!- Mas risotadas estallaron por doquier, pareciendo todos completamente de acuerdo con las propias palabras de Thatch. Repentinamente reflexivo, elevo una mano, comenzando a contar con sus dedos para continuar hablando. -Me gustan flacas, gorditas, altas, bajas, rubias, morenas... -

-¡Hasta barbudas!- Exclamo entre risas uno de los piratas presentes, no pudiendo evitar palmear la mesa con gracia un par de veces.

-¡Si! Seguro que esas tambien tienen su punto.- Asintio Thatch fingiendo una completa solemnidad, cruzandose de brazos altivo y orgulloso y causando, por tanto, una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

-No les hagas caso.- Ace le susurro a Ifára repentinamente, achuchandola un poquito mas contra si. Esto causo que la chiquita diera un pequeño bote, girando la cabeza para mirar al otro que andaba utilizando de silla.

-Oh, pero son divertidos.- Con una sonrisita, la muchachita asintio animada, arrancandole al joven comandante una risotada jocosa.

-Bueno, si... si lo son.- Se resigno Ace con un suspiro gracioso, dando la accion por perdida cuando comprobo como ella volvia a prestar toda su atencion a las bromas del resto de tripulantes, que parecian hacerla mas gracia que nada en este mundo. -Ademas de idiotas.-

-¡¿Habeis oido eso?- Uno de los piratas que habia escuchado las ultimas palabras del segundo comandante estallo con fingido escandalo, dedicando miradas freneticas y rapidas a los compañeros junto a el. -¡Ace nos ha llamado idiotas!-

-¡Si!- Con igual indignacion actuada, otro piratilla borracho exclamo. -¡Deberiamos tirarlo al mar cuando este durmiendo!-

-¡Se hundira como un pedrusco!- Rio de lo mas divertido con la idea el primero, burlandose notablemente de la incapacidad para nadar del joven Ace.

-¿Ves? Idiotas perdidos.- Sin molestarse, que andaba igual de contagiado con el ambiente, el muchacho suspiro, como resignandose de la estupidez de sus camaradas.

-¡Entonces, tu eres el comandante de los idiotas!- Estallo un subordinado de su propia segunda division, notandose de lo mas divertido con la idea.

-¡Jah!- Jocoso, el joven comandante solto aquella carcajada seca y superior, notando como la muchachita Ifára se reia divertida ante semejante escena. -Acabare poniendote a fregar suelos.- Amenazo sin fundamento a su subordinado, señalandole un par de veces pero dejando notar claramente que la cosa no iba en serio.

-¡Y tu cabeza sera la fregona!- Estallo entre risas otro de los piratas, señalando burlesco a aquel tripulante de bajo rango de la segunda division. Nuevamente, se profujo una oleada de carcajadas, andando todos ya bajo los efectos mareantes pero divertidos del alcohol.

-Oye, Portgas.- Una voz repentina y tranquila se hizo notar de nuevo, deteniendo la atencion sobre sus compañeros y la niña el joven Ace para, levemente confuso, girar la cabeza hacia el lugar del ruido.

-¿Mmh?- Se limito el segundo comandante a dar como respuesta cuando comprobo que se trataba, de nuevo, de aquel capitan o lider de bandidos de facciones macizas que tan mala espina le daba.

-En serio... te la compro.- Y adoptando una sonrisa negociadora y segura de si misma, aquel tipo sentado frente a el señalo a una entretenida Ifára, consiguiendo que esta diera un respinguito cuando se percato de que la andaban mirando y refiriendose a ella. -Me gusta.-

-Ya... - Ace respiro hondo, que no le gustaba como se la comia con los ojos, mucho menos que la observara como si fuera la mejor inversion economica del pais, apretandola de nuevo con proteccion instintiva contra si mismo. -El problema es que a mi tambien.- Con mirada combativa y firme, el joven comandante entrecerro los ojos, logrando nuevamente que el silencio tenso y expectante comenzara a arremolinarse entre los presentes a la mesa y sus alrededores cercanos.

-Venga ¿Cuanto quieres por ella?- Pero el otro no parecia estar dispuesto a darse por vencido, señalando a la chiquilla, que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y tensa, con un cabeceo indicativo.

-Ya te he dicho que no esta en venta.- Y seguro de si mismo y sus palabras, el joven Ace acogio la jarra de contenido alcoholico bajo sus dedos, propinandole un trago largo en busqueda de calma. Aquel tipo no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada y parecia, extrañamente, que a la misma Ifára tampoco. No era trigo limpio, se dijo Ace, que habia visto demasiados rufianes y negociadores rastreros en su vida como para no reconocer a uno tan de cerca.

-Todo en este mundo esta en venta.- Aquel capitan de complexion robusta y manos decoradas se encogio de hombros, dispuesto a continuar la batalla que Ace se moria por finalizar tal cual estaba, o bien de la peor manera si era necesario. Como respuesta, el joven Ace se limito a negar con la cabeza, notando que la muchachita no parecia comoda y tratando, por todos los medios, de ignorar el enfado molesto que comenzaba a abrirse paso sobre el buen humor. Decidio buscar la calma en su calorcito y aroma agradable junto con otro buen trago del alcohol fuerte. -Cuanto ¿40.000 berries?- Y Ace casi se atraganta ante semejante cantidad desorbitada dicha de pronto y sin anestesia.

-¡¿Que?- Entre incredulo y enfadado por que pusieran un precio a la niña, que para el no lo tenia, Ace le dedico una mirada entrecerrada. -¡¿Te has vuelto loco?-

-Esta bien... - Se encogio de homros con tranquilidad y seguridad en si mismo el otro, sabiendo Ace en seguida que no pensaba darse por vencido facilmente. -¿50.000?-

-Te he dicho que no esta en venta.- Repitio Ace entre dientes, comenzando a tensarse notablemente y a sentir un conocido arrebato de colera, facilitado ademas por el alcohol, empezando a ocupar parte de su garganta. -¿Por que tanto empeño?-

-Ace... - Enseguida, Marco apoyo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su compañero, perfecto conocedor de su impulsividad y de que andaban, ademas, atacando a su mayor debilidad. Por desgracia, el segundo joven comandante ignoro aquel llamado a la serenidad, comenzando un combate de miradas con aquel maldito capitan pirata o lider de bandidos que analizaba a su dulce Ifára de desagradable manera.

-Parece cara. Podria usarla un par de dias y sacar despues mucho dinero vendiendola.- Sin anestesia, insensible a las emociones del otro que, al fin y al cabo, estaban en el mar peligroso e Ifára no era mas que una esclava en realidad, aquel hombre de facciones macizas se encogio de hombros, notandose que a el aquella idea le parecia la mas normal y razonable del mundo. Ace se tenso aun mas, Ifára trago saliva y no supo donde meterse, y Marco decidio que aquel tipo no merecia su defensa. El silencio alrededor de la mesa se hizo sepulcral, andando todos a la espera del estallido inminente del segundo comandante, conocedores perfectos de su consideracion y hasta sobreproteccion para con la joven esclava.

-No es un mueble o algo que puedas cangear sin mas.- Le espeto Ace entre dientes, apretando la cintura de Ifára casi sin darse ni cuenta.

-Es una esclava.- Pero el otro no entendia semejante razonamiento, que la muchacha era algo vendible y completamente cangeable por su condicion de mercancia humana. -¿Para que son si no?-

-Me la trae al pairo para que sean y como esten los demas esclavos.- Vale, era egoista, pero a Ace poco o nada le importaba ahora lo que pensasen o no los demas de su persona. -Ella es mia y no esta en venta. No voy a venderla en la vida, mucho menos a alguien tan rastrero como tu.- La respiracion de Ace se volvio mas rapida, los musculos mas tensos y la expresion mas peligrosa, no sabiendo la pobre Ifára exactamente como reaccionar. Por una parte, aquel arrebato de proteccion la hizo sentirse feliz y segura, pero por otra, la idea de un Ace furioso que tomara represalias violentas contra cualquier otro ser humano la disgusto. Aunque fuera un ser humano como aquel tipo desagradable. Por tanto, como no sabia que hacer ni decir, Ifára se limito a permanecer en silencio sobre las rodillas de Ace, mordiendose el labio inferior llenito un segundo con nervios.

-¿Disculpa?- Sin embargo, el otro no se amedrento, dejandoles ver que era un tipo orgulloso. -¿Me has llamado rastrero?-

-Exacto... y deberias desaparecer de mi vista antes de que te ocurra algo jodidamente peor.- Altivo y seguro de si mismo, el joven Ace se irguio un tanto, no apartando la mirada de sobre la del otro ni una milesima de segundo.

-No pienso marcharme, Portgas.- Aquel capitan o lider no se encolerizo, guardandose el enfado dentro de si para atacar mejor y donde mas doliera. -No por una insignificante zorra esclava.- Si, atacar donde mas doliera. Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, incluida la misma Ifára, que prefirio sentirse mas preocupada por la reaccion del segundo comandante que ofendida, la verdad.

-¿Que has dicho?- Y todos supieron, entonces, que el estallido de Ace seria inminente y el conflicto, inevitable.

-Lo has oido. Es muy bonita y pretendia comprartela ¡Deberias sentirte halagado de que quiera follarme a tu esclava!- Pero antes de que Ace pudiera si quiera decir algo o bien saltar sobre el, que todavia tenia a la muchachita sentada sobre sus rodillas, aquel hombre de facciones macizas y estructura robusta se dirigio directamente a Ifára, inclinandose un tanto sobre la mesa para estirar una mano atrevida. -¿Verdad?- Le cuestiono a la pobre niña, que no sabia que hacer ni donde meterse, dispuesto a alcanzar su muñeca fina mediante sus dedos de anillos ostentosos.

Repentinamente Ace no pudo soportarlo mas, ni un segundo mas, acogiendo con buenos reflejos y total impulsividad instintiva su adorado y peligroso cuchillo para, sacandolo de su funda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, clavarlo sobre la mesa a medio milimetro de la mano intrusa de aquel capitan o lider.

La mayoria de los presentes que permanecian atentos a la situacion violenta dieron un respingo por lo repentino de la amenaza brutal, teniendo la pobre Ifára que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito asustado.

-Tocala y te mato.- Dijo Ace sin soltar la empuñadura de su cuchillo, clavado en la madera a una escasisima distancia de los dedos del otro, que se habia quedado estatico y sin moverse tanto por el orgullo como por la sorpresa repentina. -Tocala, y te juro que te mato.- Finalmente, el otro retiro la mano de sobre la mesa, pero no dispuesto a dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, Ace lo supo perfectamente. Aquel hombre de facciones macizas se tenso, tratando de mantenerse siempre sereno a pesar de todo para, tenso y chulesco, regresar a su posicion anterior y erguirse contra el respaldo de la silla.

Por su parte, el joven Ace preciso de un par de segundos mas, desclavando finalmente su cuchillo de la mesa y llevandoselo, despues, hasta su sitio siempre inseparable y util en su pierna. Una vez terminada esta tarea, regreso a su posicion anterior al igual que el otro, apegando la espalda tambien contra la silla en pose combativa y orgullosa, ademas de completamente furioso.

-Canija... - Dijo de pronto el joven Ace tratando de no sonar amenazante ni colerico con todas sus fuerzas, no rompiendo el contacto visual peligroso con aquel otro rufian de los mares. -Vete... vete con Dadou.- La muchachita reacciono por fin un tanto, dando uno de sus botecitos caracteristicos para mirarle entre anonadada y preocupada.

-Pero... - Sin embargo, Ace la interrumpio antes de que pudiera protestar nada.

-Vete con Dadou e iros fuera un rato ¿Vale? Asi os dara el aire un poco... - Evidentemente, la intencion no era precisamente esa, sabiendolo la pobre Ifára a la perfeccion, que lo conocia impulsivo y peligroso ademas de sobreprotector. -Buscad a alguno de mi division y decidle que os acompañe, que yo os lo he ordenado... No quiero mas... - Apreto los dientes con fuerza, teniendo incluso que cerrar los ojos un segundo para contener, de momento, las ganas de comenzar la pelea, que seria mas que iminente ademas de ya inevitable. -No quiero mas problemas.-

-Pero Ace... - A Ifára no le parecio una buena idea dejarlo asi, que ya sabia la chiquita que, con ella tan cerquita, Ace no seria capaz de dejarse llevar por la colera.

-Ifára.- Firme y claro, el segundo comandante le dirigio a la niña una mirada rapida de evidente significado, consiguiendo que la muchachita no tuviera mas remedio que comenzar a obedecer. Ace no solia ser ya autoritario con ella, para nada, pero penso que la situacion lo hacia necesario.

-V-vale... - Contesto ella insegura y temerosa de abandonarlo en semejante estado de tension, asintiendo sin estar en absoluto convencida de lo que hacia. Sin mas, se levanto, comprobando que el joven Ace se encontraba nuevamente analizando a su futuro contrincante al igual que, rapidamente, parecian hacer el resto de compañeros de tripulacion que andaban en la mesa. Velozmente, los camaradas del otro tambien se arremolinaron, mas escasos pero tan valientes y confiados como los otros, causando que Ifára se detuviera en seco un segundito para anlizar la situacion con preocupacion total y malestar.

-Venga.- Sin embargo, la voz de Ace la volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos, provocando que dirigiera los ojos bicolores hasta el para toparse con su expresion indicadora y significativa.

Y asi, a Ifára no le quedo mas remedio que tragar saliva, asintiendo inquieta de nuevo para darse la vuelta e ir a cumplir con el cometido.

Sabia que pronto estallaria la tormenta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Bueno, ese ha sido un poco malo... - Aquel subordinado de Ace perteneciente a la segunda division sonrio entre incomodo y satisfecho tras finalizar su chiste facil, observando y escuchando las risitas divertidas de Ifára y las carcajadas medio contenidas de Dadou, debido a la falta de confianza. Ifára ya habia tratado antes con algunos muchachos de Ace que, al fin y al cabo, era con los que mas solia codearse ademas de con el primer y cuarto comandante, asi que tenia pocos problemas para andar comoda en su presencia.

-No, ha sido divertido.- Amable, la chiquita sonrio con un asentimiento seguro, sentadita graciosamente sobre un barril enorme que habian encontrado junto a la puerta de la taberna. A su lado y en pie, la joven Dadou asintio tambien, mas timida y recatada que la otra por los motivos antes mencionados.

-Vaya ¡Muchas gracias!- El simpatico y joven pirata de barba de tres dias y ojos achinados se llevo una mano larga hasta la nuca, mesandosela ligeramente avergonzado por el cumplido. -¿Quereis escuchar otro?- Repentinamente ilusionado de que dos muchachitas le hicieran algo de caso y, ademas, rieran sus gracias, el hombre en pie frente a ellas sonrio radiante.

-Oh, claro, por favor.- Contesto Ifára con diversion y algo de suplica, que tanto chiste malo pero gracioso estaba haciendo que lo pasara bien y, encima, se evadiera facil de aquel conflicto tenso que se habia desarrollado hacia apenas unos minutos.

Al recordarlo, rogo al cielo por que Ace hubiera apelado a su sentido comun o serenidad y no le ocurriera nada malo.

-¡Muy bien!- Sin embargo, la voz animada y masculina de aquel pirata divertido la saco de sus pensamientos, causando que Ifára volviera a regalarle toda su atencion. Por desgracia, el tipo simpatico no pudo ni pronunciar palabra mas, estallando desde dentro del bar un ruido estruendoso y caotico consistente en una amalgama confusa de golpetazos, gritos colericos o quejidos, aullidos de guerra y botellas rotas. Ifára y Dadou dieron un soberano bote cada una en su sitio, mirandose primero con escandalo y miedo para, despues, dirigir sus ojos hasta la ventana del bar, donde solo podian distinguir siluetas en movimiento frenetico tras la luz debido a los cristales nublados. Por su parte, el pirata de la segunda division que las acompañaba se limito a suspirar, acostumbrado a aquellas peleas de bares que se transformaban rapidamente en autenticas batallas campales.

Un objeto pesado atraveso la ventana repentinamente, rompiendo uno de sus pedazos facilmente con estruendo. Ifára y Dadou gritaron con miedo por el susto repentino, bajandose rapido la joven esclava del barril para evitar accidentes con aquella ventana cercana. Ligeramente estupefactas, analizaron el proyectil en cuestion, resultando ser nada mas y nada menos que un zapato de señor. La situacion dentro del bar debia haberse vuelto una autentica locura, se dijo Ifára, razonando que si Ace habia comenzado una pelea, a esta rapidamente se habrian unido cada uno de los presentes.

Sin poder evitarlo, las chicas tuvieron que dar otro gritito con su bote correspondiente al comprobar con estupefaccion como, ya no un zapato, si no una persona salia despedida por la puerta del bar o taberna. Estaticas, las chiquillas analizaron al recien llegado al exterior, comprobando el estado mas que herido y apalizado de uno de los subordinados de aquel capitan contra el cual habia comenzado la guerra. No tuvieron ni dos segundos para recomponerse, cuando otro de aquellos miembros, piratas o bandidos, salio corriendo por si mismo de la taberna en busqueda de salvarse el cuello, contemplando Ifára incredula como la manga de su chaqueta y parte de la espalda estaban ardiendo asi como, ademas de las heridas, tenia el pelo ligeramente chamuscado. Nada mas poner los pies en el exterior, el pobre medio quemado se lanzo al suelo, rodando como un desesperado para apagar las llamas y, finalmente al lograrlo, suspirar cansadamente y quedarse alli tendido y dolorido. En estado similar e igual de asustados, humillados, golpeados algunos, otros chamuscados y otros todo lo anterior junto, terminaron saliendo todos los tripulantes de aquella banda de piratas o bandidos navegantes, aguantandose las ganas los pobres de salir huyendo debido a que andaban esperando al capitan. Finalmente, este salio, disparado hacia fuera al igual que el primero, dandose de bruces sobre el suelo y girandose despues, arrastrandose por la arena con pavor, para alejarse lo maximo posible de la puerta de la taberna o bar. Jadeando, aquel tipo de facciones macizas, ahora rotas y sangrantes ademas de que la mitad de sus pantalones, brazos y ropa estaban quemados, que desde luego era el que se habia llevado la peor parte, se levanto malamente y como mejor le dejaron el dolor y los temblores, poniendose en pie precariamente para dedicar, de repente, una miradita rapida y despectiva sobre una Ifára estupefacta.

Ifára trago saliva ante semejante expresion dedicada a su persona, dando un pasito hacia atras con temor, que nunca seria la pobre una chica valiente.

-Vaya, veo que se me han desmadrado en un momento.- Sin embargo, una voz profunda, voz que transmitia experiencia y respeto por cada rincon alla donde sonara, hizo que todos los presentes abandonaran la atencion los unos sobre los otros, girandose rapidamente para contemplar al dueño de semejante sonido resonante.

El capitan del Moby Dick, padre de aquellos muchachos alocados que habian comenzado la batalla, hizo acto de presencia, no pudiendo evitar soltar una de sus carcajadas caracteristicas y retumbantes en cuanto analizo el estado de aquellos apaleados. Con horror y pavor total, la tripulacion pequeña e insignificante contemplo la figura de Barba Blanca, incluido el propio capitan, poniendose en pie veloces con total temor a mas represalias y golpes. Huyeron, asi, despavoridos, no pudiendo evitar Ifára contemplar su fuga luchando contra su lado malo, que le decia que era divertido verlos correr con el rabo entre las piernas despues de haberse hecho los valientes.

-¡Padre!- Exclamo repentinamente aquel pirata simpatico, pareciendo dispuesto a explicarle la situacion ocurrida en el bar, cuyo ambiente se habia calmado un tanto ahora que habian echado a los enemigos. Sin embargo, el tripulante callo de golpe, comprobando que Barba Blanca, extrañamente, estaba mirando a la joven Ifára.

Anonadada de repente, que aquel hombre le imponia demasiado respeto ademas de miedo, para que negarlo, la muchachita permanecio estatica en su sitio, preguntandose desde cuando el capitan enorme y venerado como un padre le habia prestado jamas la mas minima atencion.

-¿Donde esta Ace?- Le cuestiono Barba Blanca entre serio y divertido por su reaccion temerosa, sabiendo facilmente la respuesta debido al haber visto las quemaduras de aquellos que habian huido segundos antes. Debia ser que todos en el barco conocian ya, perfectamente, la relacion de Ifára con el segundo comandante, hasta el capitan, se dijo la muchacha.

-Esta dentro, señor.- Con su voz de pajarito asustado, la chiquita contesto la pregunta, observando como aquel colosal hombre de mar asentia velozmente, dipuesto a dirigirse directo al interior del local seguramente destruido ahora. -¡E-espere!- Sin embargo, la voz algo mas alta de Ifára le detuvo, dandose la vuelta para toparse con su expresion urgente y preocupada, temerosa todavia, tambien. -E-el... Ace no... - Pero le costaba, porque era timida y aquel enorme capitan le daba algo de miedo, la verdad. Trago saliva, buscando con todas sus fuerzas el poder ser coherente y escuchada en sus palabras. -El no lo ha hecho porque si... quiero decir... ha sido por... protegerme... yo... - Pero Barba Blanca la interrumpio velozmente.

-Bah, niña ¿Crees que voy a molestarme con mi hijo por una pelea de bar?- Cuestiono aquel imponente capitan con total gracia, soltando una de sus jocosas y estruendosas carcajadas. -Si no se me desahogan por ahi, luego me destrozan el barco.- Casi que gruño el fiero y experimentado lobo de mar, dandose la vuelta veloz sobre sus pies para, finalmente, internarse en el local abarrotado y destruido ahora.

Y anonadada todavia, que no entendia mucho la pobre de rufianes salvajes aun a dia de hoy, la joven esclava Ifára contemplo la diversion de aquel capitan gigantesco y famoso, cruzando la puerta todo lo enorme que era.

Buscando recomponerse, se limito a encogerse de hombros.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Agh!- Con total desahogo y sintiendose de lo mas satisfecho, que les habian dado la leccion y paliza de su vida, el joven segundo comandante, Portgas D. Ace, se dejo caer descuidadamente en la primera silla que encontro con sus cuatro patas todavia intactas. -Seran cabrones... -

-Se lo habian buscado.- Por su parte, el primer comandante se limito a asentir convencido, cruzandose de brazos digno y en pie junto a su amigo. El resto de tripulantes, que tambien habian batallado, parecieron completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Marco.

-Eso no lo se, pero correr, lo han hecho que da gusto, oye.- Jocoso y habiendoselo pasado en grande, el cuarto comandante solto una risotada, pululando por ahi como siempre, tan inquieto y animado.

-¿Que esperaban? No somos unos cualquiera... - Todavia levemente molesto, el joven Ace se llevo las manos tras la nuca con chuleria, acomodandose mejor sobre la silla tan orgulloso como era de nacimiento. -Maldita sea... odio que me subestimen... - De repente, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, andando todos los ojos puestos ahora tras la espalda de Ace, que no pudo evitar sentirse del todo confuso.

Sintio antes de poder si quiera darse la vuelta una mano gigantesca sobre la cabeza, dando un respingo desconcertado el joven segundo comandante debido a la sorpresa repentina. Sin mas, aquella mano le empujo hacia delante con una fuerza salvaje y tremenda, imposible de contrarrestar ni siquiera por el, llegando Ace a dar casi una voltereta para estamparse contra el suelo de madera con violencia. Todavia confuso y desconcertado, ademas de levemente dolorido por el golpe, Ace se dio la vuelta sobre el suelo, sentandose veloz para toparse, sin esperarlo, con la figura de mayor admiracion y respeto.

-¡Padre!- Exclamo el segundo comandante sobre la superficie de madera, analizando la expresion aun indescifrable de su capitan. Como se sabia el causante absoluto de que estallara la batalla y destruccion del local, cuyo dueño y camareros, por cierto, se habian dado a la fuga rapida, Ace no supo si se iria de rositas o acabarian castigandolo por su mala conducta, cosa que pasaba a menudo. -Yo... - Pero callo cuando Barba Blanca no pudo contener mas la sonrisa.

El viejo capitan comenzo a reir jocoso y de lo mas divertido, logrando que por fin el resto de sus hijos estallaran en carcajadas por aquella especie de pirueta y caida correspondiente del joven Ace, que aun no sabia como debia reaccionar.

-¡Niño chiflado e impulsivo!- Le dijo su padre entre risas, comprobando como el resto de sus hijos comenzaban a pulular y largarse por ahi ruidosamente una vez habia terminado el conflicto y la posterior posible reprimenda, la cual no llego. -No se te puede dejar solo.-

Mucho mas calmado por la actitud evidentemente divertida de su capitan y figura de adoracion, el segundo comandante se levanto del suelo, sacudiendose sin lograr nada un poco los pantalones llenos de polvo, manchas de alcohol y algo de sangre escasa debido a la pelea.

-Bueno, tiene una explicacion.- Iba a excusarse, al menos, que al fin y al cabo habia liado una bastante grande en un pobre bar que no le habia hecho nada.

-Si, ya me la se.- Sin embargo, el viejo y colosal capitan se lo impidio, consiguiendo con sus palabras que Ace se desconcertara notablemente de nuevo. -Me lo dijo... - Pero no se sabia su nombre, por desgracia, tratando de pensarlo unos segundos escasos sin lograrlo. -Me lo dijo tu muchachita ahi fuera.- Y señalo con un pulgar la puerta tras su espalda gigantesca sin girarse, si quiera.

-Oh, entiendo... - Respondio Ace, muriendose de pronto de las ganas por ir al encuentro de Ifára, que la sabia preocupada seguramente por su persona.

-La creo. Tiene una bonita mirada.- Dijo el viejo y colosal Barba Blanca convencido de sus palabras, consiguiendo que una sonrisa agradada y enorme se adueñara de la expresion del joven comandante.

-Si ¿Verdad?- Y es que no era lo mismo apreciarlo el mismo, que el hecho de que tambien lo hiciera su figura de adoracion y respeto total, sintiendose Ace aun mas afortunado por tenerla que antes, si es que eso era posible.

-Anda, vete con ella.- Adivinando facilmente la ansiedad de uno de sus jovenes hijos por encontrarse con su enamorada en cuestion, el viejo Barba Blanca señalo de nuevo la puerta, sintiendose levemente nostalgico por dentro debido a recordar haber sentido, como todo ser humano, el amor por alguna mujer en su juventud. -Se ha llevado un buen susto.-

Ace no iba a hacer que se lo repitieran dos veces, asintiendo rapidamente para largarse a la velocidad de la luz hacia la puerta del local destrozado.

Y Barba Blanca hecho de menos el ser joven. Claro que no pensaba decirselo a nadie.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Como una bala, algo sucio y todavia jadeante, el joven Ace salio del bar o taberna no teniendo ni que abrir la puerta, que andaba rota y medio salida de sus goznes debido a los impactos recibidos.

En seguida y nada mas poner los pies en el exterior, que comenzaba ya a anochecer, ademas, el muchacho pirata reviso los alrededores, topandose cerca y facilmente con la presencia y figurita querida de Ifára.

-¡Ace!- Dijo ella levemente alarmada y aliviada en cuanto lo vio, arrancandole una sonrisa al otro para dirigirse hasta el en una carrerita veloz. -¿Estas bien?- Le dio un abrazo rapido, separandose de el un poco para revisarlo de pies a cabeza igual de frenetica y preocupada. Estaba bien, aunque algo sucio y despeinado por la violencia anterior, pero ileso. Ifára sabia que era fuerte, mucho, pero como su conocimiento en asuntos semejantes era practicamente nulo, no podia evitar el preocuparse.

-¡Por supuesto!- Digno y de lo mas agradado con su reaccion bonita, el joven Ace se irguio un poquito con orgullo, sonriendola divertido y acostumbrado a peleas semejantes. -¿Que te parece... - Le dijo el segundo comandante, acogiendola cariñoso de pronto por la cintura estrecha con cariño. ... si volvemos al barco, estamos un ratito los dos alli y luego cenamos juntos?- Ciertamente, la idea era de lo mas tentadora, buscando Ifára no solo su agradable compañia, si no algo de paz y serenidad para relajarse tras tanta tension. Ella no andaba tan curtida como el resto para cosas semejantes.

Con un poquito de culpabilidad y permiso en los ojos, Ifára giro la cabeza un momento, mirando a su amiga Dadou en busqueda de su visto bueno, que no queria abandonarla sin mas.

Sin embargo, la joven Dadou se limito a sonreir, elevando despues un pulgar afirmativo.

-Me parece buena idea.- Le contesto finalmente Ifára a aquel ofrecimiento, dedicandole una de aquellas expresiones animadas tan dulces de ella.

-Genial.- Mas que satisfecho, el joven Ace apreto un poquito el agarre sobre su cintura, comenzando ambos a caminar tranquilos pero con ganas por alejarse y pasar un ratito en soledad. -¡Oh, por cierto!- Exclamo el muchacho pirata, girando un segundo la cabeza para dirigirse a su fiel y amable subordinado. -Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellas.-

-Ha sido un placer.- Como condimento a sus palabras, el joven y gracioso pirata de ojos rasgados sonrio convencido. -¡Son unas chicas muy divertidas!-

-Hasta luego.- Se despidio Ifára suavemente, agitando una manita en alto un par de veces para, bajo el abrazo de Ace, continuar ambos el camino de vuelta al navio colosal.

-Con que eres una chica divertida ¿Eh?- El segundo comandante, viendo que comenzaban a alejarse cada vez mas, decidio jugar un poquito con ella. Siempre se le haria gracioso. -¡Que engañado le debes tener!- Exclamo con burla, provocandola rapido y logrando que, enfurruñada, Ifára le dedicara una expresion de falsa molestia.

-¡Claro que no!- La chiquita salio en su propia defensa, tironeando de su brazo fuerte para llamar toda la atencion del otro. -Yo soy muy divertida.-

-Mentira, eres una amargada.- Dijo Ace jocoso y con convencimiento actuado, irguiendo la cabeza seguro de si mismo.

-Tonto.- Por su parte, Ifára se limito a golpearle indoloramente sobre el hombro, no pudiendo contener despues una risita divertida.

-¿Lo ves? Eres una niña picajosa.- Y cuando la miro, Ace comprobo que ella le sacaba la lengua un momento con burla. Abrio los ojos con sorpresa, escapandosele rapidamente la sonrisa. -Ademas de descarada.-

-Tu has empezado primero.- Todo lo digna que pudiera ser, la muchachita elevo su bonita cabeza, caminando junto a el bajo su abrazo cariñoso y suave.

-Es que es gracioso verte molesta.- Admitio el joven segundo comandante, continuando ambos el camino corto hasta el enorme Moby Dick mientras caia, poco a poco, la noche en aquella isla.

-Eres muy tonto.- Con una risita, la chiquilla volvio a golpear su hombro amplio con suavidad y mas complicidad que molestia, la verdad, arrancandole a Ace sin haberlo pretendido una miradita que se conocia ella demasiado bien.

-Oh... ¿Quieres pelea?- Y sin mas, tironeo de su cintura con facilidad, apegandola contra si y levantandola de sobre el suelo un par de palmos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Ace... - Lo regaño Ifára rapidamente en cuanto adivino sus intenciones evidentes, no pudiendo evitar la muchachita revisar los alrededores con apuro en busca de curiosos.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - Resignado, el joven Ace suspiro, dejandola nuevamente en el suelo a su ladito para continuar caminando. Ya conseguiria lo que deseaba cuando llegaran al barco, se dijo Ace, que estarian solitos y tranquilos.

Una vez dejada en paz, la muchachita sonrio, regresando a la caminata al igual que el joven comandante.

-¿Me compraras chocolate?- Dijo ella de pronto, arrebullandose un tanto junto al costado del otro para lograr, tambien, lo que ella queria.

-Ah... - Ciertamente, a Ace casi se le habia olvidado aquella promesa de hacia tiempo, adoptando una pequeña y fugaz expresion de sorpresa. -Bueno... quizas.- Y en cuanto la recordo, decidio jugar un poquito mas, encogiendose de hombros para mirar al horizonte digno y altivo.

-Me lo prometiste.- Se quejo Ifára como una graciosa niña caprichosa, agarrandose cariñosa a su costado, sabedora de la broma del otro. -¿Acaso Portgas D. Ace no es un hombre de palabra?-

-Si que lo es.- Ifára sabia bien que mencionar y en que momento, al igual que a que apelar en el instante adecuado, logrando rapidamente que el otro le dedicara las palabras que buscaba. -Y la cumplira tambien esta vez, canija.- Sin mas, el joven Ace acogio su carita llena con una de sus manos, dandole un beso rapido sobre la mejilla redonda a la chiquita para, despues, continuar el camino.

-¿Tienes dinero?- Esta pregunta era de verdad y seriamente, sabiendolo Ace facilmente en cuanto se topo con su expresion preocupada.

-¡Canija, no soy tan pobre!- Exclamo Ace sin poder contener una carcajada divertida, notando como ella sonreia aliviada por que su peticion, realmente, no se le hiciera una molestia. -Ademas... - Pero se mordio la lengua un tanto, sabiendo rapido que a ella la noticia siguiente no le iba a gustar.

-¿Que?- Por desgracia, Ifára era curiosa, demasiado, habiendo despertado el otro aquel defecto o cualidad sin haberlo realmente querido.

-Bueno... - Con apuro y levemente incomodo, el segundo comandante se encogio de hombros, dedicandole una sonrisa inocente que no engañaria ni al mas igenuo de los ingenuos. -Digamos que... cogi algo prestado ... a nuestro amigo el "capitan quemado"... -

-¿Prestado?- Cuestiono Ifára algo sorprendida en un principio, mirandole con expresion incredula y aun mas preocupada.

-Ehm... si... - Y tratando de parecer el hombre mas bueno del mundo sin lograr el cometido, Ace sonrio de nuevo con culpa, recordando facilmente como no solo habia apalizado a aquel tipo de facciones macizas, si no que tambien le habia robado todo cuanto llevaba encima de valor. -¿Sabes? Si que tenia los 50.000 berries el muy canalla. Se lo merecia... - Se lo habia buscado y ahora el tenia mucho, mucho dinero.

-¡Pero Ace!- Escandalizada incluso, la joven Ifára tironeo de su brazo, dedicandole una mirada incredula mientras ya llegaban a las afueras de aquella ciudad pueblerina. -¡Eso es robar!-

-Si... - Pero rapido el joven comandante se dijo que no podia dejar las cosas asi, sin mas. - ... y no.- En cuanto la vio abrir la boca para protestar, Ace se lo impidio con la intencion de continuar excusandose. -¡Vamos canija, no seas tan estricta! Ademas, en una pelea, no seria exactamente robar ¿No?- Aquella respuesta hasta el mismo la razono como ridicula.

-Ace, sigue siendo robar.- Dijo ella dejando notar su moral salir a flote.

-Si, quizas si... Pero ¿Que quieres?- Se encogio Ace de hombros, pudiendo ya incluso divisar el navio que tenian por hogar en el horizonte cercano. -Soy un pirata.-

-Uno muy malo.- Ifára no podia continuar con aquella cuestion sobre el hurto, resultando que, realmente, Ace tenia razon y le gustase o no, seguiria siendo un pirata.

-Malisimo.- Y, nuevamente, el muchacho no pudo evitar del todo el dejarse llevar, apegandola contra si en un tiron de su brazo, suave pero eficaz, para morderla sobre el hombro con un gruñidito ahogado.

-Ace... - Le regaño Ifára de nuevo divertida, llevandose una mano rapida hasta la zona donde sus dientes habian apretado graciosamente y alejandose un pasito lateral de precaucion. Dandose por vencido, que nada les quedaba ya para llegar, apenas unos pocos metros, el muchacho pirata chasqueo la lengua.

-Vale.- Se resigno otra vez, elevando incluso las manos un tanto para demostrarle que andaba indefenso y no pensaba, de momento, hacer con ella nada peligroso en publico. Los besos y las caricias, los abrazos y muestras de cariño delante de terceros no importaban, pero cuando venian con esa mirada... Como si Ifára no se supiera esa mirada de memoria.

Y asi, bajo el anochecer de cielo cada vez mas oscuro, ambos continuaron su camino hacia el imponente navio.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Holaaaaa! Maddy al habla! Juas!_

_Que decir? La historia comenzara a ponerse de lo mas interesante a partir del proximo capitulo, ya lo vereis!_

_Uy, uy estas dos, que Ifarita ya no es tan inmune a los encantos de Ace como antes y le vienen los celos, que malos ellos!_

_Circe es odiosa, lo se ¬¬ (La he creado yo, pero aun asi la odio XD)_

_¿Sera la bruja tan mala como la pintan?_

_Eso tendreis que descubrirlo leyendo !_

_Me despido ya, y os mando un beso con sabor de melocoton!_

_Maddy_


	8. Serpientes y ratones

Con la luz clara y limpia de la mañana, Ifára se desperto.

Como era de sueño profundo y bastante perezosa a la hora de levantarse, la muchachita remoloneo un tanto bajo la sabana, sintiendo el calor sofocante y humedo del ambiente mientras escuchaba a algunas gaviotillas madrugadoras que, graznando en la costa, la hicieron recordar vagamente que aun andaban detenidos en una isla.

Trato de volverse a dormir, porque razono que debia ser temprano y nadie la estaba aun esperando, buscando instintivamente la almohada, que habia retirado disgustadamente entre sueños debido al calor, a traves del colchon.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba sola en la cama.

Ifára abrio los ojos un tanto desconcertada, revisando los alrededores del colchon y la sabana revuelta para cerciorarse, efectivamente, de que Ace no estaba alli. Era normal que el se despertase antes que ella, ganadora en asuntos de sueño pesado, pero no cuando debia ser tan temprano. Asi que, ya mas espabilada, Ifára decidio incorporarse levemente, quedandose sentada sobre la cama para recibir de lleno la luz mañanera y clara directamente sobre el rostro.

Cerro los ojos bicolores con disgusto un segundo, acostumbrandolos al ambiente brillante en poco tiempo para, levemente confusa, revisar el camarote con miradita adormilada. No habia señales de Ace y, por lo que pudo comprobar, su sombrero naranja tampoco estaba por el cuarto. El joven pirata debia haberse despertado aun mas temprano que ella, razono, no pudiendo evitar llevarse una manita pequeña hacia el cabello rizado y revuelto para pasarla a traves de las hebras chocolate.

Finalmente, se encogio de hombros resignada y resuelta, bostezando despues ampliamente y estirandose gatuna sentada sobre el colchon.

Ifára se dio cuenta, tambien, de que estaba desnuda.

No habia nadie en la habitacion, asi que le dio poca importancia al hecho de la ausencia de ropa, llegandole a la cabeza recuerdos de la noche anterior junto a Ace para cerciorarse, aun adormilada, de que sus prendas de dormir estaban tiradas por el suelo, cerca de la cama. Tampoco era tan raro despertarse sin ropa, que se estaba acostumbrando a "percances" semejantes, bostezando una segunda vez y decidiendo abrir el armario y coger algo que ponerse.

Una vez escogida la ropa de verano amplia y sencilla, que Ifára tampoco estaba dispuesta a complicarse la vida con aquel calor acechando y estando en un barco lleno de rufianes, la muchachita se dirigio directa al cuarto de baño con la intencion darse una ducha.

Entro con caminar pesado y entre bostecillos pequeños, encendiendo la luz en el proceso para asearse. Se tomo un tiempo de tranquilidad y relajacion bajo el agua fresca, que solia la pobre andar con la hora pegada por las mañanas, siendo ciertamente agradable el poder tener tiempo suficiente para si misma. Una vez termino de ducharse, se vistio rapidamente y se dedico a mirarse un poquito en el espejo. Por muchas cosas que le hubieran ocurrido desgraciadamente en su joven vida y percances sufridos, Ifára seguia siendo algo presumida. No mucho, lo normal pero si suficiente para dedicar un par de minutos a revisarse el estado de la piel, las facciones bonitas y el cabello mojado, mesandolo con sus dedos precariamente y asi peinarlo un poco.

Bueno, no estaba tan mal para haberse levantado mas temprano que normalmente, aunque tenia un poco carita de sueño.

Con un suspirito bajo y para si misma, Ifára se resigno, caminando hacia la puerta del baño para salir del cuarto de aseo y vaguear un ratito, que todavia tenia tiempo de sobra.

Ifára dio un respingo cuando, nada mas abrir, se encontro de golpe en el camarote con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¡Buenos dias!- Le dijo Ace animado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciendo realmente de muy buen humor.

-Buenos dias.- Una vez se recompuso del encontronazo repentino, Ifára correspondio al saludo mañanero, notandose ahora mas espabilada y energica tras la ducha y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño tras de si.

-Vaya, que guapa.- Dijo el joven comandante sin mas, dandole a la muchachita un beso rapido sobre la mejilla izquierda. Ifára penso que no era, precisamente, su mejor mañana fisicamente hablando, decidiendo finalmente con resignacion que nunca entenderia a los hombres del todo en cuestiones semejantes.

-Gracias.- Se limito finalmente a agradecer con una sonrisita mas animada, que un halago siempre viene bien y hace sentir mejor a cualquiera.

-Veo que hoy te has levantado temprano ¡Eso si que es una novedad!- Ligeramente burlon, el muchacho pirata le dedico una sonrisilla divertida a la chica, que solto una de sus risitas cantarinas y dulces para, nuevamente, dirigirse hasta la cama y sentarse sobre el colchon comodamente.

-Pareces contento.- Le dijo Ifára agradada con la actitud feliz y algo nerviosa del otro, que la estaba contagiando facilmente su estado de animo.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Estoy de muy buen humor!- Y no hacia falta ni que lo dijera, notandosele aquella afirmacion por cada centimetro del rostro y los movimientos. -Hace un dia genial... - Dijo Ace con un asentimiento convencido, dedicandole a la ventana soleada una miradita rapida de reconocimiento. -Aunque a medida que avance la mañana, hara cada vez mas calor.- Resignado ante aquella sentencia, el joven comandante se encogio de hombros, acelerando rapidamente la curiosidad de la chiquita.

-¿De donde vienes?- Cuestiono ella queriendo saberlo todo, como siempre, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama deshecha.

-He bajado al pueblo... ¡Ah!- Repentinamente, el joven Ace dio un respingo de sorpresa al recordar que habia olvidado algo, acogiendo veloz su mochila inseparable que solia portar a la espalda. -Y te he traido el desayuno.- Rebusco rapido entre los recobecos de aquella bolsa de tela, encontrando eficaz a lo que se referia. -Ten.- Le dijo a la muchachita sin mas, acercandose hasta la cama ocupada para tenderle lo que, sin duda, era una tableta de chocolate.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- La chiquita abrio los ojos bonitos y dispares como dos platos con ilusion, cogiendo el dulce animada y no pudiendose casi creer el haberlo conseguido. Por su parte, ante semejante reaccion incluso exagerada por un poco de chocolate, el segundo comandante no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reir un tanto.

-Creo que no es un desayuno muy sano... - Divertido, contemplo con satisfaccion como Ifára desenvolvia rapida el papel cubriente, liberando un pedazo de la tableta para darle un mordisquito agradado. Hacia años que no probaba el chocolate, mucho menos para ella sola, no pudiendo evitar dar un botecito feliz y pequeño sobre el colchon en cuanto saboreo el dulce. -Pero ¿A quien le importa?- Se encogio Ace finalmente de hombros, llegando a la conclusion de que habia merecido la pena totalmente el conseguirlo tan solo por ver su reaccion y expresion felices.

-Desayuno en la cama... - Ifára hablo una vez trago el primer pedacito de chocolate, dedicandole al otro una miradita simpatica. -¡Que lujo!- Exclamo la muchachita jugando un poco, propinandole otro mordisco pequeño a la tableta, que estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar despacio y tranquilamente lo que consideraba como los placeres de la vida.

-Te lo mereces.- Le salio solo y sin necesidad ni de pensarlo, admirando a la chiquita recien duchada que, sentadita sobre el colchon, parecia de lo mas agradecida y contenta. Tras escuchar aquellas ultimas palabras de el, Ifára no pudo evitar detener sus acciones, dedicandole una expresion entre avergonzada y feliz. Habia sido un precioso comentario, se dijo la muchachita, dejando unos segundos cortos de silencio para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del ambiente cariñoso y complice que se habia arremolinado en la estancia facilmente.

Finalmente, Ifára carraspeo suave, decidiendo que era hora ya de romper aquel mutismo agradable.

-Entonces ¿Has bajado al pueblo?- Era evidente que si, pero Ifára tenia ganas ahora de iniciar una conversacion.

-Aja.- Asintio Ace tan animado como cuando entro por aquella puerta de su camarote, dispuesto de igual manera que la niña a comenzar algun tipo de intercambio de palabras. -He bajado con mi division a ver un poco que se cuece por la isla tras... - El segundo comandante trago saliva un momento, levemente incomodo, buscando referirse lo mas adecuado y suave posible a la batalla en el bar o taberna de la noche anterior. - ... tras el percance del bar... - No lo habia hecho tan mal, se dijo Ace, sonriendo finalmente entre animado por la presencia de la chiquita y orgulloso de si mismo por haber podido ser mas suave con lo que decia que de costumbre. Ifára abrio la boca seguidamente para decir algo, sin embargo, parecio reflexionar repentinamente, ensombreciendo la expresion ligeramente para, mordiendose el labio llenito inferior un segundo, girar la cabeza y volver a su chocolate.

Ace no pudo hacer mas que contemplarla confuso por semejante cambio sin ningun tipo de motivo aparente.

-Tu division... - Dijo la chiquita tratando de mantener completamente el buen humor sin lograrlo, asintiendo pensativa y seria mientras miraba al dulce que mantenia entre los dedos delgados. -¿Con Circe?- Ifára lucho por sonar indiferente, sin embargo no lo consiguio, pudiendo Ace perfectamente adivinar los animos y pensamientos de la muchachita.

-Claro... es de mi division.- Busco Ace una tregua, temiendo algun tipo de conflicto de nuevo por celos.

-Uy... lo se, lo se.- Pero Ifára parecia sumergida en sus pensamientos un tanto, asintiendo levemente perdida mientras continuaba tratando de mantener aquella pose de indiferencia, como si no la molestara en absoluto. -Solo te lo he preguntado.- Ella se encogio de hombros, notandola Ace facilmente de pronto como incomoda y desagradablemente pensativa. Definitivamente, las mujeres estaban locas.

-Canija... - Sono Ace incluso quejumbroso, sentandose en el colchon junto a ella, que decidio mirar su chocolate perdidamente. -Ya hablamos ayer sobre esto... - Y era cierto, que el joven comandante creia haberlo arreglado todo con facilidad y final feliz. Sin embargo, debia ser que realmente las cosas no eran tan sencillas, que sabia a Ifára una chiquilla insegura ademas de emocional. Eso podria ser problematico en asunto semejante.

-¿Esto?- Cuestiono Ifára entre digna y dolida, luchando por guardar las formas y parecer mas indiferente de lo que era en realidad, que la dolia por dentro como mil demonios. -Solo te he hecho una pregunta ¿Ahora ya es un "esto"?-

-Ifára... - Ace tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara un momento en busqueda de calma y reflexion, arrastrandolas a traves de la piel para, nuevamente, descubrirse. Maldita sea, si que estaban locas. -Por favor... -

-Dime ¿Es un "esto"?- La pregunta no tenia mucho sentido literalmente, pero si emocionalmente si sabias leer entre lineas, cosa que Ace logro facilmente en cuanto ella le agarro del antebrazo, haciendole girarse y toparse de lleno con la expresion preocupada y dolida, temerosa, de Ifára.

-No, canija, no es un "esto"... - Empezaba a sentirse frustrado ademas de juzgado, chasqueando la lengua con pesadez para continuar. -No es un nada ¡Por el amor de Dios!-

-Pero entonces, ¿Por que has dicho eso?- Ifára estaba hablando sin pensar ni razonar demasiado, que ya se sabe el daño que pueden hacer los celos, sobre todo si eran completamente infundados como los suyos. Ifára no queria explicarle a Ace el problema autentico, el de verdad, que el era de decisiones mas faciles que ambas rivales, temiendo que el conflicto se acentuara y fuera el mismo quien mas acabara sufriendo. El creia que Circe era en realidad una buena mujer, tan simple como el mismo y de trato facil si sabias como pillarla, teniendo Ifára completamente comprobado que era mucho mas retorcida y vibora de lo que el joven comandante pensaba. -¿Por que lo has dicho?- Pero de lo que Ifára tenia mas miedo era de que el terminara por caer facil y gustosamente en la trampa, que ella no se veia en realidad capaz de hacerle frente a semejante problema. Ella solo era un ratoncito, y las serpientes comen ratones como caramelos un niño.

-¡Dios! ¡Ifára!- Ace se estaba desquiciando un tanto. Todo aquel asunto era mareante y hacia que, incluso, le doliera la cabeza, no pudiendo entender los celos constantes y rebuscados de la muchachita. -¡Ya basta!- Exclamo quejumbroso, levantandose del colchon rapidamente para pasarse una mano frustrada y tensa a traves del cabello oscuro y despeinado. -¿A que viene ahora todo esto?- Y es que Ace podria entenderlo si fuera una situacion preocupante o descarada, que el mismo se sabia un tipo celoso, pero no cuando ya andaban implicados pensamientos sin sentido y temores fantasmas, de esos que tan solo son hipoteticos pero nunca comprobables o posibles.

Nunca comprenderia del todo a las mujeres. Las adoraba, podrian encantarle, podria incluso amarlas como hacia con Ifára. Pero eso no significaba que la entendiera.

Aquello lo frustro aun mas.

-Viene a que estas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo.- Le reprocho la muchachita sobre el colchon, dedicandole una expresion enfurruñada de niña celosa.

-Eso no es cierto.- El joven Ace se defendio velozmente, negando con la cabeza nervioso y convencido de sus palabras. -¿Con quien estoy ahora mismo? Estoy contigo ¿Verdad? Ella no significa nada, ya te lo dije ¡Solo es una compañera!- No pudo evitar el tener que llevarse una mano hasta la nariz para masajearse el puente con fuerza, notando el dolor de cabeza aumentar por la situacion asi como la confusion mental que padecia ahora mismo.

-¡Si eso fuera cierto no estarias reaccionando asi!- Le espeto ella sin pensar, que andaba dejandose llevar por las emociones y los celos, que no apelan precisamente al razocinio. Era el colmo, se dijo Ace, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habia sido la misma Ifára quien le habia arrastrado a semejante estado nervioso y acorralado. El habia venido de muy buen humor, y todo funcionaba a las mil maravillas hasta que Ifára habia decidido estropear lo que podria haber sido un bonito y fantastico dia.

-Mira ¿Sabes que?- Le dijo conteniendo las ganas de contagiarse de aquel enfado de Ifára, la cual parecia que iba a llorar de un momento a otro con rabia, respirando hondo el joven comandante para calmarse. -Me voy a marchar.- Con indicacion y movimientos tensos, que andaba el mismo ahora con un nudo en el estomago por contener una reaccion ruidosa e infantil, Ace señalo la puerta del camarote con total indicacion. -Hablaremos cuando te hayas calmado.- Y sin mas, se dio la vuelta, mas que dispuesto a largarse del camarote. Lo ultimo que queria era comenzar una discusion acalorada con la muchacha, mucho menos aun cuando el tema a tratar no tenia ningun sentido logico para el.

-¡Estoy calmada!- Mintio Ifára mientras le veia marcharse entre apurada y mas molesta todavia, notando sin embargo una punzada dolorosa de culpabilidad sobre el pecho. Como respuesta a semejante exclamacion, el joven Ace se limito a soltar una risa seca y jocosa, negando con la cabeza para encararla una ultima vez antes de marcharse.

-No, mi niña.- Le dijo convencido y nervioso ademas de molesto, negando con la cabeza seguro de sus palabras. -Calmada, precisamente, no estas.- Y, de nuevo, Ace camino hasta la puerta, poniendo una mano grande sobre el picaporte para desaparecer de alli un tiempo y conversar con la niña cuando esta se hubiera calmado y ordenado sus emociones y paranoias.

-Ace... - Ifára no sabia si queria detenerle o continuar con aquella discusion sin sentido, tragando saliva pesadamente cuando comenzo, internamente la pobre, a debatirse entre los celos y el cariño por el otro, que lo habia hecho sentir mal cuando tan contento habia aparecido aquella mañana.

-Luego te veo.- Pero Ace no estaba dispuesto a quedarse mas tiempo, que tambien necesitaba el mismo calmarse, abriendo la puerta del camarote para desaparecer como un rayo de la estancia.

En cuanto observo y vio a la madera cerrarse tras la espalda del otro, Ifára no pudo hacer mas que quedarse en silencio, llorosa y confusa.

Ella estaba convencida de que Circe era una amenaza en su relacion, y Ace parecia no entenderlo... ¿Y si no queria entenderlo? Se pregunto Ifára con temor ¿Y si Ace era capaz completamente de comprender el problema que Ifára sufria pero no estaba dispuesto a verlo con claridad para restarse culpas?

¿Y si era ella misma quien andaba de celosa y paranoica buscando monstruos donde no los habia?

Ifára noto que tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con la misma incertidumbre y malestar que sufria desde el principio de la mañana, Ifára entro en la cocina.

Si el dia anterior se habia internado en aquella estancia culinaria de manera ruidosa y salvaje, furiosa, la chiquilla hoy abrio la puerta silenciosa y casi transparente, con la cabeza gacha y la mente dolorosamente perdida.

Era una situacion nueva, se dijo, por que ella realmente nunca habia tenido ganas de discutir con Ace. Ya fuera por miedo cuando acababa de llegar, por respeto un tiempo mas adelante o porque nunca hubo necesidad una vez comenzaron aquella extraña relacion amorosa, Ifára jamas le habia hechado nada en cara. Al menos, no de manera semejante.

Se dijo si acaso era ella, que se estaba volviendo loca.

Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza le grito histerica que no, que Ifára tenia sus motivos, que ella no estaba haciendo nada malo y que, alli, pasaba algo o pasaria y todo su entorno parecia dispuesto al completo por llevarle la contraria. Ifára no le encontro logica a los llamados y advertencias de esa voz, pero la reconocia facilmente.

Era su intuicion.

Y, desgraciadamente, esta no le habia fallado nunca ¿Podria, acaso, equivocarse ahora? Quizas, penso, ya que bien se dice que para todo hay una primera vez.

Sin embargo, Ifára no podia evitar fiarse casi plenamente de su intuicion, que tantas veces le habia salvado el cuello y de tantas desgracias le habia librado en el pasado.

Sumergida en semejante debate dañino e interno, Ifára atraveso la estancia tan callada y sigilosa como el ratoncito que se sentia.

-¡Vaya!- Fue verla caminar por pura casualidad, que si hubiera sido por el oido en lugar de la vista Joan-Marie no se hubiera percatado de su presencia en la vida, y la enorme mujerona no pudo evitar sorprenderse notablemente. -¡Pero que temprano vienes hoy, pequeña Ifára!- Exclamo con una sonrisa incredula pero de lo mas agradada, observando a la chiquita andar meditabunda hasta su costado, dispuesta a trabajar cuanto antes y asi evadirse un tanto de la realidad.

-Buenos dias.- Se limito la niña a contestar, pareciendo que estaba a punto de soltar un suspirito pesaroso que tuvo que contenerse.

-Uh... - Sin embargo, Joan-Marie no era facil de engañar, ademas que a Ifára se le notaba desde lejos que tenia algun problema, analizando a la chiquilla en cuestion con mirada confusa y preocupada. -¿Que ocurre hoy?- Cuestiono desconcertada, que la niña llevaba un par de dias de lo mas extraña.

-Yo... - Ifára trago saliva pesadamente, acunclillandose frente al mueble bajo la encimera para abrirlo y comenzar a sacar los utensilios necesarios para preparar el desayuno. -No he podido dormir. - Mintio, deseando internamente y con fuerza que la bola colara rapido.

-¡Ah!- Joan-Marie dio un pequeño respingo, asintiendo despues convencida y comenzando a sacar sus propias conclusiones. -Entonces, por eso vienes tan temprano.-

-Si, señorita Joan-Marie.- Asintio la joven esclava, aliviandose un tanto en cuanto comprobo que sus dotes de actriz surtian efecto.

-Es normal, niña... Con este calor... - E incluso comprensiva, la enorme mujerona palmeo la cabecilla de una Ifára cabizbaja con todo su instinto maternal. -¡Pero no te preocupes! Pronto pasara, Grand Line funciona asi.- Joan-Marie suspiro con moslesta resignacion, llevandose las manos a las caderas para mostrar su desacuerdo con aquel mar peligroso e impredecible.

-Si... - Contesto Ifára veloz, decidida a cuestionar algo. -¿Donde esta Du?- La muchachita reviso un tanto los alrededores de la estancia, cerciorandose de que su buena y de campo amiga no estaba por alli.

-Esta en el comedor preparando las mesas y todo eso, ya sabes... - Se encogio de hombros Joan-Marie mucho mas tranquila ahora, logrando que la joven asintiera tras escuchar sus palabras. -¿Por que no vas a ayudarla? Ya que has venido temprano, deberias echarle una mano antes de que la sala se llene de animales hambrientos.- Y, ciertamente, Ifára penso que quiza no era tan mala idea. Asi podria desahogarse o al menos estar en un ambiente de maxima confianza. No es que desconfiara de la buena de Joan-Marie, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. No tenia nada que ver con aquella complicidad agradable que mantenia con Dadou.

-Como quiera, señorita Joan-Marie... - Contesto finalmente Ifára, tragandose otro suspirito pesado y melancolico antes de marcharse hacia el comedor.

-Esta bien, te veo ahora... - La curtida mujer del mar no pudo evitar notarse nuevamente preocupada en cuanto analizo, por cuarta o quinta vez, la actitud tristona y sombria de la siempre dulce Ifára, contemplando atentamente como caminaba silenciosa hasta la puerta doble. -Ifára.- La llamo un segundo antes de que se marchara, observando como la chiquita se detenia en seco y giraba la cabeza, dedicandole una miradilla confusa. -¿Seguro que estas bien?- Y es que Joan-Marie no podia evitar querer a esa niña casi como si fueran de la misma familia.

-Oh... si, si señorita- Contesto Ifára falsamente, sonriendo como mejor podia para tranquilizarla rapido. No queria bajo ninguna circunstancia entrometer a Joan-Marie en aquel problema, que suficiente daño estaba haciendo ya ultimamente a los implicados.

Antes de que la enorme mujerona pudiera cuestionarle nada mas, que no parecia muy convencida con su respuesta, la joven Ifára se aventuro veloz como un rayo a abrir la puerta, desapareciendo de la estancia acogedora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cuanto la muchachita cerro la madera blanca y doble tras de si, buscando parecer lo mas tranquila y calmada posible en sus movimientos, no pudo evitar soltar el suspirito melancolico que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, cerrando los ojos bonitos un segundo para dejar caer la espalda sobre la superficie resistente.

Se le hacia mas dificil que nunca fingir estar bien. Era de lo mas extraño. Se suponia que ella era experta en el arte de guardar las formas, que para eso habia aprendido a ser una buena esclava de la peor manera posible.

Entonces, Ifára se dijo internamente que, al igual que ella estaba cambiando al joven Ace notablemente, debia ser que el estaba haciendo algo parecido con ella sin que, si quiera, se hubiera dado cuenta.

La estaba haciendo sacar la chiquilla sentimental que llevaba dentro y que luchaba por salir, la andaba acostumbrando a que valia algo mas de lo que siempre la hicieron creer y ¿Para que negarlo? tambien la estaba mimando un poco mas de la cuenta.

Era comodo, se dijo, pero tambien le asusto un tanto. Toda una vida luchando para guardarlo todo y sobrevivir y, en menos de un año, Ace habia derrumbado cada dolorosa barrera sin mas, sin ni siquiera haberselo propuesto, que lo sabia demasiado poco rebuscado para hacerlo a proposito.

Si tan solo supiera un poquito de lo mucho que habia comenzado a significar para ella...

Entonces, Ifára tuvo que despertar de su total ensoñacion, comprobando ligeramente avergonzada e incomoda que por el pasillo, justo donde andaba ella perdida en su mundo mental, comenzaban a pasar cada vez mas tripulantes dirigiendose hacia el comedor.

La joven esclava dio un respinguito, diciendose que no tenia tiempo ni reputacion suficientes como para andar en las nubes, dando un paso al frente decidida a dirigirse en ayuda de su amiga Dadou.

Casi le da un infarto a la pobre cuando a punto estuvo de chocarse contra alguien.

Apuradisima y aun mas avergonzada, que la otra persona que cruzaba el pasillo se habia detenido en seco debido al impacto evitado, la muchachita Ifára levanto la cabeza con toda la intencion de disculparse y escabullirse de alli.

Sin embargo, no pudo decir ni un palabra debido al shock en cuanto analizo la identidad de aquella otra persona.

-¿Acaso estas ciega?- Cuestiono Circe despreciativa, elevando una de sus cejas oscuras para analizarla de pies a cabeza con todo el odio que le fue posible. Ifára no pudo reaccionar todavia, preguntandole por dentro al cielo y las divinidades el por que tenia tan mala suerte. Era el peor momento de toda su vida para toparse, asi de golpe ademas, con la mismisima Circe. -¿Tambien estas sorda?- La hermosa y altiva morena sacudio su melena azabache con orgullo, esperando una contestacion de la otra mientras el pasillo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas y mas concurrido. Aseguro mejor Circe entre sus manos lo que parecia una caja pesada y cargada de libros que Ifára reconocio rapido. Eran los mismos de aquella vez, hace tiempo, que ayudo a ese primer comandante tan agradable y educado. Llego entonces a la conclusion de que la despampanante morena debia tener trabajo a la hora del desayuno y que, por tanto, no debia tampoco estar de muy buen humor.

-No... - Se limito Ifára a contestar notando aquella total antipatia nuevamente nublar su juicio, no sabiendo si debia darse a la fuga o ponerse, finalmente, a batallar con la otra. Era su culpa. Todo era culpa de Circe.

-Ya... - Pero Circe chasqueo la lengua, inmune total al notable desprecio de la muchachita que, aunque de mirada esquiva y pareciendo bastante nerviosa, mostraba una actitud de evidente desprecio. -Y dime ¿Como que no estas fregando suelos, limpiando retretes o alguno de esos trabajos que solo harian las ratas o los esclavos?- Le dijo Circe con total superioridad, golpeando donde mas doliera y de la peor manera posible. Ifára abrio la boca, dispuesta a contestar algo que ni siquiera se detuvo a razonar, logrando tan solo ser interrumpida por la otra. -O mejor aun... - La esbelta y sensual morena ajusto de nuevo la caja pesada entre sus manos bonitas, pero fuertes, mostrandole a su enemiga una sonrisa suficiente y satisfecha. -¿Como que no estas pegadita al comandante como la asquerosa gatita en celo que eres?- Eso era un golpe bajo y a matar, reconocio Ifára rapidamente, notando aquel extraño arrebato de valor irracional que la poseyo, justamente, el dia anterior ante el incidente del cuchillo prestado.

Ifára respiro hondo, pero no consiguio nada, cerrando los puños con fuerza a sus costados para, rabiosa, dedicarle a la otra la mirada mas despectiva y furiosa que tuviera.

Era su culpa. Todo era culpa de Circe.

-Zorra.- Le espeto la joven esclava repentinamente, manteniendo el contacto visual directo con la otra mas tiempo que nunca.

A Circe le costo asimilar semejante cosa, que aquella ofensa dolorosa y mal hablada era, evidentemente, otro llamado al conflicto verdadero. Abrio los ojos mas de lo normal durante un instante, mostrando en sus facciones arabigas la evidente incredulidad al reconocer, ya mas que claramente, que Ifára no solo la despreciaba, si no que encima se atrevia a mostrarlo descaradamente y en su propia cara.

Entonces, Ifára recobro el razonamiento y supo que esta vez se habia metido en el peor lio de la historia.

-¡Yo te mato!- Grito Circe perdiendo el control, cosa facil de lograr ademas, lanzando sobre Ifára aquella caja pesada y llena de gruesos libros. Por suerte, la joven esclava siempre fue de buenos reflejos, esquivando el proyectil improvisado precariamente que se estampo con un estruendo sobre la pared mas cercana. El resto de tripulantes que paseaban por el pasillo se detuvieron en seco, admirando la escena violenta y repentina con ojos de impresion.

Por su parte, Ifára observo aterrada e incredula lo que antes habia sido una caja de forma perfecta, destrozada ahora por el impacto con todos sus libros esparcidos a traves del suelo, girando la cabeza para mirar a la culpable del desorden repentino.

Supo tambien Ifára que la cosa no terminaria ahi.

-¡Voy a matarte, estupida esclava!- Vocifero Circe salvaje, haciendo que la muchachita diera un enorme respingo y comenzara a correr a traves del pasillo, direccion contraria a la cada vez mas numerosa corriente de piratas que caminaban hacia el comedor.

Por desgracia, esta vez Circe estaba demasiado furiosa, decidida completa y letalmente a perseguirla hasta el mismo fin del mundo si era necesario. Ifára acelero el ritmo haciendo alarde de su velocidad e instinto de supervivencia, que si habia algo que se le daba bien eran las fugas, esquivando mastodontes musculados y fibrosos al igual que mujeres tan o mas peligrosas como su misma perseguidora, que no se daba por vencida. La morena guapa e impulsiva, letal y presa de la colera, la siguio en su velocidad a traves del pasillo, ignorando las protestas de aquellos con los que se chocaba o bien se llevaba incluso por delante, solo teniendo ahora sentidos para la muchachita que, aterrada, corria unas pocas zancadas por delante de ella.

-¡Te arrancare la puta cabeza de cuajo ¿Me oyes?- Amenazo Circe alzando la voz por encima de todas las demas, e Ifára supo que la alcanzaria rapido y acabaria muerta en menos de dos minutos si no ocurria un milagro.

Algunos de los espectadores rieron, incluso, divertidos de lo lindo con aquella persecucion de una Circe asesina a la que sabian siempre ganadora de cualquier batalla, admirando tambien la velocidad y buenos reflejos de aquella esclavita silenciosa. Estaban acostumbrados a todo tipo de conflictos, asi que no se lo tomaban en serio.

Ifára sentia la adrenalina recorriendole cada milimetro del cuerpo, sabiendo que acabaria definitivamente sin cabeza si, desde luego, el milagro por el que rogaba no ocurria de un momento a otro, que podia escuchar los pasos pesados y veloces de Circe acercandose cada vez mas. Ifára podria ser rapida, pero no tenia buena resistencia, sabiendo que la otra debia andar mas que entrenada en asuntos violentos como el que sufrian ahora mismo.

Se giro por puro instinto, casi dandole un infarto cuando comprobo aterrada que aquella mujer peligrosa estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que imaginaba, pudiendo ver su expresion asesina y dispuesta matar a menos de tres palmos de la suya.

Esta vez, Ifára se habia metido en un lio sin salida, se dijo, que sabia que nunca podria vencer a la otra en una pelea a golpes y con cualquier tipo de contacto fisico de por medio.

Sin embargo, el instinto de supervivencia le rogo y suplico por correr sin parar.

Fue en aquel preciso instante que Ifára se golpeo con violencia contra algo fuerte que no habia visto debido a la revision de su perseguidora, llegando desesperada a estar a punto de caerse debido al impacto. Elevo la cabeza sabiendose perdida del todo, que se habia detenido por el golpe durante dos fatidicos segundos decisivos, topandose de lleno con que aquello contra lo que se habia golpeado no era un algo si no un alguien.

El milagro habia llegado.

Se habia chocado contra el mismisimo Portgas D. Ace que, estupefacto y no sabiendo todavia que diablos estaba pasando, la miro como si Ifára hubiera caido de pronto del cielo.

Ifára se lanzo a sus brazos por puro instinto de supervivencia, escuchando los pasos veloces de la otra acercandose y las risas divertidas de los espectadores, que aumentaron cuando una aterrada Ifára se habia agarrado a un Ace anonadado como una desesperada.

-¡Maldita niñata!- Girto Circe, importandole absolutamente nada que Ace estuviera alli y que Ifára se hubiera lanzado sobre el en busca de ayuda, agarradita con toda su fuerza al pecho amplio del joven comandante. -¡Ahora si que voy a destrozarte!- A punto estuvo aquella morena peligrosa y de mirada asesina de alcanzarla, elevando una mano amenazante que, de haberla cogido, habria causado que Ifára sufriera la paliza de su vida.

Sin embargo, Ace reacciono a tiempo, todavia no saliendo de su asombro para, veloz, acoger a la pobre Ifára de los hombros y esconderla tras de si.

-¡Eh!- Grito el muchacho, que no pensaba permitir que Circe golpeara a su pequeña Ifára, mucho menos sin motivo alguno. -¡Eh! ¡Ya basta!- Tuvo incluso que agarrar a la mujer morena de la cintura con fuerza, notando que ella no andaba dispuesta a detenerse facilmente. Ifára dio un respingo nervioso y temeroso, escondiendose mejor tras la espalda amplia del segundo comandante, el cual elevo a Circe de sobre el suelo cuando comprobo que mas remedio no quedaba ya que no dejaba de palatear y tratar de alcanzar a la otra mujer. -¡Me cago en la leche!- Vocifero ahora el mismo Ace, escondiendo mejor a Ifára tras de si con un brazo protector mientras aun luchaba con la fuerza y movimientos violentos de la otra. -¡He dicho que ya basta!- Y esperando ser respetado, que para algo era el comandante de la segunda division ademas de un tipo peligroso, el joven Ace trato de dejar a Circe en el suelo, logrando tan solo que esta intentara lanzarse, nuevamente, sobre una Ifára aterrada tras su espalda. -¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?- Y es que Ace no pensaba permitir semejante ataque, por mucho que no quisiera inmiscuirse el en peleas de mujeres, deteniendo el avance de una colerica Circe mediante una mano fuerte sobre su hombro.

-¡Dejame tranquila!- Le grito Ifára a la otra con su voz suave de niña enfadada, mucho mas envalentonada ahora que contaba con la proteccion fiel y el escondite del joven pirata.

-¡Pero seras rastrera y cobarde!- Circe ignoro completamente la presencia del joven, aumentandole aun mas el arrebato violento si es que era posible. -¡Solo tienes valor cuando te escondes detras de el!- Le grito con todo su odio y acusacion, tratando de volver a la carga y lanzarse sobre ella.

-¡¿Estais locas?- Ace no entendia absolutamente nada, limitandose a detener a aquella Circe colerica mediante un agarre firme y fuerte de sus hombros. -¡¿Que coño a pasado?- Fue entonces que Circe, furiosa y odiando a Ifára mas que nunca, se revolvio bajo la opresion de los dedos del otro, liberandose para dar un paso tenso hacia atras.

-¡Esa... - Se mordio el labio con total frustracion, no encontrando palabra suficientemente fea para definir su odio contra Ifára. -¡Esa maldita rata me ha llamado zorra!- Y ante semejante exclamacion, Ace no pudo hacer mas que girar la cabeza, dedicandole a una Ifára escondida tras su espalda una expresion de completa incredulidad.

-E-es cierto... - Y es que Ifára seria siempre una persona justa, por mas disgusto que Circe le causara, no resultandole de buena chica el librarse tambien de su parte de culpa. -La llame zorra... - Ace abrio los ojos como platos no pudiendo imaginar si quiera algo semejante, adoptando en cuanto lo asimilo un tanto una expresion de decepcion y reproche para la chiquita escondida tras el. -¡Pero ella empezo primero!- Salio veloz Ifára en su defensa, señalando a la mujer por encima del hombro amplio de Ace con acusacion total.

-¡Te voy a matar, puta!- Grito Circe, dispuesta a volver a la carga tras haber sido acusada delante del dispustado hombre en cuestion.

-¡Agh! ¡Joder!- Ace no pudo mas que quejarse, dedicandole al cielo una miradita rapida de socorro para, veloz como una bala, tener que volver a detener a una Circe colerica de la misma manera que antes. -¡Ya basta, Circe! ¡Calmate!-

-¡¿Que me calme?- Incredula e indignada al igual que furiosa, la hermosa morena volvio a liberarse del agarre, dirigiendose ahora hacia su segundo comandante. -¡Esa maldita gata tuya me ha llamado zorra! ¡Una esclava! ¡Una esclava insignificante me ha llamado zorra ¿Y pretendes que me calme?-

-Vamos, se que te ha molestado... - Y es que Ace comprendia a Circe, por que se dijo que eran parecidos, no andando dispuesto igualmente a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que lastimara a su dulce Ifára. -Ifára no debia haberlo hecho ¡Pero tampoco puedes reaccionar asi, Circe, maldita sea!-

-¡¿Te pones de su parte?- Cuestionaron de repente las dos mujeres al unisono e igual de indignadas, dedicando ahora sobre el una mirada de total enfado.

-¿Que?- Ace estaba en medio de una maldita discusion femenina de la que no podia entender ni la mitad, mirando tanto a la una como a la otra. -¡No! ¡Joder, no! ¡No estoy poniendome de parte de ninguna de las dos!- Las risas de los curiosos aumentaron, que comenzaban a conglomerarse alrededor de aquellos tres.

-Has dicho que no debia haberlo hecho... - Le dijo Ifára de pronto, enfurruñada y dolida en lo mas hondo. -¡Pero ella empezo!- Y, de nuevo, señalo a aquella morena furiosa.

-¡Has dicho que no puedo reaccionar asi!- Le acuso Circe, apretando los dientes y dispuesta a batallar con quien hiciera falta. -¡¿Pretendes que permita que una esclava me llame zorra?- A Ace no se le ocurria que hacer y entendia cada vez menos.

-¡Circe!- Sin embargo, aunque no sabia si estaba siendo justo, Ace razono que le daba lo mismo, importandole mas ahora calmar a Circe. La sabia peligrosa, que Ifára como mucho se pondria a gritar o a llorar rabiosa. Ademas, no podia evitar defender a su muchachita por mucha culpa o mal que hiciera en este mundo. Era inevitable. -¡Basta ya! ¡No puedes volverte loca cada dos por tres y liarme estos pollos, mujer!- Trato de sonar mas didactico y suplicante que acusador, logrando que Circe dedicara sobre la pequeña Ifára una miradita fugaz. Entonces, se topo con que ella la andaba contemplando entre satisfecha y suficiente debido a encontrarse protegida por el otro. -¡Dejala tranquila, por favor!-

-¡Escuchame!- Tensa y conteniendo toda su violencia, elevando la voz, aquella mujer peligrosa y salvaje señalo al joven pirata, dotando su actitud de una total advertencia. -Mas vale que ates corto a tu maldita mascota ¡O te juro que terminare partiendole esa bonita cara ¿Me oyes?-

-Eso no sera necesario.- Y es que Ace estaba tratando con mujeres, de las que no entendia demasiado, ademas que por una vez Circe parecia tener sus motivos. Igualmente, si decia las palabras equivocadas, terminaria por coger aun mas mania a Ifára, cosa demasiado peligrosa para ella. -No volvera a pasar ¿Vale?- Dijo Ace, elevando las manos con actitud pacificadora.

-Mas vale que sea asi... ¡Por su propio bien!- Exclamo, señalando a la chiquilla escondida tras la espalda ancha del otro. -¡No voy a permitir que esa esclava se crea mejor que yo ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo voy a consentir!-

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero dejala tranquila... - Ace suspiro, sintiendo que aquel conflicto terminaria por traerle mas problemas a el que a ninguna de las dos afectadas. - ... te lo pido por favor.- Y Circe, que no pudo evitar que la mirada suplicante y preocupada de Ace se le clavara directa, respiro hondo y se irguio orgullosa, pero mas tranquila. Al fin y al cabo, siempre tendria debilidad por su comandante.

-Esta bien.- Altiva y tratando de contener la furia, Circe se ajusto sus propios hombros, mirando firmemente al joven pirata. -Pero, comandante, te lo advierto... Como vuelva a atreverse... - Repentinamente bufo, furiosa de tan solo imaginar cosa semejante. - ... como vuelva a ocurrir... -

-No ocurrira.- La interrumpio Ace con toda la seguridad que le fue posible, notando que a la otra le costaba controlarse una barbaridad.

-Debiste haberle dado una paliza en su momento. Esta mimada.- Y antes de que el otro saliera en defensa de una Ifára escondida, que lo conocia Circe demasiado bien, la preciosa y salvaje morena se giro sobre sus propios pies, largandose de aquella escenita y jaleo que habian armado en un momento. Furiosa y con caminar altivo, esquivo y empujo a los presentes curiosos, desapareciendo rapido y facil entre la divertida y entretenida muchedumbre pirata.

-Madre mia... - Se limito Ace a suspirar, mirando todavia el lugar por donde Circe acababa de marcharse. -Has armado una buena.- Dijo entre divertido tambien y levemente reprochador, girandose para dar con la muchachita tras su espalda. -¿Eh?- Sin embargo, Ifára no reacciono como esperaba.

La chiquita entrecerro los ojos bonitos un segundo, dandose tambien la vuelta sobre sus propios pies para, veloz, basicamente darse a la fuga indignada.

Incredulo y completamente perdido en aquel embrollo femenino, Ace la observo marchar estupefacto, viendo que Ifára basicamente echaba a correr y se internaba, al igual que Circe, entre la marabunta pero en direccion contraria.

Las risas de sus compañeros que andaban de espectadores volvieron a estallar.

Pero Ace no les dio mucha importancia ahora.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Apenas diez segundos despues, Ace no pudo evitar el impulso incontrolable de seguirla.

No entendia a que habia venido semejante arrebato molesto y de fugarse de su persona, no encontrando solucion mejor que correr tras la bonita Ifára con intencion de arreglar el embrollo, tan impulsivo como era. Por desgracia, la muy condenada era rapida y, para cuando Ace se libro de la marabunta risueña y burlona de piratas, ella habia desaparecido del pasillo sin dejar rastro.

Gracias al cielo Ace la conocia, o al menos empezaba a conocerla cada vez mas, sabiendo seguro que Ifára se habria refugiado en el camarote que compartian como solia ser su costumbre. Siempre se escondia alli, siempre que algo la asustaba, molestaba o la ponia triste. Siempre.

En esto andaba pensando el joven Ace mientras recorria los pasillos del gigantesco Moby Dick, notandose ahora mucho mas calmado a pesar de sentir una total sensacion de pesadez y hartazgo. El no valia para estas cosas, se dijo, caminando despacio ante el extraño temor emocional de que se diera otra nueva discusion con la muchachita en cuanto la encontrara.

Sin embargo, llego a la conclusion de que el no era un cobarde, mucho menos ante una niñita caprichosa y delicadita que habia decidido ser presa de una total inestabilidad emocional, acelerando el ritmo hacia su camarote.

Y cuando tuvo la puerta inconfundible frente a si, Ace no pudo evitar volver a asustarse.

Se reprendio internamente, diciendose de nuevo que el no era un cobarde y que temer por la reaccion de una chiquita era ridiculo.

Sin embargo, queria a Ifára, y tenia un extraño panico a que ella se enfadara con su persona.

Ahora empezaba a entender un poquito mas a sus pocos compañeros que sufrian y disfrutaban una relacion amorosa.

Finalmente, trago saliva, respirando hondo para decirse una y otra vez que era estupido sentirse asi y que las cosas se solucionarian facil si escogia las palabras adecuada y cuidadosamente.

Encima, estaba hambriento, que todavia no habia probado bocado. Maldita sea...

Sin mas, el joven Ace abrio la puerta de su camarote.

Como habia esperado, sus ojos se toparon rapido con la figurita de Ifára que, ovillada sobre la cama todavia deshecha, abrazaba la almohada con fuerza dandole la espalda a la entrada de la habitacion. En cuanto escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose, la muchachita dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, afianzando como respuesta el agarre sobre aquel objeto mullido entre los brazos sin girarse a observar al recien llegado.

-¡Vete!- Le espeto como una niña caprichosa, reconociendo rapido la identidad del joven comandante puesto que, otra persona, no podria ser. Por su tono de voz levemente ahogado y su respiracion entrecortada, Ace adivino facilmente que debia andar llorando. La situacion se le complicaba mas.

Ignorando las palabras de una Ifára que escondia el rostro sobre la almohada, el muchacho pirata se trago un suspirito, cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras de si.

-Oye... - Contesto bajo y buscando calmarle los animos a la jovencita llorosa, escuchando un pequeño sorbidito de su nariz. - ... ese lio en el que te has metido antes ha sido muy peligroso.- Trato de no sonar acusador ni molesto, mas bien divertido, acercandose despacio hasta la cama ocupada.

-¡Yo no me he metido en ningun lio!- Salto Ifára en su defensa, no estando ahora ella en un estado emocionalmente optimo como para comenzar ninguna charla. -¡Ella empezo! Ella... - Pero no le salieron las palabras, ahogando un quejidito lloroso para, nuevamente, abrazar la almohada con mas fuerza y afianzar su posicion ovillada sobre el colchon.

-Sabes... yo te creo.- Ace busco ser la figura de serenidad por una vez, acomodandose sentado en el borde de la cama sin esperar permiso para contemplar la espalda estrecha de la muchachita. -Pero, aun asi ¿Como se te ocurre llamarle zorra? Ya sabes como es Circe.- Y es que a Ace le seguiria pareciendo una tremenda locura le dijera Ifára lo que le dijera, que si no llega a toparse con el en medio del pasillo, seguramente, Circe la hubiera abofeteado hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

-¡Pues por eso mismo!- Ifára contesto en el mismo estado nervioso y entre lagrimas anterior, sonando indignada e incomprendida. -¡Porque se como es! Esa... - Volvio a sorber con la naricilla una suave vez, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y menos malsonantes para referirse a su ahora enemiga total. - ... esa mujer es... - Pero Ace la interrumpio.

-Ifára, si sabes como es, no deberias andar a la gresca con Circe.- Chasqueo el joven comandante la lengua, no entendiendo absolutamente nada el problema real que carcomia a la muchacha. -Seguramente, si no te metes con ella, acabe dejandote tranquila... Circe no es tan mala como crees.- Definitivamente, Ace no sabia juzgar a la gente apropiadamente, se dijo Ifára.

-¡Esa mujer es cruel! ¡Es mala conmigo! ¡Siempre es mala conmigo sin que yo abra la boca!- Ifára elevo el tono de voz lloroso, incorporandose sentada por fin sobre la cama para, completamente incredula y dolida, dedicarle al joven Ace una mirada llena de lagrimas que lo confundio aun mas y, encima, le hizo sentir terriblemente culpable. -¡¿Y tu la defiendes?-

-No, no la estoy defendiendo... - Aunque quiza si lo estuviera haciendo, elevando el segundo comandante sus manos con actitud pacificadora. -Solo digo que, quiza, ambas os hayais cogido mania demasiado pronto y os esteis juzgando mal... - Pero por la expresion aun mas incredula de la niña, Ace supo rapidamente que estaba arruinando la situacion. -¿No crees?- Cuestiono, encogiendose de hombros completamente inseguro.

-¿Juzgando mal?- Ifára repitio, abrazando despues la almohada aun mas fuerte mientras su expresion se contraia con dolor de nuevo, conteniendo sin lograrlo el llanto. -¡¿Como quieres que juzgue a una persona que lleva haciendome la vida imposible desde que llegue? ¡Me odia, y dices que la estoy juzgando mal! ¡Tu sabes que me odia!- Y es que Ifára no podia creer que, de verdad, Ace estuviera tan ciego para con algunos de sus subordinados.

-Oh, vamos, no te odia... - Contesto el joven pirata pacificador, notando que le dolia tremendamente el verla llorar asi, tan dolida y cercana. -Solo esta celosa.- Tuvo ganas de abrazarla como un loco, pero pronto contuvo el arrebato cariñoso cuando recapacito que, mas que posiblemente, Ifára ahora mismo estuviera furiosa con el.

-¡Exacto!- Salto la muchachita, apretando la almohada contra si misma. -¡Y por eso me odia, Ace! ¡Me odia! E-esa mujer... - Repentinamente, la chiquita trago saliva, escondiendo la cabeza con temor bajo aquel objeto blando y grande. -Esa mujer... me q-quiere muerta, Ace... - Y es que habia algo en Circe que a Ifára le daba pavor, aparte de su evidente salvajismo y personalidad violentamente impulsiva. Circe se parecia a Ace, pero solo en la superficie, siendo por dentro retorcida y venenosa. Una vibora. Y las viboras comen ratones.

-¿Que?- Por desgracia, Ace no tenia semejantes planteamientos, analizando incredulo a la muchachita llorosa. -¡Claro que no, canija! No digas cosas asi... - Ya empezabamos, al igual que paso con Teach, recordo Ace con malestar. -Mira, dejalo ¿Vale?- Ace no tenia ganas de continuar con aquella conversacion dañina y mareante, acercandose un poquito mas a una Ifára temerosa y dolida que no dejaba de llorar. -No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres... - Con una sonrisita cerrada y en busca de relajar el ambiente tenso, que siempre le habia ido bien con Ifára hasta ahora, el joven Ace acerco una mano cautelosa hasta la mejilla llenita de ella, aliviandose un tanto cuando comprobo que al menos no le evitaba. -Mucho menos me gusta verlas llorar si se llaman Ifára y son tan buenas y bonitas ¿Eh?-

-Me hara daño, Ace... - Ifára no dio su brazo a torcer, negando con la cabecita un par de veces suaves.

-No te hara daño... en realidad, es una buena mujer... - Contesto el, tragandose las ganas de saltar con algo demasiado duro mientras acariciaba su mejilla mojada por las lagrimas. Ifára no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella definicion, en absoluto, evitando el contacto visual para mirar con sus ojos vidriosos directamente a la almohada, firmemente apresada aun entre los brazos.

-Tu... - La muchachita se mordio el labio inferior un segundo, mostrandole una expresion fugaz de dolor extremo para tratar de continuar hablando sin ponerse a sollozar otra vez. -Tu la... la deseas ¿A que si?- Y entonces, los ojos bicolores de Ifára se clavaron acusadora y tristemente sobre los de Ace, que necesito recapacitar sus palabras una y otra vez para poder creerselas.

-¿Que?- Incredulo, el joven comandante cuestiono, deteniendo la caricia en la cara bonita de Ifára para dejar una mano estatica sobre su mejilla. -¡No, Ifára!- Una vez se recompuso, Ace nego con la cabeza, retirando sus dedos de sobre la piel de la muchachita rapidamente. -¡No empieces! Por favor, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo... - Era una situacion frustrante y le daba incluso dolor de cabeza, ademas de ponerlo de un humor terrible, llevandose el joven pirata la mano hasta el puente de su nariz para mesarselo con fuerza.

-Pero la deseas. Lo noto en como la miras y en como hablas con ella.- Dijo Ifára sin compasion, pareciendo realmente convencida de sus propias palabras.

-¡Dios! ¡Eso no es asi! No puedo creer que todo esto sea por celos... - Como un resorte, se levanto de la cama, arrastrando su mano a traves de la cara para dar un par de pasos nerviosos frente al mueble de descanso, todavia ocupado por una Ifára llorosa. -Escucha... yo te quiero.- Se sincero en un arrebato impulsivo, dedicandole a la chiquita una mirada firme y segura. -Te quiero a ti ¿Vale? Solamente a ti, no quiero a otra mujer.-

-No he dicho que no me quieras... o que la quieras a ella.- Ifára contesto veloz, conteniendo notablemente otro nuevo sollozo. -He dicho que la deseas. No es lo mismo.-

-¡¿Que diablos tengo que decirte para que te calmes de una vez?- Y es que Ace empezaba a perder la paciencia, que todo este asunto le resultaba demasiado doloroso y confuso. -¡Me gusta estar contigo! Te quiero y me encanta estar contigo y... - Pero ella rapidamente lo interrumpio.

-¡No es justo!- Elevando la voz de nuevo, la muchachita lloriqueo otra vez, escondiendo el rostro bajo la almohada. -¡No es justo que la desees a ella tambien! Yo te lo doy todo... siempre te doy todo lo que quieres... Incluso, al principio, me dabas miedo y aun asi... espere antes de juzgarte... yo te lo doy todo ¡No es justo! ¡Ella no lo hace!- La chiquilla Ifára se contrajo de dolor interno, aprentando la almohada con fuerza para llorar mas alto y ahogar un poco el llanto ruidoso.

-¡Pero a ella no la quiero!- Grito Ace, sintiendose cada vez mas perdido y molesto.

-¡Pero si la deseas!- Nada, que Ifára no se iba a dejar convencer.

-¡Maldita sea!- Ace bufo, pateando el suelo una fuerte y ruidosa vez para, buscando calma, llevarse las manos hasta la cabeza y arrastrar los dedos a traves del cabello despeinado. -No se para que he venido. Deberia... dejar que te calmaras... - Eso es lo que habia dicho en la primera discusion, hacia apenas unas horas, notando que ella trataba de decir algo. -Si, eso es lo que voy a hacer.- La interrumpio rapidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza convencido y mas para si mismo, evitando el mirarla de nuevo ya que le estaba empezando a doler como mil demonios. -No quiero discutir contigo.-

Y, antes de que Ifára pudiera replicarle o tratar de impedirle desaparecer del camarote, el joven comandante se dirigio hacia la puerta como una bala, deslizandose fuera del cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al igual que habia hecho en la primera discusion, de la que apenas habian pasado unas pocas horas.

Por su parte, Ifára se limito a observar el lugar por donde el otro habia desaparecido.

La situacion comenzaba a irsele de las manos a ambos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Uh... - Fue el unico sonido que aquel pirata huesudo, fiel compañero de desayuno, pudo decir tras analizar al muchacho sentado junto a el.

El joven Ace se encontraba silencioso, tirado sobre la mesa con un brazo extendido sin mucho recato mientras que, con el otro, se dedicaba a juguetear con su desayuno sin haberlo todavia ni probado.

Que cualquier tipo de alimento estuviera intacto frente a el era una situacion de lo mas inverosimil.

Perdido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones secretas, Ace no pudo evitar dedicar una miradita rapida de revision al concurrido y ahora ruidoso comedor, buscando con los ojos a la chiquita instintivamente. Por desgracia y como debio haber imaginado desde un principio, Ifára no se encontraba por alli, limitandose Ace a suspirar larga y cansadamente para regresar la mirada perdida sobre el plato de desayuno. Sus compañeros mas cercanos le analizaron preocupados e incredulos, observando curiosos como el siempre activo y energico segundo comandante parecia un alma en pena, picoteando la comida sin todavia llevarsela a la boca. Finalmente, decidio masticar algo, pinchando un trocito de alimento para, cansado y sin ganas, tragarlo despacio y casi sin saborearlo. Habia perdido el apetito por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Ace... - Una voz madura lo llamo temerosamente, no dignandose todavia el segundo comandante a levantar los ojos del plato. -Eh... ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Ah?- Exclamo cansado el muchacho, dedicandole una miradita de revision por fin a aquel pirata barbudo, amante de los acertijos, que habia decidido preguntar por su estado. Le recordaba a Ifára, se dijo con desanimo, siendo gracias a el que habia descubierto que la muchachita era mucho mas inteligente de lo que parecia. -Oh, si... estoy bien.- En realidad, ahora mismo todo le recordaba a Ifára. Maldita sea. -Estoy perfectamente... ¿Por que?- Ni el mismo sabia a que venia su reaccion y palabras poco amistosas, dedicandole a aquel tipo de barba frondosa una miradita combativa. -¿No lo parece?- Dijo, notando por dentro unas ganas incipientes por batallar con quien fuera y desahogar la cabeza.

-No he dicho eso.- Rapidamente, aquel pirata maduro se defendio, negando con la cabeza al comprobar que, definitivamente, al joven comandante le ocurria algo. -Solo he preguntado.-

-Ah... vale.- Y es que Ace no podia ponerse a pelear con ese amable hombre sin ton ni son, se dijo, regresando la mirada perdida y distraida hasta su plato. Nuevamente, se sumio en un profundo mutismo pensante.

-Ehm, Ace... - Otro tripulante abrio la boca, revisando rapidamente las palabras que pronunciaria a continuacion. No querian enfadar al temible Ace, que lo conocian demasiado bien y solia, casi siempre, volcar la tristeza o malestar en la rabia sin sentido. -¿No te gusta el desayuno?- Cuestiono por fin, sonriendo falsa e inseguramente. El resto de compañeros cercanos esperaron la respuesta del muchacho, tragando saliva algunos con dificultad.

-No tengo hambre... - Se limito Ace a suspirar, jugueteando con su comida mientras la analizaba largamente.

Como primera respuesta, sus cercanos compañeros de desayuno contuvieron el aliento, inclinando sus espaldas sobre la silla incredulos de semejantes palabras.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto otro de ellos, no pudiendo evitar el tono confuso y estupefacto.

-Si.- Contesto Ace seca y concisamente, chasqueando la lengua con desanimo y molestia.

Una exclamacion ahogada ocupo la garganta de los presentes casi a la vez.

-Tu... ¿No tienes hambre?- Y es que por mas que lo estuvieran viendo, no podian creerlo, analizando al joven pirata como si sufriera algun tipo de enfermedad incurable y mortal.

-No, no tengo.- Contesto Ace, elevando la mirada de sobre su plato. Observar las expresiones incredulas y anonadadas para con su persona fue la gota que colmo el vaso, provocando que el muchacho no pudiera evitar cerrar los ojos un segundo con frustracion total. -Agh... me largo.- Dijo despreciativo y de mal humor, alejando el plato de frente a si mismo sin mucho cuidado y ruidosamente. -Que os den.- Y de semejante manera desagradable, el joven Ace se levanto de la silla, arrastrandola sobre el suelo un poco antes de incorporarse y comenzar a caminar con aquel aura oscura y decaida rodeandole por completo.

Como respuesta, los otros se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, observando vigilantes al segundo comandante alejandose de la mesa sin apenas haber comido nada y de lo mas extraño.

Tras un silencio tenso y pensante adueñandose de aquella zona de la mesa abarrotada, el pirata barbudo y mayor se encogio de hombros, regresando la atencion a su desayuno para devorarlo.

Los otros decidieron hacer exactamente lo mismo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Uh... - Fue lo unico que Thatch pudo decir en un principio, analizando curioso e incredulo el estado de animo de evidente depresion violenta de su amigo y compañero.

-Ey... - Se limito Ace a exclamar como contestacion, tragandose un bufido molesto al comprobar que, incluso Thatch, le andaba analizando de pies a cabeza como si acabara de bajar de una nave espacial. -¿Que hay?-

-Pues aqui... - Dijo el cuarto comandante, tratando de mantener una sonrisa graciosa de total ignorancia para con la actitud de notable malestar del otro. Se encogio de hombros, tirado como estaba sobre la barandilla del barco peligrosamente cerca de precipitarse al mar. Sin embargo, era de grandes reflejos y buen equilibrio, no andando ninguno preocupados por el precario lugar que habia decidido como asiento aquella mañana el cuarto comandante. -¿Y tu?-

-Aqui.- Contesto Ace, dedicando una miradita evasiva y rapida a los alrededores. En realidad, habia estado buscando a Thatch expresamente durante casi una hora, actuando como si esto no hubiera ocurrido y el encuentro fuera por casualidad. Ace siempre seria demasiado orgulloso. -Eh... ¿Has desayunado ya?-

-Aja... - Thatch supo rapidamente que a su amigo le pasaba algo, que lo conocia demasiado bien, optando por no ir de investigador ni metomentodo. Si Ace queria confesarle sus problemas, lo haria por su cuenta.

-Oh, bien... - Dijo Ace con una sonrisita nerviosa y rapida, llevandose una mano hasta la nuca para mesarse el cabello, costumbre que tenia cuando algo lo incomodaba. Ante semejante movimiento conocido, el cuarto comandante se recompuso sentado sobre la barandilla, admirando a su compañero con expresion atenta, pero relajada. -Mmh... oye... - Continuo el joven Ace, pareciendo que realmente le costaba un poco pronunciar lo que diria a continuacion. -¿Te apetece bajar al pueblo y hacer un poco el gamberro?- Y es que lo que mas necesitaba el ahora mismo era evadirse del barco y olvidarse de Ifára durante, al menos, unas cuantas horas.

La sonrisa de Thatch se ensancho aun mas, saltando felino desde la barandilla para posicionar los pies directamente sobre cubierta con un ruido sordo.

-Desde luego, pequeño Ace.- Y es que no habia cosa que le gustara mas al cuarto comandante que las juergas y el salvajismo, aunque fueran a primera hora de la mañana.

Satisfecho con semejante reaccion y respuesta, el joven Ace le paso un brazo complice al otro tras los hombros, palmeando su espalda amplia con algo de fuerza mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Thatch no era de charlas profundas, si no mas bien de acciones directas. Para las conversaciones reveladoras siempre tendrian a Marco.

Y asi, ambos jovenes y asalvajados piratas se largaron de su barco, dispuestos a comenzar algun buen lio por tierra firme.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ya habia pasado incluso la hora de comer, y Ace no aparecia por ninguna parte.

Entre preocupada y tristona por su ausencia, de la que se sentia ella terriblemente culpable ahora, la muchachita Ifára continuo con su tarea en silencio total, perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras recogia los trastos y platos sucios que plagaban el ahora desierto comedor.

No habia visto a Ace desde por la mañana, llevando ya varias horas desaparecido.

Como Thatch no estaba e Ifára conocia al segundo comandante cada vez mas, razono deprisa que ambos debian haberse largado a la fuga, dispuestos ¿Como no? a destrozar y poner patas arriba cada sitio que pisaran fuera del barco. Eso era lo que mas la preocupaba, la posible reaccion de Ace tras aquella discusion que habian mantenido, que lo sabia impulsivo y con una peligrosa tendencia a volcar sus problemas y tristeza emocional en el gamberrismo.

Si al menos le diera por abrirse un poquito mas, se dijo ella internamente, esa solucion no seria tomada por el tan a menudo.

Para colmo de males, una vez recuperada del arrebato sentimental e inestable que le habia dado, Ifára se sentia horriblemente culpable ademas de insegura, no sabiendo ya que creer ni en que, o en quien. Queria pensar que estaba siendo paranoica y que todo en realidad andaba sobre ruedas. Queria reprenderse a si misma duramente por no aceptar que, finalmente, las cosas marchaban perfectamente por mucho que le costara creerlo que, para una vez en tantos años que estaba comenzando a ser feliz, tenia ella que estropearlo todo.

Sin embargo, Ifára no se sentia tranquila por muchas culpas que cargara a proposito sobre sus espaldas, gritandole aquella vocecita, su intuicion, que sus sospechas tenian sentido.

-Bueno, ya esta bien.- Dijo de pronto Dadou con algo de dureza y mal humor, aporreando la mesa que andaban recogiendo en aquel preciso instante para sacar a la otra de sus pensamientos. -¿A ti que te pasa?-

-¿A mi?- Contesto Ifára, levemente confusa debido al haber sido despertada de sus reflexiones con semejante rudeza. -Nada.- Y sin mas, suspiro larga y cansadamente, encogiendose de hombros con desgana para recoger entre las manos mas platos y cubiertos.

-¡Que mentirosa tan horrible!- Dadou chasqueo la lengua, dedicando a su compañera de trabajo una miradita entre reprochadora y preocupada. -Llevas todo el maldito dia en silencio total y con la mirada perdida, como uno de esos cachorritos abandonados de la calle ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?- La joven rubia y delgada se llevo las manos a las caderas con actitud reprendedora y autoritaria, observando analitica como la otra continuaba su tarea sin mucha atencion.

-No.- Fue la respuesta final de Ifára, que no andaba ella ahora con ganas de confesiones ni charletas emocionales.

-¡Descarada! ¡Jah!- Y con un movimiento chulesco de cabeza que hizo ondear su melena clara, Dadou regreso tambien manos a la obra, refunfuñando un tanto con molestia y arrancandole a Ifára una risita inevitable.

-No te enfades conmigo, Du... - Casi suplicante, algo perdida todavia en su cabeza sin embargo, la joven Ifára dedico una miradita de ruego a su amiga, pensando que lo ultimo que queria ahora era que Dadou se enfadara con su persona. -Es solo que... Ahora no me apetece.- Dijo, encogiendose de hombros tristonamente.

-Ya... - Dadou relajo la postura, suspirando tranquila al notar que su estrategia no habia funcionado como planeo y que Ifára no parecia dispuesta a confesar. -Suponia que era eso, pero ¡Oye, tenia que intentarlo!- Exclamo la joven Dadou mas sonriente y calmada, analizando a su tristona compañera de reojo. -Anda, anda... ven aqui.- Y sin esperar respuesta, le paso un brazo fuerte y sorpresivo a traves de los hombros estrechos, apretando a Ifára contra si misma con facilidad y fuerza en un abrazo aplastante de hermana protectora.

-¡Du! ¡Haras que lo tire!- Exclamo la muchachita en cuanto se vio presa y tironeada, agarrando con fuerza los cacharros sucios que tenia entre las manos.

-¡Silencio, ingrata!- Ignorando sus palabras, Dadou la abrazo con cariño asfixiante y maternal, palmeando la cabecilla de la otra un par de veces. -Ale, ya es suficiente. Se supone que estoy molesta contigo por no confesarme tus secretos.- Pero por su actitud de evidente diversion, Ifára supo rapido que aquello era mentira, liberandola finalmente la joven esclava Dadou de su abrazo.

-Picajosa.- Y sin mas, Ifára le saco la lengua con gracia, arrancandole a la otra una expresion de actuada indignacion. -Voy a llevarme esto.- Dijo la muchachita con una risita antes de que su compañera pudiera reprocharle nada, cargando con aquellos platos y cubiertos hasta la puerta del comedor con la intencion de devolverlos a la cocina para lavarlos despues.

-¡Que maleducada eres!- Escucho a Dadou gritandole aquello con diversion, limitandose a no darse ni la vuelta mientras una sonrisa pequeña asomaba de sus labios. Dadou siempre la ponia de mejor humor, penso mas animada, abriendo la puerta del comedor para salir de alli y llegar hasta la estancia culinaria y acogedora.

Cerro tras de si con cuidado y cargando con su mercancia, topandose con la enorme tranquilidad silenciosa que la hora de la siesta dotaba al colosal y casi siempre ajetreado Moby Dick. El pasillo desierto la calmo un tanto, que eran agradables para ella los ambientes solitarios de vez en cuando, recapacitando mientras caminaba rapida pero sigilosa que Joan-Marie debia estar ahora mismo, tambien, dormitando por ahi o bien vagueando por cubierta.

Giro la primera esquina para llegar hasta la cocina, cuando sintio un agarre fuerte apresar su antebrazo ocupado sin ningun cuidado.

Lo que Ifára apenas pudo analizar por el susto como una mano alrededor de su piel tiro de ella con bastante facilidad, provocando que diera un traspies y estuviera a punto de caerse. Evidentemente, los platos y cacharros se le escurrieron de las manos, estrellandose contra el suelo ruidosamente mientras que Ifára, debido a aquel tiron sorpresivo que la comenzaba hacer presa de un estado de panico, era estampada por el atancante en cuestion contra la pared de madera.

El choque provocado le dolio como mil demonios, no pudiendo contener un quejidito de daño y que el miedo aumentara cuando sintio, aterrada y de lo mas desconcertada, que el agarre se convertia en doble y en ambos brazos, evitando asi que pudiera deslizarse de la opresion y darse la fuga rapida.

Confusa y asustada, Ifára elevo la cabeza un tanto, presa contra la pared, topandose para su horror total con la imagen de una Circe que no parecia demasiado contenta, precisamente.

Veloz, la chiquilla se revolvio bajo el agarre de la otra, logrando tan solo que aquella morena fuerte que la sacaba mas de una cabeza apretara sus dedos alrededor de los brazos de la otra, estampandola nuevamente contra la pared con violencia.

Entonces, Ifára ahogo otro quejido de dolor, permaneciendo estatica y con la respiracion agitada para cerciorarse de que huir, en este caso, no seria posible.

-No te lo voy a perdonar.- Dijo Circe con la voz baja y amenazante, mirandola directamente a los ojos bicolores mortalmente seria y segura de si misma. Repentinamente, libero uno de los antebrazos de Ifára, comenzando a señalarla con toda su firmeza y peligrosidad. -¿Me oyes? Lo de hoy no pienso perdonartelo.- Por instinto, Ifára trato de liberarse del agarre de nuevo, que sabia que Circe no dejaria las cosas tal cual, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que, seguramente, habia estado esperando el momento oportuno para asaltarla de semejante manera, consiguiendo tan solo que la hermosa morena la aplastara de nuevo contra la pared con facilidad y la acogiera, con fuerza, de la mandibula.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un par de tensos y largos segundos, con la expresion asustada de Ifára y la combativa y seria de Circe.

La odiaba. Circe la odiaba hasta las entrañas, adivino Ifára, estando ahora mas segura que nunca de semejante problema peligroso. Podia verlo en sus ojos.

Sin esperar mucho mas, la esbelta y salvaje mujer elevo una mano con velocidad, dejandola caer fuertemente sobre la mejilla de Ifára, abofeteandola con violencia. Debido al impacto, que Circe tenia mas poder fisico del que parecia, la muchachita salio levemente despedida hacia un lateral, siendo velozmente liberada por el agarre de la otra para caerse al suelo. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Ifára apoyo las manos sobre la superficie justo a tiempo, no pudiendo evitar dar un respingo doloroso cuando se percato, comenzando a llorar en silencio y sin quererlo, de que se habia cortado la palma de la mano y una rodilla debido a haber caido justo sobre la porcelana rota y cortante de los cacharros que antes portaba.

Ifára se quejo llorosa y dolida, echandose rapidamente hacia atras para evitar mas heridas y apoyarse, por puro instinto, sobre la pared de madera, llevandose las rodillas hasta el pecho como proteccion impulsiva de gacela apresada por la leona.

Ahora que habian pasado un par de segundos, la chiquita se cercioro de que la mejilla golpeada le dolia como el infierno, ardiendo tortuosa mientras Circe se limitaba a contemplar, altiva y firme, la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies.

Ifára se meso la mejilla herida con dolor y total malestar, que se sentia perdida y sin esperanza. De repente, noto algo calido y liquido gotear ligeramente hasta su hombro y entre sus dedos, llevando la mano sana frente a sus ojos. Era sangre, se dijo Ifára desconcertada del todo, dandose cuenta aun confusa y aterrada que el golpe le habia hecho un corte sobre la mejilla dañada.

-Mierda.- Mascullo Circe en cuanto vio aquella herida en la cara de la muchacha ovillada a sus pies, observandose ella misma su propia mano. El anillo algo pesado que portaba sobre el dedo anular habia sido el culpable de aquel corte en la piel fina, chasqueando la lengua la hermosa morena al recapacitar que seria mas dificil excusar una herida en la cara que las demas, puesto que el resto habian sido hechas debido a la caida de la muchacha. -Que mala suerte, olvide que lo llevaba puesto.- Y sin mas, Circe se encogio de hombros, dedicando una mirada sobre Ifára que causo que esta diera un botecito y se apretara aun mas contra la pared, temiendo mas que nunca el recibir una inminente paliza o bien el ser asesinada, que ahora mismo aquella peligrosa mujer no parecia estar dispuesta a andarse con juegos de ningun tipo. -No me mires asi.- Contesto en cuanto analizo la expresion llorosa de Ifára, llevandose las manos hasta las caderas con altivez. -Si fuera por mi, te daria la paliza de tu vida y te haria tragar los restos de la porcelana.- Y de tan solo imaginar semejante cosa, la garganta de Ifára se contrajo con dolor, pensando lo terrible que seria el tener que tragarse, de verdad, los trozos cortantes de los platos rotos. -Pero por desgracia, no puedo hacer eso.- Se encogio de hombros, mas calmada y tranquila que antes, demostrandole a la otra que andaba de lo mas acostumbrada a acciones violentas semejantes. -Si lo hiciera, Ace me arrancaria la cabeza, sin duda. Tendre que quedarme con las ganas.- Ifára ahogo un sollocito, mesandose ahora la mano cortada que estaba sangrando demasiado para poder permanecer tranquila. Los cortes eran profundos, pero no graves, asustandose sobretodo por el brotar de la sangre y las palabras de la otra, que no apelaban a la calma, precisamente. -¿A que esperas?- Repentinamente, Circe la analizo con desprecio, elevando una ceja mientras la miraba en pie. Dio un paso atras, aumentando el espacio y distancia entre ellas, causando que Ifára diera otro respingo por el movimiento sorpresivo. -Largate. Desaparece de mi vista.- Y para despertar a la otra de su miedo, dio un pisoton fuerte y ruidoso sobre el suelo, causando que la muchachita no se lo pensara dos veces y se levantara como un resorte. -Huye, que para eso eres una esclava.- La leccion ya habia sido impuesta.

Obediente, que no pensaba quedarse alli bajo ningun concepto, la joven Ifára se agarro la mano pequeña y herida, ignorando el dolor de su rodilla y mejilla cortadas para escabullirse corriendo del pasillo hasta cualquier otro lugar, lo mas alejadamente posible de aquella mujer en todo el barco.

Superior y orgullosa de si misma, Circe observo altiva en su posicion como Ifára desaparecia de la escena silenciosa y rapida como un ratoncito.

_(Cambio de escena)_

A Ace, al final, el dia se le habia pasado volando.

Como bien pretendia desde el principio, a lo que se dedicaron tanto el mismo como Thatch fue a hacer el gamberro y el animal, destruyendo y armando barullo por cada lugar que pisaran. Bebieron de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado, que lo ultimo que Ace pretendia ahora mismo era entrar en un estado borracho que le hiciera deprimirse debido a la situacion tensa con Ifára, limitandose tan solo a permanecer sobrios pero sin demasiado autocontrol.

Se apalizaron por ahi con mas bandidos y malos chicos que, como ellos, se habian dejado llevar facilmente por el arrebato sin sentido que tan solo podrian conocer los delincuentes juveniles de quince años. Ni Ace ni Thatch tenian quince años, pero actuar como tal a veces les sentaba a las mil maravillas, decidiendo seguir de mala manera si les venia en gana o bien, simplemente, ignorarlo todo.

Tampoco fue para tanto, sabia Ace, que podrian ser muy gamberros pero hasta ellos tenian sus limites y no pensaban, asi sin mas, matar a alguien o bien herirlo de gravedad.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el cuarto comandante logro con sus bromas y acciones que el otro se evadiera de sus problemas desconocidos para el, pero que sabia que existian puesto que se conocian desde hacia demasiado, logrando maravillosamente que Ace actuara tan salvaje y divertido como solia ser casi siempre. Llegaron, incluso, a flirtear con algunas jovencitas por puro capricho y ganas de hacerlo sin necesidad de que las cosas se volvieran feas o comprometidas, arrancandoles a las muchachas aludidas o bien alguna risita agradecida, o bien expresiones incomodas y avergonzadas. Estas ultimas eran las mas divertidas, se dijo Ace.

Comieron por ahi como mejor pudieron y, pronto, llego la noche, sorprendiendoles a ambos su velocidad de aparicion puesto que las horas parecian haber estado corriendo una maraton. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, empezaba a ser de madrugada, decidiendo que era hora de volver al barco velozmente antes de que comenzaran a echarlos demasiado de menos, no fueran a liar problemas tambien con su propia tripulacion.

Ante la idea de que alguien se preocupara por su desaparicion sin avisar, Ace no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse, de nuevo, cada vez mas desolado durante el camino hacia el gigantesco Moby Dick.

Simplemente, se acordo de Ifára.

Entonces, Ace noto aquel cansancio y malestar, la pesadez, debido a no saber ahora que hacer con ella. Permanecio en silencio durante la caminata nocturna, sumido de repente en un mutismo pensante, y Thatch decidio no preguntar nada y dejarlo estar. Ace se dijo con preocupacion como diablos reaccionaria Ifára al verle tras tanto lio y tantas horas desaparecido, sabiendo con miedo incluso que tendria tarde o temprano que compartir techo ya que, al fin y al cabo, hacian vida en la misma cama y habitacion.

No la entendia en absoluto aunque lo intentaba, de verdad lo hacia, pero ella no parecia estar dispuesta a reconocer el esfuerzo ni, tampoco, a permitirle ser comprendida. Sabia que estaba celosa porque Ace tambien lo era, pero ¡Diablos! ella era demasiado insegura, penso el joven comandante mientras subian ya la enorme rampa para llegar hasta la cubierta del navio, acompañado de un Thatch igual de silencioso.

Las acusaciones de Ifára carecian de sentido, se dijo Ace, notando de repente que una parte de su propio cerebro parecia, extrañamente, estar en total desacuerdo con aquella afirmacion.

Se asusto incluso de si mismo, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para acallar aquella zona de su conciencia que le llamaba mentiroso de repente, asegurandose Ace internamente que el siempre supo lo que queria, como y cuando. Lo achaco a la discusion y las palabras de la niña, que habian despertado tambien su propia inseguridad, tragandose un bufido incluso cuando analizo desde cuando ella lo estaba volviendo tan loco y tan confuso.

Ifára le estaba suavizando y volviendo un sentimental, de eso no cabia duda, pero no le habia disgustado la transformacion nunca...

Hasta ahora, que lo estaba desconcertando dolorosamente.

-¡Vaya por Dios!- Exclamo de repente Thatch con total animacion, provocando que Ace saliera de sus pensamientos y se cerciorara de que andaban ya por la cubierta y el no se habia dado ni cuenta. -¡Dichosos los ojos que te miran, mi amor!- Con un cantico burlon, el cuarto comandante abrio los brazos mirando hacia el frente, causando que el otro lo imitara para toparse con la imagen cercana de un pequeño grupo de tripulantes. Sentados alrededor de uno de aquellos barriles que solian utilizar como mesa, Marco y algunos compañeros analizaron a los recien llegados, riendo la mayoria por las palabras jocosas de Thatch dedicadas claramente al primer comandante.

-Dichosos los que os ven a vosotros... - Contesto Marco entre divertido y reprendedor, no pudiendo evitar revisar el aura decaida que rodeaba al joven Ace. -¿Donde os habiais metido?-

-Aqui el amigo y yo... - El cuarto comandante señalo con un pulgar a un ahora deprimido Ace, comenzando ambos a acercarse hasta el grupito de trasnochadores sentados que parecian haber sido interrumpidos en medio de una partida de cartas. - ... hemos decidido pasar un divertido y adorable dia en el pueblo.- Y tan chulo como solo el podia ser, Thatch rapido se hizo un hueco, sentandose en el primer lugar libre que encontro para internarse en la reunion nocturna de piratas.

-¿Adorable?- Cuestiono Marco con total escepticismo, dedicandole al segundo comandante una miradita de reojo.

-Bueno... algo asi.- Se limito Ace a contestar con una sonrisilla rapida, observando como comenzaban a hacerle un hueco sus compañeros a el tambien. No queriendo ser descortes, ademas de no encontrar todavia el valor ni las ganas de enfrentarse con Ifára, el muchacho acepto el ofrecimiento gustosamente, acomodandose en el grupo de machitos de mar bastante desanimado todavia.

-Adorable seguramente signifique delictivo.- Exclamo un pirata algo mayor con una carcajada convencida, mirando a todos sus compañeros. -Con lo que sois vosotros dos, extraño se me hace que el pueblo no haya acabado ardiendo o algo similar.- Y divertidos con aquello, la gran mayoria de los presentes, incluido Thatch, rieron completamente de acuerdo.

-Espero que no os hayais excedido... - Por su parte, Marco no sono tan divertido, decidiendo igualmente que Ace no parecia ahora mismo en su mejor momento para echarle ninguna bronca. -Ya tenemos suficiente mala fama como para acrecentarla.- Y se encogio de hombros, resignado con la idea y diciendose que, por una vez, tampoco pasaba nada por dejarlos hacer sin vigilancia.

-No te preocupes, la llama del colega aqui presente no parece hoy muy peligrosa... - Dijo Thatch sin mas, palmeando fuerte y molestamente la espalda amplia de un Ace silencioso y meditabundo, aludiendo claramente a su serio estado de animo. Como respuesta, el joven comandante se limito a suspirar, dedicandole a su amigo jocoso una miradita de advertencia que no pasaria a mayores.

-Y vosotros ¿Que haceis por aqui?- Cuestiono Ace de repente, incomodo al saberse de pronto el centro de atencion de la reunion nocturna.

-Nos toca guardia esta noche.- Marco se encogio de hombros resignadamente, consiguiendo que el resto de presentes asintieran entre molestos y seguros con el cometido.

-Ah... claro.- Ace ya se habia esperado semejante respuesta, que habia preguntado por decir algo que evitara la atencion sobre su actitud extraña, cruzandose de brazos sobre el barril que hacia de mesa en cuya superficie todavia andaban desparramadas algunas cartas.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pero el primer comandante no pensaba abandonar las cosas tal cual estaban, cuestionando al otro preocupada y seriamente.

-¿Eh?- Contesto Ace con fingida confusion, observando que todas las miradas de los presentes se encontraban clavadas sobre su persona. -¿A mi?- Evidentemente, se referian a el.

-Aja.- Asintio un pirata de barba desaliñada y aspecto salvaje, mostrando entre los labios como uno de sus dientes brillaba por ser de viejo cobre.

-A mi no me pasa nada.- Ace chasqueo la lengua, dedicandoles una miradita molesta a cada uno de sus compañeros. -Estais todos muy cargantes hoy con la preguntita de los cojones... - Pero por sus palabras desagradables y actitud cansada, Ace se estaba descubriendo a si mismo cada vez mas.

-No somos nosotros los que llevan todo el dia danzando como un alma en pena y ladrando al primero que se acerca.- Dijo Marco serio y convencido, pero preocupado, sabiendo Ace que nunca podria engañarlo facilmente ademas que no fue jamas un buen mentiroso.

Nuevamente, todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre el, expectantes.

-Yo... - Ace trago saliva, incomodo y notandose flaquear un tanto, tensandose sobre el asiento con inseguridad. -Estoy bien.- Dijo finalmente, suspirando cansado y demostrandoles, una vez mas, que mentia descaradamente.

-Sabes que puedes contarlo ¿Verdad?- Pero Marco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que uno de sus queridos hermanos sufriera en silencio, que llevaba aquel instinto de cariño familiar grabado a fuego sobre el alma.

-Si, si... es solo que... - Dijo Ace con total confusion y debatiendose internamente, que desahogarse con sus camaradas nunca se le habia hecho tan dificil. Hablar de sentimientos y emotivismos semejantes nunca habia sido su costumbre, precisamente. -Que no es sencillo.- Le dedico Ace a Marco una miradita veloz de evidente significado, arrancandole al primer comandante un suspirito serio.

-Ellos son tu familia, tambien.- Y es que Marco adivinaria cada cosa que se propusiera, sabiendo que el problema supuesto de Ace en cuanto a confesarse era la presencia de terceros. -Somos todos hermanos.-

-¿Desde cuando hemos tenido problemas para charlar, Ace?- Cuestiono otro de los tripulantes, tan preocupado como el primer comandante a la vez que algo dolido por el repentino secretismo de Ace.

-Pareceis un grupo de marujas chismosas... - Contesto el segundo comandante con un chasquidito de la lengua, sonando su acusacion divertida incluso, conteniendo la emocion que habia despertado por dentro de el aquellas palabras ultimas de confianza.

-¡Eres el tripulante mas joven que tenemos en el barco!- Exclamo aquel pirata con diente de cobre, sonriendole animado y bruto como era.

-Oye.- Se quejo Thatch ante la idea de la edad, que tampoco era el tan mayor, logrando ser ignorado olimipicamente.

-Es normal que cuidemos de ti.- Marco continuo, carraspeando rapidamente al comprobar que se habia permitido el ser demasiado emotivo en presencia de los demas. -Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estas chiflado.-

-Nah... eso no ha tenido gracia.- Contesto Ace decaidamente, notando que la defensa que guardaba el secreto comenzaba a flaquear peligrosamente.

-Ahora dinos, pequeño Ace... - Thatch, sentado a su lado, le paso un brazo complice y fuerte a traves de los hombros levemente hundidos, zarandeandole un par de veces sin mucho cuidado. -¿Que es lo que atormenta a esa cabecita hueca tuya?-

Y Ace abrio la boca, dispuesto a responder, para volver a cerrarla un segundo cuando se topo con la mirada atenta y paternal, incluso, de todos los presentes.

Era complicado porque no estaba, aun a dia de hoy, acostumbrado a semejantes conversaciones ni confesiones.

-Yo... - Titubeo el segundo comandante, logrando que el resto esperaran pacientemente sus palabras. -Es que... - Ace bufo, llevandose una mano tras la nuca para mesarse el cabello de aquella zona.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono Thatch, tan sonriente y divertido como era su costumbre.

-Es por Ifára.- Ya esta, Ace habia confesado, dejando caer cansadamente los brazos cruzados sobre la superficie del barril para mirarlos con atencion.

Semejante secreto consiguio carcajadas y risas de sus compañeros, que parecian haber esperado algun tipo de problema peliagudo o extraño.

-Asi que ¡Era eso!- Exclamo uno de los presentes, pareciendo incluso enternecido con la confesion del joven e incomodo Ace.

-¡Crei que seria algo grave!- Rio otro, codeandose con el tipo mas cercano con compañerismo y gracia. -¡Y resulta que solo es un lio de faldas!-

-Bah, ya basta... - Dijo Ace bajo y avergonzado, que comenzaba a sentirse como un idiota por andar preocupado por ello sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Marco, que era el unico que habia permanecido serio y respetuoso, se inclino ligeramente sobre el barril hacia el joven comandante, dispuesto a continuar la charleta para aplacar la preocupacion de su amigo.

-¿Y bien?- Le cuestiono atento, logrando que el resto de los presentes dejaran las bromas divertidas y calmadas. -¿Que ocurre con ella?- Marco, siempre esforzandose por ser tan comprensivo.

-Es que... - Y ahora que Ace habia confesado, no pensaba callarse de pronto, deshaciendo la postura cruzada de brazos para palmear la mesa una suave vez. -No se que la pasa. Esta rara... - No se le ocurria definicion mejor, encogiendose de hombros y comprobando que, de repente, tenia toda la antecion de cada uno de los escasos tripulantes.

-Uh... es que las mujeres son raras, jovencito.- Salto un pirata mayor convencido de si mismo, logrando un asentimiento de los demas.

-Ya pero... no se.- Ace suspiro, no quedandose tranquilo con semejante respuesta. -Lleva un par de dias que solo busca discutir conmigo... Solo han sido un par de dias, pero me confunde.-

-Vaya... - Se limito Marco a decir por el momento, permitiendole hablar al otro para conocer el resultado real de su problema sentimental.

-Ayer, incluso me llamo mentiroso.- Exclamo Ace indignado, palmeandose el pecho un par de veces. -Yo no soy ningun mentiroso... - Y los presentes negaron, empaticos con los lios de mujeres como solo los hombres pueden ser entre ellos. -Dijo que no la queria, que me iba con otras, que no se que... - Y es que eso le habia dolido en su orgullo a pesar de todo, sintiendose de lo mas respaldado y con la razon de su parte ante tanto compañero atento y comprensivo.

-¡Oh! ¡Asi que, esta celosa!- Estallo uno de los tripulantes, analizando la cuestion entera finalmente.

-¡Si!- Y Ace asintio convencido y veloz, mirando a aquel que habia hablado durante un par de segundos. -Esta celosa, pero se esta pasando... Desde que estoy con ella no me he acostado con otra mujer... ¡Ni siquiera un beso!- Ace bufo, dejandose llevar facilmente por el ambiente complice. -Hago todo cuanto puedo para que sea feliz ¿Sabeis? ¡Incluso estoy tratando de cambiar un poco!- Y hasta indignado el joven comandante chasqueo la lengua, teniendo ya toda la seria atencion del resto de sus compañeros.

-Cierto.- Exclamo Thatch, poniendose rapidamente de su parte y habiendo sido uno de los primeros en notar el esfuerzo que hacia su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran hombres y, evidentemente, se pondrian unos de parte de los otros al igual que harian tambien las mujeres. Quien llevara la razon en realidad era indiferente.

-Si, todos lo hemos notado.- Exclamo otro tripulante, asintiendo convencido y seguro de sus palabras.

-Pues eso... Estoy tratando de ser mas suave, considerado, atento y todas esas malditas cosas solo para hacerla feliz... - Dijo Ace, frustrado y sintiendose del todo incomprendido para con la muchachita.

-¡Vamos! Lo que querria cualquier mujer.- Uno de los piratas exclamo aquello, notando el incluso la indignacion de su joven compañero.

-¡Exacto! Solo quiero hacerla feliz. Ni siquiera me veo con otras mujeres y podria hacerlo... - Dijo el segundo comandante, recordandose a si mismo que Ifára era una esclava y una infidelidad no le pareceria a nadie asunto que cuestionar o tomar en serio. -Pero ella me lo agradece llamandome mentiroso y buscando bronca conmigo... - Ace golpeo la superficie del barril un tanto enfadado, no siendo sin embargo demasiado ruidoso o furioso, tan solo frustrado y dolido.

-¡Que desconsiderada!- Estallo otro tripulante, logrando un asentimiento general a excepcion de Marco, que permanecia sereno y atento. -Todas son iguales.- Aquel pirata suspiro entre resignado y molesto mientras todos parecian completamente de acuerdo.

-Eso es cierto... - Dijo otro convencido, logrando la atencion del resto durante unos momentos. -Siempre estan con su "yo hago", "yo te di", "yo dije"... ¡Pero nunca tienen en cuenta lo que su hombre hace por ellas!-

-Lo que pasa es que yo me lo callo ¿Sabeis? Si yo hago algo por ella, no tengo por que jactarme del logro ¿Entendeis?- Aunque ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo, se dijo Ace, llegando a la conclusion de que estaba en compañia masculina y complice y que, por tanto, no ocurria nada.

-¿Y has probado a comprenderla?- Por fin, Marco hablo, inclinado sobre la mesa improvisada. Un silencio extraño se adueño del ambiente, analizando el primer comandante al joven Ace entre inquisitivo y preocupado, logrando el desconcierto total de todos los presentes por semejante pregunta.

-Claro... - Salio Ace en su propia defensa, asintiendo un par de veces rapidas. -Claro que he tratado de comprenderla, pero no puedo.- Y finalmente, se encogio de hombros con dolida resignacion, logrando tan solo que la mirada de Marco se volviera bastante desconfiada. -Ella no parece dispuesta a dejar que la comprenda.-

-¿Veis? Todas iguales.- Exclamo convencido aquel pirata, que era el que mas estaba participando en la conversacion a parte del propio Ace, bufando molesto e indignado.

-Las mujeres no estan hechas para ser comprendidas... - Thatch decidio tambien hacerse notar, saliendo con su filosofia de gran mujeriego y amante incondicional del genero femenino. - ... si no queridas... Algun cerebro dijo eso alguna vez... - Repentinamente, se llevo una mano al menton con actitud pensante, suspirando resignado al cerciorarse de que no recordaba el nombre del autor de dicha frase. -Ahora no recuerdo quien, pero estoy totalmente convencido de sus palabras.-

-¡Pero si quererla, la quiero!- Estallo Ace, mas convencido de aquella afirmacion que de ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. -Mi problema no es ese... es ella, que esta rara y no se que hacer. Esta enfadada conmigo sin ninguna razon y soy yo el que sufre las consecuencias ¿Sabeis? No es agradable... - Ace suspiro, llevandose una mano hasta la frente para mesarsela confuso y perdido, que aquellos asuntos aun a dia de hoy se escapaban de su entendimiento la gran mayoria de las veces. -¿Que puedo hacer?-

Un silencio pensante y perdido se adueño de todos los asistentes.

Sin embargo, aquel pirata del diente de viejo cobre se encogio de hombros, comenzando a recoger la baraja de cartas desperdigada para juguetear con ellas.

-Pegale.- Dijo sin anestesia y sin mas, pasandose aquellos objetos de juego de mano en mano. Como respuesta, la gran mayoria de las miradas se clavaron sobre su persona, entre incredulas y desconcertadas.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Ace, no habiendo asimilado del todo semejante palabra. -¡Oh, no! No, Dios... - Y es que no pudo evitar sentirse incluso enfermo en cuanto su cabeza, por si sola, imagino una escena violenta nada agradable, topandose facilmente con que para el utilizar la fuerza bruta con Ifára se le hacia algo imposible y del todo antinatural.

-Pero ¿Que te pasa?- Le cuestiono uno de sus compañeros a aquel que jugaba con las cartas, no entendiendo a que habia venido semejante solucion al problema sentimental.

-Es una esclava ¿No?- Aquel tipo del diente de oro volvio a encogerse de hombros, demostrandoles que para el era lo mas normal y comprensible del mundo. Tras sus palabras, el resto comenzo a debatirse silenciosamente, notandose claramente que comenzaba a hacerse una terrible y confusa division de opiniones totalmente opuestas. -Parece que os hayais olvidado de eso... -

Ace no pudo evitar salir levemente de su atontamiento y malestar tras aquella imagen mental que nunca ocurriria, gracias a Dios, sobre todo cuando observo que los ojos de Marco se clavaban sin compasion sobre aquel tripulante mayor de barba desaliñada.

Las cosas se iban a complicar, Ace pudo saberlo rapido.

-Bueno... es cierto que es una esclava... pero llegar a ese punto... - Sin estar muy convencido, inmunes de momento a la actitud de claro desagrado del primer comandante, el compañero mas cercano hablo sin estar demasiado convencido con una solucion violenta al conflicto.

-Nunca voy a llegar a ese punto ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Dijo Ace convencido e incluso asqueado con la idea, negando con la cabeza firmemente un par de tensas veces.

-¿Por que no?- Pero aquel tipo del diente de cobre y la baraja de cartas no entendia sus palabras, tranquilo y calmado a pesar de lo peliagudo del tema a tratar ahora. -Dices que te llamo mentiroso, que te discute y te echa cosas en cara ¿Verdad?-

-Si, pero... - Sin embargo, Ace fue interrumpido por el otro abruptamente.

-Es evidente que te ha perdido el respeto... - El pirata de barba desaliñada y aspecto salvaje dejo la baraja de nuevo sobre el barril, señalando un par de veces a un joven Ace que comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal. -Y tu se lo has permitido. Yo lo entiendo... - Se encogio de hombros antes de que nadie lo interrumpiera, completamente dispuesto a dar toda su opinion al respecto. - ... es bonita y dulce y te tiene encandilado, nos podria haber pasado a cualquiera. Pero has olvidado que es una esclava, nada mas.-

-Nada mas... - Repitio Marco, mirando a aquel pirata mayor de aspecto salvaje con una expresion de lo mas desagradable.

-No, nada mas. Ella es una esclava, tu eres su dueño... - Termino aquel compañero mayor, ignorante de la actitud extraña y tensa del primer comandante mientras señalaba a un desconcertado y preocupado Ace. -Es simple. Accion, reaccion. Si te esta faltando al respeto y te cuestiona, enseñale que no tiene derecho a hacerte eso.- Y era evidente la manera brusca y salvaje a la que se andaba refiriendo, sonando de lo mas tranquilo ante la idea a pesar de todo.

-Yo no pego a las mujeres.- Contesto Ace entre dientes y de lo mas confuso, no siendo capaz sin embargo de enfadarse con sus propios compañeros, que entendia realmente aquella forma de pensar. Al fin y al cabo, hacia unos meses a el tampoco le hubiera escandalizado semejante solucion violenta, e incluso podria haberla llegado a ver como comprensible. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, Ace era incapaz de considerarlo, si quiera, como un acto posible aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo tampoco.- Se encogio de hombros aquel pirata del diente de cobre, rebuscando descuidadamente entre los recobecos de su chaqueta desgastada. -Pero estamos hablando de esclavas, no es lo mismo... - Aquel tipo dio un pequeño respingo en cuanto sus dedos se toparon con lo que andaban buscando, sacando finalmente al exterior una vieja y tosca pipa de tabaco.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo!- Dijo Ace antes de que Marco pudiera contestar nada, debatiendose internamente con dureza ante el tema de conversacion cuya cuestion comenzaba a hacersele cada vez mas confusa a medida que avanzaba el tiempo en compañia de Ifára. -Si la golpeo, la reviento, sea libre o esclava.- Los participantes alrededor de la mesa improvisada se sumieron en un silencio tenso, pensante, razonando cada uno las palabras que estaban siendo pronunciadas y formandose una opinion propia en cada cabeza. El asunto era peliagudo, sin duda.

-A ver, Ace... - Dijo el pirata desaliñado de diente de cobre, suspirando cansadamente mientras buscaba su encendedor. -No he dicho que tengas que darle una paliza como un animal ¡Por Dios! Solo... - Logro finalmente dar con aquel objeto llameante, encendiendo su pipa querida para aspirar un par de caladas al humo del tabaco. - ... la proxima vez que te cuestione, abofeteala... Creo que sera suficiente.- Y sin mas, se encogio de hombros.

-Suficiente... - Repitio Marco, cuya mirada para con aquel tipo de diente de cobre se andaba volviendo cada vez mas afilada y peligrosa.

-Veras como no vuelve a hacerlo.- Dijo seguro de si mismo y sus palabras aquel pirata mayor compañero de navio, expulsando despues la sustancia neblinosa de sus pulmones. -O al menos, no lo hara en un tiempo.-

-Marco... - Dijo Thatch en un intento pacificador al comprobar la evidente expresion asesina del aludido, logrando tan solo ser, de nuevo, totalmente ignorado por los presentes.

-No pienso ponerle una mano encima.- Y es que solo imaginarlo le ponia enfermo, que la queria demasiado. -¡Por Dios, no! No puedo.- Nego con la cabeza tensamente, teniendo que llevarse una mano hasta la sien para apretarla cuando, de nuevo, su cabeza comenzaba a formar escenas ficticias nada agradables.

-Como quieras, chico... es tuya, al fin y al cabo, y tu decides como educarla... - El pirata desaliñado compañero de tripulacion no parecio darse cuenta de la expresion cada vez mas furiosa del primer comandante y la dolida del segundo, dispuesto a continuar con la charla didactica. -Pero lo digo por tu bien, Ace. Tal y como estan las cosas, por lo que nos has dicho, te ha perdido el respeto y parece que ha olvidado donde esta su lugar... - Ace empezaba, tambien, a sentirse ofendido, que por mas que tratara de ponerse en el lugar de su compañero no podia evitar defender a la muchachita, hubiera empezado el mismo a criticarla u otro. -Creo que no es tarde para que la pongas en su sitio.-

-Su sitio estara donde yo quiera.- Contesto Ace de mala manera, causando que el otro le observara desconcertado durante un instante.

-Si, por supuesto, Ace... - Asintio convencido, y pudo notarse como algunos de los presentes parecian, sigilosos, realmente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Otros, en cambio, se notaban molestos e incluso furiosos. Como Marco, por ejemplo. -Pero entonces no te quejes de su actitud... - Termino de hablar altivamente, propinandole una nueva calada a su pipa encendida.

-Oh, claro... - En cuanto escucho su tono de voz, cortante, que andaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Ace supo que el primer comandante estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabia el motivo a la perfeccion, pero meterse en embrollo semejante no seria sencillo ni facil de tratar, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el mismo se encontraba ahora de lo mas confuso y molesto. -No te quejes, Ace... Solo golpeala como un jodido animal.- Pero era evidente que sus palabras no andaban dirigidas al joven comandante, probocando que tanto este ultimo como Thatch chasquearan la lengua preocupadamente.

-Yo no he dicho eso.- Salio el pirata de diente de cobre en su defensa, girando la cabeza para contemplar la expresion de ira contenida de un Marco cada vez mas tenso y combativo.

-Claro que si.- Contesto el primer comandante entre dientes, ignorando la manera en que el ambiente se volvia mas y mas incomodo.

-¡Marco, en serio! Yo lo he visto antes, joder... - Aquel tipo desaliñado chasqueo la lengua, buscando la manera de hacer comprender a los mas jovenes e inexpertos en aquellos temas sus razones al respecto. -Me crie en una plantacion y mi familia siempre tuvo esclavos... - Y ante aquello, los ojos de Marco se entrecerraron aun mas. -Tienen que aprender, y solo lo hacen a base de golpes... Accion, reaccion.- Tanto Ace como Thatch observaron con dolor como las manos de Marco se cerraban fuertemente sobre el barril que hacia papel de mesa, seguros ya de que la bomba estallaria de un momento a otro. -Son rastreros y retorcidos... y ellas todavia mas. Si no les enseñas quien manda, se te suben a la chepa... Si son bonitas, utilizaran tus debilidades para manipularte. Son asi.- El cuarto comandante trato de hacer callar con una miradita significativa a aquel pirata, logrando sin embargo que ocurriera todo lo contrario. Igualmente, Ace, ahora mismo, no tenia atencion suficiente para molestarse con aquellas palabras ofensivas para con la condicion de su querida Ifára, que mantenia cada uno de sus sentidos pendientes del primer comandante, sabiendolo al borde del estallido. -Son como perros.- Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Perdiendo la calma por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, Marco, primer comandante de la tripulacion de Barba Blanca, se levanto de su asiento como un resorte, no dando un segundo para reaccionar a ninguno de los presentes. Sin mas, ciego de colera, agarro con fuerza y total peligrosidad la nuca de aquel que se habia atrevido a pronunciar semejantes palabras, estampandole con su mano libre la pipa que fumaba entre los dientes, que a punto estuvo de ser tragada asfixiantemente.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Dijo sin control y habiendo perdido del todo los estribos el primer comandante, apretando con fuerza aquel obejto contra la boca de un compañero que se retorcia con dolor, consiguiendo tan solo ahogarse cada vez mas y un aumento del daño. -¡Retira lo que has dicho!-

-¡Marco!- Thatch se levanto de su asiento, cosa que rapidamente Ace imito, lanzandose hacia su amigo en pleno arrebato violento para tratar de detenerlo.

-¡Retiralo!- Grito Marco mas fuerte y aumentando la presion sobre el otro, logrando tan solo que aquel desdichado pirata balbuceara y se revolviera sin lograr soltarse ni un milimetro. -¡Tu eres el unico perro que hay aqui!- Justo en aquel instante, tanto Ace como Thatch llegaron sobre el, agarrandole de ambos brazos con toda la fuerza que les era posible, que sabian perfectamente del poderio superior de un Marco en pleno ataque de colera. El resto, aun anonadados y sin saber como reaccionar, que jamas habian visto al primer comandante en semejante estado, se limitaron de momento a permanecer estaticos e incredulos.

-¡Vamos, Marco!- Grito Ace con dificultad por el esfuerzo, tironeando del antebrazo fuerte del otro para liberar a aquel pobre compañero del ataque asfixiante. -¡Sueltalo, maldita sea!-

-¡Calmate, chico!- Como siempre, Thatch no sabia si echarse a reir como un loco o preocuparse, apresando con fuerza el brazo contrario al que Ace sujetaba.

-¡Se merece que le reviente la boca!- Grito Marco, y logro que aquel hombre apresado balbuceara aun mas cosas sin sentido, tratando dificultosamente sus amigos mas cercanos que lo liberara antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia. -¡No merece ni respirar!- E incluso pudieron notar en su voz un deje cortante de dolor abriendose paso sobre la colera, sabiendo Ace que aquel seria el momento preciso para deshacer el agarre peligroso. Sin mas, tiro con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que Thatch lo imitara rapidamente y, juntos, separaran por fin a aquel Marco sin autocontrol de un pobre y asfixiado compañero.

El atacado callo al suelo en cuanto se vio libre entre toses y nauseas, llevandose una mano cayosa y grande a la garganta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido. Por su parte, Marco se revolvia sin muchas ganas ya bajo el agarre de ambos amigos, no queriendo en el fondo ser soltado al conocer, el mejor que nadie, las consecuencias que podria traer el tener campo libre para lanzarse a la batalla.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?- Cuestiono incredulo y aun anonadado aquel tipo del diente de cobre, tosiendo todavia de vez en cuando y dedicando sobre un Marco furioso su expresion mas desagradable y sorprendida.

-¡Mi madre era una esclava!- Ahi estaba la verdad, aquel secreto por el cual delante de Marco nunca podria tratarse tema como el de la esclavitud sin conflictos de por medio, logrando una expresion estupefacta de absolutamente cada uno de los presentes. -¡Soy el hijo bastardo de una esclava como las de tu querida plantacion!- Dijo a gritos el primer comandante, revolviendose todavia de vez en cuando bajo el agarre de aquellos dos, unicos conocedores ademas del capitan de esa afirmacion.

-Ya, calmate... - Ace trato de apelar a la calma, apresando mas fuerte el brazo del otro cuando noto un ademan de atacar de nuevo.

-Yo... - Anonadado, aquel pirata permanecio sobre el suelo, aun mesandose la garganta como acto reflejo mientras contemplaba la expresion de un Marco totalmente iracundo.

-¡¿Tienes idea... tienes idea de lo que tuvo que sufrir... - Sono incluso a dolor profundo, dando el primer comandante una patada ruidosa sobre el suelo de madera. - ... de lo que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de las personas como tu?- Un silencio largo y tenso se hizo presente en cada rincon del navio, roto tan solo por la respiracion rapida de Marco y la entrecortada de los otros tres. -¡Claro que no tienes ni puta idea!- Repentinamente, miro con acusacion a cada uno de los que habian observado la escena, incluido sus dos amigos apresandole, pareciendo sin embargo que comenzaba a calmarse un tanto. -Ninguno la teneis.- Entonces, comenzo a revolverse de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera mucho mas firme y segura. -Soltadme, joder.- Y obedientes, que parecia aguantarse las ganas de batalla y menos peligroso que antes, tanto Thatch como Ace deshicieron el agarre inseguramente. -Me asqueais. Todos vosotros me asqueais.-

Y con palabras semejantes, el primer comandante se acomodo su camisa sobre los hombros, largandose con un gruñido furioso de cubierta bajo la mirada estupefacta de cada uno de los espectadores.

Por fin, el secreto habia sido revelado.

_(Final del capitulo)_

_Hola! Ya era hora verdad?_

_Jajaja lo siento, pero por causas personales el capitulo ha llegado mas tarde de lo que tenia pensado, al igual que es mas corto de lo que en un principio seria... Pero bueno, decidi dividirlo en dos._

_Estoy de vacaciones, asi que puedo hacer cuanto me venga en gana, insectos! Muajajajaja (Es broma, no me odieis, queredme, queredme! XD) En fin, se me va la cabeza..._

_Mmmh a ver, poco que decir, la verdad... espero que esteis disfrutando de la historia, que creo que esta empeorando por momentos pero bueno, es lo que hay supongo, solo me queda llorar de arrepentimiento T-T _

_Muchisimas gracias por leer, y tratare de dar lo mejor de mi en capitulos posteriores lo juro!_

_Un abrazo enorme y besitos de manzana!_

_Maddy_


	9. Quemaduras I

-¡Marco, espera!- Grito Ace con urgencia y preocupacion, corriendo tras un Marco que no parecia dispuesto a detener su camino.

Ace no supo exactamente porque pero, nada mas salir a la furiosa fuga el primer comandante, le entraron unas irrefrenables ganas de seguirlo y calmar el conflicto anterior en cubierta. Sin embargo, chico impulsivo como seria hasta el fin de sus dias, Ace decidio no hacerse demasiadas preguntas, que si queria hablar con su compañero y amigo era debido a que, ahora, se sentia mas empatico y comprensivo para con su situacion. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo se habia enamorado de una esclava y, por lo tanto, mejor persona para apelar a la empatia no habia.

-¡Marco!- Volvio a gritar, siguiendolo como un idiota a traves de los pasillos oscuros del enorme y ahora durmiente navio. -¡Por favor, espera un segundo!- El primer comandante no detuvo su caminata veloz a base de zancadas furiosas, pareciendo a punto de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Hacia cuanto que Ace no lo veia asi? Demasiado tiempo, se dijo, que Marco se lo guardaba todo y, al final, tarde o temprano acabaria estallando de manera peligrosa.

Al fin y al cabo, era un maldito rufian del mar, como todos.

-¿Para que?- Cuestiono Marco con total ironia y la voz mas calmada, pero tensa y cortante, no deteniendose si quiera a girarse un segundo. -¿Para escuchar mas lecciones sobre como ser un gran hijo de puta?- Vaya, si que estaba enfadado, se dijo Ace, corriendo tras el como un autentico amigo idiota. -No. Gracias, pero no.-

-¡Oh, vamos Marco!- Exclamo Ace un tanto jadeante por la caminata frenetica, teniendo que mirar un segundo sus pies para no tropezar con algun objeto del pasillo oscuro. -¡Tampoco es para ponerse asi!- Entonces, Ace aumento el problema aun mas debido a no haber razonado con cuidado sus palabras.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono el primer comandante, deteniendose por fin abrupta y tensamente. -¿Que no es para ponerse asi?- Sin mas, se giro sobre sus propios pies, mirando a su joven compañero con una expresion indignada y asesina que le dio miedo hasta el. Inseguro y mordiendose la lengua, Ace no tuvo mas remedio que parar su caminar tambien, permaneciendo en un silencio incomodo debido al haber hablado sin pensar.

-Este... - Se limito por fin a decir el segundo comandante, cerrando la boca rapidamente al comprobar que Marco no parecia relajado todavia, precisamente.

-Aqui todos hablais mucho, pero ninguno teneis ni puta idea.- Marco se acerco un par de tensos pasos hasta su amigo con evidente actitud superior y peligrosa, provocando que incluso Ace, siempre tan valiente y descarado, no pudiera hacer mas que permanecer estatico en su posicion. Al fin y al cabo, Marco siempre conseguiria aquel aura de total respeto, estuviera en el estado que estuviera. -¡Que facil es saberlo todo desde vuestra posicion ¿Verdad?- Dijo el primer comandante con evidente ironia y un aumento del enfado, elevando las manos hacia el cielo burlonamente. -Si ella se comporta extraño, evidentemente la culpa es suya, que solo es una esclava y las esclavas ¡Son tan malas!-

-Nosotros no... - Pero Marco lo interrumpio bruscamente, acercandose todavia mas.

-¿Para que vamos a tratar de ver causas externas? ¿Para que?- Dijo Marco con toda su dolorosa ironia, irguiendose altivo y cuan alto era frente a un Ace que no sabia que decir exactamente. -¡Oh, quiza la culpa sea nuestra! ¡De todos los que son como nosotros, pero ¿Para que? Es mas facil asi... - Repentinamente, el primer comandante se cruzo de brazos, admirando a Ace con todo su mal humor e, incluso, decepcion total. -Es mucho mas facil admirar la situacion desde una posicion libre de lo mas comoda. Es mucho mas facil pensar que, si desde que nacio la civilizacion existe la esclavitud, quiza la cosa sea natural ¡O mejor aun! Quiza incluso a ellos les guste o no tengan otra mision en la vida ¿Verdad?- Elevo una ceja con todo su escepticismo, causando solo con aquellas palabras una enorme culpabilidad sobre los hombros de Ace.

-Marco, no... - Pero, de nuevo, no le dejaron ni defenderse.

-Esto es asi. El que no lo ve como perfecto y genial, que al fin y al cabo para ti... - Con un indice doloroso, picoteo el hombro del joven comandante un par de veces, causando que este no pudiera evitar echarse un pequeño paso hacia atras y adoptar una expresion de evidente disgusto. - ... y para esos animales... - Dijo, refiriendose claramente al grupo de cubierta que habian abandonado. - ... es de lo mas conveniente, lo ve como irresoluble. La esclavitud es muy fea, pero ¿Que puedo hacer yo? Nada ¿Verdad? Solo disfrutarlo como un asqueroso marques... Y luego, nos quejaremos de la crueldad de los nobles.- Marco pisoteo el suelo una vez, manteniendo la mirada firme y clavada sobre los ojos oscuros de Ace. -Pero la diferencia moral entre ellos y nosotros, todos los malditos plebeyos, empieza a hacerse demasiado delgada ¿No crees?- Un silencio tenso se adueño de ambos, dejandole claro Marco al otro que pretendia obtener una respuesta.

-Bueno... - Dijo Ace inseguro, no sabiendo exactamente como aceptar las duras palabras del primer comandante. Tragando saliva y sintiendose cada vez peor, se llevo una mano tras la nuca, mesandose el cabello de aquella zona como solia ser su costumbre. -Qu-quiza.-

-Pues ya esta.- Contesto Marco secamente, encogiendose de hombros en total tension todavia. -Siento deciros que vuestra teoria se desmorona conmigo.- Marco se llevo una mano al pecho para palmearselo un par de veces, mas orgulloso ahora que nunca de sus origenes. -Yo soy el hijo bastardo de una esclava... y ya sabes que los hijos de los esclavos pasan a ser propiedad del dueño... - Incomodo y confuso, Ace asintio. -Por lo tanto, naci como esclavo en un sucio rincon de un almacen... Pero estoy aqui tras una infancia de lo mas horrible de la que, posiblemente, no hubiera salido vivo de no ser por mi madre. Estoy aqui, libre y siendo el segundo de abordo del navio pirata mas importante de nuestro tiempo... - Los ojos de Marco se entrecerraron dolorosamente, no habiendo todavia superado el estado furioso y de nervios del que era preso. -¿Sigues pensando que es una condicion natural?-

-Marco... tu... - Dijo Ace, tratando de razonar y pensar mejor las palabras que pronunciaria a la vez que intentaba olvidar el dolor culpable que se adueñaba de su ser. -Tu caso es diferente... tu... -

-¿Diferente?- Cuestiono el primer comandante con total incredulidad.

-¡Si! Tu no podrias ser esclavo... - Y es que Ace de aquello estaba convencido, que es costoso y dificil deshacerse de las ideas que siempre tuviste arraigadas en la cabeza. -Aunque hayas nacido esclavo, no podrias serlo para siempre... - Esceptico y cada vez mas indignado, Marco elevo sus cejas. -¡Mirate! Tu eres un lider nato... - Y Ace no entendia por que, a medida que continuaba hablando, la expresion de Marco se tornaba cada vez mas y mas decepcionada. -¿Como ibas tu a estar destinado a servir por naturaleza?- A Ace aquello le resultaba de lo mas obvio, habiendo siempre pensado, desde que conocio el secreto de Marco, que la naturaleza habia cometido un error injusto con su persona.

-Oh ¿Y ella si?- Cuestiono el primer comandante secamente, nuevamente molesto y de lo mas indignado para con el otro. -¿Tienes tu un derecho de nacimiento a mandar sobre Ifára y sobre mi no?- Definitivamente, Marco estaba dispuesto a debatirle todo aquel tema por primera vez. Nunca le habia gustado la esclavitud por razones evidentes, Ace lo sabia, pero jamas Marco habia llegado hasta el punto de derribar cada uno de sus comentarios al respecto. Jamas. Simplemente, siempre se dedico a echarles alguna miradita asesina cuando decian algo que no le agradaba o a soltar algun comentario dañino, pero nada mas. Sin embargo, los hechos ocurridos esta noche le habian hecho estallar finalmente.

-¿M-mandar?- Repitio Ace con inseguridad y desconcierto, no sabiendo exactamente que pensar ni decir, que su cabeza se estaba transformando en un lio confuso de opiniones dispares y cada vez mas complicadas. -Ella no es... no es como tu... - Pero Ace comenzaba a no estar seguro ni de sus propias palabras.

-La unica diferencia entre ella y yo... - Dijo Marco conteniendo unas notables ganas de gritar de nuevo, siendo sus movimientos de lo mas tensos y cortantes. - ... aparte del genero y la edad, es que ella nunca ha tenido a nadie... Y todavia no tiene a nadie. Nadie que la ayude.- Y casi parecia que la situacion de Ifára le dolia mas a el mismo que a la susodicha, hablando Marco sin anestesia ni ninguna compasion para con Ace. -Nunca podra salir ella sola, lo se muy bien.-

-¡Eh!- Salto el segundo comandante con indigancion al verse del todo atacado, que queria a Ifára y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie dijera lo contrario. -Yo... - Por desgracia, Marco le impidio hablar de nuevo.

-¡¿Tu?- Marco estallo otra vez, aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a su compañero con expresion de acusacion total. -¡Por favor! ¡Eres igual que ellos!- Exclamo, señalando con una mano furiosa y abierta la direccion hacia cubierta. La noticia y afirmacion le sento al joven Ace como un jarro de agua helada directa sobre el rostro, no pudiendo evitar permanecer tenso y estupefacto. Preso repentino de aquel debate interno moral que habia permanecido como una amenazante sombra en su cerebro, Ace poco pudo decir en su defensa por el momento, razonando dolorosamente si, realmente, Marco estaria hablando en serio o fuera la ira la que conversaba. -¡No! ¡No eres igual!- Continuo el primer comandante sin ninguna compasion ni su tipico autocontrol, inmune a la expresion dolida y shockeada de su amigo. -¡Eres peor que ellos! ¡Eres un hipocrita!-

-Yo... yo la... - Dijo Ace tragando saliva, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies un segundo con total inseguridad, hablandose mas a si mismo que al otro. -Yo la quiero... -

-¡Mentira!- Pero Marco no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer ni a permitir que Ace saliera de alli emocionalmente sano, elevando la voz con todo su convencimiento. -Si la quisieras, la dejarias libre.- Sus palabras se le clavaron al joven Ace como balas ardiendo. En otra circunstancia, hubiera saltado a la gresca o la discusion verbal en cuanto se viese minimamente atacado, pero ahora, Ace no pudo. No pudo porque, quiza, Marco tuviera mas razon de la que el queria creer.

Por su parte, el primer comandante se limito a erguirse cuan alto era, respirar hondo por la nariz en busca de una calma que no llego y darse la vuelta tensamente, dispuesto a continuar el camino.

-No puedo... - Susurro Ace en un principio completamente dolido y sintiendose de lo mas confuso, observando como su compañero le daba la espalda y atravesaba, de nuevo, el pasillo oscuro. -¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ella me abandonaria!- Eso era lo que mas miedo le daba a Ace en el mundo ahora mismo, no pudiendo contener una expresion hasta de suplica mientras Marco no detenia su caminar.

-¡Jah!- La carcajada jocosa del primer comandante fue como sal en las heridas para el otro, que permanecio tenso y culpable en su sitio. -¡Desde luego que lo haria!- Exclamo Marco sonando de lo mas convencido, girando la cabeza un solo segundo para mirar a su ahora dañado y desconcertado compañero sin detener la marcha. -¡¿Como iba alguien como ella, tan buena y dulce, a querer quedarse en este asqueroso barco repleto de monstruos?- Y Ace se dijo a si mismo que era cierto. -¡Ademas ¿Con alguien como tu como unico salvavidas?- Sin mas, Marco le espeto aquello, dirigiendo nuevamente su cabeza a la misma posicion mientras desaparecia en la oscuridad del pasillo, a punto de girar la primera esquina. -¡Acepta la realidad, Ace!-

Y asi, desgarrado por dentro y golpeado en su mayor debilidad, el joven Ace permanecio en silencio, observando al otro largarse sin esperar un segundo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Era un cobarde.

¿Desde cuando era él, Portgas D. Ace, un cobarde?

Eso no lo sabia, pero si que, realmente, se habia vuelto uno. Conteniendo un bufido de dolor emocional mientras se dirigia hacia su camarote, acogido por la oscuridad total que inundaba los pasillos del colosal navio, Ace no pudo evitar sumergirse en un debate y castigo personal.

El gran Portgas D. Ace era un hipocrita, ademas de un cobarde.

Queria a Ifára, se habia atrevido a reconocerlo ante cualquiera incluso ante si mismo, lo mas dificil de todo y, aun asi, no se atrevia si quiera a mencionar en su dulce presencia el tema de la libertad. Habia dicho que la adoraba, que la amaba, que haria cualquier cosa por ella pero, sin embargo, la mantenia presa y en una situacion tan humillante como la de ser esclava.

Ahora, ademas de un hipocrita y un cobarde, tambien era un mentiroso.

Se dijo Ace que tenia que hacerlo mientras caminaba direccion a su camarote, cada vez mas cercano. Tenia que liberarla, darle la opcion de escoger y hacer su vida por meras elecciones propias o simple gusto, que eso le daba igual. Darle la oportunidad de tener una vida en la que, quiza, Ace ya no tuviera un espacio porque ella lo echara vilmente.

Quiza no, mas que posiblemente fuera asi.

Ifára lo abandonaria.

Pero, a lo mejor... A lo mejor ella no hiciera tal cosa. A lo mejor Ifára si fuera feliz a su lado. A lo mejor se quedaria con él y, en realidad, le amara tantisimo como él lo hacia con ella, pero libre y sin cadenas de ningun tipo.

Tenia que hacerlo, se dijo Ace, pero tambien descubrio para su horror total que no era suficiente con un "a lo mejor". El miedo a que ella lo despreciara, lo dejara tirado como el perro salvaje que era en realidad, se hizo en su interior tan enorme como dañino.

Por eso, Ace llego a la conclusion de que era un cobarde.

Ace no tenia miedo a las batallas, no tenia miedo de la marina ni ante ningun enemigo. El gran Portgas D. Ace no le temia a los cañones, ni a la sangre propia o ajena, ni a ser torturado, ni a los gritos de guerra...

Y, sin embargo, el gran Portgas D. Ace tenia panico a ser abandonado por una mujercita.

De manera semejante se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de su camarote, el cual, por las horas, debia andar ocupado por la fuente de todos sus problemas actuales. Por la culpable de sus miedos y felicidad... ¿Desde cuando Ifára se habia vuelto tan poderosa? Se pregunto Ace mentalmente, no pudiendo evitar el quedarse quieto frente a la fina madera que le separaba de ella.

Ahi estaba, el gran Portgas D. Ace teniendo que pensarse seriamente el entrar en su propio camarote o no.

Era patetico y triste, ademas de hipocrita, cobarde y mentiroso.

Tenia que hacerlo. Ifára debia ser libre y solo Ace tenia el poder para que aquello fuera posible.

Solo Ace tenia el poder para ello... y para conseguir que lo abandonara.

Ante imaginar tal cosa, el corazon de Ace se oprimio con dolor y tortura, como si alguien lo apretara con dureza y total sadismo.

No podia hacerlo.

Aun no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, todavia no. Esta noche, no.

Pero necesitaba verla.

Con cuidado y no queriendo hacer mucho ruido por pura educacion, un joven Ace confuso y dañado abrio la puerta de su camarote que, quejumbrosa, resono ligeramente con un ruidito chirriante. Cerro tras de si delicadamente, topandose con la estancia conocida iluminada por la escasa luz lunar que se colaba a traves de la ventana. Ajustando facil y rapido la vista, no pudo contener una sonrisita cerrada, algo amarga sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con un bultito ovillado bajo las sabanas de su cama compartida.

Andando con caminar tranquilo y sigiloso, Ace se dirigio directo hacia el colchon ocupado, pensando que hacia mucho, desde que el calor empezo, que no veia a Ifára dormir arrebullada como una gatita perezosa.

Sabiendola de sueño pesado y dificil despertar, el segundo comandante se sento sobre la cama, a su lado calido y tranquilizante, actuando por instinto para llevar una mano cariñosa hasta su pelo chocolate y acariciarlo. Ifára debia andar dormida, penso Ace, dandole la niña la espalda tumbada en direccion contraria.

Entonces, mientras sus dedos se hundian gustosamente entre las hebras onduladas y su nariz notaba el aroma conocido, Ace penso si de verdad aquella diferencia existia ¿Era Ifára diferente de cualquier otra persona libre? ¿Estaba sola y él mismo no era mas que un impedimento para su felicidad, en realidad?

Ace no pudo responderse a aquellas dolorosas preguntas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, extrañamente, ella se revolvio un poquito bajo la caricia y las sabanas.

-¿Canija?- Cuestiono el muchacho levemente sorprendido con un susurrito, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la melena discola. -¿Estas despierta?- Era muy tarde, razono Ace, resultandole una noticia de lo mas extraña que Ifára, siempre tan dormilona, realmente se hubiera mantenido despierta.

-Si... - Ella se limito a contestar algo cansada, afianzando su posicion ovillada sobre el colchon mientras, de nuevo, Ace volvia a acariciar su cabello ensortijado.

-Oh... - Ace no sabia muy bien que decir, pero sentia que algo importante andaba deseando salir de su garganta. Sin embargo, no supo identificarlo ni transformarlo en palabras, permaneciendo en silencio durante un par de segundos. Nunca se le darian bien las confesiones ni charlas emocionales. -¿Como estas?-

-Bien.- Respondio ella robotica y rapidamente, causando que Ace, que la conocia cada vez mas, no pudiera evitar adoptar una expresion de evidente incredulidad.

-Me refiero a... - Lo haria lo mejor que pudiera, se dijo Ace, respirando hondo para tratar al menos de mantener una conversacion profunda que le hiciera saber mas cosas sobre su estado y situacion. - ... a todo... ¿Como estas de todo?- Vale, no era muy claro, pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

-Bien.- Repitio ella sin ninguna conviccion, que la voz se le habia quebrado un tanto.

-¿Seguro?- Ace se preocupo porque la notaba tensa y evasiva, observando como la chiquita se ovillaba aun mas sobre el colchon mientras le daba, todavia, la espalda.

Ifára se estremecio un poquito, y Ace estuvo seguro de escuchar un sorbeteo de su naricilla que no pudo ser acallado a tiempo.

- ... si... - A pesar de su afirmacion, la voz de Ifára la delato, que era de lagrima facil y a estas alturas no se sentia con fuerzas de seguir actuando. No delante de él.

-Ey, ey... - Era una situacion dificil y dolorosa, se dijo Ace, sintiendose ahora el ser mas miserable y culpable sobre la tierra. Cuidadoso y suave, acogio el hombro tenso de la muchachita, notando por el contacto que esta debia haber empezado a llorar. -¿Pero que pasa, mi niña?- Y Ace estaba seguro de que lo que pasaba era él, y nada mas.

-Nada.- Ella no quiso confesar, abrazando la almohada cercana mientras sentia al otro mesandole el antebrazo con cariño.

-Mentirosa... - Ace chasqueo la lengua con algo de gracia para paliar los animos, inclinandose un poquito mas sobre ella para lograr, al menos, que lo mirara a la cara. -Vamos... sshh... - Le chisto suave al odio cuando la escucho volver a ahogar malamente un sollocito de chiquita dañada, sirviendose de su codo para apoyarse sobre el colchon y asi adoptar una posicion mas optima para la cercania. -No llores, por favor... no se exactamente como... lo he hecho... pero... - Dijo Ace con algo de dificultad y completamente culpable, colando una mano cariñosa bajo su brazo tenso y asi abrazar su cintura con cuidado. - ... se que te he hecho daño... - Como respuesta, Ifára, que se estaba dejando hacer a pesar de no dignarse ni a mirarle, se limito a soltar otro sollocito y a apretarse contra la almohada abrazada. -Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento... - En esto, Ace si que estaba siendo sincero, apretando cuidadoso y cariñosamente su cuerpo calido que se estremecia por el llanto. -No se como lo he hecho... pero... si me dices que ha sido exactamente... yo... yo te prometo que lo arreglare... y que no pasara nunca mas... -

-Pero si no es eso.- Dijo Ifára llorando, escondiendo el rostro bajo la almohada todavia mas.

-¿Que?- Ace no pudo evitar sentirse del todo desconcertado y confuso ahora, irguiendose incluso un tanto en aquella posicion semi tumbada que habia adoptado. -¿Como que no es eso?- Y es que él estaba convencido de que la causa de su llanto era su persona, admirando la espalda de Ifára con total incredulidad.

-No es eso... - Se limito ella a decir ahogadamente debido a la almohada cercana, tratando de llorar en silencio sin lograrlo.

Por una parte, Ace se sintio completamente aliviado y feliz, no pudiendo evitar incluso una sonrisita de calma y animacion. Luego, recordo que Ifára estaba evidentemente triste por un motivo desconocido, razonando que no era el momento ni la situacion indicada para celebrar nada.

-Pero, entonces... - Hablando suave y con cuidado, preocupado, Ace se inclino de nuevo hacia la llorosa Ifára. -¿Que ha pasado?-

-No puedo decirtelo.- Contesto ella, y su voz pronto volvio a quebrarse en un sollocito.

-¿Como que no?- La situacion se estaba volviendo cada vez mas desconcertante y hacia que su preocupacion creciera por momentos, tratando Ace ahora de ver su rostro. Sin embargo, Ifára se lo impidio desesperadamente, cubriendose la cabeza con aquella almohada que utilizaba como defensa del mundo. -Ifára... ¿Que diablos te ha pasado? Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi... - Dijo Ace mientras comenzaba una extraña lucha por aquel objeto mullido que evitaba el poder visionar su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, no queriendo ser demasiado bruto al notar que ella oponia una evidente resistencia. -Lo sabes. Sabes que mataria por ti... -

-¡Por eso no puedo decirtelo!- Ifára estallo un tanto, apretando aun mas la almohada contra si misma cuando recapacito sus palabras.

Un pavor total se hizo hueco dentro del pecho del segundo comandante, que no pudo evitar detener aquella suave batalla en cuanto analizo lo que Ifára acababa de decir.

-Mirame.- Dijo preocupado en lo mas hondo y no pudiendo contener un deje de autoridad, notando frustrado y cada vez mas nervioso como ella negaba con la cabeza bajo la almohada. -Canija, mirame.-

-¡No puedo!- Espeto ella completamente desesperada, agarrando aquel objeto que hacia de barrera como si fuera un naufrago que encuentra un salvavidas en medio del mar.

-¡Maldita sea!- Y es que Ace comenzaba a tener un miedo atroz ante la sola idea de que a Ifára le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, pero malo de verdad, no pudiendo evitar el apoyar una mano junto a su cabeza para apresarla un tanto contra el colchon y, asi, encararla como mejor podia. -¡Mirame, Ifára!-

-¡No!- Grito ella entre lagrimas ahogadamente, volviendo a negar con la cabeza bajo aquella barrera blanda.

Fue suficiente y Ace no estaba dispuesto ahora a andarse con rodeos.

Por mas que ella tratara de impedirlo, para su suerte o desgracia el joven comandante era mucho mas fuerte, arrancandole la almohada de las manos con facilidad y total eficacia para, nervioso y de lo mas preocupado, hacerla a un lado descuidadamente. En cuanto se vio descubierta, Ifára se llevo las manos hacia el rostro velozmente, escondiendose tras sus dedos por pura desesperacion y ganas de retrasar lo inevitable. Como habia predicho y sabia que ocurriria, Ace se coloco de rodillas sobre el colchon, apresando sus muñecas para, firme pero suave a pesar de todo, apartarlas de la cara llorosa de Ifára aunque ella trato de resistirse. Evidentemente, esto ultimo no pudo ser posible, descubriendo su rostro bonito y humedo por las lagrimas ahora el segundo comandante con facilidad. Ifára evito el contacto visual, y Ace comenzo a revisar el estado de su carita centrimetro a centrimetro.

Resignada, Ifára se dejo hacer, que ya otro remedio no le quedaba.

-¿Que es esto?- Susurro Ace para si mismo, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la ausencia de luz y asi analizar mejor una linea extraña que no recordaba sobre la mejilla de la chiquita. Sin mas, analitico y preocupado, libero las muñecas de ella, llevando una mano hasta la piel suave de su rostro para pasear las yemas de los dedos a traves de aquella mancha.

-Ay... - Se quejo Ifára sin poder evitarlo cuando noto el contacto, y entonces Ace estuvo seguro de lo que era.

Sin duda, era un corte.

-Levantate.- La voz de Ace cambio radicalmente, su actitud tambien, al igual que los movimientos, retirando los dedos de sobre su mejilla herida. -Vamos, levantate.- Sin esperar a que la muchachita reaccionara, el joven comandante facilmente apreso sus hombros, tironeando de ella para hacerla incorporarse sentada frente a el. No la solto, no fuera nuevamente a evitar el contacto o bien darse a la fuga, encendiendo rapido y nervioso el joven Ace la lamparita que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. En cuanto la luz ambarina ilumino la estancia, la niña cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que no podria continuar ocultando aquellas heridas por mas tiempo.

Entonces, Ace vio la mejilla de Ifára.

Tenia un corte profundo, no era grave, pero si parecia doloroso ademas de andar reciente, agarrando la mandibula de Ifára para elevar un tanto su bonita cabeza y asi poder analizarlo mejor. Ella se limito a dejarse hacer con resignacion tensa, notando como Ace evitaba tocar su herida a pesar de lo firme del agarre, observando la mejilla que, ademas de cortada, parecia levemente amoratada y golpeada.

-¿Como te has hecho esto?- Le cuestiono el muchacho pirata con total significado, mirando ahora directamente a los ojos esquivos y bicolores de Ifára. Como respuesta vaga, la muchachita se encogio de hombros, sabiendo que semejante movimiento resolutivo no serviria de nada. Algo mas llamo la atencion del joven Ace, que acogio rapidamente la muñeca delgada de Ifára para llevarla a una posicion elevada que permitiera una mejor vision. -¿Tienes mas?- Cuestiono él conteniendo una furia asesina y tensa que comenzaba a adueñarse de su ser, analizando ahora el corte profundo que ocupaba la palma de su mano pequeña.

-No... - Ifára mintio descaradamente, tratando de deslizar los dedos heridos a traves de los del otro, que no dejaba de analizarla inquisitiva y preocupadamente.

-Ya... - Por desgracia, Ace no era estupido, chasqueando la lengua mientras sus pupilas se detenian en seco justo en la rodilla de la chiquita. -¿Y eso no es otra?- Entre acusador y cada vez mas tenso, el joven comandante señalo el otro corte reciente de su pierna, logrando tan solo que ella evitara de nuevo el contacto visual. -Ahora dime ¿Como te has hecho esto?-

-M-me cai.- Respondio la muchachita fingiendo incluso gracia, tratando por todos los medios que la bola colara y Ace dejara pasar aquello sin causar percances violentos. -Iba cargando con los platos del comedor y... tropece y me... me corte.- Sin embargo, la expresion del joven pirata le dejo claro que no se lo creia.

-¿En la cara?- Cuestiono Ace esceptico y serio, dedicandole una miradita rapida directa a los ojos bicolores. -Te caes... ¿Y te cortas en la cara?- Nuevamente, el segundo comandante acogio la barbilla fragil de la muchachita, revisando el estado de la mejilla herida bajo la luz amarillenta.

-Eh... - Pero Ifára no sabia mucho sobre el aspecto de los diferentes tipos de golpes, encogiendose de hombros con nerviosismo mientras era fijamente observada por el otro. -Si.-

-Ifára, no soy estupido.- No, no lo era, Ifára lo sabia bien, dejandolo mas claro que nunca el joven comandante con una expresion seria y tensa. -Ahora, dime quien te ha... - Ace trago saliva con fuerza, contrayendo el rostro con evidente dolor y furia un momento bastante largo. - ... te ha golpeado.-

-M-me cai... yo... - Pero su nerviosismo y urgencia crecientes la estaban delatando cada vez mas, negando con la cabeza rapidamente para lograr, tan solo, que Ace afianzara el agarre sobre su menton y la acercara hasta su propio rostro.

-No me mientas.- Dijo el muchacho con molestia y una ira contenida, deseando tomar represalias asesinas contra aquel que se habia atrevido a dañar a su querida Ifára. -Es evidente que alguien te ha golpeado en la cara.- Y es que en asuntos semejantes, a Ace no podrian engañarle, que habia visto demasiadas heridas y magulladuras distintas en su joven vida.

-Es que... - Las palabras no le salieron con suficiente eficacia, comenzando de nuevo a llorar la muchachita con dolor. -S-si te lo digo... - Ace tomaria represalias, se dijo Ifára, y no lo haria calmada y tranquilamente. Ademas, el recuerdo de la opinion que tenia el comandante sobre su agresora provoco que la confesion se le hiciera aun mas imposible, pensando culpable que él creia firmemente que Circe era, en realidad, una buena mujer. Ifára no queria estropearlo todo aun mas. -Si te lo digo... tu... - Dijo ella, confundiendose sus palabras en su sollocito bajo que la hizo evitar, de nuevo, el contacto visual directo.

-Vamos... - Algo debio revolverse dentro del pecho de Ace cuando Ifára reacciono de semejante manera, llevando ahora ambas manos hacia su carita para acogerla entre ellas. -Vamos... no llores... - Dijo con algo de urgencia, observando a la chiquita llorar confusa y asustada todavia. -Ya ha pasado.- Tras aquel consuelo pronunciado de la manera mas suave que su actual estado nervioso le permitia, Ace no pudo evitar el acercarla hasta su cuerpo, abrazandola calido contra si mismo. -Ahora estas a salvo.- Y es que no habia cosa mas importante para el joven Ace en el mundo que su seguridad, notando como ella escondia la cabeza bajo su mandibula y lloraba nerviosa, apretadita contra el. -Estas a salvo.- Repitio, y como respuesta comprobo que Ifára asentia contra su cuello. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar las cosas tal cual estaban. Ace no podia permitir algo semejante. -¿Quien ha sido? Dime quien ha sido.-

-No. - Sollozo Ifára suave y ahogadamente debido al andar escondida contra el, abrazandose a sus hombros anchos en busca de proteccion instintiva a pesar de todo.

-Dimelo.- Ace la separo un tanto de contra si mismo, pero solo un poquito, queriendo poder mirar sus ojos bonitos y vidriosos ahora. -Dime quien ha sido.- Y lo matare, penso Ace para si mismo, decidiendo que era mejor guardarse algo como aquello si de verdad queria lograr la confesion.

-No... no puedo... - Ifára era tan tozuda como él, negando con la cabeza un par de veces nerviosas y convencidas.

-Al menos... - Cuando comprobo que por ese camino no conseguiria mucho, Ace decidio jugar mejor sus cartas, tratando de contener su evidente estado de tension y parecer sereno. - ... dime como ocurrio ¿Eh?- Trago saliva, dedicando una mirada analitica y preocupada a la chiquita que lloraba, silenciosa ahora, contra él. Ifára debio pensarselo detenidamente un par de segundos largos. Segundos que no hicieron mas que aumentar la urgencia e ira del joven Ace, teniendo este que hacer un esfuerzo realmente considerable para mantener la calma.

-Yo... i-iba... - Finalmente, Ifára abrio la boca, separando un tanto la cabeza del cuello de Ace y asi hablar mejor. -Iba a la cocina... llevaba... los platos sucios del comedor a... a la cocina... - Y Ace no estaba dispuesto a perderse ni una palabra. Tarde o temprano, en poco tiempo, coseguiria saber la identidad del culpable de aquella agresion. -Entonces, m-me agarro... y yo... - Dijo Ifára con dificultad por el llanto y el miedo, finalizando sus palabras debido a un sollocito de bastante volumen al recordar la escena violenta. Sin mas, se lanzo de nuevo contra el segundo comandante, sintiendose asi protegida y acogida por sus brazos fuertes.

-Ya... sshh... - Ace se noto aun mas furioso con aquel agresor de identidad desconocida ¿Que clase de monstruo podria hacer daño a una criatura tan maravillosa como Ifára? ¿Que tipo de ser horrible y rastrero podia hacerla llorar de aquella manera? Uno de la peor calaña, se dijo para si mismo, conteniendo un bufido de rabia para afianzar el abrazo protector sobre ella.

-Me dijo... me dijo que no me lo pensaba perdonar... - Continuo Ifára entre lagrimitas y sollozos, que una vez habia empezado detenerse se hacia demasiado complicado. -¡Me pego!- Y es que hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie le ponia una mano encima, pensando Ifára desde cuando era ella tan quejica en cuanto a la violencia contra su persona.

-¿Quien?- Susurro Ace, apretandola aun mas contra si mismo y paladeando, ya casi del todo, la dulce y gustosa venganza que tomaria contra aquel que se habia atrevido a tocar a su bonita Ifára.

-Yo... ¡No supe que hacer!- Por desgracia, la muchachita no andaba ahora para coherencias ni prestar atencion, continuando con su vaga confesion y causando que a Ace no le quedara otra que leer entre lineas. -No me lo piensa perdonar... ¡S-si no fuera por ti me hubiera hecho tragar los restos de la bajilla!- Ifára volvio a sollozar, afianzando su posicion escondida contra el cuerpo del otro. -Ella... - Pero no pudo continuar hablando, teniendo en cuenta que, de pronto, Ace acogio sus mejillas entre los dedos y la separo de si mismo, encarandola repentinamente.

-Ya se quien es.- "Ella", habia dicho Ifára, estando ahora seguro de la identidad de la agresora en cuestion. Esta vez, Circe habia sobrepasado una linea que Ace no le pensaba permitir saltarse a la ligera. Esta vez, Ace no estaba dispuesto a dejar que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Ifára era Ifára, y para él no habia cosa mas importante ahora en todo el puñetero mar ni en todo el asqueroso mundo que ella. Nada mas importante.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono la muchachita con total confusion, mirando a los ojos convencidos y ahora peligrosos de Ace fijamente. -¡No!- En cuanto adivino facilmente las intenciones y conocimientos del joven comandante, Ifára nego desesperada, notando como él apretaba sus mejillas con firmeza pero sin llegar a ser molesto.

-Si.- Afirmo Ace con demasiada seguridad y conviccion, asintiendo una tensa y significativa vez. Sin esperar un segundo mas, el joven pirata se levanto como un resorte, poniendose en pie sobre el suelo de madera bajo la atenta y llorosa mirada de una Ifára que no sabia que hacer. Dispuesto a cuanto hiciera falta, Ace se dio la vuelta con claras intenciones de salir del camarote compartido, provocando asi que la chiquita finalmente reaccionara un minimo.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo ella sobre el colchon, logrando tan solo que el segundo comandante la ignorara y tratara de continuar su camino. Sin embargo, Ifára, viendo que tan solo con palabras no lograria nada, se inclino sobre la cama para apresar la muñeca del otro. Esta vez, Ace si tuvo que detenerse. -¿Adonde vas?- Aunque la respuesta era evidente, Ifára no estaba dispuesta a consentir problemas por su culpa y causa sin mas, tironeando demandante del brazo de muchacho pirata. Reclamado de semejante manera urgente y hasta suplicante, Ace no pudo evitar darse de nuevo la vuelta, correspondiendo a la expresion llorosa y preocupada de ella con otra firme y seria.

-A... decirle cuatro cosas.- Aunque ni siquiera Ace estaba seguro de que terminaria ocurriendo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como podria finalizar una confrontacion entre su fuerte caracter y el de Circe, de poderio similar.

-¡No!- Ifára tampoco era estupida, ni mucho menos, negando con la cabeza un par de veces nerviosas mientras apresaba su brazo con suavidad. -No vayas.-

-Voy a ir.- Conciso y claro, el segundo comandante afirmo seguro de sus propias palabras, logrando que la preocupacion y urgencia de ella creciera todavia mas. Trato de deshacerse del agarre con delicadeza, pero Ifára pronto se lo impidio, afianzando el abrazo de sus dedos sobre la piel del otro con demanda.

-Oh, Ace... quedate, por favor.- Rogo Ifára con la mirada llorosa y suplicante, consiguiendo que él tan solo chasqueara la lengua. Viendose desesperada, ella se puso de rodillas sobre el borde del colchon, irguiendose un tanto para agarrarse a los hombros del otro y, asi, conseguir una cercania mayor ademas de mantener el equilibrio. -Quedate conmigo.- Le dijo Ifára, aventurando una mano calmante hacia su pelo oscuro para acariciarlo. -Olvidemoslo... ¿Si?- Se sintio mas tranquila cuando noto que Ace parecia flaquear y relajarse un tanto bajo el contacto de sus dedos a traves del cabello, afianzando su poscion para lograr que sus rostros tuvieran una cercania aun mayor. -Por favor... -

-Eso es muy tentador... - Y lo era, sobre todo cuando no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir asi como, ademas de la caricia, el puente de su nariz delicadamente contra el de Ifára. -Pero no puedo.- Justo cuando ella creyo que habia, al menos, restrasado la catastrofe un tiempo indefinido, pero necesario, Ace pronuncio aquellas palabras, logrando que Ifára tragara saliva con pesadez.

-Ace... - Pero él la interrumpio.

-No puedo.- Repitio, agarrando con suavidad las muñecas delgadas de Ifára para, finalmente, abrir los ojos y deshacer el contacto agradable. A ella, asi, no le quedo mas remedio que regresar a su posicion anterior sobre el colchon, habiendo basicamente sido el propio Ace quien le habia permitido mantener el equilibrio con el agarre suave. -Quedate aqui ¿Vale?- Le dijo a ella sin mas, soltando finalmente sus muñecas delicadas para, de nuevo, darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitacion.

-Ace... no vayas.- Ifára no se atrevio a levantarse de la cama, observandole largarse con miradita suplicante y llorosa. -Por favor, te lo suplico... no vayas.-

-Mira... no voy a hacer nada.- Ace no sabia que ocurriria, pero penso que mejor era calmarle los animos a la niña que no preocuparla mas, girando la cabeza un momento para encogerse de hombros. -Solo voy a... echarle una buena bronca.- Con sonrisa despreocupada pronuncio aquellas palabras, y la mirada de Ifára se volvio una de lo mas confundida y hasta incredula. -Esperame aqui.-

-Pero... - Evidentemente, Ifára no se lo creia, que lo conocia demasiado bien.

-Sere bueno.- Y aquella afirmacion causo un silencio desconcertado y pensante sobre la chiquita, que se limito a permanecer tensa encima del colchon sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro.

Aprovechando aquel mutismo y estupefaccion, Ace rapido se aventuro hacia la salida, despidiendose con una expresion amigable mientras, por dentro, andaba rojo de colera.

Tratando de contener todavia las emociones peligrosas, el joven comandante desaparecio del camarote con un cerrar suave de la puerta.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Como un huracan destructor, Ace abrio la puerta de par en par ruidosamente, pulsando el interruptor de la luz con un puñetazo descuidado que casi lo hunde contra la pared.

Por su parte, viendo su habitacion iluminada asi de abruptamente a la vez que el estruendo repentino, Circe se incorporo sentada sobre su cama como un resorte, aun confusa por el despertar violento y repentino.

Con mirada desconcertada pero dispuesta a matar si era necesario, la peligrosa mujer reviso los alrededores de su cuarto rapidamente, topandose con la imagen del segundo comandante junto la puerta abierta.

-¿Que carajo haces en mi habitacion?- Cuestiono de mal humor y completamente incredula por semejante visita de madrugada, aun sentada sobre la cama mientras Ace la revisaba con una expresion para nada amistosa. El joven comandante abrio la boca con evidente molestia y furia, cerrandola velozmente cuando recapacito que necesitaba calmarse un tanto para no saltar sobre ella y descuartizarla. No era lo mismo batallar con mujeres que con hombres, nunca lo seria, resultandole a Ace del todo imposible el lanzarse a la violencia fisica cuando su contrincante pertenecia al sexo opuesto. De aquella manera, el joven se limito a bufar exhasperado, llevandose una mano hasta la cara para mesarse el puente de su nariz y caminar de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada. -¡Estas chiflado ¿Lo sabias?- Le espeto Circe, que no entendia a que venia aquella actitud extraña, mucho menos en plena madrugada y tras aquel despertar violento y abrupto.

Tenso y conteniendo malamente los nervios iracundos, Ace cerro la puerta del camarote igual de descuidadamente, temiendo Circe por el portazo que incluso se hubiera acabado por romper.

Y asi, Ace tuvo que apoyar las manos en el marco de madera para no mirarla y calmarse, respirando hondo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la pared.

-¡¿Pero que coño te pasa?- Grito ella con total desconcierto y enfado, analizando la espalda tensa del segundo comandante.

-Tu... - Finalmente, Ace abrio la boca, notando como la colera se le atoraba peligrosa en la garganta. Dispuesta a replicar, la hermosa Circe abrio la boca, pero la mirada del joven Ace cuando se giro sobre sus pies y la encaro la hizo enmudecer rapidamente. -Escuchame... - Le espeto Ace seca y furiosamente, señalandola con un dedo acusador y amenazante mediante movimientos fuertes. -Si vuelves a acercarte a Ifára, te matare.- Con descubrimiento, Circe abrio los ojos un tanto, elevando las cejas en el proceso mientras Ace no abandonaba su evidente furia. -Y entonces, me importara una mierda que seas mujer, o compañera de tripulacion o subordinada ¿Entiendes?- Era muy complicado dedicarse a amenazar de aquella manera sin hacer contacto fisico violento para Ace, no pudiendo evitar el acercarse un par de pasos peligrosos hacia la mujer morena. -Te matare.- Circe abrio la boca para replicar, pero Ace aun no habia concluido. -¡Si vuelves a acercarte un solo centrimetro a ella, te matare!- Estallo él con evidente colera contenida, que casi parecia que acabaria sudando sangre por el esfuerzo de mantener un minimo de raciocinio.

-Oh... - Por su parte, Circe no se dejo amedrentar, chasqueando la lengua para juguetear un tanto con el borde de la sabana. -Asi que, era eso.- Dijo, encogiendose de hombros con algo de resignacion y despreocupadamente.

-¡Desde luego que era eso, maldita sea!- Ace grito con furia, que su actitud de indiferencia estaba enfadandolo aun mas, propinandole una patada ruidosa a la pared mas cercana. -¡¿Que creias que iba a pasar, eh?- Girandose de nuevo una vez descargada un poco de la violencia que poseia su ser, el segundo comandante la encaro de nuevo, topandose con su expresion entre curiosa y atenta. -¡No voy a dejar que hagas lo que te de la gana! ¡Esta vez te has pasado de la raya, Circe!- Y si llega a tener algo en la mano, Ace estaba seguro de que se lo hubiera lanzado, o al menos hubiera atentado contra la pared de nuevo.

-¿Me he pasado de la raya?- Con una mirada combativa y altiva, como siempre, Circe repitio sus palabras en forma de cuestion, comenzando a levantarse de la cama sin apartar las pupilas de sobre las del otro.

-¡No! ¡No te levantes!- La amenazo Ace, que si ella comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva las cosas terminarian complicandose peligrosamente, logrando tan solo que Circe ignorara su mandato y continuara. -¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte!- Con evidente advertencia la señalo, pero ella termino su tarea, irguiendose sobre el suelo cuan alta y orgullosa era. -Maldita sea... - Susurro Ace entre dientes con rabia y para si mismo, tratando de respirar hondo en busca de paz.

-¿Que creias tu que iba a pasar, Ace?- Dijo Circe con toda su altivez y actitud superior, cruzandose de brazos cubierta con sus ropas de dormir en plena madrugada. -¿De verdad pensabas que yo... - Con significado se llevo una mano hasta el pecho, dejandole claro que él la conocia lo suficiente y desde hacia mucho tiempo. - ... iba a permitir que esa gata mestiza se saliera con la suya?-

-¡Me la suda lo que tu vayas a permitir o no!- Estallo Ace con volumen y furia, acercandose hacia ella peligrosamente para encararla de cerca. -¡La cosa esta en lo que yo te vaya a permitir a ti!- Frente a ella, a menos de un palmo de distancia, el segundo comandante le espeto aquello peligrosamente, logrando tan solo que la mirada de Circe se volviera aun mas combativa. -¡Y no pienso consentirte que le pongas una mano encima!-

-¡Yo no soy tu maldita Ifára, Ace!- Circe perdio tambien los estribos, gritando indignada y autosuficiente con todo su mal humor. -¡No soy ella, asi que no esperes que vaya a obedecerte o a dejar que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, estupido!- Definitivamente, las cosas acabarian mal, muy mal, Ace ya lo sabia.

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo el joven en voz alta, elevando una mano abierta peligrosamente cerca del rostro de la otra que, para sorpresa de cualquiera, ni se inmuto, afianzando aun mas su posicion altiva. -Deberia... - Pero Ace no era capaz de dejar caer aquella mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en busca de calma.

-¿Que? ¿Que deberias?- Cuestiono Circe incluso con burla, sonriendole amarga y peligrosa para, ella misma, acercarse aun mas hacia el otro. -¿Ah? Dimelo.-

-¡Deberia destrozarte la cara!- Pero era complicado, porque Ace no se atrevia a golpear mujeres asi como asi a no ser que fuera de vida o muerte, mucho menos si encima eran de su propia division.

-Entonces ¡Hazlo!- Grito Circe con toda su peligrosidad, consiguiendo que él se limitara a permanecer en la misma posicion. -¡Vamos! ¡¿No has venido hasta aqui, tan machito, para proteger a tu delicada mascota? ¡Venga, pegame si tienes valor!- Con evidentes intenciones de provocarle, Circe llego incluso a empujarle golpeando sus hombros, logrando que el otro apenas se moviera por su fuerza fisica mayor pero si comenzara a tener que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no abofetearla.

-Callate... - Dijo entre dientes, logrando que Circe riera jocosa y burlona.

-¡Jah! ¡¿Por que deberia hacerlo? ¡No me das miedo, Ace! ¡Ya no puedes darle miedo a nadie!- Finalmente, Circe tambien perdio el control de la situacion y de sus palabras, decidida a golpear donde mas doliera. -¡Mirate!- Exclamo incluso con desprecio, analizandole de pies a cabeza como si él se hubiera convertido en la mayor decepcion del planeta. -¡Te has vuelto debil y blandito! ¡Ella te ha vuelto debil y blandito, Ace!-

-Te estoy diciendo que te calles.- El joven Ace entrecerro los ojos, notando como todos su amor propio y orgullo se revolvia quejumbroso en su estomago.

-¡Ahora das tanto miedo e impones tanto respeto como un niño!- Pero Circe no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla, en absoluto, golpeandole nuevamente en el hombro ancho con una mano peligrosa. -¡Acabaran riendose de ti, y nada mas! ¡Yo ya me rio de ti, de la situacion que has permitido!- Ace tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para no terminar haciendola daño, resultandole cada una de las palabras de ella como una bala ardiendo que se clavaba directa en su preciado orgullo, que era altivo de nacimiento. -¡¿Que ha sido del gran Portgas D. Ace? ¡¿Que ha sido de aquel hombre que hacia temblar a sus enemigos solo con una mirada? ¡¿Que ha sido del salvaje Ace, del animal, de aquel que cortaba cabezas y descuartizaba a cualquiera que se atreviera, tan solo, a dedicarle una mala palabra?- Exclamo Circe incluso dolida, decepcionada, irguiendose altiva y segura de si misma. -Yo te dire que ha sido de el... ¡Ha sido domesticado por una chiquita canija y sin valor! ¡Y casi no puedo ni creer que sea el mismo hombre que tengo, ahora mismo, frente a las narices!-

-¡Callate!- Ace acabaria perdiendo el control de un momento a otro.

-¡Dime, gran Portgas D. Ace, hijo de Gold D. Roger y segundo comandante de los Piratas de Barba Blanca!- Aquello si que fue un dardo al rojo vivo directo al corazon, clavandose dolorosamente sobre Ace como el peor de los puñetazos. -¿Quien es el amo y quien el esclavo ahora?- Era suficiente.

Ace no pudo soportarlo mas y, ciego de ira y enfado, atacado en lo mas profundo de su orgullo y su ser, dejo caer aquella mano elevada con fuerza sobre el rostro de Circe. Evidentemente, un golpe de su mano dado con toda su fuerza, aunque fuera una simple bofetada, causo que ella no solo se callara, si no que ademas saliera despedida hacia un lateral y se estampara, ruidosamente, sobre la mesilla de noche cercana, a la que Circe se agarro malamente para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo.

Estupefacto de si mismo, incluso, que su norma general siempre habia sido evitar a toda costa golpear a mujeres o niños, Ace no pudo evitar analizar la escena violenta que acababa de provocar, admirando primero su propia mano dañante para despues mirar a una Circe que, dolorida y mareada todavia, se apoyaba en aquel mueble aun de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Mierda... yo... - Se habia pasado, se dijo Ace a si mismo, se habia pasado demasiado, contemplando como ella parecia todavia desconcertada por el golpe demasiado fuerte asi como le sangraba un poco la comisura de la boca. -No queria... no queria, mucho menos tan fuerte... - Y es que se habia asustado de si mismo, no acertando a que hacer exactamente, si largarse de la habitacion o bien lanzarse a ayudarla. -Yo... - Pero no pudo continuar.

Ace no se lo habia esperado, en absoluto, pero Circe hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. En cuanto se recompuso del golpe, rapido agarro la lampara de ceramica de la mesilla de noche, estampandosela al otro sobre la cabeza con un ruido sordo e, incluso, estallando aquel objeto contra el otro. Como no habia esperado en ningun momento semejante ataque, lo pillo desprevenido y le acerto con toda su fuerza, siendo el que perdio ahora el equilibrio el propio Ace que, de no ser por su buenos reflejos y apoyarse en la pared, se habria caido de bruces.

-¡No vuelvas a pegarme, joder!- Grito Circe colerica con los restos de la lampara todavia en la mano, jadeando mientras adoptaba una expresion quejumbrosa debido al golpe que ella misma se habia llevado hacia demasiado poco. -¡No se te ocurra volver a atreverte a pegarme!-

-¡Zorra!- Ya esta, ella le habia estampado una jodida lampara sobre la cabeza, incorporandose Ace rapidamente mientras notaba que aun andaba algo mareado por el impacto, pero se le pasaria pronto. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abofeteo con el dorso de la mano, saliendo Circe de nuevo despedida contra la pared mas cercana. Sin embargo, esta vez no callo, apoyandose sobre la superficie al igual que Ace habia hecho segundos antes.

Dispuesta a la batalla, sin embargo, Circe se lanzo al ataque en menos que canta un gallo, pateandole la parte trasera de las rodillas para hacerle caer y demostrando, asi, sus buenas dotes de combate. Ace se quejo y a punto estuvo de estamparse contra la madera, permaneciendo malamente en equilibrio gracias, nuevamente, a sus buenos reflejos y unas manos rapidas.

-¡Se acabo!- Dijo el joven comandante, irguiendose en pie sobre el suelo otra vez para, sin miramientos, apresar los brazos de Circe con fuerza y elevarla un par de palmos sin demasiado cuidado. Ella se revolvio con todo el poder que le fue posible, tratando incluso de patearle y estando a punto de conseguirlo, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Asi, Ace aprovecho su situacion ventajosa para estamparla contra la pared cercana, apresandola entre ella y su propio cuerpo. -¡Estate quieta, maldita sea!-

-¡Que te jodan!- Estallo Circe manteniendo el orgullo a pesar de que andaba, ahora, incapaz de moverse debido a estar contra la pared, apresandole las manos el joven comandante por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No deberias decir cosas como esa cuando sabes que podria hacerte trizas facilmente!- Dijo Ace viendo como ella trataba, a pesar de todo, de liberarse, tironeando de sus manos con violencia sin lograr soltarse. -¡Si soy tu superior, es por algo, maldita sea!- Aquello era evidente, que Circe era fuerte pero Ace lo era mas.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Sin embargo, Circe no era de las que se daban por vencido facilmente, dejando de revolverse para dedicarse a jadear cansada y mirarle totalmente combativa.

-¡Me has roto una jodida lampara en la cabeza, mujer chiflada!- Grito el segundo comandante, respirando igual de deprisa que la otra para, sin mucho cuidado, estamparla de nuevo levemente sobre la pared.

-¡Y tu me has abofeteado!- Grito ella indignada y rencorosa.

-¡Pero tu me has roto una jodida lampara en la cabeza!- Solto sus manos apresadas para agarrar ahora los hombros tensos de ella con fuerza, apretando aquella zona y asi mantenerla pegada a la pared sin posibilidad de ser liberada. -Yo gano.- Dijo Ace altivo, orgulloso, salvaje y superior, elevando la cabeza para dedicar sobre Circe una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que una mirada completamente burlona.

Circe le miro, colerica, vencida pero siempre autosuficiente, respirando dificultosamente apresada contra la pared y el cuerpo fuerte y mas grande del otro.

Entonces, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, que funcionaba por instinto, se lanzo sobre él para besarle en los labios hambrienta y peligrosamente.

Cuando Circe le mordio, cuando parecia que casi queria asfixiarlo o comerselo vivo en lugar de besarlo, en la cabeza de Ace se produjo un cortocircuito. De repente, solo quedo espacio para los instintos, para la impulsividad y para la zona mas animal de su cerebro, correspondiendo aquel contacto repentino y salvaje sin pensar si quiera en lo que estaba haciendo, como si fuera algo natural.

Como si se tratara, tambien, de una continuacion de aquella batalla a golpes que habian llevado hacia unos minutos, de la que el habia salido victorioso.

Y Ace tambien queria salir victorioso de esta nueva batalla.

Preso de aquel embrujo salvaje e irracional, sin pensar en nada mas que en aquella mujer peligrosa que le estaba comiendo vivo, consumiendole al igual que él pretendia hacer ahora con ella, Ace la acogio con fuerza de las piernas, logrando que ella rapidamente correspondiera el agarre y apresara sus caderas para engancharse a su cuerpo toxicamente cerca.

La estampo asi, elevada sobre el suelo y apresada con fuerza contra la pared mientras se devoraban vivos, escuchandola quejarse dolorida debido al impacto contra sus labios pero sin que pareciera disgustarla del todo aquel arrebato descuidado, acariciandole el cabello revuelto Circe con las uñas sin preguntarse si acaso aquello podria ser doloroso o no.

Ahora solo quedaba sitio para los instintos.

Y mas que un beso de amantes, parecian dos leones encelados que luchan por ver quien dominara sobre el otro.

-Asi... - Dijo Circe entre susurros y mordiscos, al igual que caricias descuidadas y fuertes, sonriendo maliciosa en busca, tambien, de la victoria. -Asi si... este si eres tu... -

-Callate... - Le espeto Ace dificultosamente debido al contacto peligroso y sofocante, pero que se le hacia primario, mordiendo su boca toxica mientras la apretaba fuerte contra la pared y aun la mantenia alrededor de sus caderas.

-Eres como un maldito animal... - Circe llego incluso a soltar una carcajada orgullosa, y sus palabras provocaron sobre Ace un deseo animal que hacia demasiado tiempo no llegaba a sentir. No de aquella manera descuidada y peligrosa, descontrolada. Dejandose llevar por aquel instinto salvaje, Ace volvio a estamparla en la superficie en busqueda de una mayor cercania, pareciendo que casi pretendia aplastarla contra la pared. -Como un animal... - Dijo Circe presa del mismo embrujo, no pudiendo evitar jadear cuando sintio que Ace le mordia el hombro con fuerza y ningun cuidado.

-Zorra... - Dijo él en un susurro, afianzando el agarre de sus piernas torneadas y fuertes para, por fin, separarla de la pared y comenzar a cargarla hacia el escritorio cercano del camarote sin dejar de comerse vivos. Como respuesta a sus palabras, Circe rio entre mordiscos.

-Me pregunto si... - Callo cuando Ace apreso su boca de nuevo con demanda y fuerza, sentandola descuidado y ruidosamente sobre la mesa en cuestion. -Me pregunto si ella te deja ser asi... - Ace bufo molesto mientras la apresaba contra aquel mueble ahora, notando que el cortocircuito animal se tambaleaba peligrosamente. -Me pregunto... cuanto hacia... - Entre jadeos y mordiscos, al igual que caricias descuidadas que mas parecian zarpazos, Circe continuo como mejor podia. - ... cuanto hacia que no eras asi... cuanto llevas sin poder ser asi... ¿Esa gatita mestiza no te deja ser asi, Ace?-

-No la menciones... - Le espeto Ace con autoridad y molestia, que era muy agradable y facil dejarse llevar por su lado mas irracional y peligroso, que tanto tiempo habia estado dormitando quejumbroso. -No te atrevas a mencionarla... - Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para olvidarla el tiempo suficiente, para borrar su imagen dulce y calmante, mordiendo el cuello de Circe sin cuidado y arrancandole a la otra un gritito quejumbroso. -No lo estropees.- Circe olia a sal marina y sabia a peligro, y a Ace no habia cosa en el mundo que lo volviera mas salvaje.

-Como quieras... - Contesto ella, jugando a aquel juego de dominacion y victoria sobre el otro gustosamente. -Pero ha sido un desperdicio tenerte domesticado.-

-Maldita sea... - Ace no queria recordar a Ifára, ahora no, que necesitaba aquello. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ser salvaje, descuidado, fuerte e irracional. Asi que, como realmente estaba enfadado con Circe, se dijo, y pretendia ademas participar tambien en aquel juego de batalla a mordiscos y arañazos, se separo un momento de ella, encarandola peligrosamente. -Quieres que sea animal... muy bien.- Espeto Ace con toda su mala sangre, apresandola de la cintura con fuerza para darle la vuelta descuidado, estampandola ahora sobre la mesa y teniendo una vision completa y fantastica de toda su bonita parte trasera.

-Ay... - Se quejo ella, pero no parecio querer rebelarse, apoyando las manos contra el mueble de madera mientras notaba que Ace la agarraba del pelo oscuro.

-Entonces, sere un animal.- Y ciertamente, no habia ahora mismo cosa en el mundo que lo tentara mas que aquello, tirando de ella hacia delante para tumbarla sobre la mesa.

-Oh, si... por favor.- A Circe tampoco le disgustaba la idea en absoluto, notando como las manos de Ace recorrian su cuerpo sin cuidado ni delicadeza.

-Zorra.- No pudo decir mucho mas, riendo incluso ante aquella idea el joven Ace mientras dejaba a los impulsos e instintos arrebatarle el control a conciencia.

Circe le cedio la victoria gustosamente.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Habia cometido el error mas grande de su vida.

Eso fue lo que Ace penso una vez habia terminado la sesion de sexo salvaje, vistiendose rapidamente mientras el razocinio y el arrepentimiento comenzaban a adueñarse de su ser.

No podia creer que, realmente, hubiera permitido que pasara cosa semejante.

Incredulo de si mismo, asqueado con su persona, Ace se llevo una mano al rostro para cubrirse los ojos, teniendo que respirar hondamente mientras trataba de calmarse un tanto.

¿Que diablos habia hecho?

Debia haberse vuelto loco. Completamente loco.

De aquella manera, Ace retiro finalmente sus dedos de sobre su cara, dedicandole una mirada incredula a la mujer morena y esbelta que, aun jadeando, despeinada y en un estado bastante pesimo, pero de lo mas satisfecha, le observaba medio desnuda encima del escritorio. Apoyada chulesca sobre el mueble para no caerse, que las piernas todavia le temblaban, Circe le sonrio con malicia y picardia, logrando que a Ace el remordimiento y la culpa le consumieran aun mas dolorosamente.

-Escucha... - Dijo Ace, tragando saliva pesadamente y temiendo que todo su nuevo y bonito mundo con Ifára se fuera al traste por una noche de sexo animal y sin sentido. -Esto no ha pasado ¿De acuerdo?- Firme e incluso suplicante, el segundo comandante, jadeando tambien todavia pero en mejor estado, le dedico a la hermosa Circe una expresion de total convencimiento. -No ha pasado. Nunca ha pasado. Dios... - Y Ace, si no fuera porque tenia las costumbres de como debe ser un hombre muy arraigadas, demasiado, se hubiera puesto a llorar como una niña.

-Claro... - Circe respondio sin ninguna molestia, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion pero pareciendo bastante contenta. - ... tigre.-

-Agh... - Aquella ultima palabra causo un mayor dolor y molestia, bufando Ace furioso mas consigo mismo que con ella, la verdad. -Calla.-

No queriendo permanecer ni un segundo mas en aquel camarote, que tantas culpas levantaria sobre su persona desde esa madrugada, el segundo comandante se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies, caminando direccion a la puerta y no dedicandole a la mujer en el escritorio ni una mirada mas.

Bajo un silencio tenso y preocupante, Ace dejo la habitacion de Circe y, ella, ni siquiera se inmuto de ser abandonada, que ya se lo habia andado esperando y no le interesaban ni las flores, los halagos o los buenos tratos.

Y asi, contrastando con todo el jaleo animal y salvaje de hacia unos minutos atras, tan solo, Ace cerro la puerta tras su espalda con suavidad, sumiendose en la oscuridad casi total que innundaba los pasillos del Moby Dick.

Desesperado cerro los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer la espalda en la pared para tener un apoyo, sabiendo que por las horas nadie estaria vigilando y mucho menos pasaria por alli. Era un ser ruin, ruin y mentiroso, se dijo a si mismo, respirando hondo y con fuerza para llevarse un puño que morder hasta la boca y evitar ponerse a gritar.

Pero ¡Maldita sea! Lo habia necesitado tanto... Y ni siquiera él mismo sabia que lo necesitara tanto.

Una parte de si mismo se habia liberado peligrosamente para, ahora, volverse a dormir, decidiendo Ace que aquella zona de su ser debia acallarse o bien quedarse bajo control si no pretendia caer en mas tentaciones como aquella.

El peor caso de todo no era el hecho de la infidelidad en si, razono Ace culpable, que al fin y al cabo su relacion con Ifára no tenia ni nombre. Lo peor era la persona con quien se habia acostado, de que manera y en que momento, odiandose a si mismo cuando llego a la conclusion de que Ifára no podria perdonarselo jamas si, acaso, alcanzaba la pobre a enterarse. Si, era aun mas ruin, pero Ace no se atrevia a abrir la boca y confesar. Seria una locura.

Se suponia que habia ido a defender a su niña, no a tirarse como un maldito animal a aquella mujer tan salvaje como él mismo, que basicamente la habia premiado cayendo en sus redes con semejante facilidad. En realidad, Circe habia sido la ganadora de la batalla a pesar de que él la hubiera dominado de manera peligrosa como esa, ya que ella habia pretendido desde un principio embrujo como el que habia sufrido el joven Ace.

Ifára le habia dicho que la deseaba, se lo habia reprochado, le habia demostrado lo mucho que le dolia que tan solo cruzaran dos palabras entre ambos... Y él se habia acostado con Circe, con la enemiga de Ifára, con la mujer que la aterraba tanto como desagradaba y que habia terminado por agredirla en medio de un pasillo.

Y él la habia premiado, se habia acostado con ella como un salvaje.

Habia transformado los temores de Ifára en realidad.

Tras aquellos pensamientos, Ace tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos de reflexion personal y arrepentimiento, asi como de calma, recuperando la respiracion a su ritmo normal.

Finalmente, se dijo que, al igual que habia hablado con la misma Circe, aquello no habia pasado. Seria como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, eso es.

Recomponiendose de su situacion tirada sobre la pared, Ace se irguio en pie, comenzando a caminar en la oscuridad direccion a su propio camarote. Mañana, veria las cosas de manera diferente y todo se arreglaria, nunca habria ocurrido nada. Nunca, se dijo, asintiendo incluso una suave vez para si mismo mientras subia las escaleras para dar con un piso superior, atravesando los pasillos y esquinas del colosal Moby Dick, cruzandose con puertas cerradas y un silencio casi total, roto tan solo por algun murmullito o bien el golpear de las olas.

Finalmente, alcanzo su habitacion, topandose en que, para su desgracia, una luz ambarina y suave se colaba bajo la rendija.

-Mierda... - Susurro Ace en cuanto razono que Ifára debia estar despierta, mordiendose el labio inferior con disgusto un momento. Respiro hondo, decidiendo que debia armarse de valor y que no pasaria nada, que ella no lo sabia y tampoco podria adivinarlo si ninguno de los dos soltaba prenda. Exacto, ninguno de los dos, pero Circe no lo haria porque no la convenia en lo mas minimo confesar el secreto. Al fin y al cabo, si lo hacia, esta vez Ace si que acabaria con ella. Evidentemente, Ace no iba a decirle nada a Ifára. Nada de nada. Aquello no habia pasado.

Finalmente, el joven comandante abrio la puerta del camarote con suavidad.

En cuanto se asomo en la estancia, una Ifára sentadita sobre el colchon en la misma posicion en la que la habian dejado dio un respingo, iluminada la habitacion pequeña por aquella luz de la mesilla de noche. La muchachita le observo con urgencia y preocupacion total, deseosa de saber que diablos habia ocurrido, esperando sobre la cama para recibir una sonrisita rapida de Ace.

-Vaya ¿Estas despierta?- Dijo él evitando repentinamente el contacto visual directo mientras se internaba en el camarote, maldiciendo por dentro el no poder mirarla a la cara sin mas. No podia, era doloroso y se sentia aun mas ruin ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono Ifára algo tensa, removiendose un tanto en su sitio debido a los nervios. -¿Como ha ido?-

-Bien.- Ace contesto como quien vuelve de trabajar, encogiendose de hombros con bien fingida tranquilidad mientras atravesaba el camarote hacia su armario bajo la atenta mirada de Ifára.

-Bien... - Ella repitio, confusa y queriendo, como siempre, saberlo todo, observando como el joven pirata le daba la espalda mientras rebuscaba dentro del mueble algo comodo que ponerse para dormir. -Y... ¿Que mas?-

-Nada mas... solo... - Ace trago saliva mientras se entretenia a proposito, retrasando el momento de tener que encararla de nuevo, decidiendo que tenia que ser un buen mentiroso a pesar de que aquello le hacia sentir aun mas rastrero. -Solo le dije... lo que tenia que decirle y... ella entendio.- ¡Una mierda! Se dijo Ace a si mismo, cerrando una mano fuerte sobre un pantalon de algodon oscuro como si este tuviera la culpa de sus errores.

-¿Que te dijo?- Pero Ifára era la mas curiosa de la curiosas, ademas que aquella situacion la comprometia enormemente, mordiendose el labio llenito con nervios y urgencia.

-Dijo que... - Era dificil y doloroso. Ifára era maravillosa, perfecta y tan buena como la miel, y él la andaba mintiendo vilmente como el hombre malvado que se sentia. - ... que lo sentia y que no volveria a acercarse a ti.- Otra mentira bestial para aumentar el problema, se reprendio Ace, acogiendo finalmente los pantalones comodos para cambiarlos por los que llevaba encima ahora mismo, que debian encima andar apestando a sexo con Circe.

Incredula pero emocionada con la idea, incluso, Ifára abrio los ojos como platos y ahogo una exclamacion.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono sin llegar a creerlo del todo, arrastrandose de rodillas sobre el colchon para acercarse a él aun mas. -¿De verdad dijo eso?- Y es que no habia cosa que la hiciera sentir mejor ahora mismo que saber que nadie se interpondria, por una vez en su vida, en su felicidad. Ademas, que hubiera sido Ace quien la defendiera y arreglara la situacion con Circe, provoco que ella pensara que habia sido la mas injusta del mundo, habiendole echado en cara cosas sin sentido solo por celos cuando, en realidad, él la habia escogido a ella. A ella, no a Circe. Ace preferia batallar con sus propios subordinados y con aquella sensual mujer que abandonar a Ifára a su suerte. Era maravilloso, penso Ifára.

-Si, dijo eso.- No, no lo habia dicho, pero Ace no estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, sobre todo cuando se giro un segundo mientras se cambiaba de pantalones y contemplo la expresion ilusionada y feliz de la pobre Ifára. -No te molestara mas.- De eso, al menos, Ace si estaba seguro, que Circe habia conseguido lo que queria y se sentiria ganadora.

-Ah... - Exclamo Ifára con total ilusion e incluso enternecida, observando al joven comandante con los ojos brillantes y de lo mas felices. -Ace ¡Gracias! De verdad, yo... - Pero él la interrumpio velozmente.

-Oh, no me agradezcas nada.- Sono amable y tranquilizador, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor, girandose sobre sus pies cuando termino de vestirse. Muy sospechoso seria continuar dandole la espalda a la niña sin ningun motivo. -Solo... yo... - La culpa dolorosa le mordio inmisericorde por dentro, viendo como ella parecia ahora realmente agradecida y orgullosa de él. -Te quiero.- Dijo con dolor incluso, habiendo sentido la imperiosa necesidad de decirselo. La queria con locura ¿Por que habia tenido que hacerle a ella, precisamente a ella, algo tan horrible?

Por su parte, Ifára primero se sorprendio un tanto por las palabras dichas repentinamente, pero rapido se recompuso, adoptando una expresion calida de sonrisita cerrada, tan suya y bonita.

-Veras... - Dijo ella, inclinandose un tanto sobre el colchon para apresar cuidada y cariñosamente el brazo del otro. -Yo... me he portado tan mal contigo estos dias... - Ifára bajo la mirada un segundo con culpabilidad, acariciando suave la piel de un Ace que se sentia, ahora si, el peor ser de la tierra.

-Ifára... - Pero ella lo interrumpio con urgencia.

-Oh, no... dejame hablar... por favor.- Una sonrisita rapida y una miradita suplicante fueron suficientes para que Ace cediera, asintiendo un par de veces mientras trataba de aparentar normalidad. -Tu siempre te portas bien conmigo... y yo... yo te lo he estado pagando horriblemente mal con mis rabietas de niña caprichosa, mi inseguridad y mis celos sin sentido... - Ahi no, Ifára, no vayas por ahi.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, canija.- Mucho menos despues del acto horrible que habia hecho no hacia ni media hora, todavia.

-Pero yo... - Ella continuo, acariciando cariñosa su brazo mientras su miradita esquiva se paseaba de los ojos del otro hasta las sabanas, buscando ella las palabras adecuadas y tragarse la vergüenza, que seria siempre algo timida. -Quiero hacerte feliz.- Y por la mirada letal y sincera que le dedico, directa, a sus propios ojos, Ace supo que Ifára lo decia en serio.

Alli estaban, las bonitas palabras que Ace habia estado esperando desde que la conocio. Estaban alli y, por culpa de sus propios y recientes errores, no podia disfrutarlas.

No, no las disfruto. Se le clavaron sobre el pecho dolorosamente, porque se sintio aun mas culpable y horrible.

¿Como podia haberla hecho algo asi?

Confusa y preocupada con su silencio tras aquella confesion valiente, Ifára se mordio el labio inferior, arrastrando delicada sus dedos a traves del brazo del otro para alcanzar, finalmente, su mano y entrelazarla con la suya propia.

-Me haces feliz.- Dijo él conteniendo las ganas hasta de echarse a llorar, mostrandole la mirada mas sincera del mundo ya que, al fin y al cabo, aquellas palabras si que eran ciertas.

-¡No, no lo he hecho!- Sin embargo, Ifára no parecia de acuerdo con el otro, negando con la cabeza culpable mientras su mirada comenzaba a volverse vidriosa, siendo siempre de lagrima facil, la pobre. -Te he tratado fatal... No he buscado mas que discutir contigo y te he dicho cosas horribles y tu... te has portado tan bien siempre conmigo... - La miradita de Ifára se clavo sin compasion sobre la de él, tironeando la muchachita demandante un tanto de su mano.

-Ifára, no me merezco esto, no soy tan bueno... - No como ella pensaba, se dijo Ace con dolor.

-¡Pero conmigo si lo eres! Qu-quiza con los demas no, a veces... pero conmigo... - Por suerte o desgracia, Ifára habia decidido que aquella noche seria la indicada para las confesiones emocionales y el poner todo en orden, tironeando de su mano entrelazada para que el otro la mirara a los ojos, que andaban algo llorosos y de lo mas sinceros. - ... conmigo eres el hombre mas bueno del mundo.- Ace abrio la boca, pero ¿Como responder a aquello sin delatarse? ¿Como decepcionarla asi, sin mas ni anestesia de por medio? asi que, se limito a cerrarla y permanecer en silencio. -Yo lo siento... lo siento tanto... -

-No, Ifára.- Ace no podia permitir que ella se humillara y se sintiera de semejante manera por su causa, que era ruin y mentiroso, arrodillandose frente al colchon para ahora ser él quien acogia sus manos entre las suyas. -No te disculpes... Por favor.- Al fin y al cabo, ella habia dado en el clavo y Ace habia cumplido sus temores, no pudiendo evitar el besar los nudillos de Ifára con devocion y culpa un par de veces suaves.

-¡Pero lo siento!- Y tras aquellas palabras de niña llorosa, Ifára deshizo el abrazo de sus manos, lanzandose a su cuello desesperada para rodear sus hombros fuertes con brazos cariñosos. -Lo siento tanto que... - Y de pronto, escondida en el hueco de su cuello, Ifára callo de golpe, apretadita contra él en un extraño silencio.

-¿Que... - Ace trago saliva, sintiendo a su corazon dar un vuelco peligroso cuando ella detuvo sus palabras de pronto, correspondiendo al abrazo como mejor podia. -¿Que pasa?-

Entonces, Ifára se separo de él un tanto, dedicandole una expresion levemente confusa de boca entre abierta y ojos, todavia, llorosos.

-Oh... nada.- Respondio ella por fin, encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisita cerrada y levemente insegura mientras sus manos todavia rodeaban su cuello. -Las cosas... las cosas iran mejor a... a partir de ahora.- Y aquello era lo que Ifára mas deseaba ahora mismo y por lo que mas dispuesta estaba a luchar, asintiendo convencida y logrando que el otro hiciera, exactamente, lo mismo.

-Si, lo haran... te lo prometo.- Le dijo Ace a ella igual de seguro, tragando saliva pesadamente. -A partir de ahora... todo ira bien.- Seria una nueva etapa, se dijo el segundo comandante, y errores como el que acababa de cometer con Circe no ocurririan nunca mas.

-Vale.- Respondio ella con una sonrisita mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adoptar su brillo normal, tomandose, por primera vez, la libertad por si misma de acercar su rostro hasta el de Ace y besarle.

Un beso suave, cariñoso, calido y con mimo que él rapidamente correspondio, no pudiendo evitar evadirse de la realidad como siempre que la tenia asi, tan dulce y delicada entre sus brazos.

El contacto duro un tiempo que no supo contar, pero pronto ella, para total sorpresa de Ace, lo volvio mas pasional inseguramente, acariciando ligeramente temblorosa por no andar acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa sus hombros.

En aquel momento, adivinando sus claras intenciones que tanto habria agradecido y correspondido otra de las noches anteriores, Ace deshizo el beso velozmente.

-Canija... - Dijo suavemente y con disculpa el joven comandante, recibiendo una miradita avergonzada y confusa de ella. -Es muy tarde y estoy cansado... - Lo estaba, pero ese no era el problema. No podia hacerle el amor a Ifára inmediatamente despues de haberse acostado con Circe, no era justo. Ifára no se merecia algo tan sucio y horrible. Es mas, él no se merecia a Ifára, ahora Ace si que tenia claro aquello.

-Oh... - Ifára parecio sorprendida un tanto, que Ace nunca parecia estar cansado para las relaciones intimas, asintiendo finalmente con una sonrisita. -Claro... deberias dormir, entonces.- Dijo con disculpa, incluso, recibiendo una expresion serena y tranquilizadora del otro.

-Si.- Y sin esperar mucho mas, el joven comandante asintio, observando como ella rapidamente deshacia el contacto para echarse a un ladito en el colchon y, asi, hacerle un hueco entre las sabanas. La misma Ifára fue la primera en arrebullarse bajo la manta fina de verano en su lado, tumbandose tranquila sobre la cama sabiendo que, aquella noche, no harian otra cosa mas que dormir.

Y con un suspirito imperceptible, el joven Ace la imito, apagando la luz en el proceso para poder descansar y tratar, al menos, de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, a Ace le costo dormirse demasiado tiempo

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con los graznidos molestos de las gaviotas y la luz de la mañana, Ace se desperto.

Estaba agotado, habiendo dormido tan solo un par de horas por tanto pensamiento y remordimiento, revolviendose un tanto bajo la sabana con dificultad de abrir los ojos otra vez. Le dolia la cabeza por la falta de sueño y su mente andaba completamente confusa despues del lio emocional a la que la habia sometido, llegando el joven comandante incluso a gruñir suavemente cuando, por desgracia, recordo lo que habia hecho la noche anterior, hacia apenas unas horas.

Fue entonces cuando Ace ignoro el dolor y abrio los ojos de par en par, topandose de bruces con la realidad a la vez que noto, suave y agradablemente, un cuerpo delicado y mas pequeño que el suyo tumbado sobre él.

Desconcertado, el segundo comandante miro en aquella direccion, encontrandose con la imagen dulce de una Ifára que, pareciendo de lo mas comoda, dormitaba con medio cuerpo encima de su pecho.

-Uh... - Ace no sabia si estaba despierta o dormida, tampoco la hora que era, resultandole extraño que con aquel calor la niña se acercara tanto, habiendo siempre incluso huido de su contacto en cuanto las temperaturas subieron. -¿Canija?- Cuestiono confuso, admirando su bonita presencia y lo bien que quedaba ella asi, tumbadita sobre él tan gustosa como parecia con la posicion.

-¿Mmh?- Aunque no fue una respuesta mediante palabras, Ace supo que estaba despierta o, al menos, a medias, elevando una ceja incredula ante semejante escena nunca antes vista.

-Crei que te daba demasiado calor.- Sono incluso divertido, observando como ella se limitaba a sonreir adormilada para acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Pero asi puedo escuchar tu corazon... - Vale, Ifára definitivamente andaba medio dormida todavia, confesando aquel secreto extraño que no hizo mas que enternecer a Ace y hacerle, como no, sentirse nuevamente el ser mas despreciable del planeta al recordar su reciente infidelidad. -El bonito y gran corazon de Ace.- Dijo ella con un susurrito incluso embelesado, consiguiendo que el segundo comandante se mordiera el labio inferior entre emocionado y culpable.

-Oye... pequeña... - Eran agradables a la vez que dolorosas sus muestras de cariño repentinas, no pudiendo Ace el contener acariciar el cabello suave y rizado de Ifára, que se revolvio agradecida sobre su cuerpo. -Tengo que ducharme... e irme.- No sabia la hora que era, pero Ace necesitaba quitarse los restos de la noche con Circe antes de andar interactuando fisicamente con la chiquita de cualquier manera, ademas que precisaba, con urgencia, el confesarse ante alguno de sus amigos y, asi, ordenar mejor las cosas en su cabeza. -¿Me dejas?-

-Vale... - Contesto ella resignada pero con algo de disgusto, retirandose suavemente de su posicion para regresar, de nuevo, al colchon compartido. -Esta tarde tengo que bajar al pueblo... a comprar... cosas para Joan-Marie... o no se que... - Espeto Ifára de repente entre sueños mientras Ace comenzaba a incorporarse sentado sobre la cama, causando que él girara la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. -¿Me acompañaras?-

-Ah... - Ace queria hacerlo, de verdad, pero se dijo que necesitaba calmarse y recomponerse de su error antes de andar a solas tanto tiempo con la niña. -No puedo... tengo que ayudar a Thatch en unas cosas.- Otra mentira mas, y Ace estaba seguro de que acabaria batiendo un record, penso mientras se ponia en pie y comenzaba a rebuscar en su armario ropa limipia que ponerse.

-Podriamos comer juntos aqui... en el camarote... - Sin embargo, Ifára parecia deseosa de su compañia, no pudiendo Ace evitar que aquella idea lo emocionara tanto como le dolia.

-Esta bien... comeremos juntos.- ¿Como negarse? Se pregunto el joven observandola de reojo volver a dormitar de lo mas satisfecha y feliz, chasqueando la lengua imperceptiblemente cuando recapacito que no habria manera de huir de ella durante todo el dia. No podia, encima, tambien hacerla sentir abandonada, cediendo a sus deseos tan rapido y facil como siempre. -Luego me pasare por aqui al mediodia.-

-Bien... - Satisfecha, Ifára sonrio un poquito, arrebullandose sobre el colchon para dormir algo mas.

Por su parte, Ace se limito a tragarse un bufido de dolor y dirigirse directo al cuarto de baño.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la ducha borrara el aroma de Circe junto con los hechos vividos la noche anterior.

Por desgracia, lo segundo fue imposible.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Yo... lo siento.- Confeso con dolor e incluso vergüenza total, agachando la cabeza humillantemente para admirar fijamente su plato de desayuno, aun sin probar bocado. -Estaba furioso y... y dije cosas horribles que no pensaba.- Sin mas, bufo molesto y decepcionado consigo mismo, llevandose una mano grande hasta la frente para mesarsela incomodo. -Solo estaba tan furioso que... lo pague contigo... de verdad no pensaba lo que te dije... no sobre ti... se que eres un buen chico, en realidad... y que haces lo mejor que puedes... Quieres a esa chica, y estoy seguro de que ella, tambien, te aprecia.- Asintio convencido de sus propias palabras, guardando silencio tensamente una vez habia dicho cuanto necesitaba para esperar, inseguro, el veredicto de su amigo ofendido.

-Lo se.- Se limito Ace a decir con calma, sonriendo al otro con expresion tranquilizadora. -No importa, Marco, queda olvidado. Tambien entiendo tu posicion.- Como respuesta primera, Marco elevo finalmente la cabeza de sobre su plato de desayuno, admirando a su amigo y compañero con expresion seria pero agradecida.

-Gracias por tu perdon.- Marco, siempre tan formal y estirado. -Aun asi, la primera parte de mi desagradable discurso si fue... sincera.-

-Tambien lo se y no tenias ni que haberte disculpado. Tu enfado estaba justificado.- Si que lo estaba, se dijo el segundo comandante, que meterse con una madre fallecida siempre era una buena excusa, aunque hubiera sido sin querer o pensar.

-Pero yo no pienso esas cosas sobre ti, Ace.- Sin embargo, Marco necesitaba hablar un poco mas, dedicandole a su amigo una expresion de total seguridad y convencimiento. -He sido muy injusto.-

-¡Venga, Marco!- Estallo Ace incluso divertido, negando con la cabeza con sonrisita graciosa. -Se acabo. Queda olvidado. Yo soy el primero que se deja llevar como un energumeno... Asi que ¿Que derecho tengo a echarte nada en cara?-

-Esta bien... olvidemoslo, entonces.- Marco sonrio satisfecho y pareciendo de lo mas aliviado, atreviendose finalmente a atacar su desayuno una vez habia solucionado el problema que lo andaba carcomiendo.

Habia sido algo extraño, recordo Ace, habiendo llegado al comedor mas temprano de lo habitual debido a, basicamente, andar huyendo de la pobre Ifára. Como se interno pronto en aquella sala, el joven Ace no se topo con sus compañeros comunes de desayuno, cosa que lo alivio enormemente debido a sus problemas actuales, encontrandose la estancia mucho mas vacia en aquellas horas tempranas y sentandose, asi, solo y tranquilo en espera de Thatch para confesarle sus problemas, que Marco estaba furioso con él.

Sin embargo, cuan enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, silencioso y tenso, el primer comandante habia aparecido en el comedor, consiguiendo velozmente su alimento mañanero para, sin mediar palabra ninguna por lo pronto, sentarse frente a Ace tieso como una ramita seca.

Primero se quedo mudo bajo la mirada incredula y curiosa de Ace, admirando la comida como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, tomandose unos segundos de reflexion personal, al parecer.

Finalmente, Marco le pidio disculpas, y Ace no podia estarle mas agradecido de su amistad.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Una voz animadisima y conocida lo saco rapido de sus reflexiones, provocando que ambos comandantes dieran un respingo sorpresivo para mirar, atentos, en la direccion de la que habia provenido el ruido. -¡Buenos dias por la mañana ¿Como esta nuestro club de los hombres mas guapos del mar hoy?- Exclamo Thatch con una sonrisa radiante, no pensandoselo ni dos veces para dirigirse hasta la mesa semi vacia como una bala y hacerse un hueco junto a Marco, cargando tambien con su propio desayuno. -Y por cierto, que sepais que, de nuestro club de guapos, yo soy el capitan... - Thatch no se cansaba nunca de hablar, animando cualquier lugar incluso a semejante hora de la mañana. Chulesco, se encogio de hombros, picoteando en su plato para empezar a devorar el tambien su propio alimento. -Aunque eso era evidente, claro. Soy el mas guapo de todos.- Tanto Ace como Marco no pudieron evitar una risa divertida tras aquellas palabras, causando que el cuarto comandante les dedicara una miradita rapida de revision. En cuanto se cruzo con el rostro de un Ace ojeroso y de lo mas cansado, Thatch se echo hacia atras en su silla, mirando al segundo comandante como si este fuera la criatura mas horrible de todo Grand Line. -¡Dios Santo! ¡Con cara semejante no puedes estar en mi club! ¡¿Que diablos te ha pasado, chiquillo pecoso?-

-No he dormido bien.- Dijo Ace con pesadumbre, encogiendose de hombros mientras, de nuevo, todos los recuerdos de su desliz regresaban a su cabeza, dispuestos a torturarle.

-¡No hace falta que lo jures!- Exclamo Thatch, fingiendo que le daba hasta un escalofrio de desagrado.

-Si, tienes mala cara.- Por su parte, Marco contesto entre serio y preocupado, revisando el rostro cansado de Ace centimetro a centimetro.

-¿Mala cara? ¡Parece recien salido de la casa del terror, no me jodas!- Y Thatch rio de su propia broma, causando que el segundo comandante se limitara a bufar frustradamente.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono Marco, siempre tan sereno y comprensivo, revisando las facciones de un Ace que parecia, realmente, destrozado y de lo mas confuso.

-Me he acostado con Circe.- Ya esta. Ace no andaba para juegos ni secretos, sintiendo un enorme alivio tras, tan solo, pronunciar aquellas palabras sin anestesia ni niguna espera, regresando a continuar comiendo lentamente su desayuno. Por su parte, tanto Marco como Thatch le miraron incredulos y estupefactos, estaticos en su posicion, asimilando la confesion repentina del joven comandante lentamente.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono Marco completamente desconcertado, analizando a un Ace que parecia querer desaparecer junto con su plato de comida.

-Que me he acostado con Circe.- Repitio el joven pirata, encogiendose incluso de hombros durante el proceso.

-Eso ya lo he oido, joder.- Marco no parecia precisamente contento, pero tampoco enfadado, mas bien incredulo, inclinandose un tanto sobre la mesa para encarar mejor a su amigo. -Pero... ¿Como?... quiero decir... - Sin embargo, Ace lo interrumpio velozmente.

-¿De verdad tengo que explicarte como?- La expresion de evidente incomodidad de Marco respondio a la pregunta por si sola.

-¿Cuando?- Por su parte, Thatch no resulto tan escandalizado, pero si curioso y confuso, dedicando sobre su amigo una mueca desconcertada.

-Ayer... en la madrugada.- Respondio el segundo comandante, causando que fueran los mismos Thatch y Marco quienes revisaran los alrededores para cerciorarse de que ningun curioso pudiera escuchar su mas que privada conversacion. -Con Circe.- Escupio Ace furioso consigo mismo, pinchando el plato ruidosamente con el tenedor, como si quisiera castigar a la bajilla en su lugar.

-Vaya... - Thatch se recompuso rapido de la noticia, asintiendo pensativamente a las palabras del otro. -Asi que... ¿Ahora estas con Circe?- El cuarto comandante nunca seria un amante celoso o uno que se tomara las cosas en serio.

-¡No, no!- Escuchar semejante cosa si que fue doloroso, negando el joven Ace con la cabeza rapidamente. -Estoy con Ifára ¡Con Ifára! Eso fue un error... ¡No se como paso, pero me la folle!- Grito Ace con colera y malestar, abandonando su tenedor ruidosamente para llevarse las manos desesperadamente a la cabeza.

-¡Ssh! ¡Calla!- Por su parte, Thatch mantenia la calma mejor que ninguno cuando era necesario, propinandole incluso una colleja al tenso Ace debido a su voz descuidada. -¿Quieres que te oiga todo el maldito barco, idiota?-

-¡A la mierda!- Grito Ace sintiendo que sus emociones andaban totalmente descontroladas, palmeando la mesa de madera una violenta y ruidosa vez. -¡Que me oiga quien sea! ¡Me la suda!-

-De eso nada, chico.- Pero Thatch era experto en secretos e infidelidades, golpeando veloz y significativamente la espalda de un Ace desesperado y de lo mas angustiado. -Aqui, nadie va a oir nada... ¿Queda claro?- Asi, firme y autoritario, el cuarto comandante le dedico primero una mirada rapida al joven Ace, que se limito a bufar y asentir para, finalmente, hacer lo mismo con Marco, que tras pensarlo un par de segundos acepto el contrato de silencio. -Bien... ahora, sigue.-

-Me acoste con ella... me acoste con ella como un jodido animal, ademas... - Y es que a Ace le costaba hasta reconocerse, que por muy salvaje y malvado que pudiera ser, siempre penso que tendria autocontrol suficiente para evitar errores como aquel. -Y lo peor... lo peor no es eso... lo peor es que, en cuanto regrese a mi camarote, Ifára me pidio disculpas por haber sido tan mala conmigo ¡Jah!- Rio Ace jocoso e ironico, sintiendose nuevamente el ser mas despreciable y ruin del planeta. -Me pidio disculpas, la pobre... y encima me dijo que queria hacerme feliz... - Era horrible, se dijo Ace, mordiendose el labio inferior con total dolor y remordimiento. -Y yo me he acostado con Circe ¡Con Circe! No podia ser otra mujer... no... tenia que ser la mujer que mas odia a mi niña en este mundo... - La confesion lo aliviaba a la vez que lo hacia sentir aun peor, porque repetirlo hacia que Ace lo reviviera, tragando saliva pesadamente para clavar la mirada sobre su plato. -Soy el hombre mas ruin y rastrero del planeta.-

-Lo eres.- Dijo Marco tranquilo pero sin compasion, suspirando pesadamente para asentir un par de veces convencidas.

-Venga, tampoco es para tanto... - Pero Thatch no sabia exactamente si tenia razon, sonriendo un segundo con clara intencion de calmar los animos.

-¿Que no es para tanto?- Cuestiono Ace completamente esceptico y desesperado, causando que el cuarto comandante se encogiera de hombros pesadamente. -Dios... ¿Que hago?- La pregunta fue terminada en un quejidito de dolor interno, cerrando Ace los ojos un segundo con total perdicion.

-No lo se... - El primer comandante no sabia exactamente como responder, tratando el mismo de hallar una solucion factible para la enorme problematica que el propio Ace se habia buscado.

-Nada.- Sin embargo, Thatch no tardo demasiado en dar su opinion, dedicandole al joven comandante una mirada segura y complice. -No hagas nada.-

-Deberia... deberia decirselo.- Si, eso seria lo correcto, penso Ace, sabiendolo como lo mas noble pero, a la vez, lo que mas lo asustaba del mundo. No era capaz de confesar por muy honorable que lo considerara.

-Quiza sea lo mejor.- Dijo Marco con un suspirito, siempre de intenciones y formas tan loables como él mismo.

-¿Que?- Thatch, por su parte, parecia no creer lo que acababa de escuchar, dedicandoles a ambos amigos una mirada completamente horrorizada. -¡No, no le digas una palabra, muchacho insensato!- Exclamo el cuarto comandante, negando con la cabeza frenetico y seguro de si mismo.

-Pero es lo correcto.- Marco respondio antes que el mismo Ace, admirando a su compañero con expresion indignada y seria.

-Lo es... ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ace rendido pero en exceso confuso por dentro, que aquel tema comenzaba a hacersele lioso y demasiado desesperante.

-¡No lo es! ¿Acaso os habeis vuelto locos?- Sin embargo, Thatch no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos, hablando didactico como el gran maestro que era en temas semejantes. -No se te ocurra decir palabra sobre ello, Ace ¡Seria un suicidio emocional!-

-Pero... - No pudo ni replicar, adelantandosele Marco velozmente.

-¿Por que?- Le cuestiono a Thatch el primer comandante de lo mas confuso, no siendo él tampoco un gran experto en la tematica femenina y de las relaciones de pareja.

-¿Que por que?- Parecia no poder creer que sus compañeros no entendieran su punto de vista, dedicandoles miradas rapidas e incredulas a ambos constantemente. -¡Es evidente por que! Primero, porque no significo nada... Solo fue sexo ¡Por Dios!... - Repentinamente, Thatch clavo su mirada sobre el joven Ace, buscando la verdad mas sincera en sus ojos oscuros. -¿Verdad?-

-Si, solo fue sexo. Nada mas.- Contesto el segundo comandante completamente convencido, logrando que Thatch asintiera dispuesto a continuar.

-Pues eso, solo sexo... No merece la pena derrumbar una relacion mas seria por... - Thatch parecio no saber como definirlo exactamente, llevandose una mano al menton pensativamente durante un segundo. - ... por echar una canita al aire de vez en cuando.- La filosofia de Thatch no era tan mala ni complicada, despues de todo.

-Vale, eso ha sido lo primero... - Dijo Ace atento y todavia algo perdido, admirando al cuarto comandante como si este fuera ahora el gran mentor de los mares. -¿Y lo segundo?-

-Lo segundo... - Elevo una mano frente a las narices de ambos compañeros, alzando dos dedos indicativos para dotar de mayor dramatismo a sus palabras. - ... porque a ella la destrozaria.- En eso, Thatch tenia la razon absoluta.

-Cierto.- Respondio Marco vencido, asintiendo un par de veces reflexivas tras las palabras del cuarto comandante.

Levemente incomodo, Ace jugueteo un tanto con el brazalete de su muñeca, aquel que mantenia la brujula que usaba tan pocas veces, en realidad.

-Vamos a ver, Ace... - Notandolo confuso y no demasiado convencido todavia, el cuarto comandante llamo su atencion sin dudarlo, causando que al joven Ace no le quedara mas remedio que encararlo. -¿Merece la pena sufrir y hacer sufrir solo por un desliz?- Pero, a pesar de la pregunta, la respuesta era evidente.

-No... supongo que no.- Respondio Ace algo sombrio y culpable, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion.

-Exactamente. No merece la pena.- Y satisfecho, Thatch permanecio algo mas serio de lo que era su costumbre ya que, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de un tema importante para un amigo apreciado.

-¿Tu que piensas?- La mirada de un todavia confuso Ace se clavo sobre la del serio Marco, indicandole que se referia a este ultimo con un cabeceo.

-¿Yo?- Cuestiono el primer comandante con algo de desconcierto, saliendo de sus propias reflexiones rapidamente. -Pues... - Vale, Marco tuvo que pensarlo detenidamente, anaizando los posibles pros y contras de una confesion, o bien, un silencio total. -Bueno, visto de la manera que Thatch nos ha expuesto... Es cierto que merece mas la pena callarse como un cabron.- Marco admitio aquello rendidamente, como si le doliera el tener que cederle la razon a Thatch y sus soluciones faciles.

-Muy bien, entonces.- Rapido, el cuarto comandante asintio solemne, incluso, adoptando una expresion aliviada. -Aqui, no ha pasado nada. Nunca ha pasado nada ni nadie se ha acostado con nadie, mis queridos muchachuelos.- Ya iba Thatch a finalizar con algun comentario de los suyos, cuando Marco se le adelanto veloz.

-Pero lo que he dicho no significa que me parezca bien.- Tan firme y serio como solo él podia ser, Marco dejo caer sus palabras de gran juez, admirando a ambos compañeros con mirada didactica. -No es lo correcto, y es injusto y vil... - Y sus palabras se clavaron sobre la culpabilidad de Ace como una flecha afilada y dolorosa. -Sin embargo, vista la situacion, creo que sera lo mas sensato.-

-Ojos que no ven... - Canturreo Thatch despreocupadamente, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion infantil. - ... corazon que no siente.-

-Callarme como un cabron... - Ace susurro aquello entre dientes y con una sonrisa amarga, estando ahora seguro de la necesidad de su silencio a la vez que se consideraba aun mas rastrero y mentiroso.

-La has cagado, Ace... lo has roto... - Sin anestesia, aunque extrañamente comprensivo incluso, Marco le dedico su mirada mas paternal. -Y si no puedes pegar los pedazos, al menos escondelos bajo la cama.- Como respuesta total, Thatch asintio completamente de acuerdo.

Y Ace no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar y aceptar su situacion.

_(Cambio de escena)_

"Quema... quema... ¡Dios, quema! ¡Oh, si, quema! ¡Si!"

Esas eran las palabras que Circe andaba gimiendo y jadeando mientras él, asalvajado y dejandose llevar mas que nunca por su parte instintiva, seguia poseyendola sin control sobre aquella mesa destartalada.

Era como regresar a los origenes, como pelear y vencer a la vez que luchaba por no ser vencido, como si aquel sexo violento e incluso algo sadomasoquista fuera una cuestion de pura supervivencia.

Era como volverse primitivo e indiferente a todo cuanto le rodeaba mas alla de si mismo y sus propios sentidos. Solo eso. Solo sentidos en todo su esplendor, sin ningun atisbo del mas minimo raciocinio o pensamiento logico. Vista, oido, gusto, olfato y, como no, tacto, el cual le andaba dando unos mas que placenteros escalofrios ardientes con tan solo caer en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo, donde y de que manera.

Fue en aquel instante preciso en el que perdio del todo el control y comenzo a volverse, literalmente, un cuerpo candente y al rojo vivo que abrasaba a su, mas que amante, presa mientras esta lloriqueaba mezclando el gusto placentero del sexo con el morbo del dolor.

-Ay... quema... - Susurro quejumbrosa con su voz suavecita de mujer joven, de cuyas palabras Ace apenas si hacia el minimo caso, dejandose llevar como una maldita pantera a punto de explotar en llamas. -Quema... - Repitio ella mas fuerte, tensandose bajo su cuerpo con algo de urgencia. -¡Ace! ¡Me estas quemando!- Y ella le palmeo el hombro con la mayor fuerza e indicacion que le fueron posibles, llegando incluso a gritar levemente con evidente dolor a la vez que se revolvia bajo Ace con miedo a continuar siendo abrasada.

En aquel instante, Ace desperto de golpe de sus recuerdos.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo con urgencia y total preocupacion, apartandose rapidamente de Ifára en cuanto recapacito en el lugar en el que estaba realmente, que estaba haciendo y con quien.

-¡Ay!- Lloriqueo la muchahita con daño, provocando que el joven Ace se echara hacia el lateral mas lejano de la cama.

-¡Dios! ¡Mierda, joder!- Ace se asusto horriblemente, sobre todo cuando admiro que, sobre la almohada, habia una mancha negruzca con la forma de su mano de evidente quemadura.

Habia estado a punto de explotar en llamas con la pobre Ifára debajo mientras le hacia el amor. Y todo por culpa de su estupida cabeza enferma, que se habia empeñado en revivir los recuerdos con Circe en el peor momento posible.

Asustado de si mismo mas que antes, incluso, el joven comandante reviso a la pobre niña que, algo estupefacta por semejante ataque extraño a la vez que desconcertada por el cambio repentino de actitud sobre su compañero sentimental, se incorporaba sentada sobre el colchon para cubrirse con la sabana malamente y mesarse los hombros. Unas manchas rojizas y de aspecto doloroso fueron interceptadas en la zona por los ojos de Ace, que sintio nauseas al comprobar que, efectivamente, la habia quemado.

-¡Dios!- Exclamo Ace desesperado, aun admirando incredulo la escena de una Ifára herida por él mismo. -Oh, no... lo siento... yo... lo siento.- Le dijo a Ifára, arrastrandose el joven pirata a traves de la cama y bajo las sabanas para llegar hasta ella, que andaba ovillada contra el cabecero y se mesaba los hombros y los muslos dolorida. -¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento tanto... yo... lo siento, soy horrible... perdoname... - No se atrevio ni a tocarla todavia, limitandose a permanecer a su lado mientras se deshacia en la culpa y la total preocupacion.

-Esta bien... - Dijo Ifára suave y tratando de parecer calmada, recomponiendose poco a poco de las quemaduras no esperadas. -N-no importa... supongo que... pueden pasarme accidentes como este tarde o temprano si estoy contigo... - Ella busco sonreirle y quitarle hierro al asunto, causando que Ace se sintiera aun mas horrible debido a su actitud siempre tan dulce y comprensiva.

-¡No! ¡No pueden pasarte, Ifára!- Y es que Ace no estaba dispuesto a ser disculpado de aquella manera tan sencilla y rapida, que su fruta del diablo no estaba para atacar a sus seres queridos. -Dios... no se que me ha pasado, lo siento... -

-No importa... no es grave.- Ifára sonrio con gesto tranquilizador, ahogando un quejidito molesto cuando trato de afianzar su posicion sobre el colchon.

-Perdoname... ¡Agh! ¡Joder!- Tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia los ojos para no ver la escena, que le estaba atravesando el pecho sin compasion, pensando Ace desde cuando se habia vuelto tan vil como para no solo andar sin cuidado de quemarla, si no encima debido al haber estado fantaseando con la noche vivida con Circe. -Espera aqui.- Dijo Ace finalmente, saltando de la cama como un resorte bajo la mirada atenta y confusa de Ifára. A la velocidad de la luz se coloco sus pantalones, dirigiendose a zancadas directo hacia el cuarto de baño. -Debo tener algo por aqui para... - Le dolia incluso pronunciarlo, hablando con la chiquita mientras recorria el camino. - ... para esas quemaduras.-

Se suponia que iban a comer juntos, tan solo, recordo Ace cuando esquivo por pura suerte un tenedor que habia sido abandonado a su destino por el suelo. Ese habia sido el plan pero, evidentemente, el haberse topado juntos bajo el mismo techo habiendo tenido la muchachita unas evidentes ganas de intimar la noche anterior, provoco que Ace no soportara la tentacion y se dejara llevar por ella gustosamente, acabando por hacerle el amor sobre la cama sin darle casi tiempo, a la pobre, de terminar de comer.

Todo eso, para acabar quemandola dolorosamente y comportandose, en el mejor momento, como un descerebrado energumeno.

Tragandose un gruñido de auto-odio, Ace cerro el cajon del mueble del baño ruidosamente, teniendo ahora entre las manos aquella crema que el doctor del barco le preparo una vez por si ocurrian accidentes como el que habia sufrido la inocente Ifára.

Asi, salio de la habitacion de aseo, topandose con la imagen de ella esperandole curiosa y algo dolorida todavia sobre la cama, cubriendo su desnudez precariamente con la sabana revuelta.

-Esto... - Dijo Ace, dedicandole una mirada rapida al potingue medicinal que tenia entre las manos mientras se dirigia directo hacia el colchon. -Esto servira.-

-¿Que es?- Cuestiono Ifára tan curiosa como siempre, mirandole atentamente arrodillarse sobre la cama justo frente a ella.

-Es una crema... o algo asi... Es para las quemaduras.- Ace desenrosco la tapa de aquel bote que contenia lo mencionado, acogiendo entre los dedos suficiente cantidad de la sustancia medicinal para la tarea.

-Oh... - Se limito Ifára a exclamar, observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras asentia despacio.

-De verdad lo siento... - Y es que Ace nunca podria sentirse libre de culpa por el incidente de hoy, unido a su infidelidad.

-A sido un accidente.- Sin embargo, para Ifára el asunto ya estaba solucionado y zanjado.

No queriendo ahondar mas en el tema a pesar de que aun lo andaba viviendo, el joven Ace aumento la cercania, posicionando sus manos sobre los hombros enrojecidos y estrechos de Ifára para comenzar a extender aquel ungüento calmante con suavidad total.

Ifára se estremecio un poquito, y Ace se asusto enormemente.

-¿Te duele?- Cuestiono el joven comandante con expresion de culpa extrema, deteniendo en seco la caricia por temor a estar empeorandolo aun mas

-Esta un poco frio.- Dijo Ifára con una risita, incluso, logrando que Ace se destensara nuevamente y continuara masajeando sus hombros delicadamente. -Pero alivia.- Sin poder evitarlo, Ifára cerro los ojos, acomodandose mejor contra el cabecero mientras sentia la caricia relajante.

-Ah, solo era eso ¿Eh?- Y mas tranquilo, Ace se atrevio hasta a sonreir, disfrutando sin proponerselo si quiera de la actitud relajada y gustosa que estaba consiguiendo sobre la chiquita. Intensifico un poco el contacto con cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no hacerla daño, esperando la reaccion de ella que llego en forma de un suspirito tierno y agradecido.

-Aja... - Respondio Ifára, dejandose llevar por las caricias agradables y el alivio de sus hombros antes doloridos.

-Bueno... - Pero por suerte o desgracia, todo en este mundo tiene un fin, deteniendo el joven comandante el contacto con total disgusto. -Esto ya esta.- Dijo con mas calma ahora, suspirando él tambien para separar las manos de sobre sus hombros estrechos eficazmente tratados. -¿Tienes mas?- Cuestiono por puro instinto, e Ifára abrio los ojos de repente.

Con miradita incomoda pero significativa, ella clavos sus ojos dispares directamente sobre los oscuros de Ace, causando que este ultimo buscara leer entre lineas confusamente.

Entonces, la mirada de Ifára bajo rapida hasta sus piernas y volvio a subir, encogiendose de hombros la niña avergonzadamente.

Ace lo entendio rapido como el viento.

-Oh... - Exclamo el joven, teniendo que tragarse una risa cuando adivino el problema. -Esta bien, dame... - No era precisamente un castigo, penso Ace, produciendo un movimiento indicador con la mano. Sin esperar mucho mas, Ifára se cubrio mejor bajo la sabana por puro capricho y costumbre, que Ace la habia visto sin ropa miles de veces ya, desnundando una pierna para estirarla que fue velozmente acogida por las manos del otro. No necesito mediar ni una palabra, recogiendo entre sus dedos parte de aquella crema calmante y, ahora, comenzar a extenderla a traves del interior de su pierna bonita. Esto empezaba a ponerse interesante, se dijo Ace sin poder contener del todo una sonrisilla maliciosa, mimando con cuidado y a proposito la piel delicada de ella, que se erizo graciosamente. -¿Te gusta esto?- Le susurro dejandose, como no, llevar por la situacion, su aroma y su cercania comprometida, atento tanto a la tarea como a las reacciones de ella.

Ifára trago saliva suavemente, estremeciendose en cuanto noto los dedos de Ace subir serpenteantes a traves de la cara interna de su pierna.

- ... si... - Mentir era innecesario, llego Ifára a la conclusion, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la respuesta afirmativa era mas que evidente.

-Bien.- Dijo Ace, asintiendo un par de suaves veces, haciendo de la caricia algo todavia mas intimo y cercano cuando, descarado, tironeo de su pierna hasta colocarla sobre su cadera. -¿Sabes? No sabia yo que esta crema fuera tan fantastica.- Incluso con gracia, Ace chasqueo la lengua, fingiendo andar completamente sorprendido a la vez que era incapaz de abandonar su actitud de gran conquistador.

Como respuesta, Ifára no pudo evitar soltar una de sus risitas tintineantes tan bonitas.

-Canija... - Y por su expresion, su voz y su mirada, Ifára estuvo segura de lo que vendria a continuacion, sintiendo los dedos de Ace acariciando cuidadosos pero atrevidos cada vez mas arriba de su pierna, acercandose a una zona tan peligrosa como tentadora. - ... en esta tanda, voy a portarme muy bien.- Ifára supo, tambien, que Ace precisaba de su visto bueno para atreverse a continuar por muchas ganas que tuviera, deteniendose un segundo a expensas de su permiso.

-Seguro.- Y, asi, Ifára le dio luz verde para continuar con un asentimiento suave, pero convencido.

Si, se dijo Ace, las cosas irian bien a partir de ahora.

Tenian que ir bien o acabaria matando a alguien antes de tirarse por la ventana.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hello!_

_Toma capitulazo eh? A que no os lo esperabais?_

_¿Este Ace es tan bueno como lo pintan o sus defectos terminaran pasandole factura? ¿Que creeis eh eh?_

_Mujajajajajjaa I'm Bad, lo se!_

_Os advierto que, a partir de este chapter, no os pienso dar una tregua y todo sera culebron, dramon romantico, dramon total, mas culebron y lios intrincados!_

_Pobre Ifára, que la trato fatal!_

_Y odio a Circe ¬¬, aunque la haya creado yo, lo he hecho para odiarla a la desdichadita, en fin... XD Me cae mal, que le vamos a hacer? _

_Espero que hayais disfrutado y que la espera valga la pena! Os quiero, amo y adoro!_

_Con amor infinito y un beso sabor de azucar glas:_

_Maddy_


	10. Quemaduras II

Ifára no estaba.

Y como no estaba en el barco, si no pululando por el pueblo en compañia de algun compañero de tripulacion, Ace se permitio asi unos minutos de soledad pensante y tranquilidad.

Tras la hora de comer, la niña se marcho a realizar aquellas tareas en tierra firme, asi que Ace decidio permanecer en su camarote sobre la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo y la cabeza dolorosamente confusa, culpable y castigadora.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso de semejante manera, dandole vueltas una y otra vez a los hechos acontecidos recientemente, torturandose aun mas cuando recordo el tema de la libertad junto a su infidelidad y las disculpas de Ifára, cosa que solo consiguio que Ace se sintiera aun mas rastrero y peor persona que nunca.

¿Que podia hacer?

¿Que debia hacer?

Ace ya no sabia nada ni quien tenia la razon, si él mismo, Thatch, Marco, Circe, su conciencia o su instinto. Era doloroso y confuso, o dolorosamente confuso, no pudiendo contener el joven comandante un gruñido quejumbroso acompañado de la expresion dañada de turno. La cabeza, ademas de liosa, le dolia por la falta de sueño, y los ojos le picaban como mil demonios por la misma razon, que era una de esas personas que precisan de dormir profundamente horas y horas eternas.

Y asi, sin darse ni cuenta, los ojos de Ace comenzaron a cerrarse solos de vez en cuando, que era la hora de la siesta y, encima, el calor lo amodorraba aun mas, volviendolos a abrir por pura tozudez. A la cuarta o quinta vez que esto paso, el muchacho pirata desistio del intento por mantenerse despierto, sucumbiendo a la tentacion de relajarse y no pensar en nada.

Solo un ratito, se murmuro a si mismo justo antes de, sin poder evitarlo, caer preso de un pesado sueño y quedarse dormido.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El aullido de los lobos desgarro el cielo como una cruel sentencia.

Ante semejante cancion que presagiaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para aquel que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de escucharla, la muchachita acelero el ritmo al igual que su respiracion.

Sobre la nieve blanca y brillante que contrastaba con un cielo nocturno y asfixiante, sin estrellas, solo de Luna redonda e incluso rojiza, sus pies recorrieron veloces el camino perdido entre arboles secos y cortantes, enganchandose su capa roja y gruesa en las ramas.

Pero a ella no le importo en absoluto, sobre todo cuando sus oidos atentos de niña en peligro escucharon una nueva tanda de aullidos aun mas cercanos que la anterior.

La chiquilla lloriqueo, transformando la caminata veloz en una carrera por su supervivencia, recorriendo aquel bosque sin rumbo fijo mientras, de vez en cuando, frenetica y aterrada, giraba la cabeza para cerciorarse de que los lobos todavia no la habian alcanzado. Aunque estaban cerca, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Debio ser por el miedo, por las piernas temblorosas, los enganches en las ramas o bien por el destino y su mala suerte, que la pobre muchacha dio un traspies peligroso y cayo de bruces contra el suelo de nieve helada en el peor momento posible.

Quejumbrosa, se revolvio sobre la superficie fria, tratando de incorporarse rapidamente para cerciorarse, desesperada, que su tobillo habia sufrido la peor de las desgracias y se habia torcido, doliendo ahora como mil demonios. Aun asi, sabiendo que su vida pendia de un hilo y dependia de ello, la niña de capa roja trato de levantarse igualmente, lograndolo a duras penas. Intento echar a correr de nuevo, pero casi ni pudo dar una zancadita debido al dolor lacerante de su pierna herida, empezando a llorar silenciosa mientras le dirigia al cielo asfixiante una miradita de suplica, buscando a alguna divinidad compasiva.

Entonces, los aullidos volvieron a resonar aun mas cerca, pareciendo ahora una risa cantarina y en conjunto debido a la situacion de su futura y dulce presa.

No pudo la chiquilla ni tener tiempo de asustarse, cuando un murmullito de pasos la hizo dar un respingo. Con mirada llorosa, aterrada y temblando, la niña rebusco por los alrededores al ser culpable de dicho ruido tan excesivamente cercano, topandose para su total horror y desagradable sorpresa con aquel animal que, mas rapido, habia alcanzado sus pasos eficazmente.

Un lobo de proporciones considerables, fuerte y con aspecto peligroso, se detuvo en seco a su lado pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial, observando a la chiquita de capa roja y capucha igual de espesa entre curioso y amenazador.

Ella no se atrevio a moverse, porque algo en los ojos ambarinos de aquel lobo salvaje la congelo, permaneciendo estatica mientras, entre asustada y curiosa, que siempre seria curiosa, analizaba la mirada del animal asi como su extraña actitud observadora.

Parecia que la andaba contemplando con sorpresa mas que con ganas de devorarla, olfateando el aire gelido con aspecto perdido para agitarse un par de veces, haciendo que su pelaje oscuro, casi negro, brillara silbante bajo la luna rojiza.

Supo la niña entonces que aquel lobo no pertenecia a la manada asesina que la andaba siguiendo, si no que cazaba solo, no sabiendo ella exactamente si habia encontrado un peor depredador o, en cambio, un amigo.

-¿A donde vas, caperucita?- Le dijo Ace a aquella muchacha, pero de su garganta solo salio una especie de ladrido imposible de entender para ella, que los oidos humanos hace mucho dejaron de comprender el idioma de otras especies, observando como la chiquita parecia tan asustada como confusa. No supo exactamente porque, pero apelo a su compasion, que no era de vital necesidad el comer niñas perdidas cuando tantas otras bestias peligrosas plagaban el bosque.

Asi que, el lobo llamado Ace se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de alli y abandonarla a su suerte. Si el destino queria, la manada de lobos a la que él nunca perteneceria la alcanzaria, o bien ella se salvaria si no era su momento. Eso, solo el destino lo sabia, y Ace no era quien para oponorsele.

-¡E-espera!- Grito ella temblorosa, confusa y no sabiendo demasiado bien que hacer, elevando una manita temerosa hacia él en busqueda de un amigo.

Ace volvio a darse la vuelta, que su voz le resulto, extrañamente, imposible de ignorar, atravesandole cada letra como un balsamo calmante por todo su cuerpo y cada cabello de su pelaje.

Y, sin esperar mucho mas, como adivinando cada sensacion que se adueñaba del lobo, la chiquita se retiro la capucha con velocidad, descubriendo un rostro redondeado de facciones preciosas y un cabello ensortijado, algo salvaje, color chocolate.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente hizo desistir al animal de abandonarla fueron sus ojos, cada uno de un color distinto del anterior, ojos de mirada dulce, brillante y siempre tan compasiva.

Supo Ace seguro en aquel instante que aquella chiquita era un ser especial, que era su compañera de viaje y que sus ojos ¡Oh, sus ojos! domesticarian al peor de los lobos para convertirlo en un simple perro pastor.

Pero no le importo transformarse en un animal de compañia, no si era para ella, acercandose el lobo Ace velozmente a la muchachita de capa roja para demandar algo de su cariño.

-Hola.- Dijo ella entre sonriente y nerviosa por el logro, acunclillandose sobre la nieve en cuanto el animal salvaje estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El lobo la saludo, aunque ella no entendio su sonido, aventurando una mano temerosa hacia el pelaje del animal salvaje con algo de miedo, todavia. Sin embargo, lo noto tranquilo e incluso esperanzado con la idea, llegando a mover la cola y a hacer un ruidito quejumbroso por no andar recibiendo, todavia, su atencion.

Entonces, Ifára por fin decidio arriesgarse y que aquel lobo la necesitaba enormemente, posicionando su mano calida sobre la cabeza del can para atravesar el pelaje oscuro con mimo. Era suave, se dijo ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo cuando el lobo hizo un ruidito entre el ladrido y el aullido, dandole las gracias, para despues revolverse cariñoso bajo las caricias de la otra.

El lobo supo que se habia enamorado de ella, y que una conexion que iba mas alla de lo fisico se habia establecido entre ambos. Le lamio las manos bonitas, jugueteo con sus dedos delgados que lo acariciaban, y decidio que nunca mas estaria solo puesto que habia encontrado, por fin, una compañera. Pero una de por vida y de verdad.

Por desgracia, el aullido de la manada de lobos rompio la magia.

Ifára dio un respingo nervioso, despertando del embrujo tras internarse en el mundo salvaje para dedicar una miradita tensa y asustada al camino tras ella, rebuscando con los ojos a los animales que pretendian convertirla en su cena de aquella noche.

Sin embargo, el lobo Ace era mucho mas rapido y conocia mejor el mundo de las bestias, reaccionando rapido para tensarse y, urgente, dedicarle una mirada intensa que pudiera hacerla entender la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-¡Vamonos!- Le dijo, pero ella no pudo entenderle, comenzando el lobo oscuro y grande a aullar bajo, pero desesperado, en busca de su comprension. Ifára le observo aterrada, inquieta pero confusa, logrando tan solo que su salvaje y nuevo compañero se agitara nervioso a su alrededor tratando de que ella reaccionara. Entonces, mordio su capa roja y gruesa con demanda, tironeando de la prenda y logrando que, por fin, ella se pusiera en pie rapidamente.

Una vez comprobo que la niña habia entendido, el lobo Ace la insto con gruñidos y movimientos que echaran a correr, siguiendola él como un buen y enorme perro guardian mientras la chiquita comezanaba, de nuevo, una carrera frenetica por su supervivencia.

Por desgracia, no pudieron ni recorrer tres metros, cuando un par de lobos se detuvieron justo en su camino, derrapando sobre la nieve para observarles amenazantes con sus ojos ambarinos. La chiquita se detuvo en seco con terror y Ace rapidamente se posiciono frente a ella, gruñendo a aquellas bestias que querian convertirla en comida y haciendo gala de su mayor tamaño y dentadura.

Los lobos atacantes no se movieron, pero si parecieron andar pensandoselo detenidamente, admirando a aquel compañero de especie que se habia transformado, de pronto, en un guardian y protector cuando siempre habia sido tan salvaje y asesino como ellos mismos.

Por desgracia, a la derecha de ambos aparecieron otros tres lobos, y a la izquierda otros cuatro, a sus espaldas cinco, rodeando la manada numerosa tanto a la pobre chiquita como al mismo Ace.

Les aullo con amenaza, les gruño, colocandose veloz junto a la niña para rodearla de un lado a otro y tratar, por todos los medios, que su tamaño y fuerza, asi como su mala fama en el mundo salvaje, les hiciera desistir y darse la vuelta sobre sus patas.

Sin embargo, en un uno contra uno, Ace se sabria el ganador, pero en semejante desventaja numerica, la situacion cambiaba radicalmente.

Como si fueran un solo animal y en menos que canta un gallo, la manada al completo se lanzo al ataque.

Ella grito con miedo, llorosa y aterrada de la muerte cercana, logrando que su compañero y defensor lobuno se lanzara a la ofensiva desesperada, decidiendo que mas valia morir matando por amor, que no ovillarse cual cordero a los pies de la muchacha.

Desgarro pelajes y patas, orejas y colas, manchando rapido los dientes de sangre a la vez que el cielo de quejidos perrunos de dolor, diciendole con su mirada y acciones a la niña que aprovechara el despiste y desapareciera de alli.

Sin embargo, ella, llorosa y aterrada, pero firme en sus decisiones, nego con la cabeza, segura de que no abandonaria a aquel ser salvaje que, de pronto, queria incluso en semejante situacion.

Decidiendo que, si tenia que morir, entonces que fuera a su lado y agradeciendo su compañia.

Al lobo Ace lo mordieron rapido, que eran muchos y el no tenia mas amigos que batallaran a su lado, quebrandole alguna pata, desgarrandole la piel con sus mandibulas afiladas y casi asfixiandole entre todos.

Asi, vencido y sangrante, herido, trato de incorporarse y a duras penas lo consiguio, regresando veloz junto a la chiquita mientras eran, de nuevo, peligrosamente rodeados por toda la manada, mas cerca que nunca. Ella se arrodillo sobre la nieve, abrazando su cuello fuerte pero herido de lobo salvaje mientras Ace respiraba dificultosamente, gruñendo de vez en cuando a sus atacantes pero llorando por dentro, que no podia imaginar si quiera semejante destino horrible para una niña tan preciosa.

Ifára parecia mas tranquila, sin embargo, mimando su pelaje oscuro y ahora manchado por la sangre, al igual que la nieve alrededor, mientras él gimoteaba lobuno y enseñaba los dientes.

Amenazante y no dejandose llevar por la compasion, la manada avanzo.

Y Ace supo que estaban perdidos, y que ella seria devorada cruelmente por haberse encontrado con él, que entorpecio su camino y se habian dedicado a juguetear cuando la niña de lo que precisaba era de correr hasta un lugar seguro.

Y en un parpadeo, la manada, como si fueran un solo animal, se lanzo sobre ellos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron de par en par.

Como un resorte se incorporo sentado sobre su cama, jadeando todavia debido a aquel mal sueño, o pesadilla, no sabia bien, que habia ocupado su mente durante la pequeña siesta.

Nervioso, se cercioro de que él no era ningun lobo y que alli no habia ningun bosque, ni manada, tampoco Ifáras con caperuzas rojas, llevandose una mano hasta la cara para suspirar frustradamente.

Habia sido un sueño. Nada mas.

Desconcertado con su mente que le andaba jugando muy malas pasadas ultimamente, Ace se estiro perezoso sobre el colchon, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse, extrañamente, escamado y receloso. Con miradita adormilada pero analitica llevo una mano hasta la mesilla de noche, girando hacia sus ojos el reloj que siempre mantenia sobre el mueble para comprobar cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido.

Eran las ocho de la tarde.

Habia dormido casi cuatro horas.

Sorprendido con la idea, al principio dio un respingo urgente, relajandose rapidamente por su naturaleza despreocupada al decirse que, por mas nervioso que se pusiera, la tarde ya estaba perdida y el no podia dar marcha atras en el tiempo.

Sin embargo, si le extraño que Ifára no le hubiera despertado, siempre tan correcta ella.

Inquieto por su sueño extraño, Ace se levanto de la cama, decidido en ir al encuentro de la niña y, asi, quedarse tranquilo por puro capricho, que al fin y al cabo en el Moby Dick no habia manadas de lobos e Ifára no llevaba capas rojas. Con caminar pesado y espabilandose poco a poco el segundo comandante salio de su camarote, mesandose el cabello con una mano cansada y cara de evidente reciente despertar.

Recorrio los pasillos, dedicando sonrisas cordiales a todo aquel compañero que se cruzaba en su camino y le regalaba algun saludo o burla divertida, dirigiendose directo hacia la cocina mientras pensaba con desgracia que tendria que hacer sus tareas abandonadas de la tarde por la noche y a la velocidad de la luz.

Asi, el joven comandante alcanzo finalmente la puerta doble y blanca que daba con aquella estancia, abriendola suave y ya mas despierto para dar, finalmente, con Ifára y acallar aquella inquietud extraña y sin sentido, puede que incluso ridicula, que se habia adueñado de su persona tras la pesadilla.

-¡Chico guapo!- Exclamo Joan-Marie con una sonrisa radiante nada mas verle, abandonando sus labores para dedicarle toda su atencion.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo él con una carcajadita divertida, revisando veloz la estancia esperando toparse con la imagen calmante y bonita de Ifára. Sin embargo, cuan enorme y desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando comprobo que, alli, no habia nadie mas que la enorme mujerona y el mismo Ace.

-Bueno ¿Y que te trae por mis dominios?- Pero el joven Ace ya no estaba prestandole demasiada atencion a Joan-Marie, rebuscando con la mirada inutilmente en cada rincon y recobeco visible.

-¿Donde esta Ifára?- Le pregunto a ella finalmente, dedicandole una expresion desconcertada en espera de una respuesta rapida y sencilla.

-Oh... - Por su parte, Joan-Marie abandono su sonrisa enorme por una expresion de sorpresa, admirando al joven pirata frente a ella bastante confusa. -¿No estaba contigo?-

-No.- Desde que se marcho al mediodia, Ifára no habia estado con Ace, que se habia quedado dormido como un muerto durante cuatro horas. Su inquietud sin sentido crecio un poco mas. -Crei que estaria aqui... - Pero evidentemente, esto no era asi.

-Bueno, se habra retrasado, entonces.- Con despreocupacion total, Joan-Marie se encogio de hombros, quitandole hierro al asunto para regresar a sus tareas sobre la encimera. -La mande al pueblo por unas cosas y... - Sin embargo, Ace la interrumpio un poquito nervioso.

-Eso ya lo se.- El muchacho chasqueo la lengua, sintiendose a pesar de todo algo controlador y paranoico. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar seguir encontrando informacion, que precisaba de echarle un ojo a la niña para quedarse tranquilo. Ace era una persona instintiva y, lo que mas miedo le daba de todo, era que su instinto no solia engañarle. -¿No estara con Dadou?- Pregunto esperanzado, casi seguro de haber dado en el clavo mientras despreciaba sus extrañas sospechas.

-¿Con Du? ¡Que va!- Por desgracia, Joan-Marie desterro rapido aquella teoria tranquilizante, agitando una mano con actitud de descarte suavemente. -Ella acaba de salir de aqui, de la cocina. Debe estar por el comedor ahora mismo.-

-¿E Ifára ha bajado sola al pueblo?- No es que le importara, es solo que... lo asustaba un poco.

-Oh, no, no.- Respondio veloz Joan-Marie, dedicandole incluso una miradita indignada. -¡Claro que no! No iba a dejar que una esclava tan bonita paseara sola por ahi ¡Podria pasarle cualquier cosa!- Y un escalofrio desagradable recorrio la espalda del segundo comandante ante sus palabras, pensando que ella tenia razon y que, siendo esclava, no era buena idea que Ifára andara sola por ahi. -Le dije a uno de tus subordinados que la acompañara, que tu me lo habias pedido... - La mujer grande le sonrio con algo de vergüenza por su mentira piadosa, encogiendose de hombros resignadamente. -Ha sido una mentirijilla, pero espero que no te importe.-

-No me importa en absoluto.- Claro que no le importaba, que la idea de Joan-Marie habia sido la mejor del mundo. Ella preocupandose por su seguridad, cuando él se habia dedicado a dormir como un idiota perezoso. Ace se sintio bastante peor que antes con su persona. -Has hecho bien. Asi tendra proteccion.- Y la preocupacion malamente contenida de Ace se hacia cada vez mas evidente.

-Chico guapo, no te preocupes.- Adivinadora, Joan-Marie le sonrio tranquila, demostrandole que no habia motivo para andar con semejante estado inquieto. -Solo se ha retrasado un poco, ya sabes que es curiosa.- Y Ace asintio, queriendo convencerse de las palabras de Joan-Marie. -Ademas, desde que llego al barco, nunca ha pisado tierra civilizada, la pobre... ¡Dejala disfrutar un poco!- Ace de verdad queria aquello ultimo, pero aun asi algo en su interior andaba revolviendose violentamente.

-Se esta haciendo de noche... - Respondio el muchacho bajo, mirando la ventana cercana de reojo para toparse con un cielo cada vez mas oscuro que no le gustaba nada.

-Y ella vendra pronto. Ya lo veras.- Dijo Joan-Marie con un asentimiento seguro de cabeza, regresando la atencion y la mirada, de nuevo, a su encimera plagada de utensilios. -No deberias ser tan sobre protector... ¡Terminara dandote un infarto demasiado joven!- Ella rio con su propia broma, causando que Ace sonriera falsamente por pura educacion y cordialidad, que apreciaba a Joan-Marie y sabia que, en realidad, lo mas posible es que tuviera razon.

-Si... tienes razon, supongo.- Y con un cabeceo afirmativo algo inseguro, Ace se giro sobre sus propios pies, dispuesto a largarse de alli y dedicarse a sus propias tareas, que asi cumplia obligaciones a la vez que despejaba la mente.

-¡Oh! ¡Hoy habra luna llena!- Exclamo Joan-Marie desde su encimera, causando que Ace no pudiera evitar detener el paso abruptamente.

Para él, aquella noticia no era merecedora de tal animacion en el dia de hoy, no tras su sueño lobuno.

Finalmente, con un suspirito imperceptible, Ace se dijo que los sueños eran solo eso, sueños, y que no debia andar de preocupado tras la niña solo por haber tenido uno de ellos hacia demasiado poco.

Sin mas, el joven comandante continuo su camino y salio de la cocina.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Deshecho de nervios, Ace se revolvio en su asiento.

Pateando el suelo con un murmullito ruidoso debido a que su pierna habia cobrado vida propia repentinamente, el joven comandante continuo a lo suyo, ignorando las voces y gracias de sus compañeros alrededor. Tenso y cada vez mas preocupado, Ace dedico una mirada de revision a toda la estancia por septima vez consecutiva, suspirando frustrado para regresar a su plato, ya vacio, que minutos antes habia contenido su cena.

Al borde de los gritos y un infarto, Ace comenzo a repiquetear sus dedos sobre la mesa, combinando el movimiento y el sonido inconscientemente con el de su pierna nerviosa.

-¿Tratas de torturar a la mesa lentamente?- Dijo con sorna y gracia su buen amigo huesudo, tipico compañero de desayunos, comidas y cenas, codeando a un tenso Ace sentado justo a su lado. Como respuesta, el segundo comandante se limito a ignorarle principalmente, revisando el comedor concurrido y ruidoso por las horas con total nerviosismo una vez mas.

-¡Quiza pretenda hacer musica!- Exclamo con una carcajada seca otro de sus compañeros, uno sentado frente a él, siendo su comentario secundado por mas risotadas.

-Quiza, pero no tiene ritmo.- Rio Thatch desde un sitio cercano, jocoso y burlesco como el arlequin que seria siempre.

Ace se limito ahora a bufar un poco, tan nervioso y tenso como estaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno, si escuchamos detenidamente podriamos llevarnos una sorpresa.- Aquel pirata mayor amante de los acertijos bromeo, fingiendo un asentimiento solemne y convencido. -¡A lo mejor es un genio de la musica y nosotros sin enterarnos!- Una nueva carcajada general invadio a sus compañeros cercanos.

-¡A mi no me suena a Mozart, precisamente!- Exclamo el pirata huesudo a su lado, riendo jocoso al igual que el resto de compañeros de cena.

-Seguro que a nadie de la epoca de Mozart, Mozart le sonaba a Mozart.- Siempre tan reflexivo y serio, Marco se hizo notar, algo desconcertado el mismo por sus propias palabras desconcertantes.

-Eso parece un trabalenguas.- Dijo el amante de los acertijos, propinandole a su copa de la cena un buen trago. -Uno muy malo, ademas.- El blanco de las risas burlonas ahora fue el primer comandante, que se limito a encogerse de hombros con su habitual serenidad.

-Son las diez de la noche.- De pronto, tras haber estado en silencio mortal durante toda la cena, Ace hablo, causando con su voz cortante como de sentencia que un pequeño silencio se adueñara de sus compañeros mas cercanos.

-Uh... ¿Y que con eso?- Cuestiono Thatch con confusion, admirando atentamente al segundo comandante al igual que hacian ahora el resto de piratas a su alrededor.

-Ifára no ha vuelto.- Respondio Ace sin mas, levantandose de sobre su silla como un resorte para incorporarse en pie, tenso y nervioso, sobre el suelo del comedor. -Y se ha ido a las cuatro del mediodia.-

-¿Adonde vas?- Aquel pirata huesudo a su lado le dedico una mirada desconcertada, observando como el joven comandante tenia unas claras intenciones de empezar a caminar.

-A buscarla.- Ace no podia quedarse alli ni un segundo mas, que la preocupacion se lo estaba comiendo vivo, importandole ya poco o nada el parecer un paranoico controlador. -Esta tardando demasiado.- Dijo mas para si mismo que para el resto, comenzando a dirigirse con caminar tenso hacia la salida del abarrotado y gran salon.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ace!- Exclamo Thatch, gritando un tanto debido a que el aludido ya habia recorrido la mitad del comedor. -¡Seguro que no le ha pasado nada!- Pero Ace no parecia dispuesto a escuchar, no dignandose si quiera a girarse. -¡Vive un poco, muchacho! ¡Ace!-

Sin embargo y a pesar de las quejas y exclamaciones lamentadas de sus camaradas, Ace siguio el recorrido, atravesando la gigantesca sala como una bala peligrosa.

No pudo ni acercarse tres metros a la puerta grande del comedor, cuando esta se abrio ruidosa y abruptamente casi en sus narices.

Un hombre cayo de bruces sobre el suelo de madera a los pies de Ace, jadeando ruidosamente mediante un respirar insano y silbante, enfermizo, golpeandose contra la madera estruendosamente con un quejido de dolor. El silencio velozmente se apodero de la sala al completo, observando cada tripulante el lugar donde aquel recien llegado habia hecho acto de presencia de semejante manera, rodando el pobre un tanto sobre el suelo y mostrandoles, asi, heridas sangrantes y morados recientes de una evidente paliza sufrida.

En cuanto adivinaron su rostro y facciones, los mas aventureros saltaron de sus asientos a la carrera, dispuestos a ayudar y comprobar el estado fisico apalizado de su compañero de pirateria, rodeandole rapido una marabunta ruidosa y energica de amigos preocupados.

Por su parte, siendo ademas el mas cercano, Ace no pudo moverse.

No pudo moverse un centimetro todavia, analizando con horror total las facciones de aquel pobre compañero que, a sus pies, se revolvia jadeante y sangrante mientras algunos tripulantes comenzaban a prestarle ayuda y le cuestionaban sobre su estado sin ser respondidos.

Era uno de sus subordinados. El mismo subordinado que, se suponia, debia haber actuado de guardian para con Ifára durante su visita al pueblo.

El corazon de Ace se apreto dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Y, entonces, Ace estallo.

-¡¿Donde esta?- Grito frenetico, totalmente nervioso y dejandose llevar por el panico, transformandolo rapidamente en ira. No permitio ni siquiera asimilar sus palabras a aquel subordinado herido, agachandose Ace para agarrarle de la chaqueta sin nigun cuidado, elevandole fuertemente y asi encararlo con furia. -¡¿Donde esta Ifára?- El tipo herido abrio los ojos como platos un segundo con su respiracion dolorosa y silbante, mostrandole tan solo una expresion perdida y asustada en sus facciones rotas y amoratadas. -¡¿Donde esta, maldita sea?- Le zarandeo para que reaccionara, importandole nada que fuera su propio subordinado y si acaso aquello le doleria, no teniendo ahora mismo cabeza y corazon mas que para la chiquita y su posible estado. Por favor, rogo Ace, que estuviera bien, que estuviera a salvo. Que todo fuera un malentendido o una broma desagradable.

-¡Ace!- Le grito alguien entre el gentio con reproche y urgencia, quejandose del trato que le estaba dando a aquel pobre herido, pero Ace lo ignoro olimpicamente porque, ahora, no habia nada mas importante que Ifára.

-¡Responde!- Ace estaba fuera de si, pareciendo al borde del asesinato masivo, el llanto nervioso o la colera ciega, zarandeando con violencia a aquel subordinado herido sin cuidado alguno, que tosio algo de sangre con daño.

-Yo... - Con enorme dificultad y voz entrecortada, aquel tipo apalizado cruelmente por fin abrio la boca para algo mas que toser y jadear, siendo todavia apresado firmemente por las manos fuertes de su comandante. -T-todo iba bien... - Dijo dolido y confuso por los golpes, no pudiendo el pobre ni siquiera apoyar sus propios pies sobre el suelo debido a su debil estado. -Todo iba bien... y-y de pronto... - El silencio total, incluso mortal, se apodero de cada recobeco del comedor, escuchando atentos sus palabras dificultosas y entrecortadas. -De pronto se... se me echaron encima... - El miedo de Ace se hizo aun mayor.

-¡¿Quien?- Le espeto sin cuidado y pensando que acabaria muriendose de preocupacion alli mismo, zarandeandole una nueva y violenta vez.

-A-aquellos... aquellos tipos... - Obediente y fiel a su comandante a pesar de todo, que lo conocian demasiado bien y reaccion semejante habia sido de esperar, el subordinado sangrante y herido continuo. -Aquellos tipos a los que... a los que d-dimos una paliza... en el bar... - Las manos de Ace se apresaron aun mas fuerte en torno a su chaqueta, apretando a aquel pobre desdichado como si tuviera la culpa de todo. - ... los bandidos... o piratas... aquellos del bar.-

-¡¿E Ifára?- Le grito con total desesperacion, colerico pero aterrado, casi llegando a suplicarle con la mirada por una respuesta optimista y calmante. -¡¿Que ha pasado con Ifára?- Por favor, si existia un Dios, que ella estuviera bien. Por favor.

-Se... - Pero le costo continuar, mas por la expresion tan deshecha como desesperada de su comandante que por las heridas, tratando de dedicarle una miradita compasiva por puro instinto su subordinado. -Se la llevaron... - Los dedos de Ace se volvieron blancos sobre la chaqueta del otro, con los musculos temblando por la tension.

Si fuera tan solo un poquito mas debil, se hubiera desmayado redondo alli mismo.

-¡¿Como que se la llevaron?- No podia ser. Era imposible. Ifára estaba bien, seguro que estaba bien. Debia estar bien. Era de vital necesidad que Ifára estuviera bien. -¡Respondeme!-

-S-se me echaron encima... - Salio rapido en su defensa aquel pobre subordinado, observando con horror la falta de control y expresion peligrosa, asi como incluso al borde de las lagrimas, de su comandante. -Me superaban en numero y... s-se la llevaron... no pude hacer nada... yo... -

-¡Maldita sea!- Y el grito desgarro el ambiente como un cuchillo torturador y afilado, perdiendo, ahora si del todo, los estribos y el poco razonamiento que tenia el joven Ace. -¡Delante de tus narices!- Estallo, porque alguien debia pagar por aquello, porque Ace no podia asumir semejante cosa sin mas, reaccionando con violencia y ninguna compasion para estampar al herido apaleado contra la puerta de madera fuertemente. -¡Paso delante de tus narices ¿Y tienes el valor de venir hasta aqui para decirmelo?- Le espeto Ace ciego de ira y dolor, estrellando a su subordinado quejumbroso y sangrante contra la superficie dura de nuevo. -¡Se suponia que tu la tenias que proteger! ¡¿Que clase de hombre eres tu?- Como unica respuesta posible debido a los golpes y el agarre asfixiante que Ace mantenia sobre él, aquel subordinado herido solo pudo soltar una tos enferma junto a un quejido. -¡Te matare!- Y en su amenaza se adivino claramente un lamento de dolor absoluto, elevando al otro incluso mas que antes, arrastrandole un tanto contra la puerta cerrada. -¡Se suponia que cuidarias de ella! ¡Se suponia que tu... -

-¡Ace!- Marco reacciono por fin, recuperandose de la escena violenta entre tripulantes y la noticia fatidica, saliendo a la carrera con un respingo en cuanto vio como Ace parecia a punto de propinarle un puñetazo a su propio subordinado. -¡Basta, Ace! ¡Ya basta!- Gracias al cielo era rapido como el viento si se lo proponia, apresando al segundo comandante mediante un agarre bajo sus brazos justo a tiempo.

El subordinado sangrante se deslizo ruidosamente hasta caer con estrepito al suelo, todavia consciente pero aun mas herido que al principio, incluso, mientras que Ace, por su parte, se dedicaba ahora a batallar sin sentido contra el agarre de Marco.

-¡Ya esta, Ace! Ya esta... - Siempre empatico, siempre comprensivo y sabiendo como actuar en cada situacion, el primer comandante hizo uso de toda su fuerza sobrenatural, logrando controlar a un Ace desesperado y en pleno estado de violencia que se revolvia bajo sus brazos. -Ya esta, calmate.- Aprovecho la situacion para ordenar con un movimiento indicativo de cabeza y mirada significativa a un par de tripulantes que se llevaran rapido de alli a ese pobre herido. Obedecieron como alma que lleva el diablo, agarrando al compañero apalizado y retirandolo velozmente de la mirada y presencia asesina de Ace, que continuaba batallando sin sentido contra el agarre opresor.

-¡Quiero matarle! Él tenia... tenia que protegerla... - Dijo Ace entre furioso y al borde del llanto nervioso, tironeando del agarre por puro instinto y tozudez mas que por deseo.

-¡Él no tiene la culpa, Ace!- Era cierto, Ace lo sabia bien. La culpa era suya, que en lugar de andar cuidando a su pequeña, se habia dedicado a huirla y dormir. Era asqueroso. Ace se odiaba mas que nunca y lo pagaba con los demas.

-¡Pero él debio cuidar de ella!- Estallo el segundo comandante, comenzando a flaquear en su lucha contra el agarre de Marco.

-Iremos a buscarla, Ace... todavia es pronto.- Dijo el primer comandante firme, seguro y convencido, llegando a producir incluso un cabeceo afirmativo a sus propias palabras. -Deben andar por el pueblo, la encontraremos.- Y entonces, noto como los musculos de Ace, aunque todavia tensos, se relajaban lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que ya no atentaria contra mas compañeros, decidiendo Marco que era hora de soltarlo y comenzar la carrera contra reloj.

-Si.- Contesto finalmente el joven Ace entre dientes, deshaciendose del todo de aquel agarre anterior para estar dispuesto a largarse en su busqueda frenetica y asesina.

-¡Voy con vosotros!- Exclamo una voz mas que conocida entre la muchedumbre, provocando que ambos comandantes se giraran hacia el lugar del ruido. La figura alta y espigada de Thatch se hizo hueco entre mastodontes del mar y mujeronas curtidas, posicionandose veloz junto a sus dos amigos y compañeros. -Yo... ella me pidio que la acompañara, pero... - Trago saliva con dificultad, observando como los ojos de Ace se clavaban sin compasion sobre su persona. - ... le dije que no.- Se limito a concluir Thatch, temiendo una represalia violenta y culpabilizadora de su amigo descontrolado y deshecho. Marco parecio ser preso de los mismos miedos.

Sin embargo, Ace se dijo que no habia tiempo, y se limito a dedicarle una miradita asesina que no paso a mayores.

Habia algo demasiado importante en juego como para perder ni un minuto.

No podia esperar ni un segundo mas, tragandose un grito de guerra y dolor el joven comandante para atravesar la puerta, abriendola ruidosa y decuidadamente, con fuerza, largandose a la carrera frenetica.

Thatch lo siguio en cuanto reacciono, consiguiendo que Marco, siempre mas racional y sensato, sereno, se dirigiera un segundo a los tripulantes que, incredulos y anonadados, habian consistido el publico de semejante escena dramatica.

-Decidselo a Padre. Explicadle la situacion.- Y mas que una orden sono a ruego, chasqueando la lengua el primer comandante con dolor para, tan rapido como sus dos amigos ya desaparecidos del comedor, largarse a la carrera por el mismo camino que ellos.

Por el bien de Ace mas que por el de la misma Ifára, Marco le rogo al cielo por encontrar a esos bandidos cuanto antes.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Vamos, seguro que los recuerdas... - Dijo Thatch con su mejor actitud de negociador, acomodando los brazos chulescamente sobre la barra para acercarse a aquel mesero regordete.

Con mirada desconfiada pero segura de si misma, el tabernero mayor, de piel grasienta y algo barbudo, se limito a producir un sonidito falso de reflexion, llevandose una mano al menton redondo con actitud pensativa.

-No, esa descripcion no me suena de nada.- Chasqueo la lengua como resignado, negando con la cabeza despues fingiendo andar plenamente convencido de sus propias palabras.

Acogidos bajo el techo de aquella taberna o bar en el que se habia desatado un conflicto entre tripulaciones, tres de los comandantes principales de la temida banda de Barba Blanca habian llegado con claras y urgentes intenciones de conseguir informacion, dos permaneciendo aun como meros espectadores y habiendole cedido, de momento, el terreno a aquel que poseia mas labia e instinto de negociante.

Habian tenido suerte, penso Marco revisando la escena y cerciorandose, otra vez, que no habia nadie mas que ellos tres y el mismo tabernero en el bar aquella noche. Aunque en realidad la suerte, mas que ellos, la tenian los que hubieran decidido no entrar en semejante local el dia de hoy a esta hora, que no podia evitar andar en revision y control constante de un joven Ace tras su espalda. Este, en tension total y manteniendo un aura asesina y peligrosa a su alrededor que le ponia los pelos de punta hasta al mismo Marco, se limito por el momento a permanecer quieto y en silencio con total dificultad, temblando de ira y nerviosismo a cada palabra del mesero.

Marco no tenia ningun problema con que Ace tomara las represalias que creyera convenientes contra los bandidos aquellos, pero de ahi a permitirle atacar civiles normales, habia un trecho bastante grande.

-Claro que te suenan.- Dijo Thatch sacandolo de sus pensamientos, afianzando la posicion cruzada de brazos sobre la barra. -Una tripulacion pequeña que estaba el otro dia, antes de que llegaramos nosotros... - Fingiendo escuchar atentamente, el tabernero regordete y mayor produjo un sonidito de garganta afirmativo. -El capitan parecia muy fino y tenia las manazas llenas de anillos, con facciones macizas y toscas... -

-¿Uno que actuaba con aires de gran señor?- Cuestiono confuso el tabernero, logrando que Thatch diera un respinguito animado.

-¡Si! ¡Exacto! ¡Ese es!- Exclamo el cuarto comandante, notando incluso él mismo desde su posicion el aura peligrosa y agobiante de un Ace a punto de estallar. -¿Sabes por donde paran? ¿O su nombre, al menos?-

-Mmh... - Fingiendo desconcierto y reflexion total, el tabernero se llevo, de nuevo, una mano al menton para revisar el techo con actitud pensante. -No... no me suenan ¿Eh?-

-¡Pero si acabas de decirme que si!- Dijo Thatch algo quejumbroso, chasqueando despues la lengua resignadamente.

-Sin embargo... - El tabernero hablo rapidamente, apoyandose igual de chulesco que el otro tambien sobre la mesa. - ... si tuvieras algo que me refrescara la memoria... - Vale, ahora Thatch empezaba a entenderle mejor.

-Entiendo... Eres un tipo despistado ¿Eh?- Dijo divertido y con una sonrisa maliciosa el cuarto comandante, comenzando a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos para comprobar, por lo pronto, que podia ofrecer a cambio de aquella valiosa informacion.

-Muy despistado... Veo que hablamos el mismo idioma.- Sonrio agradado, observando como aquel pirata de ostentoso tupe castaño parecia dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

-¡Oh, no te haces una idea! ¡Soy un pirata, al fin y al cabo!- Tan animado y agradable como siempre, Thatch sonrio, sacando un par de billetes de entre los recobecos de sus pantalones. -¿Cuanto? ¿50 berries?-

-¿50 berries?- Incluso indignado, decepcionado un tanto, aquel tabernero se inclino hacia atras, analizando el dinero que el cuarto comandante tenia entre los dedos. -Con eso no recordare mucho... -

-¿No los quieres? Muy bien... - Thatch no perdio los nervios en absoluto, encogiendose de hombros para hacer un ademan de devolver el dinero a su lugar de origen.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - Por su parte, el tabernero velozmente extendio su mano con urgencia, no queriendo perder ni un solo centavo pasase lo que pasase. Satisfecho de su hazaña, el cuarto comandante le tendio el dinero, que fue rapidamente acogido por aquel mesero grasiento. -Pero con 50 berries solo recuerdo que ese grupillo de maleantes siguen en el pueblo. Nada mas. Ni su nombre, ni donde estan exactamente.-

Thatch chasqueo la lengua, y Marco estuvo seguro de escuchar tras su espalda como Ace se removia inquieto en su sitio.

-15 mas y me dices el nombre.- Dijo el cuarto comandante algo mas serio y negociador, colocando sobre la barra aquellos quince berries mencionados, pero sin quitarle los dedos de encima.

-¿Por solo 15? ¡Vamos, chico, no me vendo tan barato!- Rio incluso el mesero, negando con la cabeza como si Thatch fuera el mejor bromista de la historia.

-Vale... ¿30, entonces?- Suspiro el cuarto comandante, llegando a la conclusion de que acabaria arruinandose demasiado pronto en una sola noche.

-Mmh... - Pensativo y tomandoselo cada vez mas en serio, aquel mesero grasiento observo el dinero nuevo sobre la barra, reflexionando detenidamente si le convenia aceptar la propuesta o bien arriesgarse por una cifra mayor. -Quiza... quiza con 30 si recuerde el nombre del capitan, al menos... -

Satisfecho, Thacth sonrio, pero no pudo ni soltar el dinero cuando una voz colerica se lo impidio.

-¡Se acabo!- Vocifero Ace de pronto, perdiendo los nervios y la calma para propinarle, sin compasion, una patada violenta a la silla mas cercana que la mando por los aires con un estruendo, rompiendose en cuanto se estampo contra el suelo. -¡¿Quieres dinero?- Y en el peor estado que jamas habian visto, ni siquiera, sus dos compañeros mas cercanos, el joven segundo comandante esquivo como una bala a Marco, dirigiendose amenazante y peligroso hacia la barra del bar.

-¡¿Que diablos te pasa, muchacho?- Exclamo el mesero indignado, admirando con dolor su silla destrozada de una patada. Sin embargo, en cuanto levanto la cabeza y se topo con la mirada del joven Ace, no pudo hacer mas que tragar saliva, contemplando estupefacto como aquel pirata peligroso caminaba hacia él con actitud de asesinato inminente.

-¡Tendras dinero, entonces!- Exclamo Ace fuera de control, empujando a Thatch sin miramientos para hacerle a un lado violentamente. Sin dar tiempo de reaccion a ninguno de los presentes, el segundo comandante apreso la nuca y parte de la escasa cabellera de aquel mesero grasiento, estampando su cabeza ruidosamente contra la barra de madera, que crujio un tanto.

-¡Ah!- Se quejo con dolor el pobre y avaricioso tabernero, notando que su nariz habia comenzado a sangrar por el impacto tras un preocupante sonido de rotura, aplastando su mejilla Ace contra la superficie dura sin compasion ni miramientos de ninguna clase. Trato de revolverse y librarse de él, pero para su horrible desgracia aquel muchacho era mucho mas fuerte y estaba en exceso enfadado, no logrando otra cosa mas que un nuevo golpe fuerte contra la barra de su bar.

Sin mas, ciego de ira e importandole nada cuanto pasara ahora a su alrededor, indiferente al sufrimiento y dolor que pudiera causar, Ace agarro con su mano libre aquel pequeño fajo de billetes que Thatch habia dejado sobre la mesa, metiendoselos al mesero en la boca obligada y violentamente.

-Aqui tienes- Le dijo incluso con sorna el joven Ace, escuchando como aquel tipo grasiento parecia ahogarse bajo el papel y su mano fuerte, que no dejaba de apretarlo hasta el punto de casi estamparselo en la garganta. -¡¿Donde estan esos malditos perros?- Cuestiono el muchacho, retirando durante un segundo el monton de billetes para liberar su boca y recibir una respuesta. Por desgracia, el mesero no pudo hacer mas que coger aire y toser, logrando que Ace volviera a estamparle aquel fajo pequeño, pero asfixiante, entre los dientes. -¡Su nombre! ¡Dime el nombre del hijo de puta de su capitan!- Nuevamente retiro los papeles para no lograr mas que ruidos ahogados, toses con saliva incluso y una respiracion peligrosamente entrecortada, perdiendo el segundo comandante la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Tirando con violencia los billetes empapados y arrebullados por la saliva hacia un lado, Ace salto la barra del bar sin necesidad si quiera de liberar a aquel desdichado mesero, dispuesto a hacer de su interrogatorio violento algo mucho mas eficaz.

-¡Venga!- Le espeto hasta con gracia, agarrandole por la espalada del cuello de la camisa para tironear facilmente de él, que por muy gordo y pesado que fuera el tipo, un Ace enfadado y fuera de control era mas peligroso que una manada entera de lobos salvajes. Sin compasion ni miramientos, tampoco paciencia, arrastro al mesero hasta el friega platos, agarrandole de nuevo de la nuca para hundir su cabeza violentamente en el agua sucia entre la bajilla y los vasos usados aun sin lavar.

-¿Que hacemos?- Le cuestiono Thatch a Marco entre curioso y confuso, observando la escena violenta algo alejados de la barra. -Ugh... que bruto.- Incluso con dolor, el cuarto comandante contrajo la expresion burlonamente cuando Ace saco a aquel hombre un segundo, para despues volverlo a hundir en el agua sucia.

-No lo se.- Se limito Marco a responder, mucho mas preocupado y perdido que su compañero, no sabiendo si debian entrar en accion o bien limitarse a observar y dejar que Ace hiciera el resto a su manera. -Nunca le habia visto tan... -

-¿Piscopata?- Y es que Thatch siempre se reiria de todo, hasta de semejante situacion peligrosa y de muerte cercana para un pobre mesero.

-Tan asi.- El primer comandante se encogio de hombros, debatiendose internamente entre si debia detener a su joven compañero, o bien permitirle destruirlo todo y permanecer como mero espectador.

-¡Venga, Ace, hombre!- Grito Thatch poniendose incluso de puntillas, logrando que el segundo comandante le dedicara una miradita rapida mientras ahogaba a aquel mesero en su propia pila llena de cacharros. -¡Si lo matas ahora, nos quedamos sin informacion!- Definitivamente, Thatch no era precisamente el mas indicado para apelar a la serenidad, que podia ser tan retorcido y malvado como el que mas si la situacion lo pedia.

Ace parecio pensarselo un tanto, bufando finalmente con ira para, obediente y usando algo de logica, levantar la cabeza de aquel tabernero grasiento y permitirle respirar algo de oxigeno.

El tipo mayor aspiro ruidosamente, comenzando a toser con violencia mientras su cara andaba empapada y de un color incluso amoratado, escupiendo parte del agua sucia que habia invadido sus pulmones.

-Ahora, dime... - Le dijo Ace amenazante y apretando fuerte, muy fuerte, la nuca gorda de aquel hombre, sabiendo seguro que ahora si conseguiria la informacion que necesitaba. -¿Donde... - Pero no pudo terminar, adelantandose rapidamente el mesero en busca de su supervivencia.

-¡Se llama Erick!- Grito entre jadeos y toses, llorando debido tanto al miedo como a la falta de oxigeno. -¡El capitan es Erick Blackbone! ¡Son famosos en esta isla! ¡Tienen una pequeña sala de juego a las afueras del pueblo! ¡Estan ahi! ¡Seguro estan ahi!- Y desesperado, se hecho a sollozar como un niño, provocando que Ace le dedicara incluso una miradita de fastidio.

Era toda la informacion que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Ace serio y de mejor humor, soltando sin mas a aquel tipo que callo de rodillas al suelo con un estruendo. Lo esquivo sin miramientos, escuchandolo toser y revolverse por ahi mientras él se dedicaba a volver a saltar la barra, caminando hacia sus compañeros con el instinto asesino, ahora, volcado en aquellos que se habian atrevido a arrebatarle a su bonita Ifára.

Mas les valia que estuviera bien.

Por su vida, mas les valia que ella estuviera bien...

-Nos vamos.- Les espeto a sus compañeros y amigos sin mas, caminando directo hacia la salida.

Y Marco, que no pensaba permitirle andar por ahi solo en semejante estado de nervios, simplemente chasqueo la lengua, siguiendole los pasos velozmente.

Por su parte, Thatch no pudo contener una carcajada jocosa, llevandose una mano hacia el cabello extravagante para mesarselo un tanto.

-¡Oh!- Exclamo de pronto, girandose hacia aquel pobre mesero que, aun no recompuesto del ataque, luchaba por normalizar su respiracion sobre el suelo. -Y me debes dinero, recuerdalo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que el chalado de mi compañero te los hiciera comer.- Se encogio de hombros gracioso, como si alli no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal y, sin abandonar su actitud divertida, desaparecio tambien del bar o taberna.

Aun sobre el suelo, el mesero decidio que, a partir de ese dia, la entrada de piratas en su local quedaria terminantemente prohibida.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-500... 600... - Dijo un tipo alto y desgarbado con actitud calculadora, posicionado en pie junto a la mesa de la sala que usaban de despacho a menudo. -Aqui van 700... - Lamiendose un pulgar sin separar sus ojos del jugoso dinero que andaban contando, aquel tipo larguirucho despego el penultimo billete de su mano para colocarlo en el mueble sobre el resto, apilados en montoncitos bien ordenados. -Y 800.- Concluyo finalmente, dejando el ultimo papel que determinaba aquella cifra encima de los demas con un ruidito sordo.

-Asi que, aqui hay 200.800 berries ¿Eh?- Dijo el capitan, sentado presidencial en su silla comoda frente a la mesa de madera buena, llevandose una mano cargada de anillos al menton mientras observaba el dinero. -No esta tan mal... Nada mal.-

-Si, este mes hemos hecho buen negocio.- Aquel subordinado perteneciente a la pequeña tripulacion sonrio un tanto orgulloso, asintiendo animado a sus propias palabras.

Por su parte, el capitan continuo revisando su dinero un par de segundos mas, analitico y reflexivo.

-Uno muy bueno.- Dijo finalmente, sonriendo entre animado con los beneficios y algo malicioso, incluso, dedicandole a su tripulante una miradita significativa.

-Aja. Guardemoslo, entonces, y larguemonos.- Y sin mas, el tipo larguirucho y desgarbado se inclino hacia la mesa, dispuesto a acoger aquel dinero que eran sus ahorros de semanas para ponerlo a salvo entre el escaso equipaje que solian llevarse.

-Espera.- Pero el capitan se lo impidio abruptamente, acogiendo su muñeca delgada con firmeza y mirada autoritaria. -Aun es pronto.- Dijo, liberando el brazo de su subordinado para, despreocupado, encogerse de hombros. -Deberiamos descansar un poco mas. Nos queda un largo viaje.- Y asi, tranquilo se acomodo mejor sobre su silla buena, ignorando la expresion urgente de su tripulante y tesorero.

-Capitan... - Sin embargo, el tipo delgado fue interrumpido por su superior.

-¿Me cuestionas, acaso?- Le espeto sin mucha alegria, dedicandole una mirada tensa y amenazadora, pero segura.

-Claro que no, capitan.- Respondio rapido su subordinado, negando con la cabeza nerviosamente. -Es solo que... -

-Que tienes miedo.- Y despreciativo para con el otro, aquel capitan de facciones macizas suspiro fastidiado, pero elegante.

-Con todos mis respetos... - A pesar de todo, el tipo desgarbado continuo dando su opinion, sabiendo claro él mismo que, efectivamente, tenia miedo. - ... no creo que se queden quietos demasiado tiempo, capitan, y, permaneciendo aqui, en el pueblo, somos un blanco facil... -

-Eres un tipo cobarde, mi buen amigo.- Incluso con lastima, el capitan chasqueo la lengua, meciendose un tanto sobre su silla comoda. -Y te dire que, para tu desgracia, es un asunto personal.-

-Lo se, pero... - Nada, que aquel subordinado y tesorero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, ni siquiera frente a su superior. - ... aun asi, deberiamos largarnos antes de que den con nosotros.-

-¡Y lo haremos, maldita sea!- Estallo finalmente el capitan, poniendose en pie abruptamente para golpear la mesa con ruido y contemplar peligrosamente a su tripulante, que dio un respingo asustado de sorpresa. -¡Pero no pienso correr con el rabo entre las piernas temblando ante la idea de que den con nosotros o no! ¡No daran con nosotros tan rapido, y me largare de este apestoso pueblo con la cabeza bien alta! ¡¿Entiendes?- Casi que escupio, provocando que el otro tragara saliva temeroso ante semejante despliegue de temperamento repentino.

-S-si, capitan.- Asintio aquel pobre tripulante.

-Yo saldre de aqui como una sabandija, es cierto.- Mas calmado, el capitan de facciones macizas y toscas respiro hondo por la nariz, volviendo a acomodarse sobre su silla una vez superado el arrebato furioso. -Pero saldre como una sabandija victoriosa. He ganado.- Dijo, asintiendo una firme y serena vez para si mismo. -Él pisoteo mi orgullo, y yo he hecho lo mismo con el suyo.-

-¿Jaque mate?- Y el tripulante volvio, de nuevo, a atreverse a abrir la boca.

-Cierto, si. Jaque mate.- Celebrativo incluso, aquel capitan de bandidos, o piratas, que ni ellos lo sabian del todo, sonrio triunfal.

Sin embargo, no pudieron ni saborear el jubilo tres segundos, cuando un estruendo, proveniente de la enorme sala de juegos contigua, los hizo dar un respingo.

Con miradas desagradablemente sorprendidas, ambos hombres en la sala observaron la puerta justo frente a ellos, llegando hasta sus oidos mas ruidos violentos, seguidos de sonidos de rotura y golpes impactantes. Aterrado, que no era demasiado valiente, mas de numeros que de batallas, aquel tripulante y tesorero abrio los ojos con horror cuando escucho como un grito de guerra de alguno de sus compañeros estallaba, viniendo tras este un nuevo estruendo y, despues, un alarido de dolor mortal. Por desgracia, esta ecuacion se repitio mas veces en un espacio de tiempo corto, pero que se le hizo infinito, amalgamandose aquel ruido humano con el de los golpes, el moviliario destrozado e incluso el de balas y fogonazos.

Luego, solo quedaron algunos suaves pero lo suficientemente audibles sonidos de moribundos, que poco a poco fueron ahogandose dolorosamente de una manera que ponia los pelos de punta.

Y finalmente, silencio.

Estaticos en su posicion, no sabiendo como reaccionar o si moverse a comprobar que diablos habia sucecido en su sala de juegos, tanto el capitan como su subordinado continuaron con la vista clavada en la puerta.

Lo que parecia una conversacion entre tres hombres les llego un tanto, cada vez mas cercana, acompañada la charla por el ruido de los pasos en conjunto. Escucharon, incluso, una carcajadita cantarina y de lo mas divertida, que se hizo hueco en la estancia como la voz de un arlequin del diablo.

Hasta que alguien giro el pomo tras la puerta, sin prisa pero con eficacia, abriendola relajadamente.

Un tipo alto y delgado, pero fibroso, de cabello rubio cortado de manera extravagante, se asomo el primero a la sala ocupada por dos hombres aun incredulos.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Marco con sus buenos modales de costumbre y actitud tranquila, internandose valientemente en la estancia y mostrandoles, asi, su indumentaria destartalada y manchada tanto de sangre como del alcohol derramado por las copas.

En cuanto le vio y reconocio facilmente, aquel tripulante y tesorero aterrado, que creia morirse de panico, abrio la boca con claras intenciones de pedir ayuda desesperada.

-Oh, no te empeñes.- Tras aquel primer comandante se interno en la sala un tipo igual de alto, con peinado de tupe ostentoso y extravagante como el de su compañero, de ropas en similar estado pero actitud animada. -Estan todos muertos.- Dijo sin mas ni anestesia, encogiendose de hombros graciosamente mientras observaba a aquel tripulante tembloroso, que parecia al borde de las lagrimas. -Todos muertos.- Canturreo, incluso, asintiendo seguro con la cabeza para que aquello quedara claro.

Y aquel pobre tesorero no pudo mas, dando un respingo para responder de manera nerviosa y desesperada. Dejandose llevar por el panico y el trauma del asesinato repentino de sus compañeros, ignorando al capitan aun estatico en su sitio, el subordinado en cuestion se lanzo a la carrera sin sentido, no sabiendo nadie si iba a atacar o bien a tratar de huir sin oportunidad.

Por desgracia, no pudo apenas el pobre ni recorrer un metro, cuando se clavo directamente en su cabeza un afilado cuchillo de caza que alguien lanzo tras la espalda del cuarto comandante.

Y, asi, la vida de aquel tesorero concluyo, cayendo hacia atras con los ojos como platos, que rapido se volvieron opacos, y estampandose de espaldas contra el suelo en una posicion antinatural, fulminantemente muerto.

Tanto Thatch como Marco se giraron un poco, el primero dedicandole una expresion de ojos exhasperados y el segundo de reproche al atacante en cuestion.

-Ahora si estan todos muertos.- Dijo Ace sin mas, mortalmente serio y aun preso de aquella ira asesina incontrolable, internandose del todo por fin en la estancia para corresponder la mirada de sus compañeros, que no pudieron hacer mas que resignarse.

En cuanto reconocio sus facciones inolvidables, el capitan Erick Blackbone hizo ademan de levantarse de su asiento por puro instinto, causando que Ace velozmente se tensara y le dedicara toda su atencion.

Ahi estaba. Ahi estaba el gran hijo de puta.

Y, antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, el segundo comandante le dedico la mirada mas asesina y llena de odio del planeta, señalandole con un brazo tenso y autoritario mientras contenia, malamente, algun insulto dañino.

Obediente y decidiendo que mas valia mantener la calma, Erick Blackbone se volvio a sentar.

Y Ace respiro hondo, tratando de no saltar sobre él y descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

-Primero... - Dijo el joven pirata con una presencia que hubiera aterrado hasta al mismo diablo, señalando ahora el cuerpo tirado de aquel que habia tratado de escapar. - ... voy a recuperar eso.- Y Ace recorrio la estancia en unas cuantas zancadas, alcanzando el cadaver reciente de herida sangrante para agacharse junto a él y recuperar su querido cuchillo de caza.

-Portgas... - Incluso serenador, el capitan de aquella tripulacion ya eliminada del todo hablo, dispuesto a desplegar sus aptitudes de negociador.

Por desgracia para él, decidio que era mejor callar cuando la mirada de un Ace arrancando su arma de la cabeza del tesorero se clavo directa sobre la suya, aterradora y furiosa indicadora de silencio.

-Me parece que es un poco tarde para las reconciliaciones, Blackbone.- Dijo Thatch con sorna, causando la atencion del aludido mientras Ace se ponia en pie con su cuchillo y comenzaba a limpiarlo en sus propios pantalones, ya de por si manchados de manera similar a la de sus camaradas. -Mas que nada, lo digo porque toda tu tripulacion esta ahi atras... - Señalo el cuarto comandante con un pulgar tras su espalda, indicando la sala de juegos que apenas si se divisiba desde la mesa. - ... fiambre total.- Y Erick Blackbone supo que aquello no era una amenaza, si no una sentencia. Una prediccion, incluso.

-Portgas... - Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido, hombre de planes y negocios como era. Por su parte, Ace, una vez finalizo la tarea de limipieza, se limito a dedicarle una miradita burlona, acercandose hacia la mesa ocupada y llena de billetes para posicionarse justo frente al otro. -Vamos, ambos somos hombres ya... no niños.- Dijo con calma, asintiendo a sus propias palabras mientras el segundo comandante se dedicaba a mirarle completamente serio. -Sabemos como funcionan las cosas en Grand Line ¿Cierto?- Pero Ace no respondio absolutamente nada, causando que ante semejante tenso silencio, al otro no le quedara mas remedio que continuar. -Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... Tu me robaste ¿Recuerdas?- Nuevamente, otro mutismo acompañado de la misma expresion. -Entonces... - Y la mirada del capitan se ensombrecio, dejando mostrar su orgullo de bandido cruel para inclinarse un tanto sobre su mesa, no dispuesto a flaquear tan facilmente frente a aquel que le habia humillado y, encima, asesinado a toda su tripulacion. - ... yo te he robado a ti.- La expresion de Ace se contrajo un tanto. -Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.- Repitio con orgullo el capitan sin subordinados ya, notando como la respiracion del hombre frente a él se agitaba un tanto, aunque de manera casi imperceptible.

Tras la espalda de este, Erick Blackbone pudo observar de reojo como el cuarto comandante negaba con la cabeza veloz, como diciendole que no debia haber dicho eso.

-Asi que... ojo por ojo.- Ace rompio finalmente su silencio, asintiendo despacio mientras dirigia una mano hacia los billetes sobre la mesa, jugueteando un tanto con ellos. -Yo te robe, tu me has robado. Ojo por ojo... - Llego incluso hasta a sonreir, pero su expresion se hizo mas inquietante de aquella manera.

-E-exacto... si.- Respondio levemente inseguro aquel capitan de facciones macizas, observando como el joven Ace dejaba de toquetear su dinero.

-¿Insinuas que es mi culpa?- Y, de pronto, la expresion asesina pero calmada del segundo comandante se clavo sobre la suya, esperando la respuesta de aquel desdichado que se habia convertido en su enemigo mortal.

-Bueno... - Se lo penso un tanto, porque Ace parecia peligroso y realmente no entendia muy bien a que venia aquella pregunta, decidiendo que, al fin y al cabo, mantendria el orgullo como mejor pudiera. -Si, supongo que si.- Y Ace asintio, pareciendo completamente de acuerdo.

-Lo es.- Dijo Ace rapidamente, evitando el contacto visual del otro para que no lo notara flaquear ni un solo segundo en su propia culpa.

-Entonces... ¿Lo has entendido?- Erick parecio esperanzado e incluso incredulo, observando a su joven atacante atentamente.

Ace solto una pequeña risa ahogada y entre dientes, sonriendo de manera cerrada para corresponder, de nuevo, la mirada de aquel capitan de tripulacion recientemente asesinada.

-¿Donde esta?- Cuestiono el joven comandante, que empezaba a cansarse de tanto juego tranquilo y hablante. Firme y seguro de si mismo, orgulloso, altivo, salvaje, Ace se inclino sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos fuertes sobre ella con tension contenida cada vez mas evidente. -¿Donde esta la chiquilla?-

-La mate.- Respondio sin miramientos ni anestesia aquel capitan, manteniendo firmemente el contacto visual con el otro. Comprobo, saboreando por dentro la venganza que estaba tomando, como la expresion de Ace parecia andar tratando de sufrir un cambio repentino, evitandolo el muchacho con toda su voluntad para permanecer impasible. Pero lo logro malamente. -Me la folle, despues se la pase a mis hombres, luego la degolle y, finalmente, arroje su bonito cadaver al mar.- Y, sin mas, Erick Blackbone se encogio de hombros, acomodandose sobre la silla resuelto mientras disfrutaba, siendo la mirada transparente por mas que se trate de lo contrario, de como su rival parecia de pronto en estado de shock.

Porque el mundo de Ace se vino abajo, y solo quedo la ira.

Sin embargo, el fiel instinto de Ace grito con advertencia rapidamente.

-Eso no es verdad.- Ace podia ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un estupido, habiendose ademas topado con demasiados tipos como Blackbone como para caer en sus redes retorcidas.

-Lo es.- Respondio el capitan, tratando de mantener la calma para que su actuacion fuera del todo perfecta.

-No.- Pero Ace nego con la cabeza mediante aquella sonrisa maliciosa, afianzando mejor su posicion apoyada sobre la mesa. -Eres demasiado avaricioso y arrogante como para haber tomado esa decision. Nunca desperdiciarias asi un robo como el que me has hecho.- Y es que Ace ya lo tenia seguro, que la expresion cambiante y resignada de su enemigo termino de darle la razon. -Pero ha sido un buen intento.-

-Cierto... es una pieza magnifica.- Dijo el capitan mientras evocaba la imagen de la joven Ifára, llevandose una mano pensativa hacia el menton a la vez que perdia la mirada sobre la mesa.

-¿Donde esta?- Y por los ojos cada vez mas impacientes y nerviosos de Ace, Blackbone supo que aquella charla serena terminaria rapido.

-Aqui no.- Dijo el capitan sin tripulacion, no dando su brazo a torcer.

Ace bufo con exhasperacion.

-¿Donde esta la chiquita?- Volvio a preguntar pacificamente, apretando los dedos sobre la mesa con tension.

-¿Quien sabe?- Aquella cuestion con sorna, incluso, fue el pistoletazo de salida.

Con movimientos rapidos y violentos, olvidandose de absolutamente toda la actuacion serena, el joven Ace clavo sin miramientos de ningun tipo su fiel cuchillo sobre la mano cargada de anillos del capitan, provocandole un alarido de dolor en cuanto esta fue atravesada junto con parte de la mesa.

-Esto es lo que tenia que haber hecho la otra noche.- Espeto Ace entre dientes, apretando con fuerza el arma blanca que heria brutalmente la mano del otro mientras este ultimo se retorcia y quejaba con sufrimiento. Disfrutando realmente de su dolor, el segundo comandante se inclino aun mas sobre la mesa, encarandole con total amenaza e instinto asesino.

-¡Maldita sea, Portgas!- Exclamo entre gritos quejumbrosos y movimientos dañados el capitan Blackbone, observando con horror su mano atravesada y apresada a la mesa cuyo cuchillo era firmemente sostenido por un peligroso Ace.

-Ahora si ¿Donde esta?- Repitio Ace, cada vez menos calmado, cada vez menos sonriente.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder!- Pero el otro no andaba para coherencias todavia debido al shock y el dolor repentino, gritando con su voz masculina y desgarrada.

-¡¿Donde esta la chica?- Ace estallo de nuevo, moviendo a proposito aquel arma sobre la mano del otro para hundirla un poco mas dolorosamente, causando un nuevo alarido.

-¡La vendi!- Confeso Blackbone finalmente entre sudores y gritos, algunos contenidos y otros imposibles de acallar, apresando con su mano sana su muñeca inmovil ahora.

-¡¿A quien?- Cuestiono el segundo comandante, clavando mas aquel arma blanca sobre la carne de su torturado enemigo.

-¡S-se la vendi a unos tratantes esta misma noche!- Exclamo desesperado y retorciendose sin poder evitarlo aquel capitan, decidiendo que no merecia la pena el andar de silencioso y sufrir tales padecimientos solo por orgullo. -¡Tienen un pequeño islote que usan para la venta ilegal!- Y, por fin, Ace retiro sin cuidado la mano de sobre su cuchillo, deshaciendo la presion pero manteniendolo en el mismo lugar dañino. -No esta lejos de aqui... hacia el sur.- Al menos, Blackbone pudo respirar de nuevo, meciendose un poco sobre su silla mientras apretaba su muñeca apresada.

Y Ace recupero su postura, irguiendose en pie cuan alto era de nuevo frente a la mesa, ahora macabra por la mano apresada del capitan.

-Bien.- Dijo Marco resolutivo y sereno a sus espaldas, habiendo permanecido junto a la puerta al igual que Thatch. Dispuesto a marcharse de una vez, el primer comandante hizo ademan de darse la vuelta, deteniendose con un suspirito cuando se percato de que, por su parte, Ace aun no habia concluido.

No, no habia terminado en absoluto.

-¿Le has... - Ace contrajo su expresion un poco, buscando recomponerse veloz para mantener su actitud mas impasible y peligrosa. -¿Le has hecho algo?- Aquello si que desconcerto a Blackbone.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono jadeante el capitan, que comenzo a ver con temor que aquello no terminaria tan rapido.

-Que si le has hecho algo... ya sabes... - Y los ojos de Ace se clavaron sobre los de su presa, sin piedad, pero pareciendo a la vez realmente asustados. -Me dijiste que te gustaba ¿Cierto?- Entonces, Erick Blackbone entendio.

-S-si, pero... - No pudo ni finalizar sus palabras, cuando Ace volvio a echarsele encima, apresando de nuevo la empuñadura de su fiel cuchillo para clavarlo dolorosamente otra vez. Blackbone solo pudo quejarse.

-¿Que le has hecho?- Cuestiono el joven Ace bajo, entre dientes y con tanto miedo como odio, agarrando con su mano libre el cuello de la camisa de un Blackbone que parecia desear desmayarse de dolor. -Quiero saberlo... Dime que le hiciste.- Un nuevo quejido de daño absoluto provoco que, como siempre, la paciencia de Ace se terminara, retorciendo el arma sobre la mano del capitan sin compasion de ninguna clase, sin ni siquiera reaccionar ante ello, pendiente total como estaba de sus palabras.

-¡Nada!- Estallo Blackbone desesperado y retorciendose sobre su silla, apretando su muñeca hasta el punto de que casi le cortaba la circulacion. -¡Por el amor de Dios, Portgas! ¡No le hice nada de eso!- Pero era poco creible, consiguiendo tan solo que el muchacho pirata aumentara el daño. -¡Te lo juro! ¡No le hice nada de lo que estas pensando!- Exclamo, no razonando ya debido al grado de dolor que partes callarse y cuales confesar, observando a duras penas como el segundo comandante lo encaraba aun mas, dispuesto a buscar la verdad tambien en su expresion desencajda.

-Eso es raro.- Dijo Ace incluso reflexivo, desesperado por saber que padecimientos y atentados traumaticos habian cometido sobre su dulce Ifára.

-¡Crei que era virgen!- Confeso Blackbone a gritos, rogandole al cielo por que el dolor concluyera de una vez o bien Ace optara por, mejor, cortarle la mano. -¡Si! ¡Lo intente! ¡Intente tirarmela pero, en cuanto le dije que se desnudara, empezo a llorar! ¡Lloraba y crei que era virgen!- Ace seguia sin entender semejante razonamiento.

-Tiene diecinueve años.- Y es que era algo bastante ilogico creer que una esclava de esa edad, ademas tan bonita como Ifára cuyo dueño, encima, era un hombre, estuviera intacta en semejante asunto.

-¡Yo que se!- Grito Blackbone dolorido, notando la presion asesina que la mano de Ace producia sin descanso sobre el cuchillo. -¡Normalmente, las esclavas se resignan enseguida y se quedan calladas! ¡Pense que era virgen!- Confuso y desconcertado, perdido completamente en temas como aquel, que Ace no comprendia el significado de aquellas palabras, el joven giro la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, buscando respuestas en el rostro de Marco.

-Las virgenes se venden mas caras.- Dijo el primer comandante en cuanto descubrio el significado de la expresion del otro, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion mientras esperaba apoyado contra la pared.

Ahora, Ace si que lo entendia.

-Oh, entiendo.- Dijo, asintiendo un tanto pensativo, regresando nuevamente su atencion hacia su herida y gritante presa torturada. -Esta bien, no la... hiciste nada de eso.- Mas relajado, sin embargo, Ace retiro su mano de la empuñadura, liberando nuevamente la presion dolorosa y permitiendo que el otro jadeara con alivio otra vez. -Pero la viste desnuda, entonces.-

-Si, pero yo... - Por desgracia, Ace lo interrumpio velozmente.

-Contra su voluntad.- Dijo, asintiendo con falsa actitud analitica y serena.

-Si, pero... - Nuevamente, le impidieron abruptamente decir una palabra mas.

-Thatch.- Sin quitarle los ojos al otro de encima, el segundo comandante llamo a su camarada, el cual dio un pequeño respinguito de leve sorpresa. Encogiendose de hombros con resignacion, el aludido se dirigio directo junto a su torturador amigo, posicionandose despreocupado a su lado para dedicarle una miradita curiosa.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante, llevandose chulesco las manos hacia los bolsillos para esconderlas ahi.

-Prestame tu pistola.- Y asi, sin mas, Ace extendio una mano con clara actitud receptora, causando que la expresion del capitan Blackbone se tornara horrorizada.

-¡¿Que?- Grito aquel desdichado, siendo ignorado olimpicamente por ambos piratas.

-Oh... - Por su parte, Thatch parecio levemente sorprendido, asintiendo finalmente con eficacia para comenzar a rebuscar en su cinturon. -Claro, claro... - Dijo, topandose velozmente con su arma de fuego, siempre compañera y fiel. -Aqui tienes.-

-Gracias.- Recibio la pistola pesada y fria todavia sin haber apartado en ningun instante los ojos de sobre el otro, apresandola entre sus dedos con firmeza y seguridad. -Veras, Blackbone... - Le dijo Ace al horrorizado capitan, comenzando ahora a revisar un tanto el arma para cerciorarse de que anduviera cargada y a su disposicion. - ... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche, en el bar?-

-Portgas... - E incluso con suplica, el capitan desesperado de mano apresada pronuncio su nombre como un ruego.

-Te jure... - Sin embargo y para su total desgracia, a Ace le fue indiferente, tan descontrolado y peligroso como se encontraba ahora mismo. Desgarrado por dentro, en realidad. - ... que si la tocabas, te mataria.- Le dijo el joven pirata, retirandole el seguro a la fiel pistola de Thatch para apuntar el cañon, diretamente, a la cabeza del otro.

-¡No la toque! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡No la toque!- Grito Blackbone en pleno estado cercano al infarto, pendiente total ahora de aquel arma peligrosamente cerca de un punto letal.

-Claro que si.- Pero Ace ya lo habia decidido, no andandose con rodeos ni juegos para con aquella busqueda. -La secuestraste ¿No? Para eso, has tenido que tocarla obligatoriamente, aunque no sea de una manera sexual.-

-¡Portgas!- Volvio a suplicar el capitan, cerrando los ojos con fuerza un segundo al no asimilar la muerte inminente.

Por su parte, Thatch chasqueo la lengua, interrumpiendo la tensa escena.

-¿Es necesario?- Cuestiono con fastidio incluso, dedicandole al segundo comandante una mirada caprichosa para dejarle claro que andaba cansado, no compasivo.

-Si.- Pero Marco respondio por Ace, asintiendo sereno y calmado, pero firme e infranqueable.

Si tenia que matar, lo haria, si tenia que morir, lo haria, y si tenia que descender hasta las puertas del infierno, lo haria.

Como le dijo a ella una vez.

Portgas D. Ace no queria a mucha gente pero, cuando queria, lo hacia de verdad.

Queria demasiado.

Y, asi, apreto el gatillo, y el sonido de la polvora estallando innundo la estancia como el ultimo trueno de una tormenta tropical.

Y la bala atraveso la cabeza de Erick Blackbone.

Ahora si. Todos estaban muertos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Basicamente, habian tenido que arrastrar a Ace hasta el Moby Dick.

Debido a su desesperacion e ira asesina, su total panico y la ausencia completa y actual de razonamiento que padecia, Ace no habia andado de acuerdo con abandonar la busqueda de su querida y desaparecida Ifára ni un segundo, dispuesto incluso a batallar contra Marco y Thatch si no quedaba otro remedio.

Sin embargo, el primer comandante, siempre tan sereno y correcto a la vez que firme, trato con el joven Ace como quien doma a un perro rabioso, explicandole lo mas detallada y tranquilamente que sabia su situacion actual. No podian largarse sin mas, le dijo, que ya habian desaparecido del barco que llamaban hogar repentinamente para, encima, masacrar una tripulacion que aunque pequeña seguia consistiendo bastantes muertos.

Ace lo entendio, pero le dio lo mismo, sintiendo como sus nervios se retorcian con dolor y alaridos de solo imaginar donde estaria la pobre Ifára o lo que es peor, con quien.

Por lo tanto, Marco decidio apelar hacia otro punto concreto, decidiendo pacificador que regresarian al Moby Dick en busqueda de un bote en el que poder viajar los tres hacia aquel islote mencionado por el difunto Blackbone, y que él mismo se encargaria de hablar con su padre.

Ante esto ultimo, aunque le costo, Ace decidio ceder, tambaleandose su voluntad de pisar el navio cada dos segundos mientras atravesaban el pueblo en plena noche.

Sin embargo y gracias a las divinidades del mar, Marco logro arrastrarle hasta alli.

Asi, regresaron a casa, al Moby Dick, al hogar, topandose en cubierta en cuanto llegaron con varios de sus compañeros pululando por ahi, deteniendose estatico y atento cada uno de ellos en cuanto divisaron sus presencias. La noticia de la desaparicion de aquella chiquita guapa, esa esclava que tenia los sentimientos del segundo comandante entre las manos de manera mas que evidente, provoco que todo tripulante presente se mantuviera en un mutismo completo, observando a los tres recien llegados y, sobre todo, al dueño y enamorado en cuestion de la muchacha.

Ace se limito a ignorarlos con todo su mal humor y estado nervioso actual, Thatch permanecio relajado y disfrutando de la atencion, y Marco se trago un suspirito, atravesando los tres directos la cubierta para llegar hasta el capitan.

Y de aquella manera, facil y rapido dieron con el imponente Barba Blanca que parecia, incluso, que los andaba esperando desde hacia un buen rato, sentado comodo pero serio en su silla de dimensiones tan grandes como las suyas bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado.

Marco se posiciono justo frente a él en busca evidente de darle algun tipo de explicacion, observando de reojo con frustracion como Ace decidia saltarse el protocolo y dirigirse, justo frente a sus narices, hacia el borde del navio para comenzar a preparar el dichoso bote.

Por su parte, Thatch se encogio de hombros, decidiendo permanecer levemente al margen y disfrutar del espectaculo.

-Padre... - Dijo Marco con calma, siendo velozmente interrumpido por su admirado padre.

-Se lo que ha ocurrido.- El enorme lobo de mar solto aquello de manera seca, pero resignada, llevandose el barril que contenia su alcohol hacia la boca para darle un buen trago. -Me lo dijo... - Entonces, su mirada se clavo sobre la espalda de un Ace que, cercano, continuaba a lo suyo con movimientos fuertes y tensos, suspirando el viejo capitan con cansancio. - ... uno de mis hijos de la segunda division.- Y Marco asintio atento, guardando silencio hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. -Al parecer, cierto niño se paso de listo y, no solo le dio una paliza a una serpiente, si no que ademas le robo demasiado dinero.- Observo el capitan como la espalda de Ace se tensaba y contraia notablemente, deteniendo sus acciones en seco con la mirada clavada en el mar. Un par de segundos mas tarde, el joven comandante regreso a su tarea preparatoria, cortando y amarrando las cuerdas precisas. -Asi que, le han robado algo demasiado importante al niño... - Dijo Barba Blanca, dirigiendo finalmente su mirada y atencion sobre Marco, inclinandose un tanto en su asiento colosal hacia el otro. - ... y este y sus amigos han decidido entrar en el nido de la serpiente para vengarse y recuperar lo que le arrebataron ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto, Padre.- Contesto Marco obediente y respetuoso, pero tan digno como era su naturaleza, asintiendo una vez rapida.

-Y, por lo que veo... - Continuo el viejo y temible lobo de mar, revisando a su primer comandante e hijo mas cercano de pies a cabeza, deteniendose un tanto sobre las manchas de sangre y alcohol. - ... los niños se han vengado y han aniquilado a cada una de las serpientes... pero no han recuperado lo que andaban buscando desesperadamente.-

-Cuando llegamos... - Dijo Marco, suspirando resignada y cansadamente cuando comprobo que su capitan parecia haber finalizado la historia. - ... ya la habian vendido.-

-Entiendo.- Barba Blanca asintio con tranquilidad y despreocupacion, pero manteniendose serio, propinandole un nuevo trago a su barril cargado de fuerte licor. -Era bastante obvio. Ninguna serpiente es tan estupida como para dejar el tesoro en su guarida. Mucho menos cuando se trata de un ataque directo contra el niño en cuestion... - Nuevamente, observo la espalda de Ace, logrando que los movimientos de este se volvieran un poco mas tensos y dolidos. -Ha sido un asunto personal. Asi funcionan las cosas en Grand Line... - Nuevamente, Marco asintio. -Ahora dime, hijo ¿Donde esta el tesoro?-

-En un islote al sur. Se lo vendieron a unos tratantes.- Contesto Marco obediente, observando como su viejo capitan se llevaba una mano pensativa hacia el menton.

-Y supongo que el mezquino y arrogante niño que se paso de listo quiere recuperarlo ¿Verdad?- Hablo el enorme Barba Blanca, elevando una ceja divertida mientras su expresion se tornaba hasta burlona.

-Si, Padre.- Marco, por su parte, le dirigio una miradita incluso suplicante, esperando que su respetado padre les diera su beneplacito.

-Deberia darle una paliza y ponerlo a fregar suelos durante un año, por arrogante y descuidado.- Chasqueo la lengua el viejo lobo de mar, acomodandose mejor sobre su gigantesco asiento para beber de nuevo. -¿De verdad es tan importante?- Y aquella pregunta no fue para el primer comandante, en absoluto, dedicandole el famoso Barba Blanca una mirada cuestionativa a su hijo mas joven.

Dandose por aludido rapidamente, Ace detuvo sus movimientos durante un instante, con las manos estaticas sobre las cuerdas, girando la cabeza para corresponder la mirada de su capitan.

Sus ojos rabiosos y firmes, pero a la vez preocupados y culpables, fueron respuesta suficiente.

Barba Blanca se limito a suspirar cansado a la vez que el joven Ace decidia continuar a lo suyo, en silencio, causando que por el ambiente tenso Marco se aventurara a abrir la boca.

-Padre, es que... - Pero el enorme padre lo interrumpio veloz, elevando una mano pacifica mientras asentia resignado y con fastidio.

-Lo se, Marco. Lo se... - Dijo, pareciendo un tanto pensativo durante un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos. -Conozco a Ace, y se que le diga lo que le diga, ira de todas formas.- A Marco no le quedo mas remedio que asentir completamente de acuerdo, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que su figura total de respeto les diera su visto bueno. -Solo id con él, y tratad que no le pase nada o bien se comporte de manera muy... escandalosa, ya me entiendes.- Y es que no era de necesidad que el joven Ace llamara demasiado la atencion en su violenta busqueda, que nunca les viene bien a los piratas tan buscados como ellos el exceso de informacion regalada a la marina. -Pero os advierto... - Dijo de pronto el enorme lobo de mar sin compasion ni miramientos, señalando autoritario tanto al atento Marco como al pobre Thatch, que nada habia tenido que ver en la conversacion. - ... por culpa de vuestro numerito de esta noche partiremos hacia alta mar mañana, al amanecer. Buscaros la vida. Si sois mayores para largaros por vuestra cuenta y asuntos, lo sois para asumir las consecuencias y regresar por vuestros propios metodos.- Y tanto Thatch como Marco asintieron veloces y firmes, seguros por dentro de que el capitan, mas padre que pirata, no permitiria que sus hijos se perdieran a la deriva, en realidad.

Sin embargo, decidieron callarse aquello, conteniendo una sonrisita graciosa facilmente.

-Si, Padre.- Dijo Marco finalmente, tan correcto como solo él podia ser, dispuesto como el que mas a largarse de una vez y encontrar a aquella pobre chiquita perdida.

-Regresaremos pronto.- Jocoso, Thatch no iba a ser menos, dedicandole a su padre una de sus sonrisas graciosas y picaras que nunca acontecian nada bueno.

-Si, si... pero... - Ante sus palabras, ambos jovenes tuvieron que detenerse, esperando sorprendidos una nueva orden o impedimento. - ... antes daros una ducha ¿Quereis? Pareceis tres granjeros recien salidos de la matanza del cerdo.-

Con expresion desconcertada, ambos comandantes se revisaron a si mismos de pies a cabeza, cerciorandose disgustadamente de que su capitan tenia toda la razon del mundo.

Apenas una hora despues, tres de los tripulantes mas peligrosos e importantes de la temida tripulacion de Barba Blanca ya estaban listos para marchar en su propio viaje.

Y asi, observaron bajo el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, cuya luna llena les dio la bienvenida, como poco a poco se alejaba de su vista el colosal Moby Dick a medida que avanzaban a traves del mar.

En realidad, lo unico importante para Barba Blanca era la felicidad de sus hijos.

Nada mas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Durante horas, Ace no dijo una palabra.

Prefirio mantenerse en un mutismo cortante y peligroso, que daba hasta miedo, desesperado por dentro a la vez que furioso tanto consigo mismo como con el mundo horrible.

El mundo, que solo dejaba de ser tan malo cuando Ifára estaba cerca.

Ambos amigos y compañeros, no solo de fiestas y viajes si no tambien en los momentos bajos y tan incomodos como aquel, se dedicaron en un principio a tratar de mantener algun tipo de conversacion, dadonse por vencido cuando comprobaron pesarosos que el segundo comandante no andaba dispuesto a abrir la boca mas de lo necesario.

Tras varias preguntas respondidas a base de monosilabos, o bien ni eso les dedico, tanto Thatch como Marco se resignaron, dedicandose a lo suyo mientras Ace les daba la espalda, atento al horizonte y al pequeño bote de vela.

El vehiculo aunque pequeño y rapido, resulto un recurso cuestionable, sobre todo cuando se econtraron en mitad de la noche con que el viento no andaba a su favor y acabarian tardando mas de lo que pensaron en un principio.

Como ni siquiera ellos podian luchar contra las variaciones atmosfericas del siempre impredecible Grand Line, no les quedo mas que resignarse y esperar, acabando por caer dormidos tanto el cuarto como el primer comandante.

Sin embargo, Ace paso toda la noche en vela, observando el horizonte y evocando imagenes y recuerdos.

Fue la primera vez en su vida que no tenia sueño a semejantes horas.

Dormirse significaba flaquear, y no iba a permitirse ni un apice de debilidad hasta que no la encontrara. Por que si, la encontraria. Le costara cuanto le costara, tardara cuanto tardara y tuviera que asesinar a quien tuviera que asesinar, Ace daria con la dulce Ifára y la recuperaria.

Entonces él la salvaria del mundo cruel, al igual que ella lo salvo hace tiempo del mismo peligro sin, si quiera, haberselo propuesto.

Perdido en su cabeza peligrosa, que no podia hacer mas que pensar en Ifára y en su estado, en que la habrian hecho y en las manos de que monstruos estaria, el amanecer sorprendio a Ace repentinamente sin que apenas se diera cuenta.

Asi, con la mente llena de ira contrastada mediante imagenes calmantes de la maravillosa Ifára, que al final no hacian otra cosa mas que aumentar su estado nervioso, Ace se mantuvo en la misma posicion mientras el dia se abria camino, pasando las horas a la velocidad de la luz para él que ya estaba en otro mundo.

Debia ser aun temprano, cuando el segundo comandante diviso, por fin, un pequeño islote en la lejania.

Como un resorte se levanto sobre el suelo del bote, acercandose peligrosamente al borde de madera para cerciorarse de que su mirada no le engañaba, revisando el pedacito de tierra con ojos de analitico halcon hambriento.

-¡Ahi esta!- Exclamo con un pequeño grito firme, girando la cabeza un momento para observar a sus aun dormidos compañeros. -¡Eh!- Dijo con voz alta y tensa, pateando fuertemente el suelo del navio pequeño y asi hacer ruido suficiente. -¡Arriba!- Comprobo satisfecho como sus camaradas se despertaban con un respingo debido al impacto repentino contra la madera, pareciendo ambos desconcertados y confusos. En cuanto se recompusieron un tanto y vieron que nada fuera de lo comun ocurria alli, los otros dos comandantes anduvieron dispuestos a replicar y armar revuelo, desistiendo finalmente cuando Ace los interrumpio. -Ya estamos llegando.-

Todavia adormilado, Marco se puso en pie en cuanto escucho las palabras de su amigo, recorriendo facilmente el bote debido a sus dimensiones pequeñas para posicionarse junto al otro y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-Cierto... - Dijo Marco con mirada entrecerrada, analizando él tambien el diminuto islote cada vez mas cercano. -En unos minutos estaremos ahi.- Y sin mas, asintio, regresando al centro de la embarcacion mientras Ace permanecia tenso en aquella posicion analitica.

-Gilipollas... - Por su parte, Thatch, que tenia mal despertar y aun se mantenia sentado sobre el suelo, se limito de momento a dedicarles semejante desprecio entre dientes, siendo ignorado por ambos ofendidos pero consiguiendo asi desahogarse el cuarto comandante.

Si, en unos minutos estarian alli.

_(Cambio de escena)_

En aquella tierra escasa solo habia arena, un barco y una construccion.

La arena clara y amarillenta, iluminada por el sol tortuoso a plena hora de la mañana, se arremolino un tanto con un ademan del viento que trato de regalarles una brisa. Sin embargo, al final se quedo tan solo en eso, en un ademan.

En el otro extremo del diminuto islote, facilmente visible debido a sus considerables dimensiones y las tan pequeñas de la superficie de tierra, el barco en cuestion casi les dio la bienvenida, analizandolo los recien llegados con atencion para cerciorarse de que no era un buque de guerra, si no un vehiculo de transporte y ventas.

Y atravesando la infima islilla natural se encontraba la construccion de piedra de un solo piso, de formas cuadradas y toscas, casi incluso primitivas, recalentada al sol asesino del lugar sureño.

Ace supo facilmente cual era la finalidad de aquella construccion grande, pero a la vez estrecha y asfixiante, siendo el primero en aventurarse a tierra firme en cuanto su pequeño bote de vela se detuvo en la costa.

En cuanto puso los pies sobre la arena arida y caliente, el calor ya de por si sofocante se transformo en insoportable, incluso, aumentando la temperatura debido al encontrarse aun mas al sur.

Rapido Marco y Thatch, fieles amigos y compañeros, lo siguieron en sus pasos, posicionando pies en la tierra firme y ardiente para suspirar quejumbrosos debido a la temperatura, no queriendo ni imaginar como debia apretar alli el calor cuando el sol alcanzara su punto algido al mediodia.

Decidido, Ace aumento el ritmo de avance, no pudiendo apartar los ojos de la construccion cuadriculada de piedra cada vez mas cercana y reconocible. Sus camaradas inseparables lo siguieron en silencio, mudos los tres por ahora, atravesando el islote diminuto con paso seguro y respiracion dificultosa debido la calor.

Velozmente, que era facil divisarlos teniendo en cuenta la escasa distancia que la superficie de arena tenia de punta a punta, algunos tipos de aspecto bastante deprorable, pero sanos, se mostraron bajo la luz del sol en el horizonte, analizando con ojos entrecerrados en la lejania pequeña a los recien llegados.

Cuando comprobaron rapidamente que no eran marines ni ninguna figura de autoridad similar, se relajaron un tanto, desapareciendo de nuevo algunos tras la construccion mientras que, un par tan solo, se quedaron donde estaban en espera de un nuevo comprador o negociador que atender.

En menos de dos minutos, tres de los principales comandantes de la temida banda pirata de Barba Blanca llegaron a su destino, caminando sin descanso hasta dar, finalmente, con aquella construccion alargada y asfixiante de piedra.

Llego rapido a la nariz de Ace un olor desagradable y cargante, un aroma humano que solo podia formarse en las malas condiciones de lugares como aquel, cerciorandose de sus sospechas facilmente adivinables cuando decidio dar un vistazo mientras avanzaban.

Un almacen.

Pero esta vez al descubierto, no precisando de escondrijos ni clandestinidad debido al anonimato del que ya gozaban en semejante islote perdido o bien al haber hecho algun trato economico con la marina, dedicandose Ace a observar ahora a la mercancia en cuestion.

Tras las rejas metalicas y oxidadas, separados en cubiculos pequeños de piedra y techo bajo, varios ojos se clavaron sobre él como una dolorosa sentencia, distinguiendo miradas asustadas y esquivas, otras perdidas y confusas, otras resignadas simplemente y, otras, incluso combativas.

Pero estas eran las que menos abundaban, por desgracia.

Era una imagen increiblemente desagradable pero, no supo exactamente por que razon, Ace no podia dejar de analizar cada recoveco y rostro de aquel almacen humano, topandose con hombres jovenes que, en otro tiempo, debieron ser fuertes y saludables en lugar de enfermizos y delgados, muchachas ovilladas y aterradas la mayoria, de las cuales algunas le parecieron unas crias, mujeres maduras, tipos bien entrados en la cuarentena e, incluso, unos pocos y escasos ancianos.

La imagen cercana a los barrotes, sin embargo, de una precisa persona en uno de los cubiculos del medio le hizo detenerse un segundo.

Una mujer algo mayor, pero no entrada en la vejez ni mucho menos lo sorprendio, mirandole aquella esclava sin dudarlo mientras Ace dejaba su caminar para corresponder a sus ojos. Sentada en el rincon junto a los barrotes, con la frente y las facciones envueltas en sudor por el sofocante calor insano que debia hacer debido a las paredes de piedra a pleno sol, la mujer lo contemplo con desden en un principio, pasando despues a la incomprension y, finalmente, a la resignacion y al olvido.

Pegadito a su pecho y protegido bajo los brazos de su madre, un bebe comenzo a llorar de manera afonica y asfixiante, haciendole pensar a Ace si acaso se quejaba por el calor, el hambre, la falta de agua o bien por todas las causas juntas. Entonces, aquella mujer y madre abandono la antencion sobre el segundo comandante porque habia algo demasiado importante ahora, meciendo a su hijo lloroso y sin esperanzas de vida en semejante lugar, apretandolo contra si y tratando de calmarlo en un idioma extraño y extranjero del que Ace no entendio palabra, pero si el contexto.

Seguramente, fuera una oracion en forma de nana cantada con aquella dulzura maternal inconfundible, no logrando la pobre mujer que su bebe mal alimentado callara facilmente. Sin embargo, el amor de una madre lo puede todo, en realidad, o casi todo, consiguiendo al menos que el pequeño extranjero se relajara y no malgastara sus ultimas fuerzas y dias en el llanto histerico.

Y si habia algo que Ace valoraba y respetaba por encima de todo, era el amor de una madre.

Al fin y al cabo, el estaba vivo y causando estragos en el mundo gracias a aquel afecto y fuerza sobrehumana que, como un huracan, solo puede utilizar una madre por su pequeño.

Como una telaraña formada por cordeles que se tensa de repente, deshaciendo los nudos para quedarse clara y desenredada, deshecha, la mente de Ace sufrio de un colapso.

Y la mirada de aquella mujer con su bebe se clavo de nuevo sobre la suya, mostrando esta vez hasta compasion. Se estaba compadeciendo de él.

Ace desperto de su extraño y doloroso embrujo cuando escucho los pies de Marco a su lado, pareciendo removerse incomodo y fuera de lugar el primer comandante para alejarse un tanto de aquellas celdas que mas parecian destinadas a bestias que a seres humanos. El joven Ace lo vio caminar un par de pasos como de precaucion, sabiendo que para el otro era aun mas dificil que para nadie y comprendiendo, facilmente, que era mas sano para su mente el evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con aquellos desdichados.

Respeto su decision y la comprendio, analizando la espalda tensa de un Marco cuya expresion disgustada y enfermiza le hizo pensar en, si acaso, terminaria hasta vomitando, el pobre.

Por desgracia, Ace no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por él. Ifára era demasiado importante.

Un sonidito zumbante de aleteo paso junto al oido del segundo comandante repentinamente, que por puro instinto y haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos llevo una mano rapida hasta el lugar del ruido, atrapando al responsable del zumbido en su puño.

Sintiendo una vida pequeña y diminuta entre los dedos se llevo la mano cerca de los ojos, subiendo la temperatura dentro de la celda manual a conciencia para llevar a cabo un extraño experimento. Cuando razono que habia sido mas que suficiente, abrio la mano finalmente, liberando el cuerpo chamuscado de un moscardon que, muerto por el fuego, cayo sobre la arena sin poder volar nunca mas.

Entonces, observando el insecto inmovil, Ace comprendio un poco mas la mente de Ifára.

No llego a entenderlo del todo, todavia no, pero si a empezar a adivinar y poner en orden ciertas cosas.

Dirigio, por tanto, una ultima mirada a aquella madre con su bebe.

Y luego, otra final al morcardon quemado.

Él habia abusado de su fuerza y tamaño para eliminar a aquel ser diminuto, se dijo Ace con extraño analisis. Aquel ser que, aunque menos fuerte y mucho mas pequeño, tenia la capacidad de volar, cosa que el mismo Ace no tendria jamas por mas que tratara, no por naturaleza. Significaba entonces que cada ser en el mundo tiene cualidades unicas que le dotan de una especialidad, no siendo por lo tanto ninguno superior o inferior al otro.

Es decir, era evidente que Ace podia eliminar a la mosca, pero ella podia volar y él no.

Aquella madre, por ejemplo, era mas debil que Ace fisicamente hablando, y podria reducirla facilmente. Sin embargo, aquella madre que apretaba a su bebe contra su cuerpo era mas valiente y valiosa que Ace, era mas fuerte en todos los otros sentidos, y lo era por propia naturaleza maternal.

Y, sin embargo, por culpa de aquellos que abusan de sus cualidades sobre otros, aquella madre estaba presa en una celda y su bebe condenado a la muerte injustamente al igual que Ace habia quemado a la mosca.

Ahora, aunque era complicado y Ace estaba acostumbrado a ecuaciones mas simples, si comenzaba a entender mejor la filosofia de Ifára.

Convierte lo que otros llaman debilidades en cualidades unicas.

Si eras sensible y blandito, alimenta tu sensibilidad de manera que se convierta en tu fuerza y forma de defensa. Cura corazones y almas deshechas, pega pedazos con dulzura e inteligencia, y haz del mundo algo mas agradable.

Si eras, en cambio, poderoso y grande como Ace, utiliza tu cualidad para proteger a aquellos que no lo sean y, asi, salva a los sensibles y blanditos para que ellos te salven a ti despues a su espiritual manera. Te curaran el corazon y el alma y tu permitiras que el suyo, tambien, se sanee, haciendo del mundo algo mas agradable.

Ahora, Ace si comenzaba a entenderlo. Los monstruos, en su mayoria, no son lo que aparentan ni tan malos como los pintan.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera compasion para con aquellos que habian decidido seguir el camino equivocado. Algunos monstruos no tenian cura. Quiza en el mundo de Ifára si lo tuvieran, pero en el de Ace, no.

Que comprendiera a la dulce chiquita y comenzara a tomar partido en su salvacion del mundo, no queria decir que él dejara de ser él, y que se tomara las cosas a su manera.

Cuando la recuperara y estuviera de nuevo a salvo, curando el mundo, Ace decidio que seria el momento de replantearse sus maneras y forma de ver la vida. Pero ahora, no era el momento.

Todavia no.

Ace necesitaba derramar la suficiente sangre de monstruo para llevar a cabo hasta la mas leve metamorfosis.

Y el pensar en la maravillosa Ifára y sus buenas intenciones, no hizo mas que aumentar la ira hacia aquellas bestias que no comprendian la grandiosidad de su bonito corazon.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, el segundo comandante asintio para si mismo, olvidando el cuerpo de la mosca quemada para continuar su camino a traves del suelo arenoso.

Con un chasquidito cansado de la lengua, harto de la falta de accion, Thatch se le adelanto sin esperara ni un segundo mas, dispuesto a comenzar con sus negociaciones y actitud divertida para sonsacar algo de informacion.

Mediante un caminar seguro y chulesco pero a la vez relajado para inspirar confianza, el cuarto comandante recorrio la distancia que lo separaba de aquellos tratantes tan atentos a la presencia de los tres piratas, elevando una mano amiga a la vez que sonreia graciosamente.

-¡Hola, buenos dias!- Les dijo, que Thatch era el unico de sus compañeros con estomago lo suficientemente duro como para mostrarse cordial ante semejantes "vendedores"

-Buenos dias.- Contesto un tipo bajo y robusto, cuyo aspecto parecia gritar los malos negocios que llevaba por cada poro de su piel. Aquel delincuente, que debia ser el encargado de tratar con los clientes si no era el lider, correspondio la sonrisa de Thatch con otra cargada de dientes descolocados, tendiendole una mano formal que fue rapidamente apretada por el comandante. -¿En que puedo... - Iba a hablar en plural, seguramente, cambiando de idea en cuanto sus ojos revisaron a un Marco que, ausente y lejano, habia decidido permanecer a lo suyo con la mirada clavada en el mar. - ... ayudarte, amigo?- Concluyo finalmente, dirigiendo la mirada sobre un tenso y serio Ace que andaba hacia ellos con caminar lento, decidiendo brindar su atencion al animado Thatch.

-Oh, pues estaba interesado en hacer unas compras... complicadas.- Y la mirada significativa de Thatch acompañada de su sonrisa maliciosa le hizo comprender facilmente a aquel tratante.

-Ya veo. Has venido entonces al lugar indicado, amigo.- Rio el negociador ilegal, soltando una carcajada jocosa mientras trataba de aparentar mas estilo del que poseia en realidad. -¿Y en que tipo de compra estas interesado? Tenemos sustancias... complicadas, armas complicadas e, incluso, documentos complicados.- Orgulloso de sus negocios, aquel traficante de cualquier tipo de mercancia no permitida amplio su sonrisa, irguiendose un tanto con su cuerpo de baja estatura pero de robusted envidiable.

Thatch no pudo evitar girarse en cuanto escucho el susurro de la arena, dedicandole una miradita rapida y descontenta a un serio Ace de expresion peligrosa que se habia colocado, justamente, tras su espalda.

El cuarto comandante se trago un suspirito fastiadiado al observar que el joven pirata no parecia dispuesto a despegar los ojos de sobre aquel tratante con desprecio absoluto, decidiendo continuar a la conversacion negociadora y esperando que este ultimo no se diera cuenta.

-Veras, amigo... - Dijo Thatch con su sonrisa habitual, correspondiendo él tambien al trato de confianza que le andaba dando aquel otro hombre. -En realidad, estaba interesado en su mercancia mas... especial.- Dirigiendo una miradita rapida y señalativa a la construccion de piedra, Thatch espero gracioso la respuesta del otro, que asintio animado un par de veces.

-¡Oh, entiendo!- Exclamo el tratante con su sonrisa de dientes descuidados, frotandose las manos un tanto con orgullo. -Puedes darte una vuelta por ahi y elegir el que mas te guste, o los que mas te gusten... - Thatch abrio la boca dispuesto a decir algo, siendo interrumpido por el hombre robusto rapidamente. -El precio varia dependiendo de la pieza, amigo.- Concluyo, encogiendose de hombros y andando convencido de que Thatch pretendia cuestionar sobre cifras economicas.

-En realidad, el precio me da un poco igual... - Y la expresion del vendedor ilegal se desconcerto un tanto, mirando sorprendido a su supuesto futuro cliente. -Busco algo muy concreto ¿Entiendes, amigo?- Thatch le miro significativo y con sonrisilla complice, haciendo que el otro se llevara una mano al menton y adoptara su actitud mas atenta. -Mira, el problema es el siguiente. Se que no deberia contarte mi vida ya que es de muy mala educacion pero... - Suspiro Thatch falsamente, encogiendose de hombros como si se sintiera algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, amigo. A ver en que puedo ayudarte.- Dijo aquel tratante con buenas maneras malamente llevadas a cabo, que se notaba a la legua que era un hombre bruto y vulgar. Como agradecimiento, el cuarto comandante asintio con su sonrisa mas inocente, dispuesto a comenzar con alguno de sus teatros.

-Bien, ahi va... Mi mujer es alguien de armas tomar ¿Sabes?- Dijo Thatch con expresion entre dolida y resignada, causando que el otro asintiera con pura complicidad masculina. -El caso que, ultimamente, siempre anda quejandose de que esta muy sola porque trabajo demasiado, que no puede mas con las tareas de casa ella sola, que se aburre, que no para de currar... Lo que dicen todas.- Resignado y haciendo gala de sus buenas dotes dramaticas, Thatch se encogio de hombros, causando que aquel tratante ilegal asintiera comprensivo. -Lo hablamos y pues, como ambos somos piratas, decidimos que la mejor opcion era comprar una esclava. Alguien joven, una chiquilla tranquila y docil que la obedezca y ayude en casa y, a la vez, le haga compañia.- Rapidamente, el vendedor de mercancia humana dio un respingo, dispuesto a hacer un buen y facil negocio.

-Oh, tengo muchas de esas, amigo.- Exclamo animado, asintiendo rapidamente con evidentes intenciones de emprender camino y mostrarle a Thatch sus encerradas mascotas humanas. Sin embargo, el cuarto comandante se lo impidio veloz como el viento, causando que el otro desistiera sorprendido y permaneciera en el mismo lugar.

-No, no... a ver, como te explico... - Fingiendo que la situacion marital y hogareña que sufria era real, Thatch se llevo una mano al menton con actitud pensativa, pareciendo que reflexionaba un par de segundos una mejor explicacion al problema. -Mi mujer es muy exigente, amigo... No se conformara con cualquier chiquilla. Querra alguna con la que, ademas de todo lo que dije anteriormente, pueda presumir delante de sus amigas ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, que le gustara alguna pieza mas... unica. Una joven bonita, que llame la atencion pero que no busque ensombrecerla.-

-Me lo pones dificil.- Dijo el tratante, riendo incluso ante semejante pedido mientras le daba vueltas en su cabeza para dar con alguna que se ajustase a aquella descripcion.

-¡Lo se!- Exclamo Thatch con culpa, palmeandose la frente como castigo una rapida y graciosa vez. -¡Y lo siento mucho! Pero es que mi mujer es una señorita dificil de contentar.-

-Eso es porque es una mujer inteligente.- Aquel negociador ilegal rio, agasajando un tanto a su futuro cliente.

-Si, lo es... - Suspiro el cuarto comandante, asintiendo convencido de sus palabras. -Mira, amigo, alguien me dio el soplo, apenas ayer en la noche, de que ha llegado a tus manos una muchachita preciosa y dulce como la miel... - Pero rapido, aquel tratante lo interrumpio.

-¿Quien soplo?- Cuestiono el hombre de dientes descolocados con recelo, temiendo que algun desdichado bocazas se hubiera ido de la lengua sin mas.

-Blackbone. Erick Blackbone.- Y en cuanto escucho aquello el tratante ilegal rapidamente se tranquilizo, conteniendo un suspirito de alivio cuando comprobo que no tenia nada que temer. -Fui a preguntarle donde podia conseguir lo que ando buscando, somos buenos amigos.- Era la mentira mas grande del universo pero, dicha por los labios de Thatch, en aquel momento parecia una verdad incuestionable. -Al parecer, segun me dijo te vendio a esa chiquita que tan perfectamente se ajusta a mi descripcion.-

-¡Ah!- Exclamo velozmente el hombre robusto, asintiendo descubridor un par de veces. Tras Thatch, manteniendo la calma a duras penas, Ace casi se muere de incertidumbre y nerviosismo, deseando saber donde diablos habian escondido a Ifára en aquel pequeño islote. Gracias al cielo, el vendedor no se dio cuenta. -¡Buscas a la chiquita guapa, la de los ojos bicolores!- Definitivamente, el difunto Blackbone no les habia mentido, revolviendose el joven Ace un tanto en su sitio en cuanto escucho hablar de la muchacha.

-¡Exacto, amigo! ¡Esa misma es la que quiero!- Animado a mas no poder ante la idea de que resultara tan sencillo, Thatch sonrio radiante, dando incluso una palmadita feliz en el aire. -¿Podria echarle un vistazo?-

-Deberias poder... - Dijo aquel tratante, causando que la animacion de Thatch se transformara en desconcierto cuando el otro suspiro derrotado, incluso. - ... pero, por desgracia, aunque paso por aqui apenas si pude echarle un ojo.- A Ace casi se le cae el alma a los pies, no pudiendo reaccionar de momento mientras el otro se decidio por continuar. -La enviamos directamente al campamento que tenemos en una isla cerca de aqui... - Y se encogio de hombros con resignacion, analizando la expresion frustrada de Thatch. -Aqui apenas habia espacio para uno mas, asi que... - Pero no pudo concluir.

-¿Que?- Ace se dejo oir finalmente, cuestionando aquello con expresion tensa y voz cortante, seca.

Por su parte, Thatch se limito a morderse el labio inferior, dedicandole una miradita rapida a su furioso y fuera de control compañero para, despues, encogerse de hombros.

-Que la enviamos al campamento... - Desconcertado por la actitud cortante del joven Ace, aquel tratante finalmente le dedico su atencion, no habiendosele escapado la extraña reaccion de su anterior interlocutor. -Aqui no teniamos mas... - Pero los detalles a Ace no le interesaban en absoluto.

Sin mas, el segundo comandante se adelanto, avanzando terreno en un par de amplias y tensas zancadas, esquivando facilmente a un Thatch resignado que se hizo sumisamente a un lado. Con violencia y no dandole tiempo de reaccion apreso el cuello de la camisa sucia y sudorosa de aquel tipo robusto, tironeando con fuerza del agarre para obligarle a ponerse de puntillas y, asi, encararlo mejor.

-¿Donde esta el campamento?- Le cuestiono entre dientes, sintiendo la colera y el odio apoderandose de su interior, aguantandose el asco absoluto que le transmitia el ahora asustado tratante en cuanto lo tuvo tan cerca. Le repugnaba. Le repugnaba enormemente. -¿Donde esta el puñetero campamento?- Repitio al ver que su interrogado aun no cuestionaba, habiendose limitado al principio a tratar de revolverse sin conseguir liberarse ni un apice.

-U-un poco mas al sur... - Respondio finalmente con desconcierto y totalmente asustado, teniendo la mirada amenazante y peligrosa de Ace a apenas un palmo de distancia de la suya. Rapido, el otro par de comerciantes ilegales que andaban por alli comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, no sabiendo si debian entrar en accion o bien quedarse donde estaban. -En la isla m-mas cercana ti-tirando hacia el sur... - Continuo el fuertemente apresado tratante, hablando dificultosamente debido a que el agarre peligroso sobre su camisa comenzaba a ahogarle. Sin embargo, Ace no parecio convencido del todo, propinandole un fuerte tiron que casi le rompe o bien el cuello, o bien la prenda que llevaba encima. -¡Te doy mi palabra!- Exclamo el tratante al verse seriamente en peligro, que él no era tipo de orgullo ni soberbia cuando el contrincante era, claramente, mas fuerte y peligroso que él.

Su cobardia y abuso de fuerza para con aquellos sin oportunidad de defenderse no hizo mas que aumentar el asco de Ace hacia su persona.

Asi que, como realmente le asqueaba, como realmente le odiaba, el joven Ace no se lo penso dos veces, propinandole repentinamente un cabezazo fuerte y eficaz que, basicamente, lo noqueo con un ruido sordo. Velozmente los otros tratantes se revolvieron en su sitio con total estupefaccion a la vez que algunos esclavos, los mas valientes, se asomaban a traves de las rejas para contemplar el espectaculo, observando como Ace evitaba que su presa cayera al suelo sin llevarse la peor parte. Asi que, en el aire, el segundo comandante lo agarro con fuerza del rostro con una de sus manos grandes, cubriendo sus ojos, nariz y boca para apretar con fuerza.

Estupefactos, los espectadores repentinos contemplaron como comenzaba a salir un peligroso humo de la cara aplastada de aquel tratante ilegal, el cual empezo a gritar en alaridos de dolor y a revolverse con violencia en cuanto sintio su cara abrasarse debido a aquella mano, que mas que de piel parecia ahora hecha de puro metal al rojo vivo.

-Agh... ya empezamos... - Susurro Thatch con fastidio para si mismo, analizando de reojo al resto de la banda de tratantes a los que, seguramente, tendrian tambien que aniquilar tarde o temprano en cuanto salieran de su estupefaccion.

-Si ellos llevan tu marca... - Dijo Ace con total condena, apretando mas fuerte el rostro del ahora gritante hombre mientras lo quemaba de manera tortuosa. - ... tu llevaras la mia.- Y, tras aquella sentencia, finalmente aflojo el agarre sobre su victima, que no paraba de retorcerse y hacer escandalo, cayendo el abrasado comerciante al suelo. La temperatura habia sido tal, que Ace casi pudo sentir la piel a punto de quedarse pegada contra su propia mano, cubriendose en un acto reflejo el negociante ilegal la cara abrasada tras sus dedos para dar vueltas en el suelo sobre si mismo con gritos de dolor. Ace se permitio unos segundos de observacion, contemplando impasible y satisfecho como el herido se revolvia en la arena, sufriente, mientras no dejaba de cubrir su cara quemada bajo las manos sucias.

Finalmente, el segundo comandante ignoro los gritos y maldiciones incredulas del resto de tratantes, agachandose junto al rodante y gritante lider para arrancarle el manojo de llaves que tintineaba sin descanso en su cinturon. Mas tranquilo, que ya habia eliminado a la rata mayor, Ace se incorporo de nuevo en pie sobre la arena, dirigiendose directo hacia la construccion de piedra que albergaba a los esclavos con expresion seria y convencida.

-Maldita sea... - Musito Thatch entre dientes en cuanto lo vio largarse hacia los cubiculos ardientes, observando despues que el numero de tratantes en el exterior habia aumentado un tanto. -Sabia que pasaria esto... - Se dijo el cuarto comandante, resignandose fastidiado a la idea de que tendria que ser él, al final, quien eliminara al resto de la banda. Miro a ver si podia, al menos, confiar en Marco, topandose con que este continuaba dandoles la espalda, mirando hacia el mar y habiendose alejado incluso mas que al principio. -Ten amigos para esto... - Y, finalmente, chasqueo la lengua, esperando molesto y dispuesto a pagar cada frustracion con aquellos desdichados que se habian cruzado en su camino.

Ace escucho los sonidos de batalla que se desarrollaron a su espalda, sabiendo seguro que la lucha duraria poco, muy poco, y que Thatch saldria facil vencedor, continuando su camino frente a las celdas de piedra recalentada. Ante el manojo de llaves que el joven comandante mantenia firmemente entre los dedos, los esclavos fueron poniendose tensos y nerviosos a medida que avanzaba, acoplandose poco a poco y en masa contra los barrotes para apresarlos y asomarse lo mas que podian, no apartando los ojos de sobre Ace. Sin embargo, este no les dedico ni una sola mirada, dirigiendose directo hacia su destino sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

Finalmente, una vez alcanzo a quien andaba buscando, el joven pirata se detuvo en seco, posicionandose frente al cubiculo en cuestion.

Aquella mujer y madre, cuyo bebe parecia haberse dormido por fin bajo su abrazo, le miro entre desconfiada y estupefacta desde el mismo sitio en el que Ace la habia visto por primera vez, apretando a su pequeño inconscientemente contra el pecho.

-¿Entiendes mi idioma?- Le dijo el segundo comandante de repente, logrando que la mujer acalorada y, seguramente, agotada, le dirigiera una mirada de lo mas desconcertada.

-U-un poco... si.- Contesto por fin con un acento extranjero marcado y dificultoso, asintiendo tensamente mientras abrazaba a su hijo mas fuerte por puro instinto.

-Bien... - Y Ace parecio aliviado, incluso, tendiendole sin mas el manojo de llaves a la madre esclava de bebe mal alimentado. La mujer madura parecio necesitar un tiempo de larga reflexion, admirando aquel objeto metalico y libertario que, sin mas, sin esperar nada a cambio, era cedido a su persona. Finalmente, alargo una mano temblorosa de total desconfianza, dedicando sobre Ace miraditas fugaces como si no pudiera creer que, en verdad, este no pretendiera ningun acto malvado o de convenio. -Cogelas.- Dijo Ace, y la mujer obedecio, arrancandole las llaves de las manos para llevarselas contra el pecho, al igual que hacia con su pequeño hijo. -Salid de aqui... todos.- Revueltos y nerviosos, tan incredulos como la misma mujer portadora ahora de la esperanza de libertad, los esclavos de aquel cubiculo y los vecinos de estos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, dedicandole al joven Ace miraditas veloces de incredulidad y recelo. -Obligatoriamente... - Continuo el joven pirata, hablando con aquella mujer y madre. - ... algunos sabran navegar, asi que coged el barco.- Refiriendose claramente al barco mercante de aquellos delincuentes, Ace pronuncio las palabras, causando que la mujer no pudiera hacer mas que asentir atenta. -Para cuando hayais salido de esta asquerosa celda, no quedara un tratante con vida, asi que no os preocupies por eso.- Y, nuevamente, la madre asintio, transformando su mirada en otra firme e, incluso, agradecida, apretando fuertemente el manojo de llaves contra su pecho.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Ace dio el asunto por finalizado, girandose sobre sus propios pies para continuar su camino hacia el pequeño bote de vela.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas si habia terminado de recorrer en su totalidad aquellas celdas ahora compuestas por un monton de esclavos cada vez mas agitados, una voz le hizo detenerse.

-¡Rogare a los dioses por que encuentres a esa muchacha!- Exclamo la mujer con su acento marcado y extranjero, asomandose un tanto a traves de los barrotes oxidados mientras un joven flaco comenzaba a abrir el candado con las llaves cedidas. Ace se giro un segundo, admirando a aquella mujer que, agradecida, andaba dispuesta a suplicar a sus dioses desconocidos por la buenaventura de su salvador. -¡Y por que seais felices!- Las madres, que siempre lo adivinaban todo.

Ace permanecio en su posicion y silencio un par de segundos, manteniendo el contacto visual con aquella mujer, aquella madre, asintiendo finalmente una vez para, tan agradecido como ella misma, darle la espalda y continuar su camino.

Escucho, lejano mientras andaba directo al bote, el sonido inconfundible y metalico de un candado abriendose.

Era el sonido de la esperanza.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Aaaaaaaaaah! Soy mala, lo se!_

_Este capitulo es de lo mas... desconcertante. Creo que me deje llevar demasiado y filosofee en exceso pero ¿Que quereis? Soy una futura estudiante de filosofia, era imposible que no dotara a mi historia de aspectos psicologicos y emocionales complicados._

_Igualmente, quiero que los cambios que Ace va dando tengan logica y sentido, aunque sea un poquito, que tengan una explicacion, ya sabeis..._

_No tengo mucho mas que decir de momento mas que gracias por leer, que lamento las faltas de ortografia y acentos y que exasperado-exasperacion no se escribe con H intercalada, pero siempre me viene a la mente la palabra exhalar y pues, inconscientemente, lo escribo mal._

_Y si, soy demasiado vaga como para revisarlo completamente de una sola tanda y cambiarlo XDDDD I'm sorry (I'm elephant! Decia el chiste juas! en fin XD)_

_Un besazo sabor miel y un abrazo maternal para todos!_

_Maddy_


	11. Descenso al infierno

Si el calor del islote que habian visitado anteriormente, aquel de los tratantes y la venta ilegal de esclavos, habia sido insoportable, ahora podria analizarse la temperatura como absolutamente inhumana.

Caminando pesada y lentamente bajo el sol torturador y asesino, sol que casi parecia querer aniquilar cada forma de vida que paseara bajo sus rayos, tres de los comandantes principales de la tripulacion pirata de Barba Blanca seguian su camino conteniendo los jadeos y quejidos por el calor.

A la cabeza, siendo el mas rapido por pura voluntad de continuar que por fuerza, la verdad, Ace era seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos y camaradas, siendo Marco el segundo en aquella hilera extraña y Thacth el tercero y ultimo. En silencio total, los primeros parecian tratar de fingir que todo andaba bien, que el sol del mediodia en aquella isla desertica y mortal no era tan atroz y que el camino a pie tampoco era para tanto.

Por su parte, Thatch se dedico a quejarse cuanto le diera la gana hasta que estaba tan acalorado y cansado que se quedo sin voz, por primera vez en su vida, limitandose a soltar de vez en cuando bufidillos molestos y asfixiados.

La isla cuya direccion habia sido cedida por aquel tratante, aquel al que Ace habia dejado desfigurado de por vida, si es que acaso sobrevivia, habia resultado ser una de las tierras mas aridas y secas que ninguno de ellos habia visto.

Se toparon con lo que debia ser un pueblo, situado en la costa extremedamente calida de la isla, haciendose cargo los tres piratas de algunas provisiones de alimento y demas, pero sobre todo de agua. Mucha agua.

Los pocos y morenos, quemados incluso, habitantes del poblado en cuestion les huyeron en su mayoria o bien les dedicaron miraditas esquivas de desagrado y pavor, decidiendo Marco ser ahora él mismo quien se hiciera cargo de interactuar con las personas. Gracias a sus buenos modales y cordialidad, a su seriedad, el primer comandante logro en menos de una hora la informacion que necesitaban, pronunciando las palabras adecuadas y nunca diciendo que se trataba de un campamento de esclavos.

Les hablaron de unas minas, situadas en el centro de la isla donde poca gente se atrevia a ir a pie, teniendo en cuenta los kilometros de asesino desierto que las separaban de la escasa civilizacion. Era evidente, de todas maneras, que el ciudadano que les habia indicado la direccion y lugar sabia que, aquello, aunque minas tambien era otra cosa, decidiendo igualmente hablar en clave como lo hizo el propio Marco.

Era el colmo de la hiprocresia social, se dijo Ace, pero poco le importaron en ese momento las cuestiones morales cuando Ifára andaba desaparecida y a saber en que condiciones.

De todas formas, era evidente que la marina se llevaba su parte del botin.

La sociedad estaba podrida, se dijo Ace.

Debido a aquellas acciones era por lo que se encontraban en su situacion actual, caminando en fila india y cada uno en su posicion y silencio, mas Thatch con sus resoplidos, a traves del desierto mortal y en pleno mediodia, que la jornada habia pasado rapido mientras avanzaban y el sol, ahora, se encontraba en su total apogeo para colmo de males.

Agotado fisicamente pero demasiado firme y preocupado como para tener ninguna intencion de detenerse, Ace elevo la cabeza un tanto, llevandose una mano a la frente bajo el ala de su sombrero para retirarse parte del sudor y dedicar una miradita rapida al sol.

Por su parte, Marco continuo a lo suyo, tratando de mantener el tipo y la dignidad como era su costumbre.

Thatch, en cambio, no era tan impasible y poco le importaban las opiniones ajenas, soltando un bufido quejumbroso mas fuerte que sus predecesores.

-Agh... - Dijo el cuarto comandante, mirando molesto como sus dos compañeros mas adelantados continuaban su camino sin intencion de detenerse jamas. Esto hacia que, para su desgracia, el propio Thatch no pudiera hacer mas que seguirlos. -¿No te la podian haber robado en invierno o algo asi?- Cuestiono sin compasion, causando que Ace se tuviera que tragar una palabra malsonante y continuara su camino, ignorandole olimpicamente. -Maldita sea... - Y es que Marco tampoco parecia dispuesto a hacerle mucho caso, andando sin descanso el primer comandante un par de metros frente al quejumbroso Thatch. -¡Oh, un lagarto!- Exclamo de pronto, dedicandole una miradita rapida a aquel animalejo pequeño y reptiloide que, en cuanto fue interceptado por su mirada, se escondio de nuevo entre la arena abrasadora. -¿Como cojones puede sobrevivir nada aqui? Esto mas que una isla parece una maldita sarten... - Nuevamente, no recibio de sus compañeros mas que silencio y sus espaldas. -Descansemos un rato ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Casi que suplico, terminando su ruego caprichoso en un resoplido de calor insoportable.

-Mejor no... - Finalmente, Marco se digno a contestar, no pudiendo evitar que se notara su respiracion agotada y jadeante un tanto. -No tenemos tiempo.- Le espeto a su quejumbroso amigo, girando la cabeza un segundo para dedicarle una miradita de pequeña disculpa.

-Tiempo, tiempo... - Thatch estaba de mal humor, cosa rara en él pero no imposible, chasqueando la lengua el cuarto comandante con indignacion. -No tenemos tiempo, me dices, y es posible que para cuando lleguemos ella ya este... - Tenia la boca demasiado grande, se dijo Thatch, sobre todo cuando Ace se detuvo de pronto, en seco, sobre la arena ardiente y el sol inmisericorde.

No sabiendo si debia mantener el orgullo o bien permanecer en silencio, Thatch imito al segundo comandante, parando su andar abruptamente para contemplar la espalda tensa de un Ace sumido en un nervioso mutismo.

Y a Marco no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Con disgusto, este ultimo analizo primero al joven comandante, para despues dedicarle una miradita de revision rapida a su compañero cuarto, decidiendo veloz que debia tomar cartas en el asunto o las cosas podrian truncarse en el peor momento posible.

Ace andaba demasiado sensible, y Thatch tenia la lengua demasiado afilada.

-Aun es pronto.- Dijo Marco con convencimiento, clavanso sus ojos serenos y tranquilos sobre la espalda amplia del detenido Ace. -Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas desde que se la llevaron. Esta viva.- Y, rogando por dentro al cielo que funcionara, Marco espero igual de tenso, conteniendo la impaciencia y el nerviosismo.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos como de dolorosa reflexion, Ace volvio a moverse para continuar su camino.

Marco suspiro aliviado y no pudo evitar, por si acaso, dedicar una miradita fugaz de reproche a su amigo tras él.

Como respuesta, Thatch se limito a encogerse de hombros, acelerando el paso rapido cuando comprobo que sus dos camaradas y compañeros de marcha ya habian emprendido la caminata de nuevo.

Y continuaron la ruta bajo el sol inmisericorde.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Debia ser bien entrada la tarde.

Al final, Ace tuvo que ceder a los ruegos del cuarto comandante por detenerse, sobre todo cuando Marco se le unio a su manera, pero con la misma necesidad e insistencia.

Ace, en cambio, aunque estaba en estado similar y su cuerpo le gritaba por cada dedo y cabello, suplicando algo de agua y descanso, por resguardarse un tanto del sol insoportable, quiso continuar. Sin embargo, no pudo llevar a cabo sus intenciones, sintiendose incluso desfallecer por el esfuerzo excesivo en semejante ambiente asesino a pesar de que, sus piernas, seguian funcionando a la misma velocidad por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Finalmente, Ace tuvo que ceder a regañadientes, acomodandose junto a sus compañeros en la primera roca lo suficientemente grande que encontraron. Esto no fue dificil, que alli solo habia arena, lagartos y piedras, dejandose caer rotundamente cada uno de ellos bajo la escasa sombra de la roca, abasteciendo al organismo de agua suficiente pero limitada, que aun no sabian la cantidad de camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

En silencio, que ni fuerzas ya para hablar ni resoplar tenian, permanecieron alli un buen rato, tratando de recomponerse mientras el pobre Thatch sufria, encima, las quemaduras en la piel debido a los rayos aniquiladores. Marco y Ace tenian mejor suerte en percances como aquellos gracias a sus frutas del diablo correspondientes, pero eso no significaba que los estragos de semejante calor no fueran igual de terribles y enfermantes que para el resto de mortales.

Al fin y al cabo, la temperatura alli si que era, realmente, inhumana.

Parecia el mismo infierno.

Pasados unos minutos que no contaron, Ace se puso en pie como un resorte, decidido a continuar el viaje y sabiendo sus amigos, rapidos como el viento, que no tenia ahora el pobre la cabeza y corazon lo suficientemente bien como para atender a razones.

Conteniendo un suspirito, ambos amigos lo imitaron velozmente.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cual atroz sentencia, velozmente les sorprendio la noche.

Y cual automata, ignorando a su cuerpo quejumbroso y dolorido, Ace continuaba andando.

Siempre fieles y cercanos, que sabian seguro que Ace haria lo mismo por ellos cuando fuera necesario, sus compañeros de comandancia lo seguian mas lentos e inseguros, temblandoles incluso las piernas debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que andaban haciendo. Por muy fuerte y valeroso o resistente que seas, las inclemencias del tiempo afectan hasta al mas poderoso, y mucho mas lo hacen cuando llevas horas y horas eternas caminando cual energumeno a traves de un desierto mortal, habiendote detenido nada mas que unos miseros minutos.

Sin embargo, Ace no podia pensar en nada mas que en Ifára.

Las palabras que Thatch habia pronunciado al mediodia, cuando a punto estuvo de decir que Ifára, posiblemente, estuviera totalmente desaparecida del mundo (Ace no se atrevia si quiera a unir la palabra "muerte" en la misma frase que "Ifára".) se le habian grabado dolorosamente en la cabeza y el pecho. Asi, el joven Ace no podia detenerse, que sabia seguro que la supervivencia de la chiquita dependia de ellos, de la prisa que se dieran y la eficacia que tuvieran.

Si la noticia de que tres comandantes principales de Barba Blanca andaban a la gresca como salvajes, aniquilando cuanto se encontrara en su camino por causa y busqueda de la muchachita, llegaba a los oidos de aquellos que ahora la tenian entre las manos, significaria la mas atroz de las desgracias. Si se enteraban, entonces, de que Ace andaba desesperado por dar con ella y recuperarla, que era evidente quien estaba realmente interesado en encontrarla, seguramente se desharian de la muchacha lo mas rapidamente posible. Para colmo de males y aumento de la prisa, el joven Ace sabia que la noticia en cuestion no tardaria demasiado en llegar a orejas no deseadas, y entonces la seguridad de Ifára desapareceria y su vida, que ahora mismo pendia de un hilo, se encontraria seriamente en peligro.

Caminando sin descanso bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas y el calor, que comenzaba a transformarse en un frio congelante, Ace le dedico al cielo una miradita rapida de suplica.

Rogo que estuviera bien, viva y sin un rasguño. Rogo por encontrarla en las minas aquellas, con el resto de esclavos y que, si bien la pobre Ifára no estaria precisamente contenta con el ambiente y los tratos, al menos estuviera ilesa fisicamente.

Rogo, tambien, porque no la hubieran vendido en cuanto se enteraran de que alguien andaba buscandola como un loco peligroso y letal, sabiendo Ace seguro que si les daba la vena y se la cedian a algun noble, entonces estaria perdida y recuperarla se volveria una tarea del todo imposible.

Se conformaba, de momento, con que estuviera viva y en el campamento de esclavos, o las minas, o como diablos quisieran llamarle.

Ace nunca fue religioso. Es mas, Ace nunca creyo en las divinidades y siempre se dijo que, en caso de que realmente existieran, estas eran crueles y diabolicas, sadicas, riendose del mundo y sus desgracias. Nunca se atrevio a negar su existencia en rotundo, por si acaso, pero siempre se dijo que la presencia de un dios misericordioso, o un anima bondadosa o cualquier tipo de ente superior con buenas intenciones, era simplemente imposible.

Sin embargo, tan desesperado y desfallecido estaba Ace que incluso cerro los ojos mientras miraba al cielo, suplicando por dentro y en silencio el ser escuchado por cualquier divinidad, o por las estrellas, o por la luna, que eso le daba igual. Suplico que se apiadaran, ya no de él, si no de Ifára, que lo merecia de verdad y andaba cortada bajo el mismo patron que los angeles mas dulces y buenos. Al menos, esto si era asi desde su perspectiva.

Suspirando resignado, Ace continuo su camino sin descanso, sintiendo como las temperaturas extremas y cambiantes del desierto lo sorprendian ahora con un frio artico que atravesaba hasta los huesos.

Funcionaba por pura voluntad, andando incluso robotico, no sabiendo realmente cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que decidieron atravesar la arena y cuanto les quedaba para llegar a su destino.

Se olvido hasta de que andaba acompañado de sus dos mejores amigos y camaradas, que su cabeza estaba tan agotada como su cuerpo y se mantenia en vilo, despierta y frenetica, gracias al recuerdo imborrable y permanente de Ifára.

Marco y Thatch, sin embargo, no pudieron mas, deteniendose en seco para tomar un descanso necesario y recuperar el cuerpo, que suplicaba ademas de por el sueño por algo de agua y alimento.

Nuevamente, tuvieron que obligar a Ace a detenerse.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Tuvieron que obligarle a detenerse y tambien a comer algo.

Lograron poco y, al final, dieron la tarea por perdida, que Ace no parecia dispuesto a poner de su parte ni a recuperar fuerzas como cualquier otro muchacho normal. No. Ace ahora no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada mas que no fuera caminar en busqueda y encuentro de la muchachita, como si el hecho de no comer, de no dormir, de no deshacer la tension ni un segundo, evitara el encontrarse ahora mismo detenido junto a una nueva roca mientras el tiempo malvado pasaba.

A pesar de todo, Ace lo hacia inconscientemente.

Trato de comer, pero extrañamente no tenia hambre, que se le habia formado un nudo en la boca del estomago. Un nudo que le recordaba que no lo merecia, que no precisaba de ningun tipo de comida hasta que no diera con ella. Solo bebio agua, eso si fue algo necesario, haciendolo obligandose a si mismo cuando recapacito que, si realmente queria continuar la marcha y busqueda, era importante el evitar morir deshidratado o enfermarse por la misma cuestion.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, sus compañeros calleron rapido presos de un sueño profundo y reparador, un sueño agotado, siendo Ace el unico que permanecio igual de despierto y nervioso que en el momento que se entero de que alguien se habia llevado a su pequeña.

No es que no lo intentara. Normalmente, dormir se le hacia una de las tareas mas faciles del mundo. Pero hoy, por desgracia, no fue posible, evocando sin descanso ni pretenderlo la imagen de una Ifára en a saber que situaciones en cuanto cerraba los ojos mas de dos segundos.

Evoco, tambien, su bonita sonrisa, su preciosa voz suave y sus palabras, sus maravillosas palabras que siempre sabian decir cosas dulces e inteligentes. Que siempre sabian calmarlo y volverlo manso junto a un par de caricias, o bien ayudarlo en sus propias tareas y estrategias de guerra y pirateria.

Sus palabras que sabian soñar, querer y aliviar el dolor de cualquier ser sobre la tierra.

Ifára era perfecta. Ifára era la salvadora del mundo.

Era necesario que el mundo malvado no aniquilara a su creacion mas perfecta, mas maravillosa y bonita.

Era necesario que el mundo se redimiera de las desgracias y sufrimientos inhumanos que la habia hecho padecer.

No era por capricho.

Simplemente, era necesario.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Al dia siguiente, habiendo caminado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Alli estaban aquellas minas supuestas o campamento de esclavos, deteniendose en un principio los tres agotados comandantes justo frente a ellas. Situadas en pleno desierto, la zona en cuestion y sus enormes dimensiones ocupaban un vasto area de la superficie arenosa, siendo marcados sus limites por unos muros rusticos de piedra y madera construidos sin ningun gusto estetico, pero fuertes y resistentes. Tuvieron que levantar la cabeza para observar el fin de aquellos muros altisimos que le daban al lugar aspecto de fortaleza, incluso, analizando despues con total analisis las puertas grandes de madera semi abiertas, cosa que no sorprendio a ninguno. Al fin y al cabo, para todo aquel que se escapara no le esperaba nada mas que la muerte, teniendo que recorrer kilometros de desierto sin provisiones y preso de unas facultades fisicas pesimas, como casi todos los esclavos que no fueran domesticos.

Eran las puertas del infierno.

Como le prometio a ella una vez, Ace habia bajado hasta las puertas del infierno solo por Ifára y para Ifára.

Respiro hondo antes de decidirse a entrar, notando el ambiente ardiente de nuevo y como sonidos metalicos de trabajo junto a alguna voz humana le llegaba hasta los oidos, proveniendo del interior. Ahora lo entendia mejor. Eran minas y campamento a la vez. Tenia sentido, porque los esclavos trabajaban gratis y, asi, el lugar conseguia sacar beneficio economico suficiente para mantenerse a si mismo tanto como a sus propietarios, dedicandose estos ultimos no solo a la venta del metal, si no tambien a la de mercancia humana.

Era siniestro pero, a la vez, logico desde la perspectiva mas fria y comercial.

Decidiendo que ya habia sido revision suficiente, Ace recorrio la poca distancia que le separaban de las puertas de madera algo podrida, plantando una mano sobre una de ellas para empujar facilmente y poder internarse.

Sin hacerse esperar, Marco y Thatch lo siguieron velozmente tras un respingo, topandose en cuanto entraron los tres comandantes con la imagen del campamento en cuestion. El lugar era grande, lo suficiente como para albergar una gran cantidad de personas y minas pero no tanto como para que su limite no fuera facilmente visionado, siendo sencillo vigilar a la mercancia trabajadora gracias a la forma redonda de los muros. Sobre la arena del desierto convertido en negocio, Ace vio a varias personas de aspecto precario e insalubre trabajar de aqui para alla mientras que otras, en muchas mejores condiciones y actuando altivamente para con aquellos que sabian indefensos, se dedicaban a gritar ordenes, reir entre ellos jocosos o bien simplemente supervisar. Fue facil saber quienes eran los esclavos y quienes los esclavistas.

Alrededor de los muros, se encontraba lo que debia ser la construccion y habitaciones, los despachos precarios del lugar hosco y rustico y demas estancias cerradas, analizando Ace los techos y ventanas sin cristales construidos de manera similar a las mismas murallas.

Sin embargo, lo que mas les llamo la atencion fueron las cruces, situadas en el centro del circular campamento sobre la arena arida, funcionando asi como fuente de temor y ejemplo de que les ocurriria a aquellos desdichados que se pasaran de la raya.

Ace ya habia visto otros campamentos de esclavos antes con sus crucificados correspondientes, que era un metodo comun en aquellos lugares, pero por primera vez le asquearon enormemente. Un escalofrio desagradable recorrio su espalda cuando recordo que el padre de Ifára habia muerto de manera semejante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y no habiendo aun sido interceptados por la mirada de ninguno de los hombres libres, Ace decidio deshacerse por ahora de aquellos pensamientos de rechazo ya que no los necesitaba en ese preciso momento, dirigiendose sin mas hacia el centro del campamento minero para dar con el lider del lugar.

Anduvieron asi hacia las tres cruces en cuestion, y Ace no pudo evitar el echarles un vistazo. Se arrepintio rapidamente cuando su mirada se cruzo con la opaca y vacia de un pobre joven clavado sobre los postes grandes de madera astillada, un joven que podria ser él mismo y cuya edad no sobrepasaria la suya, teniendo este el cuerpo destrozado y sufriendo ya los estragos de la podredumbre y las aves carroñeras. Junto a este, en la cruz del centro, se encontraba lo que debio haber sido un hombre maduro, o algo parecido. Ace no pudo saberlo debido a que su piel estaba de color parduzco y evidentemente descompuesta, al igual que todo su cuerpo, dando la tarea analitica por perdida cuando recapacito que, realmente, no podria saber en semejantes condiciones si aquel habia sido un hombre, un joven fuerte o una mujer grande.

Y, finalmente, rematando aquel espectaculo macabro, en la tercera cruz, se encontraba el cadaver crucificado de una mujer. Era la unica cuyos ojos se encontraban cerrados, teniendo una expresion triste pero serena que sorprendio a Ace un tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el dolor insoportable de ser clavado en una cruz sin miramientos y la terrible muerte que espera tras esto. Y sin embargo, aquella mujer, cuyo cadaver era evidentemente el mas reciente de los tres, no daba muestras de tortura o sufrimiento fisico, pero si emocional y espiritual. Ace no pudo evitar el contemplarla mas a fondo. A pesar de su aspecto fallecido, no debia llevar alli clavada ni dos semanas, topandose con que aquella pobre mujer apenas si llegaba a la frontera de los treinta. Sus facciones eran bonitas, se dijo instintivamente, conteniendo un suspirito disgustado cuando recapacito que estaba admirando la belleza de una muerta.

Como si hubiera adivinado su reflexion, un ruido de revolverse tras su espalda le hizo dejar de mirar las cruces.

La imagen de un Marco blanco como la cera lo sorprendio enormemente al principio, no sabiendo ni Thatch ni Ace que hacer por el momento. Sin mas, el primer comandante y su rostro totalmente descompuesto, que parecia aun asi estar el pobre luchando porque no se notara, se estremecio notablemente, teniendo que llevarse una mano a la boca cuando sintio que el contenido de su estomago iba a ser rapidamente expulsado en forma de vomito.

Asi que, viendose preso del trauma y los recuerdos desagradables, Marco se dejo caer sobre la arena, sentandose en el suelo ardiente para cubrirse la boca con una mano temblorosa que trataba de aparentar serenidad.

-Marco... - Dijo Ace rapidamente, acercandose a su compañero un par de pasos. Sin embargo, el primer comandante se limito a negar con la cabeza como si no hubiera motivo para preocuparse, buscando el normalizar su respiracion y recuperar la salud de su estomago.

-¡Chico, pareces un fantasma!- Exclamo Thatch con su gracia habitual, caminando él tambien hasta un mareado y preso de las nauseas Marco. -¿Estas bien?- Mas serio, el cuarto comandante cuestiono, posicionandose junto a su amigo enfermo para llevar una mano preocupada hasta su hombro tenso. Algunas miradas curiosas de esclavos se clavaron sobre los tres recien llegados, siendo interceptadas un par de ellas por Ace y consiguiendo, sin proponerselo si quiera, que los pobres cazados bajaran la cabeza temerosamente y continuaran su camino.

-Si... estoy... - Dijo Marco tembloroso y luchando por recuperar la compostura, asintiendo sin convencer a nadie mientras Ace se acercaba hasta posicionarse frente a él. - ... bien... - Pero cuando Marco le dedico una miradita rapida a las cruces junto a ellos su rostro dijo todo lo contrario, arrepintiendose Ace velozmente de haberse puesto tan cerca y justo delante de sus narices. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el pobre Marco se estremecio notablemente, terminando por vomitar el contenido de su estomago sobre la arena y parte de las botas de Ace.

-Agh... - Ace no pudo evitar quejarse con asco, dando un pasito veloz hacia atras cuando aquella sustancia desagradable llego hasta sus zapatos desgastados, sacudiendolos un tanto hacia un lateral para librarse un poco del vomito.

-Si, estas cojonudamente.- Se burlo Thatch con su comun ironia, palmeando divertido el hombro de un Marco tembloroso y palido mientras contenia las ganas de reir por la escena anterior.

-Lo siento.- Marco levanto la cabeza de nuevo, dedicando sobre el segundo comandante una miradita de disculpa y malestar, estando el pobre aun sentado y enfermo sobre la arena.

-No importa.- Y es que tampoco era para tanto, mucho menos para enfadarse, que comprendia perfectamente el porque de que a Marco le afectaran demasiado aquellas escenas macabras de esclavitud. -Es comprensible... - Pero Marco lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-Es este olor... el olor... - Dijo incluso con dolor, llevandose un mano hasta la frente para mesarsela. -Tambien son los esclavos muertos... pero sobre todo el olor... - Confusos un tanto, Ace y Thatch observaron a su amigo sufriente, tratando de captar aquel aroma mencionado mediante un par de respiraciones. Sin embargo, no notaron nada mas alla del olor putrefacto de los cadaveres, el de la arena y, lejano, el del sudor de los que aun andaban con vida y trabajando, no sabiendo exactamente a cual de ellos se referia el primer comandante. -¿No lo notais?- Cuestiono Marco mareado todavia y con una pequeña incredulidad, terminando por chasquear la lengua frustrado. Nunca llegarian a comprenderlo del todo, por mas que sus amigos lo intentaran. -Es el olor... todo esto tiene un olor caracteristico... no huele solo a muerte, ni a sudor, ni a arena, tampoco a sangre o humanidad... es todo junto... o algo asi... no se... - Concluyo Marco, encogiendose de hombros resignado para, nuevamente, sentir otra arcada peligrosa apoderarse de su garganta. Esta vez, tanto Ace como Thatch se alejaron un poquito por pura precaucion, observando como el primer comandante detenia el ademan de vomitar de nuevo y negaba con la cabeza. -Yo... no puedo estar aqui.- E incluso disculpandose, pero a la vez suplicando, Marco dirigio sus ojos sobre el joven segundo comandante, queriendo a pesar de todo el ayudar y ser util en su busqueda.

-No importa, marchate.- Le contesto Ace conciso y serio, pero no reprochandole absolutamente nada, comprendiendo perfectamente la respuesta enferma de su pobre compañero. -Ni siquiera debias haber entrado... - Y como contestacion silenciosa, Marco asintio seguro de aquellas palabras. -Esperanos fuera, sera lo mejor.-

Sin esperar un minuto mas, deseando largarse de aquel maldito campamento minero que tan malestar le daba, tantos recuerdos desagradables le traia y tan de punta los pelos le ponia, Marco se incorporo en pie poco a poco sobre la arena, logrando que Thatch se lanzara a ayudarle por puro instinto de complicidad.

-No, no... - Dijo Marco, que no pensaba humillarse mas, rechazando amablemente el brazo amigo que le ofrecia el cuarto comandante. Marco, siempre digno y sereno hasta en la peor situacion posible. -No te preocupes, puedo solo.- Concluyo, poniendose en pie finalmente algo tambaleante e inseguro. Se irguio una vez consiguio el suficiente equilibrio, evitando mirar nada mas de aquel lugar que no fueran sus dos camaradas, ajustandose precariamente la camisa abierta sobre sus hombros para parecer lo mas tranquilo posible. -Os esperare fuera.-

Y asi, Marco se dio la vuelta sobre sus propios y temblorosos pies, dirigiendose directo hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos. Parecia querer desaparecer cuanto antes, caminando a veloces zancadas para quedarse fuera resguardando la mirada en los muros, que no era lo mismo saber que pasaba en aquel lugar que verlo por dentro y con sus propios ojos.

Una vez lo observaron salir, Ace se encogio de hombros para si mismo, escuchando a su lado un suspirito resignado de Thatch.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- Dijo una voz desconocida y masculina a sus espaldas, provocando que ambos piratas y comandantes dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Rapido se giraron, topandose con la imagen de uno de aquellos tratantes o comerciantes que, entre receloso y preocupado, daba muestras claras de haber corrido hacia ellos tras el numerito que habian montado hacia apenas unos segundos. No debia ser mas que un jovencito, se dijo Ace, analizando las facciones masculinas todavia suaves y su cuerpo delgado, razonando con dolor incluso como diablos un muchachuelo asi era capaz de actuar tan vilmente como para pertenecer a aquel negocio de opresores. -¿Señor?- Cuestiono el muchacho dirigiendose, directamente, hacia Ace, admirando extrañado como el segundo comandante la analizaba sin ninguna vergüenza con una ceja esceptica en alto.

-Eh... - Gracias al cielo que Thatch estaba alli para actuar de interlocutor, que el otro no parecia dispuesto a mediar ningun tipo de dialogo que no fuera desagradable o bien a base de los puños. -Si, si puedes ayudarnos, muchacho.- Dijo el cuarto comandante, asintiendo con su tipica animacion para sonreir amable a aquel chicuelo.

-Oh... - Por su parte, el jovencito parecio desconfiar de Ace enormemente, costandole una barbaridad retirar su atencion de sobre el segundo comandante para dedicarsela, ahora, al alegre Thatch. -¿Y en que puedo ayudarles?-

-Estamos interesados en hacer unas compras.- Convencido de sus palabras, el cuarto comandante asintio un par de veces, contemplando con disgusto como el muchacho le lanzaba miradas rapidas de revision a un tenso y silencioso Ace. Debia ser que aquel niño era mas intuitivo de lo que pensaban.

-¿Ah, si?- Cuestiono con algo de escepticismo y fingiendo curiosidad, clavando sobre Ace unos ojos desconfiados y recelosos que no le gustaron un pelo, mordiendose Thatch la lengua cuando observo como el segundo comandante chasqueaba la lengua y cerraba los puños.

-Si.- Dijo Thatch velozmente en cuanto vio que el ambiente se volvia tenso, posicionandose rapidamente entre ambos jovenes. -Hemos recorrido todo este maldito desierto para llegar hasta aqui. Nos dijeron que vuestra mercancia es la mejor.- Thatch era un gran conversador, agasajando rapidamente el negocio al que aquel muchacho pertenecia con sus palabras y sonrisa.

-¿Han venido andando?- El chicuelo retiro su antecion de sobre Ace para dedicarle al otro una miradita incredula y graciosa de ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer que nadie fuera tan loco como para atravesar semejante lugar a pie solo por unas compras. Sin embargo, cuando analizo las pintas y aspecto precario, ademas de cansado, de ambos comandantes, se dijo que debia ser cierto.

-Aja.- Asintio Thatch con una sonrisita orgullosa y convencida, llevandose las manos a las caderas con su tipica actitud chulesca. -Por eso mi amigo se puso enfermo. Le ha dado un golpe de calor o algo asi... - Thatch tambien era un gran mentiroso, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion para soltar un resoplido cansado.

-¡Normal!- Exclamo el muchacho aun incredulo, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces seguras. -Si atraviesan el desierto asi, sin mas, lo que me extraña es que ustedes dos esten... - Y su mirada volvio a ponerse recelosa y desconfiada, analizando de pies a cabeza a ambos hombres y su aspecto que, aunque malo y cansado, al menos no parecia tan terrible y enfermo como el de aquel que habia vomitado. - ... sanos y salvos.- Concluyo, llevandose una mano al menton con actitud analitica. -¿Quienes son?- Definitivamente, aquel chicuelo era demasiado listo para su propio bien.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Finalmente, Ace se hizo notar con su mal humor y tension correspondiente, espetandole aquello al muchachito con expresion atemorizadora y amenazante. Thatch se dijo con fastidio que no habian hecho buenas migas. -Llevanos con el que mande en esta asquerosa mina, o campamento, o lo que diablos sea y cierra la boca.- Desobediente, el jovencito abrio la boca con evidentes ganas de responder algo desagradable, haciendo que Thatch temiera velozmente que toda su actuacion se viniera a pique. Necesitaban ser sibilinos y serenos o todo saldria mal.

-Somos... - Dijo el cuarto comandante a la velocidad de la luz, interrumpiendo el intento de responder de aquel muchachuelo. - ... un par de pobres piratas que quieren hacer unas compras.- Concluyo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja para afianzar su posicion de barrera entre los dos enfrentados.

-Ya veo... - Pero el chiquillo no se dejaria convencer tan facilmente, no tras la actitud extraña de aquel otro joven que se le hacia tan peligroso y sospechoso, asintiendo falsamente mientras reflexionaba. -¿Y si le digo, señor, que no necesitamos venderles nada en el dia de hoy? Las cosas nos van realmente bien con la mina.- Mintio el chico, dispuesto a sonsacarles toda la informacion posible.

-Entonces... - Pero Thatch no era un contrincante sencillo, mucho menos se dejaria vencer por un chiquito de tres al cuarto que apenas si sabia manejar todavia su astucia, consiguiendo que el cuarto comandante anduviera dispuesto a desplegar todo su arsenal. - ... yo te dire que no somos nosotros los interesados, niño, si no que venimos en nombre de alguien mucho mas importante.- Dijo con seguridad total y sonrisa autosuficiente, causando que la curiosidad del muchachito creciera enormemente.

-¿En nombre de quien?- Cuestiono el joven, atento ahora completamente al cuarto comandante y sus palabras.

-En nombre del mismisimo Barba Blanca.- Otra mentira como una casa, pero una mentira que funcionaria a las mil maravillas. La expresion de aquel chicuelo tratante se transformo en un poema, terminando por abrir los ojos como platos y la boca en una exclamacion muda de asombro total.

-¡Mentira!- Exclamo el chico por puro instinto, negando con la cabeza incredulo y totalmente sorprendido.

-Verdad.- Thatch no perdio en ningun momento los nervios ni la actitud suficiente, observando como la bomba que acababa de lanzar tenia el efecto deseado. -Me presentare... - Dijo solemne, carraspeando incluso una altiva vez para dotar a sus siguientes palabras de una mayor grandiosidad. - Soy Thatch, comandante de la cuarta division de los piratas de Barba Blanca... - Se palmeo el pecho con orgullo mientras hablaba, contemplando como la expresion del chiquillo se volvia cada vez mas incredula. - ... y este pecoso de aqui atras... - Continuo, señalando a un Ace tenso tras su espalda con un pulgar indicativo. - ... es Portgas D. Ace, comandante de la segunda division ¡Seguro que has oido hablar de nosotros!- Era evidente que si, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el joven no parecia aun salir de su asombro e incredulidad.

-S-si... pero... - Sin embargo, era una noticia demasiado grande e importante para ser asimilada a la ligera, causando que el niño se debatiera entre la incredulidad total y la desconfianza. - ... eso no es posible... ¿Por que iban a venir aqui dos comandantes de... - Ace no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo ¿Acaso era ciego y no habia visto su enorme tatuaje cuando se acerco, silencioso como una rata, hasta sus espaldas?

Con un guiño de su ojo derecho, el joven Ace logro que el zapato de aquel chicuelo desconfiado empezara a arder un tanto, conteniendo las ganas de abrasarlo vivo cuando recapacito que solo era un niño, y que ademas precisaban de una minima discrecion. El jovencito dio un respingo, soltando un grito bajo de miedo y sorpresa cuando observo su calzado preso de las llamas, pisoteando la arena un par de veces nerviosas y rapidas para apagar el fuego pequeño facilmente.

Jadeando un tanto por el susto, la noticia y el movimiento, el joven tratante les dedico una mirada entre aterrorizada y admirada.

-¿A que esperas?- Le espeto Ace sin mas, pateando la arena una vez para provocarle al otro un respingo y sacarlo asi de su asombro. -Queremos ver a tu maldito jefe, no a un niño cansino y atolondrado que no sabria reconocer un berry ni a un centimetro de distancia.- Sin anestesia, el segundo comandante se cruzo de brazos altivo, observando como el chiquillo en cuestion parecia reaccionar mientras Thatch se encogia de hombros con fastidio.

-S-si, señor.- Contesto el muchachuelo, girandose sobre si mismo con movimientos nerviosos de respeto y algo de miedo, para que negarlo, teniendo evidentes intenciones de llevarlos hasta el lugar indicado. -Siganme.- Esperando ser seguido, el chiquillo comenzo a caminar sobre la arena, siendo velozmente imitado por ambos comandantes sin esperar ni un segundo mas.

En la lejania, Ace noto nuevamente las miradas curiosas de algunos esclavos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¡Señor Mazzola!- Exclamo el chiquito nervioso y sin llamar a la puerta si quiera, internandose abruptamente en la habitacion calurosa y grande que funcionaba de despacho para su jefe.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa, chico?- El tal Mazzola levanto finalmente la mirada de sobre sus papeles, que debia andar repasando las cuentas y numeros de su negocio, sentado como un marques frente a su escritorio iluminado por la luz natural proveniente del exterior. Sus manos cayosas y grandes de hombre maduro se detuvieron en seco, retirando las gafas que precisaba para leer de sobre sus ojos pequeños que completaban unas facciones algo maltratadas por el tiempo y el sol. Sorprendido, observo como su jovencito subordinado jadeaba y recuperaba el aliento, no sabiendo como reaccionar ante la presencia de dos desconocidos que lo seguian, internandose en su despacho tras él. -¿Quienes sois?- Cuestiono Mazzola con voz grave de tenor, analizando a los recien llegados con curiosidad. -¿Clientes?-

-¡Si, señor Mazzola!- Pero el chico se adelanto a cualquiera de los dos comandantes, recuperando finalmente la respiracion para dedicar sobre su jefe una miradita igual de sorprendida que hacia unos minutos. -¡Son clientes! ¡Son comandantes de Barba Blanca y vienen en su nombre!- El chicuelo solto la noticia sin mas, logrando una reaccion similar en su maduro lider. Sin creerselo todavia, Mazzola contemplo a ambos recien llegados, viendo como Thatch sonreia orgulloso y Ace, por su parte, se dedicaba a analizar la estancia con frenetismo, buscando entre cada recoveco visible la imagen conocida y dulce de la chiquita que tan desesperadamente andaba buscando.

-¡Pero que descortes soy!- Exclamo Mazzola con una sonrisa amable y repentina, arrastrando su silla ruidosamente para levantarse y saludar a los recien llegados como era debido. Rapido, Thatch acorto la distancia, tendiendole una mano amiga que fue velozmente estrechada por Mazzola.

Ace se mantuvo al margen, no queriendo acercarse hasta aquel lider de lobos sin que fuera necesario, decidiendo que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Preso de un mutismo y encerrado, en realidad, en su propia mente, escucho lejanamente como Thatch se presentaba animado al igual que Mazzola, soltando de vez en cuando alguno de ellos una broma que fue gratamente correspondida con una carcajada del otro. Escucho, incluso, como el chiquito desaparecia respetuoso de la estancia, comenzando el segundo comandante a analizar cada centimetro del cuarto precario y desgastado.

Era una habitacion grande y alargada, pero carente de muebles exceptuando la mesa vieja y la silla igual de antigua, sabiendo Ace rapidamente a que se debian sus dimensiones cuando, a la derecha, sus ojos se toparon con unos cuantos barrotes.

Jaulas.

Una hilera de jaulas metalicas y oxidadas le dio la bienvenida al joven Ace, recordando sin poder evitarlo aquel islote cargado de esclavos y su construccion de piedra. En este caso, las prisiones estaban dentro de una habitacion y no eran tan grandes ni tan numerosas, comenzando Ace a caminar a traves de ellas para revisar su interior por puro instinto. Estaban vacias, todas vacias, diciendole silenciosamente que habian albergado y albergarian a otros esclavos recien llegados o bien demasiado rebeldes, viendo que en el suelo de alguna que otra habia signos evidentes de que alli habia estado un ser humano.

Todas vacias, excepto una.

Junto al escritorio viejo de madera roñosa de Mazzola, la jaula mas cercana estaba ocupada, no habiendolo notado ni siquiera Ace en su analisis de no ser porque el habitante de aquella prision se movio sobre el suelo. Curioso, el segundo comandante se acerco hacia los barrotes, ignorando la conversacion sin sentido y animada que ahora, estando de nuevo sentado Mazzola, continuaban Thatch y este ultimo. Observo, bajo la pequeña iluminacion que llegaba hasta la celda y la sombra de los barrotes, acurrucado en un rincon cercano del cubiculo infimo, lo que era sin duda un niño. Un niño pequeño, se dijo Ace, observando como el crio flaco y moreno, despeinado y de aspecto poco cuidado, parecia dibujar algo en la madera del suelo con una piedra blanca que, aunque no pintaba mucho, si era suficiente para un infante en una jaula. No debia tener mas de 6 años, penso Ace con dolor, que siempre le gustaron los niños a pesar de su propio aspecto y vida peligrosa.

Silencioso y no queriendo asustarle, el joven Ace se acunclillo frente a la jaula, observando como el niño dibujaba lo que debia ser una casita de formas simples e infantiles.

Fingiendo una total curiosidad, el segundo comandante hizo mas ruido del necesario a proposito, admirando la obra del chiquillo desde su posicion al otro lado de los barrotes. En cuanto el niño se percato de su presencia, dio un respingo entre asustado y sorprendido, manteniendose estatico en su posicion arrodillada sobre el suelo para dedicarle una miradita de pavor y nerviosismo.

-¿A ver?- Cuestiono Ace con suavidad, que los niños eran un tema aparte y siempre le serian intocables, inasustables e indañadables, asomandose un tanto a traves de los barrotes para mirar la casita dibujada en el suelo. -¿Me dejas verlo?- Le pregunto hasta con gracia, pero fingiendo una total seriedad y curiosidad, observando como el niño parecia bastante desconcertado y se apegaba contra la pared, aun con la piedra en la mano. Pareciendo que lo pensaba detenidamente, finalmente el pequeño asintio. -Gracias.- Le dijo Ace, admirando la obra infantil que ya antes habia contemplado. -¡Vaya! Dibujas realmente bien.- No era verdad, evidentemente, pero solo era un niño, halagandolo Ace con simpatia y suavidad cuando comprobo que aquel crio parecia realmente asustado todavia. Incredulo de sus palabras y orgullosito un tanto, el pequeño miro a su interlocutor mayor, conteniendo notablemente una sonrisita feliz. -¿Es tu casa?- Le cuestiono Ace sin dejar aquel tono de voz suave y amistoso, casi incluso infantil, tambien, esperando con aquello que el niño respondiera a sus preguntas.

Como unica contestacion silenciosa, que andaba demasiado nervioso y desconfiado con cada hombre libre, el pequeño asintio al joven Ace.

-Oh, entiendo.- Dijo Ace, llevandose una mano al menton con fingida actitud pensativa para volver a revisar el dibujo en cuestion. -Seguro que es muy bonita.- Hablar en pasado no seria algo demasiado considerado, se dijo Ace, decidiendo seguirle el juego al pequeño. -¿Y donde esta tu mama?- Entonces, la expresion del chiquito se volvio sombria, lo mas triste y sombria que puede ser la mirada de un niño pequeño, evitando el contacto vistual directo para dedicarlo, como una flecha, sobre el suelo de madera. Dispuesto a responder a pesar de todo, el pequeño niño acogio mejor la piedra entre sus dedos, dibujando junto a la casita un par de rayas blancas y simples.

Era una cruz.

Ahora, Ace sabia quien era aquella mujer crucificada.

-Tambien era muy bonita.- Le dijo Ace, sabiendo que esta vez no quedaba otra que hablar en pasado, viendo como el niño se debatia entre la incomprension a lo que sucedia a su alrededor y la resignacion. El corazon de Ace se rompio en pedacitos cuando lo noto encogerse de hombros, lanzandose el pequeño hacia el dibujo para continuar creando su arte infantil y sencillo pero tan esclarecedor. Empezo a hacer garabatos a los que Ace, esta vez, no encontro ningun significado, no pudiendo evitar el enternecerse un tanto cuando lo vio tan atento y gracioso a lo suyo. -¿Como te llamas?- Le cuestiono al pequeño dibujante, comprobando confuso que el niño no parecia querer prestarle mas atencion de la necesaria. Por su parte, Ace no se dio por vencido, decidido a conseguir que aquel niño le dedicara, al menos, una sola palabra. -Yo me llamo Ace.- Y, suave pero seguro de si mismo, el segundo comandante colo una mano amistosa entre los barrotes para que fuera estrechada como signo de presentacion, consiguiendo una reaccion de lo mas sorprendente. En cuanto noto los dedos fuertes de Ace demasiado cerca atravesando los limites de su jaula, el niño dio un respingo nervioso y preocupante, arrastrandose sobre el suelo de madera hasta el rincon mas alejado del joven comandante. Con expresion de panico, el pequeño se ovillo un tanto en la esquina oscura, abrazando sus rodillas flacas como seguridad instintiva mientras sus ojos, atentos y asustados, no se apartaban ahora de Ace, como si este fuera algun tipo de peligroso ser. Aquella reaccion si que le partio el corazon, pero esta vez de verdad. -¿No me dices como te llamas?- Sin embargo, el niño no respondio ni le dieron tiempo, escuchando Ace rapidamente una voz a sus espaldas.

-No te empeñes, Portgas... - Suspiro con su voz masculina el tal Mazzola, al que Ace apenas si habia hecho ningun caso, girando la cabeza el segundo comandante para mirar serio a aquel que habia hablado. -Solo habla con las mujeres.- Mazzola andaba pretendiendo ser simpatico y cordial, pero Ace le odiaba, le odiaba mas que nunca ahora que habia visto y sabido el destino de la pobre madre de aquel niño encerrado, tragandose toda su ira malamente y, asi, ponerse en pie con movimientos tensos. -Bueno, a lo que estabamos... - Dijo el lider de aquel campamento, dedicando nuevamente toda su atencion al divertido Thatch mientras que Ace decidia interesarse, finalmente, por aquella conversacion negociadora y ridicula. -¿Que busca exactamente tu capitan?-

-Oh, realmente, nada en concreto... - Dijo Thatch con su animacion de siempre, encogiendose de hombros despues. -Busca un buen equipo. Un grupo que trabaje bien y nos sirva en el barco. Que esten saludables y sean obedientes.- Atento a cada palabra, Mazzola entrecruzo las manos sobre su mesa y papeles abandonados, no percatandose de la mirada de odio total que Ace clavaba sobre él, aun al margen de la conversacion.

-Entiendo... - Dijo Mazzola serio y atento, que los negocios nunca se los tomaba a la ligera, buscando en su cabeza las preguntas necesarias para alcanzar las supuestas expectativas de aquel capitan. -¿Esclavos domesticos o de trabajo?-

-De ambos.- Por su parte, Thatch era el mejor actor que Ace habia visto jamas, no pudiendo evitar el dedicarle una miradita de reojo rapida. -Los de trabajo, que sean fuertes y obedientes y, los domesticos, que sean dociles y educados.-

-¡Claro! ¡Eso era de esperar!- Rio incluso Mazzola, que las cosas serian mas faciles de lo que penso en un principio.

-Espero que sepa que el dinero no es el problema... - Thatch sabia lo que tenia que decir, cuando y a quien, inclinandose un tanto hacia su interlocutor con complicidad. -Es el mejor pirata de todo el puñetero mar... Por lo tanto, espera su mejor mercancia.- Y atento completamente, saboreando del todo ya la fama y el dinero que poseeria en poco tiempo, Mazzola se llevo una mano hacia el menton para mesarsela reflexivo.

-Y tendra la mejor.- Asintio finalmente aquel lider de lobos, dispuesto a dotar al pirata tan poderoso de su mejor mercancia y, asi, no solo hacerse con una gran suma economica, si no tambien con una buena publicidad para su negocio. Satisfecho tras estos pensamientos, Mazzola sonrio cortes, acomodando mejor la espalda sobre su silla vieja, que crujio un tanto con queja. -¿Que os parece si discutimos los detalles mientras bebemos algo, caballeros?- Les dijo, internando a Ace finalmente en aquella conversacion, que se limito a dedicarle una miradita seria y mortal de desprecio.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso seria grande!- Thatch, por su parte, asintio animado un par de veces, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Mazzola se ensanchara ante su actitud graciosa. -No hay nada mejor que una jarra de cerveza fria en medio del desierto ¿Verdad, amigo?-

-¡No, nada mejor!- Exclamo Mazzola, rapidamente contagiado del ambiente festivo que el cuarto comandante podria conseguir hasta en la peor situacion. -Y tu, Portgas ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

Ace abrio la boca, pero no iba precisamente a decir algo agradable.

-Si, él tambien tomara una.- Suerte que Thatch se le adelanto rapido como el viento, causando que Ace tuviera que mantenerse en su tenso y peligroso silencio. -Es que es un poco callado.- Dijo el cuarto comandante en cuanto se topo con la expresion desconcertada de Mazzola, arreglando rapidamente la situacion extraña que se habia formado.

-Oh, comprendo.- Mazzola asintio sereno, relajando la postura nuevamente para sonreir cordial. -Eso no es algo malo. Sobre todo si eres el jefe.- Y Mazzola rio de su propia gracia, causando que Thatch lo secundara rapidamente con complicidad y Ace, por su parte, se dedicara a entrecerrar los ojos con aun mas desprecio. -¡Ah, ya casi se me olvidaban esas cervezas!- Exclamo Mazzola con buen humor, chasqueando la lengua para girarse en su silla y, asi, dedicar una mirada a la puerta situada al fondo de la habitacion. Ace ya habia recapacitado en aquella salida, razonando que debia ser una estancia contigua, un almacen, o bien una entrada a la sala siguiente, no importandole demasiado de que se trataba en realidad. -¡Lucille!- Estallo de pronto Mazzola con un vozarron autoritario y grave, haciendo gala de su poder alli y su tono de tenor. -¡Lucille, mueve el culo hasta aqui y traenos tres cervezas!- Y sin mas, Mazzola se giro de nuevo en su silla con satisfaccion, escuchando el joven Ace como, tras la puerta, llegaban unos soniditos y murmullos de movimiento y cristales procedentes de la estancia oculta.

-¿Lucille?- Cuestiono Thatch con curiosidad, dedicandole tambien a la madera resonante ahora una miradita rapida de revision.

-Si... - Mazzola suspiro, pareciendo incluso derrotado ante la sola mencion de la tal Lucille, chasqueando finalmente la lengua para negar con la cabeza. -Esta un poco atolondrada y tiene que aprender muchas cosas, pero pronto se volvera obediente... - Y Thatch asintio con fingida atencion, escuchando otro murmullito procedente de la habitacion. -¡Lucille, maldita sea!- Volvio a exclamar Mazzola con total impaciencia y una nueva vociferacion, girandose en su silla otra vez para mirar la puerta con enfado. -¡No tengo todo el puto dia ¿Sabes? ¡Trae las puñeteras cervezas, niña torpe!- Era sorprendente como podia cambiar la actitud de una persona cuando se trataba de eslabones sociales, se dijo Ace con mas odio todavia. -¿Ves?- Por su parte, Mazzola volvio a girarse sobre la silla vieja y quejumbrosa, dedicando sobre Thatch una mirada cansada. -Una atolondrada... Creo que es un poco tonta y, definitivamente, no se de donde vino pero esta completamente mimada. No la han acostumbrado a trabajar.- Dijo Mazzola, dispuesto a continuar cuando comprobo como la mirada de Thatch y de Ace se volvia, repentinamente, excesivamente atenta y seria. -Yo la llamo Lucille pero... tenia un nombre muy raro... - Hablo, llevandose una mano al menton con actitud pensativa a la vez que dirigia la vista sobre el techo, buscando en su cabeza aquel nombre extraño en cuestion. -Bah, no lo recuerdo.- Blandiendo una mano al aire con actitud despreocupada, Mazzola se dio por vencido, escuchando como el picaporte de la puerta tras su espalda se giraba despacito y con cuidado. -La llamo Lucille porque, hace tiempo, tuve una gata con el mismo nombre.- Ace no pudo evitar que su corazon diera un vuelco peligroso dentro del pecho, clavando la mirada sobre aquella puerta de madera crujiente que comenzaba a abrirse. Por su parte, Thatch trago saliva preso de una enorme y repentina tension. -Era una buena gata, y tenia unos bonitos ojos... - Y la tal Lucille se mostro finalmente al exterior, con la vista clavada en el suelo y cargando, la pobre, como mejor podia con aquellas tres cervezas ordenadas. Ace casi se desmaya de repente. -Tenia un ojo de cada color ¿Sabes?- Dijo Mazzola, pero ya nadie le estaba escuchando.

Con los ojos clavados en ella e incredulos, como si llevara años y mas años sin contemplarla, sin saber de su existencia, el joven Ace observo a una Ifára temerosa y obediente que, no habiendo aun despegado su vista del suelo, atravesaba la estancia silenciosa como un ratoncito. Su pecho se oprimio aun mas fuerte y su respiracion tuvo que ser contenida por puro instinto, admirandola avanzar a pasitos cortos pero eficaces, portando entre los dedos elegantes lo que le habian pedido y pareciendole, extrañamente, que cogeaba un poco.

Pero era Ifára. No era Lucille. Era Ifára, no habia ninguna duda al respecto.

Era Ifára.

Y era el cabello ensortijado, rebelde y chocolate de Ifára. Y eran las manos pequeñas y calentitas de Ifára. Y era la preciosa cara redondeada de Ifára. Y eran las piernas esbeltas y perfectas de Ifára aunque cogearan un poco. Era su piel morena, su aroma inconfundible que podia embriagar a Ace a metros de distancia.

Y, cuando ella levanto la cabeza por fin, Ace tambien se dijo que eran los ojos de Ifára los que se clavaron sobre los suyos.

Abruptamente, la muchachita detuvo su caminar de repente, abriendo sus ojos bicolores con total estupefaccion para hacer algo similar con su boca llenita, debatiendose de pronto entre la total incredulidad, la sorpresa inesperada o bien el engaño mental. Como si fuera un sueño y no fuera posible que él estuviera alli, en la misma sala, bajo el mismo techo y en el mismo desierto, la niña no pudo evitar que el agarre sobre las cervezas se aflojara por la imagen y estas, no teniendo ninguna sujecion, cayeran ruidosamente sobre el suelo de madera, rompiendose el cristal y desparramandose el contenido a traves de la superficie.

Los ojos de Ifára se volvieron vidriosos, al igual que su respiracion se transformo en rapida y entrecortada, notandosele a la pobre que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro pero no atreviendose, todavia, a hacerlo, no fuera a ser un espejismo y desapareciera de repente.

Ademas, tenia la atencion de todos los presentes en la sala puesta sobre ella, pero no le importo. Solo le importaba la presencia de uno de aquellos hombres.

-¿Lucille?- Cuestiono Mazzola de pronto, observando como la muchacha se habia detenido en seco para despues, completamente desconcertado, analizar la expresion similar a la de ella del segundo comandante. Mazzola fue ignorado completamente.

Ace no pudo esperar ni un segundo mas, atravesando la estancia en un par de zancadas nerviosas y rapidas para llegar, finalmente, hasta la estatica Ifára.

La abrazo, la abrazo con cuidado pero a la vez con desesperacion total, como si temiera que la chiquita no fuera real y desapareciera de un momento a otro, notandola tensa y no sabiendo como reaccionar bajo sus brazos fuertes.

Estaba viva, Ifára estaba viva. Estaba viva porque Ace sentia su calor, su corazon latir desvocado, su respiracion dificultosa chocandose contra su cuello, la suavidad de sus hombros estrechos y el olor agradable de su pelo, no pudiendo evitar el joven comandante hundir la nariz un momento entre los cabellos y aspirar profundamente.

Estaba viva.

Entonces, Ifára debio terminar de creerselo, porque comenzo a llorar sobre su hombro amplio y, finalmente, se abrazo a su cuello como una desesperada para cerciorarse de que era real, por si acaso.

Sus sollozos inundaron la estancia ahora tan silenciosa, apretandola Ace mas fuerte contra si mismo y logrando, asi, que la niña supiera que estaba a salvo, que no la habia olvidado y no lo haria nunca y que, definitivamente, si tenia que descender hasta el mismo infierno por ella lo haria.

-¿Estas bien?- Le susurro Ace, acogiendo su carita redonda bajo los dedos para separarla un tanto de si mismo, topandose con sus facciones dulces algo magulladas y heridas. Tenia el labio partido, una mejilla ligeramente hundida y amoratada ademas de un redondel negruzco alrededor del ojo, desistiendo Ace de preguntarle como se habia hecho eso cuando ella, de nuevo, volvio a sollozar bajo sus manos. -Shh... no pasa nada... estoy aqui... - Y es que era imposible no volver a abrazarla, notando como era ella ahora quien, basicamente, se lanzaba a sus brazos con desesperacion total.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Cuestiono Mazzola con total incredulidad, dirigiendo sobre Thatch una mirada rapida de confusion, esperando recibir una respuesta. Sin embargo, el cuarto comandante se limito a encogerse de hombros, observando la escena de reencuentro desde su posicion.

Nuevamente, Mazzola fue ignorado completamente.

Esta vez, Ifára se separo de él un tanto, aun llorando mientras acogia las mejillas del otro entre sus manos calidas y suaves, analizando las facciones masculinas del hombre del que, definitivamente, estaba enamorada y ademas habia venido hasta alli. Ace habia venido por ella. Ace no se habia olvidado de ella. Ace la queria, Ace la adoraba, e Ifára sabia ahora seguro que aquellas palabras que le dijo siempre habian sido ciertas.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Le cuestiono Ifára con dificultad debido al llanto, tratando de sonar lo mas seria y tranquila posible mientras analizaba el rostro ojeroso y cansado de un Ace aun abrazado a ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran con dolor sobre cada muestra de cansancio y sufrimiento, de malestar interior, paseando una mano rapida y cariñosa a traves del cabello oscuro y algo sucio por el viaje del joven Ace. -Pareces agotado... -

-Estoy bien.- Y es que ahora Ace no pretendia que se preocuparan por él, que lo unico que importaba alli era Ifára y su bienestar, no pudiendo evitar el notar como en su garganta se formaba un nudo doloroso. -Yo... - ¿Hacia cuanto que Ace no tenia ganas de llorar, pero de verdad? Mucho, muchisimo tiempo, razonandolo como algo casi incluso desconocido y tan solo propio de su infancia y en escasos momentos. Sin embargo, ahora mismo Ace tenia unas horribles ganas de llorar, notando como el nudo de su garganta se volvia mas apretado y sus ojos se nublaban un tanto, teniendo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para contenerse por pura costumbre. -Yo... lo siento... - Le dijo a Ifára, porque Ace sabia que la culpa era suya y de nadie mas, lanzandose a sus brazos para apretarla, de nuevo, contra si mismo, pero ahora totalmente desesperado. -Lo siento. Lo siento mucho... - Si, estaba llorando, pero nadie mas que Ifára tenia porque saberlo, escondiendo rapidamente el joven Ace la cabeza en el cuello de la niña. -Lo siento... -

-Sshh... ya esta.- Y, esta vez, tuvo que ser Ifára la que consolara su llanto, mucho mas contenido y silencioso que el suyo propio, pero llanto al fin y al cabo, acogiendo su cabeza escondida con suavidad mediante una mano cariñosa para mecerlo un poquito. -No importa. No ha sido culpa tuya... Estoy bien... No importa.- Ifára siempre seria tan buena y comprensiva.

Definitivamente, era un angel, se dijo Ace, y toda la culpa se marcho un poquito junto con las lagrimas, oculto todavia en el hueco calido y comodo de su cuello.

La habia recuperado. La habia recuperado e Ifára no lo odiaba, no lo despreciaba. Le estaba abrazando, le estaba consolando y preocupandose por su estado.

Ifára le queria.

No podia ser otra cosa.

-¡Vosotros no habeis venido aqui a comprar nada!- Repentinamente, Mazzola volvio a estallar con su voz de tenor, mirando la escena emotiva y de reencuentro que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas con expresion anonadada. -¡¿Quienes diablos sois?- Y es que Mazzola no era idiota, ni mucho menos, dedicando ahora miradas rapidas y furiosas al pirata frente a él, para despues contemplar de manera similar a la pareja abrazada.

Esta vez, la voz grave y profunda de Mazzola si alcanzo los oidos de Ace, para total desgracia del primero, logrando que toda aquella culpa, toda aquella emotividad y llanto se esfumaran velozmente.

Y la ira regreso.

Apegado a Ifára, que la notaba todavia tensa y llorosa entre sus brazos, agarradita a su cuerpo con desesperacion todavia, el joven Ace levanto la cabeza de su escondrijo, correspondiendo la mirada de Mazzola con otra que enmudeceria hasta al mismisimo diablo.

Ace le odiaba y, ahora que habia visto las facciones rasguñadas de Ifára a la vez que su leve cojera, le odiaba todavia mas.

-Yo soy un buen amigo... - Dijo Thatch finalmente, volviendo su expresion seria y tranquila de repente para señalarse a si mismo con indicacion. Si, Thatch era un buen amigo, pero no precisamente de Mazzola, cosa que este ultimo capto en un instante. -Y él... - Continuo el cuarto comandante, apuntando ahora con su indice a un joven y tenso Ace que luchaba por no saltar sobre Mazzola cual animal salvaje. - ... es un hombre furioso.-

Entonces, aquel lider de lobos se giro sobre su silla de nuevo, topandose con la expresion condenatoria del segundo comandante.

-F-fuera de mi despacho... - Dijo con total inseguridad Mazzola, tragando saliva pesadamente al saber, seguro, que su orden no seria obedecida para su total desgracia.

-La has golpeado.- Sin embargo, Ace no se movio ni un milimetro, Thatch tampoco e Ifára andaba apegadita al primero, pronunciando aquello el segundo comandante con su rostro impasible y mirada peligrosa.

-Si, pero... - Vale, Mazzola se habia descubierto a si mismo, comenzando el hombre a ponerse realmente nervioso e inseguro cuando noto como los ojos del joven pirata se entrecerraban un tanto.

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono Ace, notando entre sus brazos como Ifára comenzaba a ser consciente del mundo que la rodeaba y a volverse algo mas apurada.

-E-esta mimada y... - Mazzola empezo a comprender muchas cosas, cosas que no predecian nada bueno para su persona, debatiendose entre el miedo y el orgullo fieramente. - ... vino algo rebelde... qu-queria irse y yo... tuve que enseñarle cual era su lugar... - Y a medida que continuaba hablando, la tension de Ace se volvia mas y mas fuerte, al igual que su odio, admirando a Mazzola como si este fuera la rata mas asquerosa y sucia del planeta.

-Ace... no pasa nada.- Ifára salio rapido con intenciones evidentes de calmar los animos, susurrando suave y tranquilizante al joven comandante que todavia la mantenia entre sus brazos. Lo conocia demasiado bien. -Estoy bien... No ha sido... - Pero, por desgracia, esta vez Ace no andaba dispuesto a escucharla, no retirando su mirada de la del nervioso Mazzola y causando que Ifára, resignada pero preocupada, se decidiera por callar y pensar algo mejor.

-No se atrevio a decir que queria marcharse... pero lo note... conozco esa mirada... yo... - Continuo Mazzola en su defensa, hablando cada vez mas alto debido al silencio mortal que se habia adueñado de la habitacion. -¡No puedo consentir una desobediencia! ¡Tienen que saber quien manda y donde esta su lugar!-

-Entonces, si que has sido tu... - Ace queria saberlo, y ya lo tenia claro, seguro de la identidad de aquel que se habia atrevido a dañar a la chiquita.

Ifára volvio a decir algo, pero Ace no la escucho.

-¡Y volveria a hacerlo!- Estallo Mazzola en un grito, golpeando su mesa con fuerza en un arrebato extraño, que se sabia al borde del abismo. Repentinamente, recapacitando sus palabras y delante de quien las habia pronunciado, el jefe de los tratantes abrio los ojos de par en par, buscando recuperar la compostura sin lograrlo del todo.

-Esa ha sido una mala respuesta... - Thatch se hizo notar de nuevo, que no le gustaba la falta de protagonismo, chasqueando la lengua decepcionado para negar con la cabeza un par de veces. -¿Que mas has hecho?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante, cruzandose chulesco de brazos mientras miraba a un desconcertado y nervioso Mazzola.

-¿Que?- Confuso y perdido, el lider de lobos se dirigio a Thatch, no entendiendo el significado exacto de su pregunta.

-Que si le has hecho algo mas... ya sabes... - El cuarto comandante continuo, encogiendose de hombros sin ningun remordimiento ni problema. -Algo... - Iba a decir una burrada o alguna vulgaridad, pero se contuvo rapido cuando observo de reojo la expresion peligrosa de su joven compañero. -Algo "raro"... - Comenzando a comprender, Mazzola abrio sus ojos pequeño aun mas, echandose incluso hacia atras en su silla chirriante. -Sera mejor que lo digas ahora porque él... - Dijo Thatch, inclinandose un tanto sobre le mesa con actitud de confianza y diversion, como siempre, apoyando las manos chulescamente en la madera. - ... querra saberlo... - Y era evidente a quien se referia, causando que Mazzola le dedicara al segundo comandante una miradita rapida de revision nerviosa. - ... y hara que se lo digas de la peor manera posible.- Asintio Thatch con convencimiento un par de veces, topandose con la expresion desencajada y sudorosa ahora del aterrado Mazzola.

-¿Ace?- Ifára estaba pendiente de hasta el mas minimo detalle, dedicandole una miradita nerviosa y aun llorosa al hombre que todavia la estaba abrazando. -¿De que esta hablando?- Pregunto, pero la muchachita lo sabia, cuestionando mas por puras ganas de llamar la atencion del otro y evitar un conflicto que por conocimiento.

Por desgracia, Ace se limito a pasar una mano a traves de su espalda estrecha como unica respuesta, no separando la mirada de sobre Mazzola.

-No. - Mas tranquilo de repente, que veia que se libraba de un castigo peor, el lider de los tratantes se acomodo algo relajado en su silla, respirando hondo a traves de la nariz. -No hice nada de eso que estas pensando. Aparte de para... - Echando una nueva miradita rapida de revision al joven comandante, Mazzola continuo, dirigiendose al atento y despreocupado Thatch. - ... educarla, no la he puesto la mano encima para nada mas.- Parecia sincero, en realidad, y el alivio de Ace por el bienestar de Ifára se hizo mayor, pero el odio y la furia no disminuyeron.

Era extraño. La fortuna debia haberse puesto de parte de Ifára, en realidad.

Quiza si fuera un amuleto, recordo el joven comandante, viniendole a la mente instintivamente imagenes pasadas de apuestas, dados y un par de piratas refinados de otra tripulacion.

Tuvo ganas de sonreir, pero se contuvo.

No era momento de ser feliz. Todavia no.

-Uh... - Por su parte, Thatch parecia de lo mas sorprendido, que no podia creerse que Ifára, al final, saliera viva y sin ninguna lesion peor que las que tenia. -¿En serio?- Cuestiono esceptico, buscando la verdad en la expresion segura y convencida de Mazzola.

-Si, en serio.- Asintio el lider de aquellos lobos, causando que el cuarto comandante se llevara, incluso, una mano hasta la sien para rascarsela con confusion.

-Es que es muy inusual... - Y casi pareciendo que andaba excusandose, Thatch continuo la conversacion con Mazzola, recapacitando que no parecia andar tratando de engañarlos. -Quiero decir... ¡Vaya! Es raro que un hombre no se beneficie a sus bonitas esclavas ¿No?- Si, si era raro, mucho, pero eso no significaba que no fuera ser posible.

-Lo es, quiza... - Contesto Mazzola, algo mas tranquilo y despreocupado que al principio de aquella conversacion amenazante. -Pero no me la juego con mi mercancia.- Y, sin mas, asintio convencido, logrando que Thatch se llevara los dedos al menton para mesarse la perilla descuidada.

-¡Que tipo tan profesional ¿Eh?- Exclamo el cuarto comandante con gracia y sorna, que no era un hombre facil de convencer ademas de desconfiado por naturaleza bajo aquel disfraz de bufon, en realidad. -Pero se me sigue haciendo raro... - Ahi habia gato encerrado, se dijo Thatch, analizando inquisitivo cada centimetro del rostro de Mazzola al igual que hacia con cada movimiento, buscando algo que pudiera delatarlo. Sin embargo, no lo encontro, que el lider de lobos simplemente se encogio de hombros con tranquilidad. Aun asi, Thatch no pensaba darse por vencido tan pronto. -Es solo que... no lo entiendo, en realidad... ¿Por que no ibas a hacerlo?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante confuso y algo despistado ya, inclinandose un poco mas sobre la mesa vieja de madera. -¿Por que?-

Pero Mazzola no contesto, chasqueando la lengua frustrada y cansadamente.

Si, si que era raro, se dijo Ace, que Blackbone les habia dado un motivo algo mas logico para no haber saltado sobre Ifára en su momento. Sin embargo, este tipo, este tal Mazzola no se habia excusado con suficiente fuerza, diciendo tan solo que él no se la jugaba con su mercancia y, aunque alli algo olia a chamusquina, si parecia andar contandoles la verdad en cuanto al no haber abusado de la niña en un sentido sexual.

Era raro.

Entonces, como un huracan, como una luz desagradable y amarillenta, algo llego hasta la cabeza del segundo comandante, iluminandola en un parpadeo veloz pero lo suficientemente esclarecedor.

A su mente acudio la imagen de aquel chiquillo que les habia atendido en un principio, el desconfiado muchachito que apenas si acababa de desaparecer de la estancia hacia unos minutos... La imagen de ese chiquillo, y la del niño encerrado en su jaula en aquella misma habitacion.

A Ace le dieron ganas incluso de vomitar, desencajando la expresion un segundo con horrorizada incredulidad para, sin pensarlo si quiera, apretar los hombros de Ifára bajo sus dedos con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Cuestiono ella en un susurrito temeroso, topandose con la imagen de un Ace cada vez mas tenso y furioso.

-Ya se porque... - Dijo el joven Ace pero, realmente, no la estaba hablando tan solo a ella, pronunciando aquellas palabras con voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchado por todos los presentes.

Completamente curioso, Thatch se irguio de nuevo sobre el suelo de madera, admirando a su compañero adivinador en espera de una respuesta.

-¿Como?- Pregunto Mazzola, analizando la expresion asqueada del segundo comandante, que comenzaba a transformarse en una cada vez mas maliciosa y peligrosa.

-Se porque no la has tocado.- Con voz seca y cortante, arrepintiendose incluso de haber adivinado semejante secreto terrible, Ace solto finalmente los hombros de Ifára, deshaciendo el abrazo para dejarla alli tensa y preocupada. -No te gusta ¿Verdad?- E incluso sonrio, pero con amargura y total malicia, caminando altivo hacia el sentado Mazzola.

Curioso, Thatch le dedico una miradita confusa e impaciente al tratante.

-Ya te he dicho que no me la juego con... - Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-Mentira.- Espeto Ace, deteniendose finalmente cuando tuvo el respaldo de la silla y al propio Mazzola justo frente a él. -Es porque no te gusta.- Y, sin mas, el segundo comandante llevo las manos hasta la vieja madera, apresando entre los dedos el respaldo de la silla para hacerse notar y, asi, aumentar el miedo y significado de sus palabras.

-¿Y eso que?- Tragando saliva pesadamente pero buscando aparentar tranquilidad, el maduro Mazzola elevo la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a su nuevo interlocutor, situado peligrosamente cerca de su espalda.

-A ti te gusta... otra cosa ¿Verdad?- Y con actuada actitud de complicidad, ficcion notablemente falsa, Ace continuo, meciendo la silla de atras hacia delante un par de veces tensas, pero suaves todavia. -Algo mas... mas tranquilo... mas facil... - El segundo comandante asintio, y Thatch sabia que, tarde o temprano, la bomba estallaria de la peor manera posible. -Algo mas... pequeño.-

-¿D-de que hablas?- Pero por su expresion nuevamente nerviosa y sus palabras temblorosas de voz de tenor, Mazzola volvio a descubrirse a si mismo.

-¡¿En serio?- Incredulo y con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran confesado el secreto mas sorprendente de la tierra, Thatch se dirigio hacia el nervioso y pillado Mazzola. -¡Tio! Uagh... Vaya, si que das asco... - Dijo el cuarto comandante, apartando la cara del maduro tratante como si este desprendiera un hedor insoportable. -Me repeles hasta a mi ¡Y eso es decir mucho!- Thatch nunca perderia el sentido del humor ni la actitud divertida.

En un silencio tenso y de depredador atrapado, de cazador cazado, Mazzola permanecio en su posicion estatica sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Finalmente, actuo por puro instinto y arrebato nervioso, tratando un ademan veloz y violento de levantarse de su silla.

-¡Sientate!- Por desgracia para él, Ace era mas joven, mas fuerte y tenia mejores reflejos, espetandole aquello con toda su autoridad y aumentando la orden con una mano sobre el hombro del otro, empujandole de nuevo a su posicion anterior. -Bien... - Dijo, palmeando un tanto la zona oprimida bajo sus dedos con falsa y peligrosa actitud amistosa, notando como Mazzola cerraba los ojos con fuerza un segundo y tragaba saliva pesadamente. -Al menos, trata de no ser un cobarde, Mazzola... - Sin embargo, rapido el segundo comandante se arrepintio un tanto de sus palabras, volviendo a apretar dolorosamente el hombro ancho del otro. -Aunque eso es una peticion dificil... Sobre todo si se trata de un tipo al que le gusta... - Entonces, algo extraño paso, callando Ace de repente cuando su mente recapacito, aunque fuera un poquito, en que habia alli dos presencias suaves que no merecian ser aun mas traumatizadas, y menos de manera tan brutal. Estaba Ifára, tensa y nerviosa a su espalda y, junto a la mesa ocupada ahora por tres hombres adultos, se encontraba la unica jaula con habitante de toda aquella maldita estancia. No, no lo merecian.

-¿El que?- Por desgracia, a Thatch aquello le dio igual. -¿Follarse a niños?- Simplemente, Thatch era Thatch y no se tomaba nada en serio, ni siquiera semejante cuestion terrible, terminando la frase del joven Ace a su modo y manera.

Como unica respuesta, el segundo comandante le dedico a su compañero frente a él una miradita disgustada de reproche, logrando tan solo que Thatch se encogiera de hombros con disculpa.

-Por eso solo le habla a las mujeres... - Y mas que para Mazzola, el segundo comandante lo pronuncio para si mismo, sintiendo una punzadita de dolor directa al corazon que, rapidamente, se convirtio en un odio mayor. Sin mas, traslado la mano de sobre el hombro del otro hasta su cabellera corta, pero lo suficientemente larga como para ser agarrada, apresando entre los nudillos las hebras canosas para tironear de ellas dolorosamente. -Esto va a ser genial- Y Ace le sonrio, obligandole a mirarle directamente a los ojos, aumentando el miedo, la amenaza y el daño en los que serian, eso seguro, sus ultimos momentos. -No tendre ningun remordimiento.- Esta vez, era imposible, porque no habia ser mas despreciable sobre el planeta, mas rastrero, mas vil, que aquel hombre nauseabundo de cuya cabellera andaba tirando ahora mismo.

-¡Portgas!- Suplico Mazzola sin ningun sentido ya, que se sabia acabado, logrando sobre su atacante tan solo una expresion cansada. Parecia que todos se habian puesto de acuerdo en rogar su apellido.

No necesito decir palabra mas, tironeando un poco del agarre de su pelo para, tranquilo pero furioso por dentro en realidad, sin ningun autocontrol ya, que la puerta se habia abierto y cerrarla seria casi imposible, exponer mejor la piel de su cuello y comenzar a liberar su querido e inseparable cuchillo de caza.

-¡No!- Grito Mazzola desesperado, y empezo a revolverse con fuerza bajo el agarre en un movimiento que Ace solo pudo analizar como molesto. Cansado de aquel hombre odioso, del asco que le producia y de sus nauseabundos gustos, el joven pirata empujo la cabeza de aquel que se habia atrevido no solo a golpear a Ifára, si no a dañar una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que Ace respetaba mas que nada, estampando su cara contra la mesa ruidosamente. Calculo la fuerza suficiente para no matarlo ni dejarlo inconsciente del todo, sabiendo por el quejido de dolor y el crujido que salio de su rostro que le habia partido la nariz. Mareado y perdido, confuso, Mazzola y su cara ahora sangrante fueron separadas de la mesa, regresandolo Ace a la posicion peligrosa anterior.

-Estate quieto, maldita sea.- Le espeto el joven comandante, que comenzaba a perder del todo la escasa paciencia que tenia. Por su parte, Mazzola se limito a soltar un gruñidito desconcertado y dolorido, cerrando y abriendo los ojos en un desesperado intento por ajustar la vista de nuevo. -Ahora si... bien.- Dijo Ace, retirando del todo su fiel arma blanca de la funda para, firme e impasible, exponer nuevamente el cuello ancho del asqueroso tratante y posicionar el filo justo sobre la yugular. Seria un trabajo facil, pero sucio, se dijo Ace. Muy sucio, él mismo se aseguraria de que asi fuera.

Entonces, no quedo nada mas. No quedo nada mas que el odio, la ira, la furia y el asco, el instinto salvaje y asesino. No quedo nada mas que Ace, el cuchillo, Mazzola, el cuello y la vena palpitante que le andaba rogando por dejar de latir.

-¡Ace!- No quedo nada mas hasta que aquel llamado se hizo presente en la sala, despertando el segundo comandante del embrujo macabro en cuanto reconocio la voz suave que pronunciaba su nombre. -¡¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Ifára sin mucho sentido, que la respuesta era evidente, corriendo hasta él con su cojera en un intento desesperado por detener su violencia. No se atrevio a girarse y encararla, todavia no, sabiendo seguro ya el joven Ace que, si Ifára le alcanzaba, si sentia su piel contra la suya, si Ifára le tocaba, no seria capaz de hacerlo. Por favor, que no le tocara, no esta vez. Mazzola lo merecia. Merecia la muerte y suficiente favor le hacia solo con cortarle el cuello. Mazzola lo merecia. Mazzola debia morir.

Habia que terminar lo empezado.

Por favor, que Ifára no le tocara.

-¿Q-que vas a hacer?- Repitio ella mucho mas cerca, deteniendose a menos de medio metro de distancia del joven comandante. Temerosa y no sabiendo como debia reaccionar exactamente, la chiquita elevo una mano suave e insegura, dispuesta a alcanzar el hombro del otro y, asi, obligarlo a encararla.

Por desgracia, en el ultimo segundo, Ifára no se atrevio a inmiscuirse en aquella escena, retirando los dedos tan temblorosamente como los habia elevado.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo Ace de nuevo con toda su disculpa, pero demasiado firme y seguro como para hacerla creer que desistiria de su empeño, notando como Mazzola aun se debatia en la inconsciencia bajo su agarre.

-Ace... por favor... por favor, dejalo.- Ella suplico, incluso, tan compasiva y buena como seria hasta el fin de sus dias, razonando la pobre hasta la necesidad de ponerse de rodillas si la situacion se volvia mas extrema. Ifára nunca seria amiga de la sangre, ni de la venganza, mucho menos de la guerra o la muerte, sabiendo Ace seguro que no soportaria facilmente tras todo lo vivido estos ultimos dias el verlo a él degollando sin compasion a un hombre. Era un hombre vil y rastrero. Para Ace ni siquiera era un hombre pero, para Ifára, si lo era. Para Ifára era un ser vivo, y no habia nada mas apreciado para ella, que tanto habia perdido, que la vida misma.

-Thatch... - Repentinamente, la voz de Ace se hizo presente de nuevo en la estancia, saliendo de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho un sorbeteo suave de nariz proveniente de su espalda. Ifára estaba llorando.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante con curiosidad y total atencion, que aquella escena entre violenta y emotiva lo estaba entreteniendo enormemente.

-Llevatela de aqui.- La peticion fue sencilla, clara y concisa, causando que el cuarto comandante asintiera en menos de un segundo y se pusiera manos a la obra.

-¿Que?- Pero para Ifára nada fue tan sencillo, ni tan claro ni tan conciso, admirando llorosa y confusa la espalda amplia del tenso segundo comandante. -¡No, Ace! ¡Espera!- Por desgracia, la muchachita no pudo rogar mucho mas, notando rapidamente los brazos fuertes de Thatch alrededor de su cintura estrecha. Facilmente, el cuarto comandante la elevo del suelo sin esfuerzo a pesar de que Ifára trato de revolverse, cargandola en su hombro fuerte con enorme sencillez. -¡Ace! ¡Espera, dejalo!- Pataleo, lloriqueo mas fuerte, trato incluso de mostrarse enfadada, topandose con que andaba siendo cargada sin compasion hacia la salida de la estancia. -¡Por favor! ¡Dejalo! ¡Ace!- Pero no fue escuchada, buscando la mirada del joven Ace en cuanto lo vio de frente, con los ojos clavados sobre la coronilla de Mazzola y el cuchillo amenazando peligrosamente la vida de este ultimo.

-Luego nos vemos.- Se limito Thatch a decir mientras cargaba con la niña facilmente a pesar de su revolucion y lloriqueos, apresando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla despreocupadamente.

-¡Ace! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!- Sin embargo, el cuarto comandante tambien fue totalemente indiferente a los ruegos de Ifára, saliendo de la estancia sin miramientos ni necesidad de pensarlo detenidamente. -¡Ace!-

Y, finalmente, la puerta se cerro.

Ace pudo escuchar los gritos de la dulce Ifára al otro lado pero, rapido, el sonido se volvio cada vez mas tenue hasta que, en menos de tres segundos, desaparecio.

Thatch podia ser muy eficaz cuando se lo proponia seriamente.

Ahora, en aquella habitacion solo quedaban él mismo y Mazzola.

Sin ganas de alargar mas de lo necesario sus acciones siguientes, Ace tironeo de nuevo del cabello del apresado lider de lobos, afianzando mejor la posicion peligrosa y ajustando el filo de su cuchillo sobre la piel.

Solo quedaban él mismo, Mazzola y aquel niño, recordo Ace rapidamente.

-Niño... - Dijo el segundo comandante suave, pero firme y convencido, dedicando su mirada directamente a la figurita pequeña y escondida entre la oscuridad de la jaula. Debia estar asustado. -Lo que va a pasar no sera algo agradable... - Y, entonces, Ace escucho satisfecho como algo se removia tras los barrotes con un murmullito, esperando silencioso que el habitante de aquella celda se mostrara de nuevo. Un par de segundos despues, el pequeño y delgado esclavo se arrastraba a traves del suelo de madera, asomandose precavido hacia la luz natural que se colaba por las rejas. Y el niño miro al segundo comandante con expresion desconcertada de no saber que ocurria exactamente, pero a la vez seguro de conocer la realidad de los hechos por puro instinto. -Deberias... - Pero Ace fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-P-portgas... - Dijo Mazzola mareadamente, sonando ahora su preciosa voz de tenor completamente nasal debido al golpe recibido. -T-te lo suplico... - Maldito y estupido abusador de niños.

-Callate.- Sin compasion de ningun tipo, el segundo comandante tironeo con fuerza del cabello apresado del otro, logrando un grito quejumbroso del amenazado Mazzola. -Estoy hablando con el niño.- Y, sin mas, Ace chasqueo la lengua molesto, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada y atencion hacia aquel pequeño asomado entre los barrotes. Obediente, Mazzola opto por callar. -Deberias cerrar los ojos y taparte los oidos.- Le dijo al niño, pero este ultimo se limito a contemplarlo con sus ojos negros y enormes, tan inmensos como profundos. -Pero si, por algun casual, quieres verlo... si por venganza por lo que este hombre te ha hecho, o pensaba hacerte... o por lo que le hizo a tu madre... quieres verlo... - Solo era un niño, Ace lo sabia, pero un infante que ha vivido demasiados padecimientos y sufrido tales tormentos crece mas deprisa de lo que deberia. - ... yo no te lo impedire, aunque no te lo aconsejo.- Suspiro el segundo comandante, observando como la expresion del pequeño esclavo no cambiaba ni un apice a medida que hablaba. -Aun asi, te doy a elegir.-

El chiquillo infante respondio al nuevo silencio de Ace con otro mutismo, analizando quieto como una estatua pero nervioso los ojos oscuros del joven pirata.

Unos momentos de reflexion mas tarde, el niño cerro los parpados con fuerza, mucha fuerza, contuvo el aliento, y se tapo los oidos con sus diminutas manos.

-Chico listo.- Dijo Ace y, sin mas, dejo que el filo de su cuchillo tomara la iniciativa y desgarrara la carne de Mazzola.

Ace habia bajado al infierno, llegado a sus puertas, encontrado a Ifára y matado al mismo diablo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Mira... - Susurro Ifára con simpatia al niño que, sentado sobre su regazo, parecia totalmente atento a las palabras de la joven. Viendose escuchada, Ifára señalo rapidamente el cielo nocturno y plagado de estrellas, agrupando con su mano pequeña un cierto equipo de astros. - ... esa es la Osa Mayor.- Y mas que sorprendido, que debia hacer mucho que no podia disfrutar del exterior y su magnificencia, el pequeño admiro con la boca semi abierta la constelacion pronunciada e indicada, mecido por el movimiento que las olas hacian sobre el pequeño velero.

-La Osa Mayor... - Repitio el niño, contemplando el cielo nocturno y estrellado como si fuera la maravilla mas espectacular de la historia.

-Si... - Ifára asintio con una risita dulce y tintineante, ajustando mejor el agarre del pequeño sobre sus rodillas, sentadita ella tambien en el borde del velero. -Y, cerquita, esta su hija, la Osa Menor... - Indicativa, nuevamente señalo otro grupo cercano de estrellas, mostrandole al chiquillo cual era la ahora nombrada constelacion.

-¿No se perdera?- Cuestiono el pequeño con toda su inocencia e imaginacion infantil, pudiendo incluso ver como aquellas estrellas cobraban vida y tomaban forma de seres vivos en movimiento.

-Oh, no... No se perdera porque tienen a la Estrella Polar, que siempre indica al norte... ¿Ves esa estrella de ahi?- Ifára volvio a señalar otro de los astros brillantes, causando que, tras unos segundos de busqueda y reflexion, el niño en su regazo finalmente asintiera. -Pues esa es la Estrella Polar... La Osa Mayor se queda tranquila porque ella le ayuda a cuidar de su hija. Nunca se perderan la una de la otra mientras tengan la Estrella Polar.-

-Pero ¿Y si se enfada la Estrella Polar y se marcha?- Pregunto el pequeño con preocupacion, incluso, que la curiosidad e imaginacion infantil a veces es demasiado rebuscada. -¿Y si se apaga de repente, o deja de apuntar al norte? ¿Que hara entonces la Osa Mayor?- Con dudas enormes y dejando mayor lugar a la fantasia, el niño miro a Ifára en busqueda de respuestas, topandose con la expresion sorprendida de la muchachita. Evidentemente, Ifára no sabia que decirle exactamente, que ella habia sido quien empezo a explicar constelaciones como si fueran seres vivos y magicos o parte de algun cuento, quedandose en un silencio atrapado.

-Oh... pues... - Dijo finalmente la muchachita, decidiendo correr el riesgo y optar por una respuesta sencilla. -Si algo de eso pasase, supongo que mama osa tendria que coger de la mano a su hija, la Osa Menor, y asi buscar juntas a la Estrella Polar para regañarla por traidora.-

-Ah, entiendo.- El niño asintio ligeramente convencido, regresando la mirada profunda a las estrellas y logrando que Ifára suspirara suave con alivio. -Pero ¿Y si la Osa Menor se separa de su mama en el camino y se pierde?- Nada, que el pequeño no parecia dispuesto a darle tregua a la pobre muchacha.

Desde su posicion, sentado en la otra punta del pequeño navio, Ace no pudo hacer mas que sonreir, viendo como Ifára volvia a pasar verdaderos apuros para responder a las dudas de aquel curioso jovencito. El viaje de vuelta habia sido largo, pesado y mas cansado que el de ida, incluso, atravesando el desierto mortifero y extremo para regresar a la costa y, asi, recuperar su unica forma de transporte. Ciertamente, aunque Ace ya no tenia aquella angustia horrible y torturadora, asesina, que lo habia acompañado durante todo el maldito viaje, el trayecto a traves de la isla desertica habia sido mas largo de lo que penso. Al fin y al cabo, ya no iban los tres comandantes solos, si no que encima andaban acompañados de un niño pequeño y una jovencita no acostumbrada al deporte y, encima, algo coja todavia, habiendo tenido que hacer mas paradas de las que hubieran necesitado tan solo siendo tres.

Finalmente, agotados y reventados tras casi tres dias de caminata, que no habian tenido fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar durante el trayecto, llegaron a su destino y se embarcaron de regreso a la mar querida.

A pesar de todo, Ace penso que habia merecido la pena tan solo por tenerla de vuelta y por escuchar sus historias fantasticas narradas para aquel niño que solo hablaba con las mujeres. Si, merecia la pena enormemente, se dijo el segundo comandante cuando la admiro desde su sitio, contando un nuevo cuento que explicara otra constelacion.

Un murmullo a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, causando que diera un ligero respingo y girara la cabeza hacia su derecha. El cuarto comandante chasqueo la lengua, estirandose perezoso despues para, confianzudo y adormilado, sentarse sin esperar invitacion junto a su camarada entretenido.

-Vaya, creia que estabas durmiendo como un muerto.- Susurro Ace con diversion, que no queria interrumpir la graciosa conversacion que mantenian Ifára y aquel niño.

-Estaba... - Escupio Thatch en un tono de voz similar, dedicandole una miradita de reproche a un lateral del bote. Levemente curioso, el segundo comandante siguio la direccion de los ojos del otro, topandose con la imagen de un Marco que, arrebullado en un rincon del velero pequeño, dormitaba profunda y silenciosamente. Le hizo gracia. -Pero ese maldito pajarraco inmortal da patadas ¿Lo sabias?- No, Ace no lo sabia, teniendo que contener una carcajada burlona que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

-Crei que tendria el sueño tan estirado como la actitud.- Bromeo el segundo comandante, regresando su mirada directamente al espectaculo tierno de enseñanza que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Pues no... - Por su parte, Thatch no parecia interesado en Ifára, el niño y las estrellas, alcanzando mediante un pie malhumorado su bolsa de viaje cercana. -Me ha dejado las costillas hechas un jodido cristo... - Se quejo Thatch con mala sangre, que no era el bufon de siempre cuando se acababa de despertar, mucho menos si encima habia sido descuidadamente. Sin mas, el cuarto comandante rebusco en el interior de su gastada bolsa de viaje, sacando veloz y eficaz lo que era sin duda una botella de licor.

-¿De donde diablos la has sacado?- Cuestiono en un curioso susurro el joven Ace, observando confuso como su compañero le propinaba a la botella un profundo y largo trago.

-De las minas asquerosas. Se la vi a uno de los negreros esos y supe que la necesitaria... - Hablando claro, Thatch habia robado una botella de alcohol por puro capricho, arrancandole al segundo comandante otra nueva risa ahogada. -Ya sabia yo que mi instinto nunca falla.- Y, tras aquello, volvio a propinarle un nuevo trago enorme a la botella, chasqueando la lengua despues de que el alcohol pasara por su garganta para paladearlo mejor. -No esta mal... - Dijo resignado pero satisfecho, asintiendo un tanto mientras miraba el recipiente de cristal verdoso.

-¿Sabian beber, al menos?- Divertido, el joven comandante se acomodo mejor sobre su asiento, escuchando todavia como banda sonora las lecciones bonitas de Ifára para con el niño.

-Algo asi... - Respondio Thatch con gracia, que el alcohol lo estaba poniendo ya de mejor humor, tendiendole al otro sin dudarlo la botella en cuestion. -Comprueba y juzga tu mismo, mequetrefe con pecas.- Admirando el licor ofrecido, Ace se dijo que un trago fuerte nunca venia mal tras haber sufrido demasiados percances y situaciones extremas, encogiendose de hombros finalmente para acoger la botella entre los dedos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el segundo comandante se llevo el recipiente hacia los labios, tragando un par de veces rapidas pero profundas parte del contenido ardiente. No estaba mal.

-No, no esta mal... aunque no lo considero saber beber.- Dijo Ace con sorna, limpiandose un tanto la boca con el dorso de su mano grande.

-Bah, que sabras tu de beber.- Thatch chasqueo la lengua, soltando una carcajadita baja y burlona. -Y no, Ace, la cerveza no cuenta. Eso no puedo considerarlo como alcohol, aunque lo sea.-

-Idiota.- Se limito el segundo comandante a responder, propinandole otro trago largo a la botella con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

Ambos se sumieron en un pequeño silencio, pasandose el licor decente de mano a mano para compartirlo mientras admiraban la escena didactica y bonita que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, estando Ace atento mientras que Thatch se limitaba a permanecer en silencio entre sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, que nunca seria gran amigo del silencio, el cuarto comandante chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Para que te lo has traido?- Cuestiono mas curioso que acusador con un susurro, señalando con un cabeceo indicativo al pequeño niño que reposaba sobre el regazo de Ifára.

-No podia dejarlo alli... - No, Ace no habia sido capaz, recordando la expresion estupefacta que sus camaradas adoptaron en cuanto lo vieron salir de alli con el niño en brazos.

-Liberamos a todos los demas ¿No?- Sin embargo, Thatch nunca seria facil de convencer, continuando con la conversacion que tan incomprensible se le hacia a él. -Los liberamos, matamos a la mitad de los tratantes, la otra mitad se dio a la fuga... Y asi los nuevos hombres y mujeres libres tendran provisiones suficientes para largarse de alli... Los liberamos, pero nada mas, que se busquen la vida... - Dijo el cuarto comandante hablando seriamente como pocas veces lo hacia, cruzandose de brazos para mirar significativamente a su camarada. Ace, por su parte, se limito a permanecer todavia en silencio, con los ojos clavados sobre el pequeño y la muchachita pero los oidos atentos al otro. -Y sin embargo, te has traido a ese niño. Solo a ese niño.-

-No podiamos dejarlo solo. La madre estaba crucificada y el padre, mas que posiblemente, tambien este muerto.- Dijo Ace, dandole un nuevo sorbo veloz a la botella que tenia ahora entre las manos. -Es muy pequeño.-

-Pero sabes que se hubieran encargado de él los demas... - Y es que Thatch, cuando se decidia por descubrir, no se daba por vencido ni se dejaba convencer, continuando tan adivinador como satisfecho. -Lo sabes. No puedes llevartelo al barco, eso tambien lo sabes.-

-Evidentemente, no pretendo meterlo en el Moby Dick.- Incluso ofendido, Ace respondio, evitando a pesar de todo el contacto visual directo con el otro. -No es lugar para un niño pequeño.-

-¡Oh!- Fingiendo enorme sorpresa y comenzando a divertirse de verdad, Thatch elevo las cejas un par de veces, dispuesto a sonsacarle lo que pretendia desde un principio. -Y dime entonces, grandioso heroe ¿Que piensas hacer con él? Porque si no puedes meterlo en el barco, mucho menos tirarlo al mar despues del esfuerzo de haberlo salvado y tampoco te veo yo pinta de abandonarlo... ¿Que solucion ha decidido nuestro nuevo heroe libertador? ¿Que piensas hacer con el niño, Ace? ¿Comertelo?- Thatch podia ser realmente molesto cuando se lo proponia.

-Idiota... - Repitio entre dientes el segundo comandante, sintiendo un tanto sobre la cabeza los estragos de la bebida pero no de una manera poderosa o a tener en cuenta. -Ya se nos ocurrira algo... lo dejaremos por ahi, en la isla donde... - Donde habia empezado toda aquella maldita y terrible busqueda, se dijo Ace, teniendo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza un segundo ante los recuerdos dolorosos y recientes. Habia sido una gran masacre. Una masacre de la cual, ahora mismo, Ace no se sentia demasiado orgulloso. No tanto como lo hubiera estado en años pasados o, al menos, indiferente. Pero ahora no. Habia algo que lo reconcomia por dentro. Quiza fueran las suplicas de las ratas asesinadas, o los llantos, o la violencia en si misma... O la mirada llorosa de Ifára. - ... en la isla donde nos topamos con Blackbone.- Dijo Ace finalmente, tratando de que su nueva y dañante inseguridad culpable no se notara demasiado. -Creo que alli habia un grupo de religiosas o algo asi... Un colegio. Cuidaran del niño.-

-Ah, que bonito, si... - Respondio Thatch con un cabeceo de fingida ternura, arrancandole al otro la botella de entre las manos. -Pero, aun asi querido Ace, no has respondido a mi pregunta... ¿Para que te lo has traido?- Ace, realmente, no sabia responder a aquello. Se limito, por tanto, a permanecer en silencio. -¿Para calmar tu conciencia, quiza?- Y Thatch acerto de lleno, sabiendolo desde el principio y adoptando su expresion mas victoriosa.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, el segundo comandante le arrebato la botella de las manos a su compañero sin mucha simpatia, propinandole un veloz y largo trago al contenido alcoholico.

-Quiza.- Confeso Ace vagamente en cuanto elimino el licor de su boca, sabiendose descubierto en algo que ni se atrevia a reconocer frente a si mismo.

-Buen chico.- Y, sin mas, Thatch le palmeo la espalda un par de veces complices, satisfecho con su cometido para levantarse de su sitio. Una vez en pie, el cuarto comandante se estiro cual gato prezoso sobre el suelo del bote mecido por las olas, cediendole la botella robada a su compañero. -Me voy a dormir... creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente anestesiado como para no sentir las patadas de ese pimpollo.- Dijo el cuarto comandante, elevando una mano chulesca y animada como despedida temporal. -Buenas noches, gran heroe.-

-Idiota.- Ace no tenia muchas ganas de ponerse a discutir con Thatch, mucho menos de rebatirle algo que él mismo sabia como cierto, limitandose a soltar aquel apelativo malsonante con la vista clavada sobre la chiquita y el pequeño. El cuarto comandante solto una risita, regresando al rincon del bote para acomodarse junto al dormido Marco.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el murmullo de las olas y la brisa suave, cada vez mas notable a medida que se dirigian hacia el norte.

Y pasaron varios minutos que a Ace se le hicieron eternos, pero necesarios, perdido en la imagen de la joven Ifára cuyo infantil compañero habia caido, finalmente, preso de un sueño largo y profundo sobre sus rodillas.

Era una bonita imagen, se dijo Ace.

-Ace... - Repentinamente, la voz suave de la muchachita se hizo hueco entre las olas, la brisa y el murmurar fragil de las respiraciones de los tres dormidos, causando que el aludido en cuestion elevara la cabeza un tanto.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono él, sintiendose ligeramente confuso cuando comprobo que la niña evitaba su mirada y, a la vez, adoptaba una expresion bastante mas seria de lo habitual en sus facciones bonitas, pero todavia rasguñadas.

-¿A cuantos has matado?- La pregunta fue dicha sin anestesia, sin reflexiones de por medio pero si con firmeza e incluso enorme dolor, esperando la muchachita la respuesta terrible del otro mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello oscuro del pequeño durmiente.

-No lo se... - Ace no iba a mentir mas. No se le daba bien y le causaba casi mas problemas que soluciones, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ifára, evidentemente, sabia que el numero de victimas no habia sido solo uno. -A diez... quiza a veinte... No lo se.- Ciertamente, no habia llevado la cuenta.

-Veinte... - Repitio Ifára para si misma en un susurrito doloroso, mordiendose el labio inferior llenito un momento.

Nuevamente, se hizo el silencio.

-¿Estas enfadada?- Pero Ace se vio obligado a romperlo en cuanto sintio la culpa castigadora abrasandole las entrañas, suplicando con la mirada que la muchachita, al menos, mantuviera el contacto visual.

-Si.- Dijo ella rapidamente, afirmando con la cabeza a la vez que con sus palabras. Finalmente, como un angel acusador que acaba de caer del cielo para redimir al pecador de sus faltas y mala vida, Ifára elevo la cabeza, clavando sobre el joven Ace sus ojos bicolores y enormes. -Pero tambien estoy contenta de estar aqui, contigo... asi que es un poco dificil de explicar como me siento.- Lo era, porque se le hacia de lo mas contradictorio, debatiendose entre la felicidad de saberse importante para el otro y el rechazo por aquel que desprecia la vida. Era demasiado complicado.

-Sabes que no soy bueno en las charlas emocionales... Aunque lo intente.- Confeso el segundo comandante, no sabiendo exactamente como debia reaccionar o que palabras pronunciar.

-Si, lo se... - Suspiro Ifára, conocedora de la falta de experiencia y habilidad del joven Ace para tematica semejante.

-Solo puedo disculparme, si quieres.- Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si ella se lo pedia.

-Aunque te disculpes, esas vidas no volveran.- Contesto ella dolorida y resignada, regresando su mirada hacia la cabellera oscura y suave de aquel niño que dormia en su regazo.

-Lo siento.- Lo dijo por puro instinto y culpabildad.

-No volveran.- Ifára nego con la cabeza, conteniendo el llanto emotivo para aparentar la mayor serenidad y firmeza que pudiera. -¿Sabes? Cuando creo que lo he descubierto todo sobre ti, entonces haces algo que cambia mi perspectiva enormemente... - Se atrevio ella a decir, que demasiados momentos dificiles habia tenido que padecer en muy poco tiempo como para andarse, ahora, callando sentimientos.

-Eso es porque tu eres un angel y yo una mala persona.- Ace habia tenido eso claro desde el principio.

-Ace, tu no eres una mala persona.- Y su mirada bicolor y segura, convencida de sus propias palabras a la vez que compasiva para con el otro, se le clavo directa en las retinas al segundo comandante. Se sintio, de repente y entonces, como aquel niño indefenso y pequeñito que descansaba sobre el cuerpo comodo de la muchachita. Muy indefenso y pequeñito. -Yo se que no eres una mala persona, pero... eso es lo que mas me desconcierta de todo. Eres el hombre mas bueno del mundo y, de repente, haces algo que el Ace que esta conmigo, el que yo conozco de verdad y en soledad, no podria hacer nunca... - Ifára tenia una cabeza mas complicada y pensante de lo que parecia, Ace ahora lo sabia mejor que nunca y lo estaba comprobando, esperando silencioso y culpable, desconcertado tambien, que ella continuara. -Matar hombres es de malas personas... salvar niños, no lo es.- Dijo Ifára tan confusa como el segundo comandante, en realidad, acariciando mimosa y con cariño el cabello del pequeño que se removio un poquito bajo su sueño reparador. -Pero yo se que una mala persona no podria ser como tu eres a veces, ni hacer cosas como las que tu haces a veces... - Y entonces, Ifára sonrio tranquila, feliz y esperanzada, causando que el joven Ace se sintiera el ser mas dichoso e importante sobre la tierra. -Asi que, yo se que tu eres una buena persona. Tienes que ser una buena persona o... todo... - Su voz se quebro un tanto, su sonrisa preciosa se esfumo, cerrando los ojos la niña con fuerza en cuanto noto que comenzaban, de nuevo, a nublarse y volverse llorosos. - ... todo en lo que he creido hasta ahora... todo en lo que me he apoyado para no volverme loca... - Ifára empezo a llorar sin poder evitarlo, luchando por no estallar en llanto mientras buscaba el seguir hablando sin sorbeteos ni sollozos de por medio. -Todo se derrumbara... y se ira a pique y yo... me volvere loca, y me morire... seguire caminando, seguire hablando y respirando, pero en realidad me morire... No dejes que aquello que me ha mantenido con vida durante años desaparezca, Ace... Por favor, te suplico que no dejes que se derrumbe... - Le rogo ella entre lagrimas y desesperacion, buscando la pobre Ifára aun asi el mantener la serenidad sin lograrlo del todo. -Tu eres fuerte, puedes sostener sobre tus espaldas un poquito de mis creencias... Ya no puedo hacerlo sola... No puedo mas yo sola... Te lo suplico, Ace, no dejes que se derrumbe o me morire... Solo tienes q-que... compartir la carga un poquito, por favor. Es lo unico que te he pedido de verdad en todo este tiempo.- Finalmente, las palabras de Ifára culminaron en un sollocito ahogado precariamente que no se hizo ruidoso, pero si lo suficientemente alto como para que Ace escuchara cada sonido de su respiracion y dolor, cada fibra de su sufrimiento.

Entonces, Ace entendio del todo, ya completamente, la filosofia de Ifára.

-L-lo hare.- Respondio de lo mas inseguro y culpable, dolorido y sintiendose mas vil y rastrero que nunca, sentado y tenso sobre su sitio mientras se debatia entre el ir corriendo a sus brazos o bien permanecer donde estaba. Parecia que Ifára se romperia de un momento a otro.

-Prometelo.- Ifára suplico entre lagrimas, negando repentinamente con la cabeza tras cambiar de opinion. -No... juralo, eso es.- Y con mucho cuidadito, con delicadeza extrema, Ifára deslizo sus brazos bajo la espalda pequeña de aquel niño, elevandole un tanto para dejarlo descansar un poco mas lejos de ellos dos. Finalmente, la muchahita recupero su posicion y asiento anteriores, no queriendo inmiscuir a absolutamente nadie mas en los asuntos de ambos.

-Te lo juro.- Y es que, ahora mismo, Ace le hubiera dado la razon y obedecido en cualquier cosa que le dijera.

-Juralo con dedito.- Estallo ella de pronto, secandose las mejillas malamente con el dorso de su mano pequeña.

-¿Que?- Aquella clase de juramento lo pillo desprevenido del todo, causando que Ace se limitira a mirarla entre confuso y totalmente desconcertado.

-M-mi hermanito y yo... jurabamos asi... - Dijo Ifára con un sorbeteo de su naricilla bonita, cerrando la mano derecha para extender unicamente su dedo meñique. -Y quiero que jures asi conmigo, por favor.- Era incluso infantil, pero eso lo hacia aun mas enternecedor e inquebrantable, levantandose velozmente el segundo comandante de su asiento.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - Era importante para Ifára, asi que ahora tambien era importante para Ace, que ya estaba atravesando facilmente el navio pequeño y durmiente en un par de zancadas. En cuanto llego a su lado, el joven pirata se arrodillo frente a ella, imitando la posicion de su mano mas pequeña para llevar a cabo aquel juramento de niños, pero no por ello menos verdadero.

Finalmente, Ifára entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Ace, tironeo del agarre una sola vez suave pero firme y, tras aquello, nuevamente lo libero.

El pacto habia sido sellado.

-A-ahora es un juramento... - Dijo Ifára con su voz llorosa y susurrante, teniendo al segundo comandante arrodillado justo frente a ella. -Y no puedes romperlo porque... porque lo has jurado como lo haciamos mi hermanito y yo y... y... - No pudo seguir hablando, que nuevamente la niña estallo en llanto y tuvo que callar para cubrirse la cara bonita tras las manos.

-Vale, no puedo romperlo... - Ifára estaba destrozada, en realidad, y esto no hizo mas que aumentar el dolor y culpabilidad de Ace. Sin mas, el joven comandante se lanzo sobre ella, apresandola en un abrazo protector y cariñoso que la hizo, por suerte o desgracia, desahogarse todavia mas y llorar con mayor intensidad. -Vale... ya esta, todo se ha terminado... - Le chisto suave al oido mientras la notaba estremecerse bajo sus brazos, acariciando su cabello chocolate con mimo en un intento por calmarla y hacerla sentir a salvo y segura. - ...todo se ha terminado, estas a salvo, nadie mas volvera a hacerte daño y yo he hecho un juramento contigo... -

-¡Y no puedes romperlo!- Le espeto ella entre lloriqueos aun escondida en su pecho, hablandole de aquella manera perdida e incluso infantil. Ifára no estaba tan bien como creyo en un principio.

-No voy a romperlo... sshh... ya esta, se ha terminado... - Entonces, ella se lanzo sobre él con mas fuerza, apretandose a su cuerpo completamente desesperada.

-¡Oh, Ace! Ha sido horrible... lo habia visto antes, pero ahora... no podia soportarlo... Ha sido horrible... todas esas caras... los gritos, las voces, las cruces, los muertos, las moscas... - Un nuevo sollozo ahogado por el pecho del otro acompaño sus palabras, notando la muchachita como los brazos fuertes de Ace la abrazaban con mayor eficacia y escondite. -Las cruces... sobre todo las cruces... y los niños... veia a mi hermano en cada niño, te lo juro... y las marcas a fuego... las marcas a fuego, como si fueran ganado... como ganado... a las personas... - Habia perdido la coherencia en su discurso.

-Basta.- Suave pero firme, que se estaba destrozando el corazon y los nervios ella sola, Ace trato de hacerla callar un poquito, escondiendo él mismo su preciosa cabeza bajo su mandibula. -Ya basta canija, no es bueno para ti... - E Ifára se limito a seguir llorando, apretada contra él como si fuera el unico ser vivo que habia visto tras años de soledad. -Se ha terminado. No volveras a verlo... -

-¡Pero lo veo!- Dijo ella entre lagrimas de daño y desesperacion, llegando incluso a golpear indoloramente el pecho del segundo comandante. -Cierro los ojos, y lo veo... - Entonces, Ifára se estremecio notablemente hasta el punto de parecer tan fragil como el cristal mas fino, como una hoja seca en medio de la calle, abrazandose a si misma bajo los brazos del otro. -Y la odio... - Susurro con llanto y daño profundo, apresandose repentinamente bajo sus dedos la marca a fuego de su propio hombro. -La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio... - Estaba oprimiendose fuerte y clavandose las uñas, observo Ace con urgencia y preocupacion total, sabiendo que terminaria por hacerse daño. -La detesto, no la soporto... es como si todavia quemara, la odio... -

-Esta bien... acabaras haciendote daño.- Ace no sabia que mas hacer, limitandose a dejarla llorar y permitirle su arrebato histerico, pero completamente necesario, acogiendola de su muñeca delgada para separar su mano de la piel ya enrojecida. Le costo mas de lo que imagino en un principio, que Ifára parecia querer incluso arrancarsela a dolor y de cuajo, liberando finalmente el hombro dañado que poseia aquella marca grabada a hierro candente.

-La odio... - Dijo la muchahita entre estremecimientos y lagrimas desesperadas, luchando vanamente contra el agarre sobre su muñeca sin conseguir nada, la pobre.

-Lo se... pero no puedes hacerte esto a ti misma.- Era la peor escena que Ace habia presenciado en su vida, sintiendo como el corazon se le desgarraba dolorosamente tan solo con imaginar como debia sentirse la chiquita que lloriqueaba entre sus brazos ahora mismo. -Necesitas calmarte y descansar... y dormir. No has dormido casi nada estos dias... -

-Tu tampoco lo has hecho.- Y mas que preocupada, sonaba incluso acusadora, como una niña a la que su padre regaña y ella le hecha en cara la misma cuestion.

-Yo estoy bien, pero tu debes estar agotada... - Le susurro el segundo comandante, acariciando su cabello suave y ensortijado con intenciones evidentes de calmarla. -Necesitas dormir.-

-P-pero si cierro mis ojos... lo veo... y quema... - Lloriqueo ella, todavia tensa y aterrada pero pareciendo, sin embargo, mucho mas tranquila ahora que habia estallado y se encontraba protegida bajo los brazos del otro. -Todavia quema... tengo miedo, Ace. Tengo mucho, mucho miedo.-

-Vamos, yo estoy cuidando de ti... - Ace trato de sonar tan seguro como gracioso, incluso, buscando relajarle los animos y la mente a la pobre Ifára. -¿De que tienes miedo?-

-E-es verdad... - Sin embargo, ella no parecia estar tomandoselo a broma, en absoluto, que necesitaba dejar que todo saliera para continuar. El vaso se habia llenado hasta los topes, se habia desbordado y precisaba de vaciarse para volver a ser rellenado. -Si estoy contigo, no puede pasarme nada.- Dijo la chiquita llorosa y asustada, acomodando la cabeza sobre el corazon del segundo comandante con descanso intranquilo. -A-aunque a los demas si... a los demas si pueden pasarles cosas... p-pero lo has jurado... asi que no puede pasar nada malo.-

-Nada malo, eso es.- Ya esta, parecia que la tormenta se estaba marchando, al menos de momento, notandola estremecerse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Hace frio... - Repentinamente, las palabras de Ifára sonaron mas relajadas, mas suaves y mas tipicas de su persona, apretandose un poquito en busqueda de calor.

-Si, hace algo de fresco... - Dijo Ace notando como su preocupacion comenzaba a aliviarse enormemente, aspirando el aire del ambiente para notar el viento fresco y el aroma salado del mar. -Estamos yendo hacia el norte y la ola de calor debe estar empezando a pasarse.-

-¿Puedo dormir aqui, contigo?- Pregunto ella en un susurrito, acomodandose mejor dentro del abrazo ya que conocia, en realidad, la respuesta evidente.

-Claro, canija.- Ace deshizo un momento el agarre de sus brazos con la intencion de dejarla colocarse en una posicion mas optima para dormir, escondiendola nuevamente en cuanto la supo comoda.

-Buenas noches.- E Ifára cerro aquellos preciosos ojos que tantas lagrimas habian derramado en tan joven vida, apoyando la mejilla sobre su pecho calido y notando su cuerpo relajarse agradablemente. Entonces, la cabeza de Ace fue atravesada por una idea, por una luz cegadora y deslumbrante que le hizo saber que no quedaba alternativa. Que le hizo conocer que las cosas no podian continuar igual, y que solo él tenia la solucion perfecta y entera a aquel problema y peligro constante sobre la niña.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, Ace le dedico una miradita rapida de revision a aquella marca grabada a fuego sobre su hombro y su preciosa piel.

-Canija... - Ya no habia vuelta atras, una vez hiciera la pregunta indicada seria jugarsela a la suerte. Seria todo o nada. Y Ace sabia que, si no lo llevaba a cabo esa misma noche en aquel preciso momento, nunca mas se atreveria a hacerlo.

-¿Mmh?- Respondio ella cada vez mas adormilada con un ruidito suave, removiendose un tanto bajo su abrazo calido y protector.

-¿Quieres ser libre?-

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Oh baby!_

_Como estais?_

_Me ha parecido un mal capitulo, a vosotros no? Excepto el final, que era necesario y muy emotivo (Estaba realmente inspirada en ese momento) lo demas me ha parecido pesado y repetitivo -.- _

_Bueno, aun asi, esta escrito ejemp ejemp y ya pues lo publico y no os hago esperar mas. Igualmente, creo que podria hacerlo mejor T-T _

_Las cosas se han complicado y se han arreglado ¿Seguro? Muajajaja quiza todo se complique mas ¿Aceptara Ifára la repentina proposicion de libertad despues de tantos años de esclavitud? ¿Tendra miedo de cambiar drasticamente su forma de vida y se negara? Y si la acepta ¿Abandonara a Ace? ¿Se quedara a su lado? _

_¿Esta Maddy chiflada? (Coreando: Si ò.ó!)_

_En fin, un besazo gigante sabor algodon de azucar y un abrazo de cariño cariñoso y amoroso!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Maddy_


	12. Del mundo y su bienvenida

-Hazlo.- Le dijo ella, casi hasta se lo ordeno, sentada tensamente en el borde de la cama barata, pero comoda.

Conteniendo el aliento, arrodillado en el suelo frente a su maravillosa persona, Ace elevo una mano insegura hacia el hombro bonito de Ifára.

-No... - Finalmente, el segundo comandante bufo bajo y frustrado, regresando a su posicion anterior para negar con la cabeza. -No puedo, canija.-

-Pero dijiste que lo harias.- Le reprocho Ifára con decepcion y voz suave de niña caprichosa, palmeando una vez rapida el borde de la cama como mayor muestra de queja.

-Lo se, pero... - Por su parte, Ace cerro los ojos un segundo con dolor profundo, chasqueando despues la lengua sonoramente. -Es que no puedo... No puedo hacerte eso.- Dijo derrotado y dandose por vencido, llevandose una mano nerviosa e incomoda hasta la nuca para mesarsela un tanto.

-Pero... - Ifára iba a quejarse de nuevo, decidiendo callar cuando recapacito que no se le ocurria mucho mas que decir a su favor, mordiendose el labio inferior llenito nerviosamente. Finalmente, la chiquita se limito a permanecer en su posicion expectante, evitando el contacto visual directo.

-¿No podriamos... - No dandose por vencido todavia, que su mirada bicolor y llorosa lo estaba matando asi como su actitud decaida, Ace decidio aportar alguna solucion mas optima y sencilla. -No se... - Dijo, encogiendose de hombros arrodillado sobre el suelo de madera desgastado. -¿No podriamos, simplemente, taparla o algo asi?-

-La odio.- Contesto Ifára como respuesta firme y convencida, tan segura como dolorosa, llevandose su propia mano elegante hasta el hombro para cubrir aquella marca indicadora de esclavitud.

-Si, tambien lo se... - El joven Ace suspiro frustrado, topandose con que la niña no iba a atender a razones de ninguna clase. -Pero yo... Ifára, no puedo.- Y es que solo imaginarlo le hacia sentir un daño interno desgarrador, teniendo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando su cabeza recreo escena posible como aquella. -No puedo hacerte eso. Te va a doler... - Cuando observo como ella iba a responder algo con queja, Ace rapidamente se adelanto a cualquiera de sus suplicas y protestas. -Mucho.-

Acomodados bajo el techo envejecido de aquel hostal humilde en el que habian decidido aposentarse para pasar la noche antes de continuar el viaje, tanto Ace como Ifára se sumieron en un tenso y extraño silencio. Ella que, sentadita aun en el borde de la cama permanecia igual de nerviosa, casi incluso reprochandole muda al otro su falta de palabra y miedo a hacerla daño, se limito a tratar de parecer indignada sin conseguirlo del todo. Por su parte, el joven Ace no pudo evitar sentirse mal a la vez que completamente frustrado, viendose incapaz de dañarla de ninguna manera posible y, ademas, a conciencia. El cantico nocturno de algun insecto se colo a traves de la ventana de manera ahogada por el cristal, haciendole recordar vagamente que ya se encontraban en tierra firme y en la misma isla donde todo aquel maldito viaje de busqueda desesperada habia comenzado.

Llegaron en plena noche, agotados, hambrientos y sedientos, decidiendo detener el camino antes de continuar cuando tanto Ace como sus dos camaradas comprobaron preocupados que el niño pequeño se caia redondo del sueño e Ifára no se encontraba en mucho mejor estado. Finalmente, se dieron por vencido, alquilando tres habitaciones en el primer hostal barato que encontraron y donde pudieron, finalmente, abastecer el estomago, apagar la sed y tratar de reponer el cuerpo con sueño y descanso.

Al niño lo dejaron al cuidado de la dueña del local, que dijo que si sin dudarlo con mucho gusto y alegria por los mas pequeños. Era una mujer amable y bonachona, de esas señoras regordetas que tienen pinta de buena madre y sonrien con mejillas rojizas a la vez que pueden tener mayor autoridad que el mas temible de los piratas. Era una buena mujer, una señora de fiar, se dijo Ace, decidiendo tanto él como Ifára que no era una buena idea que el pequeño durmiera en la misma habitacion que ellos dos. No era una buena idea por la maldita proposicion que la muchachita le hizo y él, muy envalentonado y estupido, habia aceptado erroneamente.

Ahora se arrepentia de ser tan impulsivo y tan poco racional.

-Entonces... - Rompio Ifára el silencio tenso finalmente, haciendo que Ace saliera de sus pensamientos con velocidaz. -Lo hare yo.- Y sin mas, la niña se lanzo sobre la mesilla de noche, dirigiendo las manos directas hacia aquel cuchillo de caza tan afilado que reposaba sobre el mueble pequeño y humilde.

-¡No!- Ace dio un respingo de panico nervioso, dandole gracias al cielo por sus buenos reflejos cuando pudo levantarse como un resorte e interceptar el arma blanca antes que ella, acogiendola, asi, bajo sus dedos mas fuertes y rapidos. -¡¿Te has vuelto loca?- Le espeto el segundo comandante con mas preocupacion que reproche, observando que, como unica respuesta, Ifára permanecia silenciosa con expresion firme y segura. -¡No puedes usar un cuchillo para eso, Ifára!-

-¿Por que no?- Dijo ella buscando parecer lo mas altiva y orgullosita que pudiera, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Ace cederia a cada una de sus suplicas, como siempre. -¡Si tu no quieres ayudarme, tendre que hacerlo sola!- Un nuevo ataque directo al corazon, se dijo el joven pirata, no pudiendo evitar el tragar saliva con pesadez para dedicar sobre ella una miradita de disculpa.

-Quiero ayudarte... pero... - Tuvo que callar un par de segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras permanecia en pie frente a ella, aun teniendo firmemente apresado el cuchillo entre los dedos por si acaso le daba nuevamente el arrebato. -Me pides algo muy dificil, canija... No puedes pedirme algo asi.- No era justo. No era justo ni para él ni para ella.

-¡Entonces lo hare yo sola!- Estallo de nuevo la muchachita con voz quebradita y llorosa, comenzando a notar como sus ojos se volvian vidriosos y nublados. Siempre seria de lagrima facil.

-¡Oh! ¿Con un maldito cuchillo de caza?- Ace no pudo evitar el dedicar sobre ella una mirada de reproche por su reaccion peligrosa anterior, zarandeando un par de veces tensas aquel arma mencionada. -¿Que pretendes? ¿Desangrarte tu sola o cortarte el brazo, niña?-

-¡Lo que sea!- Pero Ifára no atendia a razones, ya no y menos en semejante momento nervioso, que andaba todavia demasiado sensible y traumatizada con lo vivido en los ultimos dias. Comenzando a llorar mientras luchaba notablemente contra las lagrimas, la chiquita trato de dedicar sobre el otro la miradita mas firme que tuviera, consiguiendo un nuevo bufido doloroso sobre Ace. -¡No me importa! ¡No la quiero conmigo y hare lo que sea para que se vaya!- Dijo con daño y urgencia, pareciendo de repente que se avergonzaba de si misma por semejante actitud y perdida de los estribos, apretando la niña fuertemente el borde de la cama bajo sus manos bonitas y evitando, nuevamente, el contacto visual directo. -La odio... - Y, entonces, empezo a llorar mas fuerte y de verdad, dirigiendo directos los dedos hacia sus mejillas para tratar de manejar las lagrimas.

-Oh... no... - Ace sintio que su estomago se retorcia terriblemente hasta un punto tortuoso, preso de la culpa y la imagen tan triste de la que andaba siendo espectador. -No llores... - Le suplico incluso, buscando un tono de voz suave y tranquilo y no consiguiendo su cometido calmante. -Canija, no llores... - Ifára trato de serenarse sin exito, mesandose el hombro marcado con dolor para encogerse un poquito sobre si misma y ahogar precariamente un sollozo atorado en la garganta que luchaba por salir. - ... no... - Ace no pudo evitarlo, caminando hacia ella velozmente y tirando por el camino su cuchillo de caza, arrodillandose nuevamente a sus pies mientras ella lloraba perdida y desesperanzada. -Encontraremos otra solucion... Ya lo veras ¿Eh?- Le dijo con suavidad y mirada significativa, acogiendo entre sus manos las piernas de la muchahita llorosa para acariciarlas con mimo.

Sin embargo, Ifára nego con la cabeza.

-No quiero otra solucion... - Dijo llorosa y dolida, abandonando el tono caprichoso y enfurruñado anterior por otro resignado y torturado. Otro tono mucho mas sincero. -Quiero que desaparezca... que se marche... no la quiero conmigo... quiero poder ir por la calle sin problemas... - Su frase termino en aquel sollozo que, finalmente, no pudo soportar por mas tiempo, causando que el segundo comandante se abrazara a sus rodillas ahora temblorosas. - ... entrar en un sitio y que me traten como una persona... qu-quiero... - Continuo ella tan dolorida como estaba en realidad, estremeciendose notablemente y encogiendose aun mas sobre si misma. - ... quiero ser una persona... -

-Eres una persona.- Le dijo el joven Ace muriendose por dentro ante semejante imagen y palabras, apretando un poquito mas fuerte el abrazo sobre sus piernas. -Una maravillosa.- Pero su adulacion agradable y sincera no tuvo el efecto deseado, continuando la pobre niña presa del llanto y los recuerdos dolorosos.

-Quiero ser una persona.- Repitio la chiquita entre lagrimas y sollozos bajos, buscando el secarse las mejillas con el dorso de su mano pequeña una y otra vez. -Solo quiero ser una persona... -

-Vale, vale... - Ya esta. Ace, como siempre, habia terminado cediendo. -Esta bien ¿De acuerdo? Lo hare.- Dijo, elevando las manos en una posicion pacificadora y calmante, escuchando como ella sorbeteaba a traves de su nariz bonita ¿Como decirle que no a semejante ruego? ¿Como negarle la humanidad? Ace no podia hacer eso.

-¿De verdad?- Contesto ella aun entre lagrimitas y sollozos, liberando la cara bonita finalmente de bajo el escondite de sus dedos para dedicar sobre el otro una miradita brillante de sorpresa e ilusion.

-Si... - Derrotado, el segundo comandante suspiro, decidiendo que si de verdad queria llevarlo a cabo lo mejor era no pensar en ello ni imaginarlo si quiera. Con un suspirito bajo y dolido, Ace se incorporo en pie sobre el suelo de madera vieja mientras ella lo revisaba atenta, acomodandose finalmente en el borde de la cama junto a la muchahita llorosa.

-¡Oh, Ace! De verdad, graci... - Ifára iba a lanzarse sobre él con alguna de sus bonitas y dulces muestras de cariño en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, siendo velozmente interrumpida por una mano firme y abierta del joven pirata. Obediente pero nerviosa, la niña mantuvo la pequeña distancia, llevando sus dedos inquietos ahora hacia sus propias rodillas para juguetear un poco con ellas.

-No me agradezcas esto.- Le dijo el segundo comandante, adoptando una expresion que trato de ser firme, pero se noto mas bien insegura. -Te lo he advertido ¿De acuerdo?- Ante sus palabras, ella asintio velozmente, recordando como hacia apenas unos momentos escasos Ace le habia advertido preocupadamente de que seria, sin duda, algo mas que doloroso. -¿Estas completamente segura?- Y es que Ace, en realidad, no queria hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, rogando por que la niña se lo pensara mas detenidamente y decidiera dar marcha atras.

-Si.- Por desgracia, Ifára no hizo lo que el otro deseaba, afirmando segura y nerviosa tanto con sus palabras como con un nuevo cabeceo convencido.

-Esta bien... - Habia perdido la batalla, reconocio el joven pirata rapidamente, suspirando frustrado y resignado a su suerte. -Vamos... acercate... - Iba a ser horrible, doloroso y algo que jamas podria borrar de su cabeza, notando como ella se acercaba sobre el colchon viejo pero comodo rapidamente. Sin querer esperar mucho mas, que sabia que el pensarlo demasiado seria aun peor, el segundo comandante clavo sus ojos oscuros sobre la marca a fuego de su hombro bonito, elevando una mano para llevarla hasta alli. Sin embargo, en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con la piel, en cuanto sintio su delicadeza, su calor y su suavidad, tuvo que retirar la mano y devolverla a su posicion original. Expectante e impaciente, pero silenciosa, Ifára observo como el joven Ace contenia un bufido y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz pecosa con la misma mano que la habia rozado, pareciendo que el pobre andaba preso de algun debate interno.

Finalmente y tras un par de segundos, Ace volvio a suspirar, afianzando su posicion sentada sobre el colchon para, nuevamente, elevar una mano y dirigirla hasta su hombro marcado.

Esta vez, no dio marcha atras, apresando la piel bajo sus dedos con velocidad y tironeando de ella, estampandola contra si mismo porque sabia que lo necesitaria, que iba a llorar, que le iba a doler e iba, mas que posiblemente, a acabar gritando de sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, ella lo necesitaba.

Al principio, Ifára solo pudo sentir sorpresa, el cuerpo del otro y aquella mano calida apretando su hombro fragil sobre la marca a hierro candente. Esto fue solo al principio puesto que, en apenas unos pocos segundos, los dedos, antes de una calidez agradable, se volvieron abrasantes y la palma de su mano parecia hecha de carbon al rojo vivo. Entonces, llego el dolor, el dolor lacerante e insoportable de la piel quemada, tratando Ifára de aguantarlo valiente cuando se dijo una y otra vez que era lo que queria, que ella misma lo habia suplicado y que, cuando todo terminara, aquella maldita marca habria desaparecido para siempre.

Por desgracia, la temperatura terrible de su mano se volvio aun mas elevada y, junto al aumento de los grados, le sobrevino el dolor correspondiente. Se hizo insoportable e Ifára dejo de pensar con lucidez o razonamiento logico, nublandosele la cabeza ante semejante padecimiento lento e insufrible, lacerante, abrasivo, del que su piel sensible comenzaba a ser presa.

Grito de dolor y empezo a retorcerse con violencia como Ace habia predicho, la pobre, sabiendo el segundo comandante que ahora ya no habia vuelta atras y dejarlo a medias seria aun peor que haberlo empezado, incluso. Sufriendo cada lloro y grito, cada quejido, como si los andara sintiendo tambien sobre la propia piel, Ace la apreto un poquito mas contra si mismo, abrazandola con su mano libre para buscar que no se moviera demasiado y se hiciera ella, inconscientemente, aun mas daño del necesario.

El tan conocido olor de la carne quemada inundo su nariz en cuanto aparecio el humo y, por primera vez, a Ace no se le hizo indiferente o normal. No, esta vez, se le hizo horrible, puede que incluso asfixiante, notando que llegaba a revolverle el estomago y darle ganas de vomitar.

No era el olor a carne quemada de siempre. Era el olor de la carne quemada de Ifára.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- Ella grito y suplico desesperada, presa del dolor y la falta de lucidez que causa para retorcerse bajo el agarre fuerte del otro sin conseguir liberarse, comenzando incluso a golpearle con su brazo sano sobre el pecho. -¡Basta, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ace, para! ¡Basta!- Pero él no la solto porque sabia que, ahora, no podia hacer cosa semejante por muy tentadora que fuera, limitandose a morderse el labio con fuerza y dolor y a apresarla aun mas contra si mismo.

-Shh... queda poco... - Aun no era el momento. Solo un poco mas y la marca desapareceria bajo la nueva que estaba creando, sintiendo incluso ganas de llorar cuando comprobo que la pobre niña no hacia mas que intentar escapar a la vez que buscaba su resguardo instintivamente, escondiendo la cabeza bajo la mandibula de Ace. -Solo un poco mas... aguanta solo un poco mas... - El humo empezo a aumentar al igual que el dolor, si es que era posible, notando el segundo comandante bajo los dedos como la piel delicada y sensible se deshacia por la temperatura excesiva e insoportable. Se arrepentiria toda la vida de hacerle esto y tendria pesadillas durante años. Ace ya estaba seguro de ello.

-¡Basta! ¡Sueltame, Ace! ¡Sueltame, por favor! ¡Por favor!- Rogo y suplico, lloro sin parar, se revolvio y no pudo hacer mas que sufrir y sentir dolor durante unos segundos eternos e insufribles, desconcertada y torturada sin saber si debia huir o buscar su proteccion. Estaba perdiendo la coherencia mental.

-Queda muy poco... muy poquito, canija... sshh... - Le chisto suave al oido y la abrazo mas fuerte contra si, dedicando sobre su hombro abrasado un apreton veloz y fuerte que, aunque sabia que le doleria aun mas, haria la tarea terrible mucho mas rapida y corta. Finalmente, Ifára grito otra vez y el segundo comandante deshizo el agarre de sobre su hombro, liberando a la pobre y llorosa niña tan velozmente como la habia apresado.

Ifára no pudo decir nada mas, desvaneciendose sobre él en cuanto finalizo la tarea maldita.

-¿Canija?- Le susurro preocupado y suave, admirando a la chiquita desmayada entre sus brazos. Evidentemente, ella no respondio, habiendo perdido la consciencia debido al dolor insoportable. Adivinador de la cuestion de porque Ifára andaba ahora desvanecida sobre su cuerpo, Ace chasqueo la lengua con culpa, dedicandole una pequeña revision visual al nuevo aspecto de su hombro. La marca habia desaparecido, cierto, pero habia sido sustituida por otra mucho mas grande y cubriente con la forma de su propia mano, aumentando la apariencia peligrosa debido al aspecto reciente y abrasado de la nueva señal. Ace comprendia su insistencia y necesidad de deshacerse de aquella marca a fuego, aquella marca que no solo la señalizo como quien tiene una res, si no que encima no la dejaba hacer una vida normal. No la dejaba ser persona, como ella misma le habia llorado suplicante. Sin embargo, que lo entendiera no significaba que se sintiera orgulloso o de acuerdo con la cuestion, que hubiera preferido mil veces buscar algun tipo de solucion indolora o bien, simplemente, de camuflaje. No tenia que haber cedido a sus ruegos...

Al menos, Ifára era una persona libre. Ahora si y al completo, penso Ace con un suspirito buscando excusarse a si mismo.

El segundo comandante no pudo contener el acariciar su cabello chocolate con mimo mientras la sentia debil y desmayada sobre él, acogiendola despues entre los brazos para levantarla con facilidad. Asi, el joven Ace deshizo un tanto las mantas viejas e impersonales para acomodarla sobre el colchon con delicadeza, admirando la nueva marca desde una perspectiva mas cientifica con la intencion de poder darle los cuidados necesarios sin sentirse culpable o preocupado mientras llevara a cabo la tarea curativa.

Para cuando la niña despertara, la quemadura le doleria mucho y seguiria haciendolo durante dias, no pudo Ace evitar pensar con malestar mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su mochila, dando por perdida la tarea de tratar de ser frio para con la herida que él mismo habia hecho. Finalmente, Ace le puso algun calmante con suavidad sobre la piel abrasada recientemente, agradeciendole al cielo que la chiquita estuviera inconsciente y no sintiera el dolor para, inmediatamente despues, cubrirla con vendas limpias tras una pequeña desinfeccion.

Ya esta. Estaba hecho.

Ifára era libre.

Ifára era libre y Ace estaba, de nuevo, solo. O lo estaria muy pronto, demasiado pronto para sobrellevarlo correctamente, recapacito el muchacho pirata con melancolia.

Ace no pudo evitarlo, dedicandole a la niña tumbadita sobre el colchon que se reponia del percance provocado una miradita de nostalgia prematura, pensando él como diablos iba a seguir su vida sin mas despues de haberla conocido, tenido entre sus brazos, besado, alabado y adorado.

Iba a ser dificil, mucho. Y era mejor ser realista que no andar ilusionandose con situaciones que nunca ocurririan o palabras que nunca llegarian, en realidad, odiando a su propia cabeza y corazon ya que buscaban, sin permiso, mil y una alternativas antes que sufrir su perdida.

Finalmente, Ace suspiro suave y resignado, tan dolorido como ella misma incluso, tumbandose a su lado calmante y bonito para acomodarse junto a su cuerpo calido. Cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar arrastrarse sobre el colchon un tanto hasta que estuviera pegadita a su cuerpo, sintiendo su nariz el aroma conocido y maravilloso de la niña. Ifára olia a dulce y a limpio, o algo parecido. Ace no lo sabia exactamente, solo sabia que Ifára olia a Ifára y eso era suficiente para encantarlo y dejarlo embobado, queriendo memorizar su perfume natural por puro instinto y miedo a su perdida.

Con los ojos cerrados, el calor de su cuerpo era aun mas agradable y calmante, la suavidad de su respiracion excesivamente relajante y el murmullito casi imperceptible que hacia su pecho perfecto al inhalar y exhalar simplemente sublime. Ace apago la luz ambarina de la mesilla de noche, se acomodo un poquito mejor sobre el colchon junto a ella y, por fin, cubrio a ambos bajo las mantas impersonales pero agradables.

El canto ahogado de los grillos y el sonido de la respiracion de Ifára lo acompaño hasta que se quedo dormido.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cuando Ifára se desperto, ademas del dolor, tambien sintio algo agradable.

El cuerpo dormido y tranquilo de Ace se encontraba pegado al suyo, preso el joven de un sueño que ya debia ser profundo a la vez que demandante de cariño. Esto ultimo lo supo porque, en cuanto Ifára abrio los ojos y se recompuso del daño lacerante del brazo un tanto, ademas de notarlo a su alrededor lo vio cerca, muy cerca, abrazado a su cuerpo y escondido como un niño sobre su pecho de jovencita bajo la escasa luz nocturna.

Ifára no pudo evitar sonreir agradada y algo embobada todavia por el desmayo.

Con cuidado, movio su brazo sano porque el otro le dolia demasiado de momento, buscando no perturbar el sueño tranquilo del joven Ace para acariciarle el cabello oscuro delicadamente. A Ifára le gustaba su pelo. Le gusto desde la primera vez que sus dedos pasearon entre los cabellos porque era una sensacion curiosa ademas de agradable. Era negro como el carbon, de aspecto salvaje y descuidado pero suave y fino en realidad. Se volvia docil bajo los dedos y olia a champu y a muchacho, a juventud. Ademas, Ifára sabia que a Ace tambien le gustaba ser mimado y acariciado aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho exactamente con aquellas palabras, consistiendo esto ultimo un aliciente. Su pelo era como el mismo Ace, se dijo Ifára perdida en su propio embrujo, aumentando un poquito la intensidad de la caricia pero sin que llegara a despertarlo. Le gustaba su pelo. Le gusto desde la primera vez...

Ace dejo escapar un sonidito agradecido y dormido que parecio una especie de ronroneo suave, afianzando su posicion encogida sobre el colchon para rebuscar con la cabeza y esconderse mejor bajo el cuerpo de la niña.

Una vez hizo esto, satisfecho entre sueños se relajo de nuevo, causando que Ifára tuviera que guardarse una risita y continuara su tarea cariñosa.

Le gustaba su pelo y acariciarlo hasta que se quedara dormido. Notarlo estremecerse primero y comenzar a relajarse despues hasta que, finalmente, no pudiera evitar terminar por caer preso del sueño. Era divertido y agradable observar como Ace solia tratar de luchar por puro instinto y cabezoneria, cerrandosele los ojos por si solos y tratando el joven de mantenerlos abiertos y despiertos sin lograrlo. Nunca lo conseguia e Ifára siempre ganaba, consistiendo aquella escena que acababa de recrear en su cabeza una de sus acciones favoritas. Le gustaba acariciar su pelo hasta que se quedara dormido porque un Ace dormido, como el que tenia ahora mismo escondido sobre su pecho, era un Ace tranquilo y aniñado. Le hacia parecer sereno, dulce e incluso indefenso, cosa que nunca veria nadie mientras estuviera despierto.

Excepto ella misma, claro, penso Ifára. Ella si habia visto muchas cosas de él que nadie mas habia contemplado ni lo haria jamas.

Esto ultimo la hacia sentir importante y especial pero, a la vez, siempre le resulto una lastima no poder compartir la experiencia sorprendente.

Con un suspirito suave, Ifára acogio la cabeza de Ace bajo sus dedos, protegiendole en su sueño con su cuerpo mas pequeño y besando, despues, su frente con total delicadeza.

Finalmente, la muchachita apoyo la mandibula estrecha sobre su cabeza dormida, notandole revolverse agradecido de nuevo y buscar mayor resguardo inconscientemente.

E Ifára volvio a quedarse dormida.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Oh ¿Tambien te gustan los cuentos a ti, Lysander?- Dijo aquella mujer joven de facciones armonicas y perfectas, incluso, inclinandose un tanto mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el habito que cubria sus rodillas para dirigirse al pequeño.

El timido y acobardado Lysander se limito a asentir con la cabeza entre cohibido y sonriente, levemente escondido tras las piernas atleticas del joven Ace.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono de nuevo aquella mujer joven, aquella religiosa amable con aspecto de diosa griega y simbolo de la belleza angelical que les habia dado la bienvenida, pareciendo de lo mas divertida con las reacciones simpaticas del pequeño Lysander. -¿Y sabes leer?-

Esta vez, el niño nego con la cabeza, pareciendo que aquella señorita le agradaba pero, a la vez, le hacia tomar precauciones por tan solo ser una desconocida todavia.

-¡Vaya!- La religiosa fiel seguidora de su doctrina en cuestion chasqueo la lengua divertidamente, haciendo que sus habitos y vestiduras cubrientes hondearan al compas de sus movimientos. -Pues, entonces, tendras que aprender o no podras conocer mas cuentos.-

-Leamelos usted, señorita.- Hablo por fin Lysander con algo de descaro y simpleza infantil, como si lo que acababa de pronunciar fuera algo mas que evidente.

-Niño... - Por su parte, Ace se hizo notar, dedicando sobre el pequeño escondido tras sus piernas una miradita de regaño. - ... no seas maleducado.-

-¡Oh, no se preocupe!- Exclamo rapido la joven y hermosa religiosa, pareciendo una ninfa recien salida de alguna novela fantastica y mitologica. -No me importa.- Y, nuevamente, aquella fiel de sus divinidades regreso la atencion al pequeño Lysander, demostrandoles magnificamente el porque habia decidido dedicarse a los niños ademas de a la religion.

Embobados por su belleza increible y casi subrrealista, los tres piratas no pudieron hacer mucho mas que mirarla estupefactos y levemente boquiabiertos, pensando en como diablos semejante mujer despampanante habia decidido pasar el resto de sus dias presa del celibato.

-Dime, Lysander... - Dulce y preciosa, amable encima, la joven religiosa se dirigio de nuevo al pequeño, dispuesta a continuar con la divertida conversacion. -¿Te gustaria aprender y poder leer todos los cuentos que quisieras?-

Mas atento que al principio, que aquello empezaba a llamar su atencion enormemente, el pequeño niño asintio desde su escondrijo.

-¡Que bien!-Jugo la señorita, dando un par de palmadas rapidas y divertidas al aire. -Entonces, si te quedas con nosotras podras hacer eso y aprender muchas otras cosas ¿Quieres quedarte?-

Animado y relajado ya, Lysander asintio con su cabecita de niño un par de rapidas veces.

-Ven conmigo.- La religiosa de belleza impresionante y facciones perfectas le hizo una seña de acercamiento con la mano, causando que el pequeño se lo pensara un tanto durante un par de segundos. Finalmente, pasado el tiempo de reflexion que creyo suficiente Lysander salio de su escondrijo despacito y precavido, esquivando las piernas del joven Ace para dirigirse directo hacia la preciosa joven cubierta por habitos oscuros. -Que niño tan bueno.- Dijo aquella belleza subrreal mas para si misma que para el resto, cogiendo de la mano al niño silencioso que, simplemente, decidio dejarse hacer. -¡Oh!- Exclamo con fingida sorpresa, llevandose una mano hacia la mejilla para mejorar la actuacion y causar la total curiosidad del observador Lysander. -Pero, antes, tendremos que tapar esa marca ¿No crees?- Dijo la joven hermosa de manera divertida y simpatica, escondiendo bajo la gracia el motivo triste y para nada agradable de sus palabras. Curioso y levemente desconcertado, el pequeño niño le dedico una miradita de revision a la marca a fuego de su hombro pequeño. -Mira, le pondremos esto... - Y, sin mas, la religiosa joven saco un pañuelo blanco e impoluto de tela de su bolsillo, atandolo eficazmente sobre el brazo y seña a hierro candente de Lysander. -Ala, ya esta... pero no te lo quites delante de la gente ¿De acuerdo?- Aunque amable, la joven sirviente de los dioses si sono firme y autoritaria, haciendo que el niño Lysander se desconcertara un tanto mas. -Sera un secreto nuestro, Lysander. Si alguien de fuera del convento se entera de que tienes esa marca, me enfadare ¿Vale?- Convento o lo que fuera aquello, penso Ace levemente embobado todavia por la imagen preciosa de aquella mujer, recapacitando que mas bien parecia un colegio u orfanato cargado de niños y religiosas.

Finalmente, el pequeño Lysander asintio tras una nueva revision de la marca, obedeciendo a la religiosa amable.

-Bien dicho.- Contesto la mujer con su sonrisa radiante de dientes impolutos, causando que el niño moreno imitara su expresion rapidamente. Repentinamente, la religiosa de belleza inigualable dedico una mirada rapida de revision sobre el patio amplio de aquel edificio antiguo, deteniendo el analisis en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con lo que andaba buscando. -¡Hermana Clarise!- Exclamo con llamado la hermosa jovencita, elevando su mano libre con indicacion.

Velozmente, una algo madura mujer dejo lo que andaba haciendo, dirigiendose directa hacia su compañera de religion con caminar pesado pero eficaz. En cuanto llego, lo primero que hizo fue dedicar sobre los tres silenciosos y boquiabiertos comandantes una expresion de reproche y regaño como una maestra estirada, pillandoles in fraganti y adivinando facilmente lo que estaban pensando de su bonita compañera.

Por suerte para ellos, la religiosa y diosa griega evito cualquier tipo de reprimenda malhumorada sin siquiera proponerselo.

-Mira, hermana... este es Lysander.- Dijo la joven con su voz dulce de campanillas, dedicando una miradita feliz al pequeño que aun tenia de la mano. -Es nuevo y va a quedarse con nosotras ¿Verdad?- El niño asintio algo perdido todavia, dandole una miradita de revision ahora a la otra religiosa mayor y regordeta.

-Hola, Lysander.- Saludo la mujer madura y de baja estatura, sonriendo ampliamente al pequeño y cambiando drasticamente su actitud al dirigirse al infante. -Bienvenido y que los dioses te bendigan. Yo soy Clarise.-

-Si... llevalo con los otros, hermana, por favor.- Y la muchacha preciosa le tendio la mano que acogia la del pequeño Lysander, siendo rapidamente sustituida la suya tan bonita y perfecta por la rechoncha y graciosa de la otra.

-Claro... vamos, Lysander. Te presentare a tus compañeros.- Sin mas, la tal hermana Clarise se llevo al niño Lysander de la mano que, obediente pero desconcertado por tanto cambio drastico, se limito a seguirla.

Mientras caminaba guiado por aquella mujer rechoncha de aspecto humilde, el niño no pudo contener girarse un segundo, dedicando sobre el segundo comandante una miradita curiosa.

Cuando comprendio ligeramente que ocurria, alejandose cada vez mas de aquellos tres extraños hombres del mar, Lysander elevo su manita libre para hacer un movimiento de despedida.

Ace no pudo hacer mas que sonreir un poco e imitarle.

Era un adios y el niño, ahora si, lo sabia.

Finalmente, el pequeño y silencioso esclavo Lysander desaparecio a traves de las puertas de aquel edificio antiguo, siendo atetamente observado por Ace.

Estaria bien y cuidarian de él perfectamente. Lysander no seria esclavo nunca mas.

Por fin el mundo comenzaba a curarse.

-Bueno... - Suspiro la hermosa religiosa cubierta de habitos, sacando al joven pirata de sus pensamientos y revision atenta. -Muchas gracias por traerlo.-

-¿Ah?- Embobado tanto por la despedida como por la imagen maravillosa, Ace tuvo que analizar cada palabra que acababan de decirle. -Oh, no, no... muchas gracias a vosotras por acogerlo.- Dijo el segundo comandante con una sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar que su lado seductor y mujeriego peleara fieramente por salir a la luz.

-Tenemos muchos niños con... problemas parecidos... - Con pena incluso, la religiosa regalo una miradita rapida de revision a sus alrededores, analizando velozmente y por encima las caritas infantiles que pasaran por alli. - ... cuidaremos bien de él.-

-¡Eso seguro!- Exclamo Ace con su sonrisa mas deslumbrante y actitud simpatica, pensando sin razonarlo mucho que, por tontear un poco, tampoco pasaba nada. -Se nota que le encantan los niños y que, ademas, se le dan bien.- Como respuesta, la preciosa mujer cubierta por habitos rio con una carcajada que sonaba a campanillas.

-Oh, si... bueno, es en los niños en quienes soy mas devota.- Dijo ella humilde pero convencida, soltando un suspirito encandilado en cuanto observo de reojo las caritas infantiles de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando toda su atencion regreso hacia el joven Ace y adivino, facilmente, el significado de su expresion tras haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, la religiosa joven velozmente hablo otra vez. -Ademas de en los dioses. Primero los dioses, luego los niños.- Era un hueso duro de roer.

-Ya veo... - Pero Ace no era de los que se daban por vencido, resultando el reto mucho mas divertido ahora. Solo seria un juego inocente y benigno, que el segundo comandante no estaba dispuesto a crear problemas entre señoritas una segunda vez. -Igualmente, los niños saben de quien deben fiarse y de quien no por puro instinto... - Dijo el joven pirata con una sonrisa maliciosa que trato de mostrarse inocente, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos en una pose orgullosa pero no demasiado altiva. - ... Y se ve que de usted no solo se fian, si no que la quieren mucho y buscan su compañia ¿Sabe?- Adulada pero humilde, la religiosa escucho atentamente, no sabiendo exactamente que decir al respecto. -Aunque claro... - Continuo el joven Ace, no pudiendo contener la miradita significativa y directa a los ojos claros y azul intenso de la muchacha. - ... no me extraña en absoluto.-

-Oh... ya... - La joven y preciosa religiosa se sonrojo un tanto de manera exquisita, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y apurada sin poder evitarlo. -Muchas gracias por el halago, supongo... -

-No es un halago, señorita. Es la pura verdad.- Estaba siendo mas divertido de lo que Ace pretendio en un principio, sintiendose animado por la actitud entre adulada e incomoda de la preciosa y esbelta muchacha. -Yo nunca halago, solo soy sincero. Y sinceramente le digo que desprende usted... - Dijo Ace fingiendo pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir a continuacion, dedicando una miradita rapida y reflexiva al cielo para, segundos despues, volver a fijarla sobre la religiosa. -No sabria como decirlo... es su aura... o su alma ¿Sabe? Es realmente calida y confiable.- Ace sabia bien que palabras decir a cada mujer en el momento oportuno. -Su bondad y belleza interior inundan el patio, señorita.- Dijo el joven comandante como preso de un embrujo incluso mistico, admirando a la muchacha cual devoto seguidor.

-Y-yo... ¡Oh, vaya!- Avergonzada pero evidentemente agradecida, la religiosa y diosa griega sonrio entre feliz y nerviosa, retorciendose las manos perfectas y palidas un tanto. -No se que decirle... Eso ha sido... ha sido muy bonito.- Admitio finalmente, no percatandose de la sonrisilla triunfal que la expresion de Ace adopto, recomponiendose rapido el muchacho para parecer igual de inocente y encandilado que al principio.

Ace abrio la boca con evidentes intenciones de continuar con su juego de flirteo, teniendo que detenerse para su desgracia en cuanto sintio un brazo fuerte apresandole sin mucho cuidado a traves de los hombros.

-¡Ey, pequeño Ace!- Exclamo Thatch con una sonrisa radiante y picaresca, indicandole en secreto su reproche silencioso. Curioso y levemente molesto por su interrupcion, Ace se trago un bufido, notando como el cuarto comandante apresaba sus hombros con fuerza. -¿Donde esta la preciosa Ifára?- Cuestiono Thatch malicioso, hablando con la suficiente claridad y volumen como para que la religiosa bonita escuchara cada palabra.

-Esta en el hostal... durmiendo todavia, supongo.- El segundo comandante se vio descubierto y despertado del embrujo del flirteo abruptamente, recordando la imagen dormida de una Ifára que aun se recuperaba de su quemadura reciente cuando decidieron, en la mañana, salir hacia el convento u orfanato.

-Ah, ya veo... - Continuo Thatch, satisfecho al observar de reojo que aquella despampanante religiosa andaba atenta a cada palabra con curiosidad. -Es que me resultaba raro ¿Sabes, mi pecoso amigo? Como no la dejas sola ni para ir al baño... - El cuarto comandante se encogio de hombros aun apresando al otro, fingiendo que no tenia en mente unas segundas intenciones.

-¡Oh!- Exclamo de pronto la preciosa muchacha, sustituyendo su sorpresa inicial por una sonrisa animada y mas comoda. -¿Es su prometida?- La pregunta curiosa pero feliz hizo que Thatch tuviera que tragarse una carcajada de jubilo, esperando impaciente la respuesta del joven Ace.

-Eh... no. No es... - Pero, para su infinita desgracia, el segundo comandante fue rapidamente interrumpido.

-Deberia serlo pronto.- Contesto Thatch con gracia y fingido enternecimiento, zarandeando un tanto al amigo bajo su agarre mientras comenzaba a dedicarle toda su atencion a aquella religiosa de increible belleza. -¿Sabe? Este pipiolo de aqui ya ha encontrado el amor ¿No es una maravilla?- Ace ya habia perdido la batalla, se dijo internamente con un suspirito molesto, contemplando como su compañero cuarto se decidia a ser ahora él quien jugara la partida.

-Si, si lo es... El amor es el mayor regalo de los dioses.- Dijo la religiosa joven con toda su devocion y admiracion angelical, asintiendo serena y convencida.

-¡Exacto! ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted!- Con entusiasmo y alegria total, el cuarto comandante secundo las palabras de la joven, soltando el agarre sobre Ace sin mucho cuidado y casi lanzandolo al suelo. -Sin embargo... - La actitud animada en principio de Thatch se perdio de pronto, adoptando la expresion mas perdida y tristona que tenia bajo la manga. - ... en mi caso aun sigo esperando por ese regalo... - Ace no pudo hacer mas que contener un gruñido entre burlon y molesto, decidiendose por permanecer en silencio y quedarse entre bastidores hasta que fuera su momento de saltar al ruedo de nuevo.

-Oh, no este triste por eso.- Dijo la joven religiosa compasiva y maternal, incluso, acercandose un tanto al dolido y melancolico Thatch. -Los dioses tienen encargado un destino para cada uno de nosotros... Tarde o temprano, su destino le llevara hacia la mujer que amara durante el resto de su vida.- Ace habia decidido adular su espiritualidad, y Thatch se habia decantado por apelar a la compasion.

-Si, lo se... pero, aun asi, es dificil esperar.- Contesto el cuarto comandante con un falso suspirito, contemplando como cada una de sus palabras conseguian las reacciones deseadas. -Es decir... ¡Vaya! Es tan desconcertante... pero a la vez tan esperanzador... - Entonces, la mirada de cordero degollado se clavo sobre la preciosa y clara de aquella joven mujer, causando que esta ultima se decantara por permanecer en silencio. -Podria estar en cualquier parte... la mujer de mis sueños, quiero decir.- Y su expresion significativa casi gritaba la respuesta e identidad de aquella supuesta mujer de su vida, apresando sin permiso y velozmente las manos blancas y finas de la religiosa. -En cualquier parte... - Repitio Thatch, aprovechando el repentino agarre y el desconcierto que desperto despues sobre la muchacha para continuar. -El amor de su vida tambien podria estar en cualquier parte, aparecer en cualquier momento... o ser quien menos espera, mi querida y devota señorita.- Y la religiosa parecio realmente perdida y anonadada, no sabiendo si echar a correr, gritarle alguna barbaridad o finalmente seguirle el juego.

-El amor de su vida son los dioses, las animas o lo que sea.- Una voz cortante y seria rompio el momento tenso velozmente, causando que Thatch no pudiera contener una expresion enfurruñada al reconocer la identidad de aquel que habia hablado. Ace decidio aguantarse una carcajada. -Vamonos.- Y, sin mas, el siempre firme y autoritario Marco agarro sin piedad el cuello de la camisa del cuarto comandante por la espalda, tironeando de él como lo haria un enfadado hermano mayor. Ace no pudo contener mas una risotada burlona para con el arrastrado contra su voluntad, causando que la molestia de Marco tambien se cerniera sobre él. -Yo soy el unico que se ha comunicado con Padre estos dias y sabe donde esta el barco... Si no te mueves... - Le espeto amenazante al segudo comandante, causando que este rapidamente se amedrentara un tanto y tragara saliva con pesadez. - ... te juro que te dejo en tierra.-

-No te atreveras.- Pero la mirada seria y convencida del primer comandante le dijo lo contrario. -Eh... hasta otra, señorita.- Dijo el joven Ace, despidiendose con un cabeceo veloz de la muchacha preciosa para alcanzar al primer comandante y al arrastrado Thatch, que ya habian comenzado a caminar, en un par de zancadas.

-Disculpe las molestias.- Respondio Marco como despedida sin si quiera girarse, tironeando de su compañero picaro y bufon a la vez que observaba de reojo como Ace llegaba hasta ellos.

Desconcertada, la diosa griega se limito a observar a los tres comandantes y piratas, decidiendo finalmente que no merecia la pena buscarles excusas o explicaciones de ningun tipo. Encogiendose de hombros, la muchacha hermosa se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta del viejo edificio.

-¡Adios, mi querido angel sirviente de los dioses! ¡Adios!- Thatch nunca seria un tipo remilgado o vergonzoso, gritando aquello a los cuatro vientos como si fuera un condenado a muerte que dirigen hacia la horca. Por su parte, la religiosa no dijo nada ni se digno a mirarlo de nuevo, alejandose cada vez mas a la vez que los otros continuaban su camino.

-Es una monja, por el amor de Dios.- Exclamo Marco con molestia e incredulidad, incluso, analizando incomodo pero serio como varias miraditas de otras religiosas se clavaban sobre ellos con total reproche e indignacion.

-¡Y que monja!- Para desgracia del estirado y correcto Marco, el joven Ace tampoco se andaba con rodeos, soltando hasta un silbidito de admiracion incredula. Al fin y al cabo, no volverian a verlos por alli, asi que la imagen que dieran tampoco se les hacia importante. -Quiero volver a mi infancia para que me ingresen aqui.-

-Yo creo que me hare sacerdote.- Dijo Thatch con complicidad, aun arrastrado por el primer comandante.

-Se que la respuesta sera una rotunda negativa, pero... - Marco solto un suspirito cansado, caminando mas a prisa cuando cotemplo con horror interno como las monjitas o religiosas andaban dispuestas a echarlos antes de que se fueran ellos mismos. -¿Vosotros no teneis limites, acaso?- Dijo, apurando aun mas el paso en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la salida de aquel patio del convento u orfanato.

-Bueno, las diosas, supongo... Las diosas no se pueden tocar.- Contesto el joven Ace siguiendo la broma, asintiendo solemne en cuanto termino sus palabras. -Cuando muera, si voy al cielo tendre que contenerme.-

-¿Estas de broma?- Sin embargo, Thatch no debia estar de acuerdo, dedicando sobre su amigo una miradita rapida de fingida incredulidad. -¡Que desperdicio ignorar a las diosas! ¿Sabes como debe ser compartir las sabanas con una de ellas? Imagina... ser santificado entre sus piernas seguro que no tiene precio.-

-¡No blasfemes aqui, maldita sea!- Exclamo Marco rapidamente, tan escandalizado como preocupado mientras se acercaban cada vez mas a la salida y arrastraba a su compañero perverso. -¿Acaso quieres que la maldicion de los dioses te siga durante el resto de tu vida?- Y es que Marco preferia no jugarsela demasiado, que no le gustaba bromear con lo que no conocia o no podia ver.

-Mas miedo me da que me quemen por hereje o algo asi... - Contesto Thatch con toda su calma y diversion, encogiendose de hombros cuando comprobo como las miraditas escandalizadas y furiosas de varias religiosas se cernian sobre su persona arrastrada. -Es mas posible y creible que ninguna maldicion divina ¿Has visto sus caras? Seguro que quieren utilizarme para algun ritual de exorcismo o algo asi.-

-No juegues con lo conoces, Thatch.- Le espeto Marco cada vez mas molesto e incomodo, llegando casi a echar a correr en cuanto descubrio la puerta de salida cada vez mas cerca. -Mucho menos en el lugar donde le rinden culto a las divinidades en cuestion.-

-¡Agh! ¡El diablo! ¡El diablo corroe mi alma!- Para desgracia del correcto primer comandante, Thatch decidio jugar un poco mas, que tanta monserga y educacion comenzaba a resultarle demasiado divertida como para dejarla tranquila. -¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Lo he visto!- Grito cual loco poseido por el mismo diablo, llegando incluso a retorcerse con dolor fingido e insoportable en cuanto una religiosa paso demasiado cerca para su desgracia. -¡Se lo juro! ¡Lo he visto en mis pesadillas y no me deja dormir! ¡Quiere sangre! ¡Sangre de mujer!- Viendo que se dirigian a ella, la pobre monjita en cuestion dejo escapar un gritito ahogado, echando a correr velozmente para esconderse por ahi o bien avisar a alguien mas.

Ace no pudo hacer mas que comenzar a reirse a pleno pulmon, contemplando la escena de falsa posesion y locura del cuarto comandante.

-¡Mierda, Thatch!- Exclamo Marco cada vez mas furioso y perdiendo los estribos, actitud y reaccion que solo alguien como Thatch podria conseguir tan facilmente, notando ademas el primer comandante como la vergüenza ajena comenzaba a transformarse incluso en propia. -¡Calla la boca!-

-¡No puedo! ¡El diablo me corroe las entrañas! ¡Uargh!- Contesto Thatch finalizando la frase con un gruñido de bestia sufriente, causando que el pobre Marco no pudiera hacer mas que afianzar el agarre sobre su camisa y, basicamente, echar a correr hacia la puerta.

Por su parte, Ace se dedico a reir y seguirles, observando las miradas aterradas de las mas creyentes e ingenuas y las furiosas de aquellas que, en cambio, eran mas curtidas y espabiladas.

¿Que mas daba? Al fin y al cabo, no volverian a verles nunca mas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con un gruñidito suave de molestia, Ifára se desperto.

Habia tratado de remolonear un tanto entre las sabanas como era su costumbre pero, para su desgracia total, el roce inoportuno de la almohada sobre su hombro herido causo que desistiera. El dolor lacerante de la piel quemada bajo las vendas la espabilo mas de lo que deseaba y de una forma para nada agradable, bufando la chiquita finalmente en cuanto dio la tarea por perdida.

Resignada, Ifára se incorporo sentada sobre el colchon, teniendo que cerrar los ojos bicolores un segundo cuando la luz intensa del sol la golpeo de lleno.

Debia ser bien entrada la mañana o principio del mediodia, se dijo, notando que su estomago se retorcia un tanto en busca de comida.

Curiosa como seria siempre, la niña se meso el vientre codicioso y todavia vacio, dedicando una miradita rapida de revision al lugar en la cama junto a ella.

Ace no estaba.

Ifára no se habia dado cuenta del momento en que el joven pirata habia decidido desaparecer, cosa que le resulto hasta divertida cuando recordo que habia dormido escondido en su cuerpo y entrelazado a su cintura. Significaba que Ace habia tenido cuidado y hecho maravillas para no despertarla, no pudiendo la chiquita el contener una sonrisilla graciosa por su consideracion. Vale que tuviera el sueño realmente pesado, pero si el joven Ace hubiera sido descuidado, si hubiera terminado por despertarla.

Por estas cosas tan simples pero bonitas, Ifára queria a Ace.

Lo demas solia olvidarsele cuando se topaba con acciones y detalles semejantes.

Detalles como el de anoche, penso repentinamente Ifára, cerciorandose poco a poco y topandose con la realidad cuando un pinchacito molesto provino de su hombro herido. Abrio los ojos ya de por si grandes aun mas, dando un leve respingo para revisar sorprendida todavia la zona vendada y abrasada.

Entonces, Ifára no pudo evitar sonreir incredula y nerviosa, como si aquello fuera un sueño que creyo imposible y acababa de cumplirse, teniendo que contener un gritito de jubilo por pura timidez y educacion.

Podia tener un aspecto terrible, podia estar enrojecida, levemente hinchada y doler como mil demonios, pero para ella dejo de ser una herida peligrosa para transformarse en un llamado y simbolo de esperanza, de vida. Era una resurreccion, se dijo Ifára, llevandose una manita cuidadosa y ansiosa hacia el vendaje que cubria la reciente quemadura.

Ifára habia perdido su alma e ido al infierno para, finalmente, recuperarla y regresar a la vida.

Ella siempre creyo que se quedaria en el infierno, y que solo la muerte natural seria su fuente de salvacion a semejante suplicio.

Sin embargo, Ifára habia vuelto a la vida.

Con un quejidito molesto e inconsciente debido al contacto de sus dedos sobre la herida cubierta, la chiquita tuvo que detener su accion tactil, observando todavia el lugar donde aquella marca de esclavitud no apareceria nunca mas. Tendria otra cicatriz, era cierto, una mas grande y notable, pero semejante cosa le parecia una vanalidad comparada con el significado y sufrimiento de la otra. La estetica de su hombro le daba igual, porque ahora aquella nueva marca a fuego no significaria nada para los demas. Nada para los demas, pero para ella si.

Era la mano de Ace. Por eso para ella siempre tendria un significado.

Ifára dejo escapar un suspirito entre enternecido y tranquilo, abandonando la revision constante de su hombro tras unos segundos mas. Sintiendo de repente un arrebato de cariño hacia el joven pirata y enormes ganas por verle, aunque solo fuera un ratito, la chiquita se levanto de la cama como un resorte, dirgiendose directa al cuarto de baño para asearse un poco y comprobar su estado estetico.

La pierna ya casi no le dolia, asi que se ducho a la velocidad de la luz y, nada mas salir y vestirse comodamente, Ifára se lanzo hacia el espejo pequeño pero eficaz, admirando su propio reflejo bonito y el estado de sus facciones.

Tenia la cara rasguñada y ligeramente dañada todavia, analizando la pobre con una leve desilusion como su rostro no estaba en su mejor momento ni apogeo, la verdad. Tras un suspirito resignado, Ifára se peino los rizos rebeldes y mojados con sus dedos como mejor pudo, diciendose que las heridas de su cara al menos estaban mejor que ayer y que Ace ya las habia visto, asi que tampoco eran para tanto.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y dedicandose una ultima mirada, Ifára salio del baño como una centella, dirigiendose directa hacia la puerta de la habitacion para recorrer el pequeño hostal en busqueda del segundo comandante.

Atraveso el pasillo facilmente, que las dimensiones del local eran humildes y minimas, escuchando rapidamente alguna conversacion masculina que provenia del exterior y salida del hostal.

Animada al reconocer una de las voces, que se la sabia de memoria ya y podria saber su identidad incluso a un kilometro de distancia, Ifára dio un pequeño respingo, aumentando la velocidad de su caminar para salir a la calle y encontrarse por fin con aquella persona que le habia venido a la mente casi nada mas despertarse.

-Buenos dias, señorita.- Le dijo la casera en cuanto se cruzo en su camino, deteniendo un segundo su barre que te barre para saludar cordial y animada a una de sus inquilinas.

Ifára no pudo evitar pararse en seco, dedicandole a la mujer madura y rechoncha una miradita incluso estupefacta.

Escoba en mano, la casera amable correspondio sus bonitos ojos con otros tambien desconcertados por semejante reaccion.

Finalmente, la estupefaccion de Ifára fue sustituida por una alegria desbordante, sonriendo la niña de manera maravillosa y pareciendo, incluso, la representacion grafica de la felicidad.

-¡Buenos dias!- Dijo, y la casera rio divertida por su animacion y actitud dulce y contagiosa, consiguiendo que la chiquita finalmente continuara su camino incluso mas contenta que al principio.

Le habian dado los buenos dias. No, no solo le habian dado los buenos dias, si no que ademas la habian llamado señorita, penso Ifára mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Señorita. Señorita Ifára. No sonaba muy bien, pero eso le daba igual.

Ahora era una persona. Ahora si y del todo.

Presa total de semejante felicidad y animacion desbordante, Ifára recorrio la escasa distancia que la separaba de la puerta en dos zancaditas veloces, mordiendose el labio inferior para ahogar un quejidito instintivo en cuanto su pierna pincho molestamente.

Casi no le dolia, casi. Aquel dia, su cojera solo molestaba de vez en cuando.

Finalmente recompuesta de la punzadita malvada, Ifára abrio la puerta que daba a la salida, topandose con la imagen clara y brillante de una mañana que se le hizo la mas bonita del mundo.

Rapido, su sonrisa se ensancho en cuanto sus ojos bicolores se toparon con la figura tan buscada del joven Ace, observando la muchachita divertida como este parecia mantener una acalorada conversacion con sus dos compañeros y camaradas.

Las miradas de los tres hombres se volcaron de pronto sobre la recien llegada chiquita, callando ellos de pronto y sin motivo aparente mas alla de su dulce presencia. Pareciendo incomodos, incluso, abruptamente permanecieron en silencio, observando fija y largamente a la joven Ifára mediante expresiones que no supo identificar claramente.

Entonces, bajo la luz intensa del sol y rodeados por las conversaciones de aquellos habitantes que pasaban por alli sin prestarles atencion, Ifára se percato de un detalle para nada esperanzador y demasiado desconcertante.

Y su bonita sonrisa desaparecio de golpe.

-¿Adonde vas?- Le pregunto directamente al segundo comandante, analizando con ojos confusos aquella mochila y compañera de viaje que Ace, sorprendentemente, parecia cargar sobre su hombro lista para la partida.

-Eh... - El joven pirata parecio haber sido descubierto de pronto, no sabiendo exactamente que decirle ni de que manera. Tenso y extraño, conteniendo notablemente la dificultad y dolor de la supuesta situacion, Ace se permitio unos segundos de silencio incomodo. Por su parte, tanto Thatch como Marco decidieron hacerse a un lado velozmente, palmeando el hombro del segundo comandante cada uno a su manera para comenzar a caminar a traves del pueblo. Les estaban dejando solos y ambos le habian dado a Ace un toque de consuelo, se dijo Ifára cada vez mas incredula, admirando de reojo como aquellos otros dos piratas se largaban, sin duda, camino hacia la costa cercana.

-¿A-adonde vas?- Repitio Ifára con nerviosismo y tremendas ganas de llorar, que comenzaba a adivinar lo que estaba pasando aunque no quisiera creerlo. Apretadita contra el marco de la puerta abierta, la muchachita trago saliva pesadamente, notando como sus ojos bonitos se volvian vidriosos ¡Maldita sea su sensibilidad! ¡Maldita sea su facilidad para llorar! Con estos pensamientos, Ifára consiguio contenerse.

-A la costa. - Contesto por fin el segundo comandante, regalandole a la chiquita una sonrisa claramente falsa. -Ya hemos dejado al niño y... - Le costo continuar enormemente, buscando por todos los medios el joven pirata la manera delicada pero eficaz de aclarar la situacion. -Bueno... no podemos quedarnos aqui mucho mas tiempo... Nosotros tres no... - Pero Ifára lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-¿Y yo?- Cuestiono la chiquita con dolor notable y lacerante, apretando mas fuerte el marco de la puerta en cuanto las ultimas palabras del joven Ace fueron analizadas detenidamente.

-Tu... - Sin embargo, el que parecio flaquear ahora fue el mismo Ace, evitando la mirada bicolor de Ifára mientras trataba por todos los medios de mantener el tipo. Luchando por parecer tan despreocupado y fuerte como solia, el segundo comandante se llevo una mano tras la nuca para mesarsela tensamente. -Tu puedes... puedes quedarte... ya no... - Atenta y dolida, Ifára permanecio a la espera, observando extrañada e incredula todavia como él buscaba sin descanso las palabras adecuadas y mas sensibles. -Ya no eres una esclava... ahora eres una mujer libre y... y puedes quedarte... no estas obligada a venir conmigo y... - Sin embargo, la muchachita lo interrumpio nuevamente.

-¿N-no quieres... - Ifára se apreso aun mas fuerte contra la puerta, pareciendo incluso que se romperia los dedos por la intensidad, contemplando las facciones de muchacho guapo del segundo comandante. - ... estar conmigo?- Y la expresion de Ace se transformo en la imagen misma de la confusion.

-¿Que?- Le costo asumir semejante pregunta dicha con tremendo dolor y al borde de las lagrimas, teniendo que recapacitar en su cabeza cada silaba para cerciorarse de que eran ciertas. -¡Claro que si! Yo quiero estar contigo... pero tu... - Debia ser que Ifára no andaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- Y la idea de una posible respuesta negativa parecia que terminaria matandola de dolor.

-¡Canija, yo te adoro!- Exclamo Ace mas sincero que nunca en su vida, razonando la expresion de Ifára como lo mas horrible y dañante del universo. Ace nunca imagino que, de verdad, ella podria llegar a apreciarle tanto. Ni siquiera en sus mas bonitos y agradables sueños. -Te adoro, te lo juro... pero tu... mereces una vida tranquila... necesitas una vida tranquila.- Era cierto, se dijo Ace con el alma destrozada, buscando en sus facciones bonitas pero tan dolidas con la idea de ser abandonada algun deje indicador de que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¡Mentira!- Exclamo la chiquita comenzando, finalmente, a llorar a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitarlo, espetandole la ofensa aquella como una niña resentida. -¡No me quieres! I-incluso te ibas sin despedirte... - Aquello si que dejo medio muerto al segundo comandante.

-¡No! Iba a entrar ahora mismo.- Contesto Ace, negando con la cabeza desesperado para que ella creyera sus ciertas palabras. -Iba a hacerlo, de verdad que si. No pensaba dejarte sola sin decirte nada, canija... - Ace no era tan malo ni tan cobarde.

-¡Pero te vas! ¡Y quieres dejarme sola!- Le espeto Ifára, sintiendo como toda su animacion y felicidad anterior, todas sus esperanzas y sueños futuros, se derrumbaban repentinamente.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Ifára! ¡Yo no quiero dejarte sola! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Sabes que te quiero!- Ante semejante confesion dicha en voz demasiado alta y sin ninguna vergüenza, varios transeuntes se detuvieron a escuchar un par de segundos, admirando la escena emotiva de reojo. -Y por eso yo... - ¿Cuando se habia sentido tan inseguro y amedrentado? Ace no lo recordaba, solo sabia que su expresion entre decepcionada y dolida, asi como su mirada acusadora pero llorosa, lo estaban matando poco a poco. -Quiero que seas feliz y... y que tengas una vida tranquila... sin peligro, ni sangre, ni rufianes... yo solo... - Como ella sabia perfectamente, Ace nunca fue bueno en las charlas emocionales, saliendole las palabras sinceras de forma bastante temblorosa e insegura. - ... solo pretendo dejarte en paz... que puedas olvidar todo... todo lo que te ha pasado y... y eso... quiero... - Ace chasqueo la lengua, estampandose una mano con fuerza sobre la cara para, sin cuidado, arrastrarla a traves de ella. -Quiero que seas feliz.-

Tragando saliva culpable y tenso, Ace le dedico una miradita rapida a la niña, teniendo que evitar velozmente el contacto visual.

Él habia estado seguro de que Ifára andaria encantada con que desapareciera de su vida y pudiera, ella sola y con sus medios, empezar de cero.

Sin embargo, ella no parecia contenta, precisamente.

-Quieres que sea feliz... - Repitio la muchachita en un susurro, incluso, serenandose repentinamente pero adoptando una actitud realmente seria.

-Si.- Confeso Ace rapidamente, teniendo que terminar sus palabras en un suspiro cansado.

-Pero no quieres que sea feliz contigo... - Con la misma pose repentinamente seria, puede que incluso didactica, Ifára pronuncio aquellas palabras extrañas de evidente reproche.

Entonces, el segundo comandante no pudo evitar que su estomago se sintiera sumido en un calorcito desbordante y agradable, que su corazon diera un vuelco sopresivo y que, en su garganta, se formara, incluso, un nudo emocionado pero incredulo.

Ace levanto la cabeza por fin, mirando directamente a sus preciosos ojos con otros totalmente estupefactos.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?- Cuestiono Ace, pensando que acabaria por echarse a llorar delante de toda la isla maldita si las cosas continuaban igual de sentimentales.

-Si.- La respuesta rapida y segura de Ifára le arranco al otro un brillo fugaz de total agradecimiento sobre las pupilas, provocando que Ace se limitara al final por respirar hondo y asentir sin mirarla. -Quiero una vida tranquila... pero si no es con Ace... no la quiero.- Incluso enternecida con su reaccion y actitud, que Ifára comenzaba a comprender lo que al otro se le habia pasado por la cabeza cuando decidio marcharse sin ella, la chiquita deshizo finalmente el agarre sobre la madera, relajandose rapida y segura.

-Acabaras haciendome llorar delante de todo el mundo, niña malvada... - Le espeto el segundo comandante mientras se mordia el labio y mantenia los ojos ligeramente humedos, evitando mirar su rostro directamente para no terminar, realmente, por echarse a llorar.

-Llorar no es malo.- Contesto ella, sabiendo facilmente el tipo de respuesta que recibiria a continuacion.

-No voy a hacerlo, asi que desiste.- Que se contendria a las mil maravillas y no lo haria, Ifára tambien lo sabia, observando enternecida como el otro se pasaba una mano nerviosa a traves del cabello oscuro.

-Ahora soy libre ¿No?- Cuestiono la muchachita con tranquilidad y convencimiento total, que andaba ahora segura de como terminarian las cosas aquella mañana.

-Si, lo eres.- Respondio el segundo comandante, teniendo aun la mirada esquiva para resguardar su lado sentimental hacia las profundidades de su estomago. Esa cara debil y blandita solo tenia derecho de salir en soledad, o bien en la intimidad con Ifára.

-Significa, entonces, que puedo elegir lo que yo quiera... - Y, justo en aquel instante, la muchachita se separo finalmente de la puerta abierta, caminando con su gracia natural hasta un joven y emocionado Ace que no sabia, exactamente, que mas hacer o decir. Sin esperar ni una palabra, Ifára le alcanzo facilmente, movimiendo su mano bonita para encontrarse cariñosamente con la del otro. Sorprendido con la muestra de afecto, el joven comandante observo como la chiquita entrelazaba sus dedos delgados con los suyos sin dudarlo un instante, no pudiendo evitar darle por puro instinto un apretoncito suave. - ... y yo elijo quedarme con Ace.-

Ace tuvo que tragar saliva y mirarse los pies como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Argh... joder... - Se quejo el joven pirata en un susurro molesto, sintiendo como todo su interior celebraba sin cesar semejante respuesta y muestra de afecto. Ifára era libre y habia decidido permanecer a su lado. Ifára le queria. Quiza Ace no fuera tan horrible y vil como él mismo se creia...

-¿Vas a llorar?- Divertida, la chiquita pincho un poco en su orgullo para relajar el ambiente, conteniendo ella misma las ganas de ponerse a gritar de jubilo como una loca.

-No.- De momento, penso Ace, que si seguian asi acabaria haciendolo y arrepintiendose despues durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado como para ceder. Portgas D. Ace no lloraba, mucho menos delante de terceros y a plena luz del dia. -Vamonos.- Y, de semejante manera, Ace tironeo un tanto del agarre de su mano suave, dandose la vuelta sin soltarla para comenzar a caminar hacia la costa. Sonriente y tranquila, que el dia habia vuelto a su cauce feliz, Ifára lo siguio.

La esperanza y sueños de futuro se mantenian en pie. Y nada ni nadie podria arrebatarselos nunca mas.

-Oh ¿Sabes que me han llamado señorita?- Le dijo la muchachita con diversion e ilusion evidente mientras marchaban, directos y de la mano, hacia la costa.

-¿Ah, si?- Cuestiono el joven Ace, dedicandole una miradita rapida y graciosa de curiosidad.

Exacto. Nada ni nadie.

Solo Ace e Ifára estaban ahora en el mundo.

Ace era el mundo de Ifára.

Ifára era el mundo de Ace.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Como ya se habian imaginado, localizar el Moby Dick fue un juego de niños.

Evidentemente, su respetado capitan y querido padre no era capaz de abandonar a ninguno de sus hijos a la deriva a pesar de haberlos amenazado con semejante horror, encontrandose el barco colosal navegando cercano a la ultima isla que pisaron.  
>Regresaron al enorme navio, al hogar mas real y verdadero, entre sonrisas y carcajadas animadas, que siempre se echaba de menos el calor de un sitio querido aunque hubieras desaparecido por poco tiempo.<p>

En cuanto pisaron la cubierta, les dieron la bienvenida, pero no hubo demasiada celebracion ni las burlas socarronas o los abrazos aplastantes de costumbre, limitandose la gran mayoria de sus compañeros a tratar de decir algo gracioso sin conseguir mucha conversacion. Las miradas curiosas, algunas divertidas, otras incluso reprochadoras, de varios tripulantes y camaradas se clavaron sobre los recien llegados, admirandolos de reojo para comprobar su estado, tanto el de los tres desaparecidos comandantes como el de la niña en cuestion.

Ace noto facilmente como él era mas centro de atencion que ninguno, decidiendose por ignorar los ojos curiosos que lo observaban para continuar su camino, aun apresando fuertemente la mano bonita de Ifára mientras contestaba amable a los saludos de turno. Se percato con sencillez de como, aunque escasos, algunos de sus compañeros parecian recelosos o bien en total desacuerdo con sus acciones de busqueda y salvamento, de cariño incondicional y de evidente liberacion de una esclava sin que esta, apenas, hubiera hecho nada para merecer tal regalo desde sus ojos.

Le dio lo mismo. Lo que pensaran los demas era, simplemente, innecesario.

Ifára tambien se percato. Y tambien le dio lo mismo.

Finalmente, el capitan enorme, el pirata mas temido y poderoso de su era, les dio la bienvenida con una simple mirada y total silencio, analizando a sus pequeños vastagos con firmeza y autoridad. El poderoso Barba Blanca parecio tratar de mostrarse molesto o bien castigador, pero no pudo hacerlo, terminando tan solo por soltar un bufidito divertido y un asentimiento de resignacion.

Lo hecho estaba hecho, al fin y al cabo, y Ace sabia que ya tenia por fin su visto bueno para con su relacion extraña, pero bonita.

Las cosas no podrian ir mejor.

Sintiendose un poquito fuera de lugar, que ella realmente no conocia a casi ninguno de los tripulantes seriamente, Ifára termino por deslizarse del agarre cariñoso en cuanto comprobo como el segundo comandante comenzaba una conversacion burlona con uno de sus propios subordinados. Ace dio un respinguito pequeño y la miro, y ella se encogio de hombros con carita significativa, logrando prontamente que el joven regresara su atencion a la charla y ella pudiera largarse a saludar a los suyos.

Viendose libre en todos los sentidos posibles, ademas, Ifára corrio como una centella hacia el interior del navio colosal, recorriendo pasillos y escaleras con la unica intencion de dar los buenos dias a sus dos personas importantes. Exceptuando a Ace, por supuesto.

Totalmente ilusionada y animada con la idea, notando como se le escapaba la emocion por cada poro de la piel morena, la joven y bonita Ifára se topo finalmente con aquellas conocidas puertas dobles y blancas de la cocina, pensando que nunca le habian resultado tan queridas y preciosas hasta ese dia.

Sin poder esperar ni un segundo mas, la chiquita empujo la madera buena y pesada con toda su fuerza, abriendo la estancia de par en par y ruidosamente para toparse, con alegria total, con la maravillosa y enorme imagen de Joan-Marie.

-¡Señorita Joan-Marie!- Exclamo Ifára a gritos alegres y con los brazos abiertos graciosamente, contemplando divertida la expresion estupefacta de la enorme mujerona.

Atenta a su encimera y sus cacharros, como siempre, la encargada de las cocinas y soberana del mundo de mujeres del Moby Dick clavo sus ojos incredulos sobre la escena no esperada, pareciendo que no podia creer que, de verdad, Ifára se encontrara alli sana y salva.

-¡Pequeña niña!- Grito finalmente la enorme mujerona, tirando incluso por la sorpresa repentina varios de los trastos que mantenia entre las manos de uñas estridentes. No le importo en absoluto, abriendo los brazos ella tambien de manera temblorosa mientras comenzaba, como no, a llorar de pura emocion y felicidad. -¡Ven aqui!-

E Ifára no iba a hacerse de rogar, evidentemente, recorriendo la escasa distancia que las separaba en una carrerita veloz para lanzarse a sus brazos y pecho enorme, pero comodo y maternal.

-¡Oh, estas a salvo! ¡Ifára! ¡Ifarita!- Lloriqueo Joan-Marie, apretando el cuerpo de la muchachita hasta el borde de la asfixia mientras, incluso, la elevaba de sobre el suelo con escalofriante facilidad. -¡Estas a salvo! Crei que no volveriamos a verte... estaba aterrada, tan aterrada de que tu... de que estuvieras... ¡Oh, gracias al dios del mar! ¡Gracias, gracias! Tenia tanto miedo de que... - No pudo continuar hablando, soltandosele un sollozo de mujer mayor que se hizo eco por toda la estancia.

-La quiero mucho, señorita Joan-Marie.- Confeso Ifára con su ternura y dulzura natural, apretandose mimosa al cuello de la otra como una niña lo haria con su madre.

-¡Lo se!- La enorme mujerona curtida lloriqueo mas alto todavia, apresando con fuerza la cintura de la chiquita que tan infima parecia a su lado. -¡Ah! ¡Pero no soy yo la que ha sufrido, si no tu! ¿Como estas? ¿Como estas tu?- Cuestiono desesperadamente preocupada, deshaciendo el abrazo de oso un tanto para revisar la carita bonita de Ifára.

-Estoy bien.- Le dijo la chiquita, sonriendo tan radiante y contenta como se sentia aquel dia.

Por desgracia, Joan-Marie no debia estar de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Tu cara! ¡¿Que le han hecho a tu bonita cara?- La enorme mujerona la libero finalmente, llevandose las manos grandes de uñas estridentes hacia la boca con total horror. -¡¿Te han golpeado? ¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡Pobre pequeña!-

-No, no... bueno, si... - Sin embargo, Ifára tuvo que contener la explicacion de turno en cuanto comprobo que sus palabras no estaban, precisamente, tranquilizando a la otra. -Quiero decir que yo... estoy bien. No es nada, en serio. Solo son unos golpes y me han dado mas fuerte otras veces... - Joan-Marie solto un gritito malamente ahogado, causando que la pobre Ifára decidiera simplificar la contestacion aun mas. -Estoy bien y no es nada ¡Ni siquiera me duele, se lo prometo!-

-V-vale... es que... me han asustado esas... todas esas... - Dijo Joan-Marie con enorme dificultad y tratando de mantener la compostura, indicando con un indice tembloroso las facciones rasguñadas de la joven Ifára. -Esas marcas y heridas.-

-No son nada, de verdad.- Tan dulce y comprensiva como siempre, la muchachita trato de calmarla aun mas.

-Si, si... eso espero... - Contesto Joan-Marie con un suspirito pesado, no pudiendo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia los rasguños y morados de vez en cuando con total preocupacion. -Tengo que darle las gracias a ese chico guapo personalmente... ¡Aun no puedo creer que estes aqui! Yo... pense que tu... ya habia perdido la esperanza... - Y, nuevamente, la enorme y siempre tan fuerte Joan-Marie tuvo que ahogar un sollocito, llevandose las manos hacia la cara con temblores y emocion. -P-pero estas aqui... y viva... - Dijo la curtida mujerona del mar, respirando hondo para tratar de recomponerse de su arrebato lacrimogeno y observando como, sonriente y radiante, la chiquita asentia veloz. -Muy viva, por lo que veo.- No pudo contener una carcajadita graciosa, sorbeteando por la nariz mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos algun tipo de pañuelo o trapo limpiador de llantos. -Espero que tanta aventurita y secuestro no te hayan hecho desobediente, pequeña niña... - Joan-Marie nunca cambiaria, comenzando alguno de sus juegos de autoridad y fingida mala sangre. -No me gustaria un pelo que te me volvieras rebelde.- Ifára habia estado esperando palabras semejantes para dar su noticia real, la mejor y mas grande de todas.

-Ya no tengo que hacer lo que usted me diga.- Le dijo de repente a la enorme Joan-Marie con todo su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza, observando satisfecha como esta levantaba la cabeza y la miraba completamente estupefacta. -¡Mire!- Ifára no podia continuar manteniendo aquello en secreto, elevando su brazo herido y vendado para mostrarle a la otra la realidad de su situacion actual.

-¿Q-que es eso?- Cuestiono la gigantesca Joan-Marie aun sin enteder demasiado, que tanta emocion y buena noticia la estaban confundiendo un tanto.

-¡Soy libre!- Y sonaba incluso mejor si lo decia en alto y a voces, se dijo Ifára, no pudiendo evitar el sonreir todavia incredula para admirar aquel vendaje esperanzador.

-¡¿En serio?- Como platos, los ojos amables y llorosos de Joan-Marie se clavaron sobre el hombro cubierto de la niña, acercandose a ella un par de pasos con total incredulidad. Ifára asintio animadisima y de lo mas feliz, dotando a la otra de una respuesta afirmativa. -¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Que buena noticia!- Y casi tan ilusionada como la misma Ifára, Joan-Marie volvio a abrir sus brazos, invitando a la niña a un nuevo abrazo que fue rapidamente correspondido. -¡Felicidades! ¡Eso ha sido por ser tan buena y amable! ¡Los dioses te han dado ese regalo por tu buena voluntad! ¡Te lo mereces!- Ifára penso que poco habian tenido que ver los dioses, limitandose no obstante a permanecer abrazada y sonreir. Al fin y al cabo, Ifára no era demasiado supersticiosa pero, al igual que la mayoria de los esclavos, preferia no jugarsela. Ex-esclava en su caso, rectifico mentalmente con velocidad. -Pero, entonces... - Repentinamente la voz de Joan-Marie la saco de sus pensamientos, captando facilmente Ifára un deje de preocupacion y dolor en sus palabras. -¿Ya no trabajaras aqui, conmigo en la cocina?- Se sintio aun mas querida cuando los ojos de la mujerona enorme volvieron a ponerse llorosos.

-¡Pero claro que si, señorita! Vendre a ayudarla todos los dias.- Y es que Ifára no andaba dispuesta a abandonarla sin mas, liberandose del abrazo para corresponder la mirada vidriosa de la otra con una mucho mas segura y calmante. -Seguire ayudandola en la cocina ¡No pienso abandonarla con todo el trabajo!- Realmente, a Ifára le gustaba su trabajo en la cocina, pero mucho mas le agradaban sus compañeras de labores.

Y justo cuando Ifára comenzaba a recordar la imagen y figura de cierta otra camarada, la puerta de la cocina volvio a abrirse a sus espaldas.

Nerviosa y con total emocion, la chiquita se giro sobre sus pies, topandose con una expresion tan estupefacta como la de Joan-Marie pero en facciones mucho mas jovenes y alargadas.

Era Dadou. Su querida y mejor amiga Du. El unico pilar complice y femenino que habia tenido durante toda su estancia en aquel navio pirata. Ifára nunca habia tenido muchas amigas, que su situacion peligrosa y precaria, opresiva, no invitaba precisamente a las confidencias ni camaraderia, apreciando por tanto la relacion agradable y divertida con Dadou como el tesoro mas grande sobre la tierra.

Era Dadou. Su querida y mejor amiga Du que, incredula y al borde de las lagrimas, observaba a la recien llegada con ojos agradecidos para con los dioses, en los que tanto creia, mientras aun no podia moverse de su sitio.

-¡Mira quien esta aqui, Du!- Exclamo Joan-Marie para cortar el silencio extraño, que veia que ninguna de las dos chicas parecia capaz de empezar la conversacion.

-Du... - Ahora, Ifára si que iba a llorar y tampoco pensaba impedirlo, notando rapidamente como en su garganta se formaba un nudo de llanto feliz. -Estoy bien.- Se adelanto a la pregunta de turno, observando como su amiga y camarada comenzaba, al igual que ella misma, a ser presa de un lloriqueo incredulo y emocionado.

-Te he echado de menos.- Dijo la joven esclava Dadou con un sollozo malamente ahogado, abriendo sus brazos delgados con claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre su amiga antes desaparecida. Y es que para Dadou era un milagro, que conocia a la perfeccion los procedimientos terribles y la mas que posible muerte que sufriria una esclava que ha sido robada.

-Yo tambien, Du.- En estado semejante al de su compañera y amiga, Ifára camino temblorosa por el llanto hacia los brazos abiertos que invitaban a un agarre largo y aplastante, sorbeteando la naricilla por el camino mientras decidia dar su gran noticia sin pensarlo ni dos veces. -Ahora soy libre... - Le dijo Ifára con total ilusion y felicidad, causando que, de pronto, la delgada y esbelta Dadou detuviera cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Que?- Ifára ya se habia esperado reaccion semejante, recordando como Joan-Marie se mostro igual de incredula y estupefacta hacia apenas unos segundos.

-Que soy libre ¡Libre!- Exclamo la muchachita Ifára con un saltito, incluso, que hasta a ella misma le costaba todavia creerselo. -Mira, me han liberado, ya no soy esclava... - E Ifára mostro su hombro vendado al igual que habia hecho con la enorme Joan-Marie, admirandolo mucho mas serena y enternecida debido a la complicidad que tenia con Dadou.

Sin embargo, la reaccion de Dadou no fue la que Ifára habia esperado.

Sin decir palarba, la joven rubia analizo con ojos entre dolidos e incredulos el hombro cubierto de su antes compañera de situacion social, tragando saliva notablemente mientras parecia, ahora y de pronto, al borde del llanto histerico.

-¿Du?- Cuestiono Ifára sin entender la reaccion extraña y dañada de su siempre amiga, observando con dolor total como la otra comenzaba, sorprendentemente, a alejarse un par de pasos sin dejar de contemplar la quemadura reciente. -Du... s-soy libre pero... pero no importa ¿Verdad?- Por desgracia, la joven y todavia esclava Dadou no se noto de acuerdo, negando con la cabeza lentamente mientras se mantenia, ahora, a una distancia prudencial y llorosa de la otra. -No pasa nada... Du... - Y Dadou volvio a producir un gesto negativo y tenso con la cabeza, comenzando a llorar traicionada e incredula. -Yo... soy tu amiga.- Dijo Ifára sintiendo como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos y su espiritu se desgarraba dolorosamente, comenzando ella tambien a ser presa de un llantito apagado. Desesperada, Ifára se acerco un poquito mas, elevando una manita temblorosa hacia el antebrazo delgado y claro de Dadou. Mas dolio su corazon y mucho mas se desgarro su alma cuando comprobo, horrorizada, como la joven esclava se apartaba igual a si sus dedos abrasaran, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto y cercania. -S-soy tu amiga.- Repitio Ifára con la voz entrecortada por un sollozo inminente, regresando rapido a su posicion anterior para buscar, instintiva y extrañamente, el perdon y beneplacito de la otra muchacha.

-Ya no podemos ser amigas.- Segura de sus propias palabras pero pareciendo incluso traicionada, decepcionada, desilusionada, Dadou camino de espaldas hacia la puerta, dedicando sobre una destrozada Ifára su mirada mas sincera. -Espero que... que seas muy feliz.-

Y sin mas, la joven esclava Dadou, la unica amiga que Ifára habia tenido desde hacia demasiados años, desaparecio de la cocina como una exhalacion del viento.

Ifára solo pudo mantenerse estatica y llorar, admirando el lugar por donde la otra acababa de desaparecer.

Con semejante rapidez y velocidad, su querida y mejor amiga Du habia decidido desaparecer de su vida.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Caminando tan rapido como habia hecho durante todo el maldito dia, Ifára atraveso la cubierta animada y colorida mientras contenia el llanto con todas sus fuerzas.

Dar con la figura mas que conocida e inconfundible del joven Ace fue una tarea sencilla, escuchando la niña una de sus carcajadas jocosas y sonoras elevandose por encima del resto de murmullos y conversaciones.

Dando uno de sus respinguitos acostumbrados, Ifára continuo el camino, dirigiendose directa hacia el lugar del ruido mientras esquivaba, con cuidado y cabeza baja, los cuerpos musculados y fuertes de algun que otro tripulante y los altos y atleticos de varias mujeronas del mar. Tuvo que pedir hasta disculpas cuando se choco con alguien que no conocia demasiado, excusandose con su vocecita timida y temblorosa para largarse a la fuga veloz sin esperar explicaciones de ningun tipo, teniendo en mente ahora tan solo toparse con el segundo comandante.

Finalmente le vio, analizando que aquella espalda tatuada y ancha no podia ser de otra persona, que sus dedos delgados la habian recorrido demasiadas veces en la noche como para no saber de su identidad, habiendo echado a correr si su pierna herida todavia se lo hubiera permitido.

Calmado y jocoso, con su actitud despreocupada y altiva por naturaleza, el joven Ace se mantenia sentado sobre el suelo con varios compañeros atentos a su alrededor, contando seguramente las peripecias y desventuras de su ultimo viaje de rescate. Le vio animado, tranquilo y feliz, pero Ifára en aquel momento no dejaba espacio para los razonamientos ni logicas de ninguna clase, andando la pobre demasiado dolida y traumada con la reaccion de Dadou como para ponerse a reflexionar.

Sin mas, Ifára atraveso el corto tramo que le quedaba para llegar hasta aquel grupo de rufianes jocosos que reian burlones.

-¡Teniais que haberla visto, en serio!- Exclamo Ace de lo mas divertido y disfrutando de la atencion, dedicando miradas incredulas a cada uno de los presentes posibles. -¡Era impresionante! ¡Una puñetera monja impresionante! Evidentemente, Thatch y yo empezamos de las nuestras y... - No pudo continuar todavia, estallando los espectadores y compañeros de cuentos en risas jocosas y picaras, sabiendo facilmente a que se referia Ace con aquellas palabras ultimas. -Y, bueno, la chica la verdad que era impresionante... ¡Aun no puedo creer que fuera una monja! ¡Una monja semejante mujer! Sus dioses o lo que sea deben estar locos para permitir... - Ace tuvo que callar de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue por el sonido de las risas o del comentario burlon de turno. Prontamente detuvo su narracion en cuanto sintio que un dedito le pinchaba indicador sobre el hombro ancho, girando la cabeza curioso y desconcertado para toparse, extrañamente, con la imagen de Ifára.

Sus compañeros se callaron tan rapido como él mismo, mirando a la muchachita de reojo con expresiones divertidas algunos. Algunos, porque a Ifára no se le escaparon aquellas otras... Aquellas otras miradas de recelo y reproche, de regaño y malestar, que analizaban su presencia sin mucha alegria ni cuidado. La primera vez que las noto y reconocio, a Ifára no le habian importado en absoluto pero, sin embargo, ahora se le clavaban en el pecho como dagas al rojo vivo.

No la reconocian como mujer, pero tampoco como esclava. Era extraño. Parecian mantenerla en una situacion sin nombre entre el ser una simple posesion y estar, al mismo tiempo, gozando de una condicion que no le pertenecia.

Para ellos, Ifára siempre seria una esclava. Una despreciable y pequeña esclava que, aunque guapa, no hacia mas que buscarle problemas y preocupaciones al segundo comandante de su tripulacion. Una misera esclava, un jarron de porcelana cara, una muñeca bonita con la que esta bien jugar un rato pero que habia, de pronto y sin explicacion, avanzado un escalon en la escalera social sin tener semejante derecho de nacimiento.

Una esclava fuera de su sitio.

Y para Dadou era algo parecido, tambien, pero al reves.

¿Por que todos se empeñaban en hacer tanto caso a las etiquetas, derechos y condiciones? ¿Por que tenia que dividirse el mundo humano entre dominantes y dominados? ¿Entre libres y esclavos? Ifára ya no lo entendia.

-¿Canija?- La voz repentinamente preocupada de Ace la saco de sus reflexiones dolorosas, dando la niña un pequeño respingo de sorpresa. -¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono el joven comandante en cuanto analizo su expresion dolida y desesperada, reconociendo facilmente aquellos ojos humedos y las mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Ifára habia estado llorando y parecia, realmente, que terminaria por hacerlo de nuevo de un momento a otro.

-Yo... necesito... - Ace comprobo extrañado y cada vez mas preocupado como a la muchachita parecia costarle hablar, mirando de reojo con sus ojos bicolores y esquivos los rostros de un par de tripulantes. -Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.- El silencio total que se adueño de la zona tampoco ayudaba mucho, se dijo Ace.

-Ah, claro.- Finalmente, respondio, asintiendo un par de veces mientras trataba de notarse sereno y tranquilo, levantandose del suelo prontamente para incorporarse en pie junto a la muchacha. -Ahora vuelvo, muchachos.- Dijo el segundo comandante con una sonrisilla y mirada fugaz para sus compañeros abandonados, disculpandose un tanto con aquellas palabras a pesar de que, conociendo a Ifára como la conocia, estaba casi seguro de que no regresaria temprano.

Una vez vio que él parecia mas que dispuesto a escuchar y enterarse de que diablos ocurria, Ifára le agarro de la muñeca con suavidad pero firmeza, tironeando del joven y ahora sorprendido pirata hacia un mejor sitio para entablar conversacion.

Mas que confuso por sus reacciones y caminar tenso, casi hasta enfadado, Ace la siguio sin ninguna queja ni batalla, dejandose guiar hacia un rinconcito solitario de la cubierta mientras pensaba, tan amedrentado como sintiendose estupido, que la muchachita habia oido su conversacion anterior y no le habia agradado, precisamente.

Entonces, Ifára se detuvo en seco en cuanto alcanzo el sitio indicado y solitario, soltando el agarre sobre la muñeca del otro para girarse sobre sus pies y encararlo rapidamente.

-Vuelve a hacerme esclava.- Le espeto de pronto con un extraño enfado y la mirada vidriosa de rabia, causando que el joven Ace no pudiera hacer mucho mas que abrir los ojos y contemplarla estupefacto.

-¿Perdon?- Contesto Ace completamente confuso, no entendiendo a que venia semejante mandato despues de haberle incluso suplicado el borrar aquella marca a dolor. Ifára era mucho mas complicada de lo que parecia, Ace lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-Que vuelvas a hacerme esclava.- La chiquita no parecia haber recapacitado sus palabras ni un poquito, dando incluso un pisoton caprichoso sobre el suelo de madera mientras luchaba por mostrarse firme en lugar de echarse a llorar.

-¿Que?- Y es que Ace aun no salia de su asombro, analizando a la muchachita frente a él como si esta hubiera, definitivamente, perdido el juicio de repente. En cuanto noto que la niña apretaba los puños y sus ojos bonitos se volvian aun mas vidriosos, Ace se aventuro veloz a continuar. -¡Pero que dices!- Exclamo Ace en cuanto recapacito por fin su peticion, bajando la voz prontamente al comprobar que habian llamado la atencion de algun que otro curioso. -¿A que viene esto ahora, Ifára?-

-Quiero volver a ser esclava.- Ella le dijo aquello de manera hasta infantil, cerrando los puños pequeños con fuerza mientras luchaba por no comenzar la llantina rabiosa y triste. -Quiero volver a serlo... puedes hacerlo ¿No?... me hiciste libre y puedes... - No era tan sencillo e Ifára lo sabia aunque no andara dispuesta ahora a razonar nada, terminando, finalmente, por comenzar a llorar levemente silenciosa mientras se cubria la cara con sus manos bonitas. -Quiero volver a ser esclava... yo... - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, muriendo sus palabras en un sollocito ahogado tras sus dedos.

-Pero... - Ace se encontraba demasiado perdido y desconcertado como para entenderla en absoluto, sintiendose hasta molesto por su actitud y semejante orden repentina despues de todo el padecimiento sufrido. -Pero ¿Por que?- Le cuestiono sincero y desconcertado, queriendo a pesar de todo el segundo comandante conocer la realidad de los hechos y su explicacion pertinente.

Entonces, Ifára volvio a sollozar un poquito, descubriendose la cara bonita pero llorosa mientras buscaba normalizar su respiracion agitada sin lograrlo.

-Du... - Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza un segundo, volviendolos a abrir finalmente para dedicar sobre el suelo de madera una mirada de lo mas dolida y mortificada. -Du no me habla.- Dijo Ifára finalmente, abrazandose a si misma a la vez que, con una mano, trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas de sus mejillas redondas.

-Ah... - Ace se sintio aliviado en lo mas hondo y tuvo, incluso, que contener una sonrisita de gracia por haber pensado hasta mil cosas posibles, suspirando un tanto antes de continuar. -Asi que, es por eso.- Ifára solo se estaba dejando llevar por el disgusto del momento, se dijo Ace, decidiendo que era mejor permanecer sereno.

-¡Si, es por eso!- Sin embargo, Ifára no parecio sentirse mejor ante la tranquilidad y alivio del segundo comandante, respondiendo con peor humor y todavia mas dolida que al principio. -¡Du es mi unica amiga!- Estallo Ifára con total daño emocional y llanto, causando que Ace comenzara a sentirse, de nuevo, mas perdido y desesperado que al principio. Él no sabia como tratar estos temas correctamente, mucho menos consolar a una jovencita sensible cuya unica amiga ha decidido darla de lado. -Ella es mi amiga... es la unica amiga que tengo en el mundo.- Lloro Ifára mas silenciosa pero mucho mas triste y dolorida.

-Yo... yo soy tu amigo.- Ace no sabia que decirle exactamente, tratando de que, al menos, ella no se sintiera tan sola como se notaba ahora mismo.

-Ace, no es lo mismo.- No, no era lo mismo, chasqueando la muchachita la lengua con frustracion al verse del todo incomprendida. -Du es mi amiga... tu eres... - Ifára no sabia como definir exactamente su relacion con el joven Ace, buscando velozmente las palabras adecuadas en cuanto analizo la expresion tensa y expectante del muchacho frente a ella. -No se que eres exactamente, pero no eres mi amigo.-

-Claro que si.- Contesto Ace incluso ofendido, buscando respuestas que no llegaron a traves de los ojos bonitos y llorosos de Ifára.

-¡Ace, no! ¡No es igual!- Ifára no estaba en condiciones optimas como para andarse con rodeos o tener la suficiente paciencia, cubriendose la cara un par de segundos tras sus manos para, acto seguido, volver a su posicion anterior. -¿Soy yo para ti lo mismo que son Marco y Thatch?- La respuesta era evidente.

- ... no... - A regañadientes incluso, Ace finalmente tuvo que confesar aquello, dandole la razon a la nerviosa muchachita.

-Pues entonces... Du es mi amiga... - E Ifára volvio a sollozar con dolor de tan solo recordar como, hacia apenas unos escasos minutos, su unico soporte amistoso y complice habia decidido desaparecer de su vida sin mas. -Nunca tengo amigas... Quiero a mi amiga... - Lloriqueo Ifára, siendo dolorosamente observada por un Ace que se sentia de lo mas inutil y perdido en tema semejante. -Pero ella... ella me dijo que... que ya no podiamos ser amigas... -

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono el segundo comandante inseguro y temeroso de hacerla llorar aun mas, pensando que, al menos, la dejaria desahogarse o algo similar.

-Porque ella... ella es una esclava y yo... - Ifára lloro mas fuerte y parecia que entendia la decision de su amiga aunque no quisiera hacerlo, mesandose suavemente la quemadura cubierta de su hombro aun herido.

-Pero ¿Y eso que?- Ace se encontraba del todo desconcertado, que cuestiones semejantes de muchachas y esclavos se escapaban de su conocimiento y comprension. -Ayer mismo tu tambien eras una esclava y yo no.-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es lo mismo!- Estallo Ifára totalmente desesperada y llorosa, sintiendose cada vez mas y mas incomprendida. No estaba en condiciones de razonar ni ser logica. Necesitaba comprension. Necesitaba a su amiga. -He sido tan tonta que... que pense que... que daria igual pero... - Ifára nego con la cabeza tortuosa y dañada profundamente, pareciendo realmente desilusionada y decepcionada consigo misma. -Pense que no le importaria... p-porque a mi no me importa lo que ella sea... p-pero resulta que... que no.- Concluyo la chiquita con otro sollocito malamente ahogado, mesandose los antebrazos bajo su propio abrazo lloroso.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.- Ace no iba a mentir, que no se le daba bien y se le notaba a la legua su desconcierto, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion. -Entonces ¿Solo por eso ya no te habla?-

-¿Como que solo por eso?- Cuestiono la muchachita con total incredulidad, causando que el segundo comandante notara facilmente que estaba metiendo la pata cada vez mas. -Nunca podremos volver a ser amigas mientras ella sea esclava y yo no ¿No lo entiendes?- Y por su expresion, Ifára estuvo segura de que no, no lo entendia. -Ya no podemos ser amigas porque... ahora yo siempre... estare en otro nivel... en otro mundo.- A pesar de todo, la chiquita continuo buscando su comprension del problema, tratando de darle una explicacion entendible. -Por mucho que yo no lo vea asi... en realidad... Du y yo nunca mas seremos iguales. No para el mundo... - Otro sollocito ahogado corto su discurso, teniendo la joven Ifára que sorbetear un tanto por la nariz y recomponerse como mejor podia. - ... ni para ella... cuando yo tambien era esclava al menos... - Pero Ifára no pudo finalzar de hablar, no encontrando ni las palabras adecuadas ni las ganas de ponerse a buscarlas, en realidad.

-Pues si ese es el problema, entonces, te estas dando la solucion tu sola.- La mirada llorosa de Ifára se clavo sobre la del joven Ace, dedicandole la niña una expresion del todo confusa e incluso esperanzada. -Quiero decir... ella es una esclava ¿No? Y tu ya no lo eres... - Nerviosa y tensa, impaciente, Ifára asintio un par de veces rapidas. -Dile que siga hablandote, que siga siendo tu amiga y listo. No puede negarse, asi que... - Para Ace era sencillo, terminando por encogerse de hombros mientras observaba, cada vez mas inseguro, que la expresion de Ifára no se notaba precisamente aliviada ni convencida.

-¿E-estas diciendo que... - La muchachita trago saliva con pesadez, pareciendo que no queria creer las palabras que Ace acababa de pronunciar. - ... que obligue a Du a ser mi amiga?-

-Eh... si.- Respondio Ace con total temor ahora, que veia claramente que estaba metiendo la pata sin proponerselo ni entender el porque exacto. -Bueno... tu ahora eres una mujer libre. Du tendra que hacer lo que tu le digas y... - Pero el segundo comandante fue interrumpido abruptamente por una Ifára en peor estado de nervios que al principio.

-¡Ace!- Con total incredulidad, puede que incluso indignada, Ifára pronuncio el nombre del otro tan llorosa como ofendida, causando que el pobre pirata se limitara a permanecer en silencio. -¡No! ¡¿Como puedes decirme que haga algo asi? ¡Es horrible! ¡Eso ha sido horrible!- La chiquita dejo de controlar el volumen de su voz y la fuerza de sus movimientos, causando que los curiosos aumentaran en numero y su conversacion intima comenzara a ser de lo mas atendida. -¡No entiendes nada! ¡No has entendido absolutamente nada!- Perdido, desconcertado y asustado con la idea de que ella se enfadara con él, Ace abrio la boca con claras intenciones de salir en su propia defensa, siendo velozmente su intento interrumpido, de nuevo, por la tensa y llorosa muchachita. -¡Yo creia que tu lo entenderias! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo bruto del principio!-

A Ace no se le ocurrio nada mas que decir, completamente estatico por su reaccion repentina y sus reproches dolorosos, observando traumado como ella no parecia dispuesta a andarse con rodeos o razonamientos. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en realidad, comenzando Ifára a ser presa de un llanto aun mas nervioso y descontrolado para, tapandose la cara veloz y desesperada, darse la vuelta sobre sus pies y echar a correr como una centella. Sin esperar a ninguna palabra ni explicacion, la chiquita se dio a la fuga rapida, esquivando a los curiosos observadores para esconderse sola e incomprendida en algun lugar que la hiciera sentir segura.

Y, asi, el joven Ace se quedo en silencio, observando fijamente el camino que Ifára acababa de recorrer a toda velocidad.

Si ya habia sido dificil tratar con una esclavita delicada y sensible como Ifára, mucho mas iba serlo cuando dicha mujercita se encontraba repentinamente liberada y golpeada de bruces por la realidad.

Ifára se sentia sola y, por mucho que ahora fuera una mujer libre y con sus derechos en teoria, en la practica no todos iban a estar dispuestos a celebrar su nueva condicion o a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La gente del mar es demasiado inflexible en sus creencias como para cambiarlas de repente por una chiquita timida y llorosa.

Y todo el mundo a bordo del navio sabia quien era Ifára. O mejor, sabian lo que habia sido hacia demasiado poco tiempo.

Ace, en cambio, solo sabia que la queria demasiado.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola, hola!_

_Agh, siento si este capitulo es demasiado corto o vago, pero es muy necesario en la historia. _

_Pido disculpas tambien por la tardanza, creo que ha sido demasiado larga pero llevo un par de dias que me encuentro un poquito cansada y con dolor de cabeza ._

_Espero, ademas, que comprendais tanto a Ifára como al pobre Ace, que se esta volviendo un buen tipo, pero simple en sus soluciones, y ella esta cada vez mas desconcertada. A Ifára el mundo la esta volviendo loca! Pobre... en fin u-u_

_Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones, es mucho mas divertido =D!_

_Poco mas que decir, en realidad XD. Ojala lo hayais pasado bien leyendo y os agrade la historia, en el siguiente capitulo espero dejaros con los ojos llorosos de emocion (No dire si buena o mala muajajajjajaa)_

_Un besazo sabor nata y un abrazo cariñoso oso oso:_

_Maddy_


	13. Lo que dicen sus ojos

Como Ifára vio que lo racional y tranquilo no surtia ningun efecto, finalmente decidio lanzarse a la desesperada.

-Pero ¿Por que no quieres hablar conmigo?- Cuestiono del todo dolida y con la respiracion entrecortada por la carrerita, que andaba persiguiendo a la otra a traves de los pasillos.

-No podemos ser amigas.- Contesto la joven esclava Dadou en un tono de voz monocorde y convencido, continuando su camino laborioso mientras cargaba con un par de trastos. -Ya no se puede.-

-¡Claro que se puede!- Ifára trato de controlar tanto su estado emocional y nervioso actual como el volumen de su voz, consiguiendolo a duras penas. -Nosotras... ¡Ay!- Pero no pudo concluir su frase, estando a punto de caerse debido a un traspies por el caminar rapido y poco atento a la vez que la pierna herida, manteniendo el equilibrio Ifára gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

En cuanto escucho el quejidito y el ligero golpe, Dadou se detuvo en seco por puro instinto, girando la cabeza veloz y preocupada para analizar el estado de la chiquilla que andaba siguiendola desde hacia varios minutos.

Tan sorprendida como confusa, ilusionada incluso, la joven Ifára correspondio su expresion mientras se mesaba el tobillo un tanto.

Entonces, Dadou reacciono, dando un respingo casi imperceptible para ajustar el agarre sobre los cachibaches que cargaba y, de nuevo, darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

-¡Du!- Exclamo Ifára, alcanzando a la otra de nuevo mediante un par de zancaditas dolorosas. -Somos amigas. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho... - Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, se noto la muchachita, conteniendo las lagrimas para tratar de ponerse lo mas seria y segura que pudiera, pero convencedora a la vez. -Y se que tu tambien me quieres.- Dijo, recordando que hacia apenas un segundo la joven Dadou se habia preocupado por su estado fisico tras el tropiezo. -¿Por que no pueden seguir las cosas como siempre?- Y es que Ifára, por mas que lo entendiera, no podia aceptarlo sin mas. Era demasiado doloroso.

-Porque yo soy una esclava y... - Contesto Dadou con su tono monocorde y serio, formal pero sin ser amable, caminando a traves del pasillo mientras alcanzaban la conocida puerta blanca que daba a la cocina. - ... usted, señorita, no lo es.- Aquellas palabras de respeto y educacion excesiva se clavaron sobre el corazon de Ifára como un puñal envenenado, causando que, sin poder evitarlo, la chiquita se detuviera en seco.

Dolida en lo mas hondo, incredula y horriblemente estupefacta, Ifára trago saliva.

-P-pero... - No sabia que decir, conteniendo precariamente el llanto para, de nuevo, afianzar el paso y alcanzar a la otra temblorosamente, que no habia dejado su caminata. -¡Du, no puedes hacer esto! Simplemente... no puedes... - Pero si podia, descubrio Ifára completamente destrozada, topandose finalmente con la puerta doble y cuidada de la tan querida estancia culinaria. -¡Du, espera, por favor!- En un intento desesperado, Ifára exclamo aquella suplica, llegando incluso a acoger temblorosa e insegura el antebrazo delgado de una Dadou que, dolorosa y firme, le daba la espalda mientras sostenia sus cacharros.

Y sin embargo, terriblemente obediente a la vez que parecia totalmente indiferente, Dadou se detuvo.

Por un segundo, Ifára penso que, quiza, las cosas terminarian solucionandose y que aun quedaba algo de esperanza, por muy pequeña que esta fuera.

-¿Si, señorita?- Sin embargo, todas estas ilusiones volvieron a desvanecerse en cuanto la joven Dadou cuestiono aquello como la buena esclava que era.

-¿T-te has parado por que has querido o... - Con ojos llorosos y mirada suplicante, rogando por cada poro de la piel la respuesta mas alegre, la muchachita Ifára continuo. - ... o por que te lo he... - Ifára no queria pronunciar la palabra "ordenado". - ... te lo he dicho?-

-Siempre hare lo que me ordenen, señorita. Sea lo que sea.- Fue una respuesta lo suficientemente clara y dolorosa como para causar que la tozuda Ifára se diera por vencido. Horriblemente dolida, torturada emocionalmente a la vez que resignada del todo, la muchachita deshizo el agarre sobre el brazo de la otra velozmente, pareciendo incluso que el contacto habia comenzado a quemarle.

Y sin embargo, aumentando el daño sin proponerselo si quiera, Dadou no se movio de su sitio.

-P-puedes... irte... - Ifára le dio permiso. Le estaba dando permiso a su amiga sin desearlo lo mas minimo, abrazandose a si misma con dolor para protegerse un tanto instintivamente.

Finalmente, Dadou asintio, explicandole la leccion a la joven Ifára y donde estaba el lugar de cada una de la manera mas dura y clara posible, girandose sobre sus propios pies para largarse de alli a sus tareas.

E Ifára no pudo hacer mas que morderse el labio llenito con fuerza y persistentes ganas de llorar.

Resignada y conteniendo un sollozo fuerte que traeria consigo las lagrimas si no lo detenia a tiempo, la chiquita solitaria y triste abrio la puerta de la cocina con un murmullito, internandose en la estancia con su aura melancolica y llorosa.

-Uh... - Joan-Marie, siempre tan amable y considerada, trato de sonreir malamente en cuanto la vio, pareciendo que la pobre mujerona buscaba las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar. -¡Hola!- Se limito a exclamar finalmente, regresando como siempre la atencion sobre su encimera para asi evitar ninguna conversacion incomoda o dificil. Si Ifára queria hablar, ya lo haria ella por su voluntad.

-Hola... - Contesto Ifára con un susurrito, levantando finalmente la mirada bicolor de sobre sus pies para, decaida y de lo mas perdida, revisar la estancia por pura costumbre.

Cuan enorme fue la sorpresa de Ifára cuando, paseando la vista a traves de cada rincon de la cocina, se topo con la imagen conocida y nada agradable de Circe. La hermosa morena, tan alta y altiva como la sabia, se limito a observarla, deteniendo sus acciones laboriosas sobre la encimera con su tipica actitud superior.

Que se encontrara, sin embargo, junto a la enorme Joan-Marie evidentemente trabajando, fue lo que mas desconcerto a Ifára de todo.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono finalmente la mujer hermosa con un encogimiento molesto de hombros, analizando la expresion desagradablemente estupefacta de la muchachita. Y, por primera vez, Ifára noto desconcertada que Circe no la miraba con odio. Vio superioridad, vio altivez y orgullo, puede que incluso rencor pero, odio, no. El odio de costumbre y el desprecio no aparecio por ninguna parte.

-Oh... nada.- ¿Que iba a decir? La verdad no, desde luego, analizando que por muy extraña y nueva que fuera la situacion, meterse en lios con Circe nada mas llegar al barco no era la mejor idea del mundo, precisamente.

-Circe ha estado ayudandome desde hace un par de dias... - Se adelanto velozmente Joan-Marie a dar una respuesta, viendo preocupada que el ambiente se volvia ligeramente tenso y desconcertante. -Desde que tu... que a ti... bueno, ya sabes.- Si, Ifára sabia que se referia a su secuestro y ausencia, no resultandole igualmente aquella explicacion tan logica como le hubiera gustado. Que Circe no solo se ofreciera a ayudar a alguien, si no que ademas fuera trabajando en la cocina, conseguia que la chiquita sintiera que, en demasiado poco tiempo, la realidad habia dado un giro radical e inamovible.

-No solo valgo para la guerra y para follar ¿Sabes?- Circe nunca podria ser amable, espetandole a la chiquita aquellas palabras ofendidas con su tipico orgullo de guerrera. -Tambien se trabajar.- Ifára no lo negaba, pero aun asi se le seguia haciendo de lo mas extraño. Se limito, igualmente, a permanecer atenta y silenciosa.

-Echale una mano, por favor.- Dijo Joan-Marie tranquila y laboriosa, causando que Ifára no pudiera contener dedicarle una miradita confusa e incredula ¿Desde cuando Joan-Marie, su anfitriona, la matriarca de las cocinas, le pedia las cosas por favor? ¿Desde cuando las ordenes se habian transformado en peticiones?

-Yo... - Titubeo la chiquita, tratando de manejar la confusion y desconcierto por tanto cambio repentino e inesperado mientras observaba a Circe, esperando segura alguna de sus quejas o palabras de amenaza mortal. Sin embargo, mas aun aumento su sorpresa extraña cuando comprobo que la hermosa y altiva morena no parecia molesta, ni siquiera tensa o desagradada, limitandose tan solo a permanecer en silencio y continuar su trabajo. -V-vale.- Y, sin mas, que tampoco queria hacerse de rogar ni causar la ira de nadie, acostumbrada como estaba a la sumision a pesar de todo, Ifára dio un respinguito, dirigiendose veloz hacia la encimera para posicionarse nerviosa al lado de una Circe que parecia de lo mas tranquila.

Y en un mutismo largo que duro demasiado para disgusto de Ifára pero indiferencia de las otras dos, estas ultimas continuaron trabajando y la chiquita comenzo la tarea.

Era demasiado subrrealista, se dijo Ifára.

-Asi que... - La voz ronca pero elegante de Circe rompio el silencio por fin, susurrando un tanto para dejar claro que pretendia conversar con Ifára sin la enorme Joan-Marie de por medio a pesar de la cercania. Ya esta, era demasiado subrrealista e Ifára lo sabia, poniendose rapidamente en alerta y a la espera de algun comentario doloroso e hiriente. - ... ya no eres una gatita mestiza ¿Eh?- Y sin embargo, las palabras de Circe sonaron hasta divertidas en lugar de peligrosas, sonriendo tan altiva y superior como siempre pero no despreciativa ni amenazante. -Ahora, eres una gatita de raza y pedigri.- Concluyo la preciosa mujer con toda su gracia, dedicandole una miradita rapida de revision al hombro herido y cubierto de Ifára.

-Eso parece... - No sabia que decir en realidad, tragando saliva de manera imperceptible mientras contenia una tension instintiva, trajinando con los cacharros de la encimera sin poner demasiada atencion al trabajo.

Y cuando las manos largas y curtidas de Circe se cruzaron con las suyas para acoger la misma taza, la chiquita Ifára no pudo contener un respingo de panico, alejandose un pasito de precaucion sin proponerselo.

-Cobarde.- Le dijo Circe con gracia, mostrandole con indicacion el objeto de ceramica del que acababa de apropiarse.

-Me pegaste.- Contesto Ifára levemente dolida en su orgullo de mujercita asustadiza, justificando su reaccion de miedo para volver a ponerse a la tarea, levemente recompuesta del arrebato nervioso anterior.

-¡Jah!- La carcajada jocosa de la alta mujer causo que la chiquita a su lado le dedicara una miradita de receloso desconcierto, atenta a cada movimiento de la otra no fuera a ser todo algun tipo de artimaña preparada. -Bienvenida al Moby Dick. Aqui, las cosas funcionan asi ¿Que esperabas? No eres la primera con la que he tenido gresca ni seras la ultima, creeme.- Cierto, en realidad. Circe no era famosa en el barco por sus grandes aptitudes para la conversacion pacifica, precisamente. -Ademas... - Dijo la hermosa morena de pronto, revisando de reojo pero descaradamente las facciones magulladas de una Ifára a su lado. - ... por lo que veo, o te las buscas tu sola o los dioses te aborrecen.- Aquello sono a broma burlesca, Ifára lo noto facilmente, no siendo a pesar de todo pronunciada con el daño al que Circe la tenia acostumbrada.

-¡Yo no me busco nada!- Espeto Ifára con su voz suave de niña enfadada, dedicandole a Circe una miradita de total y enfurruñado reproche.

-Ademas de cobarde, eres caprichosa.- Respondio Circe con un suspirito divertido, regresando su atencion a los cacharros con los que trajinaba sobre la encimera. -No entiendo a Ace.- La hermosa morena se encogio de hombros, refiriendose evidentemente a la actitud y caracter de la chiquita a su lado y el porque su comandante preferia la compañia de Ifára.

-¡Solo estas celosa!- Le dijo Ifára molesta y comenzando a perder los nervios y la logica, que el dia habia sido demasiado duro y movido como para andar con la cabeza fria. -Estas celosa porque Ace prefiere estar conmigo que contigo.- Eso lo sabian las dos.

-¡Escuchame!- Pero que lo supieran no significaba que fuera sencillo de escuchar. Con una incipiente molestia y naciente malestar, Circe dejo su labor sobre la encimera, girandose un tanto para encarar a la otra y señalarla amenazante. -Sabes que puedo ser una autentica zorra ¡Lo sabes! y resulta que no lo estoy siendo.- Ifára, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo y muy confusa, asustada tambien ahora, que estuviera, andaba completamente de acuerdo con las ultimas palabras de Circe. -Asi que, no me vengas con esa mierda.- Dijo Circe incluso dolida. Entonces, Ifára supo rapidamente que Circe tambien tenia su corazoncito, que su punto debil era Ace y que la habia hecho daño con aquel simple comentario.

-Chicas... - Se escucho la voz de Joan-Marie entre regañando y preocupandose, siendo sin embargo ignorada por las otras dos que, ahora, andaban inmersas en su propio mundo de rivalidades y batallitas.

Finalmente, Ifára suspiro para si misma y mentalmente, regresando de nuevo a sus tareas sobre la encimera.

-Lo siento.- A Ifára no le importaba pedir disculpas a pesar de que la otra hubiera empezado, sabiendo segura que habia dañado los sentimientos de una Circe que, aunque no podia definirla como agradable, si la consideraba hoy soportable.

-Yo tambien.- Que Circe se disculpara si que fue la sorpresa mas grande de todas, causando que la chiquita Ifára hasta diera un respingo para dedicar a la preciosa morena una expresion estupefacta. -Todo.- Parecia sincera y andaba diciendo que lo sentia todo, evitando la orgullosa Circe el contacto visual directo por su empeño en parecer mas fuerte y superior de lo que debia ser en realidad.

E incredula todavia, que tuvo incluso que repetir las palabras pronunciadas por la otra en su cabeza un millar de veces, Ifára sonrio agradada.

¡Quien le iba a decir a ella que la mayor alegria una vez regresara al Moby Dick iba a darsela Circe!

Ifára se encontraba de lo mas desconcertada, perdida, abandonada y confusa.

-Tu lugar... - Sin embargo, Circe decidio no darle una minima tregua, suspirando largamente antes de continuar. - ... ya no esta con Dadou.- E incredula de que ella supiera de semejante cosa personal y ruptura de su amistad, Ifára la miro con sus ojos grandes bicolores. -¡Venga ya! Se os oia a traves de la puerta, estupida.- A pesar de la palabra malsonante dedicada a su persona y la falta de tacto, Ifára no se sintio ofendida en absoluto. Era extraño, pero Circe parecia hablarle asi a todo el mundo. O a casi todo el mundo. -Dadou tiene razon en lo que te dijo... Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-

Ifára lo entendia, pero no queria aceptarlo.

Observando de reojo a la otra mientras notaba como un nudo lloroso le oprimia la garganta, Ifára trago saliva con pesadez.

Finalmente, sin mirarla a los ojos, Ifára asintio.

Y fue el asentimiento tembloroso mas dificil de su vida.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ifára respondia escondiendose por ahi cuando algo iba mal entre ellos y Ace, por su parte, solia hacerlo bien evitandola o bien huyendo de su persona hasta que no quedara mas remedio que regresar al camarote.

Asi que, como Ace solia responder de aquella manera, no fue de extrañar que aquel dia hiciera exactamente lo mismo. Era cobarde e inmaduro, lo sabia, pero tampoco podia evitarlo del todo o queria hacerlo, que ella tambien tenia su respuesta infantil y no le parecia justo querer cambiarlo si la chiquita no andaba dispuesta a hacer algo similar.

Finalmente, la noche le callo encima tras un dia extraño de charletas animadas pero falsas algunas, como obligadas, igual a si unos pocos de sus compañeros estuvieran callandose algo ferbientemente por mucho que se murieran de ganas por espetarselo en la cara. Ace sabia bien lo que callaban y era cierto que, por mas que tratara de ignorarlo, le molestaba y le dolia bastante. Sin embargo, Ace se decanto por actuar tambien y hacer como si fuera un idiota que no se enteraba de nada.

A pesar de todo, lo que a Ace mas le dolia era como debia sentirse la pobre Ifára frente a aquellas miradas.

Aquellas miradas juzgadoras, despreciativas, acompañadas encima de una actitud de evidente desden y superioridad.

Para desgracia de ambos, creyeron que el asunto de la liberacion seria mucho mas facil y bonito de lo que era en realidad ¿Que le estaba pasando a Ace, que ahora se descubria a menudo como un soñador idealista en lugar de alguien realista y pesimista? Sin duda, lo que le pasaba era Ifára, pero a él no le molestaba en absoluto.

En cuanto al asunto complicado de la libertad, ella se habia golpeado de bruces con la realidad injusta y malvada y él no habia sabido llevarlo como Dios manda, penso Ace dirigiendose hacia su camarote en plena noche ya. No habia sabido como reaccionar, que decirla o bien como consolarla o hacerla sentir mejor, no ocurriendosele al segundo comandante ninguna idea sencilla y solucionadora.

Hasta hacia apenas unas horas.

Hacia unas horas, a Ace si se le habia ocurrido una idea.

Una idea que, hacia apenas un año antes, jamas de los jamases se hubiera pasado por su cabeza o la hubiera reconocido como posible y buena.

Definitivamente, queria a Ifára demasiado.

Con estos pensamientos el joven comandante se topo de lleno con la puerta de su camarote, dejando escapar un largo suspiro cuando comprobo que la luz ambarina de su lamparita se colaba bajo la madera. Que Ifára estuviera ya en la habitacion no le sorprendio por las horas, pero si que andara despierta todavia, razonando Ace con cansancio si acaso le tocaria discusion antes de irse a dormir. Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para evadirse un tanto de aquellos pensamientos, el joven pirata llevo una mano hasta el pomo, girandolo despacio para internarse en el camarote compartido.

Abrio la puerta para toparse con la imagen de una Ifára que, sobre el colchon, como siempre, andaba sentadita con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Por su expresion bonita pero extraña Ace supo que la niña debia estar esperandole, cerrando despacio tras su espalda y no sabiendo descifrar con que clase de palabras o cuestion iba Ifára a salir ahora.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo la muchachita con voz suave y culpable, mesandose un tanto las pantorrillas como solia ser su costumbre en casos semejantes.

-¿Ah?- Vale, Ace no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera ella la que tuviera motivos para disculparse, no pudiendo evitar dedicar sobre la chiquita una miradita de desconcierto mientras no le salia ni un sonido mas.

-Lo siento... - Repitio ella, evitando un momento el contacto visual directo con expresion dolorosa y culpable. -S-siento haberte dicho... esas... esas cosas... y haberte gritado.- En situaciones como esta, Ace no podia evitar pensar que Ifára era, simplemente, un ser adorable.

-Oh, ya... - Ace asintio un par de veces, dedicandole una sonrisita rapida y tranquilizadora.

-Es solo que... estaba molesta y-y triste... y saltaste con eso sobre Dadou y yo... - Ace lo entendia y conocia perfectamente la naturaleza de su arrebato en la mañana, sabiendo el significado profundo y como él, encima, lo habia estropeado aun mas por su falta de tacto y comprension. -No quiero volver a ser esclava. No es verdad.- Concluyo ella, regresado finalmente el contacto visual para dedicarle una miradita bicolor y llorosa, casi suplicando por que Ace supiera aquello ultimo y no se arrepintiera de su nueva libertad.

-Lo se.- Claro que lo sabia. Ifára se habia dejado llevar por las emociones inestables y fuertes del momento, espetando aquella peticion sin sentido ni deseo real.

-B-bien... lo siento.- Dijo Ifára con voz ligeramente temblorosa, encogiendose un tanto sobre si misma para abrazarse las rodillas y asentir un poquito.

-No pasa nada.- Ace no se sentia ofendido y ya habia desistido hacia mucho tiempo en sus intentos por molestarse con Ifára. Simplemente, se le hacia imposible que un enfado con ella durara mas de dos segundos. -Lo entiendo... - Y la mirada incluso esperanzada, confusa un tanto, de ella se clavo directa sobre las retinas del otro, causando que Ace se sintiera obligado a expresarlo un poco mejor. -O, al menos, intento hacerlo.- Esto ultimo era una gran verdad. -Aunque parece que nunca lo consigo... - Dijo Ace derrotado, dejando escapar sin poder contenerlo un suspirito resignado.

-Con que lo intentes es mas que suficiente.- Y aquellas palabras de Ifára innundaron el interior de Ace con un calorcito agradable y profundo, arracandole una sonrisita encandilada y orgullosita consigo mismo.

Quiza Ace no lo hacia tan mal como creia.

-¿Me dejas ver como va?- Dijo el segundo comandante señalando con un cabeceo el hombro herido de Ifára, que se notaba demasiado sensiblon y expuesto como para continuar en silencio.

-Aja.- Respondio la niña con un asentimiento, sonriendo un poquito al ser gran adivinadora de las reacciones del joven Ace.

Sin mas, el segundo comandante se separo de la puerta por fin, dirigiendose hacia la cama ocupada para acomodarse sentado en el borde. Con cuidado y facilidad gracias a que Ifára le dejaba hacer y ayudaba en lo que podia, el joven Ace llevo las manos hacia el vendaje que él mismo habia anudado, comenzando a desatarlo con delicadeza total. Ella solto un quejidito que no fue alarmante, solo molesto, haciendo que Ace no se preocupara demasiado y continuara su tarea. Finalmente, mas cuidadoso y delicado que antes, incluso, comenzo a despegar aquellas vendas de sobre la piel, descubriendo la quemadura reciente y de aspecto peligroso en poco tiempo.

La silueta grabada al rojo de su propia mano lo saludo, observando analitico la hinchazon de la quemadura abrasante, su color todavia alarmante y el aspecto doloroso de la estampa, teniendo Ace que luchar fieramente contra su mente cuando esta se empeño en revivir el momento desagradable en que fue creada.

A pesar de todo, la herida no iba mal dentro de lo que cabe, y su funcion era cumplida a las mil maravillas: La marca anterior habia desaparecido por completo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de una Ifára curiosa, como siempre, Ace abrio el cajon de su mesilla de noche cercana, sacando del interior aquel ungüento que el medico le hizo en su momento. Desde que tuvo que usarlo con ella, Ace no habia querido que aquella pasta medica y curativa anduviera demasiado lejos por pura paranoia, lo sabia, pero asi se sentia mas tranquilo y a dia de hoy la idea habia resultado de lo mas util.

Hablando de ideas...

-Canija... - Dijo Ace con un tono de voz bajo y pensante, manteniendo la mirada atenta sobre la quemadura mientras se preparaba para deshinflamarla con aquella crema antes de volver a vendarla.

-¿Mmh?- Ese sonidito fue suficiente como respuesta, andando la niña pendiente tanto de su rostro como de sus manos sobre la herida.

-¿Estas comoda... aqui?- Pero por la miradita desconcertada de ella, Ace supo que debia explicarse mejor. -Quiero decir... en el barco... ¿Estas comoda en este barco?-

-Oh... - Exclamo la niña, tragando saliva ligeramente mientras parecia reflexionar su respuesta. -Si... - Pero Ace la conocia demasiado bien.

-Mentirosa.- Lo dijo incluso divertido, continuando cuidadoso su accion curativa a la vez que la conversacion. -No estas comoda... ¿No te gusta el Moby Dick?- Sus preguntas eran para conseguir informacion e Ifára lo noto velozmente, pensando la pobre por donde queria salirle Ace en realidad.

-Bueno... - Ya la habian descubierto, asi que opto por decir la verdad, reflexionando a pesar de todo cada palabra que diria con cuidado. - ... me gustaba mas antes.- Antes de volver como una mujer libre, la verdad. -T-todavia me gusta... es solo que... - Ifára no estaba hecha para aquel mundo. Eso podria saberlo cualquiera con tan solo mirarla.

-Ya no tienes amigos... Solo me tienes a mi y a Joan-Marie... - Ace concluyo la frase de la niña, arrancandole sin poder evitarlo una expresion de dolor emocional que, aunque mala, era necesaria. -Yo no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo... y Joan-Marie es mas tu jefa que tu amiga o compañera... Tampoco podras hacer nuevos amigos aqui.- Era cierto. Dolorosa o no, la realidad era aquella y nada podria cambiarla asi, sin mas. Ifára todavia no entendia a que venian exactamente las duras pero sinceras palabras de Ace. -Marco te aprecia en lo mas hondo, pero te ve como una niña o una hermana pequeña, no una igual o una compañera... Y Thatch... bueno, a él todo le importa un carajo si no tiene que ver consigo mismo, Marco o yo.- Era doloroso escucharlo a pesar de que lo sabia, mordiendose el labio la joven Ifára para contener alguna lagrimita rebelde mientras Ace continuaba su labor curativa. -Ademas... este sitio es peligroso para ti. Ya lo hemos comprobado... - Por desgracia, lo habian comprobado de la peor manera posible. - ... si hubiera llegado un poco mas tarde... solo el cielo sabe que hubiera pasado contigo... - Y aquello si que causaba que el corazon de Ace se desgarrara en pedacitos dolorosos y sufrientes. -Tu no puedes defenderte sola con esta vida ni en este barco.-

-Pero yo... - Dijo Ifára llorosa y sin saber demasiado bien que responder, dando un respinguito pequeño cuando las manos de Ace se posicionaron de nuevo sobre su herida cuidadosamente.

-Ifára, no puedes. No en este barco ni viviendo con un pirata... Mucho menos si ese pirata es el segundo comandante del mismisimo Barba Blanca.- La chiquita abrio la boca con evidentes intenciones de responder, causando que Ace se adelantara rapidamente. -¿No lo entiendes? Mucha gente querra hacerte daño... eres mi punto debil y un blanco facil en este maldito barco... - Y la mirada seria, convencida pero dolorosa del joven Ace se clavo sobre la llorosa de la chiquita, aumentando asi la veracidad de sus palabras. -Y yo no soy todopoderoso, canija... Puedo protegerte una vez, dos, incluso tres... pero una cuarta quiza no pueda... - Eso si que lo mataba de dolor. -Y entonces ¿Que ocurrira? No quiero ni pensarlo... - Dijo Ace con un suspirito, evitando que su cabeza evocara imagenes horribles por todos los medios. -Tu no puedes vivir asi, ni en este barco.-

-P-pero tu... - Ifára volvio a tratar de reprochar algo, temiendo cada vez mas que la decision de Ace fuera alejarla de su lado. Por desgracia, él volvio a impedirle cualquier tipo de replica.

-Ifára... si te pasa algo malo... - Dijo Ace, deteniendo incluso la accion curativa durante un segundo, evitando sus ojos bonitos para no verse tan expuesto y sensible como se sentia en realidad. Solo ella podria conseguir algo semejante. -Si te pasa algo malo, me mataran... ¿Entiendes? Me mataran si te pasa algo malo.- Ace ya no podia concevir un mundo sin Ifára, que era su salvadora y fuente de toda bondad, de toda buena voluntad y sentimiento bonito. Si ella desaparecia, o bien sufria algun tipo de mal demasiado grande o peligroso, Ace sabia que acabaria muerto por dentro.

-¿P-por que me dices... todo esto?- Finalmente, Ifára se atrevio a preguntar lo que andaba carcomiendola por dentro desde que el joven pirata comenzo su monologo, tragando saliva la niña pesadamente ante el temor de una respuesta dolorosa.

-He... he estado pensando... - Bueno, ahora venia la parte mas dificil de toda aquella idea y unica solucion posible que se le habia ocurrido, costandole mas el hablar debido a que se trataba de una situacion peliaguda. -Veras... tengo algo de dinero ahorrado ¿Sabes?... no soy rico, precisamente, pero sera suficiente y... - La expresion de Ifára se torno de pleno terror y llanto, comenzando a pensar que Ace terminaria por alejarla de él y su vida peligrosa. Lo entendia, pero ella no queria hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo, el joven comandante continuo, no percatandose de su rostro dolido debido a que andaba con los ojos pendientes en la herida que continuaba tratando. -Y... he pensado en comprar... una casa... una casa en alguna isla tranquila que este bajo nuestro territorio... una isla bonita y sencilla, ya sabes... ademas, si esta bajo la bandera de Padre no tendremos problemas con... con la ley y... nadie sabra que antes eras esclava... podras hacer amigos y... - Pero Ifára lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-¿Tendremos?- Cuestiono, porque no podia creerlo del todo, abriendo los ojos como platos un segundo mientras trataba de recapacitar cada palabra anterior.

Como respuesta primera, Ace correspondio su mirada por fin, teniendo prontamente que evitarla cuando se sintio demasiado abrumado.

-Si, bueno... la idea era encontrar un sitio agradable, comprar una casa... e irnos a... a vivir alli... - Entonces, Ace no pretendia alejarla de su lado, precisamente, analizando la muchachita que aquello era una preciosa proposicion de convivencia y vida tranquila. Una vida sencilla, facil y bonita sin percances peligrosos ni problemas legales. Una vida como la que Ifára tenia de niña y siempre deseo volver a tener. -Claro que si no quieres, puedes irte tu sola.- Esto ultimo lo dijo veloz y temeroso, tratando de fingir serenidad mientras que a Ifára, ahora mismo, ya no se le escapaba ni una.

-Oh, Ace... - Ifára no pudo evitarlo, acogiendo entre sus manos elegantes las mejillas del segundo comandante. Mimosa y sintiendo un profundo arrebato de cariño, la muchachita tironeo de su rostro un tanto, obligandole a encararla con cuidado y facilidad. -Pero tu... tu no quieres irte.- Y es que era muy dificil imaginar al salvaje e indomable Portgas D. Ace dejando los mares para irse a alguna islita tranquila en compañia de una chiquita sensiblera y suave como ella.

-Quiero que seas feliz... y estar contigo. Y eso te haria feliz.- Se limito el segundo comandante a responder, evitando nuevamente el contacto de sus ojos para escapar suavemente del agarre cariñoso. Con un suspirito, se levanto de sobre el colchon, incorporandose en pie en el suelo para dirigirse hacia la comoda en busca de vendas nuevas mientras Ifára no dejaba de observarle, entre enternecida y preocupada.

-Si, me haria feliz... - No iba a mentirle, que Ace la conocia demasiado bien y la cuestion era demasiado seria. -Pero eres un pirata.-

-Puedo ser campesino, tambien... o quiza pescador. - Respondio Ace despreocupadamente, encogiendose de hombros mientras abria los cajones en busca de algunas vendas con que cubrir la herida.

-Siempre seras un pirata. Si plantases un huerto, serias un pirata sembrando patatas.- Dijo ella, no pudiendo contener una sonrisita divertida ante sus propias palabras.

-La idea no me disgusta.- Sin embargo, Ace no parecia dispuesto a darse por vencido, pareciendo que la idea le agradaba mas a él que a la misma Ifára. -Imaginatelo... - Dijo con gracia, abriendo los brazos un segundo con ligera solemnidad fingida. -Portgas D. Ace, el unico pirata sedentario con las mejores patatas de todo Grand Line.- Incluso Ace solto una risita con la broma, respirando hondo despues para continuar con su busqueda entre los cajones.

Ifára estaba empezando a ilusionarse, que no podia evitarlo, arrastrandose un tanto a traves del colchon para mirarle entre curiosa y emocionada.

-¿Y yo que haria?- Le cuestiono, deseosa de sumergirse en aquel sueño de futuro juntos.

-Tu... no se... - Contesto Ace encogiendose de hombros, fingiendo una total indiferencia mientras disfrutaba la reaccion bonita de la chiquilla. -¿Que quieres hacer?-

-P-podria trabajar, tambien... en lo mismo que tu o... - Ya esta. La habia convencido y Ace lo sabia, topandose sus dedos finalmente con aquellas vendas que tanto buscaba.

-¿No quieres estudiar?- Y es que el joven comandante la conocia demasiado bien y sabia perfectamente cuales serian sus sueños e ilusiones secretas.

La respuesta de Ifára fue de lo mas sorprendente. Abriendo de repente los ojos bonitos de par en par, la niña afianzo su posicion sobre el colchon de manera inquieta, pareciendo que trataba de decir algo que no llegaba a salir.

-¿P-podria?- Le cuestiono incredula y por pura costumbre, clavando completamente atenta su mirada bicolor en un joven Ace que regresaba a su lado.

-Claro.- Se le escapo incluso la risa, observando de reojo sus reacciones emocionadas y su expresion de una ilusion hasta infantil. -Podras hacer lo que quieras.- Dijo, sentandose en el mismo lugar anterior sobre el colchon para comenzar a cubrir su quemadura reciente.

-Me gustaria... - Los ojos de Ifára brillaron mas que nunca, dedicando una miradita rapida a la pared como si aquello fuera un sueño imposible que dio por perdido hacia demasiado tiempo. Como si pronunciarlo pudiera hacer que desapareciera de golpe y dolorosamente. -Me gustaria... ser maestra.- Era un deseo muy bonito, se dijo Ace.

-¿De verdad?- El joven comandante cuestiono con una carcajadita corta, cubriendo delicado la marca dolorosa de nuevo. -Eso esta muy bien, pero tendras que estudiar para conseguirlo.- Y la sonrisa de Ifára regreso de nuevo, aun mas grande y luminosa que antes.

-Lo se, no me importa... - Contesto ella tan suave como la seda, admirando como el otro cubria su hombro cuidadosamente. -Pero... - De repente, su expresion feliz e ilusionada, soñadora, se desvanecio rapidamente, notandose insegura y temerosa sin motivo aparente. - ... los estudios valen dinero... los libros, clases, titulos... -

-Si, es cierto que valen dinero... bastante.- Hablo el joven Ace con un suspirito despreocupado, anudando eficazmente el nuevo vendaje. -Pero ya sabes, no me importa trabajar unos años para pagartelos.- Con Ace todo parecia realmente facil y sencillo.

-Yo tambien puedo trabajar.- Rapido ella salio en su ayuda, apurada y culpable de que el otro decidiera darlo todo por su persona de manera desinteresada como aquella. -Y-yo me los costeare y... y estudiare tambien y... - De sus labios sonaba mas dificil, se dijo Ifára ¿Como lo hacia él?

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo asi tambien... aunque seria agotador. Sin embargo, ahora puedes decidir y yo te ofrezco otra alternativa.- Entendia la necesidad de Ifára por valerse por si misma despues de tantos años sufriendo enjaulada, decidiendo Ace facilmente que ella escogeria la opcion que mas le agradase. -Ya elegiras la opcion que mas te agrade en su momento.- Concluyo, finalizando aquella tarea curativa con mimo y cuidado.

-Esta bien.- Ifára sonrio, agradecida, encandilada, soñadora y esperanzada, sintiendo que su imaginacion se volvia real y la idea de una vida feliz, libre y tranquila se haria cierta y posible. Nunca se sintio mas feliz. Nunca. -Entonces, compraremos una casa en una isla bonita y segura... viviremos alli y tu seras el unico pirata sedentario.- Ante esto ultimo, incluso la propia Ifára tuvo que reirse un tanto, recordando el titulo que Ace habia puesto a sus hipoteticas patatas. -Estudiare... y podre... ser la maestra del pueblo y tu... vendras a buscarme cada atardecer... cuando los alumnos se hayan ido del aula y yo termine de recogerlo todo... - Dijo ella, soñando despierta y comenzando a imaginar un futuro agradable y comodo junto a un segundo comandante mas mayor, mas de campo y mas curtido que ahora.

-Claro que ire a buscarte... pero... - Aquella ultima palabra causo que la chiquita despertara finalmente de su ensoñacion, dedicandole al otro una miradita confusa e impaciente. - ... a cambio, quiero tener un perro.- Vaya, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Un perro?- Cuestiono ella entre desconcertada y divertida, admirando la expresion de ilusion contenida del joven pirata.

-Si, me gustan los perros... Uno que me haga compañia mientras trabajo en el campo, o en la costa... Un gran y leal perro pastor.- Dijo él, dejandose llevar tambien por la ensoñacion contagiosa de la muchachita que, feliz, sonreia con toda su animacion. -¿Podria tener uno?- Era evidente la respuesta, pero a Ace le apetecia jugar un poco.

-Mmh... bueno... - Dijo ella, fingiendo pensarlo detenidamente mientras se llevaba una manita al menton y dedicaba la vista al techo. -Esta bien. Podras tener tu gran y leal perro pastor.- Era divertido darle permiso a alguien que, apenas hacia un dia, se suponia era su dueño oficial, aunque fuera de broma.

-¡Bien! Es un gran trato, señorita... acepto el contrato.- Y, sin mas, Ace le tendio una de sus manos grandes como lo haria el mas elegante negociador, causando que Ifára no pudiera hacer mas que reir y estrecharla con la suya. Ya esta, el pacto andaba cumplido y ambos habian aceptado la propuesta. La situacion no podia ser mas agradable y feliz, penso Ifára, que apenas unos meses antes ni habria imaginado posible el tan solo rozar semejante sueño. -Tendremos un perro magnifico, un huerto o un bote pesquero magnificos y una futura maestra magnifica.- Entonces, la mirada de Ifára volvio a clavarse sobre la suya, mas seria y sincera incluso que al principio.

-¿Y niños?- Su pregunta fue pronunciada en un tono de voz bajo y esperanzado, apretando la chiquita sin poder contenerlo la mano del otro con cariño, aun entrelazados sus dedos.

-¿N-niños?- Ace sabia a lo que Ifára se referia, en realidad, que era algo demasiado evidente y él no era ningun estupido. Sin embargo, la pregunta repentina y complicada a pesar de su simpleza causo que tuviera que recapacitarlo detenidamente.

-Si... niños... - Repitio ella, serenandose para transformar la conversacion en algo mucho mas serio y real. -Ya sabes a lo que... a lo que me refiero.- Ace lo sabia. Se estaba refiriendo a tener hijos y, aquel tema, si que era realmente complicado y peliagudo.

Con un suspiro largo y pesado, el joven comandante deshizo el abrazo de sus manos, chasqueando despues la lengua incomodamente.

-Quieres... niños... - Tendria que haberselo esperado, se dijo Ace a si mismo, reflexionando que Ifára tenia toda la pinta de ser una chica familiar. Sin embargo, Ace nunca quiso pensar en algo semejante por cuestiones evidentes, evitando su mirada bicolor que tan insegura y preocupada parecia de repente.

-Si, si que quiero.- Observo ella como el joven comandante suspiraba de nuevo, llevandose una mano tras la nuca para mesarsela tenso e incomodo. Ante el movimiento conocido y la actitud notable de malestar, Ifára se aventuro rapido a continuar explicandose, decidiendo que semejante apuro debia ser por miedo. -¡P-pero no ahora mismo! Quiero decir... en un futuro... - Vale, Ace si podia lidiar con eso.

-¡Ah! Ya veo... bueno, quiza en un tiempo... - Quiza en un tiempo a Ifára se le olvidaria la cuestion o él cambiara de idea ¿Quien sabe? Sin embargo, para su desgracia la muchachita lo interrumpio.

-Aun soy joven... pero en un par de años... - Y sin proponerselo si quiera, Ifára volvio a levantar el telon de aquel embrollo problematico.

-¡¿En un par de años? ¡Eso no es un tiempo!- Estallo Ace con panico evidente y urgencia total, levantandose de la cama como un resorte para incorporarse en pie tensamente sobre el suelo de madera. La expresion culpable y de preocupacion extrema que Ifára le dedico fue suficiente para que no se diera a la fuga rapida, llevandose el pobre Ace las manos a la cara con desesperacion. -Lo siento ¿Vale? P-pero es que... es que yo... - Ace bufo tras sus dedos fuertes, descubriendose finalmente el rostro para notarse aun mas incomodo que al principio. -Yo no puedo... no puedo tener hijos, Ifára.- No, no podia. Ace siempre se habia negado ante aquella idea, desde niño.

-¿P-por que no?- Cuestiono ella bajo y preocupada, analizando cada reaccion y palabra del segundo comandante.

-No puedo tenerlos.- Se limito Ace a responder, negando con la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva pesadamente.

Entonces, Ifára debio entender algo o creer que lo hacia, abriendo la boca un segundo con asombro para asentir un par de veces lentas.

-¡Oh! E-entiendo yo... lo siento ¡No queria hacerte sentir mal! E-es solo que... no lo sabia y... - Y ahora que Ifára recordaba, Ace siempre extremaba las precauciones en aspectos semejantes cuando se trataba de practicar el sexo, pensando la niña con desconcierto si todo habia sido en realidad una pantomima para no ser descubierto. -No importa, Ace... podemos... no se... algo se nos o-ocurrira... No debes sentirte mal por no poder... bueno... eso...- Definitivamente, Ifára habia pensado que el problema era otro, la pobre.

-¿Que? ¡Oh, no! No es eso... - La situacion se le estaba escapando de las manos, se dijo Ace, negando con la cabeza velozmente al descubrir que tipo de problema se creia Ifára que tenia. -Quiero decir... Niña, puedo tener hijos... fisicamente hablando si, puedo tenerlos... p-pero yo... yo no debo... tenerlos... - Definitivamente, tendria que terminar confesandole a ella su horrible secreto.

-¿Que no debes... tenerlos?- Cuestiono Ifára, mirandole entre recelosa y dolida, que no entendia ni un apice que diablos estaba pasando. -¿No quieres tener hijos?- Si Ace respondia simplemente que no, la cosa se solucionaria y ya se encargaria el instinto paternal de comerle la cabeza en un futuro.

-No es tan sencillo... - Por desgracia, aunque Ace habia dicho la palabra no, esta habia venido acompañada de otras, haciendo que la cuestion se complicara aun mas.

-¿E-es por mi? ¿N-no quieres... tener hijos conmigo?- Ifára y sus llorosas inseguridades, siempre presentes y dispuestas a hacer que hasta el mas callado confesara cada uno de sus secretos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Canija, no tiene nada que ver contigo!- Rapido Ace contesto, negando con la cabeza ante su mirada bicolor que, llorosa y desconcertada, permanecia pendiente a cada palabra y movimiento. -De verdad... No tiene nada que ver contigo... yo... s-si pudiera... aun no pero... si pudiera... sin duda tendria contigo todos los hijos que quisieras.- Y su miradita recelosa y dolida le hizo tener que asegurar aquello aun mas. -Te lo prometo.-

-¿Entonces?- Esta bien, Ace tenia que confesar o todo seria un fiasco.

-Yo... yo no puedo tener... hijos... porque... porque... - Para Ace nunca fue facil hablar de esto. Para Ace siempre fue un secreto impronunciable, imposible y doloroso. Para Ace siempre fue fuente de rechazo, de su dolor y de una infancia triste y solitaria. Para Ace siempre fue algo prohibido, simplemente eso. Sin embargo, Ifára era Ifára, y su bondad no tenia limites. - M-mi sangre esta... maldita... - Ifára era Ifára y su bondad no tenia limites, asi que no lo despreciaria, ni lo odiaria o rechazaria por su sangre y herencia genetica. Era imposible que ella se asqueara de nadie, ni siquiera de semejante secreto. Simplemente, era imposible. -P-por eso yo... yo no puedo tener hijos porque... si mi sangre esta maldita... la suya tambien lo estaria y-y... no es justo... - Entonces, si sabia que era imposible ¿Por que diablos le costaba tanto y le daba tanto miedo?

-Ace... ¿De que estas hablando?- Ifára, la pobre, no entendia nada y comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado.

-Yo... - Tenia que decirselo, soltarlo sin mas y jugarsela a la suerte. Ya no podia dar marcha atras. -Soy el hijo bastardo de Gold D. Roger.- Lo pronuncio veloz como el viento y en un susurro nervioso, notando como una herida dolorosa se abria aun mas sangrante en su interior.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono ella, no estando segura de lo que acababa de escuchar y mucho menos pudiendo creerlo asi, de primeras y sin mas.

Ace se dijo que ya habia confesado, asi que, callarse ahora seria una idea aun peor.

-Que soy el hijo bastardo de Gold D. Roger.- Y entonces, esta vez si, la miro, mostrandole sin poder evitarlo a traves de sus ojos oscuros cada sentimiento, cada emocion y dolor vivido por cuestion como aquella, notandosele igualmente el terror por ser rechazado y devuelto a la soledad. Ifára tenia sus inseguridades, pero las de Ace eran aun mas peligrosas y reales. -S-sabes quien es ¿Verdad? Tome e-el apellido de mi madre... - Claro que ella lo sabia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su expresion repentinamente anonadada y congelada, hablando Ace por el mero hecho de decir algo que rompiera aquel silencio repentino.

-Mentira.- Dijo Ifára, boquiabierta y totalmente incredula, dificultandole las cosas sin ser consciente de ello ni pretenderlo.

-Es la verdad.- Y ojala no lo fuera, pero la realidad es incambiable.

-Tu... eres el hijo de Gold D. Roger... eres el hijo del rey de los piratas... - Entonces, Ifára se sumergio un tanto en su propio mundo, dedicando la mirada directa a sus rodillas para hablarse mas a si misma que al otro. -Asi que... tuvo un hijo... y tu eres el hijo de Gold D. Roger... - Incomodo y carcomido por la incertidumbre, Ace se mantuvo tenso y estatico en su posicion.

-Si... - Se limito a responder, sintiendo que su estomago se habia transformado en un nudo nervioso que le estaba abrasando y apenas le dejaba respirar.

-P-perdona... es que... - Ifára parecia de repente temblorosa, tratando la pobre de recomponerse ante noticia como aquella. Insegura y con movimientos de malos reflejos, la chiquita se recogio parte de su melena discola tras la oreja, aun pendiente total de sus rodillas. -Es solo que... es dificil de creer y-y asumir... asi, sin mas... Lo siento.-

-No pasa nada. Lo comprendo.- Claro que lo comprendia, esto si, pero eso no significaba que Ace, ahora mismo, se encontrara bien y no sintiera un miedo visceral e instintivo a ser despreciado por ella.

-¿P-por que no... me lo dijiste?- Y aquella pregunta sono incluso a reproche.

-Mira como estas.- Dijo Ace indicativo y resignado, conteniendo la tension y el nerviosismo para señalarla fugazmente. -Blanca como la cera y temblando... parece que vayas a desmayarte ¿Como iba a decirtelo?-

-L-lo siento... de verdad que si... pero es que es dificil... ha sido tan de repente que... - Ifára respiro hondo, se llevo las manos hacia la cara para cubrirse el rostro y, repentinamente, solto todo el aire que habia tragado mientras sacudia la cabeza eficazmente. Hecha semejante accion extraña, mas recompuesta que antes, la chiquita se atrevio finalmente a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. -Ya esta. No pasa nada... - Una sonrisita insegura pero sincera adorno su preciosa cara, y el nudo dentro del estomago de Ace se aflojo poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Su nerviosismo se marcho volando, al igual que su miedo total a ser rechazado se escapo por la ventana, entrandole ahora unas enormes ganas de llorar de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, se contuvo, porque Portgas D. Ace no lloraba.

-¿No te importa?- Pero, a pesar de todo, Ace tenia que preguntarlo directamente.

-No. De donde provengas no me importa.- Contesto ella, negando con la cabeza para asegurar aun mas su respuesta.

-Soy el hijo bastardo de Gold D. Roger.- Dijo Ace, como si no entendiera del todo a la muchachita a pesar de la felicidad que le estaba regalando.

-Y yo ayer era una esclava.- Segura y recompuesta por fin, didactica incluso, Ifára no estuvo dispuesta a darse por vencido.

-No es lo mismo.- En su tozudez, Ace suspiro frustrado, notando que la sensacion de aceptacion total para con la niña era tan agradable como inesperada, en realidad.

-Para mi si.- Y por su mirada y tono de voz, Ace supo que Ifára ya daba aquella cuestion por zanjada, notando que el nudo de su estomago se habia transformado en uno en su garganta que, feliz, luchaba por hacerle esconderse en cualquier habitacion a llorar como una niña.

Gracias a los cielos, Ace pudo contenerse, ocultandose bajo su mejor fachada de fuerza y despreocupacion.

Ifára le habia aceptado.

Entero, completo. Le habia aceptado con todo, ahora si.

Ace no podia ser mas feliz ni quererla mas. Seria imposible.

-Entonces... ¿D-de verdad vas a comprar una casa?- Su voz suave e insegura, temerosita la pobre, lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo y tuviera que analizar sus palabras con cuidado.

Ace solto una risita divertida ¿Por que Ifára actuaba como si él tuviera motivos para enfadarse?

-Si, comprare una casa.- Ace asintio seguro de si mismo. Queria a Ifára, la adoraba, no habia cosa mas importante ni ser mejor que ella en el mundo. A Ace ya no le importaba nada lo suficiente como para abandonarla o separarse de ella.

-¿Y... y tus sueños? Quiero decir... eres un pirata... Desde niño querias ser un pirata, me dijiste, para ser mas libre que nadie... - Y a pesar de todo, Ifára siempre pensaba mas en los demas que en si misma. Se moria de ganas por largarse, andaba deseando vivir tranquila a su lado, estudiar y cumplir sus propias ilusiones. Y sin embargo, ella siempre anteponia el bienestar ajeno al suyo propio. Dios... ¡La queria demasiado! -¿Q-que sera de tus sueños?-

Su sueños, ahora, estaban con ella.

-Oh... bueno... - Dijo el joven Ace, encogiendose de hombros con su tipica despreocupacion, recompuesto ligeramente del haber tenido que confesar tan terrible secreto. -Eso ya no me importa tanto.- La sonrio, para calmarla y hacerla sentir bien.

A Ace no le importaba sacrificar un par de cosas por ella.

Le parecia un trato justo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

"Tengo que hablar con Padre"

Eso era lo que Ace le habia dicho como despedida en la mañana, temprano, justo antes de darla un beso rapido sobre la frente y levantarse de la cama. Como Ifára siempre seria de sueño pesado, al principio no hizo demasiado caso de sus palabras ni las analizo siquiera, limitandose a asentir perdida para volverse a ovillar bajo las mantas mientras Ace se dedicaba a pulular por el cuarto con su eficacia habitual.

Finalmente, el joven pirata termino de alistarse, caminando hacia la puerta del camarote en un par de zancadas veloces, dejandola dormitar sobre la cama deshecha para largarse a cumplir su cometido.

Ifára durmio un cuarto de hora mas... y otro cuarto de hora mas...

Hasta que recapacito por fin en lo que Ace habia pronunciado antes de marcharse.

Como un resorte, repentinamente la chiquita se incorporo sentada sobre la cama, completamente despierta ya y sorprendiendose incluso ella misma por semejante rapidez.

Sola en el camarote, Ifára no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de terror que, seguida de un ambiente fresco que comenzaba a contrastar tanto con el calor sofocante de hacia un par de dias, no conseguia otra cosa que empeorar su estado de animo.

Ace le habia dicho que tenia que hablar con su padre, aquel capitan que consideraban figura de autoridad y respeto total y que tanto pavor imponia sobre Ifára sin poder evitarlo. Estaba segura de que no era un mal hombre, pero ella siempre seria cobarde y aquel aura de poderio superior y peligroso que rodeaba al temido Barba Blanca hacia meya sobre su escaso valor, imaginando una audencia del joven Ace con aquel gran pirata en cuestion. La escena no le agrado, porque la puso nerviosa, sabiendo rapido y preocupada el tema a tratar que Ace sacaria en plena conversacion. Para colmo de males, conociendole como lo hacia, el segundo comandante iria directamente al grano y sin andarse por las ramas de ninguna manera, Ifára lo sabia bien.

Sabia tambien, sin duda alguna, que Ace iba a charlar con su capitan sobre su despedida en cuestion.

Recordo entonces Ifára la conversacion mantenida la noche anterior, como él le habia ofrecido una vida tranquila y juntos asi como le habia confesado un secreto inconfesable.

Asi que, Ace iba en serio. No se trataba de un cuento para encandilarla y dejarla tranquila un tiempo, o bien un plan hipotetico que podria cumplirse, quiza, en un futuro lejano.

No. Ace hablaba en serio e iba a tratarlo con su capitan y figura paterna esa misma mañana.

Ifára queria marcharse ¡Vaya si queria! y la idea de abandonar el barco cuanto antes y dejarse llevar por una vida feliz, campesina y pacifica, donde ella pudiera ser quien era sin que nadie supiera quien fue en el pasado y Ace estuviera a su lado, no hacia otra cosa mas que inundarla de alegria y optimismo. De esperanza, sentimiento que creyo perdido hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, su imaginacion preocupada y peligrosa no pudo evitar el pincharla molestamente.

Si Barba Blanca se negaba, si le decia que no, que bajo ninguna circunstancia Ace podria abandonar el barco por una niña canija y asustadiza sin valor como ella, Ifára sabia que tendrian grandes problemas. En el mejor caso, Ace haria cuanto su capitan quisiera, siempre tan agradecido y admirado por su persona, y el sueño precioso de una vida juntos en paz se desvaneceria como la bruma. Pero Ifára sabia tambien que Ace era testarudo como el que mas, que haria siempre cuanto le diera la gana por puro orgullo y que tendia a la sobervia por naturaleza. Es decir, que en el peor de los casos, Barba Blanca se negaria, Ace se dejaria llevar por el orgullo y se largaria de todas maneras, arrastrandola a ella consigo hasta la perdicion, evidentemente. E Ifára le seguiria, claro que si. Le seguiria hasta el mismo infierno, pero eso no significaba que realmente quisiera semejante destino.

Aunque, claro, se suponia que Barba Blanca era un buen capitan, un pirata que, aunque terrorifico, era mas padre que bandido.

Era mas probable que no se negara y dejara a su querido hijo cumplir con sus propios deseos ¿Verdad?

Pero ¿Y si eso no pasaba? ¿Y si Ace utilizaba las palabras incorrectas y acababan a la gresca? ¿Y si, entonces, la idea de ocupar un pedacito de la tierra bajo la proteccion de aquel pirata poderoso se convertia en un imposible? ¿Que harian con la ley? ¿Que pasaria con Ace, que era perseguido y conocido por todo marine viviente en todo el gigantesco mar?

¿Y si Barba Blanca se negaba y Ace, fiel a su bandera, se deshacia de ella y la abandonaba en soledad? En alguna islita tranquila y pacifica, cierto, pero en soledad y con el corazon roto, igualmente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente, Ifára se dijo que estaba pensando demasiado y que era una mujercita cobarde e insegura, decidiendo levantarse de la cama mientras trataba de imponerse algo de despreocupacion y tranquiladad. Cogio del armario ropa mas abrigada que la que acostumbraba ultimamente debido a que la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar notablemente, acogiendo entre las manos rapidamente aquella bufanda o pañuelo amplio que Ace le regalo hacia un tiempo, cuando llego de un viaje largo y ella casi hasta se habia olvidado de él.

Quien le iba a decir a ella que aquel tipo brusco que tanto miedo le daba, aquel joven arisco y peligroso, iba a transformarse al final en el amor de su vida.

Era extraño, pero bonito, se dijo Ifára mientras abrazaba con cuidado la prenda en cuestion, cargando rapidamente con las demas para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, que no tenia tiempo que perder encandilandose por ahi.

Ademas, si mantenia la mente ocupada en el trabajo y el alistarse, dejaria de preocuparse por la charla que Ace y su capitan tendrian aquella mañana. Si es que acaso no la habian empezado ya...

Trabajando a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto se sorprendio de nuevo dandole vueltas, Ifára se ducho, se arreglo un poquito como mejor pudo y se vistio con ropa ancha de entretiempo, ajustando alrededor de su cuello fragil la bufanda o pañuelo que tanto queria y tan suavecito se le hacia.

En estas rapido salio de la habitacion de aseo, dirigiendose hacia la puerta para salir a los pasillos y atravesarlos eficazmente, luchando contra su mente que parecia empeñada en el pesimismo y la preocupacion constante.

Su intuicion poderosa le decia que Barba Blanca era un padre comprensivo, y su intuicion nunca solia equivocarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Ifára no podia evitar preocuparse, aunque fuera un poquito, que andaba nerviosa y con algo de ansiedad por saber que diablos ocurriria.

Andando segura para regalarse a si misma algo de semejante actitud, Ifára llego finalmente a su destino, topandose con las puertas blancas y dobles, enormes, de la tan conocida y querida cocina. Sin querer esperar mucho mas, que entonces volveria a ponerse a pensar en cosas inadecuadas, la muchachita se interno en la estancia culinaria, respirando hondo algo de aire por la nariz para fingir toda su calma y serenidad.

Horrible fue la situacion cuando, estupefacta, Ifára se topo directamente con la figura de Dadou.

Estatica en su sitio, la muchachita y ex-esclava abrio la boca un segundo, titubeando algo incoherente y murmurante que no significo nada, puesto que no se le ocurria nada bueno que decirla, mientras la puerta se cerraba por si misma tras su espalda.

Por su parte, la aun esclava Dadou se recompuso rapido del encontronazo, dedicando sobre los ojos bonitos de Ifára una miradita fugaz que, aunque rapida, a Ifára casi le arranco el corazon del pecho. En sus ojos adivino decepcion, traicion, quizas envidia, puede que incluso odio, sentimiento que ella nunca creyo posible captar en la mirada conocida de su querida Du, que tan calida y protectora se le hizo siempre.

Fue un segundo o puede que menos, incluso, pero a Ifára no se le escapo, observando como la otra, rapida, bajaba la cabeza respetuosa como haria en presencia de cualquier persona libre. Al igual que una exhalacion, Dadou continuo su camino, esquivando eficazmente a la estatica y anonadada Ifára para largarse de la cocina a cumplir con sus labores en el comedor.

E Ifára juro que un viento gelido, congelante, que se clavaba hasta los huesos, dejo huella sobre ella cuando Dadou habia pasado por su lado velozmente.

No pudo evitarse un escalofrio, abrazandose a si misma por puro instinto al escuchar la puerta de la cocina volver a cerrarse, notando que hacia mucho mas frio que cuando se desperto.

No lo soporto, tampoco, simplemente no pudo soportarlo, sorprendiendose de que ni siquiera tuviera ganas de llorar a pesar de que el pecho se le habia vaciado de pronto y sin anestesia. Con la mirada perdida en ningun punto fijo, aun abrazadita sobre si misma, Ifára camino lenta e inseguramente hacia la mesa blanca posicionada en un rinconcito de la cocina, buscando un lugar donde sentarse a no hacer nada durante un periodo de tiempo corto, pero que necesitaba enormemente.

Cual fantasma, la niña acogio una de las sillas, la arrastro silenciosamente sobre las baldosas y se sento, acomodando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa en una posicion tensa.

Du la despreciaba. Du la odiaba.

Las miradas no mienten.

-¿Quieres un cafe?- Una voz conocida y femenina, aspera pero elegante, la hizo dar un respingo, no sacandola del todo de sus pensamientos a pesar de todo.

Sorprendida, como regresando de otra dimension, Ifára dirigio la vista hacia el lugar del sonido, topandose con la imagen bonita pero chulesca de una Circe mañanera que, tan altiva como siempre, esperaba al lado de la mesa impaciente.

-¿Que?- No se habia enterado bien, mucho menos podia creerse semejante estampa ni ofrecimiento, diciendose por dentro que tendria que empezar a acostumbrarse a ver a Circe en la cocina a menudo.

-Que si quieres un cafe.- Repitio la hermosa morena, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza que hizo bailar su preciosa melena mientras chasqueaba la lengua. -He hecho algo para mi y Joan-Marie y ha sobrado un poco... - Y, entonces, los ojos arabigos y bonitos de Circe dejaron de ser tan peligrosos, clavandose sobre los de Ifára con algo parecido a la compresion. Parecido, porque era una tarea realmente dificil leer nada sobre la mirada de Circe cuando se trataba de emociones amistosas. -Te vendra bien... ¿No quieres una taza?- Dijo incluso maternal, consiguiendo que Ifára se sintiera aun mas confusa. Definitivamente, era imposible descubrir nada en los ojos de Circe.

-Oh... si... esta bien.- Se limito Ifára a responder, dedicandole una sonrisita fragil y temerosa al no saber como reaccionar exactamente. Circe, evidentemente, habia visto la escena del encontronazo desagradable, reaccionando a su manera pero reconfortante, al fin y al cabo. Era extraño, pero agradable, se dijo Ifára.

Sin mas, la preciosa y chulesca morena asintio, dirigiendose rapidamente a la encimera cercana para, con sus movimientos algo masculinos pero elegantes, comenzar a verter el cafe de la jarra sobre una taza de desayuno.

-Y supongo que lo querras con leche... - Dijo Circe con un suspirito, haciendo que Ifára observara su bonita espalda mientras ella continuaba la tarea. - ... y con mucho azucar. Con una cantidad insana de azucar... - Y es que por mas ofensas que soltase por la boca, Circe ya no le sonaba amenazante ni dañina, decidiendo Ifára que esa era, simplemente, su forma de ser. -Te pega eso del azucar. He acertado seguro.-

-Uh... si.- Si, habia acertado, encontrandose Ifára todavia completamente desconcertada.

-Entonces, con leche y mucho azucar.- Hablo la preciosa Circe mas segura aun, asintiendo una rapida vez para comenzar a mezclar el cafe como Ifára preferia.

-Si, por favor.- Contesto Ifára con su educacion habitual, no sabiendo si debia levantarse a ayudarla o bien dejarla continuar. Como Circe no parecia dispuesta a recibir colaboracion de ninguna clase, ademas que se lo habia ofrecido e Ifára no queria ofenderla bajo ninguna circunstancia, finalmente se decidio por esperar, aun tensa y completamente traumada por tanto cambio repentino.

Du la odiaba. Circe la trataba bien. Ace queria ser campesino en lugar de pirata. El rey de estos ultimos tenia un hijo y ella compartia la cama con él cada noche. Ella ya no era esclava.

¿Que diablos estaba pasando en el mundo?

Ifára no lo sabia.

-Aqui tienes.- Y, nuevamente, Circe la saco de sus pensamientos, posicionando la taza caliente de reconfortante cafe justo frente a sus narices.

Deseosa de algo calido que la espabilara asi como de conseguir un momento tranquilo, Ifára se lanzo sobre el recipiente cargado de porcelana, propinandole un sorbito rapido.

-Gracias.- Le dijo a Circe en cuanto trago y, con su sonrisa, Ifára le estaba agradeciendo algo mas que un simple cafe. Era el gesto.

Circe tambien sonrio e Ifára nunca habia visto formarse en sus labios semejante gesto de manera tranquila, sin que implicara alguna mala accion o pensamiento de por medio.

Era... raro. Pero agradable.

-Sabes, puedo hacer que vuelva a hablarte.- Dijo Circe de pronto, acomodando una mano larga y bonita sobre la mesa que Ifára ocupaba. Confusa, la chiquita levanto los ojos de sobre el cafe, esperando una explicacion mejor que llego rapidamente. -Me refiero a Dadou. Aunque se la regale a Joan-Marie, me debe obediencia porque yo soy su verdadera dueña. Yo la compre, asi que hara lo que yo le diga.- Ifára conocia perfectamente las reglas de los esclavos, no precisando de explicaciones de ningun tipo. Sorprendida un tanto por el ofrecimiento, en un principio Ifára permanecio en silencio, sosteniendo su cafe entre las manos pequeñas con cuidado. Eso fue en un principio, porque rapido nego con la cabeza, dedicando sobre Circe una miradita de pequeño reproche que no pudo contener.

-Eso es horrible.- Dijo la chiquita, dandole un nuevo sorbito a su taza dulce de cafe.

-Bueno, yo solo te he ofrecido mi ayuda.- Contesto Circe tan despreocupada y chula como era su costumbre, encogiendose de hombros mientras aun mantenia aquella mano sobre la mesa. Por primera vez, la cercania de Circe resultaba mas complice que peligrosa. -Otra cosa es que tu prefieras escupirme en la cara en lugar de aceptarla.- Y es que por mas palabras feas que dijera, Circe ya no sonaba peligrosa ni ofendida. Era asi, Ifára ya comenzaba a saberlo.

-¿Por que?- Escamada, que era inevitable sentir recelo por la otra y su repentino cambio de actitud, Ifára cuestiono velozmente, dejando claro por su voz la evidente desconfianza. -¿Por que quieres ayudarme?- Hacia tan solo una semana, Circe queria asesinarla, no ayudarla. Como primera respuesta, Circe se limito a encogerse de hombros otra vez. -Se supone que me odias... - O, al menos, antes lo hacia con toda su alma.

-No te confundas. No somos amigas.- Respondio Circe veloz como el viento, dejando claro que sus palabras eran ciertas debido a su tono de voz cortante y conciso. -Y nunca seremos amigas. Es imposible.- Y era aun mas extraño cuando Ifára se sorprendio a si misma como, incluso, levemente decepcionada. -Sin embargo, ahora somos compañeras... y yo cuido de los mios.-

-¿Es porque ahora soy libre?- Cuestiono Ifára sin poder evitarlo, dedicando sobre Circe una miradita fugaz de confusion. Ante semejante pregunta, la preciosa morena suspiro tan altiva como siempre, dejando oir su aliento salir de manera larga y ruidosa.

-Mira, gatita... puedes tomarlo como quieras, pero es un cambio demasiado importante.- E Ifára lo sabia mejor que nadie, otra cosa que supiera que tambien debia serlo para los demas. El plan no habia sido ese. -Muchos no lo entenderan y querran no notarlo por pura estupidez y el jodido orgullo... otros, en cambio... simplemente lo aceptaran.- Y por su mirada que, aunque tan indescifrable, si tenia un ligero brillo resignado, Ifára supo a que grupo pertenecia Circe.

-¿Y tu eres del segundo grupo?- No pudo evitar soltar una risita porque ella era amable y dulce por naturaleza, propinandole un sorbito pequeño y nuevo al cafe que mantenia entre las manos.

-Si, supongo que si.- Sorprendente y agradable fue oir a Circe reir tambien. No fue una carcajada larga, ni una risotada, simplemente una risa ronca y corta que a Ifára le resulto de lo mas reconfortante.

Las cosas andaban de lo mas extrañas, era cierto.

Pero Ifára se dijo que, por gozar de los buenos cambios en lugar de regodearse en los malos, tampoco pasaba nada.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¿Estas seguro?- La pregunta sono extrañada, pareciendo mas un suspiro que palabras, acomodandose mejor y cansadamente sobre su sillon inmenso y reconfortante.

-Si.- Respondio el joven Ace con toda seguridad, asintiendo un par de veces firmes para aumentar asi el convencimiento sobre el otro.

-Ya veo... - El tan apreciado como temido Barba Blanca chasqueo la lengua, mascando un segundo con actitud pensativa para dedicar sobre su mesa una mirada de reflexion. Parecia disgustado, pero tambien buscaba ser comprensivo, noto Ace rapidamente, acomodado él igualmente en una silla frente a su adorado y admirado padre.

Como unica barrera separatoria, solo estaba aquella mesa de madera que, hacia ya un tiempo, habia servido como bandeja de plata para la cabeza muerta del Olonés.

En un futuro, Ace tendria que acostumbrarse a dejar de ver cosas como aquel asunto de la cabeza como "normales".

-Padre, no se disguste... - Ace se sintio mal, culpable y mezquino, como casi siempre que notaba disgustado a su padre por algo que él hubiera causado, inclinandose un tanto hacia el imenso capitan con actitud pacificadora. -Yo... - Pero fue rapidamente interrumpido.

-Llegas aqui, a primera hora de la mañana, haciendo que me preocupe como un condenado al decirme que tienes que comentarme algo urgentemente... - Espeto el viejo Barba Blanca con toda su autoridad sin necesidad alguna de elevar la voz, no separando si quiera todavia la mirada pensativa de sobre la mesa. -Y todo para largarme que quieres abandonar mi tripulacion para irte a vivir la vida de un miserable Don Nadie.- Tragando saliva pesadamente, no sabiendo como debia sentirse exactamente ni por donde andarian los tiros en la conversacion, Ace se limito a bajar la cabeza un tanto y asentir. -Y, encima, me suplicas que te ceda proteccion para tu vida de miserable Don Nadie en alguno de mis territorios... - Barba Blanca asintio de mal humor, pareciendo no obstante tranquilo y sereno. Era demasiado mayor como para no haber aprendido a controlar su genio. -¿Y me dices que no me disguste?- Cuestiono el inmenso lobo de mar, dedicando finalmente sobre su hijo una mirada que haria doblegarse hasta al mas discolo de los demonios.

-Lo siento, Padre.- Ace se disculpo realmente culpable, pero decidido a no darse por vencido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Lo se, niño estupido y tozudo.- Contesto el viejo capitan con cansancio, cruzandose de brazos resignadamente sobre su gigantesco sillon. -Y tambien se que acabarias haciendolo de todos modos... Como siempre. Siempre termina sudandotela mi opinion o la de tus compañeros.- Al fin y al cabo, aunque no de sangre seguia siendo su padre, y lo conocia a las mil maravillas. Como a cada uno de sus hijos.

-Bueno, eso no es exactamente asi... - Salio Ace rapido en su defensa, no abandonando a pesar de todo un tono de total respeto para con su capitan. -Pero si, acabaria haciendolo de todos modos.-

-Es solo que... solo... - Entonces, Barba Blanca se mostro confuso. Se mostro confuso, humano, real, mas padre de lo que Ace le habia visto jamas a la vez que mas viejo en sus facciones mayores contraidas por el desconcierto doloroso. -Ace, no es por tu caso... esto ya lo he vivido antes... - Dijo el viejo lobo de mar, mas paternal que villano, inclinandose un tanto tambien sobre su asiento para encarar mejor al muchacho frente a él. - ... quiero decir, muchos de mis hijos me han abandonado antes por mujeres y sueños de formar familia.- La nostalgia cruzo sin piedad el rostro viejo del capitan, pero mas parecio una del tipo feliz, como si evocar los recuerdos felices de hijos perdidos por amor fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse, en realidad. -Pero tu... no lo entiendo, Ace. Este viejo y anciano pirata, este padre de familia de gamberros y delincuentes, no lo entiende.-

-Quiero estar con ella y ofrecerle una vida agradable. La quiero.- Se limito Ace a responder, no ocurriendosele realmente ninguna explicacion mejor y mas simple que esa.

-Eso tambien lo he oido antes ¡Jah!- Exclamo el viejo Barba Blanca con una carcajada jocosa, diviertiendose ante los recuerdos y como cada uno de sus hijos perdidos parecia seguir el mismo guion. -Pero tu... siempre crei que tu serias como Marco... siempre con nosotros. Y, ahora, me dices que te vas... - Y en cuanto el viejo capitan noto que el padre sensiblero comenzaba a salir de su interior, rapidamente cambio de tactica, mostrando su lado mas burlon y superior. Como si Ace no le conociera ya lo suficiente... -Quiero decir, lo entenderia de cualquiera ¿Pero de ti? ¿Como iba a esperar que ninguna muchacha se fijara en ti mas alla de para revolver las sabanas un rato? Tienes modales, cierto, pero eres salvaje y mezquino, sobervio, rebelde sin motivo y excesivamente impulsivo... - Ante semejantes palabras, Ace no sabia si echarse a reir o molestarse, decidiendose finalmente por mostrar una sonrisilla y elevar las cejas un tanto, bastante de acuerdo con la descripcion de su padre. Tampoco él se hubiera imaginado jamas semejante cosa, pero aqui estaba, pidiendo a su amado capitan su beneplacito para largarse como un perro traidor y desagradecido. -Supongo que esa... esa chiquilla... - No recordaba su nombre, y eso que Ace ya se lo menciono mas de una vez, buscando el viejo pirata en su memoria dicha palabra indicativa de su identidad. Como el segundo comandante esperaba, no la encontro, limitandose su capitan a continuar. -Supongo que esa niña es demasiado buena niña... Y, o es muy tonta, o tiene un amor insano por las causas perdidas.- Esta vez, Ace si que tuvo que reirse.

-¡Si! Lo segundo seria lo mas acertado.- Dijo Ace con gracia, dandose una palmadita ligera sobre la rodilla flexionada con burla hacia si mismo.

-Ya veo... reza para que no se le pase semejante obsesion y gusto, muchacho.- El viejo capitan parecia algo recompuesto por fin de la noticia, siguiendo la broma un tanto para, nuevamente, suspirar y acomodarse mejor sobre el respaldo del enorme sillon comodo. -Entonces... de verdad quieres marcharte a vivir la vida de un Don Nadie... - Ace asintio una vez que, aunque rapida, fue suficiente respuesta. -Crei que querias fama, que todo el maldito y podrido mundo supiera de tu existencia, de tu nombre... - Dijo el viejo e imponente lobo de mar, nuevamente serio y tranquilo. -Querias ser mas libre que nadie ni nada.-

-Bueno... esas cosas ya no me importan tanto... - Ahora, en la mente de Ace el espacio mas grande lo ocupaba una sola imagen que tenia el nombre de Ifára, la verdad.

-Tambien he oido eso antes.- Volvio a reir el viejo capitan y padre, chasqueando la lengua despues sonoramente. -Pero vas a renunciar a todo cuanto querias, lo sabes ¿Verdad? Renuncias al mar, a la vida salvaje, a las guerras y los cañones... a la libertad total y absoluta que solo puede regalarnos la normalmente breve pero intensa vida del pirata.- Y es que Barba Blanca, por mas años que hubiera vivido y mas situaciones que hubiera conocido, nunca se desencantaria de su forma de vida, demostrandole a Ace quien era realmente el pirata mas verdadero y grande que podria navegar nunca sobre Grand Line.

-Lo se.- Dijo el joven comandante, no pudiendo contener dedicar sobre la mesa de madera una miradita perdida de dolor. Lo echaria de menos. Lo echaria mucho de menos y sabia, al igual que Ifára, que siempre seria un pirata, aunque fuera uno terrestre y sedentario. Siempre. Para siempre.

-Eres hombre de guerra y aventuras, chico... No un amante, ni un padre, ni un marido.- Y seguro de sus propias palabras, el viejo padre y capitan Barba Blanca dicto su sentencia, dedicando sobre su joven hijo la mirada mas segura del mundo. -Pero creo que el disfraz de cualquiera de ellos te sentaria a las mil maravillas. Puedes marchar en paz y cuando quieras, y te aseguro que tendras mi proteccion hasta el dia en que la bastarda muerte venga a llevarme con ella al infierno.- Ace se sintio emocionado en lo mas hondo, bendecido por su padre verdadero aunque no de sangre y capaz de llevar a cabo el mas maravilloso de los milagros.

-Gracias, Padre. Gracias por todo.- Dijo el joven comandante, admirando con una sonrisa serena y sincera como su viejo capitan parecia luchar contra el sentimentalismo y las emociones. -Se que le gustan las sensiblerias aunque no lo admita... - Este seria el regalo de Ace. - ... asi que, le dire que si estoy vivo es gracias a usted, que le quiero y no existira jamas hijo mas orgulloso de su padre que yo, Portgas D. Ace.-

-Agh... niño estupido.- Exclamo Barba Blanca de pronto, poniendose a la defensiva rapidamente en cuanto noto como su pequeño vastago apelaba a sus sentimientos paternales. -Largate de aqui antes de que me arrepienta y te arroje por la ventana.- Y con una sonrisa, Ace asintio, dispuesto a incorporarse en pie rapidamente y correr a traves del barco en busca de la bonita Ifára, que tenia grandes noticias para ella. Sin embargo, el movimiento indicativo de detencion que la mano enorme de Barba Blanca produjo, le hizo pararse en seco a la espera de sus palabras. -¿De verdad es tan importante?- Y por su mirada, Ace supo perfectamente a lo que andaba refiriendose.

-La quiero. La quiero de verdad.- Contesto el joven comandante seguro y sincero en su confesion, causando que el dolido pero comprensivo padre asintiera un par de veces.

-Si alguna vez te arrepientes... las puertas del Moby Dick siempre estaran abiertas para ti al igual que los brazos de tus hermanos... Para ti y para cualquiera de tus seres queridos.- Dijo solemne el lobo de mar peligroso para con cualquier enemigo, pero de bondad perfecta para su familia marina, causando que un Ace admirado totalmente al igual que agradecido asintiera de nuevo. -Y, ahora, desaparece de mi habitacion... - Rapido y obediente, Ace termino de levantarse. - ... tengo que encontrar a alguien que acompañe a Thatch y su division como negociadores.- Y el joven Ace no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

-¿Negociadores?- Se lo debia a su padre y a cada uno de sus hermanos. Seria su regalo de despedida para estos ultimos.

-Eh... si.- Curioso, Barba Blanca se inclino sobre su asiento de nuevo, admirando como su joven segundo comandante parecia de pronto realmente interesado. -Es un asunto sin demasiada importancia... Pronto entraremos en territorio de algunos mocosos duros y prefiero las palabras a las armas como opcion primera. Thatch tiene una lengua afilada, pero inteligente.- En eso, Ace no podia estar mas de acuerdo, escuchando atentamente la explicacion de su capitan. Viendose tan fieramente oido, Barba Blanca continuo, adivinando facilmente las intenciones de su joven hijo. -Sin embargo, no quiero enviarlos solos por pura prevencion. Thatch es tan astuto como impredecible y, por suerte o desgracia, sus hombres moririan por salvarle el cuello a ese zorro.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo el segundo comandante adoptando sin poder evitarlo su actitud mas militar y espartana, apartando los sentimentalismos y emociones a un lado por el analisis calculador. -¿Y seria mucho tiempo?- Barba Blanca elevo sus cejas con sorpresa ante aquella pregunta.

-No... quiza un mes como mucho... pero pensaba que querias marcharte cuanto antes.- Contesto el viejo lobo de mar, adivinador facil y rapido de las intenciones del segundo comandante de su flota.

-Bueno, tampoco cuanto antes... sera mi despedida y forma de daros las gracias.- Y es que Ace no andaba dispuesto a abandonarles sin mas, mucho menos cuando vio que lo necesitaban y que podria ayudar en algo antes de desaparecer. Ademas, asi no seria tan duro y podria, poco a poco, hacerse mejor a la idea.

-¿Estas seguro? Podria alargarse.- Dijo el enorme padre y capitan por pura formalidad mas que por idea, que estaba deseando que Ace se quedase mas tiempo aunque fuera lejos del barco, pero navegando al menos bajo la misma bandera. -Puedo enviar a Marco en tu lugar, si quieres.- Ace sabia que su padre preferia casi siempre la compañia del buen y leal Marco a su lado, siempre dispuesto a dar el punto mas racional y logico de cada cuestion. A veces, Ace se preguntaba con gracia quien era realmente el capitan.

-No, ire yo. Necesito hacerlo.- Era facil ser sincero con Padre, porque él lo era con todos y cada uno de sus hijos, hasta con el de rango mas bajo. -Ademas, asi puedo poner en orden algunas cosas y buscar una buena casa.- Dijo el joven Ace, pensando que aquel viaje de negociador seria un buen y ultimo recuerdo que mantener de su querida tripulacion. -Ifára podra tambien hacerse a la idea y arreglar sus propios asuntos.-

-Eso es. Ifára... se llama Ifára.- Dijo el viejo Barba Blanca de pronto, llevandose una mano al menton con actitud pensativa para tratar de grabarse bien el nombre en la cabeza, aunque Ace sabia que mañana ya se le habria olvidado. -Bueno, no tengo inconveniente alguno en que lo acompañes tu... pero partiriais mañana.- Noticias repentinas como estas Ace ya se las sabia de memoria, que en el Moby Dick las cosas no funcionaban con paciencia y lentitud.

-Mañana esta bien.- Dijo Ace, temiendo por dentro en realidad como diablos se tomaria la niña semejante noticia. Igualmente, le gustase o no Ace pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, como siempre. Se lo debia a los suyos.

-Asunto arreglado, entonces.- El viejo capitan y pirata asintio solemne, mesandose el vigote un tanto con actitud despreocupada. -Se lo dire a Thatch. Y llevate a algunos de tus subordinados, por si acaso. El tiempo me ha enseñado que mas vale prevenir que curar.-

-Si, Padre.- Obediente y respetuoso, Ace cabeceo afirmativamente, esperando por pura costumbre el permiso de su mayor figura de autoridad aceptada para marcharse.

-Puedes irte, Ace. Se un buen hijo y hazme sentir orgulloso, seas pirata, negociador o campesino.- Dijo finalmente el viejo y temible Barba Blanca con un movimiento indicativo de la mano, causando que finalmente su joven segundo comandante produjera un nuevo asentimiento y se diera la vuelta sobre sus pies.

Orgulloso de si mismo y altivo por naturaleza como seria hasta el fin de sus dias, Ace se marcho del camarote de su querido y respetado padre.

Y Barba Blanca se dijo a si mismo para reconfortarse por dentro obstinadamente que Ace regresaria tarde o temprano, pasaran dos meses, tres años o diez.

Al fin y al cabo, el niño lo llevaba en la sangre.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Como una centella, Ace atraveso los pasillos largos y cada vez mas concurridos del colosal Moby Dick.

Sabiendo facilmente que en menos de media hora todo el maldito barco conoceria las nuevas y frescas noticias, el segundo comandante se dio toda la prisa que pudiera, evitando igualmente el mostrarse demasiado urgente o nervioso para no levantar sospechas. No es que fuera hostil o desdeñativo con sus hermanos y compañeros, para nada, pero Ace era Ace, y no le gustaba conversar sobre sus decisiones y asuntos personales sin mas y con cualquiera.

Preferia guardarse sus cosas para si, dar respuestas sencillas y simples, concisas, donde el interlocutor pertinente se limitara a asentir y no seguir haciendo preguntas rebuscadas.

Las conversaciones profundas las reservaba para Marco, que era el unico capaz de sonsacarle cualquier cosa y hacerle pensar detenidamente.

Sin embargo, gracias al cielo Ace no se cruzo con el primer comandante y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, este no sabria aun nada de sus intenciones, atravesando el joven pirata los pasillos y escaleras del ya lleno de vida y movimiento Moby Dick.

Ace alcanzo facil y rapido la puerta doble de la cocina, sabiendo que por las horas Ifára deberia estar alli y, si no, seria facil dar con ella, que Joan-Marie andaria por el comedor sirviendo desayunos y sabria del paradero exacto de la chiquilla. Sin esperar un segundo mas, que debia darle las buenas nuevas, el segundo comandante abrio la puerta de la estancia, decidido a internarse en la cocina para dar con la chiquita en cuestion.

No pudo, sin embargo, evitar nada mas entrar que una expresion de total sorpresa se adueñara de su rostro, cerrando la puerta despacio tras su espalda.

Habia oido risas femeninas provenientes del interior, quedandose estupefacto en cuanto comprobo cual era la identidad de ambos sonidos simpaticos. Parado aun en su sitio, que no podia creerlo asi, sin mas ni anestesia, Ace observo como la muchachita Ifára, sentadita junto a la mesa del rincon de la cocina, detenia su chachara para observarle, siendo su compañera nada mas y nada menos que la ardiente y peligrosa Circe.

Incomodo pero aun preso de su estupefaccion, el joven pirata observo como ambas mujeres le observaban atentas y silenciosas de pronto, curiosas por su aparicion repentina y actitud de total sorpresa.

No era agradable ni facil toparse con ambas bajo el mismo techo que él mismo.

No era agradable ni facil porque Ace, con tanto lio y salvamento, habia llegado incluso a olvidarse de su horrible error y desliz.

Ahi estaban, ambas mujeres que se odiaban y luchaban antes tan fieramente por cualquier cosa, juntitas y pareciendo que habian compartido un rato agradable.

Y ahi estaba él, el hombre causante de la problematica y el peor embrollo de faldas que habia vivido nunca.

Casi preferia que se llevaran mal...

-¿Ace?- Confusa por semejante paron en seco y expresion incredula, Ifára finalmente hablo, atenta a cada movimiento del recien llegado muchacho.

-Eh... vaya.- Se limito a contestar, encogiendose de hombros mientras trataba de recomponerse. Bueno, se suponia que seria una nueva etapa. Habia que pasar pagina, se dijo Ace, notando que a pesar de todo cuanto se decia a si mismo seguia siendo incomodo y doloroso. -No sabia que... os llevarais... tan bien.- Era una buena noticia. Asi, al menos no tendria que estar preocupado por como reaccionaria Circe si le daba alguno de sus arrebatos histericos y violentos.

-Oh, bueno, si... supongo.- Se limito a contestar la joven Ifára, dedicando una miradita preocupada de reojo a la mujer junto a ella. Circe no quiso andar demasiado pendiente de nada, ya fuera por celos o dolor, Ifára no lo supo exactamente, comprobando levemente tranquila que la preciosa morena parecia, simplemente, indiferente.

-Bueno... eso esta bien.- Dijo Ace, aun preso de su estupefaccion y total incomodidad. Mierda, se le habia olvidado por completo, pero ahora... Ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. Alejarse de Circe y su veneno toxico seria un gran alivio. Ace se dijo que no era justo, pero se le volveria a olvidar.

-Ah, si... - Contesto la chiquita, asintiendo rapido un par de veces con nerviosismo. Su mirada inquieta y bicolor se clavo sobre la oscura de Ace, preguntandole dudosa con sus ojos las noticias que andaba esperando, ya fueran buenas o malas, y que el otro parecia de pronto empeñado en alargar. -Y... ¿Que tal?- Cuestiono Ifára significativamente, hablando en clave para no llamar demasiado la atencion de ninguna curiosa.

-¡Oh!- Entonces, Ace desperto rapidamente de sus pensamientos dolorosos y castigadores, dando un leve respingo. -Si, cierto, si... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-Claro... - Respondio Ifára conteniendo malamente su tension y ansiedad, levantandose de la silla como un resorte bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Circe. -Ahora vuelvo... - Le dijo a la otra fugazmente, esquivando a la velocidad de la luz la mesa para acercarse al joven comandante mediante pasitos rapidos eficaces.

Sin mas, Ifára llego rapidamente junto a Ace, abriendo este ultimo la puerta a su espalda para salir de la cocina y mantener una conversacion en el pasillo que, si bien no era demasiado intimo, al menos podrian evitar mejor oidos indiscretos o chismosos.

Una vez se vieron mas o menos a salvo en un rinconcito cercano, Ifára velozmente lo encaro, retorciendose las manos pequeñas con toda su inquietud y preocupacion.

-Me gusta tu pañuelo.- Dijo Ace con gracia sin poder evitarlo, señalando con broma aquella prenda bonita que él mismo le habia regalado.

-Ace... - Ifára parecia suplicar mas que reprocharle nada, nerviosa total y al borde de la histeria si él no le daba de una vez por todas las noticias pertinenetes.

-Vale, vale... esta bien.- Nada, se acabo la broma y el disfrutar de su incertidumbre, soltando el segundo comandante un pequeño suspiro. Con una miradita rapida, Ace se cercioro de que los compañeros que pasaran por alli no andaban pendientes de ellos y sus palabras, inclinandose un tanto hacia la atenta Ifára para aumentar la intimidad y el secretismo. -Nos iremos de aqui sin problemas... - Le dijo con una sonrisa, e Ifára no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y relajarse notablemente. Repentinamente presa de un arrebato de felicidad y alivio total, la chiquita ya iba a saltar sobre él con alguna muestra bonita de cariño, deteniendose rapidamente en cuanto Ace se aventuro a abrir la boca de nuevo. -Pero... - Estatica por su seriedad repentina, Ifára se detuvo en seco, atenta y confusa. - ... antes tengo que hacer un viaje.- Vale, eso si que ella no se lo esperaba.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono desconcertada del todo, esperando impaciente una buena y detallada explicacion.

-Bueno, Padre necesitaba a alguien que acompañara a Thatch y los suyos como negociador y... - Ligeramente temeroso, el segundo comandante se llevo una mano tras la nuca para mesarse el cabello de la zona, evitando la mirada cada vez mas confusa de Ifára. - ... me he ofrecido para ello.-

-¿Te marchas?- Le dijo ella, totalmente estupefacta e incredula. Rapido, Ace se aventuro a hacerla comprender como mejor pudiera.

-Solo sera un mes, canija, puede que incluso menos y... - Pero Ifára rapidamente lo interrumpio.

-¡¿Un mes?- Cuestiono con voz aguda y demasiado alta, alejandose incluso un pequeño paso del otro por puro instinto, que no habia esperado noticia semejante tras la alegria de la primera.

-Si, pero sera el ultimo viaje, te lo prometo.- Pacificador y sereno, que no queria llamar demasiado la atencion ni largarse dejandola enfadada, Ace elevo las manos un tanto, continuando su charla cuando comprobo que Ifára esperaba mas palabras. -El ultimo. Es un viaje sencillo de negociacion, puro parloteo y tranquilidad.- Dijo Ace al observar la expresion tan disgustada como preocupada de la niña, contemplando facilmente como ella parecia relajarse un tanto tras su explicacion breve, pero eficaz. -Mañana me ire y... - Nuevamente, Ace fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡¿Mañana?- Cuestiono Ifára con su tono de voz nervioso y demasiado alto, dando ella misma un respinguito veloz en cuanto comprobo que andaba llamando la atencion demasiado. Conteniendo malamente el estado nervioso del que era presa, la niña se inclino un tanto hacia él con confidencia, no abandonando igualmente su total disgusto estupefacto. -¿Mañana?- Repitio mas bajo y susurrante.

-Si, mañana. Pero volvere pronto, muy pronto y, entonces, nos largaremos de aqui ¿Vale?- Sin embargo, sus palabras tranquilizantes no consiguieron el efecto deseado.

-Acabamos de llegar ¿Y ya quieres irte?- Le reprocho Ifára con acusacion y dolor, no pudiendo entender del todo a que venia semejante decision repentina.

-No, canija, no es que quiera irme. Es que tengo que hacerlo.- Y, aunque sereno y pacificador, Ace si que sono convencido y seguro de sus palabras, sabiendo rapidamente Ifára que, una vez que algo se le habia encasillado entre ceja y ceja, no habria forma de sacarlo. -Se lo debo.- Pero ella no andaba aun recompuesta, que demasiadas emociones estaba sufriendo en muy poco tiempo, evitando el contacto visual directo cuando noto que tarde o temprano terminaria, como siempre, por romper a llorar. -Eh, venga... oye... - Le susurro Ace con consuelo, aventurandose rapidamente hacia ella para acoger sus manos bonitas y delicadas entre las suyas, mucho mas asperas y grandes. -Mirame a los ojos, canija... - A regañadientes, Ifára obedecio tras pensarlo un par de segundos, dedicando sobre los ojos del otro una miradita disgustada pero, en el fondo, preocupada en lo mas hondo y asustada. -Se lo debo a los mios... No quiero irme sin darles nada a cambio despues de todo lo que han hecho por mi.- Ifára titubeo en su cabezoneria, sorbiendo un tanto por la nariz cuando la noto mas congestionada de lo que deberia estar, andando la pobre al borde de las lagrimas. -Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Y, esperanzado, Ace le dio un apretoncito cariñoso sobre las manos acogidas entre sus dedos, observando como Ifára, aunque triste, parecia mucho mas relajada que la principio.

-Si, lo entiendo... pero ¿Por que tienes que marcharte? ¿No puede Thatch ir solo?- Ifára pateo el suelo caprichosamente una vez suave, enfurruñandose llorosa como solia hacer cuando algo no le gustaba. -¿Por que tienes que ir tu? Hay mil hombres fuertes en este barco.-

-Canija... - Ace no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un segundo con dolor latente, sacudiendo rapidamente la cabeza para evitar los arrebatos sentimentales o desagradables. Apresando sus manos todavia, el segundo comandante la acerco hacia si mismo, colocando sus dedos fragiles cerca de su propio rostro para que lo encarara mejor y leyera sobre sus ojos oscuros. - ... no me lo hagas mas dificil, por favor.- E Ifára tenia una bondad absoluta y perfecta, Ace lo sabia, esperando impaciente una respuesta que no llego rapidamente.

En silencio, Ifára volvio a sorbetear por su naricilla pequeña y bonita, admirando los ojos sinceros de Ace en los que tan bien podia leerse cada pensamiento.

-Esta bien.- Dijo ella finalmente con derrota y resignacion, asintiendo un par de veces rapidas y nerviosas. -P-pero solo sera un mes ¿Verdad?- Insegura, Ifára cuestiono por puro temor instintivo, arrancandole al otro una sonrisita agradecida cuando comprobo que, finalmente, él habia ganado la partida.

-Si, solo sera un mes.- Aunque Ace no sabia exactamente si llegaria a alargarse su ausencia, la verdad. Igualmente, preferia confiarse en que el viaje no se torciera y él regresara en el tiempo estipulado, decidiendo que mas valia dejarla tranquila ahora y reñir despues, que no marcharse con ella molesta y dolida.

-Y entonces... nos iremos.- Dijo la niña, buscando relajarse mientras se tragaba malamente el llanto inminente que peleaba por salir en su garganta.

-Si, nos iremos. Nos iremos pase lo que pase ¿De acuerdo?- Y sus palabras, esta vez, si consiguieron el efecto deseado, consiguiendo que la chiquita le mostrara una de sus bonitas sonrisas que, aunque insegura y llorosa, al menos si era sincera.

-De acuerdo.- Asintio ella, liberando sus manos del agarre para llevarlas a su rostro y limpiarse levemente el borde de los ojos dispares, que casi andaban desbordados.

Y, sin darle tiempo ni de sonreir, Ifára se lanzo repentinamente sobre él, abrazandose a su cuello con fuerza para colgarse de este facilmente y sus hombros anchos. Un tanto desconcertado por lo sorpresivo del abrazo desesperado, Ace no pudo hacer en un principio mas que notarla asi, apretadita a su cuello y cargando todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del otro.

Finalmente, en cuanto se recompuso, Ace correspondio a la muestra de cariño, rodeando su cintura estrecha con sus brazos para mantenerla sobre el suelo mejor y mas facilmente.

-Te quiero, no lo olvides. Sabes que te quiero.- Le susurro Ace por puro arrebato emocional, contagiado de su entusiasmo y afecto. Su aroma lo embriago agradablemente, como siempre, uniendose a la sensacion placentera y bonita la suavidad de su piel morena junto a la de aquel pañuelo bicolor que portaba.

-Si, lo se.- Casi que lloriqueo Ifára escondida en el hueco de su cuello, apretandose un poquito mas contra el otro en busca de su cariño.

-Bien, eso me deja mas tranquilo.- Ace rio un poquito y, entonces, se hizo el silencio. Porque ya no importaban las miradas curiosas, despreciativas o divertidas. Ya no importaban porque, ahora, tan juntos y cercanos, en el mundo no existian mas que ellos dos. Solo ellos dos. Solo Ifára y Ace. -Y, bueno... continuando con lo del principio... ese es un pañuelo realmente bonito... o bufanda... - Dijo el segundo comandante graciosamente, fingiendo una total seriedad que le arranco a la niña escondida en su cuello y colgada de sus hombros una risita divertida. -¿De donde lo has sacado? No me creo que una niña pobre y chiquitaja como tu lo halla podido comprar.-

-Me lo regalo un pirata.- Contesto Ifára tan graciosa como el segundo comandante, no pudiendo contener una carcajadita suave que a Ace se le hizo deliciosa.

-Malditos piratas... Y yo que, siendo campesino, pretendia comprarte algun regalo agradable... - Con fingida molestia y decepcion, el joven Ace chasqueo la lengua, dejando finalmente a la chiquita Ifára sobre el suelo de madera. -Y resulta que un delincuente del mar se me ha adelantado. Como supero yo ahora eso ¿Eh?-

-No lo se... - Ifára se encongio de hombros entrando rapidamente en el juego, dedicandole una miradita de desconcierto actuada al pañuelo que protegia su cuello del frio. -Planta patatas.-

Y Ace no pudo evitar echarse a reir con todas sus ganas.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah_

_Perdonad mi tardanza!_

_Soy una vaga lenta y descuidada, y esta vez no tengo excusa. Simplemente, me he ido de fiesta demasiados dias (Estoy de vacaciones totales XDXD) y he descuidado, no solo la historia, si no toda mi vida en general juas juas! (Maddy anda descontrolada! Escondez a vuestros niños y lindas mascotas o hara rituales satanicos con ellos! Waaaaaaah D= XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) _

_Perdonaz ese lapsus entre parentesis, estoy enferma y digo mas tonterias que seriedades XDXD_

_Bueno, hablando del capitulo... Muy complicado de escribir y no se porque realmente, tampoco parece tan intrincado cuando lo leo O-O! Si, Ace se nos va nuevamente, pero es comprensible que lo haga, el pobre... Y a que no os imaginabais que llegaria a renunciar a todo, todo, todo, por la dulce Ifára? _

_Se convertira Ace en el mejor plantador de patatas de todo Grand Line? Conseguira Ifarita ser maestra y que Ace la vaya a buscar cada atardecer (Realmente cursi este capitulo)? _

_Sera la bruja tan mala como la pintan? (pregunta maliciosa, jeh jeh)_

_Todo esto y mucho mas en "El vals de los monstruos" ! (Redoble de tambores) Como se me va la pinza LOL! XD_

_Bueno, en definitiva, un besazo gigante gigante y lo siento por las faltas de ortografia y demas, pero es que cuando escribo... Me emociono!_

_Besitos sabor naranja y abrazos de mono titi!_

_Maddy_


	14. Resignacion

Extrañamente, fueron dias felices.

Extrañamente porque Ifára nunca penso que seria posible alcanzar semejante estado animico en soledad total y sin la compañia y complicidad amistosa de nadie.

Sin Ace para consolarla o aguantar sus arrebatos emotivos, pensamientos profundos o momentos intimos, Ifára al principio se sentia desesperada, solitaria, abandonada y como una sombra. Una sombra silenciosa y sin nadie que la apreciara que pululaba temblorosa a traves de los concurridos pasillos del Moby Dick, navio colosal donde podia haber mas de mil tripulantes, pero a la vez no haber ningun compañero para los desdichados como ella.

Se dio cuenta a las dos escasas semanas que ella, por mas que tratara, nunca formaria parte de aquel mundo de piratas y rufianes. De hombres salvajes y mujeronas curtidas. Ifára nunca seria ni lo uno, ni lo otro, fuera ahora libre o antes esclava.

Asumida ya del todo semejante cuestion, llego tras esto la superacion del problema, resignandose Ifára a la idea de mantenerse siempre al margen quisiera o no, que nunca encajaria aunque la hicieran un hueco. Al principio le resulto injusto, cruel y tortuoso, pero pronto se le hizo comprensible y significativo hasta que, finalmente, volvio a resignarse, pero de una manera comoda y feliz. Empezo a aprender a valerse por si misma y a no depender tanto de los demas, cosa que hizo desde siempre quisiera o no ya que, al fin y al cabo, habia sido una esclava y habia andando firmemente sujeta a la voluntad y caprichos de sus dueños y señores.

Viendola sola, Marco, aquel comandante agradable pero siempre algo distante para gusto de Ifára, se acerco a ella un par de veces con la idea evidente de hacerle la estancia y ausencia temporal de Ace algo mas llevadero. Sin embargo, aunque él la apreciaba y ella se lo agradecia en lo mas hondo, nunca pudieron encajar del todo ni llegar a nada mas que una conversacion formal y superflua. La cuestion y problematica del asunto era sencilla: Ifára era timida, pero emocional en el fondo, asi que precisaba de que la descubrieran y sonsacaran los pensamientos en un principio hasta que, finalmente, cogiera confianza. Sin embargo, Marco no era de esa clase de persona porque, de una manera u otra, se parecian demasiado en lo mismo: Los dos tendian a callar al principio y mostrarse formales, pero frios y distantes a su manera.

Por mas que trataran, solos y sin intermediarios, Ifára y Marco no llegaron a ser amigos cercanos, que a la primera le faltaba valor y al segundo un caracter pasional o dicharachero.

Por otra parte, Joan-Marie y su trato simpatico, emotivo y sentimental, pero autoritario, permanecio como siempre, con la unica diferencia de que ahora a veces le pedia realizar tareas de manera formal o mas educada que anteriormente. Al principio, a Ifára la desconcertaba, pero en poco tiempo tambien se hizo a los cambios y comprendio que, siendo antes esclava y ahora mujer libre, las cosas habian dado un giro y ella, quisiera verlo o no, tendria que lidiar con la cuestion y adaptarse a ella pacificamente.

Dadou, en cambio, no volvio a hablar con ella.

No como antes.

Los primeros dias, Ifára continuo con su lucha, sus suplias y sus ruegos para no conseguir nada mas que palabras de esclava y evasivas gelidas. Miradas dolorosas como aquella, aquella de odio que nunca se le olvidaria, tambien. Viendo que no funcionaba y comenzando a tirar la toalla, Ifára le dio algo mas de cancha y se limito a observarla de soslayo o bien poner excusas para toparse junto a la otra, diciendose a si misma que quiza la buena de Du precisaba de tiempo y de hacerse a la idea. Diciendose que ya se acercaria la otra cuando viera el momento y estuviera preparada.

Por desgracia, esto no ocurrio nunca e Ifára, por mas que le doliera, no pudo hacer mas que darse por vencido y abandonar. La espinita continuo clavada y lo haria para siempre, Ifára lo sabia, pero se resigno como con todo a dejarla estar y hundirla profundamente, donde nadie pudiera verla ni sentirla y solo ella la sufriera en soledad o momentos de flaqueza.

En cuanto a Circe, la sorpresa fue inmensa. Circe se convirtio en el mayor apoyo de Ifára durante la ausencia temporal de Ace para su total estupefaccion, consistiendo una compañera agradable y animada con la que pasar las horas muertas y el tiempo de trabajo en la cocina. Aunque Ifára habia regresado y Circe ya no era estrictamente necesaria, esta continuo pululando por las cocinas, cumpliendo tanto con su deber de miembro de la segunda division y guerrera como de ayudante de Joan-Marie. Empezaron a tomar el cafe por las mañanas en aquella mesita de la cocina para finalmente convertirlo en una especie de costumbre donde ambas lo pasaban bien, siendo siempre Circe la que servia las tazas ya que era la mas madrugadora.

Si bien no eran amigas, que ambas sabian que esto era imposible y Circe se lo dejaba en claro mas de una vez, sobre todo cuando Ifára sobrepasaba la linea del tan solo llevarse bien a la confianza, la chiquilla si reconocia que gracias a ella andaba bastante mas contenta que al principio. Circe podia ser agradable y divertida una vez la pillabas el truco y aceptabas su caracter peligroso, ademas de un gran apoyo, que su fuerza y altivez atraia a Ifára como una especie de iman. La admiraba, porque era preciosa pero de aspecto salvaje, segura de si misma hasta un punto alarmante, elegante pero masculina, no se andaba con rodeos de ninguna clase y nada le importaba lo que pensasen los demas de ella o sus acciones.

En definitiva, era todo lo que Ifára nunca seria y, por eso mismo, la admiraba y envidiaba, pero solo un poquito y de manera sana.

A veces, Circe le recordaba a Ace pero en version femenina y, esto ultimo, si la ponia celosa pero a la vez hacia que quisiera seguir cerca de ella. Echaba de menos a Ace y Circe era una especie de sustito.

Era enfermizo, pero Ifára no lo hacia aposta.

Pasaban los dias e Ifára, aunque sabia que nunca tendria un sitio en aquel gigantescon navio, simplemente comenzo a adaptarse a su situacion. Se iria pronto, en cuanto Ace regresara se marcharian en poco tiempo, asi que ¿Por que andar sufriendo nada cuando podia, simplemente, disfrutarlo lo mejor que pudiera? Esta filosofia optimista fue la causante de su bienestar emocional durante su partida.

Sin embargo, pasadas tres semanas y cuando tan solo faltaba una mas para cumplirse el mes, Marco un dia la cuestiono en cuanto vio el momento si era cierto que Ace pensaba marcharse.

Al principio, Ifára no supo que contestarle, descubriendose ella sola sin quererlo ni proponerselo. Finalmente, le dijo la verdad y Marco no se mostro sorprendido, que las noticias volaban en el Moby Dick tarde o temprano y él, ademas, solia ser el primero en enterarse de todas.

Ifára temio que Marco se lo echara en cara o bien la considerara la causa total de semejante separacion dolorosa, siendo verdad esto ultimo de una forma u otra, en realidad. Sin embargo, Marco, siempre tan comprensivo, logico y sereno, se limito a asentir, pareciendo dolido aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario pero no culpandola de nada.

Como Ifára con sus cosas, Marco se resigno con las suyas.

Tras este incidente, Ifára temio totalmente que Circe tambien supiera de las buenas nuevas y su situacion pacifica de compañerismo, que no de amistad por mas que una tratara, se terminara abruptamente para regresar a la rivalidad y los ataques sin compasion.

Sin embargo, lo supiera o no, Circe nunca le dijo nada y su trato para con ella no cambio en absoluto, asi que Ifára llego a la conclusion de que incluso la fuerte y dura morena habia optado, tambien, por resignarse.

Fue entonces cuando Ifára empezo a encontrarse enferma.

No era nada alarmante, que siempre fue bastante delicada y tampoco se sentia especialmente debil o mal. Simplemente, una especie de gripe o resfriado, no lo sabia bien, decidiendose por que no era nada serio y se le pasaria pronto y no merecia la pena molestar al doctor de la tripulacion. Vomito alguna vez, pero esto lo achaco, evidentemente, a los nervios y la ansiedad de tanto cambio repentino y la espera impaciente. Igualmente, cuando algun dia le daba fiebre, esta era bastante baja e Ifára llego a la conclusion facil y razonable de que, estando con las defensas bajas, el cambio repentino de la temperatura calurosa y elevada a otra fria y cada vez mas baja habia hecho mella sobre su salud.

Era normal y le habia pasado antes, alguna vez, pero no lo recordaba bien porque Ifára nunca tuvo tiempo ni permiso para estar enferma y tomarse un descanso. Ademas, estaba acostumbrada a forzarse hasta limites inhumanos y esto, en comparacion, era un juego de niños, asi que continuo como si nada a pesar de su malestar.

Algo debia notarse en su cara, forma de moverse y aspecto fisico, porque mas de una vez varios de sus escasos seres cercanos le cuestionaron si se encontraba bien. Entonces, Ifára se limitaba a asentir y decir que, ultimamente, andaba algo malucha, pero que no debian alarmarse y se le pasaria pronto.

Apenas si se habia dado cuenta, cuando paso un mes.

Y Ace no regreso.

Rapido le llegaron noticias de que se habian retrasado un poco, pero que andaban bien y volverian cuanto antes, e Ifára se lo tomo mejor de lo que hubiera esperado nunca.

Estando en el navio bastante comoda en lugar de a disgusto, cosa que penso en un principio, aunque nerviosa Ifára se limito a no darle demasiada importancia, diciendose que no pasaba nada por esperar un par de dias mas.

Transcurrio un mes, una semana y dos dias de la siguiente.

E Ifára ahora si que empezaba a preocuparse.

Con la noche fria ya haciendose eco y abriendose paso entre el Moby Dick, Ifára decidio tratar de alejar los pensamientos negativos y peligrosos a un ladito, dispuesta a ovillarse bajo las mantas y echarse a dormir.

Y, aunque tarde, lo consiguio.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El viaje habia sido sencillo, tranquilo y bastante divertido.

Si se habian retrasado no habia sido nada mas que por Thatch, su division tan fiestera y despreocupada como su comandante y los propios subordinados de Ace que, una vez se vieron libres y sin demasiadas obligaciones, se decidieron por disfrutar de la vida y pasarlo bien.

Al principio, Ace no vio esto con buenos ojos porque era el mas interesado en regresar. Andaba preocupado por Ifára y su reaccion ante un retraso, o bien si estaba sufriendo y él, por su parte, se dedicaba a hacer el animal por ahi.

Sin embargo, Ace era facil de convencer con las palabras adecuadas y Thatch era experto en esto ultimo, terminando por unirse a la fiesta y la buena vida durante unos dias mas. Se dijo que debia disfrutar de ello porque no volveria a vivirlo, ademas que sus propios hombres parecian necesitarlo tanto o mas que él mismo. Asi que, finalmente, Ace se resigno e hizo la vista gorda y, aunque le tentara enormemente, se limito a unirse a las fiestas puramente amistosas y nunca cuando tuvieran que ver con mujeres. Era extraño porque no estaba acostumbrado, pero se dijo que por Ifára merecia la pena y él ya habia estropeado las cosas lo suficiente como para andar de mujeriego y conquistador.

El flirteo inocente estaba bien, pero de ahi a dejarse engatusar con el alcohol de por medio, habia un paso demasiado grande. Ace se conocia a las mil maravillas y no queria arriesgarse.

En cuanto al motivo verdadero del viaje, todo salio perfecto y funciono como debia ser. Era escuchar el nombre del temido Barba Blanca y toparse con dos de sus mas fuertes comandantes, y la gran mayoria de capitanes decidian optar por escuchar y aceptar el trato de dejarles pasar por su territorio pacificamente. Los mas novatos y jovenzuelos o bien se aterraban o bien respondian impulsivamente, teniendo que enseñarles de vez en cuando una pequeña leccion, pero nada serio ni peligroso. En cambio, los mas maduros y de mas renombre se limitaban siempre a asentir atentos y aceptar serenamente, diciendo despues algunos que le dieran recuerdos de parte de tal capitan a su buen padre.

No era cobardia, si no respeto. Ace podia diferenciar bien entre ambas cosas.

Finalmente, pasado el mes estipulado llego aquella semana y dos dias de fiesta y locuras, de disfrute y libertad absoluta, que por no tener ni la autoridad de un capitan tenian esta vez. Regresaron cansados pero satisfechos, habiendo disfrutado todo cuanto pudieron y amansados como gatitos, que se habian desahogado suficiente y ya no precisaban de mas destruccion festiva.

Subieron al barco conocido, al hogar que consideraban el Moby Dick, en plena madrugada, acogidos por el aire frio que incluso a Ace y su fruta del diablo le resultaba incomodo. Debido a las horas, no fueron interceptados por la mirada ni oidos de nadie ademas que habian sido silenciosos por pura diversion, atravesando la cubierta con miradas complices para largarse cada uno a lo suyo como una centella e internarse en el navio.

Por su parte, Ace permanecio en el exterior, diciendose que tenia algo mas divertido y agradable que llevar a cabo. Ya solo y abandonado incluso por Thatch, que a saber que diabluras estaria ocasionando, Ace se dirigio sigiloso el lugar exacto que buscaba, asomandose a la barandilla del navio gigante para cerciorarse de que estaba bien encaminado y no cometeria errores de ninguna clase.

Una vez comprobado esto, el segundo y recien llegado comandante se inclino sobre la madera, apoyando la manos firmemente en el borde para impulsarse hacia el mar sin soltarse, que ser temerario no era lo mismo que estar loco o buscar el suicidio. Eficazmente y silencioso como un felino dispuesto a cazar, Ace bajo trepando con facilidad desde la barandilla hasta el lugar en cuestion, agarrandose bien el borde de la ventana conocida en cuanto la alcanzo rapidamente.

Primero analizo un tanto la estancia por pura curiosidad, topandose con que estaba a oscuras y que veia poco. Sin embargo, en unos segundos su vista se acostumbro a la negrura, analizando rapido los muebles y disposicion de su propio camarote. En el centro de la habitacion, sus ojos rapidamente se toparon con la cama conocida que tanto habia echado de menos, recorriendola despacio y analitico para reconocer rapidamente lo que debia ser un cuerpo ovillado bajo las mantas. Ifára estaba dormida, no habia ninguna duda, cosa que no le sorprendio en absoluto e incluso aumento su deseo de entrar.

Echaba de menos su calor, su aroma dulce y su piel suave, tan acogedora y conocida toda ella y en todos los sentidos, abriendo finalmente la ventana el segundo comandante con cuidado y silencio.

Se sabia su habitacion a la perfeccion y no era la primera vez que hacia locuras semejantes, asi que fue sencillo, deslizandose en el camarote como un gato que forma parte de la misma noche y su oscuridad. Silencioso y casi imperceptible, el joven Ace llego hasta la cama ocupada, topandose con su añorada y bonita imagen durmiente. Apenas si podia divisar su carita hasta la nariz, que la niña andaba tapada con toda su gracia como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonrio con la escena porque le gusto y le enternecio, manteniendose en pie junto al colchon mientras ella continuaba dormida, ajena a su alrededor y dandole la espalda.

Primero se dedico a observarla durante unos segundos largos y agradables.

Finalmente, con mucho cuidado se deslizo sobre la cama y bajo las mantas tan silencioso como habia entrado en el camarote, sabiendo que ella no llegaria a despertarse tan pronto ni tan facil.

En cuanto su aroma y su calor lo envolvieron, Ace tuvo que arrastrarse a traves del colchon y apegarse a su espalda estrecha y bonita, notandola revolverse un tanto bajo el sueño mientras el se decidia por besarla en la nuca y abrazarla con cuidado.

-¿Ace?- Cuestiono Ifára medio dormida todavia, adivinando facil y rapido de quien eran las manos melosas que la estaban acariciando. Igualmente, todavia no distinguia bien entre el sueño y la realidad, asi que opto por preguntar el nombre perdidamente.

-Dime.- Contesto él en un susurro divertido, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello para aspirar mejor su aroma agradable con un suspirito.

-Bonita forma de entrar... - Ifára se cercioro finalmente de la identidad del otro asi como de su veracidad, decidiendose por jugar un poco y dejarse mimar. - ... como un ladron.- Ace no pudo contener una risita boba.

-Es mi camarote, asi que tecnicamente tu eres la intrusa.- Contesto el joven pirata, besando con cuidado su hombro bonito para dejar que sus manos bajaran peligrosamente hasta las caderas. Entonces, donde antes notaba redondez y piel blandita bajo los dedos, sintio mas angulos y escasez que de costumbre, no pudiendo evitar una expresion desconcertada. -¿Estas mas delgada?- Cuestiono Ace con algo de preocupacion, que no era normal una perdida de peso notable en tan solo un mes, una semana y dos dias.

-Puede ser.- Ifára se encogio de hombros levemente, aun con los ojos cerrados y embelesada por el calor del otro y sus caricias agradables, que tanto lo habia echado de menos en todos los sentidos. -No me he fijado, la verdad... - Reconocio la muchachita, reflexionando por primera vez que, ultimamente, la ropa le andaba algo mas holgada que normalmente.

-No iras a volverte flaca y huesuda como cuando te encontre ¿Verdad?- Y aunque sono con broma, tambien se le noto un deje de preocupacion e inquietud, escondiendo la nariz en su cuello fragil mientras acariciaba ahora su cintura, mas delgada tambien de lo que recordaba. -Eso me preocuparia.- Confeso para despues soltar un suspirito sobre su piel sensible, haciendola estremecerse graciosamente.

-¿Vas a hacerme el amor?- Solto Ifára con todo su encandilamiento y totalmente embrujada por el otro, acomodandose mejor sobre el colchon mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones y caricias.

-Quiza... - Ace se encogio de hombros como si anduviera indiferente al respecto, sintiendo por dentro un arrebato pasional e instintivo que contuvo para continuar con el juego un poco mas. -¿Quieres que lo haga?-

-Si.- Y aunque la respuesta era evidente, Ifára decidio expresarla igualmente, no pudiendo evitar soltar un suspirito agradecido en cuanto sintio que las caricias de Ace se volvian mas demandantes y peligrosas, pero siempre suaves.

-Esta bien.- Le susurro en el oido, y noto con toda su gracia como un escalofrio recorria su espalda bonita ante el tono grave e intimo que tanto conocia. -Pero, antes, quiero saber porque mi canija ha adelgazado tanto en tan poco tiempo.- Y es que por mas ganas que tuviera de abordarla como una pantera en celo, la preocupacion no lo abandonaba y Ace precisaba el quedarse tranquilo.

-Ultimamente no me he encontrado muy bien.- Ifára finalmente confeso, restandole total importancia al hecho de haber estado mas debil que de costumbre. No se habia percatado de la perdida de peso, pero rapido entendio que debia ser un efecto secundario del malestar.

-¿Estas enferma?- Cuestiono él atento a cada una de sus palabras, retrasando el deseado momento de pasion por un bien mayor mientras permanecia abrazado a su cuerpo.

-Creo que si... - Suspiro ella, no habiendo recapacitado demasiado en el porque de su malestar fisico. -O algo parecido, no lo se muy bien. Debe ser una gripe por el cambio brusco de temperatura.- Ifára era bastante delicada y Ace lo sabia, pero no por ello conseguia sentirse tranquilo ante la noticia.

-¿Y has ido a ver al doctor?- Cuestiono el joven comandante, dandole un apretoncito cariñoso y significativo sobre la cadera mas delgada ahora.

-No... - Y antes de que Ace pudiera saltarle con algun reproche o regaño, Ifára se le adelanto. -No lo veo necesario. Tampoco me he encontrado tan mal ni ha sido demasiado serio. Solo un par de dias con fiebre y algun mareo, nada mas.-

-¿Estas segura?- Ace se sentia preocupado pero, como se sabia sobreprotector y algo paranoico en cuanto a su bienestar, opto por no ponerse nervioso y hacerla el mayor caso posible.

-Si, Ace. No te preocupes. Pronto se pasara.- Tranquilizadora, mucho mas despreocupada ella en su problema que el mismo Ace, Ifára contesto, deshaciendose nuevamente bajo las caricias mimosas que regresaban.

-Pero has perdido peso... bastante... - Y es que, si bien no era una perdida alarmante, a Ace si se le hacia del todo notable, que se sabia su cuerpo y cada curva de memoria. El resto de tripulantes y compañeros, como la habian observado dia tras dia, no se habian percatado del cambio tan rapidamente y necesitarian de atenta observacion para ello. En cambio, Ace solo precisaba de sus manos, Ifára lo sabia bien.

-Es que tengo poco apetito estos dias... - Lo noto revolverse inquieto a su espalda, no pudiendo la niña contener una sonrisita y tranquilizarlo un poco mas. -Pero regresara en cuanto me recupere con todo su esplendor... ya lo veras.-

-Prefiero una Ifára rellena a una debil y flaca.- Dijo el segundo comandante con gracia, besando melosamente su cuello bonito y delicado.

-Mentiroso.- Con diversion y embelesamiento, ella volvio a cerrar los ojos, dejandose hacer mientras continuaban con aquel juego tipico y anterior al momento pasional.

-Lo digo en serio.- Contesto él, perdiendose en su aroma agradable y su calor reconfortante que, a la vez que lo serenaba, lo volvia loco y hambriento.

-¿Quieres decir que si adelgazara mas dejaria de gustarte?- Ifára continuo, fingiendo un reproche indignado y falso.

-Niña, me gustarias aunque fueras un maldito caiman.- Semejante confesion repentina y absurda le arranco una carcajada a la chiquilla, causando con su risa que Ace la abrazara un poquito mas fuerte. -Oh, y tengo una noticia que darte, casi lo olvido... - Despertar la curiosidad de Ifára era una tarea sumamente facil, saboreando Ace rapidamente su incertidumbre y nerviosismo en cuanto pronuncio las palabras adecuadas. Antes de que ella preguntara nada, el joven pirata se la adelanto, sonriendo divertido con su actitud atenta. -He comprado una casa.- E Ifára reacciono como esperaba.

-¿Si?- Velozmente, la niña se giro sobre si misma entre los brazos de Ace, encarandolo con rapidez para dedicarle una expresion tan ilusionada como confusa. -¿Donde? ¿Como es?- Cuestiono cerca, muy cerquita del otro, arrancandole una sonrisa satisfecha y algo maliciosa al segundo comandante, que realmente disfrutaba con estas cosas.

-Pues es... - Pensativo, Ace dedico una miradita fugaz y perdida a la almohada, evocando la imagen de aquella construccion y buscando las palabras adecuadas. - ... es humilde, y bastante pequeña... nada del otro mundo.- Reconocio el joven pirata finalmente con algo de vergüenza, incluso, encogiendose de hombros con resignacion mientras ella escuchaba con atencion total. -Pero es bonita.- Ciertamente, la casita en cuestion no era precisamente un palacio, que Ace la reconocio como vieja y puede que hasta algo ruinosa, pero con encanto. Sin embargo, cuando la compro se dijo que unos dias haciendo cambios y reparaciones harian maravillas. -Esta en las afueras de un pueblito bastante pequeño en una isla pacifica y muy tranquila... te gustara.- O, al menos, eso es lo que Ace deseaba.

-Ace, me gustaria aunque fuera una cueva en medio de la nada.- Contesto Ifára velozmente, y el joven comandante dejo escapar una carcajada en cuanto recapacito en el parecido con su propio comentario del caiman.

-Bueno, me alegro por eso, supongo... pero, por suerte, no es una cueva en medio de la nada.- Ace se sentia bien, a gusto y feliz, abrazandola con cariño de la cintura sin poder contener el arrebato del todo. -Aunque... bueno... - Dijo de pronto pensativo, llevandose una mano rapida tras la nuca para mesarsela, levemente incomodo. - ... un poco en medio de la nada si esta... pero es todo campo. Todo campo... si te asomas a la ventana del dormitorio todo cuanto veas sera campo... - A Ace le habia gustado esto ultimo mas que cualquier otra cosa, no pudiendo evitar una miradita levemente perdida y soñadora. -Ademas, el pueblo no esta muy lejos... se puede ir andando y se tarda poco... la gente es muy agradable y no les importan los piratas. Al fin y al cabo, su hogar es parte del territorio de uno de ellos.- Dijo Ace, soltando incluso una carcajadita seca y jocosa. -Es un pueblo costero... - Y, entonces, el joven pirata volvio a clavar su ojos sobre ella, disfrutando enormemente de como su expresion se transformaba en una entre emocionada e incredula. -Y tiene una playa preciosa.-

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono finalmente Ifára, habiendo vivido totalmente la descripcion que Ace acababa de darle. Con ilusion incluso infantil, la chiquilla se apego un poquito mas a su cuerpo, apoyando las manos delicadas y calidas sobre su pecho con nervio.

-Si, de verdad... - Y ella sonrio contenta y feliz, muy feliz, achuchandose rapidamente contra él para acomodar la cabeza en su hombro ancho. -Ya te he dicho que la casa no es nada del otro mundo, pero... bueno, no esta mal.- Dijo resignado, aceptando su cariño y su calor con todo su agrado y orgullo.

-No, es perfecta.- Sin embargo, Ifára no debia estar de acuerdo con él, apretandose melosa aun mas contra el otro. -Sera perfecta siempre... incluso si el techo se nos cayera encima o las goteras inundaran cada rincon... seguiria siendo perfecta.-

-No se si soy un buen albañil, pero veo que me he buscado una chica poco exigente.- Contesto Ace con gracia, luchando porque su emocion e ilusion interna tras semejantes palabras bonitas no saliera a la luz demasiado. Era una mala costumbre, pero costumbre al fin y al cabo.

-Crei que ibas a hacerme el amor.- Que Ifára le espetara aquello repentinamente con una miradita letal, puede que incluso de reproche, causo que durante un par de segundos Ace se limitara a observarla atontado.

Finalmente, en cuanto se recompuso, Ace no hizo que se lo pidieran dos veces.

Todo era perfecto.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Se desperto con la luz de la mañana, como siempre, alumbrando el sol de manera fria y azulada debido a las temperaturas frescas.

Comodo y de lo mas agusto, el joven Ace se estiro un tanto, deteniendo la accion abruptamente en cuanto se percato, aun adormilado, de que andaba con Ifára acostadita sobre él. Entre agradecido y apurado, el segundo comandante espero un par de segundos para cerciorarse de que ella seguia dormitando profundamente, terminando finalmente la accion de estirarse con mas suavidad y delicadeza que al principio.

Penso en deslizarse bajo ella y levantarse, que tendria seguramente cosas que hacer y poner en orden aquella mañana, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acababan de llegar y, encima, tenian planeado marcharse en pocos dias y cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, la imagen bonita de Ifára durmiendo sobre su pecho igual de desnudo que ella misma, protegida casi del todo por las mantas, le hizo rapidamente cambiar de idea.

No pudiendo ni queriendolo evitar, en realidad, Ace se acomodo mejor y nuevamente bajo su cuerpo calido, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lateral para que la luz del sol no lo molestase demasiado y pudiera, otra vez, relajarse y abandonarse al sueño un ratito mas.

Y Ace se volvio a domir durante una larga y reconfortante media hora.

Para volver a despertarse.

Esta vez, lo que le desperto fue una especie de abrazo extraño que, en lugar de esto ultimo, parecia mas bien un apreton desesperado. Con un parpadeo perdido y somnoliento, Ace abrio los ojos otra vez, bajando rapidamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la culpable de dicho contacto.

Se topo entonces con un nudo de mantas y sabanas sobre su pecho, arrebullada la niña bajo tanta tela mientras buscaba una buena posicion en la que abrazarse a sus costados y hacer del contacto algo mucho mayor y cercano. Confuso y recien despierto, el joven Ace levanto el borde de aquella manta calida que usaban cuando el frio comenzaba a apretar, observando finalmente como la chiquilla, evidentemente despierta, se escondia sobre su pecho un tanto temblorosa.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono él entre desconcertado y divertido, decidiendo que de momento la situacion era demasiado extraña como para echarse a reir.

Ifára dio un respinguito nervioso por las palabras no esperadas, apegando la mejilla llenita sobre la piel del otro y asi, finalmente, dedicarle una miradita algo perdida y atontada.

-Eres muy calido... - Contesto Ifára como solucion al problema, volviendo a arrebullarse demandante de calor contra él. - ... y hace mucho frio esta mañana.- Le parecia que temblaba un poquito y Ace se pregunto si, realmente, la temperatura era tan baja como para que la niña tiritara hasta escondida bajo las mantas.

-¿Ah, si?- Ace no podia cerciorarse correctamente del frio real, echandole un vistacito al ambiente y el cielo que mostraba la ventana para ver si se topaba con alguna pista. Se dijo que, al menos para él y su fruta del diablo, el aire parecia fresco, pero no punzante ni tampoco llegando a invernal, consiguiendo continuar desconcertandose cada vez.

-Hace frio... - Repitio ella, achuchada sobre su pecho y escondida bajo las mantas.

Entonces, Ace volvio a observarla, analizando con cuidado cada faccion y movimiento. Receloso, comprobo con malestar las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la tez acalorada, los surcos oscuros bajo los ojos bonitos que indicaban una mala noche y la mirada que, aunque despierta, se le hacia levemente perdida y mas vidriosa de lo que deberia ser.

-Canija, ¿Tienes fiebre?- Cuestiono finalmente el segundo comandante, llegando a la conclusion irrefutable de que aquellos signos y frio excesivo no podian ser por nada mas.

-Mmh... no lo se... - Ifára contesto rapido y bastante perdida, sonando su vocecilla suave algo mas temblorosa y debil que de costumbre. -Quiza... Estoy algo mareada y tengo mucho frio.- La chiquita confeso, escondida y acogida por el calor antinatural que desprendia siempre el cuerpo de Ace.

-Dejame ver... - Analitico y preocupado, el joven Ace llevo una mano cuidadosa hasta el rostro de la muchachita, la cual rapidamente se dejo hacer y mostro un tanto su bonita cara. Con delicadeza y atencion, el segundo comandante coloco sus dedos sobre la frente de Ifára, teniendo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para distiguir si la temperatura andaba como debia o, por el contrario, demasiado alta. -Yo no se ver bien esto... - Dijo Ace derrotado y con un suspirito, resultandole la tarea revisionadora bastante dificil. Al fin y al cabo, su propia temperatura era demasiado alta como para hacer de doctor. Finalmente, resignado retiro la mano de sobre su frente, deshaciendo el contacto sin llegar a ninguna conclusion clara. -Creo que si tienes fiebre, pero no debe ser demasiado alta porque te noto algo fria.- Atenta y ligeramente perdida, Ifára asintio, que sentia la cabeza embotada y dolorosa y los sentidos demasiado vagos. -Si te notase como yo, entonces deberiamos empezar a preocuparnos... mi temperatura corporal es muy alta.-

-Lo se.- Dijo Ifára con su vocecita cansada y debilucha, soltando un suspirito breve y agotado para comenzar a incorporarse.

Confuso, Ace observo sin saber todavia que decir como la niña deshacia el contacto a regañadientes, separandose de su calor pero no abandonando la proteccion de las mantas. Levemente enferma y con algun escalofrio de por medio, la chiquita finalmente se puso en pie, apresando firmemente las mantas sobre sus hombros bajo la mirada atenta de Ace, comenzando Ifára a caminar hacia el armario cercano.

Sin poder evitarlo, le recordo al primer dia que la vio, cuando la saco de la enfermeria como un salvaje.

Evocar semejantes imagenes pasadas lo lleno de una nostalgia agradable pero, a la vez, hizo despertar su instinto de alarma por una causa desconocida.

-¿A donde vas?- Cuestiono el joven pirata aun sobre la cama, cubierto por la unica y misera sabana que Ifára le habia dejado como propina.

-A la cocina. Tengo cosas que hacer y se me va a hacer tarde.- Se limito ella a contestar como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, abriendo finalmente el armario para comenzar a rebuscar prendas de abrigo suficientes.

-¡Pero que dices!- Alarmado un tanto, el segundo comandante se incorporo sentado sobre el colchon cual resorte, admirando como la chiquita no parecia compartir su preocupacion. -Estas enferma. Deberias quedarte en la cama.- Sin embargo, Ifára se limito a mostrarle una sonrisilla fugaz y agradecida, ignorando completamente su consejo para comenzar a atravesar el camarote hacia el cuarto de baño. -Quedate un rato, al menos... - Como veia que la tactica anterior no funcionaba, Ace decidio optar por la suplica, mostrandole una miradita de ruego que la hiciera desistir. - ... espera a que llame al doctor y te eche un vistazo ¿Eh?- Durante un segundo, Ifára parecio pensarselo, tentada con la idea de descansar y tomarse un dia libre. Por desgracia, esto solo duro un segundo, porque rapido la niña nego con la cabeza y continuo su camino.

-No puedo, Ace... Joan-Marie me necesita.- Dijo ella como respuesta principal, batallando tanto con las mantas que portaba sobre los hombros como con las prendas que cargaba. -Ademas... - Se aventuro rapido la niña a continuar en cuanto lo vio dispuesto a replicar, interrumpiendo su intento para continuar hablando. - ... no puedo dejar a Circe sola con todo el trabajo, no estaria bien.- Ace obvio el hecho de que Ifára hubiera suprimido la figura de Dadou de aquella frase, dispuesto a lanzarse al debate sin la intencion de dejarla ganar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse ya que algo llamo poderosamente su atencion.

-¿Circe?- Cuestiono el joven Ace con confusion, observando como ella abria la puerta del cuarto de baño. -¿Todavia trabaja contigo en... en la cocina?- Trago saliva con pesadez, sintiendo rapidamente aquella culpabilidad dolorosa y molesta que casi se le habia olvidado. Casi.

-Aja.- Ifára asintio tranquila, no pareciendo adivinar en absoluto que se le pasaba por la cabeza al joven pirata. -¿Ocurre algo?- Y Ace supo velozmente que su expresion terminaria delatandolo.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamo inocente, negando con la cabeza un par de veces tensas pero convencedoras. -Es solo que... bueno, no sabia que os hubierais hecho... amigas.- Eso, por una parte estaba bien pero, sin embargo, por otra mucho mas peligrosa y espinosa podria ser considerado algo terrible. Ace se sintio malvado y egoista, diciendose una y otra vez que debia alegrarse por que Ifára no tuviera enemigos. A pesar de todo, el miedo cobarde y visceral a ser descubierto continuo.

-No somos amigas.- La contestacion repentina de Ifára lo saco de sus pensamientos velozmente, pareciendo que la niña andaba mas que convencida con aquello. -Solo tomamos el desayuno juntas y nos llevamos bien, pero nada mas.- Las mujeres eran un gran misterio. En el mundo de Ace, sus compañeros de desayuno eran considerados amigos. Quiza no como lo eran Marco y Thatch, pero amigos a fin a de cuentas.

-Ah, entiendo.- Iba a cuestionarle cual era la diferencia, pero se contuvo, razonando que preferia que aquella conversacion terminara cuanto antes. -¿De verdad vas a ponerte hoy a trabajar? Estas enferma.- Lo dijo como un niño, incluso, dotando a sus palabras del mejor tono dolido y suplicante que conocia.

Como respuesta primera, Ifára solto una risita, chasqueando despues la lengua dulcemente.

-Si.- Y, sin mas, se introdujo finalmente en el cuarto de baño con su armadura de tela y cargamento, cerrando la puerta tras sus espaldas para darse una ducha y alistarse antes de salir.

Ace se dijo que estaria pendiente y hoy la visitaria de vez en cuando.

Solo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y acallar aquella vocecita de alarma que no entendia del todo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Apenas si habia terminado de espabilarse del todo y recorrido una pequeña parte del Moby Dick, cuando fue rapidamente interceptado.

-¡Ey, Ace!- Exclamo una voz conocida con amabilidad a sus espaldas, causando que el aludido se girara velozmente sobre sus pies. Entonces, la sonrisa del segundo comandante se ensancho amistosa, contemplando con gracia como Marco parecia bastante cansado. Debia haberlo estado buscando desesperadamente, se dijo Ace.

-¡Vaya!- Por su parte, el segundo comandante se limito a permanecer en su posicion, siendo rapidamente correspondida su expresion sonriente por Marco con otra similar, pero mas tranquila y contenida. -¡Dichosos los ojos!-

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven a ti.- Contesto Marco entre burlon y sincero, elevando velozmente una mano fuerte que fue estrechada sin demora por su amigo y compañero. Como buenos hombres duros del mar, ambos comandantes apretaron firmemente la mano del otro, sacudiendola un tanto con fiereza complice de un lado a otro. Finalmente, una vez dieron la tarea de saludo como suficiente, se soltaron, dispuestos a continuar con alguna charla amistosa tras largo tiempo sin verse.

-¿Como han ido las cosas por aqui?- Rapidamente Ace rompio el silencio pequeño, siendo siempre el mas hablador y dicharachero de los dos. -¿Habeis sabido funcionar sin nosotros?- Dijo con altivez y fingida arrogancia, arrancandole al otro una sonrisilla burlesca.

-Oh, perfectamente... Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sufrimos de percances peligrosos o demasiado problematicos... me pregunto por que sera.- Marco era un rival demasiado duro y Ace lo sabia, decidiendo dar la batalla de palabras por perdida.

-Uh... que aburridos... - Dijo Ace con disgusto para despues chasquear la lengua, esperando con algo de ilusion que Marco cuestionara como les habia ido su viaje. A Ace siempre le gusto narrar batallitas, y el primer comandante era tan bueno conversando como escuchando historias.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que esperaba no llego.

En cambio, la expresion de Marco se ensombrecio un tanto, notandose un deje de preocupacion en su siempre serena expresion.

-Oye, Ace... - Y por su rostro y tono de voz, el joven comandante supo que se avecinaba un tema serio, no pudiendo evitar el contener una miradita curiosa y desconcertada. Abrio la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero rapidamente dejo el intento en cuanto comprobo que su compañero iba a continuar. -Me han dicho que te marchas.- Solto Marco sin mas, tan serio como lo conocia, tratando de no mostrar ninguna de sus emociones para notarse siempre impasible, calmado y racional. Un apoyo universal para cada tripulante.

-Oh... veo que la noticia ya ha volado ¿Eh?- Era gracioso porque, tarde o temprano, por mas que uno tratara de guardar secretos siempre solia ocurrir lo mismo, no pudiendo evitar Ace que se le escapara una sonrisilla.

-Entonces, es cierto.- Dijo Marco mas para si mismo que para el otro, asintiendo pensativo un par de veces pequeñas mientras clavaba la vista sobre sus pies.

-Si, es cierto.- Y Ace no pudo hacer mucho mas que encogerse de hombros entre gracioso y resignado, observando como su compañero parecia tragar la pildora amarga a su manera, siempre sereno y comprensivo. Frio pero cercano.

-Vaya... - Dijo Marco, y al joven comandante casi le sono como un suspiro, elevando finalmente los ojos para clavarlos sobre los del otro. -Es extraño... pero creo que lo comprendo.-

-¿Tu?- Le cuestiono Ace con sorna, elevando las cejas una vez de manera esceptica.

-He dicho que creo comprenderlo, no que lo haga.- El primer comandante se encogio de hombros, sabiendo incluso él mismo que siempre seria un hombre de mar leal para con el padre y peligroso para sus enemigos. Rapidamente decidio cambiar de tema porque no le gustaba hablar de su persona, adivinando Ace sus intenciones debido a conocerlo demasiado bien. -Te vas con Ifára ¿Verdad?- La respuesta era evidente, pero Marco decidio continuar por el camino formal y correcto.

-Me voy por Ifára.- Respondio velozmente el segundo comandante, sabiendo él mejor que nadie los motivos de su cercana y planeada partida.

-Lo se.- El primer comandante asintio convencido, pareciendo dolido con la perdida de un amigo pero no ofendido para con ninguno de los dos. Marco, siempre tan comprensivo y empatico. -Es solo que me resulta... extraño... Es algo dificil de esperar viniendo de ti.-

-No soy tan egoista.- Rapido Ace salio en su defensa, sabiendo facilmente a que andaba refiriendose su amigo y compañero.

-No, ya no.- Y Marco suspiro, pareciendo tan melancolico como orgulloso del otro, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos con su aura imponente y autoritaria por naturaleza. -Igualmente ¿Estas seguro de tu decision?- Un brillo de esperanza casi imperceptible se noto sobre los ojos oscuros del primer comandante, causando que el joven Ace no pudiera contener un suspirito culpable.

-Si, estoy seguro.- Y su respuesta segura, sincera y clara fue suficiente para que aquel rayito en sus pupilas se esfumara.

-Esta bien... - Resignado finalmente, Marco se encogio de hombros, comenzando a caminar a traves del pasillo con intenciones evidentes de desayunar. Veloz y leal, Ace lo alcanzo facilmente, manteniendo su paso para permanecer a su lado durante la marcha. -Espero que seais felices, entonces, y que todo os vaya bien.- Lo deseaba de corazon y Ace lo sabia, pero aun asi el pobre Marco no pudo evitar que se le notara un pequeño tono traicionado.

-Gracias.- Dijo Ace como respuesta agradecida, dedicando una sonrisa sincera al otro.

-De nada, lo deseo de verdad.- Marco, siempre tan correcto y formal. -Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro de que volveras algun dia.- Dijo el primer comandante seguro de si mismo, causando que, rapidamente, el joven Ace abriera la boca dispuesto a replicar. Por desgracia, descubierto su intento, fue interrumpido de nuevo. -Quizas pase una semana, o un mes, o diez años... Pero volveras a este barco. Te conozco y lo se.-

-Ni siquiera tu lo sabes todo, Marco.- Conteso Ace entre resignado y divertido, limitandose a decir aquello como unica respuesta mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

-¿Sabes? Esa chica te hace bien.- Marco sonrio, y esta vez lo hizo de verdad y sinceramente, logrando con sus palabras que la expresion de Ace se tornara confusa.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Pregunto el joven comandante de una manera incluso infantil, cuestionandose internamente que diablos trataba de decirle el otro y a que se referia exactamente.

-Por nada.- Por desgracia, el primer comandante decidio continuar con aquella expresion divertida, guardando su opinion y motivos para tan solo si mismo. -Y, ahora... - Rapido, Marco decidio tirar por otros senderos en cuanto comprobo que Ace andaba dispuesto a volver a la carga, continuando ambos su camino a traves de los pasillos cada vez mas concurridos. - ... cuentame como es tu nueva casa y donde esta.-

Y como habia esperado, la expresion recelosa del joven Ace se torno en una de ilusion, dispuesto el muchacho a narrarle con todo detalle la descripcion pedida.

Asi, entre asentimientos atentos de uno y palabras efusivas del otro, ambos amigos se dirigieron al comedor.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ciertamente, el dia de Ace estaba siendo agotador.

No era solo el hecho de que tenia mas trabajo que de costumbre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se marcharia pronto y sentia enorme culpabilidad en cuanto dejaba algo desatendido o bien no participaba en las labores piratas de turno. No era solo eso.

La causa principal de su agotamiento era el dar explicaciones una y otra vez, teniendo que lidiar a cada segundo con cada compañero que, aventurado y valiente, se acercaba hasta él para cuestionarle exactamente lo mismo que Marco aquella mañana. Por desgracia, aunque algunos se limitaban a asentir calmados y serenos como este ultimo, otros no reaccionaban de manera semejante, mostrandose incluso ofendidos y traicionados, o bien simplemente enfurruñados como niños.

Hasta sus propios hombres y subordinados se notaron en total desacuerdo y disgusto para con su decision de partida, limitandose en su mayoria a resignarse y permanecer en silencio pero sin dejar de dedicarle miraditas de soslayo y pequeño reproche. Semejantes reacciones causaban que Ace se agotara ademas de sentirse inmensamente culpable. Le hacian pensar que los estaba abandonando, cosa que era cierta en parte, sustituyendolos por una chiquilla con la que no habia convivido ni la mitad de tiempo que con ellos ni vivido la misma cantidad de cosas.

Sin embargo, Ace no era de los que se daban por vencido facilmente.

Tozudo y orgulloso por naturaleza, una vez tomaba una decision esta continuaria firme hasta que no quedara mas remedio o bien no lo soportara mas, manteniendose en la misma posicion incambiable lo miraran como lo miraran y le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

Tendrian que terminar por resignarse y aceptarlo, se dijo Ace mentalmente, calmandose tras recapacitar que sus hermanos y compañeros lo harian tarde o temprano.

Pasada la mañana, la hora de la comida y parte del mediodia de semejante guisa, el joven Ace finalmente se decanto por huir y darse a la fuga un rato, decidiendo que Ifára debia andar ahora en un momento de poco trabajo y seria buena idea el hacerle una visita.

Todavia estaba algo preocupado y, aunque se le habia olvidado un tanto su estado de salud y malestar tras tanta charleta y miradita enfurruñada, en cuanto se vio solo atravesando los pasillos a plena hora de la siesta aquellos pensamientos regresaron.

Acelero el ritmo por puro instinto y urgencia sin mucho sentido, queriendo echarle un ojo para quedarse por fin tranquilo y asi hacer de su dia algo menos agotador. En menos de dos minutos, Ace se recorrio el navio colosal a buena marcha, alcanzando finalmente la puerta doble y conocida de la cocina. Con un cuidado minimo, la abrio sin mas, notando como sus nervios se calmaban enormemente una vez habia por fin llegado a su destino.

Aliviado, Ace contemplo desde su sitio la espalda estrecha y bonita de Ifára, atenta la niña a la encimera y sus cacharros sin todavia haberse percatado de su presencia recien llegada.

-Vaya... - Dijo el segundo comandante graciosamente, causando que la chiquilla diera un respinguito de sorpresa y se girara rapidamente hacia él. -¿Estas sola?- Cuestiono confuso, revisando la estancia velozmente para cerciorarse de que no habia nadie mas en la estancia.

-Ah... si.- Ella contesto con la vocecita debil y cansada, pero audible por lo menos, regalandole una sonrisita fugaz para regresar a su trabajo atentamente. -Circe esta haciendo sus cosas de... - Pero Ifára no sabia que decir exactamente ademas que no tenia la cabeza en buenas condiciones para ello, teniendo que pensar detenidamente las palabras que pronunciaria a continuacion. - ... sus cosas de pirata... - Con esto, Ace entendio a que se referia, asintiendo una vez como respuesta. - ... y Joan-Marie anda recogiendo por el comedor.- Concluyo Ifára, haciendosele a Ace mas cansada y ausente de lo que la habia notado en la mañana.

-Y te quedas tu aqui sola, enferma y con todo el trabajo.- Contesto el joven pirata entre preocupado y molesto, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba facilmente y sin necesidad ni de cerrar la puerta. -No es justo.-

-No tengo todo el trabajo.- Rapida, Ifára le reprocho un tanto con su voz de niña temblorosa, continuando a lo suyo mas torpe y lenta de lo que solia ser. -Ademas, las otras dos no estan precisamente descansando, tampoco.- Dijo la niña, defendiendo velozmente a sus ausentes compañeras de cocina. Sin embargo, Ace no iba a darse por vencido tan facilmente, apoyando una de sus manos grandes contra la encimera para arrinconarla un tanto, pero con suavidad.

-¿Como te encuentras?- Le pregunto, tratando de analizar sin que se notara mucho el estado de su rostro bonito y sus movimientos debiles que, aun asi, seguian siendo bastante eficaces.

-Bien... creo.- Contesto ella poco convencida con un encogimiento de hombros, teniendo que detener un segundo sus acciones para llevarse una mano pequeña hacia la frente. Cerro los ojos, apretandose con sus dedos delgados un tanto la zona cubierta mientras buscaba algo de relajacion.

-Tienes mala cara.- Rapido como el viento, Ace mostro su desacuerdo, abrazandola cuidadoso de la cintura mientras observaba como Ifára abandonaba su descanso breve. -¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-Si, si... - Pero era evidente que no, cerrando la niña los ojos con fuerza un breve segundo cuando noto lo que debia ser una punzadita dolorosa. -Pasame eso ¿Quieres?- Cuestiono cansada, señalando con una mano rapida una taza cercana de porcelana. Obediente y preocupado, el joven pirata alcanzo facilmente el objeto pedido, acercandolo a la mano pequeña y torpe de la chiquita.

Sin embargo, la taza se le resbalo de entre los dedos, estando a punto de estrellarse y destruirse contra la encimera si no hubiera sido porque Ace volvio a atraparla al vuelo.

Ifára no era una persona torpe, Ace lo sabia bien.

-Estas enferma.- Se limito el segundo comandante a decir de nuevo, tratando de sonar mas serio y convencido que antes. -Y me parece que mas que esta mañana.- Esta vez, visto su casi accidente con la taza de porcelana, Ifára no replico, permaneciendo en su posicion para apoyar las manos pequeñas y torpes ahora sobre la encimera, estando aun Ace a su espalda. -Necesitas un descanso.-

-¿Sabes? Creo... creo que me voy a sentar un rato.- Dijo ella derrotada, y Ace penso que debia encontrarse realmente mal para llegar a ceder a semejante cosa. -Me duele la cabeza y tengo el estomago revuelto.- Viendo que parecia dispuesta a moverse tarde o temprano, el muchacho pirata finalmente la libero, alejandose de ella un par de pasos cortos. Ifára, por su parte, aun permanecio sobre su sitio, soltando un suspirito cansado mientras se mantenia aun con la encimera bajo sus manos.

-Deberias irte a la cama.- Ace mantuvo la esperanza de lograr que se acostara un rato y permaneciera en descanso, cosa que habia intentado desde por la mañana sin conseguirlo.

-Quiza lo haga... quiza si... - La niña, esta vez, parecia mas dispuesta a dejarse convencer, cerrando los ojos otra rapida vez cuando sintio algo que Ace analizo como un leve mareo. -Pero, de momento, voy a... a sentarme un rato... - Le dedico una sonrisita vaga y fugaz, pero sincera, respirando hondo la chiquita para buscar el sentirse levemente mejor. -Deberias marcharte a tus cosas, seguro que te echaran de menos.- Dijo la niña, siempre tan pendiente de los demas y sus sentimientos incluso enferma. -Tampoco es justo que yo acapare hasta tus ultimos dias en este barco. Es tu familia, al fin y al cabo ¿No?-

-Si... - Pero Ace no estaba del todo convencido, teniendo que reflexionar profundamente las palabras didacticas pero suaves de Ifára. -¿Me prometes que te sentaras un rato, al menos?- Suplico incluso, dedicando sobre la jovencita una mirada preocupada y de ruego.

-Si, Ace... voy a sentarme un rato... - Contesto sincera Ifára, cogiendo nuevamente una honda bocanada de aire. -Y si sigo encontrandome mal, me ire a la cama, te lo prometo.- Bueno, al menos, Ace habia conseguido un gran paso.

-Esta bien.- Mas aliviado y relajado al ver que ella finalmente comenzaba a ceder, el segundo comandante sonrio tranquilizador, dando despues un suspirito pequeño. -Me voy entonces. Luego te veo.- Dijo, dejandole claro a ella que regresaria a cerciorarse de su estado de salud. Como respuesta, Ifára asintio con una sonrisita forzada, aun pegadita junto a la encimera. A regañadientes pero sabiendo que ella tenia razon a su modo, el joven Ace se giro sobre sus pies, dispuesto a marcharse de la cocina y dejarla descansar y tomar sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, aun abierta, Ace tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de echarle un ultimo vistazo y decir algo mas, deteniendose un segundo para volver a girarse y pronunciar aquello que necesitaba decir. -Si necesitas algo... - Sin embargo, no pudo continuar.

No pudo continuar porque, lo que vio de repente, lo dejo momentaneamente helado.

Ifára se encontraba tensa, inclinada sobre la encimera mientras buscaba normalizar fieramente su respiracion, demasiado entrecortada y violenta para ser saludable. Con las manos incluso blancas de apretar con tanta fuerza el borde de la encimera, por el rostro de la chiquilla cruzo una expresion de dolor absoluto, de tortura interna, ahogando malamente un grito que sono a quejido desgarrador.

-¿Ifára?- Cuestiono Ace con la expresion desencajada y aun sin acertar a moverse, resultandole la escena como demasiado preocupante y peligrosa como para acertar, todavia, a moverse. Hacia un segundo, estaba bien. Estaba enferma, cierto, algo febril tambien, pero bien. O, al menos, no tan mal.

La niña no contesto, presa de su repentino ataque extraño mientras buscaba, todavia, normalizar su respiracion. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y volvio a quejarse, temblandole las piernas bonitas notablemente mientras trataba de controlarlas sin lograrlo, la pobre. El aliento le falto un segundo, comenzo a volverse blanca como la cera, abrazandose de repente con dolor y desesperacion la cintura, cubriendo aquella zona de su cuerpo que comenzaba a doler aun mas que la cabeza y de una manera insoportable.

Entonces, Ace contemplo horrorizado y estatico en su posicion como Ifára se inclinaba aun mas contra la encimera, apretando fuertemente su cintura y vientre para, nuevamente, producir otro quejidito peor ahogado que los demas. Sus piernas y manos temblaron con mas fuerza y la realidad dejo de tener sentido, deshaciendose finalmente Ifára para dejar que sus extremidades terminaran fallando y, asi, dejarse caer medio desvanecida hacia el suelo.

Fue en ese momento que Ace reacciono.

A la velocidad de la luz, con el corazon en un puño y todavia no pudiendo creer semejante escena terrible, el joven pirata corrio hasta ella, agarrandola al vuelo para evitar que se golpeara violentamente contra las baldosas duras de la cocina.

La acogio entre sus brazos y la noto temblar con fuerza, encogida sobre si misma debido a un dolor lacerante y repentino que era demasiado agudo como para pensar en nada o decir nada. Ace se sentia desesperado, inclinado sobre el suelo mientras sujetaba su cuerpo pequeño que parecia ahora mas fragil que nunca, a punto de quebrarse, teniendo que apoyar la mitad de ella sobre el suelo de baldosas para mantenerla, al menos, tumbada y a salvo de caidas.

-¿Ifára?- Volvio a cuestionar como un idiota, acogiendo su cara contraida de dolor con su mano libre para analizarla un tanto. Ella no respondio, medio desvanecida y no haciendo mas que estremecerse y quejarse con lloriqueos sufrientes, dandose cuenta el joven pirata de que ya no tenia una fiebre normal. Ifára estaba ardiendo. Su frente ardia tanto, que hasta los dedos del joven comandante lo notaron nada mas rozar su piel cada vez mas palida. -¡Ifára!- Sacudio un tanto su carita en cuanto noto que iba a desmayarse, no queriendo que ella se desvaneciera por puro terror visceral a que no volviera a despertarse. -¡Vamos, niña! Reacciona... pequeña, reacciona... - Con la voz desgarrada y temblorosa, preocupado en extremo y sintiendo que cada estremecimiento y muestras de dolor de ella las notaba el mismo, Ace funciono por puro instinto, desesperado e incluso lloroso. -Ifára... - Ella parecio tratar de mantenerse plenamente consciente, luchando contra sus ojos bonitos y buscando que se abrieran de nuevo. Sin embargo, otra tortuosa punzada de dolor se lo impidio, teniendo que quejarse otra vez para dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento imposible de ignorar. -¡Canija! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Canija!- La sacudio un tanto pero, nuevamente, no hubo respuesta alguna mas alla de estremecimientos y quejidos, encogiendose Ifára aun mas sobre si misma como un ovillo aterrador, blanco y tembloroso. Sufriente, el rostro y cuello de la niña comenzo a ser cubierto por un sudor frio e insano. -Por favor, canija... - Desesperado y con ella entre sus brazos, tan debil y torturada, mas fragil que nunca, Ace elevo la cabeza un segundo con ojos aterrados e incluso vidriosos, rebuscando por los alrededores con la mirada algun ente salvador que les diera un poquito de su ayuda.

Fue en aquel instante que sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los de Dadou que, estatica bajo el marco de la puerta abierta, contemplaba la escena tan congelada como Ace lo habia hecho al principio.

La joven esclava permanecio estupefacta durante el leve segundo que Ace la observo en silencio, apresando a Ifára entre sus brazos sobre el suelo de baldosas.

-¡No te quedes ahi parada, maldita sea!- Estallo el joven comandante finalmente, dotando a sus palabras de la mayor desesperacion y regaño. Sin embargo, Dadou todavia no se movio, pareciendo que le andaba costando una barbaridad asimilar la situacion. -¡Muchacha atolondrada! ¡Busca al medico!- Le espeto Ace con un grito tan furioso como asustado, logrando que, finalmente, con los ojos llorosos y estupefactos la joven y delgada muchacha diera un respingo violento. Obediente y pareciendo que finalmente comenzaba a asumir lo que su mirada habia contemplado, Dadou se lanzo a la carrera, dispuesta a cumplir fielmente con el encargo del joven Ace. -¡Trae al puñetero medico!- Grito el pirata mientras observaba marchar a su mayor esperanza actual, regresando velozmente su atencion sobre la chiquilla temblorosa que, aun deshecha en dolor y escalofrios, permanecia medio ausente entre sus brazos. -Aguanta un poquito... solo un poquito... - Dijo Ace con el tono mas tranquilizador que consiguio, saliendole mas bien lloroso y desesperado. -Solo sera un poquito mas... - Entonces, como un rayo, la mente de Ace fue atravesada por aquella escena de hacia un tiempo, cuando él mismo elimino a dolor y peticion de ella la marca a fuego de su antebrazo por otra mas grande y significativa. Habian sido, basicamente, las mismas palabras. -Solo un poco mas... - Repitio confuso, perdido y desesperado, apretandola un tanto contra si mismo en cuanto la noto desfallecer finalmente para mecerla con cuidado y sin mucho sentido.

Todo habia sido perfecto.

Todo habia ido a la perfeccion.

Y ya se sabe que la perfeccion o no existe, o es simplemente inalcanzable.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Wohoooooooooooooooo!_

_A que he sido rapida esta vez?_

_Ahora estoy mas emocionada e inspirada porque me encanta el drama, y estamos llegando a uno de los momentos mas cumbre de la historia, os lo garantizo!_

_Se que os habre hecho sufrir con este capitulo, yeah! lo se y soy malvada, pero eso ya lo sabiais ¿Verdad? Muajajajaja_

_Como si no nos conocieramos, picaruelas... jeh, jeh, jeh..._

_Espero ser tan rapida cn el siguiente capitulo como con este y no dejaros comiendoos las uñas durante demasiado tiempo._

_Poco mas que decir ¡Gracias por leer y dedicar tiempo a esta historia!_

_Besos de lima limon y mucho amor sincero y emocionado!_

_Maddy_


	15. No importa No pasa nada

Como un huracan, Ace arramplo en la habitacion.

El sonido estruendoso de la puerta abriendose violentamente causo un respingo nervioso general, tanto sobre el medico del barco como en el par de enfermeras bonitas que lo ayudaban, deteniendo en seco sus acciones por el susto.

Ace los ignoro olimpicamente, rebuscando frenetico con la mirada entre el unico par de camas que habia en la habitacion pequeña que era la enfermeria.

No le hizo falta buscar demasiado, sin embargo, puesto que un quejido agudo de dolor indico perfectamente donde se encontraba la persona que andaba buscando.

Como movido por un resorte, Ace atreveso el cuarto en un par de zancadas veloces, nuevamente indiferente a aquellas dos enfermeras y el doctor que, atentos y mudos ante su persona, se mantuvieron estaticos alrededor de la cama ocupada.

-Ace, ¿Que haces aqui?- Cuestiono finalmente el medico, preocupado por su presencia asi como por ser molestado durante un momento critico de su trabajo.

Ifára grito de dolor, retorciendose sobre la cama y bajo las mantas revueltas sin ser demasiado consciente de cuanto la rodeaba, sudando frio y temblando violentamente.

-¡Ace, no puedes estar aqui!- Volvio a repetir el doctor, pero Ace no le hizo ningun caso, inclinandose junto a la niña, que no paraba la pobre de moverse y lloriquear dolorosamente, por puro arrebato emocional e instintivo. -¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¡Largate!- Y es que, como buen medico, no estaba bien que una persona cercana a un paciente todavia en semejante estado, que se la habian traido de esa guisa aquella misma tarde, anduviera a sus anchas por la habitacion para entorpecer aun mas el trabajo y sufrir.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia Ace no era de los que hacian demasiado caso, limitandose a inclinarse aun mas hacia la cama para estar mas cerca de ella, tan sufriente y desesperada.

-No pasa nada... - Le susurro a la niña que se quejaba y retorcia febril sobre la cama, llegando incluso a alcanzar su mejilla llenita con una mano. La noto ardiendo, sudando frio y presa de temblores que podrian considerarse hasta convulsiones, no pudiendo evitar que por su rostro se cruzara una sombra de sufrimiento emocional. El contacto repentino hizo que, por un instante, Ifára fuera consciente de la realidad un minimo, lanzando un brazo desesperado hasta él para pasar la mano pequeña por la nuca y tirar de los cabellos hacia si. Ace aguanto el dolor y se dejo llevar, sabiendo que la chiquilla no sabia demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo y andaba demasiado desesperada, notando el joven comandante como sus dedos delgados lo arrastraban hasta que sus frentes se encontraron. No pasa nada, no importa. Ifára podia hacer lo que quisiera, no pasa nada. Lo que padeciese Ace ahora mismo era indiferente, no importa. -Sshh... no pasa nada, no importa... - Le susurro Ace a una Ifára deshecha de respiracion insana y violenta, acogiendo su cara ardiente entre las manos grandes. -Tienes que ser fuerte... se solucionara, se pasara... pero tienes que ser fuerte.- Trato incluso de sonar didactico y lo mas sereno y calmado que pudiera, firme y fuerte, como siempre, porque ella lo necesitaba y Ace no tenia derecho a flaquear ahora mismo. No pasa nada, no importa.

Ifára produjo un movimiento vago parecido a un asentimiento, teniendo que detener la accion en cuanto noto que un nuevo y mas potente relampago de dolor la atravesaba por dentro de pies a cabeza. Con un grito desgarrado, la niña solto el cabello de su nuca repentinamente para apresar los antebrazos trabajados del otro, llegando incluso a clavarle las uñas mientras su expresion, antes tan dulce y preciosa, se contraia con daño insoportable.

Esto no podia seguir asi.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito Ace de pronto, dedicando su mirada mas furiosa y desesperada al medico cercano. Con Ifára tenia que mostrarse fuerte, firme y calmado. Sin embargo, con los demas a Ace le daba igual como se comportara ahora mismo. -¡Dale algo!- El medico parecia dispuesto a semejante cosa mucho antes de que a Ace se le ocurriera, manejando desde hacia un par de segundos atras una jeringuiya de eficaz contenido. Con una miradita de regaño, el cascarrabias pero buen doctor se acerco a la cama. Ifára, por su parte, se retorcia y quejaba con mas fuerza que antes, si es que esto era posible.

-Sujetala.- Le dijo sin mas con toda su voz robotica y laboral, acostumbrado como estaba a escenas y padecimientos semejantes. Era un profesional y Ace lo sabia, obedeciendo rapidamente su mandato para apresar asi a la pobre chiquilla contra la cama. Extrañamente, como no parecia enterarse de demasiado, la desdichadita se revolvio con fuerza bajo el agarre que el segundo comandante producia sobre sus hombros, no parando en ningun momento de lloriquear y retorcerse de dolor. -Normalmente, esto lo hacen las enfermeras... - Dijo el medico con un suspirito, acomodandose mejor sus gafas redondas mientras analizaba la jeringuiya a contra luz. - ... pero ya que estas aqui... - Se encogio de hombros tranquilo y guardando su molestia mientras Ace luchaba facilmente contra la enferma Ifára, que ya no se sabia si se resistia al agarre o simplemente le dolia todo demasiado como para estarse quieta.

-Le duele mucho.- Le dijo Ace entre desesperado y suplicante, recibiendo como respuesta una miradita rapida de obviedad por parte del medico, que no andaba contento con su presencia en semejante momento.

Guardandose algun comentario mordaz y sarcastico para si, el medico de la tripulacion se inclino sobre la muchacha apresada, encontrando la vena de su antebrazo a una velocidad que solo unos ojos expertos podrian utilizar. Sin esperar un segundo mas, que era inhumano dejarla estar asi de sufriente sin ton ni son, el doctor clavo finalmente la aguja sobre la piel temblorosa, inyectando el contenido de la jeringuiya en la sangre de Ifára.

-Ya esta.- Dijo el doctor una vez finalizada la tarea, irguiendose tranquilo y suspirante nuevamente junto a la cama. -Tiene un efecto rapido.- Explico mejor en cuanto noto que la expresion de Ace lo miraba confuso y demasiado preocupado, aun apresando a la pobre chiquilla que se retorcia bajo su agarre suave, pero eficaz.

Esta lucha extraña solo duro un par de segundos mas, sin embargo, comenzando Ifára de repente a volver sus movimientos mas debiles y perdidos. Sus ojos bicolores se hicieron vidriosos, su respiracion comenzo a calmarse un tanto, y los quejiditos fueron deteniendose poco a poco y bajando su volumen.

Finalmente, los ojos de Ifára se cerraron y su cuerpo se relajo sin remedio, cayendo dormida profundamente debido al efecto de la sedacion y los analgesicos.

Los hombros de Ace se hundieron y su agarre sobre ella se deshizo lentamente, pudiendo notarse aliviado durante unos segundos.

Solo unos segundos, porque rapido su mente y corazon fueron apresados con fuerza como por una mano de hierro candente.

Casi arrodillado junto a la cama, Ace giro la cabeza para dedicarle al doctor su mirada mas desesperada, observando como este y sus enfermeras parecian pulular tranquilos a sus tareas por la pequeña habitacion.

-¿Que le pasa?- Cuestiono el joven comandante tragando saliva, costandole una autentica barbaridad el dejar de vigilar a la muchacha que, agotada y palida, dormitaba sedada sobre el colchon.

El medico detuvo sus acciones en seco al ver que andaban hablandole a él sin duda, abriendo la boca un segundo con evidentes intenciones de contestar. Sin embargo, en el ultimo momento se contuvo, limitandose a hacerle una seña indicativa de seguimiento al otro mientras soltaba un suspirito largo. El amargo pero buen doctor camino hacia la salida de la enfermeria bajo la atenta mirada de un Ace nervioso y confuso, causando que este ultimo no supiera exactamente por que decantarse.

Finalmente, ehandole una ultima mirada de soslayo y dolor a la chiquilla enferma, a regañadientes el joven pirata se incorporo en pie sobre el suelo, siguiendo a aquel medico de la tripulacion hacia los pasillos del Moby Dick.

Una expresion significativa del doctor basto para que las enfermeras asintieran y continuaran a lo suyo, sabiendo ambas lo que tenian que hacer, como y cuando.

Y, asi, ambos hombres salieron del cuarto medico, encontrandose uno tan acostumbrado y calmado, y el otro al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Una vez Ace cerro la puerta cuidadosamente tras su espalda, no pudo guardar silencio por mas tiempo.

-¿Que le pasa?- Repitio el muchacho, dedicando sobre el doctor frente a él una expresion suplicante que no pudo controlar. Ahora mismo, Ace dudaba de que pudiera controlar nada.

-No lo se.- Contesto el medico encogiendose de hombros resignadamente, retirandose las gafas redondas para descansar la vista un rato.

Aquello era demasiado.

-¿Que?- Incredulo y no queriendo creer bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que acababan de decirle y estaba ocurriendo, que era imposible para él asimilar desgracia como la actual tan repentinamente, el joven Ace abrio los ojos como platos con panico. -¡¿Como que no lo sabes?- Y llego la ira como forma de defensa, como siempre.

-No, no lo se.- Contesto el doctor con algo de molestia, no pudiendo sin embargo continuar con semejante actitud recta puesto que, en menos de un segundo, Ace se le habia echado encima y lo agarraba firmemente de la bata blanca, empujandole contra la pared de madera cercana con un ruido sordo.

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes?- Volvio Ace a repetir preso tanto del panico como de la furia sin sentido, ignorando la expresion de daño del medico para estamparle un tanto contra la superficie dura, elevandolo del suelo un par de centimetros con facilidad gracias a su diferente complexion. El doctor, aunque quejumbroso y reducido, tambien era un pirata de una forma u otra, dispuesto a saltar a la gresca si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, en cuanto observo de nuevo la expresion de Ace, sus ojos desesperados y vidriosos escondidos tras una falsa furia, decidio contenerse. -¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Eres medico ¿no?- Exclamo el segundo comandante apretando fuertemente la bata blanca, apresandose a su unica fuente de esperanza mas que produciendo ninguna amenaza. -¡Tienes que saberlo!-

-¡Si! Soy medico... - Dijo el doctor aprisionado entre dientes y algo dificultosamente debido al agarre, zafandose violentamente en cuanto noto que, tras escucharle hablar de nuevo, Ace habia suavizado un tanto la potencia de sus dedos. Liberado, el medico molesto le echo una miradita de total reproche, observando como, esta vez, el muchacho no parecia con las ganas ni la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarse de nuevo contra nadie. - ... pero no un adivino. No se que le pasa.- La mirada atenta de Ace se mostro con todo su dolor y perdicion, esperando a pesar de todo por pura tozudez que el medico le dijera algun comentario milagroso o esclarecedor. -Mira... los sintomas los tengo bastante claros, por ahora... - Tras notarlo tan desdichado, que ya habia lidiado con casos peores antes, el medico del barco suspiro, relajandose rapidamente para mostrarse lo mas tranquilo y profesional que pudiera. -Lo que no se es la enfermedad ¿Lo comprendes?- Ace lo comprendia, pero no queria hacerlo.

-E-esta mañana... estaba bien... - Dijo el joven comandante con una voz baja y perdida, dedicando sobre sus pies una mirada preocupada en extremo y demasiado incredula todavia. -Estaba enferma... pero... pero estaba bien.- Y es que, definitivamente, habia ocurrido demasiado rapido como para asimilarlo facilmente. Era imposible. Ace penso por pura supervivencia y esperanza que, si se habia puesto enferma tan de repente, a lo mejor se recuperaria igual de rapido. Él no era medico y, esta vez, se alegro enormemente.

-Ya... - El doctor chasqueo la lengua, conociendo al joven Ace y sabiendo que no le agradaria en absoluto el mostrarse compasivo a pesar de su situacion y estado actual, limitandose por tanto a guardarse los sentimientos de consuelo para si. -Pero ahora no lo esta... Necesita pruebas.-

-Hazlas, entonces.- Contesto el segundo comandante mas suplicante que autoritario, la verdad, abandonando finalmente la lucha contra las emociones temerosas. -Asi sabras lo que le pasa ¿Verdad?- Inseguro, el joven Ace observo atentamente al doctor, contemplando como este continuaba igual de sereno e inquebrantable que siempre.

-Si... lo sabria si pudiera hacerlas.- Aquello si que fue un golpe letal directo al pecho, no pudiendo evitar Ace que un flechazo de dolor atravesara su expresion y enmudeciera completamente. -Por desgracia, aqui no tengo los medios necesarios para procedimientos complicados. Solo tengo lo basico y estrictamente necesario.-

-P-pero... - Ace titubeo, luchando fieramente contra el nudo opresor y asfixiante que se habia formado de pronto en su garganta. -Padre... y sus maquinas... - Sin embargo, el medico lo interrumpio rapidamente.

-Ace, aqui no tengo el material necesario.- Dijo conciso y claro, tratando de simplificar aquella conversacion que tan dolorosa se estaba haciendo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Ace se notaba desesperado y demasiado nervioso como para creerse nada de lo que no quisiera creer, estallando con aquella acusacion sin fundamento repentinamente. -¡¿Que hay de las maquinas de Padre y todos esos jodidos cachibaches que siempre usas con él? ¡Eso es material medico ¿Verdad?- Como respuesta y para mayor desesperacion, el doctor chasqueo la lengua y nego con la cabeza un par de veces sin decir palabra. -¿V-verdad?- Volvio Ace a cuestionar, tragando saliva de una manera hasta dolorosa, que la garganta se le habia secado y se parecia demasiado a la lija.

-Si, Ace, es material medico... pero no es el que necesito para esto.- Hablando claro y sereno, el doctor trato de funcionar de la manera mas responsable y considerada que pudiera, viendo resignado que tendria que explicarle cada detalle al impulsivo segundo comandante. -Tenemos las maquinas de Padre porque sabemos lo que le pasa y lo que necesita. Es decir, que esas maquinas son para su caso y para ayudarle con su enfermedad... No valen para otra cosa, Ace. Por eso las tenemos en el barco, porque sabiamos desde el principio lo que necesitabamos y que le ocurria... Y por eso, tambien, nos hicimos con ellas ¿Entiendes?- Ace no estaba ahora para atender a nada, teniendo que reflexionar poco a poco cada palabra pronunciada. Finalmente, levemente perdido en si mismo, el muchacho asintio. -Sin embargo, de lo que yo te estoy hablando es de otro tipo de material y maquinas... Maquinas para hacer pruebas, muchacho.- Sabiendo con quien hablaba y su falta de conocimientos en este ambito, el amargo doctor decidio suprimir la jerga medica que no fuera totalmente necesaria, dando la explicacion mas sencilla y clara que pudiera. -No se lo que le pasa a esa niña, Ace. Necesita un hospital.-

-¿H-hospital?- El segundo comandate tuvo incluso que echarse un pasito hacia atras por puro instinto emocional, alejandose del doctor como si este tuviera la culpa de su desgracia. -Pero... pero no es tan grave... - Y a semejantes conclusiones habia llegado tan solo él mismo por pura comodidad y, nuevamente, supervivencia.

Sin embargo, la mirada seria y sincera del medico contestaba a su pregunta.

Ace tuvo que contener el aliento y llevarse una mano hacia el rostro para cubrirselo, perdido, confuso y desesperado. Portgas D. Ace no lloraba, nunca. Mucho menos delante de terceros o en pleno pasillo, por muy de noche que fuera. No lloraba, nunca... Solo lo habia hecho delante de...

Necesitaba controlarse.

Con un bufido doloroso y demasiado escalofriante como para ser normal, Ace finalmente se descubrio el rostro, controlando el arrebato malamente mientras sentia que el nudo de su garganta se apretaba todavia mas.

-Aun asi... - Notandolo tan destrozado y nervioso, tan confuso como debatiendo contra si mismo, el doctor elevo las manos en posicion pacificadora, llamando nuevamente la atencion total del segundo comandante. - ... es pronto todavia para saber nada ¿De acuerdo? Apenas si me la habeis traido hace unas horas.- Ace estaba empezando a asimilar demasiadas cosas dificiles de tragar de golpe y sin anestesia, evitando la mirada del medico todo cuanto pudiera para asentir nerviosamente. -Esperemos a ver como marcha la cosa y, entonces, podremos hacer suposiciones.- Este detalle era mas esperanzador, se dijo Ace en su dialogo interno, respirando hondo a traves de la nariz para buscar recomponerse un tanto.

-Pero... necesita un hospital.- Y es que esto ultimo a Ace no se le habia pasado en absoluto.

-Si... - Respondio el medico, y Ace volvio a asentir igual de perdido, tratando de controlar sus emociones turbulentas actuales. -Sin embargo, dentro de dos semanas o asi daremos con una isla urbanizada. Al menos, eso han dicho los navegantes y, tu sabes, muchacho... siempre aciertan.- El doctor, extrañamente, llego hasta a sonreir. Una sonrisa que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, por lo que salio bastante forzada y falsa, pero estaba ahi, al menos. Esto, a Ace lo alivio enormemente. Era sorprendente lo facil que es hacer feliz o bien desgraciado a una persona que se encuentra presa del momento. -Alli habra un hospital o por lo menos una clinica. Podran tratarla como es debido y saber lo que le pasa.-

-Cierto... si, cierto.- Respondio el segundo comandante, notando como una llama esperanzada surgia en su estomago y deshacia un tanto el doloroso nudo de su garganta. Solo dos semanas y todo se solucionaria. Dos semanas, y las cosas podrian encauzarse de nuevo y ser perfectas otra vez. Solo dos semanas. Quiza, incluso antes de eso Ifára ya se habria recuperado. No importa, no pasa nada.

-Bien... - El medico parecio sentirse por fin aliviado, suspirando otra vez como solia ser su amarga costumbre. -Y ahora, muchacho, tengo que volver al trabajo.- Habiendo arreglado la situacion como mejor podia y dando la tarea por finalizada con exito, el medico de la tripulacion elimino la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de la enfermeria, siendo atentamente observado por un Ace con evidentes intenciones de seguirlo. Por desgracia, el doctor en cuestion lo noto prontamente, colocandose altivo y didactico sus gafas redondas para dirigir sobre el joven su mirada mas autoritaria. -Y tu, Ace, deberias irte a la cama.-

-Quiero estar con ella.- Dijo el muchacho pirata sin dudarlo un instante, causando que el doctor bufara impaciente.

-Ahora no es un buen momento. Esta sedada, retorciendose y con demasiada fiebre como para enterarse de nada.- Sus palabras se clavaron sobre Ace dolorosamente, causando que una expresion dañada cruzara su rostro de manera fugaz. Sintiendose un insensible en el fondo, pero sabiendo que era necesario para hacerle ceder en su cabezoneria de muchacho, el medico amargo volvio a suspirar, como siempre. -Vuelve mañana o solo seras una molestia.- Dijo, apelando a la idea de que su trabajo fuera hecho de la mejor y mas eficaz manera, sabiendo seguro que con eso el joven Ace cederia facilmente por primera vez.

-V-vale.- Se limito Ace a contestar, conteniendo las ganas de discutir el asunto con tan solo pensar en que, realmente, pudiera entorpecer su trabajo y empeorar asi el estado de Ifára.

-Buenas noches.- Con un cabeceo, el doctor abrio la puerta, comenzando a atravesarla tan enfurruñado y profesional como era.

-Si... buenas noches.- Pero apenas pudo dedicarle ninguna palabra de protocolo nocturno, desapareciendo el medico en el interior de la enfermeria pequeña, cerrandole la puerta en las narices y casi estampandosela en la cara.

Detenido en seco, preso total de la preocupacion y de demasiadas emociones encontradas de pronto, Ace permanecio frente a la madera recientemente cerrada durante varios segundos perdidos y largos.

Finalmente, trago saliva, sintiendo aquel nudo un poco menos apretado pero presente y doloroso todavia, para darse la vuelta sobre sus pies y comenzar a caminar con los hombros hundidos y la mirada confusa.

Sabia de antemano que no podria dormir esta noche.

No importa. No pasa nada.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-¿Sabes? He tenido una bonita mañana y esperaba que el mediodia fuera igual de maravilloso... - Dijo burlon y jocoso, como siempre, pero bastante molesto e ironico de lo que solia ser, alcanzando eficazmente a su compañero que, veloz, recorria el pasillo firmemente. -Iba a beber un par de cervezas con mis muchachos, luego pensaba dormir una reparadora siesta que embelleciera mi ya de por si gallardo rostro... - Suspiro cansado y levemente enfurruñado, dedicando sobre su amigo caminante y serio una mirada de total reproche. -Pero ¡Claro! Obviamente, tenia que venir el gran Marco, heroe de nuestro barco, a comerme la cabeza y hacerme sentir culpable hasta que aceptara su proposicion... ¡Que digo proposicion! Mas bien ha sido imposicion... - Pero para su desgracia, Marco no dijo nada todavia, limitandose a continuar su camino mientras era fielmente seguido por el otro. -¡Loado seas, oh, gran Marco!- Definitivamente, estaba molesto.

-Callate, Thatch.- Se limito a decir el primer comandante, notandose mas tenso y nervioso de lo que solia ser normalmente.

-Callarme, callarme... ¿Para que? Igualmente, al final siempre se hace lo que tu quieres.- Casi como un niño caprichoso, Thatch solto aquello entre dientes con expresion mohina, no deteniendo a pesar de todo su camino y estando dispuesto a seguir a sus escasos amigos hasta el infierno. Quiza, Thatch fuera una persona egocentrica, arrogante y tan divertido como retorcido pero, sin embargo, si tenias la enorme suerte de caerle lo suficientemente en gracia como para entablar amistad se convertiria siempre en el mas fiel de los compañeros. Thatch apreciaba a sus amigos porque desconfiaba de la humanidad en general. -Ademas, ¿Que diablos pintamos nosotros ahi, querido Marco?- A pesar de la pregunta, Thatch no dejo decir palabra al primer comandante, haciendo gala de su gran facilidad para hablar sin parar. Estaba nervioso, en realidad, Marco lo conocia demasiado bien y se sabia su barrera defensiva de memoria. -Yo te lo dire. Nada. No pintamos absolutamente nada ¿Que vamos a arreglar nosotros con nuestra presencia? Vale que somos simpaticos, Marco, pero no tenemos la capacidad para hacer milagros y, entre tu y yo, tampoco somos tan guapos como para sanar a nadie solo con un vistazo.- Finalmente, Marco termino por tener que chasquear la lengua.

-Thatch, hablas demasiado.- Se limito a decir por el momento, continuando su camino directo hacia el destino planeado en cuestion.

-Y tu demasiado poco. Por eso no ligas.- Contesto el cuarto comandante con toda su gracia, tratando de controlar su propio nerviosismo y preocupacion. -Ademas, yo deberia ser el molesto, no tu. ¡Que diablos!- Exclamo de repente, alzando las manos al cielo durante un instante con cataclismo e indignacion. -Estoy molesto. Me has arrastrado hasta aqui con una barata apelacion a la compasion y los sentimientos, sabiendo que soy un amigo adorable y que terminaria cediendo a tus artimañas de gran señor ¡Jah!- Definitivamente, Thatch estaba molesto y se sentia frustrado, pero Marco sabia que el porque de ello no era lo que le andaba contando. -Y cuando acepto como un imbecil, llego y me encuentro con que Ace no esta por ninguna parte.-

-A Ace solo Padre ha sido capaz de moverlo de alli para que comiera algo.- Dijo Marco lo mas sereno y calmado que pudo, conteniendo el mismo su propio nerviosismo a su manera y saliendo prontamente en defensa del segundo comandante. -Necesita un descanso.-

-Me parece estupendo, Marco.- Contesto Thatch sin intenciones de darle una tregua, acelerando el paso en cuanto comprobo que Marco hacia exactamente lo mismo. -Pero a mi el unico que me importa de toda esta milonga es Ace.- El cuarto comandante confeso, poniendose serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba siendo sincero, ahora si. Marco pudo notarlo. -Mira... sinceramente. Esa niña es muy graciosa, simpatica, bonita y todo cuanto quieras. Me agrada, de verdad que si... pero, realmente, me la trae al pairo. Ademas, ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva en la enfermeria? Solo desde ayer por la tarde. No es tan grave.- Thatch chasqueo la lengua, dando su opinion mas sincera y realista, fiel a su filosofia de vida.

-Lleva enferma mas tiempo. Yo he estado conviviendo con ella aqui, en el barco.- Dijo Marco rapidamente, interrumpiendo un momento el monologo interminable del cuarto comandante.

-Bah, como sea... Lo que quiero decirte es que, si esa niña me importa algo, es por que le importa a Ace ¿Lo comprendes?- Thatch bufo un tanto con frustracion, observando como andaban cada vez mas cerca de la puerta que daba a la enfermeria. -No entiendo que pintamos nosotros dos solos junto a su cama. De verdad, no lo entiendo.-

-Es sencillo y tu mismo te has dado la respuesta.- Marco respondio con toda su correccion y tranquilidad, como siempre, notando facilmente el cuarto comandante como parecia mas sensible y estirado de lo habitual. -Dices que Ace te importa, y el estado de Ifára esta estrechamente ligado a su bienestar. Te interese o no la salud de la muchacha, sabes perfectamente que eso influira enormemente sobre su persona.- Marco y sus palabras concisas e imposibles de debatir.

-Bueno... si, pero... - Inseguro, Thatch trato de discutirlo por puro orgullo, siendo rapidamente interrumpido por un Marco que, finalmente llegado a su destino, se detenia justo frente a la puerta buscada.

-Pues ya esta, entonces. El asunto se ha terminado y discutirlo seria ridiculo.- Dijo el primer comandante con su aura autoritaria y de lider por naturaleza, causando que Thatch no pudiera hacer mucho mas que producir una expresion molesta. A regañadientes todavia, el cuarto comandante se coloco junto a su compañero, observando cansinamente como este llevaba una mano hasta el pomo para abrir la puerta. Rapidamente, el olor a medicinas y estancia medica los inundo sin remedio, internandose ambos comandantes en la enfermeria pequeña sin esperar permiso de ningun tipo.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Marco tan formal y correcto como era siempre, regalando sobre el doctor levemente sorprendido una expresion de disculpa por interrumpir. Por su parte, Thatch se dedico a curiosear con la mirada, encontrandose rapidamente con la cama ocupada y cercana. -Lamento la interrupcion, pero queriamos ver como se encuentra Ifára.- Ignorando la conversacion formal que iba a producirse, el cuarto comandante atraveso la estancia pequeña, caminando hasta el colchon con total curiosidad.

La imagen de una Ifára blanca como la cera, sudando frio y deshecha por la fiebre lo hizo tragar saliva hasta a él, recordando como hacia apenas un mes estaba tan bonita y graciosa como la mas simpatica de las ninfas. Presa del delirio a la vez que los sedantes, la chiquilla solto un quejidito casi inaudible, removiendose boca arriba un tanto sobre la cama mientras que, por su expresion, debia andar teniendo un sueño dificil o bien demasiado vivido.

-¿Como se encuentra quien?- Le cuestiono aquel medico al recien llegado Marco con confusion, causando que este ultimo no pudiera evitar elevar las cejas un tanto sorprendido.

-Ifára.- Pero por la expresion del doctor, aquel nombre no le decia nada en absoluto. Era doloroso ver como la gran mayoria de las personas se dedican a ignorar a los demas y ver solo para si mismos, se dijo Marco con frustracion. -La niña, la muchachita de Ace.- Se resigno finalmente el primer comandante a decir, indicando con una mano rapida la cama ocupada junto a la que Thatch andaba curioseando.

-¡Ah! Si, si.- Exclamo el medico con un asentimiento adivinador, cruzandose de brazos descansadamente para darles a entender que, ahora mismo, si era buen momento para las visitas. -Ahi la teneis, en la cama.- Estando haciendo un paron para evitar forzarse demasiado a si mismo, que ademas poco tenia mas que hacer por el momento, el doctor acomodo la espalda sobre la mesa cercana, observando como Marco asentia veloz para dirigirse directo hacia la niña tumbada.

Posicionandose junto a Thatch, el primer comandante se inclino un tanto sobre la cama, observando a la muchacha febril que, entre alucinaciones que iban y venian, imagenes que aparecian y se desvanecian y lloriqueos bajos, se revolvia ligeramente bajo las sabanas revueltas.

Ante semejante imagen, Marco no pudo hacer mas que tragar saliva al igual que su compañero, notando que su pecho se oprimia con dolor. Ifára era una buena chica, una personita decente de las pocas que quedan ademas de alguien importante.

Para Marco, la gran mayoria de la gente era importante.

La vio sufriente y enferma, muy enferma, pensando con dolor y desgracia que solo era una chiquilla y no tenia que estar padeciendo semejante mal, que ya habia sufrido bastante en una vida tan joven. Luego penso en Ace y en como debia sentirse, llegando a la conclusion de que si hasta él se notaba afligido por la situacion, Ace deberia andar muriendose de dolor por mas que fingiera ser fuerte e inquebrantable.

No era justo, en absoluto.

Preso de sus pensamientos y reflexiones propias, el primer comandante no pudo evitar llevar una mano tranquila hasta la mejilla ardiendo de la chiquilla. La habia cogido cariño y le agradaba como persona.

En cuanto las yemas de sus dedos se toparon con la piel temblorosa de sudor frio, la niña produjo un quejidito algo mas fuerte que los anteriores, revolviendose otra vez sobre la cama para abrir los ojos medianamente. Rapido, Marco retiro su mano con miedo de haber hecho algo que no debia o bien andar tomandose demasiadas confianzas, analizando despues con calma que la mirada bicolor de Ifára se encontraba demasiado perdida y vidriosa como para estar molesta. O consciente.

-¿Papa?- Cuestiono Ifára presa de algun delirio o mundo que solo existia ahora mismo en su cabeza, temblando por el frio de la fiebre a la vez que su voz sonaba quebrada y cansada en exceso.

Marco elevo las cejas con sorpresa por semejante nombre, ignorando como Thatch a su lado tenia que contener una carcajadita.

-... no... - Se limito el primer comandante a contestar sin mucho sentido, observando que la pobre Ifára no parecia enterarse de lo que ocurria a su alrededor. Durante un par de segundos, los ojos bicolores y semi abiertos de la niña continuaron clavados sobre su persona, ausentes pero extrañamente esperanzados. Finalmente, la chiquilla volvio a lloriquear con dolor, cerrando los parpados para revolverse sobre el colchon, palida y febril.

-Papa... salvame... - Dijo perdida en sus mundos mentales de recuerdos e imagenes mezcladas, soltando un sollocito de niña desolada que le arranco el corazon de cuajo.

Con un parpadeo largo y pensante, Marco dio la revision por terminada, girandose sobre sus propios pies para mirar al doctor aun acomodado sobre la mesa de estudio.

-¿Que le ocurre?- Cuestiono el primer comandante con tono serio y cordial, causando que el doctor correspondiera sus ojos rapidamente.

-No lo se.- Contesto sincero el medico amargo, negando con la cabeza disgustadamente para despues soltar un suspirito. -Necesita un hospital donde le hagan las pruebas necesarias. Con lo poco que tengo aqui, no puedo saberlo.- Como respuesta, Marco se limito a asentir.

-Y ¿Como va?- Volvio a preguntar, deseando sonsacarle al otro toda la informacio posible.

-Pues... - Pero el medico debio razonar que habia abierto la boca demasiao pronto, dedicando sobre el mueble mas cercano una miradita contrariada. - ... peor. Ayer vino enferma; hoy esta muy enferma.- Dijo finalmente el medico del barco con uno de sus supiritos, mirando nuevamente al primer comandante. La expresion preocupada y confusa de este ultimo causo que el doctor se encogiera de hombros, descubriendo que Marco precisaba de mayor informacion. -Delira por la fiebre... y los vomitos la estan agotando.- Nego con la cabeza entre resignado y disgustado, chasqueando despues la lengua con suavidad.

-¿Vomitos?- Cuestiono Marco tan serio y tranquilo como siempre, nervioso y preocupado por dentro en realidad, decidiendo que aceptaria la verdad fuera esta como fuera.

-Si... es raro.- Confeso el doctor con algo de desconcierto, notandose por su expresion y facciones cansadas que habia andado toda la noche y parte de la mañana luchando por conocer los motivos de semejante enfermedad. -Es raro, pero vomita todo cuanto he intentado darle... Ha llegado a vomitar hasta un vaso de agua. Vomita incluso cuando no tiene nada en el estomago.- Dijo el medico serio y pensativo, retirandose sus gafas redondas para frotarlas sobre la bata vieja y blanca. Una vez termino la tarea, se encontro con la expresion atenta de Marco que, aunque tranquila, si parecia ligeramente confusa. Por su parte, Thatch rebusco con la mirada junto a la cama de la niña, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una expresion de pequeño asco cuando sus ojos calleron en la palangana metalica de uso evidente. -Eso es raro. Que vomite solidos es mas comun y de esperar... pero liquidos... - El doctor chasqueo la lengua de nuevo, cruzandose de brazos pensante y reflexivo. -Si sigue asi, habra que alimentarla por via intravenosa... Al principio, pense que podria ser algun tipo de infeccion virica... - En cuanto dijo palabras semejantes, rapidamente el cuarto comandante dio un respingo, alejandose de la niña tumbada como si de repente esta hubiera empezado a arder. -Pero no, no es nada contagioso ni ningun virus.- Finalizo el doctor, dedicando sobre el curioso y silencioso ahora Thatch una miradita de regaño. -Ayer por la noche, me dije que tenia que ser una infeccion de tipo digestivo... y por eso la fiebre.- El medico volvio a dedicar toda su atencion sobre Marco, viendo como este asentia de vez en cuando y se notaba realmente interesado en cada palabra. -Sin embargo, es raro, porque tampoco es eso... es como si todo su sistema digestivo hubiera enfermado de repente... - Estando confuso incluso el propio doctor, este se llevo una mano al menton mal afeitado para mesarselo pensativamente. - ... pero no es una infeccion... parece algo autoinmune... o quiza algun tipo de bacteria... - Dijo, enmudeciendo de pronto durante un par de segundos para perderse en sus cavilaciones complicadas. Finalmente, dando las investigaciones mentales y sin pruebas por perdidas, el doctor suspiro como era su costumbre. -No lo se. Con los pocos medios que tengo aqui, no puedo ni hacerle un analisis de sangre como Dios manda. Necesita un hospital.- Marco abrio la boca, dispuesto a preguntar algo, notandosele totalmente perdido y traumado bajo su mascara serena. Sin embargo, no pudo decir palabra, siendo Thatch quien lo interrumpio velozmente.

-Y no puedes... no se... - Dijo el cuarto comandante, encogiendose de hombros mientras dedicaba sobre la niña enferma una miradita fugaz. -¿No puedes abrirla para ver que le pasa o algo asi?- Como respuesta primera, la mirada mas escandalizada que el serio Marco pudiera mostrar fue clavada sobre su persona.

-Soy un doctor, no un carnicero.- Exclamo el medico del barco entre dientes, notandose ofendido por que alguien fuera capaz de proponerle semejante cosa. -Si la abro sin razon, tal y como esta seguramente me la cargue. No es un bolso ¿Sabes? Las autopsias solo valen con los muertos.- Thatch, viendo que no entendia nada de medicina ni podia ayudar mucho, simplemente se encogio de hombros, girandose sobre sus pies para regresar a su tarea de curioso.

-Pero ¿Es tan grave?- Temeroso, Marco trago saliva de manera imperceptible, sabiendo de antemano cual seria mas o menos la respuesta.

-Tiene una temperatura tan alta que sufre de alucinaciones, tiene que estar sedada la mayor parte del tiempo por los dolores y, a veces, vomita hasta sangre.- Las palabras duras y concisas, sin anestesia, del doctor causaron sobre el primer comandante un pequeño shock, limitandose a permanecer estatico y silencioso. -Vomitar sangre significa hemorragia interna... y lo peor es que ni siquiera se el porque.- Como medico, semejante caso era desesperante. Como persona y ser cercano, era una desgracia.

Aun mudo, el primer comandante se mantuvo en su posicion, observando atento al doctor que, una vez pronunciadas aquellas ultimas palabras, termino por volver a suspirar y acomodarse de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Con temor, Marco abrio la boca para despues cerrarla abruptamente, no atreviendose asi y de primeras a hacer la pregunta que andaba carcomiendolo desde que entro a la enfermeria y la vio alli, tirada en la cama con aspecto semejante.

Finalmente, respiro hondo para prepararse, sabiendo que era de vital necesidad el conocer la respuesta de aquella cuestion.

-¿Se va a morir?- Alguien tenia que decirlo y Marco lo sabia, decidiendo ser él quien cargara sobre sus hombros fuertes semejante responsabilidad.

Frustrado a la vez que derrotado, el amargo doctor chasqueo la lengua, llevandose una mano cayosa hasta la sien para masajearla cansado.

-Si el mar la quiere, no... Pero si, en cambio, la quiere el cielo... - Marco asintio resignado. Conocia el significado de semejante respuesta extraña. El doctor ya habia hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano de momento, no teniendo los medios necesarios en el navio ni el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir nada. Era una cuestion de azar, por mas que doliera. Estaban dejando la vida de una pobre niña al azar, y lo peor de todo es que no quedaba mas remedio, que no podian hacer otra cosa. Si el mar queria a Ifára, la llevaria veloz y todavia viva hasta el hospital mas cercano. Sin embargo, si por el contrario la preferia el cielo, se la llevaria pronto.

-Joder... - Se limito Thatch a decir con un susurrito entre dientes, llevandose las manos grandes hasta los bolsillos con perdicion. Él tambien lo habia entendido.

Sombrio pero firme, tan firme y solido como solo Marco podia ser, este permanecio en silencio desde su sitio, reflexionando perdido un tanto mas la situacion. Por desgracia, no encontro resolucion posible por ninguna parte.

-Gracias.- Finalmente, asintio formal, dispuesto a largarse de aquella sala y colocar mejor sus pensamientos. Habia sido una noticia demasiado dura y repentina.

-Hago mi trabajo.- Respondio el medico, relajandose un tanto decaido sobre la mesa en la que andaba apoyado. El primer comandante no pronuncio palabra mas, girandose eficaz hacia la puerta con evidentes intenciones de salir de la enfermeria. Sin embargo, un movimiento de la mano del medico le hizo detenerse en seco. -Antes de que se me olvide... No le digais nada a Ace... - La expresion de Marco se torno confusa y meditabunda, debatiente, provocando que el doctor rapidamente se explicara algo mas. -Lo que tiene que saber, ya se lo he dicho yo esta mañana... pero no necesita tanta... tanta informacion.- Esto ultimo, Marco tambien lo entendia.

-Entiendo. Sera como digas.- Asintio correcto el primer comandante, comenzando a andar nuevamente hacia la puerta una vez comprobo que la charla desagradable habia terminado. Sorprendido en medio de su curiosidad y reflexion propia, Thatch dio un leve respingo, observando como su amigo y compañero parecia dispuesto a largarse. Sin esperar un segundo mas, que lo ultimo que queria era quedarse alli en soledad, el cuarto comandante rapidamente lo alcanzo, despidiendose del doctor con un cabeceo simpatico.

Sin embargo, por desgracia hasta Thatch sabia que la cosa no andaba para bromas de ninguna clase.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ifára llevaba 24 horas enferma.

24 horas de fiebre, vomitos, malestar doloroso, sudores frios, delirios, temblores, analgesicos y estremecimientos.

Ace llevaba 24 horas en vilo.

24 horas de preocupacion total, terror, sufrimiento interno, nervios, incredulidad, esperanzas por la mas minima nimiedad, rezos sin sentido y, a veces, incluso resignacion.

Sabiendo que, definitivamente, esta noche tampoco podria dormir, el segundo comandante se limito a permanecer en silencio, recientemente echado por el doctor de la enfermeria a la que era tan asiduo. En otro momento y circunstancia, Ace habria razonado facilmente que su presencia constante era una molestia y un entorpecimiento del trabajo medico ademas de innecesaria. Es decir, en otro momento y circunstancia, Ace habria optado por esperar paciente y saber que, visitara o no a la persona enferma en cuestion, su estado no cambiaria estuviera él presente o no.

Sin embargo, eso seria en otro momento y circunstancia, que por mas que Ace tratara de razonarlo y comportarse debidamente, no podia evitar el querer pasarse las 24 horas del dia pendiente y pegado a la pobre Ifára.

Ifára.

Ifára estaba muy enferma. Aun no lo habia asumido del todo.

Como le habian echado por tercera vez en aquellas 24 horas terribles y demasiado largas, Ace se limito a permanecer en silencio, acomodandose sentado sobre el suelo de madera frente a la puerta de la enfermeria, apoyando la espalda en la pared. No podria dormir ni estar atento a nada mas, ya lo habia intentado antes, decidiendo finalmente el esperar paciente a que, de nuevo, el doctor permitiera su presencia en la habitacion junto a la cama de la muchacha. Sabia, ademas, que no le dejarian pasar hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, pero Ace no podia moverse de alli ni dedicarse a otras tareas. Padre ya lo habia intentado y él se lo agradecia de corazon, de verdad lo hacia. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que Ace fuera capaz de abandonarla de ninguna manera, ya fuera fisicamente o bien en forma de pensamiento. De ninguna manera. Era imposible.

En su cabeza solo habia imagenes de Ifára. Imagenes de como estaba antes de aquellas 24 horas y como se encontraba ahora.

Imagenes de Ifára y de total culpabilidad, pensando Ace sin poder evitarlo como serian las cosas ahora si él, tan estupido y tozudo, hubiera optado por quedarse en el barco tranquilamente en lugar de largarse mas de un mes junto a Thatch y los suyos.

Seguramente, las cosas serian bien distintas e Ifára andaria ahora a las mil maravillas. Puede que incluso andara con él en una isla tranquila donde hubieran comprado una casita algo ruinosa, pero bonita.

Pensamientos incontrolables como este le hicieron producir un quejidito de dolor sin poder evitarlo, llevandose Ace una mano hacia el rostro con pesadez para arrastrarla a traves de la cara.

Luego, Ace se decia que Ifára estaba enferma y esto no podia ser culpa de nadie, asintiendo para si mismo por pura supervivencia emocional mientras se recordaba que solo seria asi durante dos semanas.

Dos semanas sufriendo, la pobre, es cierto, pero una vez llegaran a aquella isla urbana que el medico le habia mencionado, todo se solucionaria en poco tiempo. Ifára necesitaba un hospital y este llegaria pronto. Solo tenian que ser fuertes durante dos semanas.

Y sin embargo, Ace se sentia a la vez inseguro.

Ifára parecia ahora tan fragil, tan debil, tan facil de romperse... Dos semanas...

Sacudio la cabeza, queriendo disipar velozmente semejantes pensamientos que ni siquiera en su cabeza e imaginacion podia asimilar.

Solo tenian que ser fuertes dos semanas.

Un murmullo repentino de pies cercanos le hizo dar un respingo, sorprendido notablemente por que hubiera una presencia a su lado y él ni se hubiera dado cuenta. Con mirada curiosa y expresion cansada, Ace elevo la cabeza un tanto desde su posicion, topandose con la imagen conocida del primer comandante en pie junto a su persona.

El joven pirata le sonrio de manera cerrada, forzada y falsa, regresando rapidamente su atencion vaga hacia la puerta frente a él, aun tirado sobre el suelo y apoyado en la pared.

Debia tener un aspecto realmente patetico, se dijo Ace, sobre todo en cuanto noto que Marco, silencioso y estirado como siempre, se acomodaba a su lado en posicion similar.

Sentados ambos frente a la puerta de la enfermeria, permanecieron en un silencio extraño y mudo, complice, mientras miraban perdidamente a la habitacion cerrada en cuestion.

-¿Como esta?- Cuestiono Marco bajo y calmado, no apartando los ojos oscuros de la puerta vigilada. Sabia como estaba, pero preferia hacer como si nunca hubiera pisado la enfermeria. Ace lo necesitaba y Marco ya habia decidido cargar con aquella responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

-Bueno... - El joven Ace lo penso un tanto, con los ojos clavados en el mismo lugar que el otro mientras su expresion agotada pero nerviosa se tornaba en una derrotada. -Enferma.- Dijo como conclusion final, conteniendo un bufido de protesta e injusticia para continuar en la misma posicion que al principio.

-Ah... - Exclamo Marco como unica afirmacion, asintiendo un par de veces perdidas. -¿Y lo esta mucho?- Tambien sabia la respuesta, seguramente mas incluso que el propio Ace, decidiendo Marco igualmente el continuar haciendo las cosas a su manera.

Ace permanecio en un silencio tenso durante varios segundos, pareciendo que necesitaba reflexionar enormemente la respuesta. No era lo mismo pensar y guardarlo todo bajo llave en uno mismo, que directamente contarlo y hacerlo real.

-Esta sufriendo.- Contesto Ace finalmente, teniendo que tragar saliva con fuerza mientras mantenia los ojos clavados sobre la puerta cerrada. -Pero solo seran dos semanas... - Rapido, el segundo comandante se aventuro a continuar hablando, sabiendose atentamente escuchado por Marco a pesar de que este tampoco le estaba mirando a él. -Solo dos semanas y podremos llevarla a un hospital.- Dijo Ace realmente convencido y serio sobre esto ultimo, viendo de reojo como el primer comandante asentia. -Entonces, todo se habra solucionado.- El propio Ace realizo tambien un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, pareciendo que estaba hablandose mas a si mismo que al compañero junto a él. -Se pondra bien.-

-Seguro.- Respondio Marco velozmente y pareciendo de lo mas sincero. Sin embargo, la respuesta se le hizo a Ace demasiado robotica y facil como para ser real, evadiendose de estos pensamientos cuando se dijo que andaba siendo paranoico. -¿Que es lo que te ha dicho el doctor?-

-Que esta muy grave y no sabe como terminara todo esto.- Dijo el segundo comandante sin mas ni ningun tipo de anestesia, no pudiendo evitar el fruncir el ceño un tanto con molestia. -Pero yo se que sobrevivira. Siempre lo hace. Ifára es fuerte y ha pasado por cosas peores... ademas que, en cada desgracia, la fortuna siempre se pone de su parte.- Ace volvio a asentir mas para si mismo que para el otro, notandosele totalmente seguro de cada palabra que decia y cada vez mas recompuesto de su dolor. -Ifára siempre sobrevive.-

-Vaya, eso es sorprendente.- Se limito Marco a contestar, sabiendo rapido que Ace necesitaba hablar un poco mas. Nunca se lo diria, pero se conocian demasiado bien.

-Si que lo es... arrasaron su pueblo y su casa, y ella sobrevivio... la han secuestrado dos veces y tambien sobrevivio... salio viva de un choque en un barco estando escondida en el rincon mas bajo del navio... - Ante este recuerdo, a pesar de la imagen de aquel almacen humano lleno de muertos, Ace no pudo evitar sonreir un poquito para si mismo, nostalgico con la escena de su encontronazo no esperado. Quien iba a decirle a él que alcanzaria semejante tesoro en dia como aquel y de manera como esa. -Incluso salio intacta del secuestro de Blackbone... O casi intacta.- Dijo rapidamente en cuanto recordo que algunos golpes si se habia llevado la pobre niña, soltando el segundo comandante un pequeño suspirito aliviado. -La suerte la aprecia. Eso es algo innegable.-

-Parece que si, cierto.- Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Marco se pregunto si acaso Ifára no seria mas bien como un amuleto. Los amuletos no tienen suerte, solo se la regalan a quienes los tengan mas cerca.

-Sabes yo... - Ace respiro hondo, acomodando mejor la espalda sobre la pared de madera para, incomodo por la conversacion que andaban manteniendo, elevar un tanto la cabeza y mirar directo al techo. - ... al principio, no la entendia... No la entendia en absoluto.- Confeso el segundo comandante, consiguiendo que su amigo y compañero lo escuchara atentamente. -Pero ahora si... y a ti tambien.- Con sorpresa, Marco elevo las cejas un tanto, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisita divertida y pequeña.

-¿A mi?- Cuestiono curioso y con algo de gracia, viendo como la expresion del otro tambien se mostraba amable y calmada.

-Si, a ti tambien... las cosas son diferentes ahora.- Ace se encogio de hombros, regresando nuevamente su mirada oscura sobre la puerta cerrada de la enfermeria.

-No, las cosas no son diferentes. Tu eres diferente ahora.- Marco, siempre tan didactico y sabio. -Has cambiado.-

-Lo se... - Claro que Ace lo sabia. Al fin y al cabo, el unico que habia tenido que lidiar con dichos cambios confusos y con nuevas formas de pensar no habia sido otro mas que él mismo. -Pero no me disgusta... aunque me asusta volverme debil.- Ace se estaba confesando, Marco lo noto prontamente. Solo él podia conseguir algo como esto de manera tan sencilla.

-Yo creo que ha sido un buen cambio, Ace.- Contesto Marco sereno pero convencido, sonando tan aliviante y seguro como siempre. -Sentir empatia no es una debilidad, si no una virtud. Entender los pensamientos y emociones de los demas o, al menos, intentarlo, te hara mas fuerte y poderoso que ninguno... ya lo veras.- Y es que no habia mas que ver a Marco que, bajo aquel velo de seriedad total y frialdad absoluta, escondia en realidad un alma bondadosa siempre pendiente de cuantos le rodeaban. -En este mundo, los monstruos no existen por naturaleza y solo llevan una mascara. Si la vida los castiga demasiado o bien no aprenden a tiempo, simplemente se cubriran el rostro con esa mascara. Si, en cambio, la vida aunque dura de por si les muestra algunas cosas interesantes, se la retiraran rapido o bien no la necesitaran nunca.-

-Tienes mucha fe en la humanidad, Marco.- Contesto Ace con una sonrisita incluso divertida, adivinando facilmente la forma de pensar del primer comandante. Antes no la entendia en absoluto, pero ahora si. Ahora la entendia demasiado.

-Quiza... - Dijo Marco, encogiendose de hombros con toda su resignacion. - ... pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que, hasta el mas temible de los monstruos, puede ser el hombre mas amable y piadoso del planeta frente a sus hijos... Eso solo me indica que todo el mundo tiene esperanza y puede ser una gran persona. Solo necesita aprender.- Marco hablo con toda su correccion y tono moderado, sabiendo sin embargo el segundo comandante que, de una forma u otra, él tambien se estaba confesando.

-¿Todo el mundo?- Cuestiono Ace con curiosidad, mirando ambos atentamente la puerta cerrada a pesar de que andaban pendientes de las palabras del otro.

-Bueno... siempre hay excepciones, por desgracia, pero no creo que sea la regla general... mira a los nobles, por ejemplo. Su desagradable y cruel forma de pensar es fruto de una educacion y cultura erronea... - Marco suspiro derrotado, cruzandose de brazos pensativamente. -Coge a un niño recien nacido de la nobleza y crialo en este barco... Veras como sale una persona completamente distinta. Hay excepciones en todos los casos, tanto en los buenos como en los malos... pero creo que los motivos para tener esperanza son mas fuertes que los que nos hacen perderla.- Conclusivo, el primer comandante asintio convencido de su propias palabras, dejando al joven Ace sumido en un pequeño silencio pensante.

Ifára creia en exactamente lo mismo.

Y él... él comenzaba a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

Quiza Ace tambien necesitaba quitarse la mascara.

-Marco... - Dijo el joven comandante de pronto tras un breve mutismo, causando que el otro le mirara un segundo fugazmente.

-¿Mmh?- Pronuncio como unica cuestion, regresando Marco su mirada a la puerta cerrada de la enfermeria.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- Era una pregunta extraña y Ace lo sabia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, como amigos, deberian haberse confesado y comentado cosas como aquella en mas de una ocasion. Sin embargo, ahora que Ace lo pensaba, Marco nunca solia hablar de si mismo mas alla de una breve mencion que funcionara en el momento clave, pero que no dijera demasiado. Como esperaba desde un principio al hacer semejante pregunta, el primer comandante le observo con sorpresa repentina, parpadeando un par de veces asombrado mientras trataba de recapacitar.

-Bueno... - Estaba incomodo aunque luchara por que se notara lo contrario, cogiendo aire a traves de la nariz para expulsarlo despacio y sonoramente. -Si, una vez me enamore.- Confeso finalmente, afianzando su posicion comoda y tirada sobre el suelo de madera.

-Vaya... - Levemente sorprendido pero de una forma agradable, Ace asintio reflexivo, llegando a la conclusion de que se le hacia de lo mas extraño el imaginar al imapasible Marco prendado de ninguna muchacha. -¿Y fue hace mucho?- Ya que habian empezado la conversacion, mas valia continuarla y descubrir mas cosas interesantes.

-Paso antes de que tu llegaras al Moby Dick... - Dijo el primer comandante, diciendose que por hablar un poco mas tras haber confesado tampoco causaria ningun mal. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no le gustara hablar de si mismo, sus amigos tampoco le preguntaban demasiado, siempre respetuosos para con su forma de ser. -Yo tendria unos... no se, quiza 18 o 19 años.- Marco se encogio de hombros, siendo ahora atentamente escuchado por un Ace de lo mas curioso que, preso de tanto padecimiento, necesitaba evadirse y charlar durante un rato pacifico.

-¡Oh! ¿Y quien era?- Ace se mostro curioso y divertido, totalmente sorprendido de que el otro decidiera contarlo sin miramientos ni silencios de ninguna clase.

-Era de otra tripulacion... una pirata. Creo que incluso era mayor que yo.- Preso de los recuerdos borrosos que tan pocas veces habia confesado, el primer comandante tuvo que llevarse una mano al menton para mesarselo pensativo, buscando en su memoria las imagenes y escenas pertinentes. -Se llamaba Estela y era... bueno, era una mujer curiosa.-

-Una mujer curiosa... - Repitio el joven comandante con gracia, esperando atento algo mas de informacion.

-Si... era bastante... - Pero no parecia encontrar un adjetivo que calificara perfectamente a aquella curiosa Estela del pasado, teniendo que suspirar con derrotismo finalmente. -Gritaba sin parar y como un autentico hombreton, adoraba la gresca y las peleas y dudo mucho que hubiera leido un libro en toda su vida... Recuerdo que llevaba el cabello corto como un chico y la ropa descuidada.- Ante semejante descripcion para nada esperanzadora, Ace no pudo evitar el soltar una carcajada. Confuso, Marco detuvo su charla, dedicando sobre el risueño muchacho una miradita de desconcierto.

-Es solo que... - Tuvo que relajarse y calmar su respiracion un poco, soltando un suspirito divertido antes de continuar. -¡Vaya! No te pega en absoluto.- Comprendiendo un poco a que se referia, Marco se encogio de hombros con resignacion.

-No lo se... Pero a mi me encantaba. Estaba loco por esa mujer.- Ace pagaria cualquier cosa por poder dar marcha atras en el tiempo y contemplar, al menos, un par de segundos de semejante historia de amor.

-¿Que paso?- Cuestiono el segundo comandante con diversion, atento y pendiente total a cada palabra de su compañero.

-¿Tu que crees que paso? Nada.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ace vio a Marco sonreir con gracia que, aunque moderada, si parecio sincera y de verdad, diciendose a si mismo que debia andar realmente comodo como para confesar cosas como aquella sin mas. -Ella era demasiado ella, demasiado pasional y fiera... y yo me pase toda nuestra convivencia en silencio y vigilandola de reojo, pero sin dirigirle la palabra a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario... Las pocas veces que hablamos, ademas, fui tan soso y frio como siempre. Encima, me trataba como un sirviente y creo que ni siquiera llegue a caerle bien... pero yo estaba loco por ella.- Resignado a su mala suerte y falta de iniciativa sentimental, Marco se encogio de hombros, causando que Ace tuviera que aguantarse una carcajada aun mayor.

-Es una historia divertida. Siempre crei que terminarias siendo sacerdote o algo similar.- Dijo Ace con toda su gracia, notando como la expresion del otro se tornaba un tanto ofendida.

-Me gustan las mujeres, pero no preciso de ir gritandolo por todas partes o jugueteando con cuanto se me cruce.- Una vez dicha su defensa, Marco se acomodo sobre la pared chulescamente, mostrando una expresion seria y altiva. -No necesito afianzar mi masculinidad. Me siento lo suficientemente seguro en cuanto a ella como para no ir alimentandola.-

-¡Auch!- Ace hizo una especie de quejido de dolor acompañado de la expresion fingida de turno, llegando incluso a dedicar sobre el otro una miradilla de reproche. -Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.-

-Te lo has buscado solo.- Se limito Marco a decir como respuesta, adivinando Ace que el primer comandante siempre seria un rival demasiado duro como para humillarlo de ninguna manera.

El joven Ace no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reir y estar de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, esta situacion agradable no duro mucho mas tiempo, abriendose de repente la puerta frente a ellos y desapareciendo el embrujo protamente. La expresion de Ace se torno de nuevo seria y preocupada, sus facciones tan cansadas y faltas de sueño como al principio, completamente atento ahora al doctor agotado que salia de su sala de trabajo.

Marco tuvo que contener un suspirito derrotado.

-Oh... - Sorprendido un tanto de verlos alli a ambos, sentados y pareciendo que esperaban algo justo frente a la puerta, el doctor no pudo evitar una exclamacion pequeña, dedicando sobre el tenso Ace una miradita de resignacion. -Iba a comer algo y tomarme un pequeño descanso.- Confeso el medico amargo, adivinando facilmente lo que el segundo comandante andaba haciendo alli. -Puedes pasar, si quieres.- Pero era evidente que si queria, levantandose el joven Ace como un resorte de su sitio para dirigirse directo hacia la enfermeria, ahora despejada y de puerta abierta.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, Marco observo todavia sentado sobre el suelo como el otro desaparecia dentro de la estancia medica, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras su espalda y regresando a su mundo actual de mente en vilo y esperanzas rebuscadas, pero necesarias.

Marco y el doctor se dedicaron una mirada similar, preocupados ambos por la misma cuestion peligrosa, pero cada uno a su manera.

Finalmente y a la vez, no pudieron hacer mas que suspirar.

_(Cambio de escena)_

A las 24 horas fatidicas le siguieron otras 5, luego otras 12, seguidamente un par de horas mas...

Pasaron 5 dias e Ifára continuaba enferma.

5 dias desde que se desmayo en medio de la cocina, temblorosa y febril, aterradoramente debil, justo frente a las narices de un Ace incredulo que no podia asimilar la veracidad de la escena.

Ifára continuaba enferma y, cada segundo, cada hora y dia en el cual la pobre niña seguia en estado grave semejante y sin poder moverse de la cama, a Ace se le hacia una autentica tortura. Sin embargo, Ace sabia que tenia que ser fuerte y soportar porque, como ya se habia dicho mil veces, ella lo necesitaba. No importa. No pasa nada.

Ella solo tendria que soportar el dolor, los temblores, las alucinaciones por la fiebre, el frio, el sudor gelido y los vomitos sanguinolentos durante un par de dias y una semana. Solo un par de dias y una semana y todo se solucionaria, todo saldria bien y todo volveria a ser tan agradable y perfecto como al principio. Eso era lo que Ace se repetia constantemente para afianzarse y poder ser fuerte, porque no importa, no pasa nada. Él no importaba ahora. A él no le pasaba nada.

Sin embargo, pasaron esos 5 dias en la enfermeria e Ifára no mejoraba aunque Ace no quisiera verlo ni pensarlo si quiera. Preferia apresar fuerte la esperanza de que tan solo tuvieran que soportar durante un par de dias y una semana. Agarrarla fuerte, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que sus dedos sangraran y sus brazos acabaran inservibles por el sobreesfuerzo, pero no soltarla pasara lo que pasara.

Pero Ifára no mejoraba. Es mas, parecia que empeoraba a cada segundo.

Tras los gritos de dolor y retorcimientos violentos, las palabras sin sentido, a voces a veces, y la respiracion sonora, para Ifára llego el agotamiento. Dejo de gritar para pasar, simplemente, a producir lloriqueos bajos y quejiditos de animalito herido. Los retorcimientos violentos desaparecieron y fueron simples estremecimientos, porque su cuerpo parecia no poder aguantar ningun movimiento notable. Las palabras sin sentido continuaron a menudo, pero ahora eran susurros temerosos que se desvanecian en el aire de la misma manera que sus delirios. Y, finalmente, la respiracion sonora se volvio simplemente entrecortada, agotada y dificultosa, pero en lugar de ruidosa era ahora casi imperceptible. La fiebre continuo tan alta y tortuosa como al principio al igual que los temblores y los vomitos porque la niña y su cuerpo enfermo no podian controlarlos, pareciendo sin embargo que cada minimo movimiento le dolia insoportablemente. Ace no se separo de ella en todo lo posible, causando una discusion acalorada cada vez que el doctor le ordenaba marcharse a descansar o bien le obligaba a apartarse del camino y dejar de molestar. Al final, el joven Ace terminaba cediendo porque andaba aterrado para con el estado de la muchacha y él, lo ultimo que queria, era convertirse en un impedimento para su recuperacion, largandose de la enfermeria dispuesto a volver un par de horas mas tarde. Estos momentos eran los peores, que estar lejos de ella solo lo dejaba mas en vilo y le oprimia el pecho con una angustia dolorosa que casi le arrancaba el corazon. Ace se limitaba a esperar cuando era echado de la enfermeria, teniendo siempre que ser sus propios compañeros quienes se acercaran a él con claras intenciones de animarlo o hacerle olvidar un rato en lugar de al contrario. A veces, se limitaba simplemente a salir de la sala y sentarse frente a la puerta hasta que el doctor permitiera su presencia de nuevo y, entonces, Ace entraba otra vez y regresaba a los temblores, al miedo, a las alucinaciones y la fiebre. Regresaba de nuevo a tener que contener cada minima flaqueza en su interior para parecer calmado y tranquilo, quitarle hierro al asunto y decirla que pronto llegarian a un hospital y todo saldria bien. Regresaba a ello porque no importa. Porque no pasa nada.

Ifára tenia sus momentos, igualmente. Aunque la gran mayoria del tiempo estaba sedada y semiinconsciente, o bien simplemente dormida y presa de un sueño desagradable y dificultoso, tambien gozaba de escasos minutos de lucidez. Estos momentos eran aun mas dificiles, al menos para Ace, porque ella, aunque no hablaba mucho, parecia mas consciente de su estado y situacion que el mismo segundo comandante. Ifára entonces se limitaba a sonreir contenta pero agotada, sumamente cansada y fragil, optando mejor por escucharle hablar sobre nada que abrir ella la boca demasiado, que se le iba la vida con cada respiracion innecesaria.

Por desgracia, estos eran los momentos mas escasos y cortos y, generalmente, Ifára estaba sedada o delirando. O las dos cosas juntas, lo que hacia de su razon una mera sombra de lo que fue en realidad. Es mas, toda Ifára parecia ahora la mera sombra de lo que fue anteriormente, habiendose convertido en una niña medio muerta que apenas si podia respirar correctamente, mucho menos levantarse de la cama sin que sus piernas fallaran y se estampara contra el suelo. En apenas 5 dias, su cara bonita andaba perlada por el sudor insalubre, los ojos preciosos y bicolores, vidriosos y rodeados por ojeras profundas y, su piel morena y graciosa, estaba blanca como la cera.

Ifára ya no era la misma Ifára durante la mayor parte del tiempo, porque su cabeza abandonaba el mundo real y se marchaba a volar por los suyos propios y mentales. Por los recuerdos de una vida demasiado traumatica y dolorosa, ocupada ahora su cabeza por aquellas cosas de las que no quiso hablar antes con la intencion de olvidarlas fuera como fuera. Por desgracia, todo acaba explotando tarde o temprano y de una manera u otra, escapando cada sufrimiento no confesado y cada situacion narrada por encima y sin importancia en forma de vivencia delirante, alucinaciones y palabras sin mucho sentido. Como Ace andaba todo el tiempo que le dejaran pegadito a su cama, se entero de muchas cosas atando cabos y uniendo sus propios recuerdos, que ella se habia atrevido a confesarle bastantes cosas de su vida pasada y sus sufrimientos a pesar de que no ahondaba nunca demasiado en el tema. Cuando deliraba y susurraba cosas sin mucha conexion, a veces hablaba con sus padres al aire como si tuviera nuevamente diez años, otras conversaba sus propios pensamientos sufrientes durante algun momento horrible o bien, simplemente, lloraba. Le hablo de gatos, de barcos pesqueros, de juegos en la playa, de quemaduras, de cruces y victimas, del juramento que hicieron hace tiempo, aquel que llevaron a cabo tras su secuestro, y de un niño que tenia hambre. Este era el tema predominante y la figura de la que mas solia susurrar, en realidad, atando Ace cabos rapidamente y llegando a la conclusion de que debia tratarse de su hermanito, familiar querido del que Ifára nunca jamas habia hablado antes mas alla de unas meras palabras que no contaban nada. Sin embargo, a veces lo confundia con Lysander y lo llamaba de tal manera y, otras, lo mencionaba como Malik, asi que Ace no sabia demasiado bien a quien se referia de los dos exactamente.

Ace se dijo que Malik debia haber sido el nombre de aquel hermanito pequeño que murio de hambre, sin duda. Ifára nunca se lo habia dicho antes.

En semejante situacion estaba el joven Ace, recientemente echado de la enfermeria a la tarde del quinto dia, viendo anochecer en cubierta mientras varios de sus muchachos trataban de arrancarle alguna carcajada o bien hacerle olvidar un rato. Ace se lo agradecia de todo corazon, pero no andaba la situacion como para charlas animadas ni fiestas nocturnas, limitandose a fingir escuchar para continuar tan perdido en si mismo como al principio. Le estaban contando chistes o alguna historia divertida, alguna anecdota desternillante mas por la narracion en si que por la tematica, haciendo Ace como que atendia a la vez que el resto de sus muchachos se carcajeaban a gusto. No les culpaba. A fin de cuentas, ellos no estaban sufriendo en realidad tragedia ninguna. Con las historias y palabreria pirata de sus compañeros alrededor, acogidos bajo el cielo amarillento cada vez mas oscuro, Ace hizo un asentimiento con sonrisa falsa mientras recordaba como, recientemente expulsado de la enfermeria y habiendo recorrido apenas dos pasos, se habia topado de lleno con Joan-Marie.

La pobre mujerona parecia que lo habia estado buscando aunque no lo admitio por puro orgullo acostumbrado, titubeando al principio palabras formales y amables que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Ace espero porque sabia perfectamente que habia venido a hacer alli, saliendo finalmente la pregunta que tanto parecia andarse guardando la mujer soberana de las cocinas. Finalmente, con las lagrimas en los ojos a punto de caer y los labios temblorosos, luchando por que no se notara demasiado su malestar y angustia sin conseguirlo, Joan-Marie le cuestiono por el estado de Ifára. Ace no la mintio demasiado, se dijo, pero si suavizo la situacion enormemente al saberse él mismo como mas sensible y considerado que nunca para con los seres queridos de Ifára, diciendole que la cosa no estaba tan terrible como andaba en realidad. Iba a aconsejarle que fuera a visitarla pero rapido se lo guardo, diciendose a si mismo que, si la pobre ya estaba a punto del llanto nervioso, seguramente ya la hubiera visitado en secreto y sin que casi nadie supiera nada. Conocedora casi total y muy posiblemente del estado real de la niña, Joan-Marie asintio con un fingido y leve alivio, dedicandole una miradita incluso agradecida por su consideracion y mentira benigna. Ambos sabian la verdad pero prefirieron hacer como si nada, despidiendose con las palabras agradables de turno para largarse cada uno a lo suyo. Se conocian demasiado bien.

Un golpe sobre el barril que hacia de mesa lo sobresalto un tanto y saco de sus pensamientos, topandose con una carcajada general y con que semejante arrebato ruidoso no habia sido mas que parte de alguna nueva historia divertida de su compañeros.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Ace volvio a mostrar su sonrisa falsa casi tan agotado como la misma Ifára, diciendose que era la primera vez en su vida en la que era incapaz de dormir por mucho que lo intentara. A las carcajadas se le unieron los gritos risueños y golpes de machitos sin mucho significado, preguntandose el segundo comandante si ya habria pasado el tiempo suficiente como para poder regresar al lado de la niña o bien tendria que esperar hasta mañana. La segunda opcion seria una noticia terrible. Pasar noches en vela en tension total y contando cada segundo que pasaba hasta el amanecer, no era precisamente sano ni agradable.

Fue justo en aquel preciso instante que andaba mas atento cuando un ruidito a su espalda lo sorprendio. Una voz suave que contrastaba con las roncas y raidas de sus compañeros le dijo algo que no pudo oir por tanto ruido festivo, optando el segundo comandante por girarse para reconocer la identidad de la persona recien llegada.

-S-señor... - Dijo la esclava Dadou justo a su espalda, retorciendose las manos nerviosamente mientras se miraba los pies con incomodidad y temor. Ace no pudo evitar el elevar las cejas con sorpresa un segundo, preguntandose cuando habia tenido ningun tipo de relacion con Dadou mas alla de lo que Ifára le contaba. Las carcajadas y palabreria estrambotica se ahogo rapidamente, atentos y curiosos cada uno de los presentes a la joven y delgada esclava que habia aparecido de repente en busca del segundo comandante.

-¿Si?- Cuestiono Ace con leve desconcierto, consiguiendo que la muchacha flaca diera un nuevo respingo. Durante un instante, la joven Du elevo la mirada para clavarla sobre los ojos del otro, mostrandole unas pupilas llorosas y nerviosas, angustiadas, como de dolor profundo, aunque Ace no supo como identificarlas exactamente. Sin embargo, tan a prisa como le habia mirado, rapidamente la joven esclava parecio entre escandalizada y sorprendida tanto por su atrevimiento como por el aspecto ojeroso del otro, bajando la cabeza velozmente. -¿Si?- Volvio a repetir Ace al ver que ella parecia haber perdido la voz de repente, afianzando cada letra pero no sonando amenazante ni molesto. Parecia asustada e incomoda y, se hablasen o no, Ifára la apreciaba y si lo hacia debia ser por algo. Dadou no parecia una mala muchacha y, ciertamente, verla asi le hacia sentir malvado.

-Ah... yo... - Dijo ella con un titubeo suave y tembloroso, teniendo que carraspear y retorcerse las manos de nuevo para recomponerse y continuar. -Es solo que... - Su voz se perdio y se hizo cada vez mas baja, pareciendo que la pobre se ponia aun mas nerviosa por andar haciendole esperar y ademas delante de un monton de tipos duros. Cerrando los ojos llorosos un momento, Dadou respiro hondo, dispuesta a continuar. -Q-queria saber... como esta e-ella... yo... - Los demas no entendieron nada y se les noto demasiado, pero Ace si capto facilmente la esencia del mensaje, asintiendo un par de veces pensantes mientras la muchacha frente a él se dedicaba a mirarse los pies nerviosamente.

-Bueno... - Dijo el joven Ace con un suspiro, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse levemente enternecido por aquella amistad que, aunque rota, parecia que continuaba en forma de sentimiento y aprecio. -Esta enferma.- Se limito el segundo comandante a decir, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto propio tras sus palabras. Dadou le miro fugazmente de nuevo, terminando por asentir un par de veces convencidas pero insatisfechas. -Mira, ¿Por que no vas a verla?- Y la joven esclava dio una especie de respingo nervioso e incomodo. -Le hara ilusion.- Reconocio Ace, sabiendo perfectamente que, si la pillaban lucida, una visita de Dadou haria de lo mas feliz a la enfema Ifára.

-Yo... - Titubeo Dadou de nuevo, tan timida y recatada como solo era en presencia de personas libres. La joven esclava trago saliva, pareciendo que buscaba recomponerse y llevar a cabo un enzarzado debate interno. Finalmente, asintio con la cabeza una vez temblorosa, pero firme, dedicando sobre los ojos de Ace otra nueva mirada fugaz. -Si... l-lo hare, si... lo hare, señor... - Parecia que queria decir algo mas y no se atrevia, temblandole la mandibula fina y angulosa un tanto a pesar de que trataba de controlarlo. Dadou abrio la boca, pero no dijo nada, cerrandola nuevamente para que se le escapara una lagrimita angustiada y rebelde. Definitivamente, queria decir algo mas, asi que Ace espero paciente a que la muchacha pusiera en orden sus emociones extrañas y se atreviera a hablar. Y, finalmente, Dadou volvio a abrir la boca. -P-pero yo... - Sin embargo y por desgracia, no pudo susurrar nada mas.

La puerta que daba con el interior del navio se abrio de par en par con un ruido sordo, causando que todos los presentes retiraran velozmente su atencion para posar una mirada sorprendida sobre el lugar en cuestion. Y a Ace casi le da un infarto.

Observando al recien llegado en que, jadeando un tanto por la carrera y las prisas se limitaba todavia a quedarse donde estaba, el joven Ace se levanto abruptamente de su asiento, tirando durante el proceso el taburete viejo al suelo sin que le importara lo mas minimo. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron, su expresion se torno en una extremadamente preocupada y nerviosa, admirando desde su posicion en pie y estatica al doctor de la tripulacion. Recien llegado a cubierta, el medico mencionado trato de normalizar su respiracion, dejandole ver sin pretenderlo que, sobre la manga derecha de la bata, en lugar de blanco solo habia un rojo intenso. Rojo intenso. El rojo de la sangre. Era sangre manchando la manga derecha de su bata de doctor.

-Ace.- Dijo sin gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser oido por el otro, causando que el joven comandante abriera la boca temblorosamente para preguntar.

Pero no fue necesario, porque la mirada del medico se lo dijo todo.

Como una centella, Ace ignoro las miradas preocupadas y resignadas de sus compañeros y la estupefacta y llorosa de Dadou, lanzandose a la carrera nerviosa para atravesar la cubierta en menos de un parpadeo. Llego hasta el doctor y lo esquivo sin importarle ahora lo mas minimo, cruzando la puerta tan veloz como frenetico para ser seguido rapidamente por este ultimo. Su corazon parecia que iba a reventar, le dolia respirar y la garganta se habia transformado en brasas y lija, ignorando semejantes padecimientos para tan solo limitarse a correr. Correr a traves del navio lo mas rapido que pudiera, correr cruzando camarotes, pasillos y esquivando compañeros estupefactos. Correr hasta dar con la enfermeria.

No viendo nada ni escuchando nada que no tuviera que ver con su destino y los pasos mas torpes y lentos del doctor tras él, Ace casi se callo de bruces en su carrera frenetica e histerica, recomponiendose rapidamente del traspies para continuar corriendo. La puerta de la enfermeria estaba abierta y Ace, en cuanto la vio, acelero el ritmo si es que era posible, perdiendo su sombrero por el camino pero no importandole en absoluto. Ahora no habia nada mas.

Basicamente, se lanzo hacia el interior de la sala medica, teniendo que detenerse jadeante y en seco en medio de la habitacion en cuanto se topo con semejante escena.

La cama ocupada por la niña parecia sacada del peor escenario de lo grotesco, analizando estupefacto las sabanas manchadas de sangre cercanas al rostro asi como parte de la almohada. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la mirada de Ifára que, aunque debil y vidriosa, se clavo sobre sus pupilas le hizo enmudecer. Con dificultad y respiracion demasiado entrecortada y quejumbrosa, Ifára le sonrio como siempre hacia y como solo ella podia saber hacer, dejandole ver tambien que parte de su cara andaba con sangre seca. Ifára habia vomitado sangre. Una cantidad escandalizadora y enorme de sangre. Solo sangre, nada mas.

Finalmente, los pies de Ace se movieron solos, atravesando la estancia para llegar hasta ella lo mas rapido que pudiera. Practicamente se dejo caer junto a la cama, antes tan blanca, arrodillandose a su lado mientras no podia despegar la mirada de la suya. Sus ojos bicolores le dieron un mensaje claro al igual que su sonrisa, pero Ace no quiso notarlo ni descifrarlo. Era imposible para él. Imposible.

-Ella... ella queria... - La voz del doctor se hizo hueco en la estancia a su esspalda pero a Ace no le importo, observando atento cada respiracion fuerte y entrecortada de la chiquilla, cada temblor violento y agotado. Cada quejido ahogado de dolor. -Queria verte y me dijo que te llamara.-

Ace no pudo hacer mas que acoger su mano pequeña entre las suyas porque parecia que ella lo habia intentado en un sobreesfuerzo, apresandola con cuidado extremo y cariño total. Trato de sonreirla, incluso, pero aunque lo logro no debio salir demasiado bien, notando facilmente que su piel antes morena estaba ardiendo demasiado y presa de aquel sudor frio y espeluznante.

-¿E-estas triste?- Su voz era rota, debil, fragil y mas suave que nunca, retorciendose la niña un tanto sobre la cama ensangrentada cuando un nuevo pinchazo de dolor que no pudo aguantar demasiado la estremecio. Sin embargo y a pesar de su estado, Ace supo que estaba consciente y lucida. Que no estaba sedada, tambien. Esto ultimo era muy extraño. Demasiado extraño. Era imposible.

-No ¿Por que iba a estarlo?- Mintio Ace con su sonrisa debil, notando con dolor como ella ahogaba constantemente quejidos y parecia estar buscando controlar los temblores violentos.

-Pero... pero si... - La pobre Ifára tuvo que callar entre medias para no desfallecer por la falta de oxigeno, volviendo a sonreirle de aquella manera cuando el dolor desaparecio por unos segundos. - ... si que lo estas... - Él abrio la boca con claras intenciones de replicar algo divertido, callando rapidamente en cuanto comprobo que la niña pretendia interrumpirlo. -Ace... e-eres... eres un... un mentiroso horrible.- Algo parecido a una risita trato de salir de sus labios secos, deteniendo rapidamente el intento cuando una nueva punzada de dolor se hizo demasiado intensa. Ifára callo de golpe y cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que su cuerpo le permitiera encogerse sobre si misma un momento y apretando las manos de Ace. Estaba debil. Demasiado debil. Era imposible.

Ace no pudo hacer mas que tragar saliva con dificultad, acercandose a la cama un poco mas y recomponiendose todo cuanto pudiera. No importa. No pasa nada.

Finalmente, Ifára volvio a relajarse un poco, abriendo sus ojos bicolores de nuevo para sonreir otra vez.

-Y... y sin em-embargo... te... te empeñas en me-mentir... - Dijo ella incluso divertida, produciendo quejiditos ahogados cada segundo.

-Bueno... soy tozudo, ya lo sabes.- Contesto Ace tratando de sonar gracioso a pesar de la situacion y la absoluta falta de ganas, guardandose para si mismo aquel panico que comenzaba a transformarse en incredulidad.

-S-si... lo... lo se... - Ella ensancho su sonrisa malamente, guardando aliento para poder pronunciar mas palabras. -¿Sabes?... N-nunca te... te lo he dicho... te lo he dicho... antes... p-pero te quiero... - Y semejante confesion hizo que el corazon de Ace se estremeciera dolorosamente y no pudiera continuar con su fachada, mordiendose el labio inferior con fuerza en cuanto noto que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y a picar. No, ahora no. Ahora no podia llorar. Tenia que ser fuerte. Por ella, por ella. Ace consiguio recomponerse un tanto, escuchandola respirar tan dolorosamente y viendola debil y perdida, como si la mitad de su ser se hubiera largado a otro mundo. -Te quiero... n-nunca te lo he dicho antes... te quiero... no se porque no te lo he dicho antes... - Ifára tuvo que callar abruptamente, estremeciendose nuevamente y temblando con violencia por el dolor.

-Sshh... ya basta. Te estas agotando. No hables, deberias descansar.- Le dijo Ace con toda su preocupacion total y malestar, dandole un apretoncito cariñoso a su mano temblorosa y ardiente.

-¡No!- Exclamo Ifára tan alto como le permitiera el dolor y su voz quebrada, buscando recomponerse de la ultima punzada insoportable con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. -Quiero... - Dijo, deshaciendose finalmente sobre el colchon nuevamente temblando y estremecida. -Necesito... hablar contigo.-

-¿Por que? Hablas conmigo todos los dias. Espera a... - Pero no pudo continuar, callando rapidamente en cuanto comprobo que ella volvia a tratar de hablar.

-P-porque... no... no podre... hacerlo nunca mas.- Ahi estaba la verdad. Lo que le decian sus ojos y su sonrisa, su cuerpo marchito y la sangre sobre el medico y las sabanas. Pero era imposible.

-No digas eso, canija.- Dijo Ace con una sonrisa, tozudo en su posicion por mera supervivencia propia y emocional. Por esperanza ya vana y sin sentido. -Te vas a poner bien. Dentro de poco daremos con un hospital y te pondras bien.-

-Ace... n-no... no voy a llegar al hospital.- Ifára conocia su destino y no parecia importarle demasiado. Y, aunque habia comenzado a llorar, este llanto fue silencioso y resignado, vagamente sonriente, pareciendo mas preocupada y dolida por el estado de él que por el suyo propio. Ifára iba a morir como siempre habia vivido: pendiente de los demas. -Escucha... - Pero, esta vez, Ace si tuvo que interrumpir su intento.

-No, canija, no.- Empezaba a creerselo, pero a la vez era imposible y no podia hacerlo porque dolia demasiado, porque era impensable e inasimilable, negando el segundo comandante con la cabeza un par de veces suaves. -Te vas a poner bien, pequeña. Solo eres una niña.- Ace sonrio malamente, y sus ojos se nublaron aun mas y el nudo de su garganta se volvio mas apretado, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo epico para no echarse a llorar como un niño. -Solo eres una niña... tienes que ponerte bien. No seria justo y tu eres una superviviente.- Dijo el segundo comandante, engañandose a si mismo con la esperanza vana de la suerte supuesta de la muchacha.

-Ace... - Pero Ifára no debia estar de acuerdo, tratando incluso de incorporarse levemente sobre el colchon sin conseguirlo en absoluto. - ... me voy a morir.- Le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de lagrimas silenciosas, buscando la pobre que él asimilara la situacion en lugar de preocuparse por si misma. Como siempre. Moriria como vivio.

-No.- Trago saliva y volvio a negar con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar llevarse su mano pequeña y apretadita entre las suyas mas cerca del rostro. -Tu no te vas a morir.- Y solo la mencion de aquello le quebro la voz y causo que, nuevamente, tuviera que contener el llanto sin conseguir demasiado, dando una profunda bocanada de aire para, al menos, no sollozar como un chiquillo. -Tu no te puedes morir, Ifára. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas... No puedes... - Pero tuvo que callar rapidamente, observando impotente y tenso, muriendose por dentro, como ella volvia a ser presa del dolor y se tensaba en un quejido malamente silenciado. -Dios... esto no puede estar pasando... - Se susurro a si mismo, dedicando una miradita al techo en busca de las divinidades desaparecidas. Nunca fue religioso, pero, por favor, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en todo un devoto tan solo por unos dias mas. Solo unos dias. -Por favor... no puede estar pasando... - Pero nadie le contesto.

-E-escuchame... - Su voz susurrante y quebrada, mas rota a cada segundo que pasaba, mas dificultosa y con menos aliento, volvio a suplicar toda su atencion, olvidando Ace velozmente al cielo para mirarla fijamente, al borde del llanto y todavia demasiado incredulo. -M-me muero... p-pero... pero... me gustaria... - De nuevo, Ifára tuvo que callarse por la falta de oxigeno.

-No vas a morir, canija... no... solo eres una niña... te recuperaras y... y seras una gran maestra ¿Eh?- Le dijo el destrozado segundo comandante con una sonrisa temblorosa e insegura, acercandose al colchon un tanto mas. -Se que vas a serlo... - Ella sonreia pero por pura ternura, no por convencimiento, causando que Ace tuviera que soltar su mano para acariciar, sin poder evitarlo, su mejilla ardiente y perlada de sudor frio. -No puedes morir, por favor... - Ace paso de la incredulidad y la tozudez a la desesperacion, suplicandole a la niña con mirada vidriosa mientras acogia su rostro tembloroso entre las manos grandes. -Tu... tu y yo... vas a vivir conmigo... no puedes morirte... - Ifára nego con la cabeza suave y debilmente, causando que Ace no pudiera evitar afianzar el agarre delicado sobre su rostro enfermo. -Tendremos todos los hijos que quieras pero, por favor... no me hagas esto.- Ace ya no tenia ninguna coherencia reflexiva ni racional, rogando sin sentido a la pobre Ifára como si semejante decision, como si el vivir o morir, se encontrara en sus manos. Ya le habia suplicado a las divinidades y no le habian escuchado. Ahora mismo, Ace suplicaria a cualquiera cosa. -Tenemos una casa... ¿No quieres verla?- Ifára sonrio con mas ganas, con mas ilusion, pero nunca convencida. Ella sabia cual seria su destino en muy poco tiempo.

-Quemame... - Dijo de pronto la chiquilla temblorosa, ahogando sus quejidos y su dolor, sus temblores, su cuerpo cada vez mas debil y sin energia. Sin vida suficiente para continuar un dia mas. -Quemame y... y lleva... lleva mis cenizas alli... - Aquella idea parecio gustarla muchisimo, clavando su mirada bicolor y soñadora, pero sin ninguna esperanza ya, sobre la oscura del segundo comandante. -P-pero quiero que... quiero que me quemes tu... -

-No vas a morir.- Repitio Ace, diciendoselo mas a si mismo que a ella, negando tozudo con la cabeza un par de veces nerviosas.

-Ace... quemame... y... mis cenizas... lleva mis cenizas alli... - Él abrio la boca con claras intenciones de repetir lo anterior, causando que Ifára hiciera el mayor esfuerzo de toda su existencia para adelantarsele. -P-por favor, Ace... p-prometeme que... que lo haras... quiero... quiero que... q-que lo hagas, por favor... ¿Lo haras?- Ahora, Ace no pudo seguir actuando ni engañandose.

-Si.- Basicamente lo lloro, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras notaba que, ahora si, iba a comenzar el llanto. Sabia que ella se preocuparia, asi que Ace lo contuvo todo lo posible, teniendo que mirarse los pies durante un segundo para recomponerse malamente. Malamente porque apenas logro nada una vez volvio a elevar la cabeza y se topo con su imagen, su imagen viva. Su ultimo aliento de vida. -Lo siento. Me acoste con Circe.- Le dijo de repente, porque Ace ya no razonaba en absoluto y solo funcionaba por puras emociones, sabiendo que no era justo dejarla morir sin confesar primero. -Perdoname. Tenias razon... lo hice... p-pero fue un error estupido... soy estupido, perdoname... - Suplico, incluso.

-¿Ah, si?... l-lo imaginaba... - Ifára, extrañamente, en lugar de desprecio o molestia solo mostro su sonrisa, causando que Ace no pudiera evitar el mirarla con doloroso y total asombro. -E-el dia... el dia que... que lo hiciste... cuando... c-cuando llegaste y te... te abrace... olias como ella... - Asi que, ella ya lo sabia.

-Perdoname.- Volvio a rogar el joven Ace, deshaciendose en llanto nervioso por dentro mientras luchaba fieramente porque no se notara por fuera. Era demasiado buena para ser real, por eso se iba.

-D-despues de... de eso... te dije que... que seria una nueva etapa... asi que... ya no importa.- Ella trato de encogerse de hombros sin conseguirlo, encontrandose demasiado debil y temblorosa como para hacer ningun movimiento. -N-no... no lo hiciste en... en esa... e-esa nueva etapa ¿Verdad?- Y por primera vez, la mirada de Ifára se torno asustada por la respuesta.

-No, nunca mas.- A la velocidad de un rayo Ace nego con la cabeza fervientemente, queriendo dejarle claro a la niña enferma y fragil que semejante desliz no volvio a cometerse. -Fui un estupido. Perdoname.-

-B-bien... - Satisfecha y tranquila con la respuesta, Ifára produjo algo parecido a un asentimiento, conteniendo otro quejido de dolor mucho mas debil que los anteriores. Eso, ahora mismo, no era una buena señal. -T-trata... trata bien a los... a los esclavos... - Obediente, Ace asintio como el niño lloroso en el que se estaba convirtiendo ahora, decidiendo que cumpliria cada una de sus voluntades. - ... y... y se bueno... se bueno con... con la gente... re-recuerda que... que... que me lo... me lo juraste c-como haciamos... mi hermanito y... y yo.- Su voz suave y bonita, cantarina, apenas si era ya un susurro dificultoso, buscando la niña que el segundo comandante la escuchara atentamente y lograndolo con la mayor eficacia del mundo.

-No puede estar pasando... - Volvio Ace a susurrar preso de su desesperacion, teniendo que llevarse las manos al rostro para cubrirselo durante unos segundos y negar con la cabeza fuertemente tras sus dedos.

-Eres... eres una buena... una buena persona.- Dijo Ifára con su sonrisa, estremeciendose en su dolor cada vez mas debil y soportable otra vez. Ace se descubrio la cara de nuevo para tener que morderse el labio y quebrarse por dentro.

-Dios... - Lloriqueo, incapaz de asimilar lo que sabia que ocurriria en demasiado poco tiempo y de forma inminente. Entonces, un murmullito de roce le llego a los oidos, dando un respingo nervioso para mirar veloz al lugar del sonido. Ifára, con la mirada mas perdida y opaca que nunca, con los temblores mas suaves y la respiracion mas imperceptible, parecia que trataba de llevar una mano hasta él.

Velozmente, el joven Ace la acogio entre la suya, llevandola él mismo hacia su propio rostro para facilitarle el trabajo y el esfuerzo, notandola ya incapaz de levantar el propio peso de su brazo.

Sus dedos delgados y finos atrevesaron vaga y debilmente la piel de sus mejillas, paseando las yemas precariamente a traves de los pomulos y la piel bajo sus ojos.

Ella sonrio, perdida, ida. A punto de desaparecer y desvanecerse como el angel que era en realidad.

-S-siempre... - Su voz era tan debil que apenas si podia escucharla, su mirada cada vez mas apagada. Tan solo quedaba un brillito de la grandeza enorme y maravillosa que caracterizo a sus preciosos ojos bicolores. A su ojo azul aguamarina que le recordaba al color del mar, y su ojo verde intenso como signo de la esperanza. -Siempre me gustaron... las pecas.- E Ifára se deshizo sobre el colchon.

El brillito desaparecio. Su respiracion dejo de existir porque el corazon ya no la latia y los pulmones no funcionaban. Su mirada se quedo perdida, muerta, vacia, contemplando a la nada con la boca entreabierta y muda para siempre.

El peso de su brazo y mano ahora inerte recallo sobre los dedos de Ace.

Al quinto dia, Ifára habia muerto.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Poco que decir. Lamento la espera, pero he estado enferma de nuevo (Si, soy delicada)._

_Siento este capitulo triste, pero era necesario para la historia que no acaba aqui, por cierto._

_Me ha costado una barbaridad escribirlo. Adoraba al personaje de Ifára y narrar su muerte ha sido terrible a pesar de que lo tenia pensado desde el principio, pero ella me gustaba aunque yo misma la haya creado. Era dulce._

_Un beso sabor melocoton y no me odieis:_

_Maddy_


	16. Ifára

Habiendo sido urgentemente llamado a primera hora de la mañana, Thatch continuo su camino a traves del Moby Dick.

Con paso seguro y veloz, sintiendo una urgencia y preocupacion que no mostraria jamas en otra circunstancia, el cuarto comandante siguio al doctor que con tanta desesperacion resignada habia ido en busca de ayuda, topandose para su suerte con el mismisimo Thatch. Dicha la noticia en cuestion, el comandante de la cuarta division no pudo hacer mas que perder la sonrisa y transformar su rostro en uno serio y preocupado, lanzandose a la caminata rapida en cuanto el medico comenzo a andar mientras le explicaba veloz y por encima la situacion. Se limito a asentir a cada palabra sin darle demasiada importancia porque a Thatch pocas cosas le importaban demasiado, centrandose tan solo en aquella preocupacion que si ocupaba su mente ahora mismo. Con paso ligero, a zancadas incluso, ambos hombres atravesaron el navio que comenzaba a volverse concurrido a cada minuto transcurrido, esquivando e ignorando expresiones desconcertadas o bien confusas. La noticia se extenderia veloz como la polvora dentro de poco tiempo, Thatch lo sabia bien, ignorando olimpicamente cada palabra o pregunta al aire que trataran de dirigirle al igual que hizo el propio doctor.

Bajaron escaleras y atravesaron pasillos de camarotes cuyas puertas comenzaban a abrirse, dando con su imagen veloz y apurada los buenos dias a mas de un pirata somnoliento, pasando de largo frente a ellos mientras, mas que caminar, parecia que volaban. En menos de dos minutos, consiguieron llegar a su destino, topandose rapido con la puerta abierta de la enfermeria a la que Ace habia sido tan asiduo durante 5 terribles dias.

-Por aqui.- Dijo el doctor a la vez que caminaba frente al cuarto comandante, girandose un segundo con apuro para dedicar al otro una miradita indicativa. Thatch no le dio importancia y decidio morderse la lengua porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabia que la situacion no estaba para ninguna broma, notandose él mismo como demasiado malhumorado y afligido como para hacer de sus burlas algo benigno. Tampoco pretendia andar haciendo daño a la gente, aunque esto a Thatch tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Con paso seguro el cuarto comandante basicamente adelanto al medico en un par de zancadas, haciendo uso de su altura mayor y su complexion alargada, adentrandose en la enfermeria a primera hora de la mañana.

Sin embargo, nada mas entrar, lo unico que Thatch pudo hacer fue detenerse en medio de la sala, contemplando sin saber como reaccionar la escena frente a sus ojos. Escucho al medico jadear ligeramente cansado a su espalda, haciendole recomponerse un tanto del encontronazo repentino. Finalmente, Thatch no pudo hacer mas que chasquear la lengua para si mismo, incapaz de separar la mirada de aquella imagen nunca esperada, ni siquiera en la peor de las desgracias, para limitarse a permanecer donde estaba.

-Vaya... me lo habias dicho... - Dijo el cuarto comandante con voz baja, pero mas resignada que preocupada, dedicando sobre el doctor tras él una miradita fugaz. -Pero no me lo podia creer hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos.- Thatch suspiro, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos con actitud ligeramente derrotada. Definitivamente, ni siquiera para él andaba la situacion como para las bromas. Los amigos, para Thatch, eran sagrados.

-Lleva asi toda la noche... - Dijo el medico con preocupacion total, notandosele que no habia sabido que mas hacer y que, ademas, habia tratado mil y una cosas. -Al principio, lo deje estar... pero ahora... empieza a preocuparme.- Con un suspirito como era su costumbre, el doctor se encogio tensamente de hombros, viendo como el cuarto comandante asentia un par de veces pensativas.

-Entiendo.- Se limito Thatch a contestar, analizando despacio la escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos.

Sobre aquella cama, antes tan blanca, en la que la pobre Ifára habia estado agonizando durante 5 dias ya no se encontraba ella sola. Sentado sobre el colchon de sabanas manchadas de sangre y revueltas, Ace se mantenia ovillado sobre si mismo, abrazando el cuerpo ya sin vida de la niña entre sus brazos con total desesperacion. Con el rostro escondido en su cuello blanco y sin pulso, el segundo comandante no pronuncio una palabra ni ningun sonido mas alla de su propia respiracion entrecortada, dejandoles saber claramente que debia estar llorando o bien habiendolo hecho hacia muy poco. O a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, Thatch no lo sabia demasiado bien pero tampoco aquel detalle le importaba demasiado. Ahora, lo unico importante era ver a Ace roto y completamente perdido, abrazandose al cadaver de una muchacha como si semejante cosa pudiera dar una vuelta de tuerca y devolverla a la vida. Thatch nunca imagino que pudiera llegar a ver semejante quiebra y caida de un hombre como Ace. Era muy complicado.

-¿Y dices que lleva asi toda la noche?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante, preocupandose de verdad cuando razono la cantidad de horas que Ace debia llevar en estado semejante y en la misma posicion incluso terrorifica.

-Si... toda la noche y las pocas horas de la mañana. He intentado todo, pero a mi no me escucha.- Confeso el doctor, habiendo salido a la busqueda de algun amigo del muchacho frente a ellos como unica solucion posible.

-Ya... - Thatch, finalmente, volvio a suspirar de manera baja y mas recompuesta, comenzando a asimilar lo que habia ocurrido y cual habia sido la respuesta de Ace. Ifára habia muerto, no habia duda de ello y su cadaver andaba firmemente apresado por el otro para demostrarlo, siendo ahora mismo lo unico que le preocupaba como se habia tomado el pobre Ace la desgracia. Decidido a intentarlo al menos, el cuarto comandante cerro los ojos con disgusto un segundo, comenzando a caminar hacia la cama ocupada por un Ace que no parecia ser el mismo de ayer.

Se planto junto a él en pie y el segundo comandante no se movio, causando que el ambiente se cargara de unos segundos silenciosos y tensos, largos. A Thatch no le gustaba ni el silencio ni la tension.

-Ace, chico... - Dijo calmado y tranquilizador, viendo que como unica respuesta el aludido escondia el rostro todavia mas sobre el cuello de la niña fallecida y la apretaba mas fuerte. -Pobre muchacho... - Thatch se susurro esto mas a si mismo que a ninguno de los dos presentes, negando con la cabeza decepcionadamente una vez lenta. -Venga, Ace... no puedes estar asi mas tiempo.- Y el cuarto comandante elevo una de sus manos con claras intenciones de tocarle o bien deshacer el mismo el abrazo, logrando tan solo que el segundo comandante negara con la cabeza rapidamente.

-No... - Ace lloriqueo bajamente su negacion, sonando su voz ahogada tanto por el llanto y la angustia como por andar escondido sobre su piel blanca. Pero Thatch no se daba por vencido tan facilmente, teniendo que contener un suspirito para continuar con su labor. Con algo de inquietud e incertidumbre, que no sabia como iba a reaccionar el otro, el cuarto comandante termino de hacer lo que pretendia, posicionando su mano grande sobre el hombro hundido y agotado del otro. Por desgracia, en cuanto Ace sintio el contacto de los dedos sobre la piel lo unico que hizo fue zafarse de ellos con un movimiento brusco y una nueva negacion con la cabeza, no cambiando su posicion ni un apice a pesar de la pequeña revolucion.

A Thatch no le quedo mas remedio que retirar su mano y guardarse ambas en los bolsillos, analizando pensativo al muchacho sobre la cama. Era una imagen tan triste como aterradora, se dijo Thatch, analizando las sabanas manchadas de sangre y el cuerpo sin vida de la chiquilla. Era una lastima, realmente. Habia sido una niña preciosa.

-Dejame... no quiero, dejame... - Le susurro Ace con aquella voz ronca, agotada y llorosa, abrazandola con fuerza y apegandola contra si mismo.

Thatch no sabia que hacer porque nunca se le dio bien consolar a la gente ni ser un tipo sensible y empatico, terminando por bufar bajo y frustradamente.

Viendo que él no iba a conseguir nada, el cuarto comandante se giro sobre sus propios pies con eficacia, alejandose de la cama para atravesar la estancia en un par de zancadas directo hacia la salida.

-¿A donde vas?- Cuestiono el doctor con confusion y preocupacion, viendo urgente que nuevamente se encontraba solo ante el mismo problema.

-A buscar ayuda.- Se limito el cuarto comandante a contestar mientras caminaba, no dignandose si quiera a girarse para mirar al medico. -Yo no valgo para esto y a mi no me va a hacer caso.-

Tan rapido como habia bajado hasta la enfermeria, Thatch salio de ella, dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido y obligacion para con su amigo a su manera.

Cierto, él no valia para eso y a él no iba a hacerle caso pero, al menos, Thatch conseguiria traer a alguien a quien Ace tuviera que obecer le gustase o no.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Nervioso y absolutamente preocupado, el doctor se retorcio las manos un tanto, dedicando sobre el par de enfermeras que lo acompañaban una miradita de desesperacion. Ellas que, al igual que el mismo medico, habian tratado por todos los medios que Ace reaccionara y se moviera de la cama, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

Frustrado, el doctor bufo con nerviosismo y su habitual mal humor, girandose sobre sus propios pies para observar la puerta abierta de la enfermeria. Como era de esperar, la noticia habia volado a velocidades pasmosas, habiendose llenado en poco tiempo el pasillo y alrededores de la salida por una buena cantidad de tripulantes mirones y preocupados. Los curiosos que, no recatandose demasiado, se dedicaban desde fuera a asomarse o bien mantenerse estaticos en una buena posicion donde poder observar, se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, contemplando incredulos la siempre fuerte y firme figura de su segundo comandante. Por desgracia, aquella actitud ferrea de gran guerrero del mar parecia haberse desvanecido del todo, mostrandose ahora frente a sus ojos un hombre roto, perdido y silencioso que abrazaba un cuerpo sin vida y no habia cambiado su posicion durante horas. Era bastante traumatico, pero fascinante a la vez.

Aun mas frustrado y nervioso que antes por tanta presencia y tanto silencio, solo roto por mumullos y chasquidos de lengua, el medico volvio a bufar. Cansado y no sabiendo que mas hacer, el doctor en cuestion volvio a girarse, decidiendo que si no andaba demasiado pendiente de los presentes no invitados quiza estos no lo molestaran tanto. Miro a Ace entonces y fue peor porque, como medico, se sentia responsable de semejante situacion dramatica de una manera u otra. Al fin y al cabo, él habia sido el encargado de su salvacion. Sin embargo, acostumbrado como estaba a semejantes situaciones, rapido supo que la culpa no habia sido ni suya ni de nadie, tan solo de la mala suerte y el azar o el cielo o vete tu a saber, diciendose veloz que él habia hecho cuanto estaba en su mano con los pocos medios que tenia. Maldijo el dia en que aquella muchacha se puso enferma. Nunca nadie habia imaginado que, realmente, aquella niña silenciosa fuera tan importante para Ace.

Los murmullos junto a la enfermeria se volvieron algo mas altos y revueltos, causando que el doctor prontamente saliera de sus pensamientos y dedicara su atencion sobre la puerta abierta. Sus propios compañeros de tripulacion habian dejado, sorprendentemente, de admirar la figura del segundo comandante, dedicando ahora sus miradas hacia el pasillo con evidente expectacion e incredulidad. Unos pasos pesados y conocidos, ruidosos pero no demasiado, enormemente firmes, le hicieron saber rapido de quien era la presencia tan admirada que llegaba, dedicando sobre el joven muchacho perdido una miradita de soslayo. No sabia como iba a reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia si seria una buena idea.

Finalmente, se encogio de hombros y suspiro resignadamente, observando como gran parte de los presentes no invitados se hacian a un lado para dejar paso a la mayor figura de autoridad en todo el famoso Moby Dick.

El imponente y enorme Barba Blanca se encamino sin espera hacia la estancia abierta fielmente seguido por Thatch y algunos de sus hijos pertenecientes a la segunda division, deteniendose en seco justo en medio de la sala en cuanto analizo la escena. Al igual que habia hecho el cuarto comandante minutos antes, el capitan gigantesco no parecio poder creer facilmente lo que estaba viendo, terminando por chasquear la lengua sereno y negar con la cabeza.

Y, como era de esperar, Ace no se movio ni un apice, ajeno al mundo exterior y a todo cuanto le rodeaba que no tuviera que ver con el cuerpo sin vida que abrazaba con desesperacion.

Algo recompuesto y siempre tan firme e irrompible, Barba Blanca decidio acercarse finalmente hasta su sufriente y joven hijo.

-Ace, niño... - Pero Ace no se movio y tampoco contesto nada, ignorando por primera vez en toda su vida a aquella figura paternal y de respeto total que tanto admiraba. -Se acabo.- Dijo el capitan tan conciso como realista, observando con esperanza como el joven Ace, al menos, se limitaba a afianzar su posicion y a abrazar mas fuerte el cuerpo de aquella niña cuyo nombre nunca conseguia recordar. -Ya basta, Ace. Se acabo. Esta muerta.- Sus palabras eran duras y el padre lo sabia pero, al igual que dolerian, tambien las considero como necesarias.

-No... - Lloriqueo Ace bajo, ronco y confuso, negando con la cabeza escondido sobre el cuello sin vida de la joven fallecida. No dijo nada mas, apretandola mas fuerte contra si mismo.

-Hijo... - Barba Blanca suspiro, teniendo que cerrar los ojos un segundo con reflexion para analizar las palabras que diria. Habia lidiado con cosas peores antes y, por mucho que le desagradara semejante escena, decidio hacer las cosas a su manera. Curiosos y con expresion preocupada, tanto Thatch como aquellos de la segunda division que habian entrado se asomaron tras la espalda de Barba Blanca con claras intenciones de observar. -Hijo, llevas horas sentado sobre una cama llena de sangre y abrazado a un cadaver... - Algo atraveso la espina dorsal del segundo comandante con dolor, estremeciendose de manera casi imperceptible pero no llegando a moverse ni un poco. -Lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Pero lo unico que recibio como respuesta fue un sorbidito bajo y ronco de nariz, observando Barba Blanca que no conseguiria nada con, simplemente, tratar de hacerle razonar. -No puedo permitir que uno de mis hijos se hunda de manera semejante. Es demasiado triste.- Espeto serio y disgustado, contemplando que, nuevamente, no recibia ninguna respuesta por parte de Ace. -Ace, eres fuerte. Lamento tu perdida pero eres mas fuerte que esto, asi que levantate.- Sin embargo, lo unico que el joven comandante hizo fue ahogar algo parecido a un lamento, escondiendose mejor sobre el cuello de la muchacha para soltar un murmullito de dolor apenas audible. -Levantate.- Repitio Barba Blanca mas firme, mas alto y de manera mas autoritaria, escuchando como a sus espaldas comenzaban a aglomerarse mas curiosos y espectadores de los debidos.

-No... - Contesto Ace en un susurro tan bajo que apenas si fue oido por nadie mas que Barba Blanca, causando que este no pudiera evitar mostrar una expresion de total sorpresa. Y, tras la sorpresa, llego la fuerza de nuevo.

-Como tu capitan y figura a la que juraste lealtad, te digo que te levantes.- Ordeno ya el enorme capitan, causando un silencio nervioso y tenso general. Con expresiones preocupadas e impacientes, seguros de que a Ace no le quedaria mas remedio que obedecer y levantarse, tan fiel como le conocian para con el capitan, sus compañeros y amigos le observaron expectantes. Por su parte, el viejo pero temible Barba Blanca espero silencioso, erguido cuan gigantesco era mientras analizaba a su hijo destrozado atentamente.

Y, sin embargo, Ace no se movio.

No se movio en absoluto, ni un palmo.

Los murmullos se hicieron hueco otra vez porque, jamas de los jamases, nadie se habia atrevido antes ni tan descaradamente a ignorar ninguna peticion u orden del padre, del capitan, de la mayor figura de autoridad de los mares.

Con tension e incredulidad esperaron a ver que ocurria, temiendo cualquier tipo de reaccion tormentosa o bien, simplemente, una actitud desconocida, observando al colosal Barba Blanca con total preocupacion.

Barba Blanca, para sorpresa de todos, se limito a suspirar y relajarse, hundiendose un tanto sus hombros en el proceso con derrotismo.

-Rovlowski.- Llamo el capitan, no separando todavia la mirada de sobre aquel muchacho quebrado que, supuestamente, era su siempre energico e impulsivo segundo comandante. Rapido, el aludido dio un respingo nervioso, acercandose hasta su padre y comandante sobre la cama con pasos ligeros y eficaces.

-¿Si, Padre?- Como buen chico de los recados mas que pirata, el pobre, Rovlowski se posiciono junto a su capitan, tratando de no mirar demasiado la figura del joven Ace para no quedarse con la imagen grabada en la cabeza. Era duro observar a tu superior al mando, al hombre que admiras y obedeces, a quien eres leal, en estado semejante.

-Trae a Marco.- Dijo Barba Blanca con un suspiro derrotado, pasandole el turno al primer comandante en cuanto comprobo que, de una manera u otra, él mismo no podia ni sabia hacer mucho mas.

Con una ligera sorpresa por semejante peticion, Rovlowski se recompuso rapido, asintiendo tan leal y eficaz como era para girarse y salir de la habitacion a toda velocidad.

Ciertamente, era la ultima carta que les quedaba por jugar al respecto.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con paso acelerado, siguiendo de cerca al ordenado Rovlowski, Marco se abrio paso entre los curiosos para internarse en la enfermeria.

Y como habian hecho antes todos cuantos pisaron la estancia aquella mañana, no pudo mas que detenerse en seco justo en el medio de la sala.

Asi que, era cierto.

Ifára habia muerto, no habia duda de ello y su cadaver estaba alli para confirmarlo. Ace, ademas, no se lo habia tomado precisamente bien, si no de la manera en la que Marco penso que lo haria: quebrandose, colapsando. Habia sido demasiado para él, demasiado dificil de creer y habia ocurrido demasiado rapido.

La buena de Ifára habia muerto y Marco no pudo hacer mas que morderse la lengua con dolor, pensando que era una autentica lastima y que, en realidad, le habia cogido bastante cariño. Era una buena chica y mejor persona. Un alma bondadosa y tan sumamente dulce, que a Marco se le hacia tan especial como extraña. Quiza por su caracter tan dificil de encontrar se habia marchado. Era preciosa, buena, dulce, compasiva, empatica e inteligente. Su perfeccion le habia llevado a la muerte, seguramente. El mundo no estaba preparado para mantenerla.

Conteniendo él mismo sus propios sentimientos, que sinceramente le daba una completa lastima la desaparicion de la muchacha tras cinco dias de injusta agonia, el primer comandante clavo sus ojos sobre Ace. Alli sentado, el joven muchacho era observado por demasiados ojos curiosos como si fuera un animal de feria, incluidos los de su propio capitan y varios de sus muchachos. No estaba bien y Marco se dijo que, si a él le dolia como mil demonios, Ace debia andar realmente destrozado. Quebrado, colapsado. Justo como imagino que reaccionaria.

Recomponiendose y decidiendo guardarse sus propias emociones para si mismo, como siempre, Marco recorrio lo que le quedaba de habitacion rodeado por silencio y miradas expectantes que no le agradaron en absoluto, esquivando incluso al padre y capitan porque, ahora mismo, el unico que le parecia realmente importante y digno de atencion era Ace.

Ace, pobre muchacho.

Practicamente, la reaccion le salio sola e instintiva, puramente emocional a pesar de su frialdad exterior y serenidad constante, acercandose rapidamente a la cama ensangrentada para dirigirse a aquel que, abrazado a un cuerpo muerto y desesperado, la ocupaba sin moverse e incapaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

-Ace... no pasa nada... - Le susurro calmado y conciso, pero tranquilizador, inclinandose sin dudarlo hasta su amigo sufriente que de verdad lo necesitaba. -Ya esta... venga... - Agarro sus antebrazos tensos y cansados sin apretar, esperando el momento idoneo para deshacer él mismo el abrazo desesperado. Por su parte, Ace se limito a negar con la cabeza y sollozar bajo y ahogadamente, afianzando su agarre en cuanto adivino por instinto las intenciones del primer comandante. Pero Marco no se movio. Todavia no. -No puedes seguir asi... ha muerto, nada mas. Ahora ya no sufre ni lo hara nunca mas... ya se ha acabado.-

-No... yo... ella... - Susurro Ace ahogada y roncamente, perdido, afianzando su posicion escondida y encogida sobre el colchon de sabanas revueltas y rojizas. -Ella... Mi niña, no.- El joven lloro algo mas fuerte que las veces anteriores, teniendo que apretarse mas contra el cuello de la muchacha para, preso de su dolor y desesperacion, mecerse a si mismo ligeramente como un niño asustado en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ya esta. Se ha acabado, Ace... ha muerto.- Y es que por mas que le doliera decirlo una y otra vez, Marco sabia que era necesario que el otro terminara de asimilarlo, suavizando su agarre sobre los antebrazos de Ace pero no soltandolo. -Ahora ya no le pueden hacer daño... era una buena chica... demasiado buena y por eso... por eso ha muerto... tu siempre decias que era un angel ¿Cierto?- Le cuestiono, funcionando meramente por logica a la vez que sentimiento. Era una combinacion dificil pero efectiva.

-Si... un angel... - Respondio Ace con su voz rota y quebrada, abrazandola con fuerza y desesperacion para volver a estremecerse de dolor. -Ifára... - Volvio a llorar con toda su perdicion e incredulidad, incapaz de asimilar semejante perdida en tan poco tiempo.

-Entonces, tan solo ha regresado.- Marco afianzo su agarre sobre los antebrazos del otro, notando que pronto llegaria el momento de deshacer el abrazo. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo y conversacion. -Vamos, Ace... no pasa nada... se ha terminado. Ya esta.- Ace nego con la cabeza, aun preso de su desesperacion y dolorosa confusion. -Ya no sufre, ni le duele... sueltala y dejala descansar en paz.- Y Ace volvio a ahogar un quejido de llanto.

-P-pero... pero ella... todavia esta caliente... - Susurro el joven comandante, apretandola contra si mismo con fuerza como habia hecho durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, desde que se deshizo muerta justo frente a sus ojos.

-Eso es porque llevas horas abrazando su cuerpo, Ace.- Marco chasqueo la lengua, adivinando facil y rapido el motivo de porque aquel cuerpo ya sin vida de Ifára continuaba calido. -Aceptalo. Ha muerto y es horrible, pero es la realidad. No puedes seguir asi. Dejala descansar en paz, por favor.- Y es que, ademas de que lo pensaba de corazon, Marco sabia perfectamente a que apelar y que palabras exactas pronunciar, observando como el joven Ace parecia suavizar la tension de sus brazos asi como andar sumido en un enzarzado debate interno. El segundo comandante volvio a estremecerse, escuchandose un sorbeteo de su nariz que indicaba su llanto doloroso a pesar de ser poco ruidoso, comenzando a aflojar la fuerza con la que mantenia el cuerpo sin vida de la joven. Marco aprovecho la situacion para tironear con cuidado, sin fuerza, solo por pura indicacion, notando como a regañadientes el otro parecia ceder finalmente. Ace preciso igualmente de varios segundos perdidos para dejarse hacer, temblando un tanto con dolor y tension nerviosa, comenzando a ser él mismo quien deshacia el abrazo.

El cuerpo inerte de Ifára fue dejado finalmente sobre las sabanas ensangrentadas con cuidado extremo, quedandose alli sin vida ni ningun movimiento. Parecia dormida. Era, sin duda, una dura imagen ante la que Ace no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-No... - Volvio a decir con dolor total el segundo comandante, cubriendose el rostro con sus manos desesperadamente. Como un resorte, Ace se levanto finalmente del colchon casi con miedo, dejandoles claro a todos los presentes lo desgarradora que era aquella imagen repentina para él. Se giro sobre sus pies para darle la espalda al cadaver tan triste como bonito todavia, no pudiendo evitar el encogerse sobre si mismo aun en pie para llorar bajo sus dedos.

-Ace... - Marco extendio una mano cercana y toco su hombro hundido y tenso, consiguiendo que el otro diera un respingo nervioso para, sin mas, descubrirse el rostro repentinamente y lanzarse contra él. Completamente roto y desesperado, no sabiendo demasiado bien lo que hacia e importandole ahora muy, muy poco quien estuviera presente, Ace se apreso de la chaqueta de Marco con fuerza, pegando su frente contra el pecho del otro para comenzar a llorar otra vez. -Vale... vale... - Dijo Marco, habiendo mantenido los brazos en alto durante todo aquel proceso por mera estupefaccion, terminando finalmente por dejarle hacer y palmearle la espalda un par de veces. -No importa... ya esta... ya ha terminado.-

-Ifára... - Lloro el joven Ace mientras su hundimiento era visionado en silencio por ojos completamente incredulos y dolidos, terminando por fallarle las piernas un tanto y teniendo que ser sostenido firmemente por Marco para no caerse de repente. -Mi niña... Ifára... -

-Ya ha pasado, venga... - Dijo el primer comandante con algo de esfuerzo por andar sosteniendo ahora casi todo el peso del otro, luchando por hacerle volver a ponerse en pie del todo y por sus propios medios. -Necesitas un descanso.- Y, extrañamente, Ace obedecio y parecio completamente de acuerdo, poniendose temblorosamente en pie para acallar precaria y malamente el llanto. Como buen amigo y ahora hermano mayor, protector para con los suyos y su familia de piratas, Marco rodeo los hombros del joven Ace con un brazo, empezando a caminar despacio hacia la salida de la enfermeria.

Rapido, Thatch dio un respingo, saliendo de su propio shock para alcanzarlos en un par de zancadas. Quiza a él no se le dieran demasiado bien estas cosas pero, al menos, lo acompañaria en su dolor silenciosamente.

Acogido por la proteccion emocional y ferrea de Marco asi como por la atencion y seguimiento de Thatch, Ace se permitio unos segundos de silencio, sorbiendo por la nariz para elevar la cabeza perdidamente y dejarse llevar mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Se topo con las miradas estupefactas de demasiada gente, muchas caras y muchos ojos, demasiados, consiguiendo que tan solo se sintiera mas confuso y humillado. No sabia desde cuando habia tanta gente.

Pero Ifára...

Ace se estremecio de nuevo y bajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para soltar otro sollozo ronco de dolor. Nuevamente, todo cuanto le rodeaba desaparecio a excepcion del brazo amigo de Marco y los pasos de Thatch a su espalda.

-¿Por que?- Se susurro entre llanto mas a si mismo que a ninguno de los presentes, no recibiendo respuesta ninguna mientras era llevado hacia la salida. -Era una niña... no es justo... mi canija... - Sus palabras no tenian demasiada coherencia y sus acompañantes no dijeron nada, dejandole ser y hablar cuanto quisiera sin necesidad de interponerse en sus propios pensamientos dolorosos.

En cuanto pusieron los pies en el pasillo de semejante manera, rapido la gran mayoria de los presentes hicieron un hueco ancho pero asfixiante, permitiendoles el paso sin alejarse demasiado para poder seguir contemplando la escena. Contemplando como hasta el mas fuerte de los hombres y el mas duro de los corazones podia romperse.

-Venga, ya esta... - Le dijo Marco de nuevo, observando de reojo como su joven amigo andaba todavia demasiado traumatizado como para ponerse a razonar.

-Ella... - Ace lloro mas ronco y mas fuerte, bajando la cabeza con dolor y no queriendo ser observado por puro instinto. Sin embargo, pronto aquello le dio igual en cuanto un nuevo desgarro interno atraveso su alma y corazon, fallandole nuevamente las piernas. Ace se deshizo del agarre suave de Marco y se dejo caer contra la cercana pared de madera, no pudiendo evitar el sollozar desgarradoramente para golpear la superficie con desesperacion. -¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Mierda, no es justo!- Estallo el segundo comandante de pronto, volviendo a propinar un golpe a la pared por puro desahogo y sin pensar en lo que hacia. El ruido sordo causo un respingo general, pero la violencia no duro mucho mas, sin embargo, deshaciendose Ace nuevamente para dejarse caer contra la pared. Empezo a llorar otra vez y dejo que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza, arrastrandose a traves de la superficie bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Ace callo al suelo despacio, suavemente mientras lloraba desesperado e incapaz de asimilar todavia la desgracia, quedandose finalmente sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la pared que habia golpeado.

Semejante quiebra no estaba bien en presencia de tantos ojos curiosos. De tanto subordinado y tanto compañero, tanto hermano, reaccionando Marco veloz en cuanto recapacito que, si seguian asi, cuando el tiempo pasara Ace se sentiria demasiado humillado y expuesto.

Y, para su total sorpresa, el primero en llegar hasta el segundo comandante no fue él mismo, si no Thatch.

-Venga, muchacho.- Dijo el cuarto comandante con toda su entereza, no soltando ni una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se agacho a su lado y le paso un brazo fuerte tras la espalda, comprobando que el pobre Ace ahora mismo se dejaria manejar de cualquier manera. -Arriba.- Su voz sono algo presa del esfuerzo, tironeando del joven Ace que, malamente, al menos si le presto algo de su ayuda. Thatch consiguio ponerle en pie de nuevo a pesar de la debilidad y falta de ganas del otro, suspirando cansadamente el cuarto comandante en cuanto logro su tarea. -Buen muchacho.- Le dijo en un susurrito bajo y resignado, palmeando la espalda ancha de Ace un par de veces con complicidad. Finalmente, ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar despacio a traves de los pasillos, notando Thatch con molestia como los curiosos de turno les dejaban hueco para abrise paso. Tuvo ganas de comerselos vivos, pero se contuvo rapido, decidiendo que ahora era mas importante llevar al pobre Ace a su camarote y dejarlo escondido y en soledad. Dejarlo descansar. Que lo dejasen tranquilo.

Sin mas, Thatch contuvo un suspirito, comenzando a caminar apresando a un Ace perdido en el llanto que parecia al borde del desmayo nervioso.

Y, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que no le quitaban ojo de encima, ambos comandantes desaparecieron en la primera esquina.

Con expresion afligida y dolorosa, Marco se mordio el labio inferior, todavia observando el lugar por el que se habian marchado sus dos amigos y compañeros.

Ace, pobre muchacho.

Las voces y murmullos asi como sonidos de movimiento causaron que el primer comandante se serenera de nuevo, notando que, realmente, se encontraba molesto. Las cosas precisaban de un punto final.

Asi que, sin intenciones de dejarlos marchar sin la leccion pertinente, Marco se giro sobre sus propios pies, congelando con tan solo una mirada a cada uno de los tripulantes presentes.

-Ver la caida de un hombre no es un espectaculo.- Dijo con toda su autoridad y enfado, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para ser oido por cuanto pirata anduviera por alli. Y, sin embargo, Marco no precisaba de gritar para aterrorizar a mas de uno o bien dar autenticas lecciones. Lecciones de esas que se graban a fuego en la memoria y cambian la perspectiva frente a muchas cosas. -Es un hecho atroz, doloroso y horrible.- Algunos parecieron totalmente avergonzados, bajando la cabeza para mirarse los pies atentamente, arrepentidos de la situacion. Otros, en cambio, reaccionaron confusos o dispuestos a replicar, causando que prontamente Marco se les adelantara con furia malamente contenida. -Ha sido muy decepcionante... Dedicandoos a observar como si se tratara de una atraccion de circo en lugar de dejarlo estar o bien intentar prestar vuestra ayuda.- Dijo con mirada culpabilizadora y dolida, clavando sus ojos en cada rostro presente que pudo interceptar. Entonces, aquellos que habian pensado replicar cualquier cosa rapidamente desistieron, sintiendo la punzada de la culpa y el regaño para reaccionar igual que el resto de sus compañeros caibzbajos. -Lo que ha ocurrido en esta habitacion durante los ultimos dias es una desgracia.- Adivinador de cada pensamiento, que conocia a sus hermanos y muchachos demasiado bien, Marco se irguio sobre sus propios pies, dispuesto a dejarles claro a cada uno de ellos cual seria la leccion de vida de hoy. -Una buena persona ha muerto.- Y es que Marco podria ser muy emotivo, comprensivo y correcto pero, cuando se trataba de ser lider y segundo al mando, simplemente era aun mejor. -Y eso es una desgracia, maldita sea.- Con amenaza incluso, el primer comandante fruncio el ceño sin poder evitarlo, siempre calmado pero autoritario, señalando un tanto al grupo numeroso de presentes. -Si uno de vosotros... si tan solo uno de vosotros se atreve a hacer algun comentario aliviado al respecto, si tan solo veo a alguien alegrarse por esto... juro que no respondo de mi reaccion. Os lo juro.- Sabia perfectamente lo que estaban pensando muchos de ellos. Si Ifára desaparecia, Ace permaneceria en el barco. Ace continuaria siendo el segundo comandante y el hermano de siempre, el guerrero, el salvaje, el pirata. Sabia perfectamente que muchos de ellos siempre habian visto a la recientemente desaparecida Ifára como una mera molestia. Una ladrona que les habia robado a Portgas D. Ace en demasiado poco tiempo y de manera facil. Semejante forma de razonar le disgustaba enormemente y lo enfurecia sobre manera. No habian entendido nada. -Nuestro hermano Ace... - Marco respiro hondo con intencion de relajarse, sonando finalmente mucho mas calmado y tranquilo que en la parte anterior de su discurso. Tampoco habia necesidad de sobrepasarse en sus palabras, conocedor perfecto del daño que pueden hacer si se pronuncian adecuadamente. - ... esta de luto... lo que significa que nosotros tambien. Somos una familia.- Y, ante estas ultimas palabras, hubo numerosos asentimientos convencidos e incluso emocionados, pareciendo que andaban dispuestos a darle todo su apoyo al segundo comandante. -Ace se recuperara, pero necesita tiempo... Y seguramente sea mucho tiempo.- Continuo el primer comandante, siempre rodeado de aquel aura de respeto y liderazgo natural. -Dejadlo estar. No le llameis o busqueis sin necesidad. Cuando este preparado para seguir adelante, él mismo lo hara. Es un chico fuerte.- Marco asintio para si mismo, convencido de sus propias palabras. -Espero que no trateis el asunto de manera tan pesima como la de hoy.- Dijo, soltando un suspirito pequeño y algo decepcionado al final de su frase. -Iros y dedicaos a vuestras obligaciones.- Finalmente, Marco produjo un cabeceo agotado y resignado, dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes. Se giro sobre sus propios pies, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar por el cual, apenas un par de minutos atras, Thatch habia desaparecido mientras cargaba con un Ace de pesimo estado emocional.

-¡Comandante Marco!- Una voz masculina lo hizo detenerse en seco, girandose el aludido con expresion seria pero curiosa, topandose con uno de sus propios muchachos observandole fijamente. El pirata en cuestion avanzo un par de pasos ante la marabunta de tripulantes, tragando saliva dificultosamente tanto por la emocion como por los nervios mientras su superior al mando clavaba sus ojos sobre él. -Eres... eres un gran hombre.- Dijo finalmente aquel pirata perteneciente a la primera division con todo su orgullo y convencimiento, asintiendo un par de veces seguras para afianzar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Marco no pudo hacer mas que llevarse las manos hacia los bolsillos y suspirar. La fama nunca habia sido una de sus metas principales, pero era bonito oir palabras semejantes de la boca de un buen subordinado.

-Gracias... - Contesto, sintiendose tan agradecido como preocupado en momento tan dificil como aquel. - ... y espero que vosotros demostreis que tambien lo sois.- Claramente, andaba refiriendose a como funcionarian frente a la problematica complicada y dolorosa del joven Ace, chasqueando la lengua para si mismo con desgracia mientras volvia a girarse, dispuesto a continuar el camino que habia comenzado.

Y, dejando siempre aquel aura de respeto total, de grandeza, de liderazgo natural, Marco desaparecio del lugar de la desgracia a traves de los pasillos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ifára.

Ifára habia muerto.

Ifára habia muerto y Ace no habia podido hacer nada.

Nada. Nada. Nada. Era un inutil, no era nada. Si ni siquiera habia podido protegerla, él no era nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ifára habia muerto y la imagen de su cuerpo sin vida, su bonito cuerpo que ya no respiraba se le clavaba en la cabeza una y otra vez. Su cuerpo bonito sin vida, como una muñeca rota y blanca, muerta. Inerte. Deshecha.

Ifára habia muerto porque él no estuvo el tiempo suficiente a su lado. Porque no se la llevo de aquel barco y la alejo del peligro tan pronto como fuera posible. Ifára habia muerto por su culpa. Simplemente por su culpa. Por su enorme y soberana culpa. Porque era un inutil, porque él no era nada.

Ifára habia muerto porque Ace se nego a alejarla del mundo malo, del peligro, sabiendo desde el principio que ella no tendria nunca un hueco en semejante lugar y que el mundo era cruel. El mundo era cruel y malvado, pero tambien ordenado y sabio, llevandose a la buena de Ifára de sus tierras antes de que todo se desmontara y el puzle se deshiciera.

Ifára habia muerto porque ese no era su sitio. Ifára habia muerto por su empeño de estar junto a Ace.

Por lo tanto, la culpa era de Ace.

Solo de él. Soberano culpable. Inutil. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Ifára, la salvadora del mundo. El alma mas buena y calida que habia conocido. Un angel salvador. La representacion total de la esperanza y de que todo puede llegar a ser tan bonito como tu quieras que sea con esfuerzo y buen humor, de que en cualquier momento se puede llegar a ser feliz y de que todo el mundo tiene una buena cara.

Incluido él mismo.

Ifára, la salvadora del mundo. Del mismo mundo asqueroso y podrido que la habia dañado, esclavizado, golpeado, torturado y violado para finalmente asesinarla en el preciso momento en el cual era libre y andaba rozando la felicidad verdadera con sus dedos bonitos. El mundo estaba mal hecho. El mundo volvia a ser oscuro, hipocrita, peligroso y cruel porque Ifára, su salvadora, ya no estaba.

Ace volvia a odiar el mundo tanto como se odiaba a si mismo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos todos, todos ellos! ¡Maldito sea el mundo y sus desgracias sin sentido ni beneficio ninguno, sus injusticias crueles! ¡Malditos sean cada uno de aquellos que la hicieron sufrir por puro egoismo y maldad! ¡Maldito él que no pudo salvarla y termino por llevarla a la tumba! ¡Maldito mundo, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

¡Malditos todos! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos!

Ace se deshizo repentinamente del agarre que Thatch producia bajo sus hombros en menos de un segundo, preso de un sentimiento de total frustracion, de colera ciega e ira profunda. De desesperacion.

No sabiendo que estaba haciendo exactamente, dejando de razonar ni pensar nada mas alla de sus propias maldiciones y odios para con todo, el joven Ace golpeo la puerta de su propio camarote violentamente, causando que esta se tambaleara con peligro.

-¡Maldita sea!- Estallo Ace en un grito ronco y amenazador, tan desgarrado como terrorifico, no contento con que aquella puerta de madera se hubiera movido un poco. Con un gruñido bajo la agarro con fuerza, tirando de ella violentamente para arrancarla de sus goznes y lanzarla hacia el suelo, estallando el impacto en un golpe ensordecedor que hubiera estremecido hasta al mas valiente entre los valientes. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¡Hijos de la gran puta!- Ace no se callo tampoco ni se dio por satisfecho, arramplando en la estancia para destruir cualquier cosa que se topara en su camino. Preso de una ira que no entendia ni pretendia entender, ademas de sentirse del todo incapaz de controlar absolutamente nada, Ace paso del llanto deshecho a la violencia, agarrando la silla de su propio escritorio para lanzarla por ahi y destrozarla con el impacto. -¡Lo odio! ¡Apesta! ¡Esto apesta! ¡Es injusto! ¡Injusto y lo odio!- El sofa verde, aquel mueble algo viejo que el mismo Thatch, aun plantado sin saber que hacer justo en la entrada del camarote, le habia prestado hacia un tiempo le hizo detenerse un segundo en seco. Jadeando, el joven Ace contemplo el objeto de descanso en cuestion, recordando sin poder evitarlo por que motivo lo habia adquirido. A su cabeza acudieron imagenes que iban y venian, evocando en su mente el momento preciso en el cual él se habia sentado alli y ella, ella tan bonita y calida, le habia contado su pasado vagamente bajo sus caricias. La primera vez que le hizo el amor. Habia sido la primera vez que le hizo el amor y, antes, semejante recuerdo le resultaba agradable y dulce, calido y reconfortante. Ahora, sin embargo, era la mas dolorosa de las torturas.

Sumido de repente en un silencio solo roto por su propia respiracion agitada, Ace observo fijamente aquel sofa verde. Ahora, tambien lo odiaba porque le hacia daño. Lo odiaba ¡Como lo odiaba!

Sin mas, el segundo comandante arramplo tambien con aquel mueble en cuestion, comenzando a patearlo con violencia y sin ningun reparo, destrozando prontamente uno de sus laterales debido a su fuerza monstruosa que no andaba, precisamente, bajo control. Cuando penso que era suficiente, Ace no pudo evitar el continuar con el destrozo, lanzandose hacia el armario por ser, tan solo, el objeto que tenia mas cerca y que primero se topo con su mirada y colera tras el sofa verde.

Lo agarro de los laterales con claras intenciones de hacerlo caer y destrozarlo tambien, tironeando de aquel desdichado armario para llevar a cabo sus intenciones irracionales.

Y, extrañamente, Thatch no se hizo de rogar, atravesando el camarote velozmente en un par de zancadas para, en lugar de detenerlo, posicionarse al otro lado del mueble grande y llevar a cabo exactamente la misma accion que el segundo comandante. Complice y presente a su manera, ayudando como pudiera y de la unica manera que supiera, Thatch aporto su granito de arena, consiguiendo ambos hombres tirar aquel armario hacia el suelo con facilidad.

El mueble callo con estrepito y, seguramente, dejando una buena marca sobre la madera del suelo, estando a punto de llevarse tambien la cama por delante en su hundimiento. Esto no ocurrio por pura suerte, destrozandose un tanto contra la superficie dura y desparramando parte de su contenido textil por doquier, observando el espectaculo que habian causado ambos compañeros y comandantes en complicidad.

Thatch parecio satisfecho, mucho mas calmado y sereno que el otro. Sin embargo, Ace no debia estar de acuerdo ni sentirse aun preparado para detenerse, acercandose furiosamente hacia la pobre mesilla de noche que se habia librado por los pelos. La pateo con violencia, consiguiendo que se moviera hacia un lateral ruidosamente, comenzando a destruir los enganches, encolado y tornillos que la sostenian. La pateo una segunda vez y los cajones pequeños estallaron, y la pateo una tercera...

Y tuvo que detenerse en seco.

Tras la mesilla de noche austera y tan deshecha ahora, los ojos de Ace se encontraron con un agujero de borde irregular pegadito al suelo, en la pared.

Jadeando y con una leve incredulidad, el joven comandante analizo con estupefaccion aquel hueco, llegando a la conclusion irrefutable de que era la guarida de un raton.

La guarida de un raton. El mismo ratoncito que Ifára salvo de las desgracias hacia tiempo. El mismo ratoncito que causo que Ace, sin poder evitarlo, comenzara a conocer el interior calido de Ifára cada vez mas profundamente, cada vez mas interesado.

Aquel ratoncito que causo, sin pretenderlo ni saber nada del mundo humano, que Ace se enamorara de Ifára.

La violencia no pudo continuar y el joven Ace trago saliva, preso de su cabeza desconcertada y sufriente bajo la mirada atenta y curiosa de Thatch. Con expresion incredula y dañada, desgarrado y confuso con un mundo extraño cuyas decisiones no entendia, el joven comandante se acerco en un par de pasos temblorosos hacia aquel agujero de la pared, agachandose finalmente sobre el suelo para observar la guarida del raton sin saber demasiado bien que estaba haciendo.

Acerco su cabeza lo suficiente para poder analizar y ver algo en tanta oscuridad, topandose con los bordes irregulares creados por el animalito y algo parecido a un ovillito de papeles y telas roidas. El burruño aquel debia ser su cama y refugio, se dijo Ace, llegando a la conclusion irrefutable de que el ratoncillo seguia vivo sin duda ademas de haber compartido su mismo techo durante largo tiempo.

El raton seguia vivo y no se habia marchado de la habitacion.

El ratoncito diminuto que Ifára salvo debia haber crecido mucho. El ratoncito causante de que Ace se enamorara de Ifára.

Seguia vivo. Y Ace supo que seguiria vivo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Con una expresion de emociones indescifrables para ojos ajenos, Ace dejo de analizar aquella guarida pequeña, quedandose simplemente arrodillado sobre el suelo y frente a la pared. Entonces, a la furia la cubrio con fuerza la pena y melancolia, el odio paso a ser frustracion dolorosa y los gritos dejaron de tener mucho sentido, siendo rapidamente sustituidos por las lagrimas y el llanto desesperado.

Bajo un sollozo ronco y desgarrado, Ace comenzo a llorar y deshacerse torturado otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para negar con la cabeza un par de veces freneticas y dolidas. Tuvo incluso que apoyarse en la pared para no desvanecerse o algo peor, pegando finalmente las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie a la vez que la frente.

Ifára.

Ifára habia muerto. Ifára ya no estaba en el mundo. El mundo era malvado y cruel de nuevo. Él no habia podido salvarla. Él era un inutil. Nada. Nada. Nada. No era nada.

La muerte debia haberle elegido a él en su lugar, en su bonito, calido y perfecto lugar.

Ace volvio a sollozar con total dolor y, su llanto, le pondria los pelos de punta con afliccion incluso a los hombres mas curtidos y mas insensibles.

La caida de un hombre. El hundimiento del espiritu poderoso. La quiebra del guerrero. El corazon fiero que se rompe y se vuelve doloroso.

Pero, si duele, significa que aun vive.

Unas manos repentinas y grandes lo sorprendieron un tanto durante su tortura interna y sus lagrimas desesperadas, causando que Ace se limitara a, simplemente, continuar llorando contra la pared de su camarote. Aquel contacto amistoso y compasivo pero no intrusivo se volvio complice, agarrandole bajo sus brazos temblorosos con claras intenciones de ayudarle a levantarse otra vez. En su perdicion actual y pesimo estado emocional, Ace no supo de quien se trataba inmediatamente a pesar de la evidencia, decidiendo que no tenia fuerzas para investigar nada y mucho menos para rebelarse.

-Venga, Ace.- Le dijo una voz demasiado conocida con toda su resignacion, reconociendo finalmente la identidad de aquel que trataba de levantarle. -Ya basta. Necesitas un descanso.- Thatch suspiro a su espalda, pensando Ace con curiosidad a pesar de todo lo extraña que sonaba la compasion en su voz normalmente jocosa y burlona. Al ver que el otro no oponia resistencia ninguna, Thatch decidio continuar con sus intenciones, tironeando del cuerpo tenso y agotado de su amigo con fuerza. Sorprendentemente, Ace no andaba para batallas ni guerras de ninguna clase, dejandose levantar y ser ayudado con complaciencia y confusion llorosa. Preciso igualmente de apoyarse tanto en el agarre y fuerza del otro como en la pared, evitando observar de nuevo aquella guarida pequeña que tantos recuerdos dolorosos despertaba ahora mismo en su ser.

Finalmente y con dificultad, el joven Ace se incorporo en pie sobre el suelo, agarrandose él mismo al brazo amigo de Thatch en cuanto sintio que las piernas no le respondian correctamente y que iba, de nuevo, a caerse de rodillas. Con cuidado y paciencia, el cuarto comandante cargo con la mitad de su peso y sus lagrimas silenciosas, con su alma perdida y su dolor, caminando ambos hombres despacio hacia la cama intacta por pura suerte tras el arrebato violento del joven Ace.

En cuanto sus piernas se toparon con el colchon, el segundo comandante se dejo caer sin ningun cuidado ni pensamiento logico de por medio, siendo rapidamente soltado el agarre por Thatch en cuanto analizo que ya podia abandonarlo a su soledad.

Tirado ahora sobre la cama, Ace se limito a permanecer en silencio con la mirada perdida y llorosa, no importandole en absoluto su aspecto precario y patetico asi como su posicion descuidada sobre el colchon. Sintio las sabanas bajo su cuerpo y la almohada cercana a su cabeza, captando su nariz sin poder evitarlo un aroma dulce y conocido que le hizo cerrar los ojos instintivamente. Movido por emociones y estando demasiado perdido, Ace atrajo aquella almohada hasta si mismo, arrastrandola sobre la cama hasta posicionarla bajo su cabeza. Hundio el rostro sobre ella y aspiro con delicadeza a traves de la nariz, sintiendo como su interior se amansaba de repente a la vez que se revolvia dolorosamente.

Era el aroma de Ifára.

El aroma de Ifára estaba impregnado por todas partes. Su aroma dulce, delicioso, tranquilizador y reconfortante.

De aquella manera, Ace permanecio en silencio, sumido en su propio sufrimiento a la vez que se dejaba embaucar por el perfume de ella una vez mas. Ahora, el mundo termino por desaparecer y solo quedo Ifára.

Ifára.

Solo quedaba el aroma de Ifára.

Le parecio escuchar unos pasos pesados a traves de la habitacion junto con un suspiro, decidiendo Ace que se estaba mejor de aquella manera perdida y semidormida que pendiente de la realidad. Se limito, por tanto, a quedarse donde estaba y como estaba, afianzando un poco por instinto su posicion sobre la cama a la vez que apegaba mas el rostro sobre la almohada.

-Luego vendre a... - La voz de Thatch volvio a hacerse hueco en la estancia y levemente en su cabeza, dando el cuarto comandante una especie de patadita curiosa a la puerta tirada sobre el suelo. - ... a colocarte esto.- Se limito a decir conclusivo, pudiendo Ace escuchar aquellos pasos conocidos otra vez.

El sonido de las pisadas de Thatch se hizo cada vez mas lejano hasta desaparecer por completo, llegando Ace a la conclusion de que debia haberse marchado.

Aunque esto ultimo no le importaba mucho.

Nada importaba ya porque solo quedaba el aroma de Ifára.

Perdido en su dolor y angustia, en su frustracion, en su desconcierto y llanto melancolico, Ace volvio a aspirar el perfume que desprendia aquella almohada bajo su rostro.

Ifára.

_(Cambio de escena)_

"Si la vida es puta, entonces hay que hacer algo para que deje de serlo tanto ¿No?"

Aquellas palabras bonitas, pronunciadas por su voz joven y dulce pero siempre cargada de una extraña sabiduria, acudieron a la cabeza de Ace sin permiso y como un rayo. Debido al impacto emocional que no andaba buscando, el joven pirata se estremecio de dolor en el colchon de su cama, ovillandose un tanto sobre si mismo para abrazar la almohada aun mas fuerte.

"Nunca sere tu enemiga."

Ace no queria recordar, ahora no, dedicando todo su empeño en dormir o, al menos, limitarse a andar tirado sobre la cama como un muerto viviente. Un muerto sin corazon ni alma, ni sufrimiento, ni dolor, ni llanto, prefiriendo ahora mismo sacrificar hasta la mas minima alegria por, tan solo, dejar de torturarse a si mismo sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Ace le estaba jugando malas pasadas cada segundo, evocando inconscientemente cada imagen, cada palabra y sonrisa como la peor de las sentencias.

"Dices que me quieres, pero luego te vas con ella. Eres un mentiroso."

Otro nuevo estremecimiento de dolor insoportable le invadio de pies a cabeza sobre el colchon, llegando incluso a soltar un sollozo que sono ahogado debido al andar escondido sobre la almohada que mantenia su perfume. Él siempre dijo que la amaba, que la queria, que la adoraba y, sin embargo, la traiciono de una manera rastrera y estupida que ella no merecia en absoluto. Ace no merecia a Ifára. Lo demostro en el mismo momento que se dejo llevar por la situacion y se acosto con Circe como un animal salvaje. Ifára no merecia semejante dolor, semejante traicion. Ace nunca la trato como realmente se merecia. Ace nunca le dijo que la queria las veces suficientes. Ace nunca le demostro que la amaba con todas sus ganas y corazon. Ace se mostro reacio a darle una familia y la vida que ella siempre quiso. La traciono y, para colmo de males, ella ya lo sabia. Ifára lo sabia desde el primer momento en que lo hizo y, sin embargo, le perdono como el alma perfecta y de bondad infinita que era. Ifára le perdono, le dio otra oportunidad, le regalo su corazon a pesar de todo. Se regalo ella misma, entera y completa y, Ace, en lugar de agradecerlo lo suficiente, se habia limitado a disfrutarlo y derrocharlo. Si ella estuviera aqui ahora, de nuevo... si ella regresara...

Pero no estaba. No estaria nunca mas y Ace ya no podria darle la vida que se merecia ni redimirse de sus pecados.

Ifára habia muerto.

"Quiero hacerte feliz."

Ace lloro como un niño perdido sobre la almohada. Se suponia que él tambien lo habia querido y, sin embargo, ahora pensaba que no le regalo la felicidad completa y total que siempre merecio. En cambio, Ifára, con toda su perfeccion, le dio la mayor de las alegrias tan solo con su existencia y mera presencia. Tan solo con permanecer a su lado y dejarlo revolotear a su alrededor, encandilado y constante.

Portgas D. Ace no lloraba. Nunca.

Pero aqui estaba. Deshaciendose en llanto desesperado y silencioso, padeciendo estremecimientos de culpa y pena cada dos segundos y ovillado sobre el colchon como un chiquillo al que le da miedo la oscuridad. Porque si, ahora todo era oscuridad por mucho que la luz del sol se colara a traves de la ventana e iluminara la estancia. Ace no lo veia. Ace solo veia oscuridad y recuerdos, y palabras, e imagenes. Nada mas. Solo oscuridad, llanto, culpa, dolor, nostalgia, melancolia y miles de posibles escenas donde la pudo haber hecho feliz al completo.

"Conmigo eres el hombre mas bueno del mundo."

¡Con que poquito se conformaba, la pobre! Ace volvio a sollozar con dolor intenso, apretandose a la almohada para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos tortuosos. Al fin y al cabo ¿Que mas daba? Ahora todo era oscuridad y no quedaba nada. Ya no quedaba nada y el mundo era malo de nuevo. Ifára habia muerto. Ya no quedaba nada.

"Pero asi puedo escuchar tu corazon. El bonito y gran corazon de Ace."

Y Ace juraba que, tras evocar ese recuerdo, llego incluso a sentir su cuerpo calido y pequeño sobre su pecho, con la cabeza pegada a su piel y el oido encima de su corazon. Durante un segundo, no pudo evitar sonreir preso del ensueño falso, sintiendo un alivio inmenso a la vez que el llanto se transformaba en pura alegria, desapareciendo con estos sentimientos poco a poco el dolor.

Para volver con mas fuerza.

Pasado este segundo extraño, Ace se percato de que su mente torturada y confusa, una vez mas, le andaba jugando una mala pasada, sabiendo rapido que aquello era imposible y que ella ya no estaba. No estaria nunca mas.

"¿A cuantos has matado?"

No lo sabia. A diez, quiza a veinte. Quiza a cientos. No lo sabia. Tanta sangre derramada, tanto odio colapsando y estallando en violencia, tanta guerra, tantos golpes, tanto dolor propio y ajeno, tantas lagrimas y suplicas. Tanto odio. Odio. Dolor y odio ¿Y para que? Para terminar perdiendola. Para dejarla morir mientras la observaba preso de la impotencia. Para ver como su preciosa mirada, tan cargada de esperanza y brillo, iba apagandose poco a poco hasta terminar sin un atisbo de vida.

A diez, quiza a veinte. Quiza a cientos. No lo sabia.

¿Y para que?

Para nada. Por nada.

"Aunque te disculpes, esas vidas no volveran"

Y Ace se estremecio de nuevo, preso del dolor y la culpa, observando como sus propios fantasmas comenzaban a pasarle factura de la peor manera posible. Las muertes se pagan, la guerra se paga. La sangre se paga con sangre. Sangre por sangre. Habia arrebatado vidas sin pensar si quiera alguna alternativa, solo por odio y desquitarse. Hombres que consideraba enemigos pero que, en realidad, eran solo eso: Hombres. Eran padres, hermanos, hijos y amigos. Arrebatar vidas significa destrozar corazones de terceros. La sangre se paga con sangre. Sangre por sangre.

Ahora, habian derramado su propia sangre. Sus propios fantasmas le habian arrebatado a Ifára.

El mundo malo le estaba enseñando una leccion a su manera, la peor manera. Sufriria en sus propias carnes, en su propio corazon y alma, las atrocidades que él mismo hizo sin recapacitar un segundo. Sin compasion ni empatia. Sin atisbo alguno de humanidad.

La sangre se paga con sangre.

"Matar hombres es de malas personas. Salvar niños, no lo es."

Ace sintio un pequeño halo de esperanza extraña inundando su interior. Era un brillo insignificante, casi nulo pero que, sin embargo, estaba alli, diciendole que quiza tuviera una esperanza. Que quiza la filosofia de Ifára era mas acertada de lo que supuso desde el principio y que, incluso los monstruos como él, tenian posibilidad de redimirse. Que solo llevaban una mascara para protegerse del mundo que les hizo daño y que, en realidad, pueden ser hombres buenos y bondadosos. Humanos en lugar de monstruos.

Quiza dentro de él hubiera algo bueno.

Quiza Ifára tuviera razon.

Pero Ifára ya no estaba. No estaria nunca mas.

Con un quejido doloroso, preso del llanto desgarrado, Ace volvio a encogerse sobre si mismo con daño tortuoso.

"Tienes que ser una buena persona o todo en lo que he creido hasta ahora, todo en lo que me he apoyado para no volverme loca, se derrumbara."

No, Ifára. Ahora no podia pedirle algo asi. Ahora no. ¿Como perdonar al mundo que la habia destrozado para asesinarla cruelmente justo cuando estaba a punto de ser feliz? ¿Como redimir a los monstruos, a las serpientes, a las viboras y los rastreros?

Era imposible. El mundo se habia vuelto malvado y oscuro de nuevo.

"Me volvere loca y me morire."

Pero él no podia hacer eso. Se sentia completamente incapaz. Él no era un angel como Ifára ni poseia una bondad perfecta. Él no era un hombre de paz ni amabilidades, ni vida tranquila. No era un padre, ni un amante. Solo sabia de la guerra, del dolor y la soledad. Del odio, del abandono, de niños sobreviviendo en vertederos de basura y gente aprovechada y desesperada por todas partes.

Él no podia hacer eso.

"Solo tienes que compartir la carga un poquito, por favor."

Y su voz suplicante y llorosa acudio a sus odios como un espectro calido y salvador, como una rafaga de aire reconfortante que lo mecio cariñosa sobre aquel colchon. Su aroma, proveniente de la almohada que abrazaba, se volvio mucho mas intenso y arramplo en el cuarto como una centella luminosa.

Solo un poquito. Solo un poquito estaba bien. Era lo unico que de verdad Ifára le habia pedido en todo este tiempo.

De acuerdo, niña, Ace lo haria. Le ayudaria a llevar la carga y asi mantenerla viva.

Era una promesa.

"No. Juralo, eso es."

Y Ace haria cualquier cosa por ella. Ace se lo juraba, una vez mas, de aquella preciosa e inocente manera en la cual sus dedos se entrelazaron como los de dos niños desvalidos y llorosos.

Ya era un juramento.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Vaya... - El pirata desaliñado y regordete de aspecto sucio suspiro con dolorosa resignacion, observando fijamente el cuerpo sin vida que yacia tumbado sobre la mesa de la bodega. -Es una pena, la verdad.- Dijo finalmente, chasqueando la lengua con disgusto para negar con la cabeza un par de veces aprehensivas. -Era una niña preciosa.-

-Era mucho mas que eso.- Por su parte, Marco se limito a soltar aquella frase sin demasiada emocion en su voz, contemplando él tambien el cadaver bonito y sereno que descansaba ahora sobre el mueble, oculto de las miradas y las inclemencias del exterior en la bodega del barco. Su acompañante y subordinado le dedico una miradita confusa a su superior, dandose por vencido y decidiendo tan solo encogerse de hombros en cuanto comprobo que el primer comandante andaba preso de sus propios pensamientos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Ifára permanecia inerte sobre la mesa, habiendo sido limpiado recientemente a la vez que arreglado lo maximo posible. Su aspecto, aunque cetrino y de una palidez excesiva, si parecia mucho menos alarmante y grotesco que cuando fallecio, habiendo sido incluso cruzadas sus manos sobre el pecho en posicion serena y apacible. Con sus enormes ojos cerrados que no se abririan nunca mas, parecia un angel dormido, se dijo Marco, no pudiendo evitar que sus propias emociones se arremolinaran dolorosas bajo su pecho. Habia sido una gran persona, una gran muchacha. Un alma pura y dulce de las que, por desgracia, escasean demasiado. Era injusto y una lastima. Solo era una niña.

Demasiado injusto y lastimoso. Demasiado repentino.

Una enfermedad letal que aparece de pronto y la hace agonizar durante cinco largos dias sin esperanza si quiera de aguantar hasta el hospital.

Con actitud pensantiva y confusa, Marco se llevo una mano hacia el menton para mesarselo, no separando la mirada del cuerpo bonito de Ifára a la vez que analizaba cada centrimetro de su rostro muerto y sereno.

Demasiado repentino.

-Bueno... - La voz del subordinado regordete que esperaba junto a él le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones extrañas, dedicando Marco sobre su acompañante una miradita fugaz de atencion. -Y ahora, ¿Que hacemos?- Cuestiono, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta pero deseando llamar la atencion de su superior, no pareciendo demasiado comodo con el silencio de aquella bodega solitaria con cadaver incluido.

Marco chasqueo la lengua silenciosamente, decidiendo que no era momento de ponerse a pensar en nada mas que aquello para lo que habian venido.

-Ya esta todo preparado, asi que subela arriba... - Contesto sin mas con su voz autoritaria y seria, guardandose en su interior las emociones propias y el dolor de la perdida. Hacia falta un pilar maestro y, semejante soporte, solo podia ser él mismo. Marco lo sabia y aceptaba su responsabilidad bajo cualquer precio. -Mientras tanto, ire a buscar a Ace.- Y esto seria lo mas penoso y dificil de todo, recapacitando que el joven Ace debia llevar mas de dos dias encerrado en su habitacion sin haber dado ni una minima señal de vida. La ultima vez que lo vio, se lo habia encontrado medio ido y preso de la mas infame de las depresiones, limitandose a permanecer tirado sobre la cama sin probar bocado ni mediar palabra alguna. Pobre muchacho.

-Este... - Su subordinado no parecio precisamente contento con la idea de cargar con el cuerpo de la chiquilla, buscando el hacer algun tipo de replica o comentario quejumbroso al respecto. Sin embargo, la mirada seria y tranquila de Marco se clavo sobre sus pupilas, demasiado autoritaria y convencida como para ser ignorada. -Como quieras, comandante.- Se limito a decir finalmente con un suspirito, inclinandose sobre el cuerpo inerte de la niña para colar las manos bajo su cintura y elevarla de la mesa. Con facilidad fisica pero dificultad psicologica, que el cadaver de una mujer tan joven fallecida por circunstancias como aquellas le ponia los pelos de punta hasta un lobo de mar como él, el subordinado de la primera division cargo cuidadosamente con su cuerpo bonito, siendo observado atentamente por su comandante a cargo. -Que tengas suerte.- Dijo sabiendo de la dificultad de la tarea de su superior, girandose sobre sus pies para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la bodega con aquella muchachita en brazos.

Por su parte, Marco se limito a observarle alejarse hasta la salida, incapaz de separar la mirada de sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la chiquilla.

Finalmente, el pirata regordete de aspecto sucio termino de subir las escaleras precarias y crujientes, abriendo la escotilla vieja para desaparecer de la bodega y cerrarla tras de si.

Y Marco se quedo tan solo en compañia del silencio y de sus propios pensamientos.

Demasiado injusto. Demasiado repentino.

Con un suspirito cansado, decidiendo que quiza no era aun momento de ponerse a analizar nada, que la muerte andaba excesivamente reciente todavia, el comandante de la primera division se llevo las manos hacia los bolsillos con los ojos aun clavados sobre la escotilla cerrada de nuevo. Sacudio la cabeza un par de veces en cuanto se percato de que su mente andaba otra vez por caminos detectivescos sin mucho sentido, buscando el estar atento y pendiente de cada cosa que ocurriera sobre el tema en cuestion a partir de aquel preciso instante.

Tenia que buscar a Ace y este le necesitaba. Le necesitaba atento, sereno, calmado y tan logico como siempre era.

Ya tendria tiempo de lamentarse por la perdida o bien dedicarse a la investigacion a pesar de que sabia, casi seguro, que esto ultimo no serviria de nada y apenas le otorgaria ningun resultado. Ifára habia enfermado gravemente y habia terminado por morir, nada mas.

Sin embargo, habia algo que no encajaba. No para Marco. Se dijo a si mismo que, al menos, si recapitulaba algo de informacion se quedaria tranquilo y podria dormir sin remordimientos.

Ifára merecia su atencion.

Pero esto seria mas adelante, cuando la muerte no anduviera tan excesivamente reciente y las cabezas de cada uno se volvieran a poner en su lugar correcto.

Con otro suspirito agotado y bajo, Marco comenzo a caminar hacia la salida de la bodega oscura y solitaria, no pudiendo evitar el echar un ultimo vistacito fugaz a la mesa que habia cargado con el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha durante un dia y medio.

Ace le necesitaba. Y le necesitaba como siempre era.

Pobre muchacho. Pobre muchacha.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hello mis pequeños ratonidos!_

_Siento si he tardado demasiado, pero ultimamente he andado algo liadilla con mis cosas y obligaciones (Perras obligaciones, grrr... ¬¬) y apenas si he tenido tiempo de escribir._

_Sin embargo, finalmente aqui esta el capitulo nuevo! Tengo que decir que la historia se esta volviendo del todo dramatica, lo se, y que esta parte ha tenido que hacersele dura a mas de una lloroncita (Yo tambien soy una llorona, no os sintais avergonzadas XDDDD)._

_Advierto, tambien, que quedan pocos capitulos ya y que, dentro de poco tiempo, esta historia a la que ando cogiendo tantisimo cariño finalizara aunque no quiera T-T. Algun dia tenia que llegar el fin! Pero aun le quedan unos pocos capis, yeah! (Tranquila, Maddy, respira hondo)_

_Poco mas que decir, gracias por leer y os quiero muchisimo. El verdadero amor de un escritor (Aunque sea una humilde y triste escritora de fics como yo) son sus lectores. _

_Espero que nos leamos pronto y a ver si puedo traeros el siguente capitulo a la velocidad que os mereceis, amores mios!_

_Un beso sabor naranja y un abrazo maternal:_

_Maddy_


	17. Polvo al polvo y cenizas a las cenizas

Respirando hondamente para cargar sus pulmones de oxigeno y prepararse ante lo que vendria a continuacion, Marco finalmente llamo a la puerta.

Como habia esperado, no recibio ninguna respuesta, teniendo que chasquear la lengua de manera imperceptible debido a su frustracion contenida y tanto nervio guardado bajo llave. Parado frente al camarote de Ace, el primer comandante decidio regalarle a este ultimo unos segundos cortos de reflexion y tranquilidad, dedicandose a observar la puerta de madera algo maltratada por los golpes que se habia llevado hacia un par de dias.

Pasado el tiempo cedido, Marco volvio a llamar a la puerta con algo mas de fuerza, pero nunca con urgencia o molestia.

Nuevamente, no recibio respuesta, cosa que ya imaginaba desde el principio.

-Ace... - Decidio finalmente pronunciar el nombre del joven lo suficientemente alto como para que fuera oido al otro lado de la puerta, acercando el mismo la oreja un tanto contra la madera. -Se que estas ahi... No has salido de tu habitacion durante dos dias enteros.- Dijo el primer comandante con un suspirito, topandose con el silencio y mutismo de aquel que se mantenia oculto en su camarote. -Venia a buscarte porque... bueno... - Marco no queria ser insensible y gelido en exceso, pero tampoco sentimental o blandito, que sabia necesaria su logica y frialdad en situacion como aquella. - ... vamos a... hacerle un funeral o... o algo asi.- Y es que, a pesar de todo, seguia siendo complicado decirselo al mismo Ace asi, sin mas, aunque estuviera escondido tras la puerta. Como hombre racional, Marco espero en silencio, topandose nuevamente con mutismo total al otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, esta vez si le parecio escuchar un murmullito de movimiento bajo que, aunque leve, al menos estaba ahi e indicaba la atencion y existencia del joven Ace. Esto fue suficiente permiso para continuar hablando. -Ya estamos todos fuera, en cubierta, y... todo esta listo, tambien... solo faltas tu.- Ace no dijo nada pero Marco juraba que podia sentir su presencia cercana y mas despierta, mas atenta a la realidad, junto a la puerta maltratada y cerrada a cal y canto. Volviendo a cargar los pulmones de oxigeno, Marco se llevo las manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalon negro y largo. La ropa formal y oscura no solia ser utilizada en el Moby Dick pero, tratandose de funerales y demas ceremonias de respeto a los caidos, siempre solia hacerse una excepcion. Con indicacion nueva tras el pequeño silencio, el primer comandante volvio a golpear la puerta mediante sus nudillos con suavidad, buscando tan solo el volver a llamar la atencion del otro. -¿Vas a venir?- Trago saliva de manera imperceptible y espero tenso, buscando que su voz y actitud se mostrara lo mas serena posible en caso de un encontronazo con Ace o bien mas conversacion.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Marco pudo escuchar como la respiracion del joven segundo comandante se entrecortaba un poco, pareciendo que tomar semejante decision se le complicaba enormemente con total agonia.

- ... si... - Finalmente, el murmullito de Ace pudo llegar hasta el oido cercano de Marco, sonando su voz tan quebrada y agotada como el primer comandante habia imaginado.

Con un asentimiento calmado, Marco se separo un tanto de la puerta maltratada, decidiendo que tampoco era necesario el obligarlo a decir o responder mas preguntas. Ya habia conseguido suficiente por un dia.

-Bien... te esperamos fuera.- Dijo el primer comandante, escuchando otro sonido de movimiento dentro de la habitacion cerrada. Dandose por satisfecho, Marco se giro con las manos firmemente apresadas en sus bolsillos, dispuesto a largarse de alli y dirigirse directo hacia cubierta. Espero unos segundos mas de los necesarios por si acaso a Ace le daba la vena y le dedicaba alguna palabra, resultando esta tarea como inutil en cuanto Marco se percato de que esto seria mucho pedir y que suficiente tenian con poder verle la cara tras dos largos dias.

Decidiendo que no podian seguir perdiendo el tiempo sin sentido ni beneficio, Marco se marcho con su caminar digno por naturaleza, conteniendo cada una de sus emociones tormentosas como hacia con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Al menos, Ace habia dicho que si.

_(Cambio de escena)_

La cubierta, abarrotada, fue iluminada por la luz clara y soleada de la mañana.

Aunque hacia frio y el ambiente era fresco, el tiempo atmosferico parecia andar burlandose de ellos y su situacion, regalando un cielo azul intenso sin ninguna nube de por medio que taponara la vision bonita y agradable. Una brisa congelada se hizo hueco a traves de los numerosos presentes, arremolinandose como una espiral entre cada uno de los serios y sombrios piratas para arrancarles un estremecimiento que trato de ser contenido como los fuertes rufianes del mar que debian ser.

Imapacientes e incomodos en su mayoria, con expresion seria y sombria, callados como mudos totales, la tripulacion numerosa del Moby Dick espero estaticamente cada cual en su posicion, observando sin ser capaces de apartar los ojos aquella escena triste que se desarrollaria frente a sus miradas en pocos minutos.

A traves del silencio solo se escuchaba el llanto malamente contenido y desgarrador de la enorme Joan-Marie, colocada entre bastidores en un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para no aumentar el dolor pero tambien lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse detalle. La mujer curtida y enorme no podia detenerse y resonaban sus sollozos histericos y perdidos a traves de toda la silenciosa cubierta, recordandoles una y otra vez a los presentes que aquello se trataba de un funeral y que, aquella niña, en realidad estaba muerta en lugar de dormida. Joan-Marie trato de ser consolada por varios amigos y admiradores, pero no consiguieron nada, buscando la pobre mujer el controlarse sin lograrlo ella misma tampoco. Como su primer comandante les habia dicho, se trataba de una desgracia. Una buena persona habia muerto, una mujer joven con toda la vida por delante, una chiquilla. Y esto, simplemente, era una desgracia. No habia que darle mas vueltas.

Posicionada en plena cubierta, pegadita a la barandilla del barco colosal para que no hubiera percances no deseados, la muchacha Ifára yacia sin vida con sus bonitas facciones palidas y apacibles. Tumbada como una princesa que espera el beso que la hara despertar de nuevo, la niña fallecida parecia dormitar sobre el lecho de ramas y flores secas aromaticas y naturales. Bajo esto, se habia colocado una placa metalica lo suficientemente grande como para acoger su cuerpo pequeño y parte de sus plantas deshidratadas, pudiendo asi evitar cualquier problema y que parte de la cubierta no estallara, tambien, en llamas junto con la niña.

Pura naturaleza y aroma para una princesa dormida. Una lastima que los cuentos de hadas no fueran realidad y que Ifára tampoco fuera una princesa. Una lastima que, en lugar de esperando un beso, estuviera simplemente muerta. No volveria a despertarse nunca mas. Una lastima.

El llanto desesperado de Joan-Marie volvio a resonar como un cantico desgarrador, estremeciendo a los presentes al igual que habia hecho la juguetona brisa hacia unos segundos.

Su primer comandante tenia razon. Era una desgracia.

El sonido de la puerta que daba con el interior del barco abriendose cuidadosamente les hizo dar un respingo general entre tanto silencio, dedicando cada pirata su mirada hacia aquel lugar por donde debia haber entrado algun recien llegado.

Portgas D. Ace hizo, finalmente, acto de presencia y dio señales de vida, teniendo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza un segundo en cuanto sintio que la luz del sol mañanero le quemaba las retinas. Una vez se recompuso un tanto del dolor, el joven comandante elevo la cabeza para, simplemente, observar, revisando los alrededores de la abarrotada cubierta para toparse con la mirada de cada uno de los presentes. Sus ojos cansados, ojerosos y mas vacios que de costumbre se encontraron con los de los demas, no sabiendo si debia sonreirles o bien simplemente ignorarlos. Lo primero no le apetecia en absoluto, asi que se limito a seguir revisando, encontrandose con todos sus compañeros. Todos.

Estaba su padre entre la marabunta, al fondo, presidiendo la escena con complicidad y fuerza sobrenatural, con su aura imponente y su tamaño terrorifico como el dios de los mares que era en realidad. Sus propios subordinados le miraron con valentia y fuerzas regaladas, apoyandole, admirandole incluso en semejante estado y ausencia de ganas por continuar, sintiendo Ace que aquellas expresiones eran, actualmente, el mejor balsamo que pudiera recibir. Nada de lastima, nada de compasion. Solo fuerzas y animos. Le conocian bien.

Sus ojos oscuros, ojerosos y cansados al igual que todo su cuerpo se toparon con los felinos de Circe. La mujer hermosa permanecia, tan altiva y orgullosa como solo ella podia ser, en medio de la tercera fila, arremolinada entre la segunda division para dedicarle una miradita seria que lo reviso de pies a cabeza. No hubo decepcion, tampoco comprension ni compasion. Solo revision y una indicacion de que, incluso ella, tambien consideraba el hecho una desgracia. Su pelo negro como la noche le hizo fijarse inconscientemente en lo sombrio que resultaba semejante color a juego con el resto de la ropa azabache, tanto la de ella como la de la mayoria de los presentes, no pudiendo Ace evitar el revisionarse tambien a si mismo. Pantalones largos y negros, camisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo igual de oscura como la prenda anterior y absolutamente nada mas. Ni sombrero, ni pulseras, ni siquiera la brujula con la que habia llegado a domir. Nada. Ni una nota de color que pudiera romper el cuadro.

Ace estaba de luto absoluto y, al parecer, el resto de sus compañeros se habian solidarizado de la misma manera.

Un llanto desgarrado de mujer le hizo dejar su propio analisis y elevar la cabeza, topandose con la mirada llorosa de la siempre dura y fuerte Joan-Marie. Dejando paso a todo su sentimiento, la soberana de las cocinas se cubria la mitad del rostro regordete con un pañuelo de tela blanco que, pronto, acabaria tan empapado en lagrimas como sus mejillas, habiendo aumentado el llanto doloroso en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. En sus ojos, Ace si pudo ver compasion y daño emocional propio de una madre, incluso, no dandole importancia al primer sentimiento porque, fuera orgulloso o no, conocia a Joan-Marie y sabia que no podia pedirle frialdad y silencio. Ella tambien estaba en su derecho de sufrir y sobrellevar la situacion como supiera y le viniera en gana. Ace lo entendia y la dejaria ser.

Thatch y Marco tambien se encontraban entre los presentes, como no, posicionados justo en primera linea mientras sus ojos amigos se encontraban por fin con los del segundo comandante. El primero se limito a permanecer erguido y chulesco, como siempre, llegando incluso a regalarle una de sus sonrisas maliciosas de bufon del diablo que Ace agradecio enormemente. El segundo, por su parte, andaba tan serio y gelido como debia ser, con las manos ocultas firmemente en sus bolsillos al igual que hacia siempre que andaba tenso o con las emociones desordenadas. Sin embargo, Ace sabia que Marco no dejaria entrar a nadie en semejante cuestion y se dedicaria a ser usado como pilar maestro, cosa que él mismo conocia como lo mas necesario del mundo ahora mismo. Ace no estaba como para consolar a los demas, mucho menos para funcionar de figura de orden o calma. Por una vez, permitiria que el resto tomaran la iniciativa y él se limitaria a dejarse llevar por la marea. No se sentia capaz de hacerse el tipo duro.

Siguiendo la misma linea de vision, sus ojos oscuros continuaron el camino, pasando de la primera fila a un poco mas alante.

Y, entonces, todo desaparecio.

Solo quedo la figura de Ifára tumbada sobre aquel lecho de plantas secas y aromaticas. El cuerpo sin vida de Ifára, blanco como la cera pero tan apacible y sereno como la mas bondadosa y pura de las divinidades. Parecia que estaba durmiendo, pero Ace sabia que esto no era cierto ya que su pecho bonito y perfecto no se movia ni un apice. Ya no habia calor en su piel, ni aquel brillo vital en su cabello ensortijado y maravilloso. Sus ojos bicolores e increibles no volverian a abrirse nunca mas ni a mirarle de aquella manera preciosa. Aquella preciosa manera en la que miraba a todos los seres vivos. De sus labios llenitos, un tanto secos ahora, no saldria jamas palabra alguna mas. Nunca mas le diria cosas bonitas e imposibles de creer al principio pero que, a pesar de su idealismo, resultaban ser ciertas al final de una manera u otra. Nunca mas oiria su nombre dicho de su boca. Nunca mas escucharia su risa maravillosa y cantarina, dulce, tan suave como toda ella.

Nunca mas. Tan solo en sus sueños y recuerdos podria revivir semejantes cosas. Solo en sus sueños y recuerdos Ifára podria seguir existiendo.

Porque Ifára habia muerto. Ahora, Ace si lo sabia. Lo sabia demasiado bien. Lo sabia perfectamente.

Estaba llegando a la asimilacion. Pero asimilacion no significa superacion.

Con los ojos clavados sobre el cuerpo inerte de la muchachita, incapaz todavia de romper el contacto visual de sus parpados cerrados, Ace comenzo a caminar a traves de la cubierta, abriendole paso rapidamente cada presente con el que se cruzaba. Atraveso las hileras de piratas que mas parecian ahora una simple marea oscura, siendo atentamente observado por sus hermanos y compañeros mientras él continuaba revisando el cuerpo sin vida de la muchachita.

Nunca mas. Habia muerto.

Ace tuvo que detener su camino abruptamente cuando se topo, sin haberse percatado si quiera, con un cuerpo grande tan alto como él mismo pero mucho mas blandito y redondo. Rompio su analisis visual de manera instintiva, notandose desconcertado y confundido por el despertar repentino para mirar, perdido, a aquella figura con la que se habia chocado de pronto.

La mirada llorosa de Joan-Marie se clavo sobre la suya, comenzando Ace a despertar del todo y a cerciorarse de que se habia encontrado con la enorme mujer sin haberselo propuesto. Joan-Marie, semi oculta tras su paño de lagrimas, parecio tratar de contenerse y permanecer en silencio, no pudiendo conseguir sin embargo semejante mision. Termino por soltar un sollozo aun mas alto y nervioso que los anteriores debido al haberse encontrado, directamente, con el mismisimo Ace, verdadera figura sufriente y ser querido de Ifára como lo habia sido ella tambien. La mujer curtida apenas le dio tiempo de reaccion a ninguno, apartandose el pañuelo del rostro para, sin pensar y actuando como la pura emocion que solia ser, lanzarse contra él y apresarlo en un abrazo aplastante.

Fue extraño porque Ace no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño o compasion, al consuelo femenino y maternal, limitandose a dejarse oprimir mientras ella lloraba desesperada contra su hombro. No sabia si Joan-Marie precisaba de apoyo o bien pretendia regalarle el suyo o, quiza, era un poco de ambas cosas, terminando Ace por deshacer un tanto su posicion tensa y estatica para abrazarla tambien de una manera mucho mas perdida y desacostumbrada.

-Pobrecita... - La escucho sollozar bajo sobre su hombro, apretandose contra él como si fuera la unica figura flotante en un naufragio desafortunado. -Solo era una niña... pobrecita... - Lloro Joan-Marie, causando que Ace sintiera una punzada dolorosa atravesandole el pecho. Conocia semejante ataque emocional porque lo habia estado viviendo de manera constante durante algo mas de dos dias, terminando por corresponder el abrazo de manera igual de demandante y desesperada que la otra. -Pobrecita niña... Ifarita... - Y Ace sintio que se le nublaban los ojos y el nudo de su garganta se apretaba aun mas hasta volverse doloroso, luchando por puro instinto contra el llanto desesperado que Joan-Marie, sin proponerselo la pobre, le estaba contagiando.

Observado por tantos ojos, por todos sus hermanos, sus subordinados y amigos, su padre, el cuerpo inerte pero apacible de Ifára, Ace se dijo que llorar de manera histerica no seria una buena idea, terminando por deshacer el abrazo y separar a la mujer de si mismo con cuidado, pero firme indicacion. Romperse delante de Ifára no estaba bien. Caer frente a su cuerpo, quebrarse, no estaba bien. Ella merecia descansar en paz.

Una vez se vio alejada, Joan-Marie le contemplo llorosa con toda su compasion e instinto maternal de gran mujer, pareciendo debatirse entre el obedecer y el lanzarse de nuevo contra él para que se desahogara lo suficiente. Llorar no es malo y calma las heridas, sabia Joan-Marie, resultandole una estupida perdida de tiempo semejante entereza dolorosa y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, la expresion dolida pero significativa de Ace la hizo desistir finalmente, elevando el muchacho sus manos grandes como seña de alejamiento y de que estaba bien. Esto ultimo no era cierto, pero en cosas semejantes siempre se miente.

Junto a Joan-Marie, escondida firmemente tras su espalda grande como un cervatillo asustado, la joven esclava Dadou se asomo un tanto con su mirada llorosa para dedicarle una expresion fugaz que le resulto de lo mas extraña. Ace no pudo evitar analizarla un tanto porque habia sido importante para Ifára, topandose con que rapido la joven Du evitaba el contacto visual y se limitaba a permanecer en silencio junto con su dolor. Le parecio que temblaba un poco y, sinceramente, resultaba a pesar de su discreccion aun mas conmocionada que la ruidosa Joan-Marie. Simplemente, Dadou andaba al borde del desmayo repentino, retorciendose las manos hasta un punto doloroso mientras sus ojos no podian dejar de admirar el cuerpo sin vida de la que, durante demasiado tiempo, habia sido su unica amiga y complice. A Ace le dio lastima porque, en sus ojos traumatizados, adivino el dolor de la culpa y la desesperacion de aquel que hizo algo terrible y ya no puede dar marcha atras. Habia despreciado el bonito corazon de Ifára por una nimiedad y, ahora, semejante decision tomada sin pensar le pasaba factura. Pobre Du. En realidad, era una buena chica, Ace lo sabia.

Conteniendo un suspiro disgustado y dolido, el joven comandante esquivo a la llorosa Joan-Marie y evito el que su mirada se topara con la de Dadou, continuando su camino lento y pensante, silencioso, a traves de la marea oscura en la que se habian transformado sus compañeros. Con los ojos clavados sobre sus propios pies, admirando asi cada paso a la vez que contenia las emociones peligrosas e incontrolables, el joven segundo comandante consiguio llegar hasta la primera fila ataviado con su luto, apartandose sus compañeros rapidamente para hacerle un hueco espacioso y suficiente. Se posiciono entre Marco y Thatch, sus amigos, sus complices y camaradas, sus hermanos, solidarizandose ambos con su pena y melancolia mediante un silencio respetuoso y sombrio que tanto contrastaba con la mañana bonita que el tiempo habia decidido regalarles en el dia mas inoportuno. Ace cerro los ojos un segundo y suspiro bajo e imperceptiblemente, aun cabizbajo y pensante.

El silencio aumento si es que era posible, no escuchandose ya apenas ni la mas minima respiracion, ni una tos ni murmullo. Incluso el llanto perdido e histerico de Joan-Marie desaparecio para dejar paso a unos simples sorbeteos de nariz y algun sollocito ahogado.

Ace sabia lo que se esperaba de él ahora mismo y, ademas, mas por desgracia que por suerte conocia el protocolo de ceremonias semejantes a bordo del Moby Dick.

Apretando los parpados con fuerza, el joven comandante respiro hondo, elevando la cabeza finalmente para cumplir con su deber.

Sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo sin vida de la joven Ifára de nuevo y perdio el aliento. Estaba demasiado cerca ahora, demasiado tangible y real. Estaba muerta. De verdad habia muerto. Su canija, la dulce Ifára habia muerto.

Nunca mas.

Sintiendo que los ojos se le nublaban, vidriosos una vez mas, picando incansablemente, Ace trato de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo la boca temblorosamente un momento. La volvio a cerrar al ver que flaqueaba y no lograria cometido ninguno en estado semejante, repitiendose en su cabeza una y otra vez que era un chico fuerte, un duro hombre del mar y que su corazon era de hierro. Por desgracia, esto ultimo no era asi por mucho que lo hubiera creido en un principio. Ya no. Ifára se habia encargado de eso.

Teniendo que respirar hondo de nuevo y conteniendo una especie de sollozo al mismo tiempo, el joven Ace abrio la boca una segunda vez.

-Yo... - Dijo mala y temblorosamente, notando como su voz tan fragil en aquel momento era escuchada atentamente por cada uno de los silenciosos presentes. Era muy dificil. Estaba demasiado cerca. -Este... yo... - No podia hacerlo y no sabia que decir, notando que las palabras se le atoraban dolorosamente en la garganta para transformarse en un amasijo de lija y sequedaz. El nudo se apreto aun mas y los ojos picaron con mas insistencia, sintiendo que su respiracion se entrecortaba y se quedaba atrapada dentro del pecho. -Es que... - Trato de pronunciar como excusa sin sentido, terminando finalmente por tirar la toalla y bajar la cabeza de nuevo. Demasiado cerca, demasiado dificil e insoportable. Su voz se quebro y tuvo que enmudecer para no comenzar a llorar tan escandaloso como la misma Joan-Marie segundos antes, llevandose una mano hacia el rostro para cubrirse los ojos y comenzar a llorar. Busco recomponerse sin conseguirlo, descubriendo que, llegado a este punto, habiendo tocado fondo de la peor manera posible, por muy tozudo y orgulloso que pudiera ser los sentimientos de nostalgia y perdida le habian ganado la partida. Respiro hondo y se descubrio la cara para erguirse y mantenerse digno, topandose nuevamente con su cuerpo bonito y apacible que no se moveria nunca mas.

Otra vez, Ace se estremecio y no pudo continuar, regresando a su posicion decaida y cabizbaja para llorar en silencio bajo la afligida y atenta mirada de todos sus hermanos y compañeros.

Una mano grande y repentina se posiciono sobre su hombro ancho y hundido con consuelo, palmeandole la zona un par de veces resignadas como signo de compañerismo. Confundido y humillado, perdido entre sus propios sentimientos tortuosos, Ace elevo un tanto la cabeza para observar al culpable de dicho contacto, topandose con la figura firme y alta de un Marco mas confiable y sereno que nunca.

-Yo lo hare.- Le dijo con un susurro amigo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo y no se sintiera aun mas hundido y expuesto, deshaciendo el contacto fraternal para esquivarlo y avanzar un par de pasos al frente.

Y Ace, que no estaba como para plantar batallas ni luchar por el orgullo, simplemente asintio rapidamente, dejandole paso y permitiendo asi que su hermano mayor cogiera las riendas y se encargara de su obligacion para con aquella ceremonia. Superior y altivo, digno por naturaleza, un lider de nacimiento, el primer comandante del colosal Moby Dick se posiciono frente a la marabunta oscura y pirata que esperaba en un tenso silencio, pudiendo contemplar la tripulacion al completo su espalda ancha.

Aquella espalda fuerte que tantos padecimientos propios y ajenos habia soportado y aun soportaba. Aquel apoyo incondicional. El pilar maestro del navio y de toda la maldita familia del diablo.

Sabiendo cual era el cometido que Ace le habia cedido sin tener que pensarlo ni dos veces, Marco carraspeo baja y silenciosamente, preparando la garganta para que fuera escuchado correctamente sin necesidad de gritar demasiado.

-Bueno... - Dijo con resignacion y tono firme para que hasta los oidos mas lejanos pudieran captar sus palabras, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos con firmeza como era su costumbre cuando algo le resultaba complicado. Conteniendo a las mil maravillas su propia tension y la dificultad de la mision, Marco elevo la mirada desde la muchachita fallecida hasta el cielo, dispuesto a llevar a cabo el ritual humilde que, al menos, dejaria a los mas religiosos y supersticiosos tranquilos. -Parece que esta chica... esta niña ha sido llamada por vosotros para que regrese a vuestro lado.- Dijo, dirigiendose a cualquier divinidad que se dignara a escucharles. -No somos quienes para juzgar vuestras decisiones, asi que no reprocharemos si os la habeis llevado demasiado pronto y nos limitaremos a aceptar la voluntad de aquellos que estan por encima de nosotros... - A su espalda, Marco pudo escuchar y notar perfectamente como Ace se estremecia de dolor, ahogando precariamente un sollozo ronco que fue minimamente acallado. -A pesar de todo... si os dire que se llamaba Ifára y que... - Y, entonces, incluso al firme y ferreo Marco le costo continuar, teniendo que callar un segundo para recomponerse y rebuscar fuerzas suficientes en su interior y propia entereza. -Ifára era... una buena mujer, una muy buena. Siempre estaba pendiente de los demas y nunca sintio odio ni rencor a pesar de todas las desgracias que le toco vivir. Apreciaba la vida y era humilde, bondadosa y dulce. Una gran persona con un alma casi tan divina como la vuestra. Quiza por eso os la habeis llevado de nuestro lado tan pronto... Era como un angel.- Nuevamente, Marco escucho como a su espalda Ace tenia que controlar otro llanto desesperado, consiguiendolo finalmente a duras penas. -Por todo esto... por su bondad perfecta y su gran ejemplo, os suplicamos que le permitais regresar a vuestro lado y ocupar el lugar que le corresponde, donde pueda ser feliz finalmente y no tenga que volver a padecer la maldad de los hombres... - El primer comandante detuvo su discurso un par de segundos para permitir a sus oyentes un tiempo de reflexion, pensamientos o bien rezos religiosos, incluyendose tambien el llanto de los pocos que habian llegado a conocer a fondo el buen alma de la fallecida muchacha. -Extraña y sorprendentemente... - Dijo Marco, dispuesto a continuar pasado un tiempo que considero suficiente. - ... Ifára no tenia muchos amigos... pero los pocos que tuvo seguimos apreciandola de igual manera y fuimos conscientes de su grandeza y de la enorme suerte de la que gozamos por haberla tenido con nosotros... Por favor, permitidle ocupar su lugar a vuestro lado para que pueda cuidar de ellos.- Marco cerro los ojos un momento, llevando él mismo a cabo su propia meditacion y rezo a su manera. Una vez hecho esto ultimo, el primer comandante elevo de nuevo la mirada, dispuesto a continuar y concluir finalmente la mision complicada. -El mas importante de estos seres queridos no es precisamente un creyente, mucho menos un hombre religioso o practicante... pero es un buen chico y se merece que alguien lo recuerde. Dejad que ella continue cuidando de él y protegiendolo de la misma manera que hizo en vida... os lo rogamos.- Marco, finalmente, habia concluido su monologo de funeral y despedida, guardando silencio rapidamente para permitir de nuevo que cada cual llevara a cabo sus propias manifestaciones religiosas o de respeto. Hubo mutismos totales, simples permanecimientos firmes e incluso signos de las creencias divinas de cada cual, llegando algunos pocos hasta a rezar mascullando con la boca oraciones en lenguas extrañas y natales. Por mas tiempo que pase, hay cosas y costumbres que jamas se olvidan o abandonan.

Finalmente, el primer comandante pudo relajarse un tanto, girando la cabeza para dedicar sobre un conmocionado Ace una miradita significativa. Sin embargo, el joven pirata no debia andar pendiente del otro, estando con la mirada vidriosa y perdida clavada en algun punto inconcreto del suelo de madera, abandonado a su suerte y propios sentimientos dolorosos tras aquellas palabras de clara despedida. Habia muerto. Ahora si que era cierto y en serio. Ifára habia muerto.

-Ace... - Susurro Marco cercano para llamar solo su atencion, observando como el aludido daba un respingo tembloroso y repentino para corresponder confuso a la mirada del otro. Durante un momento, el joven Ace parecio no andar consciente de cuanto le rodeaba, teniendo que permitirse unos momentos de desconcierto total hasta que pudo utilizar la logica minimamente. No hizo falta preguntar nada, adelantandosele Marco rapidamente en cuanto adivino la duda en sus ojos oscuros, ojerosos y llorosos. -Ya esta, he terminado.- Le dijo Marco, causando que Ace comenzara a percatarse de la realidad.

-Oh... claro... - Contesto el joven segundo comandante con un susurro tembloroso y suave como el de un niño, asintiendo un par de veces perdidas mientras trataba de superar su conmocion sin lograrlo del todo. No queriendo alargar la ceremonia triste mas de lo necesario, Ace sacudio la cabeza un tanto, avanzando velozmente un par de pasos eficaces para posicionarse justo al lado del adelantado primer comandante.

Sabiendo cual era su tarea y que tendria que hacer a continuacion, Ace respiro fuertemente para tratar de mostrarse lo mas sereno y apacible que pudiera, cerrando los puños a sus costados con fuerza en cuanto sus ojos se toparon, de nuevo, con la imagen muerta y sin vida de la dulce Ifára. Iba a echarse a llorar otra vez.

En cuanto lo hiciera, seria aun mas cierto que antes. Ifára desapareceria del todo. Nunca mas regresaria y nunca mas veria sus preciosos ojos cargados de vida, ni oiria su voz dulce enseñandole alguna leccion. Nunca mas sentiria su cuerpo agradable bajo el suyo ni su piel morena estremeciendose a su contacto. Nunca mas oleria su aroma natural directamente de su cabello. Nunca mas.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- La voz de Marco volvio a sacarlo de su mundo interno, despertando Ace levemente del dolor pero sin dedicar sobre el otro ni una minima mirada.

-No.- Contesto firme y claro a pesar de su voz llorosa y sus sorbeteos de nariz, negando con la cabeza una sola y convencida vez. -Lo hare yo. Puedo hacerlo. Ella me pidio que lo hiciera yo.- Y era cierto, recordando dolorosamente como Ifára, en sus ultimos momentos de vida, le habia rogado por que fuera él y solo él quien llevara a cabo semejante tarea.

Seria el ultimo regalo de Ace. Un presente que solo Ace podria darle junto con aquella marca a fuego de su hombro. Aquella marca con la forma de su propia mano. Un simbolo, un significado. Un regalo.

Cuando lo hiciera, ya seria mas cierto que nunca. Ifára desapareceria junto con el fuego.

Su muerte seria ya una realidad insalvable y total.

-¿Estas seguro?- Cuestiono Marco de nuevo con toda su preocupacion malamente oculta, rescatandole de su propia tortura sin haberselo propuesto si quiera.

-Si, no pasa nada... Puedo hacerlo.- Ace asintio un par de veces temblorosas pero convencidas, incapaz de apartar ahora su mirada de sobre el cuerpo yaciente de la joven tumbada encima de aquel lecho de plantas secas. -Solo... solo necesito un... un momento. Solo un momento.- Dijo el joven segundo comandante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza un par de segundos. A su lado, Marco asintio, regresando a su posicion firme y atenta para esperar paciente a que el otro estuviera preparado finalmente.

No volveria. Nunca mas. Habia muerto. Era una realidad.

Y este seria el ultimo regalo.

Conteniendo un suspiro acompañado de un sollozo que lo desgarro por dentro al no salir a la superficie, Ace abrio los ojos por fin, irguiendose un tanto de su posicion cabizbaja para que ella se llevara una buena y ultima imagen de él. Que la ultima fuera en pie, firme aunque dolido por la perdida, valiente y fuerte como ella le conocio. Que supiera que seguiria adelante tarde o temprano y que él estaria bien. Que todo regresaria a su cauce y que ella no tendria que andar preocupandose por su estado y caracter peligroso. Que podria descansar en paz y relajarse por fin, ser egoista por una vez y dedicarse tan solo a si misma. Que supiera que cumpliria con el juramento, que habia aprendido la leccion valiosa y que respetaria su forma de vida como ella habia tratado de hacer con la suya propia. Pero que nunca, nunca jamas, la olvidaria.

Ifára, la salvadora del mundo. Un angel sufriente y didactico. Una maestra y ejemplo de vida. Una niña, una chiquilla, antes una esclava que moriria, al menos, como mujer libre y con el respeto que merecia.

Su canija. Ifára.

Sin esperar mas, que veia que terminaria quebrandose de nuevo y ella no merecia ver semejante escena, Ace se recompuso lo maximo posible, cerrando los puños con mas fuerza para tratar de llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes y no alargarlo de manera innecesaria. Tan rapido como podia hacerlo, con apenas un movimiento de su pie el lecho de ramas secas y flores aromaticas estallo en llamas velozmente, comenzando el fuego a adueñarse del monton con eficacia y peligrosidad.

Las llamaradas lamieron cada rinconcito y terminaron por invadir la piel palida y cetrina de la muchacha, convirtiendose rapidamente aquello en una fogata grande y luminosa que consumiria sin compasion hasta el mas minimo centimetro de lo que antes habia estado vivo. El fuego reduciria en cenizas su precioso cuerpo y bonita esencia junto con aquella madreselva seca y tambien muerta.

Y Dios dijo: Polvo al polvo, cenizas a las cenizas.

Ahora si que habia terminado. Ahora si era una verdad insalvable y total.

Ace no la veria nunca mas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Oye... Marco... - La voz agotada y como ida de Ace le hizo detener su camino en seco a traves de los pasillos, girandose sobre si mismo para encarar a aquel que lo andaba llamando.

-Dime.- Se limito a contestar el primer comandante, guardandose para si mismo lo deprimente que sonaba la voz de Ace con semejante tonalidad temerosa y baja nunca antes escuchada proveniente de su persona. Necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse, que aun era demasiado pronto y el funeral acababa de finalizar hacia apenas un minuto, se dijo Marco.

-Siento tener que pedirte esto despues de... de todo lo que ya has hecho... - Ace trago saliva aun preso de un estado completamente confuso y decaido, pareciendo realmente avergonzado de su ausencia de fuerzas emocionales a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Marco que, aunque desconcertada, si parecia dispuesta a llevar a cabo cualquier cosa mas, causo que el segundo comandante continuara hablando. - ... pero... necesito un favor.- Se limito Ace a decir, encogiendose de hombros tensamente mientras su mirada agotada, menos brillante que de costumbre a la vez que cargada de melancolia se clavaba en todas las direcciones posibles menos en el rostro de su interlocutor.

-Claro ¿De que se trata?- Y es que Marco no pensaba dejar a su amigo y hermano en la estacada, mucho menos despues de haberse asegurado a si mismo que andaria cerca como gran apoyo y simbolo de fuerzas. No era de los que abandonaban aquello que se proponian.

-Bueno... - El joven Ace parecio mas incomodo y nervioso que al principio, llevandose una mano hacia la nuca para mesarsela. Al menos, ciertas cosas y costumbres no habian cambiado, penso Marco con ligero alivio. -I-ifára... - Pero el pobre muchacho tuvo que callarse un segundo, notando como la pronunciacion de aquel nombre a traves de sus labios le arrancaba el corazon de cuajo y sin anestesia. Buscando recomponerse y demostrar que, al menos, no estaba tan absolutamente hundido como todos sabian, Ace respiro hondo, irguiendose un tanto sobre sus piernas a pesar de mantener la mirada esquiva e incomoda. -Ella me pidio... me pidio que lle-llevase sus cenizas a... a la casa que compre y... - Y Marco juro que jamas antes habia visto al fuerte y altivo Ace tartamudear tembloroso, descubriendo rapidamente que aquello debia ser increiblemente dificil de pedir y decir para el otro. -Qu-quisiera hacerlo yo... pero... - El joven comandante se miro las manos grandes un momento, como si ellas fueran las culpables del asunto y la parte mas inutil de su cuerpo al no ser capaces de llevar a cabo la tarea encomendada por la niña en sus ultimos momentos. -Es que... - Trato Ace de decir con excusa, teniendo que tragar saliva con pesadez una vez mas. -No puedo.- Se limito finalmente a pronunciar, negano con la cabeza de manera resignada y convencida para, conteniendo un suspirito doloroso, volver a elevar la cabeza un tanto y dedicar sobre el primer comandante frente a él una miradita fugaz pero suplicante. Vale, Marco ya sabia lo que iban a pedirle. -No quiero... no quiero volver alli.- Fue la primera mirada durante toda la conversacion que se mantuvo clavada sobre la de Marco demasiado tiempo, dejandole ver claramente bajo sus ojos aquellos sentimientos dolorosos y confusos que andaban carcomiendole las entrañas.

-Me estas pidiendo que las lleve yo hasta alli ¿Cierto?- Cuestiono Marco con un resoplidito cansado pero relajado, dejandole ver al otro que no le importaba demasiado hacerle un favor mas al respecto.

Cabizbajo, avergonzado y temeroso de todo, del mundo en general, Ace asintio un par de veces como un niño regañado.

-Esta bien.- El primer comandante se encogio de hombros, sabiendo que no podia darle la espalda al pobre muchacho despues de tanto padecimiento y tanto tiempo de amistad incondicional. Ace lo hubiera hecho por él si fuera necesario, Marco lo sabia. -Solo dime como llegar hasta alli y partire cuanto antes.- Y algo parecido a una sonrisa surco los labios del segundo comandante. Bueno, al menos no se habia olvidado de la persona que era y fue en realidad.

-Si, claro ¡Gracias! Eh... - Se estaba poniendo nervioso por tanta emocion tormentosa, la muerte reciente y dolorosa seguido del correspondiente sombrio funeral y el haber mantenido conversacion semejante, asintiendo Ace un par de veces rapidas con su intento de sonrisa aun plantado sobre el rostro. -Thatch sabe la direccion y tiene buena orientacion... Preguntale a él.- Pero a pesar de su tono amable, Marco adivino facilmente que lo que Ace pretendia era terminar finalmente la charla y esconderse en su camarote o algo similar, notandosele demasiado que le estaba doliendo cada palabra.

-De acuerdo.- Marco decidio no preguntar nada mas y limitarse a seguirle el juego, asintiendo una vez convencida y segura para volver a girarse sobre sus pies con claras intenciones de comenzar a caminar.

-Se tarda un... un poco... - Escucho que Ace decia a su espalda con ligero apuro, deteniendo rapidamente sus movimientos para mirar al otro con leve atencion. -Esta a unos tres dias de aqui p-pero... el viaje es tranquilo y... y no tendras problemas.- Y es que Ace debia sentirse bastante culpable por dejar que otros cargaran con sus dolores en lugar de hacerlo todo él mismo, como habia sido siempre, buscando excusarse y tratando de hacerle saber a su amigo que no regresaria para la hora de la cena, precisamente.

-Ese tiempo es el que se tardaria navegando.- Dijo Marco con su voz monocorde y serena, causando que el joven Ace no pudiera evitar enmudecer con total desconcierto y duda. Definitivamente, el pobre Ace andaba aun demasiado conmocionado. -Te has olvidado de algo, Ace.- Trato de darle una especie de pista para hacerlo despertar un tanto, logrando tan solo que el segundo comandante, aun vestido con sus ropas oscuras al igual que el mismo Marco, no pudiera evitar confundirse aun mas. Finalmente, el primer comandante suspiro con total resignacion. -Yo puedo volar.- Marco dio la respuesta dandose por vencido, dejando al otro con una ligera sorpresa extraña mientras, de nuevo, giraba la cabeza para continuar andando y largarse a cumplir con la tarea funeraria.

Definitivamente, Ace estaba todavia demasiado conmocionado y confuso.

Lo mas dificil que trae la muerte no es la superacion, si no la plena asimilacion.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Era bonito.

El tejido entrelazado y ligeramente brillante paseo entre sus dedos, suave como la seda, jugueteando Ace con la tela perdidamente mientras la analizaba ensimismado. La mezcla de colores, amalgamado el azul aguamarina y el verde intenso entre los hilos, causo que el nudo de su garganta se apretara mas pero, a la vez, hizo que algo en su alma se calmara irremediablemente, siendo el joven incapaz de detener el analisis constante y extraño que mantenia sobre la prenda.

Si, era una bufanda o pañuelo amplio, que él no entendia de esas cosas, de lo mas bonito.

Perdido en su mente y mundo interior, a la cabeza de Ace acudieron imagenes pasadas de como él mismo habia conseguido aquella prenda de abrigo en mitad de un viaje largo, evocando la escena precisa en la cual se topo con ello y como le habia recordado a Ifára sin poder evitarlo. Por eso lo compro. Porque le recordaba a ella. Tan calida, tan suave, tan agradable y portadora del color del mar junto con el de la mas pura esperanza.

Era casi tan bonito como ella. Casi.

Pareciendo que la tela se deshacia entre sus dedos, Ace no supo demasiado bien que hacia ni lo recapacito si quiera, llevandose aquel pañuelo amplio o bufanda directamente al rostro con suavidad. Cerro los ojos despacio y hundio la nariz delicadamente entre los hilos, aspirando con deleite extraño y nostalgia insalvable el aroma impregnado en aquella prenda bonita. Olia a Ifára. Era el perfume natural de Ifára. Aquel pañuelo y el ratoncito superviviente era lo unico que quedaba de Ifára.

Nostalgia... No llevaba ni una semana desaparecida del mundo, y Ace ya sentia una terrible y angustiosa nostalgia.

Ahogo un gruñido desesperado y frustrado que pronto, sabia él, acabaria convirtiendose en llanto tarde o temprano, escondiendo un tanto mas el rostro sobre la tela por puro instinto de esconderse aunque no habia nadie mas que él en su camarote. Sin embargo, rapidamente dio un respingo apurado, separando la cara del pañuelo amplio o bufanda para dejarla cerquita pero no apegada a su piel. Con manos levemente temblorosas y culpables lo aliso y arreglo el doblado con delicadeza total, diciendose que debia cuidarlo y no dejar que su propio aroma se mezclara con el tan agradable de ella. Era una de las dos unicas cosas que quedaban de Ifára. Debia protegerlo y cuidarlo como el tesoro que era y, llorar sobre él, no correspondia precisamente a ninguna de las dos acciones anteriores.

Podia guardarse su perfume en la tela y disfrutarlo nostalgica y masoquistamente sin necesidad de estropearlo. Con hundir la nariz sobre la prenda suavemente y cerrar los ojos bastaba.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose de manera descuidada le hizo dar un nuevo respingo sobre la cama, golpeandose sin poder evitarlo contra el cabecero duro de madera desgastada donde mantenia apoyada la espalda. Desconcertado por que no llamaran y, directamente, se decidieran por entrar en la habitacion vedada ahora sin mas, el joven comandante observo confusamente los alrededores a una velocidad pasmosa, reaccionando ligeramente a tiempo antes de que nadie lo viera y escondiendo asi aquel pañuelo bajo las sabanas. No sabia porque hacia semejante cosa, solo sabia que necesitaba hacerlo. Era algo suyo y solo suyo. Era su tesoro y lo esconderia de cualquiera porque era solo suyo.

Extrañadisimo se quedo cuando comprobo, levemente confuso, como en su camarote se adentraba la altiva y hermosa Circe como quien anda por sus propios dominios, pareciendo que cargaba entre las manos lo que Ace analizo rapido y a duras penas como un vaso de agua y un cuenco de comida.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy que me miras con esa cara de espanto?- Cuestiono ella con su tono de dignidad total y malos humos sin necesidad de pretenderlo, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda con dificultad al tener las manos cargadas.

Circe callo de nuevo, quedandose silenciosa y estatica en su sitio durante unos segundos extraños, pareciendo que esperaba algo de parte del otro.

Ace, en cambio, se limito a recomponerse y permanecer en su posicion, dedicandole a la mujer recien llegada algo que trato de ser una sonrisa cordial.

Vista semejante expresion, Circe suspiro resignada pero con evidente decepcion.

-Bueno... - Dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros elegantemente mientras aun portaba con su extraño cargamento, recorriendo la pequeña estancia con eficacia y sus tipicos movimientos felinos para llegar hasta el colchon ocupado. Sin esperar permiso, que tampoco le hacia falta y Ace sabia que no era de esas que se arraigan a las buenas maneras, la salvaje Circe se acomodo en el borde de la cama, dedicando sobre su comandante una mirada dura y aburrida. Sin embargo, bajo el brillo de sus ojos arabigos Ace supo, gran conocedor de su persona como se sabia, que se escondia un sentimiento similar a la preocupacion y el apuro, ocultas las emociones blandas bajo aquella mascara de mujer desalmada y cruel. -¿Aun no te has cambiado de ropa?- Le cuestiono Circe de repente, analizando veloz las prendas oscuras que Ace se habia plantado desde por la mañana.

-No.- Se limito él a contestar la evidencia, negando con la cabeza un par de veces suaves para acomodar mejor la espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama, ahora ocupada por ambos.

Nuevamente, Circe dejo escapar de sus labios carnosos un largo y resignado suspirito.

-Toma.- Sin mas, la hermosa mujer le tendio aquel vaso de agua que andaba transportando, notandosele toda la autoridad peligrosa y firme de la que hacia gala fuera su contrincante un superior o el mismisimo rey de los piratas.

-Gracias, pero... - Ace hizo un movimiento de negacion con la mano, siendo sin embargo rapidamente interrumpido por Circe y su voz cortante y molesta.

-Tienes que beber y comer algo.- Le dijo acusadora pero firme, sincera y concisa, manteniendo aun aquel vaso cargado de agua en vilo y frente a sus narices. -Llevas dos dias sin probar bocado y apenas habiendo bebido nada... - Ace abrio la boca dispuesto a protestar como un niño caprichoso, siendo su intento nuevamente interrumpido por una Circe que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. -Comandante, te juro que si no lo haces por propia voluntad, te lo hare tragar con un embudo.- Y la amenaza era tan clara y real que hasta el duro Ace sintio un pequeño escalofrio de terror, observando apesumbrado como la mujer hermosa volvia a tenderle aquel vaso de agua con total indicacion y autoridad ferrea.

A regañadientes y decidiendo que tenia menos ganas de luchar que de beber algo, el segundo comandante chasqueo la lengua molesto pero dejandose hacer, acogiendo finalmente aquel vaso de agua entre sus dedos para acercarselo hacia el rostro. De malos humos a pesar de su resignacion, el joven Ace reviso el contenido transparente y liquido del recipiente, moviendolo un tanto de un lado a otro para inspeccionarlo perdidamente y sin mucho sentido.

-Eres peor que los niños.- Le espeto Circe con su mal humor caracteristico, dedicando sobre Ace una miradita autoritaria de reproche. -Deja de jugar y bebetelo de una vez.- Como respuesta, el segundo comandante correspondio a los ojos arabigos de ella con una miradita molesta, decidiendo callarse alguna mala contestacion para seguir su consejo. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenia razon y él no tenia ganas de discutir en absoluto, terminando por llevarse el vaso hacia la boca con pesadumbre. Bebio un trago corto y noto como el nudo de su garganta se aliviaba enormemente y la sequedaz de la boca desaparecia un tanto, sintiendose rapidamente culpable debido al pequeño bienestar. Si no habia mas dolor, no tendria el suficiente castigo que se merecia. Sin embargo, para su suerte o desgracia el cuerpo propio le traiciono en cuanto recibio una minima hidratacion, exigiendo por mas y por que terminase aquel vaso de agua con rapidez, bebiendo avidamente sin poder evitarlo por puro instinto de supervivencia hasta terminar con el contenido. -Buen chico.- Dijo Circe entre burlona y sincera, casi como una madre ferrea que se deja llevar por el cariño por una vez, retirandole aquel vaso ahora vacio de entre las manos eficazmente.

-¿Has venido a humillarme mas o andas preocupada de verdad?- La segunda parte de la pregunta era realmente divertida, en realidad, no pudiendo Ace el contener una sonrisita amarga ante la idea de una Circe protectora y cuidadora de los debiles. No le pegaba en absoluto.

-Un poco de ambas cosas.- Respondio ella con toda su gracia, tan masculina como elegante, aun sentadita chulescamente sobre el borde de la cama ocupada.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta jugar a las enfermeras?- Y es que Ace no estaba de buen humor en absoluto, mucho menos como para andar pendiente de su tono de voz o de si ofendia a alguien, pronunciando aquella nueva cuestion de manera burlona y bastante despreciativa.

-Desde que tu has decidido jugar al viudo desvalido.- Espeto ella con sequedaz y actitud combativa, soltadole semejantes palabras sin pensar antes en las consecuencias. La respuesta a su burla le dolio como mil demonios y la reaccion de daño emocional fue completamente notable, apartando Ace la mirada velozmente para revolverse incomodo en su posicion sobre el colchon, humillado y en momento demasiado sensible. -Lo siento.- Sin embargo, Circe rapido reparo como pudo el daño, pareciendo realmente arrepentida de semejante arrebato desagradable. Al fin y al cabo, Ace no andaba como para ofensas ni palabras dolientes.

-No pasa nada.- Se limito él a contestar, regalandole a la otra un amago de sonrisa tranquilizadora y falsa. Al menos, estaba tratando de ser cortes de nuevo, parecio pensar Circe al tranquilizarse notablemente.

Un silencio levemente incomodo se hizo presente en la estancia, andando ahora Ace sumergido en sus propios dolores emocionales y su torturado mundo interior. Por su parte, Circe se limito a observarle, no atreviendose a decir todavia palabra mas ante semejante hundimiento de un hombre que creyo como irrompible y mas duro que el acero. Era una autentica lastima, pero antes o despues el tiempo lo cura todo.

Cansada de semejante mutismo, que Circe nunca destaco por ser una persona paciente o pensativa, la hermosa mujer morena se levanto de sobre el colchon sin mediar palabra, causando que Ace despertara levemente de su letargo y le dedicara una miradita curiosa. Desconcertado pero atento, observo como Circe caminaba hasta posicionarse mas cercana hacia él, acomodandose chula y sin esperar permiso justo a su lado.

-¿Que haces?- Cuestiono Ace confuso en lugar de molesto o incomodo, pensando realmente desde cuando ella podia ser una persona cercana o cariñosa, mucho menos asi de maternal. No era precisamente un comportamiento dulce pero, viniendo de su parte, si era mucho mas benigno y agradable de lo que solia ser, analizando el joven Ace a la mujer bonita que, orgullosa y convencida, se mantenia pegadita a él con toda su actitud superior de costumbre.

-Ya te he dicho que eres peor que los niños... - Contesto ella seca y cortante, ocultando los sentimientos bajo su mascara de molestia y peligrosidad, como siempre, colando las manos tras la espalda amplia del otro para empujarle levemente con total indicacion. -Hay que ser mas madre que subordinada o compañera contigo... y mas tal y como estas ahora.- Ciertamente, Ace sabia que lo correcto seria que la cercania de aquella mujer le pusiera nervioso o incomodo despues de todo lo vivido pero, extrañamente, ningun sentimiento semejante aparecio. Ace necesitaba a alguien, algun hombro amigo, alguna mano cariñosa, lo que fuera, reaccionando por instinto al andar pidiendo contacto semejante a gritos silenciosos sin recibirlo de ninguno de sus masculinos compañeros. Los buenos rufianes del mar no sienten ni padecen, no dan abrazos ni cuidan maternalmente de los desvalidos. Por ausencia de esto, Ace solia lanzarse a los brazos de las mujeres con facilidad. Pero ya tendria tiempo de analizarse a si mismo mejor en otra ocasion.

-No necesito una madre.- Dijo Ace de una manera incluso infantil por mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, levantandose un tanto sin embargo de su posicion para permitir que ella se colara tras su espalda y actuara de nuevo respaldo. Era una sensacion agradable y, aunque minimo, si funcionaba de consuelo pequeño, acomodandose Ace de manera instintiva sobre el cuerpo agradable y calido de Circe.

-Pues demuestralo.- Circe no iba a dejarse vencer, mucho menos por un comandante en semejante estado de dejadez y depresion, alcanzando rapidamente aquel cuenco con comida que habia traido junto con el vaso de agua.

-¿Estas cuidando de mi?- Cuestiono Ace con escepticismo y diversion, incredulo de semejante cosa mientras se dejaba hacer a pesar de todo.

-No te creas tan especial, comandante... sabes como soy.- Circe le dio un golpe indoloro pero amenazante sobre el homoplato derecho, llamando asi la completa atencion de su segundo comandante y superior a cargo. -Soy una zorra, pero tambien parte de esta tripulacion, de esta familia y... - Sin embargo, Ace la interrumpio velozmente.

-"Y yo cuido de los mios" ¿Era asi?- Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Ace se rio. No fue una carcajada limpia y con ganas, ni siquiera una risotada burlona, pero al menos constituyo una risita vaga y pequeña que salio sola tras pronunciar él mismo aquella frase conocida que Circe solia decir.

-Estupido.- Ella respondio tan seca y desagradable como solia ser y, sin embargo, algo en el tono de su voz sono mas calmado y alegre que de costumbre, notandose aliviada con la simple escucha de aquella risa leve pero presente, al menos.

-¿Eres mi amiga?- Y es que Ace, aunque no sabia exactamente porque, necesitaba preguntar cosa semejante, buscando desesperadamente algun soporte emocional y calido que tan solo el cariño femenino pudiera darle. Marco y Thatch eran leales y no podia tener queja alguna pero, simplemente, no era lo mismo. No era el mismo consuelo, nunca lo seria. Los hombres habian perdido la costumbre de mostrarse emotivos entre ellos hacia demasiado tiempo.

La pregunta repentina y seria, que ya no sono a juego si no mas bien a ruego, causo que Circe tuviera que guardar silencio y reflexionar confusamente durante un par de segundos. Le habia pillado por sorpresa su seriedad y ausencia de burla, Ace lo sabia, permitiendole el tiempo que quisiera tomarse mientras se aguantaba su propio nerviosismo e impaciencia. Habia sido una pregunta estupida e infantil, se castigo internamente Ace.

-Si, soy tu amiga.- Sin embargo, Circe no debia estar de acuerdo con él, contestando aquello de una manera sincera y suave que nunca antes habia escuchado proveniente de su voz. Un alivio calido se hizo presente dentro del hueco en el que se habia convertido su pecho tras la respuesta afirmativa, notando el bienestar que trae consigo la aceptacion de los demas y el apoyo en momentos de flaqueza. -Y, ahora... - Circe se vio descubierta en su plano emocional y rapido recupero fuerzas, hablando con su acostumbrada altivez y chuleria para, segura de si misma, afianzar su posicion de respaldo del otro con indicacion. - ... tienes que comer.- Dijo sin mas ni dejando lugar a las replicas, plantandole aquel cuenco de comida justo frente a las narices, al igual que habia hecho con el vaso de agua.

-No tengo apetito, pero gracias.- No, realmente, lo ultimo que queria ahora mismo era probar bocado por mucho que lo necesitara, analizando con desgana lo que era sin duda simple y limpio arroz blanco.

-Come.- Nada, Circe no iba a darse por vencido, pronunciando aquella orden clara con evidente falta de paciencia.

-De verdad, no quiero.- Respondio Ace en sus trece y haciendo gala de su enorme tozudez, admirando el cuenco de comida cercano al rostro y acogido por las manos elegantes de Circe.

-A mi me la trae al pairo que quieras o no. Solo es arroz blanco, no necesitas apetito para comerte eso.- Y es que Ace empezaba a pensar si acaso podria ganarle la partida con las escasas ganas que tenia por discutir o plantar batalla, limitandose a chasquear la lengua y apartar un tanto la cara del cuenco, despreciandolo con un solo movimiento de cabeza. -¿Ves? Hay que ser una madre contigo.- Dijo ella con cansancio pero resignacion total, cargando el cubierto un tanto con sus propias manos.

-Oh, no. Eso si que no.- Ace podria estar acabado y hundido, quebrado y regodeandose en su propia desgracia, pero todo tenia un limite, negando con la cabeza incluso con susto en cuanto adivino las intenciones evidentes de la mujer sobre la que andaba acomodado.

-¡Claro que si! Si no lo haces tu mismo, tendre que obligarte a ello.- Definitivamente, era imposible ganarle la batalla.

-Ya me siento lo suficientemente hundido... no quiero humillarme mas.- Y es que Ace ahora estaba siendo mas sincero que nunca, aumentando la invitacion a las confianzas la cercania inesperada de Circe que lo habia pillado, ademas, con la guardia completamente baja.

-¿Que mas da, Ace?- La mencion de su nombre propio pronunciado de los labios de Circe le sorprendio un tanto, causando que supiera en menos de un segundo que, ahora, ella si hablaba completamente en serio. Atento y debatiendo por dentro sobre el que hacer en realidad, Ace espero a que continuara hablando, ligeramente tenso e incomodo en su asiento femenino. -Aqui solo estamos tu y yo... y lo que se diga o pase entre estas cuatro paredes en el dia de hoy, nunca mas se recordara... Nunca habra pasado.- Y pacto semejante trajo a la cabeza de Ace una escena extraña que no quiso recordar durante demasiado tiempo.

-Eso me suena de algo... - Susurro el joven comandante con gracia amarga, recordando aquel desliz que cometieron y como fue, anteriormente, él mismo quien habia acordado trato semejante. Gracias al cielo, sin embargo, esta vez la cuestion no era tan peliaguda ni problematica. Ella no dijo nada, fingiendo no haber escuchado o entendido y guardandose el dolor para si, como siempre. -Esta bien... es un buen trato... - Ace suspiro, rendido y agotado de plantar cara, de batallar y guerrear sin sentido y de mantener un orgullo del que ya no andaba tan seguro, terminando por relajarse de nuevo sobre el cuerpo comodo de Circe para acoger repentinamente el cuenco de comida el mismo entre las manos grandes. -Pero prefiero hacerlo yo, igualmente.- Dijo, comenzando a masticar sin ganas aquel alimento facil e insipido que le habian traido. Al menos, era suave y casi parecia que no sabia a nada, resultando la tarea de alimentarse un tanto mas facil de lo que penso a pesar de la ausencia de apetito.

-Buen chico.- Repitio ella con satisfaccion y voz tranquila, notandose mucho mas aliviada al verlo comer aunque fuera con desgana.

Quiza fue el ambiente, quiza la situacion o puede que incluso fuera el instinto, pero Ace sintio de repente tras varios segundos de silencio como unos dedos delgados y agradables se colaban entre las hebras de su cabello oscuro con suavidad. Paro de masticar el escaso contenido de arroz que habia en su boca, estremeciendose durante un segundo extraño por la caricia no esperada al recordar ciertas manos calidas y suaves hacer exactamente lo mismo. Durante un segundo escaso, Ifára revivio y el dolor desaparecio, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos para vaciar la mente y disfrutar del contacto predilecto que tantas veces habia vivido para su total suerte.

Sin embargo, cuando este segundo termino, Ace regreso a la realidad.

Abrio los ojos de repente y termino de masticar con pesadez y mecanicismo, tensandose irremediablemente bajo la caricia agradable y notando un momento de completa incomodidad y desconcierto. Ifára no estaba. No eran las manos de Ifára porque no podian serlo.

-¿Te he molestado?- Adivinar su repentino disgusto o shock extraño no era dificil, deteniendo Circe rapidamente la caricia para apartar las manos de sobre su cabello oscuro con rapidez y ligero miedo.

-No, no... - Nego con la cabeza sin poder moverse demasiado todavia, clavando su mirada sobre el cuenco mas vacio ahora de alimento con desconcierto y dolor.

-No lo he hecho a proposito, lo siento.- Su silencio y actitud extraña desperto sobre Circe la culpa, buscando excusarse velozmente para que el otro supiera la razon de su atrevimiento repentino.

-Lo se, no importa... - Y, realmente, no le importaba en semejante sentido, sabiendo rapido que Circe no habia tenido la culpa de reaccion como aquella ni engaño mental de su cabeza todavia conmocionada. Ace ya habia lidiado antes con la muerte y, sin embargo, nunca le habia costado tanto el recomponerse y salir adelante. -Es solo que... - Pero callo de golpe, resultando bastante dificil el comenzar la conversacion asi a pesar de que Circe merecia una respuesta mas detallada y mejor. Ella le habia dicho que cuanto pasara aquel dia entre aquellas cuatro paredes, cuanto dijera o confesara, no saldria de alli y se olvidaria. Entonces, que asi fuera. - ... I-ifára... - Pronunciar su nombre era aun doloroso y lo hacia tartamudear aunque tratara de evitarlo. -Ella solia... hacer eso... - Y, entonces, Circe comprendio.

-Entiendo... - Respondio la mujer morena a su espalda con voz calmada y lo mas comprensiva que pudiera ser proviniendo de alguien como ella, limitandose a permanecer como simple respaldo con las manos ahora quietas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Me gustaba mucho ¿Sabes? Que hiciera eso, digo... - Sus palabras salieron solas y Ace no las podia controlar demasiado, pareciendo que deseaba sin haberlo sabido el hablar de ella y desahogarse de una manera mas intima y sensible. Sonrio con nostalgia preso de los propios recuerdos, admirando perdidamente el cuenco a medio comer de arroz blanco. -Tenia unas manos bonitas y muy agradables... - El dolor regreso junto con un extraño alivio causado por, tan solo, pronunciar en alto cosa semejante, teniendo que tragar saliva con dureza pare no dejarse llevar por el arrebato emocional y permanecer tranquilo. - ... aunque siempre terminaba quedandome dormido.- Y ahora se arrepentia de no haberse mantenido despierto para asi disfrutar aquella sensacion tan agradable y calida al cien por cien.

-Era una buena chica.- Dijo Circe de pronto, sonando realmente convencida y sincera a la vez que resignada, superando con facilidad la muerte de Ifára a pesar de admitir descripcion como aquella. Ace tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza otra vez.

-Crei que la odiabas.- El joven pirata trato incluso de sonar divertido, pronunciando aquello con curiosidad pero gracia tras haber escuchado de los labios de la otra un halago hacia su supuesta enemiga.

-Bueno... - Incomoda a su espalda por la tematica repentina de la conversacion, la mujer hermosa y altiva se revolvio un tanto, acomodandose de nuevo en cuanto encontro una posicion mejor. -Al principio si, la odiaba... La odiaba con toda mi alma.- Reconocio sincera y real, causando que Ace elevara las cejas un segundo con atencion y curiosidad total, girandose levemente hacia ella para hacerla saber que andaba escuchandola. - ... pero luego deje de odiarla para que, simplemente y aunque me cayera bien, me fuera indiferente... - Resignada se encogio de hombros y a Ace no le molesto en absoluto confesion como aquella, sabedor de que suficiente era que alguien como Circe dijera palabras asi de la que fue su rival en potencia. - Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que fuera una buena chica... porque lo era, mucho.- Nadie podia negar verdad absoluta como aquella.

-Lo se... - Desde luego que Ace lo sabia, lo sabia mejor que nadie, teniendo que normalizar su respiracion a conciencia para no comenzar a llorar otra vez. Menos mal que Circe no podia verle la cara. Asi, era mucho mas sencillo. -Era perfecta.- Dijo el joven comandante con todo su convencido dolor, pronunciando completamente seguro de sus palabras descripcion como aquella. Ifára habia sido, simplemente, perfecta. Al menos, para Ace no podia ser de otra manera. Los angeles son perfectos.

Nuevamente, el silencio se apodero de la habitacion con toda su tension y dolor, perdiendose cada uno de ellos en sus propias cavilaciones y pensamientos. Circe se revolvio de nuevo con suavidad a su espalda, ligeramente incomoda para rebuscar una posicion mas optima con la que soportar el mutismo dañado de Ace, que ni siquiera noto su movimiento. Ahora mismo, perdido en sus recuerdos, en su dolor, culpa y pena, Ace no notaba nada que no tuviera que ver con la jovencita fallecida. Nada en absoluto.

Con los ojos clavados sobre el cuenco a medias que descansaba sobre sus manos, Ace se dijo que el mundo era malo, idea que prontamente se le hizo del todo contradictoria. Si el mundo era tan malo ¿Como habia podido crear criatura tan adorable como Ifára? Pero, sin embargo, le habia arrancado la vida tras cinco dias de sufrimiento y dolores. Tanto dolor ¿Para que? Para nada, simplemente porque el mundo era malo.

Pero, si el mundo era tan malo ¿Como habia podido crear criatura tan adorable como Ifára?

Nuevamente, se quedaba estancado en la misma duda dolorosa.

¿Quienes eran los buenos y los malos, en realidad? Es mas ¿Existian realmente o eran creados por su propia necesidad de culpar a alguien o algo, ya fuera a si mismo o al propio mundo en general?

Ace no lo sabia, no tenia ni idea. Solo sabia que, definitivamente, el cielo tenia que existir para que Ifára pudiera descansar en paz y apresar la felicidad que nunca tuvo. Si pensaba de otra manera, cosa que hizo hacia menos de una semana, simplemente se volveria loco.

Entonces, Circe resoplo con fastidio fingido, dispuesta a romper aquel silencio cortante y doloroso.

-¿Te lo vas a comer de una jodida vez o no?- Cuestiono con todo su mal humor y autoridad, sacando al joven comandante de su propia tortura a proposito para continuar entreteniendole fuera de su pena constante.

Ace dio un respingo pequeño, aun apoyado calidamente sobre el cuerpo agradable de la mujer hermosa para sacudir la cabeza un tanto buscando espabilarse.

Al menos, tenia a sus amigos.

Y Ace continuo comiendo en silencio.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Una rafaga de aire agradable y caliente se arremolino alrededor de sus tobillos.

Actuando de manera inconsciente mientras se dejaba llevar por el ambiente natural y campestre, Marco cerro los ojos serenamente un segundo, disfrutando de una manera mas intensa de la calidez del viento y del aroma a hierbabuena que recorria el lugar. Una vez se sintio plenamente satisfecho y sus pulmones estuvieron llenos de aquel perfume natural y salvaje, el primer comandante de la temida tripulacion de Barba Blanca volvio a abrir los ojos, decidiendo que era hora de regresar a la razon y la calma para cumplir con el cometido por el cual se encontraba alli. El sol suave pero dulce, de una luz embriagadora a la vez que serenante, inundo su piel y parte de su cabeza, comenzando Marco a caminar hacia el frente tras un suspiro de resignacion.

La casa algo destartalada y ruinosa le dijo con sus paredes de ladrillo blanco y puertecita ligeramente carcomida que, en otro tiempo, fue un bonito hogar, sabiendo Marco seguro que con un par de cuidados y obras podria haber regresado a su esplendor de los años mozos. Por desgracia, nadie la cuidaria ahora y semejante resureccion no se daria nunca mas.

Teniendo que detener el camino un segundo por puro emotivismo extraño, Marco se paro en lo que era, sin duda, la entrada del jardin pequeñito que presidia la casa en cuestion. Bueno, jardin no era ahora mismo, precisamente, siendo mas bien un lugar alrededor de la casa mas salvaje y silvestre que el resto del campo alrededor, incluso. Debido a la tierra fertil, las plantas habian crecido de manera impresionante y frondosamente, haciendose dueñas de la parcela pequeña y cuadrada para llenarlo todo de verde y madreselva natural. Una enredadera campestre comenzaba a trepar por la pared de ladrillo blanco de la casita, incluso, decorandola de manera salvaje con sus hojas arremolinadas y el tallo conquistador.

Marco se dijo que, si bien no era un jardin cuidado y tipico, era una bonita imagen y resultaba de lo mas agradable de admirar, comenzando a saber porque Ace habia elegido aquella casita a pesar de su estado precario y envejecido. Era pura naturaleza y, como el pueblo andaba lo suficientemente lejos, la mayoria de sus habitantes se habrian olvidado por completo de aquella parcelita de tierra o bien apenas ponian los pies por alli. Un lugar natural y tranquilo, perfecto para el exilio y para comenzar una nueva vida.

Chasqueando la lengua con pena y disgusto, Marco acogio mejor bajo su brazo aquella hurna de porcelana que contenia las cenizas de la chiquilla junto con parte de las plantas quemadas de su lecho, girando la cabeza un momento para admirar las vistas.

Todo era campo, pudo el primer comandante comprobar, adivinando facil y seguro que, desde las ventanas de la casa, se divisaria semejante escena bonita en lugar de mas casas o civilizacion.

Todo campo. A Ace le gustaba el campo, Marco lo sabia porque le conocia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Que lastima.

Resignado a pesar de todo, el primer comandante sacudio la cabeza un tanto, regresando su atencion hacia la casita destartalada para, no queriendo perder mas tiempo, internarse finalmente en aquel jardin salvaje con la intencion de cumplir con su mision cuanto antes. La hierbabuena tambien habia conquistado aquella parcela pequeña, que su aroma le llego con mas intensidad y facilidad que antes. Era un bonito lugar.

Con la mirada clavada sobre la pared blanca de ladrillo algo envejecido, Marco se llevo la hurna hacia el pecho para acogerla con ambas manos, no siendo todavia capaz de abrirla para continuar con su analisis. Alli no habia nadie mas que él y las cenizas de Ifára, se dijo, decidiendo que no pasaba nada por reflexionar un tanto y dejarse perder por sus propios pensamientos.

Pronto, Marco imagino como seria aquel lugar tras un par de meses de duro trabajo y albañileria personal, pudiendo incluso ver como sus paredes viejas relucian tras una capa de pintura y como la puerta se notaba ahora mucho mas segura y eficaz. Podria haber sido un bonito hogar, divisando incluso lo que seria ropa tendida y un huerto pequeño justo detras de la casita, pegadito a la fachada. Seguramente, desde fuera podrian oirse facilmente las palabras y conversaciones, el sonido de alguna cafetera haciendo ruido por las mañanas y los ladridos graves y fuertes de un perro grandote que solo querria jugar, porque un hogar de campo no es un hogar de campo sin algun animal leal.

Con los años, Marco se dijo que, ademas de dos habitantes y una mascota, pronto podria tambien adivinarse la presencia de un par de personitas mas, pudiendo incluso escuchar las risas de los niños atravesar las paredes de la casa como si fueran reales y actuales. Imagino a un Ace mas maduro y mayor, mas moreno y curtido por el sol del campo asi como con una barba descuidada de tres dias, con facciones marcadas por el paso del tiempo y el trabajo agotador pero gratificante del campesino de un pueblo tranquilo. Aquel hombre que Ace podria haber sido tras unos años dejo su trabajo arduo en el huerto pequeño para dirigirse directo hacia el jardincito, guiado por las risas de sus propios hijos pequeños para llegar hasta ellos y jugar un rato. Pronto se volvio uno mas de los infantes y empezo a hacer payasadas con ellos, arrancandoles mas carcajadas y despertando su imaginacion constante para hacerles soñar con historias de un antiguo pirata y aventurero del mar. Los niños parecian felices y el mas pequeño, clavadito a su progenitor con su misma edad, se avalanzo sobre su padre, tironeando de sus pantalones desgastados con indicacion para que lo siguiera hacia el interior de la casa y les diera de comer de una vez. El mayor, por su parte, a pesar de su cabello oscuro como la noche habia tenido la suerte de heredar el azul llamativo de los ojos de su madre al igual que parte de las facciones mas agradables de su padre. Cuando alcanzara la adolescencia tendria a todas las niñas del pueblo tras sus pasos, se dijo Marco.

Conocia a Ace y sabia de sus pensamientos y rotundas negaciones a la hora de pensar en crear descendencia en un futuro pero, tambien, Marco estaba seguro de que Ifára parecia ser persona de niños y sueños de familia. Seguramente, al principio Ace no querria ni hablar del asunto pero, con el tiempo y perseverancia a la vez que la vida tranquila, acabaria cediendo y cumpliria los deseos de ella. La queria demasiado y Marco estaba seguro de que Ifára, siempre, ganaba la partida cuando se trataba de ellos dos como pareja. Ace hubiera acabado por ser un gran padre, Marco estaba seguro de eso.

Una lastima que semejante sueño tan solo fuera producto de su imaginacion.

Con un saltito pequeño, el primer comandante desperto de sus propios sueños extraños, teniendo incluso que sacudir la cabeza para regresar a la realidad. La casita vieja y ruinosa volvio a ser asi y el jardincito cuidado regreso a su estado salvaje, desapareciendo rapidamente el huerto junto con el tendedero al igual que aquel par de niños simpaticos y su sonriente padre.

Una lastima.

Notando que una oleada sombria le inundaba por dentro, Marco trago saliva pesadamente, razonando desde hacia cuanto tiempo no se permitia el lujo de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y las emociones. Como era un hecho desconocido para él y no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ello, Marco lucho fieramente y se mantuvo frio a duras penas, abriendo finalmente la hurna de porcelana que mantenia entre las manos grandes y asperas.

Las cenizas de ella, la esperanza mas grande que habia existido sobre la tierra, mezcladas junto con las de la naturaleza quemada le saludaron, esperando Marco el momento optimo mientras aun batallaba contra aquel arrebato sentimental que lo torturaba cada vez mas.

Aprovecho una nueva brisa agradable del viento calido para dejar caer las cenizas sin ganas de alargar aquel encuentro emocional mas de lo necesario, notando con el corazon en un puño como habia calculado correctamente y los restos de ella, en lugar de caer al suelo sin gracia, se arremolinaban junto con el viento alrededor de las plantas salvajes y parte y de la casa. Las cenizas bailotearon, pareciendo extrañamente alegres a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, brillando como cristal bajo el sol potente pero acogedor. Ifára debia estar contenta con su vida y su final, con el lugar donde le habian permitido descansar para toda la eternidad, admirando Marco con expresion afligida y extrañada como sus restos sobrevolaban el lugar sobre el viento.

Y, finalmente, las cenizas se dispersaron como la nada en la que se convertirian, desapareciendo entre las briznas de hierba, las enredaderas y las plantas aromaticas.

No habria ni hogar, ni calma y tranquilidad, ni niños felices en aquella casa, ya no. Ifára ya no estaba, asi que no habria nada de eso.

Tan solo quedaria el recuerdo de su imaginacion y lo que podria haber sido, todo ello aliñado junto con la esencia perdida y dulce de las cenizas de Ifára.

Una lastima. Una autentica lastima.

Sintio que aquella oleada asfixiante se hacia mas fuerte y dolorosa dentro de su pecho, pensando Marco que diablos le estaba pasando asi como una forma de poder controlarlo un tanto. Luego, cuando se hizo demasiado poderosa y se cercioro una y otra vez de que alli no habia nadie de espectador a excepcion de la esencia de Ifára, el primer comandante se dijo si, acaso, pasaba algo por dejarse llevar y desahogarse a gusto por una vez.

No era justo. Era demasiado injusto y repentino. Era horrible. Una desgracia. Una autentica y enorme desgracia desconcertante que tan solo habia traido dolor y pena. Tan solo sombras y la caida de aquel que, mas que un amigo, era su hermano pequeño.

Finalmente, Marco se mordio el labio inferior en cuanto noto que el nudo de su garganta se transformaba en otra cosa, llevandose rapidamente una mano directa al rostro para cubrirse por pura costumbre. Oculto por sus dedos largos, noto como los ojos le picaban aunque estubieran cerrados y como la palma de su mano comenzaba a mojarse. Estaba llorando. Él estaba llorando.

Se apreto la cara con mas fuerza en cuanto noto que un sollozo ruidoso iba a salir de su boca, conteniendolo correctamente a pesar de que no podia detener el llanto todavia.

El viento agradable volvio a arremolinarse entre sus tobillos y, esta vez, Marco lo analizo como mas calido y reconfortante que de costumbre. La brisa complice y amiga parecio consolarlo y buscarle una sonrisa que no logro, deshaciendose finalmente entre la espesura de las plantas para limitarse a vigilarlo de cerca.

Era la esencia dulce de Ifára, que se habia impregnado en el viento.

Y Marco lloro como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo, decidiendo que, definitivamente, las cosas no podian terminar de manera semejante y que él mismo, aunque tratara de ser el mas sereno y frio de los hombres, tambien necesitaba desahogarse y dejar escapar las penas y frustraciones.

Demasiado injusto. Demasiado repentino.

Al menos, Ifára estaba en su casa.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Toma geroma!_

_He vuelto ¿He tardado mucho? Siento si ha sido asi! D= Es que entre lo vaga que soy y que voy a empezar ya la universidad, no he sabido administrarme el tiempo en absoluto!_

_Bueno, pero aqui teneis el capitulo por fin! Yeah ^^ Ciertamente me esta costando escribir todo esto. Todo demasiado profundo, todo demasiado intrincado... Pero me divierto haciendolo, a la vez. Disfruto enormemente escribiendo jeh jeh!_

_Por cierto, hace poco estuve revisandome la historia entera y ¿Como diablos podeis haberlo soportado? Soy bastante mala escribiendo y hago varias barbaridades! Y no solo las faltas de ortografia D= Soy pesima colocando comas, me he dado cuenta XD A veces estaba revisando un capitulo y yo como: Que leches hace esa coma ahi? Xke la he dejado cuando lo relei en su momento, antes de subirlo? Un desastre, en fin... XD Gracias por aguantarlo y soportarlo (Quiza solo sean cosas mias, pero jopetas... me ha parecido terrible XD Ignoradme en este aspecto XD)_

_En fin, espero que andeis disfrutando de la historia, como siempre, y muchisimas gracias por vuestra atencion y paciencia._

_Un beso sabor manzana caramelizada y un abrazo de principe rescatador:_

_Maddy_


	18. La transicion del erizo

Los dias posteriores al fallecimiento y funeral de Ifára fueron una autentica tortura.

Apesumbrado y carcomido por su pena, nostalgia constante ademas de demonios internos, Ace no salio de su cuarto para nada mas alla de lo sumamente indispensable, dedicandose a permanecer tirado sobre su cama para dejarse preso de su cabeza dolida y emocionalmente inestable en aquel momento.

Al principio, las visitas eran constantes y de lo mas variadas, tratando cada uno de sus compañeros y hermanos el poder verle vivo y animarlo aunque fuera un poquito, al menos. Sin embargo, para su desgracia y mayor preocupacion Ace apenas tenia ganas de divisar la cara de nadie, mucho menos de compartir palabras de ninguna clase, limitandose o bien a ignorar los llamados a su puerta o bien a dejarlos entrar para recibirlos con algun monosilabo tras el que vendria un tenso silencio.

Al cabo de unos cuantos dias, dichas visitas comenzaron a hacerse mas esporadicas y escasas al igual que menos demandantes o esperanzadas, tirando finalmente la toalla sus preocupados hermanos y compañeros al comprobar que no servia de nada y que, aun, el tiempo transcurrido no habia sido suficiente. Abandonado a su soledad y dolor, Ace no hizo mucho mas que quedarse en la cama para no moverse y pensar sin quererlo, que lo ultimo que deseaba era el trabajar doloroso y nostalgico de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, no podia evitarlo, torturandose una y otra vez con el recuerdo calido pero masoquista de Ifára. El recuerdo de su voz lo engañaba constantemente, confundiendolo con cualquier murmullito en cuanto bajaba la guardia y comenzaba a dormirse. Sus manos calidas y suaves lo sorprendian en mitad de la noche cuando el sueño era demasiado fuerte, llegando a calmarse notablemente el dolor para regresar despues multiplicado en cuanto despertaba un tanto y razonaba que, evidentemente, aquella sensacion era un engaño propio de su mente torturada. Cada vez que el amanecer llegaba y la luz del sol se colaba poco a poco a traves de la ventana, Ace recordaba el brillo de su pelo color chocolate y como las ondas bonitas, con la brisa, se movian graciosamente o bien se deshacian entre sus propios dedos, mucho mas toscos y grandes que los suyos, pero que la adoraban. Su aroma natural y dulce se encontraba, todavia, impregnado por toda la habitacion, por cada centimetro de las sabanas, a traves de la almohada e incluso en su propia ropa. Quiza, esto ultimo fueran imaginaciones suyas puesto que dichas prendas solian lavarse con frecuencia pero, aun asi, a Ace le parecia completamente vivida y real semejante sensacion. Donde si permanecia su perfume era en aquel pañuelo bonito o bufanda amplia que él mismo le regalo hacia tiempo, convirtiendose aquel elemento en algo inseparable y el mayor tesoro de Ace durante los dias posteriores a su muerte y funeral.

Era estupido y autodañante, pero no tenia corazon sano para separarse de ello y, mucho menos, para abandonarlo o tirarlo. Era lo unico que le quedaba de ella junto con aquel ratoncito que, aun a dia de hoy, no habia vuelto a ver a pesar de que andaba seguro de que compartian techo.

El acto reparador y que tanto habia apreciado siempre de dormir como un autentico leon desaparecio por completo, transformandose en mas tortura en cuanto se dejaba llevar por el cansancio y comenzaba a soñar. Soñar significaba soñar con Ifára y, esto ultimo, traia consigo mas nostalgia dolorosa al despertar. A veces, traia consigo incluso un miedo visceral, un aumento de la culpa y un pavor total en cuanto, en lugar de sueños, lo que Ace tenia eran pesadillas.

Su cabeza comenzo a asediarle con imagenes desagradables e historias sangrientas donde ella, evidentemente, nunca jamas quedaba con vida, consistiendo él siempre el unico culpable total ademas del mayor inutil de la historia. En algunas de estas pesadillas, incluso, Ace era aquel que sostenia algun arma homicida que le arrancaba la vida a la muchachita poco a poco, con cuidado, con saña. En otras, sin embargo, eran sus enemigos totales o bien aquellos a los que daño o asesino quienes acababan con ella por pura venganza.

En definitiva, en ambos tipos de pesadillas Ace era siempre el soberano culpable.

Empezo a creerselo y a pensar que algo andaba mal, que él habia hecho demasiadas cosas terribles sin pensar ni razonar y que el mundo, al final, lo habia castigado llevandose lo que mas queria. El mundo, los dioses, las animas o lo que fuera, pero debia ser un castigo. Habia arrastrado a Ifára hasta la muerte por su mala vida y las atrocidades cometidas. Si ella habia desaparecido del mundo, habia sido por su culpa. Por su enorme y soberana culpa. Ifára no merecia castigo semejante. Ella merecia vivir, era necesario que ella continuara existiendo.

Y, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba y el mundo seguia girando, ignorante de su desgracia y de lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

A pesar de todo esto, sus ojos bicolores y enormes tambien lo sorprendian a menudo. Bastaba con cerrar los parpados para que Ace los viera a la perfeccion, brillantes, maravillosos y cargados de vida, de esperanza, admirandole de aquella manera bonita que no podia explicarse con palabras, solo sentirse. Cuando la vision era esta en lugar de las toruras comunes de su cabeza y corazon malheridos, algo dentro de Ace se calmaba, se tranquilizaba y ronroneaba como un gatito domesticado, sintiendo que en su interior tambien debia haber algo bueno y que, aunque solo ella lo hubiera descubierto del todo, al menos continuaba alli y podria redimirle algun dia. Al fin y al cabo, en presencia de Ifára impero su buena cara, siempre.

Quiza, Ace no poseyera una buena cara si no una mala y la primera, en realidad, fuera la autentica verdadera. Quiza Ace fuera bueno, o mas bueno de lo que él mismo sabia, habiendo escondido semejante virtud bajo la mascara del monstruo con celosia total y convencimiento. Quiza, tanto Marco como Ifára tuvieran razon y los monstruos no eran tan malvados e irrecuperables como los pintaban. Quiza él mismo tuviera una esperanza y solucion.

Si esto ultimo era asi, quiza, el resto de todos los seres humanos tambien la tuvieran.

Los dias posteriores a la muerte y funeral de Ifára fueron, definitvamente, una autentica tortura.

Las dos semanas siguientes, sin embargo, fueron mas bien de total reflexion y doloroso pensamiento.

Como el condenado que comienza a aceptar la sentencia y a verla como justa, Ace empezo a razonar si acaso estaba bien el excederse en su propio castigo. Es mas, Ace comenzo a pensar si acaso era correcto el manetener a sus amigos y seres queridos en vilo y preocupacion constante que, aunque ya no llamaran casi nunca a su puerta, los sabia igualmente con todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos puestos sobre su persona. Él era el malo y el culpable, cierto, pero sus hermanos y compañeros no lo eran. No merecian castigo alguno y, por lo tanto, Ace empezo a salir de su madriguera.

La mente de Ace comenzo a abrirse para dejar hueco a algo mas que no fuera el recuerdo de Ifára y su propio sufrimiento. Evidentemente, aquellos dos elementos ultimos permanecian de manera constante y tortuosa pero abrieron un espacio que, aunque pequeño todavia, si fue suficiente como para hacerle pensar en el resto de seres queridos.

Ace empezo a salir de su cuarto con mas frecuencia.

Al principio, semejantes aventuras hacia el exterior no fueron mas que timidas muestras de valentia emocional que no daban lugar a mucho tiempo, escondiendose el joven Ace rapidamente en su camarote en cuanto el numero de ojos puestos sobre él era demasiado alto o bien la cantidad de palabras dirigidas hacia su persona lo abrumaba o hacia sentir colapsado. Las primeras veces que salio de su camarote por el simple deseo y placer de hacerlo fueron siempre ataviado de negro como muestra de que aun no estaba curado del dolor, recorriendo los pasillos del Moby Dick para despejarse un tanto y para dejarlos tranquilos a su manera silenciosa y escueta. Si Ace era reservado en sus cosas en estado normal y optimo, cuando la situacion andaba a trompicones era simplemente inaccesible emocionalmente. Pero, al menos, daba señales de vida e incluso trataba de sonreir a los demas.

Durante estas aventuras, Ace se dijo al principio que ver a Joan-Marie seria quiza una buena idea, sabiendola tan dolida y nostalgica con la perdida como él mismo. Sin embargo, pronto descubrio que por desgracia la enorme mujerona no podria ser un apoyo a pesar de su enorme bondad, consistiendo mas bien un aliciente a la depresion debido a su llantina en cuanto le miraba a los ojos. Echaba de menos a la niña y él le recordaba a Ifára, Ace lo sabia bien. Tambien sabia que, seguro que mejor y mas pronto que él, Joan-Marie se recuperaria porque era una mujer fuerte y poderosa dentro de su emotivismo maternal, decidiendo Ace el tirar la toalla y dejarla con su pena hasta que se curara el corazon ella misma.

Sin embargo, en el momento preciso en el que Ace habia optado por abandonar los intentos de regresar a la cocina de visita, tanto él mismo como Joan-Marie encontraron un extraño apoyo emocional y mas fuerte que ellos dos en aquel periodo tan triste y sensible de sus vidas.

Semejante pilar en el que flaquear no fue otro mas que Circe.

Circe que, aunque de palabras bruscas y gestos descuidados, se dedico a pasear tambien por la estancia culinaria para consolar y hacer compañia a la buena de Joan-Marie a su modo y manera, tambien fue reconocida por Ace como una figura que los distrajera y animara un poco. Sus constantes expresiones malhabladas pero fuertes asi como los intentos benignos por humillarlo y hacerlo reaccionar fueron un autentico balsamo para Ace, dedicandose este rapido a responderla y a hacer valer la poca dignidad que le quedaba en su presencia femenina ahora mismo. Circe le habia divisado de la peor manera posible, habia admirado su caida y le habia tenido, basicamente, incluso que obligar a comer y beber algo, resultando semejante cosa mucho mas cercana y signo de union que el sexo o las relaciones pasionales. Ademas, ella jamas menciono semejante cosa. Nunca le traiciono en este aspecto. Se lo guardo para si misma y lo dejo estar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, fiel a su propia palabra fuerte y digna de que cuanto pasara o dijera aquel dia se olvidaria.

Esto si que fue digno de union y cercania.

Tras la reflexion constante de las semanas posteriores, cuando estas se convirtieron en meses, comenzo a llegar la resignacion.

Las excursiones de Ace al exterior de su camarote empezaron a hacerse, poco a poco, cada vez mas constantes y comunes, dirigiendose directo hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Circe, que lo animaba y entretenia de su pena, y con una Joan-Marie que comenzaba, al igual que él, a admitir la desgracia y tratar de continuar su vida. Pronto, Joan-Marie dejo de inmiscuirse en la conversacion y los juegos de poder que mantenian por pura diversion para dedicarse a sus propias cosas, dejandoles estar en la cocina por el simple placer de tener algo de ruido y vitalidad entre sus paredes. Esto se debia a que, a diferencia de todos los demas, Dadou fue volviendose con el tiempo mas silenciosa y espectral que nunca. A cada dia que pasaba, la joven esclava paso del llanto sigiloso y dolido al mutismo conmocionado, dando lugar finalmente a un lloro sin lagrimas que no llego nunca a finalizar. Dadou, que habia sido tan viva y charlatana en cuanto la confianza era suficiente, se transformo en un fantasma. Un espectro callado de mirada triste y esquiva, de ojos incluso aterrados, que pululaba por los pasillos y la cocina cumpliendo con cuanto le mandaran sin rechistar ni mediar apenas palabra.

Joan-Marie habia perdido a sus dos hijas adoptivas al mismo tiempo.

Los primeros dias que la vio, Ace la dejo estar y se dijo una y otra vez que no era quien para inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, dedicandose a fingir una total indiferencia por su traumatizada persona mientras él continuaba con su propia curacion. Sin embargo, al comprobar que su estado en lugar de mejorar empeoraba a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el joven Ace no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir que la culpa y la preocupacion lo mordian por dentro. Ifára habia querido a Dadou, mucho. Habia sido su mejor amiga por mucho que esta terminara al final por darla de lado, que tampoco habia sido, igualmente, el asunto para tanto. Solo una discusion de muchachas con vida complicada que, saturadas, al final acaban estallando malamente y de repente. Si Ifára no hubiera fallecido, Ace estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Dadou hubiera tratado de recuperar la amistad abandonada.

Por desgracia, esto ultimo ya era del todo imposible.

Asi que, como Ace estaba preocupado y estaba seguro de que Dadou era una buena chica, animado ademas con la idea evidente de que si Ifára la habia apreciado tanto mereceria la pena mancharse las manos, decidio hacer algo al respecto. No era bueno en los asuntos emocionales, mucho menos se veia capaz de consolar a ninguna muchachita emocionalmente destrozada y presa de la mas dolorosa de las depresiones, optando finalmente por hacer las cosas a su manera. Comenzo a ayudarla en aquellas tareas que se le hacian demasiado pesadas o cansadas para una jovencita flaca y triste como ella, dedicandole de vez en cuando alguna palabra amable o bien tratando de interesarse un tanto por sus cosas. Por desgracia, Dadou no solia poner demasiado de su parte y se limitaba a dejarle hacer cuanto le viniera en gana, como siempre, regalandole algun agradecimiento formal y por lo bajini de vez en cuando, pero carente de sentimiento. A pesar de ello, Ace era tozudo y, como tal, no se dio por vencido, diciendose que igualmente era su obligacion pendiente para con Ifára y que, al menos, trataria de cuidar de Dadou en la sombra y a su manera. Ademas, Dadou era una esclava...

Y Ace, ahora, no veia a los componentes de aquel grupo social tan bajo de la misma manera que antes. Dadou merecia algo de comprension y buen trato, algo de educacion y respeto. En semejante estado actual, necesitaba un hermano mayor o algo parecido. Ace se dijo que, con el tiempo, cosas como esta la ayudarian a levantar cabeza finalmente y su penosa existencia seria un poquito mas feliz y llevadera. Merecia ser una persona, como Ifára. Como todos los seres humanos.

Los meses continuaron transcurriendo y, sorprendentemente, pasados dos de ellos, los siguientes se toparon con Ace de cara, de repente y a la velocidad de la luz.

El aventurarse fuera de su camarote comenzo a dejar de ser tan solo un intento timido de sociabilizacion, saliendo Ace al exterior con frecuencia y el buen humor vitalista de siempre. A veces, todavia, tenia dias de dolor y nostalgia total en los que tan solo queria morirse y quedarse escondido bajo las sabanas, luchando ahora fieramente contra estos arrebatos él mismo en cuanto se decia que era cobarde y que, ademas, varias personas le necesitaban y esperaban. Marco nunca pregunto nada, nunca aconsejo demasiado y nunca se paso de la raya, como siempre, limitandose a ser un apoyo silencioso pero incondicional que, alegrado por su recuperacion, se decidio por guardarse la felicidad para si y actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Ace lo preferia asi y Marco lo sabia, asi que fue el amigo y hermano mayor de costumbre. Thatch, por su parte, siempre fue mucho mas bocazas e insensible, ademas de un incorrecto bufon, escapandosele de vez en cuando comentarios mordaces sobre su aspecto oscuro o triste que, aunque burlones, a Ace no le ofendieron en absoluto porque significaban que no daba tanta lastima como pensaba. Si estaba dispuesto a humillarlo o gastarle bromas, era porque lo veia con fuerzas para hacerle frente a sus palabras. Ademas, no solia mencionar a la buena de Ifára en sus burlas afiladas asi que, para Ace, todo estaba bien en ese aspecto.

Todo continuaba como antes. Todo habia vuelto a su cauce.

Todo menos él mismo, que habia cambiado enormemente y lo sabia. Sin embargo, tambien sabia que dicho cambio provenia desde antes de la muerte de Ifára. Provenia de su compañia, de su convivencia y relacion. Su desaparicion habia sido el examen final de dicho aprendizaje.

Ace empezo a salir de su habitacion con tanta frecuencia como antes. Comenzo, tambien, a abandonar sus ropas oscuras y respetuosas por las prendas de siempre al igual que se interesaba, poco a poco, por las tareas del barco, las conversaciones y juergas de los rufianes asi como por la direccion maritima del navio o el estado de su padre y capitan. Poco a poco, Ace tambien recupero el ritmo y el animo de formar parte de aquella comunidad familiar que era la tripulacion del Moby Dick, atendiendo a sus tareas y obligaciones de comandante en cuanto tuvo la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para ello. Sus propios hombres, sus subordinados a cargo, sus hermanos de los que cuidar, recibieron semejante trabajo diario con entusiasmo total, habiendo llegado a pensar que formaba parte del pasado y que la relacion de camaraderia y respeto no regresaria nunca mas. Sin embargo, Ace habia vuelto, su comandante habia regresado del infierno para liderarlos y apoyarlos, para respetarlos y ser respetados, para ser tan superior como simple compañero de tripulacion sin privilegios cuando no se precisaba la seriedad.

Nadie recibio esta noticia con mas entusiasmo y orgullo que la misma Circe.

Ademas de la extraña amiga en la que se habia convertido para él, la hermosa Circe le demostro con tan solo una miradita fugaz que lo admiraba y se sentia orgullosa de ser parte de su division. Que, en realidad, le respetaba enormemente por muchas burlas a su orgullo masculino que le dedicara por puro juego, llegando incluso a regalarle alguna sonrisa felina y divertida en cuanto Ace se ponia serio con sus tareas y obligaciones de pirata.

Y, extrañamente, a Ace empezo a importarle.

Tener el respeto y admiracion de Circe le lleno de orgullo porque, en realidad, nunca creyo haberlo tenido ni tampoco antes le importo demasiado, consistiendo ahora un hecho que lo hacia sentir bien debido a la cercania extraña que habian conseguido. Circe le habia ayudado mucho y Ace nunca se cansaria de agradecerselo, no sabiendo exactamente si se trataba de pura gratitud o algun tipo de emocion extraña que no sabia identificar.

Quiza se sintiera mas solo que nunca, quiza echara de menos la calidez y comprension femenina o quiza fuera solo un cumulo de casualidades pero, el dia que Circe se envalentono y planto un beso infartante sobre sus labios en cuanto lo pillo solo y desprevenido, a Ace no le molesto en absoluto. Al principio, se desconcerto, es cierto, notando en su cabeza como bullian una serie de emociones y pensamientos contradictorios que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Penso que era una traicion enorme, gigantesca, pero, tan rapido como vino, la idea se desvanecio en cuanto Circe profundizo el beso y él no pudo evitar corresponder. Al fin y al cabo, habian transcurrido mas de ocho meses, no significaba nada e Ifára nunca fue egoista. Quiza en vida no queria compartirle pero, desaparecida del mundo, Ace sabia que ella nunca jamas desearia que permaneciera solo.

Ademas, el hecho de tener a alguien que lo mimara y cuidara emocionalmente, aunque fuera la gelida y salvaje Circe, comenzo a llenar nuevamente aquel hueco helado en el que se habia convertido su pecho con una calidez agradable.

Ace, a pesar de todo, dejo claro desde el principio que él no pretendia ninguna relacion intensa o seria por mucho que correspondiera y comenzara, tambien con el paso de los dias, él mismo a buscar la atencion de Circe, sintiendose mucho mejor y liberado cuando ella estuvo de acuerdo y se limitaron, simplemente, a disfrutar del momento y a ser tan complices como amantes.

Era fantastico porque, a pesar de que no andaba enamorado de ella, congeniaban a la perfeccion. Cuando habia que ser salvaje y apasionado como un leon en celo, Ace podia serlo; cuando le apetecian las bromas y las burlas de costumbre, Ace las conseguia y, cuando necesitaba desahogarse y gritar, discutir e incluso apalizarse con alguien, Ace tambien podia hacerlo.

Era como tener un mejor amigo, solo que este ultimo es realmente guapo y sexual ademas de ser una preciosa mujer. Circe tenia dentro de si lo mas divertido y estoico del genero masculino junto con lo sensual y picaro del femenino. Era una combinacion perfecta para pasar pagina del todo y curarse las heridas.

Ya no estaba tan solo.

Con el paso de mas tiempo aun, su relacion con el resto de compañeros regreso a su cauce y camaraderia total de siempre a la vez que Circe y él comenzaban a dejarse llevar un poco mas, resultandole a Ace que las cosas quiza no estuvieran tan mal como penso en un principio y que, efectivamente, el tiempo lo cura todo tarde o temprano.

Dejo de pensar en si estaba bien o mal, en si la andaba traicionando o no porque era demasiado doloroso, limitandose a vivirlo y disfrutarlo a la vez que su vida comenzaba de nuevo. Ace habia muerto junto con Ifára para volver a renacer y, ahora que estaba mas optimista, se sentia incluso una version mejorada de si mismo. Era mas amable, mas considerado y empezo a respetar las vidas ajenas como el bien maravilloso que son en realidad, no deseandole padecimiento como el que habia sufrido a ningun ser sobre la tierra. Quiza hubiera hombres que merecieran el peor de los tormentos pero, definitivamente, sus madres, sus hermanos o hermanas, sus amantes, sus maridos y mujeres, no tenian porque merercerlo.

La filosofia de Ifára tenia sentido y Ace no la habia olvidado. Ace recordaba perfectamente que hizo un juramento.

Ace recordaba perfectamente la suavidad de su voz, el calorcito de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos... Su bonito corazon. Recordaba perfectamente su bonito corazon.

Pero no era momento de vivir en el pasado.

Siempre se dijo una y otra vez que elegiria una vida sin remordimientos.

Asi que, como el hombre integro y fiel a si mismo que era, Ace decidio encauzar su propio camino escogido y enderezar un tanto sus emociones, simplificando las cosas como habia hecho siempre a la vez que le restaba importancia a aquellas cuestiones que no merecian de una doble mencion.

Simplemente, él seguiria siendo él mismo, hubiera cambiado o no, deicidiendo que lo mejor de este mundo era seguir su propio sendero sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie mas. A nadie. Que ya no fuera el mismo hombre exacto de tiempos anteriores ya no significaba nada porque, en realidad, su esencia permanecia y continuaba igual, solo que mas poderosa y fuerte.

Ace no era una mala persona. Cada vez se convencia mas de ello a si mismo cuando la seguridad de semejante afirmacion flaqueaba. Era un pirata, cierto, un rufian, un ladron, un delincuente, un guerrero, a veces un bruto, pero nunca mas un monstruo.

En realidad, nunca habia sido tal cosa.

Solo llevaba una mascara.

Y los ocho meses se convirtieron en doce.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Ey... - Un susurrito femenino ataco directamente su oido, acariciando con la calidez de su aliento cada nervio de su conducto auditivo deliciosamente. Preso todavia del sueño y despertandose un tanto por semejante sensacion, Ace se estremecio un poquito sobre el colchon bajo las sabanas revueltas, removimiendose suavemente para esconder mejor el rostro en la almohada. La voz femenina chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, escondiendo su evidente enternecimiento bajo aquella mascara de malhumor y frialdad. -Vamos, arriba... - Ace no queria levantarse, que se estaba demasiado comodo y a gusto dormitando satisfechamente tras algo de agradable ejercicio nocturno, limitandose a soltar un gruñidito bajo en cuanto la mujer a su lado le zarandeo del hombro con total indicacion. -Despierta, pedazo de vago.- Definitivamente, Circe habia perdido la paciencia finalmente, espetandole aquellas palabras de manera baja todavia, pero con bastante peor humor y nervio que al principio.

-Dejame tranquilo... - Susurro el segundo comandante con molestia adormilada, remoloneando bajo las sabanas revueltas para agarrarse a la almohada y asi esconderse mejor, decidido a regresar al mundo de los sueños.

-¡Jah! Una mierda.- Circe rio jocosa y Ace supo, enseguida, que sus oportunidades de dormir se habian desvanecido por completo, gruñendo frustrado en cuanto ella le retiro la almohada velozmente y el sol implacable de la mañana fria se estrello directamente sobre su rostro. -No puedes quedarte en mi cama toda la puñetera mañana, comandante. Tienes cosas que hacer y yo tambien.-

-Oh, callate, por favor... - Suplico Ace, incluso, no sintiendose capaz de soportar ningun tipo de charla didactica recien levantado y a primera hora de la mañana. Como un niño caprichoso que no quiere ir al colegio, el joven pirata bufo en cuanto noto que Circe andaba dispuesta a continuar, fingiendo Ace un lloriqueo desesperado para cubrirse los oidos bajo las manos grandes.

-No me mandes callar en mi propio camarote, maldito cavernicola.- Ace supo tambien y rapidamente que, por alguna circunstancia desconocida, Circe andaba de mal humor aquella mañana, limitandose por tanto a soportar la charla y cerrar la boca para no empeorar su estado nervioso. -Te juro que, si no te levantas ahora mismo, te echo al pasillo desnudo y sin duchar.- Y Ace sabia que Circe era capaz de hacerlo.

-Vale, vale... - Resignado y mucho mas tranquilo, Ace abrio finalmente los ojos, tragandose un suspirito fastidiado para incorporarse sentado sobre la cama y dejar salir un largo bostezo de cansancio. Aun adormilado, el segundo comandante se estiro gustoso como el mas perezoso de los gatos, topandose repentinamente en cuanto concluyo con la imagen de una Circe que, desnuda al igual que él mismo y sentadita tambien a su lado, le observaba con expresion enfurruñada y molesta. -Este no es el bonito despertar de costumbre.- Dijo Ace entre divertido y suave, analizando como ella se notaba algo tensa y evidentemente molesta por algun motivo que se escapaba al entendimiento del otro.

-A lo mejor no lo es porque no te lo has ganado.- Le espeto ella, cruzandose de brazos firmemente en cuanto comprobo que la mirada de Ace viajaba sola y con gusto hasta su pecho desnudo. Resignado y sin ganas de discutir esta vez, Ace se encogio de hombros. Circe, a veces, podia ser un autentico incordio, pero esto consistia en la sal que hacia de la relacion algo interesante. Nunca sabias por donde saldria a la mañana siguiente.

-Si me dejas intentarlo, quiza me lo gane en un momento.- Las intenciones de Ace se hicieron mas que evidentes con tan solo una miradita, la sonrisa maliciosa conocida de costumbre y aquel tono de voz que no invitaba a nada decente, causando que Circe rapidamente saltara a la defensiva.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Exclamo ella con toda su autoridad y mal humor, causando que Ace tuviera rapidamente que dar la tarea por perdida y se limitara a suspirar cansado. Nada, esta mañana, no habria mas sexo salvaje. -Y, ahora, levantate de una maldita vez, duchate y largate a cumplir con tus obligaciones, perezoso comandante.-

-¡Oh, vamos, mujer!- Ace exclamo con fastidio aquellas palabras, dedicando una miradita de desesperacion al cielo antes de obedecer y comenzar a levantarse de la cama. -¿Que te pasa esta mañana?- Cuestiono entre preocupado por su estado de evidente e inesperado enfado como divertido, incluso, incorporandose en pie sobre el suelo del camarote mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

-A mi no me pasa nada. Es a ti a quien le pasa.- Espeto ella con enfurruñamiento, afianzando su posicion firme y cruzada de brazos sobre el colchon mientras el joven Ace, por fin, habia encontrado la deseada prenda y comenzaba a vestirse un poco.

-¿A mi?- Ace, realmente, no solia tomarse arrebatos como este demasiado en serio, sabiendo facil que dejarse llevar por el mismo estado nervioso no seria precisamente una buena idea. Por lo tanto, opto por sonreir divertido a la vez que se abrochaba los pantalones, dedicando sobre ella una miradita tan curiosa como graciosa. -¿Y que me pasa a mi, si puedo saberlo?-

-No tiene gracia, Ace.- Y Ace sabia que, cuando Circe pronunciaba su nombre propio, significaba que o bien hablaba muy en serio o bien estaba realmente dolida, consiguiendo finalmente que el joven comandante ensombreciera un poco la expresion y le dedicara toda su atencion. -Nunca te tomas en serio nada de lo que te digo.- Dijo ella, dedicandole una expresion de total reproche y regaño.

-Venga, mujer, sabes que eso no es cierto. Ademas ¿Como pretendes que me lo tome en serio si me vienes de este humor asi, de repente?- Ace se encogio de hombros con tranquilidad, dispuesto a calmarle los animos como siempre que le daban arrebatos semejantes. -Al menos, dime que te pasa y, entonces, podre tomarmelo en serio.- Tenia sentido y Circe lo sabia pero, que lo supiera, no significaba que fuera a admitir semejante cosa, limitandose a bufar molesta para apretar aun mas sus brazos cruzados.

-Idiota.- No dijo nada mas todavia, evitando el contacto visual directo para mirar las sabanas con expresion entre dolida, furiosa y actitud incluso infantil. Era una imagen divertida, penso Ace, sabiendo rapido que reirse no seria una buena idea, precisamente.

-Dimelo y lo solucionare.- Dijo él, permaneciendo en su posicion en pie y medio vestido junto al colchon ocupado por una Circe todavia desnuda, conociendo facilmente que ella era tozuda y demasiado orgullosa como para ceder rapido y a la primera. Como Ace esperaba, la hermosa mujer chasqueo la lengua, afianzando su posicion superior para elevar la cabeza dignamente y clavar la mirada sobre la pared mas cercana, silenciosa y reprochante. -¿No me lo dices?- Cuestiono, observando derrotado que, efectivamente, ella no parecia dispuesta a confesar. -Venga... ¿Que es lo que he hecho esta vez?- Finalmente, Circe parecio flaquear con pregunta semejante y tras notar un evidente interes, suavizando un tanto su expresion molesta por otra mas dolida y llorosa.

-¿Por que nunca dormimos en tu camarote?- Vale, Ace ya estaba acostumbrado a la conversacion que vendria a continuacion. Al fin y al cabo, la habian mantenido miles de veces, teniendo que tragarse un suspirito de fastidio en cuanto noto que ella continuaba sin mirarle a los ojos y parecia, realmente, dañada al respecto. Dispuesto a responder algo que la dejara tranquila, el segundo comandante abrio la boca, siendo velozmente interrumpido por una Circe de muy mal humor. -¡Y no me vengas con las excusas de siempre!- Le espeto ella haciendole callar rapidamente, clavando por fin sus ojos almendrados y molestos directamente sobre los suyos. -No es mas pequeño, tampoco esta "muy desordenado" y tampoco "nos pillaba este mas cerca"... - Esto ultimo lo dijo con burla, parodiando su voz de manera exagerada al igual que parte de sus propios gestos. Y, antes de que Ace pudiera replicar nada al respecto, Circe continuo. -Estoy harta de que me digas siempre lo mismo.-

-Pero, chica ¿Que mas te da dormir en un sitio u otro? El resultado es el mismo ¿Cierto?- Contesto él en cuanto noto que Circe le habia regalado un espacio para ello, pronunciando sus palabras defensivas de manera suave y tranquilizadora, sabiendo que la cuestion a tratar le dolia y la sacaba completamente de quicio a medida que el tiempo juntos avanzaba.

-Me tratas como si fuera una prostituta.- Por desgracia, Circe no era facil de contentar ni tranquilizar, en absoluto, espetandole aquellas palabras desagradables de la manera mas afilada y molesta posible. -Y, a mi, nadie me rebaja ¿Me oyes, Ace? ¡Nadie!- Grito finalmente, perdiendo los estribos y teniendo que contener gran parte de las vociferaciones que se atoraban en su garganta bonita.

-Circe, por el amor de Dios... ¿Como dices eso?- Esta vez, la confesion habia sido nueva. Tan desconcertado como preocupado, Ace tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia el rostro para masajearse el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar su propio nerviosismo mientras notaba la mirada inquisitiva y asesina de Circe clavada sobre su persona. -Eso no es verdad, tu sabes que... - Pero ella lo volvio a interrumpir velozmente.

-¡Claro que es la verdad!- Perdiendo, finalmente, gran parte de la calma, la hermosa pero salvaje Circe afilo su mirada de la forma mas peligrosa posible, afianzando su posicion firme sobre el colchon con total combate. -Vienes hasta mi camarote todas las putas noches a mendigarme el cariño y, luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo... ¡Y ni siquiera me dejas poner un pie en tu jodida habitacion! ¡Siempre pones la mismas mierdas de excusas y me vienes con la misma sonrisita falsa de calzonazos para que cuele la bola!- Y es que, por suerte o desgracia, una vez que Circe habia empezado no iba a parar pronto, Ace lo sabia, escuchando incluso con dolor auditivo como sus gritos y replicas furiosas atravesaban la habitacion sin miramientos hasta dar con él. -¡Parece que nos estemos escondiendo, me cago en la leche! ¡¿Y de que, maldita sea? ¡¿De que diablos me escondes tanto?- La voz de Circe aumento en volumen aun mas, acogiendo la mujer en un arrebato la almohada cercana para lanzarsela directa al segundo comandante en un impulso de ira total. Ace era bueno de reflejos y, gracias al cielo, Circe no habia tenido nada mas pesado a mano que empezara alguna batalla campal de las suyas, consiguiendo agarrar la almohada lanzada al vuelo justo cuando se estrello contra su pecho fuertemente.

-¡Nadie te esta escondiendo, joder! ¡No es ningun secreto, Circe, calmate!- Pero ella no andaba dispuesta a calmarse y, ademas, el tono nervioso y tambien comenzando a ser molesto de Ace no hizo otra cosa que agrabar aun mas la situacion, soltando la hermosa morena un grito ahogado de desesperacion e histeria contenida desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

-¡Y eso es lo mas ridiculo y desesperante de todo! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Todo el jodido barco sabe que estas conmigo y, aun asi, andas de sigilo y secretismo sin ningun motivo aparente!- Circe habia aguantado aquella cuestion mucho tiempo y, ahora, estaba explotando por algun detonante desconocido que Ace no entendia, causando que este ultimo no supiera hacer mucho mas que permanecer estatico en su posicion aun con la almohada entre las manos. -¡No soy tu maldita prostituta!-

-Tranquilizate... - Pero Ace fue interrumpido una vez mas.

-¡No me da la gana!- Completamente nerviosa y con los ojos almendrados cada vez mas vidriosos de rabia, Circe trato de mantener su dignidad lo mejor que pudo, irguiendo su cabeza bonita con orgullo y batalla. -¡Quiero dejar de esconder nada de una maldita vez! ¡¿Sabes lo que es tratar de acercarte a alguien y que este te huya descaradamente? ¡Y, encima, es peor y mas humillante aun si ese alguien viene luego a llamar a tu puerta para follarte durante toda la puñetera noche! ¡¿Por que siempre tiene que ser cuando tu quieras? ¡¿Por que siempre tengo que andar esperando a que tu seas quien se acerque? ¡Estoy hasta las narices!- Y si hubiera tenido a mano algo mas, Ace estuvo seguro de que se lo lanzaria tambien, pero esta vez a la cabeza, no sabiendo él si debia sentirse ofendido o bien de lo mas culpable por semejante acusacion que, aunque dicha nerviosa e iracundamente, si era bastante cierta.

-¡Pero si nos vemos todos los dias, mujer! ¡Y ademas a todas horas! ¡Estamos todo el dia juntos ¿Que mas quieres?- Salio Ace en su defensa, no sabiendo responder la verdad a las cuestiones de Circe puesto que, en realidad, ni siquiera él mismo conocia las soluciones.

-¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! ¡Ya se que estamos todo el jodido dia juntos, siempre lo hemos estado, desde que te hicieron comandante de la segunda division! ¡El problema no es ese, cabeza de serrin! ¡Quiero dejar de ser solo tu subordinada! ¡Ya no soy solo una subordinada y tu lo sabes, Ace! ¡Aceptalo de una maldita vez!- Y Ace lo aceptaba. Bueno, lo aceptaba a medias o, al menos, se dijo a si mismo que si lo aceptaba, manteniendose en un silencio tenso que fue rapidamente imitado por la otra. Circe callo de golpe, observandole con impaciencia y furia al igual que parecia al borde del llanto, apretando las sabanas revueltas entre sus dedos delgados y elegantes con fuerza.

El ambiente se transformo en uno extraño, cargandose el aire de nervio y reflexion dolida mientras ambos se dedicaban a mirarse, uno bastante confuso y perdido, y la otra totalmente nerviosa y tensa.

Circe espero. Y espero. Y espero un poco mas para no conseguir nada, ni una palabra, ni un movimiento al respecto que le diera una pista, nada.

Ace, a veces, era desquiciante.

Pero, sin embargo, aquello consistia en la sal de la relacion ¿Cierto?

-Di algo.- Finalmente, Circe rompio aquel silencio, tratando de calmar sus animos para poder solucionar finalmente la situacion en la que se encontraban.

-¿Que quieres que diga?- Sin embargo, Ace se encogio de hombros con una notable indiferencia y cansancio, esperando realmente el que ella le regalara las palabras magicas que debia pronunciar para que todo volviera a ser agradable y divertido de nuevo.

Ace lo habia estropeado aun mas sin si quiera haberselo propuesto.

-Gilipollas.- Ya esta, Ace la habia liado y lo noto con facilidad, admirando con algo de desconcierto como ella le escupia ofensa semejante con toda su furia y dolor. Sin mas, Circe se levanto de la cama como un resorte, importandole poco o nada el estar desnuda para comenzar a atravesar la habitacion mediante zancadas largas y sonoras, dirigiendose directamente hacia el cuarto de baño. -Largate de mi habitacion.- Sin mirarle otra vez si quiera, la preciosa morena se giro sobre sus propios pies con un movimiento orgulloso y elegante, movimiento de superioridad total, pronunciando la orden de manera baja y sombria.

-¿Que?- A Ace le costo un poquito asimilar cada palabra y repentino arrebato, observando desconcertado como ella comenzaba a recoger su propia ropa para dedicarse a sus cosas sin prestarle ninguna atencion mas. Una vez se recompuso un poco, supo facil y rapido que debia haberla hecho daño sin haberlo buscado en absoluto, comenzando a analizar en su cabeza cual seria la mejor excusa para que todo regresara a su cauce sin nuevos percances. -Pero mujer... - Por desgracia, no le dejaron.

-¡Que te largues de mi habitacion!- El grito fue incluso mas ensordecedor y furioso que los anteriores, girandose Circe a la velocidad de la luz para encararle mediante una expresion tan iracunda como cargada de lagrimas. Si, definitivamente, Ace la habia liado aunque no supiera como. -¡Largo! ¡Fuera!- No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, agachandose velozmente la preciosa morena para acoger las botas duras de Ace con evidente intencion de lanzarselas sin miramientos. Como era de esperar, los zapatos en cuestion fueron utilizados de nuevo proyectil, estrellandolos Circe contra el suelo cercano a los pies de Ace y estando a punto de acertarle en la parte mas delicada de su anatomia masculina. Por suerte, el joven Ace era bueno de reflejos, despertando de su estupefaccion para esquivar el impacto y dejar que las botas se chocaran contra el suelo, cerca de sus pies descalzos. -¡Llevate tus malditas botas y desaparece!-

-¡Dios, estas loca!- Y es que Ace comenzaba tambien a perder la paciencia y a no entender nada, dedicando sobre Circe la primera mirada molesta del dia. -¡¿Que diablos te pasa?-

-¡Fuera, maldita sea!- Circe, al ver que no lograba aun lo que se proponia, alcanzo rapidamente el libro mas grande y cercano de la estanteria, alzandolo un tanto con amenaza en su mano como muestra de que lo lanzaria de un momento a otro.

-¡Loca! ¡Completamente loca!- Estallo Ace en un grito, comenzando a dejarse llevar él tambien por la histeria y los nervios.

-¡Que te largues de una jodida vez! ¡Largo!- Y, esta vez, Circe se dejo la voz en el ultimo mandanto, llegando incluso a cerrar sus ojos llorosos con fuerza para poder producir sonido semejante. Ace quiso decir algo mas, pero la vision de una Circe tan sumamente dolida a la que empezaba a importarle poco o nada su orgullo, cosa de lo mas alarmante en ella, causo que rapido enmudeciera. Llorando y tratando la pobre de mantenerse lo mas digna y furiosa que pudiera para asi ocultar las emociones tormentosas, la preciosa y salvaje Circe blandio aquel libro pesado con amenaza, causando que Ace rapidamente elevara las manos como signo de tranquilidad y defensa.

-Circe, escucha... - Ace no sabia como habia sido exactamente, pero si estaba seguro de que la habia hecho mucho, mucho daño. Se sintio culpable, malvado y egoista, notando prontamente como su interior precisaba de solucionarlo y descubrir el motivo verdadero y autentico de arrebato tan peligroso.

-¡No! ¡Vete de aqui! ¡No quiero verte!- Por desgracia, ella no estaba dispuesta ahora mismo a escuchar nada, llegando incluso a patear el suelo con fuerza bajo su pie descalzo. -¡Largate del jodido cuarto de una puta vez!- Y, por su expresion y tono de voz alto, Ace tuvo que resignarse a obedecer. Ahora mismo, tal y como estaba, no podria solucionar nada en absoluto.

-Vale, vale... - Pacificador y calmandose con esmero, el segundo comandante produjo un movimiento indicativo con las manos elevadas de espera y obediencia, agachandose eficazmente para alcanzar sus botas y cargarlas en la mano. Ya se las pondria en el pasillo, ahora ella necesitaba calmarse. -Me voy ¿Vale?-

-Fuera.- Casi lloriqueo ella, incluso, agarrandose al marco de la puerta del baño por puro instinto de proteccion.

-Esta bien.- Ace suspiro, girandose sobre sus propios pies aun descalzos para dirigirse hacia la puerta del camarote. -Luego nos vemos.- Veloz pero no demasiado urgente, el joven pirata llevo una mano grande hasta el picaporte para girarlo, deslizandose fuera de la habitacion que a punto habia estado de convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Y, abandonandola con sus dolores desconocidos y extraños temores sin fundamento aparente, Ace desaparecio del camarote, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras su espalda para, cansado y con un suspirito bajo, apoyarse sobre ella importandole poco o nada el ser divisado por algun ojo curioso.

Entonces, un murmullo le llego desde el interior de la estancia recientemente dejada, causando que por puro instinto el joven Ace diera un respingo y agudizara el oido un tanto.

Circe estaba llorando.

Chasqueando la lengua, el segundo comandante se separo de la madera, comenzando a alejarse de alli cabizbajamente y con las botas en la mano direccion a su propia habitacion.

Nunca habia escuchado llorar a Circe. Nunca habia visto llorar a Circe.

Hasta aquella mañana, claro.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Estaba siendo un dia extraño.

Una vez Ace habia llegado, finalmente, a su propia habitacion para llevar a cabo el aseo mañanero de costumbre, basicamente habia tenido que echar a correr debido a las horas excesivamente tardias, recorriendo el navio enorme a la carrera para llegar a su destino y comenzar con su trabajo.

Extrañamente, nadie le dijo nada a pesar de su tardanza exagerada en cuanto se hizo presente en la sala enorme del tercer piso que solian utilizar como lugar de reuniones, llegando Ace a abrir la puerta con temor ante el estar seguro de toparse con alguna queja y regaño mas que justificado. Sin embargo, esto no fue asi, recorriendo el joven comandante la sala abarrotada con ojos confusos donde, ya incluso, habia llegado hasta el capitan para dar su charla preventiva de costumbre. Guardando silencio sepulcral, todos callaron de golpe una vez supieron que habia un recien llegado, dedicando sobre la puerta abierta miradas de atencion y futuro reproche.

Y, extrañamente, en cuanto reconocieron la identidad de Ace lo unico que hicieron fue continuar mudos, analizando al joven como si este fuera el mas subrreal y fantasioso de los seres. Temeroso incluso de recibimiento tan extraño y silencioso, el segundo comandante cruzo la estancia con cautela, topandose para su total sorpresa desconcertada con que las miradas de sus compañeros se volvian o bien esquivas, o bien incluso preocupadas, dedicandole algunos hasta sonrisitas falsas pero amables de las que Ace no conseguia entender el contexto.

Extraño se le hizo, tambien, que el capitan, en lugar de regañarlo por su irresponsabilidad o, al menos, mirarlo mal antes de continuar hablando, lo unico que hiciera fuera revisarle de pies a cabeza, continuando con su charleta sobre los planes futuros para dejarlo sentarse entre sus compañeros sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Y mas extraño aun fue que sus compañeros y hermanos le hicieran rapido un sitio, llegando incluso a levantarse de su silla uno de ellos para cederle el asiento con una sonrisita amable. Ace no entendia nada y, en un principio, semejante ofrecimiento le desperto hasta recelo, admirando la expresion de los presentes atentamente como si alli hubiera gato encerrado. Al ver que esto no parecia ser asi, se limito a agradecer silenciosamente el asiento repentinamente liberado, acomodandose ahora él en la silla ante la insistencia de su anterior ocupante.

Todavia mas extraño fue que Thatch en lugar de su sonrisa burlona por su tardanza de costumbre, le dedicara simplemente eso, una sonrisa, causando que Ace tuviera que morderse la lengua firmemente para no ponerse a gritar que diablos estaba pasando alli.

Era extraño. Demasiado extraño.

Eran extrañas las miraditas de reojo. Era extraña tanta amabilidad, mas aun despues de un retraso como aquel. Era extraño que Circe no estuviera presente a pesar de que Ace supiera el motivo. Era extraño que Padre hubiera continuado hablando sin mas tras ser abruptamente interrumpido. Era extraño que Thatch sonriera sin segundas intenciones. Era extraño que Marco ni siquiera pareciera haber reaccionado a su presencia.

Simplemente, el dia habia comenzado de manera extraña y continuaria siendo extraño, se dijo Ace, dedicandose a tratar de ignorar las constantes miraditas de sus compañeros para escuchar al capitan. Evidentemente, esta accion duro poco porque Ace, entre que era un chico disperso de por si ademas de que tanta monserga lo estaba llevando por sus propias reflexiones, se distrajo a la velocidad de la luz, perdiendo rapidamente el hilo de la conversacion y planificacion mientras se dedicaba a mirar perdidamente a ningun punto fijo de la pared. Ya le contarian sus compañeros despues cual habia sido la decision, si es que esta habia sido tomada, realmente. Como si no conociera como funcionaban las cosas en el Moby Dick. Todo simple, todo desordenado. Solo durante la batalla actuaban mediante disciplina.

Dio un respingo cuando, sorprendido, el final de aquella reunion lo pillo de repente, observando aun algo perdido como sus hermanos y resto de tripulantes se levantaban ruidosamente de las sillas y asientos improvisados al igual que el capitan comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Ace no supo exactemente porque todo parecio ocurrir en menos de dos minutos, llegando a la conclusion de que, o bien habia llegado demasiado tarde, o bien simplemente habia andado demasiado perdido, incorporandose tambien en pie sobre el suelo de madera para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Una mano repentina y masculina se estampo sobre su espalda con camaraderia, pero no la fuerza acostumbrada, causando que Ace se girara velozmente sobre si mismo para descubrir la identidad del que lo andaba llamando.

-¡Ey, Ace!- Exclamo aquel pirata huesudo con quien solia compartir desayuno, dedicandole una sonrisa insegura y tan extraña como estaba siendo todo aquel maldito dia.

-Buenos dias.- Se limito el segundo comandante a decir por el momento, correspondiendo la expresion sonriente del otro por una igualmente cordial y agradable. Espero a que le preguntaran sobre su ausencia o bien se burlara de él por haberse perdido el desayuno, manteniendose firme y en pie para recibir cualquier broma y comenzar el juego divertido.

-Si, buenos dias... eh... - Sin embargo, semejante pelea de palabras no llego, manteniendo la sonrisa extraña aquel pirata delgado mientras parecia reflexionar que diria exactamente a continuacion. -¿Como estas?- Era una pregunta normal pero, el tono preocupado, no indicaba precisamente eso, causando que el segundo comandante no pudiera contener una expresion de lo mas confusa.

-Bien.- Respondio finalmente, tratando de buscar en el rostro levemente angustiado la respuesta a tanto evento extraño. -Estoy perfectamente.- Afianzo su estado de animo, contemplando como el otro parecia algo esceptico a pesar de que se calmaba notablemente.

-Oh, me alegro... si.- El pirata compañero de desayuno asintio energico un par de veces, notandosele dispuesto a decir algo mas pero reflexionando arduamente cada palabra pronunciada. Ace no entendia nada, nada en absoluto. -La verdad que es admirable que... - Pero no pudo finalizar, interrumpiendo su futuro discurso un llamado repentino y demasiado alto.

-¡Comandante!- Grito alguien con indicacion a la espalda de Ace, reconociendo el joven pirata rapidamente la voz como la de uno de sus subordinados. Curioso, giro la cabeza, observando como uno de los tripulantes pertenecientes a su segunda division agitaba su mano en señal de llamado en la otra punta de la cada vez mas vacia estancia, encontrandose, curiosamente, como rezagados tan solo aquellos subordinados del joven Ace. Todo era demasiado extraño.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Ace a aquel pirata huesudo como excusa, decidido a dirigirse hacia gran parte de su division que, excluyendo a la ausente Circe, se habia adueñado de un buen trozo de la vasta sala del tercer piso.

-Claro, luego nos vemos.- Respondio el pirata delgado, observando atentamente como el joven Ace se daba la vuelta para caminar directo hacia sus hombres.

Rapido llego hasta ellos con todo su desconcierto actual, deteniendose justo frente a aquel que lo habia llamado para, receloso incluso, analizar las facciones de cada uno de los presentes para ver si lograba sacar algo esclarecedor. Por desgracia, Ace no lo consiguio.

-Comandante.- Repitio aquel subordinado de Ace, un tipo responsable de trato afable, haciendo que su comandante a cargo tuviera que abandonar el analisis visual para encararlo finalmente. -Eeh... - E incluso con miedo, aquel pirata titubeo, rebuscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas al igual que habia hecho el tripulante anterior. -¿Como estas?- Parecia que, aquel dia, a todos les importaba el estado animico de Ace. Les importaba mas que al propio Ace, incluso.

-Bien.- Respondio ya hasta molesto, dedicando miraditas confusas y fugaces a cada uno de los presentes que, silenciosos y nerviosos, mantenian toda su absoluta atencion puesta sobre su persona.

-Genial, si... genial... - Sono hasta condescendiente, teniendo su comandante que morderse la lengua para no saltar con algo desagradable. No le estaban haciendo nada malo, se dijo una y otra vez, decidiendo que no era correcto el saltar a la gresca sin motivo. -Bueno... los muchachos y... y yo... habiamos pensado que... - Asi que, se trataba de pedir algo. En cuanto Ace adivino cosa semejante, casi se desmaya de alivio, llegando incluso a escaparsele una sonrisilla divertida por ser tan paranoico y receloso. Chulesco y tranquilo, se cruzo de brazos, esperando paciente a que el otro pensara detenidamente las palabras y continuara. - ... habiamos pensado que, quiza... solo quiza ¿Eh?... -

-¿Quiza?- Dijo Ace con gracia, sonsacandole finalmente aquella peticion a su subordinado.

-Que quiza estaria bien que, hoy, nos tomaramos un dia libre... - Vaya, asi que, era eso. El comandante elevo las cejas con algo de sorpresa, observando entre divertido y fraternal como sus muchachos parecian incomodos por semejante atrevimiento, llegando algunos hasta a clavar la mirada sobre sus pies para evitar la de su superior.

-¿Dia libre?- Y es que Ace, por muy rufian y vago que fuera, seguia siendo un comandante mas o menos responsable, analizando que la actitud de sus hombres era demasiado seria como para que se tratase de un mero capricho. -Pero ¿Para que? ¿Os ha pasado algo?- Cuestiono preocupado, incluso, dedicando sobre cada uno de los presentes una mirada cuestionativa que le diera explicaciones. Si era razonable, Ace estaba dispuesto a ceder. El bienestar de los suyos era una prioridad absoluta.

-¿A nosotros?- Pero semejante actitud protectora parecio sorprender enormemente a sus subordinado y portavoz, comenzando Ace, nuevamente, a desconcertarse enormemente. -Comandante, nosotros estamos bien... lo deciamos por... bueno, ya sabes... - No, Ace no sabia nada y su expresion debio decirlo a gritos puesto que, veloz como un rayo, aquel pirata de la segunda division decidio continuar. -Lo deciamos por ti, para que tomaras un descanso... ya sabes.- Definitivamente, Ace no sabia.

-¿Por mi? ¿Un descanso?- El dia extraño regreso tan raro y confuso como momentos antes, causando que el pobre Ace no supiera ni que decir ni donde meterse, llegando a posicionar una mano sorprendida sobre su propio pecho. Y sus subordinados asintieron casi a la vez. -Yo no necesito ningun descanso.- Dijo orgulloso y extrañado, observando frustrado como sus hombres parecian no creerse sus palabras. -¿A que leches viene esto?-

-¡Oh! A nada, a nada.- Rapido, su subordinado se aventuro a calmarle los animos, negando con la cabeza como si hablara con una bomba que puede estallar en cualquier momento. -Solo creimos que, quiza, seria una buena idea... pero ya vemos que estas bien y... - Sin embargo, Ace lo interrumpio abrupta y rapidamente.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! Estoy perfectamente.- Y Ace se pregunto si acaso no se le notaba, tenia cara de cansancio o vete tu a saber, llevandose una mano hacia el rostro para revisarse las mejillas sin que se notara demasiado. No encontro nada anomalo o fuera de su sitio.

-Si, comandante. De acuerdo.- Nuevamente condescendiente, su subordinado y portavoz asintio velozmente un par de veces fingiendo convencimiento, notandosele que aquella conversacion extraña le resultaba un tema espinoso. -Ninguno dudabamos de ello, solo... bueno, pensamos que... - Se encogio de hombros mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente, evitando ciertas palabras de manera evidente sin que Ace supiera, tampoco, el porque de semejante empeño. -Que a lo mejor estabas... andabas... eh... - Y cuando los ojos de Ace se abrieron un poco mas y sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresiva espera, su subordinado titubeo, reflexionando severamente que debia decir a continuacion. -Que a lo mejor andabas cansado, si... Eso es.- Satisfecho, el pirata sonrio a la vez que producia un asentimiento, siendo velozmente imitada su expresion y movimiento por el resto de compañeros de la segunda division.

-¿Cansado de que?- Ace estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, que tampoco tenia demasiada, notando la confusion atacando sin cesar su cerebro a la vez que todo le resultaba digno de desconfianza. Parecia algun tipo de artimaña, tenia que ser eso. Quiza sus hombres solo quisieran holgazanear sin ninguna excusa real, decidiendo apelar a su estado y regocijo fingiendo andar preocupados por él sin motivo. Tenia que ser eso ¿Cierto? A Ace no se le ocurria otra cosa. -Dejaros de idioteces y moveos a vuestros puestos.- Dijo Ace con toda la autoridad que le fue posible, irguiendose un tanto cuan alto era para aumentar asi su capacidaz de liderazgo. -No hace un dia tan bonito como para perderlo mirando a las musarañas y holgazaneando.- Sus hombres se mostraron entre apurados y nerviosos, dedicandose algunos de ellos miraditas de incomprension que eran respondidas mediante encogimientos de hombros resignados. Frustrado pero mucho mas tranquilo, que no era de buen comandante el excederse con sus muchachos por vanalidad semejante, Ace chasqueo la lengua de manera baja. -Con razon luego diran que somos la division que menos trabaja del barco... - Basicamente, el segundo comandante refunfuño aquellas palabras mas para si mismo que para los presentes, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos con chuleria y asi girarse sobre si mismo, dispuesto a largarse a lo suyo. Espero ser seguido prontamente, topandose para su mayor sorpresa con que sus muchachos, en lugar de reaccionar tan rapido como era su costumbre, se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, analizando a su joven superior como si este pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Era desquiciante y demasiado extraño. -¡Movimiento!- Les grito conciso, seco y cortante, dando una patada sonora sobre el suelo que les causo un sobresalto repentino. Debio ser la mirada que no dejaba lugar a replicas, la actitud ferrea y de lider o bien, simplemente, que no se notaba de buen humor tras tanto jaleo, pero rapido sus hombres se movilizaron, comenzando a pulular de un lado a otro con claras intenciones de obedecer y largarse a sus tareas mañaneras asignadas.

Y, con un suspirito, observando a su propia division desapareciendo poco a poco de la sala a la velocidad de la luz, Ace decidio hacer lo mismo.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado extraño.

_(Cambio de escena)_

En cuanto pudo, Ace hizo un hueco facilmente para tratar de solucionar el problema que habia estado arrastrando desde aquella misma mañana.

Siendo plena hora de la siesta, comprobo con satisfaccion como la gran mayoria de sus compañeros y hermanos andaban dormitando o vagueando, que ahora si era momento, sintiendose el joven Ace de lo mas relajado al no tener que soportar mas miraditas preocupadas de soslayo o las preguntas sin sentido sobre su estado animico.

Basicamente, recorrio el navio gigantesco por los pasillos que sabria menos concurridos, huyendo de cada tripulante lo maximo posible y evitar asi mas percances y conversaciones confusas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, tratando el segundo comandante de no complicarse demasiado la cabeza con intrigas y sospechas. Todos parecian saber algo que él no, pero tambien parecian creer que, en realidad, si lo sabia, actuando de aquella manera extraña que no conseguia, a medida que el dia avanzaba, nada mas que desquiciarlo y confundirlo. Trato de cuestionarles el motivo de tanta monserga y cuidado de su persona, topandose para su total frustracion con que nunca se daba el momento oportuno o bien le contestaban con evasivas, pronunciando sus interlocutores aquel manido "Es mejor asi" o bien incluso el tipico "Ya sabes". Pues no. Ace no sabia. No sabia en absoluto que diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Como lo unico que estaba logrando era estropearse el dia aun mas, al final, el joven Ace habia optado por darse a la fuga rapida, decidiendo que mas le valia solucionar los problemas que si conocia en lugar de dedicarse a las intrigas e investigaciones. Tarde o temprano, acabaria enterandose de lo que ocurria. En el Moby Dick las noticias volaban y pronto llegarian a sus oidos.

Asi, sigiloso y en secreto, esquivando compañeros y huyendo de aquellos con los que se topo, Ace consiguio bajar las escaleras que daban con el camarote buscado sin demasiados percances confusos mas, sabiendo seguro que la persona en cuestion se encontraria ahora mismo en la habitacion descansando, pensando, durmiendo la siesta o algo similar, como solia ser su costumbre. Decidido y habiendo estado reflexionando en su cabeza lo que debia decir y de que manera, Ace termino por fin de bajar escalones, caminando a traves del pasillo para toparse, finalmente, con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto del camarote de Circe.

No pudo llamar a la puerta sin mas, comenzando a apurarse y ponerse nervioso en cuanto tuvo la madera justo frente a sus narices, teniendo que detenerse en seco para regalarse unos segundos de calma y reflexion. Pasado este tiempo estipulado, Ace chasqueo la lengua imperceptiblemente y se reprendio por cobarde como siempre que temia algun reproche (Casi siempre femenino), acogiendo en sus pulmones una larga bocanada de aire que le diera las fuerzas suficientes.

Elevo una mano ligeramente cerrada con claras intenciones de llamar por fin a la puerta, adivinando que ella estaba dentro debido a la luz que se colaba bajo esta. Sin embargo, tuvo que detener sus movimientos.

Un sollozo femenino de voz ronca pero elegante atraveso la madera un tanto, causando que el joven Ace se quedara estatico en su posicion y no pudiera evitar agudizar el oido. Tras este llanto malamente contenido, pudo escuchar claramente algunas palabras de consuelo.

Circe no estaba sola en la habitacion.

Preocupado y de lo mas curioso, sabiendo que no estaba bien pero notando una tremenda necesidad por llevar la accion a cabo, Ace trago saliva, acercando el oido un tanto hacia la puerta para poder distinguir la conversacion llevada a cabo dentro del camarote.

-No se que hacer... - Escucho la voz de Circe, rota por las lagrimas que no veia y el llanto contenido precariamente, llegando a sus oidos tambien el sorbeteo de nariz caracteristico de aquel que llora demasiado. -Ya no se que hacer... -

-Vamos, querida... - Enseguida, Ace reconocio la identidad de Joan-Marie dentro de la estancia, recordando que, desde hacia poco tiempo, la relacion entre ambas se habia estrechado un tanto y habian pasado, incluso, a ser amigas. Pero Ace no queria acordarse del porque de aquella cuestion. Vivir torturandose con el pasado, por muy cercano que este fuera, no era una buena idea. -Calmate... ya sabes como es... - Joan-Marie, siempre tan amable y comprensiva, trato de sonar calida y consoladora, logrando tan solo que Circe produjera otro nuevo quejidito de dolor emocional. -Solo... bueno... quiza solo necesita tiempo... o algo asi... - Pero Circe no sonaba de acuerdo.

-Ese no es el problema. El problema no es ese... ya no se que hacer, Joan-Marie... - Y Ace juraba que jamas habia oido a Circe tan derrumbada ni deprimida, nunca triste ni desesperada, solo furiosa, no pudiendo contener el morderse el labio inferior para apegarse contra la puerta un poco mas. -No se que hacer. Se cierra en banda... Yo lo intento, y lo intento... p-pero él... - Circe produjo otro sollozo malamente ahogado, tratando de recomponerse rapidamente para que sus palabras fueran, al menos, entendibles. -Siempre se cierra en banda. Hace que esta conmigo, pero en realidad no esta... No esta, Joan-Marie. Solo hace como si lo estuviera. Ya no se que hacer... - Nuevamente, Circe comenzo a llorar con su voz ronca de mujer despechada.

-Pero, mujer... yo creo que si quiere estar contigo. Te aprecia mucho, se le ve en los ojos.- Sin embargo, el tono suave y las palabras agradables de Joan-Marie no consiguieron su cometido, escuchandose a traves de la puerta como Circe se sentaba derrotada sobre el colchon, que produjo un pequeño chirrido. -Duerme casi todas las noches aqui desde hace mas de un mes ¿Cierto? Ademas que siempre, siempre, habla maravillas de ti y te ve como una gran amiga... - Abruptamente, la voz de Circe interrumpio el discurso de Joan-Marie, atravesando desgarradamente la estancia ocupada por ambas mujeres.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Una gran amiga! ¡Yo no le siento como un amigo!- Estallo Circe nuavemente en llanto, causando que velozmente Joan-Marie se lanzara al rescate, escuchandose otro nuevo chirridito de la cama.

-Vamos, tranquila... - Susurro Joan-Marie, siendo nuevamente su intento de consuelo completamente inutil.

-No puedo estar tranquila... Estoy desesperada. No se que hacer... Lo he intentado todo, se lo estoy dando todo... - Y Circe lloro aun mas dolorosamente, notandose todo su daño emocional tan solo con un sollocito ahogado que trato de contener. - ... p-pero él... él... parece que no le importa nada... no le importo en absoluto... no le importa en absoluto lo que salga de nosotros dos... ¡Si me lanzara por la borda, ni siquiera pestañearia!-

-¡Oh, vamos, mujer! ¡No digas eso!- Exclamo Joan-Marie con su tono mas dulce y maternal, decidiendo entrar en la conversacion solo un poco para, rapidamente, callar de nuevo y dejar que la otra se desahogara.

-No le importo en absoluto... Esta, pero no esta. ¿Lo entiendes? Hace que esta, pero en realidad no esta, no conmigo... No esta cuando me siento a hablarle y finge que le importa como me encuentro... no esta cuando le busco con la mirada y, si da la casualidad, él me corresponde con otra y me sonrie como un idiota... No esta nunca, en realidad. Nunca... ni siquiera en la cama esta conmigo... ¡Ni siquiera me deja entrar en su habitacion!- Nuevamente, tras aquella afirmacion, Circe dejo escapar un sollozo ronco, lloriqueando durante unos segundos dolorosos.

-Circe, mi niña... no pienses asi, te haras mal... - Pobre Joan-Marie, tambien, que parecia sufrir tan solo con oir afirmaciones semejantes de una amiga tan joven y bonita. -Vamos, se lo que quieres decir... pero no me lo creo... es solo que... Ace es... es un poco... asi... - Y a Ace no le sorprendio en absoluto que, finalmente, pronunciaran su nombre, aguantando las ganas de golpearse a si mismo por ser el hombre mas desconsiderado y egoista del planeta. Tragando saliva de nuevo, decidio que no era momento de pensar en si mismo otra vez, silenciando su conciencia para continuar de espia en aquella conversacion femenina. -Quiero decir que... bueno, es un chico muy suyo... - Aunque, a pesar de sus palabras e intenciones, ni siquiera la misma Joan-Marie parecio de acuerdo con lo que andaba diciendo, pronunciando sus palabras de manera temerosa pero con total consuelo. -Esta acostumbrado a no andar pendiente de nadie y a estar solo y... - Pero, nuevamente, Circe la interrumpio rapidamente.

-¡Mentira!- El grito lloroso de Circe causo que incluso el mismo Ace diera un respingo, comenzando la hermosa mujer a lloriquear desesperada otra vez. -Eso es mentira... antes yo tambien creia que era asi p-pero... - Y, esta vez, parecio que le costaba hasta continuar, teniendo que respirar un par de veces entrecortadas y profundas antes de seguir. -Luego... luego llego ella y... - Sin embargo, ahora fue Joan-Marie la que la interrumpio.

-Circe... - Chasqueo la lengua entre didactica y maternal, causando que la otra callara durante un instante. -... no vayas por ahi... - Sono incluso a advertencia, avisandole de la dificultad y de que, ademas, todavia le resultaba doloroso el tema de conversacion.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- Estallo la preciosa morena de nuevo, dejando claro que necesitaba desahogarse y decir cuanto pensaba. -Llego ella y todo era diferente... c-cuando estaba con ella, Ace si que estaba con ella... Estaba de verdad.-

-Cariño... - Trato Joan-Marie de hacerla recapacitar y dejarlo, consiguiendo nuevamente nada.

-Llego ella y lo cambio todo... y a él tambien lo cambio... ¡Con ella no le importaba que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos!- Salieron los celos, el dolor y la total inseguridad que Circe evitaba mostrar a la luz, estallando en lagrimas y mas llanto desesperado. -¡Siempre estaba con ella y no le importaba en absoluto! ¡Vivia con ella y, a mi, ni siquiera me deja entrar en su habitacion!- El corazon de Ace se convirtio en un puño dentro de su pecho, comenzando a volverse su bombear una dolorosa tortura que habia sufrido durante demasiado tiempo, cuando habia estado enclaustrado en su camarote, perdido en su oscuridad. Con enorme dificultad, sacudio la cabeza, tragando saliva para no dejarse llevar por el arrebato emocional conocido y, asi, calmarse tarde o temprano. Todavia le pasaba alguna veces y, esta, no seria diferente y le haria frente de la misma manera. -¡Es mas! ¡Parecia que él, realmente, queria que todo el mundo lo supiera! ¡Parecia que se regocijara con ello y, conmigo, parece que se avergüenza o se asusta! ¡Y ella era una esclava! ¡Ademas de doloroso, es humillante!- Grito Circe con toda su fuerza llorosa y tonal, causando que velozmente Joan-Marie tratara de calmarla con chistar alto e indicativo.

-Sshh... calla, calla... No digas esas cosas. No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte y, menos aun, tan alto.- Joan-Marie, siempre apartando sus propios sentimientos por cada una de sus protegidas.

-¡Estoy desesperada!- Reconocio, finalmente, Circe en medio de llantos y sollozos de dolor. -No se que mas hacer... he intentado todo, pero se cierra en banda... Todo... he intentado todo... - Su voz se quebro, sus quejidos audibles se volvieron hipos de respiracion entrecortada, sorbeteando la nariz arabiga de vez en cuando con total desgarro emocional. -Si supieras... si supieras las cosas... la cantidad de cosas que he hecho por él... No tienes ni idea de las cosas que he hecho por él.- Entre dientes, incluso, Circe pronuncio semejante sentencia, pareciendo que cada dolor y fuerza se le escapaba por la boca.

-Ya, Circe... sshh... todos sabemos que lo quieres.- Joan-Marie regreso a la carga, tratando nuevamente de consolar y calmar a aquella joven que tan fragil parecia en ese momento preciso, quebrada y hundida.

-No es justo... No es justo, Joan-Marie... - Circe perdio las ganas de continuar manteniendose minimamente digna, deshaciendose en un llanto mas propio de las chiquillas dañadas que de las mujeres curtidas del mar. -Despues de todo... despues de todo no he conseguido nada, en realidad... No tengo nada de lo que quiero de él, nada en absoluto... - El lloriqueo se volvio aun mas rabioso, incoherente y desesperado, dejando la hermosa morena salir cada sentimiento y emocion escondida a traves de las lagrimas y las palabras. -¡Ella se lo ha quedado y no me lo quiere dar! ¡Esa niña me esta maldiciendo desde la otra vida!- Y, rapidamente, Joan-Marie regreso al ruedo, adelantandose ahora que la notaba mas fragil y facil de acallar.

-Ya... sshh... te he dicho que no digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte... Nadie se ha quedado nada ni nadie tiene motivos para maldecirte... sshh... - Y, por el llanto repentinamente ahogado de Circe, Ace estuvo seguro de que Joan-Marie la habia refugiado en un abrazo maternal y protector, no pudiendo él evitar cerrar los ojos frustradamente para apoyar la frente sobre la puerta en total silencio.

Despues de eso, no hubo mas gritos ni rabietas, solo llanto ahogado y palabras de consuelo al aire de Joan-Marie.

Nada mas. Solo eso. Nada mas que llanto y palabras al aire.

Era suficiente.

No sabiendo exactamente como debia sentirse, Ace se separo de la puerta con silencio y delicadeza, no pudiendo evitar el clavar la mirada perdidamente sobre la madera. En mutismo total, el joven comandante se limito, simplemente, a permanecer en su posicion, llegandole todavia hasta los oidos el llanto ahogado y alguna que otra palabra proveniente del interior del camarote cerrado.

Se dijo que debia reaccionar de alguna forma, romper a llorar, a gritar, enfadarse o ensombrecerse de nuevo, tan deprimente y fantasmagorico como habia sido durante meses. Debia, si no se daba nada de lo anterior, arramplar en el cuarto y consolarla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y correspondia, que lo sentia, que habia abierto los ojos y que, a partir de ese momento, todo iria bien y se comportaria como un hombre decente y bueno.

Sin embargo, esto ultimo fue del todo imposible.

A Ace le hubiera gustado hacerlo. De verdad le hubiera encantado comportarse como debia hacerlo y entrar en el camarote sin necesidad de pensarlo si quiera, lanzandose a sus brazos calidos de mujer. Pero era imposible. Era del todo imposible porque seria una gran mentira proveniente del mayor mentiroso, permaneciendo aun Ace estatico y dolido frente a la puerta.

Simplemente, semejante arrebato romantico no le salia.

No le salia y, si no le salia, significaba que no correspondia a sus bonitos sentimientos. Solo el hecho de tener que pensarlo era una señal clara de carencia como aquella. La apreciaba, cierto, mucho, confiaba en ella mas que en nadie actualmente, ademas que Ace sentia una infinita y enorme gratitud hacia su persona. Pero no le salia el arrebato. Era extraño.

Se dijo, entonces, que debia reaccionar de la otra manera. Debia romper a llorar, a gritar, enfadarse o ensombrecerse de nuevo, tan deprimente y fantasmagorico como habia sido durante meses. Debia dedicarse a regresar a la nostalgia dolorosa que lo abraso por dentro sin descanso, llorando la muerte de una Ifára a la que echaba de menos.

Y, sin embargo, Ace tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Ace no pudo hacer nada en absoluto mas alla de quedarse mudo y sumido dentro de su interior.

Estaba justo en el medio de algun punto cuyo nombre Ace desconocia, al igual que su naturaleza.

El hecho de no hacer nada, de que nada saliera y de que nada hiciera, fue aun peor que el haber explotado de alguna forma. Ace se sintio insensible, vacio y gelido, como si su capacidad de aprecio se hubiera lanzado por la ventana y nadara a la deriva, lejos de él y sin ganas de prestarle su calida ayuda nunca mas. Se sintio menos hombre, menos persona, menos amigo, menos tripulante y menos hermano, como si una pieza decisiva del rompecabezas que lo solucionaria todo andara justo frente a sus narices, pero Ace no supiera cual era.

Circe habia dicho que Ifára se lo habia llevado con ella, entero y completo.

Quiza tuviera razon. Ace, en momento tan complicado como aquel, era incapaz de saber nada.

Pero, como se habia dicho una y otra vez, si algo duele es porque sigue vivo.

Un sonido repentino de pasos ligeros a su espalda le hizo dar un respingo, saliendo Ace levemente de sus cabilaciones confusas para darse la vuelta. Con urgencia y algo de vergüenza debido al ser pillado como espia, el segundo comandante analizo el pasillo velozmente, topandose para su alivio total con la imagen conocida de Dadou.

La joven y delgada esclava rubia, tan espectral como se habia vuelto desde la desgracia, se limito a clavarle una miradita fugaz demasiado rapida como para analizarla, acogiendo como mejor pudo entre las manos finas lo que Ace analizo, rapidamente, como un buen cargamento de manuales y libretos en su caja correspondiente. Eficaz y silenciosa, cabizbaja y haciendo todo su esfuerzo, la joven Dadou continuo su camino sin volver a dedicarle una sola ojeada, comenzando a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo.

-Ey, espera.- Le dijo Ace con aquel tono tranquilo y pacifico al que se estaba acostumbrando siempre que se topaba con ella, no queriendo asustarla o imponerse demasiado. Obediente como era, la pobre, Dadou se detuvo en seco tras parecer que meditaba la decision durante un par de segundos, aun manteniendo con toda la firmeza que le fue posible el cargamento pesado. -Deja que te ayude.- Y Ace no necesito permiso para ello porque siempre hizo cuanto le daba la gana, separandose de la puerta para dar con ella en un par de zancadas eficaces.

-N-no es necesario... - Con aquel susurrito bajo y tembloroso en el que se habia convertido su voz, casi nunca audible, Dadou clavo la mirada triste sobre la caja, evitando por todos los medios el contacto visual con el otro.

-Claro que si.- Sin embargo, Ace no debia estar de acuerdo con ella, ignorando sus palabras para acoger él mismo entre sus manos fuertes aquella caja cargada de libros pesados y demas papeles. Sin decir nada mas, Dadou se limito a obedecer y dejarle hacer, retirando sus propias manos finas en cuanto el joven frente a ella cargo con el equipaje. -Vaya... - Con algo de gracia, Ace tambaleo la caja un tanto, haciendo gala de su mayor poderio fisico sin demasiado esfuerzo ni intencion de ello. -Es pesado... ¿Donde tienes que llevarlo?- Pero Dadou no respondio, con la mirada clavada y perdida sobre sus pies a la vez que jugueteaba con sus manos ausentemente. Ace tambien se habia acostumbrado a esto ultimo. -Niña.- Y ella, como solia pasar, dio un respingo, recomponiendose de su depresivo sueño despierto para dedicar sobre él una miradita entre confusa y asustada. -¿Donde tienes que llevarlo?- Cuestiono Ace otra vez, comprobando satisfecho y guardandose un suspirito que ella, ahora, si andaba levemente pendiente de la realidad.

-A-arriba, señor.- Dijo ella con un susurrito tembloroso, consiguiendo que Ace abriera la boca rapidamente.

-Ace.- Siempre lo mismo. Siempre la misma lucha.

-Ace.- Repitio ella obediente, como siempre, sabiendo el joven pirata que, al dia siguiente, volveria a llamarlo señor.

-Bien.- Sin embargo, Ace se dijo que no era una buena idea ponerse a discutir con ella, limitandose a comenzar a caminar mientras cargaba el peso que antes llevaba la otra, que lo siguio eficaz y en mutismo total. -¿Sabes? Eres una muchachilla muy flaca para cargar con estas cosas tu sola... - Dijo él en busca de algo de conversacion y buen humor, subiendo las escaleras sin demasiado esfuerzo. Y, como siempre pasaba, Dadou no dijo una palabra, siguiendole silenciosa y cabizbaja, casi como si no existiera. -Espero no haberte ofendido.- Rapido, el joven comandante salio en su excusa, concluyendo finalmente la tarea de subir las escaleras y topandose asi con el piso de arriba, algo mas concurrido y vivo pero no demasiado debido a las horas. Nuevamente, recibio silencio. -Vaya, realmente, somos unos autenticos zanganos... - Con diversion, Ace pronuncio aquellas palabras tras revisar un tanto el pasillo correspondiente y luminoso, haciendo la broma sobre la escasa cantidad de tripulantes que pululaban por alli.

-P-por alli.- Se limito ella a contestar de manera casi inaudible, señalando temblorosa la direccion que Ace debia tomar.

-Ah, vale... si... - Entre resignado e incomodo, el joven comandante decidio seguir el camino indicado, respaldado por la presencia sombria y fantasmagorica de Dadou. Definitivamente, no era bueno tratando con las emociones. -Bueno, y ¿Como te va?- Era una pregunta facil y simple, una cuestion estupida para romper un hielo que no se deshacia jamas aunque Ace lo intentara, girando un tanto la cabeza mientras andaba para dedicar una miradita sobre la muchacha flaca.

-Bien, señor.- Y, resignado, Ace se aguanto un suspirito, decidiendo abandonar el empeño por que ella le llamara por su nombre propio. Ya volverian a lo mismo en otra ocasion.

-Me alegro.- Dijo él, soltando incluso una risilla que trato de sonar amable. -Pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas contenta?- Las mismas preguntas de siempre. Los mismos intentos de siempre por que Dadou, la pobre, se abriera un poco y volviera a ser tan parlanchina y descarada como antes.

-Si, señor.- Era la mentira mas grande de la historia y, tanto Ace como la misma Dadou, lo sabian a la perfeccion, decidiendo el primero no obstante el asentir y fingir haberse dejado convencer.

-Eso esta bien.- Ace asintio un par de veces, continuando su camino a traves del pasillo semivacio con el cargamento pesado entre las manos. -Pero... bueno, ya sabes... - Nunca fue bueno en las confesiones emocionales, nunca, pero Ace sabia que, de vez en cuando, eran absolutamente necesarias. -Si no estas bien... si no estas contenta... - El silencio a su espalda se hizo aun mas intenso, si es que era posible, escuchando Ace tan solo los pasitos temerosos y que cada vez temblaban mas de Dadou a su espalda. -O si necesitas algo... solo... solo dimelo ¿Vale?- Y ella no contesto, pero Ace decidio dar la respuesta por obvia. Al menos, le habia ofrecido una mano amiga, como todos los dias que se topaba con Dadou. -Solo tienes que decirlo y yo te ayudare. Te lo aseguro.-

Y, entonces, ocurrio algo que no ocurria siempre.

-¿Por que?- Dadou, de pronto, se detuvo en seco y abruptamente, pronunciando aquella cuestion de manera temblorosa e incluso molesta. Parando su caminar en cuanto la escucho, Ace se giro un tanto para dedicar sobre ella una mirada confusa, observando como la joven esclava, con la vista clavada sobre sus propios pies, se llevaba las manos hacia los costados para convertirlas en un par de puños nerviosos.

-¿P-por que?- Ligeramente perdido, Ace se limito a mirarla con desconcierto, cargando todavia con aquella caja pesada mientras ella no cambiaba su posicion y expresion ni un apice. -¿Por que, que?- Cuestiono él finalmente, notando como Dadou tragaba saliva con pesadez un segundo antes de contestar nada.

-¿Por que hace esto?- Y, sin embargo, por su voz dolida y su expresion frustrada aunque cabizbaja, Ace estuvo seguro de que no se trataba de una mera sorpresa o bien incredulidad, consistiendo algo, en realidad, demasiado complicado como para analizarlo de primeras y facilmente.

-¿El que?- Ace sabia que era de mala educacion contestar a una pregunta con otra pero, aun asi, no pudo evitarlo, notandose cada vez mas confuso y extrañado. Su falta de respuesta inmediata parecio frustrar aun mas a la joven esclava que se limito, a pesar de todo, a tragarse un bufido doloroso y apretar los puños un tanto mas fuerte.

-Esto. Todo esto.- Contesto la muchacha con voz tan cortante como temblorosa, aventurandose a atrevimiento semejante a pesar de que no separaba la vista de sus pies. -Por que me ayuda, por que me habla y... y es amable conmigo t-todo el rato... - Ace juraria que, por sus palabras, actitud extraña y tono de voz, realmente consistia en un reproche doloroso. -¿Por que lo hace? ¿Por que?- Ace no sabia que decir exactamente.

-P-porque es... es... - Trago saliva y, extrañamente, se sintio intimidado, rebuscando en su cerebro las palabras adecuadas y mas concisas que encontrara. Dadou, por su parte, se limito a permanecer estatica y en silencio, consiguiendo que su mirada de muchacha triste se volviera a cada segundo mas llorosa y cargada de rabia. -Por que es... es algo bueno ¿No?- Respuesta como aquella a Ace se le hacia elemental y de lo mas coherente.

-Usted no sabe como soy.- Y, entonces, la mirada de Dadou se clavo sobre la suya, directa, abrasante pero a la vez tan vacia como el hielo mas frio, comenzando a formarse las lagrimas bajo aquellas pupilas oscuras. Ace no pudo hacer mas que permanecer en silencio.

Como si hubiera cometido un crimen atroz, la joven esclava bajo rapidamente su mirada, dedicando semejante expresion extraña a sus zapatos de nuevo.

Y Ace, por su parte, se dedico a permanecer mudo, analizando lo mejor que pudo y rapidamente las ultimas palabras dichas por Dadou. Veloz entendio, cambiando su expresion confusa por una mas disgustada y sombria, examinando a la muchacha flaca y depresiva, desesperada y perdida, justo frente a él.

Pobre Dadou.

-Eres una buena persona.- Le dijo por fin, tratando Ace que ella se lo creyera de verdad y pudiera, poco a poco, salir de semejante estado de dejadez y perdicion total.

Pero, sin darse ni cuenta, aquello hizo que el vaso se derramara.

-¡Basta!- La voz, antes inaudible, de Dadou se elevo por fin con total desgarro, con dolor interno, comenzando la muchacha delgada a llorar lo mas silenciosa que pudo para, con sus manos, hacer un movimiento seco en forma de equis. -¡Ya basta!- Exclamo desesperada, teniendo que llevarse las manos hacia el rostro y asi acallar las lagrimas un tanto, no consiguiendo mas que un sollozo ahogado. -¡Usted no sabe como soy! ¡No lo sabe!- La chiquilla cerro los ojos con fuerza y se mecio algo violentamente de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, conteniendo malamente una histeria que la abrasaba por dentro desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

-Dadou... - Rapido, Ace trato de calmar los animos y solucionar algo, aunque solo fuera un poquito, pronunciando su nombre propio con suavidad e indicacion. Ella, en cambio, se limito a negar con la cabeza llorosamente. - ... eres una buena persona.- Le dijo, y ella produjo un quejidito de rabia y daño total.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabe!- Y le miro de nuevo y, esta vez, Ace contemplo en sus ojos la ira contra todo y nada, la culpa por los actos cometidos que ya no tenian solucion, el dolor de la perdida, la tristeza del que se pierde y esta solo. La culpa. Sobre todo la culpa. -¡No lo sabe, asi que, basta ya! ¡Ya basta!- Dadou sollozo con fuerza, llevandose las manos rapidamente hacia el rostro para cubrirselo con desesperacion y negar con la cabeza tras los dedos delgados. -¡Dejelo! ¡Dejeme, por favor!- Esta vez llego incluso a suplicarle, arrastrando las manos desde la cara hasta su cabello rubio para entrelazarlos un tanto. Ace temio que incluso llegara a tirarse del pelo, pero gracias al cielo no lo hizo. -¡Por favor! ¡Olvidese de mi! ¡Dejeme y olvideme!- No estaba bien.

-Pero... - Ace trato de hacerse notar, de calmarla, hacerla sentir bien o salir en su defensa, consiguiendo tan solo que ella lo interrumpiera abrupta y llorosamente. Para que Dadou hiciera tal cosa, definitivamente debia andar destrozada. Debia no importarle nada. Nada en absoluto.

-¡Dejeme, se lo suplico! ¡Prefiero que me odie y me desprecie antes que esto!- Estallo la joven esclava con todo el dolor de su alma, cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que hasta sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estupefacto y no sabiendo como reaccionar, tragandose las palabras dolorosas que le estaban dedicando, Ace permanecio en silencio y tension total. -¡No puedo soportarlo mas!- Y es que debia ser que, su presencia y buen trato, en lugar de algo agradable para Dadou resultaba una autentica condena horrible, soltandole finalmente lo que sentia y habia acallado desde hacia mucho. -¡Odieme, desprecieme, pero no haga esto! ¡O dejeme! ¡Ignoreme, sea indiferente como hacia antes!- Llorosa y desesperada, habiendo perdido el control y parte de su cordura, Dadou volvio a mirarle a los ojos con total sinceridad e histeria nerviosa, haciendo que cada palabra se le clavara al otro como una daga al rojo vivo. -¡Si no puede tratarme mal, solo ignoreme, por favor!- Y entonces Dadou se deshizo, se retorcio de dolor incluso, lloriqueando con fuerza durante un par de segundos que se permitio de tortura propia y solitaria. Varios curiosos se detuvieron a contemplar la escena, como siempre, decidiendo desaparecer del lugar en cuanto comprobaron que esta vez, en cambio, no eran los espectaculos comunes. Habia algo que los hizo huir. -Dejeme... por favor... - La suplica fue aun mas dañante y triste que las dichas a gritos, cubriendose Dadou el rostro lloroso con sus manos delgadas, pareciendo que queria desaparecer. -Olvidese de mi... se lo suplico. Vayase y olvidese de mi... por favor, por favor... -

-Y-yo... no pretendia... yo... - Ace no sabia que decir, estupefacto y dolido, culpable por no sabia que exactamente, observando con impotencia como habia aumentado la desgracia de aquella pobre muchacha cuando habia, en realidad, pretendido absolutamente lo contrario.

-Por favor... deje de torturarme... hare lo que sea, p-pero olvideme... - Fue el ruego mas dañante y doloroso de la historia. Dadou parecia que acabaria muriendose de repente, desplomada contra el suelo de pronto y sin motivo fisico aparente.

-L-lo siento.- Era lo unico que Ace podia decir al respecto.

-¡Le he dicho que ya basta!- Exclamo ella de nuevo, rompiendo a llorar lo mas silenciosa que pudo despues en busca de una calma que apenas consiguio. -Deje de ser bueno, por favor... detenga esto... -

-D-de acuerdo... yo... solo... - Pero no le salieron las palabras, teniendo el segundo comandante que tragar saliva con total daño interno. -E-esta bien.- Finalmente, accedio porque otra cosa no podia hacer, tratando de manetenerse minimante sereno ante semejante ataque emocional sin compasion. Con una miradita rapida y confusa, Ace analizo la caja que aun portaba sobre sus manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el deshacerse de ella y desaparecer de alli para dejar de hacerle daño.

-D-dejelo en el suelo... en el suelo... - Indico ella entre sollozos bajos y malamente ahogados, observando lacrimogena como Ace asentia nervioso y obedecia a la velocidad de la luz. -Gracias.- Parecio que, con aquel agradecimiento, pretendia suavizar toda la conversacion anterior un poco, logrando tan solo que el joven pirata evitara su mirada dolorosa por todos los medios.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Ace de nuevo por puro instinto, titubeando un tanto en cuanto a que direccion debia tomar. Tenia que desaparecer de alli y, cuanto antes, mejor. Una vez consiguio hacerse mas o menos dueño de su propio cuerpo, el segundo comandante se giro hacia la esquina mas cercana, dandose a la fuga con caminar rapido sin atreverse a mirarla una sola vez mas.

Dadou no pronuncio palabra alguna. Se limito a permanecer donde estaba, observando la espalda tatuada de aquel muchacho que, destrozado a pesar de que solo habia tenido buenas intenciones, obedecia su suplica sin haberle dado ni un reproche.

Por su parte, Ace trato de mostrarse lo mas digno y duro que pudiera, valiente y fuerte, resultando que en realidad su interior blandito y escondido se encontraba gritando de dolor. No se giro una sola vez, desapareciendo por la esquina mas cercana y escogida al azar del pasillo para asi huir de su presencia femenina y dejar de ser una molestia total. Se penso como un ser dañante y maligno, algo que causa pena y dolor aunque no lo pretenda. Mordiendose le labio inferior con fuerza, Ace se llevo las manos hacia los bolsillos, clavando la mirada frustrada sobre el suelo de madera para recorrer los pasillos sin rumbo fijo como una bala y, asi, no toparse con nadie o hacer caso de nadie.

No sabia como lo hacia exactamente pero, fuera como fuera y tuviera las intenciones que tuviera, parecia que siempre acababa destrozando a aquellos que se atrevian a acercarse a él lo suficiente. Era como el erizo que, por mas que trate o pretenda, al final tarde o temprano sacara las puas y pinchara a aquel que se arrime en exceso.

Desde que ella se habia ido... desde que ella se marcho...

Y ella se marcho porque era un ser hiriente. Porque era como el erizo y habia terminado por atravesar su bonito corazon.

-¡Ey, Ace!- Escucho un llamado amistoso y tranquilo interceptandole por los pasillos, pero Ace no queria reconocer la voz de nadie ni intercambiar palabras con ningun otro ser vivo, limitandose a permanecer con los ojos clavados sobre el suelo y continuar caminando.

Como una bala, trato de pasar de largo mediante zancadas fuertes, pareciendo hasta un niño enfurruñado que se enfada con sus compañeros de clase porque no quieren jugar con él, huyendo de todo y de todos porque el erizo, en realidad, no siempre tiene la culpa de hacer daño.

Sin embargo, una resistencia rapida le impidio continuar, deteniendole con fuerza suficiente pero no excesiva una mano grande que se planto, sorprensiva y directamente, sobre su pecho desnudo.

Entonces, Ace tuvo que detenerse, concluyendo la fuga molesta consigo mismo por tener puas y con el mundo por haberle convertido en erizo a base de desgracias, dando un ligero respingo para elevar la cabeza y mirar a aquel que se habia atrevido a detenerle.

-Ey, Ace... - Repitio Marco en voz mas baja y tranquila, dedicando sobre su joven amigo y compañero una miradita tan serena como preocupada.

-Hola.- Se limito Ace a responder, tratando por todos los medios de tragarse cada sufrimiento y dolor para asi mostrarse alegre. Por desgracia, Ace podia ser muy cerrado, pero nunca buen actor o mentiroso, resignandose en cuanto comprobo que su propia sonrisa no queria salir en todo su esplendor.

-Hola... - Marco contesto, deshaciendo finalmente el contacto y separando su mano de sobre el pecho del otro en cuanto comprobo que no parecia dispuesto a darse a la fuga, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos como era su costumbre. -¿A donde ibas?- Cuestiono con fingida indiferencia el primer comandante, sabiendo Ace a la velocidad de la luz que terminaria adivinandolo todo tarde o temprano.

-¡Oh! Iba a... - Pero Ace no sabia exactamente adonde iba, que se habia dedicado a andar sin rumbo ni norte. -Iba a mi camarote... - Mintio, dedicandole al otro una sonrisita falsa que trato de mostrarse tranquila y normal. -Estoy algo cansado y... y pretendia echarme un rato.-

-Tu camarote esta por alli.- Por desgracia, ni Ace era buen mentiroso ni Marco era facil de engañar, señalando hasta con gracia el primer comandante la direccion opuesta a la que el otro seguia hacia unos segundos.

-¿Ah, si?- Tontamente, Ace dirigio la mirada hacia el lugar señalado con diversion malamente actuada, asintiendo un par de veces perdidas sin saber demasiado bien que decir. -Si, cierto, si... estoy algo despistado.-

-Ace ¿Estas bien?- Definitivamente, Marco acabaria siempre adivinandolo todo, preguntando aquella cuestion con la que tanto habian acosado al pobre Ace esa misma mañana.

-Si, estoy bien... - Contesto el joven comandante pero, esta vez, para su total desgracia la respuesta no fue tan convincente como las otras, observando nervioso la expresion gelida e indescifrable de su compañero. -Estoy perfectamente.- Afianzo su estado animico con una sonrisita, conteniendo el apuro ante semejante mirada serena y descubridora de todas las cosas posibles.

-Ace, eres un mentiroso horrible.- Como Ace ya sabia, él nunca seria buen mentiroso y Marco era demasiado dificil de engañar. La sonrisa del segundo comandante desaparecio poco a poco al igual que su posicion energica y fingida fue deshaciendose, finalizando por hundir los hombros un tanto y tragarse un bufido. Nunca podria engañar a Marco. Nunca. -Y, ahora, ¿Estas bien?-

-No.- Ya esta. Lo habia dicho. Lo habia dicho por primera vez en toda aquella maldita mañana, confesando finalmente ante la figura confiable y la ausencia de curiosos. Marco suspiro suavemente.

-¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto y, sin embargo, parecia que ya lo sabia, considerando como de gran importancia que el otro decidiera desahogarse y hablar de sus preocupaciones. Marco, siempre tan amigo, siempre tan hermano. Era imposible que Ace no confiara en él.

-Bueno... - El joven segundo comandante chasqueo la lengua. Que confiara en él no significaba que fuera sencillo, tragando saliva con dificultad para llevarse una mano tras la nuca y mesarsela un tanto. Estaba inquieto y nervioso, dolido y cansado. Demasiado perdido y solo, como el erizo. -Yo... - Decidio omitir el percance peor con Dadou porque le resultaba demasiado dañante y hasta humillante, teniendo que contener una expresion de tortura emocional en cuanto lo recordo. -Esta mañana he... discutido con Circe y... bueno, ya sabes... nos pasa a menudo pero... esta vez ha sido... bastante fuerte... - Por encima, que tampoco vio necesario ni tenia ganas de ahondar en el tema en profundidad, Ace confeso finalmente, concluyendo la frase con un chasquido de la lengua.

-Con Circe... - Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz de Marco no sono tan confiable y empatica como solia ser, tampoco tan serena, notandosele sin que pudiera evitarlo un deje de molestia.

-Si.- Desconcertado, Ace elevo las cejas un tanto, dedicando sobre su compañero una expresion confusa. -He discutido con Circe.- Dijo el segundo comandante con algo mas de seguridad, analizando facilmente la actitud repentina y de evidente lejania de su amigo y compañero.

-Ya veo.- Marco no dijo nada mas y parecio hasta perder el interes, conteniendo notablemente sus opiniones bajo aquella mascara gelida. Sin embargo, ante la expresion y estado animico de Ace, el primer comandante termino cediendo, suspirando nuevamente para deshacer la posicion tensa y ponerse manos a la obra lo maximo que pudiera. -Entonces... ¿Que ha pasado?-

-Oh, ya sabes... que se ha vuelto loca o algo asi... - Ace tampoco queria ahondar en semejante tema. Era su culpa y necesitaba un descanso mental urgente. Necesitaba reflexionar solo, encerrarse dentro de si mismo y deprimirse a gusto. -Aunque se le pasara.- Si, seguramente se le pasase, pero el joven Ace no estaba demasiado seguro de si se le terminaria pasando a él tambien. Andaba siendo un dia tan extraño como agotador. Una racha insoportable. Un tiempo demasiado doloroso.

-Con Circe.- Repitio Marco mas para si mismo que para el otro, clavando la mirada perdida sobre ningun punto en concreto de la pared mas cercana, con las manos firmemente apresadas en sus bolsillos como siempre que contenia las emociones. Ace tambien le conocia demasiado bien.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ace pregunto aquello entre curioso y a la defensiva, receloso ante la siempre actitud esquiva de su compañero para tema semejante al tratado.

-No.- Pero si pasaba, ambos lo sabian. Es mas, todos en el Moby Dick lo sabian. A Marco, Circe, no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto. Nunca jamas lo habia hecho y, actualmente, parecia que aquel desprecio se habia acentuado.

-Marco... - Chasqueando la lengua, Ace cerro los ojos un segundo para buscar la calma, decidido a mantener finalmente aquella conversacion que le hiciera saber al otro como era Circe desde su perspectiva. Sin embargo, el primer comandante lo interrumpio rapidamente, no queriendo hablar de si mismo bajo ningun concepto, mucho menos en tema como aquel.

-Pero, entonces ¿Estas bien?- Volvio a preguntar, no pareciendo haberse quedado satisfecho en absoluto con la respuesta anterior. -Quiero decir que si estas bien... en todo, ya sabes... -

-No, no se.- Estaba harto, habiendo sido atosigado durante toda una maldita mañana por preguntas como aquella y por aquel maldito "ya sabes", no pudiendo Ace contener el sonar bastante descortes y enfadado. -No se nada ¿Que diablos os pasa hoy a todos conmigo y con vuestras preguntas sobre mi estado de animo? ¿Me ha salido un tercer ojo en la cara, acaso, y yo no me he dado ni cuenta?- Y es que a pesar de lo burlesco de sus palabras, no sonaron precisamente divertidas, decidiendo Ace que el dia andaba siendo extremadamente agotador mentalmente.

Por su parte, Marco tuvo que permanecer en silencio durante un par de segundos, admirando al joven segundo comandante incluso con sorpresa.

-Ace... - Dijo por fin, pareciendo lo mas desconcertado que Marco pudiera mostrarse. -¿Sabes que dia es mañana?-

-¿Jueves?- Cuestiono el joven Ace aun mas confuso y sin entender nada en absoluto, no comprendiendo a que venia otra pregunta sin sentido mas.

-Si... pero... - Habia un pero, entonces. Atento de repente, el segundo comandante dio un pequeño respingo, deseando saber que diablos estaba pasando con todo su interes. Negando con la cabeza un par de veces serenas, Marco produjo un suspirito, abriendo la boca para continuar hablando. - ... pero tambien... mañana va a hacer un año... - Ace se quedo blanco, estatico y boquiabierto, tratando de asimilar facil y rapido lo que, seguro, sabia que vendria a continuacion. Una sentencia. - ... desde que murio Ifára.-

El mundo bajo sus pies desaparecio, las paredes se volvieron invisibles y todo fue oscuridad, abriendo Ace los ojos un tanto ante semejante noticia.

Lo habia olvidado.

Ni siquiera se habia acordado de la fecha.

No queria vivir en el pasado.

Pero lo habia olvidado.

La habia olvidado.

Sus puas la estaban hiriendo incluso despues de la muerte.

Y, entonces, Ace regreso al pasado.

Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para no desmayarse, recibiendo la noticia de repente como si fuera una bala mortal y directa. Comprendio todo. Comprendio las preguntas, la preocupacion de sus compañeros, el enfado y desesperacion repentinos de Circe al igual que sus celos, el arrebato lloroso de Dadou, la actitud de Marco. Ahora, todo habia cobrado un sentido y, a la vez, se lo arranco de cuajo.

¿Que diablos habia estado haciendo? ¿De que habia servido el intentar pasar pagina si, en realidad, habia sido una actuacion que, aunque bien llevada, solo era eso, una farsa? Ace se habia dedicado a engañarse a si mismo para terminar olvidandola de mentira cuando el resto, en cambio, parecia que la recordaban porque hasta la fecha sabian. Se habia esmerado tanto por ser fuerte, por pasar pagina y hacerla sentir orgullosa, que habia concluido en una situacion peor. La habia traicionado. La habia olvidado de mentira.

Ace no se habia recuperado. Ahora, entendia en medio de que punto estaba y cual era su naturaleza.

Estaba en medio de la transicion del dolor de la perdida a la resignacion.

En realidad, apenas habia avanzado nada por mucho que se engañase a si mismo.

Sus puas eran de tal indole y peligrosidad que, no solo pinchaban tanto a vivos como a muertos, si no que ademas lo herian a si mismo.

-Ace... - Marco trato de decir algo, levemente asustado ante la reaccion shockeada e incluso traumada de su amigo. Sin embargo, medio despertado de su dolor, el joven Ace elevo una mano en señal de espera, precisando de mas tranquilidad y reflexion. Habia sido demasiado repentino.

-Un... año... - Dijo el segundo comandante en un susurro, manteniendo la mirada clavada sobre sus propias manos. -¿Ya ha pasado un año?- Y es que Ace no se lo podia ni creer.

-Si.- Marco no respondio nada mas de momento, observando como su afirmacion arrancaba sobre el otro un nuevo estremecimiento de daño.

-Un año... - Era mucho tiempo y a la vez poco, terminando el joven comandante por negar con la cabeza perdidamente. -No sabia que hubiera pasado un año.-

-Mañana. Mañana hara un año... - Contesto su amigo y compañero, decidiendose por dejarle estar y sobrellevar la perdida a su manera. No era quien para juzgar sus metodos. Ahora, Marco tambien comprendia muchas cosas.

-Un año desde que... - Pero no era capaz de decirlo. Es mas, no habia sido capaz de decirlo ni pronunciar su nombre si quiera durante todo aquel maldito año ¿Como habia podido estar tan ciego?

-Desde que murio.- Sin embargo, Marco parecio dispuesto a abrirle los ojos un tanto, ya fuera sin intencion o bien porque lo considero necesario, observando tan sereno como pudo como su joven amigo se mordia el labio con dolor ante las palabras pronunciadas. -Un año desde que murio... asi... - Y la ultima parte de la frase sono de lo mas extraña.

-¿Que?- Confuso levemente y medio perdido en su propio corazon, Ace elevo la cabeza un tanto, clavando sus ojos oscuros y dolidos sobre los de Marco con duda.

-Bueno... - Esta vez, el primer comandante no se noto tan seguro de si mismo como acostumbraba, zigzagueando la mirada apuradamente de una forma que Ace habia visto pocas veces en él. - ... fue un poco... extraño... ¿No te parece?- Dijo Marco con algo de temor contenido, pareciendo que habia andando guardandose aquellas cavilaciones en secreto desde que Ifára fallecio. Ante la expresion de desconcierto e incluso escandalo del segundo comandante, Marco se apresuro a continuar, decidido a excusarse un tanto y exponer sus motivos. -Quiero decir que... que muriera asi... tan rapido y de repente que... - Pero Ace le interrumpio prontamente, sintiendo que el pecho acabaria desgarrandosele de repente y sin anestesia.

-I-Ifára... - Definitivamente, pronunciar su nombre le dejo claro que no, que no lo habia superado, teniendo que armarse de valor y fuerza para continuar. - ... Ifára se puso enferma.- Contesto como respuesta a las sospechosas palabras del primer comandante, tratando de mostrarse lo mas seguro posible.

-No he dicho lo contrario... solo que fue... extraño... y demasiado rapido, demasiado repentino.- Ace no podia salir de su horror.

-¡¿Que?- Cuestiono con todo el dolor de su alma, no pudiendo creer que de verdad Marco, su amigo y compañero fiel, estuviera dispuesto a remover la desgracia sin miramientos de ningun tipo ni sentido comun.

-Ace, es que... hay algo que no me gusta.- Marco no sabia que o como decirlo exactamente, notandosele algo temeroso a pesar de que andaba completamente seguro de que cada cosa que decia.

-Ella se puso enferma y murio... y-y ya esta... - Nada mas. No habia que darle mas vueltas. La desgracia se habia cernido sobre el barco para llevarsela.

-Claro, puede ser pero... fue muy extraño y rapido... ¿Que enfermedad era esa?- Estupefacto y cada vez mas escandalizado, mas dolido e incredulo, Ace le observo atento y al borde del llanto rabioso. Otra vez el llanto atorado en la garganta, esa sensacion horrible.

-Marco, ¿Que diablos has estado haciendo durante todo este año?- Pero Ace ya lo sabia porque le conocia demasiado bien, no pudiendo creer que al otro le costase superar la muerte mas que a él mismo, verdadero ser cercano de ella.

-Pues investigar... - Y en cuanto vio que Ace abria la boca con claras intenciones de estallar con algo reprendedor, Marco se le adelanto velozmente. -No ha sido nada malo, Ace... -

-No... - Suplico, incluso, el segundo comandante, negando con la cabeza incredulo para llevarse una mano hacia la frente mientras el otro continuaba hablando.

- ... solo me resultaba extraño y me puse a investigar un poco... - Ace bufo con todo su dolor, cubriendose los ojos tras sus dedos.

-No... - Volvio a decir, cada vez mas suplicante y desesperado.

- ... y tu deberias haber hecho lo mismo porque... - Marco no lo penso. No lo dijo a sabiendas ni con malas intenciones, consiguiendo sin embargo todo lo contrario.

-¡¿Que? ¡No te atrevas a decirme eso!- Exclamo Ace incredulo y furioso, incluso, observando anonadado como su amigo continuaba hablando en busca de decirlo todo cuanto antes. Era demasiado horrible, demasiado doloroso e insoportable. Ace no podia mas.

- ... porque ha sido todo muy raro, Ace. Es que hay algo que no me cuadra... - Y Ace no pudo evitar preguntarse ante la expresion incluso desesperada de Marco cuanto tiempo habia dedicado este a perseguir fantasmas, comenzando a adivinar que la muerte de Ifára no solo le habia afectado a él y Joan-Marie. Habia afectado a casi todo el maldito barco. -¿Sabes? Eso no era ninguna enfermedad, lo he estado mirando... he leido libros y es extraño... es una mezcla extraña... era una enfermedad pero a lo grande, como si se hubieran juntado demasiados padecimientos en una y... - Ace no podia mas. No podia mas, y punto.

-¡No! ¡Callate!- El segundo comandante estallo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza un segundo ante el dolor lacerante que provocaba cada palabra pronunciada por el otro. Debio ser su voz, su expresion al borde de las lagrimas profundas o sus palabras, pero Marco se callo de golpe, observando a su amigo como si no pudiera creer que aquello lo hubiera causado él mismo. -¡Marco, ya basta! ¡Murio! ¡Se puso enferma y murio!-

-Pero es que... - Sin embargo, Ace lo interrumpio de nuevo.

-¡Murio y ya esta! ¡Fue horrible, no me hagas vivirlo otra vez! ¡No quiero vivirlo otra vez, joder!- La expresion compasiva pero aun segura de Marco fue mucho peor, terminando Ace por tener que apretarse el rostro bajo las manos y romper a llorar lo mas silencioso que pudo ¿Que mas daba? Era Marco. Marco ya le habia visto llorar. Portgas D. Ace si lloraba, ahora lo sabia aunque tratara de hacerlo en secreto. -¡Murio, se puso enferma y murio! ¡Superalo! ¡Fue injusto, horrible y ni siquiera he terminado de creerlo todavia, pero es la realidad! ¡No va a volver! ¡Aunque te pases la vida investigando causas perdidas, mi niña no va a volver!- Ya esta, la habia llamado niña, su niña. Ace estaba abriendo los ojos. Ace no se habia olvidado de Ifára. Ace estaba en plena transicion.

-Se que no va a volver pero... - Marco no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer por mucho que las palabras y arrebato de Ace le estuvieran arrancando el corazon, decidido en sus convicciones. - ... se merece que se le haga justicia.- Era demasiado.

-¡¿Justicia? ¡¿Justicia de que, Marco? ¡¿Que vas a hacer?- Era ilogico y dañante, masoquista, pensando semejante tortura constante por parte de su amigo como algo innecesario que solo traeria mas daño. El mismo Marco dijo que la dejaran descansar en paz y, ahora, parecia haber cambiado de idea. -¡¿Vas a batallar contra las enfermedades? ¡¿Contra el mundo o el azar, o quiza la suerte? ¡¿Vas a matar al Cielo si es que tuvo algo que ver?-

-Aqui no ha habido Cielo que valga.- Y la mirada de Marco, tan segura, tan convencida, no hizo mas que aumentar el daño. Estaba convencido de lo que pensaba, de su justicia y forma de actuar. Ace no queria volver a vivirlo.

-¡Agh!- Nada, Ace no iba a lograr que el otro desistiera. Con semejante quejido de dolor, el joven comandante consiguio calmar el llanto, retirandose la mano de la cara para respirar entrecortadamente en busca de un poquito de tranquilidad. Lo consiguio un minimo, teniendo que dejarse caer contra la pared mas cercana para apoyar la espalda minimamente sobre ella, cansado y harto. -¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, pero no me metas a mi en esto... No puedo soportarlo.- Admitio Ace, viendose del todo incapaz de continuar persiguiendo fantasmas.

-Me resulta normal y de lo mas comprensible.- Marco, siempre tan correcto incluso en las peores circunstancias.

-P-pero te suplico... te suplico que la dejes descansar en paz, por favor. Dejala tranquila.- Lo intento una ultima vez, observando ya desde el principio como el primer comandante no cederia a sus ruegos.

-Eso pretendo... y no podra hacerlo hasta que la verdad salga a la luz.- Dijo Marco, convencido, seguro, sentenciante y juzgador. Tan astuto, tan deductor y logico, tan racional. Pero a Ace le parecia una autentica locura.

Como no podia mas, como era incapaz de soportarlo, el joven Ace se limito a bufar con dolor, decidiendo largarse de alli cuanto antes y dejar al otro con sus sospechas y falta de superacion.

Y Marco, el pobre, se quedo donde estaba, en silencio sepulcral pero sin cambiar un apice su mirada.

Tan astuto, tan logico.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con expresion sombria y mirada seria, Ace se arrodillo frente a su armario, bien escondido como estaba él ahora en su camarote. Necesitaba tiempo, todavia. Tiempo no significaba enclaustrarse o marginarse de los suyos. Solo significaba tiempo, transicion, asimilacion y algo mas de desahogo.

Tenia que aceptarlo. Era dañable y blandito, como todos en realidad. Hasta los erizos con puas de acero son blandos por dentro, cuando les quitas la coraza.

No sabiendo que sentimiento debia expresar exactamente, Ace se decidio por no pensar demasiado en ello y listo, diciendose que ya saldria lo que tuviera que salir mientras abria tranquilo las puertas de aquel mueble que fue reconstruido tras el derribo de Thatch y él, hacia apenas un año atras. Sabiendo exactamente lo que buscaba, el joven Ace ignoro las prendas y demas trastos o cachibaches, clavando la mirada sobre la parte baja del mueble para toparse con ropa desechada que jamas usaba y demas cosas perdidas. Sin mas ni pensarlo dos veces, el segundo comandante se inclino hacia aquel lugar, colando una mano sabedora para llegar hasta la esquinita mas oculta y escondida del armario medio vacio.

En seguida, sus dedos se toparon con la tela suave que casi parecia deshacerse bajo el tacto, acogiendo con cuidado la prenda de abrigo bien doblada para sacarla al exterior y toparse con ella finalmente.

Con mirada indescifrable, Ace se llevo hasta si mismo aquel pañuelo amplio o bufanda que no tuvo corazon de tirar, observando el brillo bonito de los hilos y como su color le recoradaba enormemente a los ojos de Ifára. Como le recordaba a toda ella, entera, completa y total.

Haciendolo de manera inconsciente como habia hecho otras muchas veces, que para algo lo tenia oculto en su armario a buen recaudo de manos descuidadas u ojos curiosos, el joven pirata no pudo evitarlo, llevandose con cuidado aquella tela bonita hasta el rostro para hundir la nariz en ella y aspirar el aroma con suavidad.

Cerro los ojos y su perfume lo embriago porque, todavia, olia a Ifára, todavia tenia la esencia de Ifára impregnada por cada fibra de los hilos, que Ace se habia encargado bien y a conciencia de que aquel resquicio aromatico de ella no desapareciera.

Entonces, Ace tuvo que contener un quejido lloroso para esconderse un poco mas sobre la tela.

Habia estado tan sumamente ciego, se habia empeñado tanto, que ni siquiera habia querido ver como, cada cierto tiempo, abria aquel armario para coger la misma prenda y llevar a cabo exactamente la misma accion que en aquel momento. El resto de recuerdos de vida de ella habian desaparecido porque Ace no queria torturarse en exceso, pero nunca pudo deshacerse del pañuelo ni del raton el cual, aunque no viese, sabia que estaba alli compartiendo techo.

El camarote ya no olia a Ifára, su propia ropa tampoco, ni las sabanas, ni la almohada ni el colchon.

Pero aquel pañuelo o bufanda amplia si.

Por eso mismo, ahora Ace si lo sabia, nunca dejaba entrar a Circe en la habitacion, para que no la embriagara el olor de otra persona. Para que no hubiera recuerdos de alguien compartiendo techo, aunque fuera un par de noches, sabiendo Ace que no estaba preparado para semejante cambio repentino.

Ahora, si lo sabia. Necesitaba mas tiempo, necesitaba superarlo y dejar de engañarse.

Hasta el erizo mas afilado puede arrancarse la coraza cuando este preparado, si acepta su transicion.

Ahora, Ace podria curarse.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah perdon por la tardanza!_

_He de decir que, esta vez, tengo excusa ¡He empezado la universidad y no tenia tiempo!_

_Meteos a filosofia y sabreis de lo que hablo, malditos ¬¬ XDXD (No, en serio, es agotador, me estoy leyendo como 5 libros a la vez, todos de autores de filosofia... mi cabeza esta a punto de sufrir una transicion, como Ace, pero en plan loco y esquizofrenico y eso XD)_

_En fin ¿Que decir? Lo siento de verdad, chicas, pero me temo que tardare mas de lo acostumbrado en actualizar los nuevos y ultimos capitulos u-u Aun asi, no os dejare tiradas, lo juro!_

_Bueno, que os ha parecido? No ha sido demasiado... interesante este capitulo, cierto? Aunque bueno, era necesario, Ace no podia andar tan campante y tranquilo despues de todo lo sufrido ¿Cierto? Ahora es cuando esta empezando a "crecer"..._

_Poco mas que decir, sacad vuestras propias conclusiones que para eso escribe y publica una XD_

_Espero que lo hayais disfrutado como gnomos con un exceso de chucherias en sangre!_

_Besitos de chuche (Xke no? XD) y abrazos de gnomo !_

_Maddy_


	19. Del silencio y lo que dice

-Vamos, mujer... - Chasqueo la lengua entre fastidiado y divertido, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos para apoyar la espalda chulescamente sobre la pared de aquel rinconcito del pasillo. -¿Que quieres esta vez?- Y es que él no era idiota por mucho que se lo hiciera o se dejara encandilar gustosamente, observando con gracia como ella se notaba molesta por semejante pregunta.

-¿Acaso tengo que querer algo en concreto?- Dijo ella entre dientes con evidente fastidio, tratando de mantener su dignidad de mujer fuerte cuanto fuera posible.

-¡Jah! ¡Desde luego!- Sin embargo, Thatch no se dejo amedrentar en absoluto, soltando una carcajadita jocosa mientras parecia divertirse con la situacion. -Raro es que tu vengas a mi sin segundas intenciones. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.-

-Segundas intenciones... - Pronuncio Circe con amenaza mezclada con algo de seduccion, apresando repentinamente la camisa del cuarto comandante para tirar hasta si misma y, asi, aumentar tanto la cercania como su propio poder femenino. -¿Que clase de mujer crees que soy, ah?- Y semejante cuestion desperto sobre Thatch una nueva carcajada burlona.

-Una muy peligrosa.- Contesto él, tan embelesado con su tentadora cercania como desconfiado por el repentino encuentro, revisando su mirada almendrada en busca de respuestas.

-Y tu un hombre retorcido.- Y es que Circe no iba a quedarse atras, nunca, afianzando el agarre sobre la camisa del otro para acercarse aun mas entre amenazante y sensual.

-Oh, y por eso, querida mia, nos entendemos tan bien ¿Cierto?- A pesar de sus palabras, las intenciones de Thatch se hicieron mas que evidentes gracias a su tono de voz y su mirada, dejandole claro a la mujer frente a él que recelaba totalmente de sus acciones. -A mi no puedes engañarme con tanta facilidad, mi preciosa mujer.- Circe apreto aun mas el agarre y llevo a cabo un pequeño tiron, abriendo la boca rapidamente con ganas de quejarse. Sin embargo, pronto enmudecio, limitandose a permanecer en silencio al no encontrar buena replica para las palabras anteriores. -Y ahora dime, Circe, diosa de los mares... ¿Que es lo que vienes a buscar aqui, en un rincon apartado del barco, junto a mi?-

-¿Un rato agradable?- Pronuncio ella incluso inocente, dedicando sobre el cuarto comandante una miradita tan letal como de actuada ingenuidad.

-Eso seria maravilloso, sobre todo para mi... pero... - Thatch era desconfiado por naturaleza y, por eso mismo, recelaba hasta de su sombra, no dejandose engañar ni siquiera por aquella mujer por la cual sentia tremenda debilidad. - ... por desgracia, estoy seguro de que es una patraña colosal. No has venido hasta aqui solo por buscar un bonito encuentro con mi magnifica persona.-

-Comienzas a sonar paranoico.- Espeto ella, ligeramente molesta de pronto, no soltando todavia aquel agarre ni deshaciendo la enorme cercania.

-Paranoico o no, mi querida muchacha, tu misma andas descubriendote. No es muy inteligente de tu parte el tratar de embaucar a un embaucador ¿Me sigues?- Y claro que Circe le seguia, dejandole Thatch claro con su actitud y palabras como, por mucho que la deseara, siempre seria un hueso duro de roer en cuanto al arte del engaño. Sin embargo, una cosa era ser engañado y, otra muy distinta, el dejarse manejar con gusto. Eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes, sabia Thatch. -Ademas, teniendo en cuenta tu situacion, que yo me entero y me fijo en todo... - Dijo el cuarto comandante, refiriendose evidentemente a la situacion actual que Circe tenia en cuanto a asuntos romanticos. - ... y el fatal aniversario que se cumple hoy, esta misma mañana, dudo mucho que me busques sin ningun motivo oculto y... puede que hasta siniestro.- Circe apreto los labios y le dedico una miradita peligrosa, decidiendo optar por otras tacticas en cuanto se topo con la sonrisita suficiente del cuarto comandante. Relajandose, la hermosa mujer deshizo finalmente el apreton, acercandose mas hacia el otro para pegarse contra su pecho fuerte sin necesidad de permiso, agarrandose a sus hombros tentadoramente.

-¿De verdad crees necesario algun motivo oculto o siniestro?- Dijo Circe, cada vez mas tentadora y seductora.

-Si.- Sin embargo, Thatch, por muy encandilado que estuviera y muchas ganas que tuviera de que semejante situacion pasara a mayores, no dio su brazo a torcer, sonriendo divertido en cuanto noto que ella fruncia el ceño. -Si esto no fuera asi, tu no serias tu... Claro que, entonces, tampoco me gustarias tanto... - Repentinamente, el cuarto comandante suspiro con perdicion, dejandose caer un poco mas sobre la pared del pasillo. -Me pones en un autentico dilema sentimental, Circe querida.-

-¡Oh, callate! No haces mas que parlotear y parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido ni verdad.- Sin embargo, la mirada de Circe le dio la razon al otro, pareciendo que se encontraba incluso avergonzaba y trataba de ocultarlo, como siempre, bajo una mascara de fuerza y amenaza.

-¡Sin sentido ni verdad, me dices!- Exclamo Thatch, dejando salir una de sus burlonas carcajadas. -Siempre que vienes a mi es por algun motivo, mi niña, nunca por gusto o arrebato. Esta vez no es diferente ¿Cierto?- Circe no contesto, limitandose a quedar en silencio y permanecer en la misma posicion tentadora y cercana. -Y, no se si estaras de acuerdo, pero sospechoso es que me interceptes de pronto por los pasillos justo cuando mi querido Ace mas te ignora... ¿No te da motivos para sospechar?- Sus palabras afiladas se le clavaron a la otra como agujas directas a su orgullo, acogiendo nuevamente Circe la camisa del cuarto comandante con ambas manos para tironear de él.

-No hables de lo que no entiendes.- Le espeto ella, notandose realmente dolida con semejante comentario.

-¡Pero si yo lo entiendo, querida!- Por desgracia, Thatch no pensaba darle ninguna tregua ni victoria facil, no esta vez, que se notaba molesto por muy sonriente y jocoso que pareciera. -Como nuestro machito Ace se dedica a follarte y, despues, desecharte como su paño de lagrimas, es del todo comprensible que pretendas vengarte de alguna forma.-

-¡Callate!- Le grito ella con dolor directo a sus sentimientos y orgullo, tironeando del agarre un par de veces tensas que no consiguieron nada.

-La verdad duele ¿Cierto? Es por ese mismo motivo que vienes hoy, precisamente hoy que se cumple un año de la muerte de Ifarita, a mis brazos. No me sorprende, en realidad, sueles hacer esto a menudo y por motivos similares, pero hacia mucho que no pasaba.- Dijo Thatch, tan gracioso y burlesco como molesto.

-Dices eso porque estas celoso. Tienes celos de Ace porque te gustaria que yo anduviera detras tuya.- Y es que Circe tambien le conocia demasiado bien, espetandole la verdad a la cara y sin anestesia.

-¡Desde luego que estoy celoso!- Sin embargo, por suerte o desgracia Thatch no era de los que cerraban la boca cuando eran descubiertos, exclamando aquella afirmacion sin vergüenza ni problema. -No vamos a engañarnos a estas alturas, Circe. Estoy tan celoso como tu lo estas de una muerta.- Eso si que fue un ataque directo, consiguiendo que Circe apretara aun mas el agarre con toda su rabia malamente contenida.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas!- Exclamo ella, notandose en su expresion, que trataba de mostrarse furiosa, todo el daño y la inseguridad que sentia.

-Claro que lo se, solo que mi figura a envidiar esta vivita y coleando, gracias a Dios, por cierto.- Thatch, por muy celoso que pudiera estar, siempre seria mas amigo que amante despechado, analizando entre satisfecho y molesto a la mujer frente a él. -Debe ser muy humillante perder contra un rival que ya no puede batallar.- Circe bufo con furia, empujando al cuarto comandante un tanto para estamparlo contra la pared de madera. -¡Oh, vamos, mujer! ¡Aceptalo!- Y, repentinamente, la sonrisa de Thatch se perdio, sustituyendose por una expresion de total fastidio. Disgustado y habiendo perdido él tambien los estribos por mucho que lo ocultara a las mil maravillas, el cuarto comandante chasqueo la lengua, fingiendo indiferencia total ante el dolor de Circe. -Has perdido. Perdiste desde el momento en que esa muchachita llego al barco ¿Por que no lo asumes de una vez y abandonas? Estas cosas funcionan asi. Deberias seguir con tu vida.- Quiza Thatch lo dijera por ganar o, quiza, lo dijera por que realmente se preocupaba por ella, tratando de hacerla despertar mediante la unica manera que sabia. Nunca podria ser un tipo sensiblero o demasiado empatico. Thatch era Thatch.

-¡Estoy siguiendo con mi vida!- Grito ella entre escandalizada e insegura, tragando saliva pesadamente ante aquella batalla verbal que se habia convertido en una charla didactica.

-Desde luego que no, muchacha. Seguir tras los pasos de Ace, aun a sabiendas de que no podra corresponderte nunca, tratar de agarrar un premio que ya se llevo otra hace mucho tiempo, no es seguir adelante. Es masoquismo u obsesion, no lo se, no soy psicologo.- Dijo Thatch cada vez mas frustrado, bufando ruidosamente en cuanto concluyo sus palabras.

-Tu no lo entiendes.- Y es que, incomprendida, Circe se sentia mas sola que nunca, apretando los labios con dolor evidente.

-No, no lo entiendo. No entiendo como alguien puede estar dispuesto a tirar el corazon a la basura por una causa perdida.- Admitio el cuarto comandante, dejando que la otra apretara su camisa aun mas y se desahogara un tanto. -Para mi, no tiene sentido. Amar a alguien no es obsesionarse, mucho menos sufrir sin motivo real ni necesidad. Al menos, en mi mundo no es asi.- Altivo y seguro de sus palabras, Thatch se irguio lo mas que pudo bajo el agarre y cercania, observando como aquella mujer que tanto le gustaba parecia haberse metido en un pozo sin salida. -Enamorate de otro y listo.- Para Thatch, estas cosas siempre serian sencillas.

-Que facil es hablar.- Contesto ella, no sabiendo ya exactamente como defenderse.

-Tan facil como actuar, mi niña. Te esta consumiendo algo por dentro que, poco a poco, te esta pudriendo... - Thatch entrecerro los ojos, analizando atentamente la mirada almendrada de una Circe nerviosa. -Eso es lo que te hace daño... ademas de que, seguramente, te impulse a hacer autenticas locuras... Si es que no las has hecho ya.- El cuarto comandante pronuncio sus palabras con un deje de amenaza, incluso, leyendo en el rostro de la otra con facilidad. Se conocian bien. -Olvidate de él. Lo convertiste en una competicion en lugar de una conquista y, por culpa de tu orgullo excesivo y sin sentido, has acabado por hacer de semejante batalla el centro del universo. Acabaras volviendote aun mas loca de lo que estas.- Thatch no se andaba con rodeos, consiguiendo que Circe soltara el agarre de su camisa como si, de repente, esta anduviera al rojo vivo. -Tu nunca has estado enamorada de Ace, no de verdad. Solo lo quieres porque quieres ganar. Quieres ganar a toda costa y, he de decirte, que ya has perdido. Perdiste desde el principio.- La mirada de Circe se volvio aun mas furiosa y dolida, sus manos se apretaron en dos puños temblorosos, dejandole claro que era mejor callar ahora que continuar. Sin embargo, una vez habia empezado, Thatch no pensaba enmudecer, tan altivo y competitivo como la misma Circe. -¿Sabes? Si me gustas tanto, deberias saber que es porque eres un peligro.- A la cara, sin miramientos, Thatch le espeto semejante cosa, logrando tan solo que la situacion se descontrolara aun mas.

Circe no pudo aguantarlo.

Repentinamente y sin pensarlo ni dos veces, la hermosa y salvaje morena elevo uno de sus brazos, dejandolo caer con violencia para abofetear la mejilla del cuarto comandante. El chasquido que produjo el impacto innundo parte del pasillo, haciendo que Thatch enmudeceria un momento al igual que su rostro se habia movido hacia un lateral por el impacto.

Entre sorprendida y furiosa, al borde del llanto nervioso, Circe observo a su nuevo contrincante, alejandose de él un par de pasos con respiracion agitada y aun con la mano abierta.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar.

Silencio que no duro mucho ya que, evidentemente, era una tarea casi imposible hacer que Thatch se callara.

-¿Sabes que te digo?- Dijo de repente el cuarto comandante con una falsa serenidad, llevandose una mano grande hacia la mejilla abofeteada para mesarsela un tanto. -Que me lo estaba callando, pero aqui hay algo que me enfada. Se como funcionas y lo que eres capaz de hacer, y no hablo tan solo de utilizarme para encelar al pequeño Ace... - Con mirada juzgadora, sabedora, Thatch sonrio de manera maliciosa, observando a aquella mujer nerviosa fijamente.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- Pero Circe no era estupida, entrecerrando los ojos rapidamente para mostrar una expresion tan incredula como furiosa. -¡¿Me estas acusando de algo?- Espeto de pronto con escandalo e ira, arrancandole al otro para su total frustracion una carcajadita divertida.

-Oh, esas cosas nunca se saben, querida mia... Pero yo solo digo que muy raro se me hace lo siguiente... - Altivo y sabiendose con la sarten por el mango, Thatch abandono la revision de su mejilla golpeada, cruzandose de brazos chulescamente. -Cada vez que me buscas de la misma manera que hoy, ocurren cosas raras a menudo... ¿No te resulta curioso?-

-¡Silencio! ¡No es justo que me acuses de semejante barbaridad!- Grito ella, comenzando a ponerse realmente furiosa ante semejante acusacion terrible.

-Barbaridad o no, yo digo cuanto veo y reflexiono... pero he de reconocerte que yo no puedo ser un juez imparcial ya que me tienes de lo mas encandilado.- Reconocio Thatch con toda su altivez y chuleria a pesar de la confesion, suspirando cansadamente al final de la frase. -Aunque claro, no es de buenos chicos acusar a las buenas chicas ¿Cierto?-

-Tu no eres un buen chico.- Contesto Circe entre dientes, cada vez mas furiosa, cada vez mas dañada.

-¡Ah! Entonces, por eso mismo, tu tampoco eres una buena chica. Me parece que la cuestion se complica... - La sonrisa maliciosa y afilada de Thatch fue como la del mas cruel de los demonios juzgadores, pareciendo que realmente disfrutaba de la ira y dolor de su contrincante. Definitivamente no, Thatch no era un buen chico.

Nerviosa, acorralada no sabia desde que momento exacto y completamente urgente, Circe abrio la boca con claras intenciones de decir algo doliente al respecto, enmudeciendo prontamente en cuanto noto que Thatch, de repente, giraba la cabeza seriamente hacia un lateral del pasillo.

Sereno y calmado, el cuarto comandante se limito a cruzarse de brazos con orgullo, pero tambien actitud sombria, consiguiendo que la bonita mujer frente a él rapidamente lo imitara y observara directa al mismo lugar que su compañero.

Ferreo y firme, tan gelido como siempre y manteniendo la expresion impasible de costumbre, Marco se limito a permanecer donde estaba como el intruso repentino que era, manteniendo una mirada irrompible con la sorprendemente seria de Thatch.

Por su parte, Circe no pudo hacer mas que tragar saliva con pesadez, contemplando al recien llegado con estupefaccion e, incluso, puede que con algo de temor.

-Buenos dias.- Dijo el primer comandante por pura costumbre y ganas de romper el silencio tenso, cambiando finalmente su mirada desde los ojos de Thatch hasta los almendrados de Circe.

Hubo algo en aquellos ojos, en aquellas pupilas oscuras y calmadas que, como un cortocircuito doloroso, la atraveso por dentro gritandole una alerta maxima. Circe actuo por impulso e instinto, como siempre, siendo rapidamente llamada por su lado natural a huir de alli cuanto antes, dando un pequeño respingo en cuanto los ojos impasibles de Marco se clavaron en los suyos.

Impasibles o no, la mirada siempre habla mas que cualquier voz o garganta de manera inconsciente, se quiera o no que hable, consiguiendo sin proponerselo el primer comandante que Circe chasqueara la lengua con total frustracion, dando una especie de patada sobre el suelo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de alli lo mas rapido que podia.

Bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres, la preciosa morena desaparecio del lugar escondido con un movimiento rapido de su melena bonita, cerrando los puños a sus costados para caminar con zancadas firmes y pesadas, alejandose de ellos velozmente.

En menos de diez segundos, Circe habia desaparecido de escena.

Thatch no pudo hacer mas que, con la mirada clavada todavia por el lugar por donde se habia marchado, apoyado comodamente sobre la pared de madera, elevar una ceja escepticamente.

-Buenos dias.- Volvio a repetir Marco, sacando a Thatch de sus propias reflexiones rapidamente. El cuarto comandante dejo la revision visual del pasillo para clavar sus ojos oscuros sobre los de su amigo, topandose rapidamente con la situacion. Thatch era un hombre tan inteligente como retorcido, Marco lo sabia bien.

Eran amigos, grandes amigos. Pero jugar el uno con el otro sin pensarlo detenidamente no era una buena idea.

Altivo y chulesco, burlon, como siempre, Thatch se agunto una risita, sonriendo graciosamente a su compañero en cuanto analizo su expresion seria y severa.

-¿Desde donde has comenzado la novela?- Pregunto el cuarto comandante con chiste, hablando en clave a sabiendas de que el otro comprenderia perfectamente.

-Desde antes de la bofetada.- Respondio Marco seco, conciso y evidentemente molesto por mucho que tratara de acallarlo, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos con firmeza.

Por su parte, Thatch chasqueo la lengua.

-Ya veo... Ese ha sido un mal momento para comenzar a escuchar.- El cuarto comandante suspiro incluso decepcionado, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces pensativas. -Es mas, ha sido una mala conversacion para escuchar.- Reflexivo, Thatch chasqueo la lengua, dedicando sobre su amigo y compañero una falsa mueca reprochadora. -¿Y desde cuando tu, gran Marco, el hombre perfecto, tienes debilidad por escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Y en semejante pregunta, Marco adivino muchas cosas.

-Las paredes tienen oidos. No lo olvides.- Dijo tan claro y cortante como solo él podia ser, consiguiendo sobre el otro una expresion levemente confusa. Ante semejante cara, el primer comandante suspiro, decidiendo explicarse un poco mejor. -Pasaba por aqui y se ha dado la casualidad.- Si, era cierto, Thatch pudo adivinarlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarse tranquilo. No ante semejante mirada y actitud. Como si no se conocieran...

-¡Oh, entiendo! ¡Una mala casualidad!- Exclamo Thatch con su gracia afilada habitual, irguiendose un tanto en su posicion recostada sobre la pared. -Y ¿A donde ibas, mi querido Marco, si es que puede saberse?- Y Marco respondio a la velocidad de la luz.

-No eres tu el que esta en situacion de hacer preguntas.- Los ojos del primer comandante se entrecerraron un tanto, sus manos bajo los bolsillos se apretaron notablemente, dedicando sobre su amigo y compañero una mirada tan detectivesca como sorprendida.

Entre cortado en su actitud de broma y sintiendose acusado, a Thatch le costo un poco mas de lo habitual reaccionar, terminando por ponerse algo mas serio pero sin dejarse amedrentar en absoluto.

-Cierto.- Reconocio finalmente, soltando un suspirito ruidoso y teatral. -Entiendo que la escena visualizada no ha debido ser muy... engrandecedora de mi persona, pero... - Sin embargo, Marco lo interrumpio velozmente.

-No, no lo ha sido.- Dijo seco y convencido, sacando a relucir como siempre aquel aura de poder. Por desgracia, Thatch no era de aquellos que se achican ante la autoridad, si no de los que se divierten cuestionandola.

-Sin embargo, me excusare diciendo que tampoco he hecho nada tan malvado como para ser merecedor de mirada como esa, Marco.- Thatch salio en su defensa a su manera, aguantandole facilmente el contacto visual directo a su amigo y compañero. -Se que estoy siendo un amigo pesimo, arrastrado y, puede, que incluso reptiloide... pero, en realidad, tan solo estoy recogiendo las bonitas migajas que nuestro querido Ace esta tirando.- Contesto el cuarto comandante, refiriendose evidentemente a su relacion esporadica y extraña con Circe. -Ella necesita atencion y yo se la doy encantado, tan solo es un acuerdo sentimental de lo mas gratificante para las tres partes y... - Pero, nuevamente, Marco lo interrumpio.

-Thatch... - Pronuncio su nombre de manera distinta a las palabras anteriores, dedicando sobre su amigo una miradita incluso suplicante. -No intentes liarme con palabras, por favor.- Y Thatch tuvo que aceptar porque, al fin y al cabo, eran amigos.

-Solo he estado con ella algun que otro dia, nada mas.- Se limito a contestar finalmente el cuarto comandante, dejando claro con su mirada y actitud que aquello era una absoluta verdad. -Aunque reconozco que es vil que Ace no lo sepa en absoluto, no creo que necesite saberlo, tampoco. Si él no la quiere, yo la consolare encantado.- Thatch dijo lo que pensaba al respecto, encogiendose de hombros con tranquilidad ante su confesion. Para él, estas cosas no tenian demasiada importancia.

-Pero, Thatch ¿A mi eso que me importa?- De repente, Marco dejo de notarse sombrio para estar tan solo confuso, observando a su amigo y compañero con duda y desconcierto. Aqui habia un malentendido.

-¿Como que que te importa?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante igual de confuso, elevando una ceja graciosamente. -¿A que viene esa miradita de padre decepcionado, entonces? ¿Vas a decirme que tu moral anticuada no cuestiona con malos ojos mi libertina relacion?-

-A mi tu libertina relacion no me importa en absoluto, por mucho que mi moral y concepto de amistad la desapruebe.- Respondio el primer comandante, arrancando sobre Thatch una expresion tan recelosa como curiosa.

-¿Entonces?- Si, aqui habia un enorme malentendido.

-Lo que me importa es la conversacion... - Y, ante semejantes palabras, Thatch no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos un tanto durante un segundo, suspirando finalmente en cuanto se calmo y adivino claramente por donde iban los tiros. - ...y ciertas... palabras clave... - Esta bien, si Thatch queria jugar, Marco estaba dispuesto a seguirle las reglas, pero a su manera. -Como "acusacion", "peligro" y "cosas raras"... ¿Me sigues?-

-Evidentemente, amigo Marco.- Thatch respondio a la velocidad de la luz, ensombreciendo su expresion rapidamente al saber que el asunto era mas serio de lo que creyo en un princpio. -Te sigo a la perfeccion pero, tambien, te dire que quiza te estes inmiscuyendo en asuntos sombrios sin necesidad de ello. Acabaras haciendote daño tanto a ti como al mas afectado en cuestion.- Los ojos de Thacth se entrecerraron con advertencia, sabiendo Marco rapidamente que andaba refiriendose a Ace y su estado. -Te conozco bien y se como eres. Se que no has abandonado en absoluto y que estas dispuesto a saberlo todo porque, mas que por justicia, necesitas saberlo todo... pero deberias pensar bien a quien interrogas y porque motivos.- Y es que, de una manera u otra, como amigo Thatch empezaba a sentirse traicionado, notandose acusado de algo que fue terrible y doloroso para uno de sus escasos seres queridos.

-¿Que sabes?- No dispuesto a irse por las ramas y con ganas de concluir aquello cuanto antes, Marco fue directo al grano, cuestionando aquella pregunta que andaba carcomiendole desde que los descubrio discutiendo.

-No mas que tu. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a meter las narices en semejante berengenal.- Aquella sentencia se clavo sobre el pecho de Marco como una daga letal, causando que tuviera que contener cada emocion para mostrarse igual de firme e impasible.

-Thatch... no te estoy acusando.- Finalmente, Marco cedio un poquito, consiguiendo amansar un tanto el impetu molesto de su amigo.

-Pues no lo parece.- Contesto el cuarto comandante dolido y molesto, cruzandose de brazos chulescamente.

-Es solo que... aqui hay algo que no me encaja ¿Entiendes?- Marco admitio aquello entre derrotado y pacificador, tratando de suavizar la situacion tensa que él mismo habia aumentado. -Es como si... como si una pieza se hubiera desencajado del puzle y, encima, estuviera delante de nuestras narices... - Ciertamente, el primer comandante parecia de lo mas interesado en descubrir enigma semejante, diciendose si acaso Thatch tendria razon y quisiera saberlo todo por pura necesidad, no por justicia. Fuera como fuera, la situacion era esa y Marco no andaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea. - ...Como si estuviera delante de nuestras narices y nadie quisiera verlo.- Admitio finalmente Marco, chasqueando la lengua suavemente ante su propia frustracion.

-Nadie quiere verlo, mas que tu ¿No?- Thatch hablo tranquilo, mucho mas calmado que al principio ante la actitud derrotada y sincera de su compañero, observando como Marco le observaba levemente confuso.

-Supongo que... que es algo asi.- Contesto, no sabiendo demasiado bien como expresar exactamente sus pensamientos actuales.

-Y ¿No sera, querido Marco, que quiza nadie mas ve nada porque no hay nada que ver?- Mas comprensivo y didactico que burlon, Thatch contemplo seriamente a su amigo, aun apoyado comodamente sobre la pared.

-A ese tipo de actitud es a la que me refiero, Thatch.- El primer comandante suspiro con resignacion, dandose por vencido en su interrogatorio finalmente. Tratandose de Thatch, si este no ponia de su parte, acabaria tan solo metiendose en sus lios de palabras, si es que acaso de verdad sabia algo. Igualmente, Marco dudaba enormemente de esto ultimo. Thatch era un buen amigo, nadie se atrevia a dudar de eso.

-No es el mejor dia para andar de detective, Marco.- Refiriendose, evidentemente, a que con aquella mañana comenzaba la jornada del mortal aniversario, el cuarto comandante chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, dejandole ver al otro que no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con semejante empeño. -Podrias traer solo daño y fatidica nostalgia en lugar de la verdad.- Era posible que eso pasara, se dijo Marco, pero tambien se convencio de que el riesgo merecia la pena. Vivir en la mentira no era vida, mucho menos en la incertidumbre o la ignorancia. -Te repito... - Ante la expresion segura del primer comandante, Thatch afianzo su tono de voz didactico asi como su actitud firme, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los convencidos del otro. - ... que hoy no es un buen dia.- Y, extrañamente, Marco sonrio burlesco.

-Pero ¡Que dices!- Exclamo incluso jocoso, lo mas jocoso que Marco pudiera ser, provocando sobre su amigo una expresion completamente estupefacta. Altivo y tranquilo, convencido y seguro de si mismo, el primer comandante comenzo su camino de nuevo, andando frente a su amigo con claras intenciones de marcharse de alli. -Es el dia perfecto.- Y, asi, sin mas, el primer comandante fue dejando atras al incredulo Thatch, despidiendose de él con una palmadita compañera sobre el hombro antes de desaparecer de aquel rinconcito del pasillo.

Abandonado de repente en soledad con semejante actitud extraña en Marco ademas de sus palabras como despedida, Thatch se limito a permanecer donde estaba, observando el lugar por el cual ambos compañeros anteriores habian desaparecido, completamente mudo.

Mudo por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Habiendola interceptado visualmente desde hacia bastante tiempo, finalmente se atrevio a dar el paso definitivo, arrinconandola suave pero sorpresivo contra la mesita en la que andaba traginando con los mapas y demas papeleo maritimo.

En cuanto sintio un cuerpo fuerte y repentino tras su espalda, ella se tenso notablemente, apresando la madera por el susto y la sorpresa no esperada.

-Oye... - Dijo tranquilo el joven Ace, tragandose todo su nerviosismo y urgencia para fingir serenidad, notando como Circe se relajaba en cuanto reconocia su identidad.

Curiosos pero tratando de mostrarse lo mas indiferentes que pudieran, el resto de la segunda division alli presente se limito a pegar el oido sin que fuera demasiado notable, pululando de un lado para otro como si no hubieran visto a su comandante titubear despistadamente antes de lanzarse a por ella.

Circe, por un instante, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, pareciendo que pensaba algo detenidamente. Pasados un segundo, regreso a la tarea a pesar de que Ace la tenia acorralada y no parecia dispuesto a largarse.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Cuestiono casi suplicante el joven comandante ante su silencio e iniferencia, apoyando el tambien las manos sobre la mesa de madera llena de papeles revueltos y demas cachibaches de navegacion.

Nuevamente, la hermosa mujer detuvo sus acciones, reflexionando por un ratito corto que decision tomar.

-Habla.- Respondio finalmente sin girarse si quiera, regresando a su tarea perdidamente y sin antecion. Era solo para fingir indiferencia.

-Veras... yo... - Ace trago saliva con suavidad, conteniendo malamente un suspirito derrotado. -Lo siento... se que no me he portado bien.- Admitio dolido y culpable, comprobando que ella, dandole la espalda, parecia tensarse un poquito de nuevo. -No he sido como deberia, ni el hombre que mereces.- Ace se estaba sincerando, ahora si, habiendo sentido la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo en cuanto escucho la conversacion mantenida por Circe y Joan-Marie el dia anterior. Ademas, los descubrimientos dolorosos que la siguieron no hicieron mas que hacerlo comprender muchas cosas y como, en realidad, su forma de actuar habia sido deprorable, terminando finalmente por tomar la decision de disculparse como debia durante la noche. Circe se lo merecia y Ace no pensaba dejarla asi, sufriente y llorosa. -Creo que... que no he visto lo que realmente eres... la mujer que eres en verdad.- La halago, pero no por conseguir su perdon si no porque, en realidad, ahora lo pensaba sinceramente, acercandose un poquito mas a ella. -No me he portado bien. Lo siento.- No sabia que mas decir. Ace nunca fue un buen orador romantico, mucho menos maestro de la disculpas. Sin embargo, por suerte, estaba seguro de que Circe le conocia lo suficiente y sabria ver muchas mas cosas que las simples palabras. Notable era ya el hecho de que, siendo él, hubiera ido en su busca para disculparse. -Es solo que... bueno... dire en mi defensa que, quiza, me he precipitado un poco.-

-Si me lo hubieras dicho en su momento, lo habria entendido.- Finalmente, Circe hablo, continuando sus tareas falsamente a pesar de haberle reprochado.

-Lo se... pero es que... en realidad... - Ace se mordio el labio, costandole una autentica barbaridad ordenar los sentimientos como para sacarlos a la luz mediante un discurso breve. -En realidad, ni siquiera yo lo habia asumido ¿Sabes?... si ni yo lo sabia, mucho menos era capaz de decirte nada... -

-Eso es muy egoista.- Respondio ella secamente, notandose en su voz a pesar de todo un deje de emocion.

-Soy egoista... No. Mas bien, lo he sido.- Y es que Ace no estaba dispuesto a continuar haciendo daño a sus seres queridos sin mas, inclinandose un poquito sobre ella para esconder la nariz en su nuca suave. La noto estremecerse aunque continuo firme, deteniendo no obstante sus labores distraidas sobre la mesa. Ace se dijo que estaba cediendo, por fin. -Quiero arreglarlo. Por eso estoy aqui, hablando contigo... - Dijo contra su cuello, cerrando los ojos un segundo para deleitarse un poco. Olia a sal marina y a peligro. No era lo mismo, cierto, no era la misma sensacion, pero seguia siendo agradable.

-Siempre quieres arreglarlo todo. Ademas de egoista, te crees omnipudiente.- Y Circe, esta vez, a pesar de que parecia luchar por notarse molesta y ferrea, sono un poquito divertida, incluso, dejandose llevar minimamente por la sensacion de tenerlo pegadito a su espalda y cuello.

-Soy un hombre terrible ¿Cierto?- Ace le siguio el juego, aguantandose la sonrisa en cuanto la escucho reir. Fue una carcajadita baja, casi imperceptible, pero carcajada al fin y al cabo.

-Si, lo eres. Y yo una muy estupida por permitirte andar de suplicante, aqui pegado a mi espalda como un perro apaleado.- Como respuesta, Ace contuvo un quejido antes de hablar.

-Vale... ya he dicho que lo siento. - Igual que un chiquillo terco, el joven pirata suspiro fingidamente fastidiado, separando finalmente la cabeza de su nuca suave. -He sido un completo egoista, desconsiderado y no he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos. Me arrepiento y lo siento... - Ahora venia la parte mas dificil, callando Ace repentinamente para acoger algo de aire con que cargar sus pulmones ¿Como podia explicarlo correctamente sin estropear aun mas la situacion? - De verdad lo siento, eres una buena mujer y mereces un buen tipo... Por eso yo... - Pero, rapida y repentinamente, Circe lo interrumpio.

-¿Como estas?- Cuestiono ella con tono monocorde y serio, cortando el discurso para preguntar. Debido a la duda dicha de pronto, el joven comandante no pudo evitar una pequeña expresion confusa, adoptando un segundo despues una de total resignacion en cuanto adivino el motivo de su interes.

-Bien... es un poco... dificil.- Mas bien, era dificilisimo ademas de doloroso, decidiendo Ace que no estaba bien el dejarse ver debil y, mucho menos, frente a Circe, la persona menos indicada con la que sincerarse en asuntos semejantes. Tenia que tener algo mas de consideracion. -Me parece mentira que haya pasado un año desde que... desde que... - No pudo decirlo, como siempre, sabiendo que si pronunciaba aquellas palabras junto a su recordado nombre acabaria derrumbandose de una u otra manera. -Es dificil y confuso, sobre todo confuso... pero estoy bien.-

Circe volvio a tensarse, apoyando las palmas de sus manos elegantes sobre la superficie de madera, afligida pero serena. Demasiado serena.

-¿Vas a dejarme?- Cuestiono a pesar de que parecia saber seguro la respuesta, decidiendo acortar la situacion rapidamente para minimizar el daño posible.

Ace se quedo en silencio.

Enmudecido de repente, el segundo comandante permanecio donde estaba, dandole vueltas a la cuestion en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Pasados un par de segundos y por pura compasion, que ella parecia nerviosa e impaciente por saber, el joven Ace decidio responder por fin.

-Bueno, yo... - Sin embargo, no pudo ni decir dos palabras cuando la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de repente, dando un respingo general tanto los dos que mantenian la conversacion intima como todos los demas que andaban de lo mas atentos a ella.

-¡Ace!- Grito el recien llegado de repente, consiguiendo que el joven aludido no pudiera hacer mas que dedicar sobre la puerta abierta la mirada mas asesina del mundo.

Maldita sea...

-¡¿Que?- Respondio Ace con todo su mal humor ante semejante interrupcion inoportuna y ruidosa, topandose con uno de sus compañeros pertenecientes a la primera division.

Circe, en cambio, se limito a permancer como estaba y en silencio total.

El tripulante recien llegado a la sala trago saliva, observando temeroso como parecia, evidentemente, haber interrumpido al segundo comandante durante algun momento personal e intimo, titubeando un poco antes de hablar por puro nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

-Padre quiere q-que... que le ayudes con unas coordenadas... - Y varios de los presentes tuvieron incluso que aguantarse la risa, observando de reojo como la expresion de Ace se tornaba hasta horrorizada. No era el mejor momento para interumpir. -Ya sabes que no se le dan bien esas cosas y... y bueno, esta algo nervioso... - Si, cuando el capitan no sabia hacer algo referente a su profesion pirata, solia sentirse herido en lo mas hondo de su orgullo de viejo lobo de mar, volviendose una especie de fiera terrorifica capaz de morder al primero que dijera palabra al respecto.

-¡¿Ahora?- Incredulo, incluso, el joven Ace cuestiono aquello altamente y con una leve miradita suplicante, rogandole al cielo porque pudiera librarse y solucionar sus problemas sentimentales de una vez. Ademas, un encuentro con Barba Blanca de mal humor no era, precisamente, algo digno de celebrarse.

-Si, ahora... - Y la expresion de su compañero de barco causo que el tripulante de la primera division se excusara un poco mejor, sintiendo hasta lastima por aquel pobre muchacho. -Ya sabes como se pone y... has tenido mala suerte y ha dicho que vayas tu... creo que ha sido el primer nombre que se le ha pasado por la cabeza.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita su suerte!

-¡¿No puede ir otro?- Ace, en su desesperacion, trato de encontrar cualquier via de escape, observando horrorizado como aquel recien llegado no parecia de acuerdo, precisamente.

-Si... podria ir otro... poder, podria. Pero... - Claro que habia un pero, Ace lo sabia bien, conociendo perfectamente a su padre cuando se ponia de malas pulgas. - ... no se si seria una buena idea... - Ace no queria que le rompieran la cabeza o algo peor a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

-¡Argh!- Resignado, derrotado pero completamente desesperado, incredulo de su mala suerte, Ace gruño como un fiera, liberando de mala gana a la pobre Circe con movimientos tensos y molestos. -¡Esta bien! ¡Ire yo!- Exclamo, no siendo capaz de clavar sobre aquella mujer una sola mirada mas, sintiendose aun mas ruin y cobarde que nunca a pesar de que la culpa, esta vez, no era suya. -Luego... luego hablamos.- Le susurro a la hermosa Circe a pesar de todo, alejandose de ella para comenzar a caminar mediante ruidosas zancadas hacia la puerta de salida. -Maldita sea... - Dijo entre dientes con toda su frustracion, esquivando malamente a aquel pirata que habia ido en su busca para desaparecer de la habitacion como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuanto antes se fuera, antes regresaria.

El tripulante intruso de la primera division se encogio de hombros como disculpa, siguiendole el paso rapidamente para que ambos se marcharan de la sala en menos de un parpadeo.

La puerta se cerro sola por efecto de la corriente.

Un mutismo extraño y pensante se adueño de la sala, cada uno ensimismado en sus propias conclusiones.

Circe, silenciosa y fingiendo total indiferencia de nuevo, regreso a su trabajo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Con total frustracion, Ace no pudo hacer mucho mas que chasquear la lengua.

Entrar en la habitacion de Joan-Marie nunca habia sido una de sus tareas acostumbradas, sintiendose como una especie de delincuente en cuanto supo que tendria que internarse en el cuarto cuanto antes y sin tiempo de decirselo a la dueña en cuestion. Conocia a Joan-Marie y sabia que ella no se molestaria pero, de ahi a que a él le pareciera agradable o correcto, habia un trecho muy grande. Una cosa era entrar sin mas en las habitaciones de Marco o Thatch, o de cualquier otro amigote pero, otra muy distinta, era internarse en el cuarto de una mujer tan imponente y maternal como Joan-Marie.

Realmente, si hubiera sido por Ace, las cosas serian de otra manera. En primer lugar, hubiera tratado de evitar el entrar en habitaciones ajenas y desocupadas, o bien en caso de que esto ultimo fuera inevitable, la buscaria sin duda para avisarle. Sin embargo, para su desgracia total, a su padre y capitan se le habia antojado cosa semejante, no teniendo Ace mas alternativa que correr hacia el camarote de la mujerona y salir de alli cuanto antes con lo encomendado en cuestion.

El problema no habia sido otro mas que una jaqueca estupida. Una jaqueca estupida que, seguro y sin duda, Padre habia usado como excusa ridicula para que dejaran de decirle lo que tenia que hacer en cuanto a las coordenadas. Herido en su orgullo y viendo desesperado que sus malas pulgas dejaban de funcionar pasada la media hora, el viejo lobo de mar habia optado por actuar de viejo cascarrabias, mandandoles callar y haciendoles sentir culpables con la teoria de la jaqueca repentina producida, sin duda alguna, por sus mandones hijos. Sin embargo, aunque empezo como excusa, por culpa de su hipocondria de viejo señor el dolor de cabeza habia terminado por volverse real, estaba Ace seguro, teniendo que ser él mismo quien corriera como una centella a por algun calmante antes de que su padre decidiera destruir cada alma que se cruzara en su camino.

Lo peor de todo, aun asi, no habia sido solo esa cuestion ya de por si peliaguda, si no el hecho de que en lugar de acudir al medico, su padre no aceptaba ningun remedio mas que una de las infusiones caseras y para uso personal de Joan-Marie que, ya antes, le habia administrado a su tambien capitan como remedio infalible contra las jaquecas. Ya se sabe como son los viejos con los medicos, se dijo Ace, que parece que los temen mas que al mismo diablo.

Ace respetaba a su padre, mucho, inmensamente, pero a veces era del todo insoportable. Es lo que tiene la convivencia, se dijo.

Aguantandose una maldicion, el joven Ace salio un tanto de sus pensamientos, llevando una mano hacia el picaporte para abrir la puerta e internarse en el cuarto. Con cautela, como si anduviera cometiendo un crimen, Ace se topo de lleno con la oscuridad casi total del camarote femenino, levemente rota por la luz del dia que se colaba a traves de las cortinas firmemente cubrientes. No le dio demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo, acostumbrandose su vista rapidamente a la ausencia de iluminacion mientras cerraba cuidadoso la puerta tras su espalda.

Dispuesto a entretenerse lo minimo posible, Ace reviso con la mirada la habitacion oscura, topandose con que sus dimensiones eran bastante mas amplias que las del suyo propio al igual que la decoracion andaba mucho mas personalizada. No le importo en absoluto porque él no lo necesitaba y era, mas bien, de soluciones simples y sencillas, rebuscando con la mirada que mueble o armario podria contener las hojas de la infusion en cuestion.

Se sorprendio un tanto cuando, al cruzarse sus ojos con la cama impecablemente hecha de Joan-Marie, se topo con que aquel mueble no era el unico de descanso, si no que tenia una hermana reposando a su lado. Esta ultima era mas sencilla y, seguramente, parecia haber sido puesta en un momento de emergencia, habiendose quedado donde estaba ya por el olvido y la pura comodidad.

Luego, Ace se dijo rapidamente que Dadou tambien necesitaba un sitio para dormir.

No habia caido en eso.

El recuerdo de la joven esclava le causo una punzadita dolorosa porque, aun, no habia superado su arrebato y reproches sin compasion, regaño a llantos que le hizo sentir mas miserable y dañino que nunca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un tanto, Ace continuo a su tarea, decidiendo que no tenia tiempo que perder con la autocompasion.

Eficaz y veloz, el joven comandante se dijo que mas razonable seria que aquellas infusiones estuvieran en el cuarto de baño como elemento medicinal que se suponian, dedicandose ahora a buscar la puerta del aseo.

La encontro veloz, mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, para su mayor sorpresa, a traves de la rendija de la puerta cerrada a cal y canto se colaba la luz encendida del cuarto de baño.

Habia dos opciones: o alguna de ambas estaba en la habitacion, o bien se habian dejado la luz encendida.

Decidido a resolver sus dudas, Ace agudizo el oido.

Escucho, entonces, lo que era sin duda el sonido del agua correr a traves del grifo y caer sobre la porcelana.

Sabiendo que no tenia tiempo que perder, Ace atraveso la habitacion en unas cuantas zancadas, llegando hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño para arrimar un poco la oreja y ver si descubria alguna presencia dentro.

Nada. Nuevamente, solo el sonido del agua.

Todo lo demas era silencio absoluto.

Por si acaso, el joven comandante golpeo la puerta un par de veces suaves, no recibiendo respuesta alguna.

-¿Joan-Marie?- Cuestiono con duda, resonando los nudillos sobre la madera otro par de veces indicativas. Nada. -¿D-du?- Este ultimo nombre lo dijo algo mas susurrante, notando nuevamente cierto resquemor e incomodidad de toparse con la muchacha en discordia.

Nada. Solo el sonido del agua y el silencio.

Vale, Ace se dijo que no podia hacer otra cosa y que tampoco pasaba algo grave puesto que, seguramente, no hubiera absolutamente nadie en el camarote, habiendose dejado las muy despistadas tanto la luz encendida como el grifo abierto. Suspiro resignado, diciendose que a su tarea buscadora se uniria tambien la de arreglar el despiste de esas dos en caso de que el agua se hubiera derramado, terminando por abrir la puerta con cuidado, pero firmeza.

Y casi se desmaya con lo que vio.

En la habitacion habia alguien, desde luego, pero esa persona no se encontraba precisamente en un estado optimo como para decir o escuchar nada. Es mas, Ace dudaba de primeras si acaso estaria con vida.

La joven y delgada esclava Dadou se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo del baño con su cuerpo desnudo envuelto por una toalla, dandole la espalda huesudita a la puerta donde un Ace, aun estupefacto, no acertaba a moverse. Recostada sobre la bañera, la muchacha no se movio de su sitio ni un milimetro a pesar de la intrusion, teniendo las manos sumergidas en el agua que cargaba aquel mueble de aseo de porcelana, con el grifo corriendo como banda sonora.

Pero lo que mas escandalizo a Ace no fue tan solo semejante cosa, si no el hecho de que, a esta escena, se le uniera el que la bañera estuviera llena de un agua tan roja como la sangre.

Y el agua no es de color como ese por si sola.

Desfallecida en el suelo de baldosas. Blanca como la cera. Las manos dentro del agua. El agua de color rojo.

Ace dio un respingo y, por fin, reacciono.

-¡Du!- Grito nervioso y sin controlar la potencia de su voz, atravesando la estancia a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzarla cuanto antes y comprobar su estado. -¡Niña! ¡Dadou!- Pero ella no respondio ni se movio en absoluto, teniendo Ace que sacar a flote sus buenas dotes para mantener el control en situaciones limite. Como un rayo, llego hasta la muchacha tendida en el suelo y recostada sobre la bañera de agua rojiza, pasandole un brazo fuerte alrededor de los hombros delgados para girarla hacia si mismo un tanto. Se topo con sus ojos cerrados, los labios amoratados por la falta de sangre asi como el cabello levemente mojado, temiendo realmente Ace que estuviera muerta. -¡Du!- Entre asustado y desesperado, Ace la zarandeo un par de veces fuertes, decidiendo que si no reaccionaba con la delicadeza lo haria con algo de nervio y energia.

De los labios amoratados de Dadou salio un gruñido quejumbroso como primera respuesta, despertando un tanto de su inconsciencia.

Bien, no era demasiado tarde. Estaba viva.

Sabiendo que el tiempo era clave y en exceso importante para su supervivencia, el joven comandante recogio con su mano libre los brazos de Dadou, sacandolos del agua macabra para comprobar si, realmente, habia pasado lo que pensaba o tan solo se trataba de un accidente.

Por desgracia, cuando Ace reviso sus brazos y muñecas con lo que se topo no fue con un accidente, si no con cortes hechos a conciencia y, definitivamente, causados por ella misma y para si misma.

-Mierda, niña.- Dijo él sin controlar demasiado bien sus palabras, que no era momento de andarse con lindezas, zarandeandola otra vez con fuerza para que no se desmayara del todo. Tenia que permanecer consciente. -¿Que has hecho?- Basicamente, se lo cuestiono al aire, pasando un brazo bajo sus rodillas mientras mantenia el otro sobre sus hombros para, asi, cargar con ella con facilidad y alejarla de la maldita bañera. Fue fisicamente facil porque, aunque tuviera que portar su peso muerto, Dadou era flaca y ligera, dejandola recostada sobre el rincon del baño mas alejado del lugar del intento de suicido y apoyando su espalda contra la pared fria. Sin embargo, psicologicamente no fue precisamente sencillo, que siempre tuvo debilidad por las mujeres asi como, ademas, era peor aun cuando en lugar de un accidente se trataba de un suicidio fallido.

Casi temblando de nerviosismo debido a la urgencia del momento y a la rapidez necesaria, Ace abrio cuanto cajon y armarito se topo en su camino sin cuidado ni cautela, contemplando de reojo y con horror como las muñecas de Dadou no paraban de sangrar. Tirando incluso cosas en su camino, desechando violentamente cada trasto inutil en aquel momento, Ace finalmente dio con un par de rollos de vendas, acogiendolos entre las manos con firmeza para dirigirse sin pensarlo ni dos veces hacia la muchacha sangrante y al borde de la muerte.

-Mierda, mierda... joder... - Mascuyo entre dientes, acunclillandose frente a la joven esclava para coger una de sus muñecas delgadas adornada con un par de amplias heridas abiertas, comenzando a vendar la zona con fuerza suficiente que mantuviera la hemorragia al margen. -¿Que diablos has hecho, niña? ¿Cuanto llevas aqui? Joder... - Rapido y nervioso, el joven comandante hizo exactamente lo mismo con la otra muñeca, anudando eficazmente el nuevo vendaje. Algo mas esperanzado tras haber detenido ligeramente la sangre, que Ace sabia mucho de curaciones apresuradas y de emergencia, el joven pirata alcanzo sin apenas moverse de su posicion la toalla mas cercana, enrollandola precariamente alrededor de las muñecas de Dadou para apretar la zona con sus propias manos y aumentar asi la eficacia. -Dadou.- Pero ella solo respondio con un murmullito y se removio un tanto, aun con los ojos cerrados y la piel enfermizamente blanca. -¡Dadou!- Con fuerza, Ace proncuncio su nombre altamente, llevando una mano rapida hasta su hombro para moverla con nervio e indicacion, regresando velozmente a su tarea de tapar la herida.

-Ah... - La muchacha, finalmente, parecio reaccionar un tanto, aleteando sus parpados temblorosamente.

-¡Niña!- Volvio Ace a intentar con esperanza, tironeando de los brazos de la chiquilla para que se espabilara.

Debieron ser las palabras firmes y a voces, los zarandeos asi como el haber detenido la sangre que, por fin, la joven Dadou abrio los ojos, revolviendose dolorida y perdidamente en su posicion recostada apenas con fuerzas.

-¿Que... - Pero no sabia exactamente que decir porque no era, realmente, consciente todavia de cuanto estaba pasando, observando con mirada perdida y adormilada al joven Ace frente a ella.

-¿Que diablos te has hecho?- Ace lo pregunto incluso con enfado total, apresando con firmeza todavia la toalla alrededor de sus muñecas vendadas y menos sangrantes.

-Yo... - Dadou cerro los ojos con fuerza, teniendo que luchar por instinto para no desfallecer otra vez. -¿Que he hecho?- Se pregunto a si misma, teniendo que pensar con cuidado la respuesta a aquella pregunta. -Cortarme... me he cortado... - Respondio por fin con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo mas normal del universo, aun ida y perdida entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez.

-Eso ya lo veo, maldita sea.- Ace volvio a zarandearla un poco en cuanto noto que se desmayaba, consiguiendo su objetivo satisfactoriamente. -Escuchame... no puedes desmayarte otra vez. Se que, seguramente, sientas mucho sueño y debilidad, pero no puedes dormirte ¿De acuerdo?- Esta vez, lo dijo con mas suavidad e indicacion, casi didactico, desesperado porque ella pusiera de su parte y luchara por mantenerse despierta hasta que su vida no corriera peligro. -No puedes dormirte, ¿Vale?-

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono ella, cada vez mas razonable pero a la vez agotada y a punto de desfallecer.

-Porque, entonces, podrias morir.- Sin miramientos, Ace espeto aquella verdad, sabiendo que andarse con rodeos no traeria ningun benefecio en aquel momento precario y peligroso.

-E-eso es... eso es lo que pretendia... - Ella lloriqueo, incluso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza un segundo en cuanto noto que las lagrimas salian solas y sin permiso.

-No sabes lo que dices.- En realidad, el que no sabia que decir era él, notando que se le desgarraba el alma ante confesion como la anterior.

-Quiero morir... - Sin embargo, ella continuo a lo suyo, dedicando una mirada llorosa y desesperada a la lampara encendida de la habitacion como si esta fuera alguna divinidad. -Solo quiero morir... ¿De verdad merezco... merezco tanto castigo como para que... para que no me permitan ni eso, ni morir?- Definitivamente, era desgarrador.

-¿Quienes?- Cuestiono Ace mas por que siguiera hablandole que por interes, apretando aun con firmeza la toalla.

-Los dioses.- Contesto Dadou con mirada perdida, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los suyos. -L-los dioses me castigan... qu-quiero morir y ni siquiera eso me dejan. Ya no... ha sido demasiado... vienes tu, como castigo...- No tenia demasiada coherencia en su discurso pero, la ultima parte, a Ace se le clavo en el corazon sin compasion ni miramientos, decidiendo pasarlo por alto al saber que ella no estaba como para razonar nada ni decir verdades. -No... no me dejan m-morir... y tu me sa-salvas la vida... es mi c-castigo... v-vivir con ello... yo... - Pero Ace la interrumpio velozmente.

-Ya basta. ¿Por que lo has hecho?- Sin rodeos ni juegos de palabras.

-Quiero morir... n-no lo soporto mas... - Medio desfallecida, la joven Dadou admitio aquello, notando Ace a pesar de todo que sus labios y mejillas comenzaban a coger algo de color. -No lo soporto.- Lloriqueo desesperada, estremeciendose de dolor sobre el suelo de baldosas. -S-soy cobarde... no lo soporto... quiero m-morir... - Revisionador, el joven Ace retiro un tanto la toalla, observando mas tranquilo que la sangre habia dejado de salir a borbotones y comenzaba a secarse. Habia conseguido detener la hemorragia brutal de milagro y por pura suerte. Si hubiera llegado un poco mas tarde, Dadou habria muerto. -M-morir... no lo soporto... es un c-castigo... castigo y m-morir... no es suficiente... no lo... no lo soporto... -

-Ya vale... sshh... ya esta... - Busco la suavidad y la calma que le quedaba, chistandole tranquilo al verla cada vez mas adormecida, pero tambien minimamente recuperada de la perdida de sangre, notando como ella cerraba los ojos y parecia luchar contra el sueño pesado. -Ahora, vamos a llevarte a la cama... - Dijo el segundo comandante, retirando finalmente la toalla ensangrentada de alrededor de sus muñecas para inclinarse hacia ella, dispuesto a cargar con Dadou otra vez. - ... te voy a tumbar ahi y esperaremos al medico.- Estaba, mas o menos, fuera de peligro inminente, levantandola del suelo con la misma facilidad para comenzar a caminar hacia la habitacion principal del camarote.

-¿M-medico?- Cuestiono Dadou en sus brazos, revolviendose minimamente como intento vano de oposicion extraña.

-Necesitas un medico.- Ace no precisaba de mas palabreria para explicar evidencia semejante, atravesando el cuarto oscuro directo hacia cualquiera de las dos camas.

-No... no... - Ella parecio tratar de rebelarse malamente, luchando sin fuerzas y al borde del desmayo. -Soy cobarde... e-es mi secreto... c-castigo... no... - Ahora si, habia perdido cualquier atisbo de coherencia verbal, afianzando mejor el joven Ace su agarre sobre ella por pura precaucion.

-Necesitas un medico.- Ace no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer en absoluto, retirando las mantas malamente y como mejor pudo antes de dejarla sobre el colchon. Con cuidado porque estaba debil, el joven pirata posiciono su cuerpo delgado que se estremecia sobre la cama, notandola retorcerse un poquito sin apenas conseguir moverse. Como respuesta, lo que Ace hizo fue taparla, ignorando sus lloriqueos y negaciones.

-No... mi s-secreto... cobarde.- Dijo llamandose a si misma, y el llanto se hizo mas desgarrado, ovillandose un poquito sobre el colchon acogida por el calor de las sabanas y lo mullido de la superficie.

-Sshh... vale... quedate aqui y duermete. Llamare al doctor.- Esta vez, Dadou no se quejo, limitandose su protesta a un infimo movimiento que no paso a mayores. El sueño y desfallecimiento debio hacerse mas fuerte que lo demas, cediendo finalmente la muchacha para dejarse llevar y caer rendida en menos de un segundo.

Por si las moscas, Ace permanecio un ratito mas junto a la cama, cerciorandose de que respiraba correctamente y de que, efectivamente, estaba fuera de peligro y podia dejarla sola unos minutos.

Pasado el tiempo que considero seguro, el joven comandante se dispuso a cumplir con su deber.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-Pero ¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono completamente preocupada la enorme Joan-Marie, aun con los ojos llorosos mientras luchaba por mostrarse tranquila, acomodada sobre una silla pegadita a la cama ocupada.

Dadou parecio completamente perdida, sosteniendo la mirada de su anfitriona y señora con la suya propia, mucho mas triste y resignada. Se limito, por tanto, a callar y permancer en silencio porque no sabia que decir exactamente, estatica en su posicion tumbada bajo las sabanas eficaces.

-Un accidente.- Dijo Ace por fin, observador y en pie al otro lado de la cama, cruzado de brazos entre sereno y firme. Dadou habia dicho algo de un secreto. Y Ace era bueno guardando secretos, que para algo habia limpiado cada rastro de sangre del espectaculo macabro que encontro en el cuarto de baño.

Ante semejante respuesta, la mirada desconcertada y llorosa de Joan-Marie se clavo sobre la suya con incredulidad, la de Dadou se mostro del todo sorprendida y, en cambio, la del doctor se noto incluso reprochadora. Sin embargo, este ultimo opto por cerrar la boca y continuar a lo suyo, revisando las heridas de Dadou asi como su estado fragil, pero que saldria adelante.

-¿U-un accidente?- Se atrevio por fin Joan-Marie a preguntar con miedo y confusion, observando a intervalos tanto al joven Ace como a la tumbada y silenciosa muchacha.

-Si... - No era muy creible, Ace lo sabia, pero no por ello pensaba decir la barbaridad verdadera que habia ocurrido alli. - ... tuvo un accidente con... unos cuchillos de cocina.- Suficiente. Con mirada significativa, incluso, que Joan-Marie no era precisamente tonta, Ace concluyo sus palabras atento a la mujerona curtida, diciendole silenciosamente que era lo mas conveniente para todos.

Supo, entonces, Joan-Marie a la velocidad de la luz que era mejor creerse la bola y continuar viviendo, asintiendo un par de veces roboticas como si la explicacion de Ace hubiera sido del todo convincente.

-Oh... entiendo... - Dijo Joan-Marie temblorosamente, inclinandose un tanto sobre la muchacha silenciosa para acariciar maternalmente su cabello rubio y laceo. -Pobrecita... - Y a punto estuvo de llorar, tragandose el llanto histerico por pura compasion para con el resto de presentes. Habia que mantener la calma, por mucho que le costara. Pobre Joan-Marie, que estaba perdiendo a su otra hija poco a poco, dia tras dia.

-Como sea... - El medico rapidamente rompio aquel aura tensa y tristona, notandose bastante molesto con la mentira benigna que Ace habia soltado anteriormente. Ademas de malhumorado, tambien fue siempre un hombre sincero pero, esta vez, decidio callarse. Si Ace mentia, era por algun motivo. -El caso es que esta niña se pondra bien.- Suspiro cansado y tragandose sin conseguirlo el disgusto, acogiendo la muñeca vendada y curada de Dadou como ultima revision. -Solo necesita descansar un tiempo, un par de buenas comidas y que se cuide las heridas.- Finalizo el doctor, liberando de nuevo el brazo de la joven esclava para erguirse sobre el suelo y girarse, dispuesto a recoger su arsenal medico.

-Si, bien.- Joan-Marie sonrio con agradecimiento y alivio ante las buenas noticias, asintiendo un par de veces rapidas mientras dedicaba sobre el doctor malhumorado una miradita brillante. -Seguiremos tus consejos a rajatabla.-

-Si, si.- Pero el doctor nunca fue, tampoco, la personificacion de la simpatia, afirmando con disgusto mientras comenzaba a cargar con su maletin de trabajo. -Solo tiene que descansar, comer bien y cuidarse las heridas.- Basicamente lo escupio entre dientes, dedicando sobre el joven Ace una ultima y fugaz miradita de reproche, dejandole claro que no estaba de acuerdo con sus procedimientos. -Y que ande pendiente de que no... de que no pasen mas accidentes de este indole. Por su bien.- Concluyo el doctor amargo, comenzando a caminar altivamente hacia la puerta de salida.

Entre maldiciones a murmullos y demas palabras inteligibles, pero de evidente sentido, el viejo medico salio de la habitacion, dejando a aquellos tres en completa soledad.

-Gracias.- Dijo, de pronto, Joan-Marie en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrandose a su espalda, acogiendo como la madre que era la mano delgada y desinfectada de una Dadou de lo mas indiferente. Dadou, ahora mismo, se habia vuelto indiferente a todo menos al dolor propio.

-¿Ah?- Ace tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar y saber que se estaban dirigiendo a él, saliendo de sus propias reflexiones para clavar su mirada sobre la llorosa de Joan-Marie.

-Si no hubieras venido, o si hubieras llegado mas tarde... - Trago saliva con dificultad, comenzando a temblarle el labio inferior a la vez que su voz se entrecortaba un poco. Busco fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban, tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire con claras intenciones de continuar. - ... entonces... - Sin embargo, tuvo que callarse para no comenzar a sollozar ruidosamente, limitandose a evitar el contacto visual un momento para mirarse los pies y llorar un poquito, pero silenciosamente. Era evidente lo que hubiera pasado si Ace no hubiera venido o hubiera llegado mas tarde.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- Contesto serio y convencido, echandole una miradita de reojo a la joven esclava sobre la cama, molesto sin poder evitarlo con su persona. ¿Como diablos habia sido capaz de hacerse eso, y mas tan joven? Ifára habia muerto con un año menos teniendo tremendas ganas de vivir. Era muy egoista de parte de Dadou, pero contuvo cualquier tipo de reproche. Al fin y al cabo, él no estaba dentro de su cabeza. -Ha sido pura suerte y casualidad.- Concluyo Ace, no teniendo ganas de charletear demasiado.

-Y que los dioses te bendigan por ello.- Sin embargo, Joan-Marie no parecia de acuerdo en quitarle merito al logro, decidiendo no decirle mucho mas en cuanto adivino la expresion molesta del segundo comandante. La mujerona se limito a regalarle su sonrisa mas agradecida y continuar pendiente de Dadou, acariciando de nuevo su mano larga y delgada. Ace comenzaba a estar harto de los dioses. -¿Sabes? Debe haber sido Ifára, que te esta cuidando... - Repentinamente, Joan-Marie salio con aquello completamente convencida, hablandole tranquila y aliviada a una Dadou absolutamente muda. Como respuesta, tanto Ace como la chiquilla parecieron retorcerse de dolor, tratando de contener el arrebato que habia arrancado sobre ellos semejante frase. -A partir de ahora, la fecha de hoy sera afortunada.- Sonrio la pobre mujerona, refiriendose a la supuesta suerte que habian tenido por salvar la vida de Dadou a tiempo. Que bonito veia el mundo, que optimista era Joan-Marie.

-Pues a mi me parece un dia de mala suerte.- Por su parte, Ace dijo aquello seca y cortantemente, clavando su mirada sobre ningun punto concreto de la pared.

Cortada de pronto ante comentario semejante, Joan-Marie enmudecio, apretando los labios un tanto al no encontrar respuesta que consolara el dolorido corazon de Ace aquel dia.

-Espero que no ocurran mas... - Continuo Ace rompiendo el silencio extraño de pronto, aun con los ojos perdidos por la habitacion, evitando el contacto visual para que no se notara demasiado su interior blandito. - ... mas incidentes macabros y el dia se conforme con una sola desgracia al año.- Era evidente a que tipo de desgracias e incidentes macabros se referia, resultandole aquella fecha a partir de ahora incluso maldita. Eran demasiadas coincidencias terribles.

-E-en realidad... - De repente, la voz temblorosa y susurrante de Dadou hizo acto de presencia despues de una revision medica en completo silencio, causando que tanto Ace como Joan-Marie dieran un respingo antes de observarla con sorpresa. Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha se encontraron con los del joven Ace, llorosos, resignados y mas tristes que la pena misma, topandose el segundo comandante con una amalgama extraña de sentimientos sombrios en aquellas pupilas. Dadou queria morir, Ace lo supo aunque no encontrara motivo aparente. -En realidad, ha sido u-una conmemoracion.- Dijo la joven esclava, atreviendose a sonreir amarga mientras una lagrimita rebelde luchaba por caer de sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Que?- Ace no entendia a que venia semejante comentario, elevando una ceja extrañado mientras trataba de buscar respuestas por cada movimiento y expresion indescifrable de ella. Por su parte, Joan-Marie permanecio en silencio, atenta a la conversacion aclaradora que vendria a continuacion.

-Una conmemoracion... - Repitio Dadou tratando de mantener su sonrisa incomprensible, ahogando notablemente un sollozo de llanto contenido. - Es un aniversario.- Definitivamente, la muchacha debia haber perdido la cabeza o bien pretendia jugar a ser cruel.

-¿Conmemoracion?- Ace entrecerro los ojos con total incredulidad y advertencia evidente, no pudiendo creer que de verdad Dadou se atreviera a denominar de semejante forma su intento de suicidio.

-U-una conmemoracion... Un r-regalo.- Dijo la joven esclava, consiguiendo que Joan-Marie tuviera que morderse la lengua para no estallar en llanto y Ace tragara saliva entre dolido y furioso.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Y es que Ace no podia creerlo ni imaginarlo siquiera, admirando a la muchacha llorosa que le sonreia amargamente desde la cama con estupefaccion enfadada.

-Un regalo... para ella.- Sin embargo, Dadou parecia completamente segura de lo que decia, rompiendo el contacto visual durante un momento para juguetear perdidamente con el borde de las sabanas.

-Du... - Joan-Marie trato de hacerla callar, dedicando un apretoncito cariñoso sobre su hombro afilado a la vez que pronunciaba su nombre susurrante. Por desgracia, ninguno de los otros dos la hizo ningun caso.

- ... para Ifára.- Concluyo la joven Dadou, estallando finalmente en un llantito malamente ahogado y que estremeceria hasta al mas insensible.

Ace ya habia oido suficiente.

-Debes haber perdido la cabeza.- Sin miramientos, no pudiendo soportar mas semejante palabreria, el joven comandante enfrio su expresion de manera notable, comenzandon a rodear la cama ocupada para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Ace... - Trato nuevamente Joan-Marie de calmar los animos, como siempre, observando tristona que ninguno parecia dispuesto a prestarle atencion.

-Si te hubieras esmerado un poco mas en conocerla... - Pero Ace no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer y manejar, ya no, sintiendose terriblemente ofendido ante semejantes palabras de Dadou, que tan solo manchaban la imagen inmaculada y perfecta de una Ifára desaparecida del mundo. - ... sabrias que esto la hubiera destrozado.-

Y, no queriendo mirarla ni una vez mas, que no era el momento oportuno para ello precisamente, el segundo comandante abrio la puerta del camarote, desapareciendo a traves del pasillo rapidamente antes de que le dijera a la muchacha cualquier barbaridad.

Dadou se limito a observar su partida en completo silencio.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El liquido amargo le abraso la garganta sin miramientos, siendo su sensacion desagradable mas suave a cada trago que daba a pesar de todo.

Habia perdido la cuenta de la cantidad bebida, limitandose a continuar vaciando la botella de fuerte y duro licor a base de tragos largos y profundos. Ahora, despues de un tiempo, el alcohol apenas abrasaba y comenzaba a saber mejor.

En cubierta no quedaba nadie porque era una mala hora para la compañia, escondiendose el sol poco a poco para dejar un cielo de engañoso color calido pues, en realidad, a medida que se hacia de noche el frio aumentaba sin miramientos. Ademas, la mayoria de sus compañeros andarian por ahi escondidos, esperando la cena antes de salir a hacer guardia abrigaditos y bien preparados para la noche fresca.

No necesitaba mas compañia que la de la botella, se dijo. Era un mal dia.

Sin embargo, ya fuera por el alcohol o por la fruta del diablo (en situacion como esta a Ace le daba exactamente igual el motivo) que el joven pirata no sentia fresco alguno, permaneciendo donde estaba para propinarle otro par de tragos seguidos y largos a la botella.

Dio un pequeño traspies por la torpeza de la borrachera que poco a poco habia ido adueñandose de él, estando a punto de resbalarse de la barandilla del barco en la que andaba apoyado y estamparse contra el suelo. Por suerte, incluso bebido era bueno de reflejos, consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio justo a tiempo y agarrandose firmemente a la madera. Una vez recompuesto, se cercioro de que nadie lo habia visto por puro instinto orgulloso, soltando una risita divertida para burlarse de si mismo antes de continuar bebiendo.

-Buenas tardes, señor.- Una voz femenina y sorpresiva le hizo dar un tremendo respingo, girando la cabeza completamente desconcertado ante las repentinas palabras pronunciadas sin aviso previo. -¿Prefiere estar solo o busca algo de compañia?- Circe le admiro cercana y con una sonrisa agradable, una sonrisa de tregua, pensando Ace desde cuanto llevaba alli, a su lado, y como era que ni siquiera se habia percatado de su presencia o acercamiento. Rapidamente, cuestiones como esta le dieron lo mismo porque habia bebido demasiado y perdieron el interes, concentrandose en la mujer bonita que, elegante y chulesca, se apoyaba tambien contra la barandilla.

-Hola.- Se limito el segundo comandante a contestar con una sonrisilla, propinandole un nuevo trago a la botella cada vez mas vacia.

Circe, por su parte, se limito a observar la accion en un principio, no pudiendo contener una miradita de regaño para con el otro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?- Cuestiono la hermosa mujer, no sabiendo si debia tomarselo con humor o preocuparse, analizando como el joven terminaba de beber con un suspirito ruidoso.

-Un ratito... - Pero, entonces, Ace analizo que cuando habia subido a cubierta con su botella el cielo aun era azul y brillante, teniendo que entrecerrar los ojos con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte para ubicarse mejor en el tiempo y el espacio. -Unas... unas horas... o dos... - Nada, Ace no lo sabia, terminando por encogerse de hombros algo torpe. -¿Un ratito largo?-

-¿Estas borracho?- Circe dejo de andarse por las ramas, cuestionando aquello con regaño a pesar de que la respuesta era bastante evidente.

-Eh... - Ace abrio la boca para decir nada, de momento, reflexionando malamente en su cabeza adormilada cual seria la mejor decision, si ser sincero o mentir descaradamente. -Bueno, no creo... - Pero su voz pastosa y la manera de arrastrar las palabras asi como los constantes vaivenes que hacia su cuerpo sin permiso terminaron de delatarle, contemplando de reojo que la expresion de Circe se tornaba cada vez mas esceptica. -Si, estoy borracho.- Confeso al final, llevandose la botella de alcohol hacia los labios para tragar otra vez.

Con una brisa repentina, ella se estremecio, enzarzandose mejor su chal marron sobre los hombros para resguardarse del frio antes de decidirse a continuar conversando.

-Lo que me parece sorprendente... - Ella opto por mostrarse agradable en lugar de reprocharle que, al fin y al cabo, no era madre de nadie y Ace no debia estar en condiciones de escuchar nada serio, comenzando a hablar fingidamente analitica. - ... no es que lleves semejante cogorza a las ocho de la tarde, si no que hayas sido capaz de pillartela bebiendo una mierda como esa.- Dijo Circe, señalando fugazmente la botella de licor fuerte e insoportable que Ace mantenia en una de sus manos. Divertido, incluso, el segundo comandante analizo el recipiente de cristal con gracia, recordando vagamente como la habia escogido por la cantidad de grados mas que por el sabor. Ciertamente, lo que Ace habia estado buscando era la borrachera, no el placer de beber.

-Bah... - Ace solto una carcajada ronca, acomodandose torpemente sobre la barandilla. -Al rato, te acostumbras y deja de saber a alcohol de quemar.- Dijo con su voz pastosa de palabras arrastradas, notando que comenzaba a ver ligeramente doble.

-Has tenido un mal dia... - Parecio que, de pronto, Circe tuvo un arrebato de compasion maternal, cosa vista pocas veces en persona como ella, elevando una mano con suavidad para alcanzar al otro. Con cuidado y sonrisita divertida, la preciosa morena hundio sus dedos entre los cabellos de la nuca de Ace, notando como él se estremecia agradecido y se dejaba acariciar con gusto. -¿Verdad?-

-Hmmh... - El segundo comandante cerro los ojos con un murmullito, arremolinandose un poco sobre la barandilla para apegarse mas a la mujer bonita que lo acariciaba a su lado. -Si... ha sido un mal dia.- Reconocio en un susurrito hasta infantil, escuchando como ella soltaba una risa graciosa.

-Lo he imaginado en cuanto te he visto aqui, tirado como un perro... - Cariñosa, Circe tironeo un tanto de su cuello, llevandole suavemente hasta su hombro para que apoyara la cabeza sobre él. Evidentemente, Ace no se hizo de rogar, escondiendo un tanto el rostro en la zona para suspirar satisfecho. - ... y estando borracho como una cuba.-

-Y tu... - Por desgracia para ella, Circe habia cometido un error fatal en aquel momento, elevando Ace la cabeza de sobre su hombro para encararla sin temor alguno. - ...tu estas preciosa.- Dijo él con un susurrito pastoso pero de evidentes intenciones, consiguiendo que Circe tuviera que contenerse una carcajada jocosa. -Eres preciosa.-

-Comandante, dudo mucho que, ahora mismo, puedas ni siquiera enfocar la vista.- Bueno, aquello era verdad de una forma u otra, adoptando Ace un mohin caprichoso que Circe se sabia demasiado bien.

-Entonces, te vere doblemente preciosa ¿No es eso bueno?- Ace y sus razonamientos simples de borracho. Antes de que ella pudiera salir con ningun reproche mas, el joven comandante paso un brazo a traves de sus hombros, acercandola aun mas contra si mismo con intenciones evidentes de encontrar un beso. Sin embargo, Circe no estuvo de acuerdo en absoluto, evitandolo con un movimiento esquivo de cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Dijo ella con toda su chuleria y convencimiento, provocando que Ace gruñera bajo con leve frustracion.

-Dame un beso ¿Que mas te da? Solo es un beso.- Pero Ace no se dio por vencido tan facilmente, logrando que Circe hiciera exactamente lo mismo que la vez anterior mas un empuje ligero de sus hombros anchos, alejandole de ella a la distancia que considero prudencial.

-Te he dicho que no.- Contesto ella divertida pero evidentemente firme, dejandole claro al joven Ace que aquel momento no era el mejor para andar de seductor. -La boca debe saberte a rayos despues de haber bebido eso.-

-Tu te lo pierdes.- Viendo que ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, Ace se limito a alejarse un poquito y propinarle otro trago largo a la botella, cruzandose despues chulesca y torpemente de brazos. -Ya vendras luego a buscarme, ya vendras... y, para la proxima, no me vas a encontrar... - Dijo como un abuelo cascarrabias, incluso, clavando la mirada vaga sobre el horizonte de anochecer maritimo frente a ellos. Era evidente a que se estaba refiriendo, logrando que Circe adoptara una expresion esceptica y orgullosa.

-Rencoroso y arrogante... que mala combinacion.- Con un suspirito resignado y teatral, Circe concluyo sus palabras, observando satisfecha y de reojo como Ace se enfurruñaba un tanto.

-Y tu muy insensata, desaprovechando oportunidades magnificas... - Bromeo el joven y bebido pirata, soltando una carcajada seca entre la amargura y la diversion de aquel que esta borracho y nada le importa. -Ademas, la esclava que... que compraste tiene t-tendencias suicidas... - Lo ultimo le costo pronunciarlo por la dificultad, ignorante de como la expresion de Circe se volvia algo mas seria y oscura. Por desgracia, Ace habia bebido demasiado. - ...te han timado ¡Jah!- Aunque hasta él mismo sabia que no era digno de burla incidente semejante, era lo que mas rondaba por su cabeza en aquel momento, sacando la conversacion de la primera manera que se le ocurrio. Lo de Dadou habia sido el detonante final para que Ace acabara asi aquel dia, borracho y solo.

-Dadou es cobarde.- Seria de repente y con voz cortante, la hermosa Circe dicto sentencia semejante, arrancando sobre el joven comandante una mueca de desconcierto. -Y debil.- Y es que Circe no se andaba con rodeos, estando ya al corriente del supuesto "accidente". Sin embargo, no era tan estupida como para creerse que heridas como aquellas habian sido sin intencion. -No funciona ni piensa como nosotros... - Confuso todavia, Ace clavo su mirada adormilada sobre la almendrada y segura de ella, analizando cada palabra en su cabeza para poder asimilarlas optimamente. -Es una esclava y piensa como una esclava. Es una esclava y funciona como una esclava. Piensa debil; funciona cobarde.- Y, a pesar de la borrachera, aquello ultimo si que fue facil de entender para Ace sin necesidad de reflexion de por medio.

Su expresion paso de la confusion graciosa a la seriedad total, apretando un tanto la botella de cristal bajo los dedos fuertes. Sus ojos oscuros, aunque adormilados, se clavaron sobre los de Circe con la mayor firmeza posible, regalandole unos segundos de silencio con la intencion de que ella dijera algo mas que salvara el momento.

Por desgracia, al ver que la mujer bonita no abria la boca de nuevo, tuvo que ser el joven Ace quien diera el paso.

-No vuelvas a decir algo como eso delante de mi.- Ya esta, no necesitaba aclararlo mejor, ignorando la cara de sorpresa desagradable que se plasmo sobre el rostro de Circe. Sin ganas de discutir tema como ese, el segundo comandante rompio el contacto visual, regresando su mirada al horizonte para beber de nuevo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de ambos, una porque habia sido cortada abruptamente en su opinion y el otro porque se habia sentido hasta ofendido.

Tensa y temerosa, Circe se mordio el labio inferior, contemplando a un Ace bebido y serio que miraba al horizonte.

-¿Me... me das un poco de eso?- Cuestiono ella finalmente para romper el silencio de alguna forma, pronunciando la pregunta de manera suave y algo regañada.

Ligeramente sorprendido, el segundo comandante elevo las cejas un tanto, girando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer a su lado. Finalmente, pensando que quiza habia sido demasiado duro o desconsiderado, Ace la sonrio amable y adormilado.

-Claro.- En cuanto vio su expresion y escucho su asentimiento, Circe correspondio rapido a su sonrisa con otra similar, acogiendo la botella que el joven Ace le tendio complice. Una vez pasado el momento desagradable, en mejor ambiente, tanto Circe como Ace regresaron su mirada al horizonte, dando la primera un pequeño trago cauteloso a la botella cedida.

-Argh... - Se quejo ella en cuanto el contenido alcoholico y abrasante le atraveso la garganta, no pudiendo contener una mueca de asco y dolor. -Que asco.- Lo dijo al aire mas que para alguien, analizando con desagradado la botella medio vacia que ahora ella sostenia entre las manos, arrancandole al segundo comandante una risita divertida.

-Eres una blandita.- Jugando un poco, el joven Ace le dijo aquello con gracia y burla falsa, sabiendo que ella replicaria veloz y de la misma manera. Necesitaba entretenerse.

-Oh, desde luego... No hay nada mejor para demostrar la dureza que beber como un animal, solo y amargado.- Como habia esperado, Circe no se quedo atras, hablando tan ironica como solo ella podia ser. -Luego, si eso, nos vamos de bares a pegarnos con algunos machotes y, si nos da tiempo, despues nos vamos de putas... Como los grandes hombretones.- Ace no pudo hacer mas que reir, mirando el horizonte perdidamente mientras ella, tras sus palabras burlescas, le propinaba un nuevo trago a la botella.

-Nah... - Ace se estiro perezoso sobre la barandilla, deslizandose un tanto a traves de ella hasta que sus codos se apoyaran correctamente, mas tirado y adormilado que al principio, incluso. -Me causas dolor de cabeza.- Con una sonrisilla, el joven comandante espero la respuesta que vendria rapida, escuchando como ella contenia un bufidito.

-¿Y no sera la botella, mas bien?- Se limito a cuestionar afilada, cruzandose de brazos con chuleria en su posicion apoyada.

-Quiza... es parecido.- Y, como noto que Circe no entendia su filosofia actual de borracho, el joven Ace decidio explicarse un poco mejor. -Esa botella es fuerte y desagradable al principio, cuando empiezas a beberla... pero la bebes por el colocon que causa en poco tiempo.- Se encogio de hombros autosuficiente, convencido de sus palabras, sabiendo que Circe entenderia la similitud. -Claro que, despues, puede traerte una buena resaca. Es parecido.- Concluyo, dedicando sobre la mujer bonita una mirada fugaz y divertida.

-¿Me estas comparando con una maldita botella de asqueroso contenido?- Circe no estaba molesta, pero decidio entrar tambien y del todo en el juego de actuaciones.

-Ahora mismo, puedo comparar cualquier cosa con una botella.- Ace se aguanto una carcajada, siendo consciente él mismo de su estado alcoholizado actual.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que filosofo te vuelves cuando bebes!- Exclamo Circe con exagerada y fingida admiracion, escuchando satisfecha como Ace producia un gruñidito bajo.

-No te rias de mi.- Enfurruñado incluso, el segundo comandante se limito a afianzar su perezosa posicion sobre la barandilla, no habiendo separado su mirada del horizonte cada vez mas oscuro.

-Deja de decir y hacer cosas dignas de burla, entonces.- Por desgracia para Ace, Circe andaba en perfecto estado, funcionando su cabeza y palabras de manera optima al contrario que en caso del joven comandante.

Al ver que no se le ocurria nada bueno que decir, Ace se limito a bufar bajito, frunciendo la expresion un poco para llevarse una mano hacia el sombrero y bajar el ala, ocultandose de ella por pura vergüenza instintiva. Habia perdido y, como si quisiera dejarlo del todo claro, Circe dejo escapar una carcajadita divertida para con la escena.

Nuevamente, ambos se dejaron llevar por el mutismo y el silencio, admirando el horizonte perdidamente en un ambiente que, al menos, ahora si era agradable y comodo.

Ligeramente reflexiva de pronto, Circe se llevo la botella a los labios, dandole un sorbito rapido que parecia necesitar mucho en aquel instante preciso.

-Entonces... ¿Me vas a dejar?- Por fin ella habia sacado el tema que la andaba carcomiendo sin descanso, observando como la expresion de Ace se tensaba un poco bajo el ala de su sombrero.

-No lo se... - Al fin y al cabo, era la verdad. Parecia ridiculo pero, ahora que andaba borracho, Ace era mas sincero consigo mismo, admitiendo el encontrarse en un laberinto complicado y emocional del que aun no sabia salir sin percances dolorosos de por medio.

-No lo sabes. Esperaba una respuesta como esa, viniendo de ti. - Ligeramente derrotada, Circe suspiro levemente con resignacion, agarrandose a la barandilla para impulsarse felina y acomodarse sentada sobre ella.

-No, no lo se.- Ace repitio aquella respuesta ambigua con la misma resignacion que ella, no sabiendo exactamente que decir o como explicarse. -Lo paso bien contigo, estoy a gusto... Ahora estoy a gusto... - Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, Circe lo interrumpio.

-Pero... Por que hay un "pero" ¿Verdad?- Y, realmente, ella parecia tomarlo mucho mejor de lo que nadie hubiera esperado, limitandose a escuchar y conversar serenamente.

-Bueno... - Empezo a sentirse incomodo y levemente acorralado, revolviendose un poquito contra la barandilla. Al fin y al cabo, incluso bebido, para Ace era dificil abrirse sin mas. - ... es solo que... en realidad, no estoy en un buen momento como para... para... ya sabes.- Y claro que Circe lo sabia, elevando las cejas un tanto la mujer bonita antes de hablar.

-¿Como para amar o querer a otra mujer?- Pregunto Circe por él, pareciendo que en realidad ya sabia lo que andaba ocurriendo por la cabeza de Ace.

- ... si... - A regañadientes, descubierto y blandito, Ace contesto finalmente de manera baja, afianzando un tanto su sombrero que servia como pequeña barrera protectora.

-Nunca te he pedido que me quieras, Ace.- Circe lo dijo tan orgullosa como comprensiva, incluso, tratando de explicarle tambien lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, Ace la conocia demasiado bien y sabia que, por suerte o desgracia, era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarse las cosas hasta a si misma. Se parecian en eso.

-No, no me lo has pedido... pero quieres que lo haga.- Y, antes de que ella pudiera salir al ruedo con algun comentario cortante o convencido, Ace continuo. -Si estoy contigo, sufres porque estoy contigo... Si no estoy contigo, sufres porque no estoy contigo. Haga lo que haga, sufres.- Ace lo dijo culpable y resignado, suspirando largamente ante la idea de sentirse un ser dañino para con aquellos que le rodeaban. No lo hacia a proposito pero, sin embargo, parecia que el universo entero trataba de lograrlo por todos los medios, estuviera él de acuerdo o no. -Circe, tu me gustas... - Entonces, Ace levanto un tanto el ala de su sombrero, dedicando sobre la mujer que atendia firmemente una mirada sincera y real. - ... me gustas de verdad, pero no puedo... no puedo.- Concluyo malamente, volviendo a ocultar parte del rostro para dejar de admirarla, sintiendose abrumado por haber sido demasiado descubierto.

-¿N-no puedes?- Ella trago saliva, cuestionando aquello por pura necesidad de escucharlo todo y que Ace no dejara el asunto en el aire.

-Puedo acostarme contigo, puedo darte atencion y jugar contigo. Puedo pasarlo bien y agradecerte todo cuanto has hecho y lo mucho que te has preocupado por mi. Puedo incluso pasear de la mano contigo por la calle, si quieres, o hasta invitarte a cenar como si de verdad todo esto fuera encaminado a una relacion corriente y manida... Una de esas relaciones perfectas que salen en los libros.- Ace se sorprendio hasta de si mismo por semejante elocuencia nunca antes vista comunmente, decidiendo dejar salir gran parte de lo que sentia. Al fin y al cabo, ella merecia su total sinceridad. -Sin embargo... no puedo amarte... - Y Ace agradecio al cielo el estar borracho, sabiendo que en otra circunstancia no seria capaz de soltarselo asi, de verdad y a la cara, pero con tacto. -Puedes gustarme mucho, pero no estoy enamorado de ti... Te quiero con toda mi alma, pero no te amo. Es diferente.- Ya esta, lo habia dicho, sintiendo Ace un gran alivio a la vez que un miedo visceral ante la idea de su enfado o rechazo. No pretendia hacerla mas daño.

-Pero eres mi amigo... ¿Cierto?- Y, sin embargo, ella respondio calida a pesar de parecer algo llorosa, dejandole claro que comprendia y ya lo habia estado esperando.

-Ahora mismo, te aseguro que soy tu mejor amigo.- Respondio Ace sinceramente, estando seguro de que anduviera enamorado de ella o no, igualmente, daria su vida por su persona y bienestar.

-Y yo soy tu amiga, Ace.- Circe continuo hablando segura y convencida a pesar del dolor, observando como él parecia culpable bajo el ala de su sombrero. -Antes que nada o cualquier otra cosa, me he convertido en tu amiga... ¿Eres un buen amigo, Ace?-

-Lo intento.- Respondio el joven comandante, no sabiendo exactamente si la pregunta anterior era afirmable o negable sin mas. Era mas complicado que todo eso.

-Entonces, no puedes dejarme... Los buenos amigos no abandonan a sus amigos.- Dudoso, Ace fruncio los labios, causando que Circe se adelantara rapidamente. -Me duele, es cierto, porque tengo dos sentimientos hacia ti... Pero te aseguro que... que si me abandonas, si me dejas y cortas de raiz... sera mucho peor que un amor no correspondido.- Ella parecio mas sincera que nunca, evitando tambien el contacto visual al pronunciar palabras semejantes.

-¿Te gusta como estamos ahora?- Era la pregunta clave y a la que, en realidad, habia ido encaminada toda aquella conversacion, cuestionandolo el joven Ace antes de tragar saliva incomodo, pero imeperceptible.

-Si... - Dijo ella a la velocidad de la luz, dejando claro que no necesitaba pensarlo ni dos veces. - ... pero soy ambiciosa por naturaleza y, por eso, sufro. Lo quiero todo... siempre sufro por eso.- Circe se agarro con algo de frustracion a la barandilla, sabiendo tranquila que Ace no la estaba mirando.

-Entonces, seguiremos como hasta ahora. A mi tambien me gusta.- Asunto aclarado o, al menos, momentaneamente aclarado. Ace sabia que en un futuro traeria problemas de nuevo, decidiendose por no pensar en ello y limitarse a disfrutarlo. Al fin y al cabo, quien sabe lo que podria pasarle o sentir si algun dia superaba del todo la ausencia de Ifára. Nadie lo sabia. No podia tirar por la borda una bonita esperanza de querer y ser querido. Desde que habia vivido en semejante momento emotivo y cumbre, la idea del romance era mucho mas agradable que antes de haberlo conocido, ciertamente.

Habia sido un buen chico, se dijo Ace. Habia actuado como se debe y evitando un mal mayor para aquellos que lo apreciaban. Habia sido sincero, considerado y empatico.

Seguro que Ifára se sentia orgullosa de él en este momento.

Era algo agradable.

-¿Que es eso?- La pregunta repentina lo hizo dar un pequeño respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos para elevar el ala de su sombrero y observar a la mujer a su lado.

-¿El que?- Respondio Ace levemente desconcertado, contemplando como Circe entrecerraba los ojos y clavaba la mirada sobre el horizonte maritimo.

-Eso... eso que se ve en la lejania.- Ella señalo el lugar o elemento misterioso en cuestion desde su sitio, causando que el joven comandante rapidamente se pusiera a la tarea y examinara la cosa desconocida.

Algo navegaba sobre el mar alejadamente todavia, causando que el pobre Ace tuviera que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por ajustar su vista y dejar de ver tan borroso y doble.

-Parece un barco.- Dijo Circe de nuevo con desconcierto y recelo, analizando atentamente el objeto flotante en discordia.

Haciendo alarde de la experiencia a pesar de la borrachera, que si le habian nombrado comandante no habia sido por la simple suerte, Ace consiguio por fin hacer de su vista algo mas o menos util, topandose rapidamente con la forma de velero que parecia ahora mas cercano que al principio.

-Es un barco.- Respondio, consiguiendo que ella le dedicara una miradita confusa de reojo antes de volver su atencion total hacia el supuesto navio. -Y parece que se esta acercando.- Sonando mas receloso y desconfiado, el joven comandante no se lo penso dos veces, separandose de la barandilla para cruzar la cubierta y, asi, observar algo mejor y de cerca el velero intruso.

A grandes zancadas, Ace llego al lugar en menos que canta un gallo, siendo seguido rapidamente por una Circe tan recelosa y confusa como él mismo. Que Ace supiera, no se encontraban en territorio de ningun otro capitan ni tripulacion, mucho menos cerca de alguna isla habitable. Era extraño. Sintiendo algo de tension por el momento, el segundo comandante se agarro de la nueva barandilla al otro lado de la cubierta, asomandose un tanto para admirar el barco cada vez mas cercano.

La forma del velero le resulto familiar asi como el numero de velas, los colores que se apreciaban a pesar de la distancia, donde predominaba el blanco y el azul, tambien se le hicieron reconocibles. Exactamente lo mismo le ocurrio con la maniobra rapida y suave con la que navegaba sobre el mar.

De lo mas sorprendido e incredulo, el joven comandante se echo hacia atras un tanto, abriendo los ojos ante la mirada atenta y nerviosa de Circe.

-¡Es un barco!- Exclamo Ace de nuevo, comenzando a sentir la adrenalina recorriendole cada poro y vena de su cuerpo. -¡Un barco de la marina!- Y es que era una cosa rara que los hubieran encontrado sin mas, sabiendo por lo rapido que se acercaban que amigos no pretendian ser. Al fin y al cabo, eran el enemigo natural de los piratas.

-¡¿Que?- Tan incredula como él, la hermosa Circe cambio su expresion desconcertada por otra depredadora, lanzandose sobre la barandilla para cerciorarse ella misma de aquella afirmacion. -¡Joder! ¡Si que lo es!- Y es que, ahora mismo, el navio, aunque lejano, si se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerlo, acercandose a una velocidad nada amistosa ni benigna. -¡¿Pero estan locos o que diablos les pasa? Saben que los podemos aplastar facilmente.- Dijo ella con toda su autoconfianza, tanto en si misma como en su tripulacion, no retrocediendo en absoluto ante la idea de batalla.

-Se acercan rapido.- Sin embargo, Ace no habia perdido el recelo, analizando el barco enemigo. -Eso significa que estan confiados.-

-O que son unos suicidas.- Circe se cruzo de brazos, paladeando la idea de guerra como la mas sublime de las situaciones. Al fin y al cabo, era tan pirata y guerrera como cualquiera de los rufianes de su barco.

-Quiza... pero no hay nada mas peligroso que aquel que acepta la muerte.- Ace estaba seguro de ello, chasqueando la lengua molesto. No era un buen dia para un ataque ¿Que diablos pasaba hoy? -Este dia esta maldito.- Dijo el segundo comandante entre dientes y para si mismo, causando que ella diera un respinguito y le mirara confusa. Indiferente a su desconcierto, el joven Ace se separo velozmente de la barandilla, dispuesto a cumplir con su cometido como buen hijo de Barba Blanca. -Avisare a los demas.-

Ella abrio la boca para replicar o decir algo, teniendo que callarse rapidamente al observar que el joven Ace ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable. Habiendo recorrido la cubierta a la velocidad de la luz, el segundo comandante desaparecio hacia el interior del navio pirata como alma que lleva el diablo, decidido a cumplir con su deber.

Lo unico que Circe pudo hacer fue rezar porque se le pasara la borrachera antes de la batalla.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola!_

_Me ha costado! Como siempre, este capitulo iba a ser mas largo y pensaba dividirlo en dos partes... pero, al final, lo vi muy extenso y creo que sera suficiente con este._

_Siento que, ultimamente, la historia quiza se ande haciendo demasiado plana, pero pronto llegara un momento cumbre, muuy pronto... Muajajaja_

_Ah! Por cierto, os advierto que el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo (O el siguiente, aun no se cuanto ocupara y eso) y luego hare un epilogo que, sin duda, ya si que sera el fin._

_Siento la espera, ha sido horrible lo se, soy una desconsiderada! T-T Este ha sido un capitulo de conversaciones, verdad? espero que no os haya aburrido o molestado, pero queria exponer mucho de los personajes y sus relaciones entre ellos mediante el dialogo._

_Ojala lo hayais disfrutado, soñado y todas esas cursilerias de las que me gusta hablar a veces (pero que son verdades y tan bonitas... *-*). Os quiero con locura, podeis estar seguras de ello._

_Con amor amor amorrrrrrr gigante y ratonil junto con un besito de arandonos!_

_Maddy _


	20. Y tras el silencio, la confesion

El ambiente era tenso, cargante.

El aire, pesado.

Tenso, cargante, pesado.

El ambiente del dia que, aunque fresco, no habia sido del todo desagradable parecia haberse transformado con el atardecer en algo absorvente, viciado y tan frio como asfixiante. El aire, por su parte, se lleno de una humedad gelida que atravesaba los pulmones, vaporizada el agua entre el oxigeno como clara indicacion de que iba a llover aquella noche.

Habria tormenta, seguramente.

Como hechizados por semejante dia, cuya climatologia no hizo mas que aumentar los nervios e histerias acostumbradas, la marabunta pirata conformada por cada uno de los tripulantes a bordo del Moby Dick correteaba ruidosamente de un lado a otro, gritando improverbios y alcanzando las armas que tuvieran mas a mano para salir a cubierta y aniquilar al enemigo. Muchos de ellos ya se encontraban fuera, dandole a la gresca, sangrando y haciendo sangrar, luchando mas por el orgullo y la victoria que por la supervivencia pues, sabian claro, ser vencedores iba a ser tarea sencilla. Pasada la sorpresa inicial de recibir noticia como el de un ataque directo de la marina asi, de repente y sin esperarlo en absoluto, la tripulacion de rufianes y mujeronas curtidas se puso manos a la obra, no dejandose amedrentar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Rapido, algun tipo astuto o enterado explico un poco el motivo de semejante encuentro no deseado, percatandose los que no supieran nada que, en medio de mar tan inmenso como el Grand Line, habia mas de una base del ejercito naval cuyas coordenadas y posicion eran sabiamente ocultadas.

Era, en realidad, una cuestion simple.

Ellos no sabian nada y los marines, seguramente, tampoco supieran que iban a toparse precisamente con tripulacion como aquella. Sin embargo, debia ser por su propio orgullo de militares, de nobleza desesperada y honor que, aunque admirable, a veces se hacia incluso ciego y exagerado, que los soldados en cuestion no pudieron soportar el ver pasear pacifcamente un barco pirata cerca de sus dominios. Asi habia sido y, como era de esperar, el ataque primero provino de ellos y la contraofensiva fue rapidamente puesta en marcha, comenzando la batalla campal y cruenta de costumbre donde moriria mas de un soldado.

Entre bombardeos estruendosos seguidos del bamboleo violento del barco correspondiente, compañeros que gritaban furiosos y dispuestos a la guerra mientras corrian de un lado a otro en busca de buenas posiciones de ataque ya fuera en primera fila o en un lugar mas estrategico, el primer comandante atraveso como una centella el pasillo abarrotado y tan destartalado ahora.

Si alguno hubiera estado pendiente o atento a otras cosas que no fueran la batalla, seguramente se hubiera sorprendido enormemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Marco, aunque mas serio que nunca y con una actitud sombria como un juez impasible, recorria el navio en direccion contraria al resto de tripulantes.

Un nuevo estallido de polvora arramplo en el cielo, escuchandose su silbido tipico para, finalmente, estrellarse contra el barco pirata sin miramientos ni cuidado. El navio se bamboleo con fuerza y hubo un momento de total tension y susto, escuchandose gritos, golpes y sonidos de muebles y objetos rotos por todas partes. Como muchos de sus compañeros, incluso el propio Marco perdio el equilibrio irremediablemente y se estampo contra la pared de madera, consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio velozmente para, todavia siendo preso el barco de un fuerte vaiven, erguirse de nuevo y continuar su camino mediante grandes y seguras zancadas.

Acelero el ritmo con el corazon apretado dentro del pecho, la garganta seca por la tension y los ojos que apenas pestañeaban, mostrandose a pesar de todo tan gelido e impasible por fuera que hasta daba miedo. Corriendo, varios le esquivaron con dificultad en el ultimo momento mientras se dirigian hacia el exterior, no estando el primer comandante pendiente de cruzarse con nadie o algo similar, precisamente. Llego incluso a chocarse con algun tripulante y hermano, estando a punto Marco de tirarlo al suelo sin miramientos cuando ocurrio y él, en lugar de recapacitar, simplemente puso el hombro mas fuerte y continuo el camino.

No estaba como para atender a nada. A nada mas. Aun no podia asimilarlo del todo.

Tras recordar el motivo por el cual andaba de semejante manera y se dirigia hacia aquel lugar, Marco no pudo evitar volverse aun mas serio y tenso, recorriendo el pasillo plagado de gente y ruido mientras los gritos de guerra y sonidos de batalla se colaban desde el exterior al interior del navio.

Otro estallido de los cañones y un nuevo impacto directo.

Marco consiguio mantenerse en pie lo mas dignamente posible para, velozmente, recomponerse y continuar el camino. Alguien se callo a sus pies, creyo ver, pero le importo bastante poco, limitandose a esquivarlo o saltarlo como mejor pudiera y seguir andando.

Los pulmones y la cabeza estaban a punto de explotarle por someterlos a semejante ansiedad y tension, limitandose a ignorarlos para llegar a su destino, ya tan cercano, cuanto antes. La puerta buscada en medio del pasillo hizo que acelerara el ritmo de sus zancadas aun mas, llegando casi a echar a correr a contra corriente del resto de compañeros.

Finalmente, Marco alcanzo la habitacion buscada, llevando una mano tensa al picaporte rapidamente, girandolo, siempre correcto a pesar de todo e incluso en situacion como aquella, abriendo la puerta e internandose dentro del cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Finalmente, cerro tras su espalda con cuidado y se obligo a relajarse.

Relajarse, pero no ablandarse.

Necesitaba estar sereno.

Los sonidos ahogados llegaron desde el pasillo con fuerza al igual que ocurrio con los de cubierta, apoyando Marco la espalda sobre la puerta ahora cerrada para tomarse un par de segundos de calma. El camarote espacioso se encontraba tan ordenado y acogedor como solo su propietaria podia ser, acostumbrandose rapido la vista del primer comandante al ambiente oscuro pero lo suficientemente iluminado como para reconocer las formas.

Las formas y las caras. Las caras tambien podia reconocerlas.

Finalmente, Marco se separo de la puerta y atraveso la habitacion, dirigiendose directo hacia la cama mas pequeña de las dos que ocupaban parte de uno de los laterales del cuarto.

En cuanto llego, se inclino un poco para toparse con que, como habia esperado, la joven esclava Dadou se encontraba cobijada bajo las mantas, dormitando todavia debil y palida tras su intento de suicidio hacia apenas unas horas antes. Gracias a Dios que Marco siempre terminaba por enterarse de todo cuanto acontecia en el navio pirata.

En cuanto se lo dijeron por casualidad, el primer comandante sufrio de un shock rapido y desconcertante. Siempre fue un hombre astuto y deductivo, una mente racional que extraia los datos necesarios y los enlazaba con otros correcta y coherentemente de manera incluso inconsciente, acudiendo a su cabeza la respuesta a tanto enigma doloroso y preocupante.

Entonces, justo en aquel instante en que le dieron la noticia desagradable de la desdichada esclava, el puzle empezo a tomar forma y las dudas que lo habian estado torturando durante un año entero comenzaron a responderse solas.

La pieza que le faltaba, aquella que parecia estar delante de sus narices y esconderse vilmente cada vez que Marco pretendia descubrirla, habia aparecido.

Y seguia alli, frente a sus narices, pero habiendose personificado en muchacha y habiendo dejado de esconderse.

Solo un poco mas. Un poco mas y todo cobraria sentido.

Marco, sin embargo, estaba casi seguro de que habia ocurrido. Ahora, si.

Pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Despertando de sus reflexiones, el primer comandante llevo una mano fuerte hasta el hombro de la joven durmiente, diciendose que debia encontrarse realmente mal si podia andar soñando con tanto ruido y movimiento. Por desgracia para ella, no era momento de compasiones ni buenas maneras porque Marco, ahora, sabia la utilidad de aquella pieza casi al completo.

Era imperdonable.

Sin miramientos, el primer comandante zarandeo a la joven Dadou mediante el agarre de su hombro, observando como ella gruñia entre dolorosa y molesta sin aun espabilarse del todo. Tratando de no perder la paciencia tan rapido, Marco volvio a llevar a cabo la misma accion, aumentando la fuerza e insistencia del movimiento para observar satisfecho que cumplia con el efecto deseado.

Los ojos de Dadou se abrieron confusamente, observando su alrededor primero como revision instintiva antes de caer sobre la figura seria del primer comandante.

Sorprendida y todavia adormilada, la muchacha permanecio en silencio un par de segundos, analizando sin sentido la expresion impasible y gelida del hombre que la habia despertado.

Entonces, un nuevo estallido se estrello contra el barco con menos eficacia que los anteriores, haciendolo moverse de manera notable a pesar de la falta de punteria.

Dadou dio un respingo tumbada sobre el colchon y acudieron a sus oidos los gritos de guerra y batalla mientras que Marco no se movia ni abria la boca todavia, comenzando a asustarse y ponerse nerviosa al caer, rapidamente, en la cuenta de que andaban siendo atacados o bien ya andaban inmersos en alguna batalla peligrosa.

Asustada, la joven esclava se revolvio sobre el colchon levemente dolorida y realmente nerviosa, buscando incorporarse.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono aterrada, dedicando sobre el primer comandante una mirada de miedo y busqueda de proteccion instintiva, incluso, comenzando a tratar de sentarse sobre la cama para levantarse y esconderse en algun lugar.

Sin embargo, Marco no debia estar de acuerdo.

-Quedate donde estas.- Y, aunque no sono demasiado peligroso y ni siquiera elevo la voz, hubo algo en su tono y su expresion que hizo que la joven se quedara congelada durante unos segundos, tragando saliva pesadamente al comprobar que aquellos ojos oscuros parecian atravesarla sin compasion ni aprecio alguno.

Finalmente, Dadou supo por instinto de supervivencia que era mejor obedecer y olvidarse de la batalla por el momento, regresando a su posicion tumbada boca arriba sobre el colchon con los ojos asustados clavados sobre el primer comandante.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Volvio a cuestionar la joven de manera temblorosa y tensa, comprobando nerviosa y con incomprensibles ganas de llorar como Marco parecia tener que contenerse algo profundamente. En realidad, de una forma u otra Dadou sabia que estaba pasando.

Marco respiro hondo, no apartando a pesar de todo la mirada peligrosa, aquella de juez que todo lo sabe, clavada sobre la asustada y llorosa de ella.

-Cuentame... lo que paso.- Dijo finalmente el primer comandante, hablando aun mas gelido y monocorde de lo que era normalmente, bien cercano e intimidante sin apenas proponerselo junto a la cama ocupada.

Los ojos de Dadou se abrieron aun mas, teniendo la chiquilla que controlar a conciencia su respiracion para no sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿D-de que?- Pregunto ella con la mirada vidriosa y aterrada, desesperada incluso, descubriendose ella sola y dejandole saber, rapidamente, que efectivamente tenia un secreto demasiado peligroso y grande.

-Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, muchacha.- Cortante y autoritario, que se notaba su ira a pesar de la mascara permanente de calma, Marco pronuncio aquellas palabras, comprobando que la ansiedad de ella aumentaba aun mas. -Dime que paso. Cuentame lo que paso y no te hare daño.- Y, mas que una peticion, fue una evidente amenaza o advertencia que no pudo adivinarse del todo bien, consiguiendo que Dadou se tensara nerviosamente, guardandose el miedo y la histeria como mejor pudiera.

-He... he intentado matarme.- Dijo como fuga y huida a la amenaza extraña del primer comandante, tragando saliva la muchacha con pesadez tumbada sobre la cama.

-Cierto... pero yo no hablo de matarte.- En lugar de un alivio, su voz serena y firme asi como la expresion gelida causo que un escalofrio de panico recorriera la espalda de la muchacha, observando con los ojos llorosos al primer comandante. Nunca le habia dado miedo. Nunca. Hasta ahora. -Hablo de que me cuentes lo que paso, lo que paso en realidad. Puedes hacerlo facil para los dos y, simplemente, dedicarte a abrir la boca y explicarmelo todo con todo lujo de detalles... - Dijo Marco, inclinandose un tanto mas sobre la cama para acentuar el peligro y la amenaza, tan tranquilo como solo él podia ser a pesar de todo. - ... o puedes hacerlo dificil, complicarlo mas y causarte situaciones desagradables que no queremos ninguno de los dos... Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a marcharme de esta habitacion sin las respuestas que busco. Conseguire mis respuestas, niña, y hare cuanto tenga que hacer para tenerlas ¿Entiendes?- Claro que Dadou lo entendia. No habia mas que ver su expresion de terror, como sus ojos empezaban a llorar sin que pudiera evitarlo a la vez que un sollozo malamente ahogado la recorria de pies a cabeza.

Finalmente, temblorosa, llorosa y asustada, Dadou asintio nerviosamente.

-Chica lista... ¿Sabes? Lo habeis hecho bien, muy bien.- Dijo el primer comandante con convencimiento, pareciendo que incluso se sentia impresionado por como habia sido manejada la situacion en cuestion.

-¿H-habeis?- La chiquilla se atrevio a abrir la boca para cuestionar de manera temblorosa y aterrada, consiguiendo con su pregunta que el otro elevara las cejas con curiosidad.

-Si, evidentemente. Tu no has podido hacerlo sola... Ademas, teniendo en cuenta tu reciente intento de suicidio en un dia tan significativo como hoy, estoy seguro de que tu no pretendias hacer algo semejante en un principio. Supongo que algo paso y, entonces, si decidiste hacerlo... - Marco se encogio de hombros, tan analitico y astuto como el mejor de los detectives. -Y creo saber que paso.- Esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, no esperando todavia la respuesta a aquella cuestion. Todo con orden y a su debido tiempo.

Como respuesta primera, la joven esclava Dadou volvio a sollozar de manera ahogada y nerviosa.

-Escuchame... lo habeis hecho bien, de verdad que si.- Marco asintio un par de veces serenas, llevandose las manos hacia los bolsillos con calma, pero aun cargado de aquella actitud peligrosa y amenazante. -Habeis engañado a todos, habeis conseguido que todo se olvide y se tenga como una desgracia accidental... Pero a mi no podeis manipularme de una manera tan burda, muchacha. Tarde o temprano, iba a descubrirlo. - Suspiro el primer comandante, pareciendo resignado como si toda aquella trama hubiera sido, en realidad, un juego sencillo de busca y captura. -De ti, puedo creerme que no lo supieras o imaginaras. Apenas sabes como soy... pero de la otra parte... - Y esta vez parecio herido en su amor propio, incluso, tragandose un nuevo suspirito fastidiado. -Crei que me conocian mejor en este barco.- Finalmente, Marco se resigno un tanto, chasqueando la lengua antes de seguir hablando. -En definitiva: el juego se ha terminado, el gato ha atrapado a las dos ratas y tu desesperado intento de suicidio ha sido la prueba total que me faltaba.- Llorosa y nerviosa, atrapada, la joven esclava lloriqueo otra vez, apresandose a las sabanas en busca de proteccion instintiva. -Y, ahora, quiero saberlo todo... y puedes decirmelo por las buenas, o por las malas, como te he explicado antes.- Seguro de si mismo, pareciendo realmente dispuesto a cuanto hiciera falta para sonsacarle la informacion deseada, el primer comandante se irguio chulesco sobre sus pies, observando fijamente las reacciones y lloros de la muchacha sobre el colchon. -Tu decides.-

Y, finalmente, Dadou trago saliva, buscando su voz de entre el miedo para poder hablar y confesar finalmente aquello que la estaba matando poco a poco.

Como chica lista, eligio la primera opcion.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Ya no era lo mismo.

Ace no sabia exactamente desde cuando ni porque, pero no era lo mismo.

Sumergido de lleno en plena batalla, el joven comandante dejo el mandato y las ordenes hacia su division para volverse uno mas, olvidando todos los rangos y liderazgos de costumbre y asi abandonarse a la guerra y la supervivencia feroz. Lo que habia empezado en la distancia y a base de cañonazos, termino con una especie de invasion pirata a la cubierta del buque marino, comenzando asi la verdadera batalla cruenta y cuerpo a cuerpo que solia ser el punto culminante de conflicto como aquel.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo.

Para Ace, ya no era lo mismo.

Los gritos de dolor y el sonido de los golpes se le hicieron ensordecedores en lugar de la banda sonora tipica y acostumbrada, como si desgarraran el aire acuchillandolo angustiosamente. La sangre, excesiva y a menudo innecesaria, demasiado intensa y alarmante. El olor de la polvora le quemaba los pulmones y le traia recuerdos desagradables e imagenes de peleas a muerte sin mucho sentido. Y, aunque Ace trato de abandonarse, de dejarse llevar por aquel conocido y anhelado estado puramente instintivo y salvaje que lo poseia durante la guerra, este no acudio en su ayuda. Cada vez que creia haberlo logrado, que creia haber regresado a su punto mas primitivo y peligroso, cada vez que creia que podria llegar a disfrutar otra vez de una situacion sadica como aquella, habia algo que lo hacia despertar irremediablemente y volver a ser humano, a ser Ace el hombre en lugar de Portgas D. Ace, el peligroso pirata del mar.

En medio de la batalla y la locura, el joven pirata elevo la cabeza y se permitio unos temerarios segundos de evasion extraña, observando el ambiente oscuro de cielo nocturno y como cada uno de los humanos presentes parecian haberse transformado en una amalgama de gritos, peleas largas y asesinatos fugaces. Observo como apenas podia distinguir cuales eran sus hermanos y cuales sus enemigos, o las escasas diferencias apreciables entre la preocupacion y cuidado que tenia él mismo sobre sus subordinados y la proteccion semejante de cualquier oficial superior del bando contrario. El tiempo parecio detenerse de golpe, transcurriendo como a camara lenta, y Ace pudo ver con un sentimiento extraño la manera en que algunos luchaban a la desesperada por un honor que carecia de sentido en gran medida. Entre los gritos de guerra, los golpes y los aullidos de dolor, distinguieron sus oidos un sonido melancolido y bajo que causo que algo le doliera por dentro.

Era un llanto. Alguien estaba llorando.

En toda su joven vida, pero no por ello poco intensa, Ace nunca se habia parado a escuchar cosa semejante en medio de una batalla numerosa y violenta como aquella. Es mas, Ace dudaba de, si acaso, antes habia estado capacitado para oir sonido como aquel y reconocerlo. Sin embargo, ahora lo escuchaba perfectamente aunque tuviera que agudizar el oido para percibirlo bien, descubriendo que definitivamente los hombres tambien lloraban porque, en realidad, eran solo eso, hombres. Era el llanto de aquel que pierde a alguien importante. Ace lo conocia bien, ahora se lo sabia de memoria. Quiza un hermano, un hijo que comparte el trabajo militar con su padre o quiza al reves. O, a lo mejor, simplemente un amigo. Ace no conocia la situacion pero tampoco le importaba mucho aquel detalle, sabiendo que alguien habia perdido a alguien en medio de la guerra tan violenta y sanguinaria como estaba siendo ya a estas alturas de la noche.

Y, entonces, Ace se dio cuenta de que, en aquella situacion, en el momento de la perdida, ni unos eran piratas ni los otros marines. Supo que en el momento de la perdida todos eran hombres, nada mas. Supo, tambien, que él ya no podia ser otra cosa mas que eso, él mismo, y que la mascara del monstruo se le habia caido y la habia perdido por el camino. Que Ace era Ace, ahora del todo y al completo, y que el monstruo habia desaparecido.

Por eso no podia dejarse llevar por la guerra.

Se dijo que, le gustase o no, siempre disfrutaria de pelear porque era un chico orgulloso hasta un punto preocupante. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ya se sabe. Disfrutaba de la lucha, de la victoria y de fortalecerse, de darlo todo hasta que no pudiera mas y ganar, o bien perder con honor y servir para que otro hermano conociera su valor. Disfrutaba de la competicion, lo hacia.

Pero no asi. No de esto.

Esto no era una pelea ni una competicion, ni siquiera una batalla. Era, simplemente, un sin sentido. Una locura. Nada mas que angustia y sangre porque si, por la sangre. Sangre sin motivo y angustia para nadie, sin ningun fin real. Angustia, angustia por todas partes. Podia verla en cada mirada, en cada rostro y expresion incluso de aquellos que ganaban y, engañados por el mismo animal que poseyo tambien a Ace en sus guerras anteriores similares, creian haber conseguido algo bueno y sentirse bien. Cada rostro, cada cara era diferente y le decia que cada uno tenia una personalidad propia ¿Como se llamaria aquel de la lejania, ese que blandia el hacha y mostraba un rostro desesperado y preocupado por los suyos? ¿Y aquel de la izquierda, el del fondo, ese con cara de granjero bonachon que se notaba completamente fuera de lugar? ¿Como se llamarian? ¿Como serian? ¿Y sus amigos, sus familias? ¿Tendrian familia, serian queridos o repudiados? ¿Habria amantes esperando su llegada o pequeños deseosos de lanzarse a los brazos de sus padres de nuevo?

¿Como se llamarian? ¿Como serian?

En medio de tanta locura y angustia, alguien cayo al suelo cerca entre los gritos, las muertes y los golpes, causando que el joven Ace diera un respingo y despertara. Entonces, el tiempo volvio a su velocidad habitual y el segundo comandante supo que no era momento de continuar evasivo y hacerse preguntas, decidiendo que, aunque ya no fuera un monstruo, al menos sobreviviria y cuidaria de su gente con todo su esfuerzo para no llorar como aquel pobre desgraciado que se oyo en la lejania. Alguien trato de cogerlo desprevenido y apuñalarle por la espalda o algo parecido, causando que Ace reaccionara a la velocidad de la luz, esquivara el ataque y propinara un puñetazo potente sobre el rostro de aquel desdichado. Al hacer notar su presencia de nuevo, para Ace la batalla volvio a empezar, internandose en la pelea de lleno y asi romper mandibulas, quemar cuanto fuera necesario y patear todos los estomagos enemigos.

La nocion del tiempo y el espacio desaparecio para él porque no tenia tiempo ni espacio de pensar en ellos, observando de reojo y con toda su atencion posible que sus hermanos mas cercanos se encontraran bien y vivos. Alguien le propino un golpe fuerte sobre la cabeza que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el sentido, reconociendo Ace facilmente la sensacion del kairouseki asi como el recapacitar malamente que, si no fuera por aquel material, no le habrian podido herir. A punto estuvo de desvanecerse pero, como chico fuerte y entrenado, rapido se recompuso, apoyando las manos grandes sobre el suelo mientras sentia la sangre calida y propia cayendo hacia su frente junto con la nuca palpitando dolorosamente. Por venganza y supervivencia, antes de que a su atacante le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Ace aprovecho su posicion sobre el suelo para lanzar una buena patada a la espinilla de su agresor, haciendole caer de bruces casi a la misma vez que él se levantaba como una centella. Escucho el sonido del metal rodando sobre la madera de cubierta y supo que, seguramente, habria perdido el arma peligrosa con el golpe, encarando velozmente a aquel marine que habia logrado herirle con urgencia por si podria tener mas objetos del mismo material desagradable. Mediante rapidas zancadas, Ace se acerco a aquel marine tirado sobre el suelo todavia, corriendo hasta él antes de que se le ocurriera levantarse.

Un muchacho flaco y herido, rasguñado por la batalla, le miro con panico incluso, agitandose su respiracion velozmente en cuanto contemplo desde el suelo como el mismisimo Portgas D. Ace se detenia en pie junto a él.

No debia tener mas de quince años, se dijo el joven comandante, observando hasta incredulo como aquel muchacho, aquel niño disfrazado de soldado, trataba de aceptar la muerte con todo el valor que su corazoncillo sin curtir todavia le permitiera. Le observo en silencio total, quieto como una estatua, y lo vio asustado ante la idea de abandonar la vida, perdido en realidad entre tanta muerte y tembloroso, incluso, luchando el chiquillo por ser digno y no llorar o bien cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, seguramente suaves todavia, aunque parecia morirse de ganas por hacerlo.

Y, aunque el niño se notaba convencido de que Ace iba a matarlo, aunque el niño parecia tratar de hacerse a la idea de la muerte sin poder conseguirlo el pobre, el joven pirata no pudo moverse.

No tenia mas de quince años, eso seguro. ¿A que diablos estaban jugando?

Las manos de Ace se relajaron irremediablemente, su respiracion se calmo y, definitivamente, no podia moverse. Ni siquiera sentia rencor por la herida sangrante y reciente de su cabeza. Solo era un niño.

-Vete.- Le dijo con un movimiento de cabeza y la voz seria, comprobando como el muchachito abria los ojos como platos, convencido y tembloroso sobre el suelo de que sus oidos le engañaban. -Vamos, largate.- Ace elevo la voz con mas indicacion y autoridad, indignado e incredulo por dentro, desconcertado de tanto cambio drastico sobre su propia persona, observando al pobre chicuelo que aun lo miraba estupefacto desde el suelo. Sin embargo, al muchachito no le hizo falta mas tiempo ni palabras, dando un respingo nervioso para arrastrarse un tanto y ponerse mala y finalmente en pie. Cojeando por el golpe asi como dolorido por las otras heridas, el niño disfrazado de soldado se dio a la fuga torpe bajo la atenta mirada de Ace.

Y, por el camino, no pudo evitar girarse un segundo para contemplar al otro, al pirata, al joven Ace, regresando rapidamente su atencion al frente para desaparecer entre la batalla hacia algun lugar seguro.

Ya habia demasiada angustia como para causar mas, se dijo Ace.

Su madre se alegraria de verlo regresar con vida y entero.

-¡Pero ¿Que diablos haces?- Una voz femenina, ronca y audaz sono a su espalda, logrando que el joven pirata se girara para atenderla velozmente. La hermosa y salvaje Circe parecia mas peligrosa que nunca, jadeando por el esfuerzo y el deporte extremo con el cabello oscuro revuelto como una leona, la piel rasguñada y la ropa tan sucia como rasgada. Su rostro bonito y arabigo le mostro una expresion entre culpabilizadora e incredula, no pudiendo evitar la mujer el detenerse en seco en cuanto contemplo la extraña escena compasiva que Ace, precisamente Ace, habia llevado a cabo. Por su parte, el segundo comandante permanecio en silencio, tranquilo, limitandose a observarla serenamente. -¡¿Que te pasa?- Ella no entendia nada en absoluto, gritandole entre extrañada y molesta por la actitud desconocida de su superior y amigo. -¡Te quedas ahi parado como un pasmarote y luego dejas marchar a uno!- Le espeto Circe, comenzando a acercarse a él algo menos frustrada que al principio, pareciendo que estaba recomponiendose de la escena un tanto.

-Solo era un niño.- Contesto Ace con evidencia y despreocupacion, encogiendose de hombros mientras ella, finalmente, se colocaba junto a él en mitad de la batalla. Ciertamente Circe, en semejante situacion, con semejante aspecto y en semejante escenario, era una vision fascinante y envolvente.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos todavia algo molesta, Circe suspiro larga y sonoramente.

-Y ese niño, si pudiera, te mataria. Es un marine.- La hermosa y salvaje morena se llevo las manos a las caderas un momento, regresando rapidamente al estado de alerta en cuanto escucho y observo que el conflicto se desataba de nuevo, estallando en otra ola peligrosa de violencia.

-Es un niño.- Y es que Ace tenia la ultima palabra esta vez, finalizando la conversacion corta con aquella pequeña frase para, al igual que ella, regresar toda su atencion a la guerra.

Un pequeño grupo de marines con aspecto derrotado, que la batalla se estaba terminando con muy mala fortuna para ellos, les observaba cercanamente, deteniendose primero a una distancia prudencial para recapacitar y armarse de valor antes de lanzarse al ataque. Tanto Circe como Ace se prepararon para recibirlos, sabiendo el segundo comandante que seria una tarea sencilla y que, teniendo a alguien como ella cerca, la situacion se le haria mas llevadera y fascinante.

Ella solto una carcajada seca de guerrera hacia aquel grupo de soldados llenos de determinacion y Ace no pudo evitar clavar su mirada sobre Circe un momento. Consciente de todo actualmente, con los sentidos y el instinto a flor de piel, la preciosa Circe le dedico unos ojos fieros y salvajes, felinos, depredadores, tensandose la mujer notablemente con la anticipacion de la sangre y la pelea.

Aunque para Ace no fuera lo mismo, seguramente para ella si lo fuera e, igualmente, le resultaba completamente absorvente.

Era fascinante.

Como una amazona recien salida de los mitos de Heracles, Circe se preparo sonriendo maliciosa, clavando los ojos arabigos sobre aquellos desdichados que se atreverian a cruzar armas con ella. Era una leona, o una pantera hambrienta que se desliza en mitad de la noche. Una guerrera digna de los poemas cantados a los heroes. El peligro hecho mujer. El instinto personificado.

Fascinante. Simplemente, era fascinante.

Y, de repente, en medio de su fascinacion y vispera de lucha, los oidos de Ace le avisaron de algo otra vez. Le costo un poco porque era un susurro bajo, algo parecido a un siseo reptiloide, causando que la atencion del segundo comandante comenzara a abandonar a regañadientes a la mujer que tenia junto a él.

-¡¿Estas listo, comandante?- Dijo ella divertida y con la respiracion agitada por la expectacion, dispuesta a lanzarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Ace no dijo nada, aun tratando de reconocer el extraño sonido que comenzaba a desconcertarlo.

Parecia un siseo reptiloide, si pero, evidentemente, Ace sabia que no habria serpientes ni nada similar por alli, recapacitando rapido que tenia que ser otra cosa. El susurro extraño continuo de manera regular durante unos segundos mas. Cerca, estaba cerca porque, si no, Ace no lo pudiera haber oido, se dijo, agudizando la oreja aun mas al notar que algo le decia que conocia en realidad ese sonido a la perfeccion.

Claro que lo conocia.

No sabiendo aun reaccionar, el segundo comandante abrio los ojos un tanto, elevandose sobre sus pies cuanto pudo para comprobar que sus temores y nuevo descubrimiento peligroso eran reales.

Barriles y bolsas de tela situados a muy escasa distancia, apoyados junto a la barandilla del navio. Barriles y bolsas de tela cargados de una sustancia que Ace y todo marinero pirata que se precie conoce. El susurro, como habia imaginado con desgracia, se trataba del fuego comenzando a consumir parte de la tela y, pronto, haria lo mismo con el contenido.

Tenia que evitarlo a toda costa. No podia ocurrir semejante cosa tan cerca.

Pero Ace no tuvo tiempo de dar un paso cuando, desgraciadamente y traicionados por la diosa fortuna, alguien dejo caer o cayo junto con su arma, disparandose la pistola en cuanto se dio contra el suelo.

Un disparo, un impacto en uno de los barriles seguido del estruendo fueron suficientes.

Haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos, Ace se echo de pronto sobre Circe, tirandola encima de cubierta para ponerse sobre ella y protegerla con su cuerpo mas grande, que no sufriria daños.

El cargamento de polvora exploto con violencia y estallido, con un ruido ensordecedor que casi le revienta los timpanos, teniendo el segundo comadante que apretarla fuerte y hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no salir ambos despedidos hacia cualquier lugar. Observo malamente desde su posicion como varios de los hombres mas cercanos, piratas y marines mezclados, no corrian la misma suerte y volaban por el impacto, estampandose por doquier y gritando de dolor sorpresivo. Algunos rodaron sobre el suelo, con las ropas prendidas en un fuego que habia cubierto de pronto con la explosion gran parte de la cubierta del buque, sabiendo Ace por experiencia que no tardaria mucho en acabar con todo el maldito navio. El fuego lo consume todo. Ace lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Escucho a Circe quejarse dolorida bajo su cuerpo, causando que el segundo comandante rapidamente se apartara de sobre ella y se levantara, analizando preocupado en exceso los daños que semejante incidente habia podido causar sobre sus hermanos. Vio varios en el suelo, tendidos y quejumbrosos, algunos con quemaduras graves y dolorosas, no pudiendo contener una expresion de daño total. Sin embargo, parecian vivos y que saldrian de esta.

-¡¿Estas bien?- Le cuestiono rapidamente a una Circe que aun permanecia sobre el suelo, viendo Ace con urgencia que, como habia predicho, el fuego comenzaba a extenderse peligrosamente. La batalla se volvio pura desesperacion y panico, corriendo todos de un lado a otro para comenzar a olvidarse de matar y pensar simplemente en salir del barco cuanto antes. Habia que largarse.

-S-si... - Contesto ella no demasiado segura todavia, viendo como Ace le tendia una mano sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. Circe acepto sin dudarlo, dejandose ayudar para incorporarse algo atolondrada todavia por el impacto. -Creo que si. Si, estoy bien.- Dijo por fin, asintiendo segura a pesar de que su cabeza se quejaba por el retumbar anterior que habia sufrido.

-Tenemos que irnos de aqui... - Ace chasqueo la lengua con total dolor, contemplando algo mas tranquilo como varios de sus hermanos y compañeros se llevaban velozmente a los mas heridos, bien a hombros o bien a rastras, pero los pondrian a salvo. -Y tenemos que irnos ya.- Dijo el segundo comandante, sabiendo que la guerra ya habia terminado.

-Tu no puedes quemarte, querido comandante.- Circe, a pesar de todo, siempre bromearia en situaciones como aquella, totalmente metida en su ambiente y acostumbrada a ello.

-Me preocupo por vosotros.- Dijo Ace algo divertido, tambien, todavia observando urgente a pesar de todo el camino mas seguro para regresar al Moby Dick, quieto junto al buque marino. -Ademas, si se hunde el barco en el mar, yo me ire detras como una jodida piedra.- Y es que Ace, por muy inmune al fuego que fuera, no lo era al agua del mar y, si el barco quedaba reducido a cenizas, no habria superficie donde apoyarse para él.

Como respuesta, Circe solto una nueva carcajada ronca y jocosa que sono a rugido de leona, causando que el joven comandante no pudiera hacer mas que sonreir levemente divertido.

Finalmente, una vez satisfecho y sabiendo cual era su deber como buen comandante, el joven pirata sereno el rostro lo mas que pudo, comenzando a girarse sobre sus pies con claras intenciones de largarse de aquel buque cada vez mas preso de las llamas.

¡Ace!

Durante un instante, el joven comandante se detuvo en seco, habiendole parecido de pronto que alguien le llamaba entre los gritos de panico y dolor, los golpes y las carreras y demas vociferaciones histericas propias de momento extremo como aquel. Una vez recapacito que debian haber sido imaginaciones suyas, el joven Ace continuo con sus intenciones, dispuesto a echar a correr seguido por Circe cuanto antes.

¡Ace!

Pero volvio a escucharlo, de verdad que juraba volver a escuchar su nombre entre el ruido ensordecedor y peligroso, comenzando a pensar si acaso estaria volviendose loco finalmente. Nadie solia decir su nombre de pila a gritos durante la batalla. Definitivamente, debia haberse vuelto loco o bien algun otro marine desconocido poseia el mismo nombre, cosa dudosa pero no imposible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ace trato de largarse de nuevo.

-¡Portgas!- Esta vez, la palabra indicada asi como la voz sono mas clara y cercana que al principio, haciendole dar un respingo sorpresivo en cuanto razono que quien le llamara se notaba urgente y cansado. Solo una persona podia mencionar su apellido de semejante manera durante la batalla.

Rapido como una centella, el joven Ace regreso a su posicion anterior, girandose de nuevo para buscar con mirada rapida al conocido culpable de aquel llamado indicador. Recapacitando por primera vez que no le habia visto durante toda la guerra, cosa de lo mas extraña, el segundo comandante ajusto la mirada a traves del humo y el polvo, encontrando finalmente a la persona que estaba buscando.

Un jadeante y urgente Marco recorria la cubierta del barco sin descanso, esquivando cuerpos, bartulos asi como enemigos en pie, incluso, sin pararse ni un segundo a plantar cara o bien a admirar la escena terrible de llamas y sangre.

-¡Marco!- Exclamo Ace con una sonrisa agradada, que la aparicion del primer comandante en momento como aquel siempre seria bienvenida, observando tranquilo al saber de sus impresionantes habilidades como el otro corria sin descanso y malamente con tanto obstaculo hacia él.

-¡Ace! ¡Ya se... - Pero tuvo que callar un momento su voz jadeante y hasta nerviosa, a punto de tropezarse con algun trasto destrozado que antes debio ser un objeto grande de madera. -¡Ya se lo que paso!- Exclamo por fin el primer comandante, saltando finalmente aquel grupo de astillas y tablas destrozadas para continuar corriendo hacia él. Pero Ace, por desgracia, no pudo oirle con tanto jaleo.

-¡¿Que?- Grito el joven Ace lo mas alto que pudo, observando como Marco aceleraba el ritmo y trataba de llegar a su lado cuanto antes. Verlo urgente, nervioso y jadeante, causo que Ace se desconcertara. Era extraño que Marco perdiera la calma, aunque solo fuera un minimo.

-¡Que ya se lo que paso!- Marco elevo la voz aun mas y, esta vez, el joven Ace pudo escucharlo por encontrarse mas cerca, estando todavia el primero corriendo en su busca a la vez que esquivaba obstaculos y noqueaba a alguno que se cruzaba descaradamente en su camino. -¡Se lo que paso!-

-¡¿Lo que paso?- Ace no entendia nada ni a que venian aquellas palabras, mostrandose del todo desconcertado ante semejante afirmacion. Sin embargo, debia ser importante, se dijo, razonando que debia haber un gran motivo para que el mismisimo Marco se encontrara asi.

-¡Si! ¡Se lo que paso! ¡Yo... - Y, entonces, Circe se asomo curiosa tras el lateral de Ace, mostrandose a los ojos de Marco por primera vez aquel dia. El primer comandante dio un pequeño traspies otra vez, elevando las cejas con sorpresa total y desagradable para detener la carrera frenetica un segundo. Jadeo con la respiracion agitada, analizando de pies a cabeza a aquella mujer como si se tratara de una vision infernal y repentina, teniendo que recomponerse a conciencia del encontronazo inesperado. -¡Tu!- De pronto, Marco exclamo aquello con rencor, con un odio visceral, transformando su expresion estupefacta por otra totalmente furiosa y terrorifica. Llego incluso a señalarla firme y rapidamente, causando que tanto Ace como Circe se notaran increiblemente confusos.

Como una centella, Marco continuo su camino, acelerando el paso aun mas con todo su nerviosismo e ira repentina.

Y Ace abrio la boca dispuesto a cuestionar que diablos estaba ocurriendo aquel dia y en momento como aquel, entre la muerte, el fuego y el odio.

Todo ocurrio muy deprisa.

Demasiado deprisa como para que nadie pudiera acertar a impedirlo.

El sonido de unos pasos al lado contrario por el que venia Marco seguido del sonido del filo del cuchillo clavandose en la carne. Un quejido ahogado de daño. Un atacante que aprovecha el momento de distraccion para actuar y, despues, largarse a la fuga veloz como una serpiente depredadora.

Ace giro la cabeza hacia su costado, abriendo los ojos de par en par en cuanto observo escena semejante.

Encogida sobre si misma, Circe se apretaba de repente el vientre con ambas manos, dejando escapar de sus labios un nuevo gruñido de dolor en cuanto sus dedos tocaron alguna zona sensible. Temblorosa de repente, la hermosa mujer separo una de sus palmas, observandola confusa por lo repentino de la gravedad y el ataque.

Su mano estaba llena de sangre. Llena de su sangre.

Circe volvio a apretarse el vientre con ambas manos, mordiendose el labio inferior con angustia para elevar la cabeza malamente y mirar al joven Ace, que aun no podia creer la escena que estaba contemplando tan de cerca.

Sus ojos arabigos y almendrados se clavaron sobre los suyos de una manera intensa, perdida, desesperada por encontrarle.

Pero, a la vez, resignada, como si hubiera sabido que ocurriria.

Las piernas de Circe fallaron irremediablemente, desvaneciendose la morena bonita y herida sin que la pobre pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ace, finalmente, reacciono.

Y Circe se dejo caer sangrante sobre sus brazos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

La habian herido.

Habian herido a Circe gravemente, demasiado gravemente, justo frente a las narices de Ace y él no habia hecho nada. Una vez mas y el mismo dia, Ace no habia podido hacer nada por impedirlo.

Cuando creia haberse superado, haber cambiado y transformado en alguien util, en un ser importante para los suyos, en un Ace mejorado y bueno, benigno, resultaba que seguia siendo el mismo inutil.

Que seguia siendo nada o, en caso de ser algo, era algo dañino e impotente. Algo inutil o nada.

El dia estaba maldito, sin duda alguna. Los dioses, si existian, debian odiar a Ace eterna y enormemente.

Decidiendo que aun no era momento de sumergirse en la autocompasion dolorosa y la tortura interna, Ace pateo la puerta de madera para abrirla como mejor pudiera, preso de un total nerviosismo y panico asi como furioso con el mundo, con el marine anonimo que la habia apuñalado, con los dioses si existian y consigo mismo. Con un estruendo violento y aun rodeados por el ambiente histerico del final de la guerra, la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio fuertemente gracias a su patada, entrando el joven Ace con una Circe sangrante y debil entre los brazos.

La habia hecho un torniquete precario con alguna tela gruesa que encontro por ahi, sabiendo que la tecnica funcionaria como emergencia pero que no seria suficiente pasados unos minutos. Encima, para desgracia de Ace, la sala medica pequeña y desordenada estaba completamente vacia. Sabia que era algo normal y razonable, se dijo Ace, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las enfermeras no sabian luchar y que debian andar escondidas por ahi si no estaban atendiendo a los heridos en pleno campo de batalla junto con el doctor.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante Ace maldijo por dentro cuanto sabia, tratando de no mostrar su desesperacion frente a una Circe gravemente herida. No queria minar su confianza y causarle mas miedo del que debia tener.

Mediante grandes zancadas, el joven comandante atraveso la estancia, dirigiendose directo hacia la cama mas cercana que encontro de las pocas que habia mientras que ella, herida y dolorosa, se quejo por el movimiento minimo y se encogio un tanto sobre si misma. En cuanto se posiciono junto al mueble de descanso, Ace la dejo rapido pero cuidadoso sobre el colchon, no preocupandose todavia por cubrirla con las mantas o hacerla sentir comoda. El que recibiera atencion medica era urgente, sabia Ace, que una cuchillada profunda como aquella no podia dejarse curar por la suerte y la naturaleza. Estaba sangrando demasiado y el torniquete, dentro de pocos minutos, seria totalmente inutil.

Posicionada sobre el colchon, Circe ahogo un quejido de dolor como la leona orgullosa que era hasta en semejante condicion grave, retorciendose un momento para apretarse el vientre herido y recomponerse despues precariamente.

-Tranquila.- Le dijo Ace con un tono nervioso pero que trato de mostrarse calmado sin lograrlo, acogiendo la mano elegante de Circe entre las suyas con suavidad. -Saldras de esta. Todo ira bien.- Y es que tenia que ser asi o Ace acabaria suicidandose, diciendose que estaba maldito y contagiaba a aquellos que queria y nada malo habian hecho.

Circe, por su parte, se limito a toser dificultosa y preocupantemente, tratando de calmar la respiracion despues con mirada vidriosa para sonreirle ligeramente.

-¿Ves? Todo ira bien.- Ace correspondio su expresion amable y dolorosa con otra que intento ser parecida, propinando un apretoncito cariñoso a su mano temblorosa para soltarla enseguida, dispuesto a marcharse en busca del medico o alguien con conocimientos suficientes.

-Q-quiero... - Con una voz quebrada y que temblaba, debil y dolorosa, Circe hablo por fin, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mostrarse digna y valiente a pesar de todo. -Quiero... hablar... hablar contigo.- Esto no podia estar pasando. Parecia una maldita y horrible repeticion.

-Luego.- Y Ace, entre los nervios y que no podia asimilarlo todo de golpe y de repente, que era demasiado traumatico ver de nuevo la sangre de una mujer querida empapando las sabanas poco a poco, trato de volverse ciego y sordo, teniendo evidentes ganas de largarse a la carrera y traer al doctor para que la situacion se solucionara. -Voy a buscar al doctor.- Pero, rapida como el viento y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, Circe le apreso la muñeca.

-¡No!- Exclamo con un mal grito, tosiendo despues con queja debido a la falta de aire y el dolor de la herida profunda. -Ahora... a-hora... - Sus ojos arabigos y vidriosos, aquella mirada antes tan orgullosa y peligrosa, se mostro acobardada y suplicante, rogandole desesperada por que cediera y le concediera lo que pedia. -N-necesito... necesito hablar contigo... ahora.- Jadeante, Circe pronuncio aquello temblorosa pero llena de determinacion, causando que el joven Ace no pudiera hacer mas que abandonar sus intenciones y obedecer. Tragando saliva con dificultad y luchando por parecer tranquilo y no tan aterrado como estaba en realidad, el segundo comandante asintio, arrodillandose junto a la cama para volver a apresar su mano temblorosa entre las suyas.

-Esta bien... - Contesto el joven Ace, no pudiendo evitar el llevarse sus dedos elegantes hacia el rostro para besarlos fugazmente.

-¿A-a que... a que v-viene... esa cara?- E incluso burlandose de él, como siempre, Circe sonrio, analizando la mirada de un Ace que trataba de mostrarse impasible y duro a sus ojos. Le conocia demasiado.

Y, entonces, Ace estuvo a punto de quebrarse otra vez.

Pero solo a punto.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar por puro instinto, el joven pirata se mordio el labio inferior para contenerse, bajando la cabeza un segundo antes de contestar.

-Es culpa mia.- Le dijo tan culpable y dolido como el peor de los condenados, apretando su mano un tanto con total daño y trauma. Sollozo bajo un momento sin poder evitarlo, conteniendo el llanto ante la idea de otra nueva desgracia rodeando a sus seres mas queridos y cercanos.

-No... no... sshh... - Pero ella no debia estar de acuerdo ni contenta con reaccion como aquella, dejando salir su extraño y selecto instinto maternal. Con la mano libre, busco el rostro cargado de dolor de un Ace a su lado, acogiendo con sus dedos elegantes y bonitos la mejilla pecosa del segundo comandante. -No... no es... no es culpa... culpa tuya... - Ace volvio a tragar saliva con fuerza, aun incapaz de mirar a Circe a los ojos. -Eh... - Ella acogio su menton sin fuerza pero con gran indicacion, causando que el joven pirata no tuviera mas remedio que obedecer otra vez. Elevando el rostro, Ace finalmente la miro, la miro y vio tantas cosas que, una vez mas, no supo indentificar, sabiendo que los ojos de Circe siempre serian los mas inexplicables del mundo. Las miradas hablan pero, algunas, son de significado dificil o expertas en disfrazarse. -No es... no es culpa t-tuya... ¿De acuerdo?- Como una madre que trata de consolar a un hijo lloroso, la herida y debil morena aguanto un quejido de dolor, continuando todo lo firme y tranquila que pudiera.

Y Ace, el pobre, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir.

Levemente satisfecha, la mano libre de Circe abandono su cara, estando aun presa la otra entre los dedos del joven Ace.

-N-no es culpa tuya... - Repitio ella, sonriendo ligera e incluso amargamente. -Es... es... es culpa mia... - Y parecio convencida de ello, dedicando una miradita perdida y extraña al techo, como si pudiera divisar lo que habia mas alla del navio, las nubes y el cielo mismo. -Es... es culpa mia... - Ace volvio a apretar su mano bonita, buscando su atencion y logrando malamente que Circe abandonara aquel estado pensante de evasion herida. Estaba debil, dañada, perdiendo sangre y, a la vez, como resignada a su suerte. Habia estado perdida y se habia encontrado.

-¿Tuya?- Ace solto hasta una carcajadita, queriendo dejarle en claro que aquello que habia dicho era una autentica sandez.

-Si.- Pero ella se notaba increiblemente segura, teniendo que apretar los dientes despues de aquella afirmacion en cuanto el dolor la sobrecogio. Retorciendose un instante sobre la cama, la preciosa pero sangrante y grave Circe consiguio dejarse caer en el colchon, jadeando agotada por el esfuerzo y el dolor. -E-es culpa mia... Los... los dioses me... me estan castigando. Y-yo me he... me he buscado... su... su maldicion... - Y la mirada de Circe volvio a clavarse sobre el techo de aquella manera mistica y extraña, pareciendo que hablaba con alguien en su mente con derrotismo.

-No digas tonterias.- Contesto Ace, no entendiendo como ella podia pensar cosa semejante. No tenia ningun sentido. -¿Que has hecho tu para que nadie quiera maldecirte, eh? No eres tan mala como te gustaria.- Incluso divertido, burlandose de ella benignamente como solian hacer, el joven Ace sonrio tragandose su propia pena y preocupacion, aun urgente e inquieto por la ausencia del medico y sus enfermeras.

Como respuesta, Circe dejo escapar una carcajada seca y ronca que sonaba, basicamente, a total escepticismo.

-Oh... Ace... pobre... pobre Ace.- Contesto ella con su voz entrecortada, pareciendo que de pronto se mostraba tan culpable como compasiva al observarle de cerca. -E-es un c-castigo que merezco... e-es justo... justo de e-esta manera... en este lugar... y... y en este dia... - Pero Ace la interrumpio velozmente.

-Calla. Ya basta... Deja de decir sandeces y dedicate a descansar.- Trato de hacerla recapacitar y que lo dejara salir en busqueda desesperada del doctor, no dispuesto a escuchar como ella se heria emocionalmente a si misma sin sentido alguno.

Sin embargo, ella nego con la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse sentada sobre la cama sin lograrlo.

-Escuchame.- Le dijo con todo su nerviosismo y necesidad, logrando que Ace no pudiera hacer mas que ceder una vez mas y dedicarse a permanecer en silencio. Parecia necesitarlo de verdad, que para ella era de importancia mayor y que precisaba de hablar. Asi que Ace, como buen amante y amigo, se quedo donde estaba, arrodillado junto a su cama y apresando su mano bonita y caliente. -T-te quiero... siempre te he... te he querido... - Confeso, y sus ojos almendrados comenzaron a volverse vidriosos y terriblemente sinceros. Ace abrio la boca para decir algo pero, por suerte o desgracia, ella se le adelanto lo mejor que pudo, recogiendo aire hondamente y con dificultad para no asfixiarse durante la charla. -Demasiado... te quiero... d-demasiado... desde siempre... -

-Lo se.- Contesto Ace con un susurro cargado de dolor y culpa, llevandose su mano elegante hacia la mejilla.

-No... no lo sabes... n-no sabes... de... de lo que soy capaz... - Circe se estremecio de dolor una vez mas, recomponiendose lo mas rapido que pudo con intenciones de continuar. Ahora, no pensaba echarse atras. -D-de lo que... lo que he sido capaz... - Y es que para Ace era insufrible verla de aquella manera y hablar de si misma de semejante forma, no pudiendo contener el abrir la boca.

-Circe... - La regaño, incluso, causando que Circe se limitara a sonreir amarga de manera fugaz y continuar.

-C-cuando ella... cuando ella llego... - La bonita morena cerro los ojos un momento, comenzando a caer presa de un llanto silencioso que no pudo aguantar mas. -Cuando ella llego y... y la vi... y-y te vi a ti... a ti c-con a-aquellos ojos... mirandola con aquellos ojos... a ella... acababa de llegar y... y la mirabas con aquellos ojos... - Ace apreto la mano de Circe con cariño, sabiendo de lo doloroso que es para alguien contemplar al ser amado profesando sentimientos por otra persona. Pobre Circe. Era una muy buena mujer, en realidad, se dijo Ace. -La odie... la odie tanto... tanto que... que h-hasta me dolia.- Circe lloro silenciosa, pero lloro. Ace la vio llorar en persona por primera vez. Circe tambien lloraba. -M-me deje llevar... soy asi... m-me deje llevar y... y d-durante aquel... aquel viaje que hicimos tras el Olonés... ¿Lo recuerdas?- Cuestiono Circe de repente, observando a un Ace desconcertado y dolido con duda. Como respuesta, el segundo comandante asintio, no entendiendo a que venia ahora aquel viaje pero decidiendo dejarla seguir porque era, definitivamente, algo importante para ella. -D-durante aquel... aquel viaje... cuidandome de... de que n-no te dieras cuenta... compre a Dadou y-y la... la envie a este barco... c-con la excusa de que... de que era un re-regalo para Joan-Marie... - Comenzando a perderse y entendiendo cada vez menos, Ace se quedo estatico y serio en su posicion, tratando de analizar y encontrar sentido a las palabras de Circe. -E-ella... Dadou t-tampoco c-conocia... tampoco conocia mis intenciones... - Dijo Circe, queriendo salvar a la muchacha esclava de la situacion. -L-la compre y-y la e-envie a este barco... p-para t-tener a a-alguien que... que se e-enterara de... de cuanto o-ocurria e-entre vosotros dos... E-era mia, en realidad... a-asi que... su obligacion... su obligacion era c-contarmelo todo... - Ace comenzo a asustarse, incluso. Comenzo a asustarse, a tensarse no sabia exactamente porque motivo todavia, oliendo en el ambiente y en sus ojos almendrados que habia algo mas terrible que todo eso. Habia algo en sus pupilas arabigas que nunca hablaban claro y, sin embargo, ahora parecian contarlo todo mejor que nunca. -C-compre a Dadou sin... sin que te dieras cuenta... Compre a Dadou y... y tambien compre... compre ricina... Me deje ll-llevar... - Ace trago saliva, apresando demasiado fuerte la mano de Circe sin darse ni cuenta, atento irremediablemente a cada palabra de ella como si fuera lo mas importante del planeta ahora mismo. -La c-compre p-pero... c-cuando regresamos al barco y... y t-tuve mi... mi oportunidad... me... me asuste, incluso... me asuste mucho y a-abandone mis itenciones p-pero... pero no tuve valor de... de deshacerme de la... de la ricina... la escondi... Y me limite a i-interponerme en... entre... vosotros... fue facil... - Circe se encogio de hombros con su llanto silencioso y serio, observando como el segundo comandante parecia del todo desconcertado y tenso, apresando su mano nerviosamente. -D-dadou s-se... se hizo amiga de Ifára... f-fue por ella que... que me en-entere de que... que te habias acostado c-con ella... - Y Ace tuvo que controlar su respiracion por puro instinto, acudiendo a su memoria las imagenes pasadas de aquel encontronazo en la cocina y de como Circe, extrañamente, sabia perfectamente que habia ocurrido entre él e Ifára aquella noche. Ahora, entendia como Circe se habia enterado. Todo esto comenzaba a dar hasta miedo. -A-al principio... al principio Dadou me lo c-contaba todo... p-pero con... con el tiempo dejo de hacerlo porque... porque e-empezo a s-sentir cariño p-por Ifára... se h-hicieron a-amigas de verdad y... y Dadou se... se n-nego a c-contarme nada mas... t-trate de obligarla p-pero no cedio... Empece a odiar a Ifára aun mas... la odiaba aun mas porque, encima, ya no... ya no podia saber que ocurria... asi que... asi que... lo pague con ella con mas ahinco... la h-hice la vida imposible con m-mas ganas... q-queria hundirla... asi fue c-como trate de... deshacerme de ella... - Ace apreto su mano hasta un punto doloroso pero Circe, extrañamente, no se quejo en absoluto, soportando el principio de su condena. -Y-yo fui quien... quien le dijo a Blackbone y-y los suyos c-como encontrarla... fui yo p-para que se la llevaran... Me asegure de que nadie capaz de evitarlo... de que nadie estuviera con ella... Distraje a Thatch porque era el u-unico candidato que... que quedaba sin n-nada que hacer... fue facil. - Tenso, estupefacto y no sabiendo reaccionar, aun incapaz de asimilarlo, Ace permanecio en silencio y en la misma posicion estatica. -Tenia la esperanza de que... de que te o-olvidaras de ella... que te resignaras y... y lo dejaras estar p-pero... pero fuiste tras ella y entonces... entonces supe lo importante que... que era para ti... eso me volvio loca.- Confeso Circe, tragando saliva con pesadez mientras sus ojos almendrados lloraban silenciosos. -M-me aferre a la idea de que... de que no la encontrarias... era muy poco probable que dieras con ella o que... o que continuara con vida... p-pero Ifára era... era buena, la fortuna debia quererla mucho y... y diste con ella... la recuperaste. La trajiste al barco de nuevo... y ahora era libre... era libre... la querias de verdad... ella te adoraba y s-se quedo a tu lado incluso p-pudiendo irse... entonces, me resigne... - Circe se relajo un tanto ante aquel recuerdo, soportando que Ace apretara su mano con demasiada fuerza sin proponerselo, preso del estado de extraña tension y estupefaccion silenciosa en el que se habia sumido. -M-me resigne y... d-decidi que... que no podia seguir asi... que tenia que olvidarlo... que t-tenia que d-dejar de odiarla... que no era justo y n-no se lo merecia... a-asi que trate de apreciarla... de verdad lo intente... De verdad.- Circe parecio sincera, ahogando malamente un sollozo para encogerse sobre si misma un tanto con dolor. Una vez se recompuso, continuo sin dudarlo. -Y-y un dia... un dia, cuando tu... cuando tu no e-estabas... cuando tu te fuiste de viaje... m-me entere de que pensabas abandonar este barco... para irte con ella... que pensabas abandonarte a una vida... a una vida mediocre y estupida por ella y j-junto a ella... N-no p-pude soportar cosa semejante... era culpa suya... te habia vuelto debil y manso... ella... era culpa suya... - Circe parecio tratar de excusarse ella misma por pura culpabilidad, tosiendo un par de veces preocupantes antes de seguir confesandose. -M-mi odio... mi odio volvio porque, realmente, nunca se... se habia marchado... y m-me dije... me dije que esta vez jugaria... jugaria bien mis cartas... A-aproveche que Dadou estaba dolida con Ifára... aproveche su e-enfado de niña c-caprichosa y-y consegui su... su colaboracion con la persuasion... con la persuasion suficiente... consegui que... que la odiara o creyera hacerlo... - Las manos de Ace empezaron a temblar por una furia extraña e incontrolada que comenzaba a arremolinarse sin permiso en su interior mezclada con el dolor, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras continuaba escuchando silencioso. Si ya habia llegado hasta aqui, Ace lo escucharia todo. -R-recorde la ricina... me deje llevar... decidi probarla y... y empece a dejar una dosis pequeña... pequeña en su cafe de por la mañana... era una dosis muy pequeña... me deje ll-llevar... se puso enferma... nada grave, pero funciono... probe d-durante un par de dias... de dias para comprobar si... si no habia sido casualidad y... cuando transcurrio el tiempo... el tiempo necesario... me aventure y... y le di... le di una dosis letal de ricina... - Ace estuvo a punto de romperle la mano, causando que por primera vez Circe se quejara con un lloriqueo, no diciendo palabra al respecto a pesar de todo. -La envenene... yo la mate.- Era demasiado como para asumirlo asi, sin mas.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono Ace seco, cortante, temblando de furia y desconcierto. Habia compartido la cama con ella. La habia besado una y otra vez. La habia abrazado durante la noche con cariño. La habia apreciado, querido, protegido y defendido de comentarios. Habia flaqueado frente a ella y habia confesado cosas inconfesables. La habia llamado amiga, mejor amiga. Se habia considerado amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Yo la mate.- Volvio a decir Circe entre lagrimas rebeldes, asintiendo un par de veces para que el otro conociera la veracidad de sus palabras.

La cabeza de Ace tuvo un cortocircuito repentino. Un destello que lo dejo en blanco, observando impotente como todo en lo que se habia apoyado para erguirse orgulloso y continuar era falso y se derrumbaba dolorosamente, justo frente a sus ojos.

Todo mentira.

La habia querido, abrazado, besado, apreciado, acariciado, llamado amiga.

Todo mentira.

-T-te queria solo para mi.- Y ante esta ultima confesion a la cabeza de Ace acudio un nuevo recuerdo. Un recuerdo lejano de una charla que tuvo, hace tiempo, con Thatch y Marco sobre Ifára donde dijo ni corto ni perezoso que, en caso de que ella se enamorara de otra persona, a la muchachita la dejaria tranquila pero que al otro desdichado lo liquidaria.

Era exactamente la misma idea.

Ace se asusto, se horrorizo, observando en aquella mujer herida lo que él mismo fue y tuvo intencion de hacer. Quiza de una manera mucho mas burda y menos retorcida, pero similar. Habia sido igual. Habia sido igual que ella.

Habia estado dispuesto a hacer sufrir a la dulce Ifára lo mismo que él padecia. Era horrible.

Se asusto mucho pero, sin embargo, rapido Ace supo que aquello era lo que él mismo fue y no lo que era.

Él se habia reformado. Circe se habia deformado.

La habia querido, abrazado, besado, acariciado, llamado amiga. Todo mentira.

Y ella, ella le habia dejado hacer todo eso, le habia visto dia tras dia sufrir sin decir palabra. Le habia consolado por la desgracia que ella misma habia creado. Le habia consolado mil veces, le habia visto derrumbarse y habia llorado en su hombro noches enteras. Un año entero sin decir palabra.

Todo mentira.

Las manos tensas y peligrosas de Ace soltaron la de Circe como si esta de repente quemara, clavando su mirada mas furiosa y letal sobre la de ella.

-Hija de puta.- No tuvo mas palabras para definir su odio repentino. De pronto, la odiaba demasiado. Del cariño y la amistad paso al odio visceral, quedandose ciego de una rabia que hizo, incluso, que sus ojos se nublaran. Rabioso, estaba rabioso. Traicionado, perdido y sin nadie a quien acudir realmente. Todo era mentira. Mentirosa. Maldita. Rastrera. Egoista. Dañina. Malvada. Como él mismo hacia tiempo.

Sin saber demasiado bien lo que hacia y no queriendo, ademas, controlarse, el joven Ace llevo sus manos hasta el cuello largo y delgado de una herida Circe, rodeandolo con sus dedos fuertes para observarla con todo su odio y furia. Y dolor. Tambien mucho dolor. Un dolor insoportable.

-La viste morir... dejaste que sufriera durante dias... - Y es que Ace no podia soportarlo, comenzando a apretar el agarre opresor que mantenia sobre su cuello. La respiracion de Circe se colapso en la garganta, abriendo los ojos de par en par para revolverse un tanto sobre el colchon, pareciendo sin embargo que comprendia y aceptaba la sentencia con resignacion. Al fin y al cabo, podria haber guardado silencio eternamente y no lo habia hecho. -Dejaste que sufriera durante cinco putos dias... - Los ojos de Ace se empañaron de rabia y dolor mientras sentia su cuello latir mala y desesperadamente bajo sus manos, aumentando la fuerza cada vez mas, buscando el asfixiarla por puro insitinto. Que sus ojos se apagaran, que su voz no sonara nunca mas, que se desvaneciera igual que su asquerosa y horrible mentira. Que desapareciera al igual que la mascara de monstruo que él tambien llevo. -Y no hiciste nada, hija de puta... La dejaste morir... y luego... ¿Luego viniste a mi para consolarme, grandisima hija de puta?- Ace lloro sin poder evitarlo, comenzando a verse desgarrado por dentro y totalmente controlado por las emociones oscuras. Circe busco el respirar como pudo por puro instinto de supervivencia, abriendo la boca para no decir nada por la falta de aire, asfixiandose poco a poco y tratando de luchar contra la fuerza mayor del otro sin conseguirlo. Apreso sus muñecas, le araño, pero Ace no la solto, reaccionando por el odio del momento, ciego de ira y dolor. -Dime ¿Te estabas riendo de mi? Yo... yo te queria... - Y, esta vez, Ace solto un sollozo que no pudo contener, empezandole a temblar los brazos fuertes y tensos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Empezo a recordar sin quererlo, evocando su cabeza conversaciones pasadas, imagenes tanto de la una como de la otra, temiendo que acabaria preso de la locura por el daño y las desgracias unidas a una felicidad al lado de cualquiera de las dos que ya no sabia si era real o una mentira. -Te queria mucho.- Dijo Ace, porque aquello si que era cierto, decidiendo aferrarse al sentimiento ya que era lo unico que, ahora mismo, podia analizar como real y verdadero. Entonces, sus manos fuertes empezaron a flaquear, sus brazos dejaron de querer hacer lo que estaban haciendo y su cabeza se colapso, notando que una parte de su cuerpo luchaba fieramente por asesinarla y, la otra, parecia asqueada con aquella accion.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ace finalmente la soltara o bien terminara por asfixiarla del todo, la puerta de la enfermeria se abrio de repente y de par en par.

Gritaron su nombre con estupefaccion urgente, pudiendo Ace escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo hasta él para, seguramente, impedir que su ataque pasara a mayores y se convirtiera en un asesinato.

Y es que, tras el silencio, siempre viene la confesion.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Siento haber tardado tantisimo! Lo siento, estoy realmente ocupada ultimamente y he hecho lo que he podido!_

_La historia empieza a acabarse, espero que os este agradando ^^_

_Poco que decir por ahora, no quiero desvelar nada y asi no me arriesgo! muaajaja_

_Bueno, si dire que, aunque Circe es "la bruja" de la historia, espero que reflexioneis un poco mas y me digais, por favor, que aunque mala al menos no la he hecho simple. Quiero decir, que no es un personaje vacio que simplemente esta ahi porque era necesario un malo. Tengo miedo de eso. Circe tambien tiene su personalidad profunda y representa algo. Os agradeceria muchisimo que me conteis ^^ Aunque admito que debe ser un rollo hacerlo XDXD_

_Me despido con amor y miles de gracias!_

_Un beso sabor mandarina y abrazos de leopardo!_

_Maddy_


	21. Ese zorro astuto e imparcial

En cuanto se interno en la enfermeria, alertado por algun curioso que habia pegado el oido a la puerta y siendo, evidentemente, seguido por la marabunta chismosa de turno, Marco reacciono como una bala.

-¡Ace!- Exclamo con escandalo y urgencia, lanzandose rapidamente a la carrera para atravesar la enfermeria cuanto antes y echarse encima del segundo comandante.

Por su parte, Ace habia llegado a un punto extraño de movimientos ausentes y estaticos, aun con las manos rodeando firmemente el cuello de una Circe malherida que se revolvia bajo su fuerza por la falta de aire, apresandola contra el colchon sin que su cabeza funcionara correctamente. Ahora mismo, su cerebro se encontraba en pleno estado de cortocircuito, incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera mientras las imagenes del pasado y los momentos vividos, las sonrisas agradables de cualquiera de ellas asi como las palabras de confesion dolorosa e imperdonable recientemente pronunciadas por Circe, no hacian mas que dar vueltas vertiginosas y sin ningun orden en su mente.

Por no ser consciente, Ace ahora mismo no era consciente ni del palpitar inestable que se mantenia bajo sus manos, apresando el cuello delgado y elegante de una Circe a la que ni reconocia.

Sin embargo, le gustara o no, quisiera o no, el joven Ace tuvo que despertar abruptamente, sintiendo de repente como un par de brazos demasiado fuertes se colaban bajo los suyos con urgencia y eficacia.

-¡No! ¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?- Grito Marco con total nervio y preocupacion, tirando con todas sus ganas del agarre reciente para, asi, lograr que las manos de Ace se separaran del cuello de Circe sin ningun remedio. Los curiosos de costumbre se mantuvieron en mutismo y silencio traumado, observando desde su posicion cercana como el joven comandante era, incluso, hasta elevado un tanto por los aires debido a la altura mayor de Marco asi como su fuerza, tan monstruosa o mas que la del mismo Ace.

Una vez liberada, Circe tosio violentamente, retorciendose ligeramente sobre el colchon tanto por el dolor como por la garganta y los pulmones quejumbrosos, llevandose las manos al cuello desesperada por oxigeno suficiente mientras su herida peligrosa comenzaba a sangrar escandalosamente otra vez.

Y, entonces, ante su movimiento, cuando la reconocio y su cabeza recordo la identidad de ella, Ace reacciono.

-¡Ella!- Exclamo con furia terrible, con una ira tan inmensa que amenazo con reventar las ventanas de cristal fragil, siendo apresado por un Marco que tironeaba de él sin descanso hacia la puerta. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Hija de la gran puta! ¡Ella!- Ace pateo el aire un par de veces asi como pisoteo el suelo cuanto le fue posible, ignorando las expresiones escandalizadas de sus hermanos y compañeros a su espalda que no entendian a que habia venido semejante arrebato asesino.

-¡Basta, Ace! ¡Dejalo!- Sin embargo, Marco si lo sabia, lo sabia perfectamente, arrastrandole con total dificultad y con esfuerzo hacia la salida. -¡Dejalo! ¡No te merece la pena añadir mas sangre a la desgracia!- Siempre tratando de apelar al raciocinio, el primer comandante no cedio ni un apice en su opresion del otro, temeroso total de como podria reaccionar si era soltado y liberado de nuevo con ella, precisamente con ella, tosiendo debil justo en frente.

-¡Ella la mato!- De nuevo, la furia extraña de Ace, extraña porque parecia tan despreciativa como dolorosa, salio en forma de gritos y acusaciones, luchando inconscientemente contra el impedimento que Marco mantenia sobre su cuerpo. -¡Ella la asesino! ¡La enveneno y la dejo sufrir durante cinco putos dias!- Y, entonces, ante semejantes palabras, de su espalda provinieron cuchicheos escandalizados de parte de los presentes, tratando de asumir cada cosa que andaban admirando y escuchando asi, de repente y sin preparacion alguna. -¡La asesino, me la arrebato y me ha venido de gran amiga todo un maldito año! ¡Se ha estado burlando de mi en mi cara, maldita sea ella y toda ella! ¡Ella la mato! ¡Asesino a Ifára!- Los cuchicheos aumentaron de volumen, comenzando a transformarse algunos en pequeñas exclamaciones de incredulidad mientras Circe, semiinconsciente sobre el colchon de la enfermeria, comenzaba a ser exahustivamente analizada y juzgada.

-¡Lo se! ¡Ya lo se!- Pero Marco no precisaba de cuchicheos ni exclamaciones, primer conocedor de la verdad mas absoluta de aquel crimen injusto. -¡Se que es horrible y, como debes sentirte ahora mismo, me parte el alma, te lo juro! ¡Pero no hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte!-

-¡Tu no sabes nada!- Ace se revolvio con mas fuerza sin lograr zafarse, aun con los ojos clavados con el mayor odio antes visto sobre aquella mujer herida. -¡Tu no tienes ni puta idea!- Y, extrañamente, Ace no tenia ganas de llorar. No tenia ganas de llorar en absoluto. El odio era tal, tan grande y repentino, tan visceral y potente, que lo ultimo que su interior le pedia eran lagrimas. Lagrimas, precisamente, no era lo que suplicaba.

-¡No, Ace, no tengo ni puta idea!- Dijo Marco con la respiracion dificultosa debido al esfuerzo pero con la entereza mas real que encontro, comenzando a ganarle la partida al otro hacia la puerta. -¡Ninguno tenemos ni puta idea, es cierto! ¡Pero no merece la pena, ya te lo he dicho!- Ace bufo, se revolvio, pateo y tironeo con toda su saña, haciendo que el pobre Marco tuviera que poner aun mas empeño. -¡No añadas mas sangre a la desgracia, Ace! ¡Esta no es la solucion, no eres un animal! ¡Acuerdate de Ifára!- Por desgracia, esta ultima exclamacion no consiguio el efecto deseado.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo!- La voz del joven Ace volvio a retumbar como si fuera la misma personificacion de la colera, indiferente a como su cabeza, aun con aquella herida abierta, palpitaba con fuerza y sangraba por el movimiento. Sin embargo, Ace ahora mismo no podia sentir nada mas que la furia.

-¡No, maldito energumeno!- Marco empezo a enfadarse, tambien. Quiza fue por pura intencion de solucionarlo o quiza porque, realmente, no aprobaba actos asalvajados como aquel sin mas, pero el primer comandante hizo acto de presencia como verdadero superior entre los tripulantes del temible Moby Dick, aumentando su poderio hasta un nivel alarmante. Obviando durante un instante que Ace era su compañero, su hermano pequeño a la vez que uno de sus mejores amigos, Marco apreto el agarre e hizo de su fuerza algo imposible de manejar, causando que el joven segundo comandante produjera un gruñido de dolor cuando sintio que sus musculos se tensaban en una posicion forzada y desagradable. -¡No es asi como tienes que actuar! ¡No voy a dejar que actues de semejante manera delante mia, Ace! ¡Acuerdate de Ifára y deja de pensar en ti!- A pesar del daño que sabia que estaba causando pero que, sin embargo, consideraba de necesidad mayor ahora mismo, Marco no le solto ni aminoro la fuerza en absoluto, escuchando la respiracion agitada y peligrosa de un Ace que, aunque ligeramente reducido, se encontraba en una situacion de tension total. -¡Ace, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentiras despues! ¡Ahora no estas como para tomar decisiones, necesitas pensarlo detenidamente!- Exclamo el primer comandante, recordando, de nuevo, que el joven Ace era su hermano pequeño y mejor amigo, apelando a su logica y razonamiento de nuevo. -¡Te hare daño si es necesario, pero no dejare que actues como un animal cegado por la colera del momento!-

Y, entonces, algo dentro del joven segundo comandante debio retorcerse violentamente un instante, luchando dificultosamente con el agarre de un Marco cada vez mas preocupado y dispuesto a la lucha si era necesario. Sin embargo, gracias al cielo esto ultimo no ocurrio, deteniendo Ace sus movimientos violentos, que aminoraron poco a poco.

Con la respiracion agitada y el cuerpo preso de tal tension que parecia a punto de romperse en pedacitos, con cada musculo invadido por el odio, el dolor, la traicion y la furia, con los pulmones trabajando freneticamente y el corazon palpitando tan rapido como roto, Ace dejo de batallar y se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre una Circe al borde del desvanecimiento que se retorcia suavemente de vez en cuando sobre el colchon, aun incapaz de dejar de mirarla como el perro de pelea que vigila atentamente a aquel que lo encerro, lo golpeo y lo obligo a pasar hambre para que se volviera peligroso. La imagen de ella, ahora fragil, ahora medio ausente y tan suave que hasta se le hacia irreconocible, trajo a su cabeza desordenada escenas pasadas de la convivencia a su lado. De sus sonrisas y palabras, de los momentos vividos y de cada noche compartida.

Y, por descarte y obligacion, por el principio de causa y efecto, tras la evocacion de estas escenas irremediablemente le vino a la mente la imagen calida de otra persona.

Era la imagen de Ifára.

El cielo tenia que existir para que ella pudiera ser feliz al fin y descansar en paz. El cielo tenia que existir y, evidentemente, ella estaria alli, donde no hubiera ni libres ni esclavos, ni pobres ni ricos que compraran a los primeros y donde el mal de los hombres no conociera lugar en el cual abrirse camino. El cielo existia y ella estaria alli...

¿Estaria ella, tan dulce y calida, tan agradable y placentera, tan calmante, velando ahora mismo por aquellos que dejo en el mundo de los vivos?

¿Estaria ella mirandole ahora mismo?

-¡Argh!- Con un gruñido, Ace cerro los ojos con fuerza un segundo, pateando el suelo de la enfermeria estruendosamente por ultima vez antes de revolverse indicativamente. A regañadientes y de manera insegura, Marco solto su agarre abruptamente, observando intranquilo como el joven comandante se limitaba a erguirse cuan alto era una vez liberado, aun con la respiracion agitada y ronca. Tenso como el tronco de un arbol, Ace analizo fijamente a la herida y sangrante Circe, cerrando sus puños con furia mal canalizada mientras que, tanto él mismo como toda la sala, eran presos de un silencio mortal.

Finalmente, el segundo comandante maldijo algo horrible entre susurros iracundos, girandose sobre sus propios pies sin cuidado para comenzar a caminar. Casi llevandose a Marco por delante, sin miramientos Ace le empujo con su hombro en cuanto paso por su lado como una exhalacion colerica, consiguiendo con esto que el resto de espectadores le abrieran camino rapida y temerosamente. Mediante grandes y ruidosas zancadas, tenso y peligroso, Ace atraveso el pasillo rodeado de gente que acababan de crearle, dirigiendose finalmente hacia la salida de la enfermeria para atravesar la puerta y desaparecer de la estancia.

Como respuesta final, Marco se limito a observar a sus hermanos y compañeros presentes que acudieron a sus ojos con otros confusos y perdidos, chasqueando la lengua imperceptiblemente para si mismo. Aun no sabiendo demasiado bien que decision tomar exactamente, el primer comandante dedico una miradita de reojo a la mujer herida que, ausente, se revolvia un tanto sobre el colchon.

Sobre la misma cama donde Ifára habia muerto un año atras.

No teniendo tiempo de pensar en maldiciones ni supersticiones de ninguna clase, se encogio de hombros y decidio recorrer el mismo camino que habia hecho Ace, en busqueda de su persona.

El medico regresaria pronto.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Urgente y de lo mas preocupado, Marco recorrio el pasillo que daba con la enfermeria, esquivando como mejor pudo a cuanto tripulante y compañero se le cruzo en el camino. Mediante grandes zancadas, el primer comandante se lanzo a la busqueda de Ace seguro de que daria rapido con su persona por el escaso tiempo que habia tardado él en seguirlo, no prestandole demasiada a atencion a como sus hermanos trajinaban de un lado a otro para volver a colocar las cosas en su sitio tras la batalla ganada asi como ayudaban y cargaban con los heridos. No eran demasiados, pero si mas de lo que tenian por acostumbrado o correcto, decidiendo Marco tragarse el disgusto por el momento porque no tenia ahora tiempo para dedicarse a otros.

Ahora, Ace era una prioridad y, sinceramente, le preocupaba enormemente que diablos fuera capaz de hacer en aquel momento tan escamoso e inestable.

Mas corriendo que caminando, el primer comandante se elevo un tanto sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver sobre las cabezas de varios de sus hermanos en cuanto le parecio reconocer la espalda ancha del joven Ace, dando un respingo urgente al comprobar que, definitivamente, se trataba de su persona.

Marco acelero el ritmo sin pensarlo dos veces para alcanzarlo lo antes posible, analizando nervioso que el segundo comandante mantenia un caminar tenso y veloz, furioso, que no parecia tener realmente ningun rumbo fijo.

-¡Ace!- Exclamo Marco en cuanto lo supo lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escuchara, teniendo nuevamente que esquivar a un par de compañeros con los que casi se estrella por accidente. Sin embargo, Ace hizo caso omiso de aquel primer llamado a pesar de que era evidente que habia sido capaz de oirlo, continuando su andar peligroso sin girarse. Entonces, Marco no pudo evitar adoptar una expresion de repentina estupefaccion en cuanto sus ojos analizaron detenidamente la espalda amplia y en tension del joven comandante, observando de reojo que varios de aquellos que igualmente recorrian el pasillo se percataban de lo mismo que él con escandalo. Reaccionando por fin y sabiendo, ahora si, que era de vital importancia y necesidad conseguir que se detuviera y lo escuchara, Marco volvio a su tarea con mas empeño que antes, acelerando el paso para comenzar a acortar la distancia que los separaba dificultosamente. -¡Ace! ¡Espera!- Le grito lo mas nervioso y urgente que el primer comandante pudiera ser, elevando incluso una mano grande en el aire como señal instintiva de detencion aunque el otro no se habia girado ni a mirarle. -¡Ace, ¿A donde vas?- Cuestiono a voces, observando cada vez mas preocupado como, por fin, Ace parecia flaquear un tanto aunque no detuviera su caminar ni le dedicara su mirada.

-¡A donde sea!- Finalmente, el joven segundo comandante contesto completamente cargado de ira y un dolor que comenzaba a transformarse en odio visceral, recorriendo el pasillo abarrotado sin detenerse y con los puños fuertemente cerrados. -¡Lejos! ¡Lo suficientemente lejos como para no matarla!- Grito Ace, dejandole claro que, en aquel preciso instante, estar demasiado cerca de Circe no conseguiria nada mas que otro intento de asesinato que, seguramente, esta vez si acabaria en muerte.

-¡Ace!- Sin embargo, aquella respuesta no tranquilizo a Marco a pesar de los intentos por evitar una mayor desgracia por parte del otro, aumentando en cambio su preocupacion y urgencia. -¡Ace, para! ¡Detente y espera un momento!- Y, aquella ultima exclamacion que casi sono suplicante, causo que el segundo comandante soltara un gruñido ronco y frustrado, deteniendose en seco con evidentes intenciones de plantar cara mas que de obedecer y ser razonable.

-¡¿Para que?- Le espeto aun con los puños firmemente apretados, girandose sobre sus propios pies y asi clavar sobre Marco la mirada mas terrorifica y furiosa del planeta. Terrorifica, furiosa y dañada. Rota, tambien. Ace estaba sufriendo demasiado, se dijo Marco en cuanto analizo sus pupilas oscuras tan directas y repentinas, haciendole detenerse tambien en seco. -¡Tu eres el que me ha detenido y sacado a rastras de aquella maldita habitacion! ¡La hubiera matado si no hubiera sido por ti y, ahora, ¿Quieres que me pare?- Ace basicamente le replico con dolor y enfado total cada palabra, deshaciendose en malas contestaciones por pura necesidad de sacarse cada emocion dañante de dentro. No podia evitarlo. Estaba fuera de si.

-Ace... - Apelando a la calma de repente, el primer comandante tranquilizo su respiracion un tanto ante semejante actitud, mirada y reproche amenazante, elevando las manos con intencion pacificadora antes de continuar hablando. -Tu cabeza... tu cabeza esta sangrando.- Y de una manera escandalizadora, se dijo Marco, preocupado en demasia por el estado, no solo mental, si no tambien fisico de su joven amigo.

Confuso de pronto, Ace le dedico una mirada extrañada en lugar de furiosa, teniendo él tambien la respiracion tan agitada como el mismo Marco. Con una mano rapida, el segundo comandante se llevo los dedos hasta la nuca, mesandose aquella zona para cerciorarse, con total estupefaccion, que un liquido calido y espeso habia inundado toda la parte trasera de su cuello asi como una buena zona de la espalda. Una vez analizado aquel lugar, por puro instinto Ace se llevo ahora los dedos frente al rostro, observando con los ojos de lo mas sorprendidos y confusos como toda su mano se encontraba manchada casi en su totalidad por la sangre fresca.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, que no estaba acostumbrado a tales heridas sobre su persona, el joven Ace siguio malamente el rastro sangrante a traves de su cuello, llegando rapidamente al foco en cuestion. Aquella herida abierta, esa de la cabeza que el niño disfrazado de soldado le habia hecho con una peligrosa arma de kairouseki palpito con fuerza bajo sus dedos analiticos con un dolor lacerante de mil demonios, causando que Ace se quejara sin poder evitarlo y cerrara los ojos fuertemente. Por instinto e impulso, retiro sus dedos como si su cabeza quemara de repente por el daño que se habia causado solo con el roce, comenzando entonces a reflexionar que, tal vez, aparte de por el shock tambien se encontrara ligeramente ausente y confuso por la perdida escandalosa de sangre.

Una vez recapacito esto como mejor pudo, Ace volvio a clavar su mirada sobre la de un Marco que esperaba estatico e impaciente frente a él, dedicandole unos ojos ligeramente urgentes y desagradablemente sorprendidos.

Marco pudo relajarse un poco en cuanto lo vio mas confuso que furioso.

_(Cambio de escena)_

En cuanto los dedos finos y enguantados hurgaron a traves de su cabello, dando finalmente y sin demasiada experiencia con la herida abierta y sangrante, un relampago de dolor atroz recorrio el cuerpo de Ace de pies a cabeza.

Antes no dolia tanto, maldita sea, solo pinchaba un poco. Ahora, en cambio, dolia como mil demonios.

Tirado y sentado sobre el suelo de madera vieja del primer cuarto vacio que encontraron, el cual resulto ser un pequeño y levemente iluminado almacen, Ace se revolvio por puro instinto, buscando alejarse impulsivamente de aquellos dedos delgados de manos pequeñas que le estaban causando mas padecimiento que bienestar o cura.

-¡Argh!- Dijo con un gruñido ronco de dolor, consiguiendo que la chiquilla tras su espalda diera un respingo culpable y miedosa, retirando rapidamente sus manitas enguantadas de su cabeza sangrante.

-L-lo siento... - Tartamudeo la jovencita guapa de aspecto fragil con mirada asustada, tragando saliva pesadamente en cuanto Ace se giro un poco para encararla aun preso del dolor insportable anterior, que apenas comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Maldita sea... - Se limito a pronunciar entre dientes con mirada de regaño y molestia, consiguiendo que aquella jovencita vestida de enfermera se asustara aun mas.

-E-estoy... estoy aprendiendo... lo siento... - Casi llorando, incluso, la pobre chiquilla no se atrevio a volver a moverse todavia, dedicando sobre su anfitriona y protectora una miradita de reojo, viendola trajinar con los cachibaches medicinales que utilizaria para cuidar esa herida como debia ser.

Ace iba a decir alguna palabra desagradable mas pero, por desgracia para él, la figurita temblorosa y pequeña de la joven aprendiz de enfermera le hizo pensarselo dos veces, conteniendose como mejor pudo para volver a girarse y dejarla hacer. Con mirada suplicante, incluso, los ojos de Ace se clavaron tambien sobre la espalda de la verdadera y profesional enfermera, observando resignado a su suerte que ella, alta y rubia, aun mantenia su atencion sobre sus trastos acomodados en la mesa mas cercana a apenas un par de metros de ellos, sentados sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo, Ace no pudo continuar revisiones visuales de ningun tipo, tensandose repentinamente en cuanto sintio que los dedos delgados de ella volvian a apartar el cabello que cubria su herida de manera temerosa. El miedo a hacerle daño y estropearlo todavia mas empeoro la situacion, en realidad, resultando que por sus temblores inseguros y su panico el dolor se hacia simplemente insoportable y lento.

Ace volvio a gruñir de manera ruidosa para terminar con un siseo entre dientes, cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza en cuanto la enfermerita inexperta, de nuevo, llevo aquel paño cargado de desinfectante sobre la herida abierta.

-¡Mierda!- Ace ya no pudo contenerse mas, alejandose de sus manitas enguantadas con un movimiento violento de esquive. -¡¿Que diablos estas haciendo?- Le espeto sin girarse a mirarla porque, sabia, que si lo hacia no podria desahogarse y quejarse por el dolor, teniendo que aguantar otro bufido de daño visceral. Definitivamente, dolia como mil demonios.

-¡Lo siento!- Volvio ella, practicamente, a lloriquear, apartando sus dedos de nuevo de sobre la cabeza del otro con panico. -N-no ha sido a proposito... tendre cuidado... lo siento... - La chiquilla de aspecto delicado susurro temblorosamente, pareciendo que andaba la pobre realmente aterrada con tanto susto y rufian peligroso en su primer dia de trabajo.

-Esta bien... esta bien... - Tratando de sonar lo menos desagradable que pudiera porque, extrañamente, aquella jovencita le recordo un poquito a Ifára por su actitud asustadiza y fragil, el joven Ace intento con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a gritar como un desquiciado, conteniendo malamente la tension y el dolor. -Vuelve a intentarlo.- La escucho tragar saliva a su espalda, notando como se movia temblorosa e insegura con intenciones de obedecer y regresar a su tarea malamente llevada a cabo.

-V-vale... - Tartamudeo la jovencita con un asentimiento, comenzando a desinfectar su herida otra vez. Aunque fue, igualmente, insoportablemente doloroso, esta vez Ace se dijo que era inevitable y que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, luchando porque su juicio no se nublara debido a la tortura que estaba viviendo tan solo por lo que creyo una herida sin importancia sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, por desgracia para él, algo debio salirle mal a la pobre chiquilla, causando que un nuevo estallido lacerante de dolor inaguantable le atravesara de cuerpo entero.

-¡Me cago en la leche!- Grito Ace como un animal en cuanto se le hizo demasiado, alejandose de nuevo de aquella muchachita torturadora que, por mas que tratara, no sabia todavia hacer correctamente trabajo como aquel. -¡Basta! ¡Dejalo!- Con furia y queja, apretando los dientes, el segundo comandante dio la curacion por perdida, no dispuesto a aguantar mas los intentos de la niña por ayudarle de aquella manera nada eficaz.

-Yo... - Lloriqueo ella de nuevo con culpa y miedo, alejando una vez mas las manos de su herida rapidamente. -Oh... - De pronto, exclamo aquello con mas alivio que sorpresa, notandola Ace relajarse notablemente tras su espalda sin que él supiera, todavia, el motivo de su auxilio.

-Quita, anda, quita... - Una voz femenina mucho mas madura y seria le llego a los oidos, no pudiendo Ace evitar el girar la cabeza para mirar tras de si y ver, casi con esperanza divina, como la enfermera verdadera y esbelta se posicionaba junto a su protegida. Con un movimiento indicativo de la mano, la mujer rubia y alta pidio el paño mojado en desinfectante, el cual fue rapidamente cedido sin necesidad de pedirlo dos veces. -Dejame a mi.- Con un suspirito cansado, que estaba acostumbrada a ver escenas macabras como aquella, la enfermera experta se acomodo tambien a la espalda del joven Ace, no esperando ni un segundo ni permiso para ponerse a su tarea y comenzar a trajinar a traves de sus cabellos ensangrentados.

Los dedos expertos y seguros se clavaron en su herida sin consideracion alguna, hurgando y analizando la zona como quien observa un mapa en busqueda de coordenadas.

-¡Argh!- Ace volvio a gruñir con dolor total, revolviendose con fuerza para tratar, por puro instinto, de huir de aquellas manos inspeccionadoras que lo estaban matando.

-Estate quieto.- Sin embargo, la enfermera rubia no se andaba con chiquitas a diferencia de su protegida, pronunciando aquel mandato con toda su autoridad y posicionando ambas manos largas a los costados de su cabeza para regresarle a su posicion cercana anterior.

-¡Me estas matando, maldita sea!- Exclamo Ace con escandalo, incluso, desesperado por la falta de consideracion y tacto de ambas mujeres.

-¿No se supone que eres un tipo duro?- Donde mas doliera. Atacando al orgullo de machito del mar, la enfermera cuestiono aquello casi con decepcion y burla maternal, afianzando su agarre firme sobre su cabeza. -Comportate como un tipo duro, entonces.- Y, aprovechando la distraccion y quietud del otro, la enfermera experta y autoritaria volvio a hurgar en su herida dolorosa sin darle tiempo ni de suplicar, abriendo un tanto la piel cortada con sus pulgares para comprobar la profundidad del golpe.

Ace no pudo evitar hasta lloriquear, propinandole un golpe sonoro al suelo de madera con el talon mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, manteniendo sobre su rostro una expresion de dolor total.

-¿Ves? Todos son grandes machitos y se creen el gallo lider del corral... - Le dijo aquella enfermera a su aprendiz mientras continuaba su revision sin miramientos, suspirando resignadamente con gracia femenina. -Pero luego, en situaciones asi, te das cuenta de que solo son unos niños... - Ace quiso quejarse en favor de su orgullo de hombre salvaje, no pudiendo hacerlo debido a que tuvo, nuevamente, que retorcerse un tanto de dolor y ahogar un gemido quejumbroso. -A ver... - Dijo ella con curiosidad y algo de confusion, incluso, abriendose paso a traves de su cabello y herida para comprobar su estado al cien por cien. -Maldita sea... - Aquella maldicion no tranquilizo al segundo comandante, precisamente, no pudiendo el pobre andar atento a sus palabras en cuanto, de nuevo, regreso aquel daño insportable. -¿Que diablos te has hecho aqui? Joder... - Chasqueando la lengua, la enfermera parecio sorprendida, causando que Ace pensara con pavor que, si acaso, aquello iba a ser aun peor de lo que estaba siendo ya. -Esta llena de tierra y es realmente profunda... me sorprende que no haya empezado a infectarse.- Resignada para con la cantidad de trabajo que le quedaba por delante, la enfermera, insensible al padecimiento del otro, continuo a lo suyo. -Pero lo que mas me sorprende de todo, es que aguantes consciente desde hace tanto tiempo ¡Estas hecho un toro, chaval!- Exclamo la mujer rubia con gracia, incluso, palmeandole un par de veces el hombro amplio como señal de aprobacion. -Bueno, tengo que desinfectarla y habra que darte puntos de sutura... - Ace casi se desmaya esta vez, pensando que si ya le dolia ahora como el infierno, dentro de poco su padecimiento seria simplemente inconcebible. Tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, sin embargo, el segundo comandante se limito a aguantar como mejor pudiera, tenso y silencioso. -Te va a doler como el infierno... - Admitio la enfermera de manera hasta compasiva, mesandole el hombro ancho con un poco de comprension profesional. - ... pero sera rapido ¿De acuerdo?-

-Dale.- ¿Y que mas podia hacer que asumirlo y resignarse a su suerte? Cerrando los ojos aun mas fuerte, apretando los dientes hasta un punto que rechinaron y preparando todo su cuerpo para lo que vendria a continuacion de manera inevitable, Ace noto con tortuosa impaciencia como ella preparaba los trastos necesarios a su espalda. Preferia no ver nada.

Y, justo en el mismo instante que ella iba a empezar, la puerta del almacen precario se abrio repentinamente.

-Ace... - Marco entro en la estancia sin necesidad de invitacion, obviando el hecho evidente de que Ace, ahora mismo, no estaba como para visitas de ninguna clase. -Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-¿Sobre que?- Cuestiono el segundo comandante con mirada tan furiosa como sufriente, observando como su amigo y compañero cerraba suavemente la puerta tras de si.

-Sobre... - Pero Marco tuvo que callarse en cuanto Ace rugio como un leon enjaulado, tratando de no retorcerse demasiado por pura cabezoneria en cuanto sintio que su herida comenzaba a ser desinfectada por dentro de una manera abrasante. -Mejor vuelvo en otro momento... - Dijo Marco al ver que habia sido el tipo mas inoportuno de la tierra, siendo de nuevo interrumpido por su joven compañero.

-¡¿Sobre que?- Ace grito aquello de una manera que mezclaba la ira con la tortura, clavando unos ojos oscuros y vidriosos por el dolor sobre un Marco ligeramente estupefacto a pesar de su aspecto siempre sereno.

-Sobre Circe... - Sin anestesia, que era peor hacerse de rogar y andarse con medias tintas, Marco espeto aquello, observando como a la expresion de dolor del otro se sumaba tambien un daño emocional intenso. -Sobre que... que decision tomar respecto a ella.-

-Quiero que... - Ace susurro jadeante y agotado por el dolor, no teniendo ni un segundo de descanso en cuanto sintio, de nuevo, aquella sensacion abrasante e insoportable atacando su cabeza herida. Grito y dijo algo inteligible para los presentes, pareciendo que habia contestado a la pregunta de Marco de una manera imposible de entender.

-¿Que?- El primer comandante no sabia que hacer exactamente, tratando de no mostrarse misercordioso para con el sufrimiento de su compañero, que lo sabia orgulloso.

-¿No deberiamos llamar al doctor?- Cuestiono la chiquita fragil de manera preocupada a su espalda, dejandole a Ace claro a pesar de su estado medio ido que, en realidad, su herida era bastante seria.

-Si... pero no podemos.- La otra, aquella enfermera experta que batallaba contra la herida de un Ace que no paraba de revolverse, contesto, apresando su cabeza de nuevo para que se mantuviera quieto y cercano al menos por unos segundos. -Le necesitan en la enfermeria... alguien esta muy grave.- Y Ace sabia quien debia estar muy grave. Un nuevo dolor terrible le atraveso del todo, llegando incluso a nublarle la vista durante un momento corto, pero alarmante. -¡Estate quieto, maldito salvaje!- Cada vez mas molesta y comenzando a perder la paciencia, la enfermera autoritaria le ordeno sin miramientos, acogiendo su cabeza de nuevo entre sus manos para regresarle a la posicion anterior.

-¡Viva!- Grito Ace de repente, retorciendose de daño con los ojos cerrados, aguantando sin lograrlo las muestras de flaqueza.

-¿Viva?- Cuestiono Marco, confuso y no entendiendo demasiado.

-¡Quiero que viva! ¡Argh!- Finalmente, el herido comandante dejo clara su opinion al respecto del tema, no pudiendo pronunciar mas palabras coherentes debido a que, ahora, en lugar de un paño cargado de desinfectante abrasante, comenzaba a clavarse sobre su carne algo afilado y fino, pero que dolia aun mas que lo anterior.

Ella le habia dicho que le doleria como el infierno y, definitivamente, tenia toda la razon del mundo.

Lo que a Ace no le parecia era que estuviera durando poco tiempo.

La cabeza se le fue de repente y dejo de razonar, reaccionando de la unica manera que sabia a aquel dolor atacante sobre su herida punzante.

Tras él, la enfermera experta grito levemente con daño.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamo ella tan sorprendida como molesta, alejandose de su cabeza sangrante por impulso. Mesandose la mano precariamente, la autoritaria enfermera observo enfurruñada la nuca de Ace, aguantandose un gruñido furioso.

-¿Qu-que ha pasado?- Cuestiono la chiquilla aprendiz con miedo e incertidumbre, segura de que algo malo debia haberle ocurrido a su protectora.

-¡Me has quemado, salvaje!- Sin embargo, la enfermera ignoro a su ayudante inexperta, reprochandole sin dudarlo a Ace su defensa inconsciente. -¡Controla esas malditas reacciones o te juro que termino de abrirte la cabeza!- Le amenazo ella con furia y refunfuñando, despues, entre dientes, ignorando el dolor leve de su mano para continuar con los puntos de sutura.

-Joder... no lo hago a proposito... - Entre dientes, Ace silbo aquellas palabras, temblando incluso con la idea de que ella, de un momento a otro, comenzara de nuevo su curacion horrible, pero necesaria e inevitable.

-Entonces... viva... - Marco hablo de nuevo, haciendose notar otra vez con voz mas sorprendida que otra cosa, ciertamente, observando a un Ace que se debatia entre el suicidio y el asesinato en masa.

-¡Si! ¡Viva! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Viva!- Pero no pudo seguir hablando nada mas, notando que, ahora, los puntos comenzaban a volverse demasiado intensos y apretados a medida que se acercaban al centro de la herida. Los ojos de Ace se nublaron otra vez y su cabeza dejo de funcionar como la de un ser humano de nuevo, retorciendose violentamente por puro instinto. Esto causo que ambas enfermeras, las pobres, tuvieran que lanzarse sobre sus hombros a la desesperada, evitando que Ace se levantara o se diese a la fuga y, asi, se hiciese en realidad mas daño que bien.

-¡Ah!- La enfermera volvio a chillar mas fuerte esta vez, teniendo incluso que sacudir su manga histericamente para apagar las llamas repentinas que se adueñaban de la tela, provenientes de Ace y su cabeza sangrante. -Joder... - Sin embargo, esta vez no le reprendio porque supo, facilmente, que el segundo comandante ya no andaba para peticiones, tanteando la herida a medio coser de manera atenta y temerosa, alerta. -¡Sujetale!- Le ordeno a gritos aquella mujer experta a su compañera novata, comprobando que el joven Ace ya no podia estarse quieto y obedecer sin mas.

-¡¿Yo?- Cuestiono la chiquita con pavor e incredulidad, llevandose una manita al pecho completamente miedosa.

-¡Si, joder! ¡Sujetale como mejor puedas!- Y, aunque a regañadientes y teniendo que pensarselo un poco, la muchachita obedecio, agarrandose a los hombros amplios de Ace para tratar de hacer malamente algo de contrapeso y evitar que se revolviera. Antes de que pudiera liberarse, la enfermera se lanzo a la costura, teniendo que apartarse rapidamente en cuanto el segundo comandante consiguio moverse demasiado otra vez, gruñendo de dolor en el proceso. -¡Te he dicho que lo sujetes!- Le espeto furiosa y preocupada a su compañerita, observando como esta se encontraba cada vez mas asustada a la vez luchaba contra el herido.

-¡No puedo con él yo sola!- Esto era evidente, pero estaban bastante desesperadas.

Marco, por su parte, no acertaba todavia a moverse, no sabiendo si debia entrar en escena o bien encontrarle el lado divertido a todo aquello. Al fin y al cabo, aunque le costara admitirlo, era gracioso ver a aquellas dos mujeres luchando contra un Ace medio ido que, doloroso y habiendo perdido demasiada sangre, se habia negado a continuar padeciendo aquello sin mas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Entre las dos!- Tras estas palabras de la enfermera experta, ambas jovenes se lanzaron sobre Ace para evitar que se levantara, pudiendo durante un instante impedir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, en cuanto la muchacha rubia trato de regresar a los puntos, en cuanto rozo la herida demasiado insoportable ahora, su mano fue nuevamente abrasada sin compasion y por puro impulso inconsciente del otro. La mujer herida se quejo mas fuerte, alejandose del joven comandante con un saltito dolorido.

-¡Necesita anestesia, o algo!- Grito la chiquita fragil cada vez mas llorosa y asustada, no acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones limite y nerviosas.

-¡Y una mierda!- Sin embargo, su superior y protectora no debia estar de acuerdo, recomponiendose malamente de su quemadura anterior. -¡Esta fuera de si y tiene una jodida logia! ¡Yo no me atrevo a clavarle nada en la piel!- Grito antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre un Ace que, tambaleante y sin ver demasiado bien por la perdida de sangre, trataba de incorporarse o algo parecido. En cuanto la sintio encima trajinando en la herida, el segundo comandante se revolvio, consiguiendo que ella se agarrara desesperada a su cuello para no caerse rodando por el suelo. -¡Se acabo!- Exclamo histerica y furiosa, apresandose al cuerpo fuerte del otro y evitar asi que escapara o se hiciera mas daño. -¡Traeme ese frasco!- Nerviosa, la enfermera lider señalo un frasco pequeño de liquido transparente y medicinal que descansaba sobre la mesa cercana, regresando rapidamente a su posicion anterior en cuanto Ace se movio de nuevo. -¡Traeme ese frasco y un paño!- Rapida como el viento, la chiquita inexperta se levanto cual resorte del suelo, recorriendo la escasa distancia a la velocidad de la luz para obedecer el mandato con eficacia. Nerviosa, la niña y futura enfermera le tendio lo pedido a su protectora y anfitriona, siendo rapidamente el frasco y el paño acogidos por la mano levemente quemada y tensa de la otra. -Esto no es bueno para la salud... no me gusta usarlo... - Dijo dificultosamente debido al esfuerzo de abrazarse al cuello de un Ace fuera del mundo real mientras, precariamente, vaciaba parte del contenido del frasco sobre el paño, empapandolo un tanto. -Pero veo que no queda alternativa... por una vez no le pasara nada.- Excusandose un poco, la enfermera cerro de nuevo el frasco, lanzandoselo a la chiquilla temblorosa con un movimiento de buenos reflejos. -He hecho bien en traerlo... ¡Ay!- Y, de repente, Ace se levanto del suelo malamente, llevandose consigo a aquella enfermera rubia colgada de sus hombros. Tambaleandose y falto de equilibrio y vision, el segundo comandante dio un traspies, estando a punto de tropezar de no ser porque, torpemente, se dejo caer de costado contra la pared cercana, estampandose con un ruido sordo y un quejido de dolor por parte de su cargamento femenino. Ace no se movio mucho mas, agotado y jadeante, manteniendose en pie precariamente gracias al apoyo, con los ojos vidriosos y semiausentes y aun con aquella mujer colgando de su cuello.

Sabiendo que era el momento idoneo, la enfermera experta llevo aquel paño humedo hasta el rostro del joven pirata, cubriendole con él la nariz y parte de la boca rapidamente.

Un aroma fuerte y mareante inundo las fosas nasales de Ace, causando que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas sin poder evitarlo con apenas un par de bocanadas de aire. Luchando por instinto contra la inconsciencia, el segundo comandante pestañeo unas cuantas veces perdidas, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba irremediablemente y la fuerza ya no le funcionaba en absoluto.

-Ya esta... - Susurro la enfermera colgada de su cuello, comprobando mucho mas tranquila que el joven comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, arrastrandose a traves de la pared lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin remedio. -Tranquilo... sshh... - Le chisto suave porque le dio algo de compasion, incluso, pudiendo ya comenzar a apoyar las puntas de sus pies sobre el suelo debido a que el joven pirata se deslizaba al borde del desmayo por la superficie de madera. -Ya esta... tranquilo... - Como una veterinaria que calma a algun cachorro maltratado y asustado, la enfermera lider consiguio plantarse en pie sobre el suelo, apresando rapidamente al joven muchacho de los antebrazos en cuanto comprobo que, sin ayuda, se estamparia contra la madera de un momento a otro. Ace gimio quejumbroso, incapaz de saber que ocurria a su alrededor asi como que andaba pasando, notando que la sola accion de abrir los ojos se le antojaba una tarea imposible y agotadora. Como estaba ya casi inconsciente del todo y suave como la seda, fue sencillo para la enfermera experta el lograr que se deslizara despacio y sin percances hasta dar lentamente con el suelo, haciendo la mujer gala de su maña para situaciones como aquella. -Ya esta... - Susurro de nuevo en cuanto lo escucho pronunciar algo en bajo y sin sentido, terminando de acomodarle sobre el suelo de madera vieja con delicadeza, pero firme a la vez.

Y, una vez consiguio que el joven Ace se estuviera quieto, pero ya quieto del todo, la enfermera experta se incorporo cuan alta era, lanzando al aire un suspirito tan cansado como aliviado.

Por su parte, el segundo comandante volvio a soltar un ruidito quejumbroso que mas parecio el lloriqueo de un gatito herido, incapaz de moverse o razonar nada, ni siquiera de sentir la superficie fria en la que andaba acostado boca abajo. Estaba en pleno estado de salud y apogeo fisico a pesar de su herida, de juventud, sabia la enfermera, echandole un ojo fastidiado en cuanto comprobo que todavia no habia terminado de caer inconsciente al completo. El buen estado de su cuerpo unido a la fuerza impresionante y sobrehumana del muchacho era un coctel que, ahora mismo, a ella se le hacia de lo mas fastidioso.

Para cosas asi y situaciones como aquella, sin personal suficiente para todos al igual que estancias medicas, casi que preferia tratar viejos antes que hombretones.

Lastima que estuviera rodeada de ellos constantemente.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Un murmullo de movimiento de pies proveniente de la puerta la hizo despertar de sus quejas mentales, girando la cabeza altiva y autoritaria para toparse con la imagen de un Marco que, entre preocupado y fuera de lugar, permanecia en la misma posicion.

-Vamos a empezar a coser y todo ese rollo sangriento y medico... - Dijo la enfermera experta con su voz de mujer lider, llevandose las manos a las caderas fastiadada. Por su parte, Marco dio un respingo pequeñito, clavando unos ojos confusos sobre ella. -¿Te marchas, por favor, o de verdad quieres quedarte a ver el espectaculo?- Evidentemente, la respuesta a aquella pregunta estaba clara, notando satisfecha con su sarcasmo como el primer comandante trataba de contener una expresion desagradada con la idea. Cierto que habia visto cosas mucho peores e, incluso, las habia tenido que llevar a cabo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que realmente le gustasen.

-Eh... no, realmente, no.- Admitio Marco por fin, negando con la cabeza un par de veces pensativas. Incomodo y tratando, como siempre, que no se notara, el primer comandante se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, dedicando sobre la mujer una miradita preocupada que no pudo contener del todo. Justo en aquel instante, Ace volvio a hacer uno de sus ruiditos, aunque mucho mas suave e inaudible que las veces anteriores. -¿Se pondra bien?- No pudo evitar cuestionarlo, analizando de reojo a su joven y herido amigo, ido y ausente sobre el suelo de madera.

Ella, por su parte, elevo las cejas con pequeña sorpresa un instante, clavando unos ojos analiticos sobre el joven comandante.

-Si.- Contesto finalmente, asintiendo un par de veces convencidas. -Se pondra bien. Aunque la herida es fuerte, con unos cuantos puntos de sutura estara como nuevo en poco tiempo.- Y Marco evito preguntar abiertamente que eran para ella "unos cuantos puntos de sutura", asintiendo a sus palabras a pesar de que, tras semejante espectaculo, le resultaba dificil de creer. -Todo esto ha pasado como ha pasado por la falta de personal y sitio... ni siquiera le he podido sentar en una cama. No quedan.- Adivinadora de las preocupaciones del otro, la enfermera experta suspiro, dedicando sobre Marco lo que, incluso, podria analizarse como una miradita de disculpa. -Pero, en realidad, su estado no es demasiado malo. No en comparacion con las cosas que hemos visto por aqui... - Dijo ella, refiriendose evidentemente a la cantidad de curaciones apresuradas y al borde de la muerte que habia tenido que llevar a cabo en semejante navio pirata como aquel. -Solo necesita los puntos y descansar. Que se relaje.- Con mandato, incluso, sabiendolo su amigo, la mujer le dedico una expresion autoritaria, dejandole claro cuales eran sus indicaciones para con la recuperacion correcta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que asintio atentamente, Marco dudo de manera inmensa que Ace, tras lo vivido hoy, pudiera relajarse de forma alguna sin el ataque de los analgesicos empapados sobre paños.

-Bien. Me marcho.- Sin mas, el primer comandante se giro sobre sus propios pies, llevando una mano segura y grande hasta el picaporte para girarlo y desaparecer de alli. Harian bien su trabajo.

Justo en aquel mismo momento en que la puerta fue cerrada de nuevo, Ace cayo finalmente dormido.

_(Cambio de escena)_

-No me sorprende.- Entre chulesco y resignado, se cruzo de brazos con aquella elegancia picaresca que solo él podia tener, apoyando la espalda ancha despreocupadamente sobre la pared cercana de aquel pasillo practicamente abandonado.

-Tu... - Por su parte, Marco se limito a quedarse en su sitio, evitando extrañamente el contacto visual con el otro antes de continuar. Sin embargo, conociendole como lo hacia, Thatch se apresuro a interrumpirle, clavando una expresion molesta tan extraña en alguien como él.

-Yo no lo sabia.- Espeto sin mas, dejandole claro a su compañero y amigo que las sospechas sobre su persona no tenian demasiado sentido. -Solo he dicho que no me sorprende.-

-Eso ya lo se... - Algo culpable por las acusaciones, incluso, el primer comandante suspiro, decidiendo que era ridiculo continuar por aquel camino. Thatch era un buen amigo, el mejor. Lo sabia y, que dudara de ello, debia hacerse para el cuarto comandante extremadamente doloroso, aunque no lo dijera. -Lo que me extraña es que no te escandalice en absoluto... - Sin embargo, aquello Marco si que no pudo callarselo, sintiendose del todo confuso e incluso ofendido para con la despreocupacion total que Thatch andaba mostrando.

-¿A ti te escandaliza?- Cuestiono el cuarto comandante con algo de diversion ocultada tras un tono de voz inocente, acomodando mejor la espalda sobre la pared del pasillo vacio.

-Si.- Era evidente, se dijo Marco.

Como respuesta primera, el cuarto comandante solto una risita ahogada y burlona, tragandose rapidamente la carcajada que iba a salir de su garganta.

-Pero a ti no.- Buscando mas bien hacerle sentir culpable por puro resentimiento ante su desfachatez, el primer comandante entrecerro los ojos con total regaño, tratando de decirle que aquello era un asunto extremadamente serio y preocupante.

-¡Vamos, Marco!- Finalmente, Thatch estallo un tanto, exclamando aquello para despues chasquear la lengua con frustracion. -A mi no me vengas con tus moralistas palabras o tus gradilocuentes discursos eticos... no me vas a cambiar.- Con burla, incluso, el cuarto comandante solto una carcajadita seca, adelantandose rapidamente al otro en cuanto vio que pretendia salir con algun comentario moralista nuevo. -No me sorprende en absoluto, no hay mas.- Se encogio de hombros, llegando a sonreir suavemente por sentirse orgulloso de si mismo y su cabeza astuta. -Ciertamente, era de esperar algo como eso viniendo de ella. La conozco bien... muy bien.- Admitio, asintiendo un par de veces convencidas y suaves.

La expresion de Marco se contrajo un poco con frustracion y desconcierto, dejandole claro al otro sin quererlo que, para él, las cosas eran mas serias y dignas de tomarse en cuenta.

Sin embargo, decidio calmarse y respirar hondo en busca de serenidad, sabiendo perfectamente que pagar las emociones desordenadas con Thatch no era justo y, mucho menos, una buena idea.

-Como sea.- Se limito a decir de primeras, cerrando los ojos un momento para aguantarse un suspirito. -El problema, ahora, esta en que vamos a hacer con ella... - Pensativo y serio, que no era una cuestion facil, el primer comandante se llevo una mano a la sien con algo de dolor de cabeza, mesandose la zona suavemente un par de veces.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?- Thatch, por su parte, no jugaba en aquel mundo y mucho menos compartia a menudo las opiniones de Marco respecto a las decisiones y acciones, elevando una ceja confusa mientras repetia aquellas palabras dudosamente.

-Si.- Pero Marco, como le conocia demasiado bien, opto por continuar explicandose, obviando el problema del porque diablos el cuarto comandante no era capaz de razonar de aquella manera que tan evidente se le hacia a él. -Ha matado a alguien.- Dijo como una sentencia, como el juez impasible y absoluto que podia ser, clavando sobre su compañero una mirada seria y convencida.

Entonces, adivinando por donde andaban los tiros, el cuarto comandante fruncio la boca con disgusto, incluso, tragandose un tanto las palabras que quisieron salir sin pensar y de primeras. Finalmente, afianzo su posicion, no pudiendo evitar a pesar de todo que su expresion se mostrara algo esceptica.

-Cierto... es cierto... - Asintio lentamente, chasqueando la lengua de manera suave. Sin embargo, era evidente que no se encontraba convencido. -Pero... bueno... - Y, de repente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecia que a Thatch le costaba hablar, evitando extrañamente el contacto visual con el otro un tanto. -Quiza no... - Una vez parecio comprobar que no seria tan sencillo de explicar sin que sonara desagradable, el cuarto comandante decidio tirar la toalla, chasqueando la lengua otra nueva vez mas sonora. -Bah... dejalo.- Concluyo, dejando claro que no le apetecia terminar.

-¿Que?- Por desgracia para él, Marco no estuvo dispuesto a ignorar la cuestion sin mas, frunciendo un poco el ceño con molestia. Como ya sabian, se conocian demasiado. -Di lo que pretendias... - Dijo, aguantandose sin lograrlo un deje de desafio.

-No pretendia decir nada, en realidad.- Thatch no respondio a la actitud combativa de su compañero, limitandose por lo pronto a mantener su pose despreocupada.

-Claro que si. Es muy deshonesto por tu parte el callarte ahora.- Marco no pensaba darle tregua, al parecer. Siempre mantendrian aquella relacion extraña de amigos donde, de una forma u otra, a pesar de la complicidad a menudo aparecian tambien las luchas y los choques de opiniones. Eran personalidades totalmente opuestas, al fin y al cabo.

-No me obligues a decir algo que no te va a gustar.- Con esto, el cuarto comandante espero de todo corazon que el otro decidiera no continuar ahondando en el asunto, consiguiendo, por desgracia, todo lo contrario.

-Mas me desagrada que te lo calles como un perro.- Y, como Marco sabia y esperaba, aquellas palabras secas lograron el cometido pretendido sobre Thatch.

-¡Oh! Entonces, soy un perro ¿Verdad, mi querido Marco?- Ya esta. Habia despertado el mal humor sobre Thatch, comprobando esto facilmente el primer comandante en cuanto, ademas de escuchar su tono burlesco y doliente, observo como la expresion del otro se mostraba absolutamente ironica. -De acuerdo... entonces, si soy un perro, lo ladrare como un perro... - Fingiendo solemnidad, el cuarto comandante aspiro hondo de manera teatral, carraspeando sonoramente antes de continuar hablando. -No hay ninguna norma en este barco que exija castigo alguno para Circe.- Solto sin mas como un loro que se lo sabe de memoria, disfrutando secretamente de la expresion entre escandalizada y molesta del primer comandante.

-Claro que la hay. Ha matado a alguien y... - Pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por Thatch.

-Y tu tambien has matado a alguien. Y yo, y Ace, y casi todos los que estamos en este navio.- Algo mas serio, el cuarto comandante pronuncio aquellas palabras, adoptando una actitud mas didactica y tranquila. Tampoco pretendia terminar a la gresca con un amigo. -Por esa regla de tres, ¡Que nos arrojen a todos por la borda!- Exclamo al aire, comenzando el dilema real que tenia aquella cuestion, mas peliaguda de lo que podria pensarse.

-Sin embargo, no hemos matado a nadie perteneciente a este barco.- Salio Marco rapidamente en defensa de sus argumentos, no pudiendo contener que su voz sonara algo temblorosa por la molestia malamente contenida. -Y las normas del Moby Dick dicen... - Por desgracia para él, fue nuevamente interrumpido por su compañero.

-Dicen que debe recibir castigo aquel que asesine a un compañero.- Concluyo Thatch la frase de Marco, irguiendose un tanto en su posicion. -Es decir, que debe recibir castigo aquel que dañe con intenciones de asesinato, lo logre o no, a cualquier tripulante de este navio.- Ahora, Marco si tenia claro a donde queria llegar el cuarto comandante.

-Entonces, me estas dando la razon. Circe merece su castigo ya sea por justicia o por las propias normas del Moby Dick.- Para él, estaba claro y era sencillo. Era evidente.

-¿Ah, si?- Pero, por desgracia, para Thatch no era asi. -¿Era Ifára perteneciente a esta tripulacion?- Actuando por instinto, Marco abrio la boca con claras intenciones de responder con alguna replica preparada, elevando las cejas en cuanto lo reflexiono detenidamente para cerrarla de nuevo.

Marco titubeo sin que ningun sonido se atreviera a salir de su garganta, bajando la vista hasta sus pies para buscar alguna buena respuesta. Una de esas respuestas obvias, logicas e indiscutibles que hicieran enmudecer hasta al mas critico entre los criticos, dandose de bruces con la realidad cuando descubrio que, ni siquiera él, era capaz de encontrarla en situacion semejante.

Finalmente, llevandose las manos a los bolsillos como siempre que queria contenerse, el primer comandante elevo la cabeza, mirando a su compañero con la mirada mas sincera que tuviera.

-Para mi, si. - Respondio, encogiendose de hombros con el corazon en un puño.

-Pero ¿Lo era?- Thatch no pensaba dejar las cosas en el aire y sin solucionar. Ahora que habian empezado, era su responsabilidad poner las cosas en su sitio.

-Para mi, si.- Marco repitio de nuevo lo que realmente sentia, asintiendo una vez firme y convencida.

-Bien por ti, pero no lo era.- Dijo el cuarto comandante seca y tajantemente, calmandose un tanto y soltando un suspirito incluso compasivo en cuanto adivino el dolor en el rostro de su buen amigo. -Marco, la dulce Ifarita era adorable y encantadora, cierto. Es una lastima. Pero en este barco existen unas leyes... y, por desgracia, no parece que la situacion precise de esas leyes... Al menos, no de una manera exacta.- Thatch se llevo una mano al menton con intenciones de reflexionar o encontrar algun hueco vacio en su discurso, resignandose al descubrir que, por suerte o desgracia, no lo descubria.

Entonces, algo dentro de Marco se retorcio con dolor y frustracion, causando que, extrañamente, no pudiera contener el tono de enfado y la pose tensa.

-¿Insinuas que dejemos las cosas como estan? Que hagamos como si no pasara nada... ¿Eso insinuas?- Altivo pero furioso por dentro, al borde del arrebato de rabia, el primer comandante formo dos puños de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, tratando de contenerse sin conseguirlo apenas. -¿Que actuemos como si no importase en absoluto, que esperemos que Circe se recupere y le demos un par de palmaditas en la espalda con complicidad?- Sus propias palabras le arrancaron por dentro un estallido doloroso, causando que tuviera que apretar los dientes fuertemente. Era inconcebible, ridiculo y dañante.

-Yo no insinuo nada, querido amigo.- Thatch, en cambio, no perdio la calma, elevando una ceja chulesca antes de continuar hablando. -Y no te confundas porque no estoy ni en un bando, ni en otro. Me es indiferente.- Dijo en cuanto vio que el otro pretendia volver a salir a la gresca, tratando el cuarto comandante sin lograrlo que su discurso no sonara tan cortante como era. -Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Entiendo tu posicion, tambien comprendo que te resulte doloroso y terrible que no puedan tomarse represalias de manera evidente o absoluta. Tambien entiendo que, dejar a Circe sin castigo alguno, solo conseguiria que Ace acabara estallando de la manera mas peligrosa posible... - Busco la calma un tanto, respirando hondo con lentitud para tranquilizar el animo. Era evidente, lo dijese o no de manera directa, que a Thatch se le hacia doloroso la idea de que Circe recibiera el castigo que merecia. Marco lo sabia, todos lo sabian: Thatch apreciaba a Circe. Le gustaba, y eso no podia cambiarse hiciera ella lo que hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, la conocia bien y hasta se lo esperaba, como él mismo habia admitido. -Sin embargo, aunque lo entienda, eso no significa que las cosas se vuelvan sencillas. Ifára no era de esta tripulacion, no hay mas. Tendreis que buscar alternativas o solucionar las cosas.-

-Pero vivia en este barco. Puede considerarse como un miembro mas de la familia.- Aguantandose las ganas de acusarlo por no querer tomar partido o bien gritarle sin compasion que todo aquello lo decia influenciado por su gusto por Circe, Marco respondio, decidiendo que era mejor continuar debatiendo un tema mas importante. -A mi no me parece tan complicado.-

-Marco... - Sin embargo, Thatch o era mas realista o mas tozudo, suspirando largamente con cansancio pero paciencia. - ... ni siquiera se si se consideraria delito en tierra firme. Era una esclava.- Le gustase o no, habia cosas que no podian cambiarse sin mas por mucho que uno lo desease.

Marco estuvo a punto de estallar. Estuvo al borde de la colera y la rabia.

Pero se contuvo a tiempo.

No era conveniente dejarse llevar por las emociones, no en esto ni ahora. Si ya habia soportado toda aquella investigacion de la muerte de un ser querido sin flaquear ni enfurecerse, tambien lo conseguiria ahora.

-Cuando Circe la asesino, Ifára ya era una persona libre.- Nuevamente, Thatch levanto una ceja esceptica ante las palabras de su amigo, esperando que el otro continuara hablando. -Por lo tanto, si, seria delito tambien en tierra firme.-

-Mira... a mi me es indiferente que uno sea esclavo o el otro libre. Lo sabes.- Claro que Marco lo sabia. Que Thatch se aprovechara de las situaciones desiguales no significaba que creyera en superioridades naturales o cosas asi, habiendo dejado claro hacia mucho tiempo que, para él, la condicion que sufriera o disfrutase una persona le era indiferente. En general, casi todo le era indiferente. -Si me pongo en situacion, sobre todo si me pongo en el lugar de Ace, yo no buscaria juicio o apoyo alguno de la tripulacion o sus normas... Simplemente, la mataria. La aniquiliria independientemente de que Ifára fuera esclava, libre o un maldito gato.- Se encogio de hombros el cuarto comandante, convencido de cada cosa que decia. -Sin embargo, eso no significa que, por ley del Moby Dick, mis acciones fueran... - Pensativo, Thatch dedico una miradita al techo en busqueda de las palabras adecuadas, regresando sus ojos sobre Marco en cuanto las encontro. - ... bien vistas.- Dijo chasqueando la lengua despues, comenzando a relajarse al comprender cada vez mejor los sentimientos de sus amigos. La empatia nunca se le dio demasiado bien ni le vino demasiado rapido. -Tendreis que buscar alternativas, poneros de acuerdo con la tripulacion o algo de eso. A muchos de nuestra gente no le gustara que se juzgue a Circe sin mas... querran motivos para ello. Si no fuese vuestro amigo y conociera del todo la situacion, yo mismo estaria ahora tratando de evitar por todos los medios que eso no pasase y no os salierais con la vuestra. Teneis suerte.- Y, por su mirada, Marco le agradecio a los cielos que, de una manera u otra, Thatch hubiera decidido no tomar partido en el bando del acusado, sabiendo perfectamente que estarian perdidos si el cuarto comandante y su astucia retorcida actuaran contra ellos. -Buscad la emocion de la gente, que sientan la misma rabia que sentis vosotros dos. Haced que vean a Ifára como alguien importante para alguien, no como una esclava o como la chiquilla insignificante que trato de llevarse a uno de sus compañeros.- Asi que, al final, Thatch si estaba de parte de sus amigos, lo admitiese él mismo o no. Marco tuvo que contener una sonrisa agradecida y un gritito de jubilo. Con sus consejos e ideas, las cosas funcionarian de la mejor manera.

-¿Como puede hacerse eso? ¿No es suficiente con haber visto el sufrimiento de su funeral?- Y es que para el primer comandante las cosas eran mucho mas evidentes. Sin embargo, sabia que Thatch encontraria mejores soluciones, observando como este se llevaba una mano al menton.

-Si y no. El funeral se hizo por Ace... aunque tambien habia muchos que sufrieron su muerte una vez asistieron. Ya se sabe que nadie conoce lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.- Marco asintio atento, esperando impaciente que el otro continuara. -Sin embargo, no podeis apoyaros en eso y esperar que funcione. Igual que muchos sufrieron su perdida, otros no lo hicieron y le mostraron sus respetos al afectado, no a la chiquilla. Ademas, no es lo mismo acudir a un funeral que castigar al asesino, mucho menos si este es miembro de la tripulacion y la victima, ademas de no serlo, era una esclava. No espereis aceptacion en masa o algo de eso. Mejor esperad todo lo contrario si seguis por el camino que tu propones, Marco.- Convencido, Thatch nego con la cabeza suavemente, apoyandose mejor sobre la pared que tenia a su espalda.

-Y... - Estaba algo perdido y desesperanzado, temiendo que no pudieran, al final, llevar justicia a cabo de ningun tipo. Tratando de no titubear, Marco logro articular palabra, irguiendose un tanto en sus pies con intenciones de mantener el orgullo y la serenidad. -¿Como lo hacemos?-

-Habra que hacer un juicio.- Dijo Thatch como respuesta inmediata, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos un tanto. Normalmente, las normas estaban mas claras al igual que las represalias a tomar, recordando apenas un par de juicios pirata en su larga vida de tripulante a bordo del Moby Dick. Sin embargo, Marco supo que esta vez seria necesario si querian que las cosas funcionaran como debian. -Y hablar con Padre. Si lo poneis de vuestra parte, habreis ganado mucho. Igualmente, Padre actuara en favor de la mayoria de sus hijos... asi que, aunque logreis convencerlo, no significara victoria. Sin embargo, tambien esta que, en general, la gente se lo pensara mejor si Padre opina como vosotros.- Marco asintio como un aprendiz atento, comenzando a ordenar en su cabeza logica lo que tendria que hacer y de que manera. Thatch le daria la lista. -Pero teneis que apelar a otra cosa que no sea la acusacion de "ha matado a alguien". Se reiran de vosotros asi.- El cuarto comandante contemplo a su compañero, viendo como este parecia tener varias preguntas en su cabeza.

-Pero es la verdad.- Dijo Marco de una manera incluso infantil, descubriendo que para aquello él solo no sabia actuar. Al fin y al cabo, no era un maestro de la manipulacion, precisamente. Marco era logico, evidente y buscaba lo obvio y universal para todos, por eso necesitaba a Thatch.

-Si y no.- Respondio el cuarto comandante velozmente, decidido a terminar la enseñanza. Ahora, Marco se sentia enormemente agradecido con su persona a la vez que culpable por haber dudado de él. Thatch podia ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un mal amigo. -Para muchos, era esclava, la liberasen o no. Una propiedad, nada mas. No puedes jugartela a esa.- Thatch cerro los ojos un segundo, rebuscando en su cabeza astuta mejores soluciones. -Parte de que todos pensaran que Ifára era una esclava. Olvidate de como la consideres tu, parte de eso y busca que los demas se pongan del lugar de Ace, no que consideren injusto el asesinato de la niña por la niña en si ¿Entiendes?- Cuestiono al comprobar él mismo que era complicado, observando satisfecho como su compañero asentia. -Por cierto, ¿Que opina Ace?-

-Dijo que queria que viviese... al menos, de momento.- Marco recordo como, momentos antes, el joven comandante le habia venido con aquella respuesta entre quejidos de dolor, causando que respondiera aquello a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de si Ace lo habia razonado bien.

-Chico listo. Quiere que la juzguen, supongo.- Sin embargo, Thatch parecio entender o bien sentirse mas tranquilo, asintiendo convencido un par de veces seguras. -Ha sido una jugada muy buena, sea accidental o razonada.- En cuanto analizo la expresion de Marco, el cuarto comandante dijo aquello, adivinando facilmente las dudas del otro sobre si, de verdad, Ace habia tomado aquella decision por motivos semejantes. -La tripulacion admirara eso y no iran en su contra. Halagaran su entereza.-

-Pero muchos de ellos lo vieron estar a punto de matarla cuando Circe confeso.- Preocupado, Marco respondio al otro, observando mas tranquilo como Thatch no parecia escandalizarse por ello.

-Eso no es malo del todo... vieron su reaccion, dices.- Y Marco asintio, causando que Thatch hiciera lo mismo. -Entonces, ya teneis mucho terreno ganado. Si la vision de su sufrimiento esta reciente, la tripulacion conseguira compadecerse de él o enrabietarse contra Circe. Quieren y admiran a Ace, mucho.- Tenia razon, sabiendo que tanto Ace como los otros comandantes de mas alto rango solian ser los mas admirados y queridos. Al fin y al cabo, no llegaban a su puesto por suerte o enchufe, si no por votacion y esfuerzo. -Pero nos quedan los que no lo vieron o no entendieron, o bien a pesar de ello lo consideraron una reaccion exagerada. Teneis que hacer un juicio y mostrarles la desgracia de la situacion. Teneis que enseñarles que cosas como aquella no pueden repetirse.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo Marco seriamente, comenzando a recuperar las esperanzas perdidas.

-Asi que, Ace debe estar presente en el juicio.- Y Marco no sabia si aquello seria una buena idea, consiguiendo con su expresion que Thatch rapidamente adivinara sus temores. -Si estalla, casi que mejor. La tripulacion comprobara como se siente y se pondran de su lado, seguramente. Si no estalla, la tripulacion lo admirara y tambien acabaran poniendose de su parte. El truco, querido Marco, esta en que le vean la cara. Que lo vean presente y le miren la cara, pero no dejes que participe en el juicio de ninguna manera. Solo dejale que tome la decision final si se decide un castigo para Circe, nada mas.- Igualmente, en los pocos y primitivos juicios pirata, no solia haber un orden establecido de cosas, causando que Marco asintiera poco a poco. Ace era instintivo y pasional y, en semejante situacion, podria volcar las cosas de mala manera y complicar la situacion. Thatch era un tipo demasiado listo y retorcido. En situaciones como aquella, Marco se alegraba de que fuera de los suyos en lugar de un enemigo. -De todas maneras, el mayor problema lo tenemos en cuanto a la condicion de Ifarita... o es esclava, o es libre. O es cosa, o es tripulante o un simple polizonte. En eso no se me ocurre que hacer.- Y, por primera vez en todo el discurso, a Marco se le encendio una lucecita.

-¿Y si la consideramos esclava?- Confuso, Thatch elevo las cejas, dedicando sobre su compañero una miradita desconcertada que causo que el primer comandante, rapidamente, se aventurara a continuar. -Si es esclava, es propiedad de Ace ¿Cierto?- Esta vez, fue el otro quien asintio, esperando la explicacion completa. -Entonces, al ser propiedad de Ace, su muerte significa un ataque directo contra él. Es decir, que le han arrebatado algo importante para él.-

-¿Un robo?- Dijo Thatch algo esceptico, no entendiendo porque ahora Marco cambiaba la acusacion por otra tan simple.

-No, no exactamente. No es un robo.- Rapido, el primer comandante contesto, dispuesto a continuar. -No es que se la hallan robado, es que la han asesinado. Quiero decir que, si la consideraoms como propiedad de Ace y él es miembro de esta tripulacion, podemos apelar a eso, a que le han arrebatado algo demasiado importante.- Thatch comenzaba a entender, asintiendo despacio a cada palabra del otro. -Es como cuando alguien tiene un objeto excesivamente importante. Algo especial que adora por encima de demasiadas cosas y, de repente, otra persona destruye ese objeto preciado ¿No verias al destructor como alguien despiadado que no tiene en cuenta la situacion del propietario de dicho objeto?- Y, entonces, Thatch solto una carcajada seca.

-Esa es muy buena.- Dijo como respuesta, pareciendo que hasta se sentia orgulloso de su compañero. -Con esa, eliminas el conflicto. El que vea a Ifára como una esclava se sentira rabioso por la perdida que Ace ha sufrido y, el que la vea como persona, simplemente se sentira rabioso porque Circe salga impune de un asesinato. Aunque hayamos matado todos a muchos enemigos e Ifarita no fuera miembro de la tripulacion, la gente se acostumbro a verle la carita por los pasillos. Nunca sera lo mismo para aquellos que la consideren persona. No era un enemigo.- Tenia sentido, dijo Thatch, convencido ahora del todo de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

-Exacto. Tenemos que comenzar desde la base de que ella era propiedad de Ace.- Por mucho que le doliera, era necesario. Ahora, habia algo mas importante que andarse con debates morales como aquel.

-Y hay algo importante que se nos ha olvidado.- De repente, Thatch sonrio incluso malicioso, dedicando sobre el primer comandante una miradita astuta que lo sorprendio. Enmudeciendo de pronto, Marco adopto una expresion desconcertada, esperando silencioso a que el otro concluyera. -Ademas de Padre como verdadero juez y Circe como su propia defensora, tu eres quien tiene que hablar frente al jurado.- La palabra "jurado", refiriendose al resto de la tripulacion, fue pronunciada con sorna, burlandose de la situacion a pesar de la seriedad sin poder evitarlo.

Confuso y no comprendiendo demasiado bien, Marco elevo una ceja desconcertada, consiguiendo sobre el otro una carcajada divertida.

-Recuerda que, en este barco, cada cosa que digas sera tenida en cuenta. La mayoria de nuestros hermanos te seguirian aunque te tirases por un barranco, ya lo sabes.- Y era cierto, que Marco sabia perfectamente el respeto total y la admiracion que cada uno de ellos mantenia sobre su persona.

Maldito Thatch... era demasiado astuto y un gran manipulador.

-Podrias haber ganado una fortuna ejerciendo de abogado.- Dijo Marco incluso con broma, anotandose en la mente cada cosa que tendria que decir y hacer. Él era el mas indicado para ocuparse de los asuntos de palabra.

-Oh, lo se.- Y orgulloso pero conociendo perfectamente sus capacidades, Thatch asintio, acomodandose mas tranquilo y calmado sobre la pared de madera. -Pero hubiera sido una vida muy aburrida.-

Y, de aquella manera, Marco no pudo evitar reir como escasas veces hacia, observando al zorro que tenia por amigo justo frente a él.

Gracias al cielo, nuevamente, porque Thatch estuviera siempre de parte de sus amigos.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Hola!_

_Siento la tardanza enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee de esta vez! Tuve examenes y no tenia tiempo, tengo excusa hoy! _

_Sin embargo, ya estoy aqui, y de verdad que, encima, este capitulo ha sido complicado. He tenido que pensar detenidamente cada cosa que dijeran para que tuviera coherencia y sentido. u-u creo que ni yo lo entiendo bien XDXD_

_En fin, un besazo, lamento la espera y muchas gracias por leer y tener tantisima paciencia conmigo!_

_Un abrazo gigante y de mucho, mucho cariño. Os quiere, os adora y os besaria hasta los pies si os tuviera delante:_

_Maddy_


	22. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

_Hola, mozuelos y mozuelas!_

_Primero, quiero disculparme por si os habeis emocionado al creer que habia nuevo capitulo ¡Pues no! Siento el palo, de verdad, pero aun esta a medias... si, AUN a medias ¡Lo siento! _

_Segundo, perdonadme por tardar tantisimo, pero temo que tardare todavia mas a dia de hoy. He decidido escribiros esto para que lo sepais y que os quede bien claro que NO HE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA NI PIENSO HACERLO. El problema es que entre las navidades y que tengo los examenes del final del cuatrimestre a mediados de Enero, temo que no tendre tiempo suficiente para actualizar con intervalos decentes de tiempo ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Que sepais que os adoro por vuestra paciencia, comprension y ganas de leer. Me disculpo mil veces y me disculpare otros millones por la tardanza excesiva, que seguro ha hecho perder el interes a mas de un lector, cosa que no me extraña ni tengo en cuenta en absoluto. Que sepais que cada dia me acuerdo de la pagina y de los que siguen el fic, de que tengo que seguir la historia si o si en cuanto pueda y que mereceis que vuelva con mas creatividad que nunca, cosa que intentare con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Esto ultimo, tambien, es un motivo para que el capitulo este a medias. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, los examenes que vienen, las navidades y se suma tambien que mi situacion personal actual es mas bien... eh... caotica, que mi inspiracion no es la mejor ahora mismo._

_Nuevamente, siento enormemente que no sea el capitulo nuevo, pero lo sera a la proxima, lo prometo!_

_Os adora de verdad, os quiere, os da mil abrazos, mil besos y mil gratitudes:_

_Maddy_

_P.D.: Volvere pronto! Feliz navidad a todos y todas!_


	23. Preludio

Un susurro recorrio el ambiente como un viento extraño que, entre gelido y acogedor, le invadio por completo y le causo un escalofrio.

Desconcertado, Ace pestañeo con fuerza un par de veces con intenciones de espabilarse, resultando inutil su cometido al comprobar que ni su vision mejoraba ni su embotamiento se marchaba. En busca de aquel viento que sonaba, aquel susurro que aun no podia analizar como humano o simplemente parte de su imaginacion, el joven pirata se irguio un tanto sobre sus pies, revisando el lugar extraño con total desconcierto y confusion.

Vio que, entre negro y penumbra, no habia nada mas que eso, mas negro. Todo negro, sin paredes, sin suelos visibles o cielos descubiertos. Solo negro y penumbras.

Aun mas confuso y perdido, boquiabierto por el lugar estrafalario e irreal, Ace elevo las manos un tanto con las palmas hacia arriba, admirandolas atentamente para comprobar que si, definitivamente, eran sus manos y no las de otra persona.

Era extraño. Todo negro, todo en penumbras sin suelo, ni paredes ni techo visibles y, sin embargo, podia ver sus propias manos a la perfeccion. Podia verse a la perfeccion, como si irradiara luz por si mismo.

¿Donde diablos estaba?

Aquel susurro se repitio y, esta vez, recorrio el lugar desconcertante con mayor insistencia. A sus oidos acudio el sonido con mas claridad que las veces anteriores, llegando Ace a la conclusion irrefutable de que, definitivamente, se trataba de un ruido humano. Con un respingo, el segundo comandante se giro sobre sus propios pies velozmente, analizando el lugar con tension y sentimiento de amenaza bastante mas nervioso que al principio. Busco al culpable de dicho sonido y no lo encontro, topandose tan solo con negro y mas negro.

No sabia porque pero estaba asustado.

Ace estaba asustado y no sabia porque, sintiendo que en el fondo de su estomago se asentaba una losa fria y afilada que lo andaba desgarrando con llamado, diciendole a gritos silenciosos que no era un lugar seguro y que algo iba a ocurrir. Nervioso y con la respiracion algo agitada, Ace trato de calmarse, no acertando a si moverse o quedarse donde estaba cuando, de nuevo, cayo en la cuenta de que en aquel lugar no parecian existir direcciones posibles.

-¡Ey, Ace!- Ahora si, ahora si que la oia a la perfeccion. El susurrito dejo de ser simplemente eso para transformarse, ya nitidamente y del todo, en una voz de palabras reconocibles, causando que el joven comandante diera otro respingo nervioso y apurado por la sorpresa desagradable. Rapido y tenso, reviso los alrededores dando una vuelta torpe sobre si mismo con los sentidos atentos y en estado de supervivencia por motivos desconocidos, topandose con mas negro y penumbra. -¡Ace!- La voz canturreo su nombre como burlandose de él, aumentando su nervio y sensacion de peligro. -¡Ace, aqui!- Era un sonido aniñado, picaro y resuelto, el timbre de algun infante que, burlon y riendose de la falta de atencion, lo llamaba divertido en aquel ambiente asfixiante y siniestro. -¡Estas muy torpe hoy, Ace!- La voz rio con una carcajadita de niño bufon, causando que el segundo comandante comenzara a desorientarse por rebuscar entre el negro y la penumbra. -¡Ace!- Ante esta ultima pronunciacion de su nombre, el aludido volvio a girar sobre sus pies nerviosamente, deteniendose en seco, estatico y tenso, en cuanto finalmente sus ojos pudieron divisar al culpable de tanta insistencia por su persona.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, la mandibula casi se le desencaja, llegando incluso a olvidarse de respirar durante un par de segundos al observar aquellas facciones conocidas y la sonrisa amplia y mellada.

-Sabo... - Finalmente, la garganta de Ace se atrevio a producir algun sonido, diciendo el nombre de aquel niño, de aquel hermano desaparecido del mundo que, frente a él, sonreia picaro bajo su sombrero grande de vieja etiqueta.

-Estas viejo, Ace.- Dijo Sabo, soltando despues una carcajada amplia con todo su gusto de niño travieso, burlandose de la estupefaccion y confusion evidente del que habia sido su hermano.

Por su parte, el segundo comandante no sabia exactamente que reaccion llevar a cabo. Sabo estaba muerto. No podia estar alli porque, definitivamente, estaba muerto y los muertos no hablan, ni se rien ni vuelven a la vida. Y sin embargo, estaba alli, reconociendole perfectamente entre la penumbra como si él tambien, al igual que Ace, brillara con luz propia.

-Estas muerto... Se supone que tu estas muerto.- Con voz temblorosa y desconcertada, no sabiendo si alegrarse o asustarse, el joven pirata dijo aquello mas para si mismo que para el otro, observando como el niño perdia la sonrisa por una expresion de extrañeza.

-¿Eh?- Confuso en un principio, el niño analizo al que fue su hermano durante la infancia, echando la espalda hacia atras un tanto en cuanto analizo las palabras anteriores. -¡Pero que dices!- Exclamo mas divertido que escandalizado, dejando escapar despues una de sus carcajadas conocidas de sonrisa mellada. -¡¿Muerto?- Se rio a gusto y durante un buen rato, teniendo que llevarse hasta una mano sobre el estomago. -¡Ace, los muertos no hablan!- Ace sabia que los muertos no hablaban y, sin embargo, Sabo lo estaba haciendo.

-P-pero tu... - Se encontraba asustado, tembloroso y perdido, pareciendo él ahora mismo el mas niño de los dos. Era confuso, demasiado y le daba miedo. -Estas muerto.- Repitio Ace, no pudiendo entender por la logica ni donde se encontraba ni porque diablos Sabo estaba alli, vivo y risueño como siempre.

-Ace, que no. Que los muertos no hablan, ni se rien, ni se mueven.- Mas serio y didactico, como si de nuevo fueran pequeños ambos y Sabo anduviera enseñandole alguna leccion, el niño se cruzo de brazos, topandose nuevamente con la mirada estupefacta y perdida de Ace. -Mira... - Sabo suspiro, negando con la cabeza un par de veces derrotadas. -¿Crees que un muerto podria hacer esto?- Y, nada mas pronunciar aquello, el pequeño Sabo bailoteo graciosamente, dando incluso una pirueta simpatica y de buenos reflejos que lo devolvio a su posicion inicial.

-N-no.- Respondio Ace, pensando por logica que un muerto no podria hacer eso. Pero Sabo estaba muerto ¿No? Ace no entendia nada y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba.

-Bien.- Satisfecho de que, al parecer, el otro lo hubiera entendido, el niño de sonrisa mellada acentuo su expresion feliz, cruzandose de brazos con simpatica altivez. -Oye, por cierto ¿Has visto a Luffy?- Confuso de repente, Sabo cuestiono aquello con esperanzas de ser respondido, dedicando una miradita rapida de revision a los alrededores oscuros.

-¿Luffy?- El cerebro de Ace estaba empezando a fallar, no comprendiendo nada en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, seguia teniendo miedo.

-Si, estaba por aqui.- Contesto Sabo, soltando despues un suspirito derrotado. -Ese idiota se habra perdido, como siempre... en cuanto le quitamos los ojos de encima, siempre arma alguna buena.- Y Ace asintio, revisando tambien los alrededores en busca de Luffy por puro instinto y confusion, pero él solo veia negro y mas negro. -¡Ayudame a buscarlo!- De pronto y sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sabo dio un respinguito, correteando velozmente hasta dar con él. En cuanto se posiciono junto a Ace como un rayo, el pequeño con su sombrero se estiro para dar con su antebrazo fuerte, tironeando de él con claras intenciones de llamar su atencion. -¡Vamos, Ace, ayudame a buscarlo!- Dijo con insistencia y capricho infantil entre tirones demandantes, causando que el joven comandante reaccionara un tanto y bajara la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y, nuevamente, no pudo moverse ni decir nada.

La expresion de Ace comenzo a transformarse en una de horror, abriendo la boca en un grito ahogado en cuanto sus ojos analizaron sin quiererlo como las facciones de Sabo, siempre tan risueñas y picaras, se encontraban ahora sangrantes, magulladas y deshechas. La piel de la frente comenzaba a descomponerse hasta devorar parte de uno de sus ojos, blanquecino y ciego por la putrefaccion de los muertos enterrados, que no se mueven ni hablan.

Descompuesto, como los cadaveres.

Sabo estaba muerto.

Ace grito con miedo, mucho miedo, tirando de su propio brazo por puro instinto para alejarse del niño, dando un traspies hacia atras y estando a punto de caerse torpemente mientras las piernas le empezaban a temblar tensas y nerviosas.

Y Sabo desaparecio de golpe para dejar de nuevo solo negro y mas negro.

Sin tener tiempo ni para recomponerse o recuperarse de la vision horrorosa, Ace sintio que algo se avalanzaba de golpe contra sus piernas, abrazandose con fuerza a sus gemelos con total desesperacion e insistencia.

-¡Ace!- Grito nuevamente una voz infantil a sus pies, achuchandose entre lloriqueos aterrados a sus piernas con total panico y desesperacion.

Medio ido por el trauma anterior y la confusion total que sentia desde el principio, el joven comandante bajo la cabeza para analizar al culpable del abrazo apretado, topandose con una cabellera despeinada y azabache que pertenecia, sin duda alguna, a otro pequeño.

-¡Ace, no me dejes!- Lloriqueo el niño abrazado a sus gemelos, elevando finalmente la cabecita para dedicar sobre el mayor una expresion cargada de lagrimas y soledad desesperada.

-Luffy... - Reconociendo a su hermanito pequeño, Ace aun no entendia demasiado, preguntandose desde cuando Luffy seguia siendo tan pequeño y si, en realidad, no habia crecido en absoluto y seguia teniendo siete años. Ace ya no lo recordaba.

-¡No me dejes solo, por favor!- Lloro el pequeño, abrazado a sus piernas como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo que Ace. -¡No me dejes, no quiero quedarme solo! ¡Quiero a mi hermano mayor!- Con un llantito desgarrador, el niño Luffy escondio la cabeza en su pantorrilla, mesando la mejilla contra ella desesperado por algo de contacto humano. -¡Quiero a mi hermano mayor! ¡No me dejes solo!- Suplico de nuevo, provocando que en la garganta de Ace comenzara a formarse un nudo doloroso. -¡Se que los hombres no lloran! Tu siempre dices que los hombres no lloran p-pero... - Como buscando excusarse por su llantina, el pequeño trato de calmarse sin lograrlo, aun escondido firmemente sobre su pierna. -¡Tu tambien lloras! ¡Tambien lloras cuando te duele!- Era cierto, Ace lo sabia, no acertando todavia a como reaccionar ante semejante muestra de desesperacion infantil. -¡Quiero a mi hermano mayor! ¡No quiero que mi hermano mayor tenga las manos manchadas de sangre! ¡Quiero a mi hermano!- Finalmente, el pequeño Luffy no encontro que mas decir que no hubiera pronunciado ya, llorando con lagrimas y sollozos desgarrados para abrazarse aun mas fuerte a sus piernas y esconder la cabeza entre estremecimientos y temblores.

Y Ace, que lo queria demasiado y tenia siempre presente, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, aquel instinto protector de hermano fuerte y mayor, no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato total de urgencia, decidido a consolar al niño como fuera. Debia tener miedo en aquel sitio tan negro y vacio, se dijo.

-Vamos, vamos... - Mostro calma e incluso una actitud divertida para no preocuparlo mas o asustarlo, observando sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir como su hermano pequeño mesaba la frente contra su pantorrilla en busqueda de proteccion y compañia. -¿Que es lo que pasa?-

-¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡No quiero que mi hermano me deje! ¡Quiero a mi hermano mayor, no quiero a ese tipo malo que se le parece! ¡No te vayas!- Dijo Luffy sin mucha coherencia y repitiendose en su discurso lloroso e infantil, no abandonando su escondite sobre las piernas de Ace.

-No voy a dejarte.- Resuelto y tragandose el desconcierto por las palabras de su hermanito, Ace chasqueo la lengua suavemente, mirando como Luffy no queria dejarlo ni separarse de él ni un centimetro. -Venga, Luffy... calmate... - Pobrecito, se dijo entre enternecido y preocupado por la reaccion desesperada, comenzando a agacharse para dar con el niño de frente. -Si te calmas y dejas de llorar, jugaremos un rato.- Como si no conociera él a su propio hermano pequeño...

Como habia esperado, en cuanto lo supo acunclillado frente a si mismo, Luffy se separo de sus piernas, permaneciendo en pie mientras trataba de contener malamente el llanto nervioso. Calmandose precariamente, el niño se llevo las manos hacia las mejillas, secandose las lagrimas que no paraban de salir mientras sorbeteaba graciosa y ruidosamente a traves de su naricilla.

-¿L-lo prometes?- Cuestiono inseguro y pensandolo detenidamente, dedicando sobre su hermano mayor una miradita fugaz de esperanza infantil. Ace sonrio.

-¡Claro!- Y Ace sabia que estaba funcionando y que, al final, no era tan mal hermano como pensaba.

-Vale... - Finalmente, el pequeño cedio un tanto, asintiendo un par de veces nerviosas aun con la nariz mocosa y las mejillas humedas. -¿No vas a irte?- Sin embargo, debia ser que aun no estaba del todo convencido.

-No, Luffy, no voy a irme. No me voy a ninguna parte.- Sin entender a que venia nada de esto, el joven Ace suspiro despacio en busca de toda la paciencia posible, sabiendola necesaria en exceso cuando se trataba de lidiar con su hermano menos inteligente, pero de gran corazon.

-¿Lo prometes? Porque hay un tipo que se parece mucho, mucho a ti... - Y, de pronto, los ojos enormes del niño revisaron los alrededores atentamente con aquella simpleza que solo Luffy podia tener, deteniendo el llanto pero no por ello el nerviosismo. -Se parece mucho a ti. Es igual de alto, tiene los ojos igual de negros, tiene la misma voz e incluso tiene tus pecas... - Sin hacer caso o percatarse del desconcierto evidente del mayor, el pequeño Luffy volvio a mirar a su hermano acunclillado frente a él, pareciendo totalmente convencido de sus palabras. -Pero no es tu. Es otro. No es Ace, yo lo se y no me engaña.- Dijo Luffy orgullosito de pronto, cruzandose de brazos graciosamente altivo para asentir un par de veces convencidas.

-¿Ah, si?- Ace se dijo que Luffy tenia demasiada imaginacion o bien habia tenido algun tipo de pesadilla, decidiendo no ahondar demasiado en el tema de un doble maligno posible. -Pues si no soy yo, no le hagas caso y ya esta. Yo no voy a dejarte ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Pero él me da miedo!- Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar de nuevo, Luffy entro en estado de lloro a la velocidad de la luz, lanzandose esta vez a su cuello para abrazarse contra su hermano mayor y sollozar austado.

Ace no pudo hacer mas que suspirar y colmarse, nuevamente, de paciencia.

-¿Te da miedo? ¡Como va a darle miedo nada al futuro rey de los piratas!- Ace conocia demasiado bien a su hermanito, sin duda, apelando al mayor sueño y fuente de inspiracion posible. Sin embargo, no surtio ningun efecto, continuando el niño abrazado a su cuello apretadamente. -Ademas, yo estoy cuidando de ti... ¿De que tienes miedo?- Sonrio Ace con gracia y seguridad. Un segundo despues, su cabeza le dijo que aquella afirmacion le sonaba de algo.

-Es verdad... - Dijo el pequeño Luffy sin separarse de él, asintiendo contra su cuello entre lagrimeos y sorbeteos de nariz. -Si estoy contigo, no puede pasarme nada... Aunque... aunque a los demas si... a-a los demas si pueden p-pasarles cosas... - A Ace aquella contestacion tambien le sonaba de algo.

-Venga, entonces, deja de llorar. Estas a salvo.- Ace decidio que era hora de separarlo un poco y dejarlo afrontar el miedo con su compañia para que se sintiera seguro, llevando las manos con cuidado hasta los hombros pequeños de su hermanito lloroso. Suave pero firme, tiro facilmente de su cuerpo infantil que aun sollozaba aniñadamente, separandolo de si mismo con paciencia para encararlo y poder calmarlo por fin.

Sin embargo, mientras lo hacia, Ace se dijo que los hombros de Luffy, de repente, parecian mucho mas redondos y de mayor tamaño bajo los dedos, causando que una expresion de confusion total se adueñara de su rostro.

Finalmente, encaro a la persona que mantenia acogida, topandose sin esperarlo y de repente con un rostro que nunca jamas quiso volver a ver.

Luffy ya no estaba.

-Mirate... - Una sonrisa maliciosa y de medio lado ocupo su rostro tan bonito como peligroso, Ace lo sabia bien, aun no saliendo el joven pirata de su total y desagradable estupefaccion. -Te has vuelto debil y blandito.- Entre despreciativa y burlona, Circe le reviso de pies a cabeza con su ojos almendrados, arrodillada frente al segundo comandante que aun la mantenia acogida bajo sus manos. -Ella te ha vuelto debil y blandito.- Su mirada burlona, su expresion tan divertida como decepcionada, levanto toda la colera apresada en lo profundo de su estomago y ser completo, causando que los dientes de Ace se apretaran tanto unos con otros que hasta le dolieron.

Se estaba riendo de él.

Hija de puta...

Los dedos de Ace dejaron de acogerla para aprisionarla sin compasion, no pudiendo evitar que su rostro se tornara la viva imagen del odio mas visceral y autentico.

-Hija de puta... - Dijo entre dientes con un siseo amenazante, causandole a ella una carcajada seca y jocosa que termino por sacarle de quicio.

Sin mas y sin poder controlarse, demasiado dolido, demasiado dañado y confuso como para decidir racionalmente, el segundo comandante la solto velozmente, lanzando las manos grandes a su cuello esbelto para rodearlo con evidentes intenciones. Apreto por instinto, sintiendo el latir desbocado bajo los dedos tratar de rebelarse a la fuerza asesina, observando entre satisfecho y todavia irracional como la expresion de Circe dejaba de ser burlona y comenzaba, poco a poco, a volverse dolorosa y falta de oxigeno.

Ahora si la mataria. Acabaria con ella. Con su lengua viperina, con sus engaños, con sus celos excesivos y falso amor.

Acabaria con Circe. Le arrebataria lo unico que tenia al igual que ella, sin compasion, le arrebato lo unico que tenia.

Cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas tenso y letal, Ace la vio al borde del defallecimiento, aun tratando de luchar la mujer bonita contra su fuerza mayor sin poder soltarse del apreton asfixiante que continuaba sobre su cuello. La consciencia de Circe empezo a fallar y comenzo a caer, perdiendo la fuerza junto con el aire, llevandosela Ace poco a poco hacia el suelo invisible y negro, solo negro, para terminar la tarea vengativa de una vez por todas.

La sangre se paga con sangre. Sangre por sangre.

Unos segundos mas, unos segundos mas y ya no quedaria nada mas que un estetico y bonito cadaver. Solo unos segundos mas, Ace lo sabia, admirando incluso analitico como sus ojos se volvian vidriosos y asustados, como su boca buscaba aire sin lograrlo y como la piel de sus mejillas comenzaba a amoratarse.

Solo unos segundos mas y ya no quedaria nada.

Sus labios secos se movieron temblorosos, pareciendo que tenia algo importante que decir. Las ultimas palabras que Ace no pensaba facilitar, pero tampoco impedir.

- ... Ah... A-ace... - Entre jadeos faltos de oxigeno y al borde del desmayo, tras el cual vendria la muerte, o bien la muerte instantanea y sin mas, Circe se revolvio malamente. No habiendo separado los ojos de los suyos ni un segundo, Circe hablo susurrante. -Lo... - Se arqueo seca y velozmente, buscando el poco aire que le quedaba para concluir finalmente. -M-me lo... me lo... juraste.-

Y, entonces, ya no era Circe.

Era Ifára, que la estaba robando el aire poco a poco.

Asustado de si mismo por lo que le estaba haciendo al ser humano que mas podia haber amado en el mundo, Ace volvio a gritar, alejando las manos violentamente de su cuello fragil con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Un juramento. Ahora que recordaba, él habia hecho un juramento.

-Y Portgas D. Ace es un hombre de palabra.- Dijo Ifára repentinamente recuperada, aun tumbada sobre el suelo pero ya libre de sus manos asfixiantes, mirandole como un angel juzgador que bajo a la tierra para liberar al pecador de sus faltas.

Ace la miro.

La miro y asintio cual cordero, sintiendose a pesar de sus distintas posiciones y tamaños muy, muy pequeñito.

Y el negro comenzo a volverse gris, y de gris a blanco, amalgamandose la penumbra con una claridad que le hacia incluso daño en las pupilas acostumbradas a la oscuridad.

Ace dejo de ver nada para solo ser cegado por el blanco inmaculado.

-Ace... - No podia ver, pero un susurro que se alejaba le llego hasta los oidos, reconociendo rapidamente la voz como el inconfundible timbre de Ifára. -No te vayas.-

No la escucho de nuevo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

De par en par y repentinamente, Ace abrio los ojos.

Con la respiracion agitada y la mente confusamente embotada, observo entre desconcertado y cada vez mas aliviado lo que era, sin duda, un techo de madera.

Habia sido una pesadilla.

Mientras el miedo comenzaba a disiparse de su cuerpo, Ace se revolvio un poco sobre la superficie dura en la que andaba acostado para tener que contener un quejido molesto, sintiendo el punzante dolor de su cabeza herida. Analizo los alrededores y cayo rapido en la cuenta de que estaba todavia en aquel maldito zulo, o almacen, o lo que diablos fuera, notandose ligeramente atontado por la droga anestesica y la perdida de sangre reciente. Aguantandose las ganas de refunfuñar cual anciano amargado, el segundo comandante bajo la mirada para analizarse a si mismo, dandose cuenta con sorpresa que le habian cubierto mimosamente con una manta para que no cogiera frio tumbado sobre el suelo.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

Como un resorte, Ace se incorporo sentado, estando a punto de volver a caerse. Un mareo desagradable nublo su mente durante un segundo debido a la herida y al levantarse sin cuidado y abruptamente, llevandose una mano inconsciente a la sien para toparse con un vendaje y soltar un gruñido en el proceso.

-¡Ah!- Alguien grito suave con sorpresa y leve susto cercanamente, causando que el joven pirata rapidamente rebuscara por los alrededores al ser culpable de dicho ruido. La joven aprendiz de enfermera le miro fijamente, recuperandose del susto que se habia dado al andar sola la pobre en aquel zulo con un tipo anteriormente inconsciente. -Ya te has despertado... - Dijo entre aliviada por ver que no habia peligro y sorprendida por el despertar temprano, suspirando despues la muchachilla largamente.

-Si... - Ace no podia contestar otra cosa, todavia algo atontado.

-Solo has dormido un par de horas.- Ella pronuncio sus palabras entre sonriente y sorprendida por semejante recuperacion, jugueteando con sus deditos a la altura de su regazo. Ace sonrio cordial y fugazmente, y luego enmudecio. Se produjo, entonces, un pequeño silencio incomodo.

-Eh... - Y a Ace no le gustaban los silencios incomodos. -Gracias.- Dijo amable y realmente agradecido, acogiendo con una mano parte de aquella manta para aclararle a ella a que andaba refiriendose.

-¡Oh! No tiene importancia.- Educada, la aprendiz de enfermera contesto, pareciendo un tanto incomoda. Estaba conteniendo o aguantando algo, el joven Ace pudo notarlo vagamente.

Se produjo, nuevamente, otro silencio incomodo.

-Oye... - Y, esta vez, fue la muchachilla quien lo rompio, evitando el contacto visual velozmente como si le costara horrores hablar. - ... algo me... me han contado y has murmurado cosas en sueños... - Ante esto, Ace no supo si debia avergonzarse o simplemente permanecer indiferente, preguntandose con apuro que diablos habia pensado la pobre jovencita. -Siento mucho tu perdida.- Finalmente, la joven aprendiz elevo el rostro un poquito dedicandole una mirada sincera que no duro mucho tiempo, pero que si le suficiente para transmitir el mensaje correcto.

-Ah... - Asi que, era eso lo que andaba aguantando. Un relampago de dolor y furia atraveso el interior del segundo comandante, guardandose rapidamente la reaccion peligrosa para no asustar a la muchacha. Ademas, Ace sabia que era preciso mantenerse sereno. Sereno y razonable, pero no por ello compasivo. No pensaba dejar las cosas asi. -Ya, bueno.- Se encogio de hombros con la mirada ligeramente perdida en aquella manta que le habian prestado para su siesta de recuperacion, comenzando a recordar y colocar cada doloroso evento vivido ese mismo dia. Circe habia sido su salvavidas para no hundirse tras la muerte de Ifára. Circe habia sido su mejor amiga. Circe habia sido herida peligrosamente aquel mismo dia. Circe habia asesinado a Ifára. Circe habia comprado a Dadou. Dadou habia sido la mejor amiga de Ifára. Dadou habia tratado de romper su amistad para arrepentirse dolorosamente despues. Dadou habia intentado suicidarse. Dadou habia sido complice del asesinato de Ifára.

Se produjo otro silencio incomodo debido a que la mente de Ace estaba dejando atras el colapso emocional por el analisis doloroso y vengativo.

Pero mas que venganza y un "ojo por ojo", lo que Ace queria era que fueran conscientes, y que solo eso fuera castigo suficiente. Era castigo suficiente si conseguian ser conscientes de lo que habian hecho... Aunque la idea de una venganza impulsiva y brutal era muy, muy tentadora.

En realidad, Ace no sabia lo que queria como espectaculo final, pero si los pasos intermedios.

Ya iba a levantarse sin pensarlo ni dos veces cuando, nuevamente, la voz suave y tranquilizante de aquella jovencita rompio el silencio.

-Y... - Pareciendo que sentia una tremenda curiosidad pero, a la vez, incomoda por el atrevimiento que iba a llevar a cabo, la aprendiz de enfermera se llevo una mano hasta el cabello, recogiendolo tras una de sus orejas mientras posaba su mirada en todas direcciones, pero nunca sobre Ace. -¿Como era... ella?- Cuestiono con miedo de molestar al otro pero con grandes ganas de saber, que muchas historias debia haber escuchado de otros y, seguramente, todas muy diversas.

-Buena.- A Ace no le molesto en absoluto y no se le ocurrio cosa mejor para describir a Ifára. Sorprendida por la respuesta rapida y amable, la muchachilla dio un respingo pequeño, dedicando sobre el segundo comandante una miradita agradecida y compasiva. -Te pareces a ella.- Era cierto. La joven aprendiz abrio los ojos de par en par un instante con total estupefaccion y sin saber como contestar a aquello, observando apurada como el segundo comandante comenzaba a levantarse sobre el suelo de madera. -Es un cumplido.- Dijo Ace en cuanto comprobo de reojo como ella no sabia exactamente como debia tomarse sus palabras, doblando en pie la manta con la que le habian cubierto para facilitar el trabajo y dejarla a un ladito.

-G-gracias, entonces.- Finalmente, la muchachilla agradecio avergonzada y todavia desconcertada, evitando mirar al joven pirata.

-De nada.- Se le estaba yendo de las manos y se andaba descubriendo demasiado, decidiendo largarse de aquel zulo cuanto antes y poner en orden sus dolorosos asuntos actuales. El mundo se habia derrumbado y Ace tenia que recolocar las piezas de nuevo para seguir adelante. Un paron en el camino era de vital necesidad. -Tengo que irme.- Dijo sin mas, aguantandose un suspirito con claras intenciones de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Tenia un juramento, Ace no podia olvidarse de eso, tampoco.

-Oh... - Ella asintio pareciendo, extrañamente, decepcionada, tragando saliva pesadamente para hablar un tanto insegura. -¿T-te vas ya?- Se retorcio las manos como arrepintiendose de haber dicho cosa semejante, quedandose quietecita y a la espera en un lateral cercano a la puerta de la habitacion destartalada.

-Si.- Ace contesto rapido y seguro, pero no cortante, dedicando sobre la muchachilla una miradita de disculpa. -¿Sabes? Quiza mas adelante podamos tomar algo juntos... pero tendra que ser mas adelante.- Y es que Ace no estaba ahora para juegos semejantes. Ni estaba ahora, ni estaria dentro de una semana, seguramente. Sin embargo, era un desperdicio negarse en rotundo y cerrarse para siempre y sin mas.

-Me gustaria mucho.- Ella sonrio apurada pero mas tranquila y segura, pareciendo halagada por la posible proposicion en un futuro.

-Bueno... - Suspirando, el joven pirata comenzo a atravesar la habitacion para dar con la puerta, colocando una mano grande en el picaporte con claras intenciones de girarlo. Sin embargo, antes dedico una mirada a la joven aprendiz situada cercanamente, no queriendo marcharse abruptamente y con malos modales. -Hasta entonces, espero... eh... -

-Celline.- Contesto ella rapidamente, presentandose al comprobar que Ace no tenia idea de su nombre, evidentemente.

-Es bonito. Hasta entonces, Celline.- Y Ace giro el picaporte para abrir la puerta, desapareciendo de la habitacion pequeña y asi comenzar, finalmente, a recolocar las piezas destruidas de su mundo.

Una vez sola, la joven aprendiz de enfermera, Celline, hundio los hombros un tanto, dejandose caer sobre la pared de madera para apoyar la espalda en ella un tanto enfurruñada.

Al menos, no la habian rechazado sin mas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Mirando a la pared de su inmenso y personal camarote, reflexivo y sombrio, desesperanzado un tanto incluso, un viejo lobo de mar se contuvo un suspiro de inmensa naturaleza. Se limito, por tanto, tan solo a llevarse las manos tras la espalda y chasquear la lengua con total disgusto e impotencia, negando con la cabeza un par de decepcionadas veces.

Y, ahora ¿Que?

Por suerte o desgracia, el enorme y poderoso capitan, mas padre que esto ultimo, en realidad, no tuvo tiempo de buscar respuesta a aquella pregunta, escuchando a su espalda como la puerta de su privilegiado y ganado a pulso camarote era golpeada por alguien al otro lado con llamado.

Imaginando facilmente quien podria ser, el viejo lobo de mar que se sentia aun mas viejo en situaciones como la de ese dia, giro la cabeza un momento para admirar la madera resonante.

-Adelante.- Pronuncio el imponente Barba Blanca con suficiente fuerza tonal para ser escuchado al otro lado de la puerta pero sin necesidad de gritar, regresando nuevamente su atencion a la ventana grande de la pared que daba directa con el ancho y libre mar. El mar, su hogar, su casa. La unica y verdadera forma de vida que habia conocido al igual que la volatilidad y ambigüedad de sus normas.

Ante su permiso, la puerta del camarote se abrio cuidadosa pero seguramente, escuchando facilmente el enorme capitan el sonido de los pasos inconfundibles de uno de sus hijos mas fieles y conocidos que, velozmente, cerro la puerta tras de si con evidentes intenciones de confidencia total.

-Padre... - Dijo serio pero a la vez tanteando el terreno con cautela, permaneciendo por puro respeto y precaucion cercano a la entrada y salida del camarote privilegiado. -Venia a... - Pero fue rapidamente interrumpido.

-Conozco la situacion, Marco.- Y, como lo conocia demasiado bien, el gran y poderoso pirata dejo escapar incluso una sonrisa amarga, pudiendo imaginar facilmente la expresion levemente desconcertada de su primer y mas cercano comandante. -Soy el capitan de este maldito barco, al fin y al cabo.- Pronuncio el viejo lobo de mar tragandose un suspiro, aun pendiente perdidamente del paisaje que ofrecia su ventana. Estaba decaido y preocupado, Marco pudo notarlo. Imaginar tan solo que su padre no conociera con todo detalle la situacion actual provoco que el primer comandante estuviera incluso a punto de reirse de si mismo, diciendose que habia sido una estupidez pensar que el mismisimo Barba Blanca andara en la inopia en su propio barco.

Marco abrio la boca con claras intenciones de hablar. Sin embargo, su padre y capitan, que tan bien lo conocia, se adelanto rapidamente sin necesidad de girarse a mirarlo si quiera.

-Al grano, Marco.- Dijo, sabedor perfecto de la facilidad que tenia su primer comandante para las elocuencias y explicaciones detalladas pero, tambien, para ser el mas claro y conciso si se lo pedian.

-Vengo a proponer que se haga un juicio.- La palabra exigir no le parecio correcta para dirigirse a su figura de mayor autoridad y respeto. Sin embargo, era sencillo adivinar el sentimiento real y la necesidad de justicia en su voz seria y serena, pero cercana al mismo tiempo. Marco siempre seria un niño extraño y a la vez predecible si le conocias bien, se dijo Barba Blanca.

Por su parte, como respuesta primera, el viejo lobo de mar dejo escapar un sonido amargamente divertido entre la carcajada y el jubilo de haber adivinado facilmente las intenciones del otro, causando que el primer comandante elevara una ceja con desconcierto a su espalda.

Y, como su padre y capitan no precisaba ni de mirarle para adivinar cada una de sus expresiones, el viejo lobo de mar hablo.

-¿Un juicio?- Cuestiono con burla sombria, incluso, afianzando el abrazo de sus manos enormes tras su espalda de tambien inmensas dimensiones.

-Si.- Armandose de paciencia, Marco asintio calmado, conteniendo la inseguridad y miedo a que su padre no apoyara su intencion. El capitan era quien decidia cosas semejantes. Sin su permiso, aunque no anduviera de su parte, no habria juicio alguno si este se negaba. Marco confiaba ciegamente en su padre, pero... -Las cosas no pueden quedarse asi, tal cual estan. Necesitan de una resolucion.-

-Resolucion... - Repitio el viejo capitan incluso decaidamente, chasqueando despues la lengua con fastidio.

-Todos la necesitamos... dejarlo en vilo y en el aire sin ponerle un final verdadero y concluyente no... - Solo imaginar que cosa semejante ocurriera se le hacia ilogico, doloroso y excesivamente hilarante, una locura, cerrando los ojos un segundo con fuerza el primer comandante antes de continuar. -Seria ridiculo, simplemente. Ridiculo y cruel, injusto.- Esa ultima palabra si era la perfecta. -Es imprescindible un juicio que de lugar a una resolucion, la cual es realmente necesaria. Mis hermanos la necesitan... - Pero Marco se dijo que no pasaba nada por descubrirse un poco y ser totalmente sincero frente a la espalda enorme y confiable de su padre, guardando un instante de silencio para sonar mas verdadero y menos gelido que de costumbre. -Yo la necesito... y Ace mas que nadie... - Marco noto como las manos del viejo capitan se tensaban un poco nerviosamente, apretandose entre ellas con incomodidad. -Ace no solo la necesita, si no que se la merece... E Ifára, tambien.- Por primera vez desde que habia entrado en su camarote, Barba Blanca giro la cabeza un instante para observarle levemente confuso.

-¿Ifára?- Cuestiono el viejo y poderoso capitan con desconocimiento, causando que Marco tuviera que tragarse un suspiro resignado.

-La niña, la chiquita de Ace... la que fue asesinada hace un año.- Y tras aquella explicacion clara y que no dejaba lugar a confusiones, Barba Blanca asintio satisfecho, regresando su atencion a la ventana luminosa. -Ella se merece justicia mas que nadie. Circe ha cometido un asesinato, ha matado a alguien importante... - Entonces, recordo la conversacion mantenida con Thatch y sus consejos, cambiando la tactica rapidamente. -... para Ace. Merece... - Las manos de Barba Blanca volvieron a tensarse, causando que Marco titubeara internamente un tanto. Pero no era momento de flaquezas. -Esa mujer merece un castigo proporcional al daño que ha causado.- Y es que, aunque Marco ocultara perfectamente sus sentimientos, no podia hacerlo frente a Barba Blanca, gran conocedor de su persona.

Facilmente adivino la ira, el odio, el dolor y el deseo inconsciene de venganza aparte de la logica y la evidencia.

En un instante, Barba Blanca se giro con todo su peso y poderio fisico sobre sus propios pies, deshaciendo su posicion tensa para encarar a su hijo repentinamente furioso.

-¡Esa mujer de la que hablas es tu hermana!- Estallo el viejo lobo de mar con ira y regaño absoluto, causando que incluso el mismisimo Marco no pudiera evitar sentirse abrumado e intimidado, dando un paso hacia atras por pura precaucion instintiva. -¡¿Que diablos te ocurre, Marco? ¡¿Has olvidado a tu familia, pequeño hijo desagradecido?- Marco no era ningun desagradecido. Marco adoraba a sus hermanos y compañeros, a su padre, a su barco y hogar y a cada insignificante cosa que tuviera que ver con la tripulacion de Barba Blanca.

Que le tildaran de cosa horrible semejante era el peor insulto y ofensa que podian hacerle. El peor...

Apretando los puños a sus costados sin poder evitarlo, juntando fuertemente los dientes, el primer comandante encaro a su imponente y furioso padre. Barba Blanca debia estar dolido mas que enfadado con él y sus intenciones, desesperanzado y perdido, sin saber que hacer, respondiendo con un sentimiento que conocia mejor que la impotencia, Marco podia saberlo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se encontraba ofendido en lo mas hondo de su ser, no reflexionando sobre aquella cuestion.

-Ella no es mi familia.- Pronuncio el primer comandante entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo y pareciendo incluso dispuesto a la lucha si era necesario, algo completamente insolito en persona como él frente a su mayor figura de respeto, admiracion y agradecimiento. Ante semejantes palabras pronunciadas por un Marco completamente seguro de ellas, el viejo Barba Blanca no pudo mas que abrir los ojos con estupefaccion por el momento, consiguiendo que su primer comandante continuara. -¡Ace si es mi familia! ¡Ifára tambien lo era!- Marco grito firme y convencido su confesion, observando el efecto furioso que lograba sobre su en realidad perdido y frustrado padre.

-¡Estupido niño ingrato y emotivo!- Vocifero Barba Blanca, inclinandose hacia su hijo igual de combativo para amedrentarlo lo mas que pudiera. -¡Circe es mi hija! ¡Ella tambien es mi hija!- Ahi estaba la verdad. El sufrimiento real. El conflicto interno que tenia aquel que era mas padre que capitan en cuanto se entero de que uno de sus hijos queridos habia dañado horriblemente a otro ¿Que podia hacer él, en realidad?

-¡Pero merece justicia, como todos en este jodido barco! ¡Todos estamos sujetos a las mismas leyes, maldita sea!- Exclamo Marco igual de alto, dejandose llevar por la colera para inclinarse tambien hacia su capitan. De repente, se transformaron de verdad en padre e hijo. Sin jerarquias, sin respetos por el mayor o menor liderazgo, tan solo una estrecha union familiar mas fuerte que los lazos de sangre, que nada garantizan en verdad.

-¡Las leyes seran como a mi me parezca que deben ser, pequeño bastardo!- De la boca del furioso y ahora realmente terrorifico capitan salio aquella exclamacion, aguantandose precariamente el impulso de golpear a su hijo y mandarlo por los aires.

-¡Maldito viejo, la edad debe hacerte desvariar!- Marco tambien habia perdido el control de sus actos y palabras, tragandose a duras penas las ganas de arramplar con todo y cargar contra su padre. -¡Nadie puede estar por encima de la ley, ni siquiera tú! ¡Para que las cosas funcionen, debe ser asi! ¡Estas siendo inconsciente si pretendes que todo marche a las mil maravillas saltando y cambiando las normas como te venga en gana! ¡En el momento en que las impones como aplicables a todos tú tambien te comprometes a someterte a ellas!-

-¡Soy el jodido capitan de este barco, niñato de los cojones!- Grito Barba Blanca cada vez mas fuera de si, observando como su hijo no se amedrentaba y arremetia de nuevo.

-¡Y por eso debes dar ejemplo, viejo caprichoso!- La voz de Marco estallo mas alta que nunca, haciendo casi hasta retumbar el cristal de la ventana que momentos antes habia estado contemplando Barba Blanca, supuestamente sereno.

Jadeando, el viejo lobo de mar abrio la boca con furia dispuesto a responder algo que desbancara a su hijo. Sin embargo, no logro encontrar solucion posible porque, de una forma u otra, superficial o mas profundamente, Marco tenia razon.

Porque Marco, siempre, solia tener razon.

Asi que, Barba Blanca permanecio en un silencio tenso e iracundo, doloroso por dentro en realidad, no deshaciendo aun su posicion tensa y de batalla inminente al igual que permanecia la de su hijo, con la respiracion tan agitada como él mismo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo el capitan y padre, mas tranquilo sin embargo a pesar de la maldicion y la fuerza de su voz, relajando un tanto la postura para llevarse una mano enorme a la cabeza y masajearse fuertemente la sien. -Me provocas un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Es imposible discutir contigo.- Escupio el enorme y viejo pirata, observando de reojo como su hijo trataba de calmarse y normalizar su respiracion. No estaba acostumbrado a estallar.

-Ella... - Iba a decir algo despectivo y horrible, pero consiguio contenerse por respeto y correccion, que su razonamiento y serenidad comenzaba a regresar. Tragando saliva un segundo para reflexionar, el primer comandante se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, irguiendose de nuevo cuan alto y respetable era. -Ace es mi familia, Ifára era mi familia... Y ella ha dañado a mi familia.- Seguramente, si hubiera empezado por ahi, las cosas habrian sido mucho mas rapidas y sencillas de tratar.

-Agh... callate.- Contesto el viejo pirata y capitan con dolor y molestia, girandose sobre sus propios pies para regresar a su ensimismada posicion anterior, mirando fijamente la ventana con las manos a su espalda. -Tendras tu estupido juicio, pero no esperes que me ponga sin mas de vuestra parte.- A pesar de todo, Marco sabia perfectamente que Padre seria todo lo imparcial que un capitan pirata pudiera ser ejerciendo de juez, relajandose notablemente en cuanto comprobo que sus intenciones serian cumplidas. -Ace es mi hijo y le quiero... pero Circe tambien lo es.- El dolor se escapo de entre sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, tensando la postura nuevamente en cuanto recapacito la situacion terrible que no tenia otra solucion. Uno de los dos saldria perdiendo, o Ace, o Circe ¿Por que él tenia que haberse enamorado caprichosamente de aquella muchachita? ¿Por que ella tenia que haberla asesinado cruelmente? Niños estupidos e inconscientes...

-Lo se.- Ya esta, se habia acabado aquella primera cuestion en su lista de complicadas cosas que llevar a cabo, tragando aire largamente el primer comandante para relajarse del todo y volver a la calma. En silencio, Marco observo la espalda amplia e inmensa de su padre, admirando con dolor empatico como debia sentirse actualmente. Debia ser un atroz conflicto interior entre los sentimientos, el deber, el premio y el castigo. Los hijos o tripulantes, piratas o familia. -Se que hara las cosas como deben hacerse y que tomara la mejor decision, nos parezca a nosotros conveniente o no.- Y es que Marco estaba seguro de esto ultimo, dejandoselo saber rapidamente a su torturado capitan para aumentar su bienestar y eliminar lo mas posible la culpa.

-Silencio.- Pronuncio el viejo lobo de mar tragandose muchas cosas y guardandolas dentro de si, no mostrando jamas debilidad alguna conscientemente. -Ahora... largate y dejame pensar, Marco.- Y Marco asintio obediente, satisfecho con la decision de su padre de llevar un juicio a cabo.

Era lo justo.

En silencio y sin media palabra mas, el primer comandante se dirigio de nuevo hacia la puerta, girando el picaporte para desaparecer del camarote privilegiado.

El viejo lobo de mar, aquel que era mas padre que pirata, se quedo abandonado en soledad bajo sus propios pensamientos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

La luz clara del cielo despejado se colo a traves de la ventana amplia, iluminando gran parte de la estancia.

Algo lejano pero a la vez lo suficientemente cercano como para ser oido, el graznido alegre y energico de una gaviota le llego facilmente reconocible, soltando el ave su vocina quiza como llamado hacia sus congeneres.

Si habia gaviotas, significaba que poco les quedaba para encontrar tierra firme. Quiza un par de dias.

Extraña y ausente, como si se hubiera vaciado por dentro, Circe permanecio tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama de la enfermeria, recientemente cosida su herida y ya fuera de peligro. Se dijo que el medico del barco era un gran profesional, reconociendo la mujer bonita facilmente que, como dice correctamente el refran, mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose le hizo dar un pequeño respingo sobre el colchon que causo una leve molestia en su zona herida, aguantando facilmente la mujer curtida la punzadita para asi incorporarse ligeramente sentada con claras intenciones de descubrir quien era el nuevo intruso recien llegado a la habitacion.

El aliento se le atasco en la garganta en cuanto comprobo la identidad en cuestion.

Un silencio tenso y cortante, puede que incluso asesino, ataco la estancia sin remedio, roto tan solo por un nuevo graznido de gaviota.

Ante semejante circunstancia y persona, Circe recupero poco a poco la respiracion y trato de relajar su expresion estupefacta, contemplando sin saber realmente que hacer como su comandante caminaba por la habitacion claramente hacia ella, pero sin hacerle demasiado caso. En sus manos Ace cargaba una inconfundible bandeja metalica con comida, adivinando la mujer que debia por tanto ser ya mediodia.

No sabia que decir, ni pensar, no entendia nada. Al fin y al cabo, era como si se hubiera vaciado por dentro, se dijo ella.

- ... hola... - Pronuncio incluso temerosa, observando fijamente a aquel hombre, por el que tantas cosas horribles habia hecho, ignorar descaradamente sus palabras. En cuanto llego junto a su cama, se detuvo cerca, muy cerca, en frente, dedicandole finalmente una mirada de ojos oscuros. Una mirada de ojos oscuros que a ella se le clavo directa al alma y corazon, observando lo que nunca antes pudo ver en sus pupilas. Los ojos azabache de Ace le dijeron facilmente que estaba tranquilo, que se habia serenado y que, esta vez, no se lanzaria sobre ella con claras intenciones de asesinarla.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos azabache Circe pudo ver el odio. Un odio inmenso mezclado con una indiferencia de lo mas dañante. El odio, pero tambien el dolor.

Aunque se le hizo eterno y una tortura, en realidad el joven Ace no debia haberla analizado en silencio despreciativo mas de dos segundos, colocando ruidosa y descuidadamente la bandeja metalica cargada con comida sobre la mesilla de noche impersonal y cercana junto a su cama, resonando el objeto alimenticio con un ruido fuerte.

-Tu comida.- Dijo Ace con el tono mas seco y cortante del mundo, apartando su mano de la bandeja con desprecio.

-G-gracias... - Pronuncio Circe sin comprender nada en absoluto, resultando que, extrañamente, no sabia si preferia la presencia de Ace o su ausencia. Ahora mismo, ambas dolian demasiado.

Ignorando sus palabras de nuevo, el joven segundo comandante se giro, alejandose un par de pasos hasta alcanzar la silla mas cercana y sentarse alli. Justo frente a su cama, frente a sus ojos, observandola fija y silenciosamente con aquellos iris oscuros que la estaban matando. Que le abrasaban dolorosamente por dentro como el fuego del que formaban parte.

Un nudo apretado se asento en la garganta de Circe, volviendose a quedar sin respiracion y sin capacidad para moverse ni un apice. Estatica, recupero el aliento y evito por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mirada de alguien, esquivando el contacto visual al comprobar que Ace no dejaba de contemplarla tranquilo, pero a la vez tenso.

-Estas... estas herido.- Pronuncio Circe entre temerosa y preocupada, dedicando una mirada rapida al vendaje que cubria parte de la cabeza de Ace.

-Si.- Respondio él secamente, otra vez, limitandose a permanecer donde estaba sin necesidad de cambiar la expresion si quiera.

-Oh... - Ella no supo que responder. Circe no entendia nada, solo sabia que dolia. Sin embargo, no necesito de pronunciar palabra, adelantandose el joven Ace rapidamente.

-¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estas bien?- A pesar de las preguntas, no se noto preocupacion alguna en su voz, continuando con aquel tono cortante y doliente pero, esta vez, hasta interesado.

-Si... - Ella asintio y dejo escapar un amago de sonrisa por puro instinto, tensandose rapidamente incomoda en cuanto observo que Ace no dejaba de mirarla de aquella manera horrible. -El doctor ha hecho un gran trabajo. - Dijo Circe para desviar un tanto la atencion, dedicando una miradita curiosa de revision a su propia herida cerrada, vendada y que ya mucho no dolia. -Ya he podido levantarme de la cama, incluso.- Y Ace no cambio su actitud juzgadora y terrible en absoluto.

-Bien.- Se limito a responder por el momento entrecerrando los ojos oscuros un poco, serio como una piedra. Ante semejante mirada y palabra, Circe no pudo evitar tragar saliva dificultosamente, esperando en silencio y tension total que el otro siguiera. -Eso esta muy bien.- Y en ella fue evidente la confusion, haciendo que el joven Ace rapidamente se adelantara de nuevo antes de que Circe abriera la boca. -No confundas mis intenciones, mujer.- Tras esta sentencia, Ace se inclino un tanto sobre la silla, tranquilo y superior. -Si estas mejor y puedes moverte, no habra que esperar ni una semana para juzgarte.-

-¿Juzgarme?- Nuevamente confusa, Circe elevo una de sus cejas morenas con curiosidad, preguntando levemente bajo aquello por pura intimidacion e incomodidad. Ace en semejante estado daba miedo, mucho mas si encima horas antes habia tratado de matarla.

-Si.- Él asintio tranquilo, cruzandose de brazos despreocupadamente para volver a apoyar la espalda amplia sobre la silla de madera. -Hemos propuesto que se haga un juicio y asi sera.- Pronuncio Ace como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo que sus intenciones fueran cumplidas, dejandole claro con apenas esas palabras que él llevaba la razon y que cualquiera se pondria de su parte. Que ella era una asesina, una arpia sin corazon. Que la odiaba... que la odiaba y que cualquiera lo haria si llegaba a conocerla, pero a conocerla de verdad.

Dolida y desgarrada por dentro, tratando de contener unas lagrimas cargadas de llanto que le resquebrajaban la garganta de pronto, Circe volvio a tragar saliva con ojos vidriosos, conteniendo el arrebato precariamente.

-¿No vas a matarme?- Y es que Circe se habia resignado a cosa semejante desde el mismo instante que se decidio a confesarle la verdad, no pudiendo guardarse para si una lagrimilla rebelde que se escapo de uno de sus ojos almendrados, pero que no ablando a su comandante en absoluto.

-Quiza lo haga.- Dijo él como si aquello fuera una decision sin importancia y de la que aun no sabia futuro exacto, encogiendose de hombros con indiferencia antes de volver a hablar. -No lo se, aunque me encantaria.- Aquello fue como una flecha directa al corazon, cerrando los ojos Circe un segundo con fuerza por el dolor. Ella lo habia asumido y se creia preparada, pero no es lo mismo imaginarlo que vivirlo y saberlo de su propia boca. -Sin embargo, prefiero que se te juzgue. Que todo el barco lo sepa y que mis acciones sean reflexionadas y no a lo loco, ya sabes. No quiero molestar o hacer daño a mis hermanos.- Sin mas, Ace solto la verdad mas absoluta y fue el ser mas sincero del planeta, acomodandose de nuevo sobre la silla de madera.

Silenciosa, Circe rompio el contacto visual de nuevo, no pudiendo evitar el que sus dedos se enredaran un tanto con las sabanas para apretarlas con fuerza, mirandose fijamente las rodillas mientras sus ojos arabigos se nublaban cada vez mas llorosos.

Por mucho que lo hubiera asumido y decidido, dolia. Y esto dolia mas que un simple arrebato vengativo que acabara con su vida. Dolia y le daba miedo... Pero Circe no era ninguna cobarde y aceptaria la situacion cercana y venidera con entereza, orgullo y toda su honestidad. Ella era ella, no podia olvidarlo.

Solo Ace podia con ella. Solo Ace podia vencerla, hacerla llorar y sentirse tan pequeñita como un raton al igual que se sentia en aquel preciso instante. Solo Ace y, que él pudiera hacerlo, no significaba sin embargo que cualquier otra persona pudiera conseguir cosa semejante.

-Por cierto... - Viendola vagando por su cabeza, Ace rompio el embrujo doloroso de ella con su voz, causando que la mujer que lloraba completamente silenciosa elevara de nuevo la cabeza para observarle. - ... tu... - Parecio pensar como decirlo exactamente, callandose un par de segundos hasta que encontro una palabra correcta. - ... tu amiga Dadou entra contigo en el lote.- Dijo Ace con convencimiento y explicacion, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ira en cuanto recordo como él habia estado ayudando y preocupandose por aquella niña. Era un idiota, Ace lo tenia asumido. Tenia que escuchar a Marco mas frecuentemente. -Evidentemente, no vamos a juzgarla como a ti ni se decidira de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo, es tu esclava, por lo que no puede considerarse que sus decisiones hayan sido del todo libres. No soy tan idiota, y se perfectamente que ella podria haber hecho otra cosa, avisarme de tus intenciones, por ejemplo, por lo que es culpable... pero tambien se que tú tuviste demasiado que ver. Te conozco.- Finalizo Ace tranquilo y convencido, demasiado convencido de si mismo y sus palabras como para ser ignorado, no habiendo separado sus ojos oscuros de sobre Circe ni una milesima de segundo.

-Matame. Cumple tu venganza y termina con esto.- Circe sono llorosa pero, a la vez, incluso furiosa, apretando con fuerza las sabanas mientras que de sus ojos caian lagrimas regularmente.

-Te he dicho que quiza lo haga.- Contesto Ace sin miramientos ni necesidad de andarse cuidadoso, encogiendose de hombros tranquilo nuevamente. -Pero, desde luego, no sera el dia de hoy ni aqui.- Y, de repente, el joven pirata señalo con una mano rapida a la cama ocupada por Circe, chasqueando él despues de la accion la lengua con disgusto. -Mucho menos voy a matarte sobre la misma cama en la que ella murio... perdon, sobre la misma cama en la que la dejaste morir. Ifára no me lo perdonaria y tu no mereces honor semejante.- Ace finalizo completamente convencido de cuanto decia, como si cada palabra pronunciada fuera una verdad universal y evidente para cualquiera, observando impasible la expresion desesperada, llorosa y cada vez mas dolida de Circe.

-La misma cama... - Dijo ella perdidamente en cuanto reflexiono aquello, dedicando una mirada confusa al colchon en el cual ella misma andaba semitumbada.

-Si, la misma.- Y es que Ace no pensaba dejarla con duda alguna sobre ello, observando satisfecho como Circe se notaba de pronto mas desesperanzada ante la idea de las maldiciones y castigos divinos. Era supersticiosa, como la gran mayoria de la gente del mar.

Presa de un pequeño y repentino escalofrio, Circe no pudo evitar el abrazarse a si misma un tanto, girando la cabeza para observar de nuevo al segundo comandante.

-Yo... - Titubeo sin saber muy bien que decir. Tampoco le dejaron la oportunidad ni el tiempo suficiente para ello, la verdad, interrumpiendola Ace rapidamente.

-Te odio.- Y no habia mas que ver sus ojos para adivinar en un instante que era la verdad mas grande del mundo, doliendo aquellas dos palabras mas que cualquier golpe lento y letal.

El silencio asesino y cortante, mas dañino y tortuoso que nunca, regreso.

Incapaz de volver a mirarle sin sufrir, sin sentir la culpa y el remordimiento mas visceral, Circe aparto la vista de sobre el otro, clavando sus ojos bonitos y llorosos en sus propias rodillas de nuevo.

Y, sabiendo que habia sido suficiente de momento, el joven Ace se levanto ruidosamente de su silla para indicarle a ella que se marchaba, caminando tranquilo pero decidido hacia la puerta de salida.

Con completa entereza y firme, el segundo comandante poso su mano sobre el picaporte, girandolo eficazmente mientras movia un tanto la cabeza para volver a mirarla, tumbada sobre la cama admirando perdida y dolorosa sus rodillas.

-Mañana volvere a traerte la comida.- Y, sin mas, sin compasion, Ace termino de abrir la puerta, desapareciendo de la estancia y dejando tras su ausencia un ambiente sombrio y asesino. Horrible, asfixiante, insufrible y que la perseguiria fuera a donde fuera, supo Circe con dañante resignacion.

La abandono alli, sobre la misma cama en la que Ifára habia terminado perdiendo toda una vida por delante tras cinco dias de sufrimiento innecesario, vigilada por el aire culpabilizador y juzgador que ella misma se habia buscado, en realidad.

Circe lo sabia. Lo habia asumido y se conocia soberana culpable. Aceptaria cualquier situacion venidera con orgullo, honestidad, entereza... Lo aceptaria de la misma manera como siempre lo habia hecho. Se enfrentaria valiente a ello, pero no pretenderia tampoco evitarlo. Ella se lo habia buscado.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo asumirlo e imaginarlo que vivirlo.

Mucho menos si era Ace quien reclamaba venganza.

Circe lo sabia.

_(Fin del capitulo)_

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Por fin, verdad? Siiiii he vuelto!_

_Y que conste que tengo excusa eh eh XD (nunca hay excusas de verdad para semejante tardanza, lo se, pero lo intentare) He estado de examenes, como ya os avise, asi que mis navidades han consistido en estudiar cual cerdilla... Pero es que, encima, quince dias antes me puse super enferma. Suena a "Oh, tuve anginas" ¡Pues no! No se que diablos me paso XD Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera los medicos lo supieron del todo, pero el caso que acabe una noche entera ingresada en el hospital a base de pruebas raras que dieron mucho miedo D=!_

_Eso si, milagrosamente se fue pasando poco a poco cada sintoma raro! Vivaaaaaaaaaa estoy curada de mi "enfermedad" o conjunto de ellas XD!_

_Bueno, esa es mi excusa._

_Sin embargo, ya estoy aqui y por ahora tengo algo de tiempecillo libre porque empiezo el nuevo cuatrimestre, asi que seguro que puedo actualizar con la misma tardanza de antes de navidades XD! Os he echado de menos un monton, no sabeis cuanto, y de verdad que siempre me acordaba de vosotros y de lo que os debo. Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que no hayan perdido la esperanza y sigan pendientes de si habra capitulo nuevo algun dia ¡Pues ese dia es hoy =DDDD! _

_Por cierto, tengo pensada ya otra historia que hare en cuanto esta acabe... Al final no se cuantos capitulos va a durar, ajajaja, pero ya le quedan pocos._

_Os quiere mucho, os agradece de corazon toda vuestra paciencia y tiempo, os abraza cual naufrago perdido y os llena la carita bonita de besos:_

_Maddy_


End file.
